GTA Online: Concrete Jungle
by Onkwehonwe Hedgehog
Summary: A cartel hitman, an ex soldier, a wayward gunmen with no cause, an ex KGB agent, & a familiar family oriented coke addicted thug find their way to sunny LS finding themselves around similar scum. Immoral car salesmen, low life bangers, king pins, & hacker
1. City Of Saints

_I know i already did a los santos story based on online but i sort of wanted to have this one closer resembling the online stories i guess in a way this would be kind of like Tom tha authors's story except with a different twist and while his is his own twist entirely on the online story which is before and during GTA V with better dialogue, what I would do is have mine be before during and after. And with four oc's as the main character rather than one like i did with Joaquin in ballad. Maybe in a different way it's a do over of Ballad Of A Cholo without necessarily deleting the original. I mean only this time we have three oc's and a canon character as the main character that's what I'd do different and all though two ogf the characters will have some affiliation to cholo street gangs, they will be on friendlier terms (At first anyway) than Joaquin is with the Families._

_Another major difference is that while in Ballad Of a Cholo since Rockstar made it so ambiguous as to who was based on who i had the failies as bloods and ballas as crips but this time will be reversed. I think actually what happened is rocks star in SA had the Families as Piru bloods but they switched it around they said they changed the colors to avoid it looking like favoritism but it is favoritism if somebody knows which gang is based on which gang. Maybe the way they did it was they used the families both times but in the first game the bloods win in the next crips._

_Cause while grove street is based on spruce street a piru hood, by GTA V the ballas run and now the East Side Ballas are representative of the GTA Tree Top Piru gang where as in SA that was GSF which made more sense because the ballas have the color of the grape street crips while the families have the color of tree top pirus who wear green and red. Lets just say there's arguments for families being based on crips and bloods and the same with ballas so they made it ambiguous._

_The Aztecas and Vagos maybe they didn't have to switch it up because they aren't as prominent as Families and Ballas._

_By the way Packie is the 4th character in this but since he's no OC I decided to start off with him in Liberty City doing whatever until right around the events of GTA V._

_I'm gonna start the story off though a little further into the story than Tom tha author so it differs from his as well but there will also be flashbacks to earlier in the online story as remembered by other characters. The gang that my two OC's will be affiliated with of the South Side trinity which is Vagos Mara Bunta and Aztecas well will be Aztecas._

_I picked a reason for that. In online, though in ballad of a cholo, Joaquin is Mara Bunta that is an enemy of the protagonist since he can do gang attacks on them. The Aztecas and Korean mob are the only gangs you cannot attack so that gave me the idea._

_You could also say i use vagos aztecas and mara too much but in reality while i am a co author to dockington city and sunbelt city written by Sir Jason and Stelm respectively,where the protagonist in DC is a Vago and the one n SC is azteca, those are technically not my stories in that im one of three authors in both and while the characters are min e, the stories are not on my profile. So it doesn't count. Besides if you want to see me do more stories of GTA that aren't involving a cholo main character, check out Junction City. That guy is an ex Mossad agent. A far cry from an So Call gangster._

_Anyway regardless of the fact that there will be similar themes such as yes, Franklin will be dating Tracey in this too (Unless you don't want to see that i can be flexible, the IAA and Merryweather will also be on Franklin Trevor and Michael's case about the UD job and Dave will still have to crack down some things will change. For instance, Dave wont be cracking down on Mike in this he still give him a pass and all though he did message Trevor, he made no guarantee that he would stop trying to kill him. He said stop being so crazy and people would stop trying to kill you._

_This story will still be as different from ballad of a cholo as i can make it. I'm not sure if Franklin and Michael will be in this. It's up to you the reader if you want to see them. Lamar and Trevor will be because they are main characters in online and i may still have one oc, Chris, still have the father son relationship with Trevor though that mike and frank have._

_OK. Long rant over i hope despite the similarities you'll still like this._

* * *

_Fall_

_2013_

_Los Santos._

Paul Hoffman checked his phone. He hated these goddamn smart phones. He preferred the cell phones that were being used around 2008. He'd been in LS for about six months or so and since he'd gotten here he'd gotten into all kinds of shit. Mostly running with the Families.

Gerald had once again given him a job to do but said there would be no trouble like there usually was. He was just supposed to pick up a key like usual and bring it to Gerald in the projects. He spotted the contact. It was good that for once instead of ripping off some Ballas or Vagos he was actually meeting a CGF contact.

He checked his reflection in the rear view. He was native american with light brown skin with a reddish tint to it like the soil back home. He was of Iroquois and Caucasian descent and had grown up mostly in Liberty City which was where he had been prior to this.

He had lived in both Broker and Algonquin most of his life but when he was little he and his parents had lived in Kahnawake, Quebec. His father had been in the armed conflict in Oka in 1990 two years before he was born as at the time he had been living in Kanesatake.

They had been kicked off the rez in Kahnawake by the Mohawk tribal elders because his parents had been an inter racial couple and since he was their kid he had to leave with them. He was told he could return one day if he lived on his own or if he was with a native woman but his parents had to leave.

The tribe had already been pretty mixed and many had resisted against this saying it was wrong but if even a tribe that was already mixed was saying enough was enough there had to be a reason for it. Many said that having non Indians at the reserve even ones who had married a tribal member was a violation of their sovereignty. Maybe one day he would go home but not for a while. They did not want to see themselves be extinct like the Eerie.

That plus the people were a matriarchal matrilinial society so when a native man dated a non native woman or married her the child would have no clan. Though one could argue the kid would have a clan if it was a non native father but a first nations mother, even still the result at Kahnawake was the same.

They received eviction notices. It many ways he was angered by it and so again they'd had to move to the smaller Kanesatake rez until later in life they'd end up in Liberty City. At the same time sympathetic to the survival of his tribe, he also understood the tribes decision knowing what a tough spot the chiefs and clan mothers had been in.

Maybe one day he would go home maybe he never would. For now he'd had enough of both Eastern Canada and the north eastern United States. Being in the sun was more ideal for him. No winter here. His father had run out on him when he was five he had been abusive to both him and her.

His mother had moved to Quebec. Ironically though he identified more with his father's culture he hated his father and loved his mother even if the opposite was true for each parents people.

For the most part anyway.

He stood about six feet tall and was overweight but still tough. He would get back into shape eventually. He went to he gym as often as he could and as often as he ran from the L.S.P.D he would likely not even need that much hair was medium brown in color and about at neck length but he was trying to grow it out. Just because he'd been away from the rez a long time was no reason to forget who he was.

His birth name was much more traditional, Ioráhkote, but due to concern that teachers would not be able to pronounce or spell it, the name on his certificate was Paul.

He had hazel eyes with a greenish tint to them, a medium sized nose, and he wore a blue plaid shirt over a plain white T. He also had on tan khakis plus an LC hat on backwards. He spotted the CGF contact, a black man wearing a green and white varsity jacket and baggy blue jeans plus a Feuds hat to the left side. "What up? You Gerald's boy?"

Paul nodded. "I guess if that's what you want to call it. You got the shit?" Just then, a red Cavalcade pulled up and two armed men got out. Both were purple clad. One of them wore a purple varsity jacket, a Boars snap back and a purple bandanna to conceal his face. The other wore a white ski mask an LS Panics jersey, and baggy black jeans hanging off his ass. They both pointed their pistols at Paul. "Nah but you in the wrong hood, half breed!"

He knew he had only moments to act so he readied his pistol in his right hand. "Hey are you gonna back me up here?" He asked the CGF goon. The man grinned wickedly. "Yeah about that, loc. Gerald sent me to inform you we won't be needing you no more. We got a lot of fools doing his shit for him."

The Ballas said, "Yep! And it's brothers only in South Central, fool! Not no white Indian motherfucker. Gerald played you for a fool, dog! We got a truce around here and it didn't say nothing about no dog haired bum like you or them spics you be cool with!"

Ioráhkote knew they must have meant some of the Aztecas he had been doing jobs for in addition to Gerald, Lamar, Trevor Phillips, and Madrazo. He knew there was a racial war between Vagos and the Familes and Ballas but he had killed a lot of Vagos himself he despised their racist attitudes but now it seemed the Families and Ballas were no different than they were.

The CGF member now had a piece on him too. "Get your fat ass out of the car, homie. We might not kill you. Just give up whatever paper you got and we'll take the whip and if we ever see your ass south of downtown I'ma pull your card."

He got out discharging his own pistol, "You back stabbing motherfu..." They fired on him and he felt a slug hit him in the chest, and then another in the left shoulder. Then another left of that spot. He collapsed to the ground, worried that they had hit him in the heart and then a fourth hit him in the chest.

The Family hood grinned as he took all the money from his wallet. "Nothing personal, cuz it's just business and a bit of politics. The Aztecas been truced up with the Vagos for a while so if you have any dealings with the beaners then you guilty by association. Plus too many pigs been knocking on G's door cause of shit you done that he had nothing to do with."

The baller in the Boars hat warned as he heard sirens, "Yo five oh! We gotta bail, homie! Fuck this mark," The other Baller shook his head, "Man you two knucklehead niggas got this fools blood on the car! Now we can't take it to LS Customs, dumb ass!" The CGF member told him, "Yeah we can those guys are discreet let's just hurry up and go. If he aint dead the pigs is gonna take him in. This guy's killed motherfuckers al over the city with that heater."

He was going into shock and before long the two Ballas took the Tornado out of there and the Family hood got into a Manana. The police were surrounding him just as he blacked out.

_Later That Week_

He came to in the Los Santos Medical Center and realized he was cuffed to a bed. A white guy with a beard and piercing gray eyes stared at him and a man with sandy blonde hair. One of them he recognized as Steve Haines from The Underbelly Of Paradise. The other he didn't know. "What...what the fuck happened...?

The other guy got out his FIB credentials. "I'm Agent Dave Norton, Federal Investigations Bureau. This is Steve Haines. You're in the hospital for gunshot wounds. What do you remember?" Paul tried to sit up but couldn't. He lid back in frustration and pain. "I got shot...by some black bastards...wait...fuck you both I aint telling you shit. Where's my lawyer?"

Haines leaned in and said, "Yeah you're out of surgery. You're a lucky man, Mr. Hoffman If that bullet in your chest went an inch further left we wouldn't be having this conversation. As for an attorney that's not going to do you any good. That gun we found on you was used to gun down no less than fifteen members of the Carson Avenue Families. You're not very smart are you? You're looking at death row for these charges but if you cooperate with us I can talk to the DA about extenuating circumstances. I get the feeling the guy who shot you is a man you've been working for. Gerald. Drug dealer. Tries to pass himself off as just a hustler but in reality he runs a lot more of the show than most think."

Norton looked down at him, "We can get him put away, Mr. Hoffman. Don't you want to get back at these bastards? Tell us who they are. We can have all of them in an eight by ten. You already said they were black. What else?"

Paul blinked. "Does that whole good cop bad cop routine you pricks use usually work?" Haines snarled, "You don't have too many friends anymore, Mr. Wilson Sure you could try and lean on your butt buddies you started to make with the Aztecas but they're making nice with Vagos. I wonder how much the Vagos inside would appreciate you clipping one of their leaders? Once you're in there not even Madrazo would be able to protect you from them."

Paul said, "Fuck both of you peckerwoods. This morphine has me all fucked up. That's why I almost blabbered. You can send me to the pen I don't care but there's no way in hell I'm helping either of you. Why should you get to nail them? They didn't shoot you. You don't even know these guys. And if you think whoever you think I work for would ever be stupid enough to have done something anybody could turn states on him for you're wrong."

Steve took the morphine button away. It was there for in case the pain came back he could hit it but it automatically would shut down when the patient had had enough doses of the pain killer to not over dose them. "You can't do that!" Steve chuckled. "I can do whatever the hell I want, pal. I'm FIB."

He rang the nurse button. "Nurse! Get these fucking pigs away from me! This is harassment!" Dave sighed. "All right. Well, your next home will be the Gemelo Torre Facility but don't get too comfortable. Your permanent home will be death row at Boilerbrook."

He was able to finally hit the button on the morphine and he closed his eyes._How did I get myself into this shit? _He thought back to when he had first gotten to Los Santos.

**_"What it do? you big ole pimp, you?" Lamar approached him getting out of the car. "I got jet lag, man but it's all good."_**

**_The taller man said, "I see you up in this motherfucker, now, huh? That's what I'm talking about come here and holla at your boy man it's good to finally meet you."_**

**_Pal replied, "Yeah same here. Never actually heard your voice before."_**

**_"After all that time on Life Invader we friends in real life. You smaller than you look in your picture but it don't matter."_**

**_Paul answered, "Hey six feet is still above average, we can't all be giants though."_**

**_Not long after that he had been given a pistol and been in a car race._**

**_Then he'd spilled some blood in a deal between Ballas and Vagos. He ended up going to meet this guy named Gerald. They arrived outside. "Hey G come out here! My boy Paul out here."_**

**_Paul looked at the man in the white fedora hat. He had on a black t shirt sunglasses, an LS chain and blue jeans. He was slightly overweight. "How you doing?" Lamar turned to the heavier man, "Well goddamn you antisocial motherfucker aint you gonna speak?"_**

**_"Hey," He said with just a word. "See I told you yall going get along great. By the way give him the dope." He _****_said in a nonchalant manner, "Alright here don't bother counting it. If you get anything else interesting bring it my way."_**

**_Paul raised his eyebrows. "Wow he actually used more than one syllable this time!" Lamar replied, "Aw man don't even trip that's just the way ole boy is."_**

**_Lamar then said , "See I told you motherfucker he likes you now you got some bread you need to get some new motherfucking gear cause you look bummy as fuck,"_**

**_Paul, knowing with this guy he would have to up the ante on his sarcasm just to have any conversation with Lamar Davis, said, "Says the guy who's always wearing that same green outfit? If I'm a bum you're my room mate next to the trash can fire but I get the point."_**

**_They had Families and Ballas back east too. The MOB drug drew was an east coast faction of the Ballas all though they were regarded as fake by west coat Ballas. Even so, this guy Lamar though he had come through for him with the gun and the race, was a bit redundant._**

**_Like he was trapped in the 90's. Which was not to say he too didn't identify more with the 90's than the millennial era because he did which was part of why he and Lamar had become friends on Life Invader. They'd listened to the same music. Lamar's favorite radio station seemed to be West Coast Classics but he complained that a lot of his homies listened to Radio Los Santos which he complained had been lame for a while._**

**_Even so, most people representing purple or green that had actually proved themselves didn't feel the need to walk down the street as a target for any rival to go after. Paul had encountered gangsters in nearly all the boroughs back home. Broker, Bohan, Dukes Algonquin mainly he hadn't been to Alderney before and the true gangsters in Liberty or really anywhere even if they did have something to prove knew already that their enemies would know their face which was more important for street credit than wearing a bandanna._**

**_Lamar flipped him off. "Hey if it aint broke don't fix it bitch ya heard me?" He then said as Gerald went back in, "He may like me or he may not but you're right he makes me look like as much of a loud mouth as you and I'm normally pretty quiet but i still do talk when the situation calls for it. But him? Man, I don't like that guy."_**

**_Lamar slapped hands with Paul saying, "Hey don't even sweat it dog, he grows on you. Part of the niggas charm. You out? Aight then."_**

**_As he walked away Lamar approached the screen door. "Hey G, I need my commission nigga!"_**

Paul lay there under the realization that if he ended up finding a way out of this somehow, to escape like he had many times before from sticky situations, he would probably have to fight all Family members now. Maybe even Lamar. Lamar had been cool enough he was loud and annoying and every stereotype rolled into one but he had helped him since he'd been there.

It all really depended what would happen when the shit hit the fan. He wondered if it was true at all that the few friends he had made with the Aztecas would no longer matter because they were cool with the Vagos under the Mexican Mafia inside and would likely green light him? Then again, it all depended on what would happen once he got to jail.

He still had also killed Family members too and Ballas in gang attacks but he had also fought the Salvadorans. It was bad news and his odds didn't look good. He needed to think of a way out of this. He wouldn't snitch but he tried to think of anything in his past he could claim to give himself deniability.

He'd been in the city for god knew how many months so it was hard to keep track of all he did. But for the sake of his own ass he would have to try. After all he didn't have to get on the prison transport for a few days so he could take that time to remember as best as he could what all he had done and what had been done to him and what had been asked of him.

It wouldn't be easy since in most instances Ioráhkote was the one causing trouble. It all started back in January when he had gotten here. Him and three other people he'd met. Two of who knew Lamar. One of who Paul was closer to as a friend than the other two.

February

2013

_Little Seoul_

.

Mai Thu was surprised that she was getting asked to come out to Blaine County. Some meth head psychopath had requested a meeting with , she had been involved in criminal activities around the city but she was no gang member and not a drug dealer. Prior to LS she had never commited a crime in her life. She was from a small town in the midwest. Her father had been a soldier in the Vietnam war fighting for South Vietnam against the communists of the north.

He met her mother after the war and they had her five years after they met. Mai was born on the exact day the war had ended five years before. April 30th, 1980.

She'd been living there ever since until like her father she had joined the military in 2008. She ended up doing two tours in Iraq and one in Afghanistan. She served three years and was back in the states by 2011. She was thirty two years old.

When she had come from Vietnam the kids had made fun of her for her accent even though she'd already known English before coming to America but eventually it went away. She wondered if her Midwest accent that she'd had for the longest time was starting to fade away too?

In any case any trace of her country';s accent was gone. Though she had dual citizenship, she wondered if she was losing a part of who she was. Even though she was from both countries and of both even though she was 100% of Asian descent, she was like neither parent. They were not criminals.

Father was a hard working strict disciplinarian but also loving at times. Mother was a free spirited social studies teacher at a local High School but had been a model back in Saigon. Dad was a Catholic Mom was Taoist. Their family was like a mix of east and west rolled in one.

Mai didn't have a fucking clue what she was. She had no career direction other than the military but even that had been all she had done. She'd held down a job in a cubicle in the city but after two years, and having combat experience, doing such a mundane job was not a good use of talents.

Her cell phone rang. "Hey girl, it's Lamar. Listen if you ever need somebody's paper jacked just give me a cal I'll hook you up. I got homies that'll jack any busters in the city if you pay for it."

She smiled, her friend from Life Invader whom she had met when coming to Los Santos. He was a loud mouth, a bit of a braggart and in many ways completely full of shit not to mention he'd tried to flirt with her when he met her even picking her up at the airport but he was nice in his own way. He'd given her a gun to protect herself in the city and hes hooked her up with a few people to do jobs for.

"Thanks Lamar. I appreciate that. If I ever get pissed enough to want to take somebody's wallet but not enough to kill them I'll definitely give you a call."

He cheerily said, "That's what's up you do that. Hey by the way what color panties you got on? If yoiu tell me I can hook you up for free on that shit," She rolled her eyes and warned, "We're so not having this conversation, Lamar! Later!"

She drove the red Feltzer out north. She was not afraid of this Trevor guy but she knew she needed to be careful. He was known to be a sociopath and even though he had never set foot in Los Santos County, stories still reached the city about the terror that man was in the Grand Senora Desert. This was why she was headed north of Chumash.

She recalled the phone call. Some guy named Ron had called her out of the blue. "Hello? Who is this I don't recognize the number."

_"Hi this is a courtesy call from Trevor Phillips Industries to tell you that you've messed up. Very badly. My boss is very angry and you really would not like him when he's angry."_

Mai smiled at that. "What is this a comic book? I don't know who this Trevor Phillips is but if he's such a big shot why does't he call me and tell me that himself? Who is this?_" The guy replied, "Ron. But that's not important. CEO's don't make their own calls. He insists you come to our HQ in Sandy Shores and explain yourself."_

She replied, "Look Ron, I'm not afraid of your boss. You tell him to get his ass to Los Santos if he wants a piece of me. I got better things to do than play phone tag with some wannabe kingpin. I'd heard about some guy named Trevor Phillips robbing banks back in Yankton but this is San Andreas."

Ron told her, "_You don't want him to hear you say that! He told me to tell you to bring kneepads and mouth wash. I don't know what that means but if I were you I'd hurry which right now I'm glad I'm not."_

She snarled, "Listen, you creep, I do know what that means. Does he know I 'm a woman? That's sexual harassment. You know what I think I will come out there just to see if that asshole has the balls to say that to my face!"

So now she was driving there and she pulled up to the trailer. She'd done some asking around and has asked Lester that nerdy computer guy if he knew anything about the guy. He said he'd known the guy in the past but had not talked to him in nine years and that if she did run into him to be careful. "So just who is this guy Trevor and why haven't you made contact again?"

_The man replied, "I'm trying to stay incognito. I've got a lot of people, especially you, running around the city doing errands for me. Trevor Phillips is a wanted fugitive. If he finds out where I am I don't know what he'd do or say but I don't want to have to have that happen right now."_

She told him, "You don't have to just give me his address."

She pulled up and went up to the trailer ready for anything. She could hear somebody being cussed out inside. She peeked in a window and saw a male standing in silence as he was yelled at by who she assumed had to be Mr Phillips. "This is that person!" She recognized the voice from the phone. "I know who it is Ron, I know who this is. Come here. Hold me."

He stepped out of sight. "Come on! Hold me like you love me! Oooh owww! I'm getting a semi. You know why I'm getting a semi, cupcake? It's not cause I want to fuck you. It's because you have been fucking me! BANG BANG BANG! Now normally I have that whole 'beggars can't be choosers when it comes to love' attitude but when the love takes the form of someone shitting on my business I'M NOT FUCKING INTERESTED! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, HUH? WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED OF ME?"

The guy had an accent. "I don't know, bro. Should I be?" Trevor yelled, "YES! You come here after all the trouble you've caused...I want you to get out there and start taking care of all those businesses you fucked over especially mine! Now get going get to work!"

The man exited as she entered he was a Mexican with darker skin than she, and neck length hair wearing a teal checkered shirt and gray khakis. "Pinche necio!"

An older white male in a reddish orange windbreaker noticed her as she went in. "This is that woman!" The other man, a Caucasian who was balding wearing a white T shirt that was dirty and blue jeans said, "I know...who this is...Ronald...!" He turned to Mai. "You!"

She gritted her teeth, "Yeah you've got some nerve..."

He cut her off, "You disgust me! You, what kind of a sick harridan are you, huh? You come here and you walk around the state like you own it. You never write ,you never call! I mean you don't even send a welcome basket or maybe a nice plate of cookie...or not even an inappropriate selfie of your tits!" She shook her head. "Wow you have serious mental issues!"

He seemed unfazed by her words. "But! I love you. Really... I love you. You're like the close female friend I've always wanted. You're like the eager soldierette that I've always needed so it's time for you to start repaying your debt to you can start by repairing the harm you've done to the local businesses. Especially mine! Now go! Go on."

She left unsure what the fuck all that was about.

* * *

_Okay so that was the first part of my story. I have been playing Assassins Creed III recently and since it has a Mohawk character which i am it was thrilling so like Ballad Of A Cholo i made Paul the same ethnicity and like Ratonhnhaké:ton I am half white but identify solely as mohawk. And also one other character is brown see rockstar had two white guys and one black guy in V but left out the biggest majority, brown raza and though Ratonhnhaké:ton is an awesome character I know he wasn't the first native character in Tabai was so i figured two brown oc's appeals to the overall majority in LA in real life and I had thought of those two ethnic groups because one i am and the other is another interesting indigenous culture. So my other oc of the four was the guy version of meeting up with Trevor as obviously he says something different to men than women._

_So Ioráhkote means It Is Sunny in the Kanienkehaka/mohawk language . Mai Thu is a Vietnamese name which with a looser translation or less literal translation, means Autumn Flower. Appearance wise she is based on actress Maggie Q. Her culture I am less familiar with so it will be an interesting challenge writing about. The guy she saw at Trevor's was my other OC like i said and I'll reveal his identity and where he's from and why he's in LS._

_Oh and the last character is not an OC but a canon character. None other than Packie McReary! But unlike the other three oc's he is not my property and also he will not have the line story background so he';ll have his story written in as he's still in Liberty City for a bit (But has traveled around the country and even outside it to fit in with him taking the cab at the end of TBOGT so maybe between 2008 and 2013 since he expressed interest in all these other places I'll have it be he went to Vice City, Ireland and Australia.)_

_So what do we know of Trevor? Whether man or woman he will sexually harass you! lol anyway i hope you'll enjoy this idk how often i will update. As for Paul/Ioráhkote, though i had him in LS as right now in the plain text that's him further than where i am in the game but at the point of a betrayal from Gerald i made up and the black bold text is a flashback but in future chapters leading up to that since all this including Mai and the other is a reflection in his memory to that point, Paul's memory will be featured as plain text as though it were happening now so it feels like a game. I'm doing the whole in the past narrative some movie writers do with the film story timeline._

_Paul and the other OC have connections to the Aztecas, Paul having done jobs for them (The Azteca set i have in this will be representative of the gangs or crews you can make up on rock star social) but Mai will be free lance mostly._

_N.G._


	2. Neither Forgiving Or Forgetting

_kay here goes chapter 2 in some cases i might be able to do more updating just not all the time. Anyway onto the next chapter so some of these will be based off online missions but with my own touch to them and maybe a lot of them instead of being texts which I find annoying I'll implement them into cut scenes in some way with the exception of Gerald because he is anti social but with say, Simeon, Lamar, Madrazo ,Lester I could just do cut scenes every time or most times for it. As for the anonymous review yeah i know i saw your dispute with him._

_I can kind of see where he's coming from on that because even if it can make it interesting that seems moire like an alternate universe fanfic that's the only way it would work for Michael to have an extra kid. My advice to you is if you want to make Carly De Santa a character you should make an account write a story and make her a character. She'd probably have to be much older than seventeen actually older than Jimmy and Tracey for it to even come close to working maybe be from a different woman than Amanda and be an illegitimate child that reconnects on some level with him._

_As far as oc's though Im not doing it the same way Tom did because I don't really write for OC's i didn't create unless i'm co writing with an author in which case i need to do a more secondary narrative for their character._

_I'm not even sure Michael or Franklin will even be in this story at this point. In the future if you review just be sure to address the story though it's kind of rude that the three times you reviewed you have said nothing about this story only your oc which kind of pissed me off. I'm not Tom the author im not taking any requests what is his writing style is not necessarily mine at no point did i say submit oc ideas. If i do decide to it wouldn't be on this story it would fit more with Ballad Of A Cholo than this. No promises though and please in the future show more respect._

_With that said on goes the story._

* * *

_A Dying Power_

_Washington D.C._

_1989_

**Ivan Azarov held the PSM in his hands waiting for his father to give the signal. He waited with his mother, a beautiful woman despite being middle aged. She was a Caucasian woman with light brown hair and sea blue eyes. She had years of loss in her eyes he could could sometimes see in her eyes but when she smiled it was as though everything would be fine.**

**They had been waiting a long time for this they had been part of the sleeper cells in the United States for a while and had been actively committing acts to undo the capitalist power from within for over eight years. Father was a man with dark hair and green eyes feathered as was the style despite being well beyond the years of needing to seem cool.**

**Ivan felt like he was going through the rites of manhood. He was sixteen years old and it was unusual for somebody his age to be chosen in an assignment but the KGB did like to start people off early whether one was chosen was based on their maturity, capability and discipline.**

**His parents had American names and he did too he had only recently been told his true name. When their American counterparts had inquired as to their Russian ancestry, because of the Red Scare, they had simply said that they were of partial Russian ancestry but that Ivan's grandfather had come to the States during World War II having taken a stand against the Germans but eventually having to flee.**

**All though Joseph Stalin had been a factor back then and they had been every bit as Communist then as they were now , Americans sympathized with a good World War II story. Anybody fighting the nazis was a hero. Even a commie. The story of course had been that their grandfather had been a Jew who had fought in the red army.**

**This was understandable as to why he would flee to the United States that plus all though many in Russia did fight in the army, Stalin was anti Semitic. The reality was they were not Jews it was just that it was more convenient for the United States to believe he was. In** t**ruth, grandfather did not believe in the God, people in America worshiped, nor the Yahweh the Israelis worshiped nor the Allah their enemy, the Mujahideen ****worshiped.**

**Nervously feeling in his parka for the PSM his father had given him in case anything went wrong and the authorities. The Congressmen was starting to make his speech on the immorality of the Soviet union's invasion of the Afghans. After this he would deliver a speech to Congress. All though most of the wars in the Cold War were Proxy Wars, Congressmen William Sims was for taking out the Soviet regime head on. He was a veteran of the Korean war himself. William was a Caucasian man with gray hair, brown eyes, wrinkles and a receding hairline standing about five foot ten.**

**Father and mother were here, two of the KGB's best agents, to make sure he never made that speech. His father's name was Phillip this American name while his mother's was Kerry. He was the look out. He had a brother and a sister, both younger than him, and his younger sister, Samantha, was fifteen. She had been told about their Soviet ancestry and she had gotten angry and run away from home with a local church on a mission.**

**They could have called the authorities and called it a kidnapping but right now given the heat that could come down on them that was just not an option. He nervously fidgeted as the congressman got to the podium. His mother was also drawing down on another Congressmen standing off to the side next to two Secret Service members. Congressmen Lucas Cruz, a Republican from Vice City, was a right wing Cuban American. He had dark hair light skin, and black stubble.**

**An officer of African American descent looking to be mulatto based on his lighter complexion, a man in his early thirties asked him, "Hey son are you all right? You lost? It's really easy to get lost here and it's good you did on Pennsylvania avenue. You don't want to get caught on the rougher side of our nations capitol."**

**The young man shook his head. "I know my way around. I'm from here," Officer friendly smiled. "Really? Hell, I thought nobody was really from DC anymore. I'm from Ohio myself.**

**Mother fired and the Hispanic Congressman dropped, a gunshot wound to the chest, dropping him. At the same time, father fired hitting Sims in the head, killing him instantly. The crowd screamed and he knew he had to move. The officer tried to grab young Ivan and warned, "Follow me, kid we gotta get you somewhere safe. It's not..."**

**He never saw Ivan pull out the small pistol. He fired hitting him once in the stomach. The officer saw he was about to pump another round so he went for his own pistol but he fired again, a second in the stomach and a third in the chest. The officer fell on his back, the pistol in his hand. "****Мать Россия навсегда!"**

**He put a final bullet in the man's head and took off running back to where he knew the Tahoma would be. His father had been on the roof of a church. Some secret service members had spotted him and were headed towards him with their pistols drawn and also had SMG's drawn that they'd had in briefcases.**

**As they got within twenty five yards of the church they drew down on father. Ivan started the Tahoma, though he had only been learning how to drive he had the hang of it enough. He was closer to mother who had her Rifle taken apart and back in a brief case. She was firing a pistol at a police officer as he pursued her up the street.**

**He pulled up and got the passenger door open. As father slid down the ladder from the bell tower to the actual roof he fired his own Uzi down at the Secret service members to cover his escape. He got off the roof landing on the hood of a Moon Beam to break his fall. Father got into the car having shot two secret service agents in his hail of rounds. They sped up the street and Ivan tried to keep it in control. "Запомни, сынок, хороший и легкий, как мы учили вас," Mother said, trying to keep calm.**

**(Remember son, nice and easy like we taught you.)**

**They tore down the intersection and they heard sirens behind them. Ivan turned to his son and said, "How well do you remember the language?" He answered, "Enough to get by, why?"**

**He told him, "It isn't safe for us here, son. We're going to head back to Moscow. Hopefully what we did here should turn the tide of the war. We have more nuclear arms than the US does. Listen, did you use that gun?"**

**He nodded. "Yeah. A cop. He didn't know anything. Why do we have to leave if this can change it for the better? What about Robbie and Page? Aren't we going to take them with?"**

**Mom sighed. "No sweetie, Page is off with the church she's angry right now but at least Pastor Jim will take care of her and won't let any harm come to her. It's better she's with him than us right now. As for Robbie we'll have grandpa pick him up and get him home to us 's still just a boy. He doesn't understand all of this yet. We haven't told him anything."**

**Ivan sighed. "Page didn't take it well she just ran off. Why would he?" Dad said, "That's why we're going to ease him into it but at least we'll be back home. W can come back once the United States government falls but that might not be for another twenty years or so. Our president offered Reagan an end game. Said us and them we get rid of our nukes together but he wouldn't listen and Sims and Cruz, they backed him on this. Thy wanted to use nuclear warheads on the old country even. I think we struck a huge blow to the capitalist powers but it's going to get worse before it gets better."**

**Ivan demanded, "Where are you taking me now? The airport?" His father nodded. "Yes. They won't have an APB on you you are old enough to fly and you have a pass port. We've got a person for you to meet there everything you need will be there."**

**They dropped him off at the airport and his father Phil said, "You'd better give me that gun, kid. You won't need it where you're going. I'll see you on the other side."**

**His mother kissed him and he hugged them both. "No matter what happens, remember we love you. All three of you..."**

**Before long he was on his way through the terminal gate.**

Present Day

Los Santos

Ivan downed another shot. He was at the Vanilla Unicorn. He was piss drunk already. He beckoned to the attractive woman with the midriff top for another. She filled it saying, "Gotta make this your last, sorry."

"No problem..." Ivan's voice was slurred, both from the alcohol and his accent. His parents had been killed that day in the nations capitol. Or at least his mother had. Both had been shot but his mother was the only one who'd been officially declared dead. Gunned down by the FIB His father had gone missing.

He wasn't sure if he was alive or not or being held somewhere in some dark dirty dungeon being tormented by IAA agents even though the cold war had ended twenty two years ago. He had moved back home as they had suggested he do and had lived with a Soviet contact of theirs. The United States had not agreed to disarm their nuchlear arsenal.

All though in his heart he was still Communist he did not believe in nukes. Sadly the Union had fallen just two years later. While the IAA had been responsible for many KGB deaths, and the US had staged many coups in Central America, the assassination of the two congressmen, though it had not led to all out ar, had led to the US's resolve to keep their old dirty tricks up and give even more weapons to the Afghans. After that they could not afford to keep fighting the nation was cold and hungry.

The USSR had become the Russian Federation. Just as capitalist as the pigs he hated. He had only just started to become KGB in training, some sleeper cells actually did start off pretty young but with the exile there had been no mission to return to. Since then he had become involved with the Russian mafia who were taking power in the old country since the government would not let American companies operate sweat shops and cheap labor as Red China had.

He had become a hit man for them, many of its members former Red Army themselves and KGB agents. He had lived in Russia until 2008 when he moved to Hove Beach and worked for men like Mikhail Faustin and Dmitri Rascalov, men he had known back home. After the two of them had died and even before when only Faustin was dead, he had worked with Kenny Petrovic.

Petrovic was even more intimidating and powerful than Rascalov had been at his worst. Aside from being a gunmen for the Russian mob he had also been an electrician and occasional rat exterminator in the Broker area.

After five years on the east coast and lots of fall out and bloodshed, having warn out his welcome, he had found his way in sunny Los Santos which even that might not have been possible were it not for Life Invader and meeting the strange gang banger, Lamar Davis.

He had seen what the ghettos of DC had been like as a youth but barely remembered them. Even after five years in America he hadn't lost his accent. He paid for his drink and headed for the public restroom. He found a toilet and vomited.

After a lot of hurling he went and slashed water on his face looking at his reflection. He had a light brown mustache, hazel colored eyes, light skin with a yellowish tint to it. He looked Eurasian though he wasn't sure how all though he knew as part of his parents sleeper cell jobs they both had to have sex with people despite being married, for information.

His hair was short and gelled with a bit of spikiness to it. He wore a brown jacket, gray jeans and a silver sweater under it, plus Hinterland boots. He looked down at his smart phone. He'd revieved a text from Boris. Even though initially he'd come out just to get a vacation on a beach, he'd also been contacted by some of Dmitri's old contacts who were west coast based and so he had done jobs for them too.

He sighed walking out of the strip club, as the streets of Strawberry buzzed with activity. He would wait until he was sober enough to drive but he muttered to himself as he saw a text from an unknown number telling him to meet him, "Okay...time to go to work..."

He read in the text that he would be meeting one of L.S.'s top underground players, a seriously well connected individual who some might say was more dangerous than the president even. It would be at some yacht out in Vespucci Beach. Maybe by doing some more work for the Bratva, they could help him get information as to his fathers whereabouts.

_Two Way Spray &amp; Pray_

Paul was on his way to Strawberry to see Lamar. He had about sixteen g's in his bank account from jobs he had done for him, Gerald, that Armenian fuck, and just basis robberies. He had just met up with Trevor Phillips for the first time the other day and had the rising suspicion the dude was either gay or bi sexual with the way he talked and made threats.

He got out of the red Felon and spotted Lamar who directed him to follow him down an alley. There was a young black male who was much darker than either f them. He resembled that Osceola City Wizards player who had been traded to the Panics and then to Sunbelt. Only much shorter. He wore a Winter Face black jacket plus baggy blue jeans. "Hey Paul this is my nigga Lil King. King, this is my boy Paul Hoffman. He's gangster as fuck he don't talk much until he gets to know you but he cool. He from Liberty City. Lil King is from down south."

Lil King looked up at him. Then turned back to Lamar. So what's up, homie can I get down or what? You know I'm willing to do whatever you guys need from me,"

Lamar lit up a spliff. "You know if it was only on me I'd say hell yeah see we're trying to start our own thing over here in the Berry only the homies fom CGF aint up on it and for now nobody really needs to know but got three other heads that's running things around here. The boy Frank, Rhino, and Slim and since Frank's off with his bitch trying to better himsel or some bullshit it's just up to us three."

He directed both Paul and King down the alley the next block over and down the street behind another house. Three Family members were kicking back smoking cigarettes and drinking beers. "Hey yo Rhino, Slim got somebody ya'll need to meet. This is the homie Paul Hoffman from Liberty and this is Lil King he's trying to rep the 26."

Slim Skills was lighter skinned and head cornrows. He wore a green plaid shirt with short sleeves. He was in his early to mid twenties maybe a few years older than Paul. He had a mean look to him. On his left arm he had a tattoo that read **26th street hills.**

On the other, was** BK **for Baller Killer. "Man how do you know you can trust this fool, man? Just because you two were cool on Life Invader doesn't mean you're really friends. There's a difference between Life Invader friends and real friends and even homies. A friend will help you move a homie's finna help you move a body but a Life Invader friend? Man all they do is like statuses and pictures that aint shit."

The other gang member was Rhino. He was in his early thirties and had a shaved head he was darker than all of them almost dark enough to be straight out of Africa instead of African American. Only Lil King was close to his complexion. He wasn't in gang colors he wore a black long T shirt and had both ears pierced with silver studs in each.

He looked at Paul and said, "I'll tell you straight up, cuz. If you aint from Families I aint fucking with you. That's word of mouth," Lil Rhino got close to Paul. "Yeah look nothing personal g but LD is a bit of a dumb ass. I just got out the county. You might be cool out here but in there you wouldn't be. Lamar couldn't even fuck with you and if he did, I'd smoke both of you but if LD works with you that's on him but just remember, you ever cross us you die. This aint the cheese toast soft people don't live long around here."

Paul defiantly said, "Yet here you are," His face twisted in anger. "The fuck you just say? You wanna catch a fade, bitch?" He put his hand on his collar and Paul grabbed his hand and twisted it. He cried out in pain. All though the man was for now in better shape than he was he had caught him off guard as the gang member had expected he would cower like most people would. "Only illiterate morons call it catching a fade. It's called scrapping. Get it right, cuz."

He was mimicking their slang. Upon seeing this The three Family members stepped forth ready to step in but Lamar got between them, "Man back off! Chill! It's cool. This dude laid out hella Ballas and Vagos for Gerald, nigga chill! He got us that key and I know you make snaps off that, cause Slim did and you got that kite right?"

The gang member's expression changed like a traffic light and he smirked. "Yeah its all good. We were just fucking around. Being locked up can get a nigga all pent up and shit. Your boy needs to lighten up, Lamar. Stop taking shit so seriously."

Slim spoke up again, "Yeah but I'm tired of doing shit for that motherfucker always shorts me on my paper. I should cap his bitch ass. This is exactly why I'm down with being OG for Forum, nigga I'mm done with the Chamberlain OG's they're all marks that aint put in work since the late 90's. It aint nothing to send a little scrill to ole boy here but I got no love for Stretch up in the pen sucking purple cock."

Lamar asked, "Why you hating on Stretch homie?" Slim explained, "That nigga janky as fuck. You're gonna see that shit one of these days fuck the dumb shit you don't watch your back that shady motherfucker will put a knife or a bullet in it. Anytime you want to say enough is enough you come get me and you and me, L, we can stage us a fucking coup."

Rhino dapped the younger gang member in agreement but said, "I feel it homie and this Forum Drive thing is what's up if you're tired of kicking up taxes but remember one thing I don't want to see no beef between Forum and the Hills I still got love for my hood even if Slim doesn't. You said yourself this aint so much about hating them anyway it's just you, me, Frank and all doing u keeping our paper let us be the big dogs right? Cause it's already enough beef with Carson."

Lamar nodded. "Yeah I know I still haven't run it by Stretch and I aint running it by Gerald at all. I do just wanna have us make the paper I mean as much work as you, me and Slim put in for the hood and they wanna talk about we aint old or experienced enough to be OG man fuck that it aint about age it's about leadership. Schooling little niggas like this

He then got in the face of Lil King. "So you trying to claim the 26, nigga? Why is that? What you claim?"Lil King said, "It's about the green homie, what's cracking?" Lamar laughed and so did Rhino but his was a more skeptical smile. "Homie you aint from no 26 or any other Family hood cause I aint put you on. This little set is on the hush hush right now we're just trying to get a Strawberry set for CGF to start off but you aint getting in without my say so. Why should I?"

Lil King announced, "I'm down for whatever!" Slim was more hostile towards him. "Man, shut the fuck up! LD told me about you. You used to bang some B set down in New Arcadia where you from. You trying to play me and my boys? Cause even if Forum drive is in the beginning stages I'll straight smoke your little ass if you try and play me."

Lamar defended the boy, "Nah, Slim, he's cool yeah he got jumped in down there but that's New Orleans my nigga! This is the west. Those OG Bright Ballas aint even real LS Ballas don't acknowledgment them cause they don't got the knowledge," Slim warned, "Let the little nigga speak for himself, Davis if you vouch for him let him be a man!"

Lil King said, "Aight yeah I tried to get at the East Side Ballas when I first moved out here I aint gonna lie but they just jumped me talking about OG Bright is fake. They took my chain and my money, man! I want revenge and Lamar showed a nigga love so I'm down to kill and die for this hood."

Paul chimed in, "What about the peace treaty with the Ballas?" All the Families except Lamar laughed. "Man fuck that old bullshit. That's just prison shit Stretch set up to survive I mean it's happened before but he's just looking out for his own ass. What's law in there aint like that out here. Green and purple only come together in there so none of us get punked by the Aryans or the Ese's. We don't want them running shit. But out here it's on again."

Rhino added, "Yeah we tried trucing it up with those niggas after the riots but fools keep tripping don't nobody want to be friends with somebody that killed their homeboy. Ballas started this war I'ma finish it. Wipe all those purple rag fags off the map."

Lamar said, "Hey but we gotta be discreet about that homies even if we are trying to do our own thing if we go fucking up the peace on a large scale they're gonna know not only are we going against the OG's but we're starting our own set without the okay? I might be able to convince Stretch Forum Gangstas is a good idea if business is good but if we spark a war before the Ballas have then it's all bad."

Rhino scratched his chin. "Yeah that's true we do gotta tread carefully. You up for that little nigga? Prove you aint no Baller or no bitch!" Lil King said, "Hell yeah I'm in!" Slim got in his face, "Oh what you trying to get put on nigga?" He punched the teen in the face and he hit the ground his nose bleeding. He pointed at Paul. "You! Start counting!"

The three Family hoodlums joined in as did Rhino circling Lil King. The teen swung back on Slim and hit him in the face but the older G hit him in the stomach and he doubled over. "Oh shit!" "On...two...three...four...five...six..."

Lamar stepped in for a few shots too. He made a feeble attempt to swing on everybody but there was too many fists and feet blinding him and with Lamar that now made six of them against him. "If you cry I'm really gonna fuck you up!" Yelled Lil Rhino. The teen was bleeding more this time his lip busted from a punch from Lamar. "Seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve..."

Even with punches hitting him from every direction, Lil King screamed and charged into Lil Rhino swinging for his gut and groin. The older man grunted implying some pain but this angered him and he hit him with a hammer blow and the boy dropped to his knees. "Oh shit! Ahhhhh!" He fell to the ground as they were now all just kicking him. In the stomach, back, chest and ribs and Lil Rhino would kick him in the face every few kicks. "Fourteen...fifteen...sixteen...seventeen...eighteen...nineteen...twenty..."

Lamar had stopped taking part but that still left five of them left. "Work him cuz! Fuck this little punk up!" Cried one of the Family gangsters, a man wearing a white T shirt, blue baggy jeans, and a white LS Fueds hat with black lettering, had said this. Another cried, "Beat him till he's black and blue!" The third goon grinned, "Nah black and purple! Fuck the Ballas and New Arcadia!" At this point Lil King was covering his head curled up in a ball as they kicked him all over his body just waiting for it to be over.

"Twenty one...twenty two...twenty three...twenty four...twenty five...twenty six..." At twenty six Lamar stopped them. They stopped and Lil Rhino grinned, "Welcome to the Family, little man. You just been baptized. Only way out now is in a box."

Slim Skills held his hand out and said, "You took that ass whooping like a g. Come on, man get up. We all had to go through it," He took his hand and just as he got to his feet, Slim hit him with a hard right hook and he collapsed on his back this time he was out cold. Paul looked at the kid and took his pulse. He was still alive but fucked up. His nose was even bloodier, his lip all cut up and he had cuts up and down his face.

Lamar got in Slim's face about that. "Hey what the fuck is the matter with you, dog he's one of us! You're supposed to give him a hug a pat on the back something!" Slim screamed, "Nah fuck that little hood hopping faggot! He wants to prove he's one of us he's gonna have to kill one of them. Show he's done with the Ballas forever."

Lamar said, "Man, he was in the south before the Hurricane that's like eight years ago he aint even get a chance to put in work before the whole city was destroyed. He aint ever killed no Families not even down there."

Slim would't hear it. "Bullshit. He could be playing us. Maybe the ballas never jumped him maybe he's just saying that to get on our side then fuck us from within. He wants to prove it he's gonna have to cap somebody wearing purple."

Lamar said, "Yeah but we can't do that remember? We'll all get clapped if we go against the peace treaty. Stretch can still reach outside the walls and make examples outta us."

Lil Rhino said, "Actually hold up I got an idea. A way we can fuck the Ballas up and not have it land on us. Put this little nigga in a car let him get some sleep cause he's gonna prove he's a man tonight."

Lamar lifted the boy off the ground and put him in the passenger seat of a black Peyote.

Later that day as it was starting to get dark, they had put Lil King in the car and had requested that Paul go and assist him on the hit he was to participate in the killings too but each of the two had a part to play in it. Lamar slapped hands with Paul. "Aight my nig so you know hat you gotta do, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'll explain it to this guy when he wakes up. If he wakes up," Slim chuckled, "Man he'll be okay we just gave him a few love taps, remember he wanted this."

Lil Rhino said, "Hey, like i said homie don't ever stab us in the back yourself or you'll catch a slug. You get a pass for now but that all goes out the window if you ever help our enemies," Paul said, "First off, don't ever touch me again. I'll beat you to the fucking ground. Second, I don't fuck over people that don't give me reason to."

Lamar began to head back to his house with the others, "Aight, dog just chill and make sure lil man does his part we gotta do this real slick!"

Slim told Paul, "We don't want to make it look like we're going over the OG's heads but at the same time we want the Ballas to feel it the Vagos too. So we get them to turn on each other while it looks like we're holding up our truce. You take this little scrub into a Vagos hood, clap clap then you go into a Ballas hood and cap some of them."

He handed him one purple rag and one yellow rag. "You ice some Ballas they'll be looking to cap some Va ho's. Then he caps some of them wearing purple and the Mexi's will be itching to return the favor."

They began to pull off and as they left Lil King sat up. The cuts had been cleaned but his left eye was swollen. "How long have you been awake?" He sniffed. "About twenty minutes, brah..." Paul chuckled. "That's kind of strange they thought you were still out."

He shook his head. "Nah I just didn't feel like talking. Not to them not now. I know that's how it is and all but right now I need to be away from them. I'm starting to think I made a mistake but it's a little late now, right?"

Paul had to agree. "Yeah but what are you gonna do? Anyway you know what you gotta do right?"

Lil King nodded. "Yeah I gotta ice some Ballas. It aint no thing. The hardest part is over."

He handed him the violet bandanna. "This is for you put that over your face. We're going to Jamestown. They got hoods all over the city. Vespucci Beach, Cypress Flats, the Heights in East Los, so too keep it simple we';re going to keep it strictly South Central. Let it go back to being local then it ends up spreading."

Lil King looked at the rag. "Man I aint putting that shit on! Do I look like a ball eater to you? If I'm gonna smoke some fools I'll let them know my face I aint never scared." Paul replied, "Other than the gang color there's really no difference and you can't show your face or they'll know Families were behind this. Would you rather look like a Baller and do what you were told to do or look like somebody who just got his ass beat and get made on sight?"

They began driving through Rancho and they were driving through Jamestown. Rancho had originally been a community set up by Mexican migrants in the 1900's escaping the civil war down there. Though they'd been living there since before San Andreas went from being Mexico to a state, they were only able to live in East Los Santos or Rancho. Strawberry and Davis in those days were white suburbs. Mostly middle class Jews lived there.

However from the 50's to the 90's Rancho would be one of the largest black communities west of the Mississippi though Strawberry and Rancho would not have Mexicans and blacks until the end of segregation in the mid sixties,but nowadays the black population was at an all time low while La Raza was becoming the majority in South Central.

Most of the people Paul saw were not gangsters but hard workers however they were trying to get home before dark when the gang bangers would be out. The sun would be down soon he could see the sunset in the horizon."There aint enough of them."

Paul said, "That's good we only need a few of them anyway just enough for you to send a message. Make it convincing and try and sound like you're really from the gang!" He sighed as he cocked the gun. "Pull up on the side of these three...let me get them..."

He did pulling up next to a trio of men who were in conversation. "What you fucked her and her sister homes? How did she find out?"The guy who was talking wore a black sleeveless T shirt and had the word **Vagos **on the back in bold white lettering. He had a shaved head and had a light blue bandanna tied around his head cholo style. _What a fucking idiot could you be more obvious? That's worse than a bandanna!_

A Vago he was talking to had a crew cut and was dressed in regular clothing, a white T shirt and blue baggy jeans plus an LS Pounders hat on. "She found her pubic hairs, dog! I swear to God that shit was gacho!" The third Vago, wore a yellow sleeveless jersey with the letter 13 on the back. "The fuck? How did she know it was her sisters what kind of fucked up shit goes on in that house?"

The guy bragging said, "Yo no sey vato. Some Guadalajara magic or some shit holmes!" The guy with the black shirt said, "Fuck that you should have tried to get in a threesome homie serio! That would be so fucking hot, man!" The guy in the yellow said, "You're thinking about this guy naked, dude? What are you a faggot?"

The other defensively said, "What the fuck? No! I mean the idea of getting it on with a ruca and her sister! Don't be calling me a faggot again ese I'll kick your fucking ass right now!" The gang member who had done the deed said, "I'll tell you what, holmes when I'm nailing them both once Maria forgives me I'll send you a picture."

The other gangster laughed saying, "Nah, dog he'd want to be there sabes que maybe he wants to stick a finger in your culo just in case you got a hard time finishing!" This got a laugh out of ole Romeo but then he realized the implications of the punch line, "Wait, what?"

The guy in yellow snickered, "You're both a couple of fairies!" They flipped him off and finally he pulled up to them and Lil King stood up on his side of the car out the window and fired at them over the roof of the car. "East Side, motherfucker!" He yelled as he fir the gun nine times. He hit the guy in the hat once in the side of the face in the left side. He went down instantly. "VK all day, bitches!" He shouted. The guy in the black shirt took three rounds too one hitting him in the left shoulder the other in the right side of his back and another in the left leg.

The third member he missed all together. "Fucker killed Javier! Chavo can you walk?" The guy groaned, "Yeah! Hurts like a bitch...but if I'm going down I'm killing a nigger first. Fuck these putos!"

The yellow clad Vago said, "Orale, that's what I like to hear...do this for Javier...if we don't get that car now we will later but I say we pay a visit to the East Side!"

As they drove off, Paul looked behind briefly as did Lil King. "Oh shit...I can't believe I actually did it...Oh fuck...!" Paul was annoyed. "You killed one guy and injured the other one. Maybe in your hometown or even out here that's something to be proud of but back where I come that's not really that impressive."

Lil King took off the rag and said, "The fuck you mean? You either smoke somebody or you don't! Don't hate, man I'm feeling pumped!" Paul explained, "Yeah but you pretty much missed. That's five shots wasted. Haven't you ever taken practice?" The younger man said, "Nah I never really shot nobody before...I can't believe I did that...you saying it isn't enough?"

Paul dryly said, "By my count you still have six bullets. If I were you I would make it count. Besides you know, shooting somebody from a moving car isn't exactly like doing it up close and personal. You could miss, luckily you didn't hit any bystanders but you could have. Besides if you really want to be a man you gotta see what bullets do to flesh see what you've done."

The gang member said, "Hey you know back down south I had a nine before before and after I got put onto the Ballas crew down there but I never shot nobody before. I flashed it here and there to avoid getting jumped by niggas banging Kin nation but I never actually shot one before."

He pointed to a house off Innocence and said, "Okay 'King' if you want to make it count, go up close and personal. That drive-by shit is pussy. These Vagos out here they maybe psycho but at least nowadays they're cutting back on drive-by's in the barrio. I can't ever see the Lords back in Broker doing the same thing."

"Man one of these fools might see us or smoke me! You want me to go up in there?" Paul said, "Hey look Lamar trusts me on advising on this kind of thing. I'm not Families and I don't really want to be but I'm your last test. I can always tell him you don't got what it takes," The kid's lip trembled but he chucked his chin up trying to look hard. "They aint gonna believe you. You aint from the hood either I got put on though I'm in."

Paul shrugged. "Sure maybe you're right but if I even create that doubt in their minds they'll always hesitate just a little in trusting you," The kid changed his body language, "What if I kill you right now and push you out the car just say the Ballas got you?" He pointed the gun at him.

Paul said, "One you'd be an idiot because then you wouldn't be able to fake a drive-by on the Ballas. Or wait I guess you could just call it a day with what you did here I mean those Ese's are bound to go looking for payback so they'll probably be right over to Davis in a heart beat. But there is one other thing you didn't consider."

Lil King looked at him. "What's that?" He sprung like a cheetah on him and punched the younger guy in the face taking the pistol from his hand before he could. "Fuck! Didn't I get punched enough for one day?!" Paul warned him, "You ever point a gun at me you'd better be ready to kill me but you'd better hope I'm not faster than you but if what I just did proved anything, I think we both know who'd win that High Noon show down."

The guy said, "Give me the gun...I'll do it."

Paul had his own gun ready just in case the kid tried to draw down again but he got out of the car huffing and puffing. He banged on the door of the house. Two little Mexican kids on bicycles saw this and yelled, "Oh shit, let's get out of here he's about to shoot somebody!"

Somebody started to answer the door, "Gina, who the fuck is that knocking like they're the juras?!" As soon as the screen door opened, he heard that same male yell, "No baby, let me answer it! Shit!" Lil King fired three shots into the doorway. "Noooo!"

He opened the door and fired three shots at the silhouette, a Mexican American male who also had a gun in hand. He fired the last three and the man went down. It wasn't certain if he had been killed or just wounded. "Come on, get in the car! I can already hear sirens!" Paul called.

Lil King looked at the person he had shot. A beautiful woman of Guatemala descent with wavy jet black hair and luscious lips with pink lipstick. He had hit her in the neck. She looked up at him her big brown eyes like a doe in head lights. She was choking and could not speak but her eyes looked up at him and he could see what she meant to say. _Why me? What did I do to you?_

The youth's eyes were equally wide. The Mexican gang member got to her, sobbing like crazy. Lil King flinched afraid he still had his gun but he must have dropped it. The guy had black hair and mean looking eyes. Lil King had sen him before but the last time he had seen him he was bald.

He had a goatee and mustache as well and he was wearing a yellow football jersey with the number 5 on the back. "You motherfucker...! Why are you still here...? She didn't bang, man! That was my woman! I was trying to get out of this fucking life, ese! She was in medical school!"

"Hey get in the fucking car you idiot! Are you waiting for us to get arrested?!"

Lil King said in a shaky voice, "It was supposed to be you! You're the stupid motherfucker that let her get the door! Where's your gun?" The cholo, shamelessly even though it was not encouraged among gang members, was in tears and he shouted, "You should have killed me! What are you waiting for I don't give a fuck!"

Paul warned, "If you're not in the car in three seconds I'm leaving you!"

Then the gang member realized something. "You fucking piece of shit...you're out of bullets, aren't you?! That's why...otherwise you'd shoot me." He went back for the gun and Lil King ran for the car crying, "Come on, don't leave me here!" Paul angrily stopped the car and opened the passenger door. "Nor or never, dumb ass!"

He dove in and shouted "Go! Punch it, fool!" The wounded banger came out of his house firing upon the car and as he did, Lil King put himself to the floor not getting up in his seat as a bullet shattered his passenger window.

Paul took off as he discharged the weapon. "Motherfucker!" Yelled the gang member. Lil King was freaking out, "Fuck man that dude is like a Vagos OG an I just killed his bitch, man! If he saw my face..."

Paul said, "What are you getting scared now? You wanted this, remember? Don't bite off what you can't chew, man! You get no sympathy from me you made a choice. Especially not after you drew the gun on me. Why the fuck were you hanging around there did you want to get shot? Be a martyr for the hood before you've even made a name for yourself?"

Lil King screamed, "You got me to shoot at a motherfucking OG, man! That wasn't my idea!"

He said, "Look you would get so much respect in your neighborhood if you had killed him but the fact is you didn't you killed his girlfriend or wife instead. While that is a dumb move and pretty unfortunate, you did send a message and that's exactly what Lamar, Rhino, and Slim wanted from you. Fuck, I don't even know if we're going to be able to get over to Davis fast enough for us to beat the Vagos there!"

He said, "That reminds me we gotta make a stop over in La Mesa. Get this piece of shit resprayed yellow cause it's my turn now. The cops will be looking for this car so it's better it doesn't match the APB."

He pulled in and before long it was getting resprayed to a yellowish golden color. "You stayed behind and looked to see what you did to her, didn't you?" He nodded looking down. "Yeah man...she was beautiful...I never wanted to shoot a woman, man...I wouldn't have a problem with the dudes we shot but...damn..."

He was choking back tears. "Hey you know what? It's all right. I haven't cried myself in over five years but I get it. I understand. The first time is always hard. Just don't ever let the homeboys see that."

He looked down in shame. He patted the guy on the back, "You're gonna be fine."

They got back in the car and Paul got a shotgun out of the trunk. The kid was trying not to think of what he'd done. "You didn't tell me you had a shotty," Paul nodded. "Yep. From my first robbery in town. Fucking Lamar, dude. Sent me to a 24-7, the guy tried to shoot at me on the way out so I took his face off and got this as a consultation prize. I got shells for them too."

The radio station was on West Coast Classics and the song You're No Good by Kid Frost played. Ioráhkote said, "You know we got Ballas back in Liberty City too. They call themselves M.O.B. Money Over Bullshit. They try to play it off to the LCPD like they're not an east coast faction of the Ballas but people know better. They're just doing that so that they can seem more like a local Liberty City gang instead of a national gang."

Lil King didn't get that. "Why? Why deny it? I don't give a fuck what five oh has to say about me. I mean I aint a Baller no more but if I'd stayed down south I would have gotten more G'd up."

The older of the two said, "That really has nothing to do with it. As long as they play it off like they're just a local crew they only got narcs in that part of the city to deal with. If they're tied into a national gang like the Ballas then they got ATF, they got RICO, they got FIB looking into them. Racketeering used to only apply to Cosa Nostra but now they're stretching it for gangs they have been going on about twenty to thirty years."

The former Baller, current Family member nodded, "I feel you. Damn I need to get blunted later so I can decompress from this shit. I can't get that lady's image out of my head,"

Paul said, "Hey, you chose this. You said it yourself no turning back unless you run to another city, again. Me, I'm, not running from shit. I'm following somebody out here as a matter of fact. I still know where home is. You got three choices. You can either leave town and go start somewhere else and this time try going to school and making something out of yourself, you can go back to your hometown and be a Baller but you'll still probably have to kill somebody else or even deal with the repercussions of leaving. Then again there was a Hurricane but still, many of them stayed. Or you can get the G string out of your balloon knot put on your big boy undies and pants and be a fucking man and live with the choice you made!"

Lil King shook his head in disbelief. "Yo you know what? You ought to be a therapist with the kind of compassion and people skills you show you cold motherfucker! Damn! I hope you're never looking for me for comforting words if you're ever up shit's creek, homie! You said you had my back!"

"I'm keeping you alive, I stopped the car didn't I? I could have left you and just told the Families 'Oh well I did my part sucks about what's his face' but I didn't do that did I? There's a difference between having your back like I'm doing and and holding your hand."

The gang member said, "Well fuck, dude I just got the shit stomped out of me and made a commitment that's like marriage. Still trying to wrap my head around that. No need to be a fucking hater! It's more binding than marriage at least with a marriage you can get divorced if shit goes south. With this, only way out is a box like they said. I could leave town but go where? I aint trying to go to no classroom again too boring. I can get a day job sure but it aint gonna make me more than slinging! The hood's all I got. My home is destroyed. The city got torn up and it's just now starting to get back on its feet. In some ways that makes it worse than here. No jobs out there either. Poverty in the south is way worse than Los Santos."

He had to agree with the kid's reasoning. Maybe he was a dumb ass but he was still smarter than the average gang banger. "You got that right. Both are cities with a shit load of crime only the only real disaster Huron City has to speak of is the auto industry folding. Can't compare that to a natural disaster. But if all you got is your gang then you might as well make the best of it, right?"

Lil King was ducked down not wanting to get recognized as they moved toward Baller turf and also the fact that it would look pretty silly trying to pass as a Vago with him as a passenger. "Well what I'm trying to figure is who's your peeps out here you must have somebody you trust to find whatever you're looking for or you wouldn't be here. What so you trust Lamar? I know you didn't know anybody else that was there..."

He answered, "No, I know Gerald, sort of. That guy does't sit right with me though. I've done a few jobs for him now but there's something about the guy. Too quiet. I mean even more quiet then me when I first got here. Lamar didn't even think I had vocal cords when I first got here."

Lil King grinned. "You probably couldn't get a word in edge wise with that loud mouthed motherfucker he talks more than do. Gerald's kind of a nice change of keeps it quiet like a real g. Don't nobody know what he's thinking now that's gangsta. But man, you really don't trust him? What about Lamar?"

He drove down MacDonald. "I'd like to think I can. Wanting to and doing it isn't the same thing. I don't really trust anybody. Not even my Rake'níha."

The boy was confused, "Raw Key wha...?" Paul laughed. "Rakeni. My father. Sorry. You can take a boy off the rez but can't take the rez out of the boy,"

King looked at the palm trees through the windshield. "Yeah well you're in mixed company, dog and nah i don't mean girl wise. I aint Lamar so I don't speak all that or pretend to be something I'm not."

He growled, "You trying to say I am? I speak a language aside from English can you say the same thing?" Sometimes he'd been judged for being lighter skinned, mostly, ironically by African Americans, and not even the full bloods from the rez since they were a lighter skinned tribe anyway their full bloods being more medium brown than dark brown as Apaches were.

He was visibly Indian despite being a breed his own knew what he was but sometimes

"Nah I aint mean it like that I was talking about Lamar, dude. His Apache bullshit. You don't trust your pops?"

The Kanienkehaka hit man replied, "Paul's only my government name by the way. I'm Ioráhkote. Nice to meet you..again. My dad is dead but if he wasn't I'd kill him."

Lil King raised his eyebrows "For real? Damn! What's wrong with you? Shit I wish my pops was still around he was one of the few niggas in the hood that didn't abandon his kids. I've seen pit bulls take better care of their puppies than pops in the hoods do with their shorties. Why you hating your pops?"

He said, "Long story. One I'm not sharing with you. Now shut up we're almost there."

Ioráhkote kept close watch on where he was going as he drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on his heat. He pulled up finally smack in the middle of Davis. He was near a garage off Grove Street. He put the yellow rag over his face and got his shotgun and handgun ready. "You stay here. I shouldn't be long."

He crouched low racking a load. There seemed to be a whole gas station of them nearby. He moved like a panther swiftly. An elder black woman who looked like she had just gotten back from church saw him. He looked at her and whispered through gritted teeth, "Not a fucking peep out of you. Entiendes?" He said trying to remember what little Spanish he knew of from his ventures in Liberty among barrios in each borough.

She scowled and went in, "These young heathens shooting and killing each other...I miss the 60's," He grinned under the bandanna. "Got that right. Hail fucking Lucifer!" He moved past the residential street which was mostly empty.

A tall black man, wearing a gray t shirt and blue jeans noticed him coming and started to go for his pistol. He was not in gang colors but he suspected him of being from the set anyway but was incognito.

Paul rushed at him hitting him in the face with the shotgun. The man fell in the grass of his own front yard with a thud his nose bleeding and he hit him again cracking his skull open. The man groaned looking like he was about to pass out but just in case he did wake up if he moved on and could alert the others before he was on them, he had to finish him.

Ioráhkote stomped his face hard with his right foot bringing down his full weight. He did it again and heard a sickening sound that didn't sound right. He moved on sure the man would not wake up. As he got closer he heard Ballas chattering outside the gas station.

"Man, those motherfuckers from the nation came up trying to preach that old bullshit at me, dog! Talking about how we shouldn't be fighting Families, cause they're our brothers we should just fight the pigs. Man who's brother? If it weren't for the big homies forcing me I wouldn't be with the peace. Shit, I still aint with it. There's always one nigga trying to show out from the other side gotta fuck it up for everybody when they do I'll be ready for them."

The banger who had said this was wearing a purple plaid shirt and had a mini afro dark skin, and baggy black stonewashed jeans and red and white pro laps sneakers. "Man, fuck those soul ass niggas and their bow ties and bean pies! Trying to kick knowledge at 24-7 parking lots, nigga please! If you aint Ballas I don't know you. They aint been relevant since the 60's anyway, blood."

This was said by a Baller wearing an LS Panics jersey. His hair was cut short and he had an Alaskan husky. He was surprised to see a dog like this is the hood. "Yeah that's real talk. Those Family bitches aint with the peace either, dog you'll see they'll come around here trying to smoke us."

He crept from the shadows and fired. The blast went through the back of the Baller with the plaid shirt. It came out of the man's chest, blood spurting from the pellets in his back as well as the exit wounds and he bled from the mouth too. "Oh shit!" Cried out the other two Ballers going for their guns. He pumped for another shot as the gangster in the jersey aimed for him. He fired and half the blast did not get him but the rest of it did.

He fell, his pistol dropped discharging it. The guy had damage to his left kidney and the arm, having blasted off the top of his arms layer of skin. Paul took cover behind the side of the gas station as the guy opened fire. He got behind the E Cola machine. The gang banger yelled, "Punk ass Va Ho! Go back to East LS! This is Ballas turf, motherfucker!"

He took cover behind one of the gang members SUV's as he fired after Paul. "Hey come here, ya'll! This yellow rag bitch just killed Pookie and Bug, man! Get that fool!"Three more Ballas came charging across the street, two of them in non gang colors, one completely purple clad. He returned fire around the side of the car. A few bullets bounced off the machine and the lock was shot off and the cans came out spilling onto the curb. He fired both pistols, the one he'd been given by Lamar and the one he'd taken off the first one.

He took down one wearing a white t shirt, a black do-rag and gray gym shorts who carried a sawed off of his own. The guy took two rounds in the chest and as he fell two more in the back and one in the back of the neck hitting the spinal cord. The second he hit, took three rounds in the right knee cap and one in the right lung. He fired another round from each pistol, hitting the other Baller, who wore a purple San Andreas University T shirt and blue jeans and had dread locks.

The third gang member, wore a silver jacket over a black T shirt, baggy jeans and red sneakers from Victim. He had an automatic glock 18 which he peppered at Paul. Paul discharged the guns blindly from cover and winged him with four before reloading. He popped the clips in but before he could get ready he could sense the other one of the original three, a guy wearing a purple bandanna tied over his head fully, unlike the way Vagos did it with just the forehead covered while the top of the hair was exposed. He also had a gold chain, a reddish purple jacket, baggy black track pants, and white sneakers.

The other gang member was wounded on the ground. Paul got the shotgun and fired from cover. He hit the gangster in the track suit coming hitting him in the waist. The guy collapsed like a wounded animal. He tried to raise his pistol but Paul let him have it with a blast to the face, decapitating him and causing what was his jaw to split to bloody bony chunks as it landed, the red river hitting the pavement almost as though they were liquid sparks.

The other gang member fired and he dove for cover on the right side of the vehicle as the man sprayed the entire ride up front to back. He reloaded yelling, "You're dead, pussy! Nobody fucks with Ballas!" Just then a blast from behind stepped him just as he was about to fire at Paul again.

He looked at his bloody stomach examining the exit wound, his back bloodier. He weakly spun around to see the store clerk, a Korean man was holding a smoking .357 and snarled, "You gang bangers! You always try to rob me on a weekly basis now you shoot up my parking lot? No more!"

He fired again and hit him in the center of the back. The gang member coughed up blood as he fell to the ground. "What the hell...wasn't trying to shoot you bro...this is murder...! You shot me...for nothing...!" The store clerk sneered, "There's bullets inside my store that suggest otherwise. Tell it to the judge. Or God you're about to meet him."

He went to fire a third shot but looked to see who he had been shooting at. Paul readied the two pistols prepared to put a bullet in the clerks head. More gunfire rang out, this time automatic, the familiar sound of a Mac-10 as a dark red Felon rolled by,. The clerk was shredded by what seemed like a thousand rounds since not only was the automatic sub machine gun ripping him up but the other two shooters too.

A man had been pumping gas into his blue Willard but had caught a stray bullet in the heart. He now lay dead as unleaded gas was spilling onto the pavement. Paul came out from cover and opened fire on the car as it stopped. He hit at least one of them before they could get out.

The guy he hit had on a purple do-rag under a Boars baseball cap plus a puffy black coat, a white t shirt and baggy blue jeans. He rolled onto the grounds as he had taken four bullets, two from each pistol near the right ribcage. The driver got out brandishing a Desert Eagle. "These motherfuckers! Truce is off, bitch! Get that mark!"

The guy carrying the SMG called out, "Man it was never a truce! We just wanted to get paid one time then it's fuck them as always!" He approached the car where they thought he would be. "Hey where the fuck is this slippy asshole? Let's cap him and get outta here before the rollers show up, dog! I aint trying to catch a case!"

Paul had gotten to cover near the car of the man they had accidentally shot. He checked the man's pockets and found a pack of Redwoods and a lighter. He looked to see that the meter on the gas had stopped at twenty eight dollars worth while he had paid for thirty. There was a Baller wearing a red plaid shirt over a purple T shirt and a black beanie and sunglasses and baggy jeans, ran up he, the one with the Sub Machine Gun. He searched around the car. "Damn nigga, you smoked another by stander! What's the point of smoking these tacos if we're lighting up our peeps in our own hood?"

He lit one of the cigarettes. _Sorry you got caught up in this dude but you can be of one last use to me. And sorry ahead of time for what I'm going to have to do to your body._

The guy replied to the other gang member, "Just get Jerome off the ground, and shut up dog. You know a bullet aint got no name on it!" Paul grabbed the gas nozzle and let the guy with the SMG have a blast of gas in the face. He got a guy near him with it too but only on his shoes and legs. The guy with teh SMG coughed saying, "I can't breathe...! Motherfuckers trying to suffocate me!"

The gang member with gas only on his legs screamed, "Fuck this punk! He's outta ammo or he would have shot! Any last words, bitch boy?!" Paul said, "Yeah just one thing. You do realize if you shoot me you'll light yourself up like a Christmas tree right?"

The guy sneered, "Yeah right, you're just trying to get out of death, motherfucker. I only got it on my shoes my feets aint near my strap. Sure you don't want to reconsider your last words? Better start praying to Jesus."

He laughed. "The fuck is so funny, boy? You think this a game?" He said, "It's not the gas itself that's flammable you idiot. I can see you're clearly a drop out. Probably skipped every science class. It's the fumes that will explode on you not the liquid."

The Baller on the ground who he had shot in the car said, "Man kill this punk so we can stab out I'm hurt, nigga! I need a doctor!" The third Baller, a man wearing a black t shirt and gray dickies muttered, "Hold on brah he's right. My pops used to work at Globe Oil. That shit is true...we gotta let him go. Or he can burn you two and blow up the whole station. Yo man why you Vagos gotta always start shit? Always hating why can't yall just shut the fuck up and get paper like everybody else?"

Paul knew he had to sell it. "That's what happens when you do drove-by's on our hood, bitch! That shit from earlier we know it was East Side Ballas! I just wanted you guys to get a taste of your own medicine."

He got back into his own car.

Just then a cop car pulled up seeing what all had happened and the two officers got out with their guns drawn. The driver requested backup while the passenger called out, "You four! Put your weapons on the ground and your hands up!"

The three Ballas did as they were told. "Man these pigs are gonna book us that's murder one death row," Whispered the one who had gas on his feet. "We die there at least now we have a chance. Three of us one of them."

The guy who was trying to catch his breath after getting sprayed in the face said, "Nah man...should have thought of that...before we dropped the guns these pigs got us..."

The passenger pointed at Paul. "You! Keep your hands where I can see them. Toss your keys out of the car. Slowly!" He held up his hands exposing the lit cigarette. "Officer...I don't think that's a good idea..."

The cop on the radio said, "We have a gang shootout between the Ballas on Vagos on 134th street in Davis requesting immediate backup!"

One of the ESB members noticed Lil King despite trying to duck down. "What the fuck? Since when are Vagos rolling with niggas? This motherfucker aint no Vago I knew he spoke too good of English man it's a set up!"

Paul, knowing it was risky, said, "All right officers I'm coming out just let me flick my cig out."

He did and it landed at the feet of the gang member with his feet exposed. He did light up and he began screaming. The cop yelled, "Holy shit! The fuck did you do?! He then saw the gang member with the Mac light up even more. The pig panicked as he came toward him and fired two shots into him.

Paul seized this opportunity as the other cop ran up to his partner and was distracted to aim the pistol he'd taken from the gang member in the yard out of the window seeing the gas nozzle had fallen and leaked a puddle on the ground.

He hit the gas firing several shots too many to count at the gas hose. The fire started instantly and not long after it exploded. The gas station went up in a blaze in a deafening blast and all of the windows of the car wers shattered from the shockwave. The Ballas that remained and the two members of the LSPD were caught in the blast.

None stood a chance. A single torched leg landed on the front windshield cracking it. Li King panicked. Paul just grinned and turned on the windshield wipers. Though this caught them on fire too, it got the leg off all though the windshield was further damaged. "Here take the wheel," He told him. The kid did and he used the shotgun to smash out the rest of it so he could see better as he drove through the streets of Davis.

He pulled off near Hayes Auto. He took the gas can he had found and began to pour a trail from the car all the way to the street. A paisa couple noticed the yellow clad gunmen doing this and the man took his wifes hand and said to her, "Tranquilo! Pandilleros..."

Lil King and Ioráhkote walked out of the place and he took a second to light the gas trail as they walked off their gang rags now in their pockets. As they walked Lil King panicked saying, "Look brah street cam we're screwed!" He waited for the next blast before he pulled out his own pistol and fired hitting the street camera with two bullets timing it just right.

Now he couldn't hear shit the ringing was so bad. Not even to hear himself say, "Those pigs are smarter than you think they are but not as smart as they think they are. They tried that in the ghettos in LC too. There's always a way around it."

They walked across the street headed toward the projects to tell Lamar of the good news.

_San Andreas Soul_

Mai was driving out of Burger Shot. The ex soldier had on a black halter top and leather black pants her long wavy black hair in a had about twenty five grand in her bank account and a few thousand on her. She was out to make more. She wasn't really sure why she was in Los Santos. Just wanted a change of pace. She hadn't gotten any call from that Trevor maniac yet.

She pulled up to Lamar's house in Strawberry. A trio of Family members hung outside. A gang banger wearing an all black T shirt and sunglasses plus a dark green beanie and baggy jeans who was actually shorter than she was looked her up and down.. "Damn mama you lost? Where you from?"

She sighed. "We don't really have to play this game do we? I'm here to see Lamar. He said he's got work for me so I'm here. You want to move out of the way?" He looked at her, "Yo you aint from around here are you? I like them pants, girl."

She was disgusted. "Does that line normally work? I'm not a whore."

Another one, this guy wearing a green and white checkered shirt, black jeans, with curly hair, under an LS Corkers hat to the back and blue and white sneakers said, "Man, Daryl get the fuck out of her way but I got a question ow do I know you aint a roller? The homie Lamar he aint the sharpest knife in the drawer but he's been there for me you feel me? Always helped me get paper it was never much but it was more than I had."

She said, "As soon as I got off the plane I did nothing but illegal shit practically for Lamar. Why the fuck am I even telling you this? I don';t know you. Lamar can vouch for me go get him he'll tell you who I am."

The gang member growled, "Nah bitch you got it twisted around here a woman looking like you she gotta be either a cop or crazy as hell. This is Strawberry. You aint gonna find no Beam Machines around this motherfucker."

He revealed his pistol lifting up his shirt. Ma looked at him and at the other gang member, a more buff guy with a shaved head sitting on the porch sipping a 40 who was laughing atthe situation. "Yo, Barnes, man chill the fuck out, loc she aint no pig. If she was five oh here to see LD she'd have gang task forces falling through."

Barnes didn't agree. "Man that's exactly what they want you to think. The Ballas and the Ese's I got no love for any of them but they aint nothing to the pigs, aight? They're the true enemy and if you're undercover or you're trying to set up the boy LD you're my enemy. If you're a cop you know you have to tell me right?"

Mai told him, "I'm not a cop but if I was why the hell would I tell you?Secondly I was in the service. Your finger isn't even on the trigger.I can put holes in all three of you before you get it there. Just make sure this is the road you want to go down before you do because what happens next will be your fault."

The gang member sitting down said, "Yo you bugging nigga let her go this girl;s's crazy she got ice in her veins I never seen nobody that chill with a gun threat."

The gang member went for it and in a flash she had her own pistol given to her when she first got to town, pressed to his temple while he only had his halfway raised up not even aimed. "You sure you want to do that? The only reason you're not dead is so that you could see what I can do."

The bald Family member called out, "Yo Lamar! Some female here top see you say she knows you!" He rapped on the screen door. Lamar came outside. "So the fuck what, nigga? A lot of women knew where I live fool! oh shit, what's up, Mai?"

She chuckled. "Your friends are pretty jumpy. So what do you have for me?" Two cars pulled up, one, a dark blue Admiral. The gang member Barnes scowled seeing the inhabitants. One was a white male standing about six feet who was muscular. He had blue gray eyes and a scruffy goatee.

He wore a gray and red Southern San Andreas University football varisity jacket over a red t shirt. He was the driver. He also had on a Carcer City Unicorns beanie on. There was also a female with blonde hair and brown eyes who was busty and she wore a black jacket over a sleeveless turquoise blouse plus skinny apple bottom jeans.

There was also a guy wearing a red and gray flannel jacket and a Blaine County truckers cap. He had shaggy dish water colored hair and a reddish brown beard. Lastly was to Mai's surprise the same guy she saw at Trevor's trailer before. "Man who the fuck are these motherfuckers, Lamar?" Demanded the gang member Barnes. "You vouched for her but I'll dump on all these people if they don't raise the fuck up outta here!"

The gang member in the beanie cocked his gun too. The inhabitants of the first car plus the Mexican guy from the second aimed back. The baldie whistled and alerted other gang members. At least three others came across the street, on an African American woman with lighter skin and dyed red hair wearing a green and black checkered shirt buttoned over a sea colored midriff top plus gray and green sweat pants and a Forest colored bandanna tied around her head, was loading's up and she had two homeboys following.

Forum Drive was a smaller set while most gangsters had sets of at least a hundred, they had only fifty plus change. Still, if the whole neighborhood centered on all of them no matter how skilled Mai was or the others, they would all be killed even if they took several Family gang members down with them.

They were out manned and out gunned. "Hold up ya'll! They're with me I vouch for all of them too. Put the heat away before you get the pigs all over here. Need to be discreet!" The gang members put their guns down and in turn so did the new comers. "Hey everybody follow me inside my crib aint big but shit's getting too hostile must be the heat or some shit."

They all went inside. The man who Mai had seen before asked, "What's the scam?"

Lamar said, "First things first. This is Mai, everybody," He introduced her then moved on to the jock. "This right here, this is Eric. We met on Life Invader too yeah I know motherfuckers gonna hate on that but your boy LD aint with just having Life Invader homies any friend on line gotta be my homie for real. Aight, so that's Jill she's from D.C. that bummy looking lumberjack motherfucker, that's Clyde. Oh and last but not least that's my boy Neto."

"Listen to your boy one time, alright - gas prices. You know they going up, right, so we goin' take advantage. I need you to get your ass down the filling station in Little Seoul. Get hold of the tanker they got loading the pumps there. Meantime, your boy LD's gonna find a buyer. Bring it round to my spot. I'll get you some snaps. It's simple, baby."

Mai couldn't quite wrap her head around that. "So you want us to boost a rig in the middle of broad day light and then take it where?" Lamar explained, "It'll be in my spot over in Murietta Heights, girl don't even trip!"

Neto chuckled, "I don't think a guy like you would be welcome in that neighborhood, homes let alone own a spot out there. I mean no offense, but that's not even getting into the fact that you're with Forum Gangsters."

Lamar said, "So what? I am who I am, nigga! Besides I know how things are in other hoods I got motherfuckers all over this city who can always go collect that for me later pick it up for my clients. So you in or you gonna be a lil buster, homie?"

Neto had a scowl on his face that made him look like a statue. "Buster has more than one meaning. Don't ever call me that again or you'll end up in an oil drum."

. Mai said, "Come on. Let's go get this over with since I guess we're working together."

She got into the car she had and Neto did into his. Clyde, Eric and Jill got into the same car. Mai turned on some music putting the station of LS Rock Radio. The song There's The Girl by Heart played. She drove north to head toward Little Seole. She still didn't know what to make of Lamar Davis. Never mind the obnoxious and not so smooth flirting.

He was a two bit hustler. She was sure deep down there was a goodness to him but everything about him made him seem like everything the stupid rappers talked about doing. The lifestyles they glamorized. People like MC Clip who, though she was no fan of his music or Hip Hop at all, she read about in celebrity magazines, such as Pedestal. What people like MC Clip and PG never talked about in their music was the way that lifestyle ended up.

She felt a bit hypocritical considering she was basically a hired gun working for somebody like Lamar but it wasn't like she was thinking she was hot shit for it like he was. She had never planned on becoming a criminal and if her family ever found out her father would probably kick her ass or disown her. She missed them and in a way wished they had come with her but after a lifetime of chaos for both of them living in a war torn country they deserved life as immigrants in a quieter community than most like them go to live in.

Most immigrants lived in big cities on top of each other and were often subject to unfair treatment. While South Yankton was full of right wing idiots and there was some crime near the reservation, it was still better than a lot of cities out there. They could always just move to a quieter part of the mostly rural state. She wasn't sure why they wanted to live there. Maybe in some way they were reminded of home all though she suspected to a point it was also because her mother had always anted to see snow. Fewer places in the United States were colder than the Midwest. In fact no place was.

So she knew her parents would not be proud of what she had done but she was tired of being their little angel or everybody's angel. She'd followed all the rules growing up. Even when she'd fought in the war, as traumatic as that had been in certain parts of it, even that had a lot of structure to it. Everything was confined. She'd had orders. Here, she did too but she had the freedom to say no but was not going to because the pay was good.

Besides, taking a tanker was sure as hell a lot easier than fighting insurgents. After all, whether it was right or wrong that the war was ultimately over oil, why shouldn't they as Americans get to have more of a command on oil as a commodity?

So even if Lamar was a gang banger and she thought the idea of gangs were stupid,the idea of him also having a hand in gas trucks was somewhat wise. A gang member capitalizing on a commodity virtually everybody needed. If more gang members did it, there would have probably been less in nothing else she had to respect that much and besides all these big oil companies plus the Saudi Arabian sheikhs who had the U.S. take out their middle eastern adversaries, hadn't given the troops any share of the profits they made for taking oil fields.

So sure, this was stealing in the eyes of the court but in Mai's eyes this was taking back what was rightfully hers to begin with as a tax payer. It was a good front.

She had the pistol readied and she also had a SMG which she had taken off a dead Vago on the day she had busted up that dope deal between the Vagos and the Lost under the pier. They spotted the truck and the trio got out and Mai told them, "'Im gonna drive the three of you keep us covered in case anybody tries to follow us!"

She pointed her automatic at the driver. "The keys. Hand them over now!" The man did as she said and she climbed into the cab and began to drive through downtown. Soon she heard sirens and knew they were on her. The three in the car put ski masks over their faces and began to unload their pistols at the cop cars as they drove out.

Eric let off a barrage of gunshots at the nearest cop car trying to flank Mai from the side. "Yeah! Eat shit and die, pigs!" Jillian told him, "Calm down! There's no reason to lose control right now we have a job to do. Keep it professional like the lady in the truck and the mean looking cartel guy."

Clyde added, "Hey that's kinda fucked up to assume, Jill. They're not all cartel. You shouldn't stereotype," She sighed. "I 'm not. He said oil drums. That's got cartel written all over it. Besides, the guy's helping us hijack a tanker. I'm pretty sure all American taxpayers would love to see us all locked up."

Eric said, "Or we'd be American heroes sticking it to those assholes on the BAWSAQ telling them to fuck themselves I aint paying 4.50 a gallon! Fuck these cops too, Jill, I've been profiled two times in the l;ast eight years I've had enough of their bullshit!" He yelled as he fired out of the window hitting a female officer in the neck.

Jill laughed. "You were drinking and driving that's not profiling, dumb ass!"

Neto meanwhile was ramming a cop car from behind trying to ram it off the road. A woman of Nicaraguan descent and her African American partner, the driver were trying to draw a bead on Mai. The driver yelled, "Can you get this pshycho off of of us?!" She leaned out of the passenger window to fire but Neto had a Mac-11 in his lap and he fired out of his window lighting up the front seat.

The woman was rattled as bullets hit her where her vest covered and where it did not. It was uncertain whether she was just badly wounded or dead but it didn't matter since her partner had taken a single shot to the ear on the left side and was slumped against the steering wheel bleeding all over the dashboard and windshield.

As Clyde and Jill fired at the police they came across a road block and he took a sharp left engaging them as Mai's truck went right. He fired out of the window but since he had to drive he didn't have time to fire. Jill had an MP5 and she fired out of the windoiw at an officer who was discharging an M3 at their car. He was a white male with curly blonde hair and gray eyes and she hit him with at least seven rounds across his neck line down lower to his chest.

They returned fire of course and Clyde took a round in the left elbow and his pistol fell in the street. "Ahhh! Fuck. You guys gotta cover me better!" Jill yelled, "I'm on it!" Eric also replied, "Yeah keep your panties on!" He was also hit with a round in the shoulder but was still going.

Neto aimed and fired his Mac at the back of the car nearest Mai and the rounds went through the back windshield through the car seat into the back of the officer, a white male with slicked back black hair brown eyes and a beard. He swerved trying not to crash despite his wounds but did. His partner sustained a head wound but radioed for assistance.

An FIB Granger pulled up and automatic rounds were fired at Neto. He had on a bullet proof vest and he had three more one of which he grabbed to put in front of himself as they fired at him. He ducked as low as he could without crashing and blindly fired out of the window hitting one of the feds hanging off the side of the vehicle.

Mai saw what was happening and she pulled the truck to a stop, frustrated. The NOOSE agents attempted to engage her but she came out firing hitting the first one with a quick head shot. She used her own SMG to mop up two more. Neto fired at the last of them taking them down with the remaining magazine and he reloaded. "Chingada! I got a flat!" He cursed. She ordered, "Get in. We gotta lose this goddamn heat or we're dead. You cover us I'll try and get us away from the heat!"

Another cop car was coming with an officer leaning out with a shotgun, firing upon the cab. Neto peppered him with rounds and hit him in the stomach as well as shattering theglass of the half open window. The officer was only wounded but fatally wounded as he fell on a piece of glass about the size of a fist. Neto aimed for the other officer, an African American woman and fired hitting her in the face, with three rounds to her right cornea.

She decided to pull off in a major construction site. They got behind some major cover but one of the construction workers ran up. "Hey you can't park here what the hell do you think you're doing...?"

Neto aimed his weapon at them as did Mai. "You keep your fucking mouth shut until we're gone, asshole!" She warned. One man was carrying a pistol he could see Mai but she couldn't see him as he was hiding behind a porta potty. "The hell with that, bitch! I got a gun, too! You're going to jail. Or the ground it's no hair off my ass either way!"

The guy with his hands up a pudgy white male with messy greasy matted hair, brown eyes a mustache and a beer gut said, "Herb what the hell man you brought a gun to work? You trying to get us killed?!"

Just then, several squad cars sped by and Clyde was firing engaging the officers looking for the truck in a firestorm of man with the gun ran towards the sirens and took off down the street yelling, "Officers! Officers! Over her!" He ran after them down the street. "We've just been threatened by..." He never finished the sentence as he was run over by a Mule. His head bounced off the pavement as he did.

Mai triumphantly got out of the construction sight and began to head to East Los Santos. Neto aimed his weapon at the three workers who had seen them besides Herb. "You don't want to end up your like friend, you wait five minutes until after we're gone to do whatever it is you're gonna do, motherfuckers!"

They took off down the street. "Slow down, Mai. At this speed we'll get pulled over."

She said in a stressed tone. "Yeah I know but if they do got a description of us which they most likely will, they can pull us over anyway the faster we get this truck where it needs to go the faster we can lay low stay off the streets. It wasn't supposed to go so badly."

Neto asked, "What did you expect? Even if we hadn't had to kill anybody that's still at the very least, Car Theft. Well big rig theft but you get what I mean. Look no offense, mija, you might be good at killing from what I've seen but you're kind of an armature about being a criminal."

She looked at him a moment just briefly, "What about you? I don't see you wearing a mask!" Neto sighed. "Touche. i guess call it a brief moment of naivete but I wasn't supposed to need them none of us were. Hell we probably even could have shook the chotas even with them on our asses heavy truck and all if that jock hadn't started shooting."

Mai asked him, "Where are you from anyway?" Neto told her, "Yeah we didn't get a proper introduction. I'm Neto Chicahua. I'm originally from Yucatan but I was raised in Tenochitlan. I worked with the cartels down there. Have you ever heard of a man named Martin Madrazo?" She nodded. "He's got a lot of power down there as well as up here. I never met him in person but I talked to him on the phone always on a burner. If you end up working for him never trust him."

She replied, "Mai Thu. I've never done this line of work before. And I'll bear that in mind. Hey hang on a secon."

She called Jill on her cell phone and after four rings it was answered and she heard the sound of gunshots and sirens. Mai was glad the phone wasn't by her ear so that she didn't become deaf from the noise.

"We lost Eric! He's been shot several times. Clyde is wounded too we're trying to get out of here!"

Mai sighed, "Look call me when you get clear. We have to get this truck back."

They arrived in East Los Santos. Lamar was there waiting. "What it is, ya'll? Hey you got the truck, that's what's up."

Jill came through with teh car. They had managed to evade the law finally but Eric had died of gunshot wounds having taken several handgun bullets in the back and side, at least four in total plus what looked like a few pellets from a shotgun had entered his right shoulder. His body was slumped in the car seat. "What the fuck? Homie didn't make it...?"

Jill seemed annoyed. "No he didn't and Clyde's been hit too. We just barely got out of there with our lives. This better be worth it whatever you're paying us."

Clyde looked at Eric and said, "Phil isn't gonna be happy to hear his brother got shot help boost an oil rig, man."

Lamar looked stressed. "Fuck, nigga! Aight I'll take care of it and I'll wire you your paper on the real I will. We gotta get rid of this body though. I mean I will. Homie busted his gun for the all mighty dollar and went out for the payoff like a true motherfucker I respect that. I could get pulled over too a nigga driving with a body around is gonna look suspicious but I take responsibility aight? You gotta shake the spot though. I'll make sure Phil gets his brother share."

As they walked out of the oil field, each of them headed different directions to hail cabs but all hailing cabs nonetheless, Neto shook his head. "Tough break but this life isn't exactly the type known for longevity, eh!"

**2008**

**Liberty City**

**He was happy to see the whole family was there or at least what was left of it. It really pissed him off that the only time they could come together was for tragedy like a funeral. They had even let Gerry come to the funeral in prison fatigues and with federal marshals present, but still. At least the state had granted him that. Sure he was serving fifty years and would likely never get out but he could rot in prison any time all he had was time. Your sister only died once.**

**Niko Belic and his family had been invited to the funeral. Patrick Mcrary looked on his family. Ma sat between him and Francis. Gerry sat next to Packie. Nobody but ma had any love for Francis. Niko was staring at the police commissioner with a hatred that seemed to surpass even the Irish family's hatred of him.**

**Packie had gotten to meet Niko's cousin and his wife Mallorie. Packie had been somewhat glad to hear they would name her Kate if it was a girl. Ma tried to give a speech on behalf of Kate saying what a good girl she was but couldn't get through it.**

**Gerald was allowed to speak as well. The red haired thug had tears in his eyes. "Katie...poor Kate...she was the only one of us McReary children that had a shot at being something better. She actually held down a job. Never did cocaine, smack, never held up a bank never killed anybody. She wouldn't have hurt a fly. Even if the rest of us are going to hell I know she'll be up there in heaven."**

**Niko's speech was just as heart breaking. " I was with Kate when she died...she had said she never wanted to date a guy like me we hung out many times and she said it was just as friends but I think we were starting to have something better more special. I was willing to leave behind my old ways to start a new life with her in it. I don't know that I believe in God. I see no evidence of him. Good people like Kate McReary die so young while men like me are alive. She wanted to come with me...she trusted me even if she saw me as some Slavic thug, she thought I could keep her safe I failed..."**

**He had tears in his eyes. Francis said, "I don't know exactly who would dare hurt such a sweet girl like Kate. I haven't been close with my family. You all know about the McReary's Everybody in here. So being a cop I was the black sheep. Kate was the only one of my siblings I got along with. We were all despicable in our own ways. None of our perfect but Kate was an angel...too precious for this world. May she rest i peace..her and my dear brother Derrick may God rest his soul. To my family...I know we've been estranged for years, ma i know I don't visit as often as I should but if there's anything we can learn from this catastrophe is to love and appreciate each other now. I want my family back. I want us to be the family we never had growing up. Thank you everybody for being here I love you all."**

**Packie rolled his eyes. Frankie was such a phony piece of shit.**

**As he went back down to be seated after his speech, Niko angrily approached Francis. "You and me outside. Right now!" Packie's turn to speak came. Belic growled, "Okay meet me after his speech."**

**Francis sneered, "I'll go have a cigarette while I wait for you. I don't care what Packie has to say."**

**Patrick said, "Uh...I don't know what to say. Kate and I we gave each other a hard time growing up and even as adults. She always wanted me to get my shit together..ahh... sorry father I don't normally come to church. I haven't really believed since I was a kid. Kate...she was the one person not only with a job but a college degree. I used to tease her saying she'd die a virgin...but in reality I wanted her to meet the right guy not the typical scum you meet in Liberty City. My friend, Niko Belic, was close with her in her last days. Even though she didn't make it I'm at least glad she opened herself up to somebody."**

**He sighed. "I don't know why I'm here why we're here at this church even. You know it's been shot up twice, right? It was right at this church when my brother Derrick's funeral was shot up by some vindictive Albanians. Then when Niko's cousin, was getting married, a happy occasion, my sister got shot in a drive-by shooting. At this church right outside! Now here we are again. To me this church is cursed. I don't want to be here at all. I haven't slept in days. I don't even believe in God either. What kind of God would let my sister get killed while the guys that did it were somewhere laughing about it? What kind of God would let Derrick get shot by some Sniper in a park? I mean I let him crash at some of my party houses to keep him off the street but he would sleep on park benches because he didn't want to be a burden. His habit was a burden but we're family."**

**He choked back tears. "So some low life picks off my brother with a Sniper Rifle, then some goombah trash shoots my sister and she wasn't even the person they were aiming for. My ma, I love her but she tells me to pray. Why would I go out of my way to praise some God that keeps killing my family? I want to believe there's a better place than here an afterlife but I don't believe in any God. Then again, maybe Kate's better off where she is now because she doesn't have to live with the misery of this sick world. She just gets to sleep peacefully."**

**He looked at the priest and said, "I know some guinea in the Vatican is supposed to be the man who speaks to God and is closest to God but right now I don't see any difference between the pope who this church brown noses, and the greaseball bastards who murdered Kate. I love my family and I'll do what I can for m ma, and Gerry, and try to honor Derrick and Kate but any God that saw fit to take their lives, can kiss my ass."**

**Ma scolded him, "Patrick what's the matter with you? You're drunk!" Patrick teary eyed, said, "What the fuck do you want, ma it's my sisters funeral I'm tired of burying my goddamn family!"**

**He saw Niko and Francis arguing heavily about something and Francis said, "You are not going to keep holding this over my head forever you immigrant cunt! Trying to extort an officer is a felony,"**

**Niko said, "What you did was worse!" Francis grabbed him by the collar. "What we did, boyo. You were the one who pulled the trigger. I'm the police commissioner. You're just an illegal immigrant from do you think the media, the judge will believe? I could hang you out to dry for Derrick and I wouldn't miss a fucking wink of sleep. Putting away my brothers killer? Any evidence that could be found would put you across the street with a scope whole I was having a heart to heart with my troubled homeless brother. There's no proof you ever were told to do anything! Like it or not, I'm your best friend not any of the rest of my family,"**

**Francis leaned in and whispered, "Remember Clarence Little? You took care of him for me too. Maybe I have somebody from Holland come pay your fat cousin a visit. The homeboys would love that pretty Puerto Rican broad he's got too. She must be a chubby chaser. All that weight on her. Course most of the ghetto bastards are scrawny but maybe when there's five of them gang banging her while your cousin bleeds to death on the floor you'll understand not to fuck with me! You'd be surprised what these guys will do for me to avoid a third strike!"**

**Niko's voice became like a wild animal. "You touch either of them I'll fucking kill you!" Francis was not fazed. "Oh please if you had the balls to do that it would have been me in the ground instead of my smack head brother you Serbian pussy!"**

**They stopped talking as soon as they saw Packie."Patrick...looking good, baby brother."**

**Packie snarled, "Fuck you, you might have ma fooled but me and Gerry see through your bullshit. You don't care about this family you never did. You could have used some of your authority to get the judge to look more favorably on Gerry but he's in prison. The one time I get to see my real brother the only one I got left, it's for a funeral!"**

**Francis harshly said, "You've been drinking too much Packie probably snorted one line too many too! I'm the only brother that works for a living. Where the fuck were you when I was sending ma money after dad died?"**

**Packie barked, "I was still living with here you idiot! I took care of mom and Kate not you, not Derrick after he left for Ireland and not Gerry."**

**Gerald came outside saying, "That's a bit judgmental, Patrick. I don't get to see you very often I don't want to spend our limited time fighting."**

**Packie breathed. "I know bro. It's just been hard. I fucking miss Kate."**

**They hugged and he turned to Niko. "Thank you for being here."**

**Afterwards they arrived at the same graveyard Derrick had been buried i. As the dirt began to fill up the coffin after the last speech from the priest, Niko couldn't handle it anymore.**

**Niko sighed. "Packie...I have something to tell you..."**

**Francis wagged a finger at him. "You think about what you're doing!" Niko screamed, "I don't give a shit! You don't have any evidence either words alone are not enough to convict but these two need to know the truth."**

**Gerry pushed his brother back. "Frankie, back the fuck off and let teh man speak! He's been more of a brother to this family than you have!"**

**The federal Marshall one of them, an African American with a shaved head and sunglasses wearing a U.S. Marshal hat, and a blue jacket racked the shotgun at Gerry and screamed, "You don't put your hands on the commissioner!" Gerald responded, "Fuck you, this is a family discussion. You don't tell me how to talk to my brother!"**

**The cop barked, "Oh I see you want to end up in SHU, asshole?" His partner, a white guy with slicked band sandy blonde hair said, "You were showing good behavior you want to end up in the hole, shit for brains? That's worse than Security Housing!"**

**Roman came outside and said, "Officers isn't there anyway we can talk this over?" Packie asked, "What it is, Niko?" Niko sighed. "Derrick...it's my fault he's dead. I don't care if I go to jail for it. I waited on a rooftop overlooking that park he's been going to. I saw him talking to Francis. I had them both in my sights. I should have shot Francis instead but I didn't..."**

**Packie grabbed him by the front of his Perseus suit. "You motherfucker...I trusted you...I want to hear you say it. Say it!" H choked back a tear. "I...killed Derrick."**

**Packie hit him in the face. Niko staggered back and nearly fell but didn't. His lip bled from the blow. "Why?! Why would you do that? Me and my family have been nothing but good to you!" Niko almost helplessly said, "He threatened me. I knew a dirty cop could bring down all kinds of trouble on my family. I used to think cops were just regular guys trying to get by that's what they were in my country but...out here they threaten you. Your family...he paid me twenty thousand to do it...he said Derrick was threatening to expose him when he was going to get promoted."**

**Packie hit him again in the jaw. Niko swung back hitting him in the gut but the angry Irishman kept coming swinging blow after blow. Niko struck back two more times but seemed to give up. He let Packie bash him again and again in the face. Niko's lip and nose bled. "You're fucking dead! You hear me?! You motherfucker! Gerry was right about you!"**

**Gerald pulled him off. "Packie you're gonna fucking kill him and give ma a heart attack!" Gordon was there too and he held Packie back. Gerry got in Niko's face. "I saw what you did. You know you deserved it. I could have you killed but I'm not going to. Remember what I told you when I first met you about not fucking with my family or I'd fuck with yours?"  
**

**Niko started to say, "Gerry..Roman and Mallory..." Gerald stopped him. "No don't worry. Cause it just so happens you fucked with my family because Francis was fucking with yours. You should have come to me or Packie first but I 's done is done all though..."**

**He broke his own sentence trailing off as he charged at Francis tackling him. He attempted too strangle him with the handcuffs. They rolled on the ground and the two marshals began kicking Gerry in the side. "That's it, asshole we're going back to Alderney state!" Yelled the marshal with the hair. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna lose commissary and visiting privileges for this! Get off him, McReary!"**

**There were two uniformed police officers there nearby too. "Officers, arrest this man! He just confessed to the murder of Derrick McReary!" Niko backed up defensive but Packie, though he was fuming said, "Bullshit, Frankie you paid him to do it soif he goes down you're going with him!"**

**The white marshal said, "All I heard was the Russian confess to killing Derrick McReary. How about you, Howell?" His partner replied, "I heard it. Plain as day!"**

**Gerry growled, "Well we heard him say you did it!" Francis laughed. "It's the word of three members of law enforcement and three criminals one of which is serving 50 years. Who do you think a judge is going to believe? Officers..."**

**They got their cuffs out.**

**Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the funeral patrons, a Cognesetti had pulled up. Rocco Pelosi had eyes on the crowd. In the car with him were three hit men from out of state. Out of country in fact. They were Sicilians. He got old man Giovanni on the phone. "Mr. Anceolotti. We got a problem. ****C'è poliziotti lì. Compreso Commissario McReary. Potrebbe essere troppo grande di un rischio."**

**(There's police officers there. Including Commissioner McReary. It might be too big of a risk.)**

**The old man replied, "Non mi interessa se Joe Lawton lì. Quei bastardi cazzo succhiare rapito mia cara Gracie. Hai armi migliori. Tutti loro. Non contattarmi di nuovo fino a quando questo viene fatto."**

**(I don't care if Joe Lawton there. Those cock sucking bastards kidnapped my dear Gracie. You have better weapons. All of them. Do not contact me again until this is done. )**

**Rocco was reluctant but said, "You're the boss."**

**Giovanni added one more thing before hanging up, this time in English. "Remember Rocco, my boy if you want to earn your place and don't want to end up marked for that fiasco with the Dominican and the Fanook, and those goddamned diamonds, you wipe out all of those Irishmen. If you can't get them at least sendd a message. Ciao."**

**The officer meanwhile, a man of Irish descent himself attempted to arrest Niko but Niko struck him in the nose not as willing to take the blow as he had been with Packie. Just then automatic fire sounded off and both US Marshals were hit in the back. Four armed gunmen were coming at them toward the church. Three had automatics, one had a shotgun, a Benelli M3.**

**He discharged the shotgun hitting the officer trying to apprehend Niko in the back. The officer fell, wounded as several pellets had hit beyond the protection of the vest and he tried to reach for his holster but a second boom hit the officer in the back of the head blowing his brains out all over the tombstone of some World War II veteran nearby.**

**Packie luckily had his pistol on him. After the shootout at Derrick's funeral plus what happened to Kate he would never be caught with his pants down again. He returned fire hitting one of the men in the stomach. The guy had a vest on himself so Packie discharged four more hitting him in the leg.**

**The two Marshals were down but not out. The bald one returned fire hitting what looked to be the main hit man in the side. He fired a blast from his shotgun into the man and the Marshal took pellets that went through the vest and also smashed up his shoulders pretty bad.**

**"The old man sends his regards!" Yelled the loudmouthed one. "It's a bad day to be a fucking mick!" Gerry growled as he tried to get the handcuffs of the dead Marshal off him while taking cover behind a tombstone. He got one cuff off and also went for Howell's gun. His partner warned, "Don't you fucking think about it!"**

**However he was hit with three rounds in the left knee cap and he howled with agony as one of the Italian hit men had tried to blast him out of cover. Gerry grabbed the gun and rolled for cover behind another tombstone as the hit man sprayed peppering rounds through the tomb stone the agent was behind finishing him off.**

**Maureen McReary was breathing hard, "How could they...those monsters..." She collapsed. "Ma!" Packie cried out. Niko returned fire as well hitting one of the Sicilians in the leg. The man went down and Niko ran up to him firing his pistol at his abdomen discharging nine rounds not caring if they went through or not.**

**A few of them did. The mafioso backed away as his own weapon had ran out of bullets and he put a hand up but Niko fired through it. The round went through his palm out of his knuckles and caught him in the left side of the jaw.**

**Gerry returned fire too, yelling, "You fucking dagos! Who the fuck shoots up a funeral?! When old man Giovanni kicks the bucket I'm, knocking his casket over and fucking him in the street!"**

**The one who was obviously American, with the shotgun, fired at Gerry who had taken cover behind a bigger grave stone but returned blind fire from cover. The tombstone was blasted and half and the hit man who had already killed the other Agent fired a burst at him. Gerry took four rounds in the right side near the hip. He cried out falling to the ground.**

**There were three gunmen left. Packie fired at the one he'd already hit once and emptied the remaining clip into his head, coming out from cover. Roman and his wife were in cover as well. "Fucking shit, NB! Why can't we go anywhere without you getting shot at?!"**

**Nko replied, "This party aint for me but I'm going to crash it all the same! Get Mallorie out of here! All three of you!" He said referring to the baby Roman did but said, "Be careful cousin!" Packie reloaded as he saw the man who had wounded Gerry closer to him. Francis was also returning fire but had hit nothing as he was too cowardly to do more than fire blindly.**

**The other officer who had been with Frankie was firing engaging the Italian American and the Sicilian hitmen before they could finish off the prisoner in custody but they made short work of him. Packie and Niko both fired at the last two hitting the main guy in the left shoulder in the back and exited out of the front from Packie's pistol. Niko hit the other gun men in the left leg. The man got away from Gerry who despite his wounds was crawling away to get out of the way.**

**Other officers who had been elsewhere in the funeral were firing too. Rocco fired the shotgun toward where Francis was and he mostly missed but four pellets did get the man in his right leg. He also got his side arm out and fired his Beretta towards Gerry. He saw a fifth bullet strike the man in the left hip. Gerry was about to pass out. "That's gonna have to be good enough. Let's go!"**

**The men got into their car as they sped off hearing sirens. As they sped off Niko, Gordon and Packie fired but they kept their heads down. Packie ran back to Ma and Niko handed him the keys to his own car. "You have to get Mrs. McReary and Gerry to the hospital!"**

**As they sped down the road, Gerry was woozy while ma was out completely. Gordon was riding along for cover just in case. Gordon was in the back with ma while Gerry was up front. Packie yelled, "Gordon you fucking retard what are you doing?! That's my mom!" Gerry chuckled despite his predicament, "He's giving her CPR you idiot! I don't know if I'm gonna make it brother...in case I don't it's gonna be up to you to run business...the guineas wanted pay back for that diamond business."**

**Packie shouted, "Don't talk like that you're going to make it and so is Ma!" Gerry looked like he might close consciousness so he said, "Frankie...you know what has to be done, right?"**

**Packie sighed as he tried to get him to the hospital ,"I know...it's just he's still our brother. Ma wouldn't want us to kill him."**

**Gerald replied, "She doesn't know what he did...you can't tell her. It'll kill her..."**

**He then blacked out from blood loss. Gordon announced from the back seat, "Packie she's got a little bit of a pulse it's weak but I feel it...get the lead outta your ass and get us there!"**

**Packie pounded the steering wheel they were almost there about half a mile yet given the situation it felt so far away. "Fuck. fuck FUCK!"**

* * *

_Okay that's all for now so I decided to have Packie be my fifth oc. Just like Mai is visually based on or would be voiced by Maggie Q, Ivan would be based on Kevin Durand particularly his character on The Strain but also his background takes some inspiration from the FX series The Americans about a KGB family sleeper cell living in Washington DC during the Reagan years._

_As for Neto he's the guy Mai saw outside Trevor's trailer I guess he'd be based on Ramond Cruz who not only played Chewie In Blood In Blood Out and Sniper in Training Day but also Tuco Salmanaca on Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul. His character is slightly based on Tuco._

_The mission with Ioráhkote is a recycle off a chapter from a story I deleted, Volition and inspired by the mission Two Bit Hit. Lil King is based on somebody I went to school with with a similar background except instead of becoming a crip after having a blood background in another city he became a GD._

_The mission with Mai and Jill and Clyde and Eric and Eric having died is based on the mission of the same name and the fact that some characters playing co-opt team missions can die on Online but as long as at least one makes it you can pass the mission and everybody gets paid still._

_Packie's not going to be in LS for a while while I have the other four characters play out the timeline difference between the start of Online and GTA V's he'll be in Liberty City for a while dealing with the blow back of GTA IV but will show how and why he comes to Los Santos._

_The guy Lil King shot the gf of is based on Noel G. His gang initiation was based on the movie Gang Tapes (2001) which you can find the full movie on youtube. Kinda like Smiley's jump in was based on what Mexican/El Salvadoran gangs are like when jumping in as far as brutality what brown gangs tend to do is when counting to thirteen on that last number they take forever to get to thirteen counting slow._

_See the movie Sin Nombre (Namesless) they show the Mara Salvatrucha 13 gang in Chiapas, Mexico. Where as with African American gangs at least the crips, might jump somebody in and act like they're helping them up and punch them anyway. That doesn't always happen in either case it just depends on if the G lkes the person they're jumping in. For some reason i notice black gangs call it "Getting put on" idk why._

_By the way as for anybody who has read Tom Tha Author or Stelm's fanfics can anybody tell me what the hell Fuck Boy means? I hear people call each other that on the hood up and it seems like an insult that doesn't even seem that offensive._

_Also GTA Online just got heists finally does anybody know how they work or how they were supposed to? Like more cut scenes than we've been getting?_

_As far as the Cold War goes did a lot of you realize that while that was going on the Russians actually wanted to abolish all Nuchlear arms but dumb ass Regan who Republicunts call their God practically said no? I mean fuck i'm pretty sure we're advanced enough n killing one another without nukes okay? Hiroshima and Nagasaki did not have to happen and nothing like it ever pisses me off when Americans say we saved lives on both sides by nuking them. Actually the Japanese were already willing to surrender by that time because the Russians were going to invade._

_Anyway._

_Hope you enjoyed._


	3. A Little Wet Work

_The Gift_

He'd gotten a text and was on his way to East Los Santos. He didn't know why this guy had contacted him but if the fucker tried anything he would be in a body bag. Neto Candeleria wore a blue Hawaiin T shirt and was driving a teal Tornado. He had to go see the carnales over in Rancho after this. He was after all a member of Varrio Los Aztecas. He was not a member from LS but he was a member in Mexico. When carloads of Marabunta and later Aztecas had been deported to Mexico and Central America they had started recruituing so nnot only did membership grow in the sourthern portions of North America, it came back all the more strong when pollitos crossing the borders were now already established gang members.

Neto was a Mexican of Mayan ancestry, from the Yucatan Province though he had lived in Mexico City for a while too. He had worked for the cartels too as the Aztecas had worked with them as well to be supplied with drugs to sell they would commit murders kidnappings and robberies for them. One such cartel he had worked with was the Madrazo Cartel. He had never met the man himself and had mostly worked for his lieutenants as Madrazo didn't even live in Mexico and hadn't for a long time. He mostly had dealt with Javier Madrazo, his primo.

Neto headed in and went up to him.

Neto pulled up to the spot in Murietta Heights unsure why he was about to meet up with some vato he didn't even know.

He rang the doorbell. _"I was wondering when you'd show up,"_ The voice said from inside. The man was a Caucasian male extremely overweight with glasses and blonde hair and a yellowish plaid shirt. "Okay...i'm here. Who are you?" Demanded Neto. " Lester Crest. Welcome to paradise! If your idea of paradise is a place where a sick creepy voyeur can spy on the country with total impunity! Actually I guess that kind of is the American dream, huh?"

"Anyhow, I digress, you have made a big name for yourself. And that name is dangerous idiot that is just waiting to get robbed so do me a favor and put your not so hard earned money into real estate then you can be a real player like me," He chuckled. "jesus as I say that I realize how depressing and pathetic I've become. I'm a mess ya know take pity on me! Kill me now!" He joked. "Like I said put some of that money into property. There's already people who want to rob you soon enough there will be people who want to kill you."

Neto chuckled. "Homie, people have been wanting to kill me since before I came to the states. That's nothing new to me. Maybe one day they succeed maybe not but I'm not gonna sweat the small shit in the mean time. And robbing me? Sabes que let those fuckers try. All they'll get is vallas to the head. They have tried. A couple of idiots around the city have sent muggers to me. It didn't end well for any of them. None of them got their feria. Or should I say my feria. I don't know what it is with this town seems like people will rob you for somebody else and not for themselves. I like it here but still there's a lot of amateurs. I aint an amateur, bro. And since you're in a chair I'm gonna give you a pass for calling me an idiot, ese!"

Lester replied, "If anybody gets particularly fresh just give me a shout I can put a bounty on them and every whack job on the state I'll want to get them off your back for you. Who knows maybe somebody will ask me to do it to you."

He walked out and Lester said, "That was awkward."

He knew his name was likely showing up on Bleeter accounts of gang members all over the city wanting to take him out. A lot of people hated the Aztecas. For now he needed to head down to South Central to check in with the shot callers of the cliqua that was helping him get established with jobs in the city to make money. He got into his aqua blue Declasse Tornado and began to drive heading to the freeway. He needed to stop by Rancho. He put the radio to East Los FM and the song The Town I Live In by the Midnighters played.

Good old school pachuco oldies. He got off the freeway within minutes ready to turn into Rancho. The song ended and the news came on.

"_Weazel News with your daily crime report. Citizens of South Los Santos are still shaken by the extreme gang violence that transpired two days ago first a drive by in Rancho perpetrated by the African American, Ballas gang against the Mexican American Vagos gang. Several casualties have been reported from that day including the late wife of a suspected leader of the Vagos. Of course the gang member denied any affiliation but said he is not sure quite what life will be like without her. Later that same day, possibly as retaliation, the Vagos attacked several members of the East Side Vagos resulting in several fatalities and the destruction of a gas station in Davis in which two officers were also killed in the line of duty. Police have no leads as to the whereabouts of the shooters in either incident but gang task forces within the Los Santos Police are cracking down with gang injuctions and several arrests have been made in an effort to determine who was behind the attacks._

Neto pulled up to the house. It was just off Rancho Boulevard. At least while these vatos were dangerous, he knew them and they didn't have the ability to spy on him when he wasn't aware of it. Besides he was one of them.

Mostly since he'd gotten to town they'd had him. Slinging drogas which he had done plenty on the other side of la frontera. He knocked on the door.

A large cholo wearing an old school Corkers jersey which was white and aqua colored a bluish green color the original color of the baseball team. He had a shaved head and a mustache and stood about six foot four. "Who the fuck are you, carbon?" He also had a neck tattoo that read VLA.

Neto mad dogged him. "Here to see Tiny. Muervete," The big guy called out, "Oye, Tiny! Some paisa asshole to see you!" The response was A scratchy voice. "Gotta be more specific, ese! That's half of the varrio you could be talking about."

The cholo angrily asked, " Como se llama?" The ex cartel hitman told him, "Neto. And show some respecto you lame ass pocho. I'm Aztecas too, The streets of Los Santos are a walk in the park to Chiapas, Yucatan, Mexico City. Try banging down there then talk to me."

He rolled up the sleeve of his T shirt and revealed the 18 tattoo on his arm and the Azteca symbol above it.

He announced his name in Spanish. "Piinche mojado," The cholo remarked. Neto growled, "You're descended from paisanos and paisanas bitch boy. And as for mojados? Simon tu madre was muy muy mujada when I fucked her up the ass and jizzed on her back. I used the juice from her panocha as lubricant."

The cholo was about to swing so he braced himself for a fight but Tiny yelled, "That;'s \mi carnal let him in, pendejo!" Called Tiny. A younger Azteca smaller in size wearing a dark blue and white plaid shirt, gray khakis, and a turquoise bandanna tied cholo style around the forehead with his jet black hair sticking out of the top. The guy was dark brown skinned and had a tear drop tattoo. His name was Chuey

He announced, "Looks like Gordo and Neto were about to get into it, homes," Tiny beckoned for him to come in. "Gordo what the fucks wrong with you, dog? This is a hermano from down south he rakes us in a lot of deniro. You're acting like a bitch. No wonder our gente born on the other side think Chicanos are whitewashed. I hear what you said to him first. Watch your mouth. We're all Mexican by sangre."

They slapped hands. "Don't mind El Gordo, Neto. We don't all think that way I know you're cool this guy just hates anybody that aint from Rancho," The irony of this was that Tiny himself, a man with a shaved head standing at about five foot eight with a tear drop tattoo under his left eye, was not from Rancho either.

He was born in East Los Santos but had moved to South Central in 2001. He'd been a banger for a while however so being an Azteca, in those days before he moved, he had to keep his own affiliation downplayed. Things were cooled down since the 90's since then between Vagos and Aztecas but even while he probably could move back without reprisal, the fact was most of his ways to make money was in South Los Santos.

Even so he had contacts in both South and East LS. Gordo had light brown skin and a similar mustache to Tiny. He had a white wife beater on and black jeans. His arms were all decked out with tattoos. He had a tattoo with the number 18 on the back of his left shoulder and on the right shoulder the number 13 for the varrio.

Often many Aztecas, despite being allied with the Mexican Mafia, did not have to rock the thirteen unless they were a member of the Mexican mob itself, Tiny had just got outta the pen on parole after doing a few years on gun charges.

Tiny introduced him to somebody else he had never seen before. "Hey this is our big dog, Demon, perro," Demon stood six foot two and had a muscular build. He wore a black wife beater and beige khakis plus some Colonel Cortez Eris's. He was Samoan and Mexican and had a handle bar mustache, his skin a reddish brown tint, and his hair was in almost a pompador Mexican hairstyle.

He shook hands with Neto. "So you're the muchacho Tiny mentioned? He said you're a good earner. You worked for the carnales down south and even the cartels. That takes balls. Not just balls but stomach. Balls to get shit done stomach to live with what had to be done que no? Question is you got the stomach for what I'm gonna ask you to do?"

He nodded. "Yeah well what Tiny didn't mention because he didn't know, was that I was also in the army down there too. So yeah I've done shit for the Madrazos and for the homies but I also know the chain of command in any military structure."

Demon sat down nursing a beer. "Orale holmes. Well then I'll get right to it. We've had a lot of pedo with the Ballas and the Families. We already always hated the Ballas but we've been fighting them extra hard the ones near Chamberlain Hills cause they got into it with one of our homeboys a few years back. They shot him and it's been on ever since."

An Azteca wearing a dark blue plaid jacket flannel jacket, gray khaki shorts, knee high socks, and a teal LS baseball cap remarked, "Those mayates blasted first, homeboy. The Ballas? They even did with their own gente. They fired the first shot in the war with the Families back in the 70's too. Before all that they were just kicking the shit out of each other in street brawls."

Demon agreed. "They fired the first shot we want to fire the last. We're one of the biggest pandillads in the country pretty much all the most powerful gangs fall under the Southern United Raza Alliance but it doesn't hurt to get the Vagos and Mara Bunta on our side too. In the calles same as the pen."

Tiny agreed. "Simon. We get all of our gente together like they're trying to get theirs. Then it'll be a more interesting fight," Gordo didn't like it. "Me be cool with Mierda Buntas? Fuck that shit. Those guys got no honor. They're even worse than North Siders, man!"

Neto admitted, "I've killed a lot of them myself down in Mexico. They're pretty brutal. I wouldn't admit this to them but as hard as the brothers tried to beat them at their own game in playing dirty we never could. We might have membebrship in Centra.l America and Mexico now but we gotta face facts their gang was born in a civil war. Something no other varrio can say."

Gordo growled, "Fuck them they like blasting on innocents. Let's see them come at somebody who's not afraid to blast back! And as for Vagos they're our carnales inside but on the o\utside they're just haters the same as Mara Putas. "

Demon didn't agree. "The Vagos in East Los despite being from another side of town, they're our homies and that's partly due to Tiny's connections. It's just the ones out here we gotta watch out for but you know how it is they're muscling in on territory and it's always easier to be peaceful with a rival gang that's in another neighborhood rather than the one that lives down the street from you and takers shots at you as you walk to the store."

Demon turned his attention back to their visitor. "The Ballas like I said have been a problem for a while but so have the Families. We were slightly cool with some of the Family sets in the 90's like Grove Street but sabes que all this pedo between Raza and them can be traced back to Carson Avenue's door.. "

Neto was puzzled. "You asking me to hit the Ballas or the Families?" Demon answered, "Both. We all know the Ballas and Families have been trying their hands at another truce. CGF already did that with Ballas but they don't like Carson Avenue. Only now, Carson's making amends with the exact same Ballas that fucked with us. And it was the Carson Avenues who attacked our gente during the LS Riots."

Tiny added, "They're having a party over at Vanilla Unicorn in Strawberry. These fuckers have been warring with each other since the 80's. Strawberry's been seeing more dead bodies cause of both gangs than Beruit. For them to patch it up two of the biggest and most hated sets in both gangs is no small thing."

Demon also said, "Yeah the Carson Avenue Tranny's had one of their OG's blasted by the chotas. They just had a funeral for him and this Baller OG from Chamberlain, he was in tight with some CGF gangster in Boilerbrook and now he's trying to do the same with Carson. He's got a car that their jefe likes and is gonna give it to him as a gift as soon as that guy gets outta county. He's just doing a few days for a DWI. Both Ball sacks and Tranny's will be at the strip club but their OG aint getting outta the clink until Monday when he can see a judge."

He added, "That's where you come in. It's gonna look like you're only there to kill Ballas and Families but you're gonna rig that carucha with a certain device. Just put it under the car. There's gonna be a couple of Baller OG's there and you're gonna make like you think they're the Original Gangsters and only injure the actual leader of the clique a little bit. Put his ass out of commission but don't kill him. At least not yet."

He said, "Okay I can handle that but who's gonna keep the chavalas off my ass while I give his car a tuneup?" Tiny answered this time. "You're not gonna give it a tuneup. Not this time. For now you're just gonna stick this tracking device under the ride. See even though the car used to belong to a Baller, since it's gonna be a gift for Carson, they'll probably get it customized at a chop shop. We just need to narrow it down to whichever one they go to. See they're gonna get it painted green. Now normally that'd be a sign of disrespect but since they're trying to put the past behind them, they're going out on a limb."

A female gang member stepped into the living room emerging from the kitchen, a beer in her hand. She was a woman with darker brown skin, jet black hair which she had tied up in a brown bandanna, and who wore a white midriff top showing her toned abdomen which had an R tatted above her oval shaped navel which had a stud belly piercing, and below, an A for Rancho Aztecas. , under a checkered turquoise shirt which only had the top buttoned up.

Demon took notice of her, "Oye, Gata, We need you in on this one. You up for a little gunplay?" She set the pisto down and said, "Why not,"

"This is Neto. From Yucatan. You're with him and me, mija. Oscar, you're with us too."

The cholo from earlier was who they were talking about. "Gordo, since you don't get along with other barrios and cliquas even within the fucking same familia, you're gonna learn to do just that. You're going with. Get three soldados to go with you and get your ass to the titty bar."

Gordo grumbled, "Real Aztecas come from Los Santos only. Everybody else is fake! I'll do like Demon asked but only cause he asks. You ever cross us you're a fucking dead man, comprende?" Neto spat, "The feeling is mutual, maricon," He turned to the gang leader. "One question though. Why can't I just put the bomb on the guy's car now when we go light these guys up? Why go through all the waiting?"

The cholo known as Oscar said, "This is the USA, dog. Shit is different. Blowing up a car is a violation of the Jingoism act. We're going in to give these rankers one hell of a distraction but even if we do the bouncers or some random guy on the street would notice some dude lurking and putting a bomb under a car. I mean even if you are letting P Nut live for now, the pigs would know the shit is related as far as the bombing goes. They'd know it was connected. Then we got FIB all over us even more, and not only would homies already have cases from RICO we'd be charged with domestic terrorism."

La Gata added, "That plus if a shooting goes down and the car explodes right now, it would only get P Nut and not Lil Loc want to get two birds with one stone. We could still do it now too but things would just go a lot smoother if we tracked the car first, then made sure you were the one to put the bomb in after the car got resprayed. The people at LS Customs would notice a bomb on the car but they're not gonna notice a little tracking device. That is if you put it in a place it won't get noticed."

Neto still wasn't sure. "Why not just use a smaller bomb? They got remote detonation now…." Tiny scoffed. "You sure your boy is that good, Tiny? Seems fucking dumb to me. Look, homie even if shit goes smoothly which usually it doesn't, the Ballas and Families are gonna have a pretty good idea who shot their party up and even if they aint gonna talk to the cops, somebody at the club like a stripper or a bartender or customer will."

He took a toke off his blunt he'd been passing with Oscar. "See when the puercos come around they'll be looking into whoever blows up a car anyway even if only one or two people die and both were gang bangers, it's still a bomb. It's better if all eyes are on LS Customs and not us when that shit goes down."

With that the four of them got into a dark blue Manana. Demon advised that they don't use the cars they personally owned. This car was stolen he could see that much by the exposed wires as the member of the Corona Park Aztecas member, a guy with a shaved head wearing a teal bandanna, shades, a midnight blue T shirt, and a pair of baggy blue jeans, pulled the car up.

Tiny whistled, "Neto you drive. I've been puffing on yesca all day, homie," He sat up front while La Gata got in the back with Oscar. Oscar had a mini Uzi. Tiny had an AK-47, La Gata had a Mossburg 500 and Neto just had his plain old handgun. "We've got some better artillery in the trunk for you, holmes. You'll see when we get there."

As they drove down the street, he observed some Vagos chilling near the local bar decked out in yellow and some light blue as well. As they drove past Jamestown, Oscar warned, "Keep a trucha around here, guey. These guys are our enemies. Rancho Boulevard Vagos. Like Demon said we got no problem with the ones from Murietta Heights but these guys around here are dicks. They tried to run us out of Rancho and then LS County! If it wasn't for us having connections south of the border plus in Blaine County we would have never been able to come back."

Tiny played devils advocate. "Yeah but you know how it is in the varrio. Aint nothing nice, holmes! They're just doing what any cliqua has done since banging started in this city. Trying to be the best around period. We're working out some peace talks with them too. It'll take some time and they're gonna need to learn to respect our territory but eventually it's gonna happen."

From what Neto could gather, the Aztecas and Vagos were trying to do in this community what the Families and Ballas were in theirs. For the same reasons. For years Vagos and Aztecas had been enemies on the streets but purple and green were even bigger enemies now in the twenty first century.

Just like the Familes and Ballas, barrio peace treaties, though thought out with best intentions were still on shaky ground and if anybody wanted peace with any former enemies all parties involved in any truce had to tread lightly and carefully.

The song Suenos Illusiones by Brownside played as they headed west of the 110. "Why does that gut Gordo gotta be a fucking asshole?"

Gata responded, "He's like that with everybody. He's got homies from the varrio who would back him up but nobody really loves him like familia. Only people even he has love for is his wife and kids. I don't know how Isabel puts up with his bullshit. Even if he treats her like a queen he still is a dick to everybody else including her friends. Every man he calls a chavala an d every woman a bitch or a ho or a puta or skonka. If it wasn't for Isabel being my homegirl I would have fucked him up years ago."

He didn't know what to make of her. She was pretty and she seemed to have decent enough morals for a gang banging chica but Neto never trusted anybody he just met. "I don't know his wife so if he calls me a dumb paisa again I'll put one between his fucking eyes. I've been in this country before just not Los Santos. I probably speak English better than he does."

It was true. For a while instead of Los Santos he'd been staying in San Dios, the city right by the border, across the fence from TJ. He'd mostly lost his Mexican accent too and could pass for just a Chicano born in the states. "That don't matter homie. Just having Corazon does. Yeah Chewie's a bit of a necio but he's been there when the hood called on him. He's at least reliable."

Tiny reasoned. They pulled up to the spot and saw several cars in the back parking lot, "See that purple Banshee, Neto? That;'s the one. Take this thing and go get it in there."

The ex cartel gunmen whistled. "That's too high profile for a place like Strawberry especially for a leader of a gang, man. How's Lil Crazy gonna get away with owning a car like this? If he's on probation or parole the cops are gonna know a criminal can't afford to get a car like that!"

Tiny explained to the out of towner, "If anybody can work out those sort of details, it'd be that car dealership owner downtown. Probably paid infull with drug money but that Armenian boboso probably found a way to make it all seem legit even to the IRS. Or even if he didn't it may not matter cause it's exchanging hands. Looks less suspiscious if a convict gets a sports car as a gift rather than if he paid for it himself, que no?"

Oscar added, "Meet us back over here once you finish,bro. Then we rush these fools," Neto went up to the car. The top was down which seemed dumb in a ghetto area like this but then, more than likely if a Baller OG owned the fucking thing even most small time car jackers knew his ride was off limits. He decided it would be easier to be incognito with the tracking device if it was inside the car rather than under it. Who really knew how paranoid the guy was?

Maybe he checked under his car for bombs. He leaned in to fit it under the seat on the passenger side. He managed to get it in but just then he leaned too far and fell against it just momentarily and the car alarm went off. Shit! He thought.

He ran back to the car. Just then he heard several gunshots and he ran back to the Manana. Oscar yelled, "Neto! Pop the trunk, loco! Andele!" Neto did and retrieved three weapons. A 50. Desert Eagle, and a Spas 12 Shotgun. He also had his regular 9 too. "What the fuck, Gordo too goddamn soon!" Cursed Oscar.

On the other side of the strip club, Gordo, and three other members of the CPA, had pulled up in a gray Baller SUV. Gordo carried a two Colt Pythons He had a blue bandanna on over his face, as did the other three gang members.

The African American bodyguard, saw this and before he could react the gang member clubbed him over the head with the left pistol busting his lip open and knocking several teeth out.

They started firing at the first person they saw in green, an African American male of about twenty years, wearing a green Magnetics cap, a blue t shirt, gray sagging jeans, and white Eris sneakers. The cholo to Chewie's right, an El Salvadoran with a crew cut, standing at five foot seven, wearing an LS Pounders jersey, baggy black jeans, and a white T underneath it, was carrying a Tec 9 and he fired twelve rounds at the young man hitting him in the chest on the left side crossing diagnolly to his right collar bone.

The guy fell, clutching at his wound without a sound. None of them knew if he was actually banging or just wearing the wrong colors at the wrong place at the wrong time. Then again, if the latter was true it was his own fault for wearing hostile colors at a strip club.

They burst in through the door, Neto, Tiny, Gata and Oscar. Bullets flew at them as they entered and Gordo and his crew were already taking cover in a booth near the front exchanging gunfire with three Family members and two Ballas, already, lone Baller lay dead from a gunshot to the temple courtesy of Gordo. Three patrons had been wounded in the shootout too and Neto was not sure if it had been from the Aztecas or chavalas. Or both.

Neto aimed the Desert Eagle for one man nearest him firing one shot but running for the bar as the man emptied an Uzi at him, the guy wore a purple bandanna with the knot to the front, a white t shirt, and purple basketball shorts. He was dark skinned black almost enough to be from Africa and he had a tattoo on his right arm that read SCB. For Smith Court Ballas. "Fuck ya'll ass pushers! This aint your hood, nigga!"

The bartender, a Caucasian lady in a black midriff top with brown hair with reddish highlights was ducked down cowering and whimpering too. "Please don;'t hurt me…!" She begged! Neto ignored her and returned fire hitting the Baller in the left shin with a slug. The guy cried out and crashed against a table spilling drinks everywhere.

He taunted back., "Your mom has an ass! Women have em. Only men have balls you filthy jotos!"

Oscar sprayed at two members of the Families and it seemed like more were coming in through the front hearing the commotion in their club. They had their burners drawn too. Oscar let out a twenty three round burst at the two he was firing at. He missed one as the guy took cover behind a customer who was trying to get out and took five rounds in the chest.

He hit the other Carson avenue goon in the stomach, about five inches below the heart. He collapsed holding his wounds and fell on the floor. Neto came out spotting a Baller, this man lighter skinned than he was, on the other side of the club wearing a white varsity jacket, baggy black stonewashed jeans, a burgundy bandanna hanging out of his right pocket and a violet do rag.

The man had a Glock 18 and dropped it, letting automatic rounds hit the ceiling as he fell over, taking a round from Neto in the left side about a centimeter from his rib cage. He was wounded and would probably die in the long run from that single shot but he wasn't dead yet which meant he could do some serious damage before he died so Neto wanted to make sure he was dead.

The black gang member screamed as the round had not only gone through his side but had exited out of the small of his back. Tiny let off a burst of rounds from his Assault Rifle and wounded one of a few of the bodyguards who had withdrew firearms. The first one was a guy from Honduras a big bulky guy with a military hair cut. Tiny hit him with four shots in his massive left forearm the huge 7.62 rounds tearing the muscle up.

The guy cried out falling to the floor and Tiny fired again, this time letting four rounds hit him in the face including one round that blasted his right ear off. The guy whimpered on the floor bleeding out as certain death was coming for him, unable to really talk.

Tiny was about to finish him off but one of the Carson Avenue gangsters fired and shot grazed him in the right arm. "Aint nobody playing, holmes!" He let cursed in Spanish and fired letting the Rifle rattle in his arms as the casings flew out.

The Family g, a dark black male with a shaved head, a wide nose, large lips, a little patch of facial hair, and some wrinkles on his face from smoking Redwoods, wearing a white t shirt, a gray jacket, a gold chain, and the man's body rattled from the rounds as the weapon rattled in the gang members arms.

He fell over bleeding with at least five shots in the stomach, four in the chest on the right side, two in the right arm and one in the shoulder. "Aint gonna….let a bitch like you take me out…!" He gasped. Tiny reloaded and said, "You don't have a choice, pendejo."

The man tried to get his pistol but Tiny kicked him. Another guard, an African American of similar height to the last bodyguard fired at him but Gata got him with a buckshot to the face, obliterating the front of his skull, the back of his skull still intact but looking incomplete like an egg that was uncracked on one side while the other was completely smashed in. Bits and pieces of the man's nose fell off the carcass and not only was blood and lots of cartilage visible but a mixture of blood and snot, as the nose had just been taken off.

Neto was told by Tiny, "Hey homie, listen up you see that guy in the Boars hat? That's P Nut you gotta let him live but that guy next to him in the jersey? That's his comarada. He's an OG."

The guy had about three inches of curly hair was a black man of medium hue of ebony, thin in size and wore a dark red t shirt under a Panics jersey and baggy blue jeans.

He looked to be about twenty seven but he had three tear drop tattoos on his right cheek which meant he had been in the pen so it made sense how a dude not yet thirty could be an Original. He didn't run the gang obviously but YG's had to mind him.

Neto aimed at him firing from clover as the remaining Ballas and Families from the original five plus the reinforcements of several Family g's and a few Ballas, emerged carrying shotguns and SMG's. "Hey homie watch out that spic got a chopper, cuz!" Yelled a CAF member regarding Tiny.

Another Family member, a black man with corn rows and a grern checkered shirt yelled, "Don't trip we got something for his ass!" He sprayed what looked to Neto like some kind of 9mm Machine gun.

Tiny once again was reloading after taking out the remaining bodyguards. He fired blindly from cover around the side of a table but booked to cover near the ATM machine. "Fuck you, lame ass tintos! FK all fucking day!"

Six rounds from the 9mm hit the atm narrowly missing Tiny's head. Neto had to reload and came out from cover with the Spas and he fired, hitting a Family hoodlum in the heart. The man flew back his head hitting the stage.

A pool of blood formed under his head from it on top of the torso shot and he had an exit wound as well. The man with the SMG managed to hit one of Gordo's crew, the guy from El Salvador, taking four rounds in the left eye.

"Yeah!" Screamed the guy who had yelled the obscenity at Tiny. "Fuck these Ass Teca, marks!" The man with the weapon reloaded after wounding Oscar with a round to the right armpit and hollered, "Carson is king, niggas! AK!"

Neto fired at him and the guy got to cover but part of the blast hit the other man, winging him in the right arm. Gordo, for reasons unknown was going harder on the Ballas than the Families even though the Families were the bigger threat. He emptied round after round at P Nut but Gata tackled him yelling, "What the fuck are you doing you know what D said!"

He got defesive and screamed, "Fuck you, dirty ho! You talking about it is gonna make these ball sacks think something is up!" She growled, "If I didn't you just did!" He shoved her. "Shut up!" She rushed forward ready to hit him but Oscar yelled, "What the fuck guys we're on the same side!"

One of the Ballas had a shotgun and the two men with him had Glock 18's. Gordo unloaded on the two Ballas nearest him pumping six shots from each gun into the two Ballas and the homies did the same while also firing at the man with the shotgun who was trying to ambush them. The Aztecas ran dry and had to reload and the man fired and the pellets took a second CPA vatos head off. He pumped it again and aimed for Gata Neto saw it coming and Gordo had spent his rounds up too fast.

He tackled her and just barely the blast missed them hitting the wall behind them. "You saved me…gracias mijo…"

Neto repled, "De nada but save your thanks till we're out of here sipping a cold one!" He sprung from cover spotting the Family hood with the SMG and fired hitting him in the right leg taking the fuckers knee out.

She yelled at Gordo , "You motherfucker you almost got me killed!" Gordo just snickered as he fired two rounds each.

Oscar took several rounds from both Ballas and Families but was still in the fight emptying the last of the rounds until all Ballas except for P Nut and his homie were dead. The Families were retreating but returning fire. Oscar grunted, "They're putting up a fight but we got these little bitches on the run, eh!"

Neto took the SMG off the ground from the guy he had shot and took the ammo the guy had. He ran out of the club after him. Gordo had a female Azteca in his crew, a woman wearing a black checkered flannel jacket over a teal blouse and blue jeans. She fired at the retreating Family gang members. She took two down with rounds from both pistols.

The Baller with the jersey returned fire with a sidearm and hit her in the side of the face. Gordo screamed, "Shit! They killed Angie! Motherfucker!" Neto fired hitting the man from behind in the back of his legs. The guy collapsed and fell over on the ground, just outside the strip club. The Baller, P Nut, also returned fire and in the process, hit the last of Gordo's homies, wounding him.

Gordo fired in a rage with the Revolvers but the gang member got to cover behind his own car taking out the passenger window. P Nut dove into the car and started it. "Motherfucker! They got my car!" He took off speeding. Gordo was angry and went to his own car. Tiny yelled, "Gordo get your ass back here! We're supposed to let them get away!"

Gordo yelled, "The hell with that! I'm killing that little ball sack! He's going down! They got my homies I'm getting him! Fuck him!" Gata warned, "No, we gotta go after that pendejo or he's going to fuck this up for everybody!"

The Baller in the jersey was crawling due to his wounds. Neto fired, knee capping him. The gang member howled in pain. "Fuck ya'll, man! We'll get you back for this.,…that's on the hood….!"

He spotted a female Family member coming up the street in an SUV with a carload of her own homies opening fire. He aimed with one hand and unloaded the remaining mag into the car. He killed the guy in the passenger seat and hit the driver. Gata and Tiny fired on the rest of the gang members.

The Baller growled, "What you got planned…? Whatever it is it aint gonna work. YOU ASS TAKERS JUST MAD CAUSE YOU GET CHIPPED COMING IN OUR HOOD!"

Neto aimed his Magnum at the guy's head. "Yeah that might be true but now we chased you through your own neighborhood with guns. You can't even defend your own varrio," He fired hitting him in the face,. The blast tore into the man's jaw destroying it.

Another shot hitting him, it took out the exterior flesh on his lower frace leaving exposed tissue which was torn as the powerful round went through exposing his internal grinning skull, the grinning jaw line bare and naked for all to see.

He and the others then got back in the car and sped up the street after Gordo who was having his wounded homie drive while he fired at the Banshee. Gordo's dumb ass was going to fuck it all up over his pride! Neto took off seeing him way up the road.

The gang member protested weakly as he drove, "Man I need a hospital, dog. I aint gonna make it…" Gordo growled, "Quit being a bitch and keep driving, fool! Step on it! We gotta catch up to this lame ass that car's got some distance on us!"

He fired after having reloaded again. As Neto stayed on them he saw several squad cars were following Gordo. "Goddamn it! Pinche pendejo! He's gonna get caught!" Shouted Gata. "More importantly he's gonna fuck everything up!" Added Tiny.

The wounded Azteca lost control leaning against the steering wheel and the car crashed into a telephone pole. The heavy set gang member was wounded with a huge gash to his forehead., He came out of the car firing three rounds at the officers. He limped down an alley way and the pigs gave pursuit. He took cover behind a dumpster firing the last of his bullets and scrambled to reload.

Tiny groaned, "Shit, we gotta go pick this dumb ass puto up before la jura calls for back up. Circle the block, Neto!" The Mexican hitman did as he was told. Gata grumbled, "We should let that idiot take the heat he just got his homie killed cause he can't listen."

Tiny shook his head. "They pinch him, even if he doesn't talk C.R.A.S.H will come down hard on the varrio. Chale."  
He pulled to a stop on the other side. The four LSPD members were trying to move in, one of them had a shotgun. "This is your last chance! Drop the gun before we kill you!"

Neto honked, "Oye boboso get your stupid ass in before we leave your ass!" A Caucasian female officer came around the corner with her pistol drawn on him. "I got him! You three get the ones in the car!" Chewie kept his hands where she could see them leaving the empty Colt on the ground having tossed it aside as requested. "Get on the ground with your hands on your head!"

She barked. She cuffed one hand and stood him up and started to cuff the other when the heavy set gang member drove his elbow into her stomach and turned around to knee her in the groin.

She put up a fight punching him with her free hand trying to bring the pistol around but hadn't realized he had the other gun tucked up in his waist, and he had the chrome to her chin before she could bring her sidearm to his head.

He put her in a headlock as the other three officers had moved past them to apprehend Neto and the others. "Don't you fucking move or I'll blow this bitches head off!" The officers drew on him and she begged, "Just shoot him!" An Africn American male officer with a pistol ordered, "Let her go!" Gordo stayed low enough as he stood behind her that they wouldn't try no funny shit and try and pop him without hitting her.

Neto pulled off and Gordo cursed, "Motherfuckers! I just bailed you out!" He then ordered the three cops, "Put your guns down and you get on the ground, motherfucker! NOW! Me and this puta are going for a ride. I'll let her go when I'm a long way from here. Any of you try and follow, I'll put a fat one in her dome!"

The officers reluctantly lowered their guns. The black man said, "All right…we're doing it. Just take it easy. Let's not do anything hasty. Now you do realize we got backup coming right? We're just first responders we're in the area but a shooting in Strawberry? How did you think that was gonna play out? There's gonna be choppers all over the block. You can't get away."

Gordo backed up to where they had parked and where he had crashed. "If I aint going home neither is she!" Just then, Neto pulled back up. He took her gun and then shoved her to the ground. "Step on it! Vamanos!" Neto hit the gas and they sped out of there. The three officers ran up to the woman. The man who had taken initiative asked her, "You get a liscense plate number?"

She shook her head. An older white male in his 40's with a comb over rolled his eyes. "Fucking rookie…"

Neto slowed it down so as not to draw too much attention., He pulled onto the railroad tracks as they drove through Rancho. They saw the train going the other way so Neto knew which part of the tracks he could be on. He waited down there. He heard sirens everywhere and they waited. "You were really gonna leave me like that? After I bailed you fuckers out snatching that bitch up?"

Neto scolded, "Why not? You left your camarada in the car to die. You're so tough such a big man why do you need saving anyway? Why not just have a shootout with la policia? Take em all down!"

Tiny angrily said, "Yeah and you wouldn't have had to distract the pigs for shit if you had just stuck to the fucking plan. Nobody said anything about going after the Banshee!" Gata added her two cents as well. "You're a fat ass waste of space, fool. We should have left you to go down but you'd probably snitch."

The gang member replied, "Bitch FUCK YOU. Nobody asked you. Yeah the homie got killed that's bad shit but that's la vida, all right? And I only went after that Ball Sack because he killed my compas."

Neto mocked him. "Yeah and he's fucking dead now, huh? A Banshee was no match for your car, eh?" The gang member stared outside. "Man shut up, fool! You aint even from L.S. what do you know about anything? Yeah you might have fought Mierda Bunta down there but you aint ever had it with Ballas and Families, man. That shit is on around here!"

He grumpily added, "Besides, the guy's gonna go get his ride fixed, right? And you still put that bug on him. Now we gave him an even better reason to go to LS Customs. It all worked out for the best!"

Tiny didn't see it that way. "The best? We just lost good soldados cause of you. Now the homies in the club that's unfortunate but that's war but the homie Peewee didn't have to die. You could have got him to a hospital. You know that fool I know from El burro, right? He would have patched him up but no. You had to be mr. macho man."

Neto thought that was a stupid excuse too. "Sí, y además, incluso si ese es el resultado no es que eso es lo que estabas planeando todos modos. Puede que haya trabajado por sí solo, pero ambos sabemos que eres demasiado estúpido para incluso planear algo así. Y aunque tuvieras que no hay garantía de que no tendría que accidentalmente le disparó ".

(Yeah and besides even if that is the outcome it's not like that's what you were planning anyway. It may have worked itself out but we both know you're too stupid to even plan something like that. And even if you had there's no assurance you wouldn't have accidentally shot him.)

Gordo sneered, "Usted no me conoce en absoluto, tonto. Usted es un extraño. Solamente los Aztecas de San Andreas son reales. Usted no sabe lo que sé que no está en mi nivel, puto"

(You don't know me at all, fool. You're an outsider. Only Aztecas from San Andreas are real. You don't know what I know you aint on my level, bitch.)

Neto was quick to respond. "Chupa mi vega chico zerra."

Tiny screamed, "Callete! Both of you! You're not helping! You wanna make more noise so the juras here and come down here? Neto you did a good job, man but let me handle him. Gordo, you're mi carnal but you ever pull any shit like that again and endanger the rest of the homies over your pride, I'll shoot you myself."

Finally the sirens had subsided and were seeming to head away both in the direction that was more toward Davis and Strawberry. They finally pulled out and he began to drive away headed toward Banning. "We're gonna need to dump this thing when we get where we're going," Neto announced.

La Gata agreed. "We should split up too. I'll have Morena come and scoop me up. You two can get your own ride. Neto, you know how to get around town, right? You know how to get a cab?"

Neto snorted, "Lo creas o no, mija, soy de Yucatán no bajo una roca,"  
(Believe it or not, mija, I'm from Yucatan not under a rock.)

He assured her, "I've been in town long enough to figure shit out. I'll call Downtown cabs."

As they departed, Neto dialed the company. "Hola, mano. I need a cabbie. I'm in Banning," The dispatcher replied, "No problem I'll have one there in a couple of minutes,"

_Are You Lost?_

He stopped by the very ritzy area. All though he had done jobs for this man before he had never actually met him in person. He was in front of the Rockford Hills hotel. He went inside and told the front dest clerk, "I am here to see Mr. Markovic. He is expecting me."

The Caucasian receptionist, a pretty blonde lady with glasses and blue eyes, dialed the room number. "Mr. Markovic? Yes, you have a visitor here to see you. Right away sir. Have a nice day."

She told him, "Room 302. Take the elevator."

He made his way up there and knocked on the door as he arrived. A big burly man answered. "Can I help you?" His accent was as thick as Ivan's. He was a white male, standing about six foot ten very bulky in size with a shaved head and gray narrow eyes. he wore a black suit from Perseus. "Mr. Markovic is expecting me."

A harsh voice from inside called out, "Андрей! Пусть он в вас, идиот! я ожидал его!"

**(Andrei! Let him in you idiot! i was expecting him!)**

The man looked at Ivan then said, "Right this way. I am Andrei Kozlov," The ex KGB recruit replied, "Ivan Azarov. Приятно встретиться с вами Андрея Козлова."

**(A pleasure to meet you Andrei Kozlov. )**

He walked in to see the man he had actually done work for back home in the Russian Federation. There was an older Caucasian male looking to be in his late 60's sitting at a table next to a man with bronze skin and neck length hair slicked back possibly in his 40's or 50's. "You are Dmitri's old boy, no? I am Boris Markovich."

He shook hands and Ivan replied, "Удовольствие встретиться с вами Борис Орлов. Я Иван Азаров. Да, Дмитрий, мне очень помогли на восток."

**(Pleasure to meet you Boris Markovich. I am Ivan Azarov. Yes, Dmitri, helped me a lot back east.)**

The older Russian laughed. "This is America, boychik! We speak English here! And when referring to somebody just the first name is fine but you will call me Mr. Markovich until you have earned the right to be on a first name basis. This kozyol has been with me over nine years and he still has not earned that right. So, from what I hear of what little Dmitri had left of his crew, and even Kenny Petrovic you are quite reliable. I heard of your father too. Over here they called him at terrorist but back home he is a martyr or at least he was before the country went to shit."

He beckoned to the younger man to sit down. "This is Senor Martin Madrazo a business associate of mine. He helped the Bravta get settled into Los Santos County. Most others from here are not so welcoming."

The Mexican national extended his hand. There was something about him Ivan didn't like. Though he had the same feeling for Boris he knew there was something very scandalous about this man but still if he was treating a force as powerful as the Russian mafia as guests in a city many said he ran, and even Boris, who for all intents and purposes was now paying Ivan's bills, would kowtow to him it would seem for now he had to do the same. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Madrazo..."

Boris coughed. "He said Senor not Mr, Mudak!" Ivan ignored the insult knowing how mobster thugs could be acting like they were polite but because they knew themselves to be powerful even if they chose to be malevolent they were believed to be untouchable.

The man laughed heartily. "Likewise mi amigo! And do not worry Senor and mister means the same thing. What Mr. Markovich failed to mention about the United States in particular, Los Santos, you will need to know Spanish as much as English. With this I will help you. Senora is for a woman. Words for men end with an O while words for women end with an A. Understand?"

The ex KGB member admitted, "Not really."

He smirked. "No llories! You will in time."

Markovich turned to his guest saying, "Senor Madrazo if you will please give us one moment..."

He beckoned for Ivan to follow him into the hallway. "So here is what I need from you. There are a group of American ruffians who call themselves The lost. A group of motorcycle gang members. They have disrespected me and my organization for the very last time. Me and Mr. Madrazo have an understanding regarding business and territory in the greater Los Santos area but he has reached no such agreement with the Lost motorcycle gang. They step on his shoes just as much as mine. We wish to teach these dumb yokels a thing or two about respect for your elders. And what better way to do that than for a young man like you who does have respect to show them the error of their ways?"

Ivan asked him, "Yes I understand. What would you like for me to do?" The older man replied, "There is a business called Hookies on the outskirts of Chumash. I will call you with the rest of the details on what you are to do."

He left the hotel and climbed back into his silver Maibatsu Vincent. He began to head out that way and he turned the radio station to Channel X. The song Slave by The Evolutionaries played. He thought about which kind of weapons he had with him. He had of course the pistol he had purchased about a week ago having long since thrown away the pistol Lamar Davis had given him since it had jammed. He had another version of that pistol and likely the Family member would be too dumb to really notice anyway.

He also had an Ithacha in the back seat plus a Micro Uzi underneath the seat but it couldn't hurt to get more. He had been here illegally for a while but due to some of the people he had met along the way, he had gotten a resident visa. As he arrived at the Ammu Nation in Vinewood his Ifruit began to ring. "Yes?" Boris spoke to him quickly saying, "Okay, so you will need to purchase a gas canister. You will also need something a little more heavy than the weapons you have been using. I want the Lost Motorcycle gang to feel the loss of fucking with foreign power. Do you remember that biker boy back in Liberty City you roughed up for Faustin? Something like that but more extreme. I think you understand what needs to be done. That is one of their fronts in Los Santos. They have a huge following in Stab City out in the desert but we need to start taking away some of their bases of operation here in the city where it matters."

Ivan did. "I will do as you ask Mr. Markovich. None of them will survive, "The mob boss ordered, "If any civilians should be a problem you must deal with them as well. Who knows maybe if you do well here Mr. Madrazo may want to call you!"

He went inside and said, "May I have look at your Assault Rifles, please?" The Ammu Nation clerk asked, "You're Ivan, right? Yeah, Boris called ahead of time let me know you were coming. For the job you're gonna do we have something picked out for you," He handed him an H&amp;K MP7. He had never used this before but he had used the MP5 so he knew how that worked. The clerk also gave him four box round magazines. "How much do I owe you?" He asked. The clerk chuckled. "Not one red cent. Your boss already paid for it with a credit card over the phone. I doubt it's really his but who am I to check?"

Ivan was puzzled. "I thought Americans took the law more seriously than most countries? Not that I am complaining but isn't there also supposed to be a thirty day waiting period on buying guns in the first place?" The clerk smirked. "Hell boy you really are new! Let me tell ya. Watch out for them anti gun lobbyists. Liberal pussies always try to suppress the second amendment but they never sponsored Ammu nation. You know who did? The National Weapons Association! They can have my shotgun when they pry it from my cold dead fingers. Those same bleeding heart hippies that got a 30 day waiting list when it used to be over the counter cash in hand, are the same America hating traitors that tried to say handguns should only have ten rounds per magazine. What kind of pinko bullshit is that?"

He left the store ignoring the anti communist remark. Even though he was by no means pro capitalist or pro America he did think it was a pretty stupid law. After all how would an anti gun lobbyist know what kind of situations would arise? What if eleven people were trying to kill you? He also purchased a vest for $2500 plus a gas canister and then left the store. He pulled up to a gas station and went in to pay for a gallon and then was back on the road.

As soon as he was outside the Los Santos city limits. He put the radio to Blaine County Radio. It was always good to hear what was being talked about in the American right and he also could have sworn that the man talking on one of the radio programs was the same man who had contacted him for Trevor Phillips Industries.

Right now though, there was a new radio show called the Bubba Love Sponge show. Nedley Mandingo AKA Ned was a radio personality, a redneck who liked to prank call people of all races religions, sexual orientations and backgrounds. He was not a bigoted man he just pretended to be in order to piss off whichever group he was trolling. He made a phone call and a man with a somewhat effeminate voice answered, "Hello, gay and lesbian alliance."

"_Uh yes I was calling about this nonsense about Hallmark having gay marriage cards what's up with that?" The man replied, "Um I'm sorry sir I wouldn't know about that this is the Gay And Lesbian alliance we have nothing to do with Hallmark_," Ned then said, "_Well you're obviously light in the loafers so I figured why not go straight to the source? Straight to the homos mouth!"_

The man replied, "_Sir why do you have to use such derogatory language_?" He said, "Oh I'm sorry I thought I was being tactful it's not like I called you a raging queen or a flaming faggot or a limp wristed ass wrangler!" The gay man then responded, _"Sir don't you think that's a little disrespectfu_l?" Ned then said, "_Look I'm not trying to offend you I just want to know why we gotta have gay marriage cards?"_

The guy seemed to be getting impatient and said, "_I'm sorry sir I can't answer that question for you we're not with hall mark,_" Ned then cut him off ,_"I mean can't we have some norms in society or does it gotta be a butt fucking free for all?_" The man then talked in more of a lecturing tone. "_Sir in some states they have legalized gay marriage."_

Ned chuckled, "_What's next are they gonna have bestiality cards?_" The guy was stunned._ "i'm sorry sir don't you think that's a bit of a bold comparison_?" Ned said proudly, _"Thank you very much I have one right here. I'm sorry to hear about your upcoming divorce. I saw your wife yesterday...sucking off a horse!"_

The guy asked, "_I'm sorry sir can I have your name_?" Ned chuckled again, "_My names Ned. Why, you looking for a date?_" The guy seemed amused figuring what kind of guy Ned was. "_No actually. Ned, what?_" Ned flat out said, "I_f you think I'm giving my last name to some dude with a hungry hungry asshole you're sadly mistaken! Hello...?_" The gay guy had hung up so he called him back.

_"Gay and lesbian alliance!"_ Ned continued. "_Look I'm trying to make a point about the decline of morals in society. When I was a young man if you wanted to have gay sex you had to hike up a mountain in the snow to a cabin wait in line behind a dozen gay lumberjacks, stick your penis in a hole and just pray to God there wasn't a grizzly bear on the other side...not that I would know about that..."_

The gay dude laughed and echoed what he said, "N_ot that you'd know anything. That seems to be a lot of details for knowing nothing, Ned. Maybe you have somebody you'd like to send a card to?_" Ivan laughed as the man had now flipped it back on him. "Li_sten I'm not surprised a dandy boy like you would hope a suave motherfucker like me would send you a card in hopes that I'd show up at your doorstep ready to fist you till the cows come home..."_

The man went back to being offended. "_You are disgusting!_" He hung up_. "Hello?_" Ned redialed his number. "_Gay and lesbian alliance!_" Ned coyly told him, "_Yes, we seem to have been disconnected."_

He could hear the angst in the guys voice as he muttered, "_Oh my God_," Ned went on. "_Ive been thinking about this thing and maybe it's not such a bad idea maybe there is something to this gay and lesbian thing. I got a few ideas. Wanna hear em?_" The other man sighed. _"Why not?"_

Ned seemed thrilled. "_This is a traditional one. Something old...something new. Someone's asshole full of goo. How you like them apples?"_

_"That is disgusting!"_ He hung up. Ned redialed again. "_Gay and lesbian alliance_!" Ned skipped formalities this time. "_We're legal now and nobody can shame us. Now if I could just do something about this blood in my anus!_" The man laughed. Ned called him out on it. _"I heard you laugh!_" The receptionist said, "_No, sir."_

"_Admit it! I got another one for you. Here comes the bride...here comes the groom. Get the dick outta your mouth faggots...and get a fucking room. ya queers!_" The guy hung up again and Ned called back. "_Gay and lesbian alliance!"_

"_You're married...you're gay...you don't have a care...but tonight your asshole will be stretched beyond repair!_" The guy went off, "STOP CALLING HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He hung up. A few seconds later he answered the phone again in his normal chipper voice. _"Gay and lesbian alliance!"_

Ned went on, "I_ got anther one for ya. This ones a block buster,_" The gay man cut him off, "YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME!" Ned asked, "_Why, are there dicks to be sucked?_" The guy, offended said, "No!" Ned said, "_Then listen up! Gay couples are proud they don't want your pity. But they could use a hanky cause their dicks are all shitty_!" The man blew up again. "_Ned! You are just a redneck homophobe!_" Ned was laughing at his own joke. "_Shut up! I'm on a role. Check this out_!" The guy tried to interrupt. "_Ned! Listen Ned..."_

_"I hope you two men...have a clear and true vision..."_ The guy still tried to get him to stop._ "Ned..."_

_"Course sometimes its hard to see...with an eye full of jism! Cause you queers take jizz in the faces?"_

_"Fuck...you!"_

_"BIG...HOT STEAMY LOADS...! RIGHT IN YOUR EYE! YOU COCK SUCKER!"_

He hung up again. Ned called him back. "_Gay and lesbian alliance!_" Ned asked him, "Yo_u know those musical greeting cards that you open up and they play a song?_" The guy tried to stop the prank calling troll before he could start in on him again. "_Ned...PLEASE STOP CALLING HERE!"_

_"Well check this out!_" The musical instrumental to Young MC's Bust A Move played in the background and Ned started rapping. _"Vows are spoken poles are smoking go balls deep and then you will be choking two guys hold hands and say I do and on their wedding night they SUCK SOME GOO! SUCK SOME GOO!"_

Ivan laughed at the absurdity of this man and turned the radio off as he had arrived at Hookies. He saw several motorcycles parked out front. It had once been a bar and grill that normal people had gone to but now many people stopped going at all for fear of getting shot as the bikers had been known to shoot and attack people that tried to go in there. A large biker approached him who had been talking to two other members, one black male and one Mexican male, this guy was a big white guy standing six foot eight. He had a shaved head and a blonde goatee and mean gray eyes. "Hold on a second, brother," He said to the other two members of the chapter. "I think this asshole is lost."

The Mexican guy laughed. "Hehehe I like the pun there, bro!" The other member added, "Man, this guy's in for it now!" The big biker went up to Ivan who though six feet tall was significantly shorter than the man and much less bulky. Though he was strong, Ivan was skinny in size. "What are you doing at my bar, boy?" Demanded the biker. Ivan shrugged. "I'm from out of town. Just looking for a friendly place to get a bite to eat and maybe a beer to wash it down."

The biker mad dogged him. "That's about twenty miles back the way you came. This here is for members only."

The black guy, who had his hair, about an inch short, stood about five foot eleven and had a tattoo on the left side of his neck that read 12, for the letter L, said, "Yeah, homie this is America an you don't look like no hang around. Even a prospect gets more respect than you do. Get to stepping."

Ivan shrugged. "Really? I wasn't aware of any such law. I don't see the Lost logo on the sign. All I see is Hookies."

The third member who had his hair in a mohawk and was a bit cross eyed had not yet said anything to him spoke up, "You heard the man. Besides any restaurant has the right to refuse service."

The KGB agent replied, "Well if that is what is going on here then let the manager come outside and tell me himself. You don't work here. You are just loitering while I am a paying customer. I may be an immigrant but my money is as green as yours and every bit as American."

The guy with the tattoo spoke again, "We're protecting this place from marauders like you. Get the fuck outta here while we still let you," Ivan was only playing at this point just to see if he could even get in the door without force but it was clear these men ha no intention of doing so. Other patched members sat inside polishing off beers and eating meals as they watched.

The guy with the punk rock hair cut said, "Man he aint even cut out to be a hang around! He doesn't have a bike he's rolling in a cage!"

A Caucasian male with light blonde hair, who stood five foot ten, and had his hair cut to a military flat top watched as he drank a Pisswasser and said, "Charlie's gonna let this dumb ass have it!"

Ivan told him, "I am going in. Just try and stop me!" The big man grabbed him by his collar. "i'm in a good mood so I'm just gonna ask you wanna keep those teeth? Keep going the way you're going you'll be picking them up. Am I making myself..."

Ivan didn't let him finish his sentence. He pressed his Glock 17 up against the man's massive chest and fired six shots. All though he was trained in hand to hand combat same as any KGB agent had been and even after the Soviet Union collapsed, had been further trained by former KGB agents to fight, he imagined this man would have proven a tough opponent in hand to hand combat. He was not afraid of such a thing but he also did not have time for it. The man collapsed falling against a Zombie which in turn fell against the other bikes knocking them over. _Domino Effect..._

This sprung the other two to action reaching for their own weapons. He easily took out the one closest to him taking him down with a single headshot to his right temple. He never had a chance. The guy with the neck tattoo managed to clear his own gun and aimed but Ivan was already moving to the side and fired three more hitting him twice in the stomach and once in the chest. He fell over and his own gun discharged falling next to him on the ground. The other bikers got up from the table and exited out the front one by one.

Three at a time did and he got to his new toy under the seat as he opened the front seat car door and retrieved the weapon and sprayed at the entrance. The three fell one by one as the automatic rounds hit them but the last of the three took the least amount of damage while the first out the door took the most with seven rounds in his chest one in his sternum specifically and one hit him in the mouth obliterating his bottom lip and destroying several bottom guy behind him took a slug in the right rib cage and five in the left leg all the way up to the knee cap. The guy behind that took four rounds in the left thigh.

Ivan taunted, "You want some of me? Come on!" There were several Lost MC members firing from within the diner figuring it was easier to just shoot at him from within inside and not risk taking bullets from him. The Lost member he had shot with the tattoo on the ground was firing still, clearly he was tough if he was still alive. He wouldn't be for long though.

He fired at Ivan as he took cover behind the door of the Vincent and managed to hit him in the back as he retreated from the gunfire from inside Hookies. He returned fire hitting the man in the left knee as he wasn't about to let himself get taken down by a wounded biker. He fired another burst and hit the motherfucker in the face two rounds going between his eyes.

_I hate Americans... _thought Ivan. He then retrieved his shotgun ready to cause more mayhem. He racked a load as the bikers sprayed the parking lot with bullets. He aimed for the nearest he could see. A biker with long greasy blonde hair and a scragilly beard and blue eyes. He fired hitting the guy in the right side of his torso. Most of the blast had missed since he had to duck down as soon as he fired and didn't have time to aim better but a chunk of the bastards shoulder came off and he decorated it with blood behind him sliding back in the booth.

He aimed at one Lost member, a white guy with curly red hair and a brown beard and let off the rest of the magazine. He reloaded going back for the shotgun and aimed down at a prospect as he was on the ground, having taken five shots from another biker. He discharged the shotgun and watched the man's knee come apart.

The man shrieked sounding like a little girl who fell of her bike. He pumped and fired again this time taking of the man's head completely, blowing it to chunks. He reloaded the H&amp;K and got to cover as the bikers once again fired at him, bullets bouncing off the Vincent. _These fuckers keep this up I'll be needing a new car!_

He finally came out from cover and fired aiming at four of them, who were already wounded but still in the fight. He took them out with a twenty round burst spending half of the magazine. "Not such tough American bikers now!" He screamed.

One of the old lady's was a jet black curly haired woman with blue eyes, pale skin, a rather busty figure, wearing leather clad biker clothing a black bustier, and leather pants, had snatched up a pistol of one of the fallen Lost members and began to open fire on him with a Walther P99.

A shot did hit him in the left arm. "ARGGHHHH! SHIT!" He pumped again and fired and she took cover behind some chairs near a table the blast blasted the wooden chairs to pieces and she retreated towards a booth and he pumped again firing. He hit her in the legs and heard her scream.

He reloaded the shotgun as the woman crawled helplessly on the floor. Next to her were at least three waiters who were riddled with bullets as well plus another waitress who would likely be crippled for life because she was hit. Just then, a blast hit him from behind and all though his vest took most of the blast a few pellets got him on the right arm. His scream was deafening but drowned out by the next two blasts.

The guy who had been behind the counter who he presumed to be the manager was making a stand. Ivan's right arm was too fucked up right now to hold the shotgun with both arms so he pointed the shotgun with one arm around the corner and fired blindly letting the shot get off.

He managed to get the bartender with at least three pellets in the hand and as the man howled dropping the shotgun clutching his bloody hand which had just lost a couple fingers, Ivan wasted no time spraying him with the MP7.

Ten rounds lined the bastard into his Esophagus. Two more hit him in the pharynx the guy coughed up blood as he slumped against the counter, his death imminent as pieces of flesh were still hanging from his neck while other pieces were missing. He gurgled, blood bubbling from his mouth and wounds.

Ivan focused his attention on the Old Lady who was still on the ground tying to get the gun again. "Not on my watch, you fucking whore!" He yelled and unloaded the last eight rounds into her back. The waitress begged him, "Please don't kill me..."

He chuckled. "You won't want to be alive for this. It's either bullet or fire," He withdrew his pistol and fired into the back of her head, a mercy killing. He then went to the car and began to dump the gasoline all over the floor from the entrance all the way into the kitchen. Once it was empty he walked out and he left the lost few drops of gas right at the door as he held it open.

Ivan fired lighting up the gas trail once he was on the car and he pulled out of the parking lot as the flames spread and got back into the street. He was already pulling away as the deafening blast sounded off once the fire got back to the stoves. Though one of the windows, the back driver side window of the Vincent had been busted by gunfire the others were intact until the blast. The shockwave destroyed all of the windows sending glass everywhere. His right cheek, his chin and his left hand was cut by it as glass rained everywhere. "Fuck!"

He sped off knowing he needed to get to a doctor. "Fucking Amerikosy..."

He dialed Markovich as he drove. "I'm going to need a doctor but I think they got the message."

The Russian laughed. "Good to hear my boy! Okay yes I have special surgeon for you who will treat you. Also I will see to your payment. Very good.."

* * *

_That's all for this chapter was only able to do two oc's this one but that's ok now you got more of who Neto is teh guy Mai saw leaving the trailer at Trevor's. Also Markovich would be visually based on the Russian actor, Rade Šerbedžija. Demon is visually inspired by Cliff Curtis who played Smiley in Training Day, Javier Acosta in Gang Related and is going to be the protagonist in teh Walking Dead LA based spin off Fear The Walking Dead._

_Tiny is based on Chino Grande, Gata I haven't decided yet, Gordo, on Big Lokote. Both are rappers. I jus like Chino and hate Big Lokote. Also the bodyguard Orlov treats badly is somewhat based on Oleg from Saints Row 3. Anyway hope you enjoyed and sorry for the unpleaseant rem,arks at the top but this person has been trolling and i tried to reason and be diplomatic but enough is enough. I can't decide on who Chewie/Chuey will be visually based on._

_Mudak is a Russian insult meaning asshole. This chapter might have made Ivan seem pretty heartless but he does have a human side. This was just him going with his darker side by not sparing the waitress._


	4. Santa Muerte

Paul pulled up to the car dealership and got out. He spotted four more people there. One of them was a white male looking like he might have been mixed with Asian to a degree, wearing a brown leather jacket and black jeans plus reddish sunglasses, the second was a black male in his early to mid forties wearing a white crisp t shirt and blue jeans plus Eris purple and white sneakers.

The third was an Asian male wearing a yellow and black leather jacket and had his hair in a punk rockfish style haircut. He wore a pair of stunner shades. The 4th was a woman of Asian American descent though he could not tell what kind. She had jet black long hair and wore a a black boustier under a black leather jacket and a pair of black knee high boots and leather black pants looking like a biker chick.

Simeon came outside distressed, ""I have been robbed my friend! Robbed! Me - a pillar of the communtiy. A friend for the friendless, creditor to the creditless! They took a blue Jackal and a beautiful yellow Coquette from our garage at the docks. Go and get them back from me! I am feeling faint and must lie down."

Paul crossed his arms. "That sounds like a serious problem, amigo. It just doesn't sound like mine. I wouldn't call you a pillar of the community. More like a criminal trying to pass as a legitimate business man."

The man took offense to this. "Why you ungrateful racist! After everything I have done for you?!" Paul snorted at his comment. "When I'm living in your country telling me what to do and paying you much less than what a car is worth to take it, then you can call me that. Until then, you just go on pretending to be a legit business man who represents the hard working immigrants of Los Santos and i'll pretend you're not full of crap."

The woman stepped forward and said, "Look we'll go after the cars. We'll split up."

Paul eyed the guy in his mid forties. He had gang tattoos. He was worried about it because the guy had Baller tattoos and he wondered if he would end up having to shoot him. "I'm Mai Thu," She introduced herself. He didn't want to introduce himself by his Anglicized name. **" **Paul Leary but call meIoráhkote."

The guy in brown said, "Ivan Azarov. I met you last time," He said to Mai. The black guy introduced himself too. "I'm Mark Graham. Lets go boost these rides. You and I can go get the Corquette, brah. Those three can go and get the Jackal."

Paul was reluctant to ride with a Baller but got back into his stolen car not that he'd be using it much longer since they needed to boost the sports car.

As they drove, Mark asked him, "Man you aint from around here, huh? You from back east right? I can tell."

Paul said, "Yeah. Liberty City. Before that, Kahnawake."

The guy looked at him curious. "Where's that at?" He told him, "It's a reservation near Montreal."

The guy said, "Oh so you're Indian? No offense but I didn't know what you were i knew you was white and something else," Paul snorted, "Fuck off. i'm sure you have some ofay blood down the line too," The guy frowned, "Hey no need to be testy, dog! Besides, I said mixed. I mean you aint got long hair and it's in the eyes unless you telling me you mugged a jaguar," He joked.

Paul mocked him, "Hey if you're trying to compliment me I don't put out. At least not on first dates," The gang member rolled his eyes. "Oh funny motherfucker huh?" Paul asked him as they drove, "So you are from here, right?" He knew the answer but he asked anyway. "Yeah. I was about twenty one years ago but I been in the slammer twenty one years. Upstate San Andreas. Everybody I knew from the block is dead or doing life. I was supposed to be doing life myself. Twenty five with an L for murder."

He had a tattoo on his left arm that said FYB. Under this he had tattoos of violet grave stones with names and dates of birth and death of fallen homies. On the other arm he had that said Ballas 4 Life. Under that was a tattoo of a green bandanna on fire and written in red blood like ink was 187.

He also had a tattoo tear on his right cheek. "So who'd you kill? Was it cause of the riots?" He nodded. "Yeah and no. I got booked when I jacked a VCR from a swap meet but they hit me with a case for murder. A shooting before the riots."

Paul asked, "Did you do it?" The guy scowled. "What are you a cop?" He snickered. "No but even if I was why would I say yes? Besides haven't you heard of the double jeapordy law?" Mark hadn't. "No. What is that?" He explained. "It means when you get charged with a crime like murder, whether you did it or not and let's say you get out, even if you got out and you actually did do it they can't charge you twice for the same crime. It's why even if theres more proof that BJ Smith iced his wife in 94' they can't charge him again."

Mark was impressed. "Damn I didn't know that. Well yeah I did it but it wasn't like I hit who I was supposed to. I was supposed to hit a nigga from the other side but ended up making a mistake. Hit a woman instead. His moms, man. They were gonna find me guilty no matter what but if I'd have hit the dude it would have been murder one straight up but since I hit the wrong person I got second degree."

The Kahnawake gunmen said, "It's not like you did the whole twenty five and even if you had you would have gotten another chance at parole," He nodded grinning. "Yeah gotta love liberal states! I was a YG back in the day. Young Gangsta trying to be top dog on the set and the best way to earn the most respect was to ice an OG. But i failed., I got respect anyway on the streets cause that's cold blooded too but it wasn't the kind I wanted. I'd split a few niggas wigs before that but that was the most ill shit I ever did."

He sighed. "Them niggas from Grove Street came back hard after the riots. They folde our set and those that didn't die from them got it from Vagos or CRASH. Injuctions, dead homies we got swept up. Now the only ones repping Front Yard after 96' is niggas in the pen. But then Grove Street got faded too and I'm glad., Don't get it twisted I learned a lot from those days I got love for some Family hoods too. CGF is cool but I'm never gonna be cool with Carson Ave. Even in my days they were killing my partners left and right. So I work with that nigga Lamar he put me back in the game since I don't know nobody repping purple. And other Ballas I met when locked up. I don't even get along with all Ballas though. It's love when it's OCB but I got no love for East Side Ballas cause im from the West Side of South Central you feel me?"

Paul nodded. "Interesting. Well I'm not in a gang. I just work for whoever pays. Speaking of which we're coming up on the car. They were on the freeway and Paul reached for his pistol but then decided against shooting. Instead he pulled in front of the car causing the driver to slam on the breaks. Paul was out of the car in two seconds flat with his gun pointed at the window forcing the driver out. "This doesnt belong to you, asshole!" Mark took control of the car they had arrived in and began to follow Paul down the freeway as the man who had stolen it screamed obscenities as they took off.

Meanwhile, Mai was driving after the Jackal and they were finding themselves all the way out in the sticks chasing after it. The Asian guy fired at the car and Ivan warned him, "We don't want to damage the merchandise! The more damage there is the less pay!"

The guy fired two more rounds laughing and Mai warned him, "Cut it out or I'll kill you myself!"They got up trying to get around the guy. She reached for her 9mm ready to shoot the guy once they got the rammed into him. They got out of the car and Mai held the gun on him. "Get out of the car!" She ordered. The guy held his hands up daring not to step on it, a white guy with a combover and a red flannnel shirt. He did as she said and she got in the car. She began to take it back to Los Santos.

Before long they were hearing sirens and the white squad cars were behind them. They were following up They followed after and the guy, Akito was ready to shoot. Ivan also unloaded with the mac-10 he had got the other day from a CGF member as the police were on them. It was probably not tactful to shoot at cops when trying to get a car for Simeon but it was either that or get arrested and Ivan was not open to that.

He hit one cop, a white male with a red face and a shaved head. He hit the man in the chest and the man's vest protected it but Ivan kept the slugs coming and two went through and he aimed for the pigs throat. "I aint going to jail! At least in Gulag there was no man on man sodomy!" He caught the cop with three in the throat and one in the chin. He was the passenger though so it did not keep the cop from trying to ram them off the road. "Damn it! Ifd you want to shoot buddy now is the time!"

The piece of shit moron did and he hit the driver in the stomach which had done no good seeing as the cop had a vest. Akito then fired at the hood of the car which caused the thing to go up and it did cause the cop car to swerve off the road and flip its wheels the car flipping onto its left side. Good enough but there were more coming. A squad car came barreling at them as they were headed north, the car came straight for them from the west just barely missing but the car swerved to gain control and was coming back for them. Akito continued firing out of the window.

The passenger of the car, a Chicano with a mustache and a sort of pampador hairstyle fired and shot out their left front and back fire. _Shit! This pig is a crack shot!_ Thought Ivan. The car sent sparks on the road and he was unable to control it and get it back moving normally as he had been trying to turn left when they fired. They crashed into a telephone pole. Ivan's accomplice was already out of the passenger seat firing over his shoulders running for it. The airbag had knocked the wind out of Ivan. In his rear view he could see two, no four, maybe more than that, coming all armed towards the car. The man that shot the tires out was yelling, "Do not fucking move, asshole! Show me your hands!"

He laid down pressing himself against the passenger seat and he fired his Mac out of the window emptying what was left of it not even bothering to see if he hit any of them. He heard a cry of pain and the officers returned fire and one round did graze his left forearm as he rolled out of the car on the drivers side, ejecting the empty mag and staying low as Handgun and at least one shotgun was peppering the car with rounds. He reloaded and blindly fired over the hood, hitting the officer that had disabled this car. About twelve hit the man in stomach. He fell and he wasn't sure if he was dead or wounded if he had just gotten the vest or if they had gone through.

He hit the man's partner, a balding white male in his forties, catching him from his upper right chest to his shoulders and collar bone. "Suspect is a white male approximately six feet tall...brown jacket...blue jeans...requesting backup...accomplice is an Asian male in leather on foot."

He took out the man with the shotgun next firing and hitting him in the legs from the left shin sweeping across and up to his right knee cap. The man howled crying out as he fell, and three rounds hit him in the left armpit too. Ivan finished off the last guy as well as the wounded, with headshots. He grabbed the dead officers shotgun. He saw Akito had grabbed himself a blue Feltzer. Ivan felt relied. "Hey man, over here!" He called. Akito briefly slowed down looked at him then said, "Sorry, better you than me! I'll tell them you fought bravely!"

"Motherfucker! You cowardly shit!" Ivan panicked, seeing that there were two more squad cars coming he ran but not before spraying the last ten rounds from the SMG at both cars as men from both cars tried to get out because he knew they would start firing just as soon as they did get out. He bought himself a little time. One officer ran up to the fallen to see if any survived while the other three pursued Ivan.

He ran down an alley taking a short cut hopping over a fence. He scraped his knee but he couldn't stop so he ignored the pain and blood running down his legs as he came up on a gas station.

Henry Tyler was a 34 year old member of the Lost MC. He was a Treasurer for the Carcer City charter and he had just finished pumping gas. It was off to Stab City. Seeing as Carcer was the true hometown of the Motorcycle Club that made them the mecca for anybody Lost and more important than any other. There was only one reason for anybody from there to be stuck in a shit hole like Stab City or Blaine County at all for that matter.

To see the great Johnny K. He wasn't sure if it was true that Billy had been a rat but he wasn't from Alderney City. Many brothers were divided on the issue but either way everybody knew what he had done. The man busted into prison just to shoot his old president thus ending the civil war between the Lost.

Rat or nor that took balls. Nobody questioned Johnny's leadership after that. At least not to his face. He got back onto his bike. He wanted to meet the legend and he was expected anyway since the president would be coming by after Henry. He missed Carcer on one hand but the sunshine was nice. It was good to not have to deal with the idiots banging for the Soul or Kin nation. Dumb niggers ans spics wasting each other over tattoos and rags. They just cared about blow. No sense of community. No sense of brotherhood like Henry had with the MC. Just a bunch of dumb ghetto shits banging for ideologies their gang no longer actually gave a shit about.

He had his MP3 player in his ears, the song Thunderstruck by AC-DC played but he thought he heard gunshots. He took the earphone out for a second and listened. He didn't hear anything now. He got back on and started the Zombie up. Just then he saw some crazy looking guy run up to him with a weapon in his hands. Henry reached for his 9mm but he wasn't fast enough. The man spoke, "I need this more, man! Don't make me kill you too!" He hit him in the head with the automatic and pulled the larger man off and threw him against the gas pump and within a few seconds was taking off with his chopper. "That's mine you stupid fucking ruskie! Get the fuck back here!" He was just about to fire when he saw three officers giving chase. They didn't notice Henry so he put the gun away before they did.

He called to them, "Hey that asshole stole my bike!" They didn't shoot him a second glance. "We'll get it back sir we'll do our best!"

Ivan had the shotgun strapped across his back. He saw Akito's car and he was not that far behind Mai and was driving and shooting to keep them away as was Mai. He suspected he might try and kill her and then try and take sole credit for it. A cop car followed Ivan, only one though but he knew more were coming. Ivan wasted no time. He fired the SMG behind him with one hand, a risky move on a bike but he had to shake these cops. He saw blood fill the windshield and knew he had hit them as the car rolled off the road.

He sped up on the bike, furious. They had managed to get all of the cops off them ahead. Akito, reloaded his pistol. He had already gotten rid of the Russian fucker and while he couldn't exactly kill the other two after the Jackal, he could kill this bitch and get her cut as well as the other guy. He heard a motorcycle coming up on him fast. "Remember me, asshole?!" His pistol was not yet reloaded and he suspected if he tried to shoot just yet the angry Russian would put one in him. "Hey, look man nothing personal okay? It's just business!"

Ivan screamed, "You made it personal. HAH!" He jumped from his bike onto the hood of the car and Akito almost swerved and crashed. "Are you crazy? You could have killed us both! Holy shit!" Ivan screamed with fury, "BETTER BOTH OF US DEAD THAN JUST ME, ASSHOLE!" He crawled up slowly as they rode at about fifty five miles per hour and carefully hopped into the passenger seat. "You shit! You left me for dead! Now this car is all fucked up and we'll probably have to get it resprayed!"

The guy said, "Look, I'm sorry I freaked out! You have an SMG all I have is a pistol! Look, I'll pay for it. I'll even take us to LS Customs just as soon as we shake these cops."

Ivan ordered, "Show me the money. Right now!" He did and said, "$100 should cover it. It won't happen again I apologize!" Ivan sighed. "Hey I get it. I would have done the same thing."

He looked at him with relief. "You would?" Ivan snapped. "No! Not really! But I forgive you anyway. You're an idiot. Now there is one more thing I need from you. I have a plan to shake this heat but I need your help. Will you give me what I need?" The man nodded. "I'm going to take the wheel. I need you to take this Mac and unload on these fuckers. Switch me seats." Lean over towards them so you can see better!"

He did as he was told and Ivan put the car on cruise control. Akito squeezed the trigger only to find that it was empty. He looked at it in confusion. "What..." With that, Ivan grabbed his left leg and pushed him forward. "You want the shooter you can have him!" The Japanese man screamed and fell forward, gravity sending him hitting the pavement hard. It wouldn't kill him just wound but that would be a short lived triumph as the pigs behind were unable to hit their brakes in time. His screams were silenced by a sickening crunch as he hit the windshield of the first car and rolled off only to be crushed by the other car running him over dismembering him. Both cars, though neither suffered casualties, were unable to pursue.

Ivan pulled up alongside Mai. "Sounded like a hell of a commotion back there! What happened?" She asked. "That little fucker was treacherous! He left me for dead he might have tried to kill you too if I hadn't done anything! Let's just say I don't think he'll be meeting us back at the dealership! Anyways, can I ride with you? The cops will be looking for this car, I think!"

She obliged saying, "If you hurry up!" She pulled over and he got in the passenger side. She pulled a good distance away and he fired the shotgun at the gas station. The blast was deafening. Their ears rang for several minutes as they rode back to civilization neither bothering to talk while they couldn't hear. Ivan's hearing returned as they passed the wind mills. "So what did he do to deserve to die?"

He replied, "I was cornered by the...how you say...Sheriff department? He had a car you saw it. I told him to help and he drove off saying it was better if I take the fall. I only gave him the same treatment he gave me only I was man enough to send him to his death physically not rely on the cops to do it. Besides I can't say for certain but I think he would have tried to kill you too and take the car for himself. Maybe get our pay?"

Mai chuckled. "That would be pretty stupid considering we're all getting paid the same and Simeon is a cheap ass I've never known people in this fuckin town to give the dead guy's cuts to the survivors. Insensitive bastards think it's good they have to pay less!" Ivan pointed out, "Yes but maybe we are also fucked up for thinking we want the dead guys cut?"

She chuckled. "A thug with a conscious! How cute. Besides it's not you or me who was trying to get a dead guy's cut. You sure he would have tried to kill me and didn't just ditch you out of cowardice? I got the vibe he was kind of spineless and stupid but I didn't know he was that low. I didn't get any vibe he might try and kill me and I'm normally a good judge of character. Most he did to offend me was kept looking at my tits."

Ivan looked back just to make sure they were in the clear. "If you didn't get that vibe from him maybe you need to work on that," She said, "Hon, I was in the military. I'm pretty sure I'm good to go."

Ivan shrugged. "Guess in America you can't always trust people in this line of work. Shouldn't be that way. We're all putting our lives on the line. We should be able to. Those other two guys seemed okay, the ones that were after the Coquette but somehow I think they probably had an easier time getting their car."

Mai shrugged. "No honor among thieves. Welcome to the USA," With that she turned on the radio to Los Santos rock. The song Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac played. Mai's cell rang. It was Paul. "You get the car?" He asked. "Yep. How about you?" The Native American replied, "Easy money."

Mai said, "Wish we could say the same. Ivan had a rough time out here. Where are you now?"

"We're just across the street from Yeterian's waiting on you. I don't know about you but this idiot and his 'Pillar of the community' act is actually making me prefer Lamar's company. At least he knows he's a goddamn crook."

Mai laughed. "Hate to say it but you're right. We're coming into L.S. county. We'll be there ASAP."

They were happy once they got back. Paul and Mark waited and they walked across the street together. Mark asked, "Hey wasn't there another guy with you?" Mai looked at Ivan. "Akito didn't make it," He said coldly with no remorse. "Can you be more specific?" Before anybody could say anything else, Simeon greeted them. "Great! Well done. You are very resourceful. I like that," Ivan said, "You have no idea."

"Really. I do."

As they went their separate ways, Ivan checked to make sure the money was wired to his account. $2000? _He needs to pay more next time. Or he can suck my fucking red wood._

Mark uttered aloud, "Aint that a bitch? I could get more than this shit working a 9 to 5!"

Mai thought,_ Wow he IS a cheap ass. I think our effort is worth a hell of a lot more than that! Akito was willing to sell us out over 4 more g's he probably wouldn't have gotten anyway. Ivan must not be thrilled._

Ivan thought, _First chance I get, I'm going to shoot him in the dick hole._

Meanwhile...

Neto was on his way down to Rancho. He had also gotten a text from Madrazo on a job and he wasn't ready to meet the bastard in person yet. He already knew his cousin Javier and that was who he had worked for down in Mexico. From what he knew Javier was still down there which was what he wanted. If he knew Neto was alive let alone in Los Santos, all hell would break loose. He was pretty sure Madrazo knew he had worked for the Madrazo Cartel or maybe he didn't. Maybe he just heard about him the same way these other lunatics like Trevor Phillips knew about him.

He wasn't sure if Madrazo knew like Javier did that Neto was indeed known to both friend and foe, cartel and civilian down south, as Santa Muerte. The Saint of Death and even more importantly, of his betrayal of them and his having to leave Mexico for that reason. Javier's lieutenants had known. He'd killed about half of them. He would have to play it carefully but right now he was headed to South Central to see the homies.

He put the radio on East Los FM. The song Si Una Vez by Selena Quintanilla played. As he listened to it he got the sneaking feeling this song would be stuck in his head all day. The song ended and he switched it over to Blaine County Radio. Since he was in North Chumash, a ways away, the station had reception.

Bubba The Love Sponge Show was on. Ned was prank calling somebody else this time, the gay and lesbian channel where as last time he had called the gay and lesbian alliance. He was a redneck always trolling people from all walks of life even though he was no bigot in any way he pretended to be to piss people off and it was funny._ "Good morning Telemeore communications how can I help you?" _A female voice answered

_"Yes I was calling about this new gay and lesbian channel. What's up with that what's the deal with that?"_

_"It's just a channel for people who are interested and want to be educated on the gay perspective,"_

_"Oh Really? Well seems to me like the gay perspective would mostly be like a couple of hairy balls dangling in front of your face."_

_"Sir..."_

_"I would even go as far as to say that a gay man down on all fours with his lover jack hammering his back side probably has a very limited perspective."_

_"Sir..."_

_"Like you know...the floor or the headboard."_

_"Sir that is not what the gay and lesbian channel is all about."_

_"Well why don't you fill me in?"_

_"It will feature education shows and documentaries that emphasize the positive roles gays play in our society."_

_"Documentaries? Do you really think the average homosexual can stop sucking dick long enough to watch a documentary? I mean please let's get real."_

The woman laughed and then hung up. He called her back.

_"Morning telemore comunications how can I help you?"_

_"Look I'm just trying to gauge where this gay channel is coming from. Will there be specialty shows like the gay outdoors? Stuff like that?"_

_"That's very possible."_

_"That's very realistic like a couple a queers could sit there in a duck blind without having anal sex with each other."_

_"Sir..this is not what the gay and lesbian channel is about."_

_"Blow on this duck call, boy!"_

She hung up.

"_Morning Telemore communications."_

_"Yes we seem to have been disconnected. Is there gonna be news on this gay channel?"_

_"Sir I'm really not sure about that yet."_

_"Cause I really don't think there's a need for news sports and weather. From a gay perspective."_

_"Sir what are you talking about?"_

_"We all know gay men are very permiscous. They don't give a shit about the weather they're interested in the 7 day forecast for getting their dick sucked! Hello...?"_

She hung up again. He called her back.

"_Morning Telemore communications."_

_"Yeah look missy I been doing some thinking about this here gay network."_

_"Sir...please quit calling. What's your name?"_

_"My name's Ned and I'm very interested in this gay network ya see if you're gonna do it you might as well do it right,"_

_"Are you gay? Ned...?"_

_"My sexuality has no bearing on the subject. I got some good ideas for some all gay shows."_

_"Please quit calling."_

_"Like Walker Texas Rump Ranger."_

_"Please..."_

"The bionic lesbian...This old bathhouse.

"I don't have time for this."

"I got a million of em. Instead of Raw Hide...it's Raw Hind..like Behind..."

"That's very nice sir please quit calling."

The theme to Raw Hide played and Ned began singing.

"Colon colon colon I'm pounding on your colon. Colon is so swollen Raw Hind! Push it it pull it out push it in pull it out push it in pull it out!"

She hung up. He called her back.

""_Morning Telemore communications."_

_"How about this one for the kids? HR...fuck and suck."_

_"That is disgusting!" _

She hung up again. He called back again.

"Yeah how about this one. Instead of F troop? F Me Troop."

"No."

"Where Larry Storch battles Indians in Fuck Me pumps and and a crotchless cavalry outfit? That's hot! Oh yeah!"

She was laughing this time but hung up. He called her back.

"_Morning Telemore communications." _

The theme song to Mission Impossible.

"How about this one? Missionary Impossible. Get it? Two gay guys?"

"I'm hanging up now"

He called her back.

"_Morning Telemore communications."_

"The Dicks Of Hazard. Bo and Luke Dick. A couple of gay country boys with twelve inch cocks!"

"That is not what the gay and lesbian channel is all about!" She hung up. He called back. ""_Morning Telemore communications."_

"Here's a guranteed sure fire smash hit! Gilligan's Asshole!" The theme to Gilligan's Island started playing.

She was laughing. "How can I not laugh at that?" He started singing.

"The skipper wanted Giligan's tail his pants he did unzip. That big fat homo was too large he crushed little buddy's hip! The mate was a pale transsexual the skipper..." She hung up.

"Hello...? God damn it!"

Neto was roaring with laughter at the show. He was reaching Los Santos so he knew it would switch to WCTR. He got a text from Gerald. He decided to not check until he got done seeing the homeboys in Rancho.

* * *

_Okay guys so this one was a shorter one but that just means all the more fast I'll get it updated hopefully. That segment with Bubbah The Love Sponge was another part off the you tube check out Ned Calls The Gay channel. _

_It's funnier if you hear it. Anyway, so that was just that one mission. Also what do you think Neto did to double cross the Madrazo cartel? Why do they want him dead and do you think Martin is aware yet or will he find out later and what will transpire? Will Neto have to kill him or die trying?_

_Also Santa Muerte aka the Saint of Death is a saint that all the cartels in Mexico pray to. I think much like the Virgin Of Guadalupe (which was actually the Nahuatl goddess_ Tonantzin, people are believed to be seeing on food appearing to them and not Mary as this religious experience happens only to Mexican Catholics_ it makes sense if it was really Mary it would happen to all Catholics. All Christians for that matter) though the original being was rooted in Aztec culture __ as Santa Muerte is based off the God of the dead _**Mictecacihuatl** _, but was just mixed with Catholic shit to control a subdued population much like Christianity itself is based off Jewish beliefs and Roman paganism. The only thing i can say that's good about the second instance is that it became popular among Catholics in Mexico despite the Vatican not liking it. Just like Constantine really, more than anybody in the new testament spread Christianity through merging it with Roman holidays and traditions (Some even say it was really Constantine who created christianity)_

_If there ever was an original authentic copy of any bible it would probably only be in Aramaic or Hebrew but I doubt that exists which means even if i believed in the bible, which I don't, no existing copy is the real version which means Christians are believing in something that's been rewritten so many times that if you were to try and convince people they'll go to hell if they don't accept the word of god it';s like you don't even have the original copy so how do you know what you have isn't way off?_

_Anyway religious BS aside, I thought Santa Muerte would be a bad ass nickname for Neto since he's revered and one of the few things cartels fear mostly on a supernatural level so I thought that would be cool plus the image is that of the grim reaper. Just a little history lesson for ya. _

_Anyway i think Tom the author likes Ivan best which character did the rest of you like?_

_Next chapter will be more about Packie and Neto. You have to forgive any mistakes i may have made like mixing up the ones getting the jackal and coquette ill fix it later I've been up all night._

_Later!_


	5. I'll Have Coke With Ice

_2008_

_Homeboys &amp; Wise Guys_

Patrick McReary was tired of getting drunk and doing blow He hadn't had a problem getting it up this time. No whiskey or coke dick. But he still felt empty. He left the call girl payment on the table. She was a strawberry blonde with a great ass and tits. He needed to handle business. Gerry was in the hospital and all though he was still a prisoner, he was at the Schottler medical center instead of being back in a prison hospital. They figured they'd take him back to Alderney State Correctional once he was recovered. Packie was able to visit since he was decided to take a drive to the hospital and go see him. He dialed Gordon. "Hello?" Packie demanded, "Where are you?"

Gordon replied, "I'm in stadium. Goddamn Corkers beat us 6 to 3!" Packie told him, "Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you. We're going to see Gerry."

Gordon replied, "Fine by me. Hey, I'm gonna get some more food you want anything?" Packie didn't care about that. "Whatever! Just meet me out front. What happened can't go unanswered."

He sat in the green Willard stalling thinking of what happened. It had been a week and his Ma had died. She had been hit by a stray bullet. He turned the radio station to Liberty Rock Radio. The song by Rob Zombie played. A commercial came on so he put the radio to the Beat. The song Just A Moment by Nas featuring Quan played.

_As day comes and night falls_  
_For the rest of our life we'll miss y'all_  
_And even though life must go on, we'll still mourn_  
_While wishin' y'all were home_

This song reminded him of who he had lost. Kate, Derrick, St. Michael, and Gerry too since it referenced people who were in the system too. He teared up over Kate. She didn't deserve to die and he felt like shit over the fact that he hadn't even been with her in that last moment. He pounded the steering wheel in frustration.

_You know what Niko?_ Maybe_ I could forgive the fact that you shot Derrick since Frankie made you do it except you also cost me my sister! If you would have invited me to your wedding she would still be alive!_

A pack of urban youth, in baggy jeans and puffy coats looked at him laughing. A white kid, a black kid, a Puerto Rican and a Chinese kid all in their late teens who looked like they had just come from the game looked at Packie and sneered, "Hey homo! Real men don't cry!" Yelled the wigger. The black guy chuckled too, "Yeah what are you a bitch? Go listen to Big Girls Don't Cry, son!" The other two chimed in with insults. "Your mascara's running down your face!"

"Is it that time of the month?" Packie took his Glock 18 and aimed it out of the window at them. "How would the four of you like to die today? There's four of you and one of me with a gun. Come on, you fuckin pussies! Make a move!" The Asian kid's lip trembled. "You're gonna shoot kids?" Packie growled, "I don't see kids. I see dumb ass punks with baggy pants. Don't you know that's a fag trend from prison? Look it up! You all look at least 18. I'd say that's old enough to die!" The wigger said, "We're...only sixteen..." Packie smirked, "Well I'll tell Liberty City's finest you were eighteen or that I thought you were and all four came at me. I had no choice but to defend myself."

One wearing a Swingers cap said, "Dude is crazy, B! Let's get up outta here!"

He got there in good time and saw tons of fans pouring out. He honked and Gordon got in the car. He handed Packie a hot dog. Most hot dogs especially the kind in convenience stores tasted like shit but this was one was good. He also was given a soda. "All right, Packie what's the plan?" Packie told him, "I don't know yet that's why we're going to see Gerry. We missed our fuckin opportunity to hit the goddamn Pegorinos back. That slavic asshole robbed me of my right to revenge. But these Anceolotti dagos are responsible for Ma dying. Shooting up Kate's funeral...we need to make them hurt and I've got a lot of ideas but Gerry is better at that."

After the funeral, Ma had a heart attack. She hadn't survived. He got to the medical center. "You wait down here. Go get us a hospital parking spot."

He walked down the hall, knowing where Gerry's room was. There was an officer standing guard outside the room. "No visitors except family," He showed his ID. The officer said, "I'll give you two minutes. Visiting hours was three hours ago."

Packie resisted the urge to cuss the pig out. He walked inside seeing the redhead cuffed to the bed, IV's in his arm. "Hiya Packie...always good to see ya baby brother."

Packie sat briefly. "You too, Ger. I just wish you didn't have to go back to prison when this is all over. All over that fucking guinea. Old man Giovani's the one who sent those goons to Kate's funeral, and probably even got you pinched."

Gerry nodded getting a plastic cup which he thought would have water. Packie filled it for him. "I don't doubt it boyo. He took our girl and now we're going to to take his," Packie looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Gracie again? Don't you remember how that ended up? And you weren't even there you came up with the idea but we were he ones who did the shooting and driving all the dirty work all for no pay. The diamond was so close I could have touched it."

Gerry said, "Nothing like that little brother. We'll make old man Anceolotti hurt on a personal level but for now I say we make his pockets get lighter and lighter. The old bastard is already rich but he never feels like he has enough so he'll take notice when his money gets lighter. The guidos are trying to make more connections around town. They're the lowest link on the grease ball food they picked a bunch of scum fuck dope dealers from East Holland. More muscle for the Anceolotti's on the street, more drugs for the ghetto bastards in the projects..."

There was a pounding at the door. "One minute!" Gerry leaned in and whispered, "Want my advice? Go down to the Firefly Projects and shake down one of the gang members there. Those Broker boys don't really care too much for the guys Uptown. Whether it's East holland or North Holland. The guys from different boroughs have been warring since the 80' bring a little bit of coke to a neighborhood and everybody just tries to tear each other apart. The drug dealer who's meeting with the Anceolotti's is called Lil King. He's with a gang member called Cameron Little. Little brother of some big shot named Clarence. I think Frankie had something to do with him. Get one of the Firefly boys to roll over on the East Holland crew and you should be able to get to their deal."

He wished he could stay longer. He gave the older McReary a hug. "Fuckin Derrick...I miss him..."

Packie asked, "Do you want him dealt with?" Gerry shook his head. "No. Not now. Come see me tomorrow during visiting hours. We'll talk about the why's when you get here. Until then whatever I decide I don't want you, Gordo or any of the other boys messing with Niko, you got it?"

Packie left the hospital and went back down to the car. "Gordon, we're heading to Broker. We gotta deal with the Anceolotti's and one of their deals. I don't know what they're moving but it sounds like some serious weight. The East Holland Drug Crew and the Ancelotti's are both trying to make some cash keep their business afloat. It makes sense. Whether it's wops or bangers in the ghetto they're both pretty low on the totem pole so it makes sense they'd try and stick together."

Packie was glad he had an AK-47, a shotgun and an SMG in the trunk. Up front he had a M9A1. They came up to the area they were supposed to be. Packie kept his pistol tucked in his belt and Gordon kept the shotgun tucked in his long coat. A black man with dark skin dressed in a red and white striped T shirt and baggy black jeans shorts with gold earrings walked up to them. "Hey what ya'll need? Got that tar got that glass got that loud got that cream."

Packie told him, "We're not buying. Anybody around here know Lil King? We need a word with him."

The guy eyed him. "Man ya'll motherfuckers tripping I don't know you. What you bacon up in this motherfucker?" Another local, a black man with dreaad with a purple Boars cap on backwards and a pair of blue jeans and red belt, a not so incognito indication of his affiliation as well as the hat, approached. "Nah son if he was five oh these motherfuckers wouldn't be out here asking dumb questions. Only three kinds of white boys round here, cluckers, pigs and dead men. You too stupid to be a cop you aint trying to score so that leaves one..."

Packie didn't let him finish the sentence. He got behind the guy in stripes putting his pistol to the back of his head and Gordon racked a load. There were at least five pistols pointing back at them. He saw that the drug dealer had apistol of his own, a 9mm chrome and he reached and took it out and pointed that at the other thugs. A gang member wearing a white t shirt a silver puffy Hip Hop jacket, baggy blue jeans, and a purple bandanna tied around the forehead, was pointing a .50 at them. "I think it's time yall cracker got to stepping while we still let you."

Gordon taunted, "I like this area. I was thinking we already got a spot in two different boroughs and this could be a good Broker spot. Maybe we'll even let you stay if you pay taxes!" A gang member wearing a white T shirt, a black Swingers cap and Hinterlands, told them "Man it's five of us and two of you. Plus we got niggas upstairs," He whistled with his fingers and three more came running outside and seeing the situation drew their own pistols.

Packie warned, "Hey I could still kill this guy. Blow his brains all over the courts. I could probably even get one or more of you before you get me and my friend here, he'll probably do the same. I've faced worse than all of you. Ever have twenty guidos shooting at you? Beter yet ever have a couple dozen Triads after you?"

The gang member with the Hinterland said, "Maybe you do get a few of us but that still wouldn't save you. You'd end up dead. Twenty five motherfuckers blasting and you'd be done."

The guy Packie held hostage said, "Hey niggas don't be playing with my life like that!" Packie told them, "Listen to your friend. He's a lot smarter than you think. He doesn't want to die and neither fo any of you and neither do we. Is the life of a friend really worth a piece of shit like Little King?"

The gang member sighed and said, "I'ma lower my gat but you better do the same thing you feel me?" Packie did and he told "Gordon put the shotgun down!" The gang member said, "I'll tell you what I know which aint much and then you let Tyler go. Agreed?" The Irishman nodded. "Them East Holland fools whenever they had something really big going down they'd take that shit around Northwood. That's probably where you'll find them at. How the fuck does a couple of fools like you know about what's going on in the hood? You look like you from the Upper West Side."

Packie said, "Close but no though we've still got turf in Purgatory. The less you know the better but we have done business with Playboy X. We never liked him. They're under new management. They never liked the East Holland stickup kids either. We don't care about what they're doing just who they're doing it with. Bunch of dumb greaseballs that don't know their place. Anyway, thank you boys. We'll be on our way."

An African American in a Hip Hop style white jacket, baggy blue jeans and a blue do-rag was glaring at Gordon. He was not a gang member he was only a drug dealer from the projects whom the M.O.B let operate. He had lowered his own Glock 19 but he said, "Don't be looking at me funny like that, son you don't know me! Take your ass around here and don't come back or else be ready to bust them guns."

Gordon just grinned and made smooching sounds with his lips as if to kiss the guy. This angered the drug dealer who was about to try and shoot but the lead man said, "Nah don't even do that, dog they aint even worth it," The dealer complained, "You just saw him blow a kiss at me, brah! This aint San Andreas i don't do that fag shit, Jermanine!"

Jermaine told him, "Just keep your ass calm. There's a time and a place for everything," The gang member with the purple bandanna said, "Where did that guy say they had turf at? The creepy one was saying they already set up shop in two boroughs but not here. So where then?"

Jermaine recalled, "What do you think, money? He said they got turf in Purgatory so that's their Algonquin spot. And he was talking about going and murking some Italians..."

The one with the red striped shirt said, "He aint say Italian he said greaseball..there's only one group that hates them more than us."

Jermaine, the drug dealer, and the purple clad man said in unison, "Irishmen."

Meanwhile they got back on the bridge headed for Algonquin, "Okay, Gordo, that shotgun is yours to use. Listen can you get us some backup? If there's really going to be a shit load of wise guys and homeboys we need to be ready and just the two of us is a bit more of a risk than I'm willing to take right now."

Gordon suggested, "As much as you tell that same fuckin story about how the McReary's ran the show, why don't we try Purgatory? A lot of them are new faces but if their blood is green I say who gives a shit?" Packie didn't agree. "There's a lot more to it than that, Gordo. Remember in the days when Derrick was running things a lot of people turned rat. Derrick never got busted cause he left but he could have."

Gordon looked out the window and said, "It's because Derrick snitched himself, remember?" Packie hit the brakes. "Derrick is gone and resting in peace. I'll kick your fuckin ass right now if you slander his good name. The heroin messed with him and he was never the same afterwards. He was hurting in his last days but he was trying. I wanted to help him but he knew we still loved him. Francis is a murdering sack of shit. With Gerry inside you and I are the last of the McReary family. You might even end up running things one day if you keep your mouth shut."

He looked at Packie and asked, "What are you talking about? Where are you going?" He told Gordon, "I'm not sure but after this I might want to do a little traveling. The McReary family needs to take over again run this city the way we did in the 80's. Till Purgatory started getting overrun by yuppies. I don't know where I might go. I might go to Ireland Australia, or Vice City or Los Santos. I've never been outside this state there's something wrong with that. When I get to Ireland I might not ever want to come home."

Gordon whistled, "Man, something happened to you, Packie you seem to be going soft," The McReary said, "Something did happen you dumb cunt I lost my older brother, my younger sister and my Ma in the same year! Some of us have more important things to care about over a goddamn sports bookie. And seriously, Gord, if we're going to take over, you gotta get that shit in order. We can't have us taking over the city with you in debt to the Messinas."

Gordon defiantly said, "Why not? Those guineas have been making too much dough off of me. If we're really going to take over, then we should tell the Sicilians to go fuck themselves for anything they think we owe them including my debt. Then again, I could just keep making bets and when I win, I win. When I don't, I dont pay jack shit and they can just live with it."

Packie smirked. "Taking advantage of the situation, eh? All right. We're here."

They put on black ski masks and Packie got his AK-47 and Gordon got his shotgun ready. They parked the car not too far away from where Packie knew Gerry had Niko detonate a car at the fueling depot a few months ago. They began to make their way to the projects. Most of the people hanging out around the back this time were not gang members. Those guys were around the front. They could see several cars parked out back across the street from the fuel depot. A woman in her twenties, a Dominican woman, a brown skinned woman with long black hair with a few lighter streaks from the sun, dressed in a blue sleeveless blouse and tight black jeans was pushing a stroller through the projects.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the two Irishmen coming towards her with guns ready. She froze in fear. She had already had to get used to the hoodlums that already lived in the neighborhood. Thugs like Henrique and Armando, among others. But as knuckle headed as those fools were they wetre from the hood they knew her and she knew them and as long as she stayed out of their business and they stayed out of hers they could get along well enough. But these two were not from the hood and they had guns.

She froze, her heart pounding. The one with the shotgun pointed it at her and she began to tremble. "You want to get shot? Huh?" He taunted her. Even his voice was frightening to her. The one with the AK made him point it away from her. "We're not here for bystanders you idiot!"

She felt her knees start to buckle. She had lived in Northwood her whole life and all though she had seen friends die from gunshots, and seen gang fights outside her window, nobody had ever pointed a weapon at her before. The one with the Rifle took one more look at her and put a finger to his lips as the two barged into the building.

Meanwhile, four African Americans were talking to five Sicilians. "So these guys downstairs don't mind you operating around here on their turf let alone being here? We would have expected these assholes out front of the projects to try and hassle us. Why couldn't we just meet up in your neighborhood?" The African American that was in charge, he was light skinned and had a short haircut , a goatee and a mustache. "Nah, baby we cool with them Dominicans out there. Once this deal get us back on our feet we might let some of them fuck with them."

One thing Packie did know about the East Holland thugs is that they had tried to get an alliance with the Spanish Lords, a mostly Puerto Rican gang since at one time they had been at war with the M.O.B. but they were now allies after a truce even though the two gangs had been at war through the entire 90's. They were even in East Holland the same as they were but they refused to help. In truth they were actually affiliated with the North Holland Hustlers but they had to be strong enough even during an alliance with their neighbors so that they would think twice about fucking them over.

"So you know...we're not just giving you these bricks you understand that right?" Lil Breeze chuckled, "Yeah homie I know that's why you're getting these green backs, right?" The Italian, a man wearing a black suit from Purseus and sunglasses with a red breast pocket, told him, "That's not even close to what this kind of sugar is worth on the streets. You know that and I know that. There's something we need done from you as a favor. Your boss knows what that is. There's a Pollack. Killed our Underboss and our Capo. This is him."

They showed a text message to him of an image. One of the gang members, a light skinned black man with a fade haircut wearing a sporty light blue and black jacket, baggy jeans and Eris sneakers said, "Yo son I know that motherfucker right there! That bitch is the one that killed clarence, dog!" Lil Breeze looked at it. "Say, word!"

The Italian asked, "There a problem here?" Lil Breeze pointed at him, "He clapped Clarence, bro! Yeah there';s a problem. The motherfucker he came through our hood shooting niggas like it was hunting season and when he got to Clarence he was making him say that he'd let him live if he got out of town. Next time he saw Clarence he shot him, man! Cold blooded. How did he know he wasn't trying to get out of there that day?"

The thug in blue said, "I don't know about that, g Clarence seemed pretty hot about it when I saw him last sounded like he was out for revenge," Lil Breeze waved that off. "Bullshit! Yo, he told me that dirty pig McReary sent him to waste him," He looked at the mafioso. "Yo where did you get this picture I gotta know.,"

The wise guy smirked, "Well the Commision wouldn't run this town if we didn't have some dirty cops in our pocket. So happens we got the dirtiest cop of them all. Francis McReary."

This set the black gangsters off more, "That's the motherfucker that had Clarence killed! Yo man his brothers gonna want that mick's head on a plate. Homie, you gotta give him to us. We'll even pay full price for these bricks!"

The Sicilian took his shades off. "I don't 'gotta' do anything. This man keep a lot of heat off of me and frankly he's the only McReary I don't want to see mutilated. The cops back off on his say so because of my say so. Capische?"

Lil Breeze insisted, "Look, B, this guy was like that with Clarence at first too then he turned on him! He didn't kill him cause he was a crimnal he had Clarence killed just cause he was greedy and Clarence was gonna expose him. Look there's other pigs that will look the other way. That's my word."

The Sicilian sneered, "What other pigs?" The gang member said, "Avery, dog. He would have gotten that police commissioner job if it wasn't for Francis's brother getting killed I bet you he had a hand in that too. He's from North Holland, brah he grew up on these streets he might be five oh but he knows that it aint us bringing the drugs in here. He's taken some payoffs before I can convince him you're a shining example of improved relations between us and Italians. It's the Colombians, Mexicans, hell even Jamaican and Russians he wants not us and he got no reason to fuck with you either. What do you want for McReary?"

The man sighed. "We're not unresaonable. We'll serve you that fuck's head in a nice pot of Irish stew if you give something to us. Something you might think you want and even need but trust me, we need him more than you do."

Lil Breeze asked, "What?" He told them, "The pollack. The one who killed your friend. We want him."

Another gang member, one in a sweater jacket that was navy blue a white T underneath and trackpants plus a black do-rag said, "Ah hell no! We need to get that nigga, man!" Lil Breeze told him to shut up.

"Maybe. If you can give me a good reason why you all need to have him more than we do and you'll still give us the commissioner and these bricks at no charge, you got a deal. Cause what you wise guys need to understand is that even though we don't tolerate snitches in our hood, some old lady called 911 anyway right and she saw what the motherfucker looked like too she was able to describe him in detail and the feds, man they didn't even believe her. No way they believe a white dude come into the projects and cause all this ruckus then live to tell about it, man! The pigs aint finna arrest him so that only leaves street justice."

The leader of the Italians said, "It's simple mathematics. Now normally I would say quality matters more than quanity and with that job this Pollack did on your neighborhood plus your old leader that's a huge quanity and one hell of a quality. That European prick fucked you over bad and you deserve revenge," The blacks nodded in agreement, "But our quantity and quality of losses were more than yours. You lost Clarence God rest his soul. But this piece of shit, fucked us worse. He hit your spot once. He hit us seven times all for the Irish and the Pegorinos. He killed Tony Black, Charlie Matteo, Tony Spoletto, Frank Garone, all of them. Good boys and h killed them. So that's why. We need to make him suffer and for the sake of good faith while we're cutting his balls off, we'll mention Clarence too. You can do the same when you're torturing McReary."

Packie could hear the conversation a floor above. They ascended the stairs. Packie could see one mafia goon at the top. He was armed with a shotgun just in case. Packie used a hand signal to order Gordon to get into the elevator and take it up one floor. "Aight man you got yourself a deal. Now about this shit..."

Not long after, the elevator dinged. "Darnell, check that motherfucker out, man!" An overweight African American in a gray sweater and baggy jeans carrying a Beretta approached the elevator. "Hey not here, man! You can't come on this floor pick another floor!" The elevator slid open and Gordon was already aiming the Itchaca out at whoever dared be in the way. He fired and the larger man was cut down instantly. The Holland bangers started firing into the elevator and Gordon took cover inside behind the button pannel. Packie came u and squeezed the trigger of the AK nailing the guido nearest him. He hit the man in the stomach and kept going aiming for his chest up to his head the final round chopping him off at the chin.

The man fell down the stairs, his shotgun discharging. "You wanted a McReary you got one, boys!" He yelled and he aimed for another Italian, this one, A thin male with curly black hair in his thirties wearing a red and purple track suit. Four rounds hit the guy in the right side of the chest and Packie let six more saw into the mafia thug's back as he rolled down the steps hitting his head on every step. The gang member in the dark blue yelled, "This is for Darnell you lil bitch!"

Gordon taunted them, "I didn't kill the guy I just gave him emergency breast reduction surgery. Honest!" Packie caught one of the hustlers with a round in the left side of his waist almost near the bladder just beflore he vanished near the higher stairs trying to get to cover. He returned fire with a Tec 9. One Italian , a man with jet black hair and a douche bag ponytail wearing a black leather jacket, tan pants and a black sweater under the jacket, picked up the shotgun from the one Packie nailed on the stairewell. "I got a fuckin surgery for you ya fuckin prick! Emergency vasectomy!"

He shoved aside one of the East Holland dealers, and started firing like a mad man at the elevator. Gordon hit close on the elevator to get himself more cover. He fired two more shots. "I think I got one of those mick bastards, Vinnie!" He came up the street racking another load and the elevators opened up and Gordon fired blindly from cover and the blast hit the Italian in the back of both legs and in the ass.

He fell over one of the pellets having struck his tail bone. Just then two men opened the door to their own apartments. One was Dominican the other was Puerto Rican. The Dominican flew the colors of the Spanish Lords as they had also recruited a bit around Northwood too, he wore a yellow T shirt and a black bandanna, a light brown skinned man with curly hair and a mustache. He carried an Uzi.

The other, had a shaved head, a white T shirt, a Penetrators jersey and baggy jeaans was just a resident but like the other man, believed his hood to be under attack and all though it wasn't them that was under attack, they weren't mistaken. He carried a 9mm. "Coming in our hood starting that shit, bitch?" Yelled the one with the bandanna. He sprayed the hallway and the already wounded Anceolotti goon took five more in the back and one more in the back left thigh. He shrieked as he bled like a stuck pig. The gang members that were still alive had forced their way into a couple of houses while the residents fled running down the stairs. Packie let them pass.

Packie reloaded taking cover behind the blind side of the lower staircase and the railing. He came back, firing at Lil King. He managed to get him with two in the left side of the abdomen before he vanished into cover in an apartment. "This is some bullshit, ya'll! We had a deal with you motherfuckers that we could meet up here!" The other East Holland thugs joined Lil Breeze in cover spraying at Packie. He zeroed in on one as their hand stuck out the door and let off a short burst. He hit the guy in the hand, and he screamed as he had lost his thumb. Packie fired again as his arm stuck further out. He took four slugs this time.

The Italian who had represented the Anceolotti fired a Desert Eagle and hit the Spanish Lord in the stomach and the guy dropped to his knees his automatic going wild in his hand shooting the ceiling. He tried to aim for the thug that shot him but the guy put a second round in his chest. "Stupid fuckin spic! Thatt'll teach you to interfere with Giovanni's business!" The other local with the jersey was panicked as he was the only one left of his side on this floor he was firing at everyone trying to hit anybody before they hit him but he missed horribly. Gordon advanced putting the last sell into the kid's back.

The Irishman dove into an open doorway of an apartment where the residents had fled. Packie zeroed in on the already wounded gang member shooting out his elbow and he heard a sickening pop sound as it did. He had killed all but two of the Hustlers, the blue clad gang member who had recognized Niko's photo, and Lil Breeze .The one Packie had first hit of the Drug Crew had been hit with several rounds from the Puerto Rican who had fired the handgun.

He wasn't dead though. The gang member looked up at Packie, "Why you gottta do me like this brah...? I aint even..." Packie cut him off. "We're not brothers! This is just business we only wanted to kill the guineas bu you dumb asses had to defend them!" He emptied the remaining ten rounds into the guy's face turning it into what resembled smashed up lasagna. As he reloaded one of the Commision goons squeezed off several rounds and hit Packie in the chest. If not for the armor he'd have been screwed. Packie dove for cover too. He noticed that when Gordon had shot the first drug dealer he had hit the suit case full of money. All the bills were pretty much useless because of it.

One of the wounded Italians, who had been hit by local with the Uzi, had spilled out his own case full of bricks of cocaine. There had been initially ten but the rounds had ripped most open. Now only three remained and that guy was trying to hold onto the bricks with one hand and fire, missing terribly with the other. Gordon had fired and a blast almost hit the man's head but instead left a large impression in the dry wall. "Gordon, be careful! That wop still has three bricks left!" Packie carefully aimed, crouching and released six rounds hitting the man in the throat. He made a break for it running to grab the case with three bricks undamaged. "Let's go!"

One of the Drug Crew hustlers came out, the one in blue and white with a pistol to the head of a Dominican woman with shorter hair, she was pretty she wore a brown halter top and black shorts. "Please let me go..." She begged. The gang member yelled, "Ya'll back the fuck up or I'll blow this breezy's head off..."

Gordon didn't hesitate. He fired hitting the woman square in the chest. The woman screamed from pain but it fell silent as she slumped to the floor. He cackled and firded another shot hitting the stunned gang member with a blast to the abdomen, but also blew his testicles off. Patrick yelled, "The fuck, Gordon you didn't have to do that!"

Vinny the head of the mobsters and his associate the only other dag, were shooting it out with some men trying to come from upstairs. They were more locals who had been alerted not only by gunshots but by the stray rounds that hit the ceiling which was their floor. "Hey putos you almost hit my fuckin daughter!" Packie saw Lil King had his own gun to the head of an Afro Dominican who was babbling in Spanish in fear. Packie tried to see if he had an opening to shoot past him. He didn't so he decided he would fire at his legs.

The man would be hurt but he would live and he would fall down. Lil king saw this coming so he threw the man foward just as Packie fired. Three rounds hit the man in the chest. He collapsed, wounded but not dead. Packie sprayed the AK, hitting Lil Breeze seemingly every inch from his stomach to his sternum. The banger fell against the wall coughing up blood.

"You bitch...we gonna get the hood on your ass...you'll see..." Packie put the hot barrel to the side of his face. "We'll see but you won't" He pulled the trigger and Packie's own face was decorated by Lil Breeze's blood spatter. Though the wounded hostage was bleeding he crawled over to the woman Gordon had shot. He was crying and yelling in Spanish at Gordon who paid no attention as he spotted an emergency fire ax and noticed the resident who'd had the pistol somehow made it and was crawling toward the Uzi.

Gordon said, "I got a question i want to 'ax' ya's. Where ya going?" The guy didn't answer so Gordon whacked him with the wood handle, the sadistic Irishman enjoying this a little too much. "Oh I guess ya didn't hear me. Guess i better 'ax' ya again!" This time he buried the ax into the back of his head with a sickening crunch and Gordon laughed cackling like a fuckin retard 12 year old would over a dirty joke.

Packie screamed, "I SAID LET'S GO! NOW OR I'M LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" Gordon followed and the two remaining guidos were still shooting it out. They retreated with the bricks and headed outside back to their car. They started it up and sped off but before they got too far they took the masks off before heading for the bridge. "jesus, Gord,o you're a sick fuck you know that?" Gordon giggled, "What's the fuckin point of the job if we can't have a little fun?"

He yelled, "That lady was begging for her life you dumb bastard!" Just then a Cognesetti, red, 2006, screeched turning to the side and an Italian fired an MP5 out of it. It was Vinny the Guinea and his other thug. Packie took off headed through Holland hoping to shake them. Gordon fired out the back window at them, damaging their windshield and he hit the passenger in the right arm and shattered the right side mirror. The guy howled but used his good arm to pepper th Willard with rounds.

Gordon took a few in the est but was unscathed. He fired again and hit the Italian in the head turning it to a pulp on the smashed up right side of the windshield. The driver kept firing his pistol with his left hand as he gave pursuit. Gordon yelled, "I'm outta shells, Packie!" The McReary brother fired his own handgun at the drier hitting him at least twice in the right shoulder but he kept coming. Packie heard sirens not too far away so he fired hitting the man's tire on the left side three times. The man crashed not too far from the internet cafe.

His head was bleeding and his nose too from the airbag. Three locals of North Holland rushed the car punching the man before he could react and they dragged him out of the car. "Yo punk i got good news and bad news. Good news is fie oh won't be arresting you. Bad news your sorry ass is getting jacked your homeboy almost hit a little kid!"

The three began to punch and kic him dragging him down an alley just as the cops were starting to arrie but they hadn't seen that happen. "You're making a big mistake!" Cried Vinny as the black youth assaulted him. "Nah bitch your mistake was coming in our hood shooting you could have hit one of us we can't have that!" Yelled a tall muscular black man in a black wife beater and gym shorts. Another, an eighteen year old with cornrows added, "Yeanh now run yo pockets, motherfucker! You gonna give up your shit either way your choice if its dead or alive!"

After they immobilized hi with the beating they took off his special Italian designer shoes, took his suit, made him strip down and took his Crowex. "This suit got blood on it, dog!" Yelled one. The leader of the pack said, "Don't matter son we'll hit up the dry cleaners with it then hit the swap meet."

Packie could see that there was another car after them. A patriot. All three passengers were firing at them. He reloaded the pistol popping a clip in and began firing at the nearest of them. He let the rounds loose letting off eight at the nearest Dominican, a man with curly hair almost resembling an Afro, yellowish brown skin and a five o'clock shadow wearing a dark blue t shirt and a puffy red jacket and baggy jeans. He hit the man with three to the chest and one to the head, the round hitthig him in the forehead. A fifth bullet hit his bottom lip tearing off a huge chunk of it. "He shot Jerry! Get that motherfucker!"

Gordon took Packie;s AK fired hitting a second one, a guy with light brown skin and a ponytail wearing a yellow and black jacket and baggy stonewashed gray jeans. The AK rounds hit the guy in the right armpit, lining up his right breast with two rounds. The man died in pain from the rounds shredding the muscle and tissue. There were LCPD squad cars coming after them and Packie sped towards an alley heading downtown.

Packie and Gordon kept their heads down and a cruiser who hit them and the vehicle span several times and the police believed the Spanish Lords to be the ones in the wrong each of them rushing the car warning them to keep their hands where they could see them. The gang members were pulled from the car and arrested even though injured people were not supposed to be cuffed. The dealers screamed, "Those motherfuckers shot up our hood, man! They're the ones who started this shit why you arresting us?!"

One cop yelled, "Shut up! You're lucky we didn't kill you!" The man;s partner yelled, "Yeah tell it to the judge. I'm sure he';ll be real understanding about you shooting automatics speeding through North Holland and putting yourself and others at risk, asshole! Plus you got two dead bodies in the car. Im sure you're upstanding citizens."

The gang memvwrs protested, "That's our homies man those white boys are the ones that did that shit!" The cops chuckled at that. "Yeah right. You heard that, Byrne? A couple of gringos came to the jungle and started shooting wise guys and homeboys. You believe that shit?" Paramedics were checking on the two wounded men and said they needed to go to the hospital. The cops agreed but the arresting officers insisted they keep their cuffs on in the ambulance. "We were just defending the barrio! See how you'd like it if these bitches come in your hood and start blasting!"

Packie was on the bridge glad to have gotten away from the bastards. "We're probably going to have to deal with the blow back from Dominicans because of this. They're going to try and get revenge on us for this shit. Them and the mafia and the East Holland gangsters," Gordon snorted. "Let them try at their own risk. Seriously, I might not like hearing the fuckin stories over and over but I know they're true. We can hold the Dumb Minicans the guidos and the jigs. Look how well they held us off on their own home turf!"

Packie breathed a sigh of relief taking a look back as they headed back to Dukes. He was glad to see the toll booth just in case there were any Dominicans that might try and come after. They paid the toll and made it across. They arrived in Meadows Park finally home. "Guess I'll start selling baggies to all these fiends."

_Flood In The LS River_

Neto got a call on his cell phone since he didn't check the text."Hello?" ""_A'ight, so you wanna hustle? This is your hustle - the Lost and the Vagos is having a meeting of minds down in the LS River. It'd suit my purposes if they got stuck up. Light'em up, bring whatever they holding to the crib, you gonna make some bills. Straight up._"

Neto started to say, "Wait well..." The guy hung up. "Fucking asshole..."

He didn't even know why he was even trying to be cool with the Families. Sure Lamar was okay he was a bit of a loud mouth but he was okay at the same just a little dumb. Gerald was an asshole but then he wasn't sure he was in the Families he was just a drug dealer from Chamberlain Hills. Still he didn't like the motherfucker. He was just too quiet. It made him more of a threat he might down the line be a threat. He headed to Rancho. He dropped on by heading to Innocence Boulevard. He had passed the Central Los Santos Hospital. He had the radio turned to East Los FM. The song I'm Yours by Chino Grande played. "_A little somethin for the ladies..."_

It started the song off as the Charlie Row Campo members started rhyming. He pulled up getting out of the carucha walking up. "Orale ese, what's going on carnal?" Tiny dapped the Mexican national. "What brings you by the varrio, Neto?" Neto shrugged. "Not shit just wanted to drop by and see what was up how everybodys hanging after that last lick. Check this out homie. Gerald from over in Chamberlain just gave me a word about some shit going down in the LS River. Deal between The Vagos and the Lost. Interested?"

Tiny told him, "Simon carnal but the only thing is I can;t go with you dog. Gotta get some of the other homies. Gata and Morena should go with you. Take a couple more homies with you cause if I know the Vagos like I know them they're gonna be pretty deep. And if I know the Lost MC those redneck putos will be armed to the teeth maybe even more than the Vagos."

Neto asked, "You sure? I mean I know you guys were saying you wanted to truce it up with the Vagos and all..."

Tiny nodded. "Yeah yeah I hear you perro but the thing is before that happens the Vagos gotta learn a lesson in respecto que no? Me and Demon both know that shit and if they're trying to make deals with the white boys like that they need to get their priorities straight,"

He whistled. "Gata! Morena! Venir aqui!" Gata showed up and walked up. "Neto's got a jale for the hood we need done."

Morena was deep brown skinned about five foot seven with long black hair in bangs. She was of Mexican and Yaqui descent. She wore a dark blue flannel jacket over a more feminine black blouse. She had a teal bandanna around her forehead like a headband the way some female gang members often did. Gata wore a similiar midriff top from before but it was brown with sparkle designs on it. She wore a black Pounders cap on backwards and blue bell bottoms. Tiny also called over three homeboys too.

He looked to a younger man in his early twenties, who looked fresh outta high school, wearing a blue denim jacket blue denim jeans and had his hair cut short but not bald as many cholos did, approached. "Que tal?"

"You're riding with Neto on a jale, ese. All three of you, ese. Jacking the vagos and the lost," The other two Aztecas were from Mexico same as Neto but he could tell by their accents it was a different area. One, who had a face tattoo of a 1 on his left cheek and an 8 on the other he had a shaved head and he had VLA tatted on the back of it. He wore a black wife beater and dark greenish almost military green khakis. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of the Aztec calendar As he spoke in broken English saying, "We got it, mano.." He could tell this guy was from Guadalajara while the other cholo was from Sonora. He had more hair than the other cholo. He wore a light blue plaid jacket, brown khaki shorts, and a mint colored LS Corkers hat.

They got into their Eponte Phoenix which was dark blue with a white stripe down the middle. Neto got into the stolen dark red Buffalo and Gata, Morena and the young man got in. "Neto, this is Bullet. Bullet, Neto."

Neto nodded at him but said, "I've heard of you, dog. Word travels far. You're Santa Muerte. Funny I thought the Saint Of Death was a woman, homes. I was raised Catholic. I know all about her. So are you a woman?"

Neto told him, "I don't know why I got that nickname. I guess because the cartels pray to her and I've been the answer to the prayers of many cartel jefes who needed a cop or a politician they couldn't buy off clipped. Maybe it's because one way or another I've worked with almost all the cartels. Or at least all the cartels on the Madrazo Familia's good side. So maybe the literal Santa Muerte is a woman. Whether she's a Catholic aperation or a Nahuatl goddess I don't know but I'm a man. And if I am who everybody says I am do you really think you want to piss me off?"

Bullet held his hands up. "Tu calmate, vato. It's just a joke. You gotta lighten up. This is America. We don't gotta be mad dogging all the time. This aint like Mexico. We gotta look out for each other."

Neto noticed he had an accent though it was barely there. "You're not from here originally. You're Mexican too. Where from?" Bullet hesitated but then admitted, "Michoacan. I wasn't raised there.."

Neto grinned, "Orale homes...then your parents must not have spoken English in the house," He nodded. Gata asked Neto, "So what are we doing? Tiny said we're going after some Vagos but for what? What are they holding?" Neto explained, "There's some Vagos and Lost meeting with weight. I don't know what kind. Whatever it is we smoke everybody and take it to Chamberlain Hills and we get paid. Each of us. I'll make sure of that."

Bullet didn't like the sound of that. "Chamberlain? Chale homes! You're trying to get us all shot?" Neto smirked. "What are you scared? I thought your name was bullet. Or is that just the shape of your haircut and your head?" Bullet defended himself saying, "I aint scared of anybody but there's an understanding mayates don't come in our hood and we don't come in theirs."

Neto said, "Well there weren't that many of them back home to really know any of them. Maybe a few in Veracruz that's about it. Nothing like the ones up here. They're Afro Latino not African American. Still I thought that pedo with them was more of a Vagos thing?"

Bullet was putting a magazine into his 9mm. "It is. But Mierda Bunta has been going at it with them pretty hard since the 90's too. We mostly used to beef with other varrios, Vagos and shit but up here we hate all Ballas and Most family hoods. Might be a few that's okay. I hate those fuckers from Davis Neighborhood and Carson ave but I guess I got no problems with CGF. They mostly try to stay out of the war between black and brown just shooting at purple or other green hoods but you never know, perro. The tides can change at any time. I had some homies in High School from Chamberlain that went to school in Rancho but sabes que? That was years ago. I'm 22 and so are they. Even if we aren't at war with their hood exactly it aint like we go to barbecues and ball games and shit."

Morena nodded. "Simon. Plus el merro merros say they're all the enemies anyway. Demon tries to have as much freedom on his own in these streets while still following the reglas and even he used to have green rags he played football with back before the riots but things are different. I pretty much ignore the guys from their hood. They see my ink they know better than to cat call at me but their females? I don't get along with those bitches at all. Loud ass drama queens."

Neto put the radio to the new radio Chicano rap station 103.7 FM Pocos Perro Locos. The song I Miss You (Angel De Mi Vida) by Wicked Baby Doll. The two cholos following them he could hear they had East Los FM on.

Bullet shook his head. "Demon must not know about this shit, man. I mean if he did he would say there's no way even with the Vagos, that we can go smashing on them to help some bitch ass tintos. I used to be cool with them but they're not really cool with me. Always calling me a wetback and shit when i'm downtown..."

Gata asked, "Why don't you do something about it, Ernie?" He replied, "They're always in fuckin packs, esa! Sure, I could fight them but they outnumber me and the way the pigs act i'll end up being in the wrong somehow because they want to stay on the good side of the niggers but being racist against a beaner? Shit they think whatever happens to us we deserve for being here illegally in the first place except I aint illegal, I've got papers."

He sighed, his expression making him look younger than he was. "La Onda might green light us for this shit. If we bring back whatever feria we make, anybody asks, we jacked the Vagos and the white boys, entiendes? We jacked them because that's what we do. Not because some snot rag wearing Tranny's told us anything. Or you, okay, Neto? They don't have Families or Ballas down south but up here they're the enemy. More than Mara Bunta. More than even North Side putos and I know you don't got them in Mexico either, homeboy."

Neto whistled. "Look even though i've only been here like a month this aint my first rodeo in Estados Unidos, ese. I've been here plenty of times on business weeks at a time how do you think I learned to speak English like I was born here? But if you say worse than Rifas, I guess that's a pretty big deal. Even down south fools say don't wear red cause that's chavala colors."

They pulled the carucha up to their destination and got out. Neto told them all, "All right I'm the one with military experience so each and every one of you is going to do what the fuck I say and follow my lead. Entiendo?" They all confimed they understood with a nod. Neto got a shotgun from the trunk. The Azteca with the shaved head was carrying a Mac-10 while the other carried two pistolas.

They snuck down walking down into the LS River as they were just off the first street bridge. Neto counted about five Vagos and seven members of the Lost MC. The leader of the Lost, a white guy with a heaved head and a red mustache and beard and a neck tattoo as well as sleeve tats Neto couldn't make out approached the Vago in charge. "So... I know you and your boys south of the border can mass produce this shit for the cartels. I can appreciate that. The cartels control the market, control the market establish the networks. What I want to know is have any of your boys tried the shit we've cooked up in Blaine County?"

A light skinned Vago wearing a gold letterman's jacket with slicked back hair cut, and facial hair turning from a five o'clock shadow to a beard open one package and snorted some off the blade. "WHOO! ORALE! That's some good shit homie...who taught you guys to cook tick tick like that?"

The biker, who as Neto moved closer could see by the patch, was the Treasurer said, "Crazy fucking Canadian. Johnny K's got us in business with him and business is a booming, cousin. Look we've still got our war with the Angels going on, you guys fought different gangs, whatever. If our prez and our business associates merg with your contacts down south, the cartels will have better profits down south, our partners gets new clients for his ice and the Lost MC and the Vagos stand to see a huge increase in payoff. What do you say, amigo?"

The Mexican said, "Yeah, I like the idea. We both walk away with product and we can both make more with that top quality shit plus what we already got from Mexico. Don't get me wrong, ese, the shit in Mexico is good but cocaine is what's more popular. For a long time meth was seen as poor man's cocaine..."

The biker grinned wickedly. "Oh they're right about that. That's exactly why it's so popular in Blaine County but when you get enough trailer trash lining up for this shit the little bit of money they have will start to turn into a lot of money. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

The Vago said, "Yeah...a baby. They're even bald toothless and smelly like one. Let me just run this by my cousin really quick and we'll be good to go,"

He turned to his cousin, a man who was half Mexican and half Japanese, a short man wearing a black wife beater with sleeves of tattoos indicating Vagos affiliation. He also wore white khakis and a black beanie. He looked more Asian than Mexican but Neto observed he talked more like a Chicano. "¿Qué piensa usted, primo? Piense que suena como un buen negocio, amigo?"

(What do you think, cousin? Think it sounds like a good deal, dude?) The gang member leered at the biker and said, "¿Cómo saber que podemos confiar en estos osos polares?"

(How do you know we can trust these polar bears?)

The biker asked, "Is there a problem, guys?" The Vago told him, "It's no problem I just need to convince John a little bit..."

An African American biker with a shaved head and a tattoo on his neck that read L.F.F.L plus blue eyes growled, "We aint got all day, man. Sid here reports to Johnny K and I'm from East Vinewood so we both got people expecting a lot from us. I gotta tell my prez one thing or another."

John snarled back, "You fuckin wait until we're finished talking..." The gang member looked at his cousin and said, "John, llama hacia abajo. Esta es una buena oferta que es casi una ganga. Ellos usar nuestras conexiones a tener su producto empujado más hacia el sur en México y América Central y llegar a tener su meth que podemos enviar a nuestros compañeros en otros estados. Simplemente relajarse bro."

_(John, call down. This is such a good deal it's pretty much a steal. They use our connections to have their product pushed further south into Mexico and Central America and we get to have their meth that we can ship to our companeros in other states. Just chill out bro..)_

John finally switched to English and looked at the bikers saying, "Fine guero we got a deal. Now how we gonna do this?"

The Vago with the varsity jacket said, "Look, we need a connection to Blaine County anyway. You need networking in Mexico we need it in the kicked the Azttecas out of Los Santos or at least I think we did most of them but now they're controlling the desert as far as I know. They're running the gun trade while you guys are running the meth. We get some gun shipments from Oscar Guzman but that aint enough we don't want to have to just be buyers we want to sell. We want the Aztecas piece of the pie. They're doing okay with it out there even when they aren't on Oscar's good side they got a part of the business."

The white guy found this reasonable. "I don't see why not. Ortega run things pretty tight out there and we do have a deal with Trevor Phillips as far as meth goes he cooks and supplies us, we sell, and he has a deal with the Aztecas for the guns. We have a bit of an understanding ourselves with the El Salvadorans out there. Aren't they with you guys to a point?"

The Vago nodded. "More or less. Used to beef with them in the 80's and 90's but they came around. They're all part of that south side connection. Aztecas are too when they hit the pinta but on the streets they still want to act like bitches it seems like they only understand carnalismo when they're on lock down. We got Mara Bunta in Los Santos already but if you can get us in contact with the ones you know in the sticks, then yeah we'll get in touch with them and handle everything else on our own."

Neto fired his shotgun at the nearest man, a Vago wearing a gold and white checkered shirt and blue jeans, plus a shaved head. He hit the man in the back, the Beretta AL391-Xtrema2 blast leaving huge holes in the man's back. He cried out with his pained voice fading to silence.

Neto pumped and fired again hitting another Vago, this one in the left leg, taking out a huge chunk of the back of his thigh. The man shreiked and Neto yelled, "VLA motherfucker! We're taking this shit from all you putos!" The two Aztecas who had been in the Phoenix started opening fire on the bikers two hitting two of them. The bullets from the Mac also hit the package of meth intended for tasting. The bikers and Vagos returned fire and Neto got behind one of the Lost vans. The other Aztecas did too but the two extras kept it up with the rounds.

Neto spotted the African American Lost MC member returning fire and he hit one of the cholos from Mexico with three rounds in the abdomen. He had wounded the vato but hadn't killed him. He fired coming briefly out from cover. The man fired a few rounds at him too which got him in the chest but luckily he had the Heavy Body Armor on. He pulled the trigger again letting a fourth shot off and all though the black man was a good distance from him, the blast hit him even if only partially.

The man had taken shotgun pellets in the left arm and the back of his left hip. He collapsed wounded on the ground but kept discharging his pistol, wounded and still firing using his other hand. Neto had gotten back into cover. "We're taking your shit, pinche bar ho's!" Yelled Bullet as he discharged several rounds from cover hitting a Vago wearing a light blue button up shirt dark gray khakis and blue Eris sneakers. The man had taken four rounds in the back and had rolled on his side firing back.

The Vago, John screamed, "Chinga tu madre Azteca rata motherfuckers!" He fired like a mad man trying to hit Bullet who ducked into cover as the rounds came back at him. Bullet let off the rest of his mag at John and at the Vago he had already hit. The two Vagos who Neto didn't know the names of finished off the two Lost members they had already wounded. Neto saw that one of the dead Vagos had been carrying an Uzi on him. He bolted from cover his shotgun over his shoulder having retrieved his pistol.

He discharged his handgun the Glock 18 at any and everybody who might shoot. He slid to cover behind a yellow Stallion picking up the Uzi. The Asian gang member fired at Neto but just as he reloaded Neto came out with the uzi and let it rip. Ten rounds nailed the bastard in the chest. The man fell over, hitting the earth like a sack of potatoes and Neto aimed at his head as he was still firing and let the man have six more in the face, ripping the cartilage and bone structure in his face apart as the rounds sawed his profile apart.

He aimed at the bikers next catching several, from cover as he emptied the mag. He looted the corpse for more ammo. There was one mag left. He put it in. Gata took out the black biker with a storm of rounds from her handgun two hitting him in the left collar bone he went down and a third struck him in the neck. "Bad day to be a biker, eh puto?!" She screamed.

The Azteca who had been wounded by the man she shot had finished off another member of the Lost but the biker who was there on behalf of the Lost at Stab City, had an Itcha M37 and he hit the Azteca with a blast cutting him down. The Mexican gangster crawled on the ground, trying to hold on. He tried to raise his Mac to shoot the Lost member but the Vago who wore the varsity jacket fired putting a bullet in the back of the man's head. "You fucked up ,Faketeen maricon! We should have wiped all you out!"

Neto aimed at the gang member and let off a burst from the Uzi ten rounds, hitting the man in the right side. The gang member collapsed. He yelled to the other remaining bikers, "Kill these fuckers! Johnny's gonna shit when he finds out!" Neto saw one of the last remaining members of the Lost still standing, got an AK-47 that was the rest having been taken out by Bullet, Morena, and the other Azteca he did not know the name of.

That Azteca was wounded, and had taken two bullets in the chest and had already taken three bullets. The already wounded Lost MC member who Neto had hit was back on his feet. He aimed his shotgun at Morena. Neto didn't let him get a chance. He fired his pistol rapidly with six rounds and the man went down. He bled out on the ground. He let the Uzi rip again.

The rounds took out chunks of the man's braids, pieces of gray matter erupting from the entrance wounds in his temple as well as the back of his skull leaving spatter patterns on the ground. The last biker with the AK-47 fired in a fury trying to hit all the Aztecas but all had taken cover, Gata behind a few bikes the Lost had parked, Morena, behind a black Tornado belonging to a Vago. Bullet was behind the Phoenix which was starting to smoke from having taken so much damage due to the exchange of gunfire.

"You fuckin assholes are going down! Nobody messes with the lost!" Shouted the gang member, a white male with curly black hair and green eyes standing at five foot eight. He hit the other Mexican national Azteca in the chest with seven rounds. The poor man went down down for the count. Neto let the man have it with a shotgun blast and he partially wounded him with a blast to the ass. The man fell but started to try and get up. Bullet emptied every round into the man's back and hit him with surprising accuracy.

"Fuck you and your patch, gabacho!" He yelled. Neto saw all but one of the Vagos were down. He fired hitting the gang member in the chest with a blast from the shotty the last one as he ran dry. The Vago, the cousin of John, who's name was Domingo, lay in a pool of blood, coughing more up onto his goatee and facial hair. "The homies are gonna wipe the floor with you...northern Rancho's gonna be ours...we should have kicked all you panochas out of LS..."

Neto told him, "I'm not from LS but that was your mistake. Now you live with it and die with it," He pulled the trigger of the Glock putting five rounds into him, four in the chest and one in the forehead, the man died with his mouth wide open. He scooped the meth up and they all got into the Buffalo and Bullet cried out, "Holy fuckin shit, ese that was crazy! We fucked thm up!" Morena was sad, "They got Raul and Alonzo..."

Gata nodded solemnly. "Descanse en paz..."

Neto had also taken the AK-47 from the dead biker which while he drove he had Gata who was next to him hold onto it. Just then several gunshots rang out and they noticed a Baller SUV followed with two Vagos inside gave chase. The rounds hit the back of the Buffalo. "Fuck! They don't give up do they?! Cried out Neto. Gata began to fire the AK-47 out of the window hitting both Vagos, the driver she hit with nine rounds in the stomach, the passenger, three in the right shoulder one in the left arm and two in the throat tearing it open.

Three more SUV's each with two Vagos insider were on them. "Hijo de puta! We already took out twelve motherfuckers plus those last two how many more are there?!" She cried firing the Mac she had taken from one of her dead homies, unloading twenty seven rounds, hitting the passenger, a Vago with a shaved head wearing a varsity jacket hitting the man in the chest, one round hitting him in the heart hit the driver in the side and he collapsed falling against the steering wheel.

Another SUV fired on them and one round hit Neto in the right arm just grazing and two more went through the seat from the back and hit his vest. He returned fire with the Glock emptying every round at the passenger, hitting the guy with two in the chest one in the bladder one which hit him in the kidney, one in the liver and one in the right eye, obliterating it completely. He reloaded as he floored it through Rancho trying to get out of the area towards Chamberlain Hills. He barreled down Innocence as one final vehicle was in pursuit. Neto fired out the window being the opposite of conservative with his shots but he hit the driver several times but it was too far to see where.

The vehicle crashed with the driver out of commision and Neto hoped the passenger had been killed or knocked out by the crash he wouldn't put it past one of them to shove the driver aside and keep after them. "That was some crazy shit, ese...my heart's beating like crazy..." Bullet remarked.

Morena chuckled, "Man you act like a big time gangster but right now you're sounding like a pee wee, que no?" He growled, "Callete, pendeja! Nobody asked you. You cant tell me your heart isn't pumping. This aint fear it's adrenaline. You don't feel that?"

Neto told him, "You know what, ese? It's not a bad thing to be afraid. You could have died. We all could have back there. I might or might not be who they say I was in Mexico either way it's the past but even I get afraid at times carnalito. You're young you're macho I get it you gotta be hard for the homies and the hynas but fear keeps you smart and it keeps you careful. Don't reject it. Embrace it and channel it the right way."

They got go the projects and he said, "I'll be right back. Stay here i'll go get us paid,"

He walked up to the door and knocked handing him the package. "Aight..." He went back to the car and began to drive the homies back to the hood. "What the fuck, man! Two g's each? We should go in there and kill that maricon and take the glass and sell it ourselves!" Morena agreed. "Fuck that guy! For all the risk we took and he wants to short change us? I know he'll be making more than 8 g's off of all the couriers and corner boys slinging for him!"

Gata tried to calm them down, "Look, if we do that we'll bring the entire neighborhood down on us. I'm not afraid of the Families but that is the largest and oldest set of theirs in Los Santos. And since they're a homegrown gang that makes them the oldest set of Families period. Just calm down,"

Neto added, "I don't like it anymore than you do. This shit is making me think twice about ever working for him again but we gotta play it smart. If he keeps on fucking me over like this i'll kill him myself. He doesn't know that he just screwed me over but the Aztecas too. If he doesn't make it right in the future he wont survive."

* * *

_That's all for chapter 5. So the name for this chapter is a reference to having a glass of Coca Cola with ice but also the fact that Packie stole cocaine while Neto stole meth, the slang for ice. I guess the RS version would be E Cola with ice. Tonantzin Esparza is the visual inspiration for Morena. She was Vicki Castro in Walkout the 2006 movie a movie about the Chicano student protests where 13 schools in East LA walked out during class to protest the unfair conditions of the public schools in East LA in 1968. She's of the exact heritage i mentioned in the chapter. Jacob Vargas is the basis for Bullet his younger self at age 21-22 where as in ballad of a cholo as toker he's in his thirties or 40's or at least somewhere between his age in Next Friday and his age in say The Hills Have Eyes 2 or Sons Of Anarchy._

_The biker with the meth was visually based on Wolfgang Cutler a member of the Aryan Brotherhood in the show Oz who raped another neo nazi who was not in good standing with the rest of the gang so Cutler raped him in exchange for protection from the Italian mob who wanted him dead for shanking a wise guy. The Vago in the varsity jacket and his bi racial cousin are based on Crazy 8 and his bi racial cousin Emilio from the show Breaking Bad. They were meth dealers and rivals of Tuco Salmanaca who was played by Raymond Cruz the visual basis for Neto so it seemed fitting to kill them both off._

_As for the song by Nas that was the first i ever heard. Oh and as for the song by Wicked Baby Doll she's a good Chicana rapper she came out with that song in 2013 same year as GTA V/Online. She is not to be confused with the other Chicana artist Baby Wicked who raps with Charlie Row Campo/Urban Kings and has been featured on songs with Chino Grande. I decided there should be a chicano rap station added as new since on Online they already put another station, The Lab I'm hoping they'll do that with a Cholo/Chicano rap station too i mean it is based on LA. I don't see why Chief Keef or any of those guys should get airplay on the west coast when even rappers considered underground are not getting play in their own city in the game. Or any other rapper not from LA for that matter. It makes no sense._

_I mean Charlie Row Campo obviously wasn't considered too small time for their song My Neighborhood to be featured in the game Call Of Juarez The Cartel on the soundtrack. It seems to me it's just anti brown color bias._

_As for the mention of Corkers and their colors see they wear green but mint green is like a mix of blue and green and to the extent it's blue it's close to the shade Aztecas like. So the Aztecas and families much like real gangs along with colors can claim which gang wore a certain kind of sports gear first much like the Surenos and the Crips argue over which race wore the LA Dodgers gear first. It's simple. In Brooklyn in Jackie Robinson's day, it'd be blacks. In LA, Mexicans._

_Oh and I'll probably have Paul in the next chapter meet every other character he has already met Ivan and mai, but not Neto. Mai has met everybody already in LS but has not met Packie yet obviously. Anyway that's all for now. Later_


	6. Bad 1st Impression

_Out Of Court Settlement _

Paul finished working out changing out of his sweaty clothes. He had also been jogging up and down the beach. He loved the feel of the warm sun on his skin. He didn't get much of that in Canada. His light brown skin was darkening in the sun towards a more medium brown like his father had. He put his Pounders jersy on over a white t shirt and baggy black jeans. He got a text from a man named Martin Madrazo. He had no idea who he was. He was at some restaurant in Rockford Hills. He said he wanted to meet up and talk about opportunities. He got into a stolen dark red Sultan. He put the radio to West Coast Classics and the song New York Ne York by DPG played.

He headed to the address in the text. _How the fuck do all these random people keep getting my number? If it's Lamar I'm going to beat his ass. _

The song ended and there was a Weazel News update, "_Weazel News live on the scene of yet another gang shooting in the LA River. Multiple casualties were found in what looks like a meeting gone bad between the Lost Motorcycle Club and the Vagos. Initially police suspected it to be a shooting between the two gangs but two members of the Varrio Los Aztecas were also found at the crime scene among the deceased leaving the Los Santos Police Department to believe this was an attack. Their tattoos indicated allegiance to an Azteca set down in Mexico so the possibility of the two deceased having connected with Varrio Aztecas in Los Santos is highly likely. Police believe there were at least four other people involved in the shootings as more gunfire was exchanged in South Central in nearby intersections leaving eight more casualties."_

Paul wondered what that was about. He thought the Aztecas and Vagos got along now but he wasn't sure. He had killed some Vagos pretty much as soon as he got into the city. He had a feeling that all though he was skilled with guns he knew the Vagos were a force to be reckoned with and all though they had yet to kill him he figured they might one day. They had after all managed to destroy entire sets of Families and far as he knew, the African American gangs, all though they were putting up one hell of a fight despite less numbers, had never killed so many Vagos that one of their cliques ceased to exist. It seemed an unwinnable war and yet as long as he was doing business with the Families, with Lamar, with Gerald he was still somewhat of a secret weapon to them.

He arrived at the place. He walked inside and a Mexican man entered too a man wearing a white wife beater, black cargo pants, and dark blue eris sneakers. "I'm afraid we can't serve you two. There is a dress code..." Paul scowled, "Who gives a shit about getting served? I'm here to see Madrazo. He's expecting me."

The other guy spoke up too. "Trust me, bro you don't want to get on Mr. Madrazo's bad side and keeping somebody he's expecting waiting is a bad idea. You work your little job here you got youself a nice little deal out here but all of that can change really fucking fast. It aint me you gotta be afraid of. It's Madrazo. He could have you put in a trunk of a car in broad daylight and nobody would testify,"

The man led them back to where Madrazo was seated without a word. "A bit harsh don't you think?" Asked Paul. The man replied, "Sometimes fear is a better motivator than reasoning. Especially with rich fucks on this side of town. Even the help think they're better than us lowly peasants."

. "Ahhhh muchachos. Como esta?" Paul asked, "Who are you? And who is this guy?" The cartel boss laughed. "We have never met officially and I had heard you were from Liberty City which would explain your lack of manners. Let's try that again and this time let's introduce ourselves in a more civilized manner."

Paul defiantly said, "I'm sorry you want manners? Blow me. Yeah i'm from Liberty. You fucking texted me, on my phone when I never gave you my number, homeboy. You called me here so how about you get to the fucking point?"

Madrazo wiped his chin with a napkin. "Well, I think this man needs a lesson in manners. We do not just know how to be polite in Mexico. The same is true for Los Santos..." He beckoned to his henchmen to force Paul down on the table slamming him with a Desert Eagle to the back of his head. "That was very disrespectful, Americano. I am here to take you under my wing to offer you employment and here you are disrespecting me. Does he have a gun?" He asked his guards. The beefy Mexican bodyguards nodded. "Good. Why don't we all go for a walk outside."

He stood up and beckoned to the yuppie customers who were watching in bewilderment, "It is okay everybody enjoy your meal. Nobody is going to get hurt we just want a little talk wit him," They forced him outside behind the alley the guards outnumbering the Libertonian hitman. There was little he could do. Madrazo followed outside with the Mexican and said, "You have behaved in a humble manner. Let me show you the difference between those who are on my good side and those on my bad side."

Madrazo turned to the greeter saying, "You make sure none of these people call the police, yes?" As they exited they saw Paul being punched by one of the guards. Paul came back swinging hitting the guy in the face. They had taken his gun and the four of them were ganging up on him so he grabbed a trash can and clobbered the nearest guard with it and went to kick him as he fell down but another Desert Eagle at the back of his head stopped this. "Enough! We are not savages. We can be reasonable."

Paul twitched at him saying that. "Give me his gun," Madrazo ordered. He was handed Paul's weapon and Madrazo handed it to Paul. "Your survival depends entirely on you doing exactly what I say. Entiendes?" Paul nodded. "Take your gun and put it in your mouth."

Paul looked at him his greenish hazel eyes flashing with anger and confusion. "You're crazy. I'm not doing that," Madrazo shrugged. "It's your choice. As you can see my men do not just have large Magnums. They have Magnums with Silencers on them. I can have them put a bullet in your skull and make sure you are never seen again. This man I believe he knows me. I am told you worked with my associates south of the border, yes?" He turned toward the unamed Mexican. "Yes.." The man said silently.

"Ahhh...then you know who I am. Tell this young man if it's true. Do I have the power, even as you have never met me, based on my reputation to have him vanish without a trace?" The man nodded. "It's true, bro. Madrazo's one of those people that would have his enemies put in oil drums. Set them on fire. The average person in Mexico size wise would probably burn for about two hours. Somebody like you, probably four to eight hours."

The cartel king pin laughed lighting a cigar. "Now you will do as i say, yes?" Paul put the gun in his mouth. He felt his heart beating in his chest. He didn't know if he was going to live. _All cause of my big fucking mouth now I've got Lamar's pistol in it. I wish he was here right now he could get me out of this situation..."_

"What was it it you told me? Ah yes...blow me. You have a filthy mouth. Most Americans do. I think a bullet would wash that filthy mouth out."

The Mexican Paul did not know looked nervous but was trying to hide it. He wasn't sure if that guy was a friend or a foe. Paul tried to mouth, "I'm sorry..."

"Como...? You said Sorry? I highly doubt that. I think you are only sorry because you have a pistol in your mouth and because your life is in my hand. I do not believe you are sorry at all. Manners and first impressions are everything, Mr. Leary. I have heard of the work you have done back in Liberty City for various business men but you are a crude and vulgar man and I do not care for your attitude. I will not humiliate you so much as to make you suck that gun like a cock but I do want that pistol deeper into that filthy mouth of yours. Towards the back of your throat."

One of the guards warned, "Do it, puto!" He did and was trying not to choke.

Paul was freaked now. Tears were in his eyes, he wasn't sure if from fear of dying or from his gag reflex. Or both. "I'm fugging thorrorry!" He tried to enunciate. His knees were shaking about to buckle."Wow, it seems even when faced with death this man cannot re-frame from profanity! Show me how sorry you are. Put your finger on the trigger!"

The Mexican man stepped forward, "Senor...you do not know me as I know you but maybe you know me by reputation anyway? Or at least I can tell you in what way I have worked for you. I worked for your primo Javier. Mi llamo Neto. He gave me jobs from you through him. I can't say I saved it all but I made a lot of money working with him but he was only your second in command. It would be much more honorable to work with you. But if you don't mind me saying, senor with all due respect?"

Madrazo beamed, "Now there is a man with manners! By all means, amigo speak your mind!" The man said, "I think you made your point. I know you are ruthless but you are also a professional business man. But if this is the way you're going to carry yourself when he's said sorry then I'm afraid i'll have to decline."

Madrazo was amused. "And just what do you propose?" Neto said, "Let him live. I have a reputation from Mexico. He has a reputation from Liberty City. I haven't run into that many out of towners. I mean i've met two and they're okay but we couldn't be more different in a lot of ways. A KGB Agent and a Veteran. This guy reminds me of me. In a way. Only I wouldn't have been as stupid as to say what he did. But you see, Mr. Madrazo, he doesn't know who you are. You might say he spoke out of ignorance."

Madrazo sighed. "Very well. You may remove the pistola..." Paul did and coughed catching his breath trying not to throw up. "I can assume that you know now I am not a man to be tested?" Paul nodded, looking at him with red eyes.

"Now that we've all become aquianted with each other, I have a business proposal. A little something I need done."

Neto asked. "What can we do for you?" Madrazo blew smoke. "For an extremely right wing country, why does the United States have such a problem with wealth creation? It's crazy. The DA after me right now has so little respect for my impact on the economy, you'd think he was a socialist. Please take him out before he can take his evidence to the court, and bring it to me. I think he may be exceptional trouble."

Neto replied, "I won't pretend to know much about politics in this country but I'm pretty sure it's half right winger half liberal. So I think we know what type you're dealing with," He slyly suggested and then said, "Then again maybe they just don't like to see rich Mexicans,"

Madrazo smiled at this statement. "Okay. We'll take care of it. Vamanos," He said to Paul. Paul waited until he got out of ear shot and kicked the wall and growled, "Fucking Mexican cocksucker! I ought to go over there and kill him and those fucking nephlim motherfuckers protecting him!" Neto made a tsk tsk sound, "Careful, fucker, I just saved your ass and I'm Mexican. We're not all the same. You really don't like any of us?"

Paul walked with him. "It's really nothing personal, okay? I just have yet to have a positive experience so far. I didn't have problem with any back home they were the same as the Puerto Ricans. Since I got into this city though I've had Vagos trying to kill me and now this cartel asshole."

Neto asked him, "Do you happen to work for Lamar Davis?" They got into Paul's car.

"I've done some jobs for him. He was the one that had me kill Vagos when I first got to town. How do you know?" Neto asked, "Friended you on Life Invader, met him for the first time in Los Santos? Said you weren't as big as he thought you'd be?" Paul could only nod in surprise he knew that. How did all these people know his business? "Same here, homes but see I was already connected to the LS underworld before I met him. I'm an Azteca. Vagos can be domineering assholes I get that. I'm VLA. We're a little more chill. Mind our own fucking business que no? Do our own thing. Point is though if you had come to town and were working for Vagos and had killed Families or Ballas when you first got here you probably wouldn't have too many good experiences with black guys either,"

Paul admitted, "Hey I did kill a bunch of Ballas too. Even helped a little BG from the Families after he got put on. Like I said nothing personal I just hate cartel people. They're a lot like La Cosa Nostra only worse. Some of the most brutal drug related killings I ever saw in Liberty was in connection with a cartel."

Neto said, "Hey I get it. I worked for the Madrazo cartel for years and worked with other cartels they considered allies. Cartels are full of assholes. People that move shit across the border? Dumb fucks. They're expandabe. A lot of times we used American college students as mules. Preferably white, to avoid suspicion from federales on both sides. college students."

"Everybody thinks they're getting ready for spring break or just come to Mexico for the women and the margaritas but they've got heroin or coke balloons inside them. College boys, even middle or upper class ones love to come back to the states moving product making lots of cash. Makes them feel alive. Likein the movies. Problem is they're expandable and once a guy like Madrazo feels like they're expandable he will throw them out like yesterdays trash. Even a guy in the actual organization, powerful as that is to be one of Madrazo's crew, you never live long. That's why I got out. Well partly anyway."

Paul raised his eyebrows at the older man. "You're out yet here you are back working for him. How does that work exactly?" Neto sighed. "Look it's complicated. I had some problems with his cousin and I don't know if his cousin got word to him about some of what I did in Mexico or not. So until that confrontation happens I need to make some money in the mean time I just met you so I'm not about to tell you shit just yet about me. These things are delicate in nature it could get me killed."

The gunmen nodded. "Fine. We don't have to talk about it."

Neto eyed him. "What about you? You worked in Liberty City, right? You don't look that old, ese. How much could you have possibly done?" Paul said without looking at the shorter but older man, "If you're in a gang yourself you know damn well many kids get started much younger than me. Five years ago back in High School I was running coke for Elizabeta Torres back before she got 300 years. Isn't that just like the system. Giving her a 300 year bid when she's probably not even gonna be alive for the first 100? Or even fifty years from now. Hell fifty years from 2008! I mean she's never getting out. Poor girl..."

Neto told him, "Believe it or not I met her back in the 90's. When she was getting her start. She'd been hustling for some years but she had a lot to learn about the game que no? Plus when a lot of her connects in PR got caught with cases and a lot of them were imprisoned there and in LC, she needed a new connection. So she called the Madrazo's. That's how deep this guy is. But anyway you were saying? Who else you work with?"

He thought it over. "There was a Russian guy out in Hove Beach I didn't like very much but he used me to clip a few people. There was a couple of Caribbean dudes in East LC, some other Puerto Rican, Manny Escuela you ever heard of him?"

Neto shook his head. "Guess he was only Liberty City famous then. He had his own reality TV show supposedly or he was trying to. Mostly it was him an some idiot with a camera. Funny, 2007, he had me moving weight across Bohan for the Lords then he turns his new leaf even starts talking to cops trying to get them to say words into the camera at parties. Next thing I know he's trying to "Save our streets" and the youth and even though I aint from South Bohan and I was never in the Lords, he saw me as one of them too. Always trying to preach bullshit at me. His own homeboys thought he was lame he even had a few of them killed."

Neto asked, "What happened? They kill him? I hear a Lord's worst enemy is another Lord. They kill their own probably more than any other gang. They don't even set trip they have in hood beef," The younger killer shrugged. "Honestly? I have no idea. He was going to do some bit with Elizabeta and I never saw him again. Maybe she probably killed him but I don't know for sure."

They spotted the lawyer driving up the road and Neto rolled the window down. He began firing out of the window in a drive-by. The man was on the phone. Neto squeezed off five shots and the window of the man's car was shattered and Paul saw blood and the man swerved hitting a stop sign. Paul got out of the car to make sure he was dead. The man was an African American lawyer wearing a brown suit, a gray tie and black slacks. He had blood on his shirt and the suit was stained as he had taken two shots in the stomach and one in the chest. There was a coffee cup from 24/7 with a bullet hole in it the hot liquid having spilled out onto the man's lap and he cried out in pain as it burned him and his knee was already bloody and his pants ripped from the crash, the windshield cracked.

He saw Paul approaching his pistol in hand. "Honey...I'm shot...call 911...call em..."A female started freaking out shreiking on the phone, "OH M GOD WHO DID IT? I'M CALLING RIGHT AWAY!" The man looked up at Paul and said, "You're making a mistake, son. I'm one of the top attorneys in L.S. county. You kill me...it's all over for you. You may think you have to do this but you don't..."

Paul said, "I know I don't have to and I probably don't need to. You're going to be dead before five oh gets here. That's the only reason I aint putting one in your brain. Sorry, cuz. It's just business."

The man groaned. "Cuz...? Five oh...? Don't give me that gangster bullshit...! I'm from Davis...never broke a law in my life..I played by the rules...people like you...doing the crimes..."

He started coughing as Paul went to the passenger seat to get the brief case.

He started to say, "Claire...I think it's...M..." Paul realized he was starting to tell his wife who sent them before he said the last sound and like a westerner in a quick draw he brought the pistol up firing. The shot put a nice clean hole in his forehead and he leaned sideways his mouth open, his eyes blank. He fired a second shot without even meaning to this one also hit him in the head but the bullet also partly hit him in the left ear taking out a large chunk of it.

He heard the woman crying and screaming though even if he had been on the phone with her he doubted he would understand. "Richard...!" Is one word he did understand who he assumed this guy was. He fired a shot at the cell phone destroying it and ran back to Neto hopping into the car which to his surprise in almost a comical manner, Neto had hopped in the drivers seat and pulled up. "VAMANOS! We gotta get outta here, man! I can hear sirens!"

They took off heading through Richman. He headed down Hardy Way. He slowed down. "Maybe we don't gotta worry about shit. I don't think juras are on us just yet. Nobody saw us. Lets just get the fuck out of here and get this evidence back to Madrazo. That asshole is done. If I didn't kill him you just did."

Paul said, "You didn't kill him and I did just kill him. You're welcome."

"Whatever, cabron who really gives a shit who did? If the chotas catch us do you think they're really going to give a fuck who shot and wounded him and who killed him? No. They'll lock us both up and throw away the key. Actually, no they'd give us death row now that I think about it. First degree murder, contract killing? I don't need to be from San Andreas to know that gets you the needle out here. Killing an attorney is almost like killing a cop."

Paul smirked, "Because they're both assholes that pretend to be defending you but are really out to line their own pockets? Public pretenders and public self servants. Should spray paint to protect and self serve."

Neto was nervous but he kept the conversation up. The song Real Niggaz Don't Die by NWA played on the radio. As Eazy E finished up his verse, out of his own nervousness of being caught by the cops, he joked as Eazy E said "Real niggas don't die" Paul added darkly, "Of aids."

Neto chuckled at that. He started to reply but he heard sirens behind him. "Goddamn it! How the hell did they find us?" Paul got out his Uzi just in case he would need it. "Do you think you can shake these assholes?" Paul checked his magazine. There was a fifty round mag. "I can try but they're going to try and kill us. We just killed a lawyer."

They headed down West Eclipse boulevard. Before long the rounds came hitting the back of the car. Paul returned fire spraying at four cops coming after them letting the mag empty. He saw blood having taken out two officers in one car and he hit a passenger in another. He seemed to have emptied the damn mag in two seconds. Rounds went fast on automatic. He reloaded and fired again but tried to stay inside the car. He had to duck down as they fired on them because he didn't have a vest on. Several rounds went through the windows in the back seat and almost hit Paul in the arm and the back of the head. He ducked down while glass rained down on him. "Fuck! These guys aint going away!" He stayed down but stuck the automatic out the window and carefully fired off bursts but couldn' do much for aiming.

He tried looking at the side mirror. He had let off about twenty rounds. He used the sight of the cars to aim better even if he wasn't about to stick out anything more than his arm. "Hey, what gives, homes? Waste em!" Paul let off a ten round burst and hit a driver but had not wounded him due to the man's own vest. "Hey, they got kevlar, bro. I don't. I'm a sitting duck up here. Are you telling me you do got a vest on?"

Neto nodded. "Simon. I try to never leave mi canton without it," He demanded, "Then why am I the one riding shotgun and holding off the cavalry, man? I should be driving and you should be shooting. It's even my car!" Neto shouted, "What the fuck, you go on a job for Martin Madrazo and you don't think to pick one up from Ammu Nation? No mames,wey!"

"i DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK MADRAZO IS! I NEVER HEARD OF HIM UNTIL TODAY!" He roared, frustrated. The more seasoned hitman said, "Orale, hold on. I'll get us somewhere we can switch up really quick. When you get a chance if we survive this, eye find Madrazo. On the serio. He's a mad man. If you ever do business with him you're gonna need to know just how much."

Paul retorted, "I wasn't thinking about doing any jobs for him again. The hustlers in this city kind of pay like shit and I'm already taking enough risk running with Gerald and Lamar and all of those guys but Lamar has at least helped me out in a few ways. I doubt Madrazo is going to be able to convince me to do anything else for him. I was thinking of putting one in his head!"

Neto told him, "No that honor belongs to me," He couldn't help but wonder just what it was that had happened with Neto and Martin's cousin in Mexico and what it was he wasn't willing to go into details about especially when Paul had told him who he had worked for and to a point Neto had done the same but he wasn't spilling the beans on why he wanted Madrazo dead or what it was he did down in Mexico. Now wasn't the time to ask. He let off another short careful burst as the car behind him was reloading, the passenger an African American male with a buzz cut about Paul's complexion and the driver, a Caucasian with short blonde hair. Paul hit them both but only wounded them. He got the passenger in the right arm and in the vest and the other cop he winged in the left shoulder. "Shit...you all right, Mike? Can you drive?" Asked the shooter.

The driver said, "Yeah I can drive...I'm putting my night stick up the asses of these two sons of bitches when we catch them!" The other police officer popped in a fresh mag. "Amen to that, partner. Get me alongside these punks. I'll get the guy with the Uzi you can have the other one."

Neto slammed on the breaks and the car hit them causin Paul serious whip lash. "Hey! Little fuckin warning before you do that, next time!" The cops were fucked up too and their air bags went off, both had busted up noses and lips and the cop dropped the gun on the floor. "Enough...just let the others get em man..."

The driver angrily said, "Hell with that, Clyde. I'm going to beat that greaser up front to death! Or until he wishes he was. I'm gonna get alongside them and you're going to kill the guy with the gun. Put a bullet in his head. You do that, rounds are on me tonight, kid."

The man weakly said, "You're on..." As he got his gun off the floor. Neto had pulled to a stop just off Portola drive and they had switched seats but he insisted upon Paul letting him use his weapons. Just then, a cop car came speeding at them firing like crazy. Paul cried out, "Shit get down!" Neto did and he did as the bullets hit the side mirror on Neto's side and barely missed Paul's right ear and blew out the driver window. "FOUND YOU MOTHAFUCKAS!" Yelled the passenger as he fired round after round with no regard for how much he was using expecting the rounds to hit them because he was firing so many. Several did hit Neto who luckily did have Kevlar on. The white officer was notifying the other officers of their location.

He called to his partner, "Hey I don't give a shit if they switched seats, I still got the guy with the Uzi and you just shot him. So I get to kill the other one!" His partner was still firing as the car did donuts almost like they were circling a stage coach in the wild west. "I didn't kill him he's still moving. Hands where i can see em asshole! One wrong move and i'll shoot!"

Neto pointed his Uzi out the window. "Can you see this, puto?" The cop yelled, "Put it down! Or I'll shoot!" They were in Paul's way the car. Neto urged him to floor it but he didn't want to risk taking a bullet. He aimed his pistol at them as the driver of the police car had gotten out to aim at Neto. "Looks like we got a Mexican stand off," Neto chuckled. "Speaking of which, I think you're out of ammo. You fired eighteen shots by my count. You're dry."

The cop snarled, "You forget my partner. You willing to bet your life on that, punk? That I'm empty?" Paul declared, "You forgot about his partner too. I'm a good shot," He hd one hand on Lamar's burner but held it with both hands, fixing that. The definition of gun control in his mind. "Yo so Mexicano. You're a pig. If you had any shots left you would have put them all in me. Your partner looks a little woozy. His head is leaking. What say you get the fuck out of our way so you can go home to your wives?"

The passenger cop said, "I'm a bachelor and proud of it!" His partner said, " But Clyde...you know I got kids..."

They heard sirens coming towards them. "Too late! Fuck you!" Paul shouted and fired hitting the driver in the face a round hitting him in the fatty part of his left cheek a second round hitting him in his jowels. The officer fell, dead before he hit the ground. Neto let off what was left in the Uzi. The officer fell down, the vest having absorbed the rounds but the man had trauma to his internal organs still. He collapsed on the ground reaching for another magazine. Neto saw this and stomped on his chest before he could.

He reloaded the Uzi and smiled. "I knew you were out," Before putting several rounds in the guys head, two of which ripped his Adams apple. They got back into the car. Neto held off the four squad cars coming at them while Paul got the jerry can out of the back and left a trail of gasoline towards the cop car since there was no time to take the surveillance camera all cop cars had out and besides there was DNA evidence since he retrieved the shotgun from inside the co car. The four cars had cops getting out and firing at Neto who kept them in cover as he laid down covering fire. Neto got back in the ride, the officers fired after him but got back into their cars as they anticipated yet another chase and Paul took off but not before Neto, taking the shotgun and firing on the gas trail, covered their tracks. The explosion damaged three of the cars, two of which were on fire a third was caught up in the blast and exploded right after.

One more followed them as they tore through the suburbs of North Los Santos. A Mexican American male officer and an Asian female were following, the woman firing at them. The male requestd backup giving their dispatcher their location. Neto fired his pistol this time hitting the driver and the shooter but their vests had taken it. They were not giving up. They headed down the road and saw a ramp a boarded ramp that overlooked a large jump. It was a long shot but they might be able to make it. The woman returning fire hit Neto with two rounds in the back. Luckily he was wearing the vest and luckily Paul was not in that seat. "Hold on...brace yourself so you don't get crippled!"

Neto looked and saw what was coming as Paul increased speed. "Chale! Bad idea!" Paul said, "No fuck you, dude you hit the brakes without any warning and now I gave you fair warning ahead of time! One time are not gonna give up! They're giving our location and description to the others but we can shake these two here now! It's now or never, man what do you want to do?!"

Neto yelled, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuucccck!" As he sped toward the jump. He took it and the cops right behind them did the same but they didn't handle the wheel as steadily as Paul did so they flipped their wheels. It was a bumpy landing and Paul hit his head on the steering wheel but the cop car had crashed and most likely the two officers were either dead or wold be eating through a straw for life. The car was battered and torn up shot up. "You good?" He asked. Neto groaned, "Gonna need to see a chiropractor after this, pendejo...! Or a massage parlor."

Paul chuckled. "If it's a Thai one you can geta happy ending just make sure that massage girl is actually a girl. We fucking made it, bro! Cheer up!" They had landed in some grassy area behind a building. They headed down towards the parking lot and Paul just poured the remaining gas in the cas on the car and they headed toward the parking lot. He fired and let the thing go up in a blaze. It exploded and they were already busting into another car, a yellow Jackal. Neto insisted, "I'm driving this time. Crazy fucker!"

They got in and began to head back to Madrazo's mansion or where they were told to go. As they drove through downtown Vinewood they saw several squad cars speeding down towards Eclipse and even saw several police vans with N.O.O.S.E agents hanging off the side. "All this for a fucking lawyer?" Neto proclaimed as he headed towards the hills. Paul said, "Yeah. That and you can't just kill cops in the USA, amigo. They take that very seriously, eh!."

Neto said, "Yeah I know that, smart ass. Besides you aint from the states either. I mean you aint Mexican and nobody else says eh. What part of Canada you from?" Paul chuckled, "Well that is a big assumption but ypou're right. I'm from Kahnawake. A place near Montreal. But for simplicity sake I just say I'm from Liberty. I've lived there longer anyway."

They finally pulled up to the mansion where Madrazo was. It was a home on a hill. He walked out towards them and said, "Hello hello! So you found the place! Well, you're the talk of the streets my friend. Can I call you that? I think we will be great friends."

Paul wondered what he meant. Was he saying that what he had done here was now getting a reputation or was it his ventures back in Liberty City? In any case he had already met the bastard and it had not been pleasant so for him to be friendly all of a sudden was pissing him off especially when he thought he might have a concussion.

"Hey look at this place isn't it beautiful? A modernist wonder home. Very significant! My business associate lives here. I bought it for her...for him..." He corrected himself. Paul's curiosity was aroused by this. Why the secrecy? It only took a moment of thought longer before he figured it out. "For her..." He changed back to what he originally said. "I bought it for her as a present because I like her...as a business here give me that..."

Neto handed him the file. "Yes...perfect! That will do working with you my friend. i'll see you again. And keep this house between us!" Paul got back into the car and asked, "You need a ride?" Neto said, "Yeah. I'm staying at a motel in Rancho...I know it's a little bit out of the way but I can pay you gas money for it."

He chuckled at that. "For a car I stole? Don't worry about it. Besides, I think we stay at the same motel. Bilingsgate Motel?" Neto nodded. "Yep. Till I can get my own place. I don't like it at the motel though. Even a pad in the varrio is better than staying in a fuckin posada."

Neto checked his smart phone and grinned. "Oh shit, ese. Mr. Madrazo might not be such an asshole after all, eh! He just wired 15 g's to my account."

Paul quickly checked his too. "Shit! Same here. No, he's still an asshole but he's an asshole with a generous side."

He drove south. Neto put the radio onto Pocos Perro Locos the song Born Without A Konscious by Mr. Shadow played. Paul had never hear it before but it was pretty good. Before long they were in Rancho. Paul didn't like stopping in this area since there were Vagos all over the place but cops were there too. They were just as much the enemy as Vagos were but right now they had several Vagos sitting on the curb. A Caucasian male officer with sunglasses and curly brown hair said, "What did you say? Speak up I can't hear you,boy!"

The Vago though being careful and not making any sudden moves, growled, "I said you fuckin puercos must have shit in your ears, ese. We didn't have shit to do with Ballas getting smoked. We aint the only people that hate them! Go hit up those mayates in Strawberry, fool! They've been beefing with them for years."

He drove through to the motel about two miles away. "Damn, ese. I wonder who hit up the ballas?" Paul shrugged. "No idea. I mean as much as i've been putting a foot up Vago asses, I've done just as much to the Ballas. I'm not saying I did it."

Neto was nonchalant. "i didn't think you had. Then again the Ballas and Vagos would be shooting each other even if you and me never came to Los Santos. Fact of life homie. People have been killing each other since the start of time whether you believe in God or evolution or both that's the truth. If we were capable of peace the shit would have stopped centuries ago."

Paul raised his brows. "A cynic, huh?" Neto knew he was no different, "Misery loves company."

They arrived and Neto said, "So I don't know if we'll be working together again but in case, here's my number and I'm over at that room by the soda machine. You did good out there today. I don't know every little rumor there is about myself but I know personally what Im capable of getting done and in this country I met a lot of people who don't live up to the reputation but whatever it is you did back east you got some street smarts. Just in the future use them and don't wise off to Madrazo okay? He's gonna get his someday but he's one of those guys you gotta take off guard," With that he headed to his room with a farewell, "El rato!"

Paul returned to his own room disrobed and got in the shower. He began to clean off the dirt and blood of the day. He was sure he did have a concussion so he would have to stay awake a while. He decided he should drop by Central Los Santos in a bit. As he rinsed off he sank in the tub wondering if he had made a possible friend but then remembered he had no true friends. The good friends he'd made in the past it seemed every five to seven years he'd lose a good friend. Or even 2. He had been about 7 when he had to leave Kahnawake and move to Kanesatake. Then when he was fourteen when both parents died he'd moved to Liberty and spent the next seven years there and now he was here. He was a homeless wanderer. Not in the sense of being a bum on Mission Row but in that no matter where he was he would never truly be at home. He wanted to go back to Canada in some ways but felt he wasn't ready.

The fact of the matter was, he had nobody. His parents were gone, only his mom had given a shit and she was gone. His father had been a drunken self centered sociopath and he was dead too. He felt the familiar pain but he forced himself not to think and reflect too deeply on what had happened all those years ago and he didn't want to think about his start as a drug dealer in Liberty City either. He had never been popular with the girls either. Sure he'd been laid and he'd been in love but nobody had ever loved him to his knowledge. He hadn't been popular in school either. He'd been the brooding hoodlum who would occasionally fight the jocks.

It seemed he had more connections now and more friends even to a point, the friends he made among the Families but he knew in his mind that it was all temporary. He didn't see how he would find any happiness in life. He had no family. What was a man without a family? How could he have compassion? He might have Lamar's respect and friendship and in turn some of the other CGF g's like Slim Skills and Lil Rhino but he knew that either because he was just a low life and a straw dog, he would be thrown out especially being from out of town, or because for whatever reason while certain people could have many friends, his luck had been different and so the CGF homies would be no different.

As much as he wanted to go to either Kahnwake or the other rez, he wasn't entirely sure that despite being banned from the reservation himself and even disenrolled, that they wouldn't still investigate what had happened. If the tribal police had any idea what Paul had done on the other side of the border in Liberty State they wouldn't be too welcoming.

He sighed, tired and contemplated falling asleep despite that being the opposite of what was recommended when with a concussion. He didn't want to shoot himself like so many did on the reservations. He didn't think he'd be able to go through with it anyway but part of him wanted to just go to sleep and not wake up. He was tired of having to fight just to make a living. He had done fucked up things but what was the point if he was no further than he was before he got in the game? He looked up into the warm water which was his true and only friend, that and the pistol Lamar Davis gave him. _Do I stay or do I go?_

* * *

_That's it for this chapter i know it's shorter but i plan on updating ASAP and giving more details into Paul's past as well as some of how he got started in the drug business in LC after his parents demise and how he made certain contacts in LC that were in GTA IV. I'm not gonna make him an authors pet just cause his background is closest to me all though he does have my bleak outlook on life. I mean i started the story off several months in the future during the timeline of GTA V when he has been shot and double crossed by the Families and left for dead by ballas and now is on his way to in Neto he has somewhat of a companionship with same will be so with the other characters but they will be most alike personality wise and experience wise will Mai and Ivan will bee more like each other despite actually being different in terms of which side they fought on since Mai's father was with the South Vietnamese and helped the US and she is a veteran too so she and her father fought for capitalism whether they willingly admit or not while Ivan was and is a communist. He believes in it still even though the walls and the Soviet Union collapsed. _

_Ivan is still searching for his own father that's his arc. As for the scene with Martin making Paul/Ioráhkote put the gun in his mouth that's based off a scene from the movie Savages about white California pot dealers who grow their own weed having the Mexican cartel as their enemies. The leader of the cartel, Salma Hayek's character, makes the more aggressive dealer put the gun in his mouth after he disrespected her by saying regarding her offer "I think you want us to eat shit and call it caviar" So she did the same thing to Chon that Madrazo did to __Ioráhkote. I know that this feels and is radically different from the mission Out Of Court Settlement as played online but i felt if i just wrote it out as the game was played without dialogue/filler it might not be interesting so if i deviated too much i apologize. _

_Also the thing with the cops harassing the vagos is over the gang hit he did in the past chapter for the Families hitting the Ballas and Vagos with Lil King. So ironically even though he was saying it wasn't him it actually was he just didn't think that was what the cops were talking about he thought they're looking for a shooter who killed Ballas more recently. A study on Al Jazeerah btw just showed that all though African Americans are still more likely to be incarcerated than anybody else the study shows natives are most likely to die in an altercation with police. They just killed a guy in Mississippi a Choctaw activist in his cell. Also in South Dakota and other states probably too have something like this, cops will often pull over cars with a 6 in their license plate because i guess in their area if you have a 6 in your license plate that somehow is an indication you're from the rez._

_The only good news is recently with native women being most likely to be raped out of any ethnic group and in 8 in 10 cases the attackers are non indigenous males, tribes finally got the right to punish non tribal people even if they are not one of us if they attack one of our own instead of letting the WM's courts do it we get a say. Still, the police are out of control._

_See if they're gonna kill you, why even surrender? Wouldn't it be better to just fight if you're gonna die either way? I guess the shitty thing in that is you don't know if they're gonna kill you so you think obeying them is safer._

_ And the "I can't hear you" shit is because i notice whenever i unfortunately have to talk to cops when they antagonize and anger me or anyone else if you say something anything whether confrontational or not they act like they're deaf pretend they can't hear you. Anyone else notice this?_

_As for the song by DPG Paul was listening to, that's a song from the days of the west vs east fued and it's actually funny because the DPG members and Snoop Dogg at the start are heard mocking NY slang calling each other "Money" and "God" lol. Mobb Deep's lame ass made a response called LA LA but it wasn't as good he was just trying to diss Los Angeles cause he felt DPG disrespected NYC. _

_Personally I would like to see the South and Midwest have a regional feud. I wonder who would win? No disrespect to my two readers who are in the SE but i blame the south for the decline of hip hop i mean that's where young money came from.I can handle Outkast in small doses they're ok but these guys that are big are just...no. Then again Nispie Hussle, E40 are west coast and Fat Joe and Immortal Technique are from NYC so you can somewhat disregard the above. lol. Idk...it's only my opinion you don't gotta agree._

_Anyway__ enjoy. Thanks for reading_


	7. The Rose

_No Hay Bronca_

Mai walked through Forum Drive. The family members had gotten used to seeing her come and go doing various jobs for Lamar and Gerald so they didn't cat call her anymore out of respect. There was a group of four of then kicking back and free styling together.

She got a text from Gerald. ""_So, I got my homie Stanley selling products to the Vagos in Rancho. Only I got a bad feeling since we jacked most of that stuff of them to begin with, and I'm told they got the whole block down there. For my peace of mind I'd like your ass down there and the lookout tip. Keep my dude safe and don't lose the product._"

Despite his status as a big time drug dealer in Chamberlain Hills and possibly an Original Gangster for the Families, because of his knowing about various drug deals she doubted he had any homies at all. That would require having actual conversations when somebody else was in the same area as you and since he basically treated Lamar like shit she didn't imagine he was any more friendly to any other Family members but a job was a job. She decided she would need some backup if the Vagos were involved. She had somewhat made a friend out of that man, Ivan since getting here. She dialed his number. "Hello?"

"Ivan it's Mai. Listen I got a job for G that needs taken care of but I need a few more hands on deck. Interested in earning some extra money?" Ivan said, "Yes. All though a few is at least three or more. A couple is just you and me."

She joked, "Oh you and me are a couple now? Slow down, Ivan we';ve only just had a few drinks you never took me out to dinner," He sheepishly chuckled and said, "That's not what I meant I..." She said, "I know I was just kidding. Anyway do you have anybody in mind to take along with us?"

"Do you remember Paul? We worked with Paul on that job for Simeon?" She said, "Vaguely. I'll probably know him by face more than a name. Anybody else?"

Ivan said, "I will see if he knows of anybody else if not then just us three. Where are you now? I need a shower and a change of clothes before you get here," She told him, "That's fine I'm in Strawberry. I can be in Rancho in about ten minutes so be ready and out the door by then."

She hung up. The funny thing about all of this is if she had never met Lamar or befriended him on Life Invader but yet had visited Los Santos, even if she observed the stuff going on between the Vagos and the Families and Ballas she would have never in her right mind gotten involved with a gang war. It wasn't like she was a homegirl she wasn't decked out in green or anything. She wore a pair of blue gray shorts that showed off a lot of her thigh and a black midriff top that came about halfway down her stomach. Over that she had on a floral denim jacket and two tone high tops.

She killed people for money like a mercenary. As much as it sickened her that made her like Merryweather in a way. Only in another way she wasn't like those assholes because she didn't particularly enjoy killing. Besides at least with her killing other criminals for money it was the more honorable side of being an assassin killing men who were equally as bad as she was rather than killing people for money in their own country just cause like Merryweather. She never did like that guy Don Percival. When she had been on missions in Iraq she recalled her and her platoon coming across burning corpses in the road at times or would find women and children with bullet holes in their heads or even find men who had been castrated and her Captain had grimly observed that this had all been the handiwork of Merryweather.

_Okay so maybe he never did me any wrong personally and he never killed anybody i love but for the sake of the decency of mankind he needs a bullet in his head blow out that sadistic brain of his and while I'm at it I'd cut his black heart out. _

She took a detour back to the Ammu Nation. She picked out a vest. "That'll be $2500. Anything else I can get for ya?" She looked at the overweight white male behind the counter and said, "Yeah, I need more ammo for this too. And I'd like to have a look at a couple of your Assault Rifles."

He nervously cleared his throat. "You uh...got a permit?" She rolled her eyes and showed him her military ID. It was expired but still. "Oh geez...I'm sorry. My god you must have looked so hot in camouflage..."

She shot him an angry look. "Are you seriously saying that to me? You asked me for a permit I don't have mine on me right now but what you said qualifies as sexual harassment."

He stammered, "No no...I apologize! What can I get for you today?" She smiled. "That's better. Let me see the M-16A4."

He handed her a model and she checked out its sight. She asked to get a scope on it. "Yeah...this is good. Similar to what I used in the war."

"That's $2100."

She told him, "I'm also gonna need six of those grenades."

Finally it was time to purchase everything. "I'm happy to pay for everything in cash. Even throw n a little extra so long as when it comes to me I was never here today, okay?" He said, "Ma'am I can't do that and besides it's against store policy. Besides we have surveillance cameras."

She lifted up one cup of her sports bra revealing a single breast. He stared speechless. "Don't the cameras ever malfunction?" He was sweating. "On occasion they do..."

She put the breast away but asked, "Can you make that happen?" He closed his eyes in frustration. "Just this once I can..."

She showed him both breasts for about five seconds and then put them away. She paid him for the armor, the grenades and the Rifle plus the ammo needed for the Handgun and the other weapons she had already. "Nice doing business with you."

She got back into the car and began to head towards Rancho. She turned the radio to Los Santos Rock Radio. The song Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac one of her favorite groups played. She began to drive out of there. She also had a shotgun in the trunk of her stolen silver Sultan. After the song the radio station came on.

_"Police are still after the murder of Richard Stapleton a DA who three days ago was shot in broad daylight while on the phone with his wife. He was apparently on his way to deliver an injunction regarding one of his many cases as a public servant when two unknown assailants pulled up alongside him and shot him. He was still on the phone with his wife when one of the gunmen approached him and shot him execution style. His wife was on the pone and immidietly dialed 911 and she claimed she could hear him talking to the gunmen but could not make out what was being said."_

_"Police tried to apprehend the two suspects resulting in a shootout across North Los Santos but somehow the two suspects got away. All that could be found was the car used in the drive-by shooting which was founded torched just south of where a deadly car crash took place taking the lives of two officers, Jesse Hurtado, and Sandra Avilez. Officer Hurtado was a nineteen year veteran of the L.S.P.D. and officer Aviliez had just started on the police force the previous Tuesday. _

Mai finally arrived at the motel and got out of the car. Ivan was out front wearing a black leather jacket and dark grey jeans with some combat boots. He had his own weapons with him, an AK101 which he had strapped around him. He had a Arsenal Firearms Strike One .40 S&amp;W for a sidearm.

"I found the man who will come with us. He is right behind me. I also have another man who will help us. Have you met before?" Paul was wearing a green Corkers hat on backwards and a black t shirt and blue jeans.

She recognized the Mexican from before. "Yeah. Neto. We worked together on a oil rig job. You in?" The Mexican was wearing a cotton plaid shirt this time, brown and white and gray chinos. He had a black bandanna tied cholo style around his head. "Que tal, mija? So you managed to stay alive eh?"

She said, "You expected me not to cause I'm a chick?" He shook his head. "Chale. It's cause you're not from Los Santos, eh. You're from Yankton que no?" She smirked. "You're not from LS either, remember?"

"Simon but LS is a walk in the park compared to Mexico. And you don't bang so you're not used to this shit. I do and I did. You were in the sand box I'll give you that but instead of killing Arabs I had to kill cartels when i served. Trust me. There's a higher chance of your head ending up on a pike when you kill cartel leaders than there is if you kill a bunch of jihadists in some far away country. So what did you have in mind? What are we doing and who are we doing it for?"

Mai explained, "It's for Gerald. He's got one of his friends from Chamberlain doing a deal with the Vagos but he's worried about something's gonna go wrong."

Neto got a funny look on his face. "What is that fool smoking crack or what, eh? Sending a green rag to do a deal with Vagos? I'm blue rag and even I wouldn't do that shit! I just did a jale for that fucker the other day and he didn't pay me well. "

Mai sighed. "Hey if you don't want the job nobody's going to force you."

Neto thought about it. Mai could tell he was contemplating hard and there was some hidden reason why he was troubled. "No I need to be out and about. Not good if I start to get predictable about where I'm gonna be. It's always good to be spontaneous."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever the hell that means. Let's go. And trust me i'm not gonna let Gerald bullshit me or any of us on the money. How much did he short you anyway that you're so hot and bothered?"

Neto explained to her, "Two g's and that was not payment enough for what me and the homies did. We took down a bunch of Lost and Vagos took their glass and brought it back to G. Lost a couple Azteca camaradas while doing it and the Vagos followed us. We could have easily been killed and this fool only shells out 8 g's between four people."

Mai shook her head as they all got into the car. "Fuck him if he thinks he's pulling that one on me. If he tries he'll regret it,"

Paul asked, "Hey no disrespect Mai cause you handled yourself on that job for Simeon but what are we gonna do if he does try that? I mean it's not fair but are the four of us really gonna take down Chamberlain Hills? That's not very practical."

Neto looked back at him and said, "What if we do? I've faced worse than those mayates. A bunch of unorganized wannabe gangsters aint shit compared to a cartel. No gang in America would exist without the cartels. They don't fuck around and i've faced worse odds. What's with you anyway? You got a green hat on, ese. You think you're Las Familias, ese? Trust me bro. You just got into town. You're not their homie and they aren't yours. They're cool as long as they need you but don't get confused. They wouldn't have your back in a real pinch. Not on the streets and not in the pinta."

Paul asked, "Why are you hating on the Families, man? They haven't done me any wrong and Lamar is cool. He's kind of a loud mouth but it's whatever there was a lot of people like that in Liberty City too. I mean you had him on your friends list on Life Invader too, right?"

Neto retorted, "Get one thing straight carnal. I used that as an excuse. See the FIB and the chotas they monitor Life Invader whether you know it or not. So I used that as an excuse. Lamar is a pendejo. He's a harmless pendejo but a pendejo all the same. So he has just as many friends that are from out of town that aren't from his gang as he does in the gang. I already had to come to Los santos on my own business. Business I would never discuss online so the feds had no way of knowing it on this side or that side but if anybody suspects me, sabes que i was just visiting a friend out here. Only he aint my friend. There's a difference between real friends and Life Invader friends."

Paul sighed. "Still, what are you gonna do if we only get paid two g's? Neto, you're ex military but even you know those aren't good odds," Mai had an idea as she had listened to the two men's banter back and forth. "If Gerald refuses to give us a decent days wage for a decent days wage then we go on strike,"

Ivan chuckled at that. "What do you mean? Like picket signs? I do not think this works this way. Gerald is a gangster I think or at the very least a big time drug dealer, yes? It isn't like the Chamberlain Gangster Families have a workers union."

"Hey this is America. There's a way around any obstacle. Besides i was being metaphorical when I say 'strike' if Gerald refuses to pay us what he owes us, I'll put a bullet in his friend. We can do that without ever having to go to Chamberlain Hills. I'm not saying it's fool proof but it will show him we're not fucking around. I kind of find it hard to believe there's a single human being that guy cares about anyway."

She had the address texted to her as to where the drug deal would be going down."If you don't mind me asking just how did you come into this line of work? Just from meeting Lamar?" She said, "I never really did anything before like this before I came here. There was never that much reason to commit any crime back home. I mean it is a red state and all so there's poverty all over the place but I had a job my parents had a job things were okay. But I wanted to get away from the midwest. I've been all over it and there's just nothing there. The only city I ever stayed in for a while that even had anything decent was Carcer City but that got old fast."

"The mid west is just closed down factories farming hicks, backwards right wing conservatives, and people watching their homes get taken away by tornadoes and yet many people don't ever want to move. At least New Orleans had the right idea a lot of them got out of there. Only the stubborn stayed. But even New Orleans has more going for it than the midwest does. The midwest is where they shipped all the retards who were too dumb for the west coast and the east coast."

Ivan chuckled at that. "It's funny to hear you say this. I've always thought the midwest is supposed to be the heart of America while the west is its left arm and the east is its right arm. I have never been there but are you saying this is not true?" She snorted. "Yeah it's the heart of America if by heart you mean the heart of a morbidly obese alcoholic that needs a triple bypass."

Paul laughed. "Fuck and I thought I was cynical."

She told him, "Hey I'm not cynical. I can somewhat appreciate Carcer it's like the Liberty City of the midwest. But I heard of this Carcer City film maker talking shit about Liberty saying it was just a crime ridden hole that smelled like piss while Carcer City has great art museums and is a place full of great culture the home of the best pizza. Well i've been to both. Liberty City was better hands down even if the deep dish started in Carcer, pizza started in Liberty and nothing is more American than pizza."

Paul shrugged, "Well to be honest a lot of places in LC does smell like piss and is a crime ridden dump. South Bohan, North Holland, East Hook is a hole too.I used to see Angels of Death ride through there all the time."

Neto said, "They started in San Fierro though just so you know," Mai also added, "Besides there are crime ridden hell holes that smell like piss in Carcer City too. Carcer City actually has a much higher crime rate than LC or LS does. I know I sound hypocritical right now since we're all criminals in this car but at least I'm not the type of person who is turning nice neighborhoods into a slum. I get it if an area already started our that way but if it didn't why drag it down? We're all trying to live the American dream here."

Paul sneered, "Yeah it's called the American Dream because you have to be asleep to believe in it."

They had arrived and they got out. Paul himself had a Glock as a sidearm and an H&amp;K MP5. Neto had a Walther P99 and a Remington 870. There were gates in front of the warehouse but Mai smashed through it. They got out of the car seeing a Vago beating up on a green clad African American man while another carried a Sub Machine Gun that he kept just in case. Mai zeroed in on the guy with the gun first firing the M-16. It hit the man in the back of the head ripping holes near his left ear. He fell, dead before he hit the ground, his body shaking and causing involuntary twitches as blood and brain mattered leaked from his entrance wounds as well as his exit wounds where the forehead was.

Ivan wasted no time firing on the other Vago, a man wearing a yellow plaid shirt and black jeans with a crew cut. He fired his .40 first hitting the man with three shots in the back. The man withdrew his gun as he fell but Ivan hit him with another in the stomach. The man was unable to move but still alive indicating he hit him in the spine. "Almost over."

He fired hitting the man in the forehead. More Vagos had been elsewhere closer to the warehouse and two came out firing what looked like Mac-11's. Paul drew down and hit one of them with the MP5, catching one, a man wearing a yellow bandanna and a light blue shirt with overalls, in the left knee. The man shrieked as he went down and Paul let off another burst hitting the man with six rounds in the stomach. He was done. Neto fired a blast from the shotgun and hit the other Vago a man with hair about an inch long wearing a white t shirt and yellow and black shorts in the chest. It left a huge hole in him and the guy collapsed as the had been hit from about twelve yards away and the pellets that hit him had spread about eight inches.

The black man who Mai presumed to be Stanley was shocked. "What the fuck!" He looked and saw Mai and said, "Yo what's up?" She said, "We were sent here to get you by Gerald. He had a feeling things would go south."

Stanley nodded. "That's my boy G always being pragmatic and shit. I really thought we could just make some money today and put all that gang bullshit behind us but I guess not."

They saw a concrete barrier and they heard vehicles pulling up. Mai noticed a red SUV behind them and told the others, "There's four of us so we're gonna need another car to split up in."

More Vagos had arrived outside the warehouse and were firing through the gate. Mai took several rounds from an Uzi as they fired but she got into cover. She blindly fired back hitting one Vago in a yellow jersey with no sleeves, a black bandanna, and blue jeans in the legs. Neto fired from fifteen yards hitting another vago in the left shoulder. The pellets also hit him in the arm. The man fell his own automatic discharging as he hit the ground with a thud. Ivan discharged the AK taking down two cholos with twelve rounds and then with one hand as he joined Mai in cover behind the barrier he grabbed Stanley by the collar yelling, "Get the fuck down!"

Mai was not sure whether they would survive this or not. They had been lucky enough to not get killed before from other jobs they did but these Ese's had them seriously outgunned and outmanned. "Motherfuckers! Think you can interfere with Vago business?! Chupa mi vega, cabrones!" Yelled one of them as they fired a Mini Uzi.

Ivan and Paul began to move forwards firing coming out of cover. Paul drew down on a Vago taking cover behind a gray Baller. He rattled the man's ribcage with at least fourteen rounds. Neto yelled, "Chinga tu madre, Vago jotos! Aztecas por vida! VLA Controlla!" He fired hitting a female Vago in the stomach dropping her. Mai retrieved the package Stanley had tried to take and she began following Paul and Ivan out of the parking lot. There were at least three Vagosa ducking behind the vehicles Mai fired, unloading her semi auto rifle holding nothing back and she hit all three through the windows.

She ran bac to make sure they were down. One had rounds that had gone through his chest and out his back. He lay writhing on the ground unable to speak. She put a single round in the top of his skull. Another had taken a round in the left eye leaving quite a mess. She checked the keys in one of the vehicles and said, "All right. We're taking this one. Get in."

Stanley and Paul did. She beckoned to Ivan, "You can take my car follow us back make sure no more of these assholes come for us. Treat her like a lady!"

Ivan grinned. "I am no lady, I am gentleman!" He got in the car and Neto followed, smirking at the misunderstanding that even he, who spoke English as a second language, got. "Man thank you I owe ya'll...those Vagos...they were gonna kill e. I aint been doing anything to them I mostly give the Ballas the blues but the homie Gerald's been fucking with them hard."

Paul told him, "We're not out of the woods yet till we get you back to Gerald's. How are you even friends with him? I know he's from your hood and all but you can barely get two words out of the guy," Stanley shrugged. "He doesn't talk that much I know it's weird but it's kind of a nice change in the hood for once niggas be on that loud mouth shit. He doesn't talk a lot so when he does people listen. Strong and silent type."

Mai rolled her eyes. _Silent maybe. I don't know about strong. _She called Gerald. "We've got your friend safe and sound. The Vagos were going to beat him up you were right about that. So what kind of pay are we talking about, here?"

He told her, "You aint getting one red cent until my boy gets here safe and sound."

She noticed Stanley and Paul were conversing so she said as low as she could, "Yeah about that. I've heard that in the past you've paid people two g's only for risking their lives for you. I don't know how it goes in the ghetto but where I come from I expect hard work to pay off."

Gerald had a sneer in his tone. "Hold on, you aint from Chamberlain Hills you aint even from LS. I won't have no bitch telling me about how I give out my money. You get what you get and if you got a problem with it you can get the fuck on..."

Mai told him, "I could take a u turn back towards Rancho let the Vagos finish him off. Or do it myself. Your call, Gerald."

He said, "Fine...but I won't fucking forget this!" He hung up. "Yeah me and Lamar go way back, man that's the homie. I aint about that gas rig boosting shit but I guess it's better than going broke."

They arrived dropping him off at the hood. "Man thanks for having my back for real. I owe yall my life. And thanks for the ride too."

He went into Gerald's 's cell rang. "Hello?" Neto told him, "G wanted us to head into the yellow zone and clan house. We could use a little help. Wants us to take out all the ants and the queen if you get my drift. I'll have Ivan text you the address so you guys get your asses over here. We'll get the show started but don't take too long."

Paul hung up and said, "We gotta go. Azarov will be texting us the addy to where more Vagos are. He wants us to take out their OG."

Mai looked at him puzzled as they got in, this time Paul driving. "What? Neto wants us to take out the leader? Jesus do the Vagos and Aztecas hate each other that much?" He explained, "No he meant Gerald wants us to take them all out."

"Fucking figures...he's trying to punish me for demanding a fair wage. Maybe he hopes one of those angry gangsters will take me out so he doesn't have to pay me. I probably shouldn't have dropped Stanley off before we get our money. There went our levrage."

Paul shrugged as he pulled out of the Hills. "We still got the package. In other words we still got him by the balls. He wants his shit he better pay up. Give yourself more credit. You gave him his homie as a sign of good faith but if he fucks around with our paycheck we can either sell this bird ourselves or we can flush it down the john. It isn't the same as putting one in Stanley's head but he seemed an okay guy. Besides nobody wants their pay day messed with and we know he makes money off the blow and meth he has people steal for him so if he fucks with our pay we fuck with his."

She smiled. "I like the sound of that. Hey how did you get into this line of work anyway? I never really did anything like this myself until I got here," He had a look of hesitation in his face she could see as he drove even if he wasn't looking at her but he said, "Yeah. You could say that. I've had my hands in this line of work for a while now. Since High School. Used to flip birds all over Liberty City for a big time coke queen in South Bohan. Worked with a few other people too. Hillside Posse, Spanish Lords, and a few others. I didn't pull the trigger for the first few years but there's a time and a place for everything."

"Bohan, huh? Not exactly the more tourist friendly part of Liberty City. I've never been there."

He replied, "Well you may not want to stereotype an entire city and that's cool but South Bohan is a shit hole. That part is true. It's as rough as Sout Los Santos but it's ten times shittier housing and at least a hundred times smellier. They try to say Dukes is the borough that smelled the worst. Trust me. It's Bohan. Algonquin, Broker and Dukes all had their slums and their nice places. Bohan was just a giant slum. There was no nice place there."

She was curious. "So you pulled the trigger the first time what, when you were almost an adult?" He had hesitation in his face and his voice. "No...I did it once before. But it wasn't planned or intentional...jesus what are you a cop?" She got defensive said, "I was just asking a question, God. Just trying to be friendly."

"Nothing personal, I'm sorry and I appreciate you taking me along for this job even if we don't know each other. That part I just never really told anybody...anyway what about you? I mean you didn't do this kind of thing before that makes you the only one out of the four of us that broke bad only when she got to LS. Neto's a banger and Ivan's ex KBG but he's done jobs in Liberty City and pretty much every major city on the Eastern Sea board that the Russian mafia needed him to. What was it like serving?"

She thought about it. "Hot. I mean it made this place seem like a freezer. I was scared shitless and yet I was glad I was a soldier rather than somebody living over there. I didn't want to cover my hair or face up they must be sweating like crazy in those things. Some of the people were friendly but it's not like we were there for vacation. Most of my tour was pretty routine for the war on terror but it's not like other wars. You don't have soldiers rushing each other and shooting, you don't have tanks and snipers nests as often. It was mostly IED's that was the most likely to kill one of us. It was literally boring for the most part kind of like Desert Storm was for most soldiers. Not much action and what little there was was far and few but..."

She sighed. "Toward the end of my tour I saw a lot more combat the last few months. I got my fill. We all did. And if other veterans from WWII or Korea or Vietnam thought we had it easy compared to how much they had to fight, well we may not have had it constantly like they did but in the last three months I was there we got a lot more action than they probably did in their last three months even if they did see way more in their year or two of service. For what little time we did fight, it was a lot."

He asked her, "What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" She looked down as she was reloading her weapons for the upcoming onslaught and since he was driving did him the favor of reloading his MP5. "You can ask...but I'm not sure I'm ready to answer either. Maybe that makes two of us? Like you said we haven't been in contact with each other that long. We just met."

He nodded. "Well...if we're not killed today and if we do have any more work together, maybe that will change. Make you a deal. I'll tell you what happened when you're ready to tell me. I think we have some time before that'll happen anyway for either of us so how about it?"

She nodded. "Sounds fair enough. There they are. We're here." The sound of gunshots filled the air and they spotted Ivan and Neto across the street shooting it out with a shit load of Vagos. Neto had dropped two with the shotgun before reloading and Ivan had emptied his magazine into four hostile cholos. He reloaded the AK and yelled, "You call yourselves gangsters?! More like pushevers!"

Mai and Paul ran forward and the Vagos drew a bead on them one with a Mac-10 squeezing at both of them. They both took rounds but Mai only got it in the vest where as Paul got both plus one round grazed him. The shootout was getting carried to behind a bar. Several Vagos were shooting at Neto. "Fucking Azteca ranker! This is our varrio! Matalo, eses!" Automatic rounds flew through the air as the Vagos had choppers too but Neto took cover behind a wooden fence. She saw several more trying to riddle Ivan from behind three vehicles. Mai pulled the pin on one of her grenades with her teeth.

"How do you say you're fucked in Spanish?!" She yelled and tossed the grenade under one of the vehicles. The blast was deafening and the other two vehicles erupted along with it and the Vagos were all caught in the blast one of which, was on fire and trapped under one of the burning vehicles that had been sent up by the blast so not only was he on fire, screaming as the flesh peeled away at his skin but he was also being crushed by an also burning vehicle. She came out firing her M-16A4 hitting three with rounds dropping each of them and she ran spotting more vehicles.

Neto caught one of the Vagos taking cover behind a corner on the side of a building in the projects who was popping off rounds blindly from cover every now and then holding an M14. "Oye chavalito! Como se llamas?" Asked Neto. The cholo was bald and wore a yellow and black jersey, black jeans shorts and high tops as well as a blue baseball cap on. "They call me Kicker, ese! The fuck does a Faketeen puto like you want to know for? You're about to die!"

He came out squeezing and emptied the limited magazine as Neto was veering cover to cover and a few rounds got him in the back but he was covered though he did hit the ground all though he was already sliding into cover anyway. He had a better vantage point to see the gang member who was reloading. He came out and fired the shotgun aiming for the knee. It was about twelve yards away but he got him good and clean. The man screamed as the blast blew out his left knee. " AHHHHH! FUCK! YOU VARRIO LAME ASSES ARE DEAD!" Neto grinned, "Now your name can be, Gimpy!"

He walked up to him and racked another load and fired into his head, and he fired two shots splitting his face apart obliterating the top half of his skull his face a messy smashed up blob. He kicked his head and he saw the teeth of his exposed lower on the lower part of the also visible skull. "Now you're smiley, puto!"

Mai lobbed another grenade not wanting to let any of them escape. The smell of burning flesh filled her nose and all though she had smelled it before in the war both from friendly and foe, it was choking her. She had to stop and hold her breath. Paul was pinned down and a single round shot the hat off his head he tried to grab it with just one hand the rest of him in cover but Ivan yelled, "Fucking leave it! You won't look fashionable as a corpse!"

The Vagos yelled, "Pinche mayatero! Wearing Familia colors, get that fucker!" Paul discharged thirty rounds from cover hitting two of them, with rounds in the legs and the stomach and Ivan picked off the stragglers. The leader of the Vagos emerged from behind of the burning vehicles as she had been trying to hold her breath and he fired hitting her. He was far enough away that the pellets just hit her in the back but nowhere else but it knocked the wind out of her.

He had a certain air about him. He was the shot caller. He was six foot two and he had a long black ponytail and wore a yellow bandanna and a dark gray blue shirt, and wore old school suspends and overalls. "Mira...you're fucking dead mija...you shouldn't have fucked with our clique our cars...and I know it was you who scooped that nigger up to take back to Gerald.."

He had kicked her Rifle away and she tried to get her sidearm but he stepped on her hand and put the barrel of the shotgun against her mouth. "Say adios to that pretty face, chica. You're on your way to the afterlife."

Paul saw what was happening and came out from cover firing his H&amp;K he was about twenty feet from Mai and the Vagos leader there was a palm tree between them. Three more Vagos opened fire on him, two men and a woman and Paul took another round in the left arm but he kept going. Net finished off two of the cholos while Ivan shot the woman, who was wearing a dark brown midriff top under a yellow plaid flannel shirt buttoned up, plus gray khakis and a light blue bandanna. He hit her in both breasts.

However four more descended on Paul and Mai and Neto and Ivan did their best to draw fire over towards them instead engaging the seemingly endless supply of pachucos.

The veterano fired hitting Paul too and a few pellets though, stopped by the vest had actually gone through but had been slowed down and a few more hit him in the side. It hurt like hell but he kept at him, hitting the shot caller with nine rounds in the chest and two in the stomach and one also hit his clavicle artery. Mai was helped up by Paul and she looked at him saying, "You're hurt..."

"I've been shot before. I know a little bit about dealing with bullet wounds I'll dig em out later. Let's get out of here. We did everything G asked."

Mai said, "Hold that thought," She gritted her teeth in anger and got her pistol and pressed it to the already doomed cholo's face who would be dead from blood loss very soon. "I know you're on your way to hell but say sayanara to that ugly face of yours, asshole."

She pulled the trigger with the bullet entering his chin and exiting out of the top of his skull. She put another directly in his face. "Now we can go."

She noticed that Neto and Ivan had dropped the last of the Vagos and Neto was pouring gasoline from one of the vehicles around it. Ivan held off the hordes of them killing all but two wounding them but it looked as though they would die from the wounds too. One of them yelled, "Hey...! The tall one he shot Alphonse, homes...! We gotta get that puto!"

The other, a man wearing blue gray plaid struggled to get up."Not this time eh...but soon!"

They retreated to Mai's car and high tailed it out of there. Mai drove and Neto asked her, "Hey what happened back there? You were kicking ass with those pinas but then you froze up what's that about?" She explained, "I just...haven't ever gotten used to that smell I was more used to it in when I served but even then it was too much. It just...stopped me...like i couldn't breathe."

"Really?" She was surprised it didn't him. "Why aren't you bothered by it? You must have smelled plenty of burning flesh when you were working with cartels or whatever?" He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean it is nasty I won't lie but it was so common place I got used to it after a while. When you smelled it in the barrios back home you knew somebody got killed the only question was who. I mean I don't like to have to smell that shit during a meal but it aint gonna choke me."

He looked at her seeing the Asian woman's bewildered expression. "But hey we're all different,"

As they drove back to the motel she asked, "Paul we should really get that bullet wound looked at. Thats pretty bad."

He said, "Trust me, I had worse in Liberty City and that was without a vest. I';ll dig them out. If I have any real trouble I'll have Ivan come over. You've deal with gunshots before right? No offense but you're older than all of us."

Ivan said, "Yes I have but I would get that looked at if I were you. We can do things my way too but I don't think you want to have me take a blow torch to your wounds. It hurts like hell, cauterizing a gunshot wound."

They pulled up to the motel. They each made sure they had each others numbers. Mai checked her bank account as Paul lugged himself to his own motel room and Ivan walked in with him. She sighed looking at Neto who was still in the car as they began to drive back. "Hate to say it...he gave us more money but not as much as we deserve."

They had each been wired $5000 this time. "Motherfucker! That's it! I'm killing him..."

Mai smirked, "We could do that but we haven't given him the brick yet. What do you say to playing a little hard ball?" She put the radio to LS Rock and the song The Devils Got A New Disguise by Aerosmith played.

Neto rubbed his chin considering it as they drove to Chamberlain Hills. "Hmmm.. so we give him the easy way or the fun way to play this. Mi gusta, nina! That's good thinking. Let's do it."

_2008 _

The young Irishman unlocked the door for Gordon who climbed in. "You ready?" They were on their way to North Holland for a deal. "Yeah. Let's go get some fucking money."

"Look, I know it's not familiar territory and these aren't our Family but we've done jobs for them in the past. Gerry didn't like them and I really don't like that Playboy X guy but it's under new management. I actually may have met this guy before way back when I was a lad. Read about him in the papers after he got locked up. Crazy a guy that young could be such a huge business man at least for his day."

Gordon snorted. "I heard he's an emo fag now crying cause his girlfriend don't love him. You call that a huge business man?"

Packie began to drive. "What can I say, Gordo? Too much love can be deadly. Shit., my fucking ma never left my old man. I don't know if she did that because we're Catholic or if she hoped the old bastard would turn a new leaf."

Gordon chuckled. "We're Irish, Packie. We'll stay around forever no matter what's wrong."

_Paul_

_He looked across the table at the older man. For whatever reason even though he knew the man had not been older than 48 when he last saw him but he would be about fifty five now. Except he looked exactly the same. And that was impossible. It was impossible that he was even here. The old man was smoking a redwood cigarette. That much he remembered. Even when the old man had quit drinking he had been a chain smoker. _

_For whatever reason they were at some seedy dive in Las they had never been there before. It was a bar even though he rarely drank but the older man had been an alcoholic. They were introducing a guy that looked like Elvis. "Ladies and gentlemen...Mr. Conway Twitty..."_

Some say love, it is a river  
And that it drowns the tender reed  
And some say love, it's like a razor  
And that it leaves your soul to bleed

_"Isn't he dead?" Asked Paul_

_"True legends never die, boy. You know that."_

_In front of him was a shot of Niagara King. One of the few drinks he could tolerate the taste of. He'd had the first one years ago on Christmas. But there was no time to think about that. Paul could only ponder what the middle aged man was doing here. A face familiar from memory yet also the face of a stranger because of how long it had been since he had seen him. _

_The leathery faced brown skinned man with that same 80's shaggy feathered haircut he had known, that he had kept well into the 21st century and bags under his eyes looked down at Pauls hands. "You've got your fathers hands," He observed. The hitman looked down and saw they had dried blood on them but not his own. He answered, "My father made me nervous."_

_"Maybe you were already nervous. Maybe you lacked grit," The young Mohawk gunman looked down at his drink and downed the shot. Conway Twitty continued in the background._

It's a heart afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance

_The middle aged man said, "I see you...running through the trees...you're small...the trees are like giants...men are chasing you..."_

_He looked at the older and shorter man and said matter-of-factly, "I'm right here."_

_He disregarded his statement. "You step out of the trees...you aint that fast...oh son...they kill you! They shoot you to pieces!_

It's the one who won't be taken  
Who can not seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying  
That never learns to live

_He looked back towards the stage and then back at him. "Rakeni...where is this?"_

_"I don't know. You were here first..."_

_He looked down at his shirt and saw the bloodstains and realized this was either a dream or he was dead. He had a vague memory of being shot. He felt dizzy and collapsed everything fading away. but yet could still hear the song in the back stage and club faded away until all he could see was a clock radio. _

_"When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong Just remember in the winter Far beneath the bitter snow Lies the seed that with the sun's love In the spring becomes the rose."_

He could feel warm sunlight on his face but felt he couldn't move. _So i'm dead...I never came back. The Vagos shot me and I''m going out to a Bette Midler song...no...i remember coming back to the motel...I survived the job...that must be it...I died of my injuries or i am dying... _He thought. Just the he gasped. He sat up in pain deciding he would need medical attention after all. It still hurt but he was alive. His heart was beating like crazy.

He looked to the night stand and turned off the clock alarm. That was when he noticed that there was a shot of Niagara King. And a shot glass..._What the fuck...my father is dead...but I was drinking the only kind of alcohol I can stomach even though when he was alive I swore I would never be a drunk like him...how could he know what I drank? We never shared a drink. Even if I did drink I promised myself I'd never do it with him and never be consumed by it._

His head hurt like hell too he had a headache which he sometimes got for no reason even before he ever drank which he wasn't even really a regular drinker if he had a drink once in six months that was a big deal. _Where the fuck did the Niagara King come from?_

* * *

_So I decided to end that chapter on a more implicit message kind of note. The scene with Paul and his father is inspired by a scene from Season 2 of True Detective where Ray and his father have a similiar discussion i just thought that was such a great scene both acting wise and everything the sort of unsaid message of what happened because you think he actually is dead. You do all get what was going through Paul's mind as he looked at his father having not seen him right as well as what it meant what his dad was saying to him? I mean obviously you probably didn't think Paul died, right but it's still a great enough scene from that show that i wanted to include it here. _

_That song I first heard in Napoleon Dynamite but also on Family Guy when Peter starts singing it and then his family joined in i love that because there is no way Meg and Chris know that song lol. _

_Anyway so there was a little bit of a hint into Mai and Paul's past but not as much as you may have hoped for but it's early yet. Want to thank Humancyrax and Zilla 2000 for the support. I know i didn't show enough of what Packie was gonna be up to but it's giving a teaser for the next chapter and it was to briefly cut away from what just happened so that even if you probably didn't think Paul had died and that this washis afterlife thing or the last thing he sees, if you had fallen for it, it would have been easier to confuse you as intended so you're like "Wait did he die?!" No he just passed out from his wounds. _

_Though he is not a drinker much like I am not he has tried alcohol and Niagara King is a parody of Crown Royal the only alcohol i ever tried tat didn't taste like complete shit, that plus he would in cases like these use it for a pain killer when digging out bullets.I guess I would imply he got some of the rounds out but passed out from the pain. _


	8. Screaming Like A Banshee

_Neto_

_Your Parole Has Been Denied_

It had been about a week since their job for Gerald killing all those Vagos. He hadn't even been the one to punch his clock it was Paul and Mai but Neto knew what the reprecussions of something like that would end up being. It was never light retaliation with the Vagos. He had just been lucky they hadn't blasted at him when he was driving through Rancho. He figured they probably would though and it would be best to just stay on the north side of it and avoid Jamestown St but he didn't think the Vagos would forget about him and while he hadn't been in the United States that long he still knew the Vagos had a long memory and once a few vatos out there managed to find what he looked like those fuckers would never forget his face.

Still he had to drop by the hood to see Big Demon. He knew the homies wanted to make their move on the Families with the gift to Lil Loc. He pulled the black tornado up to the canton and got out. He saw a few Aztecas hanging around smoking lenos and drinking pisto. The door was open while he spotted Bullet letting the weed smoke air out. "That'snot very smart, ese in case la juras roll up."

Bullet shrugged. "Hey, it's legal now, dog there's nothing the pigs can do now," Neto explained to the pee wee gangster, "You know that's mainly just dispensaries and shit, right? You can't actually smoke it or sell it if you don't have a medical marijuana card."

He walked in and Demon, Tiny, Gordo, Gata, Morena and a few younger homies in their early twenties looking fresh out of high school looking more like they belonged in college than represing for the calles were smoking a blunt. "Que honda, Neto?"

"Nada. So what's up on that job with taking out Lil Loc with the Banshee you got any word on that?" Demon nodded. "Simon. Fucker took that shit in. Got the homeboy over there to convince that stupid mono P Nut that it's in his best interest to keep it in the shop for at least eight days. Had the dumb fucker thinking that the engine was fucked up and that they had to request the parts in from overseas. He's got it at the LS Customs over by the airport. If you go there now and have the homie give him a call after you rig that shit up...I'm sure P Nut will be happy to hear they got the job finished ahead of schedule. Once that's done with, I need you to tail him. He's meeting up with Lil Loc someplace outside the hood. I don't even know how he's planning on having that fucker own that car. The puercos know a felon from Strawberry can't afford no Banshee and if he could it wouldn't be by legal means anyway. i'm sure he'll make up some bullshit story of how he's got a rich uncle or some shit that left it in a will. Good luck trying to come up with the paperwork."

He passed it to Neto who declined as he was gonna need to drive. "Okay. So follow them to the meeting and once he gets there, detonate right?" Tiny nodded blowing smoke. "You got it camarada...you may not be from our exact cliqua but...all the work you're putting in for us and since VLA is one big familia you can consider yourself blessed into Corona Park."

Demon stood up and shook hands saying, "Yeah...what Tiny said. Hey listen compa he told me about the jale you guys pulled the other day on the Vagos and the Lost. There any truth to it?" He pu an arm around Neto's shoulder.

Neto didn't see any reason to lie. "Yeah it's true. None of us got paid much for it. Two g's each."

Demon sighed. "Chingow man...you killed a bunch of them for shit pay? Mira I know you paisas get underpaid for jobs all the time in this country but crime does pay or at least it's supposed to. That was a lot of bodies dropped for only two g's. Shit you can make more than that doing legitimate work. I've seen vatos fresh in country make more than that just for laying some roof for a living, ese. So do you accept our offer to have you blessed in?"

Neto figured it was a good idea and while in the bigger picture it was a bad move that ship already sailed when he got jumped in at age 15 all those years ago. "Yeah i accept."

"Then I gotta make a ruling on this now carnal. Usted no es de los Estados Unidos por lo que usted no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, pero nosotros pagamos impuestos a La Onda. Corren este state.A pandilla mexicana no se supone que debe ayudar a una banda negro ir contra otra pandilla mexicana incluso si es un enemigo. Se pone en el trabajo en otro varrio lo haces por tu cuenta o con tu varrio pero nunca con o para mayates."

**(You're not from the United States so you don't know how things work here but we pay taxes to La Onda. They run this state.A Mexican gang is not supposed to help a black gang go against another Mexican gang even if it's an enemy. You put in work on another varrio you do it by yourself or with your varrio but never with or for mayates)**

"That being said even though I don't advise it if the jefes in prison find out it's bad news but if those putos in Chamberlain Hills want to keep paying you to knock off Ballas like that fool Gerald then it's up to you if you want to work for him or not. If the niggers are too lazy to put their own work in and hire you to do it rather than uniting their own against us I say fuck it let them do themselves in. Just remember if Geraldo ever crosses the Aztecas, any Azteca clique he's a dead man and I'm expecting you to be the one that fills him full of vallas. Entiendes?"

Neto nodded. "Simon. Tienes mi palabra."

"One more thing. You ever go down to Cypress Flats and run into any Vagos there?"

Neto shook hids head. "No i drove through a few times but I never had any encounter with any of them."

He told him, "Until we can get a sit down with those vatos I understand if you and the other homies have to hit them to get a little respect around here but the Vagos in Cypress Flats, the East Side Vagos, those are our homies."

Neto was confused by this. "Por que?"

"I doubt any gang in all San Andreas-has lost as many homies to the system and to their enemies not to mention how hard it is to recruit when kids are scared to join a set that makes every member participate ...or you get courted out. Only the most ideological race conscious and those willing to commit to a race war are allowed to join. As far as Families or Ballas go or whatever it doesn't really matter. Purple or green they're all black."

Demon took a spit of beer and said, "The Este Vagos are different then any Mexican gang in San Andreas from 1992-2009... had done a great job of promoting racial unity and solidarity in the face of overwhelming mongrel races. These Cambodians ruined a precious neighborhood filled with blue collar Chicano workers...brown families and young couples...falling in love and living among our own ...until a war a world away brought Cambodian imitators of Chicano street life to Los Santos. The chinos out there, they got involved in a war between us and the mayates and they took sides. The wrong side. Now they're mad that they're getting spanked and that Onda green lit their zipper head asses just as much as the changos. Should have minded their fuckin business and stayed out of it. Stayed neutral."

He set the beer down. "These so called proud to be Cambodians...dressed identical to us...wrote like us and begun using our ink acting and talking like niggers hanging with them but dressing like us hating on us all the while wearing Ben Rancho with house slippers...and flip flops! Not Eris Juan's...fucking flip fllops on a gangster. Then you got these Samoan and Tongan immigrants. Fuckers...they started their own cliqua out there at the beach. Sons of Polyesia. They got the nerve to say they're about brown fugees invaded areas Chicanos had lived forever...in peace. Talking like niggrs 3 years after moving to America...yet somehow claiming to be proud. Ad it hurts me to say this caral because I'm half Samoa but my the original Sons were meant to combat Chicanos and blacks that were picking on them in the 70's/. Then these fools want to call themselves Families. Maricones! I love my islanders homie the true islanders and even though I'm from Corona Parque i even love the Samoans that don';t bang more than the ones that do because those Sons of Polynesia are a bunch of mayateros. And it hurts too because one of the co founders of Aztecas was a Samoan too."

He picked the beer up again and finished it."Then you got these blacks moving into Cypress Flats with section 8 vouchers-loud music and aggressive drug addictions. How do they expect there not to be a race war out here? Sabes que...a lot of Aztecas might also be mayateros too these days homes a lot of these younger panochas...these fuckers that claim VLA over in Strawberry. But me? I'm old school. I was around for those riots, homie I know what went down. We have no friends out here. And all these fuckers that come to Cypress Flats they're the same as the ones that come to greater Los Santos. They call us immigrants? Chale...we were here when San Andreas was just Aztlan and it was nothing but Indios out here. This tierra...they came to it we came from it."

Neto asked, "So what's all this got to do with what I'm about to do? I get all of that about the Families and Ballas but I'm not going down to Cypress, right? At least I don't think so."

Big Demon said, "Because there's only about fifty of them left. 90% of them are in the pinta. After 2009 the pigs cracked down hard with the injuctions and hate crime charges and shit. One sided justice man, i'm telling you. i guess what I'm saying is to never kill any of them. See a lot of Vagos in LS have the same mentality as they do down there but there's a lot more people out here and a lot more that forget about our Sur heritage que no? And I might have you help them out one day man. Those punks none of them not the Families in Cyress, not the SOP's and not the Da Nang Boys none of those fuckers could handle the homies so they got lucky cause the puercos did it for them and only now that there's not many homies left over there are these fools ten times braver."

Neto said, "Hey I'll keep that shit in mind if I ever come across any of them. If the SOP's are just Family dick riders that means they wear green right? What about the Da Nang Boys? How will I know who they are I never ran into any of them before."

"Bunch of fools wearing black and gold. Chinos. They used to be more traditional in the 90's but now they're just yellow wiggers. Also watch out for the Little Scoundrels. They're the rivals of the Da Nang Boys but they'll shoot you just as fast. They're always decked out in gray.. I'll give them this though they fight Families and Ballas but they're still levas. Take them out whenever you see them."

The former cartel hitman nodded. "El rato."

Neto left the canton but was followed out by Gata. "Hey, I wanted to go with you, is that okay?" Neto looked at her and shrugged. "I guess it's cool."

The twenty eight year old gang banger got into the car. "So what...we just finish off any that might be left after the bomb that's what you had in mind, Gata?" She nodded. "It makes sense right? I'm not saying things won't go to plan but in case they don't we have to have a plan b and I'm your plan that bomb that was meant to take Hitler out didn't kill him. They didn't have a plan B everything was on that one shot and everybody got killed."

Neto raised his eyebrows, "That's kind of a bold comparison," She shrugged. "Who cares? It's the same principal. They want us dead the same way as they did back then. They think this is theirs, Sur Central but it isn't none of these fuckers were here before the Suspender Riots. They all came from the bible belt. We were always staying out here this is Aztlan. The gavachos came first to take what we had and then these people next. Gavachos keep us in the ghetto don't want us living nice they keep us out of the suburbs. Now the mayates want to kick us out of the hood? Chale. They'll be driven out of here before we are even if Families and Ballas do team against us."

Neto agreed with what she was saying but had to say, "You gotta admit though even if we have the numbers, and the guns they got the media on their side. A green or purple rag can shoot us all day and the media will say it's drug related. We do it to them they say it's a hate crime. I mean sure Onda green lit them all but to act like they're innocent is pendejadas. But still...the media will tolerate black gangsters over Mexican. It's like you're legal right? They don't care. To the media, even if this city acts like it's liberal they're no different than the right wingers that want us gone. As long as we stay here, and work the liberals love us and want to defend our rights but if we defend ourselves against Ballas and Families, we're suddenly hateful. Back where I come from, Aztecas down there a lot of shit was different but in one major way we're the same. Defending the varrio. Es primera."

She nodded. "Simon. You know I'm actually Big Demon's prima, right? I never planned on gang banging back in High School. I even still graduated was an honor student but back in the days some crack heads tried to rape me. I was trying to go to a ditch party so at first I wasn't putting my studies first A fuckin dirty white boy and a mayate they both stunk tried to jump me in an ally but a couple of cops stopped them. I tried to keep it a secret but somehow Demon found out. Sent a couple of homies to where those fools pan handled and had them both shot. I found out from the news and...I was grateful and I looked up to Demon even more but i also wanted in. I wanted that kind if power."

She continued, "He wasn't cool with it but after my parents died I started to get crazy. What I didn't even know about that ditch party I almost went to that was a Mara Bunta ditch party. I wonder if they would have killed me? Or if it would have been just like any other bolo in the varrio."

Neto grinned. "Mara Putas..they aint about shit. Nothing but a bunch of fuckin paint sniffers. I'm not proud of a lot of the shit I've done for the Madrazo family but I never regretted ever killing any Mierda Putos."

She nodded. "I know but...we made need to have a truce with them too we might outnumber them all anyway on our own Mara Bunta Vagos, Aztecas we outnumber the Families and Ballas but it's like you said the media loves their race and hates ours. We might outnumber them ten to one on the streets but with the way they go crying to the media about what our homies do to them we gotta have each others back. We're all from Southern San Andreas."

He put the MP3 on. The song Where Did The Feeling Go by Selena played. He looked out as he drove through South Central at all the people in the barrio trying to beat the heat, hynas were out wearing midriff tops and daisy dukes. He checked the ammo for his pistol. He still had a decent amount of magazine on him plus twelve in the gun turned to Gata, "Hey you got a vest? You need me to stop by Ammu Nation pick you one up?"

He rapped her fist on her stomach and the sound indicated she had one on under her shirt. She wore a dark blue blouse on with gold sparkles under a black jacket plus blue tight jeans. "Watch this too..." She grinned and she reached into her bra and he wondered what the fuck she was doing as this was a good way to get a vato to crash but she pulled out a few pieces of a gun. She began to put it together. It was basically a Mac-10 she had taken apart. She kept a few other parts in her pockets. She loaded up the magazine. "Chingada...where did you learn to do that?"

She smiled. "My first boyfriend. Senior year. He used to carry them on him at school too. He always found ways to get around the metal detectors and he kept it on him at all times wore it during class even. Or when shit was too hot he's stash them in hiding places around the school to not get caught by security guards. Going to school in Rancho you do what you gotta do. He taught me how to do it now I teach the pee wees still in school how."

Neto asked, "So what happened to him?" She sighed. "Some fuckers from Mara Bunta got him in a drive-by. Funny thing about it is the cops didn't even arrest the guys that did it they just took them out to the Grand Senora and turned them over to the Civil Border Patrol. Trust me, Neto don't go out there and if you do be careful. So they deported the vatos. Cause see if they had been sent to the federal, they would have gotten shanked cause Onda says drive by's are a no no. They snuck back in of course but...I got them."

Neto shook his head. "Im really sorry to hear that, Gata. it can't be easy losing somebody you're with like that," She smiled bitterly. "Nah..we weren't together I mean we were with each other two years but we had a lot of arguments. We used to beat each other up when we got drunk. That last day though we'd been talking about meeting up to talk about things I mean people say you should leave if you're in an abusive relationship but if we're both in the wrong then what? Why start in a new relationship and bring your baggage there? Bad or good it makes more sense to try and work it out if you're both in the wrong. It'd be one thing if it was a one sided beating but it wasn't. I used to beat his ass when he'd come home drunk. Sometimes he'd be too drunk to even defend himself he'd just keep falling and i'd keep hitting him..."

She had tears in her eyes. She sniffed and brushed them away. "I was an asshole but so was he! I miss him but...I have to move on. I killed the fuckers that did it."

Neto asked, "You sure you're okay?" She nodded. "Yeah i'll feel better once we kill some chavalas."

They had arrived at the spot and they parked around the side. The door was opened and a Venezuelan mechanic greeted the. "Que paso?" Gata said, "Is it done?" The man nodded. "Yeah it had a few holes in it and we didn't even need that long to fix it up but Demon said to keep it here for a week. Even with bullet holes that's a nice ride."

Neto instructed, "Okay then. Give P Nut a call tell him his car is ready."

Neto walked out of the shop but not before Gata told the mechanic, "We'll bring you your feria in a couple days once we take care of this other business," They got into Neto's car and waited. "You know what I don't get? Why is he thinking he'll be able to drive a car like that anywhere? Never mind it being too hot from South Central he could drive in Richman and they'd think it was stolen and we both know it is so what's the point of even having a car when he's just going to get pulled over and lose it? Him being able to enjoy that car relies solely on him not being pulled over and if this guy is fresh out of jail I bet you he will be."

Gata shrugged as she nursed the SMG in her lap. "No se. Incluso si él no llega a conducirlo él todavía podría tratar de venderlo. Eso podría no ser tan agradable como conseguir su coche favorito, pero ¿quién sabe tal vez él puede usar el dinero para comprar otro por el precio correcto?"

**( don't know. Even if he doesn't get to drive it he might still try and sell it. That might not be as nice as getting your favorite car but who knows maybe he can use the money to buy another one for the right price?)**

Neto replied, "No, yo no lo creo. Esa es su tipo favorito de coche. Ahora que pienso en ello él probablemente tratar de sentarse en esa cosa por un tiempo, el trabajo de cualquier trabajo a su oficial de libertad condicional le hace tener y que va a ahorrar hasta tal vez por año para mantenerlo. De esa manera él podría tener el tipo de dinero en el banco para tomar de repente y comprar un coche. No es lo más práctico, pero se ha hecho y si alguien trabaja desde hace mucho tiempo y ahorra hasta que puede hacerlo. Además si lo llena en sus impuestos todo parece legítimo. Entonces no habría nada su PO puede decir al respecto."

**(No I don't think so. That's his favorite kind of car. Now that I think about it he'll probably try and sit on that thing for a while, work whatever job his parole officer makes him have and he'll save up maybe for years to keep it. That way he could have the kind of money in the bank to suddenly take out and buy a car. It's not the most practical thing but it has been done and if somebody works for a long time and saves up they can do it. Besides if he fills it out in his taxes everything looks legitimate. Then there would be nothing his PO can say about it.)**

"¿Crees que es tan inteligente?" She asked.

**(You think he's that smart?)**

"Not at all. He's probably a dumb ass and hasn't thought it through. Then again it's not like he really had time to anyway. He's just getting out of the pinta and he's got some Baller hitting him about a truce and with a gift car to top it off?" She looked up and said, "Hold that thought."

A black SUV had arrived and dropped off P Nut but were waiting for the black man as he went inside not wanting a repeat of last time where the Aztecas had almost killed him. The Negro gangbanger wore a Boards snapback on backwards which he had titled to the right. He also had a purple and white varsity jacket on and baggy blue jeans. He went inside. The Ballas vehicle had some Lil Wayne song blasting. Neto didn't know why he knew who that was but he hated it and he didn't understand why so many ballas were on his nutsack.

It didn't matter what he claimed or if the stupid niggers in this city even where this shit started might have thought he was real. He wasn't he was just a faggot who had gone into protective custody when he was behind bars. Rapper or not if he really had the love of the people no matter how much money he had he would have stayed in gen pop. 2pac had at the Clinton Correctional and Neto didn't even like 2pac either but at least he had more balls. He hated the way the guy rapped the way he sounded the way he made beats. Even among mayateros that loved his music since interacting with people in this town said that Neto was just a hater. The most overused word of the twenty first century. They said he just hated him cause he was broke and Wayne wasn't. He didn't understand the stupidity of this.

People act as if their money and success was the only reason somebody could possibly think somebody was terrible. Neto was not rich and he had been poor most of his life which was part of why he had joined the cartel but here, right now he was not broke either. The difference between a "Hater" like him though even when he was broke, and one of Lil Wayne or any of these other dumb rappers sheeple fans, was that he was not the broke person that made idiots famous. It was them who spent money and made him famous.

He looked up and he saw the car pull out bright green and began to take off. The SUV followed behind. "Remember stay far enough behind that they don't know you're tailing them," Gata warned. He chuckled. "This aint my first time and it won't be my last," He thought to himself, _And that's another thing even if i am staying two lanes behind P Nut how doesn't he or anybody else ever notice when a car is tailing them? Even if it's not right behind them how would thy not notice? I've been tailed by cars with four lanes between us and I still noticed. _

He followed them down the street. "You were saying?" Gata asked. Neto said, "I don't know, what was I saying?" She reminded him, "You were saying about his car and how he's most likely to get arrested rather than get to drive it."

"Oh yeah that's right," He turned following them through Innocence boulevard. "Yeah...well I don't know what he's gonna do with that car I mean the way he could do it is like I said to save up. He can withdraw a shit load of money each time or whatever the limit is and each time his bank account gets emptied, he can make it seem like he went to buy a car. I mean he's already got the car and shit so he wouldn't need to buy another one but he could always have a homeboy make up some document or just a piece of paper to look like a sale documentation or whatever."

Neto was following them north. The vehicle finally stopped and he parked keeping his distance. They had stopped at the Vacation Inn. Neto grinned saying, "Sabes que it's a surprise he didn't get pulled over himself just trying to bring that car here."

Neto asked, "Do you know what Lil Loc looks like? So we know when he gets here?" She put her aqua blue bandanna over her face and said, "Yeah I might have seem him once or twice downtown a few years ago but if I don't recognize him all you have to do is look for whatever guy goes up to P Nut."

Just then a cab arrived and a black man of about five foot ten, 155 lbs got out. He had a shaved head and was light skinned, lighter than Neto his skin a golden tan color. He had a scowl to his face but he walked up to P Nut. "What's hood? What you got me out here fo?" The Baller OG said, "Hey look, man we already talked on the phone about this shit mang! We gotta come together. A lot of your homies got killed at the club, dog. So did mine. Those Ass takers attacked the Unicorn, brah. They're always trying to kill us. They're some haters, man."

Lil Loc scoffed, "Man, I feel you loc. These spics are outta control. I mean real shit a few years ago I would have clapped you without no talk cause I hated ball sacks..." The larger Ballas with P Nut scowled flexing but he said, "No disrespect nigga it's hard to unlearn the way you been talking your whole life. But yeah I hear you cuz. We gotta tie the purp and green together and put these wetbacks in they place show em black power."

A bigger Baller liked that. "Yeah nigga I feel it I'd rather we get these Mexicans up outta here than keep fighting my own blood."

P Nut agreed. "We need a motherfuckng army my nigga. That takes money the Mexicans they got the drug game on lock. They got the cartels on their side and even when we war with them Ass Takers and the Bar Ho's we still getting that white girl off the Mexicans. We gotta be independent nigga!"

He looked at the Banshee and whistled. "I gotta say, Nut, that's one hell of a homecoming present, g! Got the Family colors and everything! What color was this shit before?" P Nut told him, "It was purple bro. But it aint no thing. On any other day I wouldn't mind having a bad motherfucker like this here myself and I would have kept it violet but I'm willing to put my pride aside for the bigger picture you feel me brothas is getting smoked on these streets all the time."

Lil Loc dapped the rival gang member and said, "Real shit, nephew i feel it and thank you. Good looking out, brah. This shit's clean right here. The homies are gonna have a hard time with it cause my peeps and yours been at war forever but we can still put something together. So this is me, right? Let me test drive this motherfucker real quick."

P Nut let him get in. "So we got a truce, nigga? I want to hit the Ese's up asap, man. I lost some god homeboys at the club cause of them."

Lil Loc said, "Yeah...the way shit is with my hood those beaners been beefing since nine deuce. My hood fucked up they businesses in the riots and they got butt hurt about it i mean we was burning down everybody's stores and these motherfuckers want to trip? Problem is they been green lighting us all these years but when they kill us all niggas from my hood ever do is retaliate. Nah fuck that man we need to hit up the Mexicans first. Hey I can go drop this shit off someplace safe my homies know where I be so i can have them meet me at my crib with the glocks and we can go hit those taco eating mothafuckas up now,"

Loc picked his cell up and began to dial his cell phone. "Hang on right quick gonna get those niggas to be ready when we fall through..."

He started to talk into the cell phone.

Neto had waited long enough he got the detonator ready. "Orale mija...let's hope this shit has enough of a payload to take them all out," He set it off and a deafening blast sounded off. It blasted the legs and arms off of one of the Ballasa a black man wearing a purple do-rag and a black denim jacket and black jeans. Another Baller had his right arm blown off and he was on fire. He was screaming as the flames ate away at his flesh and he was going into shock. Neto popped the trunk as he saw two Ballas were still alive an all though he was wounded P Nut was still alive.

Neto got his Sniper Rifle out that he had bought the other day, a Dragonov SVU and aimed down at the Ballas and he zeroed in on P Nut's face but not before looking at Lil Loc's charred destroyed corpse in flames in the car and he saw the man's head had been taken off off in the blast leaving his burning skull on the ground his face nothing but a broken, burning skull.

He fired but a Baller had gotten in his way trying to help the wounded P Nut. Since P Nut was much shorter than this gang member the bullet entered the man's back between the shoulders and existed his chest. The round barely missed P Nut. The gang member lurched forward blood gurgling in his throat as a death rattle sounded off. He collapsed on top of P Nut. The man cried out, "Yo...Byron get off me! Shit...!"

He tried to get out from under the heavier man and Neto drew down on his forehead but Neto was distracted by several gunshots hitting him in the back. "Fuck!" He cried out falling over. He saw two bicycle cops had been in the area and they were engaged. The other started requesting back up. Gata wasted no time and unloaded on the police officers spraying the automatic, hitting the shooter first in the chest and stomach and shoulders and then before the other could aim at her she fired hitting the other in the head. At least three rounds hit the helmet but one got through to his left temple.

The last remaining Baller was firing an AK-47 at them so she ducked behind the Tornado as the rounds sprayed a few rounds hit the right side door as well as the hood of the car. She returned fire, but only had about ten rounds left in the mag. She hit the negro gang member in the left shin, with two rounds two in his left femur and one in the right hip plus one in the waist. The rest hit the SUV. She reloaded and Neto got on his feet seeing the wounded officer who had wounds from the shoulder shots. He aimed at the man's stomach and said, "Shouldn't have interefered in our business, PUTO! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! HUH?!" He fired and the round went through his protective vest and blood spurted from the mouth of the pig.

P Nut withdrew his .44 Desert Eagle and began firing. Neto fired taking out his left hand, the round tore his palm in two. It literally sawed it in half. The man shreiked and he took out his other hand and this time it was blown off. He fired one more time and hit P Nut in the face, blowing his brains out taking the top half of his head out, destroying the skull and smashing through the brain matter with the high powered round. "OH YEAH! CLOSED CASKET FUNERAL, BITCH!"

They got into the Tornado and Neto floored it as he could hear sirens coming. They sped out of the area looking to get back to the hood. "That was a close one, you okay?" Gata asked. Neto said, "Yeah I know. Gracias. You saved my ass from that chota. Let's get the fuck out of here and get back to the hood."

* * *

_This was a shorter chapter but I will update again sooner the next chapter will involve a mission for Lamar. What do you think? All four should do it? Just three? Or two? Or just solo and if so which character? As far as certain missions like Pier Pressure and Ballas To The Wall which tom tha author already has on his story, I won't be doing that one because he already did so I implied that our oc's did those missions off screen. As for Big Demon's speech that was in reference to the ethnic wars between the Longeros sureno group in Long Beach and the Cambodians, the blacks and SOS a guy from there basically broke it down to me. Of course Long Beach had to become Cypress Flats and California, San Andreas but you get the drift. Also since Neto is inspired by and visually based on Raymond Cruz all though he is a unique character and not based on any one charactr and has his own background, he will have some of the temperments of his roles like Tuco Salmanaca on Breaking Bad which is why he's screaming like it's fun and games. _

_He was sort of more quiet and reserved when he first came to Los Santos kind of like the protagonist itself but now he's broken out of his shell and is acting psychotic in the same ways he did in his cartel days when acting violent. Only now he's strictly Varrio Los Aztecas not cartel he may be employed by Martin Madrazo but he has no loyalty to him right now he just views him as a means to an end as he wants to kill Javier. _

_I wanted to get a chapter updated faster but isn't easy since i have five characters to write for but don't worry the next chapter will feature Packie's mission involving the North Holland Hustlers._

_For now, this will have to do. _


	9. Packie & Dwayne

_Shut Em Down Open Up Shop_

Ivan had just jacked a dark blue Oracle and was on his way to Vinewood Hills. He had been making a lot of money from Lamar, Gerald, and had done a job or two for Martin Madrazo too. He did not like working for Gerald. Lamar was okay though. He understood Neto's sentiment on Gerald. It was one thing if Lamar couldn't give as much money since he wasn't as well connected as Gerald or at least he wasn't the one with the know about drug deals in town but Gerald was and yet he still couldn't give a decent wage. Ivan's cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ivan it's Paul, listen I appreciate your help after...you know..."

"Not a problem. Are you okay? It really would have been better to take you to the hospital but you insisted...you passed out so I went to get help. You were gone when I came back."

Paul said, "Yeah...I had a trippy dream. Woke up and saw a bottle of Niagara I don't know what the fuck that was about I dreamed I was drinking it then I come to and see it and the same song I heard in my dream was on the radio...the fuck."

Ivan chuckled. "Yes well I do not know about the radio friend but the alcohol is what you said you requested don't you remember? After we dug a few out of you and I said I had no pain killers I asked what kind of alcohol you like you said you don't really drink but that you had tried Niagara King and that it was not so bad. I went to get some and found you passed out. I went to go get help after than but you had left. Did you at least drink it?"

"Yeah. I'm no drinker like i told you but I didn't want to have you waste your money. It did help with the pain after all. Before they really had more advanced medicine like during the civil war alcohol was used when people needed a limb cut off..."

Ivan turned off West Eclipse, "Well luckily for you this is not the case. Listen, I really need to get going I'm on my way to a meeting. Business associates yeah? But I will call you later maybe we get a drink for real, yes?"

Paul started to say, "But I don't drink...now weed..." Ivan cut him off. "With me you are going to drink," He hung up. He drove uphill towards the mansions. He saw a Caucasian woman in a pantsuit showing a younger couple a house, hee figured she was a real estate agent. All though Ivan despised capitalism and has seen what capitalist America had done toother countries first hand when traveling after the war had ended it only strengthened his communist convictions and anti capitalist sentiment but he had to admit these looked like very nice places to live.

They had swimming pools, probably at least one maid, very large space multiple bedrooms and a view of the city. He wouldn't have as much of a problem with the free market if more people got to live like this. Not just a few. He wanted to find his father in the hopes that they could restart the Soviet Union and get the movement back. He knew his father would be old by now but grandpa who had been in the Red Army against the Nazis had been around when Ivan was young and still was today he was just in his nineties. He was just back in Russia now.

He had stayed with him for the longest too. Though he had started off speaking English since Ivan lived in Russia from 1989 to 2008 he became better at speaking the language than English and had almost forgotten how to speak English all though in the time after his moms death in 89' and the official end of the Soviet Union in 1991 he had done a few missions for the KGB what little they could do left. They had still helped more with the Anti Apartheid movent, at least grandfathers contacts had. With father in government custody and mother dead there was little left the KGB could do they were after all two of the best agents they had.

He pulled the car up to the buzzer and rang it. "Who is it?" Demanded a gruff voice with a thick accent. "I am here to see Mr. Markovic, please," There was no response but the gate opened and he pulled up. He got out of the car and suddenly a Caucasian man with dark hair tied back in a pomytail, brown eyes, standing about Ivan's height came out drawing a Desert Eagle on him. "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded. Ivan told him, "I work for your father. Put the gun down."

The man yelled, "Shut up! You do not tell me what to do. I will see for sure if you are lying or not. For now let's start with you putting hands on your head, yes?" Ivan told him, "You point a gun at me you better shoot, asshole. I've been on the brink of death my entire life, Skatina!"

The man chuckled, "I have shot many men before do you want to be the next?" Ivan told him, "Mne pohui! You have no balls if you don't shoot me now but I don't see a silencer on that Desert Eagle so the whole neighborhood will hear you. This isn't Davis. You can't just fire a gun and expect no police to come."

Just then another stepped out. Ivan recognized Andrei. The man came out and said, "No, Grisha! That is Ivan Azarov he's one of ours. He worked for us before he took care of the bikers for us."

Grisha yelled, "Shut up you fucking idiot! Nobody asked your opinion!" With his attention diverted Ivan withdrew the Uzi he had tucked up and aimed it at the Russian mobster. "I don't want to kill Mr. Markovic's son but if it's down to you and me I sure fucking will!" Grisha demanded, "Why don't you want to kill me? I want to kill you!"

Ivan sneered, "It's not that I don't like killing assholes like you. I just don't want to make an enemy of Mr. Markovic," Just then two more bodyguards came out as well as the boss. "Grisha! What are you doing you idiot? This man is one of my men."

The son reluctantly said, "He is a soldier in your crew, papa?" The older mobster yelled, "No you idiot! He is free lancer and who I choose to do business with and use to run errands for me is my own choice," The older man grinned at Ivan though as his son lowered the gun, "But I would like to have him as one of my own. Any man who could take on so many Lost gang members without help has earned my respect. Ivan, you must forgive my son and his rudeness. Come in, friend you are our guest."

They walked in and they went through the living room seeing the large TV screen the entertainment center and the fancy furniture. He took them into a room with a bar in it and behind it was a tall blonde haired man in black slacks and a purple and white silk shirt.

. "Jerkov , on the rocks," Ordered the Russian mobster. Grisha ordered the same. Markovic turned to Ivan, "And you my KGB friend what can I get you? It's on me this is the perks of being boss. Open bar..."

"I'll have a shot of Harry Bean Bag."

The older gang boss laughed at that but nodded for the blonde to pour the drink. "Kentucky bourbon...you have been away from the motherland for too long my friend," Ivan took the shot in one gulp. "It's not so much that I don't enjoy a good Vodka. I just think what is the point of coming to the USA if not to try the different kinds of alcohol they have? I was told Ireland is the nation with the most drunks but I think it might be this country."

The older man was amused. "Diversifying. How very American. Good boy! Good boy...now...since you are here I must ask a favor of you. One you will be well compensated for of course."

Ivan wasn't sure what to make of this man's sudden politeness as opposed to last time. This wasn't to say he wasn't paid well for the job in Chumash but the man had been a dick before and Martin Madrazo whom Ivan had been introduced to and who Ivan had heard a lot of nasty rumors about based on reputation, was more polite. _Perhaps he was just having a bad day. Those bikers can be assholes._ "What can I do to help?"

"These idiots in Los Santos they think they can do whatever they please and never have to pay up. You see there is a new kind of business in town regarding the prostition industry. See pornography is basically legal prostitution it is funny the hypocrisy of this country that they see the working girl on the corner as shameful and a pimp as an exploiter of women but a pornstar... and the porn producers are they not still a whore and a pimp? Even men who look down on prostitution on the streets watch this. They argue that women are choosing to do this. Let's face it this is the oldest industry in the world."

Ivan shrugged. "Well I think there is a lot of people who oppose pornography for the same reasons. That it exploits women. Sure there are men who do pornos and men who are prostitutes but there are not nearly as many and it's not like the sex slave trade is mostly males it is usually women and little girls. A truly sick business."

Markovic set his glass down and signaled for a refill. "We are not here to argue semantics Ivan. My point is this. One is illegal the other is legal. Back in Russia I was able to have my prostitution as long as I paid the authorities off to look the other way. Even in Liberty City this is easier. But in this city you have independents trying to set things up here. Instead of girls working the corners there is a business that allows women to instead be in safer environments and have webcams set p for private shows, amateur videos. They make a killing! This could be the prostitution of the future. I had a business arrangement with one of the men who owns such a company. A snake in the grass. He tried to pass himself off as a legitimate capitalist but in reality he is just a low rate pimp with delusions of grandeur. I invested money into this business of his and then the bastard had the nerve to cut me out."

Grisha chimed in, "Yes and with their porno cams it all looks legal so now when we try to run prostitutes in this city, in downtown, in Vinewood, our way is illegal but they can always try and make their business look like a porn site for beginners so now they even have IRS tax returns. No undercover police no investigation. They are going to put us out of business when our girls on the street realize that they can always go there and have more say in who they sleep with."

"I want back what is mine and since this fuck head has been making more money since he had security escort me off premises I want it all. You...Grisha Andrei and Sven will go and shut their business down. Actually there are two of them. Investors. Take them both out!"

Ivan was given another drink which he finished and said, "Well Mr. Markovic...I'd better be on my way then."

He had his weapons he had purchased over the weekend in the trunk. Andrei rode up front only because he was so large that he needed the extra space and almost didnt fit. Grisha and Sven sat in back. Sven had a Remington 870 shotgun. Andrei had an old school had a 1-80.

"We are not taking that car...we can't fit that fat ass in there," Remarked Grisha referring to Andrei. He had a garage opener and they went inside he gave the keyes to Ivan "You think a vehicle you own is smarter than a stolen car like mine?"

Grisha chuckled. "No you idiot. Some dead beat low life owed me money and he didn't have it so I broke his legs and then took his truck. It just happens to come in handy when dealing with a fat pig like this"

Ivan scowled as he got in the drivers seat and the large subordinate climbed in back with the quite one, Sven in between them. "You probably shouldn't insult the man who keeps you and your father safe so much. It might make him not want to take risks like this for you anymore. I'm just saying."

Grisha kept his weapon on the floor of the truck and he used a magazine to put a line of coke on. He began to section it off. "What the fuck, man? You're doing this shit when we're about to go take care of some serious shit?" The man snorted and said, "Hey...I'm the bosses son that makes me the boss when he's not around. We're all adults here, yes? Nothing wrong with a little nose candy. You need to chill out my friend. Take a bump yourself."

Ivan snarled, "No thank you as you can see I have to fucking drive. Jesus Christ man were you born yesterday? You can't seriously be this much of an idiot."

Grisha turned toward Sven. "Comrade you are going to let this yokel talk this way to me?" The quiet man said, "I am under orders from Mr. Markovic. Not you. He says to do whatever you tell me to do regarding our job but he said nothing about doing anything towards our driver."

Grisha chuckled bitterly but took another line to the head. "You know...Ivan...this krest'yanin in the back...is former KGB just like you...difference is he carried out a lot of missions for the motherland. I know all about you Ivan...you worked for Mikhail Faustin back east...he was a good man and Dmitri. An even better man...some Serbian fucker unjustly killed both of them...so you are well known...you killed many men for Kenny Petrovic too...it seems like you were of more use to Russian syndicate in the USA than you were to the Soviet Union, no?"

Ivan retorted as they drove, "I wouldn't expect some piss ant kid who wasn't even born yet to understand. You're what, in your late twenties, early thirties? You know nothing of the struggle of Russia. I got in late when it was falling apart but i did serve the cause for as long as it was still around."

Grisha offered some cocaine to Sven who silently obliged. "Who gives a fuck? Communism was a shitty system. My father was KGB too. Both Andrei here and my father have killed men that worked for the IAA. On one hand this is admirable. On the other is is fucking futile. The Soviet Union has been over for twenty two years. I love the Bravta but i am tired of so many dinosaurs who were with the KGB or the army or kremlin looking at the past with such nostalgia. For what? So our government could let people start just so that we could compete wit the US of A in the arms race?"

Andrei spoke up, "It is not so good of you to speak badly about the KGB. If not for my sake then your fathers he would not want to hear about that," Grisha remarked, "Shut the fuck up! Nobody asked you for your opinion you overgrown peasant!" He nudged Sven with a laugh, "Ahhh...how does such a man get so fat in a country with so many people starving? Yes, I know the radiation from Chernobyl made him radioactive and get bigger like a cockroach in that video game Nuclear Holocaust."

He laughed at his own joke while nobody else did. "You will not mention what I have said about his faggy Soviet Union to my father if you want to keep your tongue. Russia is much better with capitalism."

Ivan snorted. "Are you sure of this? Because the current president is a fucking asshole. He censors feminist rock bands and he tries to keep gay rights suppressed."

Grisha declared, "The faggots and the dykes need to keep it in the closet! What do you expect? He is with the orthodox church. Religion needs its time to shine again. The USSR was such an immoral country because of its state atheism. Why should you care either way? You are not some feminist rug muncher so are you a faggot? Do not try and outwit me, Baba Yaga. The reason I even mention all of this about your past and Andrei's past is that even in Andrei did more for the Soviet Union than some scrawny shit heel rat exterminator living in Hove Beach could dream of, he is just a dog. He does whatever we tell him. He is expendable and if a man with more of a respectable career in the secret police than you is expandable what the fuck do you think that makes you?"

He looked in the rear view at Andrei's angry expression as he held on in the back knowing he could hear the conservation. Ivan decided to stick up for himself and for Andrei. "I know what i am not, Grisha. Some coke head with no balls hiding behind an empire his father created and not him."

He saw the larger man in the back smirk at this. "You do not have any idea what I did. I put sweat and blood and tears into this empire! My father is an old timer he runs the organization for now but he needs to retire soon. Young blood must watch over the family. Who do you think goes around making sure people pay up when Andrei is not around and when my father needs somebody? We only got Sven into this country just last week only because papa was friends with his father. Who do you think gets things done around here when we don't have some low rent hoodlum like yourself to do jobs for cheap?"

Ivan ignored his insult and came back with his own. "Grisha..I can tell you are from Russia too and were probably just a child when the union fell but you are in America so let me tell you the way it works in this country. It's look the part, be the part. Not look the part and hide behind daddy every time you feel insulted or threatened."

Finally they arrived at a building just off Vinewood boulevard which looked like some kind of hotel.

Ivan had a Calico M960 with a fifty round mag and he had three of them and three 100 round mags. On top of this he had a Glock 19, and an Astra 680 Magnum with an eight round cylinder in case he should run out of ammunition for his more used . On top of this he had three grenades as did the other three Russians. "All right gentlemen...the moment of truth...Just remember one thing do whatever you have to if somebody threatens you but try not to destroy shit. The more you destroy the more the family had to pay for to fix."

They each put Baklavas on and burst through the door Ivan spotted a large armed bodyguard standing at six foot six. One on one Ivan would have a hard time even with training taking him down the man was much taller and much more muscular but Ivan had the weapon advantage and before the man could go for his gun he rammed the man in the face with the weapon knocking him out. "Nobody fucking move!" Yelled Ivan. Grisha demanded walking up to one of the girls, a petite blonde wearing a red negligee, "Where is Frank? Or that cocksucker Greg?!" The girl, whimpered, cowering, "I don't kn..." He silenced her forever with a pull of the trigger from his AK. The man behind the front desk, a balt fat white guy in his fifties came out from behind with a shotgun which he discharged aiming at Grisha just barely missing. Ivan almost wanted to let him get the younger Russian punk but the man racked another load and Grisha was standing too close to Ivan for it to not also hit him too. Ivan wasn't sure if this was intentional or coincidence.

Ivan let the man have it with sixteen rounds ten hitting him in his black shirt and the guy cried out collapsing against the shelf full of alcohol. The last six hit him in his throata all the way to his chin. The man fell dead his far body face down on the counter. Several bodyguards emerged, Ivan counted at least seven. Andrei screamed with rage as he fired hitting one of the bodyguards, a Caucasian male with brownish gray hair in a ponytail, sideburns, wearing a black shirt and gray jeans. He hit the man in his stomach and at least one hit right into the left hip. The man collapsed falling four floors as he fell over the railing. Just then out of one of the rooms emerged two women, one a Caucasian a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes, fully naked, the other, an African American woman with dark skin and short too was naked except for her bra loosely strapped around one shoulder but her breasts ounced more so as she ran. They both had fear in their eyes as they saw Ivan who was nearest to them.

Behind them was an African American male of about five ten with a shaved head putting jeans on. He had a tattoo on his stomach that read **DHFG** Andrei was near Ivan too and the black man fired a Glock at them. Andrei took two bullets one in the abdomen and another in the side. Andrei grunted with pain seemingly unfazed. Ivan backed him up before the black man could fire a third as he was aiming for the head while the two women ran looking to escape the gunfight, Ivan fired hitting the man in the right shoulder and four more slugs hit him in the chest. The man fell to the floor but didn't drop the pistol until Ivan put two more rounds each in both hands.

Andrei ran in and grabbed the man throwing him over one shoulder as though he weighed nothing. He carried the bloody gang member. "Man fuck yall...who shoots up a whore house...?!" Andrei carried him using him as a human shield as they advanced up the stairs, Sven and Grisha having already taken out three bodyguards on their own but more were coming. They opened fire at Andrei but the gang banger took four of the bullets in the back while the rest missed. "AHHH! LET ME GO YOU MOTHERFUCKER...! THE HOMIES FINNA LIGHT YOU UP!"

Andrei reached the third floor but proclaimed, "I don't care," With that he threw the gang member over the side and let the already critically wounded man fall to his death the trauma of the fall killing him. Ivan fired at a bodyguard, a man of Chumash descent, unloading the last of the fifty rounds into his head, the rounds chipping away at the flesh around his bottom lip and destroying his teeth but Ivan took several rounds in the chest and also in the back he was lucky to have super heavy armor but as the rounds hit him from both sides and he collapsed.

One of the shooters, an Asian male with greasy black hair wearing gray slacks and a black t shirt yelled, "You're attacking our business you must be fucking crazy!" He was holding an M-16 variant and as Ivan fell down some stairs he realized he had armor on so he aimed for the head. Luckily for Ivan a loud bang sounded off and a large cloud of smoke added to the smoke already there and the body guard was cut down the blast hitting him in the stomach ripping it open and caused him to break through the wooden railing as Sven fired another blast. Grisha andt Andrei were going room to room to make sure there were no hostiles.

Andrei ran dry after killing three. He came into a room where paying customers could also play pool and as he started to slap the magazine home he was hit from behind with a pool cue. A man of South Korean descent had used the stick. There were three other guards, two African Americans, and a man of Puerto Rican descent from Pittsburgh . They all tackled him without using their guns and started bombarding him with blows. Andrei seized the man who had hit him with the pool stick and threw him onto the pool table. The man got to his feet blood running down the side of his head as he hit it on the tables corner. He grabbed one of the balls and threw it at him. Andrei's lips were busted open but the gigantic Russian growled grabbing the table and jerking it upward with all his strength lifting it causing it to tip over and the man fell off the table hitting the back of his head near the corner pocket cracking it open.

Andrei threw a punch hitting the guy from the east coast in the face sending him sprawling back and he exchanged blows with the other two proving to be much stronger. They grabbed pool cues of their own and one of the African American guards, a darker skinned black man growled, "Come on baldy...let's see what you got!" He swung it hitting him in the shoulder as hard as he could and the big gangster grunted but he grabbed the pool stick breaking it in half over his knee meanwhile the other guard aside from the Puerto Rican swung and this one broke over his back. Andrei took a piece of the broken stick and stabbed the man who had taunted him with it in the ribcage on his right side. The man shrieked in agony as blood gushed from the puncture wound but Andrei shut him up by jabbing the other piece into his larenxh blood spraying all over the room.

The other guard tried to go for his own gun but Andre hit him with a striped ball in the back of the head throwing it. The man fell forward on the floor and he tried to get up but the big man kicked him i n the gun so the guard rolled in pain on the floor. Andrei used one of the other pool sticks to hit the out of towner guard in the face and he watched as blood gushed from his nose at the impact.

Andrei hit him again winding him as he hit him in the stomach then he hit him in the face. He then tossed it towards him and the guard though shocked, caught it and was about to try and use it on him but it was a distraction and th big Russian grabbed both of the shorter man's legs and lifted upwards holding him over the balcony. The man screamed in terror but he let him fall however he did not fall straight down the man hit his head on a lower balcony snapping his neck. Andrei went back to the room to get his gun where the last guard who had a bloody nose and lips from the exchange had gotten ahold of his own MP5 but Andrei threw the 8 ball at him beaming him in his forehead. The man's head snapped back and he grabbed another ball and clobbered him over the head with it. The man bleed and was either dead of unconscious. Whatever it was he was not a problem now.

Meanwhile Ivan fired his sidearm hitting the other bodyguard who had shot him, with five rounds in the left leg one round striking in the knee cap. He took his reloaded SMG and fired hitting the man in the stomach several rounds penetrating the gull bladder another in the kidney. Whores ran all over the place, screaming as did customers and a few were crawling on the floor hit by stray bullets from both sides. Two guards on the top floor opened fire with AK-47's. Ivan took a few rounds but he scurried to cover beneath the balcony to where they could not see. The vest barely held out. Ivan then remembered he had grenades. He pulled the pin and came out to throw one up at them. He got back to cover and he heard the deafening blast.

He wondered if he had gotten anyone. A blown off arm with muscle and bone hanging out of it gave him his answer as well as a half destroyed head. "Tell us where the fuck Frank is you assholes!" Yelled Grisha. "Fuck you! We were right to tell the Markovic family to go to hell!" Just then a sniper bullet barely missed Ivan as he advanced. A man with a Parker Hale M85 sniper rifle was shooting at them.

The man fired hitting Grisha just managing to graze him but the younger Markovich fell on the ground and Ivan knew he would try and shoot again but Sven and Andri fired at him to force him to relocate which he did. "Frank and Raymundo would never do business with you commie fucks! Go eat some potatoes in your gulag!"

Andrei in a surprising fit of rage pulle the pin on one of his own frags and yelled, "You insult motherland?! I SHOVE GRENADE UP YOUR DICK HOLE!" He threw it up like a quarter back near where the sniper was. It went off and the man cried out in pain but Ivan wasn't sure whether he died or was wounded. He went up to check. Meanwhile Sven and Andrei destroyed several cameras in rooms and Sven even used a grenade on one of them causing a fire. "No! You idiot!" Screamed Grisha. "Papa said we would have to replace everything we destroy and you cause a fucking fire?!"

Sven told him calmly, "The police will eventually get here and the firemen too. They will not let this place burn to the ground. I even shut door behind me," Ivan suggested as he climbed the stairs, sore from the gunshot trauma through the vest, "I don't think you should worry about that right now! Let's focus on getting out alive."

He spotted the sniper still wounded who had his left foot blown off and he could see blood on his pants and holes and fresh wounds so he had taken shrapnel. The man was unable to fire the gun, an Armenian American born in Los Santos, with gelled hair a gray silk shirt and black slacks, he looked at Ivan with contempt and reached for a .32 which he kept as a sidearm but Ivan fired his magnum hitting the man once in the gut below the navel another above it and he stepped forward as the man coughed up blood, red bubbles forming as the dark eyed sniper looked up helpless yet still angry at Baba Yaga. Ivan forced the gun into his bloody mouth. "Why don't you suck on my sweet potato, yes?" With that he fired and blew the man's brains out of the back of his skull.

Meanwhile all opposition was dead. A few women were cowering but Grisha tried to reassure them they were safe. "Ladies there is nothing for any of you to fear. We will have this mess cleaned up in no time at all. This was all intended for that scum bag Frank not any of you. We will keep you protected and operational business as usual. We will even bring in some of our girls off the street so many of you won't need to work as hard or as long but you still get paid good."

He walked up to a crying woman, a brunette caucasian with blue eyes in black bra and panties. "Smile! This is a good day!" They finally high tailed it out of there loading up into the they drove out they took their masks off. The ex KGB agent yelled at the mobster, "What the fuck did you kill one of the women back there for? That was uncalled for!"

Grisha acted puzzled. "The pretty dark haired one? What are you talking about, mudak? I did not kill her I let her live," Ivan rolled his eyes as he drove, "I was not talking about her stupid, I meant that girl you shot when we first got in there!" Grisha said, "She was playing dumb. I have no use for a whore who plays dumb. Besides, if you had such a problem with it then why didn't you say anything at the time?"

Ivan replied, "I didn't exactly have time there was a bunch of guys shooting at us. We had the element of surprise we could have gone in there and caught everybody off guard and disarmed everybody without firing a shot. I've done this before!"

"So what? Those men were shooting at us! What were we supposed to do? Let them shoot us just because I wasted one no good whore?" Ivan didn't like what he was saying. "She didn't know where he was and we searched the entire building he wasn't there you would have recognized him. The reason those men were shooting at us is because we killed one of their girls. No..that is you killed one of their girls. Maybe I should have let them shoot you and called it a day. Maybe I would have still forced them out but I could have told your father you were killed in the gun play!"

"If you had done that, trust me, mudak you would have been dead too. This shit for brains peasant Andrei might be fat and slow but Sven despite his silent nature is very loyal. He would have put a bullet in you. Quit being a pussy. If you cannot handle this kind of work then you need a new profession!" _I was thinking so myself._He thought.

They drove a while and Ivan remarked, "That was way too close for my comfort!" Grisha grunted, "Yes but we get what we wanted. Frank was not there. Neither was his ghetto gang banger friend but they will be back or they will come looking for us and when they do they will rue the day they crossed me and my father!"

Ivan tried to be more realistic about it. "I'm not sure this is what will happen. We just left a lot of bodies in there and in case you hadn't noticed there was afew girls and customers who got shot too. I promise you nobody is going to that brothel again. I'm sure the cops are going to figure out it was a prostitution ring anyway and shut it down but even if they don't none of the girls there will feel safe anymore and i don't see how you an do a hostile takeover with that many dead people. There will be L.S.P.D. investigation. We should have just burned it to the ground. You should just be happy you shut the business down and the competition is beaten but to think you will be able to run it is foolish."

Grisha would not accept this. "Bullshit. The heat will die eventually and even if i does not we can always do the same thing in an even classier area than Vinewood such as maybe Richman or Rockford Hills. Vinewood is nice area and is full of celebrities but you also have criminal element too plus druggies and transsexual hookers."

Ivan joked, "Well then that should be right up your ally," The gang under boss snarled, "Screw you. By the way I must ask since one of those men you killed were part of a Families gang in Davis what is your relationship with the ballas?" Ivan was honest. "Not so good at all. Many of them have tried to kill me and I killed them."

He made a tsk tsk sound. "This is not good, Azorov. The Ballas and our organization are business partners. When the cold war was ending a lot of my fathers men and my father himself was supplying those boys in South Central with many Kalashnikov and even a Dragonuv here and there to take out their enemies. If you do become part of this crew we need to address that."

"I am not joining the crew. I will still work for you if you have work for me but I am strictly a mercenary who offers service for hire. I refuse to be anybody's slave. Also even if I was to join with you I could always just stay behind on any deals with the Ballas."

"Maybe. We can put that aside for now at least you didn't kill any Ballas today. Too many people think it's good to be in the families and consider them allies but to me they are overrated assholes who get way too much attention. It's time a new street gang was the prominent one again. The Families busted up deals of ours with the Ballas in the past they attacked us just because we help their enemy. They did not respect the free trade rights we have. I'm not even saying I necessarily care for Ballas either but I'd trust them before the Families. Never trust a group that used to pride themselves on being anti drugs and then become dope dealers after all. A man with no constitution is no man at all."

He lit a cigarette and sighed, "We all came close to meeting our maker. Andrei took a couple of bullets but we have best doctor in city at our disposal and he may be dumb as a rock but is tough as nails. As for you i will tell father you did very good and that we are impressed. You might need attitude adjustment but you are good worker. With any luck we should have these porno camera businesses up and running again."

He was just glad that they had gotten the fuck away from the cops not wanting to be caught. They pulled the truck up to the house. The three men got out and Grisha told him, "Ivan...I don't think I need to tell you this but my father would want you to get rid of the truck. I don't care how you do it just take it away from here it's going to end up on an APB for the Los Santos police."

He drove away and began to head off to deal with it.

He drove down towards LS Harbor he knew there would be part of it that would be secluded enough he wasn't sure if he should blow it up or just dump it in the water. He had a bit of a drive to decide.

_2008_

_Blow Me_

Packie pulled the Willard up to the housing projects. A member of the Hustlers looked at them setting his beer bottle down, a dark skinned African American man with a white do-rag a black puffy coat over a gray long t shirt and baggy stonewashed jeans. The man had narrow eyes and a scar on his face from is right cheek to his upper lip because of a knife fight he'd had two years ago with a fool from the Firefly Projects. "Fuck ya'll doing in my neighborhood?" Packie said, "Easy, pal...we're just here to see Dwayne."

One of the man's homies a man with a crew cut and earrings wearing a blue and white puffy jacket scoffed, "Yo money you think these two are five oh or what?" Gordon chuckled, "Don't you think if the pigs were gonna send a narc down here they'd send a guy that looked a lot more like youse?" One wearing baggy jeans a black wife beater and Hinterlands flexed but then he thought about it. "Yo he might have a point son. The smart ass one look like a fiend too. Yeah...you like that cocaine don't you huh motherfucker..."

The initial guy addressed Packie, "Man if you're looking to score why didn't you just say so? There aint nothing Dwayne has up in his crib that I can't get to you faster."

"Sorry lads...I need to speak to the manager about filling out an application. I'm Packie McReary. I haven't ever met the man before but me and my family worked with Playboy before. That guy was a superficial asshole. Too loud."

The guy said, "Aight I'll show you where he's at then just to make sure you two aint fucked up in some way. You may not be five oh but you could be one of those fiends that gets crazy."

Gordon got a demonic look in his eyes as they walked past. "Oh yeah...I'd sell my little sisters ass for a fix."

The guy in Hinterlands said, "The fuck.,..? What's wrong with you boy? Aint you got any morals? I mean I aint a saint but damn draw a line somewhere! I should fuck you up right now!"

Gordon said, "Oh I know where to draw the line. Right in the dirt where I tell her to bend over. She's real young you know? She;s seventeen going on eighteen but she's tasted eighteen ever since she was eight."

The guy scowled, "What's wrong with you? Were you dropped on your head as a kid? The pigs NEED to come lock you up motherfucker...your ass needs to be behind bars."

Gordon grinned evily. "Oh we can get the LCPD in on it. We can tie her up and let the cops gang fuck her. You want in on the action? I'm sure the guys that walk the beat around here would pay top dollar for trim like her. We can do five at a time. Shit we can make a thousand dollars an hour off her! Come on, man! It's a gold mine! $50 for vaginal $100 for anal. $200 for her to go pussy and ass to mouth."

The man was uncomfortable. "Dude..do you have to go door to door in your neighborhood and let people know you're a sex offender? Cause if you don't there's something wrong with that."

The first gang member said, "Reggie chill out bro. Go have a smoke or something holler at one of the honeys round here just fall back."

The guy left but said, "You aint right!" The gang member asked, "Why ya'll making my boy nervous? We don't like sex predators round here," Packie rolled his eyes, "He doesn't even have a fucking sister he's full of shit."

The gangster knocked on the door. "Yo D! Got a couple of snowflakes here to see you, man! Irish by the sound of em."

The door opened and an African American with a shaved head wearing a white shirt and a greenish jacket over it answered holding a Mac-10. "Who are these guys, son?" Packie said, "Don't you remember? We called you earlier. We're here about that you know what. I'm Patrick Mcreary. Friends call me Packie. This yahoo is Gordon Seargant."

Dwayne looked at him with uncertainty. "Fine...come in..Chambers..you can wait outside we're good in here," The man asked, "You sure, son?" Dwayne nodded. "Yeah I got this just in case shit goes south."

He told the two to take a seat. "What do you two want? I'm a busy man but I don't want company right now. So you said you knew Playboy right? Did you know he tried to have me killed?" Packie said, "I didn't but I can tell you this much..you know who my family is so you know who Francis is. He had his own brother killed by a snake I thought was my friend."

Dwayne had a look of pain from memoy in his eyes. "That's fuckin cold...I was almost killed too by a dude I thought was my best friend and he was killed by one of the few friends around here I got. Growing up in the neighborhood you think loyalty means something and you think you can't trust people who aren't from here. That was a code I lived by but now I don't know what's real anymore."

"We're sorry to hear about Playboy. And it's good you had a true friend to save you. I wish I could say for my oldest brother You think people are your friends and they end up not being. I can't say I liked the guy but he paid well. My other brother Gerry he had us work with him just to keep us afloat. This town, our family the neighborhood everything's seen hard time. Now he's practically a lifer. Anyway, our two brothers did business yours and mine so maybe we can?"

The gang member lowered the Mac-10. "I don't know. How do I know you won't try and stab me in the back? I won't put with betrayal. Had too much of that around here."

Gordon spoke up. "We just want to make some money off the coke we took from some guineas and you have a lot more of a local network. Us we have to be careful we're mostly running out of Dukes. That's not to say we can't make a little dough with coke deals at bars but we don't have nearly as many soldiers on the streets as you do."

Dwayne raised the weaponn again. "Your family worked with the mob before and now you're telling me you've ripped them off before? Why are you fucking with me? You think you're gonna come uptown and pull that around here? This is North Holland you try to play me you get playd yourself. My best homie is in the grave and it hurts no matter what he did but he had to go I just couldn't do it. But if you're here to fuck me over i'll dead you two right now just like in the old days."

Packie tried calming the angry black man down. "Look...its not like that. These Italians the Anceolotti's they screwed us over first and they got Gerry sent to the pen. Then they shot up..." Packie gulped not wanting to divulge this information this early on especially to a guy with a gun on him so he decided to tell half of it. "A funeral of ours...let's just say people got hurt. So we want revenge on old man Giovanni. This coke is just the start. Our family run this city in the 70's and 80's. Gave the mob a run for their money but things went downhill in the 90's. We just want to put our family back at the top and fuck what the commison has to say. We're giving you a chance to be back at the top too..."

Dwayne lowered the weapon. "It's funny to hear you say that because I used to run all this. Uptown, Bohan, Broker I had it made but then I went inside. I can't say I ran every neighborhood in the borough here but if you got power in hoods in each one you know you're a boss. Around here fools act like I don't know what's up just cause I been away for nine years but they're wrong! Running shit in different borough's makes you the man. That's the way it is now that's the way it was then. Shit never changes."

Packie shrugged. "Well now we finally have something to talk about. You want control of the projects and we want all the turf the McReary family had back at the height of our days. I'd be safe to say you want to run those MOB assholes and the Spanish Lords out of the neighborhood right? I don't see why the fuck we can;t. We want all the Irish neighborhoods back. Part of Hove Beach belonged to us you know not just the Russians. There's neighborhoods like it all over Dukes Broker and even some parts of Bohan but there's not many of us left there."

Dwayne rubbed his chin thinking about it. "I could just tell you both to get the fuck out and take back the city one hood at a time too," Packie didn't agree. "Your Hustlers outside don't get me wrong they're loyal but without help the M.O.B would crush you in a heart beat in a war. You're just a local crew they're tied into a national street gang from LS. Now I never been out there but they have to have a lot of clout even people from the ghetto in Liberty City want to join them and be like them."

Dwayne sighed. "Man, I'll think about it. Long term. But what's up with the cocaine?" Packie had Gordon hand the brief case over. We're going to give you a brick one for you for yourself and one for your guys to sell for us. We'll try and move a little on our own turf."

Dwayne crossed his arms. "So what am I supposed to do I mean what do I get out of this you'll have my guys out there on the block slinging making money for me and for you but you got your own boys over there in Dukes selling it too. Seems like you're getting more money than me."

Packie told him, "You'd have profits from blow you wouldn't have had if we hadn't come to you with this. If you want an extra brick just so you feel more happy then i'll do that too. You can have another one," He had Gordon cut into the shit and he he rubbed his gums with it. Dwayne looked at the thing clearing his throat. "Damn son...that's some good stuff. Aight...yeah we got a deal and since you sweetened the deal I'll have the rest of this be one of my two bricks. You don't have to get into your key."

Packie agreed. "Sounds good to me. Your guys can do whatever you tell them to make money just make sure they get us our profit too without any skimming. If everything goes good, we can do more business."

Dwayne shook his hand as he offered it and he said, "That's cool man but you two gotta get ghost bro. We want to keep this on the down low and a couple of white dudes in the hood is gonna raise heads from all the wrong people."

With that they exchanged numbers and Packie and Gordon headed downstairs. As they got back to the car Gordon asked, "So Packie, there's something I been meaning to ask you about all of this. You run any of this shit by Gerry with the Hustlers and all?"

He shook his head. "No but he put me in charge of the crew so that's what we're doing. Don't you remember all those jobs you me, St. Michael and even Derrick did for Playboy? He was a loud mouth but he was a well paying loud mouth. I really didn't know the story behind his death though I assumed it was a rival hit."

Gordon complained, "I still have a lot of debts to pay off. We shouldn't have given the bastard two bricks. That was fucking stupid."

Packie shrugged. "We're making money off more than just him. Don't you remember that coke dealer Elizabeta? We did business with her and her people we did them enough fuckin favors and when we got our hands on heroin we had them sling or us. Remember that kid with the bike? Pablo?" Pablo was a Puerto Rican teen from South Bohan or at least he spent a lot of time there. He figured the kid was a runaway probably from someplace else but he was a hustler and a survivor. Packie would pay him a delivery fee to deliver drugs into the ghetto.

Often times when Elizabeta would rip off rival dealers she would have the kid come by with some of the same goodies to offload to the McReary's free of charge all for the sake of a fruitful and long lasting partnership. He would have to give that smart assed kid a buzz in a little bit but for now they were going to drop by Purgatory. "Okay but how do we know they aint gonna want a fuckin huge chunk out of that too? The Puerto Ricans?"

Packie said, "They haven't figured out I send Pablo back with drugs to sell they assume it's always their shit on the streets. He sells the shit I provide and he gets to keep 30% of it."

Gordon snickered. "Kind of seems like you're fucking him over. That aint that much,"

"Look hustling on street level especially coke or heroin rakes in a lot of cash and even 30% of the profit is a lot more than he probably would make without me. This is just like a day job there's gotta be taxes from the boss right?" Gordon shrugged. "I just think if the cops ever punch the kid how do you know he won't roll over on you? Gerry wouldn't even want us dealing with their kind anyhow. He didn't care when you were dealing with Elizabeta he let you work your own hustle as long as he was left out of it and as long as it brought money in but this is a kid we're talking about. 30% aint much to be loyal over. We might lose our Bohan clients but I think you should let me go stick a shotgun to that kids belly and pull the trigger."

He didn't like that. "No you idiot! We're not killing a teenager. It's not any money out of your pockets so what do you care? Even if I am taking a lot of the money I still supply him don't I? That means if shit really hit the fan it'd be me who was shit out of luck more than him. They might cut a teen a bit of slack if he rolls over on somebody like me but if I get caught with a key hell even a gram or a dime I am fucked," It was because he had a felony and a pretty long rap sheet even aside from felonies.

"Besides," Patrick added. "He's making money for the Ricans he's slinging for too. He's working overtime. Making a lot more cash than he would be flipping burgers at Up n Atom."

They pulled up to the bar Packie and Niko had visited many times hanging out together in the months they had been friends. He really had trusted the prick thought he might even be his best friend but now he knew that wasn't the case._You got Kate killed and you shot Derrick too. I'm gonna find a way to kill Francis. Now that ma is gone I don't have to worry about what she'll say. There's only two McReary's that are both above ground and free and only one of us deserves to be. _

They went inside and they both ordered a whiskey shot. Gordon made it known to one of the patrons a pretty blonde who was a coke head that he was holding. He had her text a few friends to come by and then they both went into the bathroom. He knew Gordon had arranged for her friends to also approach him too.

He thought about getting even his thought returning to it as he down another shot and then another. also recording Niko somehow maybe arranging a meet and getting Niko to talk about why he killed Derrick. Niko trusted him despite all that happened even if the feeling was not at all mutual. He could leave the meeting making Niko feel as though they had patched things up. Then after that happened Packie would kill him. After which he would find a way to get the recording to the police which would be a confession. Niko would end up behind bars for either the rest of his life or get death row. Death row was most likely since he killed a cop and his brother though if he plead guilty and explained the circumstances maybe hw would only get life.

Still that was better because with Niko behind bars he would be available to Gerry and he could stick him. Either in the chow hall, the showers or the yard. It was such a perfect plan. _You fucked with the wrong man, Niko boy...you're a goner..._

* * *

_So I know I didn't keep my word about the next chapter being a tanker mission but at least i was able to show more of Packie at least some of what he went through. Also who is this teenager Pablo? Hint. Look up what it's the Spanish name for lol._

_So that scene with the shooting of the whorehouse i got that whole idea from an episode of True Detective where they go to a place like that but not only that a woman with the LAPD has a sister who works at one of those places and she tries to say it's not prostitution it's porn that they just in some videos have her masturbate (Which i love to watch women do personally i think jilling off is hot they also look more beautiful when they come than we do but that's obvious) but later it's revealed that she had sex too. For me it just would seem like a really smart business move for a pimp I haven't decided if i should have that whorehouse attack be the end of it as far as that business venture goes but still have Ivan have to contend with the pimp who was not there or not. _

_Liam is a character in Chinatown wars which i never played but i know about the drug dealing missions so this is kind of inspired by that. Jerkov is based off S__mirnoff vodka while Harry Bean Bag is a parody of Jim Beam. _

_Actor Valery Valeryevich Nikolaev is the visual inspiration for Grisha as well as his character in the movie The Saint just like his father is based on the dad in The Saint. Joel Edgerton is the visual inspiration for Sven he just is that sort of strong silent Russian type but almost to the point where he creeps you out he's based off Edgerton's character Hugo in the movie Smokin Aces pohui is Russian for I don't give a fuck. Skatina means idiotic animal. What do you think of Packie's idea for revenge do you think he should do it?_


	10. Gangster Ways pt 1

_The Big Plague_

Neto pulled up to Rancho. He decided to drop by Tiny's this time see if he wanted to kick it. He knocked and the angry pelon emerged angry. He wore white and black pendletons and black dickies plus a black fedora and shades. "These motherfuckers homes...I'm gonna light all of these putos up, ese! You from the clique or what fool? You down to bust a grape or what?"

Neto asked, "Who's the pedo with, eh?" Tiny fumed. "Those chavalas from Mara Bunta. Guanacos ese...I don't have a problem with all Guanacos but those fuckers from Mara gotta get got!"

"What about Raza wey?" Tiny cocked his AP-9 back. "Hay tiempo para la paz y la hora para carnal guerra. ¿Está usted en?"

(There's time for peace and time for war bro. Are you in?)

"Simon. ¿Quién es su ranflero?"

(Hell yeah. Who's their shot caller?"

He was smoking a dokey. "This little bitch from Chiapas. El Sol. He's a paisa but he's set up a cliqua of fools on our turf around the neighborhood. They want the parts of Rancho that don't belong to Aztecas or Vagos. I say chale. It's one thing to be neighbors with these vatos from Jamestown but if they think I'm letting them move in too they got another thing coming!"

Neto's eyes went from brown to black with rage. "El Sol? That motherfucker...I swear on Santa Muerte, my namesake, I will kill that fucker with his own machete myself."

Tiny removed the shades. "You know this punk?" Neto confirmed this with a nod. "I had a homie down there...Alberto. He was from calle 18 his whole life. He did a lot of work for the Madrazo's too. It was how gangsters like us tried to stay a little bit ahead of everybody else in a third world country trying to make more feria than the working man could. He was no chavala he'd been killing enemies since he was a kid but when he got to be in his mid twenties he wanted out. Found God five years ago. He wanted to come here to El Norte...He was from Yucatac same as me but he had to get all the way through Mexico to get to te border. He was with a group of pollitos and they jumped him. They let the rest of em walk they weren't banging but they said if any of them arrived here and started representing VLA the Devils horns would impale them..."

He said, "I don't know what happened but I know it couldn't have been anything good and I know he was never seen again. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened," Sadness filled the Mayan man's face. "You lose a lot of friends in la vida loca ese...but Berto was a good one. I know Sol was behind it. I never saw him but if I do see him...well I have my reasons."

He then stood up straight saying, "This can;t be the only thing that's got you heated, man. What really happened?" Tiny sighed. "Gordo didn't want me to say shit. He says he doesn't trust you and he says he wanted to see if you were even down to go after them first before we told you anything. Demon got shot, perro. He aint dead he's at Central LS medical center but he caught a slug in the chest so he's in critical condition. It was a younger dude that did it but Sol hates VLA. He might be cool with Vagos the same way as we are and smash on mayates repping green or purple but fuckers like him will always hate Aztecas just as much as Rifas."

"When? When did this happen?" The gang member told him, "Yesterday. They blasted on one of our hynas too. She didn't make it. They shoot two of ours we need to go take two of theirs."

Neto disagreed. "I'm not an American, muchacho. Two aint enough. I've been here a couple months now and you all have been hospitable to me. I'm thinking more like two dozen for me. Plus whatever you guys want to kill of them. I'm serious, Tiny. Demon's a good man. It's safe to say he's my homies you all are. So I'm not about to let these rankers get away with this bullshit."

Tiny said, "Orale carnal. Let's go get Morena and Gata."

They walked across the street but Tiny tucked up the weapon under his shirt. "I can't believe you still have one of those, T. Those things are old as shit didn't they discontinue them?" The veterano nodded tossing the dokey. "Simon but they did the same with Tecs and I don't see those going away fools just saved em up or started buying them from gun collectors. Private owners que no? White boys in right wing gun clubs. They put all their bullshit rhetoric aside when it comes to cold hard cash. This baby though? I've been holding onto her since 2001. They're a good drive-by gun. I had to get one since they were discontinued I got the last one."

They walked up to the apartment complex. Though he had been here a little over a couple of months and had spent time with Gata and Morena as well as the other Aztecas chilling out eating, watching flickas and shit, he didn't know where either of the women lived. Only that they stayed near Demon and Tiny's canton. They walked up the stairs. Though almost all the residents of the apartment complex were law abiding citizens who didn't bang but there was still at least three of them aside from the two women that banged a trio of males all iced up in their colors.

They threw up their gang signs at the two approaching. Tiny returned them and they moved aside. They could hear rap music blasting from Morena's apartment. Gata lived two doors down. The song Poque No Han De Saber by Ms Krazie played. Morena was outside smoking a cigarette. "Orale, guapos!" Neto nodded a greeting hugging her after Tiny did but said, "Que pasa mjia. Cigarettes are bad for you."

She wore a gray and blue sweater from USLS and gray bell bottoms, her long black hair tied back in a ponytail to get her prominent bangs out of her face.

She smirked blowing smoke downwind. "So? A lot of things are. Drinking...fighting. Being part of a cliqua...fucking..." He got dirty thoughts as she said that. "True," He said. "But you smoke that shit you'll age a lot earlier. Bonita like you don't want to see that shit right?"

She put it in a nearby can. "Ok...maybe i'll quit one day. Can't do it cold turkey though. What, big guy you never had any vices?" He said, "I drank a lot down in Mexico. I looooove Cerveza Barrachos. Can't get enough. But getting drunk made me sloppy and I gotta be on my toes. Used to do coka occasionally too. No more."

Tiny said impatiently, "Yeah yeah yeah mr. twelve steps nobody gives a fuck. Oye Gata!" He knocked on her door. "Let;s go, esa! You know we got business!" Homegirl came outside wearing a whit wife beater with overalls like a lot of old school cholos did her shirt was a half shirt like before. She also wore a fedora. "I'm ready homie. vamanos."

"Neto what kind of fuscas you got on you, perro?" Neto replied, "I got a shotgun and a couple SMG's. Let's walk back to the spot where I parked and you can see for yourself."

"Any you can spare?" Neto shrugged. "Why not."

Tiny nodded. "Cool. We're gonna need a ride that aint yours though. You know the score you know how it goes so we're gonna have to find something around here. Ponte trucha when you're downtown or in Vinewood looking for rides all right? That's the ski resorts, doggy. Those putos are more likely to call the juras on you than around here."

They got to the Declasse Tornado and Neto popped the trunk. "Okay ladies, take a look."

Gata grabbed one of the weapons a Spectre M4. "Neto how old is this?" He smirked. "It's from 1980. Don't matter as long as it gets the job done, right?" He handed her ammo for it., "They got 50 rounds per mag, entiendes?"

She took it. "Okay i'll use this."

Morena took an Ithaca 37 with a pistol grip. She had 7 rounds in the shotgun and tubular magazines. They also got Neto had a Franchi Spas 12. "Orale homie...now we need a car. Let's go light up these mara putos."

He spotted a car pulling up at the stop sign. Neto noticed the guy was wearing a dark blue t shirt, and he had a tatted up face. "There's one of those putos now speaking of the devil."

Tiny rushed him smacking him in the side of the face with the gun and pulled him out of the car. "Y que motherfucker?! Coming through my hood puto..." It was a 1966 Blade. "Te arrepentirás de este hijo de puta!" Shouted the Mara Bunta Grande member Tiny let him him the street and before the gang member could reach for his .45 Tiny stomped on his head. "Conrona Parque controllando todo!"

The gang members head was bleeding as he kept stomping. Gata aimed her pistol at his head. "Chale mija fuck it...the homies are gonna catch up to this mamon before he wakes up. Besides we don't want to make noise before we have to. Neto you drive, ese!"

Tiny got in the passenger seat but not before putting the seat forward and letting the homegirls get in back. Neto was fiending for bloodshed. "Fuckin Sol man I been after that little bitch for a long time."

Tiny said, "Sabes que Neto you're gonna have your chance. Avenge all the fallen soldados. You know...Varrio Los Aztecas started back almost fifty years ago. Our original hood was out in a west los varrio. Yeah even in what was supposed to be the richer area they kept it segregated so we had our own cliqua since Vagos from East Los wouldn't accept us. But tose levas, homie, Mara Bunta took our original hood out from under us. We held out for thirty years against Vagos varrios trying to take what's ours but Mara took our hood. We might be trying to truce with the Vagos now guey and maybe eventually Mara Byunta but people always thought they could push us around."

They arrived in the area bordering Rancho and Davis. There was a four man group of Mara Bunta members walking back from a liquor store. "Man those OCB niggers want to come start some pedo with us, ese? Them and Davis Neighborhood man they think they can kick us out of here they got another thing coming."

"Fuck yeah homeboy fuck a ball sack and a tranny aint no difference they're both 're just mad cause all their customers are coming to us now. Fools can't bust a grape they only hit back and they only get one person after we take down four. Los Confetti clique por vida. The homie Sol's got a new shipment of cuetes coming saturday. I say we go pay a visit to Grove Street."

The third member said, "What about DNFG? Those fuckers want problems with us too. So far it's just been cold stairs and they didn't do shit but if they want to go there we can. Where do they stay I keep seeing their hit ups everywhere."

"Gang injuctions and Ballas pushed those fools out of Davis," Aaid the fourth. "But they still hang around Strawberry I always see those lames hanging around the Unicorn and shit. Acting like they're trying to get some pussy but I always see them outside not inside. Me i go inside. Those pendejos don't have the money to go in there for a lap dance so fuck them getting any VIP treatment like I get it que no? I like Infernus and Nikki the most man."

The first gang member warned, "Hey be careful around there carnalito. Los Familias hang out there. I know a few of their dudes that aint wearing colors are inside but I know their faces."

"I don't give a fuck. I just go to get shit faced and get some panocha. You notice they don't got any black strippers in there right?" The second member asked, "Yeah what's the deal with that they just always wanna pick up on somebody else's women eh? Never stick to their own race. That's why i'm glad they're green lit. Fuck all those changos. Then again all the strippers are depraved sluts that'll fuck anything that's why I always wear a rubber."

The first gangster said, "Nah ese it's cause black bitches are ugly fool I wouldn't want to go home to those loud mouthed hood rats either at night either. They look like their men and half those mayatas are bald they just wear weaves. And they're the most likely people to have Aids too. It's already bad enough I have to look at their faces but I don't want to go to a titty bar and see them naked if i wanted to see that I'd just watch Animal Kingdom and see them in their natural habitat Fools tell me go back to El Salvador I was born here. Go back to Africa and die of fuckin aids or ebola motherfucker!

This got a laugh from the rest.

The third gang ,menmber said, "Hey but all those dancers man they like a little coke every now and then too, wey. Family doesn;t have the quality shit. Fuck I don't know if half those jokers even seen real b;low before they just do that crack shit and fuck with baby jars. They don't know about rich man's drogas!"

The fourth gangster asked, "You'd fuck a bitch who was all coked up? Estes serio?" The third replied, "Not if they look all busted like that one chick back at that store in Strawberry fuck no. But if they just do it every now and then but still look good why not. Everybody likes a good bolo every now and then."

"Fuck a strip club anyway man I prefer the homegirls I don't like that no touching rule I get it not wanting me to rough up a woman whatever but if she's feeling my dick up and shit how am i supposed to not return the favor?"

"Just rub their ass and titties when the bouncers aint looking man that's what I do. The girls like it,"

"Fuck that bullshit. At least with a homegirl if she's willing to fuck I don't gotta spend feria., I mean it aint shit i will but I shouldn't have to. Those girls wat $40 for a lap dance. Last time I fucked one of them I ended up spending $80 before she'd let me fuck might as well get a hooker. Fuck that I aint with that party."

The car rolled up and Tiny aimed the weapon out the window. "PAYBACK PUTOS!" He let off ten rounds two of which hit the first gang member in the back of the head blowing his brains out instantly. Four rounds missed but the next three hit the fourth gang member in the back wounding him. Alcohol bottles in brown bags dropped shattering at the other two scrambled for their guns.

"Fuck! It's those chavalas from Corona, dog!" The gang member who said this discharged his .380 stainless at the Blade and Neto ducked down as a round sailed above hitting the rear view mirror. "VLA cabrones always start shit!" Tiny mowed him down hitting the banger with six rounds in the chest. The member who had already been hit the man with back wounds, discharged a 9mm at the car but missed horribly. He got up ignoring the blood dripping down his back side and the pain firing aiming at Tiny but he was caught with four rounds in the chest and three in the throat as Gata opened fire too participating in the drive-by.

Only the third member remained. "EL SOL'S GONNA SMOKE ALL YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" The member with six bullet wounds cried out, "Help...me...!" He was dying of his wounds. Tiny fired the rest of the mag at the guy who returned fire as he ran up the street. "Aztecas invading the hood! Juda me!" Tiny caught him with at least three maybe more in the back of the legs and one in the side the gang member was wounded but not mortally however he was still unable to move fast due to his injuries.

Tiny was out of ammo and he reloaded and the gang member weakly stood up drawing down on him firing. "Mara bunta!" He yelled. Two rounds missed but the next was closer. Neto had racked a load and he carefully aimed before pulling the trigger. The blast opened a huge hole in his chest plate and also blasted a huge chunk of his neck on the right side out. They moved towards the projects where Mara Bunta had taken over and several members were firing at them from across the street two men moving in with Uzi's. Gata covered with the M4 mowing two of them down. One, a man wearing a light blue checkered shirt over a white t shirt and black jeans shorts with knee high socks went down taking six rounds in the head.

Neto also strapped an AK to himself as they moved on the set. Three gang members fired on him and he took five in the chest. Morena fired a shotgun dropping one enemy gangster with a blast to the legs and the sttomach. "I'd rather be killing Ballas right now!" Shouted Morena. Gata replied, "Me too except i'd rather shoot a green rag!"

Morena caught the next with a blast to the side of the face mostly missing but a few pellets hit the person. The third Mara Bunta member fired an Uzi at Morena but Gata hit the thug with five rounds from her freshly loaded magazine and the gangster dropped the Uzi. Morena racked another load and fired hitting the rival in the stomach and partially in the arm. The arm held off barely attacked with the torn muscle. Neto got in closer noticing that they were all women the three they dropped a couple of them were kinda cute but they were chavalas and dead so it didn't matter.

A Mara Bunta thug without a shirt wearing tan hkaki shorts and white knee high socks with tattoo sleeves all over his body rained bullets down at them with an M-16. Twenty five rounds sprayed up the parking lot as the man didn't aim at any one particular Azteca this gave them the chance to take cover. Tiny and Morena got behind a a dark red Sultan. Gata got behind a parked brown Bobcat. Neto was behind a bike rack. He fired up at the MBG member hitting the fool but he wasn't sure if he killed him. He readied the AK as at least two more were coming towards them. He fired, hitting one in the jugular. Four rounds tore it open.

Shots were fired back but bounced off the bike racks and the bikes themselves. The gang member was spraying a Mac-10 but he also fired at Tiny as Tiny fired at him, shells raining all over the complex and smoke rose up. With the gang member, a tattooed Nicaraguan with a white wife beater and gray jeans, distracted, Neto was able to fire on him as he blindly fired from cover letting off about twelve rounds and he came out from cover to better aim and he hit the MBG member but wasn't sure where or if he killed him. "Aztecas fueron demasiado lejos! Vamos a usted ya todos sus Homies!"

(Aztecas went too far! We'll kill you and all your homies!)

_Guess that answers that question..._he thought as he aimed for the gangster again but was stopped as he took rounds from behind. He fell and several more rounds sailed above him. He looked with his side vision to see a Baller SUV full of Mara Bunta members who were driving through firing at him and at Tiny, Gata and Morena. Tiny attemptd to defend them squeezing the weapon multiple times hitting the windshield. Morena fired her shotgun at the windshield and left window before needing to reload.

She hit the driver blowing his head all over the windshield, destroying the front window brain matter decorating the headrest on the seat and blood spatter covered the face of the passenger, a young Salvadoran with a navy blue shirt, brown khakis, a crucifix and a tattoo of the Virgin Mary on his right arm

Gata fired her M4 hitting him, an wounding him while also getting the two in the back. One was killed insantly with a round to the left other a large Mexican of about six four with a shaved head and a dark blue plaid checkered shirt, had several rounds in his stomach. He still tried firing out of the window as the SUV rolled with nobody to drive. It crashed into a parked green picador.

The wounded gang member in the front seat crawled out of the ride falling face down on the pavement still clutching his heat. He aimed at Gata as she advanced and though he was wounded, dizzy from blood loss and could not aim well she was close enough that he would not miss. He squeezed the trigger six times. _Click click click clock click. _

She smirked. "Adios, Mierda Puta chavala!" She squeezed the trigger and she too heard a dry click. She freaked out as the wounded guy got off the ground. He the grinned in an evil way. She tried to reload as fast as she could not sure what he was smiling over when a gunshot rang out. She looked down at her chest. She looked down seeing the blood spread across her shirt. She didn't collapse but she slumped against the SUV. He reloaded taunting the Azteca, "I still had one in the chamber, puta! 18k!" Morena hit him from behind in the back of the head and he staggered forward the gun discharging. He looked at her with blood running down his forehead and he aimed at her but she kicked the weapon away followed up with a round house to the face busting his nose. He laid on the ground helpless.

She put the shotgun in his mouth and pulled the trigger splitting it to pieces, the head both exploding coming apart as the blast busted through the skull plus under it as the brains came out of the back his eyeballs blown out. Morena helped her homie up. "I'm fucking...I'm shot...I don't want to die!" She helped her by putting the woman's good arm around her own shoulder and helped her walk.

"Just hang on baby you're gonna be fine!" As two more gang members came at them, Morena used her pistol to hold them off firing five shots but the two MBG members took cover behind other vehicles adjacent to them in the parking lot. She managed to hit one but only wounded him but she made it back to the Blade placing the wounded banger in the car. "Tiny cover our asses! We need to get out of here!" Tiny did as they asked while she kept the homegitrl stable with pressurre. He took cover behind a parked maroon Broadway closest to them.

Meanwhile as all of this had happened Neto was just about to kill the wounded man but an MBG member came out from one apartment and was dragging the wounded one on the ground trying to get him to cover. Neto fired the last shots from the Spas into them both. He remebered there was still one guy upstairs he hadn't finished. The gang member was writhing in pain. "Where's Sol?" He demanded. The gang member groaned. "Fuck you! Pinche faketeen joto!" He pressed the Assault Rifle into one of the man's bullet wounds one of which was in his left knee cap. The guy screamed in pain his eyes closing as his mouth was all the way open. "Why do you have to be a hard ass? It's not like it's for sure we'll succeed."

"You're not like the other Azteca putos...what clique you from...?" Neto dug the weapon into his wounds. "Yucatan..and I'm asking the questions."

The gang member laughed after he stopped screaming. "A paisano eh...? No wonder you hate the homie...what did he do steal your woman? Kill your dad? Fuck your mom...?" Neto pulled the trigger once against his knee and he shreiked in so much pain he rammed his own head into the wall three times backwards. Neto said, "Lo siento compadre...like so many Americanos i just had a gun accident. I'm a danger to myself and others."

He put the barrel of the AK-47 to the temple of the man's left eye about an inch left of it. "Let's hope I don't have another acccident," The gang member hissed, "Fuck you cabron!" Neto said, "Ler;s hope I don't accidentally shoot your dick off and was about to move it but the gang member said, "Wait don't...!promise you won't shoot my pito and i'll tll you!"

Neto lowered it. "Okay I promise. Out with it," The gang member said, "These redneck motherfuckers in Blaine County they deport anybody brown in the Grand Senora desert whether we got papers or not. These two gavachos...they kidnapped him and deported him all right...? It's not a big deal he's been deported twice before by INS but never by them...they'tre like wannabe minute men only...only the minute men they send the retards and fuck ups to. I was just on the phone with him last night..."

He could still hear gunshots in the parking lot and he hoped they were all still alive he could only hear Tiny screaming. He hoped nobody on his side died but if any had at least one still was he needed to wrap this up. "He'll sneak back into the country...in no time nothing can keep him out..."

Neto aimed the AK at the gang member. "Gracias," The gang member glared at him, baffled by this. "The fuck...? You said you wouldn't shoot me!" Neto said, "No I swore I wouldn't shoot you in the dick. I never said I wouldn't shoot you."

The gang member went for his M-16 yelling, "You fuckin..." Neto let him have it. Nine rounds caused the gang member to rattle as he was hit. The man had blood in his mouth as he lay dying. "Sol...is gonna...get you...for this...," The banger could no longer talk he could only writhe waiting to die. Death would be mercy but he didn't want to give it to him. "Santa Muerte get your stupid ass over here!"

He went back to where Tiny shot it out with the rivals having now wounded both. "Get in the car, ese! We gotta get Gata some medical help!" Neto saw the two members behind a parked moonbeam and they fired so he returned fire with the remainder of the magazine before getting into the car and he hit one of them though he did not kill the man as only a few rounds hit and they were in cover mostly. Neto put the car in reverse and backed up before turning around. The two wounded MBG members limped still firing at them. Tiny got in the doorway of the car wih his feet on the floor standing up as the two gang members fired trying to shoot Neto in the head.

Tiny's bombardment of rounds forced the two to retreat to cover again and he fired fifteen rounds to keep them pinnned. He fired another six at them before getting inside the car sitting down and shutting the door as Neto sped off. The two gang members tried to run with their wounds into the streets firing two rounds hit the back windshield but due to their wounds and the time it took them to get out from cover plus how far Santa Muerte was from them due to the time the East Los Santos native bought him it was too late to catch up. Tiny helped put pressure on Gata's wounds. she was delirious from blood loss.

"Aye Jesus Christo...! What are you doing back so soon? You said...you couldn't come back to the varrio...cause you wanted to join the family business...what...carpenting around Rancho not good enough Jay...? You think you're better than me...? Well FUCK YOU...! Wait...I'm sorry baby...I can't stay ad at you...especially with those sad brown eyes..."

Neto looked back at her her skin paler than its usually brown tannish shade. "The fuck bro? I think she's losing it we need to get her to the ER."

Tiny said, "No hospitals! No can do, carnal! We're gonna have to deal with it another way!" He began to call Gordo. "Oye compa..I need you go get our doc an our kit entiendes One of the homies is hurt pretty bad! I don't care...just get him to my pad! AHORA PUTO!"

He got off. "Aye papiiiii...I've been saving myself for you jesus...you said we have to wait until marriage but I know your games sucio...you want e all to yourself...you're the son of God..I know you have to be packing at least 12...or else you'e not God...well I saved myself for you...I'm a...I'm a virgin...a born...again virgin..."

Neto yelled, "Hey stay with me, Gata! It's just one gunshot you can fight this!" She looked at Neto and asked, "Make love to me baby...all those other guys don't have shit on you...turning my water to wine...you need to stoip hanging around men on a boat may get the wrong idea que no?"

They arrived and the surgeon was there and he was able to start working on a while the doctor got the bullet out and had her patched up. "She'll need rest."

Tiny nodded shaking hands with him. He had also dug a bullet from Neto's right arm and stitched him as well. "I gave her some very strong anti bioitic pain killers. Do you want some of those two? For the pain?" Neto held up a bottle of tequila that belonged to Demon. "No I think I've got that covered."

"Any word on Sol?" Asked Tiny. "Nada except that he got deported."

Tiny vowed, "He'll be back and when he is so will we we'll come back for his ass."

Morena added, "I wonder if Big Demon will still be up for a truce with Mara Bunta after what happened to him plus Gata? And you guys are going to kill Sol. I don't know if a truce is possible we'll have to just keep fighting. Hey Neto, thakns for saving her life."

He nodded. "Simon it's what we do. We can try a peace meet with Mara Bunta. We can have a threeway with us Vagos and Mara Bunta but old pedo has to be settled. I get that he fucked with with your cliqua..."

Tiny corrected him. "Nuestra cliqua, ese. You're one of us now, fool," Neto nodded. "I understand he fucked with all of you before I got up here but he';s left a bloody trail in Mexico. He's killed a lot of homies and he killed a lot of innocent people when he didn't have to. Everybody I killed, even if they sometimes were somebody's family was orders. If I didn't do it that was my ass but this fucker kills for fun."

He finalized his thoughts as he took a shot down. "We can either go to war and keep smoking Mara Bunta fuckers or we can have peace but either way El Sol is going in the ground as soon as he touches down again."

* * *

_Okay that's all for this chapter I will have the next chapter be more about Mai Paul and Ivan not Neto and also Packie but I wanted to have an example of Aztecas vs Mara Bunta too that will be more Neto's rivals than Vagos as of now Neto is done killing Vagos and any other gta online mission involving that he won't be in/. El Sol did not appear here but he is based on his character of the same name in the movie Sin Nombre a Mexican crime drama involving MS-13. In it the young pee wee kills an 18th street member who was trying to move to El Norte on orders from the MS leader Lil Magua. I reversed the role from 18th street view point like what if that guy had a friend who would miss him? El Sol is the MS leader of the confetti clique after Magua is killed by Casper a rogue gang member. As for Gata's wounds and the delirious shit that's based partly off of Intensive Care in GTA SA as well as Madd Dogg. _

_The sex with jesus stuff is based on my own interpretation of christian and how i think they have a sexual attraction to Jesus ill explain that more when im not so tired. The name of this "Mission" is based on the translation of what mara bunta grande means. Also this chapter title name Gangster Ways is based off the song by Charlie Row Campo, Chino Grandes group. Also Animal Kingdom is a spoof of Animal Planet._


	11. PTSD

_Ticket To Elysium _

Mai

She was bored having not much going on. She was hanging in her motel room. In the week that had passed since their job against the Vagos, Mai had even went out for drinks a few times and hung out with Neto, Ivan and Paul. She didn't have many well established friends yet in the city but they were the closest she had so far. She got a text and saw it was from Ron...or maybe Trevor. Even when it was Ron that was basically the same thing as getting a text from Trevor Phillips. She ignored that deciding to read it later. She checked her email and saw an email from her father. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"I got another lick - hijacking chemicals, yo. They might be looking crank, they might be dry for cleaning. I don't know. What I do know is my buyer's gonna break off something fat when he get's em. The tanker is on the way to the Palmer-Taylor power station in Palomino, so just jack that thing and take it to the contact. And, uhh, look out for the LSPD."

"You're saying that on the phone? What's wrong with you? I'll do it but let me get back to my father he emailed me."

"Damn you aint gotta talk to me like that! But I feel it aint nothing more important than familiy hell it's all in the name. Handle your business.

**We hope you are doing well out in Los Santos. That was where you said you were headed, right? I am still so proud of you for serving your country. I know that what you saw over there wasn't easy to see or deal with. It wasn't for me either when I saw my friends I grew up with die. But we were fighting to be free it does not matter if we did not win. We showed the NVA we were not afraid to fight and die for what we believed in. Democracy. That is what you fought for too. You are my little soldier. You made these terrorists that attacked this country pay. War is never a good thing and I think this is where your mother and me and your mother and you disagree because all though we all agree war is reprehensible it still is necessary to fight back. In any case I hope you are doing good out there in sunny Los Santos. I have always wanted to go to Vespucci Beach myself. Jump off Del Perro Pier into the pacific ocean. I really do wish you would talk to your mother either on the phone or by email. A daughter should not shun her mother. Have you found a job yet out there? Also be careful about some of those people you make friends with. I noticed on your Life Invader that you have a gang member as a friend. Mai, you must be careful around those kinds of people and he is in the same city as you. Is he the reason you are out there? Please be careful.**

**\- Alang Thu**

Mai wrote back.

**Father**

**I have been doing good. I'm loving Los Santos. It's like no other city in the world. I've already made friends with two other veterans and a couple of more people. Despite what people may say the people of Los Santos aren't all fake or plastic many are warm and down to earth. As for Lamar he's not influencing me daddy he's younger than me and not as smart if anything he could learn a thing or two from me.. Besides he's trying to get out of the gang life. He...**

She paused.

**He has been trying to get a job his uncle is going to have him driving rigs for a living. Gas rigs. He even said he could talk to his uncle and get me one too. For now I've been waiting on tables out here trying to make due. I'm glad that you are so proud of having served in the Southern army back in the homeland. You have done two countries proud both your old and new one. I agree that we have to fight even when we might lose and I think that just like the war in your day the one I fought in was as much of an unwinnable war as yours but instead of being the ones in the right I think we were the bad guys. I've seen a lot of bad things done by both sides. What happened in the 70's was a civil war. Between the same country but Iraq and Afghanistan, this was us invading their country. This time, we were like the NVA. We were the NVA of the 21st century. As for mother I would love nothing more than for me and her to patch things up but right now I need time to myself. To clear my head. I do want to talk to her soon but I don't know what I want to say just yet but I promise soon I will. For now just take care of her and let her know i love and miss her and am sorry for the way we left things. I know she's always praying so can you ask her to put in an extra for me and you too? **

**Yours truly.**

**-Mai Thu**

She was satisfied with what she had wrote back. She stood up and thought about her other two friends she had hung out a few times with since their first job together as well as the few they had done after that and they had hung out a few times dialed Jill's number and after four rings the woman picked up. _"Hey Mai, what's up_?" Mai replied, "Are you and Clyde up for another job?"

_"I don't know. After that last job we pulled with Eric and what happened to him i'm not sure we should even risk it. I haven't even been doing anything like that since then. I got a job as a waitress. Ya know Clyde,he got a job working at a bank. It's been a couple of months only but he's already wanting to quit."_

"Really? I thought there was good money in that but I'd be pretty bored. Anyway if you don;'t want to do the job I understand..."

_"No! I never said I didn't want it. But I might need to bring him along with me. He's going stir crazy he hates a lot of the people at work and he wants to get out of there. His shift just ended and me and him were gonna get a bite to eat after work but if you want I can be there at the bank. I think his boss let him off early today."_

"Okay. I'll come pick you two up."

_"One last thing. Do you really not know who Clyde is?"_

Mai was curious. "Is there some reason I should outside of the one time we worked together You know he's been weird about that too he's acted like a big shot. Who is he spposed to be?"

"I'll just let him tell you when you get here."

She decided to once again make a stop at the Ammu Nation in Vespucci. She got everything she needed from there. Next she stopped near Del Perro and purchased three masks. One was a gorilla, one was a skull and one was a luchador. She paid for both with cash obviously paying for either would be a cause for concern. She got back into the car and headed for downtown.

She arrive shortly and honked. They both got in. Jill had on a black leather top and black leather pants plus a thong in the back. Clyde had changed out of his work clothes into a red and white varsity jacket, blue jeans and gray tennis shoes. He also had on a Los Santos Boars hat that was white in color which was a wise choice considering the city they were in.

"Hey, Jill, Clyde how are you?"

Jill said, "Im good which is more than I can say for this grump. So what's the job?" Mai explained, "There's a truck smuggling chemicals and the three of us need to hijack it. It's going to the Palmer-Taylor in Palimino. We need to get a hold of it but we also have to be prepared for any heat that might come with it just in case I got all three of us some masks."

She handed the gorilla to Jill and the Mexican wrestler mask to Clyde. "I don't want the monkey mask!" Clyde said, "Babe, shut up you get what you get!" She frowned at him but Mai asked them both, "Did either of you bring guns?" Jill had somewhat of an oops expression on her face. Clyde's looked like former president Joe Lawton Jr.'s did when he saw for seven minutes in a class room where he had been reading a book to school children when he was told by the secret service that the United States was under attack and that Love Media Towers had collapsed. "Were we supposed to?" Asked Jill. "Yes! You were."

Clyde said, "Well you didn't say anything about that on the phone!" Mai said, "What, you think I would say something abot anything we're doing in the phone? I might not be a life long criminal and I'll even admit I'm new at this but i'm not stupid. You on the other hand showed up unprepared."

Clyde said, "What the hell where do I keep the gun at my job at the bank?!"

Mai nodded. "You've got a point but there's nothing we can do. The three of us will still steal this rig but the two of you are going to have to rely on me for protection and hope that if anybody does come after us, either cops or anybody wanting the truck back you'll have to hope I'm not killed because if I die, you die."

Jill started to say, "You can't...it's a suicide mission.!" Clyde growled, "No way! Pull the fuckin car over right now!" She did and Clyde got out of the car but she also revealed the bag she had in the front seat. "Don't you want your gun?" She chuckled. "I was just shitting you," Jill's mouth dropped open in a wild laugh but she smacked Mai, "You bitch! I can't believe it!"

Clyde's face turned red. He got back in and said, "Not cool, dude. Not cool at all," Mai had to wonder what the deal was with this guy. "I'm not a dude, bro."

He said, "Hey, I'm no racist. I call everybody dude," Jill cracked up, "I think you mean sexist, Clyde."

"I know but I'm not racist against the female race and as for sexist who doesn't love sex? Even queers love sex."

Mai felt like face palming. "And you said you have a job at the bank...? Jesus..."

"Yeah but I never said I liked it. My managers a fucking asshole,"

Jill reminded Mai, "Oh yeah, Mai ask Clyde who he is!" Mai sighed. "Why don't you just go ahead and tell me?" Clyde said, "You must not be a football fan. Chicks usually aint except for the ones attracted to alpha males."

Mai snorted. "What about Neto? The guy from the last job we did? He didn't recognize you either,"

"Yeah but where he comes from football means soccer. This is america though. The only football we have here is pig skin. It's more American than baseball or basketball. I'm Clyde Stevens. I played for the San Fierro 69ers. I played for them for two seasons. Till my leg injury. We almost won the super bowl on my last were ahead of the Mambas by 9 points but then I got my leg broken. I can still walk and even run but not for long periods of time.I played college football too in my home state..that is how I went pro. A scout saw me in action. I was living the dream and then it got taken away. Do you have any idea what it's like to have a gift and have it taken away from you? This was like four years ago. Ever since, I've had to work at dead end jobs. Just like this one! It's good pay but I've also bused tables too!"

Mai assured him, "I had an ex who was heavy into football but he was a Wrath's fan. In all honesty the Wraths and the 69ers were unlikely to win anyway. This may not be what you want to hear but at least you got to live your dream for a while. Some of us never even get a taste of it,"

Jill was curious. "What's your dream?" She refused to answer. "Never mind that. Here, both of you take your weapons," She handed them each a gun that she had recently purchased from Ammu Nation as well as two vests one for each of them. "Hey, I don't want a shotgun is there any way I can trade?" Jill teasingly echoed his own words back at him. "You get what you get baby," She said as he looked at his M3 with discontent while Jill herself was given an MP5. They both were given pistols too. Clyde got a 9mm while Jill got a Vintage Pistol.

They finally arrived and Mai saw the truck. They put their masks on and went after it as she got ahead of them. Mai had an H&amp;K PSG 1 Sniper Rifle. The rig driver, a chubby white male with curly brown hair and blue eyes panicked hitting the brakes honking the horn. Mai wasted no time. She stepped slighltly to her right facing the truck zooming in on his torso and fired. The round tore through his chest and went out the back. She was relieved it hadn't also gone through even further as it might have blown up the rig behind. She approached the cab, and Clyde covered with his shotgun ready to take the head off him if he was still alive. The horn was still going as the man was slumped against the steering wheel.

She pulled the heavy man out of the ride and he collapsed lifeless in the street, his face frozen either in terror or shock or both. Mai felt a pang of guilt. Sure he had been a criminal and all but he didn't probably deserve this. He was a person too and probably had a family and maybe he had a second mortgage to pay, making it harder to make ends meet even with a job like this. _No! You can't think about it. We have a job to do. Right or wrong this is as much of an objective as anything I did on tour. Focus on the objective..._

She climbed into the cab trying to push the poor man's face from her mind. Clyde got up next to Mai while Jill would drive Mai's car but also cover with her SMG. They needed to get out of El Burro Heights as soon as possible before the cops showed up. She began to drive it ot of there and heade down El Rancho Boulevard. She drove it through to La Mesa crossing the bridge. "That's some pretty heavy artillery you got there, Mai. You ever serve?"

She nodded. "Two tours. Iraq and Afghanistan. Went to Iraq first. That was back in '04. Was there for two years. The Republican Guard was still a problem back then and they were putting up a fight. They weren't the really scary ones. It was the ones that didn't wear uniforms you had to watch for. Usually they just relied on remote detonators and IED's but sometimes here and there you'd have a Sniper on top of a building or even a guy with a rocket launcher. Maybe a few stragglers with AK's. Usually it was only the Republican Guard that had the nerve to take us on full force though. Once they started to decline it was a lot less of a threat. Afghanistan though...man the Taliban there was tough. They were more than just terrorists...they're relentless."

Clyde remarked, "I heard those sick bastards out there use kids to fight battles for em too. Give them AK's and shit. Is that true?" Judging from her delayed response and the haunted look on her face, Clyde realized he might have asked the wrong question. "I mean...I'm s..." She assured him, "No, don't worry. Yeah...they did. That';s where the term infantry comes from. Infants. Been using kids sine the Roman empire. You heard about it more in Africa nowadays but..." She paused, feeling the weight of all she had done and all she had seen. "They do it in the middle east too. They tell them the Americans are here to kill them, their families, their friends and that mom and dad might not be around to protect them so they have to protect themselves. They give little kids weapons. Teach them how to use them, how to make bombs."

She paused and sighed, and the man she took to be simply another meat headed jock, listened patiently and respectfully. "The problem is as much as we want to demonize them...they're not wrong. That is what we were there for. Not to kill children or anything but to kill anybody who was a terrorist and sometimes these kids, even if they weren't supposed to be fighting they might have parents or uncles or cousins that were jihadists. They can't help who they're related to right? I can't say I blame any of them for fighting back. Sometimes...the kids would be the ones to detonate bombs. They could take out an entire convoy with an IED. A few of my team mates died because when push came to shove they weren't able to pull the trigger on a little kid."

Clyde was silent but then carefully asked, "Did you?" Mai felt like she couldn't breathe reliving it. "Not at first..." She admitted. "But then after the first time I saw guys I was in basic training with get blown apart it became easier..." A tear ran down her eye and she was grateful she was weaing sunglasses but was not sure if she was doing a good job concealing it. _Why am I telling a guy I don't know that well this? _

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Just then the sound of sirens were on them and several cop cars were tailing them and rounds hit the side window where Clyde was. Clyde yelled. "Fuck! They're onto us!" He was cut a bit on the arm by shards of glass but the ex football player was only angered by this, racking a load, he fired out of the window at the cop car nearest to them. The blast hit the windshield but didn't seem to get inside. Many didn't know this about shooting through windshields but shooting through them made it harder to hit your target and the windshield fucked with where the rounds landed.

He fired again hittin the driver this time blasting out the driver window. He saw he hit the guy's left arm which blasted away all of the top layer of skin. He shreiked losing control of the car. A cop car to Mai's left was trying to flank and shoot her. She had the Uzi in her left hand which she blinly fired out of the window while trying to steer at the same time. She hit the passenger, a Mexican American male officer with a shotgun, hitting him in the right forearm all the way to his biceps and shoulder. "Shit! We gotta lose these fucking pigs! Step on it!"

May told him, "You may not notice but we're driving a goddamn rig and it's pretty slow! I don't know how we're going to shake them at this point when we're slow and they're fast and there's five of them tailing us!" Jill fired her SMG out of the window, hitting a passenger officer, an African American woman with long brown hair in a ponytail and very dark skin, hitting her in the side near the right rib cage and armpit. The rounds also went up to her neck, and as she bled out she went into shock.

Her parter, a white male with blonde curly hair and gray eyes freaked out but the founds from Jill also hit him, mostly in the stomach where his vest was and it withheld the rounds at first but as another twenty slugs hit him the rounds broke through and the puncture wounds soaked his black uniform with little wine colored stains just below his name tag as the rounds went up his stomach.

Mai yelled, "Scratch that! Four of them!" The next closest car had the passenger firing, a white woman with platinum blonde hair, and her partner, a Filipino American male requesting for backup. Mai turned the truck towards one that was in front to the left and rammed them sending the car rolling at least five times until it landed on its side with the right side up. She wasn't sure they were dead but they damn sure were incapacitated. She took several rounds in the chest from the female officers and grunted aiming her weapon back ot the window and let it rip. The remaining fifteen rounds hit the lady in the chest, not wounding her but she let the auto rounds move up and since she was aiming with one hand most missed going past her and at least one hit her partners right ear shooting it off. He screamed in agony but fough to hold onto the car.

The final two rounds did hit the officer right between her eyes. Mai pulled onto the freeway as the cops gave chase and she put it on cruise control so she could reload. Meanwhile, Clyde had already reloaded twice and had only managed to bring down one more car, most of his shots getting the windshield. She warned him, "The windshields can fuck up the trajectory! Aim for the side window!"

He had already fired his third shot and wounded but had not derailed the officer. She got off the freeway and behind her, jill was swerving like a maniac trying to divert the LS.P.D. firing rounds as she swerved to the side trying to shoot at each and every cop car. Two police cars were barricading the freeway exit that would take her to Rancho. Two officers, each with their Assault Rifles, which every squad car carried, fired at her even as she barreld right towards them. They scattered to avoid being hit but still one fired. Mai felt something that made her heart jump and she felt a trickle of blood run from near her left eyebrow.

She almost crashed and she hit the brakes trying to control the rig. "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK! PLEASE GOD!" She almost jack knifed but she got control. She kept driving to where she knew she would need to go, her heart pounding, trying to process what had just happened when she realize one off the two officers had damn ear killed her as one of their rounds shot her sunglasses off but by some miracle had not hit her.

She made it and they drove through Rancho towards Innocence Boulevard. "That was too close!" She cried out. Jill wasted no time as she followed them up pulling the car to a stop as she did a doughnut bringing it around so she was facing the two officers who were scattered. "Your job is interfering with ours!" Yelled Jill and she let off the full magazine at the two officers dropping them both. Mai still had one cop car left still on them as Clyde had finally done a better job shooting. "Hang on tight, C! We're headed to the storm drain!" She pulled it off the road and knee with a rig like this it was a risk and the speedin cop car followed but ended up crashing down as he shot the front tires out as soon as they were stable. The cop car rolled flipping its wheels and landed upside down in the water of the LS river. She checked looking to see if any officers were following back on the main road.

She could still hear gunfire but wasn't sure. Clyde dialed his girlfriends number. "Babe, where are you we can hear the shots what do you want us to do?"

"_Just go! I can handle this. I'm covering for you two just get that rig back to where it needs to be! The cops are chasing me through all of South Los Santos! I'm like a rapper right now!"_

"Just be careful, okay?" She replied, "_Don't worry you and me were made for this! If I can't become an actress and you don't get to play ball then we're meant for this kind of work either way we're not settling for mediocrity! Now get that rig home safe! I'll meet you two back there as soon as i shake these cops!"_

As Jill sped through Rancho several Vagos who were congregating in the parking lot of the Rancho Housing Projects heard the sirens and saw the cops in sight. "Oh shit! La jura! Run vato!" Beer bottles dropped as they ran taking off believing the cops to be there for them. She drove away from Jamestown and two Aztecas, were walking back from Clucking Bell carrying a meal. As the sirens sounded an older veterano called to them, "La policía está llegando! ¡Entra aqui!"

The two teens rushed into his pad. As she drove around to Davis the officers were trying to shoot the tires out so she pt the car in cruise control trying to reload as fast as he could as she passed the Davis police station she cursed at her own stupidity for having done so. "Shit shit shit!" She fired a few rounds at the police officers tires the one behind her to her right and the car was out of commision without having to kill anybody but they kept firing at her putting holes in the car she ducked down every time they did returning fire and keeping her head up only when they seem to reload. As they road towards the gas station, and the officers returned fire, three African American men wearing purple clad clothing walked from the store one carrying a 40, the other a pack of Redwood cigarettes which he was lighting up, and a third who had bought a beer too but was also carrying a fountain drink. As Jill drove near and the officers fired at her rounds flew all over and the trio dropped to the ground in a panic fearing getting shot. "Did that bitch just shoot at us or them?" Asked one of them, angry.

The second man said, "Them but she almost fucking hit me!" He went for his piece but the third said, "Nigga are you stupid the pigs are all over the place! Let them get her! If she's dumb enough to shoot at them when they got her surrounded her white ass is history, dog!"

She was getting hot and heavy and tired of having to look back in the mask but it was too risky to take the mask off but she was risking her life not being able to see in her peripheral. All though the rear view was helping her see behind her she still wanted the damn thing off, her heart was racing and she was afraid she would be killed. She passed Forum Drive within minutes and started to go north of Chamberlain Hills. An African American woman wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a green crop top, a gold belly piercing, a nose ring, with dread locks, white and forrest green sneakers and a black thong in back had her Ifruit out standing far enough to be safe but close enough to get it on video. "Mmmmhmmmm...I bet you they don't even shoot her ass too..."

Jill headed back arond towards the railroad on the main street and she saw a truck with a bunch of lumber on the back of it. Inside driving, was an African immigrant from Ghana, in his early 40's. His eyes went wide with alarm when he noticed the police chase and gunfight behind him. Jill wasted no time. She shot the restains of the lumber as the man was slowing down at a yellow light. She lumber fell off and one smashed the front end of a police car killing the two officers instantly, another squad car, was also totaled and the two inside were injured and trapped as the car was crunched up and more of the lumber fell in the street blocking it off but they were not dead.. The truck driver got out of the truck, freaking out running to see if the wounded officers were okay and got out his cell phone to dial 911.

She headed to the other side of the tunnel entrance of the railroad, scared of getting discovered. She went in the other way and drove it through from the back but kept it where the train wasn't going as another railroad was only being worked on and not yet finished.

About an hour later, Mai had finally got the semi truck to its destination and now they were just waiting on Lamar to come by as well as Jill. She came first her car pulling up to them parking the bullet ridden vehicle not far from the truck. "That...was fucking insane...the cops almost got me..."

Clyde hugged his girlfriend and kissed hr. "I was worried sick! How the hell did you get out of there alive? We saw helicopters buzzing all over about a half hour ago luckily they didn't find us."

She said, "Oh my God...you wouldn't believe me if I told you...you're just going to have to either get on electric tit later or watch it on the news..."

Lamar finally pulled up too. He was jovial. "Hell yeah! We can fuck with this! You three did a good job! I aint even know you were having help but I guess in the future i'll have to have enough paper for when you got a team coming through."

Mai sighed. "How much do you have?" He said, "Look, I only got nine g's I can pay you off hand you can either take it for yourself or divide it in threes."

"Damn it, Lamar! After we just risked our asses? You're as bad as Gerald!" He said, "Oh excuse me, ms Vinewood ass bitch...dont be coming through like you on the place I aint nobody's bitch," Mai said, "I aint from Vinewood I'm from South Yankton. I didn't say you were but if you think I am we can go toe to toe and see who ends up being the bitch."

He said, "I'm just saying! Look I'm sorry it aint as much as you wanted I mean i was gonna pay you nine g's no matter what I'm not saying there won't be more opportunities later you feel me I'm always trying to get some motherfucking bread! Just short notice this is all i can pay you right of hand, if I make a lot of scrill of whatever we got in this truck then i'll break you off something something but don't be coming at me like i'm Gerald, girl cause i'm not you don't see me asking you to cop no keys off nobody and then only pay you a little for it or taking out some Vago OG's and shit. I heard what you and the other boys did for my homeboy, Stanley. On the real, thank you. But come on, I aint the one out here getting niggas to bring me pounds and keys whenever the fuck i want I know he could break you off more than he do but I only pay you what I got."

She patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Lamar. I get it. Gerald's an asshole. You'll call me if you got something better. And I'm not gonna keep the nine g's just for me. Without these two I couldn't have pulled it off."

Lamar nodded, "Yeah I feel it they did that other rig lick for me...hold up...I knew your motherfucking ass looked familiar...Clyde motherfuckin Stevens?! What's cracking nigga? you were the shit back in '08 can a homie get a autograph?" He put an arm around the ex football star. "Yeah sure dude but..honestly who did you think I was before?"

"You got to pardon a nigga man sometimes I like to party a little drink, coke ex shit you know how it is! I know you were a frat boy."

Jill asked Mai, "So are you okay? You got a cut on your head."

Mai nodded. "Yeah I'm gonna take care of it when I get home. I'll be fine don't worry abot me. How about you? Should I be worried the cops are going to come after us later?" Jill shook her head. "No way! I never even took the mask off even if it is stupid and I was sweating like crazy. The thre of us are gonna have to go out for drinks later or me and Clyde can just get a bottle and come back to your place to hang or you can come to ours because i don't know how you guys got away and you don't know how i did."

Mai pretending to listen to the rest of what she was saying but she remembered that truck drive she shot. Sometimes at night she could see the faces of her victims she had killed over in the middle east. Now she wondered if she would see his face when she tried to sleep?

* * *

_Another brief chapter but I was able to get a contact mission for Mai out of the way. Even though this is kind of a dynamic I more had for this story where Gerald under pays for dangerous jobs and so does Lamar wouldn't you assume that Lamar does because he actually doesn't have much himself and is just trying to make ends meet? That's what he implies in Lamar Down so obviously it applies here too and I'm not probably far off thinking Gerald could pay more than he does for the stuff he has people running around and doing, right? Next mission though I intended this one, will have a friendship activity not sure who was thinking maybe Paul and Lamar but do you have any other ones you would suggest?_

_Since nobody really brought it up yet as far as the chapter where Neto finally did deliver the car that was intended to be the gift would you consider that to be something that was a better part of the story and could have been in a GTA game because I honestly enjoyed writing that more than this a couple of these missions I do I just write to get them out of the way but others I'm just not even sure. I guess consider them filler for the more exciting missions so to speak._

_Also a couple people have apologized in this or other stories when their review is too long. No such thing no need to apologize i prefer longer ones ill take short ones too if they emphasize what somebody liked but I think anyone would prefer long ones, enit?_

_I haven't decided on a guy who Clyde could be based on he's just your stereotypical jock/frat boy living in the past as far as football and most jocks are just living in the past as far as their high school or sometimes college they bully the nerdy kids who if they don't end up killing themselves, end up being more successful than the jocks but I thought what if since I hate jocks, I make a character who not only briefly did live out his dream in the NFL but he also despite being a jock has somewhat of redeeming qualities in some ways? For me it's a challenge as a writer which is why i did it. _

_Any suggestions on a douchey jock actor that could portray him? I can't even remember who I intended for Jill, like Zilla 2000 I think I named her after Jill Valentine in the 2nd chapter but i don't know that I based her on anybody lol maybe i can look up some female actresses who have brown hair that played a character named Jill at some point lol. THAT'S gonna narrow it down...not. Shit even Jill's outfit in this chapter is based off Jill's Dino Crisis Regina outfit in RE 3 Nemesis. Maybe ill have Carla Cugino represent her i know there was that chick from the RE movies but I really could care less for those movies I mean yeah she kinda looked like her in the Nemesis one but I think Carla Cugino does more she almost always has that bob cat hairstyle and in a lot of movies she has somewhat of a Jill Valentine attitude, tough but feminine._

_Especially in Sin City when she played a lesbian cop. Also I wanted the email thing to be a nod to GTA IV and the emails between Niko, Luis, and Johnny and their loved ones I guess in this case she'd be closer to Niko in that sense._

_Anyway, that's all for now. Be back soon. _


	12. Cop Killer

_Since I've been getting constant troll flames as has Tom Tha Author and Zilla 2000 I thought I would speak on this__ Moonman, you're a fucking moron and you think I don't know who you are based on all the fucking stories you Favorited? You're not slick you're pathetic. I know you're not the real moon man because the real moonman says it's satire and that he does not really have racist sexist or homophobic maybe we are all a little racist I'm willing to admit that but I'm not going out of my way to fuck with people! _

_ You're like all those loser peckerwood morons on Storm Front that sits behind a key board all day and talks a bunch of shit but never does anything. I mean even Dylan Roof made more of an effort than you if you were really a white supremacist, you would do what he did or more of course he wanted to target the people he targeted because of "Rape" but insteade of going after 20 year olds he went after senior citizens. Even if the things he said were true, those weren't the ones who would be doing it. You're actually lower than him! You're just a loser who spams at like 2 in the morning do you ever sleep? The real moonman has people of every color who find his racist sattire funny but you are just fucking with random minority authors. _

_ I mean I'll admit since I know Moonman's trolling I find the actual moonman hilarious but you're a fucking loser and a coward who just blocks people before they can respond you're not even a good troll! _

_You're a cock sucking coward. You're suck a cock sucker that you could get a woman pregnant by eating her pussy. Not that you ever will do that you clearly haven't had pussy since pussy had you. I don't know what kind of inbreeding would result in your level of retardation. Was your mother some back alley gutter whore that fucked every swinging dick in the field or was it just your father/uncle? You'd better watch your mouth before I take the wheels off your home. I'm sure if I did a dna test on your cum skinned melanin deficient ass, I would either get a straight line in a family tree or the DNA result would be traced back to one stain in a glory hole in a restroom...right above where your moms phone number is. To everyone else that wasn't directed at you. Just this basement dweller. _

_As far as the sattire from the Ned prank call show that will be shown in this chapter, Ned, much like Moonman is not really a member of the Ku Klux Klan but is making fun of them idiots like them and this random nobody._

_Anyway everybody else, enjoy. _

* * *

_Cops Capacity _

Paul knocked on the door of Lester Crest. He had met the guy one time before but he wasn't sure about the guy. He had texted him for something but Paul, despite his age hated texting. He wore a pair of baggy black jeans, a long white T shirt and a gold chain. He had an LS hat on backwards which was white with black lettering.

He was buzzed in and was surprised to see Mai, Neto and Ivan inside. "What the hell are you guys doing here? East Los Santos is even more hostile of turf than Rancho. You got Mara Bunta out here. Vagos too."

Neto knew he was talking to him. "You forget one thing, vato. Aztecas are out here too. Just not many and we have to be low key. We're here for work. Same as you."

Mai also assertively asked Lester. "So what's the score, Lester? And by the way you need to pay us a decent wage. I just got three thousand dollars for nearly losing my life. If you think you're ;paying us anything around three thousand dollars, I will put a bullet in your skull."

Mai looked good as she was deadly. She wore a red blouse and black cargo pants with pink tennis shoes her long hair down this time but she kept a head band to keep it back. Neto, surprisingly was not in his usual cholo attire. He wore a long black t shirt and blue jeans, his hair slicked back plus dark blue Eris sneakers and he wore sunglasses.

Lester looked at her and then at the three men. "Awkward..." With that he wheeled his chair up to his computer.

""OK time to prove yourself. For reasons that don't concern you, I have an urgent need to thin out the police presence in Los Santos and I was thinking you could cause a diversion... pay some police stations a visit, cause some chaos, lead the cops on a merry dance out of town. I'll have grenades and an armored car waiting for you at the factory. Yes, that kind of chaos."

Ivan, who was dressed much nicer than the last time Paul had seen him, in a charcoal suit asked, "Okay...so am I supposed to know exactly what you mean just from that little bit of information you give us on what to do?"

Lester sighed, "Okay...since I have to spell it out...it's a yellow Dominator. The four of you are going to go destroy two police cars at the station in La Mesa," Neto cracked his knuckles. "Firme homes. That's not too far from here."

"The next targets are going to be a Riot Van in a police parking lot near Vespucci Canals. After that, three police bikes in Rockford Hills. Then you're gonna want to get the hell out of Los Santos and head for the Boilerbroke Penitentiary. Blow up the bus there and then you'll come back to my warehouse. Anymore questions?"

Paul shook his head. "I think we're good."

"Take these head sets just so you're all on the same page about what needs to be done,"

With that, they headed outside the house.

They headed outside. Ivan was driving a purple Willard. "Why don't you three ride with me?" Neto noticed Mara Bunta members across the road. All three of them from El Salvador. "Que onda, puto? Este es un territorio de araña! Puro Mara Bunta Grande!"

(What's up bitch? This is El Araña's territory! Pure Mara Bunta Grande!)

Neto fearlessly threw up the A for his gang. "Me perdí la parte en que me di una carajo! Corona Parqe por vida! Y que, cabron?"

**(I missed the part where I gave a fuck! Corona Park for life! And what, asshole?)**

Two of the three were packing guns which he predicted as he drew his Glock 18 on them. Paul, Ivan and Mai also drew their own weapons. "What's the problem here, guys?!" Demanded Mai. One of the Mara Bunta members said, "This punk is from Varrio Los Aztecas. We don't allow those faggots in our hood!" He was a man wearing a turquoise Soccer jersey and he had his hair cut short, the guy stood at about five foot eight but was muscular and he had tattoos all over his face. The second one said, "You sound like you're from Merida, puto. I hate people from there. Policia robbed me coming up here."

Neto was in fact from there. "¿Y tu? Si usted es un orgulloso Guanaco ¿por qué usted toma órdenes tales desde un pocho como araña?"** (And you? If you're such a proud Guanaco why do you take orders from a pocho like ****araña****?)**

The gang member in charge, a vato with long hair tied back in a ponytail, and suspenders plus a teal bandanna around his neck said, "Soy de El Salvador, sí. Usted es de Yucatán. Todavía estamos conectados por la sangre. Así que hoy voy a dejar usted vive, pero si alguna vez te veo en el Este de Los Santos de nuevo, no voy a mantener mis homies espalda.

He was a Mayan like Neto only he was from El Salvador. He didn't want to fight so he would give him a pass but the next time he came to East Los Santos he wouldn't be so kind. The third gang member, was defiant even as they lowered their guns and Neto softly put his hand on Paul's and then Ivan and Mai's to get them to lower theirs. "Hijo de puta! ¿Qué tipo de Azteca sale con un comunista de mierda blanca de basura, un medio raza y una cabeza cremallera sucio?"

The first one with the face tattoos said, " "Te cogemos otra vez, chavala! Los cuatro de usted!"

Neto said to Ivan, "I was going to say I don't want to ride with you seeing as how my car's parked around the corner, I left the Tornado back at the motel but this was a Broadway. Was thinking those vatos would steal it but fuck em it's stolen anyway. Let em have it."

Mai scolded Neto as they all got into Ivan's ride. "You didn't have to put us in that position, you idiot you could have gotten us killed!" Neto disregarded her statement. "Look you might be good at shooting hell you might even be a better and even tougher soldier than me I really don't know but gangs for you are unfamiliar territory. They would have started some pedo whether I did what I did or not. These fools ask somebody where they're from and they shoot people first and check to see if they bang later."

Paul demanded, "What the fuck did he say to you exactly?" Neto was determined not to say. "It's better if I don't translate that. For any of you. You may want to go back and fight them. What does matter was what I will translate that they said. They're going to come after us. All of us. For that I am sorry. This was just supposed to be my cliquas beef with them not anybody else's."

Paul asked, genuinly wondering. "Why would yo even join a gang up here if you're already part of one where you came from, man? I got nothing against the Aztecas don't get me wrong you guys are cooler than the Vagos but I mean why join a gang twice?" Neto sighed. "Just something you can't understand, carnalito. I didn't have much growing up. Lost my family when I was pretty young. In el barrio all you got is your cliqua, entiendes? I didn't want to stay at some fuckin orphanage or pray to the Virgin Mary. That's where me and most of these vatos out here differ on that. Mi nuevo familia...they were the difference between me starving and eating. I've been with calle 18 so long it just feels like second nature. Up here, I didn't really know anybody except Lamar and I aint about to rely on some green rag. I'll do a job here and there for him but we aint homies we won't ever be."

Paul didn't understand what he didn't like about him. "Man, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're always hating on him and I don't get it. You're not a Vago but I'm starting to wonder if you might think like they do? The Families aren't the enemy, man. The Ballas and the Vagos and Mara Bunta are."

"That's what you think and where you're coming from the east coast i know they got a different mentality out there but out here, shit matters. Even us Aztecas down south need permission from L.S. shot callers to come up here. That's part of how I got up here. When we hit the pen, Aztecas, Mara Bunta, and Vagos are all one. Shit, ese, there's even a few confused vatos on reservations that look like you, and they represent the green or purple. Not in there. You roll with La Onda if you're banging or you die. You're closer related to us than to Lamar Davis. He might say he's an Apache but we both know the truth."

Paul shook his head. "Not me, man. I'd roll with the Families. I got nothing against the Aztecas but if you guys have to be friends with the Vagos, I'm not doing that."

Neto shook his head as though to infer that Paul was naive. "How the fuck did you survive on the streets of Liberty City? You must have had some street smarts but clearly not much or you forgot them. Either that or you've never done hard time."

Paul scoffed at his friend. "What and you have? If you've ever done time it wasn't in the states, right?" Neto corrected the young Libertonian. "Wrong. I might have lived down in Mexico but that doesn't mean Madrazo never had me do jobs in the U.S. even stay in certain places for a while. And you know what? This aint my first time in San Andreas either. I just had never been to Los Santos but I have been to Las Venturas, three times. I did some time in Arizona, homeboy. That's how I learned the way shit is here. Back then I only knew Aztecas from down south but inside? It saved my that's not a mayate that tries to rep Families inside, even out there, gets shanked."

Paul scoffed. "Mayate? Maybe you spent too much time in prison you sound just like a Vago!" Neto sighed. "You're younger than me, bro so I'm trying to tell you this shit for your own good. Lamar Davis, he might be an ok dude. I don't know him that well outside of work. I've never hung out with him But he was born on the wrong side of the tracks. And the Families are just using you for a crash dummy. We're compas, right? I don't ask you to do shit for me in the name of the Aztecas or none of that. You're a real gangster in the sense that you kill people but when it comes to the Families, you're a wannabe."

Paul exploded, "Fuck you!" Neto shrugged. "Hey you know what cabron? Fuck it eh! Don't listen to me. I've been to a state pen before. You look like you might have been to a youth camp or two I don't know but you've never walked any main yard. It doesn't matter what yo do for the Families out here, perro. They would not give a fuck about you in there. Your culo wouldn't be worth even one cigarette. They wouldn't stop the AV or the vagos from slicing you up."

Mai told them both, "Hey will you two shut the fuck up? You can pull your dicks out and have a contest to see if he Families or Aztecas have bigger ones but for now let's keep or minds on the job. We're almost there!"

Ivan chuckled. "You two fight like an old married couple, yes? Okay so now I think we all should ride in the same car just to be on safe side."

They arrived. Ivan wanted to drive this too and Neto and Paul got in the back after he put the seats forward while Mai got up with him. They began to drive out to the first destination, the cop station. Mai grabbed one of the grenades and pulled the pin lobbing it at the first and she yelled, "Keep moving!" Ivan stepped on it and she threw another at the scond. The blasts followed within a second of each other in explosions. Neto had a dime bag of cocaine on him and he did a bump. "What the hell are you doing?!" Paul demanded. "There's going to be a lot of heat on us, homes. The LSPD will hit us with everything they have. I got a vest on and I know all of you do too but just in case I get hit with armor piercing vallas which I know they have, cocaine can keep you going and it's a pain killer. I've used it on robberies."

"You're a fucking fiend?!" Neto shook his head. "Chale homes. Only every once in a while. I don't need it! I just take it when I feel I have to. With robberies especially. I mean there's been times where I could have easily been killed and at least should have been incapicated when I did some heists with New Onda the placa out there aren't any less trigger happy."

There were three squad cars tailing them and Mai fired out of the with a MP7 out the window, taking out one squad car. She took seven rounds in the abdomen as she leaned out of the window buts he managed to hold on. She unleashed a hail of bullets with fury on the squad car, hitting the guy who shot her, an African American of mixed ancestry and blue eyes, the rounds hitting him from his left shoulder to his right.

Mai popped the trunk as they pulled up to Vespucci Canals. "Okay Dr Feel good! You're on this one, then. Go take care of the riot van. The cops are still on us so were gonna circle the block. Grab the first gun you see in the back but be careful."

Neto grabbed an AK-47 and ran up the stairs realizing he was above where the parking lot he needed to be in was. Several officers were on the ground. "YEAH BRO! LET'S FUCKING DO THIS SHIT!" He screamed and he opened fire on the nearest officer, a Caucasian male with blonde hair and brown eyes who shot him for times in the stomach and tried to aim for his head. He fired in his general direction before aiming in a panic. He hit the guy in the abdomen the rounds going around to both sides of his ribs and the guy fell over and Neto wasn't sure if he had gotten the bullets through the vest or not but he wasn't leaving anything to chance.

He fired hitting the guy in the chin with a few rounds putting him down for good but there was several other cops swarming on him, both men and women of varying ethnicities. He fired aiming all over trying to him them all and there was about five of them and he hit three of them dropping them while only getting the vest of the other two before going empty and he hopped over a rail realizing there was a ladder nearby to climb down but one officer, a Native American of Tongva descent, fired hitting him in the left shoulder just as he was going to climb down and he fell a good distance his heart stopped for a second and he hit the ground hard. Ivan fired an Uzi out of the window as he brought the car around hitting two officers one with the car and one with the rounds hitting an Asian American woman in the face with five bullets.

Mai said, "Oh shit, Neto just fell! That was a hell of a drop!" Paul asked, "Is he dead?" There was an officer climbing down and Mai fired at him after having reloaded and the cop fell about halfway down. "Let me out and cover me!" He was let out and he began firing as he saw the cop was still alive and Neto was still alive too. Paul drew down on the cop and let off ten rounds hitting him in the abdomen. The guy staggered back and he aimed for his head letting off another five, two of which caught the guy just under the right ear.

Neto was back on his feet and he yelled, "FUCK BRO! Dislocated my shoulder! PINCHE MAMON!" He rammed his shoulder back into its socket while Paul covered as the officers from above tried shooting them both and he caused the other, a Caucasian woman with blonde haired and blue eyes to fall hitting her head. "Come on, the apple who shot you's dead get back in the Dominator, N!"

They got in and Neto revealed he had a single bullet wound. "Motherfuckers hit me, guys. I told you that shit would come in handy! You might want to try it! Not asking you to become junkies but this is for emergencies only!" Mai said, "Thanks but no thanks, I'm not that desperate."

Paul pulled the pin on the grenade and lobbed it at the van. The blast knocked him over. Neto was already back in the car. Three more cops were firing at Paul, luckily focusing on him, one of which had a shotgun. He had twenty rounds left in the mag so he sprayed at all three hitting all three. Two out of three of them went down but was still moving the other was took off down the street as he got in and Mai yelled, "Step on it!" Putting the seat back and getting in not even shutting the door just wanting Ivan to drive. They sped off and the cops kept coming after them.

They drove down the street heading toward the bikes as they reached the next police station. They rammed the bikes with the dominator sending them forward and Ivan this time pulled the pin on a grenade dropping it out of the window. **BOOM!**

The bikes all exploded in a fiery blast and then the next two cop cars nearest to them went up too. Civilians all over Rockford Hills panicked and ran in every direction screaming in fear. Neto yelled, "YOU BETTER RUN! FUCKING GAVACHOS!" He fired the newly reloaded AK out of the window not really aiming but just for scare and a white woman carrying a designer purse wearing a pant suit. She dropped on the ground and a Caucasian male wearing a black tux dropped to the ground in fear. "Stop shooting at civilians, you fucking idiot! Jesus, buddy!" Yelled Ivan.

"What? It's not like I hit the motherfuckers!" Paul said, "Hey, Ivan, try and find us a street with cars but away from the pigs just long enough for me and Neto to get another ride! It's too difficult with this many cops focused on us we can all have the same goals, the last police vehicle but we stand a better chance of getting away if their heat is diverted!"

Mai said, "I was in the military! I don't think that's such a great idea dividing our forces! I mean I don't mean to be offensive but wasn't the battle of Little Bighorn lost by the Americans because they split their forces?" Paul said, "So you know, I aint Lakota but it depends on how you look at it. They were gonna lose no matter what happened but the other way that I see it is even if Custer and his men got fucked up, Reno and a lot of his men survived because they weren't with Custer. Anyway, enough with the army analogy, let's just do this! Ivan, please?"

"No problem, comrade I'm on it. Do either of you have anything to disguise your identities?" Neto tied an aqua blue bandanna around his face and handed Paul an identical one. "That gonna work for you, perro or is it not green enough, eh?" Paul growled, "This aint the time, dude!" They pulled up on Eclipse boulevard and Mai kept the squad cars back behind several cars in every lane and Paul and Neto got out of the car and they got out and they pulled and found a young yuppie driving a red Infernus. Paul aimed his MP5 at the the driver, "Get your sorry ass out of the car NOW!" The guy held his hands up and he said, "I worked hard to get this car, you fucking parasite illegal!" Paul hit him in the gut and said, "I've been 'American' before there were Americans. Don't piss me off or I'll shoot you!" The guy doubled over. Paul put the pedal to the metal.

They drove up the street heading north. Ivan drove east but he knew eventually they would head towards the same place but they were each leading the pigs in seperate directions. Neto leaned out of the window and two officers, a Caucasian woman and an African American woman, tried to catch up to the car but couldn't since it was so fast. They headed up into Vinewood Hills. The white cop was the passenger firing at the back of the car trying to hit Paul. He ducked so that no bullets would get through the back windshield and hit him in the head.

Neto kept them covered as they drove. Paul spotted a road block and he cried out, "Eyes front, homie! Get em!" Neto had about thirty rounds left and he did, firing at the cops as even a few N.O.O.S.E agents firing at them. They fired M4's at the car and left several holes and cracks in the window. Paul ducked down as a few rounds hit the seat just above his head. He ran one of the N.O.O.S.E agents over and carried him along the hood turning sharply and quickly going up hill and the guy rolled off. He was killed instantly as his neck broke.

Neto saw the police officers were coming up behind them. Neto had fifteen rounds left in the mag and he fired hitting the passenger female cop that was still behind them and she had hit him about three times in the back when he had fired on the road block and Neto hit the woman in the neck all the way up to the face the rounds tore her skin apart, the bullet wounds making her flesh bubble up like boils the rounds sawing away at her cheek bones. Neto pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it at the front of the patrol bounced off the windshield and rolled off the car falling behind it and the grenade went off and it lipped the car forward and upside down landing on the red and blue lights and exploded on contact blowing up.

Meanwhile, Ivan and Mai were almost there. They were driving off road and they had taken down several squad cars with a combination of grenades and gunfire as they were now outside of Los Santos and there were members of the Sandy Shores Sheriffs Department after them. They still had heat on them but the cops were far enough away that they weren't an immediate threat and every time they did try and cut Ivan of he took another off road route.

Ivan pulled the pin on yet another grenade and lobbed it behind them. The blast was close enough to three cars to get them all and all the cars behind them were blocked off from them due to the fiery wreckage. They had lost the heat at least temporarily. "You think those guys are still alive?" Ivan said, "i'm not sure. if they are good but if they aren't there's not much we can do. Those two made their choice to split up. They finally arrived outside the prison finally and they saw several officers there and they started shooting at both of them and Ivan ducked down reversing the car. He fired blindly out of the side of the window. "Fucking assholes! Give it up!" He yelled. Mai got out of the car having freshly reloaded taking out one of the guards with rounds to the throat, the guy, a Caucasian with sandy colored hair, wearing a tan uniform, a hat and sunglasses. He fell over, gurgling. Ivan got out of the car firing an MP5 too hitting another guard in the right shin and another three rounds in the left knee cap. He brought the rounds to the center of his chest too.

Ivan grabbed one more grenade and he threw it under the bus. They got back in the car predicting the blast which followed. They drove out of there but more cops were on them. They sped down the highway trying to get out of the area. Mai called Paul on his cell phone. After three rings he picked up. "Hello?"

"Where are you guys?" He replied, _"I'm in Sandy Shores! We just barely managed to shake these fuckers. We're headed for the Alamo Sea. How about you two? Are you nearly there?" Mai told him, "_Ivan took care of the last one. Now we just gotta get the hell outta dodge. We'll meet you back at the warehouse. We still have to shake these assholes."

_"All right. Be careful! Neto's had a few more bumps but it made him a beast in battle he kept the one time off of us. We'll see you back here. Good luck!"_

Ivan still had the pigs on them so he began to head towards the windmills., The cops attempted to follow up drove through all of them and then headed downhill. They managed to get out down to the dirt road. Finally they headed to the main highway. Ivan noticed a helicopter was searching the area near the windmills and they passed their trail of havoc as they began to head back towards Los Santos County.

Meanwhile, Paul got back to the safe house lucky enough to not have been caught. "Now we just wait."

After a short wait, Ivan and Mai showed up too. Lester pulled up in a cab and said, "All right, let's make this quick cause the meter is running. You got it done?" Paul said, "I'm pretty sure we're gonna be on USA's Most Wanted but yeah. It's all done."

"Good to know. Okay. Just let me get back to Los Santos and I'll wire you guys your money. And don't worry it's a good amount of money. I'll see you guys soon."

With that, Paul began to drive back to Los Santo with Neto. He started to come down and Paul asked, "You all right, man?" Neto said, "I'm crashing ese..can you just put the radio on?"

He did he put it to Blaine County Radio. Bubbah The Love Sponge Show was on again. Ned began to call somebody else to troll. "_Hello Missouri department of transportation"_

_"Yes I was uh calling about that adopt-a-highway program.."_

_"What about the program would you like to know, sir?"_

_"Well I heard that the Ku Klux Klan is being banned from adopting a highway. in Missouri. What's up with that bullshit?"_

_"Well the Supreme Court decision rules that the Ku Klux Klan is a racist organization, sir."_

The guy who was on the other line was clearly white but was not racist but did not realize he was going to be the butt of Ned's jokes.

_"Well that's ridiculous I mean I live in the great state of Missouri and I can't believe this kind of left wing liberal bullshit is going on I mean i bet you guys would let a gay group adopt a highway..."_

_"Sir all I can say is that the supreme court says..."_

_"Yeah you'd let a bunch of queers on the highway playing grab ass...trying to rape each other with leaf blowers..."_

_"Sir..."_

_"Spreading their HIV propaganda... is that a positive influence on the community? I don't think so! Jesus.. the last thing I want my grand kids to see is some gay boy trying to shove a squirrel up his ass in the middle of the state route 66!"_

_"Sir I don't know what else to tell you the supreme court has ruled that the Ku Klux Klax is a racist organization and that's really all there is to it."_

_"Yeah well if you ask me the supreme court needs to be taken out, beaten, sodomized with a red hot poker strung up, gutted like a deer and forced to choke to death on their own testicles! But like I was saying...the Klan is not a violent organization!"_

_"Sir, what's your name?"_

_"My names's Ned."_

_"Ned what?"_

_"Well i didn't just fall off the turnip truck, mister. I give you my name bad things are gonna happen to don't I just call Janet Reno myself and tell her to come burn my fucking house down?"_

The guy laughed.

_"Yeah you'd like that, wouldn't you, boy?"_

_"Sir, the Klan is a racist organization._

_"Well what does that have to do with pickin up trash on the goddamn highway? I mean it's not like we're gonna plant cotton on the median and have slaves come by and pick it...wait a minute...that's not a bad idea!"_

_"The klan is a racist organization there's nothing else I can say."_

_"Well i can understand your point I mean with some of the new freshly paved black tops that might be considered inter racial adoption."_

The man, offended, hung up.

Ned called him back. "_Hello Missouri department of transportation"_

_"What's the matter? You don't like black humor? Talk about racist!"_

_"Sir..."_

_"Look the point I'm trying to make is this...we're not stereotypical evil racists like we used to be. We're kinder gentler racists..."_

The guy laughed echoing his words, _"'Kinder gentler racists.'.ok..."_

_ "Take our new slogan. The new KKK! It's Klan...tastic! Now that sounds fun to me!_

The man hung up again. Ned called him back. "_Hello Missouri department of transportation?"_

_"The new Klan! We don't hate just black people!"_

He was hung up on again. He called back. "_Hello Missouri department of transportation?"_

_"Listten...listen boy..I'm the KKK's new PR director."_

_"Sir..."_

_"And I'm just trying to get our new message out to the people. Sit back and listen to our new Klan jingles."_

Ned began to play acoustic guitar over the phone, and began to sing country style. "_Well I didn't like roots...don't like Japs, Jews or fruits... a white hood and robe's what I wear...but we won't kick your ass...the new Klan's got class we'll just chase ya and give ya a scare!"_

_"Sir! I really don't have time for this"_

_"Well I was burning my cross..."_The man hung up. _"Hello? Hello...can't you feel the love?"_

He called him back. "_Hello Missouri department of transportation?"_

_"Okay that one was a little dreary here's one with a little more pop."_

_"Sir..."_

An upbeat pop beat played. "_At the ku kllux...the ku klux klan-uh it's not just the blacks we can't stand-uh! At the Ku Klux...the Ku Klux klan uh...we just like white faces does that make us racist? At the Klaaaaaaaaaan uh!"_

He hung up for the final time. Both Paul and Neto were laughing hard as they drove down the freeway towards Los Santos. They had survived another massacre. It was a good day.

_Later That Day..._

Paul found himself at the Vanilla Unicorn checking his bank was about to get laid for the first time since being in Los Santos and was already meeting a stripper out back after a lap dance. He'd blown $40 on her but he'd gotten dances with her and he was rock hard right now. His bank account said Lester wired him 15 g's. _That's more like it..._

He didn't exactly agree with Neto and his stance on the families all though he did agree some were assholes like the guy that jumped Lil King in but Lamar was still the homeboy. Still, he was starting to hate Gerald too as he had himself done some jobs for Gerald and gotten shitty pay from the cheap son of a bitch.

He left the strip club and climed into the stolen purple Felon and pulled around back. She got in. "Hi there, lover!"Nikki wore a white fur coat. He began to take her back to her apartment in Davis. As he drove her she said, "I can't wait to taste you..." Paul chuckled, "Already, eh? Not even back at your place yet," She ignored him and unzipped his pants and pulled out his enlarged cock. She began to blow him not even caring as some chicks might that he was uncircumcised but he was endowed so maybe it didn't matter either that or she had been around the block enough to see all types.

One thing was for sure. He was wearing a rubber. He might not have been for this but he sure as fuck would be when they got back to her place. He tried to concentrate on the road as she stroked his cock, his foreskin making it easier to jerk him off at the bottom while sucking off his helmet. He was almost to her place and he gritted his teeth as she began to try and take his full length in. "Fuck...if this is how you party...tonight's gonna be fun."

He came within five minutes and they were at her place. He was nervous as he noticed this was a Ballers neighorhood so he kept his pistol tucked behind his back just in case. "This is Ballers, turf," He whispered. "Are you Families, Vagos or Aztecas?" She asked him. "None of the above but I aint on good terms let's just say that," She said, "They're my neighbors they don't bother me and they make sure nobody tries to break into my place. Just play it cool."

Luckily the Ballas that were chilling didn't recognize him. One did whisper to his friend however, "Man, Nikki be bringing home strays on the daily, nigga!" The second Baller a black man ina purple jersey chuckled, "I got a doggy bone she can suck on, blood."

The third said, "He must be from out of town if he aint fucked her yet cause who hasn't?" "Just keep your eyes on this ass and follow me," She had a bubble butt. "Not a problem..." Paul muttered following her inside.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter meant to have a friend activity but again I keep putting it off i will though just wanted to knock out another major contact mission. The next one will be up shortly though and i'll try and have another mission with Lil King. And i'll have a smut scene maybe next chapter between Paul &amp; Nikki. As for the mission itself it is true that cocaine is a pain killer and also it does sometimes help people focus during robberies or take away nervousness. So obviously Neto just revealed that while he had never been to Los Santos he has been to the US specifically Arizona where he worked with New Onda. Though him and Paul have potential to be close friends I wanted them to have an argument it's natural, right?_

_It's not so much that Neto harbors the same racial hostility as a Vago but he is distrusting due to bad experiences with the very small Afro Mexican population I may or may not show that ., He's an Azteca (18th streeter) so not as hardcore about it but he has some prejudices i guess you can say in that sense he's like a Mexican Tony Soprano but that doesn't mean he will let that get in the way of making money when there's money to be made. It's just the same as Mark in Zilla 200's story The Rise &amp; Fall Of The Roman Empire but in reverse. He's prejudiced towards whites because of past interactions with border patrol but this is mostly American whites plus the Spanish ruling class in his own country. Ivan is neither of these so it doesn't really apply to him. _

_Also, Arana, the Mara Bunta member, will be the East Los Santos MBG OG he needs to take out and he is based on Spider the leader of Tres Puntos from Blood In Blood Out who got killed by the Vatos Locos but he hasn't appeared yet and neither has El Sol of the Davis Mara Bunta. _

_As for that skit with Ned, you can check these prank calls out on you tube, jst like the ones i had in previous chapters where he trolled a gay guy, with gay marriage greeting cards, and a lesbian woman regarding a gay and lesbian channel, plus i think in my other story he trolled a black woman over a caveman show (Which im sorry her stance on that was retarded she interpreted a caveman show on ABC as racist) he also has trolled my people or regarding my people on two occasions so I'll probably do one of those next, I can take one or two for the team one of which had to do with mascots of us the other had to do with red crayons lol but he also did one where he trolled a white guy at Ole Miss over the changing of the mascot from a confederate colonel to a black bear. There's also one where he did one about Hitler dolls, and he did one about a black board game called blackopoly _

_If you enjoy these Ned "Radio shows" which should i do next?_

_Anyway, so if you want to see Lil King since both Humancy Rax and Zilla found him to be interesting and he's based off a kid from New Orleans I went to HS with, what would you like to see in future chapters in terms of missions?_

_As far as neto's yelling and crazy side that's homage to his actor basis Raymond Cruz and the personality of Tuco Salmanaca from Breaking Bad and Sniper on Training Day and Chuey on Blood In Blood Out but more Tuco than anything else. He won't use cocaine often and I was thinking if i have him use a drug every now and then I wouldn't even do that since Packie is already the coke head. Maybe pcp or huffing spray paint sine cholos do that a lot usually teenagers though not adults. Or like Tuco I could have him do meth for a bit now the whole story but have that make him crazy but I also wanted to deal with the possibility of Ivan trying drugs too idk._

_I may even have mai accidentally like a few gta missions where characters get high, Tommy on moonshine, Vic accidentally on coke, CJ with the weed burning, etc._

_It'd be a once in a while though just like Paul's drnking which I may not have him do more than maybe five times. For at least one oc to do meth does fit the narrative of working for Trevor. _

_Anyway hope you enjoyed the action._


	13. You're My Angel

_Paul_

They began kissing, or rather she kissed him thankfully after having used mouthwash before hand not just after having sucked him off but also he didn't know how many guys she took hoe but at least she took care enough to handle that. He removed her jacket and she began to unbuckle his pants and he went former bra removing it to reveal her large luscious breasts. Unlike some of the girls at Vanilla Unicorn, hers were real.

Juliet's was fake Fufu's too he wasn't sure about Infernos. He moved his mouth with kisses down her neck to her breasts finding her nipple flesh planting kisses around them. Sh moaned lustfully as they moved towardd her bed. She tried to lift up his shirt but he didn't want to due to being overweight and preferred to be in shape the next time he was with a woman. She seemed to read his mind smiling, "Don't worry I don't mind you're like a teddy bear...besides, you're not stubby down there like the other bigger guys."

He knew what she meant. Being overweight supersede the size of your cock. He'd seen on a doctor show where the doc had said for every 35 lbs you lose your schlong grew an inch. All though it wasn't so much that it magically grew but rather as you lost fat the length that was already there would come out. Either way it was a good deal but he felt sorry for skinny dudes who were still hung like tamales. He'd only been a teen when he first came to America but he'd heard rumors around Algonquin about some bouncer. _Poor bastard..._

Luckily he was no slouch before the belt even chubby. He was average or maybe a bit below depending on whatever Nikki meant. Then again if you have to measure it, it's too small. He remembered hearing Lazlow say that on Integrity 2.0. When he lost weight he'd be big enough for porn. For now he would just enjoy her company. He began to plant kisses down her stomach as he caressed her tits, and began to kiss around and on her belly button his tongue flicking inside of it licking her. She giggled biting her lip. He began to move down pulling her panties off with his teeth. She pulled him back tho her kissing him. "I bet you're a real sensitive lover...kissing me all over..."

She got his pants off getting him down to his boxers he was hard as a rock. "How about..I suck you off...and you put that mouth to good use at the same time?" He wasn't sure about eating out a stripper but then again he'd had sex losing his virginity after high school and he knew damn well none of the girls he fucked were virgins and he'd eaten them out too. "Why not," He said softly all though he was not sure. He'd never likked getting head cause a few of teh girls who had given it to him though some of the time it had been good they had through accident, hurt him cause of their teeth. They'd been rookies./

She got on top of him sitting on his face and she moved to the other end taking his full length in her mouth. It felt good. Her mouth sliding up and down on his pole. She moaned against his manhood as his lips pressed against hers in her nether region. She moaned, which accentuated the sensation on his cock. His tongue swam inside her moist hole. She began to ride his face as she sucked him off his tongue running up and down her labia tasting her essence. He moved his tongue along her clit and began to finger her as she rode his face. He began to hum against her pussy as they both performed oral on each other. She used his foreskin to more easily jerked him off. She took half of his length in as she did this.

His humming against her caused her to moan louder which increased the sensation on his manhood. With two fingers, and his palm facing upward he massaged her wet folds prodding her soaking hole. He hadn't had sex in a while so this was heaven sent. He thrust upwards into her mouth and she began to deep throat him. This tim she more sloppily sucked him off saliva all over his dick and balls but it was ecstasy so he didn't give a shit sloppy head or slow or fast it didn't matter so long as she kept her teeth out of the way. He licked down into her perineum. That caught her off guard his dick out of her mouth as he gasped in shock at the sensation. He also began to gently but steadily finger her ass too. She breathed out in ecstasy crying out as he fingered one hole gently with one hand and another with the other. She sucked faster pumping his shaft harder.

His woody was slick from her warm mouth. Before long he lost control, exploding. His seed spilled onto her lips chin and left side of her cheek. She began to lap it up and suck his goo up as though it were vanilla ice cream. He sucked in a breath and she smiled wickedly. He went back to eating her out and fingering her, his fingers rather than teasing her sensitive clit , massaging around the clitoral he could feel her starting to lose control of her vaginal spasms. She didn't squirt but female rgasms weren't always about suirting and he knew how to read the signs from body language.

She yelled rapidly as her contractions throbbed her walls tightening around his fingers and he took them out and let her fall onto his face her full weight on him as she rode her orgasm out.

She collapsed on her back on the bed those perfect tits heaving as she panted. She smiled, her white teeth bright in the dim lit room. "Come here..."

He did and she flipped him on his side and got on top of him pushing him against the bed stroking his cock which was already starting to get hard again and increased it faster. He became fully erectt again and she got onto him lowering herself onto his shaft. He took a minute to get used to the feeling again. He squeezed her hips as she began to ride him and he buried his face in her breasts as he began to thrust up into her wet entrance. This went on for seven minutes before he began to go more fast. She dug her nails into his back as she rode him, her left breast in his mouth while her right he massaged. He sucked on her areola causing her to moan a bit louder than she already was.

"Fuck me...that's it baby..." She growled as he thrust into her. Her warm and wet cunt slid with ease on his shaft and a few times by accident it rolled and unrolled the skin which felt even better to him. He smacked her ass earning a yelp from the virile Asian woman. He also pinched her butt cheeks letting her breasts free again bouncing up and down as she bounced on him. he sensation was almost too much. He looked at the clock and it had already been almost fifteen minutes. He stopped her slowing her down pulling her closer and she knew what it meant pulling her tits back to him licking them and he also kissed her neck sucking at the flesh. "Uhhh...hh!" She cried out. His penetration hhad slowed down but he had to stop for a minute, kissing her body again, her stomach her breasts, her neck even her ears he nibbled on her ear lobe.

She asked, "Are you about to cum...?"

He asked, "You ever seen a porno video before?" She was taken aback by the question chuckling and said, "Yeah..who hasn't?"

He firmly said, "Well this is the 'buffering' part so just bear with me."

She chuckled and while he waited for his sensation that was overwhelming to die down but stayed inside her, he fingered her from the back and she closed her eyes as his fingers went past her anus to her folds teasing them from the back. He gave her ass another slap loving that ghetto booty and he began moving agains thrusting back up into her. She cried out in pain warning, "You went too deep...slow..." He did as she asked and began to slowly move in and out of her before she was at a comfortable pace. Finally she said, "You can go faster...now..."

She began to bounce again, the wetness of her snatch, and the sensation making a loud wet popping noise as she bounced on him. His hands trailed up and down her body feeling around to her back. He massaged her legs and he saw her clit exposed as he fucked her so he began to massage her little pleasure button.

She wailed as he did and she alternated between bouncing and riding gyrating her hips in a circular motion as she rode him. He held onto her hips as he began meeting her hip movement with his own penetrating her but moving side to side as she was to meet her thrusts. He also had a thumb in her ass adding more stimulation on top of his cock and his fingers on her nub.

They were both sweaty and she began shrieking with pleasure as she bounced again and again on him and he began to go deeper and faster to where she could handle it now. Her breasts bounced as her body was moving as they fucked faster, her wet entrance closing un on him a bit. She looked up at the ceiling or at least pointed her face to it her eyes closed as they were having rougher more aggressive sex.

Suddenly he got her off of him and pinned her back to the sheets lifting her legs up plowing her missionary style but with her ass in the air as he drove into her. She wrapped her legs around his broad shoulders as he poked her hole deeper and deeper hitting her g spot. She ordered him with a wicked smile, "Get behind me..."

He did and began to drive once again into her dripping slit and he massaged her folds as he drove into her punani gripping tight on her hips and he smacked her ass again moving his hands from her hips to her ass it was so lonely he wanted to fuck her there and he was sure she'd done it before but anal wasn't something you did on the first time even if it was the kinda woman down for that kind of thing. This didn't stop him from still fingering her ass using some of her juices for lube. She didn't seem to mind at all.

He used his thumb there and with his fingers on the same hand toyed with her fold teasing in and out of her hole and rubbed her clit alternating between her folds her entrance and her clt while his other hand groped her breasts savoring them.

He was almost driven to the edge to the point of climax at looking at her ass under him as it moved seeming to bounce in its own way. It was hypnotic and he was intent on making her go from moaning to screaming. She was giving him a run for his money too backing into him participatiung. He hadn't ihimself ever experienced it but he knew that one way women could be bad In bed was if they layed there and let the man do all the work. He had no condom on and he wasn't sure that was a good idea as far as fucking a stripper but then again it wasn't like other women who weren;'t strippers didn't also fuck different men.

He squeezed her breasts harder and she gasped as he plowed her from behind his throbbing cock slamming into her pulsating walls. He fingered her faster as he rammed into her g spot and teased her folds. Before long she was at her limit and he could tell she was about to come from the feeling. A lot of idiots in porno movies, men who were supposed to be professionals might have thoiught tehy were getting a woman off when she was saying she was coming. They were idiots. They didn't know how to read teh boidy language. After all when women were really coming most couldn't even put words together let alone really say "Fuck me harder"

He did though and while he wasn't looking at her face he was feeling her tight cunt closing in and her moans were getting louder. He increased teh friction with his fingers and pounded her deep and hard. She squealed as she did squirt it was just at easpoon full but now his cock and nutsack were soaked. Her walls throbbed around him pulsating as she wailed riding out the orgasm. WListening to her cries and looking at her ass teh feel of her beasts her sexy sweaty back, the movement of her curves as he pounded her hind quarters, he lost it. He pulled out exploding on her back and part of her ass. They both collapsed. There was one thing Paul could say for himself that most other guys only said but couldn't really do. He had mastered teh pull out method. He'd had sex plenty of times but he had never once gotten a girl pregnant and at least half the times it had been without a condom.

There really wasn't much to say. They cleaned theselves up and she said, "If you want to crash here you can...I gotta work in the morning though."

He wasn't really sure about staying at a strippers place but then again he had seen a shit load of gangsters outside so he decided what the hell. After all if she weas getting up early enough that would likely mean they wouldn't be up that early. He said, "Sure," But started to put his boxers on. She stopped him. "Wait a sec...I never said we were done. If you get up earluy enough we might have time for a quickee."

Mai

It was afternoon. She decided to check her email. This time there was two. New from her father and one from her mother.

Her phone rang and she answered after two rings. "What's up, Neto?" He replied, "Not much. Just been hanging around the hood. Hey listen you want to hang out?" She said, "What are you trying to say Neto? Are you asking me out? You're a little young. No offense." Embarrassed the gang member said, "No mames, mija. Nothing like that. I mean we're friends, right? All my compas on the set are busy. And I got a little time to kill."

"Time to kill, huh? Why does that sound ominous?"

"That's work. Even saints of death gotta have some time off que no? So is that a no? If so it's cool I can always see what Ivan's up to."

She said, "No no! I was just kidding anyway. I have been kinda bored and my two other friends besides you and Ivan haven't been answering my calls either. Fuckin couples. Anyway come pick me up I'm at the motel."

Neto said, "Orale. Just in case I'll get Ivan too,. That all right with you?" She said, "Yes but I was only kidding ya know.."

"It's al firme. Three's company anyway. Do you happen to know if he's home?" She peered outside and looked into the ex KGB agents room. "Yeah. He's there. He's got the TV on. I don't know what he watched before he came to America but he's taken to our TV pretty easily."

"Ehhh it's better than Telemundo that's for sure. Soap operas down there? Over acting. Okay then I'm over on Little Bighorn but I'm gonna stop and get gas before I head over there."

_Ivan_

Ivan was watching TV. There was an American history channel on. He was interested to learn. The narrator had a southern accent and sounded like a sterotypical redneck.

"_One day george washington and abraham lincoln was playing exsorbio ...not 360 now..they aint had no was the past STUPID!"_ They showed a video game controller of the first gaming system.

_ "When all of a sudden a bunch of JEWS showed up,"_ The image flashed to a picture of Jelf Goldblum.

"Trying to sell them some bad corn pones. "These corn pones is fresh" say the jews. "You lying!" Say Abe," They showed a picture of an angry Abraham Lincoln every time he talked and every time the "Jews" talked they would show Jeff Goldblum and whenever George Washington talked they would show his image.

"_These corn pones was just made yesterday!" Say the jews. "You lying!" Say George. "These corn pones was made with quality... ingredients." Say the jews. "You lying!" Say Abe. "These corn pones is delicious !" Say the jews."You lying!" Say george And he cast the jews out of murica for the four lies. This holiday became known as the fourth of Jew Lies. Later changed to the 4th of July for short where we eat pork wieners to spite them jews."_

There was a knock at the door and he turned the TV off shaking his head. _I'm no history major but I'm pretty sure that is not correct. _He thought. He answered the door to se Mai. "Hey. Neto wanted to go and paint the town red. You up for that?"

Ivan asked, "Who does he want killed now?" She shook her head laughing. "No that's not what that means.. are you willing to hang out with us are you busy?"

"Not at the moment. So sure. I can come out to play. As long as I'm back in time for supper."

Meanwhile Neto at the gas station was putting gas in his dark blue Tornado. He didn't really like getting gas in Davis since this was a major hotspot for Ballas. Just then he saw a Baller pull up and four purple clad gang members exited the SUV. Neto saw the four eyeing him. One, a man wearing a purple and white varsity jacket and a shaved head asked, "Yo, you think that motherfucker right there's a Azteca? Or Mara Bunta?" The second, a man with dread locks wearing a Boars cap, and a Panics jersey plus long baby jeans shorts said, "Who gives a shit? I don't care if he banging or a priest. He don't get his ass outta my hood he's dead."

The third gang member, a short dark skinned black man around five foot four with glasses, a shaved head, purple and white striped polo shirt and baggy blue jeans, said, "Ese look kinda stole though like he just got out the pen. Maybe he's a Vago?" The fourth agreed, "He can't be Mara Bunta all those paint huffing marks got they face tatted. Dumb cocky mothafucka the whole world hates them that's like a neon sign saying come shoot me."

The guy with the varsity jacket said, "Fuck this shit dog. I'ma ask him where he from. If don't say from outta town I'ma dead his ass right here."

The dreaded gangster said, "Who gives a fuck what he say? He could lie to save his ass. Whatever comes out that that fools mouth i say out a hot one in it. We don't need that motherfucker around here!"

Neto walked inside to get a six pack of E Cola plus a few snacks. The clerk was a Korean immigrant. Inside the store there was one other customer carrying a pack of Redwood and a case of Buckingham Palace 800. "Hey cuz where you from?" The guy asking wore a black baseball cap with the Corkers on it. He wore a black jacket, baggy blue jeans and a midnight blue t shirt. He was African American but lighter skinned than Neto high yellow in complexion standing at five foot eight. Neto knew he was banging because all though he was trying to hide it under his puffy black coat he saw a dark green flag in his left back pocket. "Que? No entwined..." Neto said.

The guy just scoffed at Neto his eyes narrowed and left. The Ballas outside still had eyes on Neto. "He gotta come out sometime. Gas is pumped can't hide in there forever."

The fourth gang member, a guy wearing a plain white t baggy blue jeans, and red tennis shoes said, "Homie it don't matter just let it go we can go catch some fools slipping outside the Central LS hospital. Or we can go to East LS. Or Jamestown that's even closer."

Neto leaned in as he paid the gas station attendant, "Okay those guys outside are gang members and for whatever reason they have me marked," In truth Neto did know the reason but he was playing an innocent American citizen who spoke perfect English and was even able to hoide his accent well enough to pretend to be from the US. "If they shoot at me I have the right to defend myself. "

Thew man replied, "You do what you have to I'm tired of being robbed by gang members! They rob store every two weeks! Just do whatever you do outside store and no hitting the pumps!"

Just then as the Ballas were about to approach just as the Family member was walking out of the parking lot he noticed the Ballas and sgtarted yelling. "What up cuz? DNFG nigga! The fuck you doing round here this is Families hood motherfucka!"

The Ballas started throwing up their gang signs and yelling back. "Nah this East Side round here, dog! Ya'll naggers aint even a factor you aint got no hood!"

The Family banger yelled back, "We still out here fool! It's still BK all day! I aint never scared! Fuck yawl ball sacks!" He lifted up his shirt to reveal a chrome .45 pistol. The four gang members responded by pulling out their pieces and aiming at him. He was already drawing too but they fired hitting him once in the gut and he fell on his back but came up discharging his weapon trying to hit any and all of them but he missed. They unloaded on him even as he tried to zig zag from the bullets but he got hit eight more times discharging his own pistol on the ground clicking empty without having hit a single person. "ESB! Fuck you west side niggas!

Neto got into his car intent on not getting caught up in this bullshit. He started the engine and pulled out of there but before he did he rolled the window down and got his cuete out cocking it. The Ballas were piling into their vehicle pulling out and meanwhile a black Stallion pulled up and a green clad man got out of the car running up helping the gunshot victim on his feet loading him up into the car. "Hang on fam, we gonna get you to the ER…"

The gangstetr groaned through gritted teeth, "Fuck that m,an…just take me to your crib and you p;atch me up man I know you got surgical kits."

"Bro I aint ever dealt with nine bullets aight I've patched up homies with three at most just hang on keep pressure where you can."

Meanwhile the Ballas were taking off down Brogue avenue. Neto pulled up alongside them not really wanting to kill them so much as fuck with them. If he killed them then it wouldn't really be possible for him to go out and hang with Ivan and Mi where as if he just disabled them, the only one taking heat for the shooting would be them.

He yelled out the window, "By the way you're right! I am an Azteca!" He fired shooting out the back left tire and the front left tire and then sped off and they yelled, "Motherfucker! We gotta find another ride!"

"Oh shit, nigga one times gonna be on our ass if we don't get us another whip!"

Mai waited outside with Ivan for Neto to get there figuring it shouldn't be more than another two minutes. Ivan lit a cigarette. "You got one of those?" She asked him. "I didn't take you for a smoker."

He gave her one and lit it for her as she put it in her mouth.

"I normally don't just every now and then. At my lat job I had they would only allow you scheduled breaks and smoke breaks and I figured it wasn't very fair to let people smoke and give into their addiction but if somebody wants a snack they have to wait or if they have to go to the bathroom they gotta ask. So I decided can't beat em join em."

Ivan said, "Not a very healthy choice."

"That didn't stop you did it?"

He admitted, "I started smoking when I was sixteen. I've quit several times but when you're around others who do it it becomes hard to quit. I'm only saying it's bad cause you shiouldn't follow my path. You're still young, no?"

She smiled. "Hey forty 's not that old it's still young in a way. I'm not gonna say you're even middle aged until you're fifty it doesn't really make sense to say you're young for the first thirty nine years of your life but then the next fifty or sixty years you're old."

Ivan chuckled. "I always thought you're young for thirty years middle aged for twenty and then old another thirty or forty years. You're right though. Then again in this day and age the way these younger kids think they'd say that even thirty is old."

The ex Army officer scoffed. "Fuck em. That would make me old too and I know I aint old. I don't want to die of cancer either though. Like I said this is a once in a while thing. Sounds like you're the one who I should b worrying about. Whether you're old or young, smoking for twenty four years is a long time."

He corrected her. "More like sixteen years if you count the amount of times I tried quitting but you're right. Then again a guy like me, isn't built to last. If the cancer kills me all it will mean is I survived the gunshots but whatever does happen I probably won't see another five years either way. The way I figure it I'll either be dead from a bullet or cancer. I guess the exciting part is to see which one gets me first."

Neto finally arrived. They put the cigs out because while Ivan and Mai smoked, Mai knew that like Paul, Neto was not a smoker. They got in and Ivan got in back deciding it was the gentlemen thing to do.

Mai noticed Neto had a worried expression in his dark eyes. "Are you okay? What's wrong? You sound3ed more cheery on the phone than you look now. Did something happen?"

Neto explained, "Yeah something did but it's nothing either of you will have to worry about. I might but I'l cross that bridge when it comes to it."

Ivan asked, "Don't you mean, if?"

The cholo shook his head saying darkly, "No. When. Come on, comrade, you and I both are realists enough to know how things work in reality. Just had a run in with soe putos and got one up over them but it could be a problem later. Maybe."

Mai told him in a concerned voice, "Well you know we can help if you need us I'm not gonna press you but if you want help you know you can count on us. Surprised you don't got the kid with you by the way."

"Yeah I don't know what carnalito is up to but I can't reach him for shit. Anyways fuck him for now. Let's hit it."

They began to drive out headed north out of South Central.

_Paul_

_We're No Angels_

As she had said she had to be up in the morning so he was out of there pretty early and there had not been any Ballers there. He got a text message and saw it was from Nikko taking a selfie in the mirror her ass in a black thong and she was topless. It just read **all 4 u. **

He decided to call up LD. He had already hung out with the guy several times since moving to the city after all what was the point of moving here to get in touch with a friend if not to chill? Still, he was bored so he wanted to see if he was up for it. "Hey Lamar, it's Paul. You wanna kick it?"

Lamar said, "Dog, I'm busy...but I got a little bit of time to spare aight look we can kick it but I got some business to take care of, nigga. I'm at the recreation center come through, fam but we gotta go where I say though."

Paul hung up and began to drive his stolen dark gold News report on their job the other day was on. "_Fear gripped the city of Los Santos as well as the residents of Blaine County as police vehicles were destroyed in several bombings one in La Mesa, one in Vespucci Canals one in Rockford Hills and one at the Boilerbroke penitentiary. Four armed gunmen left several police officers dead while more were rushed to Mt Zonah in critical condition. At one point during the shooting the suspects who were seen driving a yellow Dominator, carjacked a man for his is no vivid description of the suspects but the two who stayed behind in the car was said to be a Caucasian man with a foreign sounding accent, and an Asian American woman. We're here live with the man who was the victim of a car jacking. What can you tell us about what happened?"_

_"They were latinos...I think. They wore blue bandannas. They hit me in my stomach. They stole...my baby...that car was worth more to me than my parents! Then I hear on the news they drove around killing cops and blowing their vehicles up? Who cares if there are no persons of interests what the hell are you guys doing about it now? Why aren't their fuckin homeboys being rounded up in the street and hit with night sticks until somebody talks? I want results! I want deportations! I want these men deported or at least given to the Civic Border Patrol! They may be inbred redneck trash just like anybody else that lives in Blaine County but they're American citizens."_

Paul listened with disgust at this. On one hand he didn't like the way some Mexicans referred to blacks as mayates,usually cholos and sometimes even Neto, he also coudn't stand it when white people were racist towards Mexicans or brown people in general. Anybody that wasn't First Nations was an immigrant anyway. He found it interesting he had been mistaken for one out here. In Liberty City he'd been mistaken for Puerto Rican himself even though he only knew the basics of Spanish back then. Hell, he hardly knew more than that now but at least in High School he had taken the language but he had failed it sophomore year he'd been too busy trying to get over.

Even in class at times though he was a smart student had often played hookie and instead of going to class had sold shit to people who did go. He'd graduated from High School but he had regretted most of all dropping his Spanish and art class. After all it might have helped him out more when Puerto Ricans had conversations he couldn't understand.

Before long he pulled up to Lamar at the recreational center. He still couldn't believe that they had named the recreational center after a fucking prick who sliced his own wife up and got away with it. He honked and Lamar got in the car. "What it is, dog?" He bumped fists with him. "Not much, man. Where to?"

"Oh we going to Horny's dog. You hungry?" Paul said, "Yeah, I can eat. Why not."

They drove to the one in Strawberry. "Hey homie I gotta know something do you feel like I been ripping ya'll off? You, Neto, Mai and Ivan? Just be a hundred with me, dog cause I gotta know. Don't hold back."

Paul thought to himself, _This shit again? _"Look, I get it man you're broke I know where you live. You do what you can boosting gas rigs but I know times are hard out here. It's like that back in Liberty City. I just know Gerald is an asshole. He's copping keys and he's got people from all over getting them from him."

"Homie you think you the only ones starving out here cause of that ole busta ass nigga? Niggas round here make that guap off the coke and tar he stole but we only get what he breaks off. CGF could be making hella paper off that shit if he wasn't a shady ass mark."

"So why don't you guys kill the fucker? You should have I mean there's 1600 of you in your set. I eye finded you guys just to learn the history on it. CGF is considered the most dangerous black gang in the city."

"I feel it but two things, loc. First off, I'm from Forum now. The projects is too crowded and Forum's one of the few places in South Central that aint already claimed by another hood. We gotta get more of us from CGF repping the FD cause those fools from Carson are tripping. Second, I got a homie locked down he's one of the few OG's that really give a fuck about me and the other homies out here on the block but hes locked up. He sent me a kite on some business that can put us up on the food chain. Not just me not just Families but you too."

They pulled up to Horny's and went inside. "Your money aint no good today, pimp. I got you. Some days im broke as a motherfucking joke but today I got notes. Only i'm always trying to make more you feel me?"

They stood in line. Almost everyone who was a customer or working was either Mexican, Central American, or black. "I texted them niggas Rhino, Slim and Lil king to come through too. King gonna meet us here. The other homies from Forum are gonna meet us where we need to be at."

"So what's the business?" Lamar wouldn't tell him yet. "I'll fill you in later, dog. Just get some food in ya you gotta eat to keep your strength up I know you been hitting the gym and shit trying to lose weight but that aint no reason to starve."

He was and had lost about fifteen pounds so far. They went inside and Lamar ordered a fish sandwich with fries and chicken nuggets and a large Sprunk. Paul ordered a Triple Bacon Strips burger, large fries and a twenty piece nuggets and a large E Cola. Before too long they got their food and they sat down to eat. After Paul took a bite of he ridiculously large cheeseburger he asked Lamar, "So what's the business?"

Lamar leaned in swallowing a bite of the sandwich. "Aight check this out...so the homie Stretch sent me a kite right i already told you that but look there's some Angels of Death fools meeting up with some cartel cats. Making a coke deal or some shit. Stretch wants us to take that shit off those motherfuckers cause they're copping the weight from Martin Madrazo, heavy hitting Mexican dude."

"I know who he is..." Paul told him bitterly dipping a nugget in honey mustard. "i worked for him before he';s an asshole."

"Anyway, they're copping these kilos off the Mexican cartels and they're gonna make a profit for themselves but they're also having their old ladies smuggle in some of this shit to the Aryan Vanguard in Boilerbroke. Those racist ass bitches already been giving the homies problems they aint got much numbers in the pen but they get better weapons smuggled in than us and the eses do. They get this cocaine, they'll have even more power. Last time the Aryans were able to smuggle smack in they had enough paper to even pay the hacks to do they dirty work for them. They know niggas outnumber them five to one on the yard and eses outnumber ten to one but they paid guards to beat Family niggas to death claim they tried to attack them."

"That's fucked up, bro. You know I hate that motherfucker, Madrazo. Even Neto does and he worked for him before. I don't mind stabbing that prick in the back but I don't want it coming back on me. I just started working for him and I want to be able to save up for my own place. A motel just isn't the same. And I don't want to go to war with a cartel when I don't have enough friends just yet. Scratch that. I don't want to go to war with a cartel period," Paul told him, sipping the E Cola.

Lamar responded saying, "That's the beauty of it my nigga! We'll be wearing masks or bandannas and shit. Don't nobody gotta know a 'll go hit these punks up and make away with the blow."

Paul dipped several fries in ketchup. "Just remember one thing, cuz. You jack the Angels of Death it doesn't matter if they'd be afraid to come to South Central. Make sure that whatever way those keys get used you gotta make sure and not buy anything expensive that's always the way the drug dealers and the gangsters get caught in the movies. They're flashy. Doesn't matter if you're a street gang or the Cosa Nostra."

Lamar dipped his nuggets in sweet and sour sauce. "Don't even trip it aint even like that. The homie Stretch is finna have us put most of the stuff for the homies in Chamberlain to make more paper than we ever could the way Gerald be bullshitting with the product and paper but he said i can keep a kilo for me cause he knows how Gerald is too. The rest of the shit like a kilo or two gotta go to the homies in Boilerbrook especially Stretch. We get that shit in there and the homies locked down got more control on the yards you feel me? He doesn't know about Forum Gangstas just yet but I'll fill him in on that when he get out."

Paul nodded. "Yeah and then you can start getting the hacks to do you a few more favors, right?" Lamar triumphantly grinned dipping fries in ketchup. "Exactly, homie."

They finished their food and and Paul was pretty full. He got one more refill of soda and they waited outside. Just then Lil King and a CGF member Paul did not recognize showed up. King had on a Corkers hat and a white t shirt plus baggy jeans and dark blue sneakers. The older bigger member, was very dark skinned and wore a black Fueds hat with light green lettering, he was overweight, and wore a black t shirt and a black plaid shirt. Lil King slapped hands with Lamar and then Paul. "What's happening fam?"

The bigger gang member said, "Hey king go get us something to eat for the road, loc. I'm hungrier than a motherfucker! Get what you want too, loc."

Lamar introduced him to the bigger gang banger. "This is the homie Bear from the set. Bear, this is the homie Paul from Liberty City," The guy dapped the younger thug and said to Lamar, "So we're taking the Angels bricks. Just like that?" Lamar said, "Hell yeah! That's what Stretch said and you niggas are from the set too."

Lil King finished his order as he had ordered the food to go and he handed Bear the went back inside seeing something. "Hey yall keep the whip running I'll be back I just saw somebody I used to know," In truth he didn't know the guy at all. He approached an Afro Belizean male wearing a gray sweater, blue jeans, and Eris tennis shoes. The guy had on a white Boars cap. The lettering was in dark red but it didn't seem to matter to Lil might as well have been violet. "Hey where you from homie? I aint even seen you round here."

The lankier Horny's customer said, "Nah I don't bang, brah. I'm just trying to get some food."

"With that hat? Take it off, g."

The man shook his head. "Nah nigga you tripping. I'm a Boars fan and yes I did grow up on Macdonald street but I aint wearing gang colors. So leave me the fuck alone!" The gang member shook his head. "Don't matter., Sports teams are as much a flag as a rag is. You want to eat in my side of my city you best take off that Ball Sack hat or else."

The woman taking orders, a woman from Panama said in a thick accent, "Sir I'm going to have to ask that you leave..."

The Forum Gangster nodded saying, "Yeah aight..." As he walked toward the door he grabbed a chair and came after the Central American black dude with it hitting him over the head and the customers scattered backing away and the woman behind the register hollered to a co worker, an African American woman with a pierced eyebrow, "Call the police!"

She did as she was told and Lil King kicked the downed wounded man in the stomach and the ribs and chest and face. "Yeah nigga! SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME AROUND HERE! B DOGS CATCH A FADE! LUCKY I DONT KILL YOU!" The gang members head was cracked open and blood ran down the side of his face. Lil King fired shooting the monitor and the camera itself then pointed it at the woman who had served him. "Tell that bitch to put the phone down I aint playing!" She did and he aimed at the wounded patron he had brutally beaten who held a hand up. Bear ran in and grabbed him and puled him away, "Nigga is you crazy get your motherfuckin ass outside!"

He took the gun from him and shoved him into the back seat of the Zion. Paul asked, "What happened?" The older gang banger growled, "This little niggas tripping! He just beat somebody down over a hat!" Paul angrily demanded as they got in the car and began to drive off, "What the fuck, Steven you trying to bring down heat on us before we've even done anything yet?!"

The radio station had the song Lil Ass G by Ice Cube

Lil King shrugged grinning, "Niggas from Davis that aint from DNFG always get their ass beat coming round here. No love for them never will have love for them."

Bear screamed, "Nigga I'll beat your motherfuckin ass you do that shit again you thought Rhino and Slim fucked you up before wait till you catch a right from Bear's claws. You trying to catch all of us a case? You need to have more respect for me, Lamar, yourself and even this outta towner right here. Damn, I swear nigga you BG's be on that bullshit it's you little motherfuckers that always get the big homies caught up."

Lamar added, "Yeah and another thing, King, I'ma spit realness to you fool. You aint been in LS that much longer than P here but I'll tell you right now them niggas from Belize don't play. Green or purple it doesn't matter they get down too. Almost as tough as us Apaches. Almost."

Lil king clowned, "Nigga please! You better make like a female and get that nappy ass haircut permed if you trying to claim to be a relative of Geronimo and shit! You aint fooling me, cuz!"

Lamar snapped, "Nigga I swear..." Bear asked, "Hold up, lil homie are you faded? Tell me that's why you're acting a fool, brah!" The BG admitted, "Yeah I been sipping it aint no thing. I'm a man. We drink we smoke we even snort if we feel like it. And we shoot. That's how it is."

Paul chimed in, "I think you might have watched one too many rap videos, man. Tell you the truth."

Lamar laughed at that and Bear said between a bite of his burger, "See? Even outta town folk know better than your lil dumb ass. Hey LD didn't you say this nigga was from Liberty or something? Why don't you spit some truth at this lil knucklehead right there fore he fuck around and get himself shot out here."

Paul chuckled. "Well I aint that much older than him and when I was his age I was doing the same thing but I never represented any gang. Thought about it though. A coupe times almost joined the Lords. They're a gang from Carcer but they're pretty deep out there."

Lil King said, "i know who they be. We had em back where I'm from. They some punks though they get treated by everybody."

Bear said, "Negro...they aint nothing but Baller dick riders they had a half assed war with the east coast ball sacks in the 90's and then had some bullshit peace treaty now they're all on the ball sacks ball sack, which is what your ass was doing back down south so just do me a favor, eat your food so you sober the fuck up and in the mean time why don't you shut the fuck up?" He addressed Paul, "You were saying?"

"Yeah well I didn't join them. They're their own worst enemy I mean no offense that just seems to be the nature of gangs in general you start out fighting somebody else but then you fight yourself. That shit is counter productive. I'm not saying i'm better or different even than an LS dude or even that Libertonians are completely different I'm just saying I'm a hustler not a gangster so there's the difference for me. Anyway, I lived to be twenty one by not acting the way you do."

King, as he scooped up a few fries said, "Nigga you do you and let me do me, aight?" Lamar said, "Hey Paul that's where I gotta disagree with you homie. You are a gangsta. You may not fly no colors may not got a set and you might just prefer to sling that's the way LC niggas do but if you blow away motherfuckers that threaten yours, or if you just ever shot a dude from a gang period then you are a gangster. You may not be in a gang but you are a gangsta."

Paul said, "Anyway, listen, King. I'm not gonna talk to you like a boy the way these guys are i'll give it to you straight man to man. I'm still in the process of learning some things myself and I got a guy who's schooling me on some things the way things work out here..." Lamar, though he was his friend, mistakenly thought it was him and he was a homie but in terms of schooling more like an older brother he meant Neto all though he did not say it. He didn't want to offend or hurt feelings. "Your boy Long Dick ya heard!"

"But I know what not to do I don't know everything but not even in my craziest days bringing a backpack full of white would I have ever pulled some shit like you just did in a restaurant. You're either insane or you're really stupid. I'm just being honest with you."

King took a pull on his root beer. "I know I aint stupid so let's go with crazy,"

Paul continued, "I've got some some money you know? I probably could at least gotten myself a nice car off San Andreas Autos but that would go against what I know to survive back in Liberty City. You're being too loud too fast King. Kind of like a woman I used to know. She got life in prison for her fast and easy lifestyle. She had parties with everybody from the neighborhood in Bohan."

Lil King shrugged. "That comes with the territory. You know how them ops be. Always trying to keep players down with their broke ass. Even with them it's all about the paper they get commission for more arrests and tickets I been knowing that shit since I left New Orleans five oh down there is even worse than out here."

"The guys that last in this business, are the guys who fly straight. Low-key, quiet. But the guys who want it all, chicas, champagne, flash... they don't last," Paul warned.

Bear agreed with that. "And guess which one you're more like?" They were headed out of the city towards Blaine County. They were really trying to head to the Paleto Saw Mill. That's where the meeting was going down. They drove for an hour mostly just listening to music they kept it on West Coast Classics. The song Cave Bitch by Ice Cube played.

Lamar handed him a green rag as they started to get closer to the destination. He remembered Neto's warning about it. "Hey I'm not a part of CGF or Forum Gangsters. I don't bang at all so do you have a ski mask?"

Bear said, "This is all we got, fool. You can either wear the green or risk letting Madrazos punk ass see you if he's there. Your call."

Paul sighed taking the bandanna. Maybe on at least not joining the Families he agreed with Neto he still wanted to be cool with them but to join them would be breaking the code he had survived on in Liberty City. Don't roll with any real crowd but your tribe. Be an individual in all ways except that. He was a longt way from home but he didn't want to betray that. He would wear the green bandanna but he was not one of them. He could be homies with Families he could even be considered to be like one of them but he wasn't about to really be one.

He tied the rag around his face as he pulled off the road and onto the dirt path up paleto. "Aight loc. There go Slim and Rhino right there! This is a major spot for the Angels of Death and for the rednecks around here so they'll be lurking so we gotta be murking but let's be slick about it as long as we can."

Slim Skillz was wearing a plaid green shirt over a darker green t and a pair of brown khakis and blue sneakers. Rhino wore a Fueds cap and wore a straight dark green jacket and baggy blue jeans both gang members had a green rag over their faces too. There was also two more Family members with them. One gang member, an African American with short dread locks standing at five foot nine wore a black wife beater and blue jeans plus white sneakers. He had CGF tatted on his right arm and 26 on his other had a shaved head and wore a white and green varisity jacket plus a Corkers cap on backwards.

Rhino provided each of them with a weapon to use. He gave Paul an AR-15. Lamar was given a 12 gauge, Rhino took for himself an M3, Slim got two Uzi's. The gangster with the dreads got a Remington shotgun, the guy with the varsity, got an MP5, Bear was given a P90 and Lil King was only given an extra pistol aside from the one he had. Each person was given ammunition for it too. "Why I gotta get the weakest shit what's that about?!" Demanded Lil King. Bear scoffed, "After the shit you pulled earlier you're lucky I even let you have the first gun at all!"

Slim pointed out, "What you gotta understand, youngster, is that you a BG. We all put in a lot more work than you have so we get the better straps. We're all OBG's. You just a BG. Even this dude with the accent got more street credit than you."

Rhino scoped out the score with binoculars. "It's a few eses up there. A grip of bikers too all i see is vests. Should we ice madrazo while we got him here?" Paul said, "Hey i'm for stealing his blow as long as we get paid but I still can make a lot of money off that guy too if he needs juries silenced or whatever. I don't want to kill him."

Lil Rhino said, "What, is you scared?" Slim corrected him, "Nigga, fuck that. We aint popping Madrazo. We let these fools do their deal and then we start blasting the Angels. Lamar's our boy at the top of Forum but remember i'm still repping CGF and Forum you feel me so while Lamar might not get along with other OG's other than Stretch i still do and I say we aint murking him. Not today anyway. His brother still supplies the hood with product more product than even Gerald could ever get his hands on he just don't come around enough. So we gotta feed ourselves."

Paul had come to learn that all though Slim Skills and Lil Rhino had helped Lamar found Forum Gangsters, they still considered themselves CGF too and hoped to make the two gangs like brother sets. Lamar seemed to more want to distance himself from the mother hood while they wanted to still maintain a relationship but still maintain autonomy. Lil King was nervous. "That's a lot of em up there, man. You sure about this?"

Bear mocked him, "Oh you a big man at Horny's but now you want to bitch up?" Slim silenced him as he saw an SUV moving. "Shut up! Aight we need to duck down in case those fools come down this way we don't want Madrazo knowing about us being here."

They didn't. Madrazo's convoy moved toward the tunnel up at the top that would take them to a bridge. They were relieved. "Aight, let's move."

A Caucasian male with busy auborn hair and a beard who was overweight and wore glasses, who was the Treasrer for the Angels Of Death was discussing business with the five rednecks who were locals. "I don't see how this is a good deal for us, mister. You biker boys walk away with fifteen keys and all we get is five? What kind of mathematics is that?!"

The biker said, "You Harmony boys are dirt poor and you can still earn yourself a lot of income. Go over to Sandy Shores and just stand still in any bar. The fiends will come to you. Most of those guys are hooked on meth. That's poor man's cocaine they never had the real deal before. As for why we get the bigger cut is because we're moving a lot of this shit upstate and breaking some bread with our brothers up north in San Fierro.

Plus last time i checked none of you were fighting a RICO case. We've got a war with the Lost out here and maybe some meth heads out in Sandy Shores might do business with these assholes but they're our enemies. They don't belong in San Andreas they don't deserve a foot hold here. This will help us a better edge over them."

The redneck, a white man with about sixteen teeth, and a reseeding hairline wearing a messy white t shirt and blue jeans with holes in them plus a truckers cap said, "We don't work with no Trevor Phillips, son. That guy aint even Murican. We work for the O'Neill brothers. Don't you forget it."

"I don't give a shit if you work with the dhali llama it's your business but if you think the Lost aren't going to cut into O'Neill business and even independent ice farmers like yourselves you got another thing coming. They think they won one war on the east coast and now they think they can set up shop out here. Not on my watch."

Paul and the others moved up the hill. A biker stood smoking next to his motorcycle. Paul aimed at him and fired letting off a burst hitting him in the back. The guy collapsed falling in the grass coughing up blood in surprise rolling onto his side. "Fuck..."

Slim let both Uzi's rip and he hit a bigger man standing about six foot nine in the gut. The Angels returned fire and suddenly it felt like World War III just broke out. They had SMG's shotguns and assault rifles. The CGF banger with the varsity jacket took a few rounds from one of the Angels with an automatic in the left arm and once in the hip but didn't die. He returned fire with the MP5 dropping the gang member who did it. Bear also took one round in the left leg but it was just a graze wound. He yelled, "FUCK THE ANGELS! CGF MOTHERFUCKER!"

Slim yelled, "Nigga you fuckin retard you're not supposed to yell the set!" Lamar shouted, "Don't matter we're killin everybody before we head back with this weight!" An Angel fired a Tec at Paul and a few rounds hit his side but Paul got into cover behind an Angels Of Death burrito. It was gray and red and had the skull with wings images on the side. The Angels unloaded at him trying to blast him from cover. Lil King fired both pistols in a panic and he hit one Angel and joined Paul in cover. Lamar and Rhino fired their shotguns at the Angels. Lamar hit an Angel who was in his late 40's, an overweight guy in the stomach.

Rhino hit another in the face with a blast. "Bikes are for pussies, bitch!" Yelled Rhino. He fired from behind a pickup truck one of the Rednecks had shown up in. A redneck fired an M-16 at the gang members. He winged the gang member with the wife beater in the right shoulder from the back as he had flanked him. The gang member fired the Remington back and wounded the redneck but didn't kill him due to the distance. Paul drew a bead on an Angel with an AK. He unloaded ten rounds hitting the man in both legs and in the waist before reloading. "Nazis on bikes! That's all you motherfuckers are!"

One of the Angels screamed, "Let's drop all these liberal pussies! Fuckin niggers!" The guy fired a .45 which he unloaded into the CGF gangster with the Letterman jacket. The guy took three rounds in the stomach and collapsed falling over, wounded badly but not yet dead. The angel dropped his pistol and grabbed an Uzi off one of his fallen brothers. "Black guys and liberals stick together like flies on shit!" He fired and hit the CGF member with seven more rounds and the guy coughed up more blood and Paul knew he was done for. The dread wearing gangster fired at the guy as he took cover."You fuckin bitch you killed Marcus!"

"Can't hit me, boy? Guess rap videos didn't teach ya how to aim right!" Slim fired in anger too and while Paul was not exactly as accurate of a shot as Mai, Neto or Ivan he was still better at aiming than most CGF members. He carefully picked his shot as the Angel, a Caucasian with dark curly hair, blue eyes, and a sleeve of tattoos fired more, hitting the guy in the right side of the chest. The guy collapsed against another Burrito holding his wounds he tried to get up. Paul fired aiming for his head. Three rounds hit the guy in the forehead decorating his brains all over the Angels of Death logo.

Another round hit him in the nose taking off a piece of it and blood gushed as the cartilage was exposed. Paul saw four Angels coming out from cover of the saw mill to fire at the CGF members. He fired hitting all four of them killed two and wounded two who were crawling on the ground. The other CGF member who was there fired his shotgun into the other two, blowing the knee cap off of one Angel and the other, he blew out a chunk off the man's right side near the ribs.

Paul reloaded putting in a 100 round magazine. As they moved up the hill Paul began checking the backs of the Burritos to see where they were hiding the then a shot rang out but from farther away. A redneck was up on the roof of the saw mill and he hit the CGF gangster with the dreads in the chest. The man went down instantly. "Those motherfuckers!" Screamed Slim. Bear fired his P90 hitting the guy who did it spraying along the rooftop and he id hit the guy in the left leg causing him to lose balance falling to his death. There was a few Angels who had gotten onto their Zombies and were firing from them trying to be mobile and shoot. They almost hit Lil King, who fired one of the two pistols blindly from cover. He shot two of them off his bike as he risked coming out.

Paul got in cover behind a tree and he spotted two more Redneck snipers. Luckily this time everybody was in cover. He faked like he was going to come out from cover on the left side and two shots were fired one from each sniper but he fired at the roof aiming best as he could. He hit one of the guys in the stomach and the man fell, not dead, but wounded, screaming. He hit his head on the way down splitting his skull open and breaking his neck.

Lamar spent up all the ammo from the shotgun but he had dropped seven Angels though most of his shotgun blasts had been covering fire but he scooped the MP5 up off the dead Family banger. "I got something for your, ass bitches!" He fired hitting the other Redneck the last one but this guy didn't fall off he simply crumpled while still on the rooftop, dropping from seventeen rounds in the chest. "Aw man! I wanted to get one of them filthy shots like P!"

Rhino yelled, "Hey motherfuckers we lost two homies already and we still aint found this shit!" Bear cried out, "I found it niggas! Right here!" He had opened up a Burrito and found it in a luggage bag. Three Angels fired on him, each one with AK's and Bear took three rounds in the left leg in the thigh and one in the lower shin towards his ankle. "AHHH! Shit...! I need a doctor yall!" Paul ran between cover from the trees getting into the lot of the actual saw mill. Two Angels from on too of a catwalk fired down on him but he fired hitting one in the groin, and the other in the forehead. He grabbed a sniper rifle that one of the rednecks had dropped. "Hey it's only fifteen here there's supposed to be twenty in this motherfucker!" Lil King reminded him, "The hillbillies must have the rest. I see one of their trucks I'ma go look for em cover me!"

One of the Angels got into the Bobcat of a redneck. "The O'Neill goons are dead we take their cut! Get the rest from those gang banging junkies!" Paul saw Lil King was trying to check one of the other trucks. He covered with the Rifle as two more Angels fired at him. Paul got the first with a round on the left side of the jaw. The next he took out with a shot to the spine. Bear was shooting it out with a fat Angel that Paul couldn't see. The Angel was firing an M4 and he hit Bear with two rounds in the left side of the stomach. The gang member wheezed falling down. There was about six more Angels left and their heavy fire pinned the CGF members down forcing them to fall back to cover.

The fat guy who had shot Bear, Paul saw, was the Treasurer. He aimed for the man's head but suddenly he felt several rounds hit him and he fell down the grassy hill as an Angel was firing an H&amp;K UMP at him and the guy, was aware he had a vest on and had aimed for his head, Paul's spill down the steep hill was he only thing that caused him to miss the head shot.

Slim fired his two Uzi's dropping the Angel who had shot Paul. "Yo you owe me one, cuz! Big time!" He offered him a hand up. "Some fall you took too. Niggas out here in San Andreas aint gonna be aiming for your chest or your back. They go for the dome with these wig shots you feel me? Maybe one day we'll all get a bullet proof beanie!" He said with a grin.

Lil Rhino had taken a few rounds in the left side near he hip and he yelled, "Damn I'm already sick off these crackers!" Lil King found the five bricks and Lamar called to him, "Ay lil homie just put it in the Burrito! We gonna drive outta here with that!" King called back, "I got you but I gotta go back and grab the last two!" Paul covered as two Angels tried to advance and he took them down with head shots. He aimed for the Treasurer again and pulled the trigger aiming for his brain stem. The weapon clicked empty. "Shit..."

He held onto the sniper rifle despite this, as he didn't want to leave evidence behind. He move in on the high ranking biker who had gotten up closer to the fallen CGF member who was bleeding out writhing on the floor. "We got your shit punk..." Growled Bear..."I'd love to see you faggots try and come to South LS and try and get that shit back..."

The Angel sneered. "You think any of you are gonna make it to South Central you're dreaming. You also told us where to look. Plus if you think this is all the brothers there are you got another thing coming."

He fired into the man's throat ripping it open. Paul fired hitting the Angel in the right rib cage. The man staggered as the rounds lodged into his ribs and one round hit his liver. The fat man fell over and Paul let him have five more in the gut. The Angel groaned in pain reaching for a Glock 21 sidearm but Paul fired seven rounds into his forehead. They all hit but because he was a good distance they didn't all hit the forehead. One round went between his eye, one blasted his right eye out of its socket another destroyed the other eye smashing it up completely, one did go into his forehead in the center, another hit closer to the top taking off a piece of scalp with bloodied hair and a piece of destroyed flesh attached, one hit him in the right cheek and one in the chin. The man's appearance was all fucked up.

Rhino, upon seeing Bear had been finished off by the biker, finished off the remaining Angels in a rage emptying his weapon. "Motherfuckers! They already got Zeke and Marcus! NOW BEAR?! I'MA RIDE TO THEY CLUB HOUSE AND SHOOT THAT BITCH UP AND BURN IT DOWN!"

Slim tried to calm his homie down. "Nigga you do that they'll drop your black ass in a heart beat just chill out let's get this weight back to the hood and count our blessings. The homies knew what the risks were and they still were down. That's how it is. We'll find those marks another day and all the hood is finna hoo ride on those inbred hillbilly bitches."

Slim was, one of the few people who was able to ever calm Lil Rhino down. Him and Lamar. They got the van and Lamar hotwired it to get ready. "Aye, fuck that car we showed up in, guys we gotta leave that shit be! Matter fact, P can you hit that bitch in the tank?" Paul id, emptying the last of the magazine into the Zion and it exploded taking three motorcycles with it. Paul, Lil King and Lil Rhino all got in the back while Slim rode up front with Lamar. Lil King looked bummed out. "You all right, man?" Asked Paul. "Nah man. Bear was my partner and these punks faded him! He looked out for a nigga!"

Lil Rhino scowled, "What about your big homie that's right here fool you trying to say I aint looking out? What me and Slim don't got your best interests too? Man these lil locs tripping!"

"Nah it aint like that g. Don't trip...it's just you and Slim put me on right the rest of the homies on Forum aint know me but Bear looked out too man. He was a real motherfuckin OG I'm just gonna miss him is all."

Lamar said from up front, "Hey i grew up with Bear, dog he was a solid dude. Came up with him at Davis High forever throwing down with Ballas. He was a big dude so he was tossing niggas like a motherfuckin nerf. Then when us BG's got older and the shit got real he was always there to give us a heater when the beef went to the next stage. I'd say we gonna avenge him but Paul already chipped off that old fat mothafucka back there. Good looking out, g!"

Lil Rhino insisted, "Don't matter we're still gonna hit those busters up later. Kill every punk ass biker and take their bitches have em working the corners for me."

He had reloaded the AR-15 after the gas tank just in case. "Lamar, do you know where we are and where we need to go?" Paul had navigated these back roads several times. "Motherfucker I live here too I been in this state longer than you!" Suddenly they heard the sound of motorcycles **BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Shots hit the back of the burrito and several more rang out. They heard several more rounds and Paul could tell it was an Uzi being fired. He opened the back doors of the burrito and saw a convoy of Angels chasing after them. They shot Paul hitting him in the stomach. He used one of the swinging doors as cover and Lamar yelled, "Damn don't these crusty motherfuckas give up?! Shoot em! You got the best gun!"

Paul also spotted an extra bulletproof vest that the Angels must have been packing just in case things went bad with their meeting buying drugs._So even the most notorious biker gang in the world, a gang that was even a problem back in Liberty City, fears this Madrazo guy? Who the fuck is he and just what is he up to in Mexico?_

Paul fired more out the back nailing the first biker he saw with rounds to the face. The guy crashed his bike and four more fell collapsing as his crashing bike caused others to stumble. The bikers got wounded. One was crushed under the wheels of one of his own brother, another hit his head on the road breaking his neck the third was dragged along the road as his bike slid. The fourth was launched onto the other side of the road and smashed by a Mule coming the other way.

They spread out so that they would not be sitting ducks for Paul to pick off one by one and they came around the side trying to shoot Lamar and Slim. Paul picked off all the bikers that were trying to shoot him, dropping some with kill shots and others just shooting them from their bikes. "You assholes killed Walter! We're gonna fuck you up!"

Another Angel yelled, "We know where you pricks are more brothers are coming!" Paul wondered what they meant. They must have had a way of tracking them. He would have to search in the back to see if they had a tracking device. He ordered Lil King, "Hey I need you to look for a tracking device on these keys! Anything that looks out of place!"

Paul got the last one with a head shot sending him flying. Slim defended his side of the Gang Burrito and Lamar's best he could, Lamar firing his pistol out the window with one hand driving with the other and he hit one biker even as he had four riding toward him trying to shoot while Slim had the same amount. Rhino shouted at Paul, "Why don't you get off your ass and do something about these Angels, mayne?!"

Paul sarcastically to the Families gangster who was just sitting next to the weight, "You're right, I should step in and relive you from all that hard work you've been doing!" He handed his AR-15 to Lil King who said, "Watch doing, blah I don't know how to work one of these it's above my pay grade!" Paul said, "When I tell you to, give it back to me, all right? Actually hold on. When I get up onto the roof I'll pound on it three times and then you toss the gun, got it?"

He opened the door as they were more trying to kill Lamar and Slim, it tok the focus off him. He climbed up, his time at the gym paying off to pull his weight up. He wasn't exactly a master at chin ups but he could pull his own weight. The angels who lagged a little behind tried to riddle the van with bullets and Rhino and King were ducked down in the back trying not to take bullets. "You fucking junkie assholes! You aint smart enough to sell that much shit! You're just going to snort it all up! You could have at least let us get it on the streets then you could have bought our blow!" Screamed an Angel.

The three bangs on the roof happened and Lil King, nervously, afraid of falling out, tossed up the assault rifle. Paul aimed down his sights at the Angels, unleashing a hailstorm of bullets. He ripped the Angels apart, bikes and bodies hitting the road as they started to reach Chumash. The Angels returned fire, squeezing off rounds over their shoulders at him.

He took several rounds in the back as he was facing the bikers on the right. He was lucky no rounds got through but one round grazed his leg and another grazed his left forearm. He unloaded the rounds hitting the last four Angels. They were driving out of the area driving around seemingly all of Blaine County. Paul got back into the van using the top of the roof to launch himself back into the back of the burrito.

"Man you know how lucky we are they aint sent the pigs after us?" Slim remarked. Paul didn't know why they hadn't arrived either and wondered what the Blaine County Sheriff department had to do better than catching a bunch of criminals, especially a bunch of criminals from South Central who had littered the freeway with corpses. Their triumph was short lived as they saw another convoy of Angels, a smaller one but still menacing coming towards them from the other direction headed north as Lamar was driving south back towards Los Santos County. There were six of them and they turned around and began to tail the van. Rhino noticed several of the packages that were exposed had holes in them and coke spilled all over the back.

"Fuck nigga! These pussy bikers are trying to melt all the snow before winter even began fool!" Slim ordered, "Hey, check and see how many bricks are hit we'll save what we can!"

Lamar cursed, "Damn it Stretch is gonna be mad but it aint shit we could have done!" Rhino counted, "MOTHERFUCKER WE ONLY GOT TEN KEYS LEFT! It's spilling all over the floor!"

Lil King panicked, "Man we been lucky so far if one time pull us over we're all getting life without! Oh shit man...!" Paul opened up the back in a rage but not before discovering an Ifruit phone. He looked and realized it belonged to that higher ranking AOD member he shot that killed Bear. This was how they were tracking them. He stomped on the phone. He had also found a canister of gasoline. He began to pour gas out behind the van, not on the van but it left a gas trail towards the Angels. The gas got under their tires and he almost hoped they would slip on it but they didn't. They fired at him so he used the doors and he put the door back in place to cover his ass.

Slim looked back and said, "Hey I know you aint thinking about lighting off gas this close to the motherfucking vehicle! Matter a fact don't do it at all! It's too big a risk you'll barbecue the rest of us with them!"

Paul told Lamar, "I know this ride sucks but step on it let's put some distance between us and them before the gas runs out!" One of the Angels yelled, "That little bastard is trying to light us on fire! Somebody shoot that gas can so it lights him up!" Another said, "Fuck that, guys if we do that it'll light us up too!" The first biker shouted back, "Not if we move when you do it! The gas trail doesn't have to follow us we won't stay behind him!"

However, whatever the bikers decided would never be because Paul emptied it all and they were a distance from them about twenty five yards so Paul fired at the gas trail which started the fire and it started coming at them. Only one bike managed to get away from it, the one who was already cautious about the gas can. The rest, went up in a blaze as the fire and gas trail lit up the bikes which already had gas spilled under them and the fumes still with them. **KABOOM!**

Body parts and heads decorated the highway as did burning pieces of their carcasses as it hit the pavement. The last biker, was not caught in the blast radius but the force of the blast sent him from his motorcycle and he crashed. He was not dead but he would at least probably need a leg cast or two. "WE DON'T LIKE YOU IN CANADA, EITHER YOU ASSHOLES!" Yelled Paul to the surviving biker.

Before long they were back in LS county. Lamar sighed. "It aint the keys Stretch wanted but it's better than nathin."

Rhino growled, "If his ass complains we aint giving him jack shit."

Slim looked back at him. "Are you retarded? You trying to get us all clapped for insubordination?" The CGF members started arguing among themselves. He tuned them out for the most part.

* * *

_Okay so that's all for this chapter i really wanted to make it longer including the mission Landing Strip as well as a friend activity with Neto, Mai and Ivan but my lap top started crapping out on me and my room mates computer sucks as far as writing fanfiction so i had to go to the library just to get this updated and there's just not enough time to do all of that. _

_As for that scientific thing about weight loss that's an actual fact I found that out on Dr. Oz. It's not that it grows it magically but it's supposed to bring out what's already there since a fat gut supresses it. I wanted to put a longer sex scene too it was implied to be longer than i wrote it i just wrote it as minutes go by so they were fucking almost an hour I just didn't want to make it too long of a smut scene teh way i do with Resident Evil lemons especially in my story The War Ends Now. I mean don't get me wrong Resident Evil has had zero sex on it and only has implied romances and so far the only real ones are Leon Ada Sherry and Jake at least that they held hands to me that means something, and Claire and Steve I really have no indication Chris and Jill are romantically linked I mean maybe they are but every time he's asked about it he just says she's his partner as to why he cares so much so I really don't know. _

_Then again, I feel like even though GTA has actual relationships in it for some reason they don't seem as real to me as RE characters would maybe im jus biased because I've played that longer rthan GTA and while they are my two favorite games they are not alike in any way. Maybe it's just that Resident Evil still has stronger female characters than GTA does so it;'s easier to say how each party would feel. When Nikki said two deep I've actually had that said to me a couple of times, not only that his aversion to getting oral is kind of for the same reason as me if they use teeth. Whicvh accidentally happened. _

_Anyway enough about that so the Horny's meal Bacon Strip Burger is a parody of the Baconator. As for the "History of america" that was a part of the Redneck History Of America video from the amazing atheist. The shootout at the gas station i got from ganlands but with my own twist. _

_Walter the biker is visually based on Mark Boone Junior from Sons of Anarchy. _

_As far as my characters go Ivan, Mai, Neto and Paul I write them and i know them better than any because i wrote them but I have a hard time describing each person's personality for some reason i mean i know they have characcteristics different speaking patterns at least I hope i conveyed that but sometimes as a writer what you intended to present isn't always what the viewer sees. I mean I try to portray Mai as somewhat of a optimist but with baggage, Paul kind of teh same thibng but after prison he will turn into a dark cynic, Neto and Ivan already are synics burt right now I can't think of defining words or personality types I would use to describe them. I know Paul was said to be somewhat naieve but then he showed wisdom in that he was reluctant to wear a green rag and while he is friends with the Families he's really not sure about joining them and after some of the talks with Neto doesn't want to join them he maybe feels if he was blessed in he ight but he's really not sure because on the streets of Liberty as a hustler and hitman he was free to work with gangs and do jobs and yet if he had joined a gang there he would have been more limited. _

_So as of now the Angels of Death still kinda sorta run teh saw mill so I'll come up with a reason as to how the Ballas do. The Angels will vanish from Blaine County for a while but will return once the timeline reaches past the GTA V ending but of course in both this story and ballad of a cholo, the Lost are going to be wiped out of Blaine County and San Andreas as a whole because it makes no sense for a gang to be based on teh outlaws who never got a foothold in Cali to be in SA when the Angels aren't i mean at the very least even if there wasn't a southern san andreas chapter some from San Fierro should have shown up. _

_That character Bear was sort of visually inspired by the mopstly silent gang member of the same name in the movie South Central. As for if any of you wonder what the guy who i know who i based Lil King off of looks like I can sum it up in a way you could understand easily. Picture Dwight Howard only younger, shorter in his late teens though i guess by now the guy would be at least 20. I had that song Lil Ass Gee by Ice Cube play because to me that's how i viewed him he may not have been very smart in any sense of the word but he was willing to fight. And teh scene with beating teh guy up in the Horny's was based on how he's a gang member from teh south end of Seattle Seattle gangs are pretty much a joke but there are some shootings in the south end. _

_The South End (South seattle) gangs are mostly crips and folks and a few surenos. The central district or CD is mostly bloods and folks but the folkds from the CD hate otehr GD's from the south end. The beating of teh guy from Belize is based on a story that he tod me about how when youth from the CD, which is Seattle's oldest black neighborhood (But more white now due to gentrification) would take a bus into the south end or go to a mickey ds there they'd get jumped even when not flying colors cause south enders knew they weren't from there. So this was more of a case of beating a non gang member up based on where he's from because even if you don't bang in the C or south end and most Seattleites won't shoot they still jump you even if you're not banging but are from the wrong hood. _

_ He looks like he could be Dwight Howard's kid he didn't like people saying that about him but many did he just wanted to look like himself only but the resemblance is there. Oh and the chapter of this story is both a reference to Paul taking down Angels but also to the song Angel by Aerosmith. Ironically a song about love not war._

_Anyway bye for now. _


	14. Snow Bird

Hey im back. Onto the next.

* * *

_Ivan_

He stared out the window as they drove. Even though he'd been here for months he was still intrigued by the place every bit as much as he had Liberty City. Neto had his MP3 player going and the song Mi Camarada by Sir Dyno played as they drove out of Rancho. They were all ripped as fuck. They'd just come from the bar. Neto could see a police car at the next light so he pulled into an alley deciding they should sober up. They just sat there in the car waiting until each of them sobered up or at least until he did. "So...you were in the KBG...what exactly was that like? I mean really? And you were pretty young to be one, right?"

"Yes I was one of the youngest but I was starting. I have a half brother and a half sister somewhere in this country. I'd heard my sister is out here somewhere."

Neto asked, "Yeah, you know we learned all about the cold war too same as up here but we weren't part of that shit. How is it that your papi had a relationship with another woman...your mom and yet his wife was okay with it? Is that a KGB thing? Don't get me wrong I've known people like that who had it like that but usually it was rich dudes in both the US and Mexico people expect monogamy most times que no? Christian values and all."

Ivan chuckled. "My parents were not christian, friend. Part of being a communist is not believing in God. We viewed the church as a tool of the ruling elite to keep the peasants in their place. That's part of why the Bolshevik uprising was against the Orthodox Church. We saw it as something that the Czar benefited from. Anyway, part of their cover, as KGB agents was to have to sleep with Americans in high places. Get them to let their guard down. Get information out of them."

He sighed as he told them this story. "So my father..he had a child, me from one of these affairs. When you think about it I am half American. I spent the first sixteen years in this country so I was even a citizen by birth but came from a Soviet father who had done a great job at pretending to be an American citizen. That was the whole point of KBG sleeper cells. To blend in. We were the best. We got a lot of information the IAA never wanted us to know about. Or the FIB for that matter. My mother was killed in a shootout with the FIB in 83' when they went after my father, and his wife. My father..he had a best friend and next door neighbor in the FIB and that man was known to have affairs himself so he did not judge my father when he had an illegitimate child from an affair. So him and my new mother took me in she became as my mother. It is easier for a man to have a child others may not know about in secret than for a woman to hide. That's not to say I never met my brother and sister before that. I pretty much knew them my whole life but my father told them I was a cousin instead and that my mother and father had died when I was little. He was good at deception."

Neto and Mai were both very interested. They listened to him in silence. "My mother..my new one I mean..how you say...step mother? Two years before this, she had also had a relationship with a black power militant from the projects in D.C. and my father was even in on this they did not see these extra marital affairs as cheating but as part of their jobs. The KGB was trying to make alliances with activist groups that were not satisfied with the system. This black man we called him Uncle Greg. Me, my older sister and my little brother. We knew he was no uncle but we treated him like one. Him and my step mother pretended that they were not in a relationship for the sake of kids. He was one of the few Americans that knew our Soviet ancestry but he was killed the same year by the police in a shootout due to his anti police brutality protests,."

He admitted, "This is part of why I came to this country. I should not be telling anybody this but I trust the two of you and I have already told our other friend this when we were taking care of his gunshot wounds" He meant Paul. "In 1989 my parents assassinated a politician. The Soviet Union was desperate after the fall of the Berlin wall. We were a bankrupt nation after the arms race. I helped them. My second mother was killed by the Capitol Police. My father was arrested both after they got me out of the country. My father was wounded in a gunfight and taken into custody from what I hear. Supposedly FIB turned him over to IAA to get him to try and flip on any other illegal aliens who were in the cells. It got shut down by the end though."

He looked at Neto then at Mai. Then at the clock near the radio. About twenty minutes had passed. "I'm here in the states to look for my father. There is no reason why he should have still been in government custody this long. It's been twenty four years. They didn't execute him. The Cold War is over. I do not know why they would still keep him."

He looked back out of the window. "I hear..my older half sister became a politician out here. I know we are allowed to write to our congressmen and senators but I do not know what to say just yet. I haven't seen her since my last time being in America. She had an activist tendency when I was growing up. Right now I want to find my father without having to get in touch with her. I'm using my connections from people I met on the east coast. A lot of these men in the mob are former Soviets themselves so maybe they can help me find out where my father is so I can bust him out of custody."

Neto had sobered up and he started the car again. "We're gonna help you any way we can ," Mai told him. "If I have to do a few jobs for those Russian mob guys like you I will too. If you give me an introduction."

He warned her, "That's not such a good idea. i'm not so sure I trust the man I am working for but they are my countrymen I know how to deal with them."

"If I could handle a bunch of Islamic radicals in a third world country I can handle Russian mobsters. You don't have to protect me I can take care of myself. They're a bunchy of out of shape guys eating caviar in front of cafes. They're nothing I can't handle."

He didn't like it. "Just sleep on it before doing anything. The difference between me and you is I need a favor from these people. This is why I started resorting to crime n the first place."

They stopped at a movie theater and all went in to go watch Capolavoro . They came out and Mai said, "What the fuck...I really don't get these artsy type of movies. That was a waste of time."

Neto agreed. "Yeah that was dull. At least the lonliest robot was entertaing. That shit was dumb."

They headed back but they got a call. Mai answered it. "What's up Lester?"

""_Some business associates of mine have come to me with a little market saturation problem. I need you to extract a plane loaded with rival product and deliver it to Sandy Shores Airfield. I'd advise taking along a sniper if I were you. Convince me you're professional and I'll have more jobs like this. Oh, and get an apartment, something with space to prep properly. I don't like mistakes._"

She responded, "Okay we'll do it but we just have to get a little rest we've been drinking and i don't think you want this done by anybody less than somebody 100% sober."

"That's true you'll need your heads on straight for this."

_2008_

Packie and Dwayne sat across from each other at a Clucking Bell. They were eating as they kept an eye out on their hustlers. Dwayne had his boys slinging near Star Junction. "Not a very good idea to have your guys slinging in such a busy area. The cops are all over the place. Never a good idea to hustle in one of the busiest spots downtown."

Dwayne sipped his Hepsi and told him, "It's all good son. Yeah the five oh is around i know but my boys are vigilant and they got their eyes out. You know how many tourists are in this city every day? A lot of them are looking to score. For these tourists, my boys got the pure shit and in the hood they rocked it up. We got whatever for whoever but we stand to make more being around here that's just a fact. You got your boys out there moving the shit in Purgatory right?"

"Yeah I've got gordon and a few other boys taking care of all the dives but we need to be more discreet and sit on most of what we took. If somebody knows about it they're going to come after us."

Dwayne took a bite of a biscuit. "We agreed to work together on this but you know the heat aint on my boys as much. If the wise guys know who you are and it was you that jacked them, they still gonna say McReary boys robbed them. The Hustlers, they don't know we had anything to do with it."

Packie was working on a chicken breast. "Look man, all I'm saying is even if this is a high demand area for party favors, this is still the busiest spot in Liberty City. All i'm asking is to have your boys move around a bit direct some of the traffic in a less busy area. The fiends will follow them no matter where they go. You've been away a while and you might not know how things are but I see corner kids getting arrested by Liberty City PD all the time."

"Look don't tell me about my business, I ran these streets for years and the Junction was just as busy before I got put away as it is now some things change some things stay the same. I ran Holland, Broker, Bohan, I aint no rookie."

"I'm not saying you are. But with any bust of even one of your guys, even if they got a stash spot if the cops get that we're fucked. Hell if they take even one of your boys off the street that's still about a grand less a day you'll be making."

Dwayne corrected him as he dipped his jo jos in ketchup. "A grand less we'll be making we split this remember you said we're partners. You shared the stuff with us we make profit and take some of the heat off you but if heat does come and one of my boys gets jammed up we both take a loss."

Packie sipped on his root beer. "You're right. Well...we should probably take a trip up to Purgatory see how Gordon's sure he didn't get pinched by Frankie's boys."

They got into Packie's sports car. "Yeah that's another thing man shouldn't we be more worried about you having a cop for a brother?" The Irishman admitted, "Trust me it's something I do every day. Any day he could bust me. But that's never going to be something you have to worry about. Ever since that little shootout in East Holland a couple months back with that Clarence Little guy getting wasted, he's steered clear of the ghetto."

He thought to himself about ow he wondered what he would do now that both Derrick and Ma was dead on top of Kate. Since he was behind it. He had to go visit Gerry soon and let him know what he learned that day at the funeral. Sure, they had only himself Gerry and Frankie left but it would only be right to avenge Derrick's death even if it meant killing one more McReary. After all it should have been him rotting in the ground not Derrick. Dwayne wiped his hands as they finished eating. Aigt son. Let's go see your peeps on the West Side then."

Paul

He was lounging in front of the TV. Sure, living in a motel wasn't ideal but at least it came with free cable and free ice. as just a number he didn';t know. He picked up. If they were going to play phone games he would go off on them. "Hello?"

_"Is this Paul Leary? You're a friend of Neto? He gave me your number. He said you were looking for a little extra work?"_

_"_That depends on who's asking,_" The guy responded, "Come out to Rancho and see me. You know who our mutual friend is. Come see me._

"Ok...I am in Rancho so where?" The gang member replied, "_I'm on Innocence Boulevard a house just off there in Northern Rancho. You know the Back o Beyond apartments? I'm across the street from there."_

Paul hung up the phone headed out the door. He headed out to where they were talking about.

_Mai_

She loaded up her M4A1 as well as an H&amp;K PSG 1 Sniper Rifle. She went outside to see Ivan loading up the car, taking for himself an AK-12, a brand new Assault weapon that she assumed he had gotten from his contacts in the Bravta, as that weapon had only just this year been tested and approved for use in the Russian military and a shotgun, while Neto had an AK-47, old school like he had used in his cartel days. He also had a grenade launcher with him. They got into the stolen car. They began to head to fnd the plane.

Ivan was dropped off where the heli was which was not far from the stadium in South Los Santos. Now it was down to Neto and Mai. They waited in the car down below as Ivan got to the helicopter on the roof. Ivan called them and said, "Guys, I just got an idea! I'm going to fly to you! Gather our equipment and wait for me!" Neto asked him, "Why?" Ivan explained, "It'll be much easier when we have to land at the airport!" With that, Ivan began to land near them in the street.

They did as he asked getting their shit ready and Ivan pulled up with the helicopter and they got in. He began to lift off. "This thing is a monster it has machine guns and rockets. So if there's any trouble we should be able to handle it!" He shouted giving them each ear cover. "Is there parachutes in here?" Asked Mai. "Yes! There's four of them!"

With that they began to fly to the airport "You know how to use these thing, yes?" Mai told him, "Yeah! I did it during my tour," Neto told him, "Yeah the Madrazos got us well antiquated with helicopters and chutes. Just keep us covered, bro!" With that they dropped from the helicopter. Neto told her, "I think I should fly this one."

She asked him, "You sure?" The cholo nodded. "You drove the car, Ivan's flying the attack chopper so I should be flying the Shamal. I've flown plenty of planes full of white back and forth."

She sighed, "All right we'll do it your way but if you get incapacitated for any reason I can fly too. Me and my dad used to fly from Yankton all the way up to Alaska. We'd go there on vacation sometimes and people fly around Alaska a lot more than they drive."

They began to fly out to Paleto Bay and Ivan was behind them. Before long they reached the area. It was time to abandon the plane.

She dropped and he followed both deploying rainbow colored shoots. Mai steered the shoot best as she could to not land too close to the people or in the water. Mai got her H&amp;K ready as she landed and Neto dropped down behind her. "Let me handle this one these guys are deep and there's a lot of them."

She aimed down on the black clad goons carrying automatic weapons focusing on the face of a Caucasian male with a shaved head and sunglasses wearing a black suit from Ponsorby's. She fired, the round obliterating his head. This alerted the gunmen instantly and she fired another hitting a second man with rounds to the chest, two piercing his chest plates but the first had killed him already. They returned fire with the automatics and Neto and Mai scurried to find cover.

There was several vehicles nearby the plane and Ivan fired a rocket towards the vehicles of gunmen blowing up three of the SUV's instantly. "You didn't forget about me did you guys?!" Ivan called. "Wouldn't dream of it!" Screamed Mai and Ivan turned the helicopter around to pick off the other cars easily destroying them. There was three men left and they were trying to fire at the helicopter with M4's but Ivan unloaded the machine gun rounds on the gunmen sweeping it over the beach. The men crumpled as the rounds shredded them. Neto got into the Shamal and Mai rode with him as they began to take off. They began to soar towards the Sandy Shores Airfield. "This would be a lot harder if you hadn't jacked that chopper, ese! Esten serio! Mai's sniper skills are sharp but these fuckers might have been more of a threat if we hadn't had that!"

They arrived at the field in good time and Mai told him, "We need to assault them on three fronts ust in case they try and disable one of the vehicles. We definitely don't want to lose the Shamal so bear with me," With that Mai grabbed the chute from the airplane and jumped out. She deployed it and Neto screamed in her ear, _"There was only one of those so you better make it count! Loca chiquita!"_

There was at least twenty men at the Sandy Shores. Mai was still a good distance from the landing strip and she could already see Ivan firing rockets at any vehicles he saw and he obliterated two of them. One of the men shooting down below screamed, "Those motherfuckrs have our product! Waste em!" They fired upon the plane and Neto had to circle around keeping it in the air until Neto and Mai cleared it out.

Mai drew down on a Salvadoran curly aired man wearing a black sports jacket carrying an M-16 who was firing like a maniac trying to hit Ivan and was spraying rounds at the cockpit. She fired and a huge hole was torn in the man's throat. He held his wound helplessly as he sank. Mai fired hitting another man in the side near the right rib cage. It was a turkey shoot since the men had nowhere to take cover from since Ivan was making sort work of their vehicles all though three of the gunmen were trying to duck down into the hangar. Mai dropped several more men before having to reload. Two gunmen had spotted her and were opening fire on the Asian woman with AR-15's. "I don't believe this! One of the people jacking us is a skirt?!"

She got her Assault Rifle out as she took a few rounds in the chest before she could reload the H&amp;K. "Who cares let's get that bitch!" She fired from the ground aiming in the general direction but not exactly at them and she managed to hit one of the two with ten rounds in the stomach, a bald African American man standing at five ten. He gritted his teeth as he hit the dirt and the soil under him was turned red. "Get her Phil...! We paid Madrazo too much for us to lose it now!" He bled out but his partner went after Mai however she sweeped with rounds as she got up and hit the second gunmen in both thighs and his left knee cap as two rounds blew it out. The man shrieked hitting the ground as Mai followed up with another burst to his jaw. Neto called out, _"Are you two nearly done? I can only circle back so many times and I don't think this thing has much fuel left!"_

Mai reloaded the PSG 1 and aimed for the three men in the hangar trying to bring Neto and Ivan down. "What the fuck, Jonny stop shooting at the plane! You're gonna bring down the shit!" The guy growled, "That's better than letting him get away with it! I bet it was fucking Madrazo sending his boys to come double cross us so he walks away with the money and the cash!" The third drug smuggler added, "We didn't steal from Air Herler and buy from Madrazo only to have some Cartel cocksuckers steal it back!"

Johnny started to say, "Well then let's..." He never finished that thought as a round from Mai hit him in the left eye and blew a hole about the size of a fist in the back of his head as the round exited. Mai quickly hit the second guy wit a similar head shot, nailing him in the left temple decorating his brains on the hanger wall. The other guy tried to run but she got him in the back. Neto landed the plane and he exited the vehicle. He approached the man Mai shot who despite having a 7.62 round go through his back and out of his chest was alive but he was coughing blood and going into shock shaking and turning pale, groaning as his body began to twitch as he lost control of his nerves. He was still sentient but was unable to communicate and was unable to control his bodily functions. Neto fired his AK-47 into the back of the man's head. "That's for trying to drop me out of the sky..."

"All right," Mai said. "I'll call Les and let him know it's here. Let's get away from here before the Sandy Shores police get here."

Ivan beckoned to the chopper, "Much faster if we fly back to Los Santos, no?"

Neto agreed. "Orale. And when we do let's start looking for apartments."

* * *

_So that's it for this chapter I'll show what happened with Packie and Dwayne in the next chapter and also Ioráhkote (Paul) starts to work for the VLA. Hepsi is a parody of Pepsi that Afro spirit came up with originally GTA had a pepsi parody too but Hep C is a lot funnier. GTA should use that actually. As for an apartment I wasn't sure if I was gonna have eac of them get their own apartment but in GTA Online you can have your friends stay at yours until they get their own place so do you think that's what I should do have the four of them live in one apartment? Cause with smaller jobs right now that's what they can afford. I think the next chapter I will also feature or try to have the set up for the first online heist too. I may change Paul's surname too. I just want to. Anyway so this was a short chapter but hopefully entertaining._

_Stay tuned._


	15. 15 To Life

_2013_

It had been a long and painful trial. He was sick of the bullshit. If he was going to get the needle or life he'd just as soon get it over with. He was tired of how long it had taken. With what money he had and what money Mai, Ivan and Neto had put up he had gotten a decent lawyer but even the most decent lawyer in the world couldn't save your ass if the evidence against you was strong enough. They had interviewed a lot of people. His employer, friends from Chamberlain Hills, or those he thought were friends, hell, even the BIA agent. When Paul had moved to Liberty City, he had briefly lived in the Akwe reservation. He had after all, shacked up with a girl from there back home. Since he had also been suspected in several murders in Liberty City, the Bureau Of Indian affairs had been after him.

Now, they had him. The BIA agent had described instances where he had gotten in fist fights with BIA agents bak home, how he was wanted for assaulting a BIA officer, how he had been suspected in at least three shootings that the Liberty City Police Department suspected he had been the trigger man on but hadn't had evidence to prove it. Still, in Liberty City, though he was not a felon, he had been in front of lineups before but now this would be his undoing. He'd been enrolled before despite his father being disenrolled but his tribal id had expired which made him non status.

"Your honor my client has the right to be tried by a court of his peers and in this case that should be tribal court."

"Your honor...the defendant's tribal identity expired. Mr Wilson ..is not even his real name he changed it when he left for the west coast. He got a fake ID card. He's been committing crimes ever since he got to Los Santos! Carjackings, kidnappings, he's a menace to society! At best he deserves life in prison. Personally I think he deserves the needle."

His lawyer stood up, "Objection!"

The judge said, "Sustained."

_One hour Later..._

We the jury find Iorahkote Ohron'ke guilty of second degree murder."

The judge looked at him and asked, "Do you have anything to say before sentencing?" He sighed. "Look...I fell in with a bad crowd of people. And I've been doing it ever since Liberty City. I shouldn't have ever gotten involved in dealing here or there but you all know what happened to my dad. I didn't have a good role model growing up. Mom tried to help me but she couldn't be mom and dad. I had to leave. By the time I found out i was cleared of any wrong doing it was too late i'd already lit outta town. Look the thing is...I've hung out with some bad people. Maybe coming to America was a mistake. But whether or not my tribal id expired or not, by trying me as a non aboriginal that's a violation of the Jay Treaty. I'm still willing to overlook that. I'm a Canadian citizen. If you send me back there, I can stil do the the time. You deport people from Mexico who commit crimes all the time right?"

The judge sighed. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. You've got dual citizenship plus you were enrolled with a First Nations tribe on the Canadian side and not the US side. The international argument doesn't apply here you commited a crime on U.S. soil.

The judge spoke to him. "Young man...I've seen a lot of people come into my court room. But you had decent grades in school. You were on the debate team. I know the city of Los Santos can get a little crazy. With the partying the celebrities the drugs and the gangs but we have laws here the same as anywhere else. It is in the eyes of both tribal police where you come from, the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, Liberty City Police, Los Santos Police, and the FIB. So it's my opinion that if you had been tried back where you came from your status would have been no different if you were here. You killed a young man, who maybe just as troubled as you, also had a chance to do as good as you do. You shot Peter Landon. He was a gang member I'm not denying that. He was just a couple years younger than you. He'd already been to county jail after his 18th birthday. But that didn't give you the right to kill him. However, you were also diagnosed as a child with Aspergers syndrome and your father was a certified sociopath. So you have some mental disabilities. I'm going to be as lenient as i can under the circumstances given your circumstances. It doesn't excuse what you did. I sentence you to fifteen years to life."

He screamed, "Life? What the fuck do you mean, life?! Fuck you and the DA!" He took a swing at the man and hit him with a hard right cross and tried to make a run for the judge but he was seized by the bailiffs.

Before long he was on a bus to LS County Jail. Neto had a feeling things wouldn't end well in this sentence but also for him fucking with the Families and he'd been right. He didn't know what to think now. He hoped his connections inside would look after Paul after the various jobs he'd done for the Aztecas but he still feared reprisal from the Vagos, Mara Bunta, Ballas and Families. He would do what he could to stay alive but if he was going to be doing life, he wasn't so sure life was worth living.

Hey everybody im back.

Packie and Dwayne went inside. "You seen Gordon?" He asked the bartender. "He's in the john."

They sat down and each ordered a whiskey. Gordon came out a minute later and said, "Heya Pack."

Packie paid for his drink and said, "How we doing?"

"Good. This shit sells like hot cakes. Like taking candy from a baby."

"Yeah if you call junkies babies."

"I do. They have ab iq of about one, they have no teeth and they smell like shit."

"Well if it';s been a good day we should head back over to the Junction to see how Dwayne's guys are doing."

They left the bar and they saw several cars blocking off the street and several armed Italian men and a few Albanians. "OH! Look at this shit! Micks and mulignans working together. You now have a combined IQ of two!" Packie scowled seeing it was Rocco Pelosi. "Fuck you, guinea! This aint your neighborhood! And we're smarter than you dumb guidos any day of the week."

"Oh yeah You're smart? You're so smart you rip off a deal between our associates and the East Holland boys? Not only that, it turns out the piece of shit who kidnapped Gracie was you. You should have worn masks. Oh and Old Man Ancelotti says hello. He'll have some of the fellas in Alderney give Gerry a nice big thank you too."

He looked at Dwayne. "You should have really picked a better team bucko! You may be a rat but even rats leave sinking ships. You got on one. I always heard you were a dumb ass."

The Albanians, n particular a man in a black and gray tracksuit snarled, "You fucking McReary shit heads fucked with us for the last time!"

Gordon Packie and Dwayne got behind a parked car as the Italians fired at them as did the Albanians. "Fuck all youse!" Screamed Gordon. "I can't even find Albania on a map!" The thugs screamed back, "That's because you are a dumb piss ant yankee!" Packie shouted back, "No it's because your country sucks! All your women are hairy! You're Mediterranean trash no wonder you suck mafioso cocks!" Packie returned blind fire with the Glock 17 while Dwayne covered with his SMG. The North Holland Hustler hit one of the Albanians in the leg four rounds in the shin and five in the femur. "Yo son I aint looking to get killed today!"

"Just stick close and you'll be fine!" Packie hit one of the Commission goons in the right side of the stomach and four times in the heart. Gordon dropped one too. "Hey Rocco! Did I ever tell you me and Packie double teamed Gracie? We showed that little slut a real good time! Her mouth said no but her eyes said yes! So did her cunt and her ass..."

Rocco fired an MP5 trying to hit Gordon. "Fuck you ya fuckin leprechaun! Have another beer!" Packie in reality knew that Rocco likely wanted to fuck her despite the risk that would bring if he did. "Her mouth said yes eventually too when i shoved my dick in there! That's a nasty girl, roc! No wonder you want her! She sucked her own pussy and ass juices off my cock! She's a real pro! You don't know what you're missing!"

Packie shouted, "The hell with that! That guido fag probably showed her how!" He fired and managed to hit Rocco at least once in the left arm before he had to reload. Dwayne laid out two Ancelotti goons and Packie scooped up one of their SMG's as he went between cover from another car. An Albanian fired an M-16 trying to hit Packie and Gordon. Rocco cried out yelling, "Take care of these motherfuckers!" With that he got into his car and sped off.

There were two Albanians left one of them had a shotgun. "What do you call a pretty Albanian girl?!" Screamed Gordon. A shotgun blast was his answer and all though it missed it sent shards from the cars mirror raining on Gordon cutting the side of his head and part of his ear. Gordon fired five shots nailing the Albanian in the gut. "A tourist!"

Packie began to mow down the rest of the mafioso goons and the last remaining Albanian with the MP5. They headed back for the car. "Shit! We gotta get outta here before Frankie's boys show up!" He called as they sped out of the area. They slowed down. "Dwayne we better get you back to Northwood so we can get back to Dukes."

"Nah son we gotta stop back by where we came from see how the boys are holding up., Damn son, you always got this many people after you? How the hell they even find out?"

"No idea. Money talks I guess. The next time I cruise through Little Italy I'll have to catch one of these greasy fucks and beat a confession out of him. They weren't meant to know who even took the stash let alone who we do business with. i wouldn't worry about those Albanians. Me and Gordo will go and finish them off tomorrow. Put them out of business for good."

Gordon told him, "Oh shit, Packie I got something to tell you. It has to do with the Pegorinos. It could effect business!"

"Not now Gordo let's just worry about the business we got with the North Holland guys."

They pulled up to the junction to see a crime scene. Two bodies had been dropped both of them members of the North holland Hustlers. There was a news van and witnesses talking. Dwayne got a call on his cell phone. "Slump, What happened man? Why are our boys laid up?"

He looked at Packie and Gordon and whispered, "The last of my guys he got away."

"Find out if they were guineas! Or Albanian!" Barked Gordon. Dwayne asked, "Yo, was any of them dudes Italian or Albanian?" He listened then said, "Aight. Keep me posted. I'll call you back."

He looked at Packie and told him, "He said they looked like they were from Uptown..."

"The biker gang?"

"Nah. Uptown as in up my way."

Paul

He pulled up to the house knocking. He was greeted with pistols by both men and women. "Is this how you greet, Neto motherfuckers?" He asked. "You calling me a motherfucker in my own house, wey? This is normally the part where somebody tries to kiss my ass not talk shit when they got a cuete to their head."

"You guys asked for me to come here, remember? You wanted an outsider to do a job for you. Neto's my friend. Pretty much the closest friend I got in this city. You want to lower those guns?"

They let him in. "So who the fuck are you, cabron?" He introduced himself. "Y tu?"

"Tu hablo espanol?" Asked the guy who seemed to be the leader. "A little bit. I'm from Liberty City. Mostly Puerto Rican. They can't really pronounce the letter R for shit."

This got a laugh out of the Mexican gang members. "Orale vato! You got that shit right! Come on in. You want a beer homes?"

He declined politely. "Just whatever you need me to do for ya."

Big Demon sat down. "Well...I need you to hit up a couple people now that you mention it. You've been killing Vagos with Neto. That's cool pues do what you gotta do. It's not like varrios don't beef out here set tripping and all that bullshit but sabes que don't get caught with your pants down. You don't want every gang in the city looking to clip you. Cause if you end up behind bars, there's nothing you can do to survive really."

Paul wasn't sure if what he was saying was true. "I've heard of people flying solo before. Back east people who didn't want to join a gang did."

"That was back east. This is the wild west, home. The whole city is one giant barrio! You ever heard of Mara Bunta Grande?" He nodded. "Sure. They started sprouting up in Meadows Park back east people from Mexico and El Salvador coming to Liberty. I don't think anybody really wants to be in Dukes or Bohan. People prefer Algonquin. They're pretty hardcore but I know they started out here."

"They're from West Side of Los Santos. See they started to protect El Salvadorans out here. I can respect that but they became worse over the years killing their own and doing shit that even the craziest motherfuckers in the varrio wouldn't do on their worst day. Mowing down entire buses full of people. Cutting their heads off with machetes and they're in Central America cause a lot of them got deported but a lot of us did too but then a lot of Guanacos down south started Varrio Los Aztecas in El Salvador and Honduras to fight against Mara Bunta. Even if we were already here in the states, gente down there started the gang to fight the fuckers who were killing their own counrymen. The people they fought to protect in the war and the people they started Mara Bunta to protect in Los Santos County."

Paul had curiousity about the Azteca side of it since Aztecas were seen as a primarily Mexican American gang while Mara Bunta was seen as a primarily El Salvadoran gang even if both gangs had skyrocketing membership in Central America and Mexico plus the USA. "But aren't the Aztecas down there that kill Mara Bunta doing the same thing? Killing fellow countrymen I mean."

"I'm not saying it's all right but Aztecas down there just started to fight Mara Bunta. We didn't start off as a bunch of ex guerrillas that were patriot in our own country. If I say I'm a patriot then I'm a patriot. If I say i'm a gang banger then I am. Unlike those pendeos I know the difference."

"This leading to some kind of point?" The brown skinned gang member said, "Yeah. Those putos have a spot out in El Burro Heights. A crack house right across the street from the little tattoo parlor. They keep that side of East Los full of crack heads. I want that crack house taken down and bring any product you can get back to me."

Paul nodded. "Orale."

Another mexican, a guy with dark black hair almond brown eyes dark brown skin and a stocky build at about five foot eight said, "Eh you know what maybe in the future when you do hits we have your back take a few soldados with you but today you gotta prove yourself."

A female said, "We don't expect you to survive. Libertonians think they're so much harder than Los Santos gangas but when they come out here they turn bitch. If you do survive you got true corazon. Bueno suerte."

He got into the stolen Stallion He had on a beanie and sunglasses. His jeans were still baggy much like the way homies from CGF dressed but he had on a blue checkered shirt not so unlike Neto though his was a little lighter than the shade of blue Neto often wore. He pulled up to the Ammu Nation in Strawberry getting out to purchase weapons. He walked in and began selecting weapons. An AK-47, an M79 Grenade Launcher, and a .357 Desert Eagle. He wasn't yet good at shooting Sniper Rifles so he didn't bother with that but Neto had told him he would need to become talented at it.

He began to pay for the weapons and the ammo for it. He flashed a military ID. In reality it wasn't even his and the guy he took it from was some fool he pick pocketed. The guy was of Belizean descent but bor enough resemblance to Paul that he was able to pass it as got him past the waiting period. He decided from now on he wanted to get a street connection and buy guns from arms dealers to avoid dealing with this bullshit "That's quite a lot of artillery there. What's the occasion?" Paul told him, "ROTC training. At Fort Zancudo. There's some drills we have to do."

"Oh going in the army are ya? When do you ship out?"

Paul said, "Could be six months maybe three."

"They really make you pay for this stuff with your own money?" He should his head. "It's their budget I'm just getting it. Got seven other ROTC boys that are gonna be doing this drill."

"So what kind of training drill is this? You don't mind if i go ahead and check with your instructor do ya?" Asked the overweight clerk. "Well...i could tell you but..."

"You'd have to kill me? Too cool. Top secret government shit I bet they're gonna drop you off behind enemy lines so you can go Jack Howitzer on those terrorist assholes!" Paul lied, "Not kill you, no. But I'd probably get dishonorably discharged and you would get extensive cavity searches."

The guy chuckled nervously. "But they'd do it with female soldiers, right? I've never had anybody else go back there before but...who knows I got a thing for women in uniform. We talking hot but tough girls giving me a prostate exam?"

Paul looked deeply into his eyes his expression becoming almost expressionless and he told him, "No..."

"So...butch lesbian soldiers?"

"Getting warmer! Just a bit hairier and with larger and veinier clits."

From this, the Ammu Nation clerk got a look of disgust on his face. "Oh god! Fuck that!" Paul told him, "In fact even with what I just told you, could still get me in a military trial. And you well...it wouldn't be all of the cavity searches if I told you about the drill but it would be at least half of it."

"Say no more. We never had this conversation. Your cash is green, that's fine by me. Nuff said."

With that the Kahnawake native left and took the weapons to the car. He got in and began to drive to East Los Santos. He decided he would need to make a quick stop to Vespucci Beach. He turned west instead of east and took a left at the next light. He put on his MP3 player taking cues from what Neto's taste in music were. The song Just One Of Those Days by Lil Rob played as he cruised. He pulled up to Vespucci before long to buy the wrestler mask he would need to go after the Mara Bunta. He finally got back in the car and began to drive out to East Los Santos again.

The song Forgot About Dre by Eminem Featuring Dr. Dre played. Before long he pulled up getting out putting the mask on. He pulled the car into an alley between two houses observing the hilly areas of the barrio. He spotted a Mara Bunta member in levis with suspenders and a long ponytail plus a teal bandanna around his neck. He had eyes on the crackhouse. "Estamos casi fuera de este mierda tenemos que hacer más," Observed a gang member wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans. He had a tattoo of an X on his left cheek and a III on his right.

The Mara Bunta member responded, "La jura Mantenga los niños sacuden en la esquina en la seguimos perdiendo producto."

He readied the weapon and aimed drawing a bead on the huskier gang member with the face tats. He opened fire hitting the banger in the chest and both knees. The guy crumpled on the stair steps. The lankier gang member saw this and retrieved a .45 ACP from his waist band and began opening fire at Paul. He fired hitting the scrawny banger in the right side of the chest as well as the center of his stomach. The gang member collapsed falling down the stairs as he slipped on his friends blood and he smacked his head on the pavement.

Three gang members came from around the side of a house firing at him with SMG's. He took cover behind a beat up old 2001 Bobcat that was tan in color. "Big bad Mara Bunta, eh? You guys seem like pussies to me!" He screamed. "MATALO!" Screamed a gruff voice as they tried to blast him out of cover. He fired another twenty rounds hitting two of them not sure if he wounded or killed them. He reloaded in cover, glass raining down on him.

He blindly fired from cover around the side. Two rounds flew by his head and he saw two Mara Bunta Grande thugs firing on him. He fired having to temporarily worry about the two in front of him rather than the ones across the streets. The first one he got with rounds in the chest the next he took down with rounds to the neck watching as the slugs ripped his throat open.

He turned his attention back to the ones across the street. He let off ten rounds getting one of them in the back as they were trying to get around to flank him. "It's one fucking guy! If we can't take one guy down we don't deserve to live!" Screamed a gangster with a shaved head, a blue and white t shirt and black jeans.

The gang member himself had an AKS which he aimed for Paul. He took three rounds in the stomach but luckily had a vest on. The hitman let off a storm of rounds back hitting the guy in the left side of the stomach. The gang member collapsed in the yard but fired from his downed position. "The fuck's with this guy why's he fucking with us?!" Screamed one of the MBG hoodlums. "Who cares?! Drop him!" He got his grenade launcher out and he fired as four MB members were unloading at him from behind a black Felon. The blast sent them flying up in the air and one lost his left arm and right leg, another lost his head as the blast caught him there. The third was on fire. The fourth was too and he was sent flying against the side of a house. There was several people running and screaming, they were just pedestrians trying to get to cover.

A Mexican man was pulling his wife by the hand screaming as they both ran ducking for cover. "cariño al suelo! Estos idiotas están disparando el uno al otro de nuevo! ¡Hijo de puta!" He screamed. (Honey get down! These idiots are shooting at each other again! Son of a bitch!)

He started to make his way into the crackhouse seeing gang members inside firing at him. He took two rounds as he tried to come through the door. One Mara Bunta member, a female with a blue tank top that was more like a midriff top with a 1 on the left side of her navel and a three on the right plus a piercing, screamed, "matar a ese cabrón!"

(Kill that asshole!) He took a few rounds from her falling just outside the doorway dropping the AK and she ambushed with more gunfire but he managed to roll to cover to the left of the door and to the right of the window which shattered as the cholos sent bullets at him. He still had the .357 "Nacha, kill that fucker, girl!" The woman screamed back, "¡Ya lo hice!"

He saw her start to come through the door probably to make sure he was dead and put an extra hole in him just in case. Mara Bunta broads were just as brutal as the men. Maybe more since they had to prove themselves more to not be seen as weak to defy society's view of women as weak. Still, he wasn't about to let himself get snuffed by some psychotic bitch with a machete. He fired and was taken aback a bit by the size of the hole he put in her chest and she fell over her mouth wide open as blood poured out. He fired a seconmd and hit her in the stomach. He stayed in cover outside and fired inside holding the gun with both hands but still blindly firing inside two shots just long enough to grab his AK off the ground.

"We got choppers too motherfcker!" Yelled a Mara Bunta member as they fired at the wall trying to shoot him through the wall and the rounds chipped away and he figured they would get through so he went to the other side of the door and they fired at him making the rounds follow. He fired the remaining mag at the gang members hitting at least one as they kept trying to shoot he moved further along the wall staying below the other window towards the end of the porch. "Hijo de puta! All this shit's gonna bring the placas down on us! They'll shut us down!"

"Who cares stupid? Worry about the motherfucker trying to kill us now we'll deal with the pigs later!" A trio of Mara Bunta thugs fired at him from the streets one having pulled up in a teal peyote, another in a dark blue manana and a third in a dark gray felon. They sprayed seemingly a couple dozen rounds at him and he took at least six in the back as he was trying to shoot at both the attackers on the street and the ones defending the crack house. He took six more rounds, three in the stomach, one in the left arm, one grazed the right side of his left knee barely a flesh wound but it still hurt plus the last round got him in the chest but luckily it was protected.

He had reloaded his Magnum but was using his AK, firing 45 rounds into the street dropping one of the members but only wounding them. Another MBG member came out and he got the magnum out aiming at the man's left knee cap and with one hand pulled the trigger. This was a mistake since all though the round hit its intended target, the cannon's recoil hit him him hard and the magnum smacked into his right shoulder and it hurt like hell. "Stop shooting!" Screamed one of the Ese's. "You're gonna shoot Enrique!" The gang member, Enrique, a bald overweight cholo about five foot eight, cursed screaming in pain as he fell to the floor.

Paul got to his feet trying to ignore his pain. He still picked the gang member and put the .357 to the side of his face and he fired the AK putting the barrel over the gang members shoulder emptying the remaining magazine at the Mara Bunta thugs. He hit one of them with seven rounds in the sternum. The return fire hit Enrique who fell bleeding slipping and falling off the porch. He made sure to aim properly and he fired hitting the last of the three MBG members, and he hit the man with two rounds. The gang member fell against the Peyote slipping on his own blood crumpling in the street.

One of the enemies had lit up a Molotov cocktail through the other window. It landed outside but he saw it coming. The flames went up his pant leg and he screamed retreating to the side of the house. He knew you weren't supposed to run when on fire and this made it worse but he needed to make sure he wasn't directly in their line of fire as stopping dropping and rolling would leave him exposed. "Is he dead?" Another shouted, "I think I got him I heard him scream!" A third gang member, a female from El Salvador screamed, "I saw it! He's on fire! Stupid moherfucker should have stopped dropped and rolled! Safety first, puto!"

He got to a side window as he rolled the fire out, and he limped. He busted it with the butt of his rifle and he brought the grenade launcher up and fired. The blast inside was deafening. he picked another window and knocked the glass out climbing in., He groaned as he climbed over what remained of the glass shards feeling a few poke him in the ass.

He saw four gang members laid out, one man, a Guadalajaran Mara Bunta member with a crew cute a white and blue football jersey and blue jeans laid there with his intestines exposed, blood pouring from his mouth. The second was on fire, but lay there silently burning to a crisp. The third hadhis left arm blown off and was going into shock unable to speak.

The fourth gang member had not been blown up but she had taken some injuries from the blast having been wounded by debris. She was a pretty Honduran woman light brown almost yellowish in skin tone her hair wavy to the point of almost being curly. She was petite in build but had ass and tits. Still she was a Mara Bunta member. "Please...! Don't kill me...I only joined for protection when I was a kid! I've got a son...don';t kill me..."

He sneered, "You're just saying that cause you don't want to die. When you thought I was on fire you were happy about it. But now I've got the upper hand."

"You attacked our hood! I'll prove it..." She was in tears as she slowly showed him a picture in her wallet of a boy about nine years old. "I'm all he has...please..."

Paul thought, _Goddamn it! Why can't the killers out here be like the ones in Liberty City trying to kill me they just got killed simple as that. Why does there have to be complications? _He told her, "I'll let you live on one condition. If I see you again, representing Mara Bunta I'll kill you. And you have to tell me where the shit is."

She told him, "It's in the bedroom first door on the left! Please..." He went and checked it out. There was a bag with a shit load of crack viles. However much shit they'd broke it down from, it was ready to hit the streets. He put the bag around his shoulder and headed outside. He helped her to her feet and they walked out the back door. "What's with the mask...? Are you a luchador?"

He shook his head. "No. If your homies ask tell them the Lost MC says this is what happens when you fuck with our business. Not that you care because you're done with banging, right?" She said, "Yeah..." Paul looked around then said, "Nothing personal but this is for my own safety."

He punched her as hard as he could knocking her out. He checked to make sure she was still breathing. "Sorry. I did my part to get you out of the burning crack house. The rest is up to you."

He did pick her up in his arms however and set her down in the neighboring yard. Nobody was home and when they would be they could call the police.

He headed into the street back towards his car. He had reloaded and he saw two more MBG members, one male one female. The female wore a dark blue jersey and tight jeans plus a blue bandanna. The male wore a white t shirt gray khakis and a gold crucifix. He fired twenty one rounds ending both of them. He spotted the gang member of th trio he had wounded surprised he was still alive. "We're gonna find you...and fuck your whole family puto! While you watch!"

Paul aimed his .357 at the critically wounded thug. "Doubt it," With that he fired the powerful magnum slug tearing into the man's face leaving his face a bloody yet gray mess as it tore through skull tissue and cartilage down to the skull and his eyeballs dangled. He grabbed a few wallets from the gang members. He weakly got back to his car and he pulled up to where the paisa couple were ducked behind a van. "¿Quieres hacer el dinero?" (Want to make some money?)

He asked. He tossed them three wallets. "Llame a la policía les dice que el club de la motocicleta de Lost hizo los disparos."

**(Call the police tell them the Lost motorcycle club did the shooting)**

The man seemed scared but asked, "¿Qué son los perdidos aquí?"

**(What are the lost in here?)**

"No, pero es un buen marcador, usted o la policía recibirá."

**(no but it's as good a lead as you or the police will get)**

With that he began to drive out of there. He could hear sirens coming. He decided it was probably a bad idea to leave the scene as most likely the police would recognize it as the car used in the shooting. He took the mask off as he pulled into La Mesa. He had taken a blue bandanna off one of the gang members so he stuck it in the gas tank and lit it on fire as it was down near the LS Customs. He left the AK and the grenade launcher in the car but took the .357 with him.

Before long it blew up but he was already back on the street. He hailed a cab and told the driver to head for Rancho. About twenty minutes later he arrived and he went up to the house knocking on the door. Big Demon answered and whistled. "You look like shit. Come on in."

The song 15 To life by Brownside played on the stereo.

He brought the product inside and the Aztecas went through it. "Bueno. We're open for business. He if you want to sell some of this shit yourself just drop by for a little extra feria. You did good. As soon as we get a lot of this shit sold too you'll get your cut, ese."

He nodded. "All right. It's been a while since i did that but why not. Need an apartment anyway. This motel shit is getting old."

* * *

_That's all for this chapter i meant to have more shown such as the start of the first online heist but that can be the next chapter. As far as Iorahkote's sentence and him going to prison, the song 15 to life by Brownside kind of chronicles that describing Tokers experience when he almost did life for murder its a good song it has that old school 90's synthesizer beat but at the same time in the chorus it has sort of the sound of a dial tone in a collect call from prison dial tone you have to listen closely to notice what I'm talking about._

_As for the shootout with Rocco I figured, I'd have him be a minor antagonist for Packie. What do you think Gordon had to tell Packie regarding the Pegerinos? As forIorahkote not shooting that Mara Bunta girl, do you think he made the right choice carrying her outside even? I was thinking of having him run into her down the line in a random encounter should it be a hostile one like Clarence Little and Niko or a non hostile like Cherise and Niko? Bear in mind whatever you decide initially she wouldn't know it's him anyway because he had a mask on._

_I decided instead of having him get too shot up to have him have a bit of an injury from a recoil. Anyway the next chapter will feature the start of the first heist. R&amp;R. Later_


	16. Fleeca Job Set Up Pt 1

_Mai_

They had finally bought an apartment. A high rise apartment and it wasn't cheap but with the four of them pitching in they managed it. Their place was nice, nicer han anywhere Paul, Neto or Ivan had ever lived. She on the other hand, had or at least she had lived in her own house which was nice. She was more working to middle class while Paul and Neto were lower class. Ivan, though he had lived in a rich suburn of the nations capitol at one timew, he had spent much of his life in poverty.

She had just come back from Ponsorby's. The Asian American wore a blue denim skirt and a white lace Bustier.

Though Paul had not been around when they initially went to check the place out they made sure to get his name on the lease too. After all, they had all stayed at a seedy motel in Rancho and they were closer to each other than anyone else in the city so why not live together? Mai got a text from Lester saying he sent somebody to her apartment. She went into the garment factory. She spotted Lester wearing brown pants and a red button up shirt. "Good to see you again uh..been a while..."

"Just a couple weeks," She said. "Got an apartment just like you said."

"Yeah i've never been good at small talk. I don't have many friends uh..I do sometimes meet people online and then I arrange to meet them out in the real world and then I go there but I just hide and i watch them and i think..wow now you are expiriencing one percent of what I felt my entire childhood when I spoke to a girl!"

_Well that's pretty fucked up. Sounds like you waste people's time just because you don't have social skills?_

"Ive never told anyone that before. It feels good to talk," She replied, "I wouldn't tell anybody that again either. Honestly, it's pretty messed up to do the same thing that was done to you just for the hell of it."

He awkwardly paused then said, "So..uh I know you've been complaining but you weren't ready. But now maybe just maybe...you are ready to do some real work! I mean are you interested? Because if you are I have a few things coming on the wire soonish. If you want I'll contact you. But don't let me down on this. I'm putting my neck on the line and I like my neck. It's my best feature. Aside from my sparking conversation."

With that she left. She muttered to herself, "Yeah no I'm not interested. I came all the way out to a garment factor in the fucking barrio because it's fun...asshole..."

She called Paul and his cell phone rang and went to voice mail. "It's Iorakote. Leave a message at the tone. If you don't leave a fucking message I'm not returning your call. FUCK!" She laughed at that. . "Hey. It's Mai. Just calling to see if you were around but I guess you're busy. Got a job opportunity but if you want to sit this one out it's okay you'll get the next one."

It was too bad. She wanted to get to know the kid a little bit better. She had spent the least amount of time around him and she thought his tribal name was cool. He was actually smart for a guy in the drug game who had pretty much been a criminal since at least sixteen. Next she would try Ivan. It went straight to voice mail. "This is Ivan. If you are a friend leave me a message and I will get back to you. If you are a potential employer leave a name and a number and I will return your call. If you are a telemarketer you must lose my number immediately or you will die. Bye bye."

She again cracked up. She called up Neto last. He picked up after four rings. "Bueno?"She asked him, "Hey, Neto,you mind meeting me at the apartment? Got a business propisition with that weirdo Lester."

"Yeah I can try and get back there in maybe 45 minutes. I'm in Rancho right now."

"Still slumming it? I thought we got our own place to get out of the ghetto."

"Compared to where I grew up South Central is like the Glory Hole Theme Park."

"Well compared to where I grew up it's like Beirut. I'm not very used to this way of life still."

"Yeah you keep saying that but you sure took to it pretty quick. Let me grab a cab and i'll get out to the place."

"You sure you don't want me to pick you up? I can get there in a half hour. It'll probably take the same amount of time to get there and get us back out to West LS as it would for the cabbie just to pick you up."

"I guess you can but if you're not here in 30 I'll call a cab. I'm near Jamestown Street."

"What are you doing around there?! That's Vagos territory. We don't need you getting into any fights down there when i pick you up and we sure as hell don't need heat following us back to the apartment!"

"No llories mija...I'll be at the bar. You know the place..."

She hung up and began to drive to Rancho. She put the radio station in Los Santos rock radio. The song I Don't Have Anything by Guns N Roses played. It was a pretty good song, slower and less intense than most GNR songs but it still felt melancholy. As she drove her cell rang. She saw the number and waited a few rings before answering. "Hello?"

"Xin chào Mai! Đã quá lâu! Tại sao bạn không gọi nữa?" A female voice asked.

**(Hello Mai! It's been too long! Why don't you call anymore?)**

"Hi người mẹ. Tôi xin lỗi tôi chỉ đã được bận rộn. Cha nói với tôi bạn đã nghĩ đến tôi và tôi có nghĩa là để gọi nhưng tôi đã mất theo dõi thời gian."

**(Hi mother. I am sorry I just have been busy. Father told me you were thinking of me and I meant to call but I lost track of time.)**

"Tôi lo lắng về bạn. Chúng tôi nhớ bạn. Rất mong bạn sẽ quay trở lại Nam Yankton. Los Santos là quá nhiều của một gặp khó khăn có một nền giáo dục và mặt đất trở lại quân đội . Tại sao bạn không thể có được một công việc đàng ra có như bạn đã trở về nhà?"

(I worry about you. We miss you. We wish you will move back to South Yankton. Los Santos is too much of a troubled have an education and military back ground. Why can't you get a decent job out there like you had back home? )

"Mẹ , tôi đánh giá cao sự quan tâm của bạn, nhưng tôi đang làm tốt ở đây . Tôi biết chúng tôi có sự khác biệt của chúng tôi , nhưng tôi không làm bất cứ điều gì trái đạo đức như rất nhiều thành phố này . tôi đang trong kinh doanh với bốn người bạn . Chúng tôi có một công việc trong thương mại . Chúng tôi đang làm khá tốt," Replied Mai. She was lying but she couldn't very well tell her she was in business with a Mexican cartel kingpin, a Canadian meth addict or a crippled American involved in bank heists.

**(Mother, i appreciate your concern but I am doing just fine out here. I know we have our differences but I am not doing anything immoral like a lot of this city. i am in business with four friends. We have a job in commerce. We are doing quite well. )**

"Đây là một tin tốt! Tôi và cha của bạn muốn đi ra có tuần này chúng tôi dùng cơm tối dành thời gian với cha mẹ già của bạn. Chúng tôi phải sống với nhau! Đây là truyền thống."

**(This is good news! Me and your father would like to come out there this week we should have dinner spend some time with your old parents. We should be living together! This is tradition.)**

Mai sighed. "Mẹ, ngay bây giờ tôi chỉ có thể đủ khả năng để chăm sóc bản thân mình. Tôi biết điều này là cách chúng ta làm việc, nhưng ngay bây giờ tôi có ba người bạn cùng phòng. Chúng tôi vẫn đang làm tốt, nhưng chúng tôi chỉ có qua một trở ngại tài chính. Tôi cần thêm thời gian để có được thành lập hơn trong thành phố. Khi tôi nhận được vị trí của tôi, bạn và cha có thể di chuyển nhưng bây giờ tôi phải có sự độc lập của tôi."

**(Mom, now I can only afford to take care of myself. I know this is the way we work, but right now I have three roommates. We're still doing well, but we only have a financial obstacle. I need more time to get established than in the city. When I get my position, you and dad can move but now I have to have my independence.)**

Her mother sounded neurotic. "Này là những gì về hầu như không nhận được bằng cách? Tôi nghĩ bạn đã làm khá giả trong thành phố!"

**(What is this about barely getting by? I thought you were doing well off in the city!)**

Mai headed south of downtown driving through Strawberry. "Mẹ bạn lo lắng quá nhiều. Mọi thứ đều ổn. Tuần sau không làm việc cho tôi, nhưng nếu bạn muốn đi ra trong một vài tuần, chúng tôi có thể làm điều đó. Tôi sẽ gọi cho bạn sau này tôi hứa nhưng ngay bây giờ tôi phải làm bãi đậu xe của tôi xác nhận. Tạm biệt."

**(Mother you worry too much. Everything is fine. Next week doesn't work for me but if you want to come out in a couple of weeks we can do that. I will call you later I promise but right now I have to get my parking validated. Goodbye.)**

Her mother kept speaking but she hung up and turned her cell phone off. She had been pressured by her parents to do good her entire life and yes it was customary to have family live with you but she needed her own space right now. She had joined the army for her own independence even though her parents had hoped she would get into medicine or law. She expected she would hav figured out what she wanted to do with her life before she hit her 30's but in a way she still wasn't sure. When she had first enlisted she thought she wanted to pursue a career in the military but the war ended two years ago. So she'd worked odd jobs.

_Neto_

He didn't plan on drinking too much alcohol as he waited for but he was remembering some of the shit he had been through.

_2009_

_Tuxtla Gutiérrez, Chiapas_

_Mexico_

_"Oye vato! ¿Estás listo para obtener algunas de estas chavalas hermano?" Asked a gang member named Sleepy. Sleep had brownish yellow skin and almond shaped eyes plus the letters VLA tatted on his neck and the number one 1 on one cheek and 8 on the other. Aztecas didn't wear gang tats on their face s much as Mara Bunta but because he saw so many enemies who wore it like that, he wanted his hood on his face. Sleepy stood about five foot seven and was skinny but fit. He wore a blue and white plaid shirt and a pair of stonewashed jeans. Sleepy was twenty eight years old._

_There was a female gang member named Tata, she wore a black pair of pants and a white wife beater similiar to how men wore it but she cut the shirt in half to be like a midriff top. She had wavy black hair with some blonde streaks in it she wore smokey blue eye shadow and had dark red lipstick. She was five foot four aged 19. There was another homegirl named Maria, she stood five foot six and wore tight jeans and a black tank top that accentuated her bust. She had a crucifix necklace and had a tattoo above her left breast that read Descansa en paz Hector. _

_Hector had been a homeboy and her boyfriend who had been killed in a shootout with Mara Bunta last year. She also had a scar on her right cheek near her ear from a fight with some girls from Mara Bunta Grande. She was pretty but that was her only flaw. She was twenty four. Lastly, there was another male he was in his early 40's. Casper. He was light skinned and overweight and he had a fedora and a mustache with menacing brown eyes. He was from El Salvador originally and had been an Azteca down there back when Mara Bunta heavily outnumbered people repping VLA where as now it was about equal. _

_He'd migrated to Central Mexico and gotten down with the local Azteca cliques and had earned himself a reputation for over twenty years here. He was their shot caller. He had been for for years ever since their last leader had been killed on a drug run by the cartel in Sinaloa._

_He did not wear colors. He had on a brown and white polo shirt black jeans and a black fedora. _

_"Tenemos que pagar estos pendejos volver por lo que le hicieron a Héctor. Todos hemos estado haciendo buena colocación estas cucarachas Mierda bunta cabo pero estos cabrones se supone que los chicos que lo hicieron. Están en el zoológico aquí en nuestro territorio."_

_(We need to pay these assholes back for what they did to Hector. We've all been doing good laying these Mierda Bunta roaches out but these fuckers are supposed to be the guys that did it. They're at the zoo here in our turf.)_

_Sleepy nodded as he loaded up his .50 magnum. "Es sólo un par de estos hijos de puta y sus hynas en una fecha o algo así, pero Casper dijo que tiene chicos mirando hacia fuera y uno de los homies que estaba allí cuando Héctor murió, dijo que vio al menos dos de los tipos que lo hicieron allí."_

_(It's just a couple of these fuckers and their hynas on a date or some shit but Casper said he has guys watching out and one of the homies who was there when Hector died said he saw at least two of the dudes that did it there.)_

_Maria knew it had been four cholos involved in the death of her boyfriend but there was only two of the ones that they knew for sure had been there. "No me importa si no son todo lo que hay. Hector no merecía morir. Mueren sus novias mueren," Announced Maria. _

_(I don't care if they're not all there. Hector didn't deserve to die. They die their girlfriends die.)_

_They got in the burrito and began to drive to the zoo. They changed into police uniforms and were on their way. Neto was the one driving. He had a .45 USP Handgun. It was about a fifteen minute drive before they arrived at the The Zoológico Miguél Álvarez del Toro. They paid the 1092.78 pesos to get in and they kept their handguns tucked up as they went through. They began to search the entire zoo to see where the gang members would be. They headed past the cafeteria and spotted another couple with kids. "¿Has visto a un grupo de personas con tatuajes en sus caras ?" (You seen a group of people with tattoos on their faces?) Asked Neto._

_The woman asked in a demanding tone, "¿Eres pandilleros también?" He had asked if they were gang members, despite wearing police uniforms he noticed Sleepy's tattoos. The husband looked concerned ready to defend his wife if he had to but he didnt want her mouthing off in case they were gang members. Casper lied. "No, señora. Estamos con la policía federal . Clandestino. Hemos estado trabajando mucho tiempo para reventar estos su pandilla , incluso . Consiguió sus tatuajes. Nos ha tomado un año para obtener suficiente de ellos para abatirlos ._

_(No ma'am. We are with the federal police. We have been working a long time to bust these their gang , even. Got their tattoos . It has taken a year to get enough of them to bring them down."_

_The husband told them, "Son cerca de donde los jaguares son."_

_(They're near where the jaguars are.)_

_"Gracias por su cooperación. Señor, señora, por su propia seguridad que voy a tener que pedirle a usted ya sus hijos a limpiar la zona . Estos hombres son peligrosos y que no quieren ir a la cárcel al que pertenecen."_

_(Thank you for your cooperation. Sir, ma'am, for your own safety I'm going to have to ask you and your children to clear the area. These men are dangerous and they don't want to go to prison where they belong.)_

_(Thank you for your cooperation. Sir, ma'am, for your own safety I'm going to have to ask you and your children to clear the area. These men are dangerous and they don't want to go to prison where they belong.)_

_Neto spotted the gang bangers as they were exactly where they said they were. Tata readied her handgun. So did Maria, Sleepy and Casper. The Mara Bunta members noticed them coming towards them. The leader, a brown skinned man with a shaved head called out, "Chavalas!" Before the Aztecas started firing. Neto opened fire on that man, striking him in the right side of the neck right where a gang tattoo was._

_The gang member staggered holding his throat gasping trying to go for his gun, the gunshot wound having delayed that. He never had a chance, as Sleepy, Tata, Maria and Casper riddled him with bullets too. The other MBG members scattered and took cover behind trash cans and behind walls. Maria screamed with rage as she fired at another one, a man with tattoos all over his head. She struck him once in the left armpit once in the shoulder once in the stomach and once in the chest. He fell over as another round, this one from Tata, struck him in the right knee cap. One of the hynas from the gang was carrying a Mac-10 in her back pack, spraying at the Aztecas who scattered to cover as at least twenty rounds flew at them. "Chinga tu madre, mamon!" She screamed._

_Casper managed to drop her, firing from cover hitting her nine times in the abdomen. From the amount of times hit this seemed like good aim from cover but considering he'd just emptied 20 rounds at her,it really wasn't. Still, she too, died on the spot. Sleepy fired hitting another MBG hyna, killing her instantly with a gunshot wound to the temple while wounding a second gangster, a male in a wife beater with slicked back hair and a mustache. Tata got close to that man and finished him off crowning him._

_One of them was fleeing but firing over his shoulder. He stumbled as one round from Sleepy and another from Tata him him, in the right shoulder and the back, respectively. He couldn't hear what she said but he could tell Maria was cussing them out as she insisted he was hers to kill. She got up to him and knocked the gun from his hands and at the same timew pistol whipping him. "Maricon!"_

_"Usted mató a Héctor !"_  
_(You killed Hector!)_

_The gang member sneered even in the face of certain death. "He matado a mucha gente. ¿Qué tiene de especial un solo chavala ? Él pobably dispararon o apuñalaron a uno de nuestros Homies . Vete a la mierda con la mara que se merece todo lo que te pasa ."_

_(I've killed lots of people. What's so special about one chavala? He probably shot or stabbed one of our homies. You fuck with la mara you deserve whatever happens to you.)_

_"Él no hizo nada ! Estuve con él todo el día que día a excepción de cuando murió !"_

_(He didn't do anything! I was with him all day that day except for when he died!)_

_"Entonces él no mató a mí. Por no estar allí para ayudarlo. ¿Vas a seguir hablando, puta? ¿O vas a apretar el gatillo ? )_

_¿Vas a seguir hablando puta? ¿O vas a apretar el gatillo ?"_

_(Then you killed him not me. By not being there to help. Are you going to keep talking bitch? Or are you going to pull that trigger?)_

_"María , le dispara! No tenemos todo el día!" Screamed Sleepy._

_(Maria, shoot him! We don't have all day!)_

_The gang member taunted her, "Sí vamos Maria dispararme . ¿Tienes miedo? Esta es la razón por perras deben quedarse en casa y dejar que los hombres hacen la matanza."_

_(Yeah come on Maria shoot me. Are you scared? This is why bitches should stay home and let the men do the killing.)_

_She pulled the trigger but he grabbed it and wrestled it from her hands. "Neto! ¡Ayudarla!"_

_(Neto!Help her!)_

_Neto drew a bead on the gang member as they exchanged blows trying to get control of her firearm. As he seemingly got the better control over it, the gun discharged several times until it was empty. The Mara Bunta thug was reaching for a machete he had tucked in the back of his pants. Neto aimed for his head and he had a clear shot. Suddenly somebody ran out towards them he saw in the corner of his eye coming from the direction of the cafeteria. He thought it was another Mara Bunta goon coming so he fired with one hand and saw the figure drop. He looked and saw it was a little boy. Probably no more than eight years old._

_Maria drove her knee into the groin of the gang member and shoved him over. He fell hard and weakly got up. He then realizedshe had knocked him into the habitat where the jaguars were. The big cats had been freaked out by the shooting but now there was a human bleeding, in their turf. They growled, at least two of them coming towards him. The gang member knew he was screwed having lost his firearm. He knew it was useless to run too as he had been shot and they were faster and there was nowhere to go. More of the cats appeared and he readied his machete, determined to go down fighting._

_He swung the blade as they came at him and sliced one of them open on the side but they pounced him and Neto heard the sound of his screams filling the entire zoo as they ripped him apart limb from limb but Neto was more worried for the little boy. The police had arrived and Casper screamed, "Neto tenemos que irnos "_

_(Neto we have to go!)_

_Neto couldn't leave the kid like that. He had thought he had been a chavala but it was just an innocent kid who had been caught in the crossfire. No not even the crossfire. The shooting had stopped. He fired out of amimalistic instinct at anything that moved buthe hadbeen wrong._

_He was in tears as he scooped up the little boy in his arms. "¡Lo siento! Perdonome por favor..."_

_(I'm sorry!Please forgive me...)_

_Not sure what to do, knowing that if the cops booked them for murdering an adult it was one thing. A child was another. He put the boy behind a trash can hoping he would be able to get out of there in time. "¡Vamonos! Si no nos vamos ahora estamos jodidos!" Screamed Sleepy._

_**(Let's go! If we don't leave now we're fucked!)**_

_Neto saw that a woman had found the boy and she started screaming as though she was the one shot. Neto stopped in mid sprint, and to the woman. He didn't know what he expected to do. There was nothing he could do but just leaving the boy like this was wrong. She was hysterical about what he expected. "Me di la vuelta para un segundo y le faltaba ! No mijo ... despierta!"_

_**( I turned around for one second and he was missing! No mijo...wake up!)**_

_Neto tried to give the boy CPR doing compressions on the child's little chest. It was no use. The father spotted the mother and came rushing over screaming, "¿Qué hiciste? ¡Hijo de puta ! Usted pandilleros estaban disparando !"_

_Maria tried to run to him. "Neto, por favor, vamos!"_

_(Neto! Please, let's go!)_

_Casper, Sleepy and Tata pulled her away and they ran. "Hizo su desciscion !" Barked Casper._

_(He made his choice!)_

_"_

_**(What did you do? You son of a bitch! You gang members were shooting!)**_

_Neto lied, "Fue Mara Bunta quién lo mató ! Estábamos tratando de detenerlos !"_

_**(It was Mara Bunta who killed him! We were trying to arrest them!)**_

_The man stuck him in the face and knocked him flat. "¿Entonces por qué ' compañeros oficiales ' que irse? ¿Dónde está la copia de seguridad?"_

_**(Then why did you 'fellow officers' leave you? Where is your backup?)**_

_The real police arrived and pointed their guns at Neto ordering him to roll over and put his hands on his head. He complied and they arrested him for murder._

_Rancho_

_2013_

Mai picked him up. The Mexican man was wearing a brown and white checkered shirt and stonewashed black jean plus dark blue shoes from Eris. He looked troubled. "What's the matter?" She asked him as they began to drive back to the apartment. "Just thinking about something that happened to me a few years ago..."

"What's wrong? You can tell me about it."

"I..can't. I'd rather not even think about it. Whatever this job is, it's a God send.,I need something to take my mind off of it."

"Well...if you ever change your mind and want to talk I'm here for you, The Iraqi war veteran told him. "I'm a good listener. Some of my team mates in the war had PTSD. Others don't. I do have some survivors guilt though. Sometimes it's better to talk about it. It's not really good to keep it bottled up."

Neto replied, "I haven't told anybody what happened except those that already were there. I probably never will tell anybody but if I do, you'll be the first one to know."

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't know...you and Paul seem closer to each other. Maybe you want to tell him about it? I won't judge you if you did."

"Iorakote...yeah. We are. But you and Ivan are that way with each other too. I don't know. Normally i'm the one who gives him advice and he comes to me with problems. He's like a little brother. Even if he is taller. With you, or even Ivan, you're both older than me. And as much as he's my carnalito, you two know what war is like. Well...you ,more than Ivan but still. A KGB agent is no small thing either."

Mai swallowed remembering Paul preferred to be called by his tribal name. He had told each of them how to say it. She could when she repeated it to herself but she felt some guilt she didn't try and say it more. "So this is about war?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's what it boils down to. Whether we're talking about my time with the Aztecas, the time I was in the cartel or the guerrillas. It feels like I'v been at war my entire life."

"You told me before...the Madrazo cartel is responsible for the death of your family. What happened?" Neto sighed. "I'll tell you some other time. Maybe. Definitly not right before a big job though."

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry. I just...you've told me some things about you but I feel like I don't know you as well as I should given as much time as we've been around each other."

"It's only been a few months, Mai. Some people go years without knowing shit about each other. Give it time. Look...I know you're a good chica but I'm a lot harder of a person to earn the trust of."

"So why do you favor Paul? I mean my own experience in the military plus having parents that were part of a war is kind of why I relate to Ivan so well. That and age," She hated to admit it. She wasn't 40 yet but she was still in disbelief about being in her thirties. "So what is it with Paul? Culture? I mean I know you're the same dna wise in a way but the differences between yours and his are still at least as different as Japanese from Vietnamese so what else is it?"

Neto said, "He reminds me of somebody I used to know. Let's just leave it at that."

Mai couldn't help but wonder what that meant but she left it alone as the radio played the song Take It On The Run by REO Speedwagon. She finally pulled up and they headed upstairs. They met the fat computer hacker upstairs. "Ah yes. this will uh..do very nicely. Very nice place you've got very er...chic..."

She raised an eyebrow at him not certain what the hell that meant. "Nothing like a bourgeois bank robber to remind me of how strange Los Santos has become. In my day the psychos at least had the dignity to be psychotic. Nowadays it's all about er...home furnishing... and going straight."

Neto spoke up. "You know that place where you live in East LS, homes? Picture that but ten times poorer. The vatos in the neighborhood where you stay are psychos. I know they are. I've seen their counterparts in my country. They just might not rob banks. They'd be more likely to cut your head off and keep it as a trophy and to add insult to injury, eat whatever is in your fridge on the way out," He looked at Lester with a grin then said, "Which in your case, that would take a long time."

"Look...amigo..i didn't mean to offend. This isn't some dick measuring contest. The majority of bank robbers i deal with on a daily basis and some of the ones from my past fit that definition even if you don't."

"Well if the Mara Bunta in your neighborhood, are loco? The most deadly street gang, pues? Think about what that says about the gang that's lived next door to them for nearly thirty years and has been their biggest rival in and out of the US."

"Okay...really not a big deal and besides you're not from Los Santos so that doesn't really apply to you."

"DON'T TRY AND FUCKING CONDESCEND ME MOTHERFUCKER OR TELL ME ABOUT A TRUE PSYCHOPATH! I WILL RIPE YOUR FUCKING SPINE OUT OUT AND STICK IT BACK UP YOUR ASS! YOU FUCKING PIG! MAYBE I'LL RAM A STICK UP YOUR ASS UNTIL IT IT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND THEN ROAST YOU OVER A FIRE! EH CERDO?!"

Mai held up a hand, "Jesus Christ, Neto! Would you take it down a notch? Were trying to work for the man. We've been waiting for a big one for a while now. Don't be an asshole and fuck it up!"

Neto breathed then cracked a grin. "I was just kidding, eh!" Lester breathed but said, "Yeah...i might need a change of pants before we're done here but no worries..."

"So..you ready? Because this is it...well it's not it but er...but it's something it's something very 's not quite ready yet but I wanted to see how you were doing. What I've got is a Fleeca Bank Franchise. It's nothing too complicated there's no buy in. Now normally there would be a buy in you put money up front. We would arrange the job and you would pull it off but this time I'll err...cover the upfront cost. Call it the er...price of getting a look at you and there's no risk to you. Unless you count getting locked up or shot."

Neto nodded. "Been there done that," He'd been shot many times in his gang life and arrested. Mai added, "Ditto. Well one for two anyway during my tour. No sweat. If i can handle a bunch of war crazed militas, I can handle a bank."

Lester continued, "So you ready? Now what do you think? Er...questions, comments, concerns?" Both shook their head. "Alright, what are you waiting for? Let's go see this place."

They exited the apartment following him out. Lester had a blue Asea out front. Mai was driving, Neto rode shotgun and Lester got in the back. "There's a Fleeca franchise on the Western Highway near Chumash. Take us there."

Mai put the radio to LS Rock Radio and the song Walk This Way by Aerosmith played as they drove. "Word of warning we're on a job right now so don't let the cops notice you. If they come after us we call it off," Lester advised as Mai took a left onto Vespucci Boulevard.

"That's not a problem, Lester. I'm not Neto," She said with a smile and the cholo rolled his eyes as they drove under the bridge into towards Little Seoul. "So my taciturn friends, I suppose you want to know how we're doing this. Well funny you should ask. We're driving out to the bank to take a look at it, picking up some equipment and then heading back to make our plans. Not very complex at all."

Neto raised his eyebrows. "So we're not even casing the place? from the inside? Don't you think we should so we know what we're dealing with? Anything can look secure from outside but when you go inside that's another story."

"We're not going in we're not poking it with a stick. We're just sitting back and taking a look. You see, I like my scores like I like my dates. Across the street and unaware they're being watched," He said with a chuckle.

"So in other words not scoring?" Neto mocked. Lester ignored that. "Alright so why this bank over all the other banks in the state why does fortune favor this one?" Lester asked as mai drove them through Del Perro. Mai found the rhetorical question a bit irritating seeing as she knew he was just going to tell them anyway and she wished he would just skip the preamble.

"Another good question you're full of good question. You're like a child who's parents think it's clever or the IRS.." Mai started to wonder if Lester was a bit of an egomaniac. If they were like kids, that made Lester the obnoxious teacher that called on students even when their hands weren't raised. "Well this bank has got some safety deposit boxes and in one of those safety deposit boxes are some bonds being hidden from the taxman that no one is gonna report missing. All starting to make sense?"

Mai headed north on the Western Highway leaving Vespucci Beach. "Security should be light, well, relatively light. Light if your day dreams are raids on the Union Depository. Quite heavy if your day job is turning over gas stations and liquor stores."

Mai admitted, "Heavy to me. Light for Neto. Probably. Still, it's nothing we can't handle," All though she didn't doubt Neto had most likely done a lot of heavily sophisticated crimes probably robberies and smuggling for the Madrazo cartel, which would make a bank in Chumash look easy, she also knew that he was a gang member and all though they had moved out of Rancho he still spent a lot of his time in South Los Santos so it was possible that he had probably robbed gas stations too.

She knew she had. In fact that was part of how she, Paul Neto and Ivan had come up with the money. Robbing 24/7's around town. Not so much they would get caught and they would take turns they had been doing so for three months and had done some outside Los Santos County but still enough to make a lot of money on top of the other ways on income they had. So because she was not sure just how large scale of crime Neto had been involved with under the Madrazo cartel, she could not be sure just what his skill was.

But he had been involved in kidnappings in Mexico City and gotten away with it since a lot of rich people both American tourists and people from Mexico of the Spanish elite pursausian often found themselves victims of kidnappings and held for ransom, that could be considered a heist in itself. Especially when many bank robbers did take hostages too. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. She figured Paul, what with him hanging out with the Families and the Aztecas had mostly just done gas stations and liquor stores himself and all though she knew he had more of a criminal background than she did, she wasn't sure he'd ever done more than that in Liberty City either.

Neto whistled. "Fuck hitting the Union Depository homes. That's too big time. Maybe some other joker out there is crazy enough for that but I aint one of them. i don't have the ways or the means. And I don't care to. For all the gold in that place and the people that would be guarding it, if I wanted to commit suicide i'd go try and take the gold from Fort Knox and the hundreds of soldiers they'd have on stand by to riddle me with lead."

Ivan, it was possible he might have done bigger things in his time with the Bravta on the east coast but she wasn't sure and since he hadn't picked up the phone he too, would have to sit this one out but she hoped to have him along on the next one if there was a next one. "And the bonds in the box will be worth more than a few rumpled notes in a till so the minor escalation is worth it if you can handle it."

She continued to listen in silence as the overweight hacker talked. "Plus you know, the sea view. Nothing like staring at the ocean while you contemplate money and power and incarceration and homicide."

They pulled up to the bank. "There it is. Take a look. Drink it in."

"I've patched into their security feed on my cell. Take a look," He handed it up front and Mai and Neto took a look. "Hijole! I guess I spoke too soon, Lester. Dispensa homie," They had eyes from the cameras point of view at the bank. A caucasian woman in a beret was at the window. "What are we looking at? Small joint, not much security. Staff won't give a crap. Especially about the deposit boxes."

The camera looked at the inside of the safety window and then at the vault. "Customers will be thinking about how to turn this into a screenplay," _Yep._ Mai thought. _That's L.S. for ya._

It flipped to inside the vault. "The boxes are in the back behind a safe door. We want box number 167. It's right on the highway with good access. That works for you. You can get out quick but it'll also work for the cops. Speed up their response time."

With that they began to drive away from the bank. "Okay? Okay. Enough of this peeper crap. Let's go to the garment factory."

As they drove back Lester said, "Now, when you hit the bank you're going to need to hack into its security system. I've written a neat little program that'll do most of the work for you but it's probably a good idea for you to familiarize yourselves with it. You, in the passenger seat. I've sent it to your phone. Take it for a dry run, keep your hands steady and maybe the wet run won't be a disaster."

It was an app that made Neto put this signal through a maze. He got it through the first one to the end with no problem as Mai got them back into the city via Vespucci but the next one got tougher. He got the second one right too but he crashed it on the third one. He tried again and again and finally got through the third one but crashed again on the fourth. "Fuck this shit. Mai, can we trade places?"

"Oh i get it. You think you can drive better and I can hack better. What are you trying to say? Think us chinos can't drive?" Neto told her, "I'm not trying to say anything. And you told me you were a hacker before right? Didn't you do some shit with computers in the army on top of combat?"

"Yeah i know. I was just kidding," She said with a smile. "You're not the only one who can be a smart ass."

He jokingly told her back, "Besides, it's not cause of that it's cause you're a woman," She smirked. "Pendejo. I know you're just kidding but a lot of men really think that. If that was the case, our insurance wouldn't be less expensive than men's."

"Serio? It's less expensive?" She nodded. " boys drinking and driving and crashing their cars like idiots is a big part of why that is," This conversation reminded her of Clyde. "Don't you know this?" Neto grinned. "I don't have insurance. I guess if I decide to buy one, I'll need it but so far boosting cars has worked just fine for me."

She warned him, "Well please don't bring any hot rides into the garage, okay? We don't need the cops cracking down on our operation. Do whatever you gotta do with whatever cars but don't bring em home. Legit cars only. It's suspicious enough four criminals are living together in the same apartment. At the very least we can have legitimate cars owned for taxes."

"Taxes...chingado. That's another reason I'm glad I'm not technically an American citizen," She shook her head. "If you're planning on staying in the city long we may need to work on that. Can't have one of our robbers be unable to come to work just because the INS deported him."

Neto seemed annoyed as they pulled over and he began to drive and she began to work the hacking. "Okay fine but we'll worry about that another time. Like maybe after we pull this heist off I've been able to stay under the puercos radar so far and that says a lot cause the L.S.P.D. hates guys like me."

"Yeah well from what I've heard of what you've been up to when you're not around me, it's not like they didn't try. Remember those cars we had to steal?" He shook his head with contempt. "Fuck don't remind me. I hate that Armenian puto."

Lester got on his phone as Neto took them under the tunnel . Neto controlled the music that was played as he drove through and the song True G by Sir Dyno played. "I'm calling Paige. My assistant. First she's gonna get me what we need then she's gonna saw me in half," He laughed at his own corny joke.

"No? You didn't like that one? You don't make it easy,"

"Paige it's Lester. The place looked good. Nothing we weren't expecting. Can you get the intel together? Hard copies to go on a notice board...yeah plus all the equipment we spoke about. I'll be over there to collect it with those people...yeah...mmmm...charming as ever..." Mai wondered just what this Paige woman said to him. "Okay. See you soon."

Neto got them towards Elgin Avenue. "Hey Mai, did you get into their network?" Mai nodded. Piece of cake. I don't know why this Santa Muerte can't do it. It's so easy a neanderthal could do it," Neto grinned then said, "eh...we all got our weaknesses and talents, chinita."

"She's loading the hardware into the back of a truck. Tools for the job, things for you to wear. On a job your attire will depend on the role you're performing. As the job gets more complicated so will the uniform,"

"So will Mai be in a dominatrix outfit with assless chaps?" Neto asked with a mischievous chuckle. Lester chuckled at that too. "Hey that...that's a good one."

Mai flipped Neto off but smiled herself. "If you're likely to be seen by civilians you'll be provided with a couple of masks. Then when you go into the bank you can choose one that uh...goes with your eyes."

Neto pulled across the bridge past Mission Row. "And hey there's the added bonus of none of your favorite comic convention outfits being linked to a major crime. Whoop dee doo! Now where were we? Oh yeah. Masks. Paige."

They pulled up. "There's Paige. Leave the car. We're taking the truck."

They got out to see a pretty Caucasian female with brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a gray t shirt and grayish blue jeans. Mai couldn't help but notice her good looks. "Orale mija now you can drive. Unless I have to hack some bullshit again then we're switching seats."

"Hi, I'm Paige nice to meet you."

Mai smiled, "Likewise," Neto looked at her and said, "Otra guera ? Chingada...Hey, i'm Neto. That's Mai. And you already know that human potato over there."

Paige laughed at that. "I heard that," Lester said in a cranky tone. "Come on, back to your place."

"Is it all there?" Asked Lester. "I think so. You want to get out and check? Go down the inventory? Or are you happy sitting there making a perfect butt imprint in your easy wipe seat?" Neto howled with laughter at that as did Mai. "Punte trucha Lester, this one's got fights dirty, ese!"

"I'll take your word for it," Lester said. Paige replied, "It should all be there. The clothes, guns, headsets, holdalls, masks, the drill, the files with all the photos and surveillance work. Hey, there's enough here to make us all look real suspicious. Nice little conspiracy to commit robbery charge waiting to happen."

Neto snorted. "Why are you complaining? Me and Mai will be the one putting our asses on the line. We'd be the only ones to go down for it. You get to be at the in Anginahyman and we'll be the ones getting sent to Boilerbroke. And Lester will be at home fapping with tweezers to college coeds and their private cam videos."

Lester again ignored Neto's crude remarks for the sake of professionalism. "What they're going to charge us with thought crime?" Paige replied, "Not so much thought crime as everything-but-the-deed crime. We'd be caught with our pants down and a hard on out to here."

Lester told her, "Well we're not getting caught. These are professionals."

"So I hear. The cheapest professionals money can buy," The 'Assistant' retorted.

Neto replied, "And you're in the car with us so what does that say about you?"

They parked and went upstairs. Neto and Paige lifted a suitcase full of equipment while Mai got the door. "Okay okay okay...Paige will set up a board for you. Wont you Paige?"

"I'd let you do it if you could reach. I mean I didn't see any milk crates for you to stand on" Mai smiled. "I don't know what you mean by assistant but I like her already,"

"The most important thing to look for in an employee is respect. You can't get anything done without respect. Now where was i? Oh yes yes..the room. Now Paige is setting up this board on which you will plan your scores. You'll use it to set out all the prep work you need to do. Select your crew, figure out how the take from a score should be split up. So you need a crew to take a score. But only one person can be in charge. Respect, hmmm? Isn't that right, Paige?"

"Blow me."

He laughed. "Alright it's...funny. You're only gonna need one thing for this er...job. It's a high speed armored car. Now instead of getting one legitimately leaving a nice long paper trail to your front door, you're gonna be jacking one from a nasty Korean crew. and leaving a nice long paper trail to their door instead."

"This is good to go," Paige announced. "Okay! Here's your board. Good good good. Now when youre ready to move on the car, go over it study the plan, tick it off the list. You must be methodical this isn't just a dumb crime..." They stared at him. "Well there is an element of that, huh? And when you've got the car we'll come back here and talk bank jobs."

With that Lester and Paige left and Lester held the door open. "Ladies first..."

"She's cute..." Mai said as she left and Lester chuckled, "Good luck with that. i've been barking up that tree for years. But...thank god for web cams."

"That's really creepy, Lester. Thanks for the opportunity though. We'll be in touch."

Soon it was just the ex army vet and the cartel hitman standing there. "Well...guess we have to go carjack some gangsters."

Neto nodded. "If i can handle the Sinaloa cartel, I can handle a few chavalas from Little Seoul. No hay pedo."

_Paul _

He had a new job working at Tammy Pons, or known as Tam Pons for short. He was working in the deli of the grocery store. He'd been working there for a couple weeks obviously they needed legitimate income to fool the IRS about that apartment. He had a job even if it was bullshit minimum wage it wasn't his primary bread and butter. Mai, Neto and Ivan also had jobs of their own. He saw a missed call from Mai on his cell but he knew he wouldn't be able to call her until break.

Working with him was a couple of guys his age, both were white boys. One was a tall slender Caucasian with beedy grayed eyes and sandy colored slicked back hair down to his neck. Bobby was his name. Total wigger and though funny, was a bit of an asshole. The other was Marty. He had a crew cute and dark brown hair. His eyes were somewhat sad looking at times and Paul was kind of noticing that all though they were meant to be best friends, Bobby pushed Marty around a lot. They were both of Italian American descent and lived in West Los Santos. Near Del Perro.

He washed his hands and put some gloves on. Meanwhile two Caucasian women came into the store. They were discussing sex among themselves. The more skimpy dressed one said to the more frumpy dressed one, "Come on Lisa you're pretty a girl like you could get dick from any man you want all you gotta do is get to the beach and show your ass!"

The lower profile girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever..."

One had curly blonde hair th more outspoken one and wore daisy dukes accentuating her ass and a midriff top exposing her bare navel. Actually it could barely be called that as it showed most of her body and all that was covered was her breasts which was covered by cups that were red white yellow green and blue in stripes and even with that the bottom half of her tits were exposed. Paul didn't give a shit but Marty and Bobby were gawking. Lisa,the other girl was a red head with brown eyes wearing a beige t shirt. They were both attractive and actually the redhead was prettier but dressed more modestly and so the blonde got more attention.

Since it was just the three of them working the radio was on and since Bobby had seniority the music was his choice and the song Who Dat by JT Money Ft. Sole played. They would be getting off in twenty minutes when the manager and two other workers would be clocking in. "Excuse me, sandwich boy? Aren't you supposed to wear gloves?" the blonde asked as Marty got her sandwich without gloves on. "I don't know where those hands have been," She said with a smirk. Bobby and Marty looked at each other and both chuckled making a jerking off motion. The girl chuckled and whispered to Lisa, "Fuckin pigs, man!"

Paul got her a new one and he had his gloves on and Marty took it and set it out. "My name's Marty, what's yours?" The woman took the sandwiches and said, "Just gimme the sub, asshole." They started to leave but Bobby pushed Marty's head forward and smacked his head into the scale. He cried out in pain and the blonde girl reacted in shock. "Get the bitches numbers, fuck hole!'" Bobby barked.

"Whoa!" The blonde declared, stopping from walking away just in utter shock at what she had just seen. Paul was surprised too. He had seen plenty of beat downs killings and all that but he'd never seen somebody have the audacity to do this in front of customers. Marty was trying to keep his cool so he said, "Hey sometimes we like to surf at the beach and we're gonna be there at 3. You wanna come check us out?"

The blonde girl grinned, "We'll think about it."

Bobby said, "All right babe. You'll be my date. My friend here will take the redhead."

"Hey fuck you., man!" Marty snarled, holding his head in pain. Bobby asked Paul, "Hey you need a ride?" Paul shook his head, "Nah, i'll walk."

"Come on bro I can swing you right by your place,"

"All right just drop me by the beach and i'll walk from there," Paul didn't trust him but he wasn't afraid of him either. Even though he knew it was against the rules to take weapons of any kind of the property he had a handgun in his back pack and a switch blade in his pants. "Sorry there aint a third bitch so you're gonna have to go home and jerk off to the pussy you aint getting."

"Does it snow in L.S. No. Not interested not my type but you two have fun."

"Hey that's reverse discrimination bro."

"Whatever homes."

As the two girls left the store they discussed the encounter with the guys, "Those guys are fiiiiine!" Lisa shook her head, "Those guys were just making fun of me, Ali," Ali, the blonde said, "No shit, Lisa! He was just being an asshole guys are like that."

"What about the other one, the cute one?" Lisa said, "Yeah the cute one..." Ali put an arm around her best friend, "Yeah, Marty. He looked like he kinda wanted to meet you."

"You mean meet you."

"No, his buddy's already got dibs on me."

"What about the Indian guy? He didn't say anything. He was kinda cute in a quiet brooding kinda way. The longer haired one."

"Yeah but he might be gay he didn't even look at my tits!" The two laughed.

Later, they were at the beach, the five of them. While Marty and Bobby surfed, since Bobby had promised to buy some weed from him, he stuck around but he was wearing jeans the only one not dressed for the beach. He didn't care about any of these people it was strictly business. Still, the two girls had asked if he was holding too. The cops were mostly clearing out so he started rolling a j and the three passed it back and forth. He was mostly silent listening to the two girls talk about Marty and Bobby. He didn't say a word but after a puff he passed Ali the j. "Cute butt," She said observing the two surfing. "He's sweet.." She said observing Marty even though he had "Dibs" on Lisa.

"So are those guys like your buddies or what?" He shook his head. "Chale. Not my friends. Just co workers," Ali blew smoke. "You don't talk much do you? You live around here?" He looked at her not wanting to tell her. "Nope. Rancho."

"Daaaaaamn you're in the hood! I thought it was like all Families and Ballas and stuff down there," He shook his head no emotion to his face. "Nope. Not anymore. No Ice Cube no Eazy E no Dr. Dre. Still rough though."

"Yeah? Sounds fun."

Paul nodded, "Sure. They'd love you down there. They love it when girls like you are down with hip hop and act hood. You'll fit right in," Ali nodded with a smile, "Word..."

But he looked at the two jueras and thought, _Not for you it wouldn't be. Homegirls get one look at you,you're toast and if you do end up around Covenant Ave, they'll probably run a train on you. _

He noticed Lisa checking out Marty with lust. They finally came back and said, "Ya'll want to go to a party?" Paul turned to Bobby, "Hey you said you're about to buy some mota for me. You want it or not?"

"Yeah. Just take another ride with me. I'll drop you off closer to your house."

"I thought you lived in Rancho? You trying to sound hood?" Bobby told her, "Nah he did but he just got a fat ass crib but he was staying down in South Central. Dude here's from Liberty."

"Thanks for telling my business, fool," He growled. Bobby chuckled, "Don't trip we're all homies here."

"Oh well we were just saying it'd be cool to party in Rancho. Maybe he can show us around."

They drove with the two girls in the back and Paul in the back and Marty was in the passenger seat while Bobby drove. The same song from back at the store was on the radio. Bobby must have really liked the song. "You're a pretty hot surfer," Lisa blurted out. She was talking about Marty Bobby chuckled. "What fuckin planet are you living on?" Ali said, "Earth you fucker! Compared to you he's like..Kobe Bryant..." Marty smiled nervously not sure what to say.

Paul passed the weed to Marty. Neither was his friend but Marty was cooler than Bobby for sure. They pulled up to a liquor store. He paid Paul for his dub ounce and then told Marty, "Go in and get us some booze."

Marty asked, "Can you give me some money, Bobby i only got like 6 bucks."

Bobby grabbed him by the ear twisting it. "What was that boy? Was that yes sir boss I will buy that booze for you, boss?" Paul told him, "Knock it off," He gave Marty a ten and Marty and Paul got out of the car as Paul took is j back. "That's what I thought, bitch!" Called Bobby at Marty. "You gotta stand up for your fuckin self," Paul told Marty as they were both out of ear shot of Bobby. "Man, he's been pulling this shit all for years. Look I'll pay you back for the ten and i'll see ya at work."

Despite his intentional aloofness towards Bobby, Marty, Ali and Lisa, he couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy. Even Lisa seemed okay it was just Bobby that was a dick and Ali was a loud mouthed bitch and naieve for a girl who was supposedly trying to school Lisa on boys. It seemed that Lisa was the female version of Marty and Bobby was the male equal to Ali. He wanted no part of it.

"Hey man, you want to keep buying from me, you don't pull that shit in front of me. Better yet, don't pull it at all. You're gonna push that dude too far," Bobby chuckled devilishly and said, "Quit trolling for cock, homo. We're all straight around here," He laughed at his own joke and Paul rolled his eyes walking away.

Ali in the back observed both what he did to Marty and what he said to Paul, "You an asssssshole!" She said with a chuckle. Bobby looked at her in the rear view mirror and said, why don't you come up here, baby i'm starting to dig you a little bit."

Marty came back with a bottle of tequila. Marty got in the back seat with Lisa and Ali was up front with Bobby. He put her seat forward and pushed her head into his lap. "Welcome to the party, bitch!" He said and she reluctantly, resistant at first began to suck him off. As she did, her daisy duke jeans shorts were pointing up in the air, her butt in sight as she bobbed up and down on him. In the back, Lisa and Marty began to make out and he removed his pants and her shorts and she spread her legs and let him enter her. She winced in pain as it hurt at first but after a while the pain started to turn to pleasure as they all had sex in a parking lot.

Paul checked his message from Mai, who he actually did give a shit about. He was sure whatever Bobby was up to was no good but it wasn't his problem. He wouldn't get involved.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter, guys. So Zilla 2000 let me know that in a way Neto seemed almost robotic and that is a problem considering he is based on Tuco Salmanaca. He's just been bottling up a lot of his emotions but he's going to start to become unhinged and in a way he's actually more like a Mexican Trevor than you think. Zilla knows why that is but the rest of you don't. _

_I should mention why. Neto actually occasionally uses meth I will show that later. He has been ever since workin for Trevor and he has been selling it too. While Johnny got weaker from meth, and Trevor was stronger from it, what it will do to Neto is fuck with his brains Zilla compared Tuco Johnny and Trevor and I thought yes that would be an interesting deviation from it. As for Neto's flashback, his killing on accident of that child is lightly based ona murder that Patrick Bateman commited at a zoo in American Pshycho in the book only and not the movie. He basically stabs an eight year old just to see what it's like and he feels bad but not for the reason he should he felt bad because killing a kid felt like a waste and not because it's fucked up because a kid hasnt accomplished anuthing and Patrick woulds rather kill somebody in the prime of their life. His next victim in my story LS Stories wil be an example of that and like his stabbing of the homeless guy it will be over something just as superficial. Maybe even more. It's up to you to decide which of the two will be a more superficial reason to kill._

_Anyway with Neto trying to help the kid even though he was unintentionally responsible for his death that is exactly what Patrick Bateman did in the book after he killed the kid he hid him behind a trash can and then tried to pretend to save his life and even had the audacity to slap the mother when she got hysterical as if to calm her down when he was the one responsible for it. _

_So that's one of the many things that made Neto seem a bit robotic it's not that he's robotic he's just numb. But as you see in this chapter he was also joking with Mai so he's lightening up a bit see the thing ois he was hiding both his rage but also his comical side by bottling shit up but it still has fucked with his head and the meth will make it worse so he wil be like a laughing murdering killer kinda like Trevor. and he has an unknown reason why he looks out for Paul._

_More will be shown later as for why he is the way he is what else happened in his past. _

_As for the shit with Paul, Bobby, Marty, Lisa and Ali are all characters from a movie Called Bully based on a true story murder about a guy pushed too hard. You can read about the murder of Bobby Kent on wikipedia but the wiki page doesn't show all the ditrty details of what leads to him being killed the ways he bullies people. So that scene at the store and the parking lot was not mine but the movies and the only thing unique to this is the interaction between Paul and the other characters. The same thing goes for the interaction between the online characters and the mission givers in the heists I pretty much had everything Lester and Paige said verbatim and only Neto and Mai's dialogue as well as Lester's reactions to it is mine._

_As far as what i've shown of Bobby he pretty much did do all of that. How much of an asshole would you say he is so far 1 outta 10? What do you think of Marty, Lisa and Ali so far? Oh shit before I forget Ali is visually based on Bijou Phillips who voices Helena in GTA San Andreas and Lisa is visually based on Rachel Minor who played Tig's daughter who gets lit on fire in Sons Of Anarchy plus Meg on Supernatural and yes both of them get naked in that movie. Like fully naked. And there's a lot of sex. I pretty much described their appearance exactly and that is what Bijou Phillips wore in the store if you see the movie you're like damn they let her walk in like that?_

_Marty is based on the deceased actor Brad Renfero who was a friend to James Franco. Bobby is visually based on Nick Stahl who played John in terminator 3 and the yellow skinned pedophile in Sin City. He's good at playing assholes. _

_So next chapter, they have to steal that car for the Korean mob, and Ivan will do another job for Mr. Markovic. Till then enjoy. Oh and _Anginahyman is based on Anaheim where Disneyland is which in GTA is the Glory Hole Theme Park. I'll probably have some missions take place at the theme park. Anginahyman is meant to sound like Mangina Hymen all though there is no hymen in your butt it's like my way of saying anal virginity and it's true to rockstars crude parodies.

_Later_


	17. The Fleeca Job

_Mai_

_Setup_

_Kurakama _

They got ready to hit up the Korean crew. "You know how to drive one of these things?" She asked nervously as they drove down the street and neither had helmets. "Yeah. Drove a few through Oaxaca on a few runs. Whatever the bosses wanted us driving in whatever fit at the time and drew the least suspiscion. I was driving a Sanchez down there but if I can handle that I can handle this."

"I hope so..." The ex soldier said with concern in her voice. "Ah what you're nervous about my driving now? You know I was just kidding before but my hacking really does suck..."

"It's not that it's just you gotta know driving a car isn't the same as a bike. Just don't crash, okay?"

"Just hold on tight. It's not me you have to worry about anyway. It's la jura if they pull us over."

"You should have thought of that before you pulled a guy off his bike in the middle of West Los Santos!" Neto replied, "No. WE should have thought of that before we agreed to not only rob a bank but go and jack some gangsters in order to do it. Lester said these guys were a nasty crew so they probably won't just lay down. In fact my expirience tells me they won't. It's nothing we can't handl. I'm just saying if the heat came down on us, I'm pretty sure stealing shit from a bank and carjacking some fools is worse, right?"

"I don't know. Lester did say they were bonds they didn't report to the IRS right? That's some white collar scheming."

"True but we're still going to be walking into a bank in brod daylight pointing guns in people's faces and that is illegal no matter what we're there to take. Just relax mija..."

Neto had also called up a homie from the Aztecas to meet up with them near where they would be in Vespucci Beach.

"Hello can you hear me?" Lester sounded in their ears as both had head sets. "Loud and clear," Mai told him.

_"Good. I'll be here to talk you through all these jobs., You're on the way to Del Perro. A Koreatown stickup crew has been using a parking lot as a base for scores"_

He turned onto Decker Street as they went through the Vespucci Canals. "They're into extortion, credit card fraud, stolen cars and some mini major robberies.I'd expect them to be packing and i'd expect them to be paranoid."

They got near there pretty quickly and they pulled into an alley across from the garage. Neto observed, "I think I may have spoken too soon. They're Kkangpae. They're crazy motherfuckers. We gotta play this one carefully."

"I thought you said they were a piece of cake? You sound as scared of them as I was to get on the bike!" Mai told him bluntly. He didn't confirm it but he didn't deny it either. "You can call it what you want. What's that thing you Americanos say? Better safe than sorry. I'm not saying we can't handle it. I'm just saying I know about them. Out here they're based outta Little Seoul. They got them in Liberty City too. They're international."

"So is your gang. What's the problem? You handled cartel thugs and I've handled jihadists."

"It aint the entire varrio down here with us. Just you and me. So keep a trucha, all right? Now let's get these guns."

He spotted Tiny who had a van full of guns. . "Orale carnalito. Who's the woman, homes?" Neto told him, "Mai Thu this is Tiny. Tiny's gonna be our Ammu Nation today since we're short on time."

The cholo wore a blue t shirt that said** Fuck Swag I Got Steelo **with the word Swag crossed out. "Nice to meet you mija," He kissed her hand after shaking it. She smiled a bit. "And the homies right. Second amendment doesn't apply to felons or illegals but I got you covered on your .44 amendment your .45 amendment your 357th amendment I got you."

Mai chuckled at that. "I'm gonna have to remember that one that was good."

He showed the weapons, "Get whatever you want. This time it's free but next time it'll cost you," With that, Mai selected an M4A1 plus an H&amp;K PSG1 Sniper Rifle. Neto selected an AK-47 with a scope on it plus an AA-12 shotgun with explosive shells. They both had Handguns, Mai taking a .357 Desert Eagle and Neto got a Glock 18. They both selected body armor too. "Orale perro! Don't forget to cone by and see Big Demon when you're done doing whatever you're about to do. Shit's jumping off in South Central with the Ballas and Family and Mara. We gotta reach an understanding with the Vagos about a truce in Rancho or our varrio could fold."

"Ora. I'll be there when I can. Tell Demon it'll be a couple days before I'm able to but I'll be there. Just need two days."

"I can try and convince him. Gordo's gonna talk shit but you know how that goes."

"Fuck that punk. We might be from the same hood now but if he disrespects me like he's been doing he's getting his ass beat. I know I can't kill him unless Demon gives me the green light to do it but I will kick his ass. I aint sure but I hear that fool's been friendly with the Families."

o

Tiny snickered, "Aint you doing some business with CGF? You know you gotta cut that out if it ever comes down to our hood and theirs right?" Neto said, "Chale. I bring them drugs sometimes and yeah I might have Lamar on my friends list on Life Invader but we're not homies., Gordo though, I think he's got side business with them that he aint cutting the homies in on. Me I pay my dues you know that. Plus, I can't prove it but I know he's going beyond the shit of just doing busuiness he's been partying with those fuckers. He's homies with one of the Family OG's. I can't prove it not yet..."

"Yeah and you're gonna have to be able to prove it otherwise you just start throwing accusations out yur word won't mean shit around here so don't do that. And you gotta do that on your own time but on jales if we need you two to work together you gotta put the shit between you two aside."

"Yeah I got it. Now you coming with us on this or what? You could stick around at least long enough to blast some of these levas out here."

"No can do, Santa. I've gotta get back to Rancho. But I'll see you back there."

They got back on the bike and they began to drive into the parking garage she didn't have to hold on for long even if they both had heavy weaponry on them and it was hard for her to hold o and for him to drive.

"_They're meant to be on the top level of this garage on the north side. So I see two ways of doing it. You go up the north ramps and hit em hard and quick or you go up the south ramps and try and get the drop on them from cover. Eh you can do it however you like as long as you get it done. And oh yeah we don't want anyone looking for ya so put on masks before saying hi."_

Neto looked back at the Vietnamese American and she told him, "Drop me off at the south ramp. I can drop them with the sniper. You take the north ramp."

Neto asked her, "You sure that's the way you want to play it? Shouldn't we just pick one?" She shook her head. "No. We don't know which way is the best way so we may as well do both."

He took her to the south ramp and said, "Fine but haul ass cause I got the bike so you'll need to be in position before I came around with the bike, entiendes?" She got off and readied her Sniper Rifle while keeping the Assault Rifle strapped around her. She ut on a black mask while Neto put two bandannas over his face, a turquoise one over the top and a royal blue bandanna in bottom. Am got into position taking cover behind a silver Felon. She drew down on the first Korean thug she could find meanwhile down below Neto drove his way to the north ramp. Am fired hitting a man in the back of the head, a Korean American wearing a dark black suit from Perseus and black loafers.

The brain and skull fragment erupted from the exit wound in the front of his head. Before his corpse could fall she was already firing another round into another gangster hitting him in the spine. They turned around firing off automatic rounds in her general direction. She had good cover and they were a good distance from her she relocated to behind a parked red Baller an she came up and fired three more shots hitting two more people. She caught one of them with a round in the right knee cap and then the next two rounds in the chest. They fell.

Neto parked just below. He came in with the shotgun readied and he saw Mai had already set it off, the Korean thugs already taking fire from her from a distance. All but a few had their backs to him. He fired the AA-12 and hit a Korean gang member who stood at five foot five, a scrawny man with average length hair. The blast hit him in the abdomen and the blast devastated his torso blowing exposing his intestines as the blast destroyed his internal organs. He fired seven rounds off at once nailing two more, destroying a males face with a blast destroying his skull. The third gang member was hit in the left shoulder and the powerful round tore his arm apart at the shoulder. The man screamed in deep agony.

A gang member nearby took cover but fired his MP5 from cover as he saw his friend going into shock knowing he couldn't do anything to help him. geudeul modu leul jab-a! geudeul-eun uli ui cheugmyeon halyeoneun !" Screamed the Korean gangster.

**(Get them both! They're trying to flank us!)**

At least five gunmen came discharging rounds at Mai forcing her to cover. "ulineun-i saekki leul jug-il pil-yogaissda! geunyeoneun namja boda deo wiheomhada !" Screamed a man with a short haircut, a black leather jacket, gray jeans, and who had an AR-15 as he sprayed at all the row of cars parked near the south ramp that Mai could have possibly been behind.

**(We need to kill this bitch! She is more dangerous than the man!)**

One Korean screamed, "eotteohge dangsin-eun yeoja ya al su issseubnikka?"

**(How do you know it's a woman?)**

(geunyeoneun yeojeonhi babo gaseum iissda!)

**(She still has tits you idiot!)**

Neto unloaded the first mag of the AA-12 and two cars exploded from the rounds kicking up a huge blast which knocked him over and left his ears ringing. The smell of smoke from the cars as well as burning flesh filled the air. He saw a man with no legs sail through the air, his scorched carcass sailing over the side of the top of the garage. Other bodies had decorated a few cars with arms landing on windshields cracking them and staining the windshield wipers with blood, and burning legs landing near their scarred friends. Neto froze as he saw a head that had been separated from the body, part of the skin on his face having been burned off, the man's mouth twisted in what looked like an eternal twist of agony and shock, a silent scream that he would have forever. Neto's heart began to race and he started to hyperventilate as he looked at the head.

Mai was screaming something from across the parking lot that he couldn't hear over the ringing. Am fired her M4 from cover, sweeping up the five gunmen coming at them. She mowed them down even though she was taking fire herself and a few rounds did get her in the right side of the chest but luckily the vest was on. She nailed the man with the AR-15 in the stomach, four rounds hitting him there and two rounds getting his right thigh. She hit him with two more in the left collar bone.

The man collapsed falling, unable to fire the rifle, so he writhed in pain on the ground. The ex army grunt could see the other Korean mobsters were trying to kill Neto and she couldn't see his muzzle flash he wasn't firing anymore. "Neto?! Are you down?"

She fired hitting them from a distance but it caused the gangsters to divide their forces to come after her. She popped her head back to cover to reload the H&amp;K and then she went to cover behind a parked blue Sabre. She came up firing, catching a man with an M3 shotgun who was trying to blast Neto out of cover. She worried at first that he might be dead but then if he was why would they still be trying to kill them? "Neto, whatever it is, snap out of it! We're here to do a job!" The man she hit took a round in the right shoulder and it exited his chest. The man collapsed but was still able to hold a sidearm. She got in closer firing the M4 as she veered to cover and she wounded one gangster who was wearing a black baseball cap and a gray jacket and blue jeans.

He took four rounds near the right rib cage and two in the left hip. He screamed but he fired a sidearm blindly at her too. One of the thugs sprayed an Uzi at her screaming, "do you know who you're fucking with?! We'll kill you and your entire families!" Am ducked down as they fired at her but were still trying to get Neto too and finally he did some out firing his AK, nailing two of them. She screamed back, "Good thing none of you are leaving this roof alive!"

She fired hitting him in the back as he had tried to shoot at Neto. He fell forward blood gushing from his mouth. Neto fired the AA-12 again and the cars exploded again and fiery debris rained down along with body parts. "Careful not to destroy too many cars!" She warned as he reloaded the shotgun a third time.

They finally found the car and Mai got in and Neto joined her, unloading the last twenty two rounds of his AK at them. They got in and he joined her reloading and covered her with theAK rolling the window down as she hot wired and sped out of there. They smashed past the abandoned bike and as they took off down to the lower levels thugs still fired at them. Neto told Lester, "We got the carat! What now?"

"Now drop any cops or gangsters or whoever you've got after you and bring it to my garment factory. And try not to damage it too much. You can't rob a bank in a wrecked car," Before long they were driving out of there and tearing through studio lots and alley ways as they grove through Pinewood. As they got out onto a main street, what Neto thought was Dorsett Drive, they heard the burst of automatic fire and tons of yuppies fled in fear and Neto got ready to hang out of the window and shoot and didn't dare talk off the bandannas yet as two carloads of Kkangpae gave chase.

Neto unloaded out the window catching the driver with five rounds to the mouth knocking out all of his front teeth and decorating the drivers seat with blood. The passenger tried to regain control of the wheel but he couldn't and the car plowed into a rich blonde woman with a designer hand purse wearing the fur on an endangered species animal. The driver was killed. "You..ruined...my jacket..." She said as her blood got all over it. The Korean gangster got whip lash and his head was cracked open and he staggered out onto the sidewalk, collapsing in agony and dropped his two Mac-10's.

Neto got his AA-12 out of the back seat and fired at the car. The first few shots sent the hood up and put it on the windshield and the next two hit the engine block. As he unloaded more rounds it exploded. Finally they were out of the woods as they sped out of there. Am took a sharp left on the Del Perro Freeway as they sped through West Los Santos. "You think any of them survived?" Asked Neto. I'm not sure. I hope not. I don't need any ind of mafia trying to kill me or my family that's what they threatened to do. What was with you back there? I thought you got killed!"

"I just froze up...something triggered a memory for me...a bad one..."

"This is why you need to let it out! I know you have PTSD but you can't freeze up like that it could get you killed! I'm not trying to be a bitch about it I'm just looking out for you."

"So I have episodes sometimes...what can I do about it? Anyways, you were in a war too why don't you? Besides you expect me to open up about this now? Anyway I don't have any family. Not anymore."

She intended to ask him what he meant by that sometime. "No not now but soon. It can destroy you keeping things inside. I don't have PTSD because I had a healthy enough childhood. I'm not saying you didn't but a lot of people who are pre disposed to get it may have had some other kind of trauma happened. In your case whatever happened that you won't tell me about."

_"How's it driving? I don't want to call this an idiot proof heist car. I mean there's no limit to some people's stupidity but you gotta be very fuckin careful to let the cops catch you in one of these. It's got muscle, traction, light weight armor that shouldn't compromise performance. This is the one for us. Now get it back in one piece and Ill shut up about it."_

They ignored his statement."How you doing? Paige is going to meet you under the bridge near the factory. This score is coming together."

They pulled up to the spot and got out Paige emerged wearing the same clothes as last time. "Okay...I'll look after this. Lester will come by your place when you're ready to go."

Neto walked away but as he did taking his gang rags off his face, Paige slipped Mai a phone number.

_One Day Later_

_The Fleeca Job_

_Neto_

Neto sat in front of the tv watching Republican Space Rangers when a news bulletin came on._ "A shooting at a car park in Del Perro has left multiple dead in what can only be described as a gang related hit. Police have not issued a statement as to suspects but they have described the victims of having connections to Korean organized crime in the Central Los Santos area. The motive for the shooting is unknown but one gang member who was involved in a car crash and a drive by shooting , confessed that a Kurakama was stolen from them. The suspect, one Kim Dai Yuen, a native of South Korean, aged 32, went into a coma before anything else could be revealed. Several witnesses in West Vinewood noticed that a car matching that description took cover as gunfire was exchanged between them and two other cars however none got a good look at the driver or his accomplice."_

Neto turned up the tv beckoning to Paul who had just gotten out of the shower. "Check it out homes. Me and Mai are big time now! Bet you and Ivan wished you hadn't sat this one out."

Ivan, who was drinking at the table, poured himself more Jerkov Vodka. "Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere for the next couple days."

"Me either except maybe the gym," Paul said. "Whatever...small time puts," Neto said with a chuckle. "_Several witnesses also encountered physical intimidation as when the gunfire was exchanged, some residents who were up all night drinking micro brews and recovering by getting a coffee was seen in this video panicking as a car exploded near by."_

_"OH MY GOD! THERE''S A FUCKING EAR IN MY NON DAIRY LATTE!" _Screamed a hipster, a Caucasian male with a stud piercing in his nose in the next side as well as three in his left and three in his right ear looking like a typical neckbeard douchebag.

"_The suspects are still at large and not much is known about them other than their height and that there are two of them. The suspects should be considered armed and dangerous. If you do see the car shown in the clip, do not attempt to approach it or its driver. Call the Los Santos Police Department and collect a reward by dialing 555 We Tip. More on this story as it develops."_

A male voice said, "_Weazel News. Confirming your prejudices."_

Finally Ivan stood up and said, "I am going to me when it is not so bright out."

Lester buzzed on the door and Mai let him in. "Ah your first time...you know the uh..first times...well it isn't easy it won't exactly be fireworks you know? It'll be uh...it'll be vaguely akward and disappointing you know?" He got a little too close to Neto. "You stick the wrong thing in the wrong part and you won't be able to... and then you'll finish too early and and then you won't be able to make eye contact afterward but uh new worlds will open up. New opportunities...or new risks,..."

"Are we talking about robbery or something else? Cause yeah my first time sucked but it was with a hooker in Tijanuana. Two, I wasn't looking at her during either, and the next time I saw her, I did stick it in her ass and she didn't complain. YOU WANNA SEE LESTER?! You know I like em big and round!" Mai chuckled saying, "TMI Neto...he's just kidding Les..."

"And that's when you'll remember that old uncle Lester was hear for ya, holding your hand. Guiding you through it and then you'll feel a little creeped out but but you're gonna repress it. Squash it down. and we'll never talk about it. First time! Fleeca! " Mai chuckled. "You're more like Wicked Uncle Ernie..."

"Never met him. But I'm sure he's a very misunderstood individual and he wouldn't appreciate his niece knocking people like that!" Am laughed, "No it's not...you don't get it. Never mind."

"It's a two man score. One of you drives and keeps the heat off you the other goes into the bank goes to the specific safety deposit box and then you get out of there. You get in that fast armored car and you get the hell out of that place. Then once you're clean once you got no heat on you, come see me give me the box and you get paid, hmm?"

"Okay...you know uh it is your first time so don't expect too much there are wild insane mind blowing ORGIES IN YOUR FUTURE! Orgies!" He did a pelvic thrust. Neto nearly slapped him. "Don't ever...do that again..."

With that they were on the way out the door but not before Ivan called,"Hey Mr. Santa Muerte! Trevor Phillips has requested your presence and Ms Thu's and mine and Mr. Wilson's for a job! We need to go to Sandy Shores in few days!"

"I'm seeing the homies from Rancho and Ortega before I go see that methed out freak."

"Great...what you expect me to tell him so that he does not try and eat our balls for breakfast?"

"Ehhh...tell him to suck his pee pee!" Neto replied and Pau howled with laughter at that because it was such a juvenile way to say that. "It'll be a small meal," Joked Mai. They both laughed at that as well as Paul. As they left however, Lester advised, "i wouldn't recommend you guys repeat that especially to 's just say I knew this Trevor Phillips in a past tense and he wouldn't take kindly to this kind of talk."

Ivan set down another empty glass after he downed the drink. "Why? What's do different about him as opposed to other meth smoking American lunatics? Why dopeople in Blaine County say his name like it's a curse or he is a ghoul or something?" Lester looked at the two gunmen. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this ...you can tell the pretty and the mean one too just to save their lives but let's just say Mr. Phillips is on the lab...okay children...it all started nine years ago in a snowy mid western shit hole..."

Meanwhile Neto and Mai got into a dark red Admiral which the latter had stolen from North began to drive to Lester's factory."Okay! Here we go. I'm excited for you. I've got goosebumps up my arms and butterflies in my stomach. You know where you left the car. At least I hope you do. You're weren't drunk and on pain killers were you? No that was me..."

They arrived and Lester said, _"Driller, i'm sending you the hacking program. When you get to the car you need to get on it! Start breaking into their system,"_ They both got into the car and Neto was driving at least he would be until they got to the bank. "_You got the wheels? All right go to the , start hacking their network. You need to establish a connection before you get to the bank. Then you'll be able to trigger the vault door remotely."_

Mai began to try and hack. It was just like before with moving a line through a maze trying not to hit any walls. Neto meanwhile, drove them towards their destination as he drove through Pillbox Hill. "_The hacking program is cleaning after you so you can take as many shots as you want and they won't know they're being attacked. Once you walk through those doors there's no turning back. Well..there's no turning back now because I've put a lot of work into this and I'd be really really annoyed with you if you don't go through with it. I'd probably refuse to speak to you for a week and then spread nasty rumors behind your back and maybe set up a life invader page about what a creep you are."_

Neto told him with a chuckle, "The incentive is good Les but the consequences? You gotta work on your threats, hermano. Senor Madrazo used to tell me we would be rich if we did what he said and dead if we didn't. That is how you offer the carrot and the stick, entiendes?"

Mai, as she hacked through asked, "Seriously? That psycho threatened to kill you? We've all worked for him by nowif he's that unproffesional we should reconsider ever doing anymore jobs for him."'

Neto shook his head as they drove, "I wasn't talking about Martin. I meant Javier Madrazo. He's a whole other animal. One I hope you never encounter."

_"It'd be scarier if i threatened to kill you huh? Ah but in the age of the internet nothing is forgotten and humiliation is worse than death! In a way isn't it? No?I should have made a death threat or at least a mutilation threat so that I'd cut off your nose or use your ass as an ashtray or do something with your tongue. Not that you use your tongue,"_ Neto had them driving past Vespucci Beach and still could not believe this conversation was going on.

Mai was almost through another level of the security. "Wow he might actually be crazier than you," She observed. Neto agreed. "I know does the fucker got aspergers syndrome or what eh?" She shook her head. "Nope. Paul does and even he's not this bad. Then again he's high functioning and has a less extreme case. Maybe Lester has the more typical case."

Neto suggested, "Or maybe there isn't any word in any medical or mental health dictionary to describe what that fucking recluse has wrong with him. By the way Lester you post anything about me on Live Invader I will use your ass for an ash tray and I might even start a little mini prostitution ring where necrophiliacs pay me for a poke at your fat pimply ass. The amount of weird fuckers in this town trust me somebody will pay."

Lester ignored his threat. "Okay since we;re doing this I'm gonna talk you through it one more time. We've given you pump action shotguns to take in. They should be intimidating enough. You both go in hard. There are four security cameras in the foyer. Driver you take them out as soon as you walk in the door. Then you're on crowd control. Driller, when you're in the network you'll be able to open the vault door on your phone. Go back to the safety deposit room and start drilling."

Finally Mai finished hacking and they arrived at the bank. They both masked up and got the shotguns ready. "Okay driller open the door."

She did open it from the inside looking at the vault door through the camera on her phone. They both ran inside and Neto fired four shots taking the cameras out. The customers in the bank panicked and hit the floor screaming. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON THE GROUND! ANY HEROES GET THEIR HEADS BLOWN OFF!"

One of the bank tellers, a white guy ho was middle aged begged, "Please...don't shoot me..." Neto screwed, "DON'T GIVE ME A REASON TO MOTHERFUCKER!" Am got back there and got the drill out and began to drill into the safety deposit box. The security guard came out of the bathroom, an African American who may have been mullatto but Neto hit him in the face with the shotgun. "No more surprises!"

Mai was out pretty quickly and they got into the car and began to take off down the street. Neto floored it out of there. There was a shit load of LSPD cop cars after them the sirens blared as they tore up the street. "_Go go go! You didn't come this far to end up in the back of a squad car!_" Cried Lester. They sped through Chumash with at least six cop cars on their ass. Am had her shotgun ready for use if things got out of control. "Shit we need to lose the cops. What do we do, Lester?"

"I've got my getaway guy waiting for you on the Zancoudo bridge. He's got a plan for the cops if you can just get there," They saw a roadblock up ahead with at least five cop cars so Neto went off road driving on the grass and went around it even as the pigs fired after them. "Guys names Eddie Toh. He's a professional hell take care of everything."

Neto drove past another roadblock this time going sighltyly left where a cop left a gap for them to do so. A less advanced driver might have failed at it. They were now driving through Tongva Hills. There was another road block as they were coming in and Neto warned, "Brace yourself!" He rammed through the gap between a squad car but in doing so ran over an officer, a white male with spiked brown hair and sent him flying the officers blood decorating the road and the other officers fired on them.

Just then a voice they did not know sounded, a male. "Hey come in. This is your getaway tells me you are inbound,"

They spotted a Cargobob floating over the bridge so Neto drive under it so the magnet could pick them up. They began to lift off and they were on their way out. "_We have liftoff let's go."_

Neto screamed flipping the cops off out the window, "AHHHH Aye Aye! Fuck all of you donut munching cunts! We did it!" Mai cheered, "WHOO! Yeah baby!"

_Three Hours Later _

They arrived back at Lester's factory and he said to Mai, "Show it to me," She showed him the goods. "Yes it is the holiday season at the Crest residence and daddy's out drinking. You passed. If that thing I talked about comes up I'll call you. In t4he mean time I'f anybody comes to me I'll mention you as a reliable pair of hands. Not bad for a first time but don't get clingy."

They began to head home. Mai smiled. "We made $143,750! Fuck yeah!"

They hugged in celebration. "Let's go get the other two see if they want to celebrate!"

* * *

_That's it for this chapter guys I meant to show what Paul and Ivan were up to in the time between Neto and Mai jacking that crew and doing the actual Fleeca job but i wanted to get this updated and i have an ear infection and am tired so I'll show that the next chapter. For now I hope you enjoyed the ride. As for the dialogue between Neto and Mai and Lester most of it is in t4he script except what our two heroes said i had to improvise on that bit i removed any dialogue referencing the two of them as mutes even if they are in r wouldd be in the game because here they are not. As far as jacking that car you have the option of the north or south ramp and i figured why choose one when i can do both so i had Mai do the quiet and stealthy way and Neto the loud way which we can agree is kind of true to their nature right? I mean Neto knows how to be a discreet criminal but you have to remember he's coming from a place where criminals don't get arrested as much and law is ten times more crooked so he didm't really have to be as discreet. That's not to say he can't still do it but i that regard with her army experience Mai is better at covert shit._

_I mean Neto did some time in the Mexican military too but in the ears in Mexico most of what they fight is other cartels. They're not in the Iraq war so he'd be taking on rival cartels and he often would find even soldiers were in the pockets of certain cartels which i could make as how he becomes involved with the Madrazo cartel. Where as Mai had to deal with Taliban, AQ, and other militias in a land foreign to her so stealth was a big deal. _

_Enjoy. Later_


	18. Baba Yaga

_Ivan_

He and the other Bravta members had pulled up to the spot in Strawberry. Paul was out front with some of the CGF members. Grisha looked at him and out of the window. They were here on business. They saw that they needed to maintain an LS based partner as far as the mafia went. They had more guns than they needed and they needed gang members to buy them. They had killed a member of DNFG but they were hoping to try and keep their relationship with them having established a gun connection more recently with the Families since they had killed a member of the DFNG. They were hoping to not kill more gang members but Ivan was aware this was a different hood. "You are foolish to trust these men. Father would see men like this as not even worth doing business with."

"I don't trust you either. Besides, your father has business with the Ballas too. I know these people they are ok. They need guns. The police are constantly shaking them down."

"So...you have gotten deep into this ghetto gang war?" Grisha asked. "Yes. I have done a few jobs here and there."

"And how do you know this man, Lamar Davis?" He asked beckoning to the gang member wearing a Magnetics hat. "We became friends on Live Invader. He is ok. A bit loud but he is loyal."

"You come all the way from Liberty City to Los Santos just to meet a friend on social media? Zadrota..."

Ivan snarled, "Fuck you. There is a lot more to it than that. I am here for my own reasons. I am out here for your father can help me with. This is why I am still in this line of work. I need help from a man with a lot of resources. Really, I am doing your father more favors just for one but so long as I get what I am after I am fine with this."

The Russian mobster responded, "I will be the man running this organization soon so you should show me some respect. There is a chance that if anybody is in any position to do you any favors it will be me."

"Are you planning on killing your own father just to achieve power, Grisha? That is pretty fucking low, man."

"I am not planning on killing my father, you fool. But a lot of men in this city want him dead and some of the fallout you have caused with the Petrovich Family has made us enemies in Liberty City and even in Russia. That is not to say is entirely your fault but just know my father has many enemies. There are certain Family sets that want him dead, I don't trust those Baller Torcok's either, and the Mexican gangs? Ha. We are not in Liberty City so we do not wield as much respect or power over here as we do over there. The cartels are the ones who runs things out here and they do to a point in Liberty as well but if you wanted to get cocaine back east you could get it from a number of people not just the Mexicans. You get it from Russians, Jamaicans, Columbians, Puerto Ricans, Haitians, or the Chinese as well."

They got out and Sergei got off the back of th truck. "Goddamn homie that nigga's big as fuck! He play football or basketball or what?" Lamar greeted. Ivan slapped hands with him and then with Paul. "This is Paul Hoffman and that is Lamar Davis. Lamar, this is Grisha Markovic and Andrei. Mr. Markovic wishes he could be here but has other business to attend to."

"Lamar introduced some of the gang members with him. "Well this Lil Rhino, that's Slim Skillz, that's Lil King and these two knucklehead niggas are Jazz and Kon."

Jazz was a lighter skinned black male and he wore a black hoodie and baggy blue jeans but on the hoodie the Feuds logo was on it with the crown and everything. His face always seemed to be in a natural sneer. On his neck on the left side he had an F tatted and on the right a D for Forum Drive stating his allegiance. On on the other hand was darker skinned and wore a black wife beater and had tats up and down his skinny arms one said BK another said VK and another aid AK on his right arm. On his left he had a tat that said Killa Hills 26 and below that the letters CGF. "What's up homie. So y'all got that plug or what?" Asked Kon. Jazz snorted, "Hey why the fuck can't that nigga Markovic be here? He's the man in charge we should be talking to the man in charge not no underlings."

Grisha, seemingly unafraid of the Forum Drive members and the CGF members despite being outnumbered said, "You talk to me or you do not talk to any of us at all. If there is a problem with that we will walk away and find better clients and you can go back to killing Ballers and Vagos with those crappy Tec 9's instead of military grade assault rifles."

Lil Rhino growled, "What if we just kill your mrk asses right here and take yo shit now?" The Russian laughed. "Then you'll have just a few more dead bodies. Except then you'll also have my father to deal with and I guarantee his influence is greater than yours. Plus you will have cops locking you up and this hood will be gentrified faster than you can say Bean Machine. Capping me is not the same as killing one of your violet wearing enemies. Besides, do you think we are stupid enough to come to South Central with van full of weapons? Nyet. We have a place we keep stash. So tell me now if there is problem or we walk."

Lamar stepped up, "Nah dog it aint even like that just chill I fucks with you. Rhino shuit the fuck up, nigga! Yeah we interested aight? My boy Gerald fronted us the bank to pay ya'll. You just lead the way."

Grisha grinned. "Good."

With that they got back in and Grisha told them, "You will follow us. We have what you need."

They drove away and began to pull the truck through South Central. "Not you, you fucking neanderthal. You get out and walk," Snarled Grisha at Andrei. He could see the resenment of Grisha in his face but he got off the back of the truclk. "What is the problem? He can fit in back of truck why make him walk?"

The mobster scoffed, "I resnt s having to use a vehicle that has to be large enough to fit this fat fucker. Even iuf it can fit him, the fact that it has to exist pisses me off," Ivan told him, "The fact that you exist pisses me off. Your father is a decent man. If I could go back in time I would have given him a condom and told him better try again later. Then again if you were the piece of malof'a that survived I cannot imagine how worthless your competition was."

Grisha growled,"You need to watch how you talk to me. You may find yourself with a slit throat if you keep with your disrespect. If you play nice maybe I will do you a favor. You are trying to find your father, yes? As I said before, if anything unfortunate were to happen to my father it would all fall on me and any favors you need would have to go through me. I will not put any money or resources towards such a disresspectful piece of shit."

"And you had better watch how you talk to Andrei. He may not be there to protect you when you need it most. Or maybe he will kill you. He is not just wide he is tall and strong. He doesn't need a gun to break your I had to bet money on you with a handgun and him with just his fists I would bet on him to win."

Grisha shook his head. "If I didn't need you right now I would have you killed for speaking to me like this."

"Too scared to do it yourself? Coward."

"Prodolzhayte govorit' der'mo drug moy. Posmotrite, kak dolgo vy v posledniy raz v etom gorode. Vy budete videt' takiye lyudi, kak ya i moy otets yavlyayutsya yedinstvennymi druz'yami u vas yest'. Vy dumayete, chto etot gorod yavlyayetsya rayem ? Nekotoryye mesto, chtoby izbezhat' proshlykh demonov i staryye dolgi ? Eto ne tak. My do sikh por te, kto my yest'. No kto ya namnogo vazhneye , kto ty. Tak chto ya ne byl KGB ? Kto dayet yebat' ? Voyna byla poteryana v lyubom sluchaye. V kontse kontsov kapitalizma eto to, chto vsegda pobezhdayet . Moy otets khoroshiy chelovek , ty prav , no on takzhe dinozavr tseplyayas' ambulatornogo ot obraza zhizni i ideologii . To, chto vyigryvayet v kontse kontsov , eto den'gi. YA khochu byt' na pobedivshey storone , chto, poskol'ku vse voyny svodyatsya k den'gam. Den'gi pokupayet resursy, kotoryye on pokupayet tovarishchey i on pokupayet vlast' . Ne fuflo rechi i trubnyye mechty . Vy vse yeshche dostatochno molody. Tam net nikakikh osnovaniy dlya Vas, chtoby tseplyat'sya za proshloye . YA budushcheye, i vy dolzhny prinyat' menya kak svoyego brata . Kapitalisticheskoye ili kommunisticheskiy gorod ne vidit nas , kak zhe ni na chto. Ikru yedyat khuliganov."

(Keep talking shit my friend. See how long you last in this city. You're going to see men like me and my father are the only friends you have. You think this city is paradise? Some place to escape past demons and old debts? It isn't. We still are who we are. But who I am is a lot more important than who you are. So what I was not KGB? Who gives a fuck? The war was lost anyway. In the end capitalism is what always wins. My father is a good man you are right but he is also a dinosaur clinging to an out dated way of life and ideology. What wins in the end is money. I want to be on the winning side of that because all wars boil down to money. Money buys resources it buys comrades and it buys power. Not bullshit speeches and pipe dreams. You are still reasonably young. There is no reason for you to cling to the past. I am the future and you should embrace me as your brother. Capitalist or communist the city sees us as the same no matter what. Caviar eating hoodlums)

" Vy skryvayete pozadi vashego ottsa , no vy uvereny, chto ne uznal ni odnogo iz svoikh znacheniy . On ne stal by otnosit'sya k Andreyu , kak vy delayete . My zdes' ne obsuzhdat' politiku my zdes', chtoby delat' biznes , no delovyye otnosheniya ne rabotayut, yesli vy obrashchat'sya so vsemi , kak oni pod vami .

Chto kasayetsya vashego ottsa eto iz-za synovey , kak vy v proshlom , neskol'ko stoletiy nazad, koroli chasto by ne nazval ikh preyemnikov . Potomu chto dazhe yesli kto-to sobirayetsya nasledovat' tron , kogda umer nyneshniy korol', kotoryy dal zmey , kak i vy vse bol'she osnovaniy , chtoby popytat'sya ubit' ikh . Zabavno nablyudat', kak eto . Chelovek, kotoryy stoit , chtoby poluchit' vse, yesli on prosto zhdet svoyego vremeni vse yeshche budet prozhorlivyye nemnogo mudak."

(You hide behind your father but you sure did not learn any of his values. He would not treat Andrei the way you do. We are not here to discuss politics we are here to do business but business relationships do not work if you treat everybody like they are beneath you. As for your father it is because of sons like you in the past, a few centuries back, kings often wouldn't name their successors. Because even if somebody was going to inherit the throne when the current king died, that gave snakes like you all the more reason to try and kill them. It's funny how that is. A man who stands to gain everything if he just waits for his time would still be a power hungry little asshole.)

Switching back to English Grisha snorted, "Whatever. Just shut the fuck up and drive to the spot. I do not trust that friend of yours or these chernozhopyi low lives. They had better be good for the money to pay for the shipment otherwise the only way they are getting these guns is on the receiving end."

Just then, Grisha got a call from a woman presumably one of his many girlfriends or possibly prostitutes.

He began to converse with them in Russian. Privet, krasavitsa! Da ya byl zanyat v posledneye vremya. Nichego podobnogo. YA mogu priyti videt' vas pozdno vecherom . Da."

**(Hello beautiful! Yes I have been busy lately. It's nothing like that. I can come see you later tonight. Yes.)**

Ivan tuned him out putting the radio to Los Santos Rock Radio. The song Toy Soldiers by Martika played. He relaxed listening to the music still driving slow so that Andrei could keep up. The bigger man seemed to appreciate it and liked the soft music. Grisha was off the phone as the song was almost over and sneered,"What are you, women? What kind of music is this?"

He turned it toa station that was playing electro music. "Yes, Grisha and you are a real man wholistens to music for real men who like other real men..." Andrei tried to hide a smile. Ivan turned it back and Grisha tried to turn it back again and Ivan warned,"You want to pull back a bloody fucking stump? You can't be bothered to drive to your own deal."

Grisha snapped,"The fun and games are over! Stop driving so fucking slow!" Ivan told the underboss,"I would not have to if you would let your man ride with us. Now you are not only holding us up but the Families too."

"I don't care!" Grisha pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Ivan's head. "Drive at a normal speed. This fat fucker can walk like I said. Andrei, you walk! Better yet run to the deal you know the address. If you want to keep your place I would hurry."

Andrei told Ivan,"Is noproblem. I can get there lon my own fast as I can," Ivan looked at the mobster with disdain. "You are going to have to start treating your men better. You say I will have to rely on you one day for a favor but working with a man such as yourself may not even be worth it."

"Oh and you are innocent, Azarov? Then tell me why in Liberty City they called you Baba Yaga? Do you really think when you die you will join the holy Father in heaven?" Ivan told him, "No. I do not believe in a God. The Orthodox church was a tool of the ruling class. The Czar had too much influence on it. This is why Comrade Lenin said it had to go."

"Chort. A true fucking communist. Like I said you and father are out dated," Ivan snickered, "Says the man who believes in a 2000 year old fairy tale? It is true the church was allowed to come back afterwards but I don't understand why a man like you would be a Christian either. You are a killer. Then again, most Christians have been in history. I am a killer too but I am a killer because it is what is avilable to me and I choose to continue this path. I do this for my own ends. Not in the name of atheism."

"Then how can you pass judgement on me, my friend? You have killed more men than i have most likely. Yet you act holier than thou."

"Because unlike you, I still believe in being loyal to friends and if a man such as Andrei were working for me, I would not treat him as you do."

"All for one and one for all, eh Baba Yaga? Fuck you..."

_Paul_

As they drove in the dark green SUV, which he hated driving, Lamar, Slim Skillz, and Lil Rhyno, and Lil King laying in the back of the SUV where the trunk was, so that they could all ride together. "You sure we can trust these motherfuckers, man? I mean ylou know these niggas brah i don't. They aint from the hood I dn't trust em and I dn't like giving away or paper to them either."

Slim Skillz told him, "First of all motherfucker, it aint your paper. It's everybody's on the set besides, Redwood here aint from the hood either shit he aint from L.S. at all but he's backed us up several times so he gets my respect. Second, it was G who put up on this. And it was Stretch who set this shit up. The homie got in a fight so he's in solitary but he's asked G to look after shit while he is."

Paul asked, "Who's Stretch again? I keep hearing that name," Slim grinned slyly, "That's classified," Rhino growled, "Yeah shut the fuck up and follow those two, breed. Don't nobody pay you to ask questions."

"You think you're cute when you're being racist, dude? I'm American indian a lot of black guys are half white themselves. Our president for example. And he's related by blood to that redneck Joe Lawton Jr. by blood. So kill that bullshit, Rhino."

"This is South Central loc. Where you from don't mean shit out play boy, i'm cute when I fart. I'm cute when I take a shit.

"No when you take a shit, you look like you're melting. And this is Chumash land." Paul remarked shooting back at him. Slim got a look of shock on his face, King uttered,"Ah hell no..." While Lamar couldn't help but laugh at that. Rhino snarled. "The fuck you say?!" He grabbed him trying to choke him and the car swerved swinging on him. Paul hit him back with his right hand trying to maintain control of the vehicle. Rhino took the blow but came back at him and they swerved in the road almost hitting a driver in the other direction. Rhino hit hm in the jaw and with two blows in the side coming around the seats while Slim tried to keep the peace between the two from the front while Lamar did in the back. "Hey motherfuckers I aint got no seat belts back here! Ahh shit!"

Paul drove an elbow into the Family members face and the gang member's head bucked back hitting the window. The gang member went for his pistol pointing it at Paul's head. "Stop the car motherfucker! It's on now."

Paul sped up saying, "You shoot me you die. I'l drive us straight to the L.S. river you fucking asshole!" Slim started to get physical with Rhino and so did Lamar wrestling the gun from him. "Nigga calm the fuck down, dog! Paul's the homeboy!" Rhino snarled, "Nah fuck that he's your homeboy! This little faggot aint from my hood he aint a toad nigga fuck him! I aint riding with this bitch!" Slim took the pistol from him and put the gun sideways to Rhino's temple. "Nigga, i'll wet your shit up right now. What Redwood said was outta line but so were you, fool."

Paul asked, "Can you stop calling me that?" Slim said, "Look partna your real name is too hard to say and you too hood to be walking around with a name like Paul it aint no big deal it's a term of acceptance, man. Shit you got niggas around the hood named Midnight it aint nothing different. Besides i aint disrespecting you i aint called you no half breed. If you don't want me to call you that then brah, or nigga, or homie or cu gotta do. Cause that name of yours is too hard."

"iorakote. It's really not."

"Point is, we're doing this deal with these mafia fools so we can deal with the Mexican Mafia and other motherfuckers trying to gank us. I know you aint start shit but am I gonna have to seperate you two?" Rhino checked his nose. "This little bitch made me bleed! Slim get that goddamn gun outta my face unless you finna shoot me!"

"You made yourself bleed. If this nigga's acting a bitch then you being a little ho right now. Now you're the one being the problem if it was him being the problem, I'd call it. But it's you. Now are we gonna squash it or do I gotta kick you out the car?"

"Man I'm from the set who the fuck is this motherfucker! He's cool with fuckin Aztecas too nigga! He associates with the enemy. I aint with that," Lamar told him, "The Aztecas usually mind their own business dog. It's the Vagos we gotta watch out for and P's killed plenty of them. For me. That means he's killed em for CGF and Forum Gangstas far as i'm concerned."

"Besides, he's the one with the connection to this Russian, aight? Lamar's kinda cool with him but not as much as with Paul and Mai. Paul knows LD well and he knows this Russian guy well. He's our middle man. If he aint coming with then we don't do the deal. But if that's whats up, Rhino you're getting a violation nigga real talk. You're my boy and all but your temper's worse than Lamar and your attitudes been fucking up our business a lot lately and I aint having it. G is more of a hustler than a banger, he stays in his house more he's acting leader but I'm the nigga on the streets so I'm the symbol that makes me the stand in big dog. And you been smoking too much of that sherm and snortiung too much of that white girl what you do on your own time is your biz but it's cutting intlo mine and the hood's and I aint having that. You acting more childish than King's little ass be."

"Hey i heard that!" The teen cried out. Rhino, Lamar, and Slim all yelled in unison, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lil king cried out, "Hey i hit my head too, cuz!" Rhino scoffed, "That;s on him he almost crashed the motherfucking car!" Paul shouted, "Cause you attacked me, dumb ass! What do you think happens when you attack the guy driving?! Did you smoke away the last sixteen brain cells you had left?"

"Fuck you! Tell that bitch to come out here next time. At least she's cool. I'd hit that."

Lamar corrected him, "Hey hold up homie. The fuck..that's my woman.."

"Partna you gets no play with her. You better stay trying to fuck Frank's auntie cause only old bitches give you pussy, nigga."

Slim cried, "SHUT...THE FUCK...UP!" They did and he said, "Jesus! Thank you! Now look...i don't really like the idea of this but Streytch set up a truce on the outside with some niggas from the purple side..."

King asked, "What the hell, S? I thought they were the enemy for life!" Slim told him, "Look lil homie they are but in the pen shit is different from the streets but if we don't come together on the streets we gonna be some extinct niggas. The Ese's in Rancho, the Vagos on Jamestown they cool with them Salvadorans. They aint beefing. The Aztecas funks with both of them but harder with Marra Bunta. Their big homies on the inside green lit niggas in our own hood. But if the Aztecas and Vagos and MBG truce it up we're done. Shit, we might be done even if we do peace it up with the Ballas but at least then we got a chance."

Rhino complained, "This some bullshit, and you know it, cuz!" Slim said, "Chill. I aint saying we peace with the Baller niggas from Rancho or Strawberry aight? It's just one Baller ally and we just giving it a test run. We make nice with OCB. It could work. We from Strawberry and Chamerlain hills they from Davis. It aint like the niggas from Davis Families neighborhood. It's still fuck East Side niggas and South Side niggas forever."

"What does all of that have to do with this deal?" Asked Paul. "Cause some of them been buying from the Russians for a long time too, loc. Alliances change on the streets, and I think the Ruskies dumped one of the Davis niggas at a whorehouse cause it was a cat house out in North Vine that got hit up and a Family nigga bought it. I think a Baller did too. But it aint nobody from our hood cause if it was, i'd cut them potato eaters down like a famine. We need tlo get in on this shit too cause these Soviet mofos got a lot of serious new grade heat. Shit they aint about to sell to us in Ammu ese's get their shit from Madrazo and some border hopper out in Blaine County. Lost gets their shit from some tweaked out white boy in a trailer, Ballas already been copping steel off these niggas so we might as well get ours. So theres gonna be OCB niggas at the meet. So let's try and keep it civilized. They there to get thir shit we get ours. It doesn't have to be no beef no drama. And i swear, nigga, Rhino, if you start any shit, you won't even catch a face you getting blasted you feel me?"

He looked toward the back and shouted, "And King, if you start popping off like you did at Horny's the same goes for you!" Paul didn't like the sound of that and Lamar didn't seem to either as he spoke up to the usually more sensible OG between himself and Rhino. "Hey that aint even right he';s just a teenager and he's the homie he's still learning!"

"I don't care, L. If he fucks up like that, ever pulls some monkey ass shit like that again bringing that kind of attention on us, I'll chop his motherfucking head off and send it to his mama," Lil king gulped in the back and Slim said, "Yeah thats right. Look honor thy father and mother and shit nigga but your pops is gone and your mama dont own you I do. As far as I'm concerned i'm your motherfucking daddy and like any daddy say I brought you in this world i'll take you out so honor me or else. Real shit."

Paul sighed, "You're usually more level headed than Rhino. Haven't you ever heard of leading by example instead of just fear all the time?" Rhino cracked up at hearing that while Slim said, "Hell no! The fuck kind of dumb ass shit is that? Whoever told you that is tripping."

Just then they noticed an altercation going on in the truck ahead with the Russians. "What the hell's going on with this?" Paul sighed. "Ivan mentioned this. They treat that big guy like shit. They're making him walk."

"That's fucked up," Lamar remarked. "i thought this Ivan dude was cool, boy?" Paul corrected him, "It's not him it's the guy with the ponytail from what i heard anyway. That truck is probably one of the few vehicles a big dude like that could fit in but he's making him walk and thats why we're being held up."

Paul honked the horn and Ivan looked back holding his hands up as though there was nothing he could do while the mob underboss flipped him off. "Hey since you so bad you about to let him diss you like that? You swing on me like it aint no thing so why not him?" Paul scoffed looking at the black man in the rear view mirror, "Is that how you think it went down?" Slim chimed in, ?"We aint moving on him. We need those straps too bad. If the Russians turn out to be a problem, we can fuck them up later but i aint about to sweat them on how they run their shit or even if they sell to the competition. The gun runners in the desert sell guns to whoever they sell to both the Aztecas and the Salvadorans and they blast on each other with the same guns. You wanna sell to both sides you gotta be neuteral. It's hard to have it like that cause maybe both sides resent that but then it's better to get paid from both than to have one side attack you for taking sides even if it aint even like that."

"You ever feel like these weapons dealers just play us against each other? Use us for our paper and watch us die while thy get paid? We should be jacking these fools on some real shit, Slim. Find out where they stash is, then mob up on em."

"They won't keep it in the same place. They probably move it," The CGF leader said. "Hey well I got something to say on this truce with OCB. I get what Stretch trying to do and all but a lot of Davis Family niggas stay in our hood. You even find them at the Unicorn and the OCB niggas know that so what if they try and ride on them in our turf in Strawberry cause they goit run outta Davis? Then they hit some of our boys thinking they going after DNFG?" Slim replied, "If it comes to that we deal with it."

_Ivan_

He thought about the past as he drove.

_2008_

**He drove through the streets of Broker. They stopped off at the bar and walked inside to see Vladamir with some Puerto Rican lady. "You called?" Asked Ivan. "Yes. Rat boy. I have a problem with one of my associates," He turned to the woman "Please excuse me for one moment beautiful."**

**She did get up from the table and went to the bar. "There are some Albanian scum bags who try to shake down a dead beat assocate of mine. He is a fatty piece of shit. You see that woman over there?" Ivan looked. "Yes."**

**"She is the man's woman," Ivan chuckled. "Yet she is here with you, huh?" The Russian mobster growled, "Do not question me, Rat Man. I need these Albanian motherfuckers dealt with. How can this dead beat pay me if he is paying Albanians? I suspect a man named Dardan Petrela is behind this shit."**

**"So we stop one man from shaking down immigrants just so you can? Got it understood."**

**"Nyet, smart ass. He is an Albanian he has no business shaking down anybody but other stupid Albanians. You ever been to Albania? Is shit hole. At least Russia has some history. A dog cannot serve two masters. So you take Vasily and you go deal with them. If you find Dardan or that shit head Karem or Bledar, you must put bullet in them too."**

**"Where exactly are we going?" Ivan asked. **

**"Enough questions, yokel! Vasily will fill you in."**

**Vasily was a large man of about six foot four a Caucasian with blue eyes and sand colored curly hair. He wore a black jacket with red stripes on the sleeves and gray pants with brown combat boots. He was former KGB and one of Ivan's friends from the other side. "Come, friend. We're going over to Dillon Street in Schottler. They have a gambling operation at the hardware store there. We will shut it down."**

**They got into the black Sentinal and began to drive out to Central Broker. "So how are things my friend?" Asked Vasily. "They're okay. I just been in this country few months. You?"**

**"Not bad. I guess could be worse freezing my ass off back home. Is nice to see sunshine...even if sometimes you have to see it only through in between sky scrapers. Is good you got yourself a job, yes?"**

**"Sure...it isn't glamorous but it is a good way to keep the IRS and the INS off my ass."**

**"You become citizen yet?" Ivan sighed. "Yes had to get brand new ID. They are still looking for ex KBG agents just to lock us up for espionage. It's fucking bullshit. You do not see us throwing American CIA agents in prison in Russia. Fucking assholes."**

**He showed him his ID picture. Vasily looked at it and then said, "Hmmm...Thomas Reznov. Nice mix of American and Russian, yes?" Ivan corrected him, "Actually Thomas is English, French, German, Dutch, Danish, and South Indian. Root name t'om'a. Is Hebrew and Aramaic name for twin."**

**"Doubting Thomas. This is good. We are both doubting Thomas's. We doubt their bible and we doubt this fucking capitalist cess pool," Ivan nodded, "And yet we are hired thugs for money," The larger mobster member laughed, "Hey do not despair my friend. I was charged with taking organized crime down back in the old country but this was before I defected from those traitors. Besides, comrade, don'tr you know this tradition we are now in goes back to the 1700's? Do not think of it as capitalism. Back in the imperial days, our brotherhood stole from government entities and spread the wealth around the land. We were seen as Robin Hood figures back then. We didn't shake down the poor back then because we were the poor..."**

**They arrived at the warehouse. Vasily had a PSM handgun and he handed Ivan a makarov which had a 12 round magazine. They both took their backup clips and put their masks on. They kicked the door down and spotted several men shooting craps as well as a few gangsters playing poker at a table. The air was filled with cigar smoke and there was booze on the table. "All right you Albanian shit heads! Where the fuck is Dardan?" Demanded Vasily.**

**The men held their hands up both gambling patrons and Albanian mobsters. "He is not here but he will cut your fucking heads off for taking his money!" Growled a Caucasian man with darker skin,with a Mediterranean look to him. He had a beard and dark eyes and wore a red and black tracksuit and slicked back hair. Ivan pointed the Makarov into his face. "Not before I fucking put holes in your brains and skull fuck you!"**

**The men on the ground toild them, "Just take whatever you want dlon't shoot!" The Albanian at the table snarled, "Grow some balls!" The Russian mobster grabbed the cash off the ground. Just then one of the Albanians came around the corner and he carried an M3 shotgun. He fired around the corner trying to take a shot at Vasily but Ivan pistol whipped the man and the shot hit the wall. The blast was deafening and the other Albanians reacted harshly to it. "FUCK!" Ivan imagined their ears were ringing. His sure was. He took the shotgun from him and growled, "Now we make an examplke of you!" He aimed the shotgun and fired at the man's knees. The guy cried out in pain as both knee caps were hit but the shotgun recoil hit Ivan in the shoulder which hurt like hell knocking him back as he had fired too soon before taking aim and holding it right plus he'd still been holding his pistol.**

**One of the Albanians stood up but Vasily put a shot in his chest right in the heart and the gang member hit the back of his head on the table and then the chair before thudding at the floor. "Anybody else want to fuck with us?!" Demanded the larger gunmen. They heard a scream in the back. "What is that?!' He demanded. "It's nothing," Said the Albanian with the beard. "Bullshit. You check it!" Ivan did as he was asked kicking in a door. He saw an overweight man of Slavic descent tied up and gagged. He helped the man out of his restraints. "Thank god! Vlad must have sent you two!" Ivan shushed him. "Keep it down!"**

**They let him out. "They kidnapped this man," Ivan announced. "what is this?" The Albanian growled, "He is a dead beat gambling addict! You think I do not know Vladamir sent you here? Dardan is owed a lot of money from this Serbian prick. He is out of town. He would be very displeased to know that this man was gambling at other places without paying him back. So when he gets back this man is going to pay."**

**"Were taking him with us," The Albanian told him, "We can';t let you do that. It is one thing to take our money. Scare our customers but to try and rob Mr. Dardan of justice? This is not right," Ivan warned, "You don't have a choice!" The gang member said, "Oh but I do."**

**Under the table, he had a Glock taped under the table and he withdrew it firing five shots at both of them. Vasily returned fire retreating out the door hitting two of the men, wounding both of them and he hit the main man in the left arm with a shot too. The Albanian growled firing but Ivan let him have it with three rounds in the abdomen and the man collapsed holding his wounds. The other thugs went for their guns but Ivan didn't allow them as he told the fat man, "Hold this," Firing the M3 at the men. An Albanian wearing a black suit with a red tie was hit partially in the face blowing off all the skin on his right cheek. The man took a few pellets in the side of the head too blowing his brains out over the table.**

**Ivan pumped and fired again letting the bodies drop. They took the Slavic man to the car with them. "What were you doing with the Albanians when you owe Vlad?" Asked Ivan as they got in the car and discarded of the masks. "I had a little bit lof playing money it is not that bit a deal! This country makes so much money from gambling! The fucking stock exchange is a gamble! i don't see guys getting kidnaped or shot for that!"**

**"We do not know anything about that. We will take you back to Vlad. We just follow orders. He will likely be happy to see you," Said Vasily. "This is not true! he will fucking kill me! I owe Vlad a lot of money! I wanted to go to gamblers anonymous but I have won sometimes!" Ivan made a tsk tsk noise. "yes many people win at gambling after losing."**

**"You have to lose a little to win a lot..."**

**"Not so. You have to lose a lot to win a little and even if you make thousands of dollars the problem is most gamblers do not know when to walk away from the tables. how much do you owe anyway? Not counting Dardan?" The man told him, "About five grand but I swear i will get him his money as soon as i have more customers in my cab depot. My cousin is coming to America next week. He will help me. Tell Vlad I will get him his money just do not hurt me! You do not have to tell him you found me there. Just drop me at my place you can have whatever money I have."**

**Ivan looked at Vasily, getting the feeling that all though it seemed like that Puerto Rican woman was a whore for sleeping with the crime boss, in reality her fucking old bastard may have been what was keeping Vlad from killing this poor bastard. "You will tell him yourself. I am sure we can work something out."**

_2013_

They arrived. They got out of the truck and the Family members pulled up getting out too. Grisha told them, "For the sake of a longer partnership, if you do not mind we are going to do the deal with the Gentlemen from Covenant Avenue first. It will only be a moment."

A black man wearing a purple and black silk shirt and black jeans with a mean menacing stare walked up with a suitcase full of money. "You weren't kidding about the green rags, were you?" Grisha shook his head. "The only thing green I give a shit about either way is paper not rags. You can call your gang war what you want you can convince yourselves you are mortal enemies. The truth is you are just doing what we have done. You are all one big gang fighting for control and power."

"Never saw it that way but if you say so. So what are we looking at you got the shit?" Grisha showed him. "Yes. Two dozen AK-47's seven Spas 12's, eighteen Mac-11's, and a crate load of Uzi's. Will that be cash or credit? And would you like a bag with that?" The gang member didn't crack a smile. "Oh you a funny motherfucker, huh? Here's the ends."

Andrei finally showd up and he began checking the cash making sure it was all real bills. "Where's the trust, dog?" Grisha told Andrei, "Cease, you fucking barbarian!" He turned to the OCB member. "You'll have to excuse me. Is not so easy to find good help these days."

With that, they let Ballas load the shit up. Finally it got time to deal with the CGF and Forum Drive gangsters. "This just looks like one of each to me," Rhino remarked. "Yes that was the deal your friend Mr. Slim set up. You buy one of each to see how you like them. If you like them, we continue to do business. If you don't like, tough shit. No refunds and we find somebody else."

Slim told him, "Aight fine don't trip."

He handed him the money and Andrei flipped through the bills. "What no vote of confidence like with OCB?" Asked Lamar. Grisha shook his head. "Him I know. Him I trust through years of doing business. We've been working with Ballas since the fall of the wall. You are first time customers. So no."

They exchanged the goods with the Families loading up the guns into the back of their vehicle. "yo can I get a ride with yall back to my crib? I was riding in the trunk with th homies there just aint that much room you feel me?" Ivan shrugged. "Sure," Grisha declined. "No. I do not let this fat shit ride with me what makes you think some little virgin boy I never met is riding with me?"

Ivan told him, "You don't have to be a dick," Grisha growled, "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU UNDERMINE ME IN FRONT OF STRANGERS!" Just then they heard a voice yell, "Give it up, motherfuckers!" Followed by a pop of automatic rounds. They each took cover as the rounds hit Grisha's vehicle blowing out the window from the back. "Shit!" He cried. Andrei grabbed an AK-47 and the CGF and Forum Gangstas got to cover but returned fire. "Shit! Tacos rolling in hot!" Screamed Lil Rhino readying his Mac-10 as a carload of Vagos emerged from yellow and black lowriders. "Give up the guns, you fucking moyos!" Screamed a bald headed cholo with a yellow jersey with the number 22 on the back and a black bandanna tied around it.

They still had some backup weapons. Ivan sure did at least he had an Uzi that he had kept in different parts of his clothing and a few magazines on him. He put it all together and got it ready to fire. He let off a burst of rounds hitting the initial Vago in the chest and the rounds hit the gangster in the spine as they went through him. He collapsed, a Tec in hand.

A couple of others including a male with a crew cut and tattoos on his neck, wearing a gold checkered shirt over a black t shirt and a blue bandanna plus brown khakis came firing two Mac-11's while the female, wore a yellow hat backwards as well as a Pounders jersey, fired what looked like an M4. "Shit!" Screamed Lamar. "If they're this strapped why the fuck they gotta jack us for?!" Slim suggested, "Hell if i lknow nigga! They probably want the guns and the money! Yo king! Get to cover and get us some backup nigga!"

The youngest hoodlum ran across the street bullets flying back and he took cover behind a dumpster getting his cell phone out.

A round from her hit Rhino in the side grazing him. Paul opened fire hitting the banger with a head shot catching him just below the right eye. He fired his MP5 next at the woman hitting her in the stomach and the chest. "Too bad...she was kinda cute," Paul remarked. "If I can get her to the hospital before she croaks I wonder if she'd give me her digits?"

Rhino growled, "She shot me motherfucker you should have let me have her!" Paul shouted back, "The fuck you mean 'have her'? You meant shoot her right? You're welcome by the way!" Ivan took three rounds from an overweight cholo in a football jersey firing at them anmd he knocked the automatic from his hands and before he could get it, the gun went underneath the CGF members car. Ivan retrieved his Glock 17 firing wildly as he got around to the back. He hit a female gang member who looked to be slighly chubby too and caught her with three rounds in the right tit. He spotted the P90 in the back and if he was a less skeptical man he'd have seen it as a gift from above. The ex KGB agent grabbed the weapon and came out firing hitting the fat cholo in the head three rounds hitting him in the right eye socket.

"Go back to Mexico, bitches!" Screamed Rhino. "Fuck you, ese Mexico is closer than Africa! Go swing from a tree fuckin chango!" He came out to fire at the cholo but he took two rounds in the right arm and he fell down cursing. Lil King came in firing his own handgun wildly and he hit one man in the leg wounding him but he had to retreat as the Vagos sent shotgun, handgun, SMG and Assault Rifle rounds his way. "Eh I got your back brah! Families for life! Fuck yo hood!" He fired around the side of the car. "VK all day! Anybody killa nigga what's cracking?!"

He got to cover behind the Russian truck but he was suddenly grabbed by a cholo who though only a few inches taller than the BG, seemed to tower over him due to his muscular build. He punched the boy in the stomach and disarmed him grabbing his own pistol with one hand and grabbing him by the throat with the other.

"Y que puto? Think you're hard? What was that shit you were saying? Families por vida eh? say that that shit now up close motherfucker," The gang member trembled as he was helpless. He let him go and pistol whipped him busting his head open leaving a bloody gash and put a hand to his ear as he kept the pistol at his face with the other. "No? Nothing to say? Guess you're not real little fucker. I know pee wees ten years old got more heart than you. Me, I'm real. When i say FK or better yet NK I mean that shit," When he said NK it was clear he wasn't referring to North Siders. "Open your mouth," He was about to pull the trigger but Paul charged into the guy knocking him back and he hit the guy with seven rounds in the chest.

Paul got him his gun back. "You all right?" King was clearly shaken but he would live. Paul didn't notice three Vagos had the drop on them, two men and a woman, the first man a taller cholo with a little bit of hair wearing a white wife beater and a Crucifix and blue jeans armed with an AKS, the second man, had two 9mm's the third, a woman wearing a yellow blouse that she had cut into a half shirt and had the word Jamestown St above her pierced navel which was gold and black in color and Vagos under it and she had a 12 gauge. The second man screamed, "Mayatero! Kill em both!" Paul tried to aim but knew he wouldn'tmake it. Luckily automatic rounds filled the air and he forced King down and they saw a dark green Manana flying by with at least three gang members firing on the Vagos.

Three gang members got out. The first was an African American woman in her early twenties with light brown skin almost caramel in complexion. She had a black cap on backwards that was a Fueds had. She wore white dickies almost in the same way a cholo would and she had a blue top that looked like a sports bra she had green plaid jacket over it and blue jeans which had blue polka dot boxers hanging out so her navel was covered but all the same her midriff showed. She also had a green rag around her neck. She carried two Smith and Wesson pistols. The second gang member was an overweight black male with a Corkers hat on and he wore a black sweater and blue jeans he was not wearing colors but the tat on his left bicep said he was from Forum. He carried a double barreled shotgun.

The third gang member was a skinny black male with his hair in several braids and he had several tats on his arms chest and neck and two tear drop tats on jis left cheek. He was of African American and Eritrean descent. He carried a Mini Uzi. He was from CGF. Ivan took notice seeing that the Vagos had tried to box some of the Ballas in too and they were having to fight their way through at the end of the alley. The Ballas of course were having no problems however as they had brand new heavy weapons while the Vagos engaging them had a few SMG's and handguns. "That's how you ride up on somebody mothafuckas!"

The black guy with the Uzi joined Slim and Rhino in opening fire at some Vagos who had them pinned down. Andrei had killed two cholos from a distance and he had caught a third by the throat and was proceeding to beat the Chicano man to a bloody pulp punching him again and again. He kicked the man in the chest and senthim flying back only to charge him and body slam him.

Another car arrived and a dark skinned female carrying a Sig P226 and a male carrying a desert eagle arrived they were both from Forum too. A Vaga with a sawed off fired however hitting the man instantly in the back and he went down. The female FD member squeezed off shots letting nine off killing the chola but not before the shotgun went off again and she took a few pellets just below her left knee wounding her.

Lamar had grabbed a shotgun himself and dropped two members of the Jamestown Vagos while Slim picked off a third. Rhino hit a light skinned rival in the rib cage hitting her and dropping her with seven rounds but in turn he took a round in the left forearm from a Vago, a man who looked like an OG in his late thirties. "Why they gotta just be hitting me?! Shit!" Screamed the gangster. Lamar responded, "Cause youse a ugly motherfucker I'm too pretty to kill nigga!" This got a laugh from G note but Slim screamed, "Take this serious, cuz! They deep as fuck!" The Eritrean gang member had taken three rounds in the right shoulder but was stil in the fight spraying his uzi with the other hand hitting a car load of Vagos at the end of the lot as they tried to join the fight.

He did not get much further however as two more Vagos came out of a lowrider truck one of them firing an American I-80 Sub Machine Gun. He hit the black gang member in the groin and the stomach. The man staggered back holding his wounds both of his balls blown off. "They killed Zee! Motherfuckers!" Screamed G Note, the female. She fired at the two Vagos but they took cover. The other was a woman who looked no older than eighteen carrying two FMK-3 Machine Guns which she sprayed at G Note and the black gang member with her who Ivan heard was named Tone. At least two rounds from the SMG's hit him in the left arm grazing him.

Just then three more cars arrived, a blue tornado, a white Manana with daytons and a gray Voodoo . Grisha commanded, "Baba Yaga! Those Ballas are getting attacked! The Vagos brought back up and they have better weapons!" At the end of the alley it turned out, they were not Vagos. A gang member carrying an H&amp;K UMP with a light blue rag around his face and a blue baseball jersey with the letters LS on it came firing and all though the bottom half of his face was covered Ivan could see the top half and the man had facial tattoos.

A second gang member had shorter hair and a light blue t shirt and khaki shorts. He had M tatted on the left side of his left eye and B on the right side of his right eye. He carried an MGP-15. A female gang member wore a light blue tank top and a black pair of khakis plus a beanie. She had a medium blue bandanna over her face. She carried a Pindad PM2. A fourth gang member wore a white wife beater. He had longer hair and he had the gang name on his forehead and 666 on his right cheek. He had a PP-90M1 which he was spraying at the other three Ballas besides the main one. The first gang member, a light skinned black man with a net trimmed hair cut took seven rounds in the back and three in the forehead decorating his brains on the ground.

The PM2 wounded the man in the silk shirt but he took cover around the side of his Baller SUV. She sprayed the rounds at a female Baller, a young black woman in a Panics jersey with a pierced nose and black jeans who had hit her too wounding her but she got the woman in the sternum. The woman fell against the SUV, shaking. The MGP-15 cut down a third Baller destroying the bridge of the man's nose obliterating the cartilage and the rounds hit him in the lips too tearing away at the flesh and he fell, collapsing in the street as the rounds blasted through his teeth as well.

The four Marabunta Grande members closed in on the last one. Ivan ,made it over sweeping the female and the man with the 666 tattoos right away hitting them from behind. The two Salvadorans rattled as he filled them with rounds. The other two took notice one trying to shoot Ivan while the other focused on the baller who remained but Ivan nailed both of them hitting the closer one in the chest and he emptied the last of the mag into the back of the head of the man drawing on the Baller blowing his right ear off.

The last gang member who had done the deal was shaken up but more pissed. "These motherfucking beaners! They gonna pay for this shit they kiled my boys i aint letting that shit ride!" Ivan told him, "Fuck that. Get out of here and cut your losses and fight another day. What is your name?"

"Leondre. you're Ivan right? Thanks man good looking out."

"Is no problem. Just go while you still have the weapons we'll try and keep these fuckers here."

The man climbed into his vehicle and took off. He got to the end of the parking lot and all though Paul had managed to kill the Vago who had killed Zee, he noticed that the Vagos had also taken down the other Forum Drive gang member that had arrived with a girl but G Note and Tone were still alive. "Enough of this! Baba yaga! Get the weapon from the truck and deal with these cock suckers!" Screamed Grisha as he fired hitting two Vagos but went back to cover as they sprayed an AK and an M-16 respectivley at him. A few of the MG members were around still too as he had only killed four and there was still those from the other cars. He aimed for one of the Vago cars as he had a GP25 Grenade launcher. He squeezed it off. **BOOM!**

Everybody, friend and foe was knocked down. Even Andrei fell against Slim's vehicle. He hit the side of it and and it tipped a bit. They got up and saw that three Vagos and two Marabunta members had been blown apart. It was hard to distinguish which legs belonged to the Vagos and which arms belonged to Marabunta members. Ivan and Grisha got into the truck as did Andrei and for once Grisha said nothing. "Now get us out of here!"

He floored it.

_Paul_

They were out of there putting some distance between them. They arrived back at the Chamberlain Hills projects in no time and Slim handed Paul an envelope of money it felt pretty thick. "Good looking out there today, homie. That was gangsta shit. As for Rhino don't even trip on that only thing that nigga respects is crazy and you showed plenty of that not just anybody can clock his ass and live to tell about it."

"Who am I gonna tell? I'm not some loud mouth from the hood," Slim rolled his eyes. "You know what i meant nigga. Anyway stay up. Lamar, King meet you inside. Tell G we did good today."

Lil King said, "Man, i appreciate that shit homie you saved my ass...fuck that was close...hey no matter what Rhino said you a nigga in a ligter skinned body like a white chocolate nigga," Lamar nodded, "Word bitches like white chocolate more than vanilla nigga."

"I aint vanilla motherfucker don't make me clock you two I'm Kanienkehaka ok? Half but still. So im not anything but me. I'm a half breed but so is the president. I don't hear you talking that shit about him and as for you Lamar I'm more indigenous than you. I'm not the one confused pal."

"Damn homie i aint mean t like that i know what you are i just mean your white side it's like you're a nigga in a white body your native side is your native side chill! It aint no beef here."

"Yeah you like a black indian like me," Lamar said. Paul rolled his eyes. "Yeah you're Blackfoot and Crow," Lamar was confused. "What? nah Apache motherfucker... i aint from the plains..."

"Good cause i could have let that cholo drop you and waited till after to shoot him and called it a fair casualty in war."

"It was a slip of the tongue, dog and look Rhino dissed him you dissed him back he steeled on you you bopped him back it aint shit. That nigga's tripping on me a lot too."

"Remember what I said about biting off more than you can chew?" Lil King rolled his eyes this time. "Yeah you don't gotta keep reminding me of that shit every time i can handle mine," Paul walked away but not before saying, "CHEW FUCKING SLOWLY!"

_Ivan_

He was remembering that man he had once saved from Dardan. he felt guilt about what had later happened.

_2008_

**Ivan and Vasily were driving in a dark blue Willard to Broker. "I really have a bad feeling about this, comrade. This feels wrong. We saved this man before," Vasily nodded but said, "Right wrong, it's all the same shit. They want us to kill his cousin and him We don't have to but we at least have to send a message. Dmitri has to at least think we made an effort."**

**He pulled up to the cab depot as they both got the Vodka bottles and gas rags ready. "I still feel like shit..." He said as they both tossed them into the building. He could see the flames inside from where they broke the glass and knew it would be engulfed soon. They began to drive away and they said, "Now we have to stop by their place on Mohawk ave. Same deal. I am sorry, my friend. Orders are orders and neither Ray Bulgarin or Dmitri Rascalov are men you want to cross."**

**They got out and they lit up more. they went inside pushing the door open and went up to the apartment. "This is the place?" Vasily nodded. "Yes. We'd better torch the whole building just to be safe."**

**He knocked on all the doors and he told immigrant residents in Russian who answered to get out of the building of they valued their lives. They were unlikely to talk to the police. Ivan tossed the cocktail into their apartment as well as every other got out and they tossed another in the hallway to make sure nobody could get in. They'd tossed a total of six in the apartment. They made it outside walking out. The immigrants scattered and just then, a car pulled up and Ivan said, "I'm not looking to kill anybody today..."**

**Vasily looked back and said, "Me neither," With that they both took off running towards the car. The fat man cried out and Ivan heard him say, "Holy fuck it's fucking burning! The whole place...I've got to go in...i've got to get something.."**

**"Leave it cousin...this place is gone..."**

_2013_

He needed somebody to talk to and Neto and Mai were not picking up. Though he had just seen the man a few hours ago he decided to give Paul a call. "Ioráhkote..you want to hang out, man?"

* * *

_That's all for thjis chapter folks hope you enjoyed. Now for a slang break down._

_Tarkota = drug addict_

_malof'a=sperm._

_Zadrota=idiot_

_Chernozhopyi= African Americans. It literally means Black Assed all though it is taken to mean person of southern nations but the context can be descriptive or derogatory. Given Grisha's nature it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure which way he meant._

_Moyo= Nigger. A lot of people think thats what mayate means but mayate means beetle derived frm the Nahuatl word fot it they're really saying you're a june bug where as moyo does mean nigger in Spanish._

_The CGF members refer to Paul as Redwood due to his mixed ancestry and its a play on words. It's both a term of endearment and disrespect depending on how they say it. Paul doesn't necessarily embrace this nickname and Lamar doesn't call him this cause he knows he doesn't care for the name and Neto and the Aztecas will have their own nickname for him that he feels he likes better but just like in Red Dead Redemption or GTA IV, TBOGT, or TLAD, each character gets several nicknames, really same with GTA V too but with a lot of the GTA IV names, they called Niko a pollack slav, , Luis the spic the taco, , Johnny Johnny The Jew, John Marston the gringo. Rhino's calling him of Breed is more disrespect._

_I've also been saying Marabunta wrong it's one word so Marabunta Grande. As for G Note she is visually based on C Note from the banging on wax albums. As for Zee he's based visually on Nispie Hussle, Leondre is based on Tony Kittles from Colony and Sons Of Anarchy, and Tone is based on WC from Westside Connection. _

_As for Ivan and his background n LC that mission where Roman has his shop and apartment burned down is a pretty devestating mission and it makes them have to move to Bohan and on the Weazel news update they say a couple of men tossed cocktails in but they didn't say who so just like a big idea sparked from a small one i thought what if Ivan was one of the two men to actually set Roman's home and business on fire? It would really shift the perspective I think. What do you think?_

_The man,Vasily Yakolev introduced in this chapter is visually and character wise, based on the former KGB/KSB agent Alexander Litvinenko, who later defected. He is an old friend of Ivan's from his KGB days and his days in Liberty City. I decided to tie Ivan into two major aspects of Liberty City's underworld that you probably recognize I mean I l know I don't gotta spell it out._


	19. Up In Smoke

_Neto_

_The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Carnal_

He dropped by Rancho knocking on Tiny';s door. The cholo answered with a Desert Eale aimed out ut he lowered when he saw it was him. "Who's that, homes?" Asked ordo who was inside smoking a bong. "Just Santa Muerte. Sorry about that dog. Can never be too careful."

Morena and Gata were sipping beers and had been smoking earlier but were not now. Both hynas were looking damn fine. Morena had a black blouse on and a turquoise bandanna around her forehead plus khakis all thouh a teal thong was showing off in the back. She caught Neto looking and lowered her shirt down a bit. Gata wore a dark ray midriff top and she had a nose piercin in the side of her nose. "Como esta, Neto?" Greeted Gata and he nodded, "Nt much mija, y tu?" Morena lauhed, "Not much ya fuckin perv i saw that."

"He was checkin me out not you, fool!" Declared Gata. Neto couldn't believe what he was hearin. "Chale you're trippin, nina," Gata said, "We'll tag team him, eh come on, Neto!" He raised his eyebrows and the two giggled. Gordo stood up with a sneer. "What kind vato is named Santa Muerte? Don't you know that's a lady reaper, guey? What are you a woman or what?"

"Not really. It's based on a male and a female God associated with death. A mix of Catholic and pre Colombian beliefs. How I earned that nickname aint your business though but if you ever did you would shit your pants if you heard the stories about me from back home."

"Hell naw fool. i don't believe the hype. I think you're a woman, homes. I never see you at the titty bars so you're either a woman or a fag so which one is it?" Tiny tried to step between them but Neto, looking directly at Gordo told him, "A woman. Now come suck my clit."

This got a howl of laughter from the two cholas and from Tiny. "Do that's some funny shit, ese."

Gordo snarled and chucked a beer bottle but Neto ducked and it shattered against the wall. Neto growled going forward towards him and Tiny screamed, "The fuck, perro you're trashing out my house! A man's home is his castle puto! You can't respect that you otta get the fuck out!"

ordo exploded, "You uys are all on this fuckers nutsack and i'm tired of it, man! We got paisas on the set and that's fine but they been here I been here who is this motherfucker he just ets here and you act like he's Azteca royalty. Like he started our varrio or some shit! I'm tired of it, fool!Me I been bangin since the 80's and it's still VLA motherfucker I don't lie!"

Morena told him, "The only one with a problem is you, dude why don't you kick back?" Tiny told Gordo, "Clean that shit up. You. Now."

"I wasn't aiming at your wall I was aiming at that bitch! He's always talking shit! I'm outta here, all right but I aint cleaning shit up tell this fucker to watch his mouth around me."

"Vic, either you clean up my shit and then get the fuck out or we're going one on one, bro and I don't want it to come to that. Even if you were aiming at Neto he's our comarada and you can kill a guy with a bottle to the head."

Neto stepped up, "No you know what, man? You're right Tiny you guys are friends so why don't we let it stay that way. Me and him can throw some chingasos and whichever one of us wins, if I win, this punk has to clean up your wall the glass the beer all of it. If he wins, I'll get out of Los Santos toniht."

Gata said, "Hey cmon, Neto you don't have to do that!" Neto shook his head. "No, I think I do. This fucker doesn't respect me he doesn't respect anything but a fight but I remember you running from one back when it was time to take care of business with the Ballas, homes. So let's see what you're made of."

Tiny sihed, "I don't want to fight you, Gord but at the same time, Neto, if you do win, you can't kill him. The same goes for ordo, you can't kill him," The gang member flashed a grin. "You got mi palabra."

Neto didn't believe him for a second this fool was just stupid enough to shoot Neto even if it meant serious discipline from the gang. He removed him blue pendletons and the white wife beater and was down to his shirt. ordo took his shirt off too. He was overweight and had a gut like Buddha but his arms were cut. Neto was in better shape than he was cut in the arms shoulders and chest but Gordo had several inches on him height wise and weighed more. "Fiht a real Aztec warrior, bitch you ready?" Neto put his dukes up. "I'm down for the hood, the varrio but by birth I'm Mayan. But at the end of the day we're all Mexica. Not that you';d know anything about that you chicken shit pocho."

The gang member swung on him and Neto easily blocked it and Gordo followed up again with another blow and he caught that one and Neto head butted him causin his nose to bleed instantly but ordo drove a knee into his stomach and swung blind siding him with a left hook. For a fat piece of shit the fool could squab. He hit Neto again with a punch but he mostly missed his punch and he did miss the next as Neto ducked under his blow. He hit the man with a hard punch to the stomach and the man gasped as he winded him with the gut punch. He hit him in the side of the face and grabbed Gordo and drove his knee into his chest and sent him falling backwards in the grass.

Several Aztecas males and females as well as some law abiding paisas and a few Chicanos swarmed to see the fight. An L.S.P.D squad car pulled up and two officers watched as the gang members fought. Gordo hit Joaquin with a right hook and tackled him body slamming him to the ground and he hit him with two more blows before Neto kicked him off and threw a feeble punch to his face. Gordo was on his feet before Neto and he kicked him in the side. he followed up with a kick to the back of the head. Neto felt intense rae. He wasn't even rely on on his military trainin. This was pure feral animalistic rage. "Had enough, puta? Get up and fiht or stay down and take a nap bitch! When we're done here you'll have a day to get out of town!"

Santa Muerte rose and came at him tacklin him. The gang members fell on the stoop and Gordo hit his head on one of the steps. Feelin as though Neto had cheated by usin the elements against him even as he took five blows from the cartel hitman in the face he tried to force him off. Neto had a sore jaw but other than that no injuries however Gordo grabbed a brick and hit him in the side of the face with it. Neto staggered off the porch bleeding.

He was blinded by the blood everywhere but Tiny stepped in shoving the gang member aside and he said, "No weapons motherfucker what's wron with you, ese? Where's your honor? The fiht's done! He doesn't have to leave and you're getting violated!"

"The hell I am! I'm the same ae as you and you aint the shot caller, T!" Neto stood up growling in a blind rage. He tackled Gordo body slamming him despits his own injury and the size difference. He lifted the man up and slammed him down and followed up by hittin him with six blows. The two cops were still only watchin, an African American male in his early 30's and a white male in his mid thirties. They smirked at what was oin on. A Mexican American woman, dressed conservativly asked, "Aren't you uys onna do anythin to stop them?!"

The black cop said, "Nah why bother? One less baner off the street. We'll arrest the winner whoever kills the other. This way it's a lose lose for them and a win win for us."

"You're supposed to uphold the law! That's what our taxes pay for!" The white cop crossed his arms. "We're on our lunch break and I don't see any laws being broken. Looks like mutual combat to me. How about you Tommy?" The black cop areed. "The bricks down."

Neto had bloodied up Gordo and the cops got a call about a domestic violence dispute in Mirror Park that had gotten deadly and they needed backup so and bean to drive out of there.

Big Demon and a few other an members saw this and broke it up. "Tiny what the fuck is this?" Tiny explained it quickly to in a flurry of Spanish. He looked at Gordo who weakly sat up. "I hope you know you're ettin a violation right?"

"You onna beat me up? Really hlomes? You and Tiny? This fucking piece of shit already..." He didn't want to admit he lost. "No I'm not gonna. These youner g's are and you're not gonna retaliate against them or Neto again cause if I hear about it I'll be cutting you into eight slices of bitcharoni. Pickin up a brick was a bitch move."

He beckoned two two male and two female Aztecas Neto did not know and he ordered them, "Take his ass out back..."

The two men grabbed him and shoved him outside through the back and he fell back onto the grass and the two men began kicking him and the two women did too and started to count to eihteen. "Uno...dos..." Big Demon turned to him. "You handled yourself well we need to et that shit stiched up let's take you inside. My wife can stick you up."

They went in and a pretty caramel brown skinned woman started cleaning hius wounds and after a while manaed to stop the bleedin and she stitched him up. He winced a lot but after three hours, thouh it hurt like helll and he was stitched up, painkillers she ave him helped. "I appreciate this..."

"De nada. I used to be a homegitl i know how it is. I mean I still am but im not in the loife anymore."

Big Demon gave him a Cerveza Barracho too which would help with the pain. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news bro but we need you to do a jale for us out in the desert. The Families and Ballas are moving in on our control of the drogas. They want their own slice of the drug market in the desert. The gavachos got Trevor Phillips, and the Lost MC plus the O'Neill Brothers. We ot our carnales out there but really we don't make any moves out there without Madrazo's say so..."

"It all comes down to that cabron doesn't it, ese? I'm fucking tired of it homes. I hate the Madrazo cartel..."

They knew why. All though they did know, not even Iorakote knew. He felt like all thouh he was close to the carnalito maybe more than anybody else in L.S. he felt like at the same time he still came from Canada by way of Liberty City and while he had done dirt on the streets just like anybody else, and even before Mai ever did, he didn't understand the cartel any better than Mai or Ivan did. "I get it bro but right now that's what keeps us in there. Oscar Guzman doesn't want to break bread ese and while Marabunta may be out there too and thy make it hard for us out there, they didn't make any allies out there as far as I know."

A Mexican American wearing a black wife beater and a gold crucifix with dark brown skin, black expressive eyes, and a short haircut his hair short but still enough to be gelled up. "Neto, this is El Halcón. He's one of our homeboys from the Boulevard Noche Tristes."

The BNT's were a clique of Aztecas that hung out around Ray Lowestein Boulevard and they were at constant war with the Vagos from Jamestown St over the turf. "Halcón, that's Neto, ese. Or you may know him as Santa Muerte..."

"Fuck eh...I heard of you but never met," They shook hands with a slap. "But i do know somebody who has."

This cause curiosity from him. "Somebody you know knows me? Who?" The gangster said, "It's better if I show you. He's El Mero Mero. Look the Vagos, eh, they tried to move us out of Rancho and they mostly did but some of us are still sticking around some came back mostly homies who got out."

Neto told him, "Yeah I know what happened out here i've been here a few months. They aint run us out though," He turned to Big Demon. "So what do you need handled all the way out in the sticks?" Big Demon told him, "We're not like the Vagos we don't trip on each other other cliques might run shit different than our hood but we're one big familia. These vatos are out in Blaine County too. You're gonna meet them there. Halcon's people. Basically, the Ballas and Families are moving in on our slice of the trade. They got a deal going down. We still got more of a foot hold in L.S. than they do and they want back in but we gotta manage all our turf except out there it's not like there's defined boundaries. Everything is up for grabs."

"Orale. So who's going along?" Demon told him, "You, Morena, Gata, and Halcon. Plus his other soldados here. You're meeting his shot caller. Well..I guess you already met him but according to Halcon it's been a while. Three years I'm told. Anyway, he's set up a meeting with the Vagos. Some of us are going there as representatives of our varrio. To show we're a united front. The Vagos and us have to come to some kin of understanding before we deal with our little hepatitis b problem," He was referring to that as a term for blacks just in case anybody could have been listenin even if he was pretty sure Tiny's place wasn't bugged. Halcon got into his car and so did the two gang members with him.

Neto got into the dark blue Manana and Morena and Gata got in too. "What about Tiny?" He asked and Big Demon leaned over the car as he talked to him. "Tiny's gonna stay here and babysit."

"That's only ugly baby, ese," Joked Santa Muerte. "You should tell his parents that little fuckers ugly enough without all those placacos. And you may want to tell them to feed him a little less," Big Demon nodded saying, "Chiangado! You think that's bad? Try changing his diapers every time. Always cleaning that fools mess up. And he always cries, me and his mother never get any sleep."

Of course Neto knew what he really meant even though what he had said was a joke, Demon had meant = You should try dealing with the fallout from all the bullshit he calls and he always talks shit and complains. I never get any peace.

They got ready to head out but El Halcon told Neto, "Hey, vamos a tomar una ruta diferente. Así que nuestro encuentro en del Perro y luego sígueme el resto del camino. Voy a expulsar y obtener una ventaja en caso de que yo pueda estar allí antes. Me dirijo allí por el resto de South Central y luego al centro. Así noroeste. Sugiero que hacia el norte y luego hacia el oeste."

**(Hey we're gonna take a different route. So meet us in Del Perro and then follow me the rest of the way there. I'm gonna drive out and get a head start just in case so I can be there before you. I'm headed there through the rest of South Central then to downtown. So northwest. I suggest you head north and then west.)**

Neto nodded. "Va a hacer. Conozco un buen camino a seguir."

(Will do. I know a good way to go. )

He knew that El Halcon was doing that just in case anybody was following or watching, or even if they weren't hell, one car load of cholos driving through South Central was suspicious but one car following another was worse. And it would still be somewhat of a risk following them through Vespucci too but at least then they'd be on their way out of the city by way of Chumash. They began to drive with Neto putting the radio to East Los FM where the song Si Una Vez by Selena

Morena and Gata started jamming out to that song. "Aye guey this is mi rola!" Said Morena as he began to drive east through Rancho headed toward East Los Santos where he would then go from there to East Vinewood, and push west. Gata told him, "Sing with us, Neto!"

He smirked saying, "I don't sing," The two, told him "Come on, ese! Neto! Neto Neto!" They chanted till he finally grinned saying, "Orale! Fine, pinhe payasas!"

The three of them sang together.

_Yo te di todo mi amor y más_  
_Y tu no reconoces ni lo que es amar_

_Yo me puse dispuesta a tus pies_  
_Y tan solo con desprecio me has pagado pero ahora ve_

_Si una vez dije que te amaba, hoy me arrepiento_  
_Si una vez dije que te amaba_  
_No se lo que pensé, estaba loca_  
_Si una vez dije que te amaba y que por ti la vida daba_  
_Si una vez dije que te amaba no lo vuelvo a hacer_  
_Ese error es cosa de ayer_

_Yo se que un día tu volverás_  
_Y tu de todo te arrepentirás_

_Yo me puse dispuesta a tus pies_  
_Y tan solo con desprecio me has pagado pero ahora ve_

_Si una vez dije que te amaba, hoy me arrepiento_  
_Si una vez dije que te amaba_  
_No se lo que pensé, estaba loca_  
_Si una vez dije que te amaba y que por ti la vida daba_  
_Si una vez dije que te amaba no lo vuelvo a hacer_  
_Ese error es cosa de ayer_

_Si una vez dije que te amaba y que por ti la vida daba_  
_Si una vez dije que te amaba no lo vuelvo a hacer_  
_Ese error es cosa de ayer_

(I gave you all my love and more

And you don't even recognize what loving is

I lay my self willingly at your feet

And only with contempt have you treated me

But now look and see

If I once said that I loved you

Today I regret it

If I once said that I loved you

I don't know what was I thinking I was crazy

If I once said that I loved you

And that for you I'd give my life

If I once said that I loved you

I won't do it again

That mistake is something of yesterday

I know that one day you shall return

And that you will regret everything

I placed myself willingly you have paid me

But now look and see

If I once said that I loved you

Today I regret it

If I once said that I loved you

I don't know what was I thinking I was crazy

If I once said that I loved you

And that for you I'd give my life

If I once said that I loved you

I won't do it again

That mistake is something of yesterday)

As he drove he got a call from Mai. "What's up?" he asked. "I may have another job we can do. I put up the money for it this time cause Lester said anything else we do in the future would have to be put up by ourselves. So i'll be putting up for this one but the next one is on you. We'll need Ivan and Paul for this one too. Lester said this could get ugly.l"

"Ulier than the last one? Shit you know what we did. You were there."

"I know but Lester didn't even want to be involved with this one. Just to set us up with somebody who is."

"Well that sounds good but I'm on my way out of the city so I'll have to get back to you about that. Meet you at the apartment?"

"Sounds good see you there. Don't keep me waiting."

The song ended and a Weazel News update came on. They were talking about the bank heist. _"Police are still looking for two suspects after a daring robbery at the Fleeca Bank &amp; Credit Union in North Chumash. The suspects did not rob the vault but instead stole content from a safety deposit box. The two assailants then escaped in a darin chase and a shootout wiuth the policde leavin several officers dead. The suspects were last seen in a Kurama, and were picked up by a helicopter on a bridge., Police are unsure as to the identity of the suspects however witnesses from the bank described a Latino man and a woman believed to be either Caucasian or Asian. The suspects are still at large and the FIB and the L.S.P.D as well as the authorities in Chumash and the Blaine County Sheriff's department are all in full cooperation for the investigation. The man who was the owner of the safety deposit boxes would not comment as to the contents of what was stolen but was very enraged."_

_"It doesn't matter what I had in the deposit boxes. It's nobody's business but my own not the police and not the IRS. Those vultures always want a handout from me! But I'm telling you there was nothing of value to you. But what was in it was worth hundreds of thousands of dollars! It was ...jewelry...a couple of rings and a necklace my grandmother smuggled out of Nazi Germany in her snatch. I kept them in the boxes to keep my cunt of a wife from taking them once the divorce papers are finished. That bitch is bitter that I wasn't stupid enough to not sign a prenup. T__hose criminals probably pawned my nanas jewelry and they probably have that money in bills by now and that money still belongs to me even if I did lose the rings! I want the police to return every bill but don't want those two shot. Bring them to me! I'll blow torch the dudes balls until he tells me where my goddamn rings are and as for the woman I'll probably tit fuck her till she can't handle it anymore. I AM A FUCKING GRANDSON OF A HOLOCAUST SURVIVOR! I AM THE VICTIM! AND THE POLICE, THE IRS AND THESE TWO FUCKING PUBIC HAIRS ARE NOT GOING TO STRIP ME OF WHAT'S MINE! I DEMAND JUSTICE!"_

_"That was all we could air of the interview as the rest was just two vulgar. This is Amanda Winters live in Chumash."_

_"In other news, on the streets of South Los Santos ran red with blood as a shootout erupted near Banning leaving multiple casualties. Details are scketchy as there were no eye witnesses but members of the violent Mexican street gang known as the Vagos, a gang who has had several indictments based on hate crimes, as well as the notorious Central American gang Marabunta Grande were found riddled with gunshot wounds as well as several members of the African American street gangs the Families and the Ballas. Is this an ethnic based crime or simply a war over drug turf? Whatever it was police are asking for any help in apprehending the suspects who are still at large. Our independent media consultant Terry Stone had this to say."_

_"I blame Owasu! Thee problem is being too hard on gun control and not enough on keeping hoodlums like these off the street! Half of these guys should be deported and the other half should be locked up! Owasu messed up he messed up real bad making it so that cocaine gets charged with the same amount of time as dealers selling crack! If anything we should give crack dealers even more time than before! And get rid of the third strike! They should get twenty five to life on their first offense! Before they end up robbing or raping the real Americans! Rather than some soccer mom getting robbed at gunpoint for her purse I wlould rather she pull out a snub nose .38 and blow him to kindgdom come. HALLELUJAH! THANKS FOR COMING OUT! I would rather instead of letting these drug dealing assholes get out of prison all because of their 'civil liberties' and molest our r old daughter we blow their heads off with a 12 gauge!"_

Neto thought to himself, _Says the guy who adopted a 14 year old just so he could have sex with her?_

_"I'm sorry sir are you implying these are not real Americans?"_

_"You know what I meant! Besides I'm voting for Joe Ganton! I can't be bigoted."_

They drove for a few hours and he received a text telling him to head for Trevor Phillips trailer instead and before long he was there. They saw Trevor Phillips with a man of Mexican descent wearing an LS Pounders jersey with the number 2 on it. Halcon walked up to him and said a few words in Spanish. He turned to him and said, "That's Morena and Gata. And you know Neto.."

He introduced him to the L.S. Aztecas. "This is Ortega," They walked up to him and Neto said, "I know. We worked together in Arizona."

Ortega shook his hand. "Que onda, Santa? Shit what's it been three years or what?" He nodded, "About..."

"So Demon sent the saint of death, eh?" Ortega whistled. "Chingow. Just like old times," Morena looked at the two of them. "I gotta hear that story some time..."

"Another time, esa," He told her. Trevor walked up shaking the hands of the two cholas, he kissed their hands saying, "And I'm Ortega's buddy...and business partner," He put an arm around the Azteca arms dealer. "And you ladies...are...so lovely..." He kissed their hands. "You should come back some time and I'll give you a private tour of Sandy Shores..." He sized them up. "Ooooohh...yeah..."

They pulled away and Gata said, "¿Qué carajo? Él es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser mi padre!" (What the fuck? He's old enough to be my dad!)

Trevor growled with lust, "Oooh yeah...padre...call me daddy...! Call me papi!" Neto told him, "Trevor, calm down, ese! You're making the homegirls nervous and uncomfortable and when they're nervous and uncomfortable they get violent," The meth dealer scowled, "I was just being friendly! Shit! They shouldn't dress that way if they don't want attention! Hey what the fuck happened to your head?"

Neto told him, "You should see the other guy," Trevor asked, "They give you anything for that?" Neto said, "Yeah some pain killers. They only work a little bit though," Trevor replied, "You need something stronger. Step into my office,"

He did. "What do you go?" He turned to his helper. "RON! Get him the good shit!" Ron nodded getting a bag, "Oooh he'll like this. Chef's special batch!" He came up to him and handed Trevor and he put some meth on a knife. "Sniff this shit, amigo!"

"I aint looking to be strung out. The fuck do you take me for?" Trevor rolled his eyes. "Cmoooooooon homie! You mean to tell me you're this bad ass cartel hitman and you've never indulged? I don't buy it!" Neto explained, "First I'm not with the cartel anymore. i might do a few jobs here and there for Martin Madrazo as a means to an end but I'm not still with thm. I left that on th other side. It's personal... and second...I have tried coke but that's nothing compared to this and even when I did try coke I didn't like it. I was adddicted to the shit for a year. It was hard getting clean."

"Don't be a pussy, Santa! Nobody's asking you to get strung out. But if you did I wouldn't judge you! me and Ron are perfectly normal functioning members of society! I'm just saying, Ortega tells me you're going after some gang bangers from L.S. but with that gash on your head you might have a hard time driving let alone shooting. Why not get one of those sexy ladies to drive instead?"

"What's the up side to this? I don't want to lose my teeth," Trevor told him, "Then fucking don't smoke it! But you can snort it. Or you can inject it. Crank! Now be a fucking man and snort it! SNORT IT!" Neto told him, "No..." Trevor pulled a pistol out and put it to the side of his head. "Do it or I'll kill you!" Neto growled, "You son of a bitch...!" He snorted it and he backed off..."Holy shit...!" Trevor lowered the gun. Neto turned to Trevor and clocked him in the face. "You EVER... pull a gun on me again...I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT BITCH! THE SAME GOES FOR TRYING TO PERV ON GIRLS FROM MI VARRIO HALF YOUR AGE! COMPRENDE?!"

Trevor grinned ignoring the pain in his jaw. "Now that's a real man! The only reason I'm letting you get away with that is cause you crossed the white line. You tried my product...that makes us brothers..."

They left the trailer and Neto felt energized like crazy."WHOA...! THIS SHIT DOES GIVE A RUSH!" Trevor told Ron, "Ron, give him the rest of the bag!" He told Neto, "This is just to get you through the serious gunfight you're about to get into. It's up to you if you decide you need more. Now listen, as a side favor for me, your uncle T, you should know one of the guys selling to those gang bangers is an inbred piece of shit. Billy Bob O'Neill. He's cutting into my business and my customer base. I get the feeling I'm gonna have to kill his entire family eventually. But for today, if you see him out there, would you mind taking him out for me? That way he doesn't suspect me. Just the Aztecas."

"YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!" trevor told him, "You need to lower your voice...or your homies and Ortega will know what's up. You shouldn't be worried about them. They don't know their ass from a glory hole. Five generation of incest and meth that isn't as pure as mine will do that to ya. You don't have to worry about it. Th O'Neill brothers think they can get over on me. They would never try that shit with the Aztecas much less go to war with you. Or The Lost MC or the Salvadorans but Trevlor Phillips Industries? Oh we're fair game...that's what he thinks...he's gone too far...and he's gotta go...send a message to him..."

Neto sniffed again deciding to try and avoid eye contact. El Halcon got back into his car and Ortega got into the car with Neto and Gata and Morena. "Took you long enough. We need to move. Guzman and the Vagos are waiting for 're going over to the Mackenzie Airfield."

They began to drive there. "Sorry about Phillips, ladies. He can be a little rough around the edges," Ortega apologized. He kept his eyes on the road trying not to look at anybody as they would see the size of his pupils. "Yeah, you should have seen him the first time I met him. Fucker hugged me."

His heart was racing like crazy. He was lucky he was able to drive. "Yeah well, he's a good business partner but from what I've seen he aint the type you want tpo piss off. Even though he's working with the Lost too he fucks them over under their noses. He's even fucking the chapter presidents old lady too. Behind his back. I'm surprised they haven't had an all out war themselves."

"Yeah...he's had me do a few jobs here and there. He's crazy but he pays well. I'd still take him over Martin Madrazo any day," Ortega told him, "Well I hate to break it to you but he's gonna be there too..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ORTEGA! I'm done with that cartel shit! I don't want to work with that psycho! I did a job or two for him here and I did plenty for his people back home but i am done."

"Tranquilo, carnal, you're too worked up, eh! you don't gotta worry about it. Madrazo is just acting as a mediator for Marabunta Grande and for us. Well actually, Madrazo is the mediator for us the other is..." Neto demanded, "Who?" They pulled up to the spot. "You'll see in a minute."

They saw several gang bangers there. Some from Marabunta some who were Vagos. Neto's heart skipped a beat as he saw the two men who were there. Martin Madrazo was one of them and all though he would have preferred to know he was going to be there, that wasn't what bothered hi,. Javier Madrazo was there too. His enemy. The man who had fucked him over. He wanted to kill him then and there but this would have fucked everything else up.

"Ahh...Neto. Ortega...Como esta!" Greeted Martin. "This is mi primo Javier Madrazo. And this is Oscar Guzman my business associate here in Blaine County."

Everybody else introduced themselves. He could see that Javier recognized him and he knew it. Still, he was keeping silent too even though he needed only to open his mouth and tell Madrazo who he was but he didn't. It seemed that Madrazo knew that Neto had worked with the cartel down south his cartel, and he knew who Santa Muerte was but he had somehow not put the pieces together because he had never met him prior to coming to Los Santos. Yet Javier knew that he was one and the same. Why he was choosing not to was beyond him and that was even more eerie.

"This is Edgar Carlos. He runs the Vagos out of Vespucci,"Introduced Oscar Guzman. A Mexican with a shaved head wearing a silver t shirt and sunglasses appeared. His skin had a reddish brown tint to it. "Que tal? It's good to put the pedo behind us, ese. I've been hearing some shit about you. You've put a few Vagos in the dirt since you got to this town. And the rest of these guys with you. But sabes que? i killed just as many if not more of your homies."

Oscar warned, "Hey we're not here to beef! We got enemigos out there remember?" Edgar grinned. "Yeah...I got it...just looking at this new guy. He's found some serious favor to work with Senor Madrazo. Not just anybody even in a gang can do that," Neto told him, "Apparently you can cause you're here."

The gangster laughed. "I can see you're a touchy one. This should be fun working with you," He introduced other members from his gang. A female with black lipstick wearing a white blouse and black pants, she was short and damn pretty. She had light medium brown skin maybe in her early twenties. She wore no colors but she was down. The next was a girl who wore a pink blouse and a yellow Pounders cap. She had a gold bandanna on over her forehead and a light blue around her neck.

The Marabunta members looked just as hardcore. A male with a snapback on, with tattoos on his neck and arms, he wore a white t shirt and black jeans. The second member was a female wearing glasses she had a black tank top on and white khakis and long black hair. She was cute but she looked deadly.

The third was a female with a dark blue bandanna and tattoo tear drops., She was dressed like a dude wearing a blue checkered shirt and blue jeans. She looked like a lesbian. The last gang member, he could see was the guy in charge. He was bald. He wore a white wifebeater and gray khakis. The other two looked ruthless but he looked more ruthless. "That's La La, Diablo, Torta and Big Evil," Introduced Javier. Torta was the dyke, La La was the pretty chick, Diablo was the younger vato with all the ink and pelon was Big Evil. "They're from the Curb Side Locotes."

Neto had seen members of them in East Los Santos but also in South Los Santos. Neto then figured out it was Javier who was orchestrating as a middle ground guy but still representing Marabunta without being a member while Madrazo was for the Aztecas and Guzman was for the Vagos. "So what are we doing here?" Asked La La. "We riding on these putos or what eh?" Diablo was loading up an AK-47. "Hell yeah we're gonna go chop those mlotherfuckers out."

Ortega asked, "So where is this meeting?" Madrazo told them, "You'll be getting these men at Manachee National Forrest. They've got a marijuana field out there. You will take my helicopter. Javier will take the Marabunta and the Vagos will be taken by Oscar. The Families and Ballas as well as the O'Neill Brothers are starting to cut into my business as well as everybody represented here. The people that are established in Blaine County have been for years. It's bad enough these redneck muchachos have set up shop when they are small time. We have enough L.S. gangs in the desert. If all five of the top Los Santos gangs are here, in such a small area, this will ruin the potential profit in that area. It would be anarchy."

"Is this for the same reason as why we beef with them?" Asked Gata. The man shook his head. "No. You may think you are being recruited as soldiers in a war of the ethnicties. This is not what is happening at least not for me. All though you do have a lot of...undocumented immigrants coming into Blaine County with no money. Many of them have no money after paying the coyotes. Many have been robbed. They want to be in Los Santos but many start off out here. And all around Eastern San Andreas. They need to get better adapted to the country before going to a real city."

Javier spoke up too. "The problem with the Families and the Ballas coming out here is that they do not represent those who largely live here. Those who come here, they lknow of organizations such as Ortega's and Big Evil's. Down there they never wanted to join even in extreme poverty worse than up here but at least down there they knew the language. Up here, there is no difference to Americanos when it comes to the man who wants to work and support his familia, and the cholo who wants to take over the city. As for the men in green and purple, They do not have a foot hold in the territory. They might say a man such as yourself is an outsider to Los Santos but out here? They are the outsiders. And the O'Neill brothers they may have a foot in the door but if they wanted to establish themselves they should have come to us. They did not and now they are making money that is rightfully ours."

Neto asked, "So what do you want us to do exactly just kill them all?"

"Not exactly. You need to destroy their marijuana field. We control the marijuana trade and for them to think they are going to find a place outside of Los Santos County and Blaine County in order to establish control of both areas, is unacceptable. I have equipment for you on board to deal with their product as well as the generous firepower Senor Guzman has provided us with in order to deal with our enemy."

With that, they began to head for his Frogger and Ortega was in the pilot seat. Oscar was flying the Vagos and Javier Madrazo flew the Marabunta members. "This is some out there shit, homes! We're on our way to kill some chavalas for the Madrazo cartel? I bet you we make serious feria after this!" Gata said. "I wouldn't get my hopes up, mija! It's not all it's cracked up to be working with these assholes! Trust me. I'll tell you all about it if I have the time to."

Morena joked, "She can't help it, ese! She's half Mexican and half Colombian she's got cartel in her veins!" Gata flipped her off, "Shut up pendeja! That's not true!" They flew above the city looking down. "You're Mexican too, fool!" Morena said, "Nationality yeah, tribe no. Soy Yaqui through and through! Senora and Arizona."

Neto warned, "Well trust me the cartels are fuckers, chica! They're worse than any gang on earth even more than Marabunta. They're the ones who are most likely to kill innocents. You might think of them as the guys to be but they're not. They're pedophiles. They're rapists. Women are just sex objects. I'm not saying some vatos on the calles aren't sexist too but at least here you have a voice. With cartels you fuck who they tell you or you die!"

Ortega said, "And yet, we're working with them! I've been working for them longer than you and I've learned to live with it. I hate to say it carnal but Aztecas do not exist without the cartels. That's our money. I hate it but no matter what if Madrazos cartel falls we deal with Los Zeros and i'd rather deal with the Madrazos than those crazy assholes any day! Same with the Juarez cartel. At least Senor Madrazo has the mentality of a businessman."

"They all do bro that's the point it's always business with them they have no standards. They'd sell their own jefitas if they could get ten million for it. By the way what's Halcon doing down below? Why aint he on the chopper with us?"

"He's gonna drive there. He's gonna be our guys on the ground. Even though destroying the Mary is the thing we're there for, we do have to kill all of them. I'm prepared to go to war with them all in the desert we may not have as much of our turf in Rancho as the Vagois do or the numbers like the Salvadorans but we could win against them. The Ballas have been giving the homies trouble lately but we can do it with all of us working together. Vagos, Families and Ballas aint in the desert we are. if we have to we'll kill thm al;l but I'd like to keep it a mystery as to who hit them. So would Madrazo! Cartel or not if signs start to lead back to him the feds will look into his shit."

"What kind of artillery did Oscar give us for this? Holy shit...!" Morena exclaimed as she saw how heavy the heat was. Before long they were there flying just outside the gates. He dropped them off on the highway just outside the gates. El Halcon was waiting. Ortega instructed them, "We're gonna circle around and stay airborne. Try and get this shit done in twenty minutes The Vagos are attacking from the east gate, Marabunta is from the south. You're at the west entrance."

A couple of rednecks noticed the helicopter taking off and one of them, a white male with reddish hair and a goatee, wearing camoflauge pants and a gray muscle t with hairy arms demanded, "What the hell you doing?! This is private property!" El Halcon and the Aztecas with him opened fire on the two men the man with the hairy arms managed to get a shot off with his 12 gauge but El Halcon opened fire with the MP7 and mowed him down the redneck took seventeen rounds in the chest and the other guy, a thin white male wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans with a trucker cap, was mowed down by two of the cholos with Halcon.

They parked the lowrider up to the gate and one of the cholos hopped over the fence and hit the button on the guard checkpoint and it opened up. They could hear gunfire up ahead indicating that the Vagos and Marabunta had started the attack. They headed down the dirt path through the Forrest. Neto unloaded on three rednecks. He hit an O'Neill goon in the left shoulder and swept the rounds to the left getting the man with four more rounds in the chest, and the man went down bleeding from his mouth. Seven rounds hit the next guy in the head and the rounds exited the back of the head blowing his brains out of the baack of his skull as well as the front.

He had an FN M249 Machine Gun plus four grenades on him. Though they were on the defense, the gang members were all heavily armed and were fighting back. El Halcon and his soldados came in firing. Gata had an AA-12 shotgun while Morena had a QBZ-95 Machine Gun. which she used to spray at three of the rural goons. "Fuck all of you civic border patrol motherfuckers! VIVA LA RAZA PUTO!" She screamed as she killed two and wounded a third. It was true that some of the rednecks around Blaine County loaned their services to them volunteering.

One of Halcdon's Aztecas took a few pellets from a shotgun one getting his left arm and took at least two in the side of his left hip but luckily though he was finding it hard to walk, the distance had taken a lot of the damage out of it as it had been fired from long range while it was intended at short to medium. They made their way past the trees they saw some Ballas ahead about 100 yards ahead. O'neill hired goons were still engaging them hiding behind the trees. The other Azteca who had not been wounded unloaded on the one who had wounded his friend, dropping him with rounds from an MP5. "Fucking diiiiiiie!" Screamed one of the rednecks. "Damned dope fiends! Can't you wait till this shit hits the streets?!"

Neto pulled the on a grenade and threw it like a pitcher toward the man who said that. The explosion knocked them all off their feet and the blast sent debris as well as bone fragments everywhere as the man's legs were both blown off and he flew up in the air. "Sorry bro I don't want my shit laced with coke or sherm!" Called La Gata.

He had set the cabin from which the man had fired at him on fire with the blast. They kept going forward still seeing many O'Neill goons were taking cover and firing M-16's from the cover of trees. "How did you find this place, assholes?!" Demanded one of the men firing an M-16A2 from cover. Gata and Morena laid down covering fire getting one of the rednecks, an obese man who wore a confederate flat hat, greasy and dirt covered blue jeans and a gray shirt under a gray denim jacket. Rounds from the AA-12 tore the man's chest open leaving gigantic holes in it and his knees were destroyed by Morena's fire.

Neto veered to cover from behind the tree getting to another tree across the clearing. Rounds flew over his head and a few rounds did hit him in the back and he hit the dirt face down. It caused some pain to his face as he got up. "Shit!" He scurried to the tree trunk then he returned fire blindly from cover hitting one of the men in the right rib cage. He had to reload and the redneck hit his head on one of the tree roots as he bled out.

Neto slapped a fresh magazine home. He fired hitting some of the other men in cover and saw that he had hit four of them wounding two and killing two. Gata and Morena emerged killing the other two, Morena lighting up one man, a young man of about twenty, wearing a red t shirt that said Rebel radio. A darker red stain growing on his shirt as Morena rattled him with bullets.

Gata's rounds blew a man's head to smithereens leaving nothing but destroyed gray matter, shattered skull fragments, bits and pieces of his nose and torn up lips and jaw bone as well as destroyed teeth. They advanced only to see at least five more O'Neill thugs trying to flank from the left. Halcon screamed, "You go! Me and mi compas will handle these inbred pendejos!"

They went ahead to see that the Vagos were exchanging fire with the Families while the Marabunta goons were bombarding the Ballas. Big Evil carried an M4A1 and he was unloading on three Ballas the El Salvadoran screaming, "YOU DON'T FUCK WITH US, BITCH! THIS OUR MOTA! NUESTRA FERIA ESE!" He closed in on an OCB member who was bleeding from a neck wound and fired a headshot at point blank. "Buenos noches, cono!"

(Good night cunt!)

The Vagos themselves were also taking cover behind the trees, Edgar Carlos having dropped at least five CGF members. Neto fired twenty rounds hitting the closest OCB member he could. "You might smash on the carnales from Strawberry but not from Rancho, motherfucker!" El Halcon was behind and he had taken care of the O'Neill goons back behind them. "Their weed tents are up ahead! Madrazo says we need to torch them!"

Neto fired hitting one of the CGF members in the head, a black man with long dread locks, almost Rastafarian long, who wore a black wife beater and gray khakis. He hit the man with a head shot leaving a mix of brain mattered and destroyed dread locks with pieces of bloody flesh attached to it. "SCORE ONE FOR BABYLON, MON!" Screamed Neto as he had dropped him. The other non wounded Azteca had grabbed a shotgun from one of the deceased O'Neill gunmen and was now firing a barrage of shots at an advancing group of green clad men.

He mowed each of them down but not before taking a few rounds himself as one of the men he hit had dropped his own H&amp;K MP5 and fired a sidearm and he took two in the left arm and one grazed him in the left hip. The black male had sustained a shotgun wound to the abdomen. He writhed in pain as he bled out. Another CGF member had his arm blown halfway off a piece of bloodied meat and bone sticking out hanging by damaged muscle. The man collapsed and started to go into shock. La La stood over him with his own sidearm aiming the gun at him and pumped two rounds into him finishing him off. "Rest in piss, bitch."

Neto meanwhile, was setting up explosives inside the tent., He saw that inside there were crates full of bricks and bricks of marijuana. With what they had here they could have probably made 500 K on the streets easily maybe more but the order were to burn it. If he got a chance he would try and grab some but as of now he didn't. He hurried from the tent and the charges went off as they were set on a timer. "Shouldn't the jura be all over us by now?!" Asked Morena. Diablo smirked as he reloaded his Assault Rifle. "You're complaining there's no pigs? That's a good thing!"

Big Evil told him, "Shut the fuck up and get a move on, ese! We gotta get to that second tent area! Oye, one of you spray up a tag we gotta send a message right?"

Halcon told her, "The O'Neill's probably paid them off to stay out of their business so they'd be a ways out. And don't worry they're not gonna let the Forrest burn down. Rangers will see the smoke eventually and call it in."

Neto covered Halcon while he sprayed a tag for the Los Zeros on a nearby boulder. He did another nearby and then tossed the can to Neto who did the same while the Marabunta members and Vagos advanced on their assault. "

Neto went up hill and he had to be careful as both Ballas and family members fired on him as he advanced taking cover behind some boulders. The wounded Azteca was soon hit by a Baller carrying an AK-74, two rounds hitting the poor bastard in the throat. "Motherfuckers!" Screamed Halcon.

Neto took a round that grazed him in the right leg but he kept going. "They're trying to burn the kush up, nigga! Blast these motherfucking wetbacks!" Screamed a CGF member with cornrows wearing a green Varsity jacket and a cross necklace as he was the one who had shot the Azteca. "Ya'll gonna get fucked up when we get back to LS!" Neto fired from cover of a rock blindly and managed to hit the CGF member in the chest on the right side with two rounds plus a round entered and exited his right shoulder.

They all had exited him in fact but he fell so fast it didn't seem like it. He was still alive but bleeding. Halcon cut him down with his MP7 finishing him off. They started to make it to the next tent. Edgar Carlos had already killed two Ballas and one CGF member. The female members of his gang were hammering the CGF members, the girl in pink carrying a Mosserg which she used to pick off two members at close range.

Torta was shooting at gang members who were trying to fire from cover. Neto pulled the pin on two grenades and threw them both in the general direction of a nest of four Ballas. The blast kicked up a lot of dirt and debris. In fact the bone fragments from the Ballas Neto had just killed also hit two CGF members wounding one as pieces of skull hit a man in the left shoulder and a second took a few bits in the neck killing him. "Go back to Mexico, you fucking beaners!" Screamed an OCB member of about twenty one, as he unloaded two Uzi's. "We're in Mexico, cabron!" Screamed the Vago female with the black lipstick as she unloaded rounds from her P90 sawing the man up with bullets to the heart.

The female in pink finished off two wounded Ballas with headshots too while Edgar, as well as the four Marabunta members picked off CGF members as they were firing from cover. Neto got into the second tent and began to ready the explosives. "Fire in the hole!" The explosion went off and El Halcon chuckled, "Looks like the bears are gonna be hibernating early this year!"

Gata replied, "Yeah let's just hope they don't get the munchies before that!" Neto spotted a redneck with a large gut and a brown beard, a man wearing a lumberjack coat and gray jeans. He wore a hat with the American flag on it and he fired an M-16 from cover. Neto was tagging up the boulders too with the same tag. "All right this way, guts follow me!" El Halcon ordered. "Ortega said there should be a helipad not too far from here with a helicopter the weed pushers use to get in and out of here. Me and my boys are going to take that one out of here!"

He had to take cover however as the redneck was trying to pick him off. "Goddamn illegals! We only let you in to trim our hedges not steal our grass!" Halcon warned, "That's Billy Bob O'Neill!" The redneck hit the other Azteca, firing until only El Halcon was left of his original crew. "Hijo de puta! He killed Pancho!"

Neto fired hitting the gang member in the left knee and the big man fell down. He tried to retrieve a sidearm but Morena fired her own and disarmed him putting a hole in the palm of his hand as the bullet from her 9 entered his knuckle on the left hand. "AHHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! MY HAND! MY KNEE!" Morena stomped on his hand and he screamed more and she said, "Think of it like this, juero now you got something in common with Jesus!"

Neto asked, "Should we kill him right here?" El Halcon shook his head. "He killed my boy, the mayates killed Tito. He's coming back to fucking Sandy Shores, ese!"

Neto shrugged. "Fair enough," He punched the white man and knocked him out. Halcon carried him and he said, "You better cover me!" Neto told him, "Fine but it was your idea! to bring him back!"

Edgar Carlos and Big Evil along with his other Marabunta homies plus the Vagas were unloading on the last of the CGF members who were defending the area that led to the helipad. "Curb Side por vida! Fucking niggers!" Screamed Diablo as he fired his AK mowing down two and one of them fell off the railing as they got to the area overlooking the highest point. There was a zip line. "I guess I aint going that way! Neto, I'm heading back the way I came and I'm taking this bitch with me. You're gonna have to fly the helicopter I'm meant to take and pick me up by the entrance where we met up. Then we fly back to the helipad where they'll be picking everybody up and Ortega will pick you, Morena and Gata up. Same with the Vagos and Marabunta and who brought them here."

They used the zip line across. "OH SHIT! I HATE HEIGHTS!" Screamed Gata as she went across. Then Morena went then Neto. He knew the Marabunta and Vagos would follow after. Now they just had to fight their way up to the helipad and there was about half a dozen Ballas left maybe more. Neto got his last grenade out and threw it as hard as he could spitting the pin from his teeth.

They started fighting their way up the stairs as Neto firing at a Baller wearing an LS Panics jersey hitting him right where the jersey numbers were and the man fell down the stairs. A gang member fired at Neto from the top of the helipad a black man with an AR-15 he wore a black do-rag and wore a white T shirt with the letters SA in light purple. The man was dark skinned and looked to be in his forties wrinkles indicating his age.

"You fucking donkeys! This is our bud motherfucker! We took all the risk! Think you can just jack us?! Fuck you!" He hit Neto with a single round in the right arm and a few more went through the vest at least two going through and through. He fell from the pain. He got to cover by the railing as Morena covered pulled the bag and a knife out and put more on it. Gata saw him and paused, eyes wide open. "Don't tell Demon..." He said trying to sound tough but coming out more like a plea to her. "It's just for the pain...I'm not a junkie..."

She looked at him with both concern and reluctance but nodded saying, "We are gonna talk about this later though," This surprised him as all though he was part of the varrio, he didnt realize she cared that much. Then again maybe it was because he had been screwed over so much he had a hard time trusting anybody or believing anyone gave a shit. He agreed though and he snorted it. He waited for the pain to go away. The Baller OG at the top screamed, "Get that motherfucker O'Neill up here I can't fly this thing! We gotta go! We gotta let the homies know whats happening!"

Neto came up as the man was starting to get his cell phone out while the Marabunta and Vagos plus Morena and Gata shot it out with the remaining Ballas down below. Neto fired shooting the cell phone away from the man's ear and the device exploded and the man's ear was bleeding. He went for his gun screaming, "Fucking spic! Go back to mowing lawns, Ass taker!" Neto fired a round hitting him in the left arm and disarmed the gang member who dropped his Rifle.

Neto fired hitting him in both feet so he couldn't walk. He walked up and punched the gang member in the face. "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME BITCH?! WHAT WAS THAT SHIT?! SAY IT TO MY FUCKING FACE YOU FAGGOT!" He screamed as he punched the black man four more times busting his nose and cutting his lip. "You tweaking...I can see it in your eyes...punk..go head and kill me...I aint never scared..."

"You will be..." He said with a breath and then he punched him again knocking him out.

Before long they were airborne, Neto still able to fly the chopper despite his wounds at least back to where the other Rancho Azteca was but he wouldn't likely be able to do it all the way back to L.S. Gata and Morena were also on board and they tied the Baller OG up on Neto's orders. "You know who you fucking with nigga? I'm one of Leondre's lieutenants!" Morena forced the man's shirt up checking him for tats. "You trying to get freaky, bitch? I'd fuck you but then my girl would leave me for stinking like tacos."

She punched him in the face this time and said, "In your dreams, joto. Looking for you ink," He told her, "I'm OCB till the casket drops. And?" Gata demanded, "What do they call you?" The gang member told her, "My name's Tre you better ask somebody about me cause when the homies hear about this shit ya'll getting murked whether i'm alive to see it or not."

"They won't find out," Morena vowed. "And even if they do by the time they do, it'll be too late," The gang member despite being in pain chuckled. "You think five oh aint finna find out who that Azteca i popped is rolling with? Only a matter of time. They'll ID the bodies and they'll put that shit on the news and trust me we coming back on yall. We got some military grade heat for that ass," Morena duct taped his mouth shut.

Neto lowered the chopper to get El Halcon on and he forced the O'Neill brother on too. "So Ortega just called me and he told me to drive back to the helipad. I know how to fly so let me take over I'm gonna drop the three of you off but I gotta go pick up the bodies of my boys and take them back to Blaine County too. Everyone we lost down there we gotta let the placas think they were Los Zeros!"

Gata asked, "You think it's smart to start some shit with the Zeros?" Neto said, "No but they're even bigger assholes than the Madrazo cartel. We're already at war with those pieces of shit. Even if I had never worked with the cartel me and my cliqua down there was never cool with Zero bobosos."

"We'll let's just hope this all works," El Halcon said, exhausted.

_Blaine County, San Andreas_

_Five Hours Later_

Neto was going to get the bullets taken out as soon as he could but he wasn't sure he should just yet after having taken meth. Madrazo and Guzman had departed as had Javier and now they were back with Trevor and co. They had to finish shit up here then they would get a doctor to get the slugs out of him. The Vagos and Marabunta had headed back to L.S. too.

Trevor was burning Billy Bob O'Neill with a cigarette. "AHHH! You fucking moose humping cannuck! Elwood will have your balls for this!" Trevor sneered, "Why wait, Billy boy?! Why don't you have my balls now?!" He unzipped his pants and whipped out his junk. "You fucking hillbilly you muscled in on Trevor Phillips Industries too long so has your family. That stops now. Now put my fucking boy in your mouth. You've all been fucking me so it's about time I get to fuck you and I have a hard time getting hard if you don't use your mouth on me first."

"I aint queer Trevor..." He screamed, "PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH NOW!" El Halcon said, "I hate to break up this little love fest but this gavacho killed one of my guys. I think that entitles me to revenge more than you."

Trevor got in the cholos face. "Are you asking me to hand over my prize inbred to you?! You've got some fucking nerve ARRRGGH! All right...but only cause there's about twenty more of these toothless dicks left. I got dibs on the rest of them if they continue their crap!"

The Azteca nodded, "Understood," He then grabbed a pair of hedge clippers and put it to Billy Bob's throat. "You said you wanted your hedge trimmed, right?" Billy Bob choked out, "No!" He squeezed it and blood sprayed all over and spatter got on El Halcon's face as he turned the redneck into a pez dispenser cutting the man's throat including his beard. Indeed his "Hedges" had been trimmed.

Morena whistled looking at the brutality. "I get why he wanted him dead but why did you take that Ball Sack with us, eh?" He told her, "I got my reasons..."

El Halcon sighed, "So I hate to do this to my own men but Ortega told me I had to. I need these guys to look like Zeros so I gotta get rid of the teeth. No dental records and we gotta cut the tats off him. Even burn the bodies but leave the bullets in them. Burn the bodies even but when the pigs get hold of the bodies they'll find the bullets in them and match them to the cuetes the Ballas, Families and O'Neill's had back at the Forrest. They'll put two and two together and as long as they're not identifiable, or at least as hard as it can be to identify them as being with us, it'll seem like they're cartel hitmen that got killed by their security. And even if they do find out it'll be too late., The Ballas and Families are probably dumb enough to hit the Zeros back and then they'll kill each other. By the time either side sees what really went down they'll have tired each other out and we swoop in."

"That's a hell of a strategy," Ortega's entitlement said, "I was in the military too," Neto explained. When it was just down to him and Gata he said, "Look i know you're gonna want to ask about what you saw and if you want I'll tell you but can it wait until I get these slugs outta me? Tomorrow maybe the next day?" She nodded. "I won't tell if you won't," She revealed in her bag she had taken a few bricks of marijuana. "I didn't feel like listening to Madrazo, Ortega or El halcon. Our varrio es primera."

(Our neighborhood is first)

He chuckled, "You're sneaky..i like that..."

She smiled and then she kissed him on the cheek. "Get taken care of and be safe getting back home, okay?" He nodded, "I'll see you back in Rancho. I gotta take care of one thing before I get these slugs outta me,"

Twenty Minutes Later...

He had buried the wounded Baller, Tre up to his neck in the grass on a farm. "You just gonna bury me alive on some motherfuckers farm?! You crazy dog! What the fuck man... why not just shoot me?!"

"The people that own this farm are meth heads. Trevor Phillips assured me that they're crashed out after partying hard. They won't be awake till at least noon tommorow. I'm not going to shoot you or bury you alive," He got ob the tractor and started it up. "Yo what the fuck?!" Tre cried. "You said to mow your lawn, right? Well i guess i better get to it."

He began to drive it towards him. The man screamed, "NOOO! Come on brah we can work something out! Shit! You motherfucker! AHHHHHH!" Neto drove the tractor over his head destroying it as it pulverized his skull, blood spraying out of the back as well as the grass as he crushed his skull to jelly brain matter coming out of the back too. The tractor broke and the tractor exploded on the front smoking as it malfunctioned. He got off saying, "Gonna have to get a new one..."

_Mai_

She sat with a drink in her hand as she waited for everybody else to get home. Lester had called about a new job and she had put up 40 g's for it. This one would be a four man job so all four of them would have to be in on it. To her surprise Lester had said she didn't want to touch it with a 14 foot pole so now she had to just wait for her room mates to get back and for Lester's contact to contact them. She vowed to herself she would make sure Neto put up the money for the next job and then after that, they would decide between Paul or Ivan. Fuck em. Let em flip for it or do rock paper scissors she didn't give a shit.

* * *

_So Ben carson is who Joe Ganton is based on. Terry Stone is a parody of Alex Jones but his rant was a mix of Alex Jones anti Obama rants with a really long rant Ted Nugent made about gun control and shooting criminals. He actually said that line aboit the .38 yeah like the criminal is gonna stand there monologing lilke the movies and wait for her to pull a gun lol at most owning a gun is a deterrent for criminals they might be less likely to rob you if you have a gun and find somebody who doesn't if you reveal your gun when shady people come at you but if they got the draw on you i mean come on dude._

_And I'm not even shitting you he made that statement about the shotgun even though he had sex with a yes he even did adopt her just so he could. He also did meth so he'd shit his pants to avoid serving in Nam some patriot. _

_As for La La she's based on Flakiss visually same actress as Flaca in Ballad Of A Cholo. El Halcon is based on Jacob Vargas in his older years I guess i had a character earlier that was supposed to be him younger so i could maybe still have him as different characters of himself at different ages or i can edit that out what do you think?_

_As for Gata I decided to make her both Mexican and Colombian since in real life her visual basis Karina Arroyave is a Colombian who often plays Mexicans. Big Evil is visually based on his character of the same name in End Of Watch Diablo is based on the rapper Baby Joker AKA Richard Cabral. The lesbian Marabunta member i didn't know her name so I just called her Torta which is slang for lesbian. _

_As for Edgar Carlos he is the leader of the Vagos in online but is later killed in the Lowriders update on orders of Lamar. He'll be alive for a while but I guess i gotta kill him eventually If I have either character do that it'll be Mai or Ivan. The female in pink is based on one of the cholas at the party in End Of Watch when the cops come and ask Big Evil how he got his name. The girl with black lipstick is based on Seidy Lopez, same actress as Mousy on Mi Vida Loca. That girl has not aged since 93 it seems. _

_Tre is based on Cle Sloan who was in End Of Watch, Training Day, Street Kings and a bunch of other gang movies. _

_The guy who was on the news talking about his grandmother cause of the bonds Neto and Mai stole, since they never show who he is jI decided it should be Peter Jacobson who plays Proxy Snyder on Colony and and Lee Drexler on Ray Donovan. His extreme profane remarks however are more based on Drexler than Snyder but still both roles have the tendency to be loud and yell a lot. _

_That song Flatline Bloodline by Midget Loco Neto was listening to is a good song a lot of people got confused by that he's not a bloodline Latin King he's a Sureno from Primera Flats the bloodlne flatline in the title is Midget's way of saying he'll kill you and your whole family. He'll flat line your bloodline. This should be obvious but a lot of people still got confused._

_ i mentioned to Zilla 2000 how there was a shootout involving the Playboy 13 set in my city at a Midget Loco concert i was saying i didn't know who was more shocked that there was Midget Loco fans in this city besides myself or Midget Loco when he realized that people shoot up here in a city virtually nobody sees as gangster but then Playboy 13 is in several states though._

_As for the next heist that's Mai starting us off for the next chapter._

_Also that scene with Tre is based off one of the kills on Fox's Scream Queers when the Red Devil killer mowed the head of a girl who was deaf that looked like Taylor Swift over. That's good because I hate Taylor Swift. So much. _

_As for Neto taking meth I had said before he is based actor wise and character wise somewhat on Tuco Salmanaca from Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul. So this is the start of his own meth addiction. While Trevor smoked meth Tuco is known to snort crank off knives. As Zilla 2000 pointed out while meth seems to make Trevor strong and made Johnny K weak, it made Tuco strong but it also fucked his head up and made him crazy i can't remember his exact words but I think he was implying that he might have even been crazier than Trevor is mentally idk._

_As for Neto's fight with Gordo, i hate Big Lokote so that was my way of doing that he won't kill him yet but because he did cheat in the fight he got an eighteen second violation and got KO'd by the four Aztecas and they kept beating him even as he was out until the seconds were up. So he's gonna be sore in the morning too._

_This isn't the last of attacking marijuana fields we're gonna see. This particular mission was based on the start of Call Of Juarez the cartel when they attack the wield field of the Vatos Locos gang and then spray paint Arana tags to throw them off. This went down at the Sequoia National Park which _Manachee National Forrest is based on. If you don't know where I got the name Manachee just look it up. It's related to the national park.

Throw some chingasos by the way =fight or more accurately fisticuffs kinda the way blacks say head up or catch a fade.

_Anyway i hope you all enjoyed. Read and review. _


	20. Relieving Tension

_Mai_

_Romance Isn't Dead_

She knocked on the door. Clyde and Erica behind her as well as some other guy. "Trevor wanted to see me?" Ron nodded as he answered. ""_Hi there. This ain't strictly business, but it'll keep Trevor happy, and that's good for everyone, right? Now, he wants one of those Lost MC vans - something to do with his friend Ashley, and making it rock to torment her fella... I don't know. Can you take one and bring it to the trailer?"_

"Making war with the Lost isn't very smart. I've never seen Trevor pull the trigger so maybe he doesn't know what he's dealing with. He talks a big game but he just seems like a meth head to me. Not some criminal mastermind,"

Ron's eyes widened. "Shhh! You don't want him to hear you say that!" He whispered, "Look...I shouldn't be telling you this but he was a bank robber back in North Yankton. You ever hear of a bank robbery back in 2004?" She remembered. "Yeah. Ludendorff, right? Only name I remember was Michael Townley but he got shot. They said a third guy got away. But that guy had a hell of a lot more a mustache. Ohhh..."

Ron stepped outside pushing a few buttons on his cell phone. "That was him in '04," She showed a picture of him that was taken by surveillance before the robbery," Ron also showed her some old police mugshots as he was able to get into the database which meant he had some skills. Maybe not as much as Lester's creepy ass but still, he was talented. "He;s a very dangerous man. you don't want to cross him. It's better to just do what he says."

"Jesus Ron what did this guy do to you that you're so afraid of him? Sure he might have held up a bank but i've never seen him kill anyone. We'll go take care of the van so tell your boss he can rest easy."

As she headed back she wondred though if Trevor Phillips Industries was connected back to the Yankton states and if he had reach in North Yankton, did he have any sway over South Yankon to where he could get to her family? She almost wished tha her parents were back in Vietnam. Sure, there wasn't the same freedom as the United States and sure it was a communist dictatorship for both Buddhists and Catholics alike but at least then, they wouldn't be at risk of some crazed met head.

She had gotten her instructions as far as what to do. Erica was out waiting as was Clyde. With them, was a man she did not recognize, an Asian like herself. He had short hair and an intense look to him, a deep anger.

He was about five foot seven and he was dressed Hip Hop style. He wore a gold chain, a crucifix and a tattoo on his left arm that said **Kinh Pride**. He had on baggy black jeans plus an LS Corkers hat on backwards. He had a gray bandanna hanging out of the left side of his pant pocket. He had an orange rag around his neck. "You work for Trevor too?" The kid was trying to sound hood it seemed and she could tell this from his response, "Yeah. That motherfuckers a tweaker but he pays good and I'm with that."

He asked her, "Shit mama where you from? What you doing later?" She told him, "Kid I'm probably old enough to be your mother, you know that?" He didm't believe her. "Girl you can't be that much older than thirty. You got a name?" She told him, "Mai Thu. This is Clyde and Erica."

"Yeah, the football player. Cool shit. I'm Romeo. Romeo Hoon. I dont like being out here in the sticks but its all a way to make a quick buck so i aint about to complain. I don't give a fuck about these dudes we're about to piss off either. The lost MC can get it. So we rolling or what?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah."

"So are you sure about this? Asked Jill. "Yeah. I've done this a thousand time since we got here it's really not a big deal. I've been overdue to help Trevor out for a while and if we can make some scratch doing it that's even better."

Clyde was curious, "Since when do you back down? You're a fucking soldier fuck this guy you could take him out," She admitted, "That might be true but he's a crazy methed out psycho and he has power in Blaine County than i do. Hell the whole state and he's not even in Los Santos. Besides, I overheard what Ron said. If you're from South Yankton and your parents are still out there doesn't that make it dangerous for them?"

Romeo agreed, "Hey you gotta keep your friends close and your enemies closer. He's crazy as hell but i aint worried I still got my own peeps."

She noticed the tat on his other arm that said Psycho Killer. "I wouldn't say he's an enemy per say but he has the potential to be. If it comes down to it I'll defend myself but I still would rather have him as a friend than an enemy," The Asian gang me,mber turned his nose up at that. "That old crusty dude? You must have a nose of steal that guy stinks. Like dead animals and meth."

"So i know you followed me when I was playing ball but where are you from dude?" The gang member said, "Longo del playa. Right in the motherfucking hood. Me and my boys we stand together against those punk ass Vagos. They been fucking with us since te 70's without fail. So we put them on their back where I come from. Only thing is, it's not much ,money in banging so I tried hustling but I've been booked for that too and even when I get back to it shit is still hard. You get too long round the north side of East Beach, they come for you. So I might do what I do but shit is hard in the hood so gotta make dough another way."

"Well what's a Psycho ?" Asked Clyde's woman. "A Psycho is a punk ass bitch in a gray rag. They think they're hard and original they beef with Vagos too except we did that shit first. It's funny cause Vagos supposed to be both our worst enemy but these bitches still try their bullshit with us and they get sprayed. They think they're better cause there's more of them. Bullshit."

The woman was looking at eye find. "Says they got ten thousand nation wide while you got two thousand. Doesn't look like the odds are in your favor," The gangster sneered, "Shit I do! It's like this for every two of us it takes eight of them so te way i see it we either on the same levelk or we outnumber them. One of us is tougher than several of them. Only thing is a lot of people forget that on the streets think they can push us around. See in a way it's harder to be a Da Nang Boy than it is to be one of them. But they started the war we'll finish it."

"Well we're not going after the Loonies today. We're going after the Lost MC. They're much 've got turg in the midwest, the east coast and now out here," Mai corrected the gang banger.

"Shit, those motherfuckers aint hard! Inbred rednecks tweaking just as hard as Trevor. Even the Loonies bitch ass are harder than them these motherfuckers weren't brought up in no civil war, man! We were born from the civil war back home and the Loonies came out of the same shit with Po Pot! What do a bunch of mothafuckas on bikes know about real beef?"

Jill warned, "A lot of them are ex military. Sorry to say but the US military of today is a lot stronger than Vietnam or Cambodia,"

Clyde added, "And Mai is too but i'm just saying she's one woman and she aint with the Da Nang Boyz. You don't have army experience. At least half of these yahoos out here were in Iraq. So when you mix crystal meth with paranoia plus deadly combat training and PTSD, they aren't exactly pushovers."

Romeo grinned, "Shit, not back in the grandma was a Viet Cong. She kicked the Americans and the South's ass. Then my pops founded the Da Nang Boyz."

Mai rolled her eyes thinking the youngster was completely full of shit. He looked at her with a cocky look on his face. "Bạn là người Việt Nam phải không?"

"Việt Mỹ gốc. Tại sao bạn yêu cầu?" She asked him. (Vietnamese American. Why do you ask?)

She was proud of her Vietnamese heritage and took great pride in her history but she was also American and felt that even though she was born in the US and was an all American girl by birth right, she had also fought in a war and had sacrificed for it. She had voted for Owasu despite most military members being right wing. She had voted for him twice because while he may not have been perfect, just like any president, he was a hell of a lot better than the opposition in both instances.

"Khi đã peeps của bạn đến đây?" He asked. **(When did your peeps come here?)**

She told him, "Sau chiến tranh."

(After the war)

"Họ chiến đấu? Dành cho ai? Phía bắc hay phía nam?" (Did they fight? Who for? The north or the south?)

She sighed. "Phía nam. Đó không phải là việc của bạn và tôi không phải là chút ít xấu hổ về điều đó. Tôi biết sự tham gia của Hoa Kỳ là xấu và rất nhiều shit sai đã được thực hiện nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là miền Bắc ít hơn bất kỳ tàn bạo. Họ giết người vô tội và lấy trộm cổ sống. Hãy cố gắng và vẽ những người đàn ông thuộc Hồ Chí Minh như thiên thần. Đó sẽ là một lời nói dối."

(The south. Not that it's any of your business and I'm not the least bit ashamed of that. I know the American participation was bad and a lot of wrong shit was done but that doesn't mean the North was any less brutal. They killed innocents and stole live stock. Let's not try and paint the men under Ho Chi Minh as angels. That would be a lie.)

His mouth twisted into an ugly snarl and his dark eyes went from brown to black as he glared. "Bạn không biết điều đầu tiên về tàn bạo của Mỹ, cô gái!" (You don't know the first thing about American atrocities, girl!)

She started to respond but Clyde said, "I don't mean to be a dick but can you keep this conversation in English? Share with the rest of the class? This is America, after all." Romeo said, "This is an A and B conversation, fool. You know what that stands for? Asian Business. You can see your white ass out of it! You want to speak English only, go to England!" Clyde glared and was about to shoot back Mai asked him, "Điều gì về bạn, mr. cháu trai của một gốc? Nếu bên bạn là phía bắc tại sao bạn đã đến với nước Mỹ của tất cả mọi nơi?"

(What about you, mr. grandson of an Original? If your side was the north why did you come to America of all places?)

He was about to ansert when Jill the voice of reason said, "Enough! We're here."

They got out of the car and popped the trunk. Mai selected an M4A1. She handed Jill an AK-47 Rifle. What remained for Clyde was an M3 shotgun. "Fuck this is all I get? What the hell am I supposed to do for long range?" Complained the ex football player. "That's all there is unless you want to use that," She said pointing at the last remaing choice. "I don't know how to use that. But how are you gonna give Jill the Assault Rifle and me just a shotgun?"

Jill growled, "What, is that so damaging your ego? Jesus, grow up. Besides that's a powerful shotgun."

"Yeah byut these guys are ex military they're probably just as heavily strapped as you and Mai."

"That's why you could just use what's in the trunk. Or use the handgun and the shotgun and what's in the trunk."

"You expect me to lug all of that?" Mai smirked and said, "Never thought I'd say this to a football player but butch up, Sally! Grow a a pair!" Clyde frowned but said, "All right i don't know how to use that but I can use the shotty I'm just saying. What good am I at long range especially with my leg the way it is?"

Jill said, "You can run for short amounts of time, remember? Besides, don't forget about why we're doing this. It's for you in the long run."

Though Mai considered them both friends she was not sure what they were talking about and she was curious but right now it didn't matter. She turned to Romeo and asked, "You want the last one?" The Asian gangster shook his head. "nah i'm straight. I got something proper for these bitches," He said holding up an Uzi. They stopped at Mt Josiah. They got out and headed to the trailer. Mai began to run with the Assault Rifle and she stopped behind a beat up old shack as she spotted a biker in her sights. She let the M4A1 spit about fifteen rounds, and they collided with the torso of a biker hitting the man in the chest the rounds bombarding his rib cage. Mai didn't even get a good look at it was dark outside. The biker collapsed, his bottle of Pisswasser collapsing next to him shattering beer mixing with blood.

Jill came around the side of a trailer firing her Rifle as she drew a bead on a male biker with a shaved head and tattoos on his neck. She hit the guy in the neck before he could blink. The bikers started tooling up to defend themselves. "You don't know who you're fucking with, asshole!" Screamed a lost MC member, a white male with red hair and a red beard and green eyes carrying a Mac-10 which he fired at Mai who got back to cover behind the shack. Romeo let off eighteen rounds hitting the gang member in the right leg and the guy collapsed near a palm tree, his own weapon discharging as he hit the ground. He tried to return fire but took two more rounds in the jaw.

A trailer opened and a biker came out wielding two Tec 9's. "I aint going out by a fuckin skirt!" He screamed. The guy was overweight and had curly brown hair and a greasy beard. Clyde fired his shotgun at hip level blasting a large chunk of the man's gut out and the man collapsed falling down the stairs. "No, but you're still going out," The biker groaned as his stomach had been blasted open leaving bloody red chunks falling out and cellulite was exposed too.

"Liposuction, bitch!" A Lost MC member with greasy long black curly hair standing about six foot eight fired an MP5 and yelled, "Clyde fucking Stevens! You cost me five grand you choke artist!" The ex ball player was forced to cover but he discharged two shotgun blasts in the Lost MC members general direction. The large gang member gritted his teeth using one hand to spray the MP5 as if he was some time of bad ass. A few pellets from one of the shots Clyde fired hit the bigger man but due to the distance between them he was still able to keep attacking. He sprayed at Clyde trying to hit the man in cover. "You lost me money and you fucked with the brothers! You're going into permanent retirement you little gimp!" Clyde screamed, "FUCK YOU!" Only to take two rounds in the left arm. "Shit!"

Mai covered him emptying the rest of her magazine at the large biker as well as two others near him. She hit the big bastard with a few in the left shoulder but he ducked behind a Lost MC van. Jill was exchanging fire from cover with three bikers as she was behind an old abandoned yellow school bus left to be junk. "Whoever's paying you it aint enough!" Screamed one of the bikers as they tried to shoot Jill.

Mai got behind a parked zombie as she engaged the large biker but the rounds bounced off the side of the bike and one of the rounds hit the kick stand and it collapsed on top of her. Mai was in pain as two Lost members ran up, one carrying a sawed off, the other carrying two automatic pistols came at her, the latter spraying at her. She tried to hide deeper under the bike as the bullets bounced off and she couldn't get her sidearm or her rifle as her arm was pinned and the other had been trying to get it off her.

She was strong enough to lift it off herself but it was a matter of not wanting to as it was the only thing keeping her alive. Plus having a bike fall on you had a way of sapping your strength. Jill let off a burst of rounds catching one of the bikers in the back of the head the rounds blowing his brains out and the exit wound did the same as it exploded from his forehead. The second took seven rounds in the sternum.

Clyde and Jill made their way to her and lifted the bike off her. "Thanks..." She said weakly as they stood her up. Romeo meanwhile dropped another with automatic fire. But the big biker was still alive and he was exchanging rounds with Romeo. "Even if you kill all of us, Johnny K is gonna bury you motherfuckers out here!" Screamed the biker giant. Mai was pissed that he had collapsed the bike on her and she wanted revenge.

"We're burying you out here first!" It hurt like hell to even fire the Assault Rifle as her arm had been pinned so she tried to switch shoulders despite using the other normally. She hit the man in the gut with a freshly reloaded magazine. He fell on his back coughing up blood and choking on it because he was on his back having taken eight rounds.

The three bikers who had tried to engage Jill fired at her but Romeo covered with fire hitting two of three wounding one with five rounds in the right side of the chest while hitting the other with eighteen rounds in the stomach, chest neck and head, obliterating the man's eyes. Clyde ran up to the downed gang member using his good arm to force the shotgun into his mouth. "It's better to die from a washed up has been than a guy who was never anybody!"

He declared and fired and blew the man's head to smithereens as his skull split in two with the blast, his teeth coming apart like a china dish breaking, jaw bone going everywhere in a bloody red mess and gray matter protruded through bits of broken skull fragments in the exit wounds of the back of the head. Or at least what had been the back of the head before the ex football player redecorated it. Despite this, the recoil from firing with on hand sent the shotgun back clobbering Clyde in the shoulder as well as the side of his face. He fell over in the dirt. "ARGGG FUCK!"

He screamed and kicked the dirt trying to get the sharp pain to go away. "When Even fuckin Stevens says he's gonna rearrange your goddamn face that's what he's gonna do!" He roared as he got bacl up, referring to what had been his football name when he played pro. They still had five more gang members trying to kill them. Jill mowed two of them down before running dry having to reload a fourth time. Mai took down one of then with a well aimed shot between the eyes, which normally even at this range, about twenty five yards she'd still be able to nail him dead on but she hit him in the forehead above instead. It was both a miss and a hit. Not that the ex soldier was complaining.

The last two Romeo hit spraying his SMG sideways 'gangsta' style not even really aiming and he sprayed about forty one rounds and twenty hit their targets between the two of the Lost MC gangsters, one taking five rounds in the throat which sprayed like a geyser from the wound as the man choked and died, the other took three rounds in the left shoulder, five in the stomach, three in the right leg, and four in the back. The gang banger reloaded.

They finally found a van and Mai busted the window out and climbed in and began to hotwire it. Clyde got in with her. Mai told the other two, "You guys go get my car and follow us!" The two did as they were asked. Mai had picked up a weapon from among the dead bikers, a Tec 9 and four magazines plus seventeen rounds still in i. "I know you got one fucked up arm and one fucked up shoulder on the other arm but try and hold any of them off if they follow us."

They began to head back to Sandy Shores when several rounds hit the back of the van and went through the back doors. Clyde started firing out of the window with one arm trying to keep them off. He hit the first bike and sent the driver sprawling to his death but cried out, "We've got more bikers on our asses!"

Romeo was driving Mai's car and firing blindly out the window with his Uzi but only a few of the rounds hit a second bike while most missed. Mai called out, "Jill! Get the weapon in the back of the trunk!" Jill told Romeo to pop the trunk which he did and she climbed from the front seat to the back seat. The back seat window on the left side of the car was shot out as a biker was trying to shoot Romeo in the head. Jill cried out as glass rained all over her and she was in a vunerable position climbing to the back. Romeo ducked down however as the biker fired at him and the rounds hit the passenger seat window and a few rounds went to the van hitting the side and one even grazed Mai in the left shoulder. "Shit!"

Romeo however, waited for the biker to reload then while still trying to drive with his head down, which was not very well and was throwing Jill all lover the back seat as she tried to climb out the window, screamed, "Shit, get off my nuts already!" He fired the last five in his magazine into the bikers side hitting the man in the right rib cage. The man was thrown from his hog.

Finally he was able to stand up. Jill cried out, "You wondered why men have higher rates for car insurance? This is why!" Cried Jill as she got to the trunk leaning out to lift it up and she retrieved the weapon. Romeo reloaded while putting the car in cruise control. He fired covering her still, and he did not hit the biker but he forced the biker to take cover on the right side of the van joining his other brothers trying to kill Mai and Clyde. Jill finally had the weapon. It was an H&amp;K Penn Arms L1 Grenade Launcher. She hollered to Mai, "Put some distance between them and you!" Mai got the message flooring it putting it beyond 55 as they raced for Sandy Shores.

She fired the grenade launcher and hit the bikers in a blast. **BOOM!**

The blast send the bikers flying, body parts and debris flew everywhere painting the dirty roads red and an inferno of flames, destroyed bike parts, wheels and burning flesh filled the night desert air. Jill got to the safety of the front seat but squatted instead of sitting so as not to cut her ass. Finally, they reached their destination parking it in the garage behind Trevor's trailer.

Trevor came out growling, "Ah there you are! There you are just leave it there. God and I thought I was weird!"

He walked back to the trailer. They followed him and he paid each of them. With the $8000 each they got paid plus the wallets from all the dead bodies Romeo looted, they each walked away with 10 g's. It seemed a low wage for such carnage but she knew there would be bigger and better things and that reminded her she needed to get to Los Santos. She needed Ivan, Neto and Paul back at the apartment.

_Later That Night..._

They were in the bathroom of a Davis gas station, her jacket and shirt off her pants pulled down. He was behind her thrusting. His hands felt her breasts as he drove into her. She closed her eyes, moaning as he piped down, against the sink. Her tight walls surrounded him as she backed that ass up into him. He groaned feeling her butt cheeks with his other hand and he fucked her against the sink. The bathroom was dirty and disgusting but she didn't want to go to his place and she didn't want him to go to hers either.

"Damn girl I knew you wanted this..."

She growled, "Less talking more fucking...you talk too much..."

He had kept his shirt on and his pants only slightly down really not even pulling his boxers down as his dong went through the hole most men had in the front of their boxers for convenience sake. She slipped a bit and her breast felt the cold sink. "Shit..." She cursed. They had been going at it for about fifteen minutes. Really, this was a bad idea but she was horny and needed some dick and he was after her before and while he was dumb, he was better looking and younger than Trevor. Though half as smart. He rammed deeper into her tapping against her g spot and she cried, "Fuck!" Bucking against him her slick walls receiving him and they both slipped on the bathroom floor and she was unsure if it was piss or water from the sink at her boot and didn't want to know but she accidentally flushed the toilet. He lost control and nutted on her ass cheeks. "Oh shiiit..." She grabbed some hand towels to clean up and pulled her pants up redressing. "Damn...that was everything I thought it would be girl..."

She told him, "Don't make this weird Lamar. I just wanted some cock. That's what this was."

They left the bathroom just as a black transvestite in a mini skirt was pounding on the door. "Hurry up! I gotta boo boo!" Mai told her, "You don't want to use that it's disgusting. And TMI..."

The tranny looked at Mai and said, "Oh what nigga you too good for the bitches round here you gotta get some uptown piece?" Lamar told the tranny, "Look bitch...dude...whatever the fuck...go take your dick and fuck yourself aight? That's the upside to being a shemale."

The Davis local frowned and yelled, "Hey yo! There's a CGF nigga in your hood!" Then slammed the door shut locking them self inside. Mai cursed, "Fuck!" As three Ballas from ESB started coming their way. They got intlo her car and floored it just as one of the Ballers chucked a 40 ounce at the back of the car. "I see you round here again you dead, blood!" Screamed a Baller wearing a white t shirt, a purple do-rag and violet basketball shorts as he revealed the .45 in his waist band.

Mai said, "That wasn't your fault or mine. Theres assholes everywhere," Before long she pulled up to his spot in Strawberry. "Thank you...but shouldn't I be driving you home?" She looked at him and said, "Yeah ,maybe. Just like you should be objectifying me instead of the other way around. But nowadays we can ask you out and you don't have to ask our fathers permission to date. But that isn't what this is. This was a one time thing."

He got out and said, "Damn its like that?" She nodded. "Yeah. If you got a job you need done, call me but I gotta get back home and get some sleep I have other priorities right now. If and this is a big if, I feel horny again, I'll call you, okay? And watch out for Ballas."

"Aight...but the gas station was your idea. Hey you know that don't really happen all the time like that back there. That bitch outside was distracting me... "He said. The Asian American replied, "Don't sweat it. Gas station fuck sessions weren't meant to be half hour or longer it was supposed to be a quickie. I'll see ya around," As she drove off the black male got a goofy grin on his face at the idea of fucking her again.

_Paul_

He was on his way back to the apartment when he got a text message from Bobby. He rolled his eyes not wanting to talk to that fool. Marty was okay but it seemed like despite the formers abuse of the latter those two were always around each other even outside work. "That awkward moment where me, Neto Mai and Ivan are normal compared to these idiots," The Canadian born gunmen said aloud.

* * *

Romeo Hoon is based on Dante seems like one of those hood Asians and he has played that kind of role before. The Psychos are based on the Tiny Raskal Gang. As for the mini lemon between Mai and Lamar that has been requested sort of by Zilla 2000 for a while I initially wasn't gonna have that happen but I decided why not. And the sex itself being at a gas station is based on the sex mini games in Saints Row 2. Which by the way even that was better than the sex the characters have in SR 4 you don't even hear anything.

I just wanted to show what Mai was up to prior to being at the apartment getting ready for the next heist so now we are full circle. As far as Paul saying they are normal compared to Marty and Bobby you'll kind of see what he means it might seem strange to say as they are all murderers but there's truth to what he said.

The mission romance isn't dead is the first mission you do for Trevor in Online but the way i started this story off i didn't even really start at the start i did it after Paul, Mai and Ivan had done some jobs for the online characters because essentially their stories would have all began pretty much the same way meeting Lamar at the airport so i wanted to skip a head on that a bit and when I had Trevor meet Neto and Mai for the first time i more just wanted to show just the intro as far as that goes so as far as Neto he told him he was getting a semi chub because Neto was fucking him by knocking over stores. And with Mai as they do with the female protagonists, Trevor said you don't call you don't write you don't send inappropriate selfies of your tits.

And by the way for my mutual Resident Evil fans as well as GTA if i could see anybody playing Ada Wong it should be Maggie Q who Mai is based on i mean Nikita and Ada Wong are very similar plus all you gotta really do is cut her hair like Ada;s and i Bewt she could pull it off.

Anyway this is a brief chapter the next will be longer and will show what Packie's up to again plus maybe some Neto cartel flashbacks.


	21. Making Your Bones

_Packie_

_Alderney State Correctional Facility_

_Irish Neutrality _

He picked up the phone on his end as did Gerry on the other. "Hey...you okay Patrick?" Packie nodded his eyes bloodshot. "Hey...you';re not using again are you? Look we all enjoyed a line or two but you're as out of control with that shit as Derrick was, God rest his soul. I hate to say it but if he hadn't been killed by that Slavic prick he would have died with a needle in his arm. One or the other."

"I'm fucking fine. I just miss Ma and Kate and Derrick all right? I haven't been using. Binge drinking, sure but not using."

Gerald nodded with sympathetic eyes. "I understand I miss them too. But I'm in here. You're out there, Frankie's at the bacon factory. I don't want to lose the last brother I got all right? I only got one left."

Packie leaned his head against the glass. "So what did you call me out here for?" Gerald told him, "I think it's time you started dating again," Packie looked at him then realized he was talking business. "That Italian broad you were screwing, you gotta get over her. Really. And I met a nice German lady in here that came all the way out here. See she was studying the American prison system and wanted to interview convicts. Truth be told though we were old pen pals. She's very pretty and it'd be good for somebody like you."

Packie looked discreetly at the other inmates and family lof inmates and then at the guards then said, "Well I already got an Uptown girl I've been seeing. A little rough around the edges but she's got a lot in common with me. She had a guido boyfriend some years back that screwed her over too so she knows a lot about being given the boot by the boot."

"Ahh jungle fever, Pack? Shit. Just like when Derrick was still alive. I understand. But sometimes a heart is big enough for two. This lady stays in Middle Park. I've set up a date with you and her. Now when you're in Uptown you can get some loving from the Uptown girl. But when you're in Middle Park, you need to show this German girl a good time. It's the right thing to do. It's the act of a gentlemen."

Packie nodded, "I'll think about it."

"I don't need you to think about it. Just do it. You may find that all though the Uptown girl is somebody you have a lot in common with, you have a lot in common with this girl too."

"Hey you all right Gerry? You got a shiner on your eye."

"Ahh don't worry. Some dagos tried to get me in the chow hall. They knew they were in a fight and what's more I didn't get disciplined for it. It got their dumb asses sent to the hole. Wherever you go in life, Patrick, remember one thing. Never trust these people. I don't care if you make deals with whoever the fuck else in life. But never trust a guinea again."

He knew from this that he had dropped the code speech and was just speaking to him the way he had back on the outside. Frankly and honestly. He hated that prison had done what it had to him. Making him have to hide what he was saying. Packie sighed and bid farewell. He left the prison and hailed a cab. "Middle Park east."

_Later_

An hour and thirty five minutes later, he arrived. He found a bench in Middle Park and sat down. Before long a Caucasian male showed up. He had dark hair and dark eyes and he wore a blue parka and camouflage pants and combat boots. "You Packie?" Packie looked at him and said, "Well you don' look very much like a woman. At least not an attractive one. And you're not German."

The guy rolled his eyes. "Gerry said you'd be a smart ass. I'm Charlie Stanford Come on, we got business in Broker."

The guy was a member of the Aryan Vanguard. On the inside, the McReary family had been allies. After all, tough as they were, the Irish American gang was relatively small and had to be able to survive in prison among so many enemies.

"The fuck are we doing in Broker?" He asked as they walked. "Got some business with the Angels of Death. I've got a package for them. They're gonna want to sell it on the streets."

They got into a dark green Cognesetti and began to drive to Broker.

"What, they can't get their own shit?" The AV member stated, "Yeah they can but it's always better to get a better deal. They'e been getting their heroin and coke from the Colombians and the Mexicans. We can't accept that. Besides, they've been charging 30 K for a fucking kilo. They're getting ripped off. We sell ours for $25,000."

"30? Jesus I would think at least 34," Stated McReary. Stanford replied, "Yeah it was but we got quality shit and we could sell it for lower and it will sell faster. Just because it sells like crazy on the streets and customers will still be after our shit. What would you rather have if you're a kid in the suburbs selling lemonade? Would you rather sell lemonade for 5 dollars and get some customers o sell that same lemonade for a dollar? If the goal is to make more money with the 5 each purchase you'd be better off just keeping it at 1. You can make one five sale or five one sales but if you get five sales of one then you get another five and another five and another five. Where as keep it at five you maybe get two fives. You follow me?"

"Yeah. The dollars would stack up,"

They were soon on the bridge making their way to Broker. The song Inside The Fire by Disturbed played on Liberty Rock Radio. The Aryan Vanguard member handed him the toll money to pay at the bridge. Packie wondered what the hell he was doing with this guy as he did not share his views but he knew what Gerry would say it's just business. A means to an end. "So did you know Gerry got jumped inside?" He asked Stanford. The white male nodded.

"Yeah. If you McReary brothers were only fighting mostly with whoever the Pegorino's had problems with on top of the Anceolotti's, it seems like your brother has a way of getting under the skin of all the Five Families. I talk to him a lot you know. My brother s in there looking after him. Do you know how many of the guys in your crew are in there with him?"

"I don't know. A few. It depends on f you're talking about just our guys from Meadows Park or if you're talking about Purgatory too."

"I'm talking about Purgatory too," Stanford told him as Packie paid the toll. "Give up? All right. It's about six guys in there with him. You West Side boys were never that big in numbers. Twelve to twenty guys aint that much. Not even for a drug crew. But you held your own against the Cosa Nostra. Not a lot of guys can really say that."

Packie sighed as they drove through. "My family used to run the upper West Side in the 80s and 90's but before that, I mean our side of the McReary family was a bit of a joke. We've been in this country since the 19thh century and yeah we were criminals for most of it but the McReary family only really became a thing in the 60's. There was other crews in Purgatory. In the 70's. Other guys that weren't even McReary's that ran the crew but in the days when my dad was running things we were a joke. We would be a joke till the bastard died. We went to war with the guidos back then too. It was the Gambetti's making trouble in those days."

"I remember. The Malone-Gambetti wars."

Ricky Malone had been a McReary family member who had at the time been more of a decent McReary family leader than Mr. McReary himself had been. They'd had a civil war among themselves with their father wanting to deal with the Italians while Malone wanted to keep the Italians out of their neighborhood. They'd had a bloody war with the Gambetti's but the McReary mob lost due to their father arranging to set up Malone to be killed by the Gambetti's and they made a deal with them. After that, the McReary Family had been contract killers for the mob and had been used by all of the Families in the commission.

"Yeah. Malone had balls. My grandpa had balls too he was the founder of the crew but he died back in 69' then my dad fucked everything up. Got in bed with the guineas. Though he was half assed at running the crew. Even Derrick did a better job than he did. Hell, the 80's were good until Derrick left then dear old dad went back to running things. Gerry, he played along the lines of what the mob wanted but he got tired of their bullshit. So they set him up."

Only Derrick and Francis knew grandpa. Neither Gerald or Packie or Kate for that matter had been alive yet when grandpa had died, courtesy of a bullet from a Pavano hitman. With their fathers death in 2000 they had somewhat more breathing room but not much.

"My point is, there's only about six of you in there with him. You average about twenty guys and that's when you count the guys inside and on the outside. I admire the balls it takes to stand up to a much bigger enemy. And yeah, Gerry had more than just the six guys. You got a lot of Purgatory boyds and Meadows Park boys and even a few Alderney City boys who are just good Irish kids at the wrong place at the wrong time. So they nback him up cause in there that's what you gotta do but the Five Families have a lot of sway even outside their own ranks. They have a lot of power to this day behind bars they can get the guards to kill your brother if they really want to bad enough. The only ones who can stop that are the Vanguard. Hell, if it wasn't for our boys on the yard they would have been. We gotta stick together."

"Look, I get it. I see the need for the deal we're making you don't have to sell me on your propaganda all right? I don't like the way the Vanguard puts a 666 on the four leaf clover tattoo. That's disrespectful."

"Don't you know what a cocksucker St Patrick was bro?" Asked Stanford. "You know when they talk about him driving all th snakes out of the Emerald Isle they meant the Druid priests right? And he wasn't even Irish. He was a fucking limey. Your national hero is a limey. I just don't see how any proud Irishman can consider St Patrick a hero. I mean no offense cause that is your namesake and all but St Patrick was pretty much as Anti Irish as you could get."

Packie told him, "A shamrock and clover are two different things. The shamrock has three leaves. The clover has four."

"Yeah I know but they used the three to represent the Holy Trinity. You know what Catholic even means? It means universall. They don't give two shits about your rich ancient heritage. They wanted to promote a sense of sameness for everyone. The Four leaf clover is fake. You shouln't even celebrate that shit. Anyway, my point is, we're not fucking Anti Irish, man. We're Anti Catholic. Hell, the reasoning behind the clover is some of the founders were Irish too."

"Whatever you say," Packie muttered. They arrived and they got out. The Angels Of Death were inside their clubhouse. "These brothers are some tough bastards," Stated Stanford. "I know you probably know all about their war with the Lost MC but those liberal pussies tried to burn their clubhouse down. They did actually. And they still bounced back. That's dedication."

"Can't say we dealt with them."

The two men were patted down and checked for weapons and a wire. They approached a Caucasian male as they went inside. The man wore a blue demin bikers vest and he had dark brown hair and a brown beard. He shook hands with Stanford and the two men exchanged a quick hug. "Hello, Stan. Who's this?" The AV member introduced him. "Patrick McReary, this is Angus Leonard."

"Just Packie. Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise. So what do you got for me?" Asked the Angel of Death member who as far as Packie could tell was the Road Captain based on his patches. "Oh you'll like it. If all goes well here we can set up further arrangements if you want more."

"Step into my office," Angus told them both. They followed him into a backroom but not before Angus spotted a blonde in a black halter top and jeans with a red thong hanging out and he slapped her on the ass. They went in and Angus got a switchblade out and cut into it putting a litrtle on the blade and took a snort. "WHOO! DAMN NEAR BURNED ALL THE HAIRS OFF MY CHEST!" He took a breath saying, "Hot damn. We can make a killing off this. The brothers would love it. Hell, the cathouses in Boabo are gonna be lining up to have this shit for their girls and their johns. Where'd you get some primo shit like this? You rip it off the Colombians?"

"Buddy of mine in law enforcement. Got it off some shitheads trying to get too big for themselves over in Schottler. Fucking drug wars, right?" They laughed and Stanford took a bump too. "You next," He told Packie. "I'm all right."

Angus barked, "We aint asking."

Packie reluctantly took a bump. Then he stepped back. "Attaboy!" Angus then said, "Yeah we can get the boys out there to bag the rest of this shit up and they can move this all over East Hook. You'd be surprised how many ghetto shit birds there are around there tweaking. And that crack shit gets them high for fifteen minutes and they want more. Even if if it aint as addicting this is the good stuff," He then added, "Then again, those assholes will find ways to pay for it. They'll steal DVD's stereos like in the ghetto. But the difference is if they ever come up short on what they owe me or try and rip me off I won't just shoot them. I'll run their skulls over."

Stanford smirked. "I'm more surprised you're talking about whorehouses in Boabo, man. Who the fuck would want to stick their cock in something that nasty? If I wanted to fuck a pig I'd go to the hookers back in Alderney City."

The two howled with laughter and Angus admitted, "Yeah it is a shit hole. Anyway what do I owe ya?" Just then there was a loud crash and they heard screams both male and female followed by gunshots. The three men hit the ground and Angus cried out, "Who the fuck's doing that?!"

An AOD member cried back, "It's the Losers! They're trying to burn the clubhouse down!" Several bikers were returning fire. "Shit! Is it that piece of shit Johnny?" They replied, "No! Just a bunch of others!" Angus opened a safe and revealed a shit load of guns inside. For Stanford he had a P90 and a Walter P99. For himself he took a Glock 9 and an M3 shotgun. For Packie he told him, "Pick something out, kid and get out there and help defend the place!" Packie took a Beretta and an Uzi.

They headed out to the windows of the clubhouse and the Lost MC were opening up with a barrage of gunfire on the clubhouse. "Keep Angie covered!" Cried Angus as one of the groupies was putting the fire ou with an extinguisher. Packie and Stanford went to the left side of the clubhouse entrance while Angus went to the right side and they kicked the door down. Stanford started mowing down Lost MC members picking off three as the men were riding by on their Zombies spraying Uzi's in a drive-by. He knocked all three men off their bikes.

One man got to his feet despite the four rounds in his left side of his chest barely missing the heart but Angus fired the M3 making short work of him sending him back as he opened his chest plate. "Fucking liberal cocksuckers! Johnny put you up to this?!"

"They're trying to make their way in through the back!" Screamed a biker. There was some Angels still outside in the front taking cover behind their own bikes while Lost MC members fired shotguns, MP5's and Uzis at them from behind Lost MC Burritos. "This aint an Alderney thing!" Screamed a Lost gang member, an African American with a tatted up neck. "We want you out of Liberty!" He fired an Uzi dropping two Angels, one an obese man in his forties the other a younger guy. An Angel returned fire with an AK-47 striking him in the chest and the neck. "Tough shit! We aint going anywhere! I'm gonna piss on Billy Grey's tombstone!" Shouted the man.

Angus yelled, "Packie cover the back!" Packie did and he ran to see the Angels had tried to make a stand from the back but were getting slaughtered as the Lost kept coming. There were three Angels still holding their own in the back but two out of three had taken a couple rounds themselves. "Come on, you fucking dead beats! What are ya scared?!" Packie fired a barrage of rounds at three men as they tried to come in. The first man had his brains blown all over the doorway the second took rounds in the chest while the third took a few in the shoulder but kept coming firing two .45's at Packie. The Irish American took cover behind a wall but he fired blindly nailing the guy in the left rib cage as well as the stomach before reloading. "You better get back up front," Stated one of the Angels.

He did and he spotted a few more Lost trying to come in and they fired an M-16 at him so he ducked low getting behind the bar. Angus screamed to one of the girls, a brunette in a black midriff top and gray jeans with a side nose piercing, "Jane, make us a few Cocktails!" The woman that had been putting the fire out had succeeded but had been hit in the head by a stray bullet shortly after. Packie picked up an AK off one of the dead Lost members checking to see what ammo was left. There was about twenty two left in the mag. He put it back together as Angus hit a Lost MC member who had come out of cover blasting the man in the right arm and armpit taking a chunk out of his arm, while Stanford laid down heavy fire on two Lost members who were moving cover to cover, hitting one in both legs plus two rounds in the stomach and the other in the right thigh and right hip just before the AV member reloaded. Packie fired, hitting one Lost gangster, a blonde white male with shaggy hair and blue eyes in the chest and stomach while the second, a bald Cuban American, was hit in the face as he emptied the weapon.

The Angels began to counter attack and the bartender came running out just as one Lost MC member had a grenade launcher while another was aiming an RPG at the clubhouse. She tossed one in her left hand then another in her right and the men were englfed in flames and the man wih the RPG's weapon discharged and it hit two of the Lost MC vans. **BOOM!**

The blast sent six Lost MC members flying back, their scorched and dismembered bodies flying across the lot. The Angels picked off the remaining enemies as they tried to get to their vehicles. They spotted one wounded biker, a Lost member who seemed to be the Treasurer for the Broker Angels. He had six rounds in him. Two in his left thigh, three in his stomach and one in the right leg. He was a white male with reddish hair and gray eyes. Angus kicked him in his wounds demanding, "Why the fuck did you guys attack us again?! You Losers are just determined to keep shitting on the treaty! And it wasn't even Johnny K or Billy this time right?"

The gang member told him, "The brothers...are a united front against you fuckin dead beats. We don't want you hear anymore. Johnny...Terry...Clay...Angus..."

"Angus? i',m fucking Angus."

"Angus Martin..."

The Angel laughed. "The special needs parking guy? Yeah he'll make a hell of a biker. Did Hellfury start making wheelchairs?"

"A brother is a brother...and you're all gonna die...this is just the start."

"That's just it," Angus stated. "This is just the start. Your club is going down but for you? It's over," With that he emptied his pistol into the face of the Lost MC member. "Fucking bleeding heart libtard. All right we gott aget outta here. Stanford I'll wire you your payment soom. We all gotta split. The cops are gonna come raiding the clubhouse and catrting off boies we don't want any of the brothers to be here when they do. The only people that need to be the casualties of this shit are the brothers that gave their lives today. Everybody else is gonna check into motels and lay low...after we get all the compromising shit out of there..."

"You better hurry. Be sure and call me..." Stanford told him and with that he and Packie got back into the sports car. They began to drive back to Middle Park and he told him, "You did good out there today. Your brother would be proud. I'll let him know you did good."

"Yeah well...if I expected anything to wrong today I figured it'd be the Italians that made trouble not a bunch of greasy bikers. The way shit has been going lately."

"Greasy bikers greaseballs..not much difference when you get down to it but at least the Angels have standards. The Lost are a bunch of queers trying to pretend to be bad ass outlaws. I've heard things about their last president. Man was a snitch."

"All right...so am I dropping you at the same place?" Asked Packie. "Yeah..Middle Park is fine. Hey...you know what you reminded me of out there today?" He asked as they stopped at a red light. "No. What?"

Stanford grinned. "The Celtic bad asses that used to take on the Roman Empire. Kicked their pedophile bath house loving asses back to their villas. They used to fear you fuckin guys. And you know what? They had that same fear of the Vandals. And the Goths."

"Those whiny kids in black with guy liner?" The gang member shook his head. "No. They were a bunch of tribes that fought each other but when it came to Rome, Rome was worse so former enemies banded together. Killing Romans. It's in your blood and mine, brother. I'm not asking you to think like me. Or even Gerry just so long as he fights when it's time to fight on the yards when it's time to fight. Same for you. I can't stand the Commission either. Little Italy is one of the safest areas in the country they don't allow drugs in their neighborhood even the cops respect their own policing of their own turf. But they bring the drugs elsewher and thy turn nice neighborhoods into shit holes."

"Weren't you just selling drugs to bikers?" The AV member said, "Yeah but that's a means to an end."

"What do ya say?" Asked Stanford. "We may not think exactly alike but we damn sure have the same enemy. Celtics and Vandals against these Roman bastards. What do you say?"

Packie was reluctant but saw the temporary necessity and as much as he hated Neo Nazis he also hated the Sicilians and it was the Sicilians who had killed his sister. He shook his hand. As for Dwayne they would have to keep that side of the business they did seperate. After all, for the most part they could deal with Dwayn and the Hustlers on the outside while dealing with the AV on the inside even if now and then Gerry would need a favor done for the AV.

_Mai_

_The Plane_

Neto had come in ten minutes ago so now they were just waiting on Ivan and Paul to get back. "So...you and Lamar huh?" She chuckled. "Nothing major. If a guy can go out and get laid and not get judged, neither should a woman."

"Hey do what you gotta do. I've got the strippers at Vanilla Unicorn, you got..the Families I guess."

"It's not all of the Families. Really I don't know ow it happened with him either. It just did. It's not even like I like him like that. Anyway, are you gonna give me the same rundown you gave Paul?"

"Nope. Don't need to."

She was curious as she took a shot. "Why's that?" He told her, "Carnalito is young. You, me, Ivan, we've been there. I mean look, he's been on the streets so he's got that much more than you do but he doesn't understand about how different shit is out here than it is back in Liberty City. Where he comes from, unless you've dropped bodies from a specific crew and they know who you are, you can almost do business with anybody. As long as you pay your dues, and just don't get too big you can hustle as long as you don't step on toes. Now he's alive so he didn't so he knows that much but knowing the streets of Liberty and Los Santos are two different stories."

"Yeah but you don't honestly know L.S. any better than he does. And aren't their Families and Ballas on the east coast too?" He nodded, "Yeah but it's different politics for different cities. And no matter how hard the green and purple raggers think they are, the Lords, the local drug crews, the Yardies and mafia run Liberty City. Out here, even dealing as a free lance dude can get you shot. I mean he could have been back there too but if you share the wealth so to speak back there, you should be ok. Most times. You just don't sling on a corner unless it's your corner and if it aint your corner, you make sure it's all right and you give them a taste."

"Okay I get that but that doesn't explain why you think you have to watch out for him but me you trust on my own?" Neto took one shot but did not drink any more. "Well there's age...and then there's war experience. Should the Families ever decide to fuck you or Ivan over, you both have military training. Well..Ivan sorta does but I mean those KGB vatos were bad motherfuckers. And you, you fought the terrorists, me, I fought cartels for the army but some of the cartels had military grade weapons and many were ex military themselves. And some of those cartel guys we fought? They had fucking Merryweather agents protecting them. So the three of us know real war. Not just some gang wars. If you found yourself in a situation on the street surrounded by every shooter from Chamberlain Hills you would still stand a better chance than he would. He shoots better than the average banger I admit. Maybe about the same as a regular civilian who target practices. But he's still less accurate than a cop and cops are below you in accuracy."

He sighed saying, "I don't want to say this and I'm pissed at myself for even saying this cause I've gotten to know him. He's my homeboy. He's not weak, esa. I know that. You know that. But out of the four of us, he is the weakest link. It's not his fault. He doesn't have military training plus being a bit younger, there's some naivety. So yeah. I gotta keep a trucha...cause you, him, and Ivan all met Lamar on Lifeinvader and you came here cause of that. I didn't. I came up here on my own business. I aint Lamar's friend."

"You said that before. Okay...so I get why you think we're more likely to survive a potential betrayal than him but you're still not from here. None of us are. We're all strangers to this city. Why do you think you know these streets any better than he does? I mean even Ivan spent toime in Liberty so he's at least as qualified to handle a bad situation in an urban jungl as you."

"Well, I've been to Arizona and New Mexico. New Austin too. Cartel work there. Remember? And it may not be exactly like here but it's still the South West. Still places once considered the wild west. And above all, places the cartel got their hooks into. Places where Aztecas are. Places where La Onda is. And there's Families and Ballas in all those places too and the ones from there are a hell of a lot closer to what the ones in L.S, are like than the ones in Liberty. So I know how shit is. And the gunfights I've gotten into sincxe I been here? Just anoher day at the office. It's no different than the dust I kicked up in Albuquerque, Phoenix and Blackwater. And when I say i've dropped bodies of mercenaries who work for cartels i don't just mean south of the border either. Up here too. It's a lot of desert out here. Lots of unmarked graves."

Finally Paul and Ivan came back and Mai stood up. Paul was dressed not too differently from the way Neto often did. He had his longer hair tied back in a braid, and he wore sunglasses and he had on a brown checkered shirt and some brown khakis plus Colonel Juan Eris sneakers. Ivan was dressed more professionally. He wore a black suit with a red floral under shirt and suede bucks. "You get my texts?" Paul nodded and Ivan stated, "Yes. Sorry we were a little busy. You said you had a job for us?"

"Yeah. I put up the 40 grand investment on it. So I got this one but the next one one of you guys will have to."

Neto said, "I'll get the next one. But then after that either Iorakote or Ivan needs to."

Paul looked at the Russian. "Rock paper scissors?" Ivan nodded. Paul lost so he would get the next one while Ivan would get the one after that. The young Mohawk sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to hustle my ass off. Lamar gave me some weight to sell. Plus what I can do for the Aztecas."

"Hey don't swear it bro the varrio's got you. We'll give you soke shit to move but in the mean time whatever we end up making, it'd be good if you hold off on spending it all. Hold onto some of it."

Mai agreed and she stated, "We all put up for this apartment and we all pay the rent here but from now on I think we should all have our own vehicles. Stealing them when we need to is nice but you can't park anything stolen in our garage. Way too hot. If you see a nice ride or steal one, and you want to keep it, I'm sorry no can do. I know the law pretty well and the sentence that co,mes with whether it's a tricked out Tornado or Savannah with hydraulics, a Cheetah or a Banshee, you don't bring it back here. Go on San Andreas Auto and buy one. And get insurance."

"Didn't you have a car not too long after you got here?" Ivan asked directing the question at Paul. "Yeah. A blue Dominator. It was legit had papers and all of that. Before I met any of you. Had just done some jobs for Lamar and Gerald here and there, running around on the streets. Got blown up too many times and I didn't want to pay insurance on a car I didn't have a garage for anyway. I said fuck it. They impounded it at the Davis lot and i said good riddance. That car was more trouble than it was worth. Three different times, people tried to steal it. And that was just when I was outside Rancho. Parking a car like that a seedy motel just aint a good idea. Now should be different."

"That's another thing. Buy insurance for every car you buy," Mai instructed. Neto chuckled, "Yeah thanks mom. We know how to buy cars."

Their contact buzzed the door. Just then there was a knock at the door. Mai opened it and a Caucasian male stood in the doorway. He had brown hair and blue eyes and wore a black jacket witha white t shirt onwith a reddish brown collar. "So Mr. Crest said we should talk...about work...but not here..." She let him in. "Is there a room in the back or something?" She nodded. "Right this way."

The white male walked through as though he owned the place. Mai was trying to figure him out, if he was military, government or just a random bank robber. "Cool. I'll get set up."

Mai went and got the other three into the back room and entered to see the man spinning around in the office chair. "So. Mr. Crest said that you might be able to help me out with something. Well...not me so that's clear it's not me you're gonna be I want it understood that i am not a bystander doing a favor and this is not so much an offer of employment as it is an opportunity. Well that's getting a bit technical but the point is our fair and legal justice system makes mistakes...and this one such time...here he is!" He pulled out a folder. "Professor Maxim Rashkovsky. You know the proffessor?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes. I have met him before. Even my parents knew who he is. He was a young man back then. But maybe for my friends you should explain who he is."

Mai whispered, "I know who he is too," Neto and Paul it seemed, did not. "Used to be head of research for the army," He held up a photo in the file o a white bald male middle aged with glasses and a goatee. "Three doctorates, overconfident polymath, vain sociopath, tedious egomaniac control freak, geneticist weapons development engineer, car nut, but definitely not a people of espionage along with everything else. You don't remember? Well lucky you. Exceedingly vain and self absorbed man and brilliant at everything he does, yada yada yada, makes you wanna puke. He's a goddamn traitor. I mean he's a rat but he pays."

"Incarcerated for a crime he did commit. But well let's just say money talks and he's gonna we got a few things to get ready all pretty straight forward. Do them one at a time but any way you op for a government fac breakout, if you know what i mean. First things a plane. Then we got a bus...well two things. We've got the inmate transfer schedule and Rashkovskys car. More on that later. Let me sow you," He said as he demonstrated near the boards. We need a plane to get the professor out of the country. It's currenly being used to traffic drugs by trans national street gangs. The Vagos."

Neto had a puzzled look on his face. "The bus. We need a standard Boilerbroke transport vehicle. The least traffic is on the route from Paleto Bay, alright? That's where you're going to be able to get ahold of one. You can get a hard copy of the inmate transit schedule at the Mission Row Transit Station. Go in unarmed, play it cool you might not have a problem that's a two person job, max. The other two hander is our guys prized Casco. We believe it's about to be shipped to Korea by a luxury car theft ring. Okay. Mr. Crest said you guys were at least semi competent, so well, Professor Rashkovy pays well."

With that the man left. "That guy was a fucking flake!" Neto remarked. "First off, Vagos aint transnational homes. We got deals with them to a point and we're international same with Marabunta. But not Vagos. So if they are working south of the border they need a cartel to do that. Which they do. It's probably the Madrazoi cartel."

"Why should you care?" Asked Paul. "You hate Martin Madrazo, remember?I mean I do too. The cocksucker threatened to kill me. So what do you care if we rip off guys working for him?"

"Look, stupid, you may be working with the Families but I'm not. Only way I ever met Lamar was through you guys. As far as my varrio, I'm not supposed to be making war with the Vagos. We made a deal with them we aint supposed to hit them like that. I'm out. Doing a jale against the Vagos could make it harder on the homies."

"The homies, huh? And what are we, Neto? Just nobody? You don't live in South Los Santos you live with us. I understand you have a brotherhood with those guys that goes back to before you got to America but you're not staying at shitty motels or couch hopping at different pads in the barrio. You're moving up the food chain."

"Oh so now you do one heist and a handful of jobs for Lamar, Gerald, Simeon, Martin, Lester and Trevor and suddenly you're a queenpin, eh?" Mai cooly said, "I may not be a gang banger," She said looking at him. "A mafia hitman" Looking at Ivan, "Or a drug dealer in Bohan," She said looking at the kid. "But what I am is a veteran. If I'm nothing else I'm a tactician and a strategist. You're not out, Neto. We need you. It was you and me on the last job. Don't quit on me now."

"Besides, bro," Paul said. "Nobody even has to know it was you that jacked their plane. We'll be wearing masks. The Vagos will have plenty of people they can go busting the doors down on. We'll all be disquiesed and between the four of us with only one of us being an Azteca I'm pretty sure the place they won't be knocking is the Aztecas. The Lost MC, maybe Trevor Phillips or even the O'Neill Brothers or Chamberlain Hills cause of Lamar and Gerald having us do jobs against them. But not the Aztecas."

"Good...cause we are barely able to have gotten back to L.S. The Vagos kicked some of us out a lot of us they want to kick us all out of Rancho. Ok...I'm in...on one condition from you the rest of you. Shit is still a battlefield out therebetween us and the LSV. When the carnales shouldn't be fighting the Vagos. Yellow and blue we're supposed to have a truce soon. Just like we had in 92' We can keep fighting purple and green on our own but if they're gonna team iup against us it'll be better if we do the same. None of us still live in Rancho, I know that Mai. But we all still do our own thing in the hood. So when the vallas start flying, I don't want any of you in my way. You're my compas up here thats true but I'm still an Azteca. Don't make me choose."

"This is a counter productive conversation. We should get a move on, yes? That plane is not going to be waiting around forever. We need to go and get it."

Mai turned to Paul and said, "Despite you not being CGF, yoiu have done some jobs for them. Maybe we should give them a but of a diversion.," Ivan also had an idea based on the conversation they just had about the Vagos and Aztecas against the Families and Ballas. "I have an idea but I am not sure if you will be on board or not."

They got changed and as requested, Paul put on clothes that would give off the impression that he was a CGF member. He had a black wife beater on and brown khakis He put a Feuds hat, shades and a green bandanna over his face. Though Paul had gotten much darker than he';d been in Canada or even Liberty which still had hot round summers, it was nothing compared to the year round heat of San Andreas but he still wasn't sure if he'd darkened enough to fool the Vagos as a Family member. "You think this will work?"

Neto looked at his hands. They were browner than they'd been when he first arrived they'd been light brown wih a reddish tint and a bit of a pink end to his knuckles. "You're good, guey. Plenty of Tranny's that are mulatto. Just be sure and keep that hat on just as much as the mask or or they'll know what's up when they see you don't got sponge back there," He said with a chuckle.

Mai who wore a black mercenary jacket and camouflage pants, plus a Boars cap and a purple rag and shades over her face she had to ask the same. "What about me?" While Paul's skin tone was lighter and reddish brown with more red tint than brown, where as Neto was the opposite deeper and darker like an Apache, Mai's was yellowish tan, kind of a gold complexion. "You're good too. And you don't have to worry if yours falls off. They'll be looking for a hood rat with a weave and that's half of Davis."

They began to head out to Mackenzie Airfield. "All right so youre moving on the airplane at Mackenzie Field. Logistics are as yet undecided. Go in how you go in with a good supply of ammunition, armor and maybe even explosives. It's gonna get kind of heavy. Like I said before the airfield is under Vagos 're using the plane to make trafficking runs across the border. That means it's already set up to get Rashkovsky out of the country. Limited radar visibility, plausible cover story. It's perfect. Don't let the fact that there are a bunch of angry drug dealers waiting for you affect how you go in."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Yes. Armed gang bangers who can afford to buy a plane in the first place. I'm sure it'll be a real breeze. Like taking candy from a baby,"

"Yeah...bald and tattooed psychotic babies," Paul remarked. Neto nodded. "Yup. And the candy is nose candy. And by the time we're done with them they'll either be speechless like a baby too or at least needing diapers like one and unable to feed themselves like one."

"Or actually...do..." Stated Agent 14. They were speeding their way to Blaine County tearing through Vinewood Park Drive. "Some more background on the Vagos. Okay. Globalized multi national decentralized criminal network. Their principal interest is in drug trafficking but they've diversified into mid level distribution. End user sales and trafficking other contraband. You get caught with a kilo of coke they throw the book at you. You get caught with a quart of capybara semen it's a slap on the wrist. And the market for large endangered rodent ejaculate is lu-cra-tive. Most of the Vagos upper management or 'shot callers' if you like are already incarcerated. Here in the states and throughout Central and Latin America. They run the network on cell phones and it's a relativley flat hierarchy at the top. So if you cut one head off their are six more waiting to bite. Not that I want to dismantle any criminal networks as you know I'm a criminal myself. I just like to do my homework. Criminal homework.

"Hey, gavacho! I already know the history of the Vagos, entiendes? I've been working alongside them longer than I have you. Which is not saying much. So if you don't want the next time we meet to end up with you shitting in a bag don't treat me like an idiot!" Warned Neto.

"Easy Neto..Jesus you been taking steroids or something?" Neto shook his head. "No. I don't use drugs, mija. Who you been talking to?"

"All right...i'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that."

"The prison angle is gonna help us sell our raid on 's not something that they would do but it's the kind of thing the authorities believe they would is all that really get me? Okay."

Paul added, "Yeah except when they notice an ex military scientist is missing and not a guy with slicked back hair, a mustache, and a couple of snake tattoos, they could put two and two together. Man, we really are taking a huge risk. Neto, you sure you're up for this?"

"If I wasn't i would have stayed home but whether the Vagos just get fucked out of their plane here or whether they get blamed for busting out a Russian scientist, this shit cannot get traced back to me. "Y si se vuelve a remontar de nuevo a mí, que estoy rodando en este pinche Fédérale."

(And if it does get traced back to me, I'm rolling over on this fucking federale.)

To Mai's shock, Paul responded in kind. "No es que delación, carnal? ¿Eso no van en contra de su código? Todos nuestros códigos, de hecho."

(Isn't that snitching, carnal? Doesn't that go against your code? All of our codes, in fact.)

Neto chuckled. "No mames, regla puede aplicarse a los civiles y los pandilleros pero no tengo ningún reparo en dejar caer una moneda de diez centavos en un agente federal. La forma en que lo veo, nos bloqueará y no la forma en que se encuentra en las pintas, no es tanto que muchos de los presos están en contra de delatar en las juras sobre el capital tanto como ellos son como su propia banda y si soplón en una guardia, que van a reventar la cabeza abierta con un palo la noche. Es más acerca de la auto preservación no rodando por un guardia que es principal. No es tampoco, pero alentó a la mierda, estamos hablando de un federal y mientras algunos pueden querer que me fume por que, al final del día en que se había dado cuenta de que estaría tratando de matarme por una libertad agentes federales y eso es pendejadas."

**(That rule might apply to civilians and gang bangers but I have no qualms about dropping a dime on a federal agent. The way I see it, they lock us up and the way it is in the prisons, it's not so much that a lot of prisoners are against ratting on the guards on principal so much as they're like their own gang and if you snitch on a guard, they're going to bust your head open with a night stick. It's more about self preservation not rolling on a guard than it is principal. It's not encouraged either but shit, we're talking about a fed and while some may want to smoke me for it, at the end of the day they'd come to realize they'd be trying to kill me over a federal agents freedom and that's stupid.)**

To her shock, Paul understood. Agent 14 spoke up again. "Okay. i'm reading you close to the Airfield. Remember, once you engage these bastards there's only one way this is going. Make a plan, then execute. And no matter how good the plan is, expect sustained resistance. Maintaining the integrity of the plane is the priority here. Don't rush this."

Neto told him, "Orale! We're here! Now shut up! We need to be able to talk to each other and give directions not listen to you when you're not even risking your ass!" Mai had her M4A1 silenced in fact they had all their weapons with silencers on them. Paul had an MP5 while Ivan had an AK-74. Santa Muerte had an FX-05 Xiuhcoatl.

Neto wore a black ski mask while Ivan wore a brown were all masked up.

Mai still had her purple rag on while Paul wore a green. "I hope you're right about this, Ivan..." Whispered Paul as they started to head around the side of the building. "Don't worry about it," Mai assured him. She then firmly stated, "Besides, I can't expect Neto to remember that he lives with us and not in South L.S. anymore and is doing these bigger heists to keep us in money if I couldn't also remind you of the same thing. You're doing this for yourself and your friends slash roommates. The difference is you're not CGF."

"I fuckin know I'm not!" He grumped. "i hung with S;panish Lords in Liberty and did business with them and nobody ever accused me of ever trying to claim it. The fuck's with this state?" Ivan held a finger to his lips. "Shut up. Today, you are not Mai Thu and Iorakote Hoffman. You're a thug from Chamberlain Hills and she is a homegirl from Covenant Avenue looking to even the score on the Vagos. Me and Santa Muerte? We are just mercs. We're a dime a dozen."

With that they went in hot. They came around the south east corner with Mai hitting the first Vago she saw. She let the cholo up with nine rounds in the chest before he could do much. She didn';t even get a good look at what he looked, or what he was wearing she just fired at the silhouette in the night. Paul fired second letting rounds from the H&amp;K crown a Vago wearing a white wife beater and a yellow rag plus baggy black jeans. The rounds hit the top left side of his scalp taking a chunk of flesh off the top as the rounds hit him in the skull.

Neto fired the FX-05 letting off five rounds and hit one of the Vagos in the chest with the rounds ripping out of his side, a Vago wearing a Pounders jersey, carrying a Mac-10. Mai fired upon another male a large muscular bald man wearing a yellow and white varsity jacket. "Seasons over, bitches!" She screamed. "Pinche mayates hitting us!" Screamed a female, a woman wearing a yellow baseball cap, a black tank top and brown khakis as she started unloading with an Uzi at them. She hit Mai with five rounds in the chest. "Jueros tambien!" Screamed a male wearing a yellow rag that covered the bottom half of his face while a light blue covered the top half.

He fired at Ivan but missed as he popped off several rounds from a G36 only for the Boogeyman to nail him with six rounds in the stomach one of which hit his spine. "You'd all better get out of here if you want to live!" Screamed Ivan. Mai fired hitting the female LSV member hitting her in the head, the rounds also knocking her cap off. Paul took cover around the other side. Neto dropped four cholos emptying the magazine before falling back behind cover as they returned fire. Three of the four he'd hit were killed right away while the fourth was crawling, bleeding in the dirt with four rounds in his stomach and two in his back plus exit wounds. "La muerte ha llegado para ti esta noche, cabrones!"

**(Death has come for you tonight, assholes!)**

One Vago opened up with an M-16 firing at Neto and Paul while staying in cover behind an SUV. "¡Mierda! Usted sabe con quién está jodiendo?" (Bullshit! You know who you're fucking with?)

Paul pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it at him and the blast was deafening blast blowing up three of their vehicles and killing five of them. "Nice one little bro! But be careful with those hot potatoes! We don't want to blow up the plane!"

A man with slicked back hair and a mustache plus a yellow plaid t shirt and blue jeans screamed, "Estas perras son hermano y hermana y que son de diferentes bandas? Pendejos!"

**(These bitches are brother and sister and they're from different gangs? Pendejos!)**

Another cholo, looking younger than Paul, fired a handgun as it was all he had. He was bald and lighter skinned and wore a black t shirt and stonewashed jeans. "Es probable que no lo son! Es una distracción!" He yelled as he squeezed nine rounds at Neto. A chola with light brown hair with blonde streaks wearing a yellow midriff shirt and a blue bandanna tied around her head shrieked, "¿A quien le importa? Voy a enviar sus madres putos una docena de rosas!"

**(Who cares? I'll send their fucking mothers a dozen roses!) **

The Chicana fired an M3 and hit Paul as he was getting back to cover knocking the young man on the ground. "Shit!" Cried Neto. He had reloaded and he let the woman have it hitting her with five rounds in the left knee and up her thigh with the last two. She screamed in pain her white teeth bright in the night as she cried out. He finished her off with another burst of rounds. "Looks like a real shit show down there. Clear the airstrip before you even think about taking that bird inyo the sky. If the plane gets shot up we're back to Alpha."

Neto heled Paul to his feet. "You all right?" Paul nodded. "Yeah the vest covered me. My side hurts like a bitch."

Mai and Ivan hopped over a decrepit fence to see at least three more gang members near an SUV. She let them have it blasting at the three of them hitting two but only killing one. "Va ho bitches!" She screamed even though that sort of talk was foreign to her. Ivan came around the side flanking the remaining two from the back emptying his magazine into the wounded cholo as well as the one in cover. "We're taking the fucking plane! Whether you like it or not!"

"Hey we gotta ice these fuckers homes! If you let them get away I'll kill all of you!" Screamed an older cholo, a man looking to be in his early 40's possibly a veterano, who had tattoos on his neck indicating he was from Vespucci Beach plus two tear drop tattoos on his left cheek and the words Vespucci and the Roman numerals XIII on the back. "Come on homes! We aint getting jacked by two niggers a paisa and a fucking ruskie!"

Another gang member, a female wearing a brown checkered shirt over a Pounders shirt, screamed back, "Bueno, si perdemos el avión Edgar nos va a matarte!"

(Well if we lose the plane Edgar is going to kill us and you!)

Mai made short work of her hitting her in the abdomen as at least three rounds got her. She collapsed on the ground writing in pain. She was not long for this world. She emptied her mag into the cholo who was running things too hitting him with nine rounds, three in the left leg, three in the gut, three in the chest and yet he kept firin from the ground reverting to a sidearm and the fact that he produced it that fast told her he'd been shot before this wasn't his first time in a shootout. Then again, it wasn't like you got to be an O.G. by being soft. She took four rounds in the vest from him but kicked the gun from his hand and discharged her sidearm five times into his face. "Motherfucker!"

One of the cholas rained fire at Paul and Mai both with an AK yelling, "FK, putos! Fuck the Ballas too!" A few stray rounds hit Neto in the shoulder as he was reloading and Ivan let her have it with nine rounds to the breasts. "Fuck you! Fuck your gang! YA ne dayu der'mo , chto vy predstavlyayete!"

(I do not give a shit what you represent!)

Neto got up, pissed that he had been hit. Two cholos hit up Mai too, one firing a shotgun the other firing some kind of SMG. She took a blast in the chest and at least one round grazed the side of her face from the SMG. She was deafened and wondered if she was dead. Neto, despite being wounded, and who should have been at least slowed down by getting shot crowned one of them from behind, the one with the SMG, blowing his brains out of the front of his skull with the exit wounds. The other gang member went to shoot but Neto rammed him in the face with the rifle and sent him sprawling back. "That was real fucking funny wasn't it?!" Cried Neto. He took the man's automatic shotgun from him as the man's nose bled and he opened fired blasting his stomach several times, yelling, "FUNNY! FUNNY! FUNNY!"

He helped Mai to her feet and he said, "You okay?" She nodded shaken up. "Yeah...it was just a graze in my face...fuck...i think a few pellets got my shoulder though...damn it I can't fly the plane. What about you...? You should be way more slowed down than you are."

"I'm firme, eh. It was a through and though so I'm fan fucking tastic. Hey Ivan! Change of plans You're flying!" Ivan said, "It has been a few years but I will do my best. You just get these assholes off me, yes?" Ivan made his way into the hangar. Neto remembered he had a grenade launcher mounted on his Assault Rifle. He stood in the middle of the path as a yellow low rider and a black one came barreling toward him. A carload of female gang members in the yellow, a carload of homeboys in the black one. Both were opening fire on him with automatics and most of the rounds hit the vest but a few hit his left arm but he seemed to be painless.

He fired the grenade launcher and Mai watched them go up like a Christmas tree light as both ranflas blew up and though the gravity knocked everybody back Neto stood up cackling like a maniac. "Ah! Ha ha ha ha aye!" He howled. With that Ivan got into the Velum and got ready for takeoff. "Task force better send us a tank you for this. Even more Vagos coming at you."

Paul had returned to the car they'd arrived in and come out with a rocket launcher Neto had purchased from one of Madrazo's gun dealers. He fired it towards three SUVs as they came towards them from off the highway. "Don't these bitches ever give up?! Shit!" The blast sent the SUV's in the air ablaze and he was knocked back several feet on his back, the wind knocked out of the young Kanienkehaka gunmen. From inside the hangar Ivan unloaded magazine after magazine into the defending Vagos around the perimeter while Neto and Mai picked off the bangers trying to come in the same way they came, shooting at the cholos from inside the fence.

Mai tried to ignore her injuries but was unable to fire her Rifle due to her shoulder wound so she got out her backup weapon an Uzi and sprayed at them with one hand. It wasn't the most accurate way to pick off the enemy but it was a lot like something a gang member would do. Several rounds came back at her and Neto and he took a few in the chest and one knocked the hat from her head which in the process somehow her bandanna came undone. At least three cholos got a look at her. "The fuck?! Somebody's trying to pull a fast one, ese!" They fired H&amp;K UMP's at her but Neto made short work of them firing another grenade over the fence and the three cholos were obliterated as their legs flew fifty feet in the other direction from their bodies.

"I think that's all the Vagos have got," Stated Agent 14. "In a few weeks we'll leak this to a sympathetic reporter and they'll get fingered for the breakout. Now clear the area before and clear up any more traffickers you encounter,"

Paul and Ivan had cleaned up the rest of the gangsters on the field. Mai quickly put her rag and hat back on. Paul, Mai and Neto fell back to their getaway vehicle while Ivan began to take off in the plane. "I'm a bit rusty but it all comes back! Like riding a bike, yes?"

They wounded gunnem drove back to Sandy Shores, Paul behind the wheel, until they were about a block from where Trevor Phillips lived and waited for Ivan to get the plane delivered. "It's it's all right with you, i'd like to get back to the city too. You guys did goofd today. All of yoi. Especially you, Ivan. You saved my ass back there it was supposed to be me leading this think and flying. I'm sorry I let the three of you down."

"Do not worry, friend. Sometimes plans do not turn out the way we hoped. I could use the practice anyway it has been at least five years since I flew an airplane but it all comes I fly the plane when we bust out the proffesor as well?" Mai told him, "No. I'm gonna take care of that. Matter of fact I've got it all planned out as to who will be doing what."

After two hours of driving, they had arrived back in Los Santos and Ivan had delivered the velum and they went to get Mai and Neto patched up luckily having first aid kits in the apartment. As Mai prepared to get the bullets dug out, Paul checked his bank account to see that he had made 19 grand from this job. So had Neto and Ivan. As the heist leader she had not but that was okay. It would be better if they had made some money this time around because she had funded this one and they would be funding th next ones so it would be on them to fund the next heists.

After a long and painful process she got the slugs dug out of her. Finally, she began to rest patched up and they'd used disinfectant on her bandages. She rested on the bed, weary hoping she would not die from the blood she had lost. As she fell asleep she thought to herself, _It's tough being a leader._

_Packie_

He had gotten a call from Gordon telling him that maybe helping the AV on the streets might not be needed if he went and saw the person he was told to. After all Gordon had done a little following of Niko Belic and it seemed the bastard was of some use afterall after what Gordo had found out.

He went inside the firm and told the secretary, "I'm here to see Kiki Jenkins."

* * *

_So that meeting with Packie with the AV member is the start of something big. He doesn't like the guy but sees it as so,mewhat necessary though with Gerry, he's doing it for survival however, as Gerry suggested it should be a thing on the streets for when he's working with Dwayne but inside, the AV is their allies._

_What Gerry meant in his code talk was that Packie should work with Dwayne on the streets and he worked with AV inside but at the same time, the AV might now and then need a favor on the outside too that helps maintain good faith and a business relationship with the McReary family. His suggestion though when he said when you need uptown loving see the uptown girl and when you need German loving see the Middle Park girl, what he meant was all though he might have him do some errands for the AV, he should keep his relationship business wise with them separate from that of Dwayne._

_Dwayne from a street pov and even as a guy who has been inside and knows how it is, though he might not like it, could probably swallow it if Packie did some business with them to keep Gerry safer inside, the likelihood of the latter being true the other way around is unlikely. So Packie may not realize it yet but he's kind of in a rock and a hard place and that's not even counting th war he still has with the mafia. Speaking of which when Gerry said you need to get over that Italian girl, he was referring to the fact that he was not only allied with Dwayne and the North Holland Hustlers and said this was good as far as making an offense against the Commission but that it might be wise to ally with the Aryan Vanguard as well seeing as having more allies is always a smart move so the AV is just as good of an ally against the mafia as Dwayne and if he can maintain both he was advised to do so._

_As for the name of Packie's "Mission" it's a reference both to the fact that the McReary's are trying to do business with Dwayne and the North Holland Hustlers on the streets and the Av to protect Gerry and his limited gang on the inside, plus how in WWII, Ireland did not help the allies or the axis._

_There is a reference to the Shield too but I'm not sure if Zilla will pick it up. It was in the Vagos mission. _

_As for Stanford he is based on Chris Coi and his character on Banshee. As for Angus he is based on Ryan Hurst who played Opie on Sons Of Anarchy. _

_As far as him going to see Kiki, it's to try and get Gerry out they may not be ghetto per say but they are working class so under that that makes them Kiki's demographic plus it was implied the mob got Gerry put away so Kiki could argue for police corruption in workin with the mob. And yes they will have the same kind of "Relationship" as Kiki has a lot of her other clients. This is kinda Packie's way of getting back at Niko in a way too._

_Anyway, enjoy. _


	22. Immoral Compromise

_Mai_

_Viet Mom _

Her wounds had healed up these last few days. Or at least were 90% better. Neto was down in Rancho most likely peddling drugs and Paul was probably doing the same in Strawberry. Ivan was god knows where but she assumed he was maybe doing an errand for the Mafia. They would have to get ready soon for the next step.

Just then there was a ring on her cellphone. "Hello?"

It was her mother. "Mai! Chúng tôi đang trên đường đến Los Santos! Chúng tôi đã không nhìn thấy bạn trong quá lâu! Chúng tôi đến gặp bạn vì bạn sẽ không trở về nhà!"

(Mai! We are on our way to Los Santos! We have not seen you in too long! We are coming to see you since you will not come home!)

Mai responded, "Mẹ ơi, tôi là người cha thực sự bận rộn không cho bạn biết? tôi không thể đưa khách ngay bây giờ."

(Mom, i'm really busy father didn't tell you? i can't take guests right now.)

Her mother responded rapidly, "Nó không phải là tốt cho một cô gái phải xa gia đình của mình! Chúng tôi sẽ được ở tại Rockford Hills Motel và sẽ đến bằng cách để chắc chắn rằng bạn đang sống trong một môi trường ổn định. Bạn có công việc không?"

(It is not good for a girl to be away from her family! We will be staying at the Rockford Hills Motel and will be coming by to make sure you are living in a stable environment. Do you have a job?)

"Mom, I swear I will call you as soon as I can but I can't talk right now. I have to get out of here."

She headed down to the Beach getting in the car heading out in her black Dominator not intending to be here in case her parents did drop by. She had been given Romeo's number so she would go and see him. She put the radio to Channel X and the song Holiday by Green Day played as she drove. She thought about that peculiar gang member she'd met. He was an adult, sure but for some reason he came off as even more juvennille than Paul and Paul really wasn't that juvenille but Romeo seemed like he was. He was in way over his head. He was the type of gangster that made even Lamar look smart by comparison.

It wasn't so much that Lamar was but Romeo seemed almost like a child. A teenager. Not even in the sense of being small in stature but a state of mind. Lamar was a gang banger and he was just as dumb as Romeo but he was the real deal and would never be anything beyond that. He would live and die in the hood and for the hood and probably as a result of the hood. Romeo seemed like a poser at least to her. Showing out for his homies showing out for her, for others who were not even gang members.

It wasn't like most Kinh in the United States even gang banged. They hadn't been large where she had come from even i population enough to be a gang but out west things were different. A lot of Vietnamese Americans were living the American dream but it seemed out here it was a whole other story. She pulled up to the spot in front of a house. Several gang members were hanging out front. Two females were standing near a porch drinking beers, one had short hair and wore a black bandanna and a gold midriff top and black shorts the other wore a dark blue halter top and gray jeans.

Three men stood on the other side of the porch and were passing a Asian of about twenty four was passing a blunt to the other two. He was a scrawny guy standing about five ten his eyes were somewhat sunken in his head and he eyed the new comer and her car with a loolk of caution. The second wore a dark green Feuds hat, a white t shirt, baggy blue jeans and shades and was somewhat more muscular. He also had a sleeve of tattoos on both arms. On the left arm was an Asian looking Jesus throwing up a D in one hand and N on the other for Da Nang. He had a tattoo of a flag that had half of it as the Vietnamese flag and half as the American flag. On the rest of his arm was the name of five deceased homies.

The third wore a striped t shirt that was orange and gray and had gelled black hair and a gold chain. "What are you doing here, girl? Who are you?" Asked the gangster in the striped shirt. "I'm here to see Romeo."

"You a cop?" Demanded the gang member in the Feuds hat. "Cause if you try and arrest me over some bullshit I can sue you for entrapment even if I did do some shit wrong!" She rolled her eyes. "For starters what you just said isn't true. Second, I aint a cop. I've worked with Romeo before. He said you guys could use some help."

The gang member who was clearly foreign orm stated, "Help? What makes you think we need your help? We're cool. We got it all on lock!" She viewed this guy as the same as Romeo in that he was like a kid tryoing too hard to be a tough adult but he seemed more like he was immature than even Romeo was. "Romeo! Some bitch out here to see you!" Screamed a female member. The gang member emerged from the house wearing a gold jacket over a black t shirt and baggy blue jeans. He also had on a Bandits cap turned backwards. Despite being glad he was coming outside, she was also annoyed that she could not even get past the gang members on Romeo's own porch in order to knock or that Romeo even allowed his homies to congregate on his porch at all.

After all, she had plenty of friends growing up but it wasn't like any of them ever just hung right outside her house waiting for her uindefinitly and on the off chance somebody would wait up on her, it was only when there was a possibility that she could coej out and play. But this of course was when she was a child. Yet these grown men had not grown out of that mentality or at the very least it seemed they didn't have their own homes to go to and they likely didn't have jobs either. Sure, it was true she didn't either but she was a veteran of a real foreign war not only that she had legit jobs most her life and had even gone to college so it wasn't like she was some student fresh out of high school in the ghetto taking an SAT and passing out then wasting it with gang life.

"What's up, girl? Hey, just the lady I wanted to see. Come in."

The three Asian gang bangers on the porch came inside. Romeo introduced them. "That's Mai Thu. Met her through Trevor Phillips. That's the homie Thomas Vong But he goes by TV. That dude right there, that's Baby Face," He pointed to the Asian in the Feuds hat. "And that's my dog T Mart."

"T Mart? Is that a family name?"

The gang member sneered but then said, "It's cause my pops is from the Philippines and I got his last name but my moms named me Tuan. Tuan Martinez. You feel me?"

"Yeah he didn't get that name being part spic or anything..." Baby Face muttered. "Whoa,dude, one of my best friends in this city is Mexican. That's really offensive."

The scrawny one tried to look menacing and stepped forward asking, "He a Vago?" Mai knew they probably wouldn't like an Azteca either but she could always tell a half truth. Rally it wasn't even a half truth it was the whole truth while withholding what Neto was. She doubted any of these kids would have the guts to go through Rancho and start problems there anyway. And it was true he wasn';t a Vago he had killed just as many of them in this city as she had regardless of who was affiliated with who when behind bars.

"No. He's not even from the US."

"That don't mean anything but if you say so," T.V. said. "Yeah we're beefing big time with the Vagos round here. See the beach the city runs through to Cypress Flats and that's where you find those Bar Ho's. They been thje enemy since the 70's."

"That what you called me down here for? Kill Vagos? Cause I've done plenty of that. Probably even more than any of you but I did it cause they were trying to kill me or my friends. Not of where they came from."

"Well that's you girl. It aint like that around here. If you from the beach you can't be cool with ese's like that. But we aint asking you to smoke no smellow rag bitches. Not today. Nah today we need you to put a dent in a different breed of bitches. Closer to home."

"Who?"

"Remember how I mentioned those Tiny Psycho bitches before? They gotta get got. Straight up. They jacked my ride. I had this sick ass red Exemplar. I was gonna take my boys down there and cap all them but shit, it coud be risky cause they're deep as fuck where the car is. Besides there may be a way to get shit done without wasting my soldiers. You."

"What do you want me to do? Get it back?" The gang member nodded. "Hell yeah! That car's worthy 250 g's! We gotta get that back from them. Or that is, you do. I'll pay you for it but just in case you don't make it at most all that was lost is you and no offense but that aint that much."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Nice to know I'm around gentlemen."

"Yo you want our respect you gotta earn it, baby. That's the way it is on the streets. See the homegirls outside? They put in the work by smoking Vagas, Psycho hood rats, and Balla hoochies. They're down for the hood. And you're down with money and I respect that cause we're all about the paper too but you aint seeing a dime and you get no love around here if you don't get this shit done."

"Man, why you trusting her?" Complained Baby Face. "We shouldn't trust anybody that aint with the hood. At least the homegirls capped some of our enemies we seen it."

"Oh please," Mai told him. "Those sluts out front probably joined the gang by laying on their back. Don't waste my time pretending otherwise. I don't plan on joining your gang. I'm old enough to be your mom. I aint taking orders from little boys."

T.V. stepped forward saying, "Who you calling little boy, bitch?!" Romeo held him back. "Chill cuz. Look...she aint wrong man. Gina and Cherry are down but Gina got in by spreading her legs," The Vietnamese gang member grinned and said, "And as for being my mama look you old but you aint that old. You like...regular cougar status maybe you could have a kid in their teens but you aint old enough to be one of our parents. But you got jokes though. Look, get in your car and get up outta here I'll text you the address."

As she left she remarked, "I'm probably still old enough to be your moms," She said snidely as probably most of these little bastards had been spawned by teenage mom.

She got back in her car and began to drive and a minute or two later she got the address. _The ride is over on 16th and Graham. If you can see a way to get it without drawing attention then go ahead but if not go in loud. _

Mai began to drive following the GPS of her own car. She drove through the ghetto. She passed an African American neighborhood as she went by 21st. She put the radio to Vinewood Boulevard Radio and the song In The End by Linkin Park. As she drove through, despite the rap and rock hybrid she caught glares from both males and females for the loud guitar music blasted. Did they expect her to just listen to Kendrick Lamar? She ignored the glares but she knew she would probably need to blast rap music to blend in. Then again, maybe not. After all, if she was listening to rock she must be middle class, a tourist. Therefore more in danger from them than the other way around. And that was exactly what she wanted them to think.

In the trunk, she had an M-16A2. She also had a Remington 870 with seven shots. She also had a Glock 18 up front.

Just then she spotted the car. They were heading down the street. She decided to tail them. She put the radio to Channel X and the song The KKK Took By Baby Away by the Ramones played.

She drove through following them as they went through Cypress Flats. She counted four TPG members in the car. The song The Illest by Far East Movement blasted out of their stereo. They were driving through a mostly Mexican American area. Mai spotted Vagos tags in the area and realized this could be a problem because as much as the Vagos hated Tiny Psychos members they had reason to kill her too. She spotted a trio of Mexican American males,one wearing a yellow sports jersey with a black bandanna around his bald head, another wore a varsity jacket that was yellow and black, a third wore a yellow and brown plaid shirt.

Three female members were sitting on a porch smoking cigarettes. One of the Vago males noticed the two strange cars and he went for his pistol and was about to fire on Mai's car when he noticed three Asian gang members hanging out the window of the first car. They opened fire. One of the gang members had two Glock 18's set to full auto so it was much like a machine gun as four rounds from each gun hit the cholo in the stomach from the start. The other two shooting passengers, carried SMG's. The gang member in the back right passenger seat carried a Mac-11. The third gang member had an Uzi.

The Vago was obliterated as more rounds from the SMG's hit him in the face. The female and male members of the Chicano street gang returned fire but two out of three of the cholas were hit, one, a Mexican in a yellow football jersey cut into a half shirt was hit with four rounds in the chest. The other, a Salvadoran was hit in the left side near the hip. By luck, several rounds missed the third cholas head as she ducked down to try and help her homegirls, discharging her .45 at the Asian rivals.

_Damn it! They're fucking up the car! _Mai thought furiously as the bullets flew. Though the third of the cholas had been unharmed, the remaining males on the street were not so lucky. One had taken ten rounds in the back from the Mac. "Fuck all ya'll Va Ho's!" Screamed the driver. The last Vago male took three rounds in the the shoulder and one in the abdomen as he fired back.

Mai spotted a woman of Central American descent who had been hit and saw to her horror she had been pregnant. Stray bullets had hit her. She began to shake and tears filled her eyes uncontrollably as she froze. just then she was pulled from her ride and she had a gun in her face. The surviving chola dragged her by the hair."Who the fuck are you, bitch?! Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you!" She screamed.

The Vaga was of Guatemalan descent."i'm...not...with the Psychos...they're my enemy...if I wanted to hurt you i would have shot..."

"And now I got the gun,puta! What you gonna do? You a Da Nang girl? Last chance you fucking whore. Who are you?!" Mai lied. "I'm LSPD...at least I used to be...those assholes stole my car...I was following them to take it back..i promise I'llkill them..."

The chola let her go and said, "This aint over! I'm only letting you go because i'm gonna go kill those putos! You go your war I'm going mine but you don't ever show up here again!"

She got back in the car and gave chase. She had lost them. The chola scooped upa couple of cholos while some other gang members scooped up some of their injured homies off the ground. Five out of six Vagos had been shot it seemed and while they might not have all been dead, that was alot to get hit in a drive-by.

She sped up the street but had lost track of the car. She dialed Lester. "Lester..I need a favor...there's a car...they just did a drive by in Cypress Flats. I need to know where they are...please...a red Exemplar..."

"Okay..i don't have access to their sims card on their phone since I dont know who we're speaking about...are you crying?"

"No...just.,..can you do what you can?"

"hmmm...you say they did a drive by..give ,me a second...okayit looks like an APB for a car matching that description just came upon the police scanner...hold on I'm gonna patch you through so you can hear what I can..."

"Suspect headed east on Dry Dock Street requesting backup.."

Mai wiped the tears away knowing she needed to focus. "Mai? It looks like we got four LSPD cruisers tailing the car. They're headed down El Rancho Boulevard."

"I'm on it."

She spotted the four cop cars. They put some distance between themselves and the cop cars but they were hot on their trail. They opened fire as the cops were also firing at them. Mai fired her Handgun out the window as she flanked the squad cars from behind pulling up alongside. The rounds hit the driver in the nearest car in the head. She fired hitting the other cop in the left shoulder wounding him.

She luckily had a pipe bomb that she had gotten from Neto through the Aztecas. She tossed it at the cop cars and it landed on the car in the middle. The explosion was deafening and it took out all the cop cars. She flashed the Tiny Psychos signs at them. They parked under a bridge in La Mesa and they got out."Hey homegirl where you from?" Asked the driver, an Asian gang member wearing a gray Pounders jersey, a silver LS baseball cap, shades, and baggy jeans. He had a muscular build, his left bicep a shrine to his gang affiliation. He had the words **East Side** **Khmer Playa. **Other tattoos read **VK, BK, FK and DBK.** Disrespecting the Vagos, Ballas, Families and the Da Nang Boyz all at once.

The second was a girl wearing a blue and orange Liberty City Penetrators cap on backwards plus a dark gray midriff top and across the belly was the word **Bad bitch** on her yellowish brown skin, the black ink bold. She also wore glasses which made her look somewhat nerdy. A Mexican American or African American woman might have pulled it off and perhaps a more hood Asian that didn't look like a college student playing gangster when mom and dad weren't around could but this chick came off like a wannabe. Though they had been cunts, Mai knew that the Da Nang Girls back in Romeo's hood had been the real deal. This chick was in too deep but there was probably no way to convince her of that.

On that of that she wore apple bottom jeans. She was the one with the Mac. A third gang member, the one with the two glocks wore a black t shirt, advertising Radio Los Santos in silver lettering with a dollar sign as the S. He had a crew cut and stood about five foot five.

The guy with the Uzi, was half Asian and half black. He had darker skin but Asian looking eyes and features a darker shade of yellow and he stood about five nine and had curly wore a Swingers beanie. He had both ears pierced and had gold stud earrings. He wore a baggy dark blue sweater and a gray rag around his neck. "The homie asked you a question, girl," He stated. "Where you from?"

"South Los Santos."

"Shit...all the Tranny's Ball Sacks, Ass Takers and Bar Ho's I wouldn't be trying to live out there," Stated the female. Mai asked the driver, "Hey I was told to help you guys out to get the car back to where you're trying to get it to.":

"Yo that's cool," Stated the gang member with the two pistols, "But how do you know about the ride? We weren't telling nobody what we were doing with it. We took it off some Dumb Nang bitches. This wasn't no planned out shit."

The gangster with the Swingers hat demanded,"What hood you say you were from again? Cause I don't know about no Tiny Psychos in South Central..."

"I didn't say,"Mai said in a somewhat bold and loud voice as she got ready for combat. The driver then asked, "Then who did you talk to? Matter fact if you know the big homie what's his name?" Mai responded to his question by extending her arm and discharging three rounds all three hitting the driver in the forehead knocking his hat off."Aw hell nah! Get that bitch" Screamed the female and they fired at her and Mai ducked into her car grabbing the Assault Rifle off the seat.

Mai rolled to the other car seat as the gang members sprayed the vehicle upand she readied the Rifle. Rounds went through the windows raining glass everywhere and the gangster in the beanie came around firing and he missed Mai's temple by just a few centimeters as the rounds hit the door of the passenger seat just as she rolled it falling backwards on her ass as the door opened. She took her chance and fired off seven rounds. Five out of seven hit the gangster in the chest and he staggered back falling, wounded on the other side of the car. "BITCH!" Screamed the female Tiny Psycho member. Mai lit her up squeezing the semi auto four times and hit her in the right side of the chest. The gangster fell against the hood of the car but still had her left arm extended to try and fire off the remainder of her ammo at Mai.

However, the Vietnamese American fired, hitting the gangster in the left eye the round going through her glasses and destroying her eyeball. Mai then fired hitting the guy with the glocks in his right knee. The gangster fell, dropping one pistol while the other sprayed wildly. She zeroed in on his neck firing hitting him in the jugular. Blood sprayed turning his white shirt red as he clutched helplessly at his throat lacking air as he fell face down on the ground.

Only the TPG member Mai had hit was still alive but it seemed he was not long for the world. She disarmed him and took the weapons from the other gang members loading them into the stolen red car but as she grabbed his Uzi he grabbed her forearm scowling as he was still alive. She shook him off her and with that, he fell against the pavement, not moving, too weak from his wounds to do much else. She got into the car. "Shit..."

She took it to the garage in La Mesa and got it resprayed. After it was done the car was black. She left the shop driving, glad there was no more cops out there. She dialed Romeo. "Hey I got the ride but they used it to hit the Vagos. Had to get it fixed and resprayed. I'm on my way back."

"I know what happened all right? I saw the news footage and new paint job or not that shit is too hot. The pigs are gonna be looking for that shit. They'd know I'd think to get it resprayed and right now shit is too hot. I don't want to give it up but if I can't have it nobody can. Do me a favor and I'll throw in a extra five g's. Drop by the Los Santos Customs near the airport. I already phoned in a favor so just drive it over there. Once you get that done, I'ma text you."

With that, she began to drive. The song Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day played as she drove to the LS Customs. Before long she arrived pulling up and the door opendd and she parked inside. An Asian American with short hair and a black sleveless shirt plus a cross necklace asked,"You Mai? Romeo said you needed a little something special put on the car."

"Yeah I guess...he didn't really say much."

"Yeah well he can't. Eyes everywhere. And hey, if the cops stop you, you didn't get this from me."

"Whatever. It's not a problem. I just met these guys."

She waited while he made the adjustment. Then he gave her a remote control."I'm normally not in the demolition business but Romeo's a loyal customer so I can make an exception this one time. When you press this you get the hell out of there, all right?"

She got into the car and Hao looked at her as she got in. "He wasn't gonna say this on the phone to you but he wants you to take the car to a house down on West Cedar street. There's a shit load of TPG's there. So be ready for anything..."

Mai nodded,"I will, thanks."

As she left Hao watched and said, "With your fine ass..."

She drove to the address and sure enough there was at least nine gang members present. Five were outside, she could see four on the corner. She didn't know how many might be inside. "Hey aint that Matt's new car, dog?" Asked an overweight Asian male wearing a white t a dark blue gray jacket and baggy khakis. "Nah, that was red."

She parked across the street and a few members threw up gang signs. "Who the fuck are you, bitch?!" Screamed the fat one. He tossed a 40 at the car and it shattered nearby. "You think she's a Da Nang ho?" Asked a gangster with his shirt off, a shaved headed male wearing nothing but gray cargo shorts. "Nah homie not even they'd be stupid enough to send a skirt all by herself. Unless they trying to set us up."

"Yeah but I don't see none of those motherfuckers around here. Where you from?" Demanded a gang member wearing a silver plaid shirt and a gold crucifix with a Pounders hat to the side. "South Yankton."

"Yeah right. They all got weird ass Canadian sounding accents in the Midwest. Come on really, where you from?" Mai got the weapons she had transferred from her car to the Exemplar. She aimed the Uzi which had one more mag after she'd loaded it from the ammo looted off the dead TPG thug. "Hell!" She cried out letting off a barrage of rounds. Her first victim was the fat one, the rounds bombarding his stomach sixteen rounds tearing him apart. She sprayed it at the porch and hit a female TPG member in the throat.

The automatic ran out and she went to the back opening the door getting her own weapons out as they fired at her. "DBK you fucking cunt!" Screamed an Asian banger in all black with a silver bandanna around his face and his hair in a Mongolian tail. He fired a 9mm at her car but vanished into the house as did several of the bangers but two opened fire, one with a .380, the other with a .45 and a few came out of the house,one brandishing an M3.

"Anak fucked laeng pelvelea thom, chhke nhi ! anak kuchea anak chea strei mneak ban slab ! yeung nung samleab asa anak del da fagot nang kraoy!"

_(You fucked up big time, bitch! You are a dead woman! We're going to kill all those Da Nang faggots next! )_

Screamed the TPG goon with the Mongolian tail as he was the one with the M3. "I'm Vietnamese you dumb ass!" Screamed Mai. She returned fire with the M-16 dropping the guy with the .380 with several rounds sawing into his right shoulder. "You wanted the car, now you guys can have it!"

"Bitch, we didn't even want that fucking car! We just wanted to use it to smash some Va Ho's! Guess we should have dumped on you pussies instead!" Screamed an Asian who looked to be half white wearing a gray and blue football jersey. Mai hit the guy with the Mongolian tail in the left knee and he collapsed as it was shot out from under him, the shotgun going off and hitting one of his friends in the shoulder as it discharged. The gang member fell going into shock. Mai fired more rounds and hit the Psycho in his bladder with four rounds and two more hitting his pubic bone.

"Guess you're a bitch now too! I always heard San Andreas was known for surgeries turning men into women!" She taunted. "Motherfucker! Somebody kill her!" Screamed one of the gang members who was firing at her from inside the house. A gang member was coming from around the side and Mai switched to her shotgun letting him have a blast in the chest. The man fell, a gigantic hole blasted through his chest plate as pellets penetrated his heart.

She fired another shot and hit the gang member in the Pounders cap. She hit him in the elbow and blew it out as well as a huge chunk of muscle mass from his forearm. The gangster fell screaming in agony and she fired another shot at his torso putting him out of his misery. She got into the car keeping her head down putting it in drive and floored it. Two Asian gangsters fired at her car and she plowed right into one of the bangers and it cracked the already damaged windshield and he smashed it up and half of it was smashed in.

The gang members fired on her but one of the two who had been in front of the garage had gotten in the way. She smashed into the garage door. She came out and went around the side of the house. She hit the detonator button and she hauled ass running out of the garage and she hopped the fence running into the backyard where she came to another fence.

The blast was deafening. She was thrown by the blast and hit another fence that was connected to another yard. The wind was knocked out of her but she got to her feet. She couldn't hear a could smell burning flesh as her heart race seeing the house behind her. She ran out to the street spotting a Moonbeam driven by a male Cambodian immigrant. She aimed her Assault Rifle at him."Out of the car! now!"

The guy babbled in his language as he got out she couldn't understand him or hear him and she said,"I know you can't understand but i'm sorry..."

She floored it out of there. In the rear view she saw that a couple of rival gang members were limping and she hadn't seen them near the house but maybe they had been injured by the blast. Needless to say she hoped they would not be a problem.

Paul

"You're with me, Oso..." Neto told him. "The compas from the clique need my help with a problem and i don't know if they plan on sending me in with backup from the calles or solo but if it's any kind of jale like I think it'll be I'm gonna need you with me on this. You'd be makig a little extra feria. You can do whatever with it. You can put it toward your next heist or just spend it however you want., I aint trying to be a Mom to you like Mai is. I can school you on the vida and how it is out west so you can survive but I aint the one who's gonna tell you how to spend your money. That's something you gotta learn on your own. I don't always want to save mine up either but I don't want to spend it every time either. You'll work out a budgeting system for yourself."

"Yeah that's the thing they taught us this kind of shit in home ec but I never paid intention I dropped that class, ese..." The Kahnawake gunmen said. "But what do you need me in on this for? Why would the hood be stingy about backing you up?"

"They backed me up plenty of times homes and when they could they have but I'm also the Grim Reaper entiendes? That means they know what I can do. And sometimes some jobs less is more. Except even if that's true one is never a good idea if it can be helped so if they do want to send me in it's not that they'd even be against me having backup it';s just not every time they're gonna want to send a soldado or soldada on the road with me. Sometimes the homies got other shit going on. Sometimes Gata or Morena will be busy. Or that culero Gordo or the homie Tiny. But just because a bunch will be busy now doesn't mean shit doesn't need to get done. And I don't know what it's gonna be exactly. So we gotta get over ther/"

"Okay but should we even be doing this, bro? I mean we should have our minds on the heist right? We don't want to gtet ourselves clipped prematurely before we risk a breakout i mean I aint looking to die there either but it'd be pretty goddamned stupid if I get myself shot doing some petty gangbang shit when I was supposed to be working on getting things together for a bigger job."

"First off hermanito, think of this as target practice. Only not target practice cause these will be real people and youve killed plenty of them so yeah living breathing gang rag wearing fuckers but it'll keep you fresh for when we gotta kill guards who are well trained and deal with snipers and cops and all trhat shit. Besides, homes if you get yourself killed on a job like this before you get to Boilerbroke? That means you weren't meant to survive I don't want to sound like an asshole but that';s just Darwinism."

"Yeah.,..far be it from you to sound like an asshole. And they say Libertonians are pricks."

They pulled up to the spot in Rancho. Big Demon beckoned to them from near his black ranfla. "Oye mano. Come here!"

They approached and he shooj hands with Paul while exchanging dap and a hug with Neto. The gang member told them, "So listen bro...we got some pedo..you already know...but it's worse than you think, perro. They got one of our homegirls."

"Who?" Asked Neto. Big Demon showed him a picture. "Honduran girl. She joined up with the cliqua down in her homeland. She's representing though and she's showed these homies born in America how to gang bang. But some Ballas got the drop on her homes. I aint sure but I think they shot her sancho too over on Little Bighorn. Mira, I know you're used to fighting those Mierda Puta rapists bro but the Ballas are no better bro. They'd tear her apart."

"All right, where are these guys?" Asked Paul. "These changos got her sewed up somewhere. i don't know. They're using her as a bargaining chip. They want us to pay them 50 k for her back but you know how these kidnappings go. Just cause they might return her alive doesn't mean they won't do torment her in the meantime. There's some ball sacks chilling under a bridge though a little bit between Strawberry and downtown. If you fuck them up one of them will talk."

_Mai_

She thought about that pregnant lady who had gotten shot by the Psychos as she had a drinkin her hand. She poured herself another. Sure, she was twenty g's richer but it didn't matter. Then again, what was going tohappen would have happened anyway. She wasn't sure how she felt. Mai was by no means prejudiced like Neto was but she had a strong sense of cultural pride and despite the differences between Vietnamese and Cambodians, even though she was Hmong and her father fought for the south she knew what had been done to the civilians there had been wrong and the Vietnamese and Cambodians shared that much in common.

Since becoming a criminal, she had killed all kinds of people and it was true that she had also killed those Koreans for that job but she hadn't given it much thought then. It had just been another day at the office. Still, she didn't like the idea of gunning down other Asians either. Or anybody but terrorists for that matter.

But now she had killed people that were very much in the same boat as her in a lot of ways as far as the war had been. And much like the Koreans she had killed, it was done over a car. However, she had heard bad things about the Korean mob smuggling in under aged girls and if even that creep Lester had said they were a nasty crew , he either knew they were brutal murderers which was likely true given the business or they were sex traffickers but since it was the Korean mob both were probably true. But in a way a lot of these had been kids. Except they had killed a child that hadn';t even been born yet based on their own hatred for the other gang.

It had reminded her of the war. She thought she was over that incident but she wasn't.

_2009_

Tikrit, Iraq

They were riding in a convoy and this made Mai Thu very nervous considering all she had heard about roadside bombs in this country. It wasn't like the days when her father fought. "You all right, Mai?You look nervous," Stated LC Adam Rogers, a Caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes. He and Mai were close. "Why wouldn't I be? We're in hostile territory."

Jesse Nunez, a 28 year old Mexican American from Carcer City stated, "I think we'll be all right out here. If there's one thing I can say about these motherfuckers, they suck at war. Just look at Afghanistan. They couldn't beat Russia without our help. Graveyards of empires my ass. Only when they have western help."

John Warner, a 36 year old African American, their Captain, hailing from Ocean Beach, Vice City stated, "Don't underestimate anybody, Nunez. I never thought i'd say this but in a way in some ways they're less predictable even than World War II ambushes."

"Oh come on," Rogers said with an eye roll. "You can't compare the two! The Germans fucking slaughtered our boys like crazy at Normandy! He got killed in Hürtgen Fores**t**."

Mai had heard the story of how Adam's grandfather had died. A German Machine Gun nest hit him. It was sad to think of surviving the hell of D Day only to perish just a few months later in another bloody battle,one that was lesser known to Americans than the historic Normandy invasion. "I'm not saying it wasn't rough, I'm just saying it was different. And yeah the Germans were tougher but with them you know what to expect. They had uniforms, tanks, all that fancy shit. These assholes are out here pretending to be civilians. You never know who..."

**BOOM! **

The Humvee in front of them went up in a blast. "RPG! Everybody out!" Screamed Warner. Mai was deaf from the blast but she had heard the muffled screams of the Captain. They got out and another rocket was fired, this time at the one behind them."They're trying to sandwhich us!" Screamed Nunez. They took off down a back alley. "Let's find this asshole and frag him!" Screamed headed down the alley only to have to take cover as a dark figure emerged from a stairwell of an apartment building brandishing an AK-47. Mai and Adam both fired lighting him up. The rounds hit the man, Mai's rounds from her Assault Rifle hitting him in the throat while Adam's got him in the sternum. "Hajis, three o'clock!" Screamed Warner and Nunez got this one.

"Where is that fucking asshole with the RPG?!" Demanded the Captain. "There! He's making a run for it!" Mai fired after a man hopping from roof top to roof top as they went through alleys. They went up the stairs of an apartment building interconnected to the building. They were soon in a dark hallway and Mai fired after the man. She heard a scream indicating she had at least wounded him. The man was wounded but he turned to fire the RPG again. "DOWN!" Adam tackled Mai as the rocket propelled grenade soared by. It hit the wall and door on the other side of the hallway. Mai saw the muzzle flash as Warner fired. "Target is down!"

Mai was helped to her feet by Adam. "You okay?" The blonde asked. "Yeah..." She said with a shaky breath. "i'll be fine..." Just then, another figure emerged from a room firing a handgun several times. She hit both Nunez and Warner but their vests protected them however the figure was firing at Mai and Adam too. Adam could not get to his weapon in time so Mai shoved him aside screaming and she let off her Rifle at the hostile. She saw the figure fall and the gun discharged two more times. She moved foirward and Adam took her pistol away. "Don't look..."

Mai did anyway and she was horrified. The shooter had been a woman dressed in the head covering it had not been easy to see at first but she had been at least eight months pregnant. She spotted the bullet wounds on her belly as well as the serious gushing of blood between her legs.

"Oh my God.,.."

_Present Day_

She had not seen psychiatric help. She didn't want t. She had thought she didn't even have PTSD. She had blocked out a lot of what had happened over there but this was still something that bothered her. She tried to remember all of her team mates and those who had died and those who had survived, how many of them either lost pieces of their body or lost their mind entirely. It was too much to think about. She was getting dizzy but she poured herself another drink as even blacking out and hitting her head was better than having to think about this shit.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter I meant for it tobe longer but I didn't doit cause i wanted to get it updated before i have to work not only tomorrow but three more days of the week and i'll just be dead tired. _

_Anyway so those two Da Nang Boyz or girls rather out front the one with the shorter hair, Gina is based on picture Jayna Oso with shorter hair, the other, Cherry was visually based on Kayla Lynn. As for the girl with the glasses Mai shot she is based on the rapper Awkwafina. Thanks to Zilla 2000 for showing me who she is and helping me on the ABZ quite a bit as well as TRG. I, gonna go back and edit the chapters when I have more energy so that it says Tiny Psychos. _

_The other characters of the ABZ such as Romeo's homeboys I will decide on later and the next chapter I will show the fight between Paul and Neto and the Ballas I wanted to in this chapter but I just wanted to get this done and you can expect more Packie to show up so we can see how he will meet with Kiki and try and get Gerry out. And if there's time, more on the heist they got planned. _

_I wanted to show some of Mai's past as well as show her avoidance with her mother coming to visit so soon and show that she's not as over her war experience as she thought. As for the Tiny Psychos they are obviously based on the Tiny Raskals and initially i had several names for them as Icouldn't decide, Phenomn Penh, Khmer Pride , Cambofdian posse, etc but I decided against it. Also Oso is the nickname Neto has given Paul as well as the other Aztecas. _

_So that's all for this chapter not as long as you all may have hoped for but hope you enjoyed all the same I'll try and update as soon as I can. _


	23. Child Of Mictecacihuatl

Vallas Para Los Ballas

Big Demon explained, "I don't know what the deal is with these mayates, homes. We didn't start blasting them right away like the Vagos and Marabunta did back after the riots we tried to stay out of that. We're own own familia but now I'm starting to think that was a wrong move. I was around during the riots. The homies were out doing stupid shit and I was too but they fucked us. They fucked us and by doing that they fucked themselves. But it wasn't on as much back then. We always hated the Ballas 92' was no different but they made it personal."

"What's her name?" Asked Paul. "Yolanda Valdez but the homies call her Dimples. She's a tough bitch but they'll try and break her. I don't know how she got caught slipping I mean it can happen to any of us but when it's a girl it aint the same as catching a man. Honestly bro, I should be sending more than just you two after her but it's a risk and we could lose a lot of carnales if we go in loud. I mean you two are going in loud but not as loud as if I was to send eight people. Ballas are heavy into pimping. They already got whores of every race but they salivate at the idea of trying to break a chola."

"That's fucking stupid, ese. Why would they want to try and turn out a hyna that's gonna fight back? She might not even be alive either. If she's a fighter like you said, then she wouldn't make it easy for them so they'd kill her right?"

Big Demon looked at Santa Muerte and then finally replied, "They want to do it because a lot of our hynas have set their homies up. Either getting our carnales to blast their stupid asses or they do it themselves so they're trying to rape hynas who represent the South Side. Either that or turn them out. I just hear rumors mostly on the streets about wanting to turn out rucas from the Aztecas and Vagos. It probably wouldn't work you're right but when they realize that they'll still rape and kill her and we still lose a carnala."

Just then, they heard a motorcycle pullup and several Aztecas swarmed it and a male wearing a dark blue bandanna tied around his forehead, shades, white khakis, a blue and white plaid shirt and Colonel Cortes Eris sneakers drew his pistol yelling, "What the fuck do you think you're doing trespassing, puto?! Paul took notice of who the biker was and was shocked to see him but his instinct kicked in. He whistled, "Oye! He's with me!"

The Azteca looked at Paul, "Hey, fuck you I don't know you. You aint from mi varrio either. Only reason you get a pass is cause lof Santa Muerte but you aint on my level remember that, bitch."

The biker had withdrawn a pistol too. The other Aztecas did the same. "You got three seconds to drop that shit and get outta here!" Screamed a chola. Neto stepped in front as did Paul and he told the main cholo, "He may not be an Azteca but he's my compa and as for being on your level, i'm above your level, cabron. You're what, twenty one, twenty two? You aint been around or putting in work as much as me, pues. I suggest you step the fuck back."

Big Demon looked at Paul and said, "You vouch for this guy?" Paul nodded. "Yeah."

"Orale. Put em down," He told the gang members. They did and the biker lowered his. "Pero, ¿qué pasa con el parche? No está con los Hulcans," Big Demon whispered to Neto as Paul approached the biker and the two exchanged a handshake and a hug.

(But what's with the patch? He aint with the Holcans.)

It was true that Big Demon did know the president of the Holcans Motorcycle Club, Eli Perez as they had gone to high school together.

The biker had light brown skin and brown eyes, his head was shaved except for a strip down the middle. He wore a black leather jacket with an MC patch on it. It had the words Red Road Nomads on the patch. A red sun and a black highway and a warrior on a motorcycle with a skull as well as a headdress were shown in the image.

"Teioweratá:se? Shé:kon. Skennenkó:wa ken?" (Teiweratta:se? Hello how are you?)

"What are you doing in Los Santos?!" Asked Paul. "And better yet how did you find me?"

"Skennenkó:wa. Ok ní:se," (I'm fine thanks. And you?)

We're nationwide, brother you know that. We're trying to recruit out west. What the hell you doing in the ghetto?"

"I got business out here. Why are you looking for me, man? I left Liberty and I can't go back."

"Your mother misses you."

"I can't go back..."

"What are you doing here? You're getting in trouble. I talked to a guy about what you've been up to. This is way over your head, Iorakote. Hustling and dealing with gangs, that was one thing in Liberty City you knew the don't know this town anymore than i do."

"Yeah but you're here trying to recruit. You guys may not be 1%ers but let's not pretend the club has been pacifist either. You've gotten into it with every 1%er club east of the Mississippi. And don't even get me started on the Canadian side."

"Yes, but the Redroad was started by us. LOur hummingbird and jaguar brothers are relatives but they're products of the city. We're rez. They got assimilated a lot sooner than we did and many of them lost who they are. They got turned from Indians into Latinos. Even if that's not what they are, and even if many don't want to be Latin anymore, the street gangs are not going to be any helpone way or another. You're a Mohawk. You're not Mexican even if they are our relatives. You're not towing the line between Native and Spaniard you're towing the line between Native and Americans. They lost their traditions many of them but we havemn't lost ours we should be glad for that and take full advantage."

"Yeah but you fought in the military, bro. They're the enemy," The Mohawk male nodded. "I did and I regret it. I came back fucked up from it but I'm not going down that road again. This club has been about healing for me. We may get into fights but we're the protectors. That's our job. We have to. We're not pushing drugs though. A lot of the brothers are here. We miss you. Home is calling to you."

"Yeah but you're part of an intrnational nbrotherhood of nomads and even if Los Santos aint where I'm from, you're here too and you're trying to recruit Los Santos guys and get them to go wherever you go too. Just saying."

"What exactly are you up to?"

"Some gang bangers kidnapped a woman from here. They're either going to rape her and turn her out. Whatever you think you know about these people you don't. They're just protecting their neighborhood. Now whatever they may do, we both know raping is fucked up."

"Yeah it is," The older Mohawk admitted. "Entene," (I will go with you.)

"Oye Hoffman...you mind sharing with the rest of the class,pendejo?" Asked Neto. Paul introduced him, "Guys this is a friend of mine from back in Liberty City. Teioweratá:se. Teioweratá:se, this is Neto from Yucatan, Mexico,"

Teioweratá:se noticed a tattoo on Neto's left arm of a Mayan warrior. He grinned shaking his hand. "You don't have to call me Teioweratá:se if it's too hard to say. Most people call me Vince Windstorm. Me and Paul go way back."

"Neto...he wants to go with us. I told him what we're up to. I trust this guy with my life. I can vouch for him. I just haven't seen him since I came out here."

Neto looked to Big Demon. "Jefe that all right with you?" Big Demon shrugged, "I don't care bro. I mean I'm not sending any more soldados besides you but you lknow how to get shit done. Paul aint from the varrio but he gets shit done too so if you got a third wheel who am I to tell you otherwise? Just get Dimples back here in one piece, entiendes?"

He then leaned in towards Windstorm. "And sabes que? I get that you and Oso here go back. But don't talk about my business on these streets like you know what's up. This aint Liberty City, ese. This is Los Santos. Aztecas and Vagos out here. Not Lords. And what you said about Mexicanos? That's true to a point. But there are more indios in Mexico than any other country in this hemisphere. And I'm also half Uso so don't try and tell me I don't know my roots, cabron."

"No disrespect intended. Was just speaking in a general sense. You look at Neto as a brother I look at Paul the same way.I'm just looking out for him and and trying to not see him get killed over a war he has nothing to do with on the streets."

"Whatever. Just get the fuck outta here cabron. This is my hood. You don't show respect, you don't come around here."

Paul told him, "He's all right , Demon. He's cool. Hes gonna help us do you a favor. Just chill."

"Yeah I'll chill when those tintos are dead and Dimples is safe. Look for a Baller by the name of OG Stank.

They got into the gray Cognesetti he had stolen. "What the fuck is this shit about your mom being alive, homes? You told me your parents are gone, ese. You lying to me now?"

Windstorm looked at Paul, uncertain of what to say or even think. "Look...do we have to get into this now? Cant we talk aboyt this later?"

"No. I don't trust a lot of people bro. Hardly anybody. Especially in America. But you and I have shared stories and if you weren't being straight with me how can I trust you? So either you tell me now or you and your friend get out of the car and we keep this strictly VLA business."

The youngest man sighed. "All right look...when I was fourteen my dad started beating on my mom. He always did that shit when he was drunk. He did the same to me but not as often. She fought him a lot when I was a kid but he was stronger. One day I finally had enough. I grabbed the bastards hunting rifle. I aimed it at him and told him to get off her get out and never come back. He told me he didn't think I had the guts. That I hadn't even been hunting before so how was I going to kill my own dad? he grabbed the gun and tried to wrestle it from me. He almost did. My mom tackled him and they struggled and the gun went off. I saw the blood...everywhere...I thought maybe I hit her...or maybe just both of them. But it was his blood all over her. "

Neto listened patiently. "He was in disbelief. She backed away from him and he grabbed his stomach...he tried to come towards me. He said 'you little cocksucker' and he came towards me but he fell over coughing up blood. My prints were all over the gun. the problem is even though it was kind of self defense I'd talked about it with class mates for years. Both on the rez and in the city. So...it could have been seen as murder. My mom was afraid too she thought I would get brutalized in jail i was just a kid. I knew the cops were coming so I ran... I ran three bllocks with that rifle. I got my dads money out of his wallet and got on a bus after ditching the gun. I got to Liberty City some time later. I hadn't seen her in years but I was on the other side of the border. I had BIA looking for me on this side and the DIAND on the Canadian side.I met some guys from St. Regis on the way down there, ome were involved with the cigarette trade,others sold drugs. They connected me to big time players in Liberty City."

Paul looked deeply distressed at having to relive that memory. "So I only get to talk to her online. Is that satisfactory enough for you?"

Neto nodded. "Okay..."

He then looked at Windstorm and asked, "So what's the deal with your biker club? What does the symbols represent?" The Liberty state native replied, " The Black bandanas a on the skull are to remind us to always fight for righteousness and it represents the struggle of the Mexican people against their government. The seven stars represent the seven generations. The four stars on each of the other four bandannas represent the, four directions, the four things that grow, the root the stem the left the fruit, the four creatures, those that walk, crawl, swim and fly and the last are the four seasons. The war paint is the four races of man red, black, white and yellow. The two small peace signs on the outer skulls say just that, always try to resolve everything peacefully first."

Paul added, "And yet here you are about to kill with us."

"You're my brother, man. Where you go i go and if I can keep you from getting your head blown off, I'm gonna do that. Besides, these guys aren't the kind of guys you can just make peace with. Don't you remember the streets of Liberty? A lot of those stickup kids and corner boys may have had local crew structure but they were modeling themselves after Families and Ballas too. And soe kids on the rez's across the country imitate that bullshit so you're goddamn right I got a problem with it. If they'd just kept their little gangs in South Central or at least in L.S. as a whole, it would have never gotten to the reservations. So i got a bone or two to pick with these assholes."

"What do you know abot the struggle in Mexico against the govenment? Do you know anything about it?" Neto asked. "I don't speak Spanish so I can't really say I have but I kinow about their revolution dating back to the days of heroes like Pancho Villa and Emiliano Zapata. Those guys were crazy and they kicked ass and took names."

"Yeah...thy also were about justice," Neto added. "When men even under Zapata raped Zapata executed them. They were dark days but he did what needed to be done. Makes no sense to become the thing we hate. He put the fear of God into the Spaniards."

Paul looked in the back seat at his long time friend saying, "Neto's being coy. You're so interested in the EZLN you can ask Neto. You're talking to a member right now."

"Really? I thought you were from Yucatan not Chiapas?" Neto nodded, "I am. But I traveled all over the country just like you," They pulled up under the bridge and spotted six Ballas hanging around soliciting drugs to bums. "

Neto walked up to them and one of the Ballas told a white homeless bum, "Get outta here man i'll get at you later."

"What's up?" He had black facial hair and was light skinned with a Boars hat on and wore baggy blue jeans. "We're looking for Stank. Where is he?" Asked Neto. "He's dicking yo moms down, fool!" Growled a larger Baller with a shaved head, darker skin, wearing a black tank top and gray jeans. "He took something that doesn't belong to him."

"You look like one of them Azteca eses. Or maybe a Vago. So what they sending just one Mexican and two white boys now?"

"We're Mohawk you moron," The youngster stated,"Bullshit nigga. My girlfriends a Indian finer than a motherfucker too she got booty like a black girl and she don't look like you."

"I should hope not," Neto stated."But then women and men don't look alike. I know that's a different experience from your women though. With all their testerone, fake hair and nails. No wonder you moyos lust after American Indian and Mexican hynas."

"Nah cuz we be taking your women, fool! I'm, a motherfucking Mandingo. Bitches be all on my nuts. Bitches love the BBC. Shiiit nowadays it's considered selfish if a bitch don't share a nigga with other bitches."

"Yeah yeah yeah i've heard it all before. Muh dick, you were kings in Egypt it's all the same shit with you motherfuckers. And as for mi compas here they're brown same as me. But then...monkeys are stupid. Anything that isn't black as fuck is white to you...pendejo..."

The bald one yelled,"Motherfucker!" He charged at Neto and Neto side stepped him flipping the larger man to the ground following up with a kick to the side. Paul punched the boastful Negro in the face knocking the hat off his head. The gang member swung back hitting the youngster with a quick left and followed up with a right to the jaw. Paul grabbed the black man's shoulders and drove his knee in hard into the scrawny bangers torso.

The gang member staggered and Paul punched him in the nose. Neto head butted the bigger man as he got up. "YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW, BITCH!" He broke the man's nose and he hit him hard in the jaw. The bigger man tackled Neto knockoing him down at the waist and a Baller in a white T with the word SA in light purple helped jump him.

The light skinned black was matching Paul blow for blow."We're the real Indians , bitch! The Moors were here first!" Screamed a black man in dreads wearing a Panics jersey as he punched Windstorm in the face while a shorter overweight black male with light skin helped. Windstorm punched the fat Baller in the gut and kicked him in the chest. He drove an elbow into the face of the other Baller who yelled, "Go back to Siberia you Genghis Khan looking faggot!"

He threw severa;l sloppy punches at Windstorm and they all hit but the man also slipped and Windstorm grabbed him by the dreads and drew back punching him. He hit him hard splitting his lip open and he hit him three times in the nose and followed with a left jab to the throat and a kick to the groin. He then grabbed his dreads again and ripped with all his might pulling several pieces of hair out. "Ghengis Khan was a lot more bad ass than the fucking Moors!"

Declared Windstorm. "And that's a white man's theory!" The Baller shrieked as bloody chunks of flesh had been ripped out along with the hair. "Awww what's the matter you didn't get extensions?" Vince taunted as he knocked the Baller flat on his ass with a right cross. The fat man came at him again but he flipped him to the ground and with a twist as he grabbed his leg he broke the man's left leg. The man cried out in pain.

The Baller with dreads, though his face was bloody, kept coming back."Fuck the Lost, bitch! Ya'll don't belong out here!" He swung a feeble blow at Windstorm but he caught his arm and with a twist he broke it. "NEVER COMPARE ME TO THE LOST!" Screamed Windstorm. Meanwhile the two Ballas that were rushing Neto were still at it and Paul was having some trouble with his two Ballas but managed to throw the scrawny one off him long enough to grab his partner and throw him at a pillar face first. The man was dazed and bleeding. Meanwhile the light skinned black man kept swinging at Paul.

Finally Paul kicked him in the groin, drove his knee into his stomach and did a pile driver. He tackled the man and began pounding his face into the ground hitting him with blow after blow. After the tenth blow the man's face was completely covered in blood and he spat up teeth trying to not choke. "Half breeds like me exist cause of guys like you! Remember that! But if you were on my rez your girl would lose status!" Neto knew despite the heat of the moment Paul was conflicted. He was a half breed this was true but he also was factoring in tradition. Neto grabbed the Baller with the shaved head and he told him, "You're going to tell me where Stank is."

"Or what bitch...it aint over yet..." He hit neto in the gut but Neto punched him in the face sending him backwards and he stomped on his chest. "Or you're gonna make a screeching sound. That sound will be coming from you."

The Baller tackled him getting up, "I aint never scared, dog!" He threw two half assed blows at Neto's stomach but Neto brought his elbow on the back of his head and he grabbed his right arm and brought his elbow down on it breaking it. The man did let out a screeching scream as he howled with pain. "You gonna tell me? Or are we gonna do your other arm?"

"FUCK YOU MAN...! AIGHT! He's in Davis man! Brogue avenue..." Neto let him fall and he asked, "Now was that so hard?" With that he grabbed his leg and stomped on it as hard as he could breaking it too. The Baller screamed in pain again and Neto laughed, "Hey look it's backwards! Hahahah!" He turned to Paul and Windstorm and said, "Orale, we don't leave witnesses. We gotta kill them."

He handed Paul a gun. "Kindly put one in Casanova's brain. I don't like when changos get with Mexican girls either, guey I never go after their women I respect other people's shit but they don't. But there aint that many Chumash girls left and he wants to pollute our blood with his aids infested Ebola carrying ass!" The man backed up and he tried to reach for a pistol but Paul stomped on his groin with all his weight and the man begged,"Come on man...don't do this...we love each other..."

Paul aimed at his face. "You know history! Remember what the buffalo soldiers did to our raza! Matalo!" Windstorm had a reluctant look on his face but he said, "He's not wrong. They did. And we can't leav witnesses."

"We can kill him and your baldie but the others don't need to die," Paul said. "We got what we needed."

"Fuck that, homes. They all die. Actually wait...get a picture of his girl. You got one? So I know you're not lying," The gang member fished out apicture of them together. "She's pretty. If I see her, she's dying too. Estoy Santa Muerte! Saint of death!"

"That's not even right she aint..." Paul pulled the trigger shooting him. Neto spotted a can that had been used for fires by the homeless. He got his lighter out and gathered some trash to put in. Windstorm fired killing th others all but two of them. He approached the Baller with the busted arms and legs. "You know what we do to bitches like you where I come from? Oil drum. This aint a oil drum but itll do."

With that he knocked the fire onto the wounded Baller and the gang member shrieked as the flames ate at his flesh. The smell was awful and made Paul want to puke. The last one was the fat one. He was breathing hard, tears in his eyes. "We don't have to kill him. We can just fuck him up we gotta go before the cops get here," Stated Windstorm. "You got a girlfriend? Be honest and tell the truth. That's the grim reaper. I'm your judge and jury. If I say so, he's your executioner. The third is up to you," Paul told him.

"Y..yeah...she's a sister man...I swear... her names Shantay man...aint no Indians named Shantay."

Neto smirked remembering what his own mother had told him. "hombres negros no sólo les gustan las mujeres gordas a veces las mujeres negras como hombres gordos," She used to say of the small Afro Mexican population and apparently the same was true for blacks here. That it wasn't just their men that liked fat women but sometimes their women liked heavy set guys.

"That's good, bitch. That's real good. You should treat her real good," Paul warned him. "Don't call her a bitch though , don't go looking for Indian women fucking around on her. And don't hang out with rapists like Stank."

Neto told him "Exactly. We can't trust somebody to treat our women right when they don't love theirs own women. Now I got one more question. You done being a Baller?"

The gang member stammered. "Y..yeah..."

Neto told him, "I don't think I believe you. I wasn't ready to quit when i was your age. But sabes que? I'll let you live anyway cause even if you go back to Balling you aint doing it for six months," He stomped on his other leg breaking it. The gang member howled, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Paul grabbed him by the collar. "You should be thanking your lucky stars it's me you're dealing with and not him. I just got you off death row and got you six months probation."

They got back into the car and Windstorm said, "Paul why are you hanging out with this psycho, man? Killing that guy was one thing but going after an innocent woman is another."

"I'm sick of it as Neto is, bro. I aint racist at all but I'm tired of seeing our women with Thisenakeraserate men. White or black. And i hate my dad too. He's everything wrong with our people."

"You're not killing her! If you do or you agree to let Neto do it, then I'm not helping either one of you. If the death of her boyfriend aint ennough to change her ways then she's gonna have to learn the hard way. Some people just gotta learn the hard way. I'm a traditionalist too bro but I'm not up for smoking somebody I never met you didn't have to get her picture. I don't kill Indians. And Neto you shouldn't either you're a Zapatista!"

"Every tribe and country has traitors. Do you know where the term malinche comes from, Vince? It refers to the Aztec woman who translated for the Spanish against her own people and had babies with the man who destroyed them. I'm not in the wrong here. Blancos, negros it's the same shit."

"You might be right in theory but it's the wrong time. Paul, don't do this. don't let him do this.."

Paul hated to admit it cause part of him wanted her dead too as he had never liked seeing indigenous women with other races but he had fucked an Asian chick before. He might not do it again but if she was condemable so was he. A one night stand wasn't as bad as a relationship but it was still worse than keeping it in your pants and having self control. Even if Asians had never been as fucked up to them as Caucasians and African Americans had. And despite this negative encounter with the Ballas he still had friends that were in the Families and none of thm had done what this guy had nor had any of them raped as far as he knew.

"We're here to save a sister, man. Not go kill another one. Give her a pass..." Neto sighed. "Fine. I won't go looking for her," He burned the picture. "But i got a good memory with faces. And if i see her...I can't promise I won't shoot her. But even if I do nothing your whole policy of not killing Raza? Look I want to stop killing raza myself. I don't enjoy killing other gangas that are our gente but even when I was a Zapata there was a lot of mestizos in the cartel killing our people. I used to be one of them and you l know what the Zapatistas should have shot me not taken me in. Some raza aint worth dick. And if you have the kind of morals youy do about smoking vendidos, you're gonna get clipped."

"Yeah but just cause these guys were assholes and trust me there's a lot like them back east, doesn't mean they all are. I mean they're fucked up but I mean these guys used to be tribal too. They act like assholes. I hate the ones who are dicks but mostly I feel sorry for them they don't know about their own culture so some claim ours. Africans aint like this. They know who they are. you see these four colors of mankind on here? The true essence of the black is the African tribesmen south of the Sahara. Americans are just fucked up though."

"Hey don't get me wrong either, homes I got a little crazy there but we've lost some homies in the hood to these punks," Neto declared. "Marabunta has a lot of rapists too and I kill them whenever I see them but these ball sacks are trying to target females for a specific reason. They gotta be dealt with the same way. I spared the fat one didn't I? Even if I did say fuck you and your sympoathy for that putos girl, I spared one butterball I'd say that makes me even on the karma train."

"Yeah but he was just a kid I'd be shocked if he was even twenty!" Stated Vince.

"Let's just go get the girl while we can. If we just went through all that and she's gone I'm gonna be pissed," Paul said. "And Big Demon better cough up some feria for this. You gotta do this for him for free I don't. I'l even split whatever he gives me with Teioweratá:se but i aint an Azteca. I don't work for free. We need to get this over with so we can get back to the job at hand."

"What job?" Asked Teioweratá:se. Neto echoed his own words back at him. "Now aint the time! We gotta get some cuetes anyway."

"What about the cops?" Asked the Redroad MC member. "We dealt with that. Before we even got to the hood I called Lester and had him make an APB about some Vagos killing a cop out in El Burro Heights and I told him to stay indoors. Which isn't a problem for that fat pussy. So the LSPD will be busy."

"Isn't that snitching?" Asked Paul. "Not really. I mean they'll sweep up Vagos and probably Marabunta too but cops do that anyway fucking with people for nothing and it's gonna take them a bit to realize there's no dead cop i made sure Lester made it belieavable even had him provide a car type and shit. But when there's no dead chota they'll call the dogs off and by that time we can do what we need to do here and go.":

They arrived at th Ammu Nation not far from where they assaulted the Ballas. "Wait right here. I'm gonna go get us some weapons."

"You better not rob the place," Paul warned. "What do I look like a lunatic, homes?" Neto said with a chuckle.

He went in and greeted the white clerk. "Not you again..." The guy groaned. "Is that anyway to gtreet a loyal customer?" Demanded Neto. "We're gonna walk out of here with some hardware and you're gonna just give it to us and we'llpay you at a later time,"

He handed him a fake ID of a man that was of Armenian descent and looked nothing like Neto. "Just handle any paperwork but you better take care of it. You'll get your money. We just want to skip the background checks. Don't worry these guns will never get traced back to you. I'll have a friend of mine forge a police report and say they got stolen."

"Why am I doing this for you again? hat's my motivation. At least that hot room mate of yours showed me her tits.,"

Neto nodded then said, "Oh...I gotcha. A little quid pro quo, right?" He unzipped his zipper and the guy said, "Whoa dude! I don't swing that way! I mean if you do that's cool but...I'm straight.. we're a dying breed in this town..."

Neto grabbed him by the collar and yelled, "LISTEN! THERE'S NOT GONNA BE ANYMORE COMPENSATION THAN WHAT YOU'RE ALREADY GETTING!" The guy was shaken. Neto calmed down switching back from 10 to 0. "The deal...Tiny made with you...is that we buy guns from you.. we can even throw in interest at times...at the end of the month...but we get to come collect cuetes from you and you don't do background checks. The exchange is you get to keep breathing and all those CGF chavalas that keep tagging your shit up outside? We keep them from robbing this place. For them, you do the background checks. For us, you do what we say."

"All right...all right...take what you want...and go...please..."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH! I'LL DO IT BECAUSE I WANT TO NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!" The clerk stepped back and let him load up what he wanted. He grabbed a Vom Feuer Machete and said with a chuckle, "In case any Mareros try me..." He also loaded up a Kel-Tec KSG, an H&amp;K416, a SIG MPX, two Uzis, and a Barrett M82.

"You'll get your money as soon as we finish our job. We're good for it."

He loaded the guns up into the trunk. "Jesus, man where are we going, Kabul?!" Asked Teioweratá:se. "Nope. Davis. But it's good that you mention that cause I got you an H&amp;K that would be perfect for a guy with military experience. I mean I have military experience too but I'm best with an AK. Today, i'm going to be using Uzi's. You get the H&amp;K Paul gets an MPX and a Kel-Tec and I'm going to be using an M82. I'm not as good a Sniper as Mai or even Ivan but we'll manage."

"I used an M4 variant, dude. Not really the same thing as an H&amp;K,"

"The H&amp;K I'm giving you is a platform for the AR-15 and that is a United States weapon. Don't be a baby, homes. You're ex military you know how to figure shit out."

They began to drive to Davis. Neto put the radio to East Los FM. The song Revolucion by Brujeria blasted and Neto howled, "LET THEM KNOW THEY GOT A CRAZY PAISA COMING FOR THEM! AYE HA HA HA HA AYEE!"

He spotted a black male walking down the street wearing a purple and white Football jersey, baggy jeans, a gray baseball cap. He gunned it and the gang member went for his pistol trying to get a shot off while running to the sidewalk but Santa Muerte drove on the sidewalk. An African American female walking with two other friends swerved to get out of the way in terror and Neto hit the gang member and sent him flying fifty feet and he crashed intoa neighbors yard.

Neto got out of the totaled car and ran up to the fallen gang member who had two compound fractures in each leg and who had twisted his arms around. "Did you know you could save fifteen percent on car insurance and at least fifteen percent on car insurance if you get the hell out of my way?!" He fired a shot into the bangers forehead. "This guy's fucking crazy!" Called Vince to Paul. Neto responded, "HEY! It's NOT my fault he zigged when he should have zagged!"

"Ah hell naw! Aztecas hitting up, dog! Load up, B!" Neto had put his blue rag around his face and he already had the two Uzi's out. A Baller fired a .38 at them discharging three shots but Neto nailed him with ten rounds from each Uzi sending the violet clad male to the ground with multiple bullet holes in him.

"It's cause of guys like you the rez is fucked up! You and your Shit Hop gang bang influence! Fuck the Ballas!" Screamed Vince as he drew down on a large black male with cornrows wearing a Boars T shirt and baggy black jeans. He fired an initial burst taking him down hitting both knees and the guy fell his pistol discharging twice. "Bitch fuck you! This the D! Tell them rez mofuckas to stop watching Flags then, nigga!" Screamed a Baller with a Mac-10 as he fired several rounds aiming for Neto who ducked behind a parked purple Manana and then at Paul hitting the youth in the stomach who luckily had body armor. "Shit, you guys got body armor and I don't!"

"Sorry man we should have had Neto get some! Just stick by me and you'll be fine! Just think of it like the old days! Neither warriors or the cavalry had body armor!" Vince came out firing several rounds at the Baller who had fired the Mac. He hit the gangster with five rounds in the right rib cage and two more in the left shoulder but the enemy was still alive but wounded.

"I know that punk! That lil bitch hangs out with CGF!" Screamed a light skinned black male with an Afro wearing a reddish purple shirt and baggy jeans plus a gold chain. "After we dump on you that bitch Lamar's next!" He fired a 12 gauge trying to hit Paul from cover. Neto got back to the cover of the bloodstained car they had arrived in and he went to the trunk opening a secrete comparment while Paul covered with the MPX and Vincent covered with the H&amp;K.

Paul hit the gang member with the shotgun with ten rounds in the stomach. The banger staggered back and he fired a few more hitting the man in the face and several rounds tore through his jaw bone revealing flesh, teeth and destroyed tissue underneath. "Aztecas controlomos todo!" Screamed Neto as he threw something at the Ballas who were across the street he threw it a parked purple Stallion. There were at least six members of OCB firing from behind the car. "DOWN!" Neto shrieked and Paul and Vincent did as he said as the beeping sound started and intensified following up with a blast.

It destroyed the Stallion as well as two nearby parked cars, a brown Bobcat and a silver Willward. The blast sent the men flying apart not just from each other but limb from linmb. The sight was an impressive mix of a fiery explosion as well as dark red mist as limbs and body parts flew apart as guts were spilled onto the sidewalks and a few of the gangsters lost their heads in the explosion. "WHAT THE FUCK?! A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!" Screamed Paul. "I had a few mines for a rainy day!"

Vince chuckled,"Yeah now it's raining men. Just like 9/11."

Neto fired the Uzi's at a trio of Ballas who were firing Micro SMG's at him and he hit all three of them but it was ncertain if he had killed allof them or any of them for that matter or if he just wounded them. He reloaded and Vincent spotted three cars rolling on them, a black Felon, a dark red Baller, and a midnight blue Voodoo. They were firing out of the window and Paul unloaded his weapon and he went for the shotgun instead. He hit two of the gangsters in front of the SUV and it swerved to a stop crashing into a stop sign. The other two came out of the back seat, a bit banged up from whip lash but still firing handguns. Vince made short work of them taking the other two out with head shots before he reloaded in cover.

"You fucking faggots! Where the fuck is Stank?!" Demanded Neto as he unloaded the Uzi's on two Ballas, one, a female in a red weave with dark skin that looked like Kelly Rowland wearing a white blouse, daisy dukes shorts with rips on them and a purple rag around her forehead, the other a black male of Belizean descent. "What ya coming in our hood fi?!" Screamed the gangster as he took a few rounds in the side but got to cover. The other rounds, about eight in total hit Kelly Rowland in the chest and she screamed with pain as the cholo sent her against the hood of the car. Neto chuckled, "No matter what I do all I think about is you!" He screamed as he let the Uzi in his left hand sweep her once more hitting her with four rounds in the head.

The other gang member screamed, "Ki sa yo ou nan kapo nou an pou? Get out of here Mexican Bouzin!"

Neto yelled back, "Esto no es Nueva Arcadia maricón! Habla Inglés o Español! Go take another bag test, motherfucker!"

Though Creole varied from area to area between Haitians, Belizeans black population and New Arcadia, Neto was disrespecting all Creoles. The gang member stood up but Neto nailed him with the right Uzi hitting him in the collar bone. They made short work of the rest of spotted a black teenage girl ducking down in tears trying to wait out the gunfire. He walked up to her and said, "Where is Stank? You don't bang. You got no reason to protect him."

"They'll kill me..."

"It's not the same as the cops. I'm not the cops. I'm the Grim Reaper. They cant kill you if there's none of them left to come after you."

"He's...not here...he's at an apartment building. Chamberlain Hills...All Swell apartments."

He looked at her long and hard to determine if she was lying. He handed her the full wallet of a Baller finally his gaze softening and said, "Okay...go..."

She took off running down the street after taking it. Another carload of Ballas rolled up and Neto, Paul and Windstorm all made short work of it this time. They got into the Voodoo and they began to drive out of Davis towards Chamberlain Hills. "He better fucking be there! Chamberlain Hills is a goddamn fortress! I thought only the Families lived there!"

"They're at the Crystal Heights apartments, that's where you have Forum and CGF guys. Chamberlain Hills has always been a Ballas neighborhood just as much but it's Ballas in All Swell and Families at Crystal Heights. They've been killing each other for years."

Neto chuckled as they drove switching the radio to a Charlie Row Campo song and the song Creep Like Me blasted as they drove., They pulled up and Neto said, "You go and park it. I'll buy you guys some time to come in blazing."

He spotted some Ballas up top with AK-47's I'll set it off from over here while you guys get in closer."

They drove off towards the apartment complex as Neto zeroed in on the face of a dark skinned African American. The guy wore a purple rag tied around his head African style and he had a Panics jersey on and baggy jeans. He was near a pigeon coop that was on the roof and they kept pigeons so that the gangsters could signal to the other homies that the cops were on their way there when they were. Neto fired and watched his features come apart like an arts and craft project when the glue hadn't dried yet. He moved to the next target and he spotted a gang member aiming down at the car before he'd even heard the shot.

The gang member wore a plaid wine colored shirt, a red baseall capon backwards and a purple bandanna under the rag. He started to fire at the car but Santa Muerte fired putting one in his brain. The gang member';s brains exploded pieces of skull fragment stuck to bits of nappy hair, fabric from the bandanna and pieces of skull and teeth left a sticky trail of blood over the logo of his hat. a gang member emerged from the apartment building wielding a Remington but Neto cut him down with a shot right in the heart. As he went down he could almost see him shit his pants.

The car had parked and the two Kanienkehaka gunmen were already engaging the gang members that were there and they had dropped four on their own and were already through the gate. Neto felt an impact and he fell on the ground as he took at least fourteen rounds. He was lucky none had gone through but he rolled on his back to cover on the left side of the Voodoo. A dark skinned African American female with dread locks in a ponytail and a nose ring on her right side, wearing a Panics jersey was firing a Mac-11 yelling, "That's Andre's car, pussy boy! Get your punk ass out here and fight!"

Neto fired one of the Uzi's from cover and he hit her in the right leg. The rounds raked up her shin to her knee cap and one round had actually exited through her calf as well. He approached her and stepped on her leg. "Which apartment is Stank in?!" He demanded. She screamed until she was able to talk, "Apartment twelve! He's gonna dead yo ass!"

Neto looked down at her and said, "i never understood piercings. Maybe I'm a different generation maybe it's an American thing it just looks like one more thing for me to grab onto..." He ripped her nose piercing out and she shreiked like a banshee. With that he grabbed her weapon as he saw two more hitters coming at him, one with a shotgun, the other two Glocks and he emptied her SMG at the two men and watched them fall. She continued to howl on the ground and he ignored her moving forward.

_Paul_

Meanwhile, the two east coast shooters were in the thick of the shit with Ballas raining down heavy fire on them. Neto it seemed was going around the side of the building. Paul fired the Kel Tec at yet another gang member who was on the second floor nailing him with three shots in the abdomen. The gang member fell off the side of the railing and cracked his head below. Vincent reloaded but his gun was shot out of his hands so he ducked to cover as he went for another magazine. Two Ballas, both of them women, were coming forward, guns blazing.

Windstorm fired his sidearm, a Glock 17 blindly from cover and hit one of them, a black female with apurple bandanna for a shirt and cut off at her stomach as well as purple jeans, he hit her in the right side of the stomach, once in the left side of her left knee and once in the small of her back as she fell, wounded. The other, a darker skinned black girl with longer hair, in a white halter top, a gray skirt and a black jacket, took a round in the left forearm but was in better shape than her homegirl.

Paul forced her to cover with the MPX yelling, "BK you fucking cunt!" She screamed back, "Let the killing begin, fuck boy! I aint running!" He caught her in the chest as she came from cover nailing her in her left lung. She fell, the wounds gushing blood as she had twelve new holes in her.

Neto

He made it into the interior of the apartment and luckily rap music was blasting so loud nobody inside room 12 could her anything but on the outside was another matter. There was two goons standing guard. Neto swung the machete at the first one taking his left arm off. The guy shreiked and he kicked him back. The second was already going for his .45 but Neto kicking his friend at him cause him to lose balance. Neto followed up by opening his throat and as the man gushed blood from his wound, Neto kicked in the door. The song The Motto by Drake featuring Lil Wayne was blasting. He looked through the apartment. He saw posters of rappers, a big screen TV, 40ouncers all over the place, and even a few video games strewn on the coffee table. He could hear talking in the other room. He heard a woman screaming and cursing in Spanish and he knew that was the room.

"You fucking maricon! You're dead, puto! When my homeboys come you're dead!" Dimples screamed in tears. "Ah shut the fuck up bitch you know you like it. Shit, you must want the pipe you set niggas up for your hood and two my homies dead cause of you. Maybe I'll end up dead but i'm sampling the goods first before I turn you out," He said with a growl seizing her breasts against her will as he forcefully penetrated.

"Fuck your homies!" She roared. "I aint turning tricks for you pinche mayate! You think they wouldn't see me on the streets and recognize me?!" She was in tears of rage. "Them Messicans aint coming in the hood. They never shoot real niggas unless they get a bitch to do they dirt for em or when they do they shoot innocent niggas. Aint no south side mothafucka ever got the heart to come up and light a nigga upin they own hood so how the fuck they gonna know? You aint tricking down town you gonna be right here. And Davis too. Aint no eses coming through there."

He kicked the door in and he saw a woman tied up BSDM style on what looked like a rack. The black gangster was surprised and went for his gun but he had his pants down and he stumbled and Neto head butted him and busted his nose. He disarmed him before he could get to him. The gangster stumbled, and fell he put his thing back through his boxers but he still had his pants around his ankles. "Get the fuck up!" Neto put the machete against his neck. "Pull your pants up and undo whatever this is."

Neto told her, "Demon sent me, mija. Vamos a llegar a casa."

(We're going to get you home.)

She was freed and she put her clothes on and she sniffed and kicked Stank in the balls. The gang member doubled over again and he said, "You know you loved it..." She took Stank's gun and fired a shot into his groin. "AHHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU SHOT MY JOINT!" She screamed and then spat on him, "Usted se lo merece, hijo de puta!"

(You deserve it, motherfucker!)

Paul and Vincent arrived, and Neto could see muzzle flashes indicating enemies were not far away. Neto told her, "It's okay...they're with me. Go with them. Paul, take her to the car...I'll be right there."

"Can you walk?" The Kahnwake hitman asked her. "I don't know...I been here for days..."

Paul had her put one arm around him and one around Vincent and they helped her walk while Paul kept his hand on his weapon. "I'll be right there to cover you..."

Neto grabbed stank and forced him to his feet. The gangster could not walk himself after having been shot but Neto lifted him up by the throat and threw him against the table. "I was gonna start by cutting your pito off but it looks like Dimples already gave your punk ass a vasectomy."

"Fuck you wetback.,.that bitch deserved it. We finna keep on snatching up your women till yall get the message! She loved the dick too. She playing with them tears but even most bitches that get it when they say no still come. I bet you she did..." He said with a sadistic grin. "You're talking big for a vato about to die."

"And? I aint about to kiss up to no Ass Taker no way. I'm going out like a man. Even if she did shoot my motherfucking nuts...shit..."

"Well you're going out but I don't know about like a man. See a lot of feminists would say that castration is the way to go and i think it might be if it's painful enough. I despise rapists. But I'm more of a punishment fitting the crime kind of vato."

"Fuck you! Go make me a taco, bitch! Make the whole fucking menu at Taco Bomb, fuck boy!"

"You know what's on the menu? You are, baby!" Neto forced him on his stomach and told him, "Drop your pants."

"I aint gay!"

"And she wasn't into bestiality but you didn't wait for consent either. Drop em! We can do this one way or another. Kick or kiss! Either way my cock's going up your ass!"

"No! Just kill me!"

"I wonder who's dick is bigger...mine or yours? You be the judge. You ever had your shit pushed in? You're about to. BIG TIME BRO!" With that he jammed machete up the man's ass and he let out a high pitched scream as the blade penetrated flesh and blood sprayed everywhere. "Mi verga es tan grande y duras sus pantalones no tienen ni siquiera para estar fuera!"

(My cock is so big and hard your pants don't even have to be off!)

The man shrieked, "FUUUUUCK YOUUUUU!" Neto whispered in his ear, "Damn I guess you were right homes! I guess you can cream your jeans even when you don't want to!" The gang member's eyes were closed his mouth so wide it looked like he could swallow a fist as he screamed for mercy. "Wait...that's not juices! Did you start your period or is it your first time?!" Neto pulled the machete out."FOR THE LOVE OF GOD...HELLLLP!" Neto punched him in the ribs yelling, "GOD CAN'T HELP YOU! TO GET TO HIM YOU GOTTA GET THROUGH ME AND I'M NOT FUCKING DONE YET!" He forced the machete back up his ass and more blood sprayed everywhere and blood sprayed everywhere including all over Neto. At the very least he was glad he had his mouth shut but the ex cartel hitman was too crazed to care he got blood on his face and clothes. "HEY I'M SO DEEP IN YOU MAYBE IT'LL COME OUT THE FRONT! YOU'LL HAVE A NEW FUCK STICK! HAHAHAHAH!"

Finally he removed it as the man went into shock, his bowels ruptured as he soiled himself on the ground. He began twitching and stared up at Neto unable to talk his mouth open in a silent scream unable to make a sound. Neto growled, "How about a little ass to mouth?! i'm almost finished."

With that he forced the blade into his mouth and th guys eyes bulged out and with a twist he cut through his lips and cheeks slicing his face open taking chunks of flesh away and his face was covered in blood as the ugly mess of flesh and tissue was exposed. "Yeah...right on your face...you dirty bitch..."

He had brought another mine and he left it near the man's corpse to destroy the machete and as much of the room as possible. He left it in there and got out in a hurry putting distance between himself and it so that it wouldn't blow up until a Baller was dumb enough to show up there.

He made it out to Paul and Vincent who were with Dimples out front shooting it with Ballas. Despite having been raped, she had taken an AK off the corpse of a Baller and was helping out. Neto got the rifle ready again as more Ballas came tearing up the street in an SUV. He nailed the driver with a head shot and his brains and blood exploded all over the windshield. They got into the Voodoo and took off. "We're taking you to Central LS. That's not far from the hood you'll be safe there. You okay?" Asked Neto. "That motherfucker...he..."

"You need to get tested...tell them what happened but don't say who. The puercos are going to ask you who did it. You don't say anything. They'll do a rape kit. If they do ask you questions, you tell them what happened but try not to say who. They'll find his body soon enough...what's left of it. They'll find a machete.,..so they'll think Marabunta did it. They sure as hell won't think one hyna from Rancho dropped all of them by herself."

"Gracias...I owe you my life...i'm Dimples..."

"Santa Muerte. Thats Paul and thats Vincent Windstorm."

"You too...I owe all of you..." She tried to hide her tears. "It's all right to cry after what you went through," Paul told her. "Where I come from it aint...gotta be hard.."

"We're from the same varrio, Dimples and trust me I'm not judging you if you do. I'll come pick you up in a day or so. Even tonight if you need it. i'm gonna give you my number. If you need, I';ll come get you. Or one of the homies will."

"Thanks...what did you do to him? You're covered in his blood?" Neto told him, "Trust me...you don't want to know...shit I did it and I don't even want to know. Hell i might have to come in there later just to make sure I didn't get any virus from the motherfucker."

They dropped her at the hospital and Paul and Vincent helped her in. Before long they were off and she was being taken care got out of there before the cops could get there and Neto needed to get out of sight while he was still covered in blood. He would shower at the apartment. Neto and Paul exchanged information with Windstorm. Paul drove this time while Net stayed ducked down. "I'm taking him back to our apartment. Anywhere I can take you afterwards, bro?" Paul asked Vincent. "Yeah but i'll tell you where after we get there."

Soon Neto went upstairs and showered. The blood was everywhere and it took a long time to get clean again.,

As he got dressed he saw Ivan and an Ethiopian man sitting in the front room. "Hello, Neto. This is Kuma Ogabe. A friend of mine."

Ivan looked at the blood on the carpet Neto tracked in. "Mai's going to be pissed if we don't get that out of there. Do I need to ask?"

"Its something I had to take care of."

"Did you forget that thing we have to do? Drawing attention to ourselves is not smart."

"It was for the varrio. Es primero. Anyway who is this guy to you?"

"I'm an old friend," The East African, an Ethiopian in his forties or fifties stated. "I am a friend to both Ivan and his father. We are both ex KGB."

"I don't know if that's smart to say to me."

"A man covered in blood is unlikely to expose me. Besides, Ivan has told me about your EZLN past. So you are a communist too?"

"No. I'm not. I have zapatismo in my heart but i've seen both capitalism and communism destroy countries. I'm for whatever helps the people."

"So you are not a Zapatista anymore if you are not in the country?"

"I left by force not choice. I'd go home now if I could. Anyway what are you doing here?"

Ivan told him, "We're going tolook into findinmg my father. He trained Kuma as a young man back in the 80's. Would you like to come along?"

Neto lied, "I can't I'm beat," The truth was he was tired but not from exaustion. He was coming down off the meth. Paul knew he was using and had at least expressed concern about it and maybe Ivan knew but wasn't saying anything. He wasn';tt sure if Mai knew about it.

"Okay take care..."

"Nice to meet you," Kuma waved as they headed out.

"Sure. Hey Ivan. If we're supposed to keep a low profile for the job why are you going around with another communist around town looking for your jail bird papi?"

"Like you said...priorities. You have your family in the Varrio...I have mine."

Neto laid down on the coach as they left. He began to see the past as he dreamed.

2010

He had been an Azteca for years and a cartel member but only recently had he joined the army as well. He was in a humvee on his way to take out a high ranking cartel member in the rival cartel known as Los Zeros who were way worse than the Madrazos. Javier had insisted upon Neto joining the army saying that it would be beneficerary to the organization and his skills as a gunmen.

He was nervous. Despite many gunfights as an Azteca and hits as a Madrazo gunmen, this was different. Going to the mansion of a cartel thug who had heavily armed guards many ex military themselves, was not the same as bar fights in Mexico City or sniping cartel convoys in Sonora. This was big time. He prayed to the Saint Of Death. Though he was no Catholic, this belief pre dated the Christian faith here and though he was not Aztec, and the saint of death was based on an Aztec deity it had served him before.

_Mictecacihuatl here me as I ride towards my enemies on a giant horse made of steel. Preserve me from death. Let me defy death by becoming death itself Lone me this power and I will always serve your calling..._

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I meant to have motre shown in this such as flashbacks from Ivan and Packie but it will have to e next time. _

_As far as Neto sodomizing Stank with a machete that is brutal but a fitting punishment for a rapist. It's not any worse than what Trevor has done he clearly butt fucked Floyd and he also admitted to raping a man in prison. I mean the thing too is even if this was rape some see raping rapists as a thing you get a pass fotr strangely even some women. So much like Mousy shooting Joker in the dick, Dimples did the same to Stank but what Neto did was more brutal. _

_Granted the intention wasn't rape though he did mock him and mind fuck him as though he was and I did intentionally try and make it funny and sadistic like how Trevor says funny shit when he fucks you to Stank I'm sure there was no difference he was getting a blade shoved up his ass._

_As foir the Ballas remarks, that is based on what some black supremacists have said in regards to them being the First Native Americans. Well there were Moors in the Americas but they were not Natives nor were they on our sides they were on the Spaniards side. As for the Mongoloiid/ white boy shit me and other friends of mine who are obviously not white have gotten into it with blacks who think this way and call us mongoloid one sentence cracker another and then claim that we have color in our skin cause we descend from them. Which is it? Nobody takes you seriously when you can't even make up your mind. _

_As far as us being from Asia on the basis of eyes shit Omar Epps and Taraji P Henson have eyes like that. Anyway the theory of the Bering Strait migration has major flaws. For starters they said we came here hunting wooly mammoths and that we drove them extinct but the wooly mammoth went extinct last in Siberia not Alaska. They went extinct in Alaska before Siberia. It should be the other way around by that logic. Plus since they say this happened 13,000 years ago, what did happen 13,000 years ago, was the horses went extinct here. Many say Natives like horses but they aren't from here they are they just went extinct but we adapted naturally when Europeans brought them here. _

_It's more lilkely we followed horses into Asia because there was no horses here at that time after the extnction and there was no wooly mammoth hetre they went extinct but there was still some wooly mammoth on this island in Siberia the last place they were extant and there were horses in Asia so that makes more sense._

_As for Kuma more will be revealked about him later chapters there will be more on the heist, Packie will meet Kiki and flashbacks for Ivan maybe. Ethiopia was allied with the Soviet Union in the 80's though. _

_Stank was visually based on Laurence Mason who played Tin Tin on The Crow you can't tell me he doesn't look like a rapist and he was one on the crow. Dimples is based on Samantha Esteben from Training Day. _

_As for Neto's killing of Stank and the beating of Ballas his dialogue was a reference to Oz and Better Call Saul especially Tuco. I want to see if Zilla can guess them all it's a thing we do lol. Despite Neto's hostility towards African Americans based on negative expiriences he is not a complete monster as when he spared the fat kid despite breaking his leg or giving $ to the teenager for Stank's location. I'll give one freebie. When he looked at her to see if she was telling the truth that was like how Tuco eyeballs people when they give him money._

_The Holcans MC not yet shown are based on the Mongols MC. Since in Sons Of Anarchy the Mayans were based on the Mongols I decided to make the Mongols replica be named after the Mayan word for warrior. The word differs based on what kindof Mayan but Yucatecan Mayan which Neto is as well _Tzotzil (A Mayan tribe from Chiapas) it seems fitting. I was gonna go with Huns MC an i can always change it. What do you think sounds better? Holcans or Huns?

_As for Vincent Windstorm he is visually based on Litefoot and the Red Road MC is based on the Redrum MC a Six Nations club but they do not identify as 1%er instead they identify with the number 13/28. Not sure why. They're not about pushing drugs or running whores but they do fight. In a way kind of like Zilla's Native American gang in New Arcadia. As for what Neto said to the Belizean Creole I couldntr find google translate for Belize so I had to use Haitian Creole. What Neto called him in Spanish (Indicating Neto has at least heard Creole before as Belize does border Mexico) is an insult for Creoles in Louisiana specifically but he used it to bash all Creolres if you want me to translate I will but I didn't translate for the sake of nuance. It might be interesting to find out yourselves. _

_Haven't decided on a basis for Kuma yet. I also want to do a lemon with one of the characters but am not sure who. Or who it should be with. As for Neto what he did do was a lot like some shit Trevor would do. Meth fueled psychosis? Check. Brutal murder? Check. Mocking cruelly adding insult to injury? Check. I asked this when Joaquin killed a skinhead what you thought he would do when he presented his dick in Ballad of a cholo and most agreed Trevor would be proud do you think the same is true here?_

_Neto's prayer was to the God of death/santa muerte that flashback will pick up next chapter. Cause remember he;'s an Azteca, a Madrazo cartel hitman (Formerly) an ex soldier and later a Zapatista. He's like a gun fighting renaissance man. Honestly Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil games falls under that category too renaissance man. Anyway I just thought that prayer at the end was bad ass and a good way to cliff hang plus it speaks to his character. _

_Anyway thats all. Enjoy_


	24. Kidnapping With Intent To Murder

_Paul_

_2014_

_Boilingbroke Penitentiary_

He arrived in the pen, the same one he'd broken into several months earlier. He was being pushed forward by a guard who was an asshole. He pushed him towards some whites in a hall. "i told your stupid ass i'm Mohawk not white!" The guard said,"I don't care! You annoy me! And the way I see it, they'll either bend you over or they'll air hole you. Either way is fine with me."

He called to one of the leaders, "Louie! He's your responsibility now!"

An Aryan Vanguard member approached and the guard handed him a file too. One of the AV members, a blonde withj a shaved head approached. "So Officer Powell says you're an Indian. You don't look like one to me. Short hair, a bit of facial hair and those pretty green eyes..."

"He aint fucking white either," Stated a bald AV member. "Niggers can have green or blue eyes too and look at his skin he's at least the color of a fucking guinea or a spic."

""You mean like the kind you discount ska fans take orders from?" Paul mouthed off.

They grabbed him and forced yis arms behind his back the one behind him was really strong. Stronger than he was and bigger by several inches. "Let me go you bitch!" The leader revealed a shank. "We'll see who the bitch is in a minute, half breed."

"Which parent is Injun, Tonto? I bet it's your mama. You know what they say about squaws. Give em a six pack a beer and they're yours for the night. Hell you could probably boof one of their bucks if you got em shit faced enough!" The other three laughed at that. "Nope. It was my dad."

"So you're the product of a Mongoloid man mixing with an Aryan woman? Green peepers or not that don't sit right with me. So here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck my cock tonight and stare up at me with those eyes and i'll knock your teeth out for good measure. Hell i'm sure your pa didn't have any teeth so it'll be like father like son. Can't have you trying to bite me and if you still give me trouble i'lll cut those pretty green eyes out and keep em as souvenirs."

Paul spat in his face and the guy punched him in the gut and he fell, the wind knocked out of him but he was forced on his feet. "I'd save that spit, boy. It's the only kinda lube you're gonna get..."

Several Chicano inmates heckled, "Be a fucking man, ese!" A few blacks smirked and one remarked, "Man those crackers sure like em young."

Paul drove his knee into the groin of the leader, he head butted the man behind him bloodying his nose and he swung on the blonde as hard as he could and knocked the guy over. He then went for a red haired AV member. The leader got his shank off the ground and said, "You don't listen, do you?!" Paul kicked the knife out of his hand and went to him him again but the big guy and the other two jumped him and the four began punching and kicking him. Several inmates ran up and tackled the Neo Nazis. A couple were short in stature and looked Mexican but were not a couple others were big like Paul. Several more AV members came running down th hall and several guards broke up the fight keeping the other AV members at bay.

Officer Powell told Paul, "You're going to solitary! That'll adjust your attitude!" An inmate with dark brown skin and medium length black hair slicked back standing at five foot eight stepped up to the guard. "He's a skin, same as us."

"Oh are you telling me what to do, Vasquez? He's going to solitary. Unless you want to join him I'd shut the fuck up."

"That's fine take him but he's not an Aryan even if he aint a pure blood and you know it. If you put him with us, we'll try and keep him out of trouble, all right? That'll make your job easier."

"Don't you Indians already have enough rights? The fucking warden lets you guys have your little sweat lodges., It's bad enough we've been letting the Samoan assholes have their dances too. This is prison, not the outside world. He wasn't arrested for raiding a stage coach. This kid gunned down a gang banger in cold blood. He worked with gang bangers."

"We don't get privillege on the outside either. But this way, he can become part of the ceremonies. I've known a lot of brothers like him on the streets that have anger and fire inside. The ceremonies can do him good. It's your call."

"Fine..but he's your responsibility. If he fucks up, it's on you. Better yet it'll be on me coating his cell with his blood."

Paul was going crazy in solitary. He had been there for hours and he was bored. he decoided the only thingt he could try and do was go tlo sleep. He wished he was in the hole instead. At least the hole was dark. He put his face down on the pillow and tried to sleep. It took him five hours but finally he did.

He woke up to see the door open again. They'd only opened it to deliver and remove basic necessities. "You're free to go," Powell stated. "I wouldn't fuck it upif I was you. You're getting bunked with Doug Vasquez."

"I have a question..." He said, groggy. "Make it quick. Walk and talk."

"Why did I have to go to the hole when the Aryans fucked with me? You showing them favoritism?"

"You want to survive in here you better learn how this works. It isn't just a matter of not snitching. I was counting on them to kill you but you put up a fight. But that pissed them off too. I know what you are. You're a half breed. Half Indian half white. 100% worthless. You know what else? Even if you weren';t a loner when you came in here even if you'd known these guys that vouched for you off the bat you still swung on Aryans. They have clout in here. You don't. And don't expect the niggers in green to have your back too because they won't."

Paul walked forward, remembering the betrayal on the outside. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Point is, the AV are going to fuck with you. They have money. You don't. If they kill you i'm gonna look the other way. If you kill one of them you'll get charged with murder."

He got lead to his cell. A Chicano inmate with medium brown skin and a dark blue bandanna called to him, "Ponte trucha puto! The jueros aint the only ones looking to fuck you up!"

Paul walked toward the cell, "You wanna try?!" Powell shoved him forward. "THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU?! Martinez, back the fuck up!"

The guard made him walk again and he told him, "Techically I could get into trouble for sticking you with the wrong car based on what you identify with on the census i'm supposed to respect that but I don't like you. There's some white guys that claim Cherokee just to avoid getting stuck with the Aryans. That makes it harder on actual halfbreeds. I read about who you're connected to on the outside. One of those Azteca greasers killed my best friend nine years ago. And you know what? Their whole gang got shipped out of here. Now all you got is Families, Ballas, AV, Lost Vagos and Marabunta. None of who are your friends. When we heard you were going we made sure of that. We intercepted your friend Neto's call to try and get you some protection that aint happening. No Aztecas here."

"The AV can't even send their own guys after me, huh? Gotta send the Bar Ho's at me."

"Jesus, how did you survive Liberty City this long being that stupid? The Vagos hate you because you killed their fuckin friends on the outside, you moron. They know it was you and a few others but only you're in here. And the Marabunta hate you cause you lkilled a bunch of them for the Aztecas. So you can have your little pow wow with your sweat lodge buddies but eventually somebody's gonna stick you. I don't care who it is. The woods, the niggers, the spics, it doesn't matter."

He was brought to his cell. The inmate inside looked him over. "That was a hell of a stand out there. I'm Doug Vasquez. What tribe are you?"

Reluctantly, he told him, "Kanienkehaka."

"Never heard of that one," He told him, "That's cause most just say Mohawk."

"Ahhh gotcha. Well I'm Tongva but people call us Gabrielenos. So I get it. You're Paul right?"

"Iorakote. Paul's my government name."

"Well i'll try to remember that. You did the right thing standing up to the AV. Can't let them punk you like that. Truth be told even if you were a white guy through and through instead of a half breed, they'd have never accepted you even if you had their views. Powell told me you have aspergers. The Aryan Vanguard considers any disability no matter how slight, whether it's physical or mental as a sign of inferiority."

"Yeah well, they got an intelligence disability themselves. Listen you know anything about the Vagos? They want me dead. i'll admit i did some things on the streets to their homies and I can't condone it but i did what I had to. Now they're wanting to stick me too."

"You got Vagos and AV wanting you dead," Echoed the Tongva. "If we were in Northern San An, right about now that's the part where a lot of people would join the Rifas. But that's not an option here. There are no Rifas. Look, we'll always back you up against any group you need us to but we don't start trouble. We try and mind our own business. We get put on work detail with the blacks and the Asians and Samoans. Just the way the system pairs us up sometimes. Like that in North San An too. They got the AV and Onda working closer too. All though without north siders here to go against, they aren't as close. They both consider the Ballas and the Families enemies but they attack them more individually than on their own. The whit boys need Onda's help more than the other way around though."

"So what am I supposed to do? You know both Ballas and Families tried to kill e on the outside. I helped the Families out for a long time and they just threw me out like I was nothing. I don't want to work alongside them."

"Look, we don't really have that much of a say. We stay away from the AV, we work alongside the blacks and the Asians like I said but we also invite Vagos to come to ceremonies with us. Samoans too if they want. Maybe that's your way to make peace. A lot of Vagos set trip on the streets themselves. Aztecas vs Vagos vs Maranbunta. I mean that all gets forgiven so maybe the same can apply here. We will always defend ourselves but we're just inmates wholook alike that don't bang. Every race in here has to do that whether you join a gang or not. Trus me, don't do that."

"Why not? I mean there's no Aztecas in here and i'm pretty cool with them but why not? I'm gonna be doing life inside. Why should I give a shit what happens now? My life is over and even if I ever do get paroled I'll be middle aged. Survival for the long run isn't what I care about anymore. I'm out for revenge."

"That's the wrong way to think, man. That kind of thinking is what landed you in here. Look, we're having a sweat tonight. We'll try and get you settled and helpyou get adjusted and we';ll clear your mind."

"What are you doing time for?" Demanded Paul. "i'll tell you some other time. Just remember to keep cool. There's really nobody else who will look after you other than us. You made too many enemies on the street. There's some Lost members in here too under AV protection so they might want revenge too."

Later

Paul got up from the table where they were eating and approached a table full of Vagos. Two got in his way. "You got a death wish,puto? You're already on thin ice. You don't want to start some pedo in the chow hall."

"i just want to talk."

The leader said, "Let him through. Que quieres?"

"Look, I understand you guys want me dead. I made a lot of mistakes on the streets but i'm new to this town. I made friends with the wrong guy on Lifeinvader. Got involved with Lamar Davis. I shouldn't have. And I know you guys want me dead same as the AV. But I want to try and make peace here and now."

"Are you stupid or what? if your civilians over there aren';t good enough why dont you go and try and join th mayates? I'm sure they'll love you."

"That's just it, man. I got the AV, them and now you guys gunning for me. It would be fine if it was just a matter of sticking with my brothers of El Norte but it's not. We're a smaller group. You got the largest. The BGA are second largestr. AV are smallest but they have more power than the BGA do. I gotta make peace with one of you."

"Why should we listen to a word you say?"

"Because by working with the families I got set up by the Families and the Ballas. They shot me after everything I did gor them."

A Marabunta member of El Salvadoran desent said, "You mean the tintos were disloyal and didn't show you the same respecto you showed them? Chingow, wey! We beter call up Weazel news, perro this is some news to me bro I thought they loved everybody!" The other Ese's laughed at that. "Fuck that," Stated a Vago. "I don't care you're not Chicano or that you don't speak Spanish that well. Plenty of Indios like that in our rankas. But I do't want a motherfucker on our side that was forced to be here. If you didn't choose us, then fuck you homes."

The leader stated, "What do you have in mind?"

"I work with the Families and Ballas on work detail. We gotta mop. it's a shit detail but we have to do it. you want one of them stuck, I got it."

"You see the problem though right you';re asking us to trust a vato that's willing to stab some fuckers in the back that on the streets he would have been workig with or for right. You don't see why we're not quick to make peace with you? I got nothing against Vasquez but you on the other hand aint nada to me."

"First off, I don't give a shit if you trust me or not. I'd rather be rolling with the Aztecas right now but there aren't any here. I know theyr'e your carnales in here. But that's just backing you up in fights. They don't play cards or chess with you, right? Second, do you got shit in your ears? I didn't 'switch up on my homies' they switched up on me. Except they were never my friends."

"So what, you want to get jumped in, fool?"

"No. I just want to make peace. I'm not looking to get g'd in. But I'd like a little backup or at least to have you guys lay off of me."

"Protection is just for our soldados. You're not one. And you just said you don't plan on joining one."

"No but we can still make peace. Or we can have war and we'll take all of you on."

"You think you have a chance? Most of the people under Velasquez are in for non violent crimes. They aint bangers. They can defend themselves but most aint killers. Most of my guys have killed."

"Yeah and if you go after peaceful inmates you're getting thrown in the SHU. You know what though? I really don't give a fuck if you choose peace or not cause I don't give a fuck if I live or die. Are you ready to die? Cause I am. The only thing I gurantee is that I will take a few of you out before I go down. Now I'm down for that. Are you and yours?"

He pulled out a shank he had made. "My soldados are ready too," The Vagos removed some shanks from their pants as did a few Marabunta members. "What's the problem here guys?!" Asked a CO. "No problem officer..."

Luckily their backs were turned so they didnt see the shanks and their bodies blocked from seeinng Paul. He put his way. Paul started to walk away. "Sit down," The gang leader told him. "You already made it clear where you stand," The Kahnawake inmate stated. "I said sit down."

"I can't do that. If you've changed your mind, then me sitting down is going to look funny if you want me to get in good with the Families and the Ballas on the work detail."

A Vago under him, a bald man, stated, "Maybe he's not as dumb as we thought."

"Orale," The car leader stated. "You're on. You want to take a ride in the car you know what you gotta do. See that nigger over there?"

"Which one? Gonna have to be more specific it's like South Bohan in here."

"The scrawny one in the do-rag."

"Yeah."

"He's leading mop detail. They put the moyos, the Asians and the "others" together. You classify as an other. Now the guys you're with right now, pues? They have their own work detail but they been here longer than you. They've established themselves. You, you're a newcomer and so far a troublemaker. So they're gonna send you with the other Indian fish, plus some chinos and Samoans who ride nigger dick. We got guys like you on our side too but they cliqued up before they hit the pinta. Give it a few weeks, keep your head down, don't make friends outside your race. In a little bit i'll get you a transfer. Actually, I'll get allof you transferred. Shit is gonna stir up and they'll probably try and fuck with you guys. You don't want to get caught at least not by the CO's. Try not to with the mayates too. If they do catch you they'll try and retaliate but we'll look after you and them. They have some things we need anyway and we have some stuff they need."

"I'm not looking to get found out either way but if I do what needs to be done how will you explain pulling us from mop detail? It almost sounds like the plan is to get me caught up. Lilke a crash dummy."

"Believe it or not, it's better if the Ballas or family, hell BGA in general knows what you do than the guards. Sure they may try and stick you but you can stil fight back. The guards get you, they stick you in SHU. You don't want to be there. Even if you're dpoing all day you don't want to spend it in there."

Paul nodeed and left to go sit with the other American Indian inmates. Trying to adjust to the fact that not long ago he was on the outside, free, doing heavy licks.

Mai

The four of them were getting ready to do the next part of the heist setup. Neto wore a black wife beater and khaki shorts, and a wite ogre mask. Paul wore a white t shirt and khaki pants and a black ski mask for later, Ivan wore a gray t shirt and blue stonewashed jeans and a zombie mask with blood on the face. Mai wore a red and black jacket styled in the way the Albanian Mafia wore them plus blue jeans and combat boots plus a red ski mask. They left the apartment walking outside.

Paul got into the front seat of a stolen black Karuma. "I hate this car," Iorakote observed as Neto got in the passenger seat. "Yeah its a piece of shit," The cholo agreed. "But it gets us from point A to B and the less flashy the better. Outside of a job, i wouldn't be caught dead in a piece of shit like this."

Meanwhile, Mai got into the drivers seat of a blue one while Ivan got in the passenger seat. Paul put the radio to West Coast Classics and the song It's On by Eazy E played. The lyrics were saying that he knew a pussy when he sees one and that Dre wore lipstick so he used to be one and that he needed to change his sex and occupation.

Meanwhile, as Mai drove she put it to LS Rock Radio and the song Back In Saddle by Aerosmith played."Okay time to catch the bus," Chuckled Agent 14 in their ears at his own stupid joke. "You can have that. It's on the road from the prison to paleto and I'm here if you need me."

Luckily the Trackify App was given to each of their phones so they went towards it. "I know what you're thinking. It'd be easier to take an old school bus, paint it, bar the windows and make it smell like blood, bowels and your brother's high school tube sock."

Paul scoffed, "I aint got a brother, man. I'm an only child. And that'd disgusting. That says more about you than any of us."

"True, I got a sister," Mai stated. Ivan replied, "I am both an only child but have sibling too if this makes sense?"

"No it doesn't," The Mohawk told him. Neto remained silent.

"Sure, we could do that but it'd cost it money and this is costing us..is costing Rashkovsky already."

They masked up as they had picked up the trail.

2009

_Algonquin_

He sat waiting in the office for his name to be called. "Mr. McReary?" A light skinned African American woman with light brownish almost blonde hair. He stod up. "Yeah. That's me."

She offered her hand. "I'm Kiki Jenkins."

"Nice to meet you.

_2013_

Mai

They pulled up alongside the bus, each of them masked up as they followed it through the highways of Blaine County. They pulled up alongside and Ivan aimed his H&amp;K MP5 out the window firing a burst of rounds at the bus driver. All but two of them hit the man in the left side, shattering through the window, nailing the poor bastard in the shoulder, the left side of the neck including the lymph nodes, and a few went through his shoulder to the heart but the last two hit him in the side of the face. The bus slowed to a stop as the man fell dead against the steering wheel. The bus door opened as a second guard came out brandishing a shotgun. She let him have three in the gut as he was just racking it and he fell slipping down the steps and his shotgun discharged.

An African American inmate jumped over the fallen deputy's body and ran out into the desert fleeing the bus. Mai pulled him out of the bus further and fired a final shot from her Glock 18 into the man's forehead. Ivan looked at the running inmate. "Should we really let him go? Maybe an extra body would be better. He saw up close what happened and besides if we want to blame this on the Vagos maybe it would be better."

"No let him go. He's an escaped prisoner so maybe just maybe thy'll put as much effort into trying to find him as us. Maybe not as much but it at least might make them think maybe we busted him out or something like that. Now come on. We got a schedule."

She got onto the bus and began to drive out of there and he followed in the blue car. Neto leaned out of the window of his own car as several cars in traffic were witnessing this and he spotted at least one who was already calling the Sheriff. Neto fired at them letiing off ten rounds from is Mac-10 at the cars causing them to flee. They followed after the bus. The police were soon after them and Neto was unloading at the Sheriff deputies and their squad cars as they get chase. He unloaded the SMG at them, hitting two deputies in the throat. "Fuck you! Pinche puerco!"

Paul fired a handgun out the window at them too. "Fucking crooked pigs! Fuck you and your one horse towns!" Screamed the Libertonian/Kahnawake hitman. "This aint LS, boy!" Screamed one of the officers as his passenger fired after them. "We don't take kindly to cop killers out here!" Neto dug into the back seat as more rounds flew at them "This could have gone smoother! We need to lose these guys! Or we'll either end up in a bag like the ones you laid out or on a bus like this one."

Mai called. Neto got an AK-74 from the back seat. Seven rounds were fired upon the car four of them hit Neto in the chest one grazed him in the side of the face, one hit him in the left forearm and one in the right shoulder. Due to the meth however, he barely felt it.

"This is some pretty heavy shit," Ivan remarked. "Heavier than anything we ever did back in Liberty City."

"That's great! Tell me about it another time when we're not being chased by the police."

A chopper was on them and Mai cried out, "Shit! Fucking maverick!"

Neto sped up ahead of the bus by far and he ordered Paul to stop. The gang banger exited the car and popped the trunk as the police copper was firing down on the bus. Neto removed a weapon from the trunk. It was a 9K32 Strela-2 missile launcher. He had used these before in war against the Zero Cartel. "Oye, Ivan! I know you remember this shit, bro!"

He fired the rocket sending it flying at the chopper. The explosion occurred near the tail of the chopper indicating success as the ghetto bird went down exploding below and taking two more police cruisers with it. He got back in and Iorakote stepped on it. "Launcher or not we need to lose these assholes before N.O.O.S.E. gets here. I do not want to have a face to face with them," Stated the ex KGB agent.

Mai began to drive towards the train tracks. "The locals are watching the roads. Take the bus onto the dirt you'll have a better chance of losing them."

Mai did exactly that even though that was already her plan. Paul took a different route and began to cross railroad tracks until he saw that they were past any of the checkpoints. Ivan pulled his own car up alongside the bus while Paul got back on the freeway. "Looks like you're clear. Everyone thinks this is a breakout gone wrong. They're looking in the wrong place. Bring the transport to the junkyard outside Sandy Shores. One of my people will look after it till we go in."

"How's the bus? No one hiding in the back with a cellphone,a carton of cigarettes, a pint of pruno up his ass? Amazing what they can fit up there. The lifers especially. You know those games you play where someone gets out a rocket launcher? And people go where is he keeping that it's so unrealistic'? I say to them you've clearly not spent much time in the US prison and pop culture references are useful tools when trying to gain the trust of new associates."

"Levity? The fuck does that mean?Maybe you'd have an easier time with that if you talked normal," Paul told him. Agent 14 replied, "Hey it's not my fault millenials are less versed in different words. Maybe read a dictionary. That's all I'm saying."

"I grew up knowing English in the 80's and I never heard this word either," Ivan admitted. Agent 14 replied, "It means humor. Look it up."

"You're. Not. Funny. Look that up. And don't lecture me about reading, Mr IAA. I read just fine. America and Canada both did poorly in adult literacy but we live longer than you do and we know the metric system. So suck it!"

They finally pulled up to their destination Mai getting out of the bus and Ivan, Neto and Paul getting out of their respective vehicles. "Nice. We'll hold onto this for ya."

Agent 14 said as they left.

Ivan

He checked his cell phone to see that he had been paid 19 grand by Agent 14 as had Paul and Neto. This put the Russian mob affiliate at $402,000 but he knew on top of future heists he would have to fund, he would have to spend money again. He had bought himself a red Comet over the weekend on Southern San Andreas Auto. It had cost him 88 grand but luckily other than this he had not spent much.

His cell pone rang. "Hello?" It was Grisha. "Baba Yega . Mne nuzhno, chtoby vstretit'sya so mnoy v dome moyego ottsa. My po-prezhnemu voznikayut problemy s nashimi delovymi partnerami i neuvazheniya oni byli pokazany."

(Baba Yega. I need you to meet me at my father's house. We are still having issues with our business associates and the disrespect they were shown. )

"Tak chto vam nuzhno mne , chtoby ostanovit' Klubnika , chtoby pomoch' im , da ?"

(So you need me to stop by Strawberry to assist them, yes?)

"Net, ya khochu, chtoby ty zakryl yebesh' vverkh i delat' to, chto vy skazali . My budem idti v Yuzhnuyu Los-Santos , no snachala my obsudim plan igry u sebya doma ottsa," Snapped the Russian mafioso. He could hear the man snorting in the background.

(No. I need you to shut the fuck up and do what you are told. We will be going to South Los Santos but first we will discuss the game plan at father's home.)

The ex KGB agent impatiently sighed. "Konechno. YA budu tam kak mozhno skoreye . Staraytes' ne peredozirovka , prezhde chem ya tuda popast' , vy narkomanom Piz da,"

(Sure. I'll be there as soon as possible. Try not to overdose before I get there, you junkie cunt)

The high ranking mobster started to bark a threat at him in Russian but Ivan was already hitting the hang up button. He first took a shower and as soon as he finished he got redressed. He put on an Onyx suit from Perseus, a red tie, and black went downstairs taking the elevator down to his garage. He pulled out of the garage and began to drive. He put the radio to Channel X and the song Cold Truth by Terror blasted.

Before long, the song ended and a Weazel news update came on. "_Police are still on the lookout for four fugitives who robbed the Fleeca Bank in Chumash. Despite multiple witnesses, descriptions have been too vague and thus far have not led to any arrests."_

_Good._ Thought the Russian with a grin as he drove through Vinewood. "_In other news, gang violence has left multiple casualties in a South Los Santos neighborhood at the Crystal Heights Housing Projects. Several gang members of the Ballas gang, were found dead. Police are certain this is either a gang or drug related hit. Part of the housing projects was caught on fire as an explosion erupted. If you have any children in the room we urge you to make them leave or turn it off. Okay. Five seconds should be enough to do that/ Among the ruins police found one male, who police say was sodomized with a machete before execution. Most of his remains were too badly burned and identification has been difficult to determine. It is uncertain if this was possibly also a hate crime and police have been making arrests of members of the Central American street gang, Marabunta Grande as the macete is their signature weapon."_

Ivan raised his eyebrows. "Somebody out there is one sick fuck," He observed. He pulled the car up as the song You Can't Bring Me Down by Suicidal Tendencies started. He walked up knocking. He was shocked to see Vasily answer the door. "Vasily? What are you doing here?" The Russian was wearing a brown jacket and a gray t shirt with white pants. "YA odin iz luchshikh , tovarishch . Vy znayete eto."

(I am one of the best, comrade. You know this. )

The the hugged patting each other on the backs as they did so. He hadn't seen him in at least three years. Vasily was always evading the authorities. He was always going back and forth between Russia, the United States and England. "Yesli vy oba sdelany podergivaniya drug druga , zakryt' dver' i voyti," Grisha rudely stated.

(If you two are done jerking each other off, close the door and come in. )

They walked inside. Boris was inside smoking a Hatuey Cuban cigar. "Baba Yega! Welcome. I am glad you could be here. We have business to discuss."

Ivan nodded. "It must be serious if Vasiliy is here."

"Yes...he is one of our best men. Kenny Petrovic hates that he is on our side. But it does not matter. That is east coast politics and we are here. Baba Yaga...do you recall a deal between ourselves and the Ballas and the Families?"

"Yes. I remember it going to shit."

"Yes because of the Salvadorans," Grisha added. "Now we will make things right. As a sign of good faith. The Ballas need a favor done for them. So you two are going to Davis to go and see Leondre. Covenant Avenue. I will text Vasiliy the address."

They got into a dark red Cognesetti and began to drive to Davis. They put the radio back on and the song Sunburnt by Underoath blasted as they drove down Vinewood boulevard. "That Grisha is quite an asshole. He doesn't have class like his father."

"I'm not so sure old man Markovich has class either," Ivan admitted. "But he is the one with the true power and he is the one who will be able to get me what I need. The only reason I would ever come to the west coast."

"You don't like it out here, do you?"

"To be honest? No. There are a lot of good things about this city. It's very diverse just like Liberty City and I get to see a sense of what the real Los Santos is like in South Los Santos and East Los Santos too. But there is a lot wronmg with it too. It represents American materialism at its worst. Hedonism at its worst. I think I understand the reasoning behind the rest of the country hating Liberty City and Los Santos but to be honest, I dislike Los Santos more. At least in Hove Beach there was a place for people like the west we're invisible. Out here, guys like us who try and stand for something are either boxed in as the same as other Americans or we get labeled as just being Bravta. I am only doing this as a means to an end. I don't give a shit about the Bravta. I am a patriot."

"Yes, maybe the truth is that we are both homesick. We miss the motherland but she has changed so much. I'm not going to pretend the USSR was perfect. It wasn't. We had plenty of starving people, people freezing to death but no system is perfect. But if the USSR is so bad then why are we the ones who did the most of the liberating in World War II? Almost everything we hear about it is from the view point of the Americans or British."

"I do miss it. Even with it being a federation now. I still miss the ways of over there. Americans don't have any of the patriotism that we do. When we saw our government was crooked in the Revolution we got rid of the Czars. When we had the problems with the USSR that fell too. I'm not saying what happens now is any better. You still have girls being sex slaves from our country. Maybe if I was tryuly an American at heart, I would be burning the flag too. After all they stand for, why would I want to be loyal to it? Then again, if they truly oppose their government they would rise up against it. Instead they sit on their fat asses and bleet about it. Their idea of activism is posting on the internet. They don't even march anymore."

"I understand comrade. But you grew up the first part of your life in the Capitol. And you liked it there, yes? But that place is far more crooked than what is going on in San Andreas or Liberty State. Sure, the crooks are on the Bawsaq they keep the bloody money machine rolling and in Vinewood they promote the propaganda to make it okay but the truly bad choices are made in the capitol."

"Yes, you're right," Ivan stated as they drove down San Andreas avenue. "Maybe it is a double standard. It is worse out trhere but you asked if I liked it out here. The truth is, I don't want to be anywhere in this country. I want to get my family and go home. Maybe it's too late for you or ,me to ever fight another world war or a cold war or whatever you want to call it. But we can at least get out of the belly of the beast. If I can't convince my half sister and brother to come with me when I find them I can at lewast get my father out of here. Unlike me, they never lived in the motherland so they don't feel connection to it. But me and my father, we remember. I don't know if he will be happy to see Russia again or heartbroken to see what it has become."

They soon arrived in Davis. They got out at the address and spotted several Ballas out front. "The fuck you doing around here? You lost, dog?" Asked a black man wearing a purple plaid shirt and gray khakis. He also wore a Panics basketball cap. "We're here to see Leondre."

"You know Leondre? I don't believe that shit for a minute homie," The gang member folded his arms. A female gang member, an African American woman wearing a white midriff top, a purple bandanna, and blue jeans shorts, she remarked, "These dudes are woofing, bro."

"If you don't believe me, feel free to ask him. I have no reason to lie about it. I already met your boss,"

"First of all, nigga. he's the big homie, triple OG but he aint my boss. I'm self employed self made you feel me? Second, I'ma check that shit out now. Cause if you're lying you fucked up," He went to the screen door of the house and knocked. "Yo!" Cried out a male voice. "Aye, Leondre. Some Russian motherfuckeres here to see you. One of em's skinny as shit. Looks like Jack In The Bean Stalk. The others a cornfed country looking motherfucker."

"Yeah, that's Markovic's boys. Let em in," As they went in, the Africsan American female stated, "Hey boo why don't you let a sista get a AK. I want to go shopping down at Flauson and I aint tryna get got by niggas trying to set trip."

Ivan ignored her but the male stated, "Girl you know damn well aint no niggas gonna be the one hitting you up it's the bitches from CGF your ass gotta worry about,"

"Fuck you nigga aint nobody ask you cause I can handle mine..."

The smell of weed filled the air. The song Poetic Justice by Kendrick Lamar blasted on radio Los Santos as Ivan came in. There was two dark skinned African Americans that Ivan had never seen before, plus Mark, the Baller fro before he had done a job with. "Aye what up, Ivan," Mark called out blowing smoke. "So the big man sent ya'll here to help, huh?" Leondre asked as he had a shot glass in hand. "Who's your friend?"

"Vasily. Nice to meet you," The Russian said introducing himself. "This is Leondre," Ivan stated. "And that is Mark. I did a job for Simeom Yeterian with him."

There was an older black male looking to be in his thirties or forties, possibly of OG status. He had his hair in cornrows and he wore a long black t shirt, a maroon bandanna hung from his right pocket. On his right arm he had the letter FK as a tattoo for Family Killer. On his left arm was the word 400 Grove, a hood controlled by the set. "I see you already met Mark before. This is my nigga Stone cause he's a hard ass motherfucker. Just got outta Flamingo Bay. He's got more stripes than me even. Only reason he aint running shit is cause I looked after shit wile I was away."

"Damn nigga why you gotta play me out like that in front of a stranger, blood? That shit aint cool, little homie,"

"Look, brah we can talk about this later besides, you know the narcs be looking into my shit and you know they'll probably have my black ass on a gray goose any day now. It aint no thing we all gotta take that strip upstate but I mean your time to run shit will happen again but for now you gotta lay low."

"Na...tat aint me. Not yet, bro. Whatever you got these two in on, I'm part of it too. I don't give a fuck if I'm parole either. They just finally let me up outta the halfway house and I aint trying to go back to having somebody breathing down my neck either,"

Leondre sighed, "Look, I know I was just a YG when you were the big dog on the block I aint denying that but we got a chain of command and I'm telkling you...nah I'm asking you to sit this one out. Cause these two about to go roll on some Mark avenue bitches and I need my niggas clear of that shit. I know you hungry, nigga we all hungry out here. But I'm saying, we got the little homies that can go keep you up on your paper let them take the risk. They'll go sell shit for you and bring you your benjamins. Streets is way too hot right now especially for a hood legend."

"If there is a problem maybe we should come back another time," Ivan asked. "Nah sit your ass down!" Leondre barked. "We're having a discussion. You two got your little family or brotherhood or whatever the fuck you wanna call it well we got ours. We're business partners. It's like your company merged with ours but right now the president and vice president are having a A and B discussion so see your way out of it. Look, have a seat, Mark pour them a drink see if we got any Jerkov back there., And I'll be with you two in a minute. You're here on my time and your bosses so just chill!"

Stone scoffed, "Nigga I know you aint just try and say I'm under you. Peep this. I was in the pen right. Ten years and I'm out but I did my time and this is my hood anyway. You're not just a step down from me, partna you a step down from Mookie you only became the head nigga after he got popped. Now you can be the symbol or whatever the fuck you gotta do to keep shit bubbling in the streets but just remember that Im the one running things, youngin. Me. I been banging for purple since 87' so it aint shit you can tell me about it no way."

"Homie, you're outta bounds. Now we need to do this thing. Matter fact, you know what? Get the fuck outta here, dog. I don't want you in my crib if you're gonna be disrespectful. You gotta be a big man out on the streets then go head. The whole point of being OG is that you already did your dirt back in the day so you don't gotta prove shit to nobody now. And neither do I."

"Then why you having Mark go with them?" Ivan told him, "Like I said, I worked with Mark."

"Plus he aint from the same set," Reminded Leondre. "His set from back in the day is gone. And he's tighter with the boys from South Side Ballas more cause he from the West Side of LS back in the day."

"Whatever, dog. We rolling or what?"

Mark set his 40 down. "Cool. let's bounce."

They got into Ivan's vehicle. "So what does Leondre want us to do? To Carson Avenue Families?" Stone told him, "We're hitting some of these Carson niggas at a motel. They're chilling at a hotel down in Rancho. I'm surprised the Bar Ho's aint hit em up yet so they must not be knowing."

"Their loss. Our gain. Fuck these niggas. I aint hating all Families but I'll never have love for Carson they killed too many of my partnas even back in the day. I can peace it with CGF, I don't really give a fuck one way or another about this nigga Lamar and whatever off brand shit he's trying to do with Forum Gangstas, and Davis Neighborhood aint even a factor no more but I can't stand these Farce avenue bitches."

"I have to admit when I came to America I knew about the Families and Ballas war I even saw some of it on the east coast to a point. The Ballas outnumber Families out there it seems the other way around here but I never realized that the two gangs could ever get along I thought you all hated each other. Then I hear about a truce some years ago and it didn't last. So you don't get along with some Families but others you are okay with. How does this work?"

"That's the way it be," Stone said. "Set tripping. Homies on our side set trip too. You got some East Siders that trip on us just cause we from the west side of Davis. We trip with each other but not as hard. Families always set tripped worse and it's the same shit here. CGF could make peace with our hood but they'll never be tight with Carson either."

"That's fucking weirde. And stupid," Growled Vasily. "Oh what like you you shit? Cmon, man I know all about that shit between your boss and Kenny Petrovic. It's just a little disagreement about who runs what where right? You motherfuckers moved out here so you aint under him no more and he got LC right? How long you think it's gonna be before he sends his boys after all ya'll?" Asked Stone.

"I gotta agree on that one," Stated Mark. "I mean we might think ya'll are one big organization but it aint never that simple is it? Look at the Mexican Mafia. You got tons of hoods under them too. Besides, I know ya'll got your factions of your own back in Moscow too. I did some time with some cats from over there. Some of em had ties to Israel too. I aint even know how deep organized crime ran with ya'll till I started asking questions."

"I thoght American prisons were segregated?" Vasily asked. "Nah i mean it is but you still gotta work alongside each other I can't eat with you play cards or hang in your cell but we gotta pass the time to work. I mean even if the bulls had said not to talk you know people are gonna talk. I mean shit, you get bored enough you could lose focus. Or go crazy. The pen is boring. Only thing to do up in there is fight, work out, read and talk. And maybe if you lucky you get commissary on your books. Only if you ever end up inside, don't go eating outta boredom my dude cause that's how you get diabeties. That;s how I did anyway."

They pulled up to the hood and Mark instructed him, "Pull up to that red Tahoma."

There was two African American woman popping a trunk. There was a dark skinned female with her hair in long braids and she wore a dark black bouse and a cross indicating that despite gang banging she was possibly a Christian. Ivan would never understand the pull of religion. Especially one that had oppressed African Americans and yet at the same time said murder was illegal. Then again, if murder had truly been illegal in the religion, there would have likely never been any Christians of West African descent. She wore dark blue jeans almost purple in color.

They went up to the car and got out. "Don't mind these dudes. They're working for us," Stone said. "These bad fly ass bitches right here is Sugar and Leela," The darker skinned one was Leela. She stood about five foot nine and had a tattoo of a deceased boyfriend on her right arm. The other was lighter skinned and had neck length black hair, large full lips and she wore a pink top and daisy dukes plus a midriff top.,

"Hold up nigga no the fuck you didn't just call us bitches, fool," The lighter skinned one shook her head statting, "Mmmm mmmm. You niggas just talked yout way out of using the heat we brought your sorry asses."

"I don't mean to interupt, ladies especially on Baller business but I am not a Baller. Obviusly and I would not call two pretty women sucj as yourselves such a word. I have been employed by Leondre so I am afraid I am going to need to use whatever you have. It was me and my friend here that was asked to come along. If you have to hold out on anybody, hold out on him," He stated looking at Stone who scowled at him. "Hold up," The darker one stated. "You're like fifty or something you do not need to be creeping,"

"Damn Leela you don't gotta be rude," Sugar said with a smile. "He aint gray yet. Aight baby. We can do that. But Stone gonna have to just use brass knuckles."

"Hey don't front," Mark stated., "I aint say shit that was this nigga right here."

"Man ya'll niggas simping and I'm pimping. I know how to treat a woman they act like they hate it when I spit game at em but they know they be liking the attention. Besides, I said bad bitch not bitch. That makes it a compliment, right?"

Leela smiled saying, "Well then I'd say you're a faggot. Good looking, but still a faggot," This got a laugh out of Mark, Sugar and Vasily. "Hey quit tripping yall. What you got for us, mama?" Asked Mark. They showed them the weapons. "Aight , i'm keep it real with you. Leondre sent the two of us to try and go set up these Carson niggas inside. So we going in exposed and that's deadly for us but I aint about to let ya'll step off with my heat and leave our asses hanging in th wind," Sugar stated. "So you take what you need from the trunk me and Leela being the bad bitches we are we got 9's in the purse but if shit starts jumping and niggas sstart wiling up in the projects, I need ya'll to come in with something heavier for us."

"Not it," Stated Stone. "Me and Mark both got seniority here. These two is fotreigners and ya'll two women and youre young so you know what it is. But you can't exactly set up these green rag bitches with an AK strapped to you. So it's on one of these potato eating motherfuckers to do it."

Vasily grunted, "Fine. I will carry a weapon for each of them. As long as I get to use it until we come in to get you. That would make it easier on all of us, no?"

"That's cool," Leela stated. "Yeah i got no problem with that either," Added Sugar. "Aight then. Get up in there and get those asses shaking. Make these little scrubs think you just moved in or something. Everybody love new pussy in the hood," Mark told them.

They loaded up their weapons. Ivan decided to take one of the weapons that would be going to each of the women to lighten the load. "Baba Yaga , ne bud' idiotom . U nas yest' rabota. Ikh zhenshchiny ne lyubyat russkikh muzhchin , i dazhe yesli oni sdelali vy i ya oba dinozavry . Relikvii , kotoryye slishkom obmanutyye , chtoby znat' eto . My khoroshi tol'ko dlya zhenshchin nash sobstvennyy vozrast . Ne pytaytes' i obayaniya , chto shlyukha . Kto nikogda ne slyshal o zhenshchine Baller znakomstva kogo-to , kto ne byl v toy zhe bandy, kak oni ?"

(Baba Yaga, don't be a fucking idiot. We have a job to do. Their women don't like Russian men and even if they did you and I are both dinosaurs. Relics who are too deluded to know it. We are only good for women our own age. Do not try and charm that whore. Who ever heard of a Baller female dating somebody who was not in the same gang as them?)

As Ivan readied the AK-74 and got magazines for it, plus taking a Spas 12, he chiuckled relying, "Ne speshite s vyvodami , starogo druga . Eto nedostoyno vas. Kak by vy znayete, ni odin iz nikh , kak muzhchiny iz nashey sheye lesov ? My macho . Ne v metroseksualov bol'shinstvo amerikanskikh zhenshchin stalkivayutsya , i my lyubim vodku . Tak chto zhenshchiny . No ya prosto byl vezhlivym , i ona rabotala . K tomu zhe , yesli vy ne dumayete, libo iz nikh zharko, pochemu ty dobrovol'no takoy rytsarskoy vezhlivosti , kogda u vas yest' staryy priyatel' , Ivan , chtoby pomoch' nesti gruz ?"

(Do not jump to conclusions, old friend. It's unbecoming of you. How would you know none of them like men from our neck of the woods? We are macho men. Not the metrosexuals most American women encounter and we love Vodka. So do women. But I was just being polite and it worked. Besides, if you don't think either of them are hot, why did you volunteer for such chivalrous courtesy when you have your old pal, Ivan to help carry the load?)

The other ex KGB agent turned Russian mafioso scoffed. "YA ne dayu dva gadit ob etikh nizkoy zhizni allei nazad shlyukh tak zhe, kak oni ne zabotyatsya o nas . I ya ne zabochus' ob etikh dvukh pridurkov libo . Eto za den'gi. Eto to, chto my byli sokrashcheny do , brat . Nayemniki . Kak ochen' amerikanskiy iz nas ! Kak Merriuezer !"

(I don't give two shits about these low life back alley whores just like they don't care about us. And I don't care about these two assholes either. It's for money. That's what we've been reduced to, brother. Mercenaries. How very American of us! Like Merryweather! )

"YA znayu, chto vam ne nravitsya amerikantsam , priyatel' , ya ne slishkom nashel ikh libo , no zhenshchiny ikh ne tak uzh plokhi . Iisus, ya znayu, chto my proigrali voynu , no osvetlit' yebesh' vverkh ."

(I know you don't like Americans, buddy I am not too found of them either but their women aren't so bad. Jesus, I know we lost the war but lighten the fuck up.)

"Net. YA zdes' iz-za Grishu . Vot i vse. U menya yest' obyazatel'stva po otnosheniyu k sem'ye Markovich , i vy znayete, chto ya rad videt' vas tozhe. No eti ulichnyye bandity mogut sosat' moy chlen . Oni glupyye. Eto kak nosit' neonovyy znak , kotoryy govorit, chto prishel arestovat' menya !"

(No. I am here because of Grisha. That is all. I have an obligation to the Markovich family and you know I am glad to see you too. But these street gangsters can suck my cock. They are stupid. It's like wearing a neon sign that says come arrest me!)

Stone selected two Uzi's but he said, "Ya'll wanna translate any of that bullshit for me?" Vasily snarled, "I do not work for you. I do not work for Leondre either. I work for Grisha Markovich. I don't give a crap about your gang is small time bullshit. Back in Hove Beach we used to see gang members from the Firefly Projects come around everyday and try and pick up prostitutes. As long as they paid we were told to not disturb them but if we wanted any one of us could have come down to Firefly and mopped them up. It's pretty close to Colony Island that is our territory."

Ivan sighed. "You'll have to excuse my friend he's less used to Americans than i am. We don';t mean any disrespect."

"Ivan, stop kissing their ass! You don't work for them either! And let's get one thing straight, yokel. We may not be from here but if you think you're going to treat us like doormats you are sorely mistaken. We can live without your business. We're international and we have access to the best of the firearms back home. We don't want or need American guns. We can easily have whatevewr wars we want back home on the streets of Moscow without your business but you need our business to stay afloat, shithead. And if you don't deal with us for the guns, you will have to get them from the cartel and I don't think you want that do you?"

Stone clapped. "You know what, dog? That's good. Let it all out. Very therapeutic. You feel better now, homie? You need a hug? You gonna cry? Can I get your ass a motherfucking tissue or can we get down to the business?" Vasily snorted. "Yes. I will blow my nose on your hankey," This seemed to offend the OG both at the notion of disrespecting the colors, and at him calling it a hankierchief instead of a bandanna or a rag. Many gang bangers found it condescending when people referred to their colors as hanky's even if that was what they were and what they were intended saw it as something an out of touch suburbanite might say to a gang banger as he turned up his nose at him.

Still, in any theoretical and hypothetical debate a gang banger could always argue that bandannas had been used as gang rags as far back as the wild west and while the scenery had changed, they likely saw themselves as modern day versions of Billy The Kidd even if it was only sub consciously. Even if they were delusional. "You mother..." Sugar stated, "Damn nigga chill You supposed to be the big dog, right? Let us go in there and set it off. You're supposed to have a more level head."

Mark sighed, "Man, both of ya'll need to calm the fuck down. Vasily, with all due respect, dog, pleas shut the fuck up. You're not helping. Stone, quite being a asshole. These dudes is guests to our country. Quit being a rude host especially when they're about to help us out. And to all ya';ll can you keep the noise down? You want the whole motherfucking hood to know we up in there before we get in there?"

"Hey, I'm cool, bro. But real talk, a snot rag is green homie. You aint much older than me I remember the 80's don't act like I don't know. Purple is a color for pimping. Not for blowing your nose so miss me with the bullshit. Aight?"

Ivan sighed. "Finally, we all agree. Shut the fuck up! Let the women do their thing!" They stayed waiting in the alley. Ivan then whispered to Mark, "Is there any shit head in particular we need to scrape off or are we just blowing away any drug dealers in green we see?"

"A little bit of both, big dog," The more chill of the Ballas stated. "Some Aztecas or Vagos or some shit hit these niggas up not too long ago so they paranoid and pissed. They more on the look out for Ese's right now but that don't mean they aint alert all the way now that you mention it? Hell yeah. It's two motherfuckers in there. You been in this city a minute, right. You ever heard of the Washington brothers?"

"Can't say I have," The ex KGB agent admitted. "Aight well even inside I heard about these two. We talking big time money earners, right. Big ass high rollers. Now Bobby Washington, his bread and butter is moving ho's from South Central to Mission Row. That's his steeze. But his older brother Marvin? That motherfucker's the biggest slinger in this hood. Don't nobody move rocks, caine, tar, nothing without his say so. He even earned a reputation with the Vagos too cause they tried to kill him a frew times and almost did but he came out on top so they keep seeing it as a challenge. You got them fools in Rancho trying to tell their little baby cholos that they get mad stripes if they pop the big dog on the block. Shit, their soldiers that been around though, they thinking if they clip him they might get made into Onda."

"So how does he make such a killing if the Vagos are tied in with the cartels down south?" Mark explained, "Families weren't always up on slinging they used to ban that shit in they hood but once people stopped giving a fuck a few of them young bucks hit the ground running as far as putting they feet to the grind. For motherfuckers who may not have slinged a day in their life they figured it out. Marvin got connection to Madrao cartel. And despite his war with Vagos and Aztecas and Marabunta, he could still cop a piece here and there from a guy named Oscar Guzman out in the desert. So he's knee deep in the bricks he far from shining. When you got all these varrios around here hitting niggas up, a lot of people hurting but he stay eating. He's recession proof."

Ivan snickered. "Yes, maybe the brokers in Star Junction could learn a thing or two about keeping an economy going so that tis country can avoid its next deppression."

"Well anyway, as far as Leondre goes, he says little Bobby got to go. He mostly stays about his paper and you can respect that you know? But he put in some work and he put four guys from OCB underground. We can take his business as far as the girls go. New management no sweat. But we need some of that connect he got going on out in the desert. That's where his brother comes in. We need Bobby dead but Marvin alive. We're going to get him to give us the dirty details on certain stash spots and all that out in Blaine cCounty. And while we at it, we make is hood pay up. Matteer of fact., maybe we don't even need to kill that bitch. Maybe we just snatch him up and have his brother pay."

"Oh no that motherfuckers dead make no mistake about that. If I don' get him you will. Maybe even on of you two or the girls if they don't fuck it up but he aint leaving this hood any place but a body bag."

"Well anyway it don't matter," The African American gangster stated. "Cause whether Bobby's alive or dead, the money's still there. Their boys are pretty well paid for ghetto boys. And don't nobody want their big homie mailed to them piece by piece so we can demand a lil randsome for Marvin's release. As for if we'd ever hold up on that end of the bargain, well, Leondre aint say nothing on that. He migt kill him anyway but if they don't pay we definitely ice him. Whatever happens, we leave Bobby leaking to let their hood know not to fuck with us."

Meanwhile Sugar and Leela went through the parking lot of the apartment complex. An African American gang member with dread locks and broad features, wearing a white t shirt and gray shorts cat called them, "Hey baby where yall from?" Leela turned to him playing hard to get. "Georgia," She lied. The other stated, "I'm a Georgia Peach too,"

The man's friend, a black male with a shaved head, a black wife beater, and blue baggy jeans, plus a green tattoo on his left arm that said **83rd &amp; Carson **approached Sugar. "Damn well you look scruptious, baby. Where you stay at? You should let us walk you home you know it's a lot of crazy motherfuckers out here."

"Ya'll models or what?" Asked a lighter skinned black man with a crew cute, and a goatee and mustache, the man wore a dark blue t shirt, a pair of gray stonewased jeans and white sneakers asked, "Ya'll got a friend? I always say the women in Georgia are finer than out here, mama."

"Fall back, Negro! We gotta get to the Vanilla Unicorn in half an hour we can't be making aqquiantances just yet," Sugar stated. "Awww shit...strippers in the house. Bout time they got some sisters up in here nigga this the Berry and all i seen was Asian, Latin and white girls. I mean what the fuck," Remarked a younger black male with darker skin almost to the shade of being African despite not being one. He wore a Corkers hat on backwards. He wore a Swingers jersey and baggy blue jeans. He looked to be about eighteen or nineteen.

An African American with dark skin wearing a white and black varsity jacket wit dread locks under a Feuds cap apptroached. "old up. You talking about you be at the club right but I just came from there. I saw Fufu, Infernus, Cherry, all them but I didn't see ya'll two."

"We're new..." Lied Sugar. "We just moved out to the west coast. I'm trying to get a modeling deal, Leela, she got a acting thing but bills don't pay themselves. We were staying up in North Vinewood but we lost our place so we gotta stay around Rancho."

"So what you saying ya'll aint strippers?"

"We trying to be but the dude there just said he'd get back to us and see about it," Covered Leela. "I aint wanting to do this but you gotta get that paper till you get where you gotta be right?"

"I feel that," The Carson avenue gang member stated, wearing an air of authority to his demeanor. "But check this out. I know Leon," The two women, though neither knew this of the other, were nervous and began to have their hearts beat with panic. Leela had her hand in her purse on the steel. "And he can be kind of a little bitch. He tries to keep all the ladies at his club light skinned and shit kinda like the rap games models but you two are fly and you represent what the average lady from Strawberry look like. I mean a few of them bitches don't even live around here."

"Yeah but doesn't that blonde one and Nicki live in South LS?" Asked the younger gang banger with the Swingers gear. "Yeah, but still. Infernus and Juliett, that bitch that gets high on oxygen is up in the richer part of town. We trying to keep it local. Look, I can pout in a good word with Leon. Let's say I got sway. Grew up with the nigga. I can put in a good word if you want."

"And you wouldn't just be doing this out of the good of your heart right?" The gangster chuckled. "This is America still baby everything costs. All i wanna know is what you working with. Show me a lil something."

Sugar scoffed. "And who the fuck is you?" Asked Sugar. "Bobby Washington. You might say i'm a man with certain ties to the entertainment industry."

"Nigga you knoiw how many times we done heard that shit?" Asked Leela. "I'm for real, baby I got clients from here to downtown," Of course the two knew what he really meant but they feigned ignorance. "Nah hold up, girl. Let's see if he's about it. So what you want, a lap dance?"

"Yeah...show me what's up. A two for one. Milk and dark chocolate."

They went upstairs and he opened an apartment door and they went inside. The two women stripped down removing their clothes until both were in just panties. Bobby sat down after putting the stereo on and the song Lick The Cat by Yelawolf played. Leela dug into her purse reaching not for the gun but her Ifruit phone and she dialed it hitting speaker as she was supposed to. Mark picked the phone up and put it on speaker.

Mark held a finger to his lips. As the music blasted through, Stone assured him, "We don't have to worry about that they can't hear shit through the music. If you can even call that bullshit music. The fuck ever happened to listening to Pharcyde, DJ Quik, Bone Thugs or Jayo Felony? Even some NWA. These niggas today got no taste in music."

"Yea baby... that's what I like to see..." Bobby stated as he sat back while Sugar bounced her ass up and down while Leela grinded on him with her cocoa colored titties in his face. "Hey, I thought we were going to a motel not the projects?" Asked Ivan. "We are," Explained Stone. "It's just we gotta make sure that the other brother is where we think he might be. Cause I don't know how you did it back east but out here a lot of the time if you wanna sling and sell shit it's smart to not do it out of your own crib. So you get yourself a little hotel and set up shop. You can cook it wherever but I mean it's easier with motels, dog."

"Makes sense," Vasily remarked. "Especilly if you don't use a paper trail," Stone agreed for once with the bulkier of the two Russians. "Yeah and I never leave home without my credit cards but still, it's better to not even risk it. Even if they can trace where you been at it still aint good to rent some shit in your name cause you good if they don't catch you slinging but it's in your name but me I only ever tried that once and that was back in the 90s I aint risking it now."

"Yeah that's true," Mark replied. "They don't even know if we're in there with a hooker, just a girlfriend or whatever. They're like the military don't ask don't tell at least hood motels or they used to be. But even if they're not a big time roller like Marvin could probably pay them to look the other way. What you gonna do say no? You're a motel business man against a guy who's basically like a lieutenant for the Families."

"Hey let me get in on this, loc aint no fun if the homies can't have none," Stated the Family member in the Swingers gear. "Aight lil homie just this once," Marvin said, allowing it. Sugar moved over to him. Just they heard the signal. The gunshot. They wondered which of the two men had gotten shot first and which one had pulled th trigger. It was what one of them was supposed to do anyway but Ivan still was curious.

On the other end of the phone, Leela was massaging Bobby's groin causing the latter to start to get a boner through his jeans. She unipped his pants and started to massage him with her left hand while her right reached for the 9 in her purse. Hers was out of reach but Sugar's was within grabbing reach. "You finna give me that VIP treatment babe or you just gonna tease?" Leela smilred. "Oh yeah you getting the VIP baby. Both ya'll are."

Sugar on the other hand was sitting on the other black dudes lap moving her ass across it as she lay with her back over him, her ass moving low, her pink g string an inch from his face and she bent over and her thighs were near his neck. "You like this baby?" She asked with a purr. "Hell yeah!" Leela whispered as she got a hold of Sugar's pistol, "You like southern girls?" He nodded. "Yeah...hell yea. got that cornbread corn fed country booty. What's not to like?" Bobby asked. "Well I am from the south. South Central!" Her accent went fro southern to west coast ghetto as she pointed the piece to his cheek. She pulled the trigger and an explosion of brain matter erupted decorating the man's brains on an Og Loc poster to his left and a Malcolm X poster to his right as the exit wound came from the back of his skull even as the round went through his cheek.

The younger Carson gang member shoved Sugar off before she could get to her weapon but Leela was already on him, firing two at his belly. One round ended up hitting him in the gut going to his left kidney while the second round hit him in the spleen. He fell over coughing up blood as the two women stood over him. "You fucking bitch..."

Meanwhile, having heard the gunshots on the other end, Vasily readied the Bizon he had with him while Ivan pulled shotgun getting it ready. Mark carried an M-16. He went in through the gate to the projects and a Carson avenue gangster with cornrows wearing a green basketball jersey and black jeans shorts, was the first to see him. Ivan lifted the weapon pulling the trigger and blasted off the top half of the man's skull blowing brains and skull fragments all over as well as pieces of what had been his nose as the point in which his skull was blasted in half started at the nose where the blast hit him.

Mark looked up to the top floor to see two armed gangsters about to kick in the door to Bobby's apartment and he crouched into a position, firing and he hit the two of them as he let off twenty six rounds but he also shot out two windows on the second floor as well. The first gangster, a man who was half black and half Arab, with dark brown skin and somewhat straighter air, took ten rounds in the back and as his body was rattled he fell into the wall by the door before collapsing.

The other fell near the railing. A fe,male gang member, a woman wearing a Corkers cap, a midriff top, revealing an outtie navel, and blue jeans which somewhat revealed her green polka dotted underwear as she was dressing more like a guy gangster, in the bottom half, took three shots at Ivan. "Who the fuck you think you are?!" She screamed as she discharged her glock at the Russian. "Baba Yaga," He said casually.

(The Boogeyman)

With that, he fired hitting the woman with a blast to the chest and sent her crashing into a barbecue from the force of the blast.

Meanwhile in Bobby's apartment, Sugar had just put two in th skull of the younger gangster but now rounds had hit the window so she had the feeling they were being shot at from down below. She opened the door slowly and Sugar held a purple rag out th window to make sure that if Mark, Stone and the others were down below, to not shoot at her as she spotted the two Carson Ave corpses nearby and realized this was the handiwork of either the Russians, Mark, or Stone.

She waved the purple flag which Ivan spotted. "She's okay we need to get to her!" Ivan said. However five shots rang out toward the girls as three hood rats came out of an apartment on the same floor and a few rounds tore into the purple bandanna and one did hit Sugar in her left forearm. The two Ballas, now fully dressed, discharged their handguns out of the doorway blindly to try and take on the three CAF hood rats. Sugar managed to hit one of them, a more overweight bow legged light skinned girl with blondish hair wearing a gray tank top and light blue jeans. She hit her with two rounds in the left leg, one in the right butt cheek as she fell and one in the forehead.

A second black woman., wearing a green t shirt and blue jeans fired a Mac-10 yelling, "Get these Baller ratchets!" Leela fired off five hitting this woman in the right breast however with three rounds and one in the right thigh. The woman fell over the railing hitting her head below and was killed instantly.

Stone fired both Uzi's at the third female, hitting her with fourteen rounds from each Uzi in the top half of her back up near the shoulders. The two Baller girls unloaded their remaining handgun magazines at two male CAF members as they scurried downstairs and the two fell, one wounded from rounds to the back and the thighs in the back of them and the other fell dead from four rounds to the back and one to the head though it was not possible to tell which of the two women fired the killing shots.

Meanwhile, Vasily emptied his SMG into four enemy thugs who had fired at him from the other side of the complex and he managed to nail all four of them with rounds to the chest before reloading. As Leela got to him he handed her a secondary weapon, a Saiga 12 and she took it. Ivan took six rounds from a Carson Avenue member who had come from the alley and this guy carried an AR-15.

The man was dark skinned and wore a gray t shirt under a dark green basketball jersey plus blue baggy jeans and a blue do-rag on under a Fueds cap. Ivan emptied the magazine into im hitting the man with twenty rounds, ten in the waist sawing across each hip and ten in the chest, two piercing his heart and one piercing each lung. The black man collapsed in a pool of his own blood and moments later, his own shit and urine.

He reloaded but he handed Sugar the shotgun after having just reloaded it and he handed her the shells for it. A green Tornado pulled up and a few men fired Uzi's at them from the alley but Stone came through blazing both of his weapons as did Mark. The two rattled the three men inside the lowrider with rounds. The gang member with the white t and dreads fired a Remington at them and he hit Vasily in the chest but luckily he had a vest on.

He unloaded the Nagant M1895 he had also taken from the trunk as a sidearm into the man hitting him with only two rounds while the other five missed but it was because he fired with one hand. The gang member collapsed bleeding. One round hit the hid in the right shoulder and the other had hit him in the left leg. The shoulder would wouldn't have been as bad if not for the exit wound.

Vasily approached the dying man and kicked the weapon from his hands as he reloaded and Ivan stood over him with the smoking AK.

Ivan demanded, "Where is Marvin? Do not play dumb. Is he at the motel in Rancho? Answer correctly and I will call you an ambulance."

The man coughed in pain as he bled out. "Ma n yeah he's there...! But he's got his homies with him they always roll with him in case any of the fiends try funny shit, bro...now please..call me that ambulance."

Vasily aimed the Magnum at his forehead. The man begged, "Wait! You said you'd call me an ambulance, man!" Vasily nodded. "They pick up dead bodies and take them to the morgue," He said this without much emotion and a disturbing amount of indifference and pulled the trigger. He blew the BG's brains all over the ground as well as several teeth that were covered in blood and brain given the extent of the brain explosion and the exit wounds. They retreated back to their car but as they did several more CGF members fired at them as they sped down the alley and turned onto Carson avenue speeding away as they got ready to go east.

A Carson Avenue BG of seventeen years who had just emptied his Glock 17 at the car to no avail pulled out his smart phone and dialed saying, "Yo, Marv you gotta get out of there, man. Some ball sacks came through and they lit Bobby up. Yeah...a couple of old burnt out niggas, two bitches and two Russians."

Meanwhile, as they sped out of there, Sugar drove wile Leela shot as a green Cavalcade pursued Ivan and Sugar's vehicles however Leela aimed for the driver not even bothering with the other three and she pulled the trigger painting the driver seat, steering wheel, windshield and the passenger red with the drivers blood and she screamed, "CK, mothafucka! Carson Killa all day!" They ended up pulling up to the motel in Rancho but could see there was at least five Carson Avenue members posted outside. "They must have called it in," Remarked Baba Yaga.

"Don't trip," Stone said. "Leondre was expecting that shit. Just sit tight a second and watch. Here pull up across the street don't draw attention."

He did as he asked and they waited. Before long, a dark blue Voodoo pulled up with two men in it. Both were green clad. One was ligter skinned, a mulatto wearing a black track top and black jeans plus a Corkers cap. He was the driver. while the other was dark and sported a beanie and shades and a white wife beater. "Those niggas are from CGF, the fuck they doing here?" Marked growled, enraged. "They supposed to hate Carson more than we do! They been beefing damn near 40 years now thy wanna come be Carson Avenue's bitches just against us?" He readied his pistol and said, "Man, let's get the heater...wet these fools up..."

"How do you know they are CGF?" Asked Vasily. Mark stated, "CGF guys wear a lot of wife beaters, bro. Carson niggas prefer the sports jackets and Corkers and Feuds shit too but CGF wears wife beaters the most and then you see Davis Neighborhood Families in checkered shirts and dickies."

"Discount cholos," Ivan said with a smirk. "Nah that's just how people dressed in the 80's and 90's so it's old school."

"Yeah, but they got a beanie on too maybe one of em is got major beef with them dudes," Mark said.

"Nah kick back, homie," Stone said, this time being the more calm one instead of the instigator like before. The two men pulled up to a trio of Carson avenue soldiers. "Hey what up, cuz where ya'll from?" Asked one of the men in the ride as they flashed gang signs to the Strawberry based gangsters. "We from Carson Ave, Fam. Whassup?" Asked a gangster with a green and blue varsity jacket, skinnier jeans, and blue shoes.

"You trying to cop that loud?" Asked a second member in the background. "Nah well this Ballas, nigga! Fuck ya'll Tranny's!" Screamed the "Family" gang member as he and his friend leaned out of the car, the driver aiming out the window while the other stood up on hs side and aimed and the two began firing their Glocks mowing the three gangsters down. A fourth came running out of a room racking a 12 gauge but they busted at him too emptying their magazines as they pulled the car forward and at least four rounds did hit the man as he ducked back into the motel room. The wounded man fired blindly from around the side just lazily lettong the shotgun fire out and he cried out, "Marv, get outta here, loc! They're ball sacks pretending to be Families!"

Another man came out, this man was dark skinned with short hair but he had CAF carved into the back of his hair and he wore a white jacket over an orange t shirt and blue jeans, and he carried an AK which he fired at the fleeing car that had caused the distraction. "Fake ass flurple rag!" He unloaded at the car and he hit the passenger as the car sped away. He reloaded but Ivan took that time to get out and run across the street. The guy got the magazine in but didn't manage to pull the slide back before Ivan got up to him. He hit the man with a blow to the jaw. The guy staggered and Ivan kicked him in the chest.

He then head butted the gang member and Vasily joined him while Mark and Stone had weapons drawn on him. "Time to go for a ride. It's better if you're unconscious," Ivan stated as he stomped the man's head until he was out cold. The bigger Russian lugged the unconscious gang member to the trunk. "That was one hell of a diversion, friend. I wouldn't have thought of that,"

"Aight, you did good, player. Drop this bitch off at Leondre's and we'll get you your pay day," Ivan responded, "Not a problem. But you should know I will be busy and unavailable for at least a week. Me and my room mates have a project coming up. We can't talk about it. You know how it is."

"It's all good, homie," Mark stated. "Hey we'll be in touch," They got out of the car and Leondre came out. "He in there?" Ivan nodded. "Well I hope this car doesn't have sentimental value. We gotta get it off the street and hide this motherfucker safe and sound."

"I have about as much sentimental value towards this car as you could for a car that isn't yours," The OG nodded. "Fair enough."

As he and Vasily called for a cab, Sugar smiled at them as did Leela. "hey thanks forhaving our back back there," Sugar said warmly. "No problem. It's what I was paid to do,"

"Well all the same. Thanks," Leela held out a hand saying, "Aight, boy. Peace," Ivan smirked dapping the African American woman. Before they left, he got the contact info for Stone, Leela and Sugar as well. As they left, Stone told Leondre, "They all did good out there but this Tranny motherfucker in the trunk killed Lane as they were driving off."

"Can't win em all," Mark said with regret. As they got into their cab, Vasily turned to his best friend asking, "Tak chto teper' my svobodny govorit' svobodno , vy khotite skazat' mne, chto sluchilos' na dnyakh s nashim sotrudnikom iz Efiopii ? YA ponimayu, vse poshlo ne tak , kak planirovalos."

(So now that we are free to speak freely, do you want to tell me what happened the other day with our associate from Ethiopia? I take it things did not go as planned. )

Ivan replied, "Da, my iskali v poiske moyego ottsa . Byl vedushchim , no eto byl tupik ."

(Yes, we were looking into finding my father. There was a lead but it was a dead end. )

The ex KGB agent turned Russian mafia gunmen said, "Pochemu by vam ne skazat' mne, chto poshlo ne tak ?"

(Why don't you tell me exactly what went wrong?)

Ivan looked at his friend. "In that case, we're going to need some drinks. Lots of them," He turned to the Ecuadoran cab driver, "Hey mister! Change of plans. Take us to Legion Square."

"You got it, man," The South American said but Vasily smirked saying, "It was that bad, eh?"

"I'm not telling you about it until I have a few drinks," Baba Yaga vowed.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter guys sorry for the long hiatus. So i know certain aspects of what Paul is going through may seem like Miklo from Blood In Blood out it wasn;t interntional it just turned out that way there will be some similiarities but i'm not basing it off that, If i made any mistakes with the hotel shooting i am very tired so just point them out and i'll fix it. _

_As for Stone he is based on DJ Quik. In GTA V there is a Baller concept art of aguy who looks like Dj Quik. Though Tree Top Pirus is the basis for GSF and Grove Street is Spruce Street in SA, in V the OCB are and they occcupy Grove. _

_Mark, who appeared in earlier chapter is back now obviously. So Sugar is visually based on Megan Good who plays Coco on Waist Deep, and is on Minority Report. Shanola Hampton is the visual basis for Leela. _

_So the car leader of the Vagos is based on Emilio Rivera. Any other blanks, I'll fill in later. The guard Powell is loosely based on Brad Bellick from Prison Break. _

_Though not entirely, the shooting between the Ballas and Families was based on a music video from the Banging On Wax album i can't remember if it was the song Shoulda been a b dog or rip a crab in half but there's one where th bloods roll trough killing crips and thenm when cops show up there's Bloods hiding who end up shooting the cops too where as in the crip version i think it was nationwide rip ride, the crips kill bloods at a motel and then the cops come through and arrest crips and kill a few so it's less succesful on their end aside from killing the enemy. As far as the Ballas pretending to be Families to lower the Carson ave guard, that is based on one of those two songs i forget which one where a blood preends to be a crip and asks a crip where he's from and the guy says kelly park and he goes this is blood and shoots him. _

_As far as that goes plus the seduction of females setting up male bangers both me and Zilla 2000 have shown how Surenas tend to use that tactic on black gangs and it usually works with the men falling for it but i wanted to show another side to it which in this case is how with blood vs crip violence they may set up males from the other gang but also show how a mal will just pretend to be a rival to kill a rival so I showed both as far as that goes. With Paul and what happened to him, that;s set in the future with him behind bars a bit after the events of online and V. His prison sentence will end in modern day around 2016 but before i can get p to that point i have to tell the events and story leading up to his incarceration so I'm playing with the timeline. In a sense as far as the story is concerned both the prison thing and this is the story right now and present biut not reallyt its hard to explain. The best way i can explain it is Better Call Saul where the story starts at the end and moves backwards at different points it's kinda like that. _

_As for Ivan's communist friend from a previous chapter he will reveal what dead end they came to and since I didn't write that in this chapter I will the next and the next chapte i will also have to feature that army raid Neto does on the rival Zeta cartel in a flasback. And then they will get back to work on the heist. That is more or less what they are talking about anyway as far as that goes and what Ivan needs at least a week off from. And i will show the rest of the flasback as far as packie and kiki later too just for now i needed to show the intro of it but wil come back to it later._

_And i promise next time will be a sooner update and next capter you can expect a deal between Azteca and Families. _

_Anyway hope you enjoyed. _


	25. We Need To Talk

Neto

**As they entered the hacienda of the the rival cartel, the tensions were high. Neto had two friends at his side. Alberto Valdez, and Santiago Alvarez, . The Zeros were already putting up a fight against them as they came onto the compound. "What the hell are we even doing against these jokers, bro?" Asked Santiago.**

**"Don't you remember, wey? One of their luitenants killed the governor down in Guerrero cause he would't play ball. He's been taking bribes from other city officials, drugs, prositution, theee's nothing these cocksuckers don't have a hand in. Rape, child prostitution, they're kidnapping daughters to be wives. Sick shit, brother. The world my never know it but we're doiing everybody a big favor by putting these cockroaches out of our misery."**

**AK rounds went off as Los Zero bodyguards opened fire defending the compound. "You motherfuckers don't belong here! We pay our debts! You have no right to come after us! You and your whole families are goibg to be raped anmd killed!"**

**Neto spotted a bodyguard, a slicked haired mestizo and he fired at one of the soldiers hitting a man named Eduardo. He hit the man in the neck. Neto fired his own Assault Rifle hitting the man in the chest who luckily had no body armor on. The rounds tore into the cartel thug. Santiago spotted a man coming at him from the right and he let the man have it with a head shot. "Fuck chest shots! We aim for the peanut in Tenochitlan!" Neto took several rounds in the chest as more cartel thugs fired. They took some cover behind th hedges and he returned fire from cover. He tried to ignore the pain.**

**Alberto fired a grenade at the men defending the entrance. The blast took out three men dismembering them. Three more were wounded and before any could try and recover, the soldiers rushed forward picking them apart. "Come on, you child raping cocksuckers! The grim reaper's come for your fucking ass!" Neto yelled as he spotted a cartel goon, this time of Spanish descent opening fire at him. Captain Jaime Rodriguez called out, "If any of you want to survive, give up Juan Sandoval! If you resist none of you will be spared."**

**"Fuck your mother!" Sreamed a Zero as he fired an M79 down at them. "The arny is coming for all of you assholes!" Shouted the Captain as he sprayed his Assault Rifle dropping two cartel goons, one with six rounds in the chest and four in the stomach and two on the left knee, the other with seven rounds in the head. A female soldier, Emiliana Vegas a pretty brown skinned woman from Morelo dark chinita eyes and jet black hair standing at five foot five yelled, "Snipers on the balcony!"**

**"You are enemies of Mexico!" Yelled Alberto as he unloaded a flurry of rounds as a cartel thug tried to flank Neto. Alberto unloaded on his face. Emiliana managed to wound one of the shooters on the other took out a soldier named Alfredo Guitirez. "Oye puta! You're pretty! You would make a good working girl! What will it be? Cleaning the toilets or cleaning my pito with your tongue?"**

**Emiliana's response was to throw a frag grenade up at the balcony. An explosion followed and followed by that was a scream of pain that seemed to last for eternity until it died down like a flam burning out. "The cartel is for cowards!" She yelled. Neto gulped at that. Techjnically he was still a Madrazo goon, as it was Madrazo who had gotten him out of prison after that shooting at the zoo. The Madrazo's were not as bad as the Zeros but he knew they were still baf He liked her and he knew she e at leas respected him. He didn't know how much she would if she knew he was both a pawn for the Madrazos and an Azteca. He knew then she would probably want to see him either dead or in prison. He tried to not think about it.**

**"When this is over drinks are on me, hombre!" Yelled Santiago as he let off a smoke grenade and they breached the house. "This is a nice mansion! It won't be for once we're done with it!"**

**They had blown up the front entrance too. The Captain had Emiliana and Santiago go in together and Neto and Alberto went in through the front while Santiago and Emiliana went in through a side entrance. Several women who looked like models came from the back of the mansion and like the men, they were armed. A good chunk of them were either light skinned mestizas or medium brown ones but a lot were castias and Criollas. A lot of them could have been models by the looks of them but were probably either whores or girlfriends of the cartels.**

**Then again knowing the eros there was a good chance they were both. They were all armed with AK's. They fired hitting a female soldier named Adriana Martinez. She was wounded but not dead v=but her team mates had to carry her. Neto aimed at a trio of the cartel putas and let off the remainder o his magazine. He got toi cover behind a wall reloading having hit all three killing one and wounding two. Santiago came through and he shot the other two in the head. "We've gotta find that Cero dick head!" Cried Santaigo. They went room to room in the mansion and Emiliana managed to take down two more cartel females. They made it into a room going up the stairs and a grenadier fired into a room that was full of five hostiles.**

**Alberto took a round in his right arm where the body armnor didn't protect him. Neto checked on him. "Are yoi all right?" The man grunted, "It's just a flesh wound"**

**He fired still, as the round had only grazed him but two more hit him and one did get his shoulder for real this time. Santiago ran to help him as he fwell from his wounds only to be hit by another cartel goon carryingg an AK with aror piercing rounds. He hit the man in the back. Neto fired the remainder of his magazine into the man but it went ampty after 5 rounds. He cjharged into the man hitting him in the face with the rifle. Emiliana and the Captain held off other cartel goons who tried to get through.**

**Santiago bled oyt from hiswounds. "I don'tthink I'm going to make it, boys. I'm fucked..."**

**Hang on brother we're going to get you both out of here,"**

**Emiliana helped Alberto up while Neto helped Santiago. "It doesn't matter...just get Sandoval. That cabron needs to be six feet under. Every minute he breathes is a crime against humanity. Against Mexico."**

**More rounds rang out and a cartel thuig withwhite skin and jet gray hair and a mustache wearing a Hawakiin t shirt and a Cuban gold chain necklace fired at them. The man's rounds hit Neto's friend in the side of the face near the left side of his mouth. The Captain fired hitting the man in the stomach and the cartel goon fell as the Catain aimed for his heart and hit him with three more rounds. As the gang member lay dying in a ppol of his own blood, Neto began to kick him in his wonds. "You motherfucker! You killed him! You son of a bitch! He was a good man!" The Captain and two other men pulled him off the dying man who was now in more pain. One of the soldiers withdrew a pistol and finished the man with a head shot.**

**They got upstairs finally and it seemed the other soldieshad cleared a path as Netocounted ten more cartel corpses riddlred with rounds. He spotted the man they were looking for finally. Sandoval, a castizo of mostly Euuropean but some indigenous blood a man wity a crew cut and pale semi tan skin and gray eyes, aimed a Desert Eagle at the head of a woman. "Back off! Or I'll blow her away!" Neto told him, "Give it up, punk. You're done here. Your gang is done. We're shutting you down."**

**The Captain stated, "Neto let me do the talking! Okay, Sandoal. You have two choices. Drop the weapon and surrender or we will end you."**

**"You do, she is dead...I am worth more to you alive than dead.."**

**"You're a coward! Hiding behind a woman."**

**"I am worth a hundred of them!" Neto finally fired hitting the woman in the leg and she fell over. He then aimed and fired hitting the man with 11 riounds in the chest but Emiliana had already put one in the man's head. The Captain spat, "So much for taking this bastard aliveIt looks like these assholes did a number on the Federal police. No wonder they called in the big guns."**

**Neto, as they looked to clear the rest of the mansion found the bodies of police officers who had als joined in the radid f the mansionm since both the militar y and police had led the radi on this mansion. He spotted more cartel bodies too indicating that though many officers had died, they did not go down without afight. Finally they found a room full of women, and many of them were semi nude, several were high and others were beaten up. The police reenforcements began to getthem out of there. Some of them were women from the rural countrysides, others from the big city some from Central America and a few were even from the United States.**

**Neto recognized a blonde woman, a gavacha. She had been obn the news in the past since she had been kidnapped by the cartel and her father had been aprosecuter and they had kidnapped her to be a concubine for a a gang leader. He had hoped to do some good in the army but he didn't think he would actually be returning somebody who had been away from their father so long her family back into their arms. It had been years.**

**Neto didn't like Americans. He didn't even like white Mexican civitzens but he still felt empathy in that nobody deserved to be captured against their ill andsubject to sex slavery. "Are these girls going home, Captain?" The Cptyain nodded. "Yes those who have homes to go back to. Especially those younger. Some will need drug rehabilitation. Many might have Aids. Do not worry about the negative muy friend. You did good today. So did you Emiliana. That woman has a gunshot to the leg but it is better than a gunshot to the head. You are heroes."**

**"No..." Neto stated. "Santiago was a hero...and he's not even here anymore..."**

2013

Neto sat at the mino bar in the apartment. He was drunk as hell but he poured himself another shot. He didn't like reliving his past. He had been an Azteca, and a cartel man and then a soldier and then a Zapatista and now it seemed he was still an Azteca and still working for Madrazo, but he was a refugee now. So it seemed not much changed. Then again, when he looked at the simpler days wheh he was an Azteca and then a cartel goon and soldier and a revolutionary fighter, he felt as though he had died and been reincarnated five times. Buddhists believed in reincarnatiomn and so did Hindus and they believed nce the soul had learned its lesson it could cachieve enlightenment and move on. But eh had learned nothing. It seemed as though he was just rapped in the same old patern.

He tried to think of his happier days when he was still a child before he ever got involved with gangs or drugs. There was so much about that period in his life he didn't remember. He still remembered the faces of his parents and his grandparents but even they it seemed were starting to fade in his memory. He was starting to forget his grandparents. There were certain aspecsts of them he could no longer recall.

He didn't know if it was the ice causing this shit or if it was just because he was getting older. It didn't matter. He didn't expect he would be alive much longer. He looked down at the shot glass as asingle tear went down his cheek as he remembered the past. Santiago had been a good friend. He'd lost a lot of friends to guns and he had lost others to time and distance. He swiftly brushed it away and in a rage, hurled the shot glass at the sink shattering it. He would clean it up later. For now, he needed to pass out. He had the urge to do some crystal but he decided against it.

_Ivan_

_48 Hours Earlier_

The stolen gray blue Alpha took the two men away from Vespucci Beach. "So you say you know where this man is that can help?" Kuma assured him, "Yes. One of my old contacts from East Berlin."

"Shit. I never trusted those fuckers. Communism should never be made by force. Then again, considering what they were before the Soviet Union came in, I'd say them being annexed was a fair price."

"You really think so? Remember World War II was six years for most people. For my country it started in the 30's and Mussolini was the bigger problem for us. But Germany was only in Russia five or six years give or take. The Berlin wall didn't come down for over 40 years. I don't thinlk that's exactly even."

"My grandfather was in the Red Army. I knew him when I was a boy. Twenty four million people died counting civilian and military. I'd say the forty four years of occupation is a light punishment for the entire lifetimes denied by that many people."

"Maybe old friend but a lot of Soviet troops raped women there. You and me are die hard communists but we cannot deny the attrocities of our countries. Any true patriot has to admit his country's wrongdoings and not just ignore them and pretend they don't exist. If we did that, we would be no better than Americans."

"I'm not denying what Russia did. For fucks sake, more people died during peace time under Stalin than there were those in war. But are you forgetting what the Germans did to the Herero and Namaqua? That was a fucking blood bath. The German barely took any casualties compared to them. And what casualties they did take was justified."

"I know. I am simply saying that all of Germany can't be blamed for the past. They have a lot more remorse for what they have done in the past than the United States or Britain does. They love to rub it in our faces too. They say how amazing their country is and how awful yours and mine is and they say that if we do have pride in our country why do so many move to the United States?"

"Of course. All while glossing over the fact that they fucked up these countries themselves. I remember in school people used to say love it or leave it. I guess they still do. In the Cold War and post 2001. There is not much difference. Both ages are obsessed with national security and blind patriotism. Both have illegal wars. But all the while, they forget that their foreign policy is what fucked up most of the rest of the world. America is like an obese man and England is like one of those models that Vinewood presents as the beauty standard. The fat man overeats and the woman likes expensive clothing They're a couple. They go around robbing poor people blind to feed their greed. Iran, Ethiopia, Mexico, China. That hard case back in my apartment. Do you think even a fraction of guys like him would be here if it wasn't for the North American Fair Trade Agreement? Fair trade my ass. It's just a legal way to say you're getting fucked."

There was silence and then Ivan said, "Anyway, so who is this guy and what does he know about my father?" Kuma explained, "His name is Adalrik Huber. Despite what you may think of East Germany and their loyalty or whatever you want to call it, he did agree with the ideals of some of what we did. He was flipped over to the US side. He wanted immunity for himself. You may not have known this because you were just a child but this man knew both of your parents in the past. He even knew your grandfather."

"So he might know where they are?" The Ethiopian nodded. "Yes. Possibly. I'm not making any promises but he was privy to a lot of information. I guess he became an IAA agent to save his own ass. He got himself immunity. I don't know how he did it but he did. He was allowed to go back to Germany after the war but he has helped in wars since then. He even was willing to help them get two Americans who spied for the Soviets. One FIB agent from Virginia and one IAA agent from Wisconsin. He brought these men's names to the IAA's attention."

"Yes, and now both of those men are serving life sentences for espionage. He's a fucking traitor and deserves a bullet in the brain. But maybe, if what he can tell us about my father is good information, I might spare the son of a bitch...then again maybe not. It depends how I feel. Like you, I can't make any promises either."

They pulled up behind a red Feltzer. "That's him. Stay behind him but don't make him suspiscious."

They began to follow the man keeping some distance between the two. The man was a tall Caucasian of about Six Foot Five. He was older than Ivan by about ten years or more and he had gray hair and a lot of wrinkles. He wore a gray jacket over a dark Navy blue polo shirt and gray pants. The man began to head up the GOH and Ivan followed.

"If he was willing to sell out two KGB agents just to save himself, then who knows just how many others he betrayed? He could have been responsible for the police being able to kill my mother and arrest my father. Because as far as I know if my father isn't dead, and isn't in some black op prison, either way they'd never let him out. I know what they do to people accused of espionage. But my father was behind assassinations. It's a miracle he's not dead himself. Maybe he is but I have heard different. Either way I have to know."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," The Ethiopian immigrant stated. "For starters, those two men compromised the most IAA agents out of any two KGB agents. I respect your father but not even he was ever that slick. But then, it looks like he may have faced the same fate as them. Why do you think that your father is even in Los Santos?"

"I've been hearing it from Los Santos Bravta, Liberty City Bravta and even back home in Moscow. He has to be here. I know there are IAA in this state too even if they are supposed to be overseas they aren't. The US is always pulling illegal shit."

Just then, the man sped up ahead of them, it seemed he knew they were onto him. "Shit, we've been compromised!" Ivan sped up and the man changed lanes and Ivan did the same. "Don't let him get away he could be our only shot!" Kuma cried. "Oh don't worry I won't,"

The middle aged man fired out of the window at Ivan, firing a Walter P99 at him. Ivan returned fire with his new MP-443 Grach out the window back at the car and the older man ducked down and at least three rounds from Ivan hit the window. Kuma fired a Glock 17 out of the window too. A lot of cars on the freeway panicked and drove the other way or pulled over. Others pulled over to let the shooting cars get ahead of them and then let them get a good distance and kept going. If Ivan had not been busy, he would have smiled at this, admiring commuter determination to get to where they were going.

The German stopped firing and did not try to again, indicating he had possibly run out of ammo or that he was too busy driving to reload and had likely counted on the shots he'd had in the gun being enough to dispose of the two men chasing him. "We shouldn't kill him. If he's dead, he can't talk," Kuma warned. "Good point," Ivan said and he shot out the man's back tires. The car skidded and the man flipped his wheels."Shit!" Kuma cursed. "I said DON'T kill him!" The car rolled over a few times and Ivan worried that he might have killed the guy but then it rolled over onto its side and the airbag had gone come out. He spotted the German writhing in pain. "He looks alive to me. For now."

Ivan got out of the car and the man cut himself free of the seat belt with a knife and he came out of the car firing the P99 having reloaded it at some point between before the crash and now. Ivan fired aiming carefully hitting the man in the right hand. The man cried out falling against the car in pain as blood gushed from the wound. Kuma grabbed the German's Walther and pointed it at him along with his own pistol. "Is that any way to greet a fellow Soviet?" Asked Ivan. "I am not a Soviet. I am an American and German citizen. When are you idiots going to understand that?" Asked the man in a slight accent.

"You think you can escape the past with a few marks on a piece of paper? We just wanted to talk. Where is Misca Azarov?" The man spat, "Gehen Sie selbst ficken! I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ivan drove his knee into the wounded man's hand. "We can do this any way you want, comrade but there's one thing I want you to remember. I get my way too."

The man screamed, "Euch Russisch Schwanzlutscher! You are living in the past. Mischa Azarov is dead. Or wishing he was. Who the fuck are you?"

He looked at Kuma and stated, "I thought I smelled another Soviet buffer state...Kuma...long time no see..."

"Not long enough. This is Baba Yaga. He's a very bad man. I'd listen to him if I were you."

"I heard of you...mobster thug from Hove Beach. What do you want with Azarov?"

"I am Azarov. I'm his son."

"Bullshit.."

"No. Not bullshit. Don't you remember how a teenage boy was spotted in the nation's capitol when the shooting happened? Take a closer look."

"Your father is serving fifteen consecutive life sentences. And I can't tell you where. They will take my freedom. Or worse. How did you find me?"

"Don't worry about that. And if you don't tell me where he is, I will kill you."

The man looked at Ivan and then at Kuma as cars drove by, seemingly none of them stopping to help despite the accident. Ivan had seen this happen on the east coast and even the south when he had been there a few times several years ago. "You see that, comrade?" Stated Adalrik. "People are too self involved to help. That is why communism will never work. Everybody cares only about their own preservation and interests to even help a car accident victim. You think I'm going to help you find your terrorist KGB father?"

"Don't do it for him or for me, then. Do it for yourself. We're still in public but once me and my friend here put you in the trunk that is where the real fun will begin. If you tell me something to go on now, I'll let you keep your teeth fingers and toes. More importantly, your life. I dont want to torture you but I will. I'm appealing to your logic."

"Or option C. I die today and tell you nothing. Other than what I have already told you. I'm not telling you where he is but I will tell you where he isn't. He's not in San Andreas. He's not even in the United States. But he is probably being sodomized," Adalrik said with a grin. Ivan grabbed him by the collar. "You're not getting away that easily. Come on.,"

The man made himself fall over and Kuma kicked him saying, "I invented that trick. Get up," Huber chuckled spitting up blood clearly having internal injuries from the car crash. "You want to know how you get observers like this to stop being observers and realize that our problems are their problems, my Soviet Comrades?"

Ivan rolled his eyes as he opened the trunk. "Sure. I could use a good laugh," The German sneered. "You have to make your problem their problem. You have to put the problem in their face not on the side of the road. You have to make it so they can't ignore it."

"That's fascinating," Ivan said as Kuma got some rope. "Now get in the trunk and give Kuma your hands."

"I'll show you," The East Berlin native stated. "Auf Wiedersehen , du Kommunisten fickt!"

(Goodbye you commie fucks!)

He head butted Ivan who staggered back and his pistol discharged and the man threw himself into oncoming traffic and he was hit by a Bobcat and sent flying. "Shit!" The ex KGB agent cried out in frustration and pain as his nose bled. "Come on we need to leave," Kuma stated. "We don't have a location but that's more information then we had."

_Packie_

He found himself sitting across the desk from the strange black woman. "So...it looks like from what you told me your brother was brought in on racketeering charges. And he has a fifty year prison sentence. Now i'm going to level with you. I know you and your brothers are involved in street crime. And I know there's been bad blood against you and the mafia. And recently there's been trouble in the streets plus your brother."

"Yeah..fucking Frankie. He's Liberty City's biggest cocksucker."

"Yeah, I've heard of some of the coruption allegations against him and his policies in North Holland. Probably the only people that hate him as much as his family are the people that live there. I've heard things here and there. Hearsay in court but still. Where he's had people in North Holland killed on is orders. I don't know for sure if it's true but I wouldn't put it past anybody in the LCPD."

"Oh trust me, if you think Frankie did it, he probably did. Anyway, do you think we have a chance at getting him out?"

"I think maybe we can get his case overturned but I would need to be able to prove that he was wrongfully arrested. The LCPD is pretty serious about locking up people ith gang ties."

"Well I know that but the mafia still has people on the streets. Ya know before Gerry went inside..." He then looked at her and said, "This stays bbetween us right?" She nodded. "Yeah. Attorney client privillege. I mean technicall I'll be your brothers attorney but you can say waht you want to me. Whatever it is, it stays between us. Th last thing I want to do is help the prison industrial complex. And most prisoners, regardless of background, ethnicity, or finances are in for non violent crimes. Non violent offenders are filling upprisons. So where are all these murdrers and rapists the police are getting off the streets? What do our taxes pay for?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call Gerry non violent but he was arrested for non violent crimes I mean I'm not gonna deny we have our hustles here and there on teh streets but to go after us and overlook the mafia is insane. We've stood tall against them but we never made as much money off gambling or protection or loan sharking as they do. It's gotta be the Anceolitti's...their goons from Albania shot up my brother's funeral."

"okay well given what you told me I can definitely look into it. I normally would be a pro bono lawyer but I'm going to ave to charge a fee in order to do the kind of research I need and call im the favors I need to try and get him out of prison."

He looked at her with a smile and said, "That won't be a problem, lass. We can cover any attorney fees. Nothing we haven't done a million times before for our boys. Hey what kind of last name is Jenkins?" She smiled, a bit flushed by th question. "It's...English i think...possibly with Dutch and Welsh roots. Why?"

"It would be better if you were even if only partly. If you're gonna meet with Gerry well...you'll see...I'll be in touch."

After he bid her farewell, he left the office he looked at the new contact number in his phone. He got both her office and her personal phone. Just then a text came in from Gordon. _Bad news, Packie. Gerry's in the infirmary. The guineas shanked him during yard time. _

_Shit! He thought. _He got a second text from a number he didn't recognize. It was asking to meet in Middle Park. He texted the number back _Who is this?_

Neto

_Lost Time_

Paul had been called by Lamar as they had set up a deal between the Aztecas and the Families and Paul had reached out to Neto.

El Pajaro was dark skinned, and from El Salvador. He was of Pipil descent and he had a goatee. He had a large wide nose and high cheek bones, his eyes somewhat squinty. He stood at five seven but despite this he was muscular but still somewhat slender in the muscular but skinny kind of way. He wore a white wife beater and a blue bandanna was tied around his neck. He looked to be in his late twenties.

His back was covered in tattoos as he could see too. "Que paso. ¿De donde eres?" Asked the Salvadoran Azteca.

(What's up. Where you from?)

Santa Muerte told him, "¿Originalmente? Mérida," (Originally? Mérida)

This was the capitol of Yucatan but he had lived a lot of his life in Chiapas and that was cerrtainly not safe however, Azteca or not he wasn't about to tell this guy too much just yet. "Pero mi barrio Primero es Rancho, wey. ¿De donde eres? ¿San Salvador?"

(But my primero neighborhood is Rancho, wey. Where are you from? San Salvador?)

"Antiguo Cuscatlán. Blaine Condado Traviesos es con quién estoy ahora. Mi cliqua en el sur no importa ya que no puedo ir a casa ahora. Las cosas cambian. Esa es la forma como es."

(Blaine Condado Traviesos is who i'm with now. My clique down south doesn't matter since I can't go home now. Things change. That's just the way it is.)

"Déjame adivinar. Sombra Negra es la razón para ello?"

(Let me guess. Sombra Negra is the reason for it?)

The Salvadoran looked at him in a way that indicated that was both too personal of a question and likely what had happened. Despite the rivalry that had carried into Central America between Varrio Los Aztecas and Marabunta Grande, there were government death squads in El Salvador that were attacking both. In a way, Neto understood it. The people were tired of the havoc gangs were wreaking on civilians. Still, what certain Azteca and Marabunta members did as far as offenses varied. Many were rapists and many were murderers but he felt that somebody shouldnt have to be shot without trial for somebody elses deeds. Then again, it was that same blind ignorance in which a gang member might gun down a rival for something a different gangster did.

A few more Aztecas approached. A somewhat chubby Honduran woman in her mid twenties approached. She was from Ranco but Neto had never seen her before. She was pretty, just a bit chubby. She wore clothes more like a cholo and had dark black hair and golden skin. "Santa Muerte," Big Demon called. "This is Chela. From our varrio,"

"How co,me I never seen you before?" He asked. "I got deported. It took me a year to get back."

Big Demon said, "That right there? That's Chucky," He pointed to a cholo of Guatemalan descent who stood about five foot five. Chucky had a pompadour the way old school cholos did plus shades. He wore a black buttoned up shirt with only the top buttoned up plus blue jeans and a hair net. He's representing Blaine too."

Ortega explainef, "You already know we have a lot of people from Rancho that got pushed out by Vagos but it ended up being more convenient to have some of the illegals just come in across the border and set up here. We might be north of LS but la migra is catching people out here a lot more than the desert. More places to hide. Plus gente are used to crossing through desert anyway."

"So whats this deal you got us in on with the families?" Asked Demon. "They got word about some Lost MC guys from East Vinewood moving a shipment of yayo from Los Santos to Stab City. They hate the Ballas and so do we so we figured it'll be easy to move on them more later. The homies in Strawberry are having a hard time with the South Side Ballas. Vagos kick Familues and Ballas asses all day but we gotta show the Ballas we mean business too."

"I don't know bro. I don't trust them," Stated Gata. "The Families are still enemies too. We just don't hate them as much but pedo still jumps off with them too. Walking into a deal with them sounds like am ambush que no?"

"I don't think so. if they do, we'll fuck them up," Gordo said. "Besides, me and Slim go way back. Same with Rhino and even Lamar. That rez dog Santa Muerte brougt around here isn't the only one who knows them. Only that puto met Lamar on Life Invader i knew homeboy since High School. Him and his boy Franklin but I aint seen much of him either."

"I don't like you kicking it in Chamberlain Hills, entiendes?" Big Demon stated. "If you got a rapport with them tha's firme it can help us make this deal. Really in a way Paul is like our mole inside The Families in case any of them try anything he knows what's up and what they're planning. But as far as trusting them? Chale. That has to be earned and right now the only thing you can trust about them is that they love money just like anybody does and that they hate the Ballas. That's enough for a small understanding but we're not gonna be parting with them."

"Hey I been to th pen too, dog," Gordo stated. "I know what's up. I'm not saying I got love for Carson ave or even those Davis Neighborhood putos. I'm just saying Lamar's all right by me. We've smoked a lot of bud together. The way I see it we got a lot more enemies than friends and i don't really like the Vagos at least not ones from around here and i sure as hell don't like Marabunta."

From what Neto had come to learn about Gordo is that he didn't have much of a problem with the Vagos that lived in El Burro Heights some of whom probably got into with the Marabunta Grande members who lived there and in fact probably felt sympathy for them but as far as Rancho Vagos went he hated them especially the ones around Jamestpown and the Rancho projects.

"So where are we meeting these fuckers?" Asked El Pajaro. "And how are we going to decide who gets what as far as the split? I mean you got compas from Rancho but I'm from Blaine so how does that work? Fifty fifty? I'm all for sharing with compas from another barrio but I don't see how it's fair if we get 25 of the 50 and Rancho gets 25 while the Families get a whole 50%. If you ask me it sounds like they're getting the better end of the deal and the only ones who would be getting fucked worse than us are the bikers."

"That would be true," Ortega stated, "If that's what we were doing. But we're not. We know that if we did try and split what we steal that's exactly how it would be and that's why it wouldn't work since we're only dealing with one family set and it's not like they're divided on it."

"Actually, CGF has a break off set. Forum Gangsters so they might be doing the same thing," Gordo interupted. "Was I talking to you, ese?" Asked Ortega. Gordo, being the cabron that he was looked like he wanted to mouth off to the Blaine County OG but Big Demon shot him a look of warning so the overweight cholo kept it to himself. "We're going to be bringing it to an associate of mine in the desert. A man who works for a man who has a lot of power. They'll be paying us. We'll need a person who represents both sides to be trusted with the payment for the drogas. a go between for each gang."

"Orale. Then it should be Neto," Big Demon said. Gordo didn't like this. "Por que?" The shot caller said, "You and me are from where we're from. A lot of the paisas that c ome in from cliquas down south sometimes end up riding with the newer cliques in the desertr rather than here cause usually fuckers don't trust outsiders out here but he's proven his worth. And in a way he's neithr Blaine County or Rancho. He's a Chiapas Azteca."

"When did you decide this?" Gordo demanded. "Earlier. Me and Ortega talked about it besides there's another reason for later that will be discussed after we get the shit."

"Orale...I guess we better head out then."

The pelon got into his black Blade and Chela got in with him. Neto got in a brown Glendale. Gata and Morena as well as Tiny. Big Demon had the girl from before that they had rescued, Dimples get into his car. It seemed she was better now Oretga, El Pajaro and Chucky got into Ortega's dark blue Chino pushing the front seat forward so that Chucky could get in the back. Four more Aztecas got into a white Cognesetti and began to drive out as well. Big Demon gave them orders in Spanish about where to go. They wouldn't all be riding into Chamberlain Hills so he had the backup compas on stand by. He pulled his ride alongside Neto's car.

"We're all going to wait for you near Vespucci Beach. The Lost convoy should be going that way. We're going to make sure we watch over that way. The families will be keeping a trucha for the roads north another way. You're going to go meet them. Then you'll go your separate 'll go the way they go and set up there. You guys on the other hand, are going to go to the Lost MC bar outta East Vinewood. When the truck goes out, you follow them. Whether those fuckers try and go our way or the way the families go, we'll have so,mebody waiting on them."

"Why do you need all this muscle just to jack one shipment, ese?"

"We heard they might actually have two truckloads of shit. And if one goes one road to Blaine County the other should go the other way if what I hear is good. If that's true, we want to jack them both. And if there are two, that should settle us up as far as payment between our boys and theirs pretty well."

"Okay. I'm on it. And appreciate the firepower," Big Demon smiled. "What's mine is yours, cousin. It's a cold world for guys representing what we do. So we gotta stand together. Hey for what it's worth, i'm glad to have you on board. We need more hombres like you up here."

They began to drive out to Chamberlain Hills with Gordo also following Neto as he was to be involved in the discussion too. Neto wanted to make sure Paul was all right. He didn't want him hanging out with the Families and it was a bad idea to have him be a mole from within. He didn't want to put his friend in that kind of position but maybe Big Demon, despite his respect for Neto, just saw Paul as an expandable outta town gun.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa con el Gordo sapo chupar la polla? ¿Qué clase de mierda es eso? Si esto fuera Chiapas habría recibido un disparo por ahora. Puede que no haya familias o Ballas allí, pero no hay realmente Rifas donde vengo bien pero nuestra Merro Merro todavía nos criaron con suficiente sentido común para saber que tienen que ser disparado a la vista. Así que ¿por qué diablos se le fraternizando con un montón de chavalas?"

(Hey, what's the deal with Gordo sucking toad dick? What kind of bullshit is that?If this were Chiapas he would have been shot by now. There might not be Families or Ballas down there but there's not really Rifas where I come from either but our merro merro still raised us with enough sense to know they have to be shot on sight. So why the fuck is he hanging with a bunch of chavalas?)

"No se preocupe por las cosas pequeñas, wey. No me gusta que decírtelo, pero esto no es la patria, hermano. Esta es America. animal completamente diferente que no?," Explained Tiny " Esa es la forma como es. Muchos de nosotros creció con cualquiera de las familias o los Ballers. No estamos separados de un límite norte y el sur como el Rifas."

(Don't sweat the small stuff, wey. I hate to break it to you but this ain't the homeland, bro. This is America. Completely different animal you know? That's just the way it is. A lot of us grew up with either the Families or the Ballers. We aren't separated from a north and south boundary like the Rifas.

Gata chimed in, "Fui a la escuela con algunos de ellos yo mismo. Algunos de sus homegirls. Solíamos ser amigos me y una de ellas. Pero ella era una perra Davis Barrio. Fuimos por caminos separados, incluso antes de que ambos comenzó a golpear. Yo tenía un novio en el tiempo, así que nunca estuvimos tanto más se quedó embarazada por lo que no se limitó a dejar de colgar conmigo dejó colgando con sus propios amigas."

(I went to school with a few of them myself. A few of their homegirls. We used to be friends me and one of them. But she was a Davis Neighborhood bitch. We went separate ways even before we both started banging. I had a boyfriend at the time so we never hung out as much plus she got pregnant so she didn't just stop hanging with me she stopped hanging with her own friends.)

"Yo no. Un par de esas putas que se utilizan para mírame duro, probablemente pensando que estaba robando su hombre. Chale. No esta mexicana," Stated Renata.

(Not me. A couple of those putas used to look at me hard probably thinking I was stealing their man. Chale. Not this Mexican)

Tiny added, "Mira, Santa, tienes que entender, no somos como los tontos en la fresa que besan hasta trapos verdes al obtener el culo pateado por las perras púrpura que les puta vez no al revés. No nos gusta la mayor parte de las familias también, pero nunca las vamos odiamos tanto como odiamos a los Ballas."

(Look, Santa, you have to understand, we're not like the fools in Strawberry that kiss up to green rags while getting our asses kicked by the purple bitches we fuck them up not the other way around. We hate most of the Families too but we'll never hate them as much as we hate the Ballas. )

"Algo así como la forma en los Vagos odian las familias más que los Ballas incluso si aint fresco con los Ballas por decir. Simplemente se reduce a lo que has pasado," Morena added, her eyes widening with emphasis on what she was saying.

(Kind of like how the Vagos hate the Families more than the ballas even if they aint cool with the Ballas per say. It just comes down to what you've been through.)

Gata chuckled. "Sí, pero Marabunta odia a los dos por igual,"

(Yeah but Marabunta hates them both equally.)

Neto chuckled. "Nunca pensé que tendría algo en común con Mierda Grande!"

(Never thought I'd have anything in common with Mierda Grande!)

Tiny adjusted his sunglasses. "Usted tiene mucho más en común con los mudos asnos oscilantes machete de lo que piensa. Sin faltar el respeto, sólo estoy diciendo. Me enteré de lo que hizo para que el proxeneta en las colinas. Incluso si usted no tenía intención de dejar evidencia, que lo hizo. Ellos no saben que lo hizo pero saben que había metido algo en el culo."

(You have a lot more in common with those machete swinging dumb asses than you think. No disrespect, i'm just saying. I heard about what you did to that pimp in the hills. Even if you didn't mean to leave any evidence behind, you did. They don't know that you did it but they know he had something shoved up his ass. )

Gata laughed and Tiny asked her in English, "What that shit don't even faze you? You're a woman, eh."

"Fuck him. He got what he deserved. Dimples is my girl, man. They had no right to do any of that shit to her. Punishment fit the crime. I hate pimps. The world is better without him."

"But there can never be enough drug dealers, right?" Tiny asked with a touch of sarcasm. The song Cobarde by Selena played on East Los FM as they drove into Chamberlain Hills. They pulled up out of the car walking up to the projects. They spotted Paul along with Lamar, Slim Skillz, Lil Rhino, and a couple of males and females from their set they didn't recognize. Neto slapped hands with Paul only while Gordo walked up slapping hands with Slim Skillz and Lamar.

"What's up, cuz?" Gordo asked mocking the Families greeting. "Aint nothing, ese, we ready to roll on this thang," Slim stated. The only reason Neto knew who a few of them were outside of what Demon had talked about was Paul had told him about some of the altercations he'd gotten into with Rhino in particular. He still didn't like the idea of asking him to be telling them shit from within even if an eventual war broke out with them too but as he sized up Rhino, he got a vibe from him. He could tell this guy was bad news. Even worse than the average enemy. The homie Oso didn't get along with him and he could see why.

It wasn't that he saw Lamar or Slim as somebody to befriend either but at least with them, they didn't have that same stink about them. They were bad news too but they likely didn't do anything on the streets Neto himself hadn't done., In fact there was a good chance he had done worse than either of them. But there was something about Rhino that didn't sit right with him. He had the feeling this one had done things even Neto wouldn't and couldn't do.

He tried to figure out what it was. A rapist, ironically would be too easy. Perhaps he was a child molester? He knew it wasn't his own prejudice, as he didn't get this same vibe off Lamar or Slim or any of the others. He figured maybe it could be the crystal fucking with his perception but then if that was the case why would it give him bad vibes about this one in particular and not the others? Maybe it wasn't even that but whatever it was, there was something off about him. Maybe it was the dead look in his eyes. He could tell from the way he eyeballed Neto and the other Aztecas that this guy, unlike Lamar or Slim, had never had any Mexican friends in school. He knew that guy didn't like Paul either but he was really giving Neto the stink eye.

"Man, you sure about working with them, homie? I aint looking to get caught up in no funny shit and i damn sure aint sharing my bank with motherfuckers that aint families. That's on the real,"

"Hey you guys called us,, man," Gordo reminded him. "Yeah but we got the 411, we don't need ya'll. That was Lamar's idea and this nigga's stupid" Barked Rhino just barely holding his tongue from saying what he really wanted to say. "Yeah but we got the buyers. You go in on that shit alone, you maybe lose some guys maybe none if you're lucky but the puercos will still be looking for you if you drop any bodies. And maybe the Lost too."

The dark skinned black male's teeth shined as he laughed. "Man, I wish those motherfucking rednecks would bring their asses around the Berry. Put it like this here. They may ride on Zombies but it's a road built for cars and we got the right away you feel me? We don't need ya'll for nothing," Rhino then glared at Neto, "And what the fuck is this bitch staring at?!"

Paul told him, "He's no bitch. If you read about some of the newspapers down south, you'd see that."

"Man, shut the fuck up, dude didn't nobody ask your opinion! You aint with the green you aint with the blue the fuck is you doing around here? What you trying to prove?" He then looked at Gordo and said, "Sorry, but I aint interested in working with ya'll. To me you're just Vagos in teal rags."

"Fine," Gordo spat. "Then your boys can get paid and you can sit this one out and get nothing," Rhino looked like he wanted to step so Neto, to Gordo's surprise, stepped up at his side. Neto didn't like Gordo but he showed that despite this, they were on the same side, same gang same barrio and around outsiders they had to be a united front.

Slim barked, "Rhino, we're doing this shit, Rhino. You acting like a female, brah. Better yet you acting like a child. This little nigga right here got more heart than you. We aint asking you to smoke with em, aight? You just do what you do best. Clap motherfuckers and they do the same shit. You know it aint no love between us and the bikers. And you right, they aint finna come around here but despite me and Gordo being old friends from back in the day, one time aint gonna believe we come together to clip some bikers. Maybe Ballas but not bikers."

Lamar nodded. "True shit my nigga and even if they did think they know what's up it'd be too much of a stretch for the rest of them to do much sniffing around, right? Look, R, I can vouch for both Paul and Neto. I mean..Neto kind of a surly motherfucker but he knows how to get a job done and P vouch for him. Plus Gordo's my dog," He dapped the bald Azteca. "Nah fuck that! I say these fools tell us where they contact is and we meet em ourselves or else we dead them all right here. You outnumbered."

"Rhino, chill, dog the fuck is the matter with you?" Asked Lamar. Rhino growled, "Nigga please! You vouching for a motherfucker is like a book recommendation for Joe Lawton!" Tiny told Rhino, "I hate to break it you but unless you speak Spanish, you aint talking to any buyers without us."

A few of the Families females were on Rhino's side while others told him to stop. Rhino started to go for his piece to draw on Tiny but before he could a 9mm was cocked and pointed at the back of his head. "Nigga, Slim is right. You acting like a little bitch. Take your hands off the motherfucking burner."

Neto looked to see a black male with a shaved head wearing a white t shirt a green baseball cap and green shorts. He looked to be in his thirties or forties.

"You choosing this bitch over me?!" Raged Rhino. "Nah, I'm picking the hood over you. I'm the one that co-signed on this shit, fam. You may not like it but this is gonna move us up the ladder. Ya'll already supposed to be on the motherfucking road and you out here trying to start a war. I already gotta try and keep a war from jumping off with OCB cause of this dumb ass right here," The older gangster growled looking at Lamar. "But he knows how to take an order. You seem like you got a problem. You gonna straighten up or do i gotta lay you out?"

"Stretch...it aint even like that...I just been hearing shit on the streets about what motherfuckers like them do. You heard about that shit at the Unicorn, man! They killed some niggas and then wired a Banshee up to blow. They on some whole other shit..."

"I don't give a fuck. That happened to Carson Ave and the Ballas and I got enough damage control dealing with that but that's their business. Plus the Vagos always want it with us and we gotta treat them. I aint never scared but we can't afford another war. Not now."

"Stretch, I got this, bro. I'll handle Rhino," Stretch started to walk away but said, "Yeah and keep LD in check too. You should see what this fool done started with OCB..."

Morena asked, "We done with the fucking show down? Can we get a move on?" Slim nodded. "Yeah I feel it..."

"I'm getting my own car," Paul said. "I know we need to have both routes covered but i'm not really looking to ride in the car with you guys with tempers flaring like this right now. I don't need a repeat of that shit from before."

"No you don't," Slim told him. "Not if you wanna get paid. LD vouched for you and you like a middle man between us and the Aztecas. I mean aside from Gordo here but Rhino's right about one thing you don't really got a horse in this race. But I need more hitters on my side and if i'm being honest, no offense, but with you there, it's one more person for the Lost to blast at so if they do kill you, that buys my homies some time."

"It's like that?" Asked the Mohawk. "Hey, I'm just keeping it a hundred with you. I aint saying I'm hoping you get shjot but if somebody does gotta get it I'd rather it be the guy not from the set. If you die, it aint no investigation, nothing tracing back to me. But so what? That's why you're getting paid, right? For the risks. Same as the rest of us. Some niggas in my hood aint even getting paid cause of this. We're gonna spread out the ban k as much as we can but we don't know how far that'll go. Chamberlain Hills is a huge hood and that's a lot of niggas that gotta eat. So sorry if I'm not putting a Libertonian mothafucka first but if you wan any of this, you riding with us. If not, cool. Walk away. Or the Aztecas can cover your bills."

"All right, I'm coming," The east coast gunmen said. "I'm saying you heard what he said!" Rhino said to Slim. "If he wants to ride alone, let him who cares? We going the same place!" Slim, though not as physically imposing as Rhino put his strap to the man's chin. "Negro...if you don't get your ass in the car..."

"Aight...I'm going..damn...is that what it's come down to? Same set pulling on each other? The fuck..."

He got into the dark green Cavalcade. "Look, I'm sorry about all that. My boy got temper issues. We're gonna have a long talk with that motherfucker once this shit is over with."

Before they all went their way Gata looked at Slim and called out, "Hey, any of you know if Charlene is still around here?" Slim answered the Mexican and Colombian woman. "Nah she aint been around she moved outta the hood like a year or two ago. Up in West Vinewood now I think. She was already outta the game before that but now she really gone for good."

"Why'd she leave?" She asked?" Neto turned to Gata saying, "Come on, mija get in. Who cares?" Slim said, "Remember Lee, right? He got shot by Davis Sheriff's Department over on Brogue Ave. He went and held up the LTD over near Grove Street. Maybe he figured five o would blame it on the dudes round the corner from there instead of us but they weren't far away. Plus he shot the Pakistani dude behind the counter so that didn't help. He went out spraying too but they got him. Charlene aint want little Dennis growing up in the hood no more after that."

"Sorry..." They got back in the car and Gordo and Chela got into the Blade and Neto could see he and Chela were having a conversation of their own regarding what happened.

They began to drive out to the clubouse in East Vinewood. "So tell me something Neto," Stated Gata. "If you're so against any of us having friends from Chamberlain Hills, why are you okay with Oso being around them? I didn't hear you give him any speeches. Don't you think that's a double standard?"

"No I don't. Because first of all, I did warn him about hanging with them. Constantly. I still do. I don't know what it's going to take for him to realize how full of shit they are. Second, with that said, he's not from our neighborhood. I mean he didn't get jumped in or anything but he did stay in Rancho when he got here first too. He's an independent. So he works with us and he works with them. I don't like the idea of him being an inside man for them. Third, there's no such thing as a friend in the Families. Any one of thm would kill you for a quarter if they thought they could get away with it. You forget, there's Family sets in Arizona too. Not as much as out here but they're there."

"Yeah but that's another state. Everything is different state to state," Tiny said. "It's the most similiar to each other in the south west but still a little different," Neto scowled as he kept his eyes on the road. Here he thought he knew a lot about the streets and by in large he did and had done his best to teach Paul what he should and should not do in San Andreas but there was some things he had gotten wrong. Here he was always trying to school the little homie and the gente from the cliqua were schooling him.

He couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing. They waited on the street a while as they kept eyes on the club house. "They got a bar in there too," Tiny announced. "I've hooked up with a few biker chicas in there before but trust me that's not a good bar to be in. They don't like anybody that aint Lost."

"That's fine by me, ese. I never gave much of a damn about motorcycles," Santa Muerte stated. They saw the Mule truck coming out of the lot. They waited for it to pull out. They began to tail them. "I don't get why we can't just attack them now. We got the cuetes in the trunk. We can take all of these redneck fuckers," Neto complained. "That''s what we're told to do, homes. If you want to be a guy who doesn't listen to what he's told, join Marabunta."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Neto yelled. "It was a joke carnal. Tranquilo..."

_Paul_

He was with Slim, Rhino and Lamar. Lil King was told to stay behind in the hood and just manage his corner. Paul drove the Cavalcade. He didn't live SUV's. The way they handled. And what was more, he didn't like being around the Families that much anymore. It wasn't that the Aztecas were anymore peaceful a t all but the way Rhino was, it just wasn't the same as when he got to the city. Lamar was still cool and his friend but he was already tired of running around with them. It was the attitudes he had to deal with.

Granted, the Families had always been better by him than the Ballas and while the east coast had a lot more Ballas than the west coast did, it wasn't exactly a warm welcoming to come to the place where the gang had gotten its start. The Families were meeting up near Vinewood Hills where they would be setting up an amush. He got a text on his cellphone as he stopped at a red light. Neto confirmed in it that they were tailing the truck. Paul knew they still had to meet up not too far from Chumash where the Hils would start to descend into the lower country that would be Blaine County.

He thought of the weapons in the back seat that he had loaded up for himself for this trip. There was an M-16A4 in there, a Benelli M3, and a PSH 1 Sniper Rifle. He wasn't the best with a Sniper Rifle. In fact between himself, Neto, Mai and Ivan he was actually the worst of them at using a Rifle but each of the threre of them had taught him and had him take lessons. He'd done a few shooting sessions at Ammu Nation so while he was far from a sharp shooter he was at least better equipped to use it than anybody else in the ride. Though with a bunch of semi literate bangers from Chamberlain Hills who could read any tag no matter how much it was just gibberish, but not a book, that wasn't saying much. Still, he figured he could handle it in a pinch. He only hoped that if he had to use it against the Lost MC that they were less skilled with their weapons than he was. Which was unlikely.

Most of them were older than him so even if he had survived encounters with the Lost before, those guys still had military expirience. In fact of the four room mates, Paul was the only one who could technically be called a civilian. He was a step up in shooting skills from a lot of LS bangers but only a little bit. But when it came to fighting a shitr load of Ballas ior Vagos eventually quantity would beat quality. It only took one shot to kill a man, any other variations of how much you can get shot or how many bullets you can survive or how bad of a wound you can sustain and what it takes to kill you was pure luck and randomness.

He had listened to creation stories back home on the reserve, about how the creator had made human beings and the animals, and how his mother or sometimes grandmother depending on versions of the story, Sky Woman had formed the lands. It was, like any religious creation storyt supposed to give the believers a sense of order that somebody was watching out for you. Perhaps in the case of the Mohawks obviously, their "God" was a lot less of a judgemental prick than the biblical God. Even still, for the longest time h had seem himself as outside of that. It wasn't that he nessecarily disbelieved in the creator or an afterlfe. '

He certainly didn't want to end up in the same place as his father but yet by theit belief system he wondered how it could happen any other way since they believed in an afterlife, but not nessecarily a heaven or hell. Like Christians who brougyht their bible and missionaries they had an afterlife that they called the sky world but he hoped his father would not be there. He was scum and he had killed him. He didn't see it as wrong. He only saw what he had done with his life since then, failing to stay out of trouble as his mother wanted for him, as wrong.

It was fiurther than this, of course. Even if there was some benevelont higher power looking down on everybody and even if somehow the bad souls just either wandered the earth in limbo or simply vanished out of existance as their souls were not light enough to survive death, he could not believe he was one of the chosen or beloved children of God or the creator or the unverse or whatever the hell it was out there. His life was chaos. Even if every man had a destiny, he did not. He was a wandering loner, aimless, friendless, without family.

Any friends or solace he now had, he knew and could feel would only be temporary. He was not one to feel sorry for himself. He would rather he just move on and not think about it but then, because of years of being pushed around, bullied, abused and abandoned or rejected he felt as though it angered him now when people might try and be decent to him. He always wondered what their angle was.

If everybody had a destiny or love waiting down the road he had only a fateless future and heartache, if not lonliness. If everybody else had predestined fate for different points in life, he was simply a man who lived in a chaotic existance that was only more random than chaotic. There was no rhyme or reason to any of it. There was no lesson to learn from anything he had gone through. As he thought about the Sniper Rifle in the trunk and the possibility of using it, he frowned at how he had to be shown how to use the fucking thing when everything else it seemed had come to him easier. Handguns, hell, he and his childhod friends had stolen their old man's pistols and took them off into th woods to shoot. Or when they became teeens some of the boys would accompany their fathers hunting with deer rifles.

His father had always promised to teach him how to track and trap but henever had. He'd gone along on other hunts with opeople but not his father. He'd always been too drunk or would vanish for days on end. He'd always felt an anger about this. Despte the stereotypes and problems that First Nations and Metis people faced, there were still quite a few rez kids that had normal and loving families. Two parents that loved them and love d each other. Not split up homrs ike his or broken homes. Dads who did not beat their women. He had envied and even hated some of the kids who had it even though he knew that what they had was normal.

Most of all, when it came to Mai, Ivan and Neto, he didn't like to be the baby of the bunch. He'd never had siblings growing up but now he felt like that was what this was but they didn't think he could do anything for himself. Neto worried in a somewhat justifable way about him hanging with CGF and he started to see more now why it probably was a bad idea but he still owed Lamar in a lot of ways for looking out for him. Still he hated that Neto was now a junkie. He was no different than his old man in that sense but the deepest irony is that unlike his biological father, Neto actually did give a shit. With Ivan and Mai they too had a certain concern for him too but Mai was almost like the older sister he never had.

She always worried about him even lgoing outside. He didn't understand why. He had run away to the west coast and before that to Liberty City to escape the law. In a way he never had a choice. To him, he saw her as somewhat hypocritcal as well. She sometimes told him that he was too smart to be wasting his life doing this being twenty one and all. But what had she done? She had killed people in a far away country for the government long before he ever killed another human being. And to him, her motivations for becoming a criminal made even less sense.

Neto had a mysterious past that Paul didn't fully understand though he told him bits and pieces of iy but it seemed all of Neto's family was dead, Ivan had lost the woman that had been a mother to him even if she was really only the mother of his half brother and sister who the ex KGB agent was stil searching for. So like Paul, Ivan had been seperated from his family. aul wanted to return home too and look after his mother but he couldn't. Ivan could and was even though he possibly was risking just as much. So even though Paul was not for now, as close with Ivan as he was with Neto or Mai, he somewhat respected him in away. Ivan had a sense of distance himself and really only seemed to open up the most to Mai, perhaps it was a veteran thing.

He didn't kow why he didn't do the same with Neto. Neto had fought in the drug wars down in Mexico and was every bit a veteran too. But maybe it was because it wasn't the same kind of war. Maybe because Ivan was on one side of the Cold War at one time and considered himself a patriot to old Russia to this day even while Mai had been a soldier in the war on terror and had fought in the middle east and her father had fought for the South Vietnamese in Nam which was at the end of the day a proxy war for the Cold War, they were still close. Maybe oppositews attracted or maybe on some level they didn';t agree with what they had both done for their cuntry entirely.

What he did respet about Ivan as far as the youngest gunmen's own relationship with the oldest gunmen, is that Ivan respected his privacy and ability to make his own choice. He only really felt like Ivan was babying him in a way when he was teaching him to shoot but he knew it was for his own benefit. Even if he knew he was being irrational at his discomfort of them teaching him as though he were a defenseless child, he ouldn't control the thoughts in his head about it. Still, he saw Ivan as somewhat of a contrast of himself. He both respected and resented him in a way because Ivan was risking his own freedom and probably his life just to find his father. And when Ivan was no much older than he, he had lost his mother. And Paul had killed his own father.

But he was afraid to ever go back to Canada. His mother didn't want him coming back for the same reason but now he had to worry about her every day and at the same time keep his own head down to stay alive in a strange city. Ivan on the other hand had come all the across the world when it would have been smart for him, even if he had only started as a rookie KGB in training when the assasinatiomn of the senator had gone down. It was either wreckless and stupid or i wt was what he should have been doing to get back to what was left of his own family.

If he ever was to go back to any reserve he would need to have an identity change and that was easier said than done especially on a reservation he would need a new identity. A fake one wouldn't be good. Tribal government's were better at finding fake ID's even than a pig in any US city was. The only way he could see getting an identity change is if he was to go into some kind of witness protectionbut he wasn't a snitch and even if he was there was nobody he was in contact big enough to tell on except maybe Madrazo or maybe even on a good day, Simeon or Gerald but guys like that, he wouldsooner kill himself than rat on and it wasn't worth the trade off just to get back home. Or was it? But then, it wasn't like you had a say in where you go when you get new identities and go into the program.

His thoughts were interuipted by the loud conversationm in the back. It seemed Lamar and Rhino were discussing something about a shooting at a recycling planet and that OG whom he had witnesses earlier but had not gotten an introduction to, was the topic. "I'm telling you, dog. Stretch capped D right in the face. Just pow! That nigga tried to set us all up. I don't even know why Stretch would bring him over there."

"Hey but that's good though," The hot tempered CGF/Forum Gangster stated in response to Lamar. "I wasn't feeling the peace between us and OCB anyway man and I get the feeling the little homies wasn't feeling it either. I mean getting your homies blasted is one thing but half these niggas lost their daddy to these ball sacks. Fuck the Ballas. We need to just mop them all up and have us be the ones running South Central. No ball sacks, no Bar ho's...no Marabunta..."

"Oh what you gonna say no Aztecas too motherfucker?" Asked Slim. "I get you hate everybody that aint black and green and you can dump on all the bar ho's you want but don't get it twisted my nigga. The Ese's as a whole aint going nowhere. I aint saying we is I mean we're gonna hold it down for the block but I'm saying don't expect shit to be like the 90's where we was on top. It's a motherfucking monopoly game. Ballas held shit down for the 80's and part of the 90's then then us now iot's the Vagos time to be on top. Aint nothing none of us can do. And even if we could we aint finna run them out plus the Salvadoran gangstas plus the Aztecas, dude. Get real."

"Nah maybe not...but it can't hurt to try. And havea lot of fun doing it. I'm saying though. These smellow rag bitches, or them motherfuckas with the face tattoos, they new to me at least as an enemy but we been funking with the Ballas since the 70's, fam and you can't just erase that. How many niggas you think died in the streets fighting over it? What hundreds, thousands? Shiiiiit. Between 72' and now, loc my money's on millions. If you count the entire country and every hood that's caught this green against purple fever and the amount of murders nationwide per year i every city with a ghetto has to be at least a million dead. Yeah, these Ese's might be kicking up a lot of dust more recently killing niggas a lot in just a few years but they still got a long way to go cause they aint never gonna be as good at killing us as we are at killing us. Maybe we can stop killimng ourselves if just all the Ballas droopped and then we can focus on them. Or those bitches can put down the purple and rept the green."

"Nigga please. Only scaredy bitches be doing that, flip flp shit and Stretch told me niggas doing that inside be getting turned out. How you gonna trust a nigga that used to be on the other side? Unless they got fucked over by the other side but even then how you know for sure that's really how it is?" Lamar scoffed. "Ball eaters is ball eaters, dog but most of them would rather catch a bullet to they brain than ever rock with us. I respect that more than if they want to be on this Forum thang I mean you know me though they can let their bitches put the green on. Your boy Long Dick will have them Ball Less hood rats whooping and I swear gimme like two days of dicking em down I'll have em throwing up BK."

Slim chuckled at that and dapped the younger Family member. "Man, Davis you crazy, I aint never macking to no Baller bitch. Them Balla ho's i dirty as a motherfucker my dick burns just even thinking about that," Rhino stated. "Anyway," Slim stated. "As much as we might wanna do what you talking about we gotta have at ruce with OCB. There was days when I didn't think that was possible too man I was a lil shortie before the riots and the truce happened so i remembered the days when there could only be peace between a purple and a green if you both quit banging. I aint got love for em either."

Slim paused then added, "Thing is though, partna, we don't see niggas from Davis as much you feel me? We don't gotta make any kind of truce with the South Side niggas. We can blast them as long as they try and move in our hood. I been hating them. Some of them came up on the west side but most of em got kicked outta Rancho by the Vagos, bro and it aint no love for them. OCB and us we can just stay outta each other'sway. I aint got no reason to go to Davis. Unless the Sherif's Department lock me up. But even over there I got got Davis niggas who'll back me in the holding cell. We just gotta be modern about ours, pimping Back in the day it was you against all Ballas and whatever Family hood you bump with. But now you can be cool with one Family hood and one Baller hood and hate another from both sides. That's just the wyay it is now. Maybe it's the way it always was but without the truces of today."

"Man truces just sound so pussy bro. We more powerful than the Ballas and you know it, S. Why we gotta want peace with them they should want it with us we kick their asses anyway. Even with them as a united front and us set tripping we can take those bitches any day of the wek. I don't care what LSPD say about Ballas being more hardcore than us cause it's less of them. Since niggas with the Families set trip, that means there's really less of us than them since we aint one. I'd rather we stop beefing with Carson before I ever said it's cool with Covenant, and let me tell you. Me and Carson? That aint happening. But they still get more respect than a Ball Sack."

"Yeah but that's kind of funny though cause Carson and CGF kill each other even more than they do Ballas," Paul quietly observed. "What you know about it, lil man?" Asked Rhino in a condescending tone. "Aight look maybe we do funk with them a lot more but it's bad bad blood with them since the late 70's"

"Yeah but you've hated Ballas since the early 70's. So why does a rival hood in the same gang take priority?"

"It's just gegraphy, fool," Rhino stated. "It's Strawberry. Carson is closer. We'll still smoke SSB's if they come around here. But the OB aint as close like my man said. Neither are the East Side Ball Sacks. So me personallyt? I hate Ballas more. Maybe some lil homies hate Carson more I don't know I can't speak for themn. But does it really matter who you hate more? They still get treated either way. I don't know any Lost MC faggots but a lot of homies don't like them. I aint even got a problem with em really. But Stretch needs them got so they gone. This is more for fun than business or personal. Nah actually, this is business and pleasure you feel me? Killing Vagos, Marabunta and Ballas is personal. It really don't matter though. Families is king."

Lamar grinned. "I know that's right, pimping. And it don't matter what punk ass one time got to say anyway/. They can say this and that about how Families is less violent than Ballas but they listed CGF as one of the most violent hoods in LS. So we the exception to the rule. Even if Davis Neighborhood niggas are sluyffing and Carson Ave are just bitches that stay only defending their turgf without ever going out and bringing the noise, we still on top. They might have ran DNFG out of they hood and into ours but we're the ones who give them the most challenge."

"Seems like you would think the Lost would be having more problems with the Angels Of Death."

"They finished them off that's why," Slim said with a smirk. "How sad can a nigga be? They got killed off in their own state. They supposed to be San Andrean and the Lost come from the midwest or back east somewhere but they still punked them on their home turf. I remembeer when I used to see those assholes all running doen the street with their loud ass choppers. I never got any sleep when I stay over at bitches house in Vinewood that only changed once the Angels were gone."

"Nah they aint kick them out of San Andreas," Stated Lamar. "They just kicked them out of Southern San Andreas. They had some help but they don't aknowledge that shit. There was some other motorcycle clubs around LS that hate the Angels even more than the lost do so they had a hand in kicking them out a few years ago. Wrell most of em. They aint gone though. Just under the radar. But shit I aint got that much of a problem with em either. For me it's all business nothing personal. They got what we need they give it up they get clapped. Shit they getting clapped anyway./ The bikers that survive today gonna be the ones that stayed home."

"Yeah I was gonna say," Paul remarked. "They can't all be gone I mean we killed a shit load of them at the saw mill so there's siome of them around. But I don't really care for the Lost myself. Maybe it's about time we get rid of them. Down the line anyway."

They reached their destination finallt. Paul saw some of the bantgers from before including two African merican women. One wore a dark green college basketball jersey that she cut in half to be a midrif top. She had a belly piercing that was a green jewel and her skin was coffee colored. She had neck length hair and somewhat big eyes that were hazel. Her hair was light brown. The other CGF homegirl was darker skinned and wore her hair curly it was reddish brown but natural only she kept a green bandanna pushing it back as it was around her forehead. She wore a white blouse with some green sparkles on it plus white jans that showed off her plump booty.

The lighter skinned girl was named Peaches while the blacker one was D Doll. He also recognized G Note from before. She was dressed similiar to how she had been before. But this time she had shades on. She carried an AK-47. "What's up, homie?" She asked greeting Paul. Playing it cool, he nodded at her without a word while Lamar, Slim and Rhino exchanged a hug and dap with the black woman.

Peaches looked at Paul asking, "You banging for the east coast?" He shot her a funny expression. "What?" She asked, "You from Liberty, right?" He nodded. "Well throw it up!" He smirked turning away from her light hearted teasing. "Hey, you sure these niggas coming this way?" Rhino asked Lamar. "Ah yeah don't even trip. I got one of my other partnas fdrom outta town to follow him. The Aztecas got a guy tailing them up Chumash but I had a homie of mine from Ohio em."

"You brought another outsider in on this? The fuck wrong with you?" Demanded Slim. "Are you simple or what? At least this guy here earned his keep around the hood," To the families at leat right now, Paul was not a member but he was a drug dealer in good standing and he had permission to sling in the hood so long as he kicked up taxes. The truth of the matter was he had been dealing but he hadn't paid up.

He had crack cocaine on three different occasions to some woman who for some reason had a tow truck. Her man was a crackhead too but he either didn't know or didn't care that the bitch offered sexual favors to people for drugs or money. At the rate she was going, Paul was surprised she hadn't sold their tow truck for rocks.

"Don't even trip. It aint coming outta your pay day. Just remember I'm the one running Forum Gangstas. You still CGF so don't go giving me orders motherfucker. You aint Stretch."

"Nah but I wonder what Stretch would make of all this Forum Gangstas shit?" Lamar stepped up saying, "Man shut the fuck up! Didn't nobody ask you. You wanna catch that fade when we get back to the hood we can do that but Forum Drive is my shit."

"Yeah whatever, fool," Rhino scoffed. "If you were really a man you would have been told him about that shit. Oh what you scared that he's gonna take that as an act of war?"

"Man ya'll need to stop disrespecting the homeboy," D Doll said. "Lamar's one of us. And Stretch tried making peace with the lobsters, bro. That aint cool."

"it'ds already peace on the inside but that shit don't apply on the streets," Peaches stated. G Note also spoke up, "Damn will you niggas stop fighting among each other? We supposed to be taking down the Lost."

"Bitch shut up, nobody asked you," Rhino growled. "Bitch? No the fuck you didn't nigga don't make me break my foot off in your ass.."

"You're acting like idiots. Both of you!" Paul said to both Lamar and Slim. "Hey this don't concern you!" Slim yelled.

Paul retrieved the Grenade Launcher from the van and aimed it at the central vehicle in the road block. At this range it would explode and kill all of them. "All right that's it! I'm getting tired of hanging with you guys. I do it for the money but also out of friensship for Lamar. But you guys keep on having pissing contests. I'm over it. The Lost MC are on their way here. Lamar did the rigt thing having a guy follow them but if he comes and the Lost see us all arguing when we're supposed to be watching the road, that'll give them a chance to either shoot some of us or get away. I don't plan on being on the receiving end of any bullets today. So either we can all die here when i blow these cars and us to kingdom come, or you can all shut the fuck up and do your jobs and we can get paid."

"Man who gave him a grenade launcher?" G Note asked in awe at the man's craziness. "Maybe this is just the greed talking but I'd rather we get paid. i'm tired of hanging around the Families. You guys talk shit about your own friends. And maybe that's how it is with any gang, i don't know. But you got till the count of three to tell me what it's going to be because I aint afraid to die."

"Neither are we!" Shouted Rhino, but he could tell he was bluffing. "Good. Then just sit still and wait for me to count to three and do nothing."

Rhino aimed at him. "You aint doing that!" He moved back further from the cars but Paul said, "It's still going to cause a chain reaction and you'll be caugt in the blast. And if you shoot me my finger is still on the trigger One...two..."

"Aight! Chill!" Slim stated. "We'll do it your way. LD...my bad homie..." Paul told Rhino, "Point your weapon away from me and at the the road. "Hold up. There's something wrong with this plan. What's gonna stop these bikers from seeing what's around the corner and turning away?" Asked Peaches. "By the time they do that it'd be too late."

The Mule finally came. Paul got the M-16 ready. G Note put her green bandanna over her face. Lamar and Rhino put on ski masks while Slim put on a green Corkers hat with a greenish blue bandanna around his face. Inside the cab there were two white mn both with tattoos but they were not dressed in biker clothing. They were oviously Lost MC members. Lamar's courier that he had mentioned, was a man of Indian or possibly Pakistani descent. He came out of his own car, a dark red Dominator racking a Mossberg 500.

"Get the fuck out of the truck!" He yelled with a British accent. The two men got out with their hands up. "You're making a mistake!" The driver, a Caucasian with greasy blonde hair and a mustache wearing a white t shirt and dirty jeans with the knees ripped 90's style.

The other had reddish brown hair and a graying beard and wore a black AC-DC t shirt. "You know who you're robbing?" The older man asked. "Yeah, some gay ass bikers, shut the fuck up," Shouted Rhino as he hit the biker gang member in the stomach with the butt of the AA-12. The guy doubled over and the gun went off hitting the man in the right thigh. The guy shreiked as the powerful round tore through the tissue and ligament.

"What the fuck, we weren't supposed to shoot unless we had to asshole!" Paul barked. "Yeah now we gotta dump on this fool, stupid!" Shouted Slim Skillz. With that, he fired his P90 into the throat of the other biker. "Man who cares we were tooling up in case we had to fight now ya'll want to bitch out?" Lil Rhino complained. "Nah I'd have tied these two up and just tried to get the truck up outta here if we could you dumb ass!"

Paul looked at the wounded biker still in the street bleeding next to his deceased friend who had choked to death on his own blood. "We gotta put this guy out of his misery...sorry old timer...it wasn't meant to go down like this..,.i'll make it quick..." Slim stopped him. "Nah fuck that, cuz we gotta roll. The sooner we get this truck back to LS the better."

"He could talk..if he live long enough he could talk to the cops or to his friends if they make it over here..."

"I said no, man! Come on!" Before they all left Slim gave each of them head sets so they could communicate.

Paul got into the rig with Lamar. With two spaces freed up, Peaches and D Doll took their place in the Cavalcade. Peaches had an AR-15 and D Doll had an Adaptive Combat Rifle, a weapon used in the war in Afghanistan. On top of all of them, Slim had a AK-12 but this time he was driving as Paul and Lamar got the truck on the way back.

After the shooting as they all drove out of the area, they made sure they were all able to talk on head sets. "_Hey I'ma patch us into the Aztecas too so they can hear us. I'ma send Gordo a text so he makes sure they all do the same shit."_

"We aint going back to LS, remember? We gotta go to Sandy Shores. Text Gordo and make sure he gets us the address."

_"Aight I gotchu," _

They began to head down the highway downhill to try and get to Sandy Shores. Just then, automatic fire broke out. Lamar hollered into the head set, "Hey, Harvey, I need you to get your ass back this way and back us up!" He assumed Harvey was the guy from out of town. Paul checked the rear view and saw that there was a convoy of at least eight bikers on his ass. And the first row was firing SMG's at the back of the truck.

"Where you going with our smack, assholes?!" Demanded the biker closest to him. The CGF members started shooting them off the road, Peaches and D Doll let them have it with rounds from their Assault Rifles, between the two of them, they knocked three Lost MC members from their bikes.

Lamar fired his AK out of the window as a biker tried to fire at him from the right side. He hit the man, an obese white male with a red beard, in the left side and in the gut. The man fell off his bike bouncing off the road. "Man how the fuck they know where we are?"

"They probably got a tracking device. Again. When are we going to start checking the back first before fucking taking shit? How did we know we have the right truck we could have been wrong!" Paul shouted. "Man you know we got the right truck!" Lamar screamed. "The mid life crisis on wheels shooting at your ass aint proof enough?!"

"That's not the point this is the second time this shit could have been avoided! You take the wheel i'm going to go have a look in the back. Slim, Rhino, everybody, we need that cover! I'm gonna be exposed!" He c;limbed up onto the roof from the passenger side of the cab humping his Rifle up with him. "And keep Lamar covered too!"

Rhino took the head off a biker completely as he rolled up on the side of them with Slim pulling the SUV next to two bikers. He killed one with the shotgun blast while Slim rammed the other off of his bike and the biker hit the truck's side leaving a red mark before collapsing into the road and he rolled under with both legs crushed under the back wheels. The man's screams were blood curdling as this happened and it caused the truck to get some turbulence and Paul was nearly thrown from it. "What the fuck!" He screamed as he barely held on, with the Rifle strapped around his back. "hey that aint on me, dog, Slim did that shit!"

"Whichever one of you it was, you with the driving or Slim with the ramming don't do it again! Or if you do do it again, do it on the right side!" He was about halfway along the roof. Three bikers pulled up and saw Paul on the roof and began firing Uzi's at him. One round did graze his left arm and he took a few in the side and it urt and he prayed it didn't go through. He was only able to hold on with one hand but he needed to shoot. He rolled inward to try and be less visible to the Lost MC and their hail of bullets. Luckily most had ricocheted from the sides and corners of the roof and had gone away from him. He rolled right but he nearly rolled off as Lamar took a sharp turn.

A Mexican American biker of the Lost MC who had his hair shaved in a mohawk and had tattoos along the side of his neck that had some obscenity against the Angels Of Death, fired up at Paul. Paul was unable to fire back and hold on this time around but he figured he might need to risk it. It was either risk falling and maybe catch his balance or get his ass blown off. He unstrapped the rifle while trying to still hug the roof but he used one arm to simply spray the Assault rifle over the side. He hit the biker who was shooting at him and another one.

He almost lost the Assault Rifle over th side but he grabbed in by the strap. Another carload of the families tat had been along were firing out the window of their black Felon. The lost members fired on the Families car and managed to hit one of the passengers. Paul finally dropped down to the back and opened up the back. He checked and saw that there was indeed a shit load of heroin in the back. Brick after brick. He searched through the truck looking for any tracking device. He could find none. "Hey lamar...is there a cell phone up there?"

"Hold on..." The black gangster checked and said, "Yeah there's an Ifruit 4. This motherfucker needs an upgrade!" Paul warned him, "Toss it out the window! They're probaly following this truck through the Trackify app!" Lamar tossed it out but they still had more bikers on their asses and Paul began to let the M-16 rip. Lamar pulled the truck to a sudden halt and he was thrown to the side and a few bricks almost went out so he shut it and he yelled, "The fuck is with your driving?! You a blonde?!" Lamar backed up and said, "They got a road block! Ambush!" Rounds hi the truck so Paul got out as the truck was soon stationary nd Lamar had gotten out and was firing. The Lost MC and the families were exchanging gunshots on the road. They were in Harmony it looked like.

Lamar's friend Harvey let off three shots dropping two bikers, blowing one man's brains to bits. The other, he hit in the chest twice. "Hey that's my dog!" Lamar shouted in respect. "We need to get past these bastards!" Cried the hired gun. "These are just Los Santos boys. If they get the Stab City chapter to back them up we're fucked!"

A biker came riding up from offroad spraying a Mac-10 and he it Harvey with two rounds in the left shoulder but not before the man fired and it the guy in the gut sending him flying one direction while the bike went another direction busting the side mirror. "They tracked us through the phone! If we can just get past these guys we should be in the clear!"

Paul heard Neto's voice over the headset,_ "Just hang in there...ah shit! We got company too!"_

Paul asked Lamar's friend, "You okay?" The man nodded,"I'll be all right it's just a flesh wound. How about yourself? You got shot on the top of a roof."

"I'm all right...same..."

The two ducked dow behind the Felon the Families back up was in but the bikers had mowed down the other three bikers as the road block men were armed with Assault Rifles, shotguns, Sub Machine Guns and Handguns. The backup CGF members never had a chance. A muscular white male with a shaved head wearing a leather vest standing at six foot seven, fired a Remington and almost hit Slim. "Al's gonna turn you sons of bitches into mince meat! Johnny too!"

Lamar fired hitting him with ten rounds in the stomach. The biker staggered and yelled, from his injuries but his words were not understandable. G Note unloaded hitting two bikers, one Caucasian, one African American. She hit the first in the right rib cage the stomach, the neck and the lungs. The second was hit in the chest and the head, blowing his brains out. The biker fell with part of his left eye dangling from his socket.

D Doll fired her Assault Rifle at a biker driving the gang burrito in the forehead, blowing his brain and skull matter out of the back of his skull. "It's good to have you on board!" D Doll told Paul as they fired from cover. "No problem. Let's get behind another car. Cars are not bulletproof and the only thing we have going for us is they can't see us!" The girl looked at him, "Shit! They always tell us duck behind cars in a drive by!"

"That's on;y good if they can't see you. But if a bullet goes through on th side you're on you're fucked!" Harvey told her, "He's right, love. I'll cover you," He fired and Paul, D Doll and Peaches dove for cover trying to get behind Slim's ride. Slim and Rino managed to take out the rest of the bikers that had been behind them but the bikers in the front were still dug in. Harvey managed to it one of them even from the cover of another Burrito and he hit the man in the shoulder but the return fire it Harvey back.

Harvey took five rounds from an M4 in the lymph nodes. "Shit! Not Harvey! Fuck!" Lamar fired at the biker who had done that nailing the guy in the sternum. "Punk ass bitch ass bitch!" The CGF member lacked wit but he still at least followed trough on aim to make up for it. "So there's really nowhere behind a car that's safe?! It's saved my ass before!" Cried out D Doll. "Me too!" Peaches added. "It's the engine block that's about it!" Answered the Kahnawake gunmen.

Several rounds did go through the vehicle and Slim's left tail light was blown out red glass raining. G Note yelled, "CGF for life mothafuckas!" Slim yelled, "Bitch shut up you want them coming after us?" Rhino hollered, "What is you scared nigga? Fuck these white boys!" An African American Lost member yelled, "Hey I'm black too, asshole!" Rhino let him have it with the remainder of the shotgun's rounds before reloading. The black biker took two in the gut one in the chest one in the leg and one in the right shoulder. "No!" He yelled. "You're not!"

G note yelled to Slim, "It don't matter we're smoking all these marks!" A round hit Slim's hat knocking it from his head and he ducked down behind some bikes getting further back from the fight but still shooting. "If they don't smoke us first!"

Paul got the grenade launcher on the M-16 ready. "That was really crazy by the way! You threatening to blow us all up and yourself. You a Kamikaze or a jihadist?" Asked D Doll. "Neither. I'm just wreckless. And I get tired of them arguing like a married couple."

"Shit you're tired of it? Try living around these motherfuckers most of your life!" Peaches cried. "I met plenty of assholes like that back in Liberty. I'll pass!"

"Well, I'm glad youre on our side. Cause a motherfucker that aint afraid to die is a dangerous motherfucker, bro. Were you really fnna blow us up?"

"I really hoped I wouldn't have had to. Luckily Slim's got more of a brain than most of them."

"Who you telling? We always want to plan hits and be careful about ours and these niggas go in hot tempered and fuck it up for everybody!"

"Everybody get clear! Lamar back the truck up!" He yelled. Lamar got in keeping his head down. Paul fired the grenade and it exploded and kicked up a huge explosion that knocked everybody over and sent Lost MC members flying, body parts were dismembered and legs with no body attached to them hit the streets as did skulls and other bloodied parts. One biker was burnt to a crisp.

A Lost MC member weakly stood up, wounded from rounds to the left arm and left leg. "I'm fucking tired...of you gang banging street trash!" He fired an SMG aiming at Paul and Peaches but his vision was blurred from blood loss and he hit D Doll instead. He hit her with seven rounds in the back. She cried out falling over. Paul and Peaches caught her. Peaches stood up, enraged and unloaded at the biker and emptied every round in the mag into the already bloodied and tattered biker. "MOTHERFUCKER!" She got back to D Doll's side and said, "Come on, baby, stay with me. We're getting you outta here. Paul, help me get her in the car!" She had tears in her eyes and the black gang member was coughing blood as they tried to help her.

Lamar told Paul, "hey come on, dog we got a schedule to make let';s get moving!" He spotted the wounded woman and shook his head in shame however but got into the truck. "She's bleeding all over my motherfucking seat! We take her with us we'll get caught up!" Peaches, in tears screamed, "The fuck is wrong with you?! She's the homegirl we aint leaving her!"

She brought her into the car and Paul walked up Slim saying, "LD's right we have to get off the road and besides if we leave these CGF bodies here the cops will be on you anyway."

"There aint enough room, brah they took their own car. Matter of fact you need to load them niggas up into the car then use a grenade."

Lamar heard this and said, "You serious?" Slim said, "If we take D doll we gotta blow that shit up. I can take one person but I cant take em all!" Paul growled, "Fine! Let's just get this shit over with!"

He loaded the CGF corpses into the Felon and put some distance between himself and the car. He fired a grenade into it and it went up. "You better hope they don't pull dental records."

D Doll was bleeding out and coughing blood her dark skin turning pale. "Peach...I dont think I'm gonna make it..." She said with fear in her voice. "Just hang on, mama I got you."

"I don't want to die here...I never thought I'd get killed in the desert...I want to see Strawberry one more time..."

"Don't say that...just think about the hospital. We're gonna ge t there. There's gonna be doctors. Fine ass doctors. Maybe you'll met one who will take you away from all this...I'ma visit you too...maybe we both will..."

The darker skinned woman smiled, wishing she could believe that. Paul turned away not wanting to see what was going on. "Lamar...you take the truck. We'll be with you. Have Rhino ride with you."

"You sure?" Paul nodded. He got into the car trying to put pressure on her wounds. "I think we can get her to the Sandy Shore Medical Center if we hurry."

"Fool you're tripping/...even if I haul ass she aint gonna make it."

"Shut the fuck up!" Screamed Peaches, in full tears. "She's one of us how you gonna be from the same hood and this dude who aint even from the hood got more empathy, nigga?!" Paul told Peaches, "Slim, just try it, all right? We can drop her at the hospital and get out of there., Peaches can stay with her. We'll have to come up with an explenation but all of that can take a back seat to saving her life."

"You niggas are gonna get me booked, I swear..."

"How can you be so cold?!" Cried Peaches. "I expect this from Rhino but you?!" Paul lifted her shirt up to see where each bullet wound hit. "Just...stop yelling...keep her calm. I think she has a collapsed lung," He put his ear to her chest. He put Lester on speaker phone. "Lester, this is an emergency, man. I need you to divert any police in Sandy Shores from any 187 APB's I'll pay you whatever. Charge me double I don't give a shit."

"Okay...I can buy you some time. I can try and divert their attention over to Mount Chiliad. That's the best I can do..."

He hung up and he tried to use his own ski mask he'd worn to put pressure on her bullet wounds. Peaches sobbed. "When we get outta here... get you all better we'll get some ice cream..remember those bannana sundaes we had at that restaurant? They were so good..." The wounded CGF member nodded, smiling, "I do..." With that, she was gone. Peaches sobbed into her chest and Paul set her body aside and he let the gang member cry on his shoulder, which she did and he put an arm around her, letting her cry it out. "She's right you know. You're kind of cold about this. I didn't know her but you should be the one comforting her."

"I gotta drive, man. You want us to get to the medical center or not?"

He tried to give her CPR but after five minutes then six he knew it wouldn't work. He'd learned to do it at a community college back east but he wasn't sure if you were supposed to be in a moving vehicle when doing it. Still, it was all they could do. They had taken their head sets off as they could hear Neto was in a shootout too. "Let's just get to the meeting spot, all right?"

Slim nodded and said softly, "Yeah..."

Finally, Neto texted him that everything was cool and they were on the way there. Paul still comforted this strange woman, covered in her tears and D Doll's blood.

They got to the spot finally and G Note was there too. She saw Paul and Peaches covered in blood and saw the body of D Doll in the car. She started to tear up and Peaches ran to her hugging the girl and the two both cried. Lamar and Rhino stood by with grim expressions on their faces and Slim joined them lighting a cigarette. "What now, man?" Asked Rhino. "Now we wait for the Aztecas..."

_Neto_

They stayed on the truck and finally they got to where they needed to be up near Chumash. Neto came out of the car, equipped with a Spas 12. He aimed at the window of the truck. "Out of the car, puto!" The man did as he was told. They checked the vehicle for any trackers and found none. They did find a cell phone with the Trackify app so Neto tossed it. Gordo and Demon tied up the two truck drivers and gagged them in the back. Neto got into the drivers seat and Gordo got in the passenger seat. He told Chela, "Hey you can drive my coche but dn't fuck it up all right?"

The chola nodded. They drove up the highway. "Think those two punks in the back will hold?" Gordo asked. Santa Muerte nodded. "Yeah. Neither one of them are getting out of there. We'll probably have to cut their heads off and bury them in teh desert."

"Chingado...that what you guys did with the cartel?" Neto said in a somewhat haunted voice, "Sometimes..."

"Orale...well...hey appeeciate you getting ny back bak there. I know I was out of line before with the fist fight. I lost. I started it. Dispensa. We should start fresh. You didn't have to get my back against that fool Rhino."

"Yeah why are you cool with him anywy? You just grew up with those fuckers or what? Slim I mean."

"Yeah he's cool, dog. I mean we both went our directions in the game but that's la vida, no? I heard around the hood you don't like the fact that we allied with them, right. But your boy out there is."

"Like I told Renata and Angela," He stated. "He's from the east coast and he's independent. But I think after that shit back there he's seeing how unstable they are. Besides, Demon wants to use him as an inside guy. I'm not liking the idea of putting him at risk but then I don't think he should kick it with them anyways but if he does, I'd rather have him around them to tell us inside shit."

"Yeah well I don't think he shold do that either but tha's cause we don't need another war with them. It's not like we get along with any other Family hood besides CGF. So what's it matter if have just one ally from their side? Shit...you don't even gotta be homies with thm. Just look at it like a job. Like something you do for money. We can make more monet working with them than warring with them."

"You can do the same allying with Vagos."

"Hey, East Los, Vespucci, fucking Cypress Flats, I'm fine with that, ese. But those Jamestown putos will always be my enemigas."

"Yeah well Demon, Tiny, Morena and Gata didn't have that problem with trying to be cool withthem."

"Yeah but they don't speak for me. I've lost homies from the Jamestown Vagos and from Carson Avenue. I aint got love for Carson. Don't try and make it seem like I'm against trucing with Raa it aint that it's just that Jamestown is who's killed my homies. No CGF ever killed any homies of mine and it's just like that with the Families. I wouldn't truce with Carson either. I got love for East Los Vagos but hate Rancho Vagos and I hate Carson but got loe for CGF. I aint gonna apologize for that shit, homes there's too many haters in the world so if I can get a little peace just in one or two other neighborhoods in the ghetto besides my own I'm gonna do that. Besides, even if I didn't have friends in the Hills, I still got customers out there and it's beter if I gotta meet up with some people that live out there."

"Maybe but they wion't be ok with you dealing on their turf. Think about it, Gordo. A local junkie is going to go to you, somebody from Rancho for their coka y chiva. That means either they're losing potential money from the addictos out there and you're competition or that means that they're already in debt to them and they gotcut off and rather than paying them back for the shit they owe, they're going to you with what they wouls see as money they should pay them back with. So then you'll have dealers in their projects mad at the dope fiends and you. What do you think's going to happen? Just because pedo has never jumped off with CGF after the 90's like the other gangs doesn't mean that there never will be. Remember, they're friends with other Family hoods that we do got beef with. The friend of a friend is an enenmy right? Well the friend of your enemy is your enemy."

They put the head sets on so they could patch into what was happening o the other end and they heard gunshots. He could hear all kinds of comotion. Looks like they're not having a good time of it, ese should we go help?" Asked Gordo. "Nah they can handle themselves. Paul's yoing but he's a survivor. And the Families, this is ust another day at the office."

Paul's voice came in, "They tracked us through the phone! If we can just get past these guys we should be in the clear!"

"Just hang in there!" Neto told the younger man. They spotted a convoy of Lost MC bikes. Possibly as much as twelve. "Ah shit! We got company too!" Neto cried out ducking down as the rounds started being let off. Gordo did the same but he cursed, "How the fuck did they know where we were going?!" Gordo demanded . "I don't know! We took their fucking phones, right? They shou;dn't have been able to track us for shit!"

Neto pulled over breaking out his FX-05 Xiuhcoatl. "What are you doing, eh? Parking us in the street makes us fucking sitting ducks."

"Yeah but at least we can shoot back."

"Idiota! We're not going to stop the truck. We can still shoot and drive! You just need to take care of it! Here let me drive!" The driver window shattered as the bikers gave a second go around firing on them. "We at least gotta buy ourselves some breathing room to move again," Neto stated. He got out aiming at the Lost bikers who were opening fire on the truck. He aimed at the biker who had driven off road and was going to circle back. He fired and hit the Lost MC member in the back of the head and he was dead before he hit the ground. Gordo came out of the cab shooting too.

Gata came out firing an H&amp;K MP5. She took out two bikers, one was a patched member and the other was a prospect. She hit the first biker in the side and the rounds pumbled into his ribcage. They both fell off the bike but the prospect riding bitch was sent flying breaking his legs on impact. "I don't think you'll be doing too much riding, cabron! They're gonna give you your patch post mortum!" Gordo stated as he fired. Big Demon fired his pistol out the window as he drove and he rammed a Lost member off the road running him over, the biker rolled off the hood of the car. "You fuckers are making me fuck up my carucha!" Screamed the Mexican and Samoan gangster. "That's going to cost you your bikes!"

Giggles fired her old school 1-80 Machine gun. She let two bikers on foot have it, one with seventeen rounds in the gut hitting him in the kidneys and the liver. She knew where they were in the body and she saw the rounds hit them there and even if she hadn't, several had gone in through th stomach"I'll save you a few trips to the bar, maricon!"

A biker tried to fire into the car and Demon ducked forcing Giggles to duck too as he grabbed her and he opened the door knocking the biker off the Zombie and the man fell off bouncing on the street. "Should have worn a helmet!" He fired his pistol with three rounds in the back of the collapsed biker.

Tiny came out firing an AK-74 and he hit a biker who did have a helmet on blowing his right eye out, turning the biker's eyes from brown to red as he blew it out. He ducked behind the car they had arrived in and Morena let off rounds from her M4. Her rounds hit a large and obeese biker, the rounds went through his sttomach and exited his back. Tiny's rounds lined up the stomach of a Caucasian red haired biker with frizzy cown like hair and at least seven of the rounds fragmented inside him bouncing around in the bone of the man's left arm. The man screamed as blood sprayed from the wounds and he fell to the ground, dying.

"You little shits! Johnny is gonna kill ya!" Screamed a biker. "Trevor Phillips Industries is gonna hear aboput this too! We're supposed to be working togerther!"

El Pajaro had an Armsel Striker. He fired hitting a retreating biker in the back near the shoulders and the rounds came out of his chest on the other side as his lungs collapsed and blood sprayed from his wounds and his mouth. Chucky also let off rounds from his own shotgun. He hit an African American biker coming towards him with an M-16. The blast took his head off and as the skull hit the ground half teh jaw was gone too.

"Nobody's telling anybody anything cayuse you're all going to die!" Neto shouted as he fired the Spas 12 upon emoptying his Assault Rifle. He hit a biker in the side barbequing the little fuckers ribs. The gang member coughed up blood writhing on the ground. Chela was shooting it out with three prospects and she managed to drop two of them. The Honduran gangster was good at shooting. Gordo also had a .500 Magnum on him. He aimed at a biker who was drawing a bead on Neto. He fired and hit the man in the stomach and tore a gigantic hole in him. Gordo chuckled. "Talk about getting up in them guts."

Another came from a Lost MC Burrito and Gordo fired hitting him in the head with a shot and the blast took out damn near half his brain in an explosion of skull fragments and gray matter. "You fucking cholo douche bags! You're all dead!" El Pajaro cackled as he fired from cover, "All your old bikers are fat alcoholics and all your youngsters are just emo rejects, ese!" Chucky was hit from behind in the back of the head with twelve rounds from a UMP. Ortega let the biker who did it have it with rounds from his own AK-47. The biker took twenty rounds in the stomach, both legs and chest and five in the face.

"Trevor Phillips is tired of you biker putos too!" Yelled Ortega. You think he gives a shit about any of you? He doesn't!"

Neto fired the Spas 12 making spam out of the last two bikers even as one of them fired an M4 Spectre at him hitting him with eight rounds in the vest in the stomach. He let them have it. They got back into the truck and began to head to their destination. Finally, he was able to text Paul that they were on their way. "Nice shooting back there, eh," Stated Gordo. "You too. That's a pretty big fucking Magnum. I've used them before."

"Yeah I like em better than magazine guns. Just gives off more of a bang."

They arrived at the spot finally where the CGF members were waiting. Paul was covered in blood and she spotted an African American woman who had red eyes indicating she'd been crying. Judging from the bloodied car it wasn't hard to figure out that a few had probably died on their end. He walked up to Paul slapping hands and exchanging a quick man hug. "Que paso, hermano you all right?" Paul nodded. "I'll tell you about it later..."

They spotted a brown skinned Mexican wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket he had black feathered shaggy neck length hair. Big Demon stated, "That's our buyer. El b He's with Martin Madrazo."

Neto shot the shot caller a look and the shot caller gave him one back indicating they would discuss this later. Everybody was introduced to each other who had not met before. The man and two cartel thugs checked the back for the drug shipments. "Bueno...you will be well compensated...all of you..."

Gordo pointed out, "Oh shit I forgot..."

The two cartel bodyguards pulled out the two Lost MC members who had been tied up in the back, "That..."

El Murciélago chuckled. "No es problema. Sólo un error de novato," (It's no problem. Just a rookie mistake.)

The cartel Lieutenant then added, "Just don't let it happen again,"

He had the two men untied. "You two are Lost MC members, no?" The guys nodded. "Yeah...East Vinewood chapter..."

"I trust you won't say a word about this to your colleagues? After all, I am working for Mr Madrazo. You might be outlaw motorcycle Chingones but you're no match for all of Sinaloa. This I promise you."

One of them stated, "We won't say a word. We might go after the Aztecas and Families but we don't want a war with the Madrazos."

"Very well...you can go..."

The two began to walk away and El Murciélago looked at his two bodyguards, then at Gordo and then Big Demon. "Do you believe them?" They all just stared back at the cartel thug. "I didn't think so," He pulled out his Desert Eagle at the men. He aimed as they ran hoping to hitch a ride. He fired and he hit one of them in the back of the head.

The other turned to see what he had done seeing his friend pitch over dead and he started to run faster but the cartel member fired two more shots and hit the second man in the back. He and the two guards approached the wounded man who coughed up blood as the powerful .50 rounds had gone through his back and out his stomach. The biker was unable to look at him so he wheezed looking only at his shadow, "You said...we could go..."

"Si...si...free to go. Straight to hell..." With that, he put a final round into the back of the man's head.

He then looked at Gordo and stated, "If we do any further business with you and your people, we expect loose ends like this dealt with."

He then ordered his men to deal with the two dead bodies. The CGF members insisted to the cartel thug that they would get their dead female member back to the hood safe. The cartel gang member gave them a blanket to cover her body on the ride back and supplied the CGF members and Paul with new vehicles to take back to Los Santos.

"You know how I feel about the Madraos, ese..." Neto growled. "Come on..." Big Demon said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll buy ya a beer..."

* * *

_That's it for this chapter, guys i hope you enjoyed. So we finished that army flashback from Neto doing a raid for the army against the Zeros (Zetas) cartel and he lost a friend of his but there's a lot more to his army flashbacks than just that one. Over time, you'll see his Zapatista memories too but not every flashback will exactly be in order, just like Joaquin in Ballad Of A Cholo which i did more true to life when you remember something you just remember based on something that reminds you of it or just reflecting you don't do it in any kind of timeline order you can think about something two years ago today and ten years ago tomorrow so that's really true to life._

_So now Neto has somewhat gotten along better with Gordo think it will last? As for El Murciélago (The bat) he is visually based on Gerardo Taracena from Queen Of The South. He was also Haracio in Sin Nombre and Middle Eye in Apocalypto._

_As for Ivan, so obviously this Adalrik guy was a dead end. Do you think he is telling the truth? And if Ivan's father is not in San Andreas where do you think he might be?_

_That war that Ivan and Kuma talked about as far as the Germans vs the Herero and Namaqu in the early 1900's really did happen. This was long before both World Wars though._

_As for Neto he showed more humanity I was told before he's like a robot he can have human emotions but he views crying as weak and anger as what should be felt it's machismo so that's why he broke the shot glass._

_As for Peaches she is visually based on Regina Hall while D Doll is based on Mary J Blige. _

_Chela is loosely based on America Ferrera and Sara Ramirez but a hotter and more chola version of both. But still same body type. I may change my mind on that actually._

_El Pajaro is visually based on JD Pardo. _

_As for Neto's vibe about Rhinlo you think he's right or it's just the meth? And if it'sjust the meth why would he feel that only off him?_

_I mean for it to be ironic that both Ortega and the Lost were saying to each other that both are useless to Trevor Phillips and there was no way it wouldn't be. But it's not like either side sees it coming. Scratch that. Johnny should have seen it coming but Ortega i can see how he would be surprised Trevor in Online has you fuck up the Lost constantly he doesn't attack the Aztecas covertly at all before hand. _

_The next chapter will show what happend with Packie. As for Packie meeting Kiki, pro bono lawyers aren't always workin for free most don't do free per say but a reduced price however the ones who are pro bono, can afford to do so for a client wo can't pay because they charge fees from other clients who can. _

_As for what Paul said that is true about cars not protecting you only the engine block really can. Also all though Chucky is not a major character and yet he did die, I made D Doll's more emotional. But if it seems like CGF took more damage now, it's because in a few chapters an Azteca character will die. I know who it will be but am curious which of them you would least like to see die._

_Reneta/Morena who does not entirely hate the Families and had past homegirls? Big Demon who is more or less a good leader and at least fights alongside his soldiers? Gordo who though an asshole, is a relentless shit talker and was quite funny this chapter? Gata/Andrea who knows that Neto is using meth and wants him to stop but has not told on him cause she doesn't want him to catch a violation? Dimples, who Paul and Neto rescued from a pimp? Or Tiny the big but easy going neighborhood cholo? Who do you think it will be? Better yet who do you not want it to be? And who do you think sent Packie that second text? Think GTA IV. That's the only hint you'll get from me. _

_Also as for Emiliana, she is visually based on the Mexican actress Adriana Paz. And in case any of you didn't know, chiva is slang for heroin. _

_All right till next time._


	26. Kill Or Be Killed

Mai

She stood before the others in her apartment. She wore a black midriff tank top with leapord print pants. Her black hair was tied back. Ivan wore a Brown Sunde jacket over a black t shirt and blue jeans Paul wore a Liberty City Penetrators jersey over a white t shirt and baggy blue jeans plus a Pounders cap. Neto wore a brown checkered shirt and black dickies. "All right we know what we're doing right? Just like we planned."

Ivan nodded. "Yes. Me and Ioarakote are going to the port of Los Santos to steal from some gangsters while you two are going to the Mission Row police precinct to get Rashkovsky's car."

With that, Neto and Mai went and got changed into their police uniforms and they left the apartment. "I guess we gotta cause some havoc on these calles to get a squad car to come around," Mai shook her head. "I've got a better idea."

She spotted a police car not too far from there and they both walked up. The policeman, was a Caucasian with brown hair standing at six feet. Mai had a tazer which she used to zap the officer in the neck. Luckily the streets were clear as they did this. They got into the car and began to drive off. Agent 14 sounded off in their ears. "You got a car? Okay. Make sure nobodys following you. You can't turn up at the station when you're wanted by the police. Unless you're turning yourself in, that is."

The officers were on their asses anyway. Neto began to fire his Glock 18 out the window. "So much for that idea! Somebody fucking talked!" He aimed for the tires of the first squad car as they tore down San Andreas Avenue and Mai took them around to push them up towards Vinewood. A squad car joined in following them and Neto handed Mai a blue rag as they drove and he said, "Put it on cruise control and tie this over your face!" She did initially but as she was halfway there she cried, I can't I gotta turn!" Neto took the wheel and turned and she barely managed to get it on. He then did the same letting the Vietnamese American take the wheel again. He leaned out of window firing at the squad car just behind him where a black male was driving and a white male was shooting from the passenger side.

"Oye cabrones! You know what the penalty is for cop killers?! It's death!" He shot hitting the passenger with five in the chest. The man's vest caught them but he fired two more and hit the man in the right shoulder and an eighth round hit him in the larynx. The driving offoicer tried tro piull over to tend to his partner but he crashed.

Neto got back in as more squad cars were after them as they tore through West Vinewood. Mai dialed Lestter as they tore through Morningwood. "Les, I need a favor we need to lose some heat!"

Neto looked at her as she talked but then fired out the window. She pulled through an alley as they spotted an LSPD road block up ahead and the cops still fired on them but they managed to luckily not get hit. "Fine...the money plus a shoulder massage but that's all I'm agreeing to. Anything more than than and you're getting tazed."

They found a secluded alley as they went by Vespucci Canals. Finally the heat started being directed elsewhere.

Mai was driving. "All right, you're clear. Now go into the station and retrieve the hard copy. You won't have a problem with the cops unless you act stupid. On the way out with the document...I don't know I would hurry out if I were you just in case someone adds two and two and makes ya."

"Oh really? You dont say? I thought I would stay and polish off the last bear claw in a Rusty Brown Ring Donuts dozen. Maybe finger the least dykiest female officer while I'm there."

They pulled up and got out. They strutted in like they were real cops. Neto kept a lookout while Mai grabbed the schedule. "You got it? All right get outta there. Okay one more thing. I'm gonna need you to torch the cop car to keep this from coming back to us. There are some gas cans under the Olympic Freeway in Murietta Heights that'll do the job."

Before long the two were back in the bullet riddled car on their way to East Los Santos. Before long they were on El Rancho Boulevard and they pulled up to it. The two grabbed the gas cans and began to pour ir up. Neto poured and Mai fired into the gas trail. There was a GT Compas nearby and Neto hotwired it and Mai got in riding shotgun this time as the two began to drive back. They put the radio on to chill out. Neto put on Channel X. Though he liked mostly paisa music and some Mexican rap and she tended to like Classic Rock he found a middle ground especially since around Ivan, he had been exposed to more metal and hardcore but for this, punk was the middle ground.

The song Questioningly by The Ramones played. "So how you been lately?" Asked Mai. "I've been okay, I guess. Just taking care of business down in Rancho like always. What about you? I heard you were doing some shit out in the beach. Whats that about? Da Nang Boys?"

"Hey you can take a girl out of Vietnam but you can't take the Vietnam out of the girl.

The song ended so he put the song to East Los FM. The song Ya Ves by Selena played. Mai didn't seem to complain.

"Yeah well just be careful. I mean Paul's got his ties to gangsters back east and out here, Ivan was Russian Mafia, but you, youre new at this whole crime thing and being a woman who's like a mercenary is one thing but getting mixed up with gangs is something else."

"Says the Varrio Azteca?"

"Hey, I was an Azteca before I got to this country and down there the poverty is a lot worse than North or South Yankton. You don't know what I've been through and maybe one day I'll tell you more about it and you can tell me more what happened in the middle east to you but as far as criminal shit oes youre new to the game. You're a fast learner, I'll give you that but it's not so much Paul I really gotta warn about these streets, it's you. All he has to do is realize the Families can't be trusted but you, you're getting involved with people even I don't know. I mean at least I know who Lamar is. But I don't know about this Romeo dude."

"I'm a big girl Neto. Im older than you. You don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself. It's Paul who's younger than you and more ipressionable."

"Oh I see so youre fine withj me giving him advice and you giving him advice to not get too mixed up with Families or Aztecas but I can't give you the same advice? Look, I'm not even saying he should get mixed up with my varrio either but at least if he does I can keep a better eye out for him. The Families, CGF I dont know all the ins and outs about them. And if you want to get down with them, thats fine. You and me have kiled a lot of people together but the second any of them ask you to move on the Aztecas they way they do Vagos? Then we got problems. So you do your pedo but this business partnership works as long as our interests dont collide."

"You're really never gonna trust anybody who isn't either from a barrio like you or brown like Paul are you?"

"That's not it..."

"Then what is it? Am I just too much of a civilian? Cause you've seen me cross that line. I don't know why I'mmaking these choices I can't explain it. There's a part of me that's missing. From a long time ago. I'm not driven by a need to get revenge like you, to get away like Paul or to find lost family like Ivan. I just needed a change of scenery only things aren't as easy out here as I thought so I'm doing what I can to survive. yuou think I'm the first veteran to resort to crime?"

"So that's what this is about, Mai? Your service? Why didnt you just say that then. At least then when you;re getting mixed up with the three of us we could understand you better."

"LKook, I'm sorry I have both of my parents and that I grew up middle class. Maybe I should be a meth addict," Neto glared at her. "I started taking it for pain. Trevor...he..."

"What about Trevor?"

"Look, don't judge me, all right? Not when I've seen you popping pills the way you do. So maybe Paul and Ivan may not be knowing I do that but do they know you pop pills? That shit can kill you."

"You trying to tell me pills are as bad as meth?"

"When you abuse them, they're at least as bad as heroin. If you don't believe me on that, go ahead and look that up."

She sighed. "I wasn't looking to get into any fights with you. But as far as not sharing? At times you're like a robot. Besides with you comparing me to Paul and Ivan, what about Ivan? I mean haven't you noticed his ambivalence? He hasn't tried to advise our little brother in any way one way or the other."

"He's got his own familia...just like you do...Paul and me we're practically orphans. And sabes que? Maybe I keep shit bottled up but you wear your emotions on your sleeve half the time and even then you still keep just as much inside. So if you're not an open book then whats the point of being in touch with your emotions? You can't compare what you went through or what Ivan went through to rez or barrio poverty. Now if you ever want to share what some of your demons are, i'm willing to listen. But this shit where you just come to town and you got caught up in this vida and you don't even got a reason? It feels like youre slumming."

They arrived. "Look, I have my own rreason for being here. I cant really explain what it is right now but as far as being a veteran like I said, I'm not the only person who's ever fought for the country and then found themselves out of work. Maybe I could have had a job if I stayed in the Midwest but I needed a new start but this isnt what I saw happening."

They went upstairs and dropped the schedule off and Agent 14, "Good work on the schedule but now you gotta wait till the team on the car delivers it so make yourselves useful or make yourselves scarce."

Ivan

They both got into Ivan's Comet. Agent 14 said, "Okay we got two teams. Split up and hit your objectives. I'm setting up a healthy atmosphere of competitiveness. Use that."

"Whatever the fuck that means!" Paul said.

"Docks team. Rashkovsky's car is part of a shipment headed out into the Pacific any day now. These guys are professional thieves with money at stake so don't expect a walk in mirror park."

Ivan chuckled as he thought of the arseal he had in the truck that he had gotten for the two of them via a delivery from Andrei courtesy of their boss. "Mr.14 I think we have that covered. But, we should be careful. These Khangpae guys are bad news. They were a big deal back in Liberty City and Alderney. So it's good that we pack heavy weapons. There will be a lot of them I'm sure."

They were soon speeding the car through Strawberry. Most likely, to the anoyance of the residents who had preference of Hip Hop, Ivan blasted South Of Heaven by Slayer on Channel x. Finally they were nearly there. "Looks like you're almost at the cargo ship. Get on board, climb the stack and access the container with the car in it. Then bring the car to my people and we'll get it out of the country. The car is a late 50's Lampadatti Casco. Rashkovsky says it's a classic. I call it leverage. You're going to think it's a pain in the ass."

They pulled up gettig out at the port of LS and Ivan popped the trunk to distribute the weapons. He gave Paul the PSG1 since before he had heard he did't get to use it. He also gave him an AK-12. For himself, Ivan had an A-94 and a Saiga 12. They climbed the ladder though it was a bit hard to do with the weapons they carried they luckily were able to with each having their assault rifle strapped around them. "Top of the stack. Climb up there and get the car."

"All right, asshole! We are trying to! Could you shut the fuck up for a minute and let us do our jobs?"Growled Ivan. "I'm just trying to help you," Stated the agent. "Well you're not. You're distracting me. If I wanted a crazy American in my ear I would listen to Richard Bastion Show."

They both climbed a couple sets of ladders but the Koreans saw them. Paul fired two rounds from the H&amp;K hitting one of them as Ivan continued climbing. The Koreans yelled in their language and set off an alarm. "Shit! That's going to brig the cops!" Finally Ivan got up near some clontainers and a Korean gang member with an MP5 aimed at him but Ivan was already firing hitting the man with at least twenty rounds in the chest and stomach. Paul dropped a couple more from down below. "The car is in the container. Shoot the lock to open it up."

Ivan did this and they saw that the car was in there. "Well that was easy!" Paul stated. "Right...just a little too easy..."

They hot wired it and Ivan told him, "Hold on! You better buckle up, man. This is going to be bumpy."

He floored it and they drove off te containers as more Korean thugs fired at the back of the car. "OH SHIT!" They both yelled as they flew through the air. Ivan's stomach felt as though it went up into his chest and throat. The way roller coaster rides at Colony Island felt. They hit the ground hard and luckily adrenaline made sure they didn't take too much damage from whip lash but the Koreans were still firing after them. "They've got the car! Get them!" Shouted a Korean thug wearing a silk gold t shirt and black slacks.

"You got it...once you're sure you're not being followed, bring it in."

They got out onto a street but Ivan spotted a road block of two vehicles up ahead. Paul opened fired letting off thirty rounds in a drive-by as Ivan sped through and he hit two of the four Khangpae members who were opening fire on the car. Both Paul and Ivan took a few rounds themselves but they both at least had vests on. "Okay now bring this car to my driver. Should be obvious but we need this car in good shape to give to 's meant to be priceless. And our man's imminent place on the FIB's most wanted list is gonna make him ineligible to make insurance claims. you understand? Look after it."

"Easy for you to say!" Ivan snarled. "You don't have Korean gangsters hot on your six! You are probably off in an office somewhere stroking your dick to old Candy Suxxx videos!"

"Okay, looks lie they're sending people after the Casco. You need to drop these guys before you bring the car back. Drop as in ice them. Or drop as in lose them. I don't mind."

Ivan pulled the car onto the railroad and was driving along the train tracks as a train went the other way. "I hope youre looking after his car! There's only so much damage we can blame on the export crew."

Paul shouted this time, "Yeah you can blame it on the Khangpae rankers that were shooting at us! if you got a better way to steal a car off a container ship full of armed thugs, I'm all ears but we're doing the best we can!"

"Bloodstains, bullet holes, burn marks, theyll go under general wear and tear. Anything freaky is gonna be a problem," Ivan was relieved at that. "Well I am glad to hear that! Because this couldn't be helped! I feel like I've got a fucking hernia from getting shot and I still have to drive this thing."

Agent 14 updated them, "The station team have the schedule."

"Well I hope Mai and Neto are having an easier time than we are!" Ivan stayed driving on the railroad passing through a tunnel as they passed Vespucci Boulevard. The Koreans seemed to have men watching the roads. Soon, however, there was an SUV tailing them and the Koreans fired on both of them. Five rounds went through the front seat hitting Ivan in the back and he nearly crashed. Paul was grazed in the left arm by the rounds. He fired hitting the shooter in the front seat on the passenger side and the 7.62 rounds decorated the man's fellow gang members with his brain matter and blood.

A Khangpae member in the back shouted to his friend. "Geuneun gyotoleul jug-yeoss-eo! Nae chia-e mwongaga issseubnikka?"

_(He killed Kyo! Do I have something in my teeth?)_

The other Korean stated, "Gyotoui dugaegol jogag. Geunyang joyonghi geu dul-eul jug-il!"

_(Pieces of Kyo's skull. Just shut up and kill those two!)_

Paul grabbed Ivan's shotgun and began to fire at the vehicle. He hit the Korean driver and the rounds blasted the man's face and skull and brain matter all over the rear view mirror. The vehicle swerved crashing and the Korean in the back seat had taken two rounds from the shotgun as well. The third had his neck broken from the crash as the vehicle was totaled.

They were now driving through the railroad under Mirror Park. Ivan turned the station to Channel X and the song Chickenshit Conformist by Dead Kennedys played. "Where are you with that car? I was worried about it taking damage. Now I'm worried about how many miles it'll have on the clock. Plot a course to my driver and follow it quick. Maybe one day you'll file a few patents, head up some research projects, bring that knowledge into the boardroom and be able to afford a car like this for yourself. Until that day comes don't think about driving it like you own it, okay? Pronto people."

"Patent, what does this mean?" Ivan asked Paul. "I think it's just a fancy way to say invention, bro or idea for one. You never heard of the patent office when you were living in the United States before the Union fell?"

"I did not learn this word. So is he saying I could be an inventor? Me at forty? I don't think so."

"This is America. You can be whatever you want if you set your mind to it," Agent 14 said. "Even an inventor?"

"In theory, yes."

"No. I have seen how your country deals with inventors. Nikola Tesla would have given the world free energy. JP Morgan funded him to build a radio tower but when he found out what he wanted to do with it, they shut him down. Guys like Tesla don't make it. It's thieving assholes like Edison who do. That's America. Taking credit for somebody else's inventions."

"Hey growing up, Edison always was taught to us as a good guy but I always knew Rockafella and Morgan were scum," Stated Paul.

They finally were nearly there. "You almost there? My driver's been mainlining Junk energy drinks and downloading soft rock classics for a forty hour drive to Central America and she'd really appreciate it if you'd hurry up and send her on her way."

"Yeah no problem, dude. You just keep working hard and leave the little details to us," Paul said with sarcasm as they finally arrived. A Caucasian brunette woman in a pantsuit came out. "Hey! Out. I'm taking over."

"Well done. Now shes on the road but now you gotta wait until the other team arrives on schedule."

Finally, they got alerted that they had arrived and Ivan looked at Paul saying, "Let's go home."

Meanwhile

Lil King, Slim Skillz and Lil Rhino pulled a dark green 2006' Felon up to the projects on the south side of Strawberry. "Hey, you reay for this shit, lil nigga? Cause you on lookout and that means you watch out if niggas come in beefing. Thius bitch was a Carson Avenue hood rat. He used to turn her out when he was up short on paper. But this bitch made money for us back before she got with that lil mark."

Rhino was snorting coke. He passd the tray back to King. Slim took a hit before he did. "Hit this little nigga."

"Nah i aint down with that..."

Rhino barked, "If you don't I'ma beat that ass."

In doors a dark skinned African American woman by the name of Rita Jones was coaxing her son, an infant to sleep. The boy was smiling happily. Just then there was a knock at the door. She saw that it was a Honduran American mail man so she opened it but she cried out in horror as his body pitched forward with a knife in his back and three black men carrying guns burst through. No, two men and one boy. All of them green glad. The one with cornrows pulled the bloodu knife from the Honduran he had used to get through lowering her caution.

"Hey, bitch where's my motherfucking money?" Asked Rhino as he carried a Desert Eagle. "You been dodging me before/ I went to the pen before you went and got with that Mark Avenue nigga. When he was around he might have kept my boys from collecting but he's gone so now you're back on my dime. Where's my motherfucking money? You owe me two g's."

She cried out in fear as Slim put the knife to her throat. "I got a job..I aint doing that shit no more...I work at a diner...all I got is 500...I can get the rest to you..."

Rhino punched her in the stomach. "Bitch, you had enough time! You aint got the paper then get your ass out to them corners. You aint out till you pay me what's mine..."

"Please...just take what's in my wallet..."

Just then they heard the crying of a baby in the other room. The woman's eyes met Rhino's. "No...please!" He walked into the room to see a baby boty crying. "Well who's this little motherfucker? You know who the daddy is?" He asked as he picked the baby up. This got a chuckle from Slim as well. "Please...he got nothing to do with this..."

The CGF member picked the baby up from the crib and opened the window. They were on the second floor of the projects. "Well who's the baby daddy? How you know it's your man's and not some other trick ass nigga on the streets?"

"I'm telling you...it's Bobby's baby!"

"I don't give a fuck! He's the past now! You gonna get your ass back on them corners. I'll take that 500 but you still owe me $1500 more. Shit, you make that shit for me, you're good. But until then, you aint out."

Lil King felt he would be sick. "Hey..can I go doiwnstairs? Ya'll the big niggas in here you got it on lock I ca n keep an eye out for any Mark niggas rolling up. "

Rhino looked like he didn't want to let him but Slim said, "Go head. Just whistle/. Or hit me on the hip if there's trouble."

Slim went downstairs, stressed. He had a spliff which he lit up as he got outside. He spotted a Carson Avenue treen but the dude didn't percieve him as a threat. "Aye, let me get a toke of that, guy. Where you from?" Ironically, this guy was a rival but King didn't feel like beefing with another Family member. He passed him the j. "I'm from New Arcadia," The teen took a hit. "Word...always wanted to go down there for Mardi Gras. I mean don't get it twisted. I;'m an ass man but everybody like titties too."

"Yeah if they real...you should go if you got the paper. Have a real good time."

Meanwhile inside, Rhino was edged toward the open window threatening to throw the crying infant out the window. "Bitch, are you gotta get your ass out on them corners or what?! Do we gotta see if this little bitch can fly?" She was sobbing hysterically. Slim was barely able to contain her. The blade dug into her throat and a trickle of blood came down her dark slender throat. "Okay! Please...I will...I promise!" Rita shreiked. Rhino sneered. "What good is a ho with a baby any motherfucking way?" With that, he tossed the baby out of the window and it screamed the whole way down.

"Rhino, what the fuck, nigga!" Yelled Slim and the woman panicked screaming, "NOOO!" She wailed, moving she jerked and this caused Slim to stagger and the blade went across her throat, though on accident, it sliced her juggular open. "You stupid motherfucker I'm kicking your ass when we get home!" Yelled Slim.

Meanwhile outside, King was just starting to relax when the baby's screams and cries sailed down hitting the pavement and was suddenly silenced in a sickening sound of the thud as it hit the pavement and the tiny little bones and cartilage shattered and blood was everywhere. The teen's eyes went wide open as he realized what had happened. _Rhino...you motherfucker._

He felt as though he was going to vomit. "What the fuck...that was Rita's baby...!" The teen from Carson yelled running towards it, packicking. "Rita!" Slim and Rhino came running out of the building and Slim yelled, "Yo, K we gotta go!" As the teen spotted the two he looked at them and realized King was with them. He reached for a .22 in his waist band but King hit him in the face, "No...don't bro...I'm sorry...it wasn't my fault..." The teen fell over but still had his hand on the gun. The teen tried to raise it but King fired hitting him in the stomach. He hadn't wanted to but it was kill or be killed.

The teen bled out coughing up blood. "Who the fuck...kills a baby...man...?" "KING KILL THIS BITCH ASS NIGGA!" Yelled Rhino. Slim hollered, "Fuck that we gotta go!"

"I didn't...this aint my fault I didn't I di..." King stammered. The teen tried to grab his pistol and King couldn't find it in him to stop him. Slim fired a single shot to the teen's jaw on the right side. "K, let's roll, fool he was gonna kill you!"

As they got back into the SUV, Rhino aimed his Desert Eagle at the dying teenager who was twitching as his body went to shot. "Negro, fuck you and this punk ass baby. CGF for life, motherfucker!" He fired two shots into the skull of the teen blowing his brains to pieces and his skull diassembled until his face no longer resembled a face. "One less nigga!" They got into the Cavalcade and two Carson Avenue gang members spotted what had hapened, one was a bald black man wearing a green and black Varsity jacket while the other wore a white T with a Fueds hat. They saw the mangled body of the teenage member plus the baby and both went for their pistols.

Rhino floored it and the back driver side window was shot out as the CAF members licked off shots. "Fucking baby killers! You're all dead!" Screamed the man in the white t. Slim returned fire as they sped down Carson avenue. "Lil K bust at them!" Yelled Slim. He did, more out of force of habbit than desire. "Man what the fuck did you kill a baby for you stupid mtherfucker?!" Yelled Slim. "Man fuck that bitch and her baby aint my baby why should I give a fuck?! It would have prolly grown up to be Carson Ave!"

"You stupid! Man we could probably get life if the pigs caught us for them two bodies but a baby nigga that's death row for all of us. Damn you dumb!"

"What the fuck did you slit the bitches throat for, loc now all i got is $500 and she still owe me 1500 more!" Slim put the pistol to the side of Rhino's head yelling, "Nigga if you bring up that punk ass $1500 again I swear I'm putting you in the ground with them! You just caused a shit storm! Now the pigs are gonna be looking into us hella hard and they'll probably give Carson niggas a pass cause of your dumb ass!"

Lil King thought about shooting Rhino, he was tempted to do it but he was driving. Plus he didn't know if he would live after doing it. Then again, after everything he had done so far or been accesory to, he likely wouldn't be alive much longer anyway. "Then kill me then! I don't give a fuck!"

"Yeah, cause you high as fuck right now but trust me, the hood's gonna have a meeting over this shit. We gotta decide what the fuck to d about you. I get you crazy but you went too far this time. Right about now, I'd rather have that Indian kid, or even that Russian motherfucker or the Asian lady be on the set than you. I swear, you gonna get the book thrown at us!"

He lowered the pistol and he said, "I might e able to convi ce the homies to let you live but aint no way in hell you aint getting violated at the very least. We talking six minutes too cause that shit was foul."

Packie

He headed to Middle Park as he was told to. He waited. Just then, two Italian men plus a familiar man of Italian and Irish descent appeared. "Packie McReary?"

"Phi Bell. Well well well. If it isn't my favorite mick who wishes he was a guinea."

"That's not fucking funny, McReary. Trust me, I know who I am and I'm nothing like you fucking spuds."

"Oh really, Phil? Well tell your last name then, cause it didn't get the memo. They must have fucked up your records at Pangea Island. You should have been called Bellani."

"Well, it's 2PM and I'm not wasted. So I aint Irish."

"Well, that's cause Irishmen never get truly drunk. You should research that Celtic DNA. What are you doing herte, boyo? This aint Alderney."

"I'm here on behalf of the Pegorino family and the commision."

"I got nothing to say to any greaseballs from the Pegorino family. If he hadn't been killed already, I'd fucking gut that old wop myself. The only reason you get an audience is because you're 90% Irish. Tell these fucking pasta eaters to step up. Non Italians are talking."

"Patrick, I'm warning you. Now listen, what happened to your sister was an acident. We were aiming for that Slavic asshole. And when I say we, I meant the family. I didn't personally have shit to do with it."

"Sorry, Phillip but I aint talking to you until you make these dagos take a walk."

"Are you fucking serious?" Asked one of the Italian bodyguards. "Phil, I thought you werte half Italian!"

"I am, Russo. You two take a walk. The Irishmen can't hear me through all the whiskey unless I talk to him mick to mick. But you know who I am. Just be a minute, boys."

"Man, I never seen anybody so ashamed to be Irish. Well, I only hate you about 10%. And what's this shit about half? Even Jimy the guido knew you were 90% Irish. You couldn't be made. That was the problem. Ray was made but he was a snake. I still likred him more than you. Or Jimmy He was a wop but he didn't pretend to be a good guy unlike you two. Now what do you want?"

"You want that Slav dead as much as we do. I suggest we work together. As for the Pegorino family we aren't defunct. I was made. Jimmy was able to convince the Five Families I was half. Half is an exception that can be made The 100% rule doesn't apply anymore. The late Jon Gravelli's son was half Russian Jew and he was made.

"Big different between 10% and 50%. But ok. Who am I to tell you how to run your fucking business? As for the Slav, I'll be dealing with him myself. When he kills somebody in your family, you get dibs. But he didn't. So unless there's something else, I suggest you fuck off back to Alderney."

"You know you always did have a serious lack of respect. You and all your brothers but at least that smack head Derrick ran the family a hell of a lot better than Gerry or you."

"In Derrick's day we weren't working with Italians. So yeah, I'd have to agree with you there. Except that didn't last when he went to Mother Ireland."

"There's a little more to this than just Niko. I heard Gerry McReary got a shiv in the back. I can arrange to have the Five Families back off. Especially the Anceolotti's."

"How you gonna do that, Philly? You aint even on the Comision."

"Now that's where you're wrong. I got made not too long before Jimmy was killed. The family could have folded but we were made a sixth family."

"You sure about that? Sure you aint just muscle for real families? The Pegorinos were always just a glorified crew. You were about as much of a Family as we were. But even the McReary's now have more respect on the streets of Liberty than you Alderney yahoos."

"Fine. Don't believe me. But we can still get the Anceolotti's to back off. Can't do much about those charges. But I admit, old man Giovani is an irrational man. And if we were a joke for using you pricks, they're an even bigger joke for using Albanian muscle. At least you guys are local. That's one thing you got going for ya."

"Well...looks like you've been doing well for yourself since Jimmy bought it."

"Listen...if you want to teach old man Giovanni a lesson, head over to Bismark Avenue. They're having a meeting there. Maybe you can crash it."

"Maybe..."

With that Packie left and began to dial Gordon's number. As the phone rang he decided maybe he should call Dwayne and get some backup too.

Paul

As usual, he had just sold Tanya's strung out ass a dub. And as always declined her offer to suck him off for extra. He walked towards the projects. A CGF member smoking a cigarette nodded looking up at him. "What up, P?" He didn't know the man but somehow he knew him. He saw King sitting in the parking lot smoking weed. Despite smoking weed, he didn't look at peace. "King...what's going on, man?"

"I seen some fucked up shit...I can't even tell you, man..."

"You can tell me. My lips are sealed. Shit something's eating you."

"I couldn't tell you even if i wanted to, bro."

"Why not?"

"You ever feel like we're boys in a grown man's game? You got a couple years on me but you still a younging. Me too. But these niggas round here is OG and I can't even confront a nigga on it."

Paul noticed a discussion happenin in the projects and Slim and Lamar moved Rhino forward. He recognized G Note too. Other CGF members surrounded him. "You gotta face the music, brah. You been wilin' out dude and it aint cool. You went too far this time. This shit right here works if you can trust the man beside you but I aint ask you to do any crazy shit like that."

Lamar seemed to be in disbelief. Another African American with a smaller afro whom Paul did not recognize. "This shit aint even right, dog! Aint no way Slim would pull some shit like this!" Lamar agreed. "Yeah come on, Stretch, Slim, the nigga aint did that."

"I saw it with my own eyes. He's my boy and everything but he gotta get disciplined."

"I'm saying though, the little homie was out there with him and he aint said shit! It's just your word against Rhino!"

"Rhino aint exactly denying it..." G note scowled. "That don't mean nothing!" Lamar stated. "That's my boy."

"Yeah but then why is King silent on it? He could say what he seen or didn't see!"

Paul walked back to where the New Arcadia born gangster was and he asked, "They're talking about you. What did you do?" Lil King looked at him and said, "If i tell you, you can't say nothing about it. I mean not word one. You aint even supposed to be here right now its a hood meeting. They finna deal with it."

"In that case don't tell me. I already don't like Rhino."

"Man fuck this, i aint a part of this. Rhino, call me later dog!" Screamed the blaclk dude as he stormed from the projects getting into a White Buffalo. "I gotta get outta the motherfucking hood."

"Hey homie get back here! You're the only one backing me up on this!" Lamar shouted. "Come on, dog! You know they're just gonna stomp him out no matter what! Get in the car, you dont wanna be part of this!"

Lamar got in the way of Slim. "This aint happening., You want to stomp out my nigga you gotta go through the big chief. "

Meanwhile King had just told Paul whispering what had happened. "Look, you can't say or do anything, homie. That's real shit. Ima let niggas stomp on his ass for it anyway he gets that done only I aint say nothing to them about what he done but Slim's word is enough cause if I had said something who's to say he aint gonna try and murk me in my sleep?"

"Man, you act like he's some invincible guy. Just hit him with one clean shot to the face and you're good," The black teen scoffed, "I aint never scared to put the smash on nobody but that fool got several inches and at least 50 lbs on my ass. I aint trying to go there. I'll head up with niggas my own age but a big dog hell nah. I know when I'm outmatched."

"I wasnt talking about punching him..."

The teen looked at the Mohawk. "Now I really can't be talking to you about this shit. It don't madda anyway. One beat down won't amount to shit as far as what he did," Just then his cell phone rang. "Hold up..." He answered and said, "What up? Where y'at? Yup...yeah...I can come meet you off Little Bighorn but that's about as far as I'm fixing to go..."

Inside the circle of CGF members, Slim warned him, "LD you better step off or you catch a v too."

"Come on and hit me then, punk!" Rhino yelled, huffing and puffing looking in fact like a rhino. Six CGF members were around him. They began to punch and pick him and the gangster initially didnt go down. There was also two Forum gangsters whom Stretch was not aware were Forum Gangsters helping stomp him. Lamar walked up pulling one of them off but Stretch got in his face shoving him. "Nah nigga you didnt hear the homie right. Step back or you getting fucked up next. And Slim, i'm the one running the set not you."

"Could have fooled me, brah. Hey while we're at it, LD wasn't gonna tell you but we started our own set. Me, him, the homie, F. We're breaking off from you CGF niggas. Cause shit like this is always happening i the hood."

"Me? Nigga you broyght Rhino with you. He been hanging out with you so if he's actig fucked up that's on you not us. Ya'll aint nothing but Chamberlai Hills dropouts any motherfucking way."

Slim looked like he wanted to square up. "I'm OG too, fool. LD aint fit to lead and FC aint eve want it so it's ob me. That's my set you dissing. Take it back or take that fade..." Stretch took his cap off. "Oh we ca do that shit right now!" Lamar got in between them and then so too did G Note. "Damn can't ya;ll ever stop squabbing? Ya'll wonder why we stay dying Ballas united and we out here fighting among ourselves!"

Of all of those fighting, none of them noticed the dark green Buccaneer rolling up the streets. Paul and King saw it ad King initially took them for friendlies until he realized they were from aother Family hood. "Fuck all ya'll baby killers!" Screamed a Family member who wore a gree rag over his face as he leaned out of the window. The man fired a Glock 18 set to fully automatic which he sprayed at the group of blacks who were still stomping Rhino. He had tried to hit Rhino too but Rhino was on the ground with a bloodied up face. The rounds hit two CGF members, one in the right side of the lower back, another in the left side of the chest.

Lamar fell over too as two rounds struck him in the chest, one on the right side and one on the left. "YOU DONE FUCKED UP!" Yelled the shooter as he emptied the magazine. Before ducking back in he twisted his fingers in a c flashing his hood at them. Rhino got up retrieving his pistol chasing the car into the street but the car was already a block away before he or Stretch could get a shot off. Rhino and Slim got into Slim's SUV and began to chase him up the street. G Note and Peaches ran towards Lamar who had fallen. "Oh shit...those bitches hit me...never thought I'd get hit..."

Paul and the two women helped him into G Note's silver Glendale. "Stay here..." Paul told Lil King. They rushed to the hospital and Lamar cried out, "Man why they beefing...?"

"You heard what they yelled! Rhino did that shit! He's crazy! He's out of control. He can't be trusted," G Note replied.

Paul thought about mentioning that he had been told what happened by King but he had promised not to. He had to keep it a secret. He wanted it all to seem cool anyway when the day came that he would kill Rhino. It wasn't like the gang member had any shortage of enemies he could easily blame for it. Ballas, Vagos, Carson Avenue, Marabunta Grande, it made no difference. As long as it didt reflect on himself or the Aztecas.

"L, just hang on baby we gonna get you right!" Peaches assured. "I'm seeing...a great white buffalo and my spirit horse is here...to take me to the happy hunting ground..."

"You really want to be Native that bad, huh? Well let me tell you it's no picnic. I always see black guys telling wiggers they don't want to be black and thats true but you don't want to be one of us either. Reservation poverty makes South Los Santos look like paradise. You're not Apache. Ad the great white buffalo is a Lakota thing, fool."

"Be nice he got shot," Paul rolled his eyes. "Yeah but I know he isn't seeig any fucking white buffalo or spirit horse. Just help me keep pressure on the wounds."

"I'm a Indian nigga, and a nigga...I'm a Niggun...oh shit Im dying..."

"The bullet looks like it went pretty close to his heart..." Peaches said with worry. Paul told her, "Listen, if he had bee winged near the left side of his heart he would be in a lot more trouble than if it was the right side of his heart. There'd be more internal bleeding."

G Note responded, "I thought that was the liver?" He explained, "No with the liver, getting hit on the right side causes more internal bleeding so the opposite is true."

"Heart...I got heart.,...these niggas out here don't got heart...they might got liver but they don't got heart...mama...I don't want to clean my plate...liver tastes too nasty...please don't hit me...ah shit...!"

They got to the hospital and helped him in. "WE NEED HELP!" He yelled. Doctors rushed forward to put the gangster on a stretcher.,

They knew they would have to answer some questions and normally he would't want to but at least he could be certain that today he had not broken any laws so maybe it wouldn't hurt.

2013

Los Santos International Airport

Patrick McReary had finally arrived. He hated to leave Gerry behind even if he was finally out of prison and he hated that he had not been able to kill Francis but maybe, just maybe, in sunny Los Santos, there was a new start for him. He didn't know when or if he would ever go back to Liberty City but right now this was what his life would be.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter hope you enjoyed. As you can see from the Ballas hit on Bobby and the kidnapping of his brother in a previous chapter we see the results of this leaving Rita at the fate of the merciless Rhino. Is he as bad as Joker from Ballad? I got that scene off some movie with Busta Rhymes and Tom Beringer where Busta Rhymes did that to a woman's baby except in the movie the baby was caught by a black dude who was with them who like Lil King wasn't liking where shit was going so he went outside but the odds of catching a baby when somebody throws it out the window is slim to none. So it was horrible what I did but realistic. _

_As for the heist there's just a little more they have to do on that heist and they'll get through it. The one I'm really not lookinmg forward to doing is the Humane Labs Heist but what can I do?_

_Anyway so Lamar got shot as a result of Rhino's actions. He should have gotten in the car with he that shall not be named cause this is Gta online not V ;) as far as Carson Avenue though you really can't blame them for being pissed at that and yeah they should have shot Rhino but got Lamar instead. _

_I'm going to have to show what's goig on more with Packie later and a lemon will have to be delayed too as I am in a lot of back pain. Anyway, as far as Packie and Phil Bell i decided to make him the leader by having him lie about being half Italian as that is the new minimum as a result of Jon Gotti. I don't know how realistic it would be for him to be able to say he's half when he's 10% but just go with it lol. Not like the Pegorinos are much of a real family anyway. _

_As far as what Mai was wearing midriff top and leopard print pants that's one of the outfits that the female protagonist tries on in the youtube video. Also i changed the avatar of this story to where the Ballad one is for this one because so many people are on my cock using the gta heists logo so i said fuck it and as far as Balad i made it be a pic of Marabunta members besides this pic of Joaquin who is supposed to be a different west coast version of Paul as far as physical basis (But based off my appearance to a point) and the Marabunta member with the ponytail looks enough like him anyway i figured why not just use that._

_Anyway i also wanted to have some beef shown between Stretch and Slim Skillz as far as Forum since Lamar didn't have the balls to say it to Stretch that he started his own set._

_That's all. R&amp;R_


	27. Crossing The Line

_Neto_

He dropped in to see Big Demon. They had talked before about the deal with the Madrazos. "Why are we getting in bed with them, ese?"

"Look, it's not about whether we want toor not, bro. It's about having to. Que no? We need a supply. Not just as far as being a border state but as many comaradas as we have in Mexico and Central America, that's too much of an economic oppurtunity to not take that chance. Besides the Aztecas in Mexico have been in bed with the Madrazos for a long time. Really, a lot of the barrios out here have too. the only thing that's different now, is that now we do too. We don't want to just get our shit from Vago shot callers. We have to be self reliant. Marabunta is in bed with them too. You think they turn down money?"

"So that's all it's about? The money? Look, fuck money. Fuck honor, even how about a little pride? You know I don't want to get involved with those assholes again."

"I know you had a history down there with them but trust me. They can't get away with half the shit up here that they do down there. Down there, the cartels have the police in line. Up here, if you're a pusher chances are you work for the police or at least with them especially if you're in a cartel. And like it or not, you earned your reputation as Santa Muerte through what you did for Javier Madrazo. Not as an Azteca. I'm sorry brother but that's reality. You dont want to get involved? That's your choice but the barrio has to be involved. Cause down south, our boys are getting cut to pieces by Los Zeros and we need an ally down there who can control cops, politicians, federales. And Oretga? He's connected down south too. That's right. We know your shot caller from down there and he vouched for you. But even he knows what time it is. As long as cartels are a reality in Mexico, we have to pick a side. Maybe one day, they won't be but for now its what we gotta do. It would be the same shit if the Colombians still ran things."

"Orale...but you know bad as he is, at least Alfonso Vasquez was a reliable leader of the Madrazo cartel. He ran it better than Madrazo himself."

"That might be true but Madrazo is the family name and until they're out of the way he aint gonna be on top."

Neto had stared down at the bar. "Well some day soon, hes going to be gone. If there has to be a cartel he's going to be the one running shit. The Madrazos have got to go."

"Hey...be careful..this is a paisa bar eh. That kind of talk can get back to him and can get you and me in trouble."

Now he saw Paul was there too smoking weed among the other cholos. "Oso, what you doing here?"

The Samoan leader took the blunt from Tiny who Paul had just passed it to. "We were having a little talk with the homie...asking him what he thougt about being our inside man on the inside in CGF."

"Im not CGF per say but I'm cool with some of them. Lamar, Slim Skillz, Lil King, G Note, but I'm not Families. I couldn't be if I wanted to."

"I thought you'd let me talk to him first."

"Well now's your chance. We thought you'd have final say but we wanted to see what he thought of it."

"Well it sounds like you're just doing what you want and then telling me after the fact. And putting me on the spot because if I say I don't want him doing it, I'm the asshole now cause you hyped him up only yto have me shoot him down."

"Neto, I can speak fot myself, man. I know you want tolookout for me but I am my own man. I can take care of myself. And this doesn't mean we're going to war with the Families. Hell, ytou don't even like CGF. It just means that if shit does jumpoff between you two you got an inside man. And I can tell you what theyre up to before they even try it. Besides, shit has been kind of unstable with that guy, Rhino."

"But that's stillputting you at risk, ese. I can't ask you to do that. It means you'd have to spend more time around them."

"No it doesn't. It means Id spend the same amount of time and just keep you all up to speed. In exchange for this., Demon said that if I ever go inside he can arrange for protection inside."

"So you're an Azteca now?"

"Hey come on don't be like that, eh," Tiny stated. "The homie;s just showing he;s down. You don't want him cool with CGF and you dont want him to join our cliqua, what's with you?"

"It's a bad idea. Do I have to have more of a reason than that?"

"No," Demon stated. "You just have to have a reason why you think it's a bad idea and so far I haven't heard anything besides your own opinion. Nothing would change here. He'd be seeing them the same amount of time we'd just know what would happen. You think the American government doesn't spy on its allies the same as enemies?"

"That's a bad example."

"I'm going to do it," Paul stated. "But I'll report to Neto and he'll report to you. If do that, can't you give me a break?" The Mayan stared at the Mohawk. He stared hard at the kid. "Fine. But you cant say one word of this to any of them. Not even Lil King. I notice these days you're as cool with him as Lamar."

"Yeah well, Lamar is in the hospital cause of something I heard Rhino did. And I'm not an idiot, bro."

"I have to say that cause Lil King is a kid, homes and you're not that much older than he is. A lot of younger vatos can be a little loose with the lips. Sometimes without even realizing it."

"What do they think went down?" Asked Demon. "He was getting a violation for killing a baby. Lil King said he did it. Lamar doesn't believe he did it. Neither does some other guy that was there but the two guys who were there said he can't tell anybody. I haven't told anybody from the set there but they seem convinced he did it anyway. So he probably did,"

"Thats the kind of shit we need to know," Chela stated. "A guy like that will start a war."

Paul got a text and he looked at them after reading it. "They want to know if I would go and help them. Lil King texted me. He said I don't have to if I dont want to. After what went down the other day he doesn't seem to think I should."

"Well I tink you should go. The more you earn their trust the better it'll be."

Gata spoke up, "Yeah but why do they always gotta use him as a pawn? They have their own soldiers. Are you telling me without Oso they're always one man short of a full chess board?"

Neto shrugged. "Yo no say. Only thing I know about that is they got some vato Gerald and plus Lamar who's got all kinds of outsiders running around for them. Youd be shocked how many out of towners go through there just to run errands for those two bitches. The only reason I probably didn't end up the same way is cause I didn't come to town cause of any frienship with Lamar."

"So you think I should do it?"

"Even if things are shaky right now, yeah. If any of them tries anything on you, you kill them before they can draw on you. You may not have had any proffesional training but you're good with a cuete. So if you think they're gonna try anything on you, even if you're in a car and they're driving, you pull out your steel and hit them all."

"All right, I'm on it."

Paul

War Atrocities

He soon found himself in the back of Slims SUV again in the back with Lil King while Slim and Rhino rolled up front. He did his best to fake ignorance. "So what was all that shit the other day about Carson avenue? You didn't get the guys that shot LD?"

He was only faking this ignorance for his friends sake but Slim said, "Yeah...they came through blasting cause of what this dumb ass over there. Shit was supposed to be smooth out there but this nigga's always tripping. Snort toomuch of that shit, Rhine, and you end up like Stretch."

"Nigga, don't start on me again, mothetrfucker. I'll give your ass a violation myself OG or not, partna. I'm OG I aint one of these soft ass BG's trying to earn a rep! Cause before a few months ago I was all about Forum nigga but if we're gonna be pussies I might as well stay CGF and your dumb ass can try and run shit but at least Lamar is real. Either im or te homie F should be running shit., But LD aint got the brains and you and F aint got heart. Only nigga fit to run Forum is me.

"First of all, Stretch was for g checking your ass too, fool., Soif you want to gi sucking your way back into CGF or flip flop like that that's on you but don't come crying back to me. The niggas that should be leading are the motherfuckers that don't want it. Me, I don't want it but LD aint got brains he got heart toomnuch heart and no brains. F got brains and no heart like you said. But you aint got brains either and you might have heart but me I got both. If you think I aint got heart I'll blaze your monkey ass up talking to me like that, boy! I got love for CGF niggas but Gerald aint no real leader he just a mute ass drug dealer and Stretch is too much of a Baller dick rider. You'd fuck Forum Gangsters up twice as fast as Stretch'll run CGF into the ground."

Paul looked at Lil King who rolled his eyes. This implied to him that there was no need to keep it secret or at least, he didn't have topretend to not know. He still did however have to act like he had learned this here and not from Lil King or else the boy could get violated. Maybe even killed. Plus for his own safety and the trust of is friend he couldn't let it be known that he would be reporting to the Aztecas.

"So why did you do it?" Asked Paul. The question seemed to irritate Rhino but he stated, "Man, I was high. You don't be snorting and ever just lose track of what you did? Maybe do some shit you might not have meant to?"

"No."

"What, you've never even broken a window?" Paul corrected, "I meant no, I don't use blow."

"The fuck outta here..." Rhino chuckled and even Slim laughed at this. "King, where the fuck you and Lamar find this nigga at? Is he serious?"

"Yeah I am."

Rhino's grin faded. "Aight so then you saying that you aint know how it is to be that high. So you don't know what you do in that state of mind."

"Pretty sure I would never throw a baby out of a window."

"You don't know what you'd do," Rhino stated. "You don't know till you in that state of mind. It's kind of like how niggas talk about how if they get locked up in the pen, they'd just be celebate or jack off and they wouldn't make nobody their bitch but you don't know what you'll do till you're facing a long time in prison. Mostly, you'll be thinking with your dick. I mean what you supposed to do? It aint no women and a nigga gotta bust a nut."

"Hey don't put that on me, cuz. I aint kill no motherfucking baby."

"Nah you just slit the bitches throat don't act like you aint ruthless to you just said you got heart right well you do some down dirty shit too toget respect. That's the hood! It is what it is! Me, that shit was a accident. I just meant to make like i was gonna throw the little nigga out just to scare her i wasn't for real on that."

He turned with a grin looking back at King. "What about you, southern boy? They got gutter niggas mean enough to chuck a baby out a window? I heard about you New Arcadia niggas."

Paul pressed the barrelof his 9mm against the back seat contemplating putting a whole magazine into Rhino from behind. Naturally, of course he'd have to do the same to Slim. Possibl King too? The African American teen met his gaze seeing what he was up to. He gave a quic shake of the head not to his eyes widened pleading with him to not do it. It would be a bad thing if he did even if karma wise it would be fine, the consequences would be fucked up. He would without a doubt have to shoot Slim too as Slim would tryand shoot him. Maybe King too if he tried to makw a move but assuming he didn't, he would still leave King in the position to where he would have to explain what happened either telling the truth in which case, Paul would have started a war with the Families possibly dragging the Aztecas into it since with gangs, guilt by association was the mentality everybody had.

And if King did lie on his behalf that could put his own ass in danger. He lowered the gun.

"Nah, only your twisted ass is sick enough to do that shit. You do it again, and we gonna have a problem. Real talk."

Lil King tried to change the subect. "Hey who you think hit us from Carson?"

"It's gotta be that other nigga! Bobby's brother! I know it's that motherfucker. He knows it was us that killed his bitch and he probably thinks we killed his brother too."

"So we fixing to put some hot ones in his ass?" Asked King. "You know it."

"Hold up..." Slim stated as they drove. "How the fuclk you gonna say it was an accident when before you were saying you aint even remember?" Rhino seemingly desperate to subject flip, said,"Hey pull up right there, fam we there."

They were about a street off Carson. Paul readied his 9 and Rhino got his Desert Eagle ready while Slim had his Sig Sauer P226 locked and loaded. King had a Beretta. Slim handed Paul a green rag to put over his face. "Aight niggas, this what we got cracking. Me and Paul are taking this house. It's some Carson niggas up in there who sling outta their crib. Might be a chance that Washington mothafyucka is up in there here you take that house right there. You and King checkthat out. I heard one of that niggas side bitches stay over there."

"Yeah you damn skippy, we're taking that house."

Slim and King headed around back and climbed the fence. They went in through the side door on the kitchen. Paul and Rhino did the same thing but unbeknownst to the two of them, a Carson avenue lookout on a rooftop spotted them. He beckoned to another lookout and held up the number of CGF invaders on his hand. The spotter beckoned to oter Carson ave members to come help.

"G's up, nigga!" Yelled Slim as he kicked the door in. There were five Carson Avenue gang members playing cards at the table. Slim drew on a Carson member wearing a varsity jacket and baggy blue jeans who was light skinned witha beard and a short haircut though curly. He fired hitting the man in the right sid of the jaw. The others sprang from the table or at least tried but Slim and King were already firing hitting a second man, this one, an overweight bald made with green gym shorts and a white t shirt. Slim hit him with three bullets to the gut while King finished him with two to the forehead.

Blood and brain matter splattered all over the money and poker chips and decks of card spilled everywhere. "Now you're playing 52 pickup, nigga!" Yelled Lil King. A third Carson member returned fire but missed terrible the round from is .357 hit the wall but he scrambled out of th kitchen to the front room even as King fired three shots into his back. The gang member fell over but fired. "Fuck CGF!" Yelled a Carson goon as he fired at them both but Slim used the door on the fridge as cover as the shots rang out.

"Nigga, damn right fuck CGF! This Forum Gangsters, cuz!" He came out firing finishing off the Carson member who was wounded with a shot in the gun. The remaining members of the card game fired almost hitting King with a head shot as three bullets missed him by inches. He returned fire in a panic without aiming but at least one of them fell.

Slim emptied his magazine into the other two and as he reloaded he checked the bedroom. "Jackpot!" He stated as he found a brick of coke and a brick of marijuana.

Meanwhile, Paul and Rhino were being fired upon by three Carson members and Paul ducked down behind a wooden fence. The three gangsters fired from the rooftop. Rhino managed to it one of them but two others were still raining hellon them. "Hey, cover me! Ima go up in that crib and see if anybody's up in there! Cover me and then follow!"

Paul nodded,"All right!" He fired up at the roof top and send the other rivals into cover and he ducked back down and Rhino made a run for it. The large black man busted in the back door with his shoulder. "Come on, P!" Paul shook his head. "You go i'll follow you. I'm gonna take care of these guys."

Rhino nodded running inside. Meanwhile the two CAF members yelled, "You Hills bitches are dead! We clapped Lamar now we coming after Stretch, Gerald, all ya'll!" Rhino meanwhile burst in to see a light skinned black woman who was in a bathrobe. She had just gotten out of the shower when the shooting had started and several bullets had gone through her window but she was now ducked down. Rhino came in with his Desert Eagle demanding, "Where's your man at bitch? I know he set my nigga LD up!"

The woman cried out, "I aint seen him in days I swear!" He pointed the Magnum at her forehead yelling, "Bitch don't be lying to me! Ya'll blaming us for that shit with Bobby when we aint have shit to do with it!"

Meanwhile, as Slim wiped down every place he touched for prints, King came up as they got ready to leave stating, "I thought Rhino said there was supposed to be a bitch?"

Meanwhile,outside, Paul toiok three bullets in the armor in the chest and he fellover but from his downed position he squeezed off five shots hitting the man who did it. The second man tried to shoot Paul in the face but he ducked down and the two rounds barely missed him. He came up as the Carson member had to reload and the Carson member grabbed his homies gun but by then it was too late. Paul emptied the magazine into the man and he fell off the roof top hitting the ground hard. Slim and King came running. "Where's R at?" Asked Slim. Paul beckoned to the house. They went in to hear a female screaming and crying. They burst into the bathroom to see Rhino had bent a woiman over and was forcefully penetrating her against her will.

Slim tackled him pulling him off her and Paul punched Rhinpo in the face. "You sick motherfucker!" Rhino stood up looking like he wanted to shoot but Slim told him,"Hey bro get upoutta here, man! We're gonna deal with this shit! Meet us back in the hood!"

"Fuck that and fuck him!" Yelled Paul aiming at Rhino. "Bro, we gotta get outta here! you can't be in the same car as this nigga he'll try and kill you and you'll do the same to him just get another car and bounce!"

Paul angrily stormed out of the house but looked back at the woman and stated, "I'm sorry..."

Rhino, through bloody teeth gritted them saying, "We gotta kil this bitch. She can either tell the po po on us or her nigga we can'r risk it either way!" Slim growled,"If you don't get your dumb ass to the motherfucking car I'ma smoke you!"

Rhino stormed out and Paul had gotten up the street. He spotted a gray Willard driven by a middle aged African American male in his 40's wearing a brown suit. "Out of the car!" The guy cied out as Paul threw him in the street, "Can't you yoiungsters ever buy your own cars?!"

Meanwhile, Slim told the woman, "The hood is finna handle that shit but if you say one word to the police or anybody else about what just happenedhere, Ima come back here and finish you, feel me? If the five o asks you were taking a shower when the shooting started and you aint get out till it stopped. You gtot it?"

The woman, traumatized sobbed and nodded but he yelled, "Let me here you say you got it!" She cried, "I got it...please..."

He left her house and got into the SUV driving off. The whole time as they drove he and Rhino screamed at each other. "Nigga you're being a lil bitch we're families, nigga and who is that motherfucker?! He takes a swing at me and you side with him?! Or that BITCH?! YOU SIDING WITH A CARSON HOOD RAT OVER ME?!"

"Nigga fuck you! I should ice your stupd ass for all the shit you get us into you worse than Lamar at least LD wouldn't poull any stupid as shit like that and you got him shot that's on you!"

"Damn, ya'll wtach the road!" Yelle Lil King as he saw that the two were sobusy screaming at each other as they drove that Slim barely watched the road. Too many times, this shit happned. "On my hood nigga! Im gonna clap that motherfucker, Paul, man I'm tired of his shit and you better not try and stop me!

The way Rhino acted it was a wonder he had any friends. "That shit wasnt right, Rhino, what if that was your mama back there?"

"Yeah what if that was my mama, nigga what the fuck you trying to say?"

"Im saying!"

"My mama was raped and she got pregnant too nigga, what? Do you give a fuck ? Do you give a fuck?!"

"Yeah I give a fuck!"

"Well I don't give a fuck about you giving a fuck! So shut the fuck up!"

King mouthed back, "What you gonna do cuz? I got the heater too fool you can't do shit to me!"

Rhino was raging now. "I'll beat your motherfucking ass! I'LL TAKE ANY MOTHERFUCKER IN THIS CAR I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

Lil King was tired of his shit as much as Paul had been. "Nigga fuck you you aint gonna leave no legacy behind aint nobody gonna miss you!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! Ive gotten my ass beat before but I will fuck you up, nigga!"

"Come on, man ya'll niggas need tocalm down. This nigga dont watch the road when ya'll hollering and you act like you wanna rape me and shit I aint that bitch! That's real though.

Slim had calmed down asking, "Hey let me ask you a question my niggas. The fuck you think death feel like? Real shit."

"Death?" Rhino asked. "Death is laying in the motherfucking casket. Going to sleep. Sleep. And not waking up."

Meanwhile, as Paul drove back Rhino stormed in the house. Slim approached Paul stating, "Hey you did good back there, boi. Listen, I'm a try and get Rhino to calm the fuck down."

"I aint working for you guys anymore. I dont deal with rapists."

"Look real shit homie, I know. He's got to go. He's had chance after chance but prison fucked his head up. Im gonna talk to the homie Stretch about it too. That shit on us vs CGF I can play that off like it was Rhino's idea too. Get permission to clap his ass. Then I can convince Stretch to let Forumbe a set. Then it;s just me, LD, the homie F from the other day, King hell G Note might even come around if Rhino aint there. And if you want I can bless you in too. Normally we dont do that sorta thing especially to outta towners and outsiders like you but you proved yourself again and again. Maybe Stretch may not like it but I could make it like this it aint even got to be like CGF yeah for Stretch's sake I tell him we a shootoff of fCGF in Strawberry. Like a Forum set of CGF but on the real we doour own shit. Anyody can get down with the hod as long as they down for it and trying to get paper. We'll be more inclusive like Gerald do but not as shady."

"What the fuck does that have to do with me?"

"I'm sticking my neck out, loc I could have let Rhino off his leash and let him kill yoy but I didn't. You don't want to be down that's fine but don't put Rhino's shit on me. He the one tripping. And trust me, whether I get Stretch's permission or not we gonna take him out. I talked to King about it real quick too he with it. He wants top ull the trigger too but he's still a BG he might lose heart on aiming at a homie. But Rhino trusts me and he trusts Lamar but L is in the hospital and he wouldn't be able to do it either. I'm tired of this nigga, man. I'ma go hit Stretch up and see what he say."

"How do you plan on getting this done, anyway?"

"Rhino's always down for a 187. He was always crazy but he's worse now than before he went in and he's a coke head like Lamar. Lamar can be crazy but not like him and even I get down a lil bit but I aint a fiend. Hes gonna get the book thrown at all of us. He's like..Marabunta...only he's from here you feel me? Maybe even worse than them. Anyway, I'm finna tell him we going tolook for Bobby's brother. He'll be down fotr that. That's when I'll take him out."

"Maybe you sould take me and Lil King with you in case anything goes wrong."

'Nah not you. He hates you. Even before he hated you he never trusted you. King, maybe. He won't think anythings up if we go."

"Okay but be careful."

"Will do, Fam and hey you aint gotta decide on joining Forum tonight sleep on it. And I'll make sure you get paid for what you did. look I used to judge Lamar for wanting to be friends with motherfuckers on Life Invader but serious shit I'm glad he met you and Ivan you two are solid. Mai too. You know how to get a job done. You can be a little disrespectful but not as much as Rhino and in truth he bring out the worst in everybody. He my boy and all but he's like a shadow of what he used to be. I mean I was in the pen too you feel me and it fucked me up I seen some wrong shit up in there but it aoint fuck me up like him."

"Yeah, well, i can't imagine any other side of him so I have to take your word for it. You know why I'm against him, right? So were clear. Even if I ever had any doubt about killing a kid, I know what hes capable of now."

"Hey don't get it twisted every nigga from the Hills aint like that just every now and then you get people like him in every hood. But LSPD already has it out for CGF as it is. He'll make shit worse and have them shaking us down as much as Marabunta and those niggas are terrorists. They even considered that by the feds."

"Thats cause they are but so is Rhino."

"I know...look I know what I gotta do. I got a woman and kids too you feel me? I wouldn't want that nigga around them now. Back in the day I wanted him to be the godfather to my babies but now it aint happening. Maybe Lamar one day if he sobers up or the homie FC from Forum but other than that, I gotta put a stop to this. Just its a way i gotta go about it."

He then stated, "Stay up, aight?" He offered his hand. Paul shook it. "Just take care of him."

_Later_

Slim Skillz, Rhino, Lil King and Stretch were driving through Strawberry looking for Bobby's brother Marvin. "Man you niggas got me out here on a wild goose chase, loc! Shit aint cool! I'd rather be balls deep in some pussy or smoking that green!" Stretch said. "Hey, it's gotta get done, dog. These niggas hit Lamar. They gotta get got," Rhino stated.

"Hey but wasn't that bitch from before saying some shit about how Ballas kidnapped him?"

Rhino rolled his eyes. "If that's even true. How the fuck that even make sense? They said some dude snatched him up hand to hand in his own hood aint no way that bitch nigga would head up with anybody he';d shoot before that happens. You can't be believing nothing a woman says unless you see it for yourself. My mama used to say you could tell a man lies when his lips moving. Nah uh nigga. That's females. You better peep game, young buck. We finna learns your little ass something," He said addressing King.

"Yeah, I heard he got set up by a bitch or at least Bobby did. Some baller bitches. He wasn't even there when it went down so how they gonna snatch him upif he aint there?"

"See? I told you," Rhino said. Stretch scoffed, "Man don't even go there. You know what Lanky dumb ass did right? I had to smoke D cause he went and kidnapped them. Then they let him go. You know why they let him go? Cause the homie F said he had a cellpone this nigga was really gonna make a ransom call on his own cellphone."

"Lamar never was the brightest dude out there. He's loyal but he aint smart," Slim admitted. "Its a wonder he stay alive this long. Cause people from every other hood but ours want him dead."

Stretch chuckled, "Yeah everybody exceopt CGF and them Da Nang Boyz dickriders from the beach trying to be Families in shit."

"Hey, easy access to Vietnamese pussy," King stated with a grin. "King with it."

"Fo sho," Slim said. "But you know they was beefing back in the day so now they want to get down? Thats some flip flop shit to me. "

"Aint no sweat off my nuts," Stated Rhino. "They out there in the beach killing Psychos so I don't care. Plus Bar Ho's. That's all right by me."

It was dark and Slim sighed. "We aint finding him today. Gonna have to pick this up another time when shit is less hot. Niggas aint even out."

"You never gonna find niggas on every corner in their hood at any time, bro. Not in no hood. Only some niggas," King replied.

"Yeah cause these buster ass marks know CGF rolling through. Carson niggas are some NBF's."

"What that mean?" Asked the BG. "Nigga, it means Never Been Families. Them Da Nang Boys niggas are like some outta state motherfuckers jocking our shit but they just wannabes. Anybody who aint from San Andreas is a wannabe. But Carson niggas always been bitches since the 70's. They aint been real in a long time. We one of the oldest Family hoods. Before it was any families vs ballas you had independent hoods outrs was the Flauson boys. We used to fight with our fists and we used to fight white boys that wanted to keep us outta Strawberry and only have niggas staying in Rancho and South LS. What them Carson niggas be about before Families? So yeah. NBF. Even Grove Street Families with their drug free non existent asses gets more respect than them."

Rhino paused then added. "On the real, speaking of that shit with D, I heard around the hood that nigga was trying to mack to Lalita's cousin before they rolled up on him."

"Yeah he did," Stretch stated with a laugh. "D told me on the phone Lamar said aint no fun if the homies can't have none."

"That's my shit from Nate Dogg," Slim stated. "And Warren g."

"Nah but I swear nigga, Lamar keeps on liking to double on a bitch with niggas what's that shit about i'ma have to check his ass on that shit."

Slim turned off Little Bighorn. "Let's call it a night."

Rhino replied, "Nah fuck that I aint sleeping till we catch at least one of these motherfuckers."

Glass on his driver window shattered as automatic rounds filled the night air. Seven rounds crashed into the Forum Drive OG's chest and an eigt it him in the left side of the face and he slumped against the steering wheel. The car rolled and a black silhouette figure holding an SMG continued to fire on the car. "Ah shit come on nigga we gotta get the fuck outta here!" Screamed Rhino as he, King and Stretch got out in a panic as the rival gang member peppered Slim's ride with rounds. Rhino and Stretch came out firing as the dark figure fired at them. At least three more enemies fired after Rhino, Lil King and Stretch as they ran up the street.

They got to the corner spotting an older woman of East African descent. Rhino pulled her out of the car and got in. He broke her hips she hit the ground. Stretch got in the car and yelled, "Come on, nigga lets roll!" King tripped falling as the four gang members fired up the street at him. He got up firing back and he kept two of the gangsters at bay who took cover behind a gray Buccaneer. "Don't leave me, yall!" He cried. Luckily, Rhino did wait but he screamed,"COME ON LITTLE NIGGA!" King ducked into the back and the car tore off and sped up the street even as Ballas fired at them as they sped off. "Man, I don't even believe this shit! They got Slim!" Cried Lil king.

"Nigga, it's on with OCB! Fuck a truce these niggas are dead! We gonna scoop Lamar fro the hospital tomorrow and start bucking on Carson and Covenant bitches!" Screamed Rhino.

As they drove however, King shook, as all though he had been planning on killing Rhino as had Stretch and in many ways, still wanted to, he owed Rhino now at least tolet im live another night. It wasn't fair. He was the one who was supposed to die tonight, not Slim. Sure, Carson niggas wrere heated rightfully so but it was Rhino and Slim's fault. But the war between CGF and Carson was around long before either of them existed and even still, they hadn't been careful to remember ballas were still beefing and maybe, tongt was all their faults. What Slim and Rhino had done in Carson got Lamar shot and wounded but then it seemed what Lamar had done with D and what Stretch had done had gotten Slim killed. What deed would one of his homies, his family do, that would get King killed?

_Ivan_

Wet Work

The ex KGB agent and Mai were dressed in professional business suits since they were both going to city hall it only seemed right. Ivan was driving a silver Kurama and they sped down Milton Road into West Vinewood. Agent 14 sounded off in their ears. "Final stretch, now. It's a two horse race with two of you in each horse. Ass and the head."

Mai chuckled looking at Ivan. "You're the ass," He flirted back saying, "Yours is nicer. You should be the ass."

She smiled saying, "Yours is hairier."

"Horse one is going for the lawyers at city hall. Horse two is going for Rashkovsky's business partner in Richman. Sound good? Get moving."

Neto sounded off over the head set on his end. "You two are fucking lucky. I WANT TO KILL THE PUBLIC PRETENDERS!"

Mai chuckled saying, "Tranquilo amigo. Maybe next time. It's my score so I decide who does what. It's all based on skills. When you do your score you decide what gets done but even then you're going to want to do it based on who's good at what. Just saying."

"There's a ladder that goes up to the roof of the building across from city hall. You got your long range rifles, right? We need to minimize the risk of failure so you're taking your kill shots at the same time. Coordinate your shots."

They arrived at their destination several minutes later and the two climbed up. The two both put masks on. "Van Der Loop and Sherman are en route in a black Benefactor. Do not shoot until they are out of the car."

The car started to arrive and Agent 14 said, "Here they come. Wait till they're out and take the shots at the same time."

They got out and Mai caught the lawyer in the black suit hitting him with a head shot. The round splattered his brains all over the car's windshield and bits of skull hit the windshield wipers. Ivan fired but he missed the other lawyer who wore a lighter suit. "Shit!" He cursed. "It was supposed to be the same time!" She scolded. "I know! Shut the fuck up!" He fired again but the man was already starting to run. He fired again and Mai said, "What the fuck, I you can't hit a moving target?!" He growled, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He fired again and this time he hit the lawyer in the back before he could get indoors. The lawyer collapsed as the round hit him in the spine and he dropped his briefcase.

"Well done. Go down and get their documents and if the police corner you, make sure you're killed and not captured."

"That's nice...real nice to know Uncle Sam cares about his veterans," Mai said. Ivan was firing as the police officers as they sped up not wanting to leave the roof top. He nailed a cop through his protective vest, a Caucasian male. Next, he hit a Japanese American female standing at five foot six, with a head shot. Mai headed down the ladder going to the trunk where she got her Assault Rifle, a Barett REC7. She fired at the officers from across the street hitting two officers, a Caucasian male with dark brown hair and gray eyes, standing at six foot five, and a Caucasian female who was five seven, with red hair.

Ivan picked off two more officers, a Mexican American and an African American, the first he hit with a headshot the second he hit in the stomach. He emptied the Rifle, dropping more officers but reloaded as he came down. "Is that fucking good enough aim for you?!" He asked as he came down the ladder. "Dude, let it go already," She replied.

They ran across a path overlooking a rail and Mai fired at the officers from across the street as two came towards them with shotguns. She dropped them as she unloaded the Assault Rifles. Ivan grabbed his own Assault Rifle from the trunk, an ASM-DT. He saw several LSPD officers trying to come down the alley at him. He fired hitting the first one he saw in the right thigh and let more rounds rip the pigs knee up. He let eighteen rounds off and hit two more of the cops. Mai had reloaded her Assault Rifle but she grabbed a grenade from the car pulling the pin and she threw it towards the end of the alley and two officers were blown apart in the blast. One lost his right ar, the other was blasted in half his torso and legs separated.

Ivan hopped over the railing and he fell hard. "Fuck!" He got up, a bit winded and stood up as an officer fired three rounds into his chest., The wind was knocked out of him so he made his way to a nearby wall on his right taking cover. Mai picked those two off with her reloaded Assault Rifle, shredding both cops at the knees. "Maybe a desk job would be better for you!" She shouted.

On the streets, a Kenyan American officer screamed for backup into the radio. Mai fired her Sniper Rifle hitting him in the left eye socket and the round left a huge exit wound in the back of the skull. They both ran over and grabbed the documents. "Do not bring those documents anywhere near this apartment until you are sure the police are not following you. Copy?"

They high tailed it back to the car they had arrived in and began taking off. Mai got her Assault Rifle back out and she fired out the window as Ivan floored it. They spotted a road block and Ivan tore down an alley off Vinewood and they sped away trying to cut to downtown. "Fuck...this is not good..." Mai stated. I hope the others are doing better."

They both heard from Agent 14 that the other two had reached the mansion. They headed through the Los Santos transit tunnel as Ivan pulled off the road. They waited ten, twenty, thirty minutes. They stayed underground iun the construction area and finally Agent 14 said, "Sounds like the locals have given up their pursuit. Good work."

They finally made it back.

_Paul_

He was riding shotgun on the way to the mansion. Neto had jacked a dark blue Infernus and they tore up Palomino avenue. "Horse two, your target is Dima Popov. Did i mention he's paranoid, well yeah, he's really paranoid. No one I know employs as many bodyguards as he does and I know some people who need serious protection...maybe because I'm trying to kill them..you didn't hear that. I've given you pistols with suppressors to get the job done on the QT."

Before long, as Netoput his Ifruit on and the song Dispensa La Tira by Chino Grande played, they tore up West Eclipse Boulevard heading north. After a few more turns they were up N. Sheldon Avenue. They finally got to the lookout. "Alright, you're going in on the quiet gain access to the estate. Move slowly,take out the guards and move Popov when you get up close."

They parked and began to go to the trunk for their weapons. Neto had his usual Mexican Assault Rifle but he also had an Uzi, plus an AA-12.

Meanwhile up in the mansion, a white bald male of Eastern European descent with glasses wearing a gray polo shirt and white khakis berated his bodyguards. "It's not paranoia. It's being prepared, stupid! Maybe that's why I'm not the asshole in jail, huh? Yeah...okay..."

"Team one took out the lawyers. If a guard sees you and sounds the alarm, Popov will run. And then he'll disappear. And he won't appear again anywhere we can get to him, okay? So do it slow do it quiet, do it right. And if you don't, put him down quick when he starts running."

They both had Sniper Rifles. Paul had an H&amp;K PSG1. _Just gotta remember what Baba Yaga taught me...measure the wind...breathe..._

"You ready, carnalito? I'm here for backup and moral support but when it comes to killing this rata , you're gonna be the one to do it."

"Why?"

"You trust me right? Or at least if you don't you trust that I know what I'm doing? Cause you're going to be the one playing jailbird, homes. And that's going tobe a high pressure situation. High pressure is something I've dealt with a lot in my time. From the barrio, for the Madrazos, the military and as a Zapatista. I'm still young. Younger than Mai. But not too young that I haven't seen shit. This is good practice, bro."

He aimed through the scope. "Before a cheetah strikes it will spend hours crawling to its prey," Agent 14 said. "Yeah but they don't have to listen to a spook in their ear."

Paul kept an eye on the gate while Neto clocked a guard up on a balcony. Neto hit the man with a head shot and saw the blood splatter as he did. Around the same time, Paul fired hitting the guard at the gate in the side, wishing he had picked a better shot as it went through his right rib cage but the man collapsed all the same. Neto ran down the hill readying his silenced pistol crossing the narrow street after a car that did not seem to notice him went by. Neto stayed upon the hill as he had spotted another bodyguard's shadow. There was a doorway through a hedge doorway. He spotted a black male in a suit carrying an MP5. Neto sucked in a breath, exhaled and fired hitting the man in the chest. The man hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Paul hopped over the wall and got behind a rock while Santa Muerte searched for another target. He picked one more off before heading over and hopping over the door near the gate. Neto hopped over the security door and made his way into the courtyard. He came across some hedges and spotted a security guard of Mexican descent in a blue suit smoking a cigar. "Dispensa wey..." Stated the paisa before aiming at the back of his head and pulling the trigger. The splatter of blood emerged as he fell forward.

Paul, meanwhile, came across a stairwell making his way up it as Neto happened upon the parking lot. He spotted a black Cavalcade and got inside and began to try and hotwire it. Luckily it was unlocked so he didn't have to break anything. Paul walked upstairs seeing the man stillon his lap top, oblivious to what was happening. He contemplated saying something as he aimed at the man, who was still unaware of the Mohawk Indian aiming a silenced pistol at his head. But this was business and not personal. The guy was obviously paranoid and he was going to die despite the measures he had taken.

There was no reason to put any fear into him. It was better to not let him see it coming. With a squeeze of the trigger and a soft pop, the round left the gun and hit Popov in the right cheek and his head snapped back and his body slumped over in his seat as his corpse fell over. "We got em."

"Target is down. Get out of the area. Now."

Paul took the stairs five at a time and he was glad to see Neto had already gotten them their ride. Neto dropped him off near the hill and Paul went to go get the car they arrived in. He followed Neto back to the apartment. "Team one have made the drop. Documents secure."

As they both got to the apartment parking out front, Paul took a deep breath. "Okay...I guess we're almost ready to do this."

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. So if it isn't obvious Slim and Rhino were looking for Marvin, the man Ivan kidnapped basically they heard that he was kidnapped but don't believe that. They're looking for him. I wanted to have that dynamic as far as Slim and Stretch go to where they're both contemplating rubbing out Rhino but things went south since the Ballas shot them. That scene plus the scene with the rape is a reference to the movie gang tapes while the shootout is based on a scene from the wire. _

_As far as the mission for the heists go that was mostly based on the gameplay for those missions on youtube but it's kinda hard to find good gameplay vids without some idiot and their commentary nobody wants to hear. As for the conversation between Paul and Rhino i actually had a black dude try and tell me that you can't say for sure that you wouldn't have gay sex in prison or maybe he was implying anybody would. So i thought I'd give Rhino that mentality cause that's pretty out of touch. _

_This chapter was going to be longer but I split it in half so I could update. Anyway that's it for now._


	28. Economic Opportunity

_Ivan_

He knocked on Sugar's door. She answered wearing a pinkish purple top and daisy duke shorts. She told him come in. He did as she asked. "You want something to drink? I got soda, water, juice and I might have some beer."

"I'm ok. Thank you. Anyway, have you heard from Leondre about Marvin? What our next move is?"

"Not yet. Things have been hot around here. CGF and Carson been getting into it lately and right now we wanna laylow in case any other shit jumps off with Carson. For now we wait."

"Why isn't he telling me this himself? Or Stone? I was asked by my boss to help him out and I can't do that very well if I don't know what is next."

"Don't trip. Here, have a seat, have a drink," She found some scotch and poured him some. He sighed saying, "Normally I wouldn't but...it's been a bit of a week."

"Yeah? What's been up?" She asked him. "I've been looking for my father. It hasn't beeen easy. You probably know by now I used to work for the KGB but for years I've just been working for guys like Grisha."

"Yeah the big homie had mentioned that. But you look kinmda yoing to be KGB. I learned in school they were done by 89'"

"91' you mean. The wall came down in 89' but I'm 43."

"Damn. What was that like? Is it like being a Baller or being in the Russian mafia? Or is it different?"

"My parents were both in it. My mother and fatther. For most of my life up until 83' I thought I was American. I thought they were too. I found out that wasn't true and...nothing was ever the same..."

_1983_

He stood in front of his father. "Look, John, maybe when I get back from my business trip, I can take you and Henry to a hockey game. Just try and be good for Paige all right? She's at the church now but she'll be home in about an hour. Henry should be back from baseball practice by then. Can you get back here by then?"

"Yead, dad. I'm just gonna go to the library to study for maybe an hour. Then I'll be back."

"All right. Attaboy."

As soon as his father was out of sight, he checked and saw that the keys were in the car of his Washington. He popped the trunk and climbed in the back. He waited a while and before long he heard his mother and father climb into the car and they were talking. He couldn't hear their conversation, however as the song Gold Dust Woman by Fleetwood Mac played. They drove for a while and then stopped and before long they were joined by another person. He couldn't make out what was being said. He closed his eyes trying to focus on the words and isolte it from the music. All though he liked Fleetwood Mac, he wanted to hear what was being said.

They pulled up to another spot and everybody got out and he heard yelling and cursing. He had left the trunk slightly open so that he could peek out and had been holding it shut from within. He looked out and he saw his mother and father but they were dressed weird. His father was wearing some kind of wig that gave him a look of a man with a haircut from the Ramones. He was dressed imn all black and had a leather jacket and black jeans on. He didn;'t get it. Why was he dressed this way? He wasn't wearing tis when he was back at the house and neither was mom. They were both dressed pretty hip for their age they were dressed like they were in their 20's and not their 40's. His mother also had a short blonde wig on.

A black van pulled up and a large black man got out and he was wearing a beret. They were at soe warehouse and his father and mother plus a large muscular black man wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and a beret, pulled two white men from the van. One was a white male in his thirties with brown hair gray eyes and very fair skin the other had sandy colored hair and was younger, maybe college age and he wore a blue and white striped shirt. The older male did not look scared at all despite bleeding in the face. He had not seen his parents hit him so he assumed it must have been the black guy at a time prior to this. He watched as his dad stood over the older man. "So you're usually on the other side of this?" He asked handing him a drink of water. The man drank what he could and spat the rest out. "I was never interrogated before."

His father stated, "We can make an offer. One million dollars, US and a life in a new country."

As he saw this he thought, _Dad, what are you doing?! _The man with the accent looked up at Phillip with a bloody nose. "Not for me."

He could not tell what kind of accent the man had. It sounded English but it wasn'rt. It sounded German but it wasn't and yet it sounded Dutch when it wasn't. It was confusing.

His father began to put on black gloves. He then proceeded to punch the man again and again. He wanted to call out and ask what he was doing but he knew he wasn't supposed to be there.

He went to another window that was busted and listened as his mother went to the other man. The other man was sitting on an old staircase and had been cuffed to the railing by his mother. The man shivered but looked up at her in fear. "I'm cold...can I have my coat?"

She stared at him for the longest time. Then she said, "Maybe later," Sounding almost robotic with no emotion whatsoever in her voice. It sounded so foreign to him, so unlikke the suburban loving mother he knew. "Right now, I need your help, Todd. If you help me, I will help you. Does that seem fair?"

He nodded. "How long have you been working for Eugene Ventor?"

He didn't hear what Todd said but he tried to hear. After whatever he said, she told him, "Get up."

He could tell they were coming back outside as they untied the other man. He figured out the out the other man was Ventor. He went back to the trunk but kept it open just enough to peek through with one eye. They made Todd sit down on a stool outside and they brought the chair Ventor was on outside and made him sit.

His eyes widened with surprise as he saw his mother pull out a pistol, cocking it but the black man stopped her. "No no, mama," He said and he could detect an accent indicating this guy was African. "I came all this way. It was my brother he killed," He then looked in the direction of the older Caucasian man. "One day, they are going to kill me. Probably my boys."

His mother handed the African her pistol. He declined and said, "We have a way of doing things," The Caucasian couple looked at each other in confusion. The African man grabbed a jerry can and told the two of them, "You already have your own country. You can't understand."

He had also grabbed a tire and he put it around Ventor. He told the man, "You are guilty of crimes against the people of South Africa," He declared. The white man, bold even whn facing death demanded, "Says who? The ANC?! Bloody kaffir communists?! YOU are the enemy of South Africa, to what has been built with Afrikaaner sweat and blood!" The Zulu warrior looked in his face and told him, "Your sentence is death," And he began to douse him in gasoline.

The man screamed, "YOU BLACKS! You are beholden to your kaffir commie masters! These people do not give a bloody shite about you! They want the gold! The diamonds ...the land!" The African revolutionary lit a rag and tossed it into the gasoline. Todd freaked out screaming, "No! No!" As Ventor was covered in flames shreiking as he was burned alive. His screams went from ear piercing screams to a wheezing sound and soon there was only the roar of the flames aand the smell of burning flesh.

The boy in the trunk vomited but it was in his mouth and he tried to keep quite. Somehow, they didn't hear him. He threw up inside the trunk letting the vomit quietly exit his mouth.

They soon went back inside. Elizabeth walked up to the other South African telling him, "I feel bad for you. You're in over your head. I see how easy that can you lied to me. Don't worry...we're not going to do that to you. That's a horrible way to die. We'll just put a bullet through your head. It'll be over just like that."

He broke down sobbing. I'll tell you anything, I swear! Please..."

"That's just it, Todd. How will I know it's the truth?"

"It is, I swear..."

"What did Ventor really want from you?"

The white South African told her, "He said things weren't going well."

"Things?"

"That the Anti Apartheid movement was gaining ground in the US,"

"So, Todd, what did he want YOU to do?"

"To set a bomb off at the University of Liberty!" He admitted with guilt. "He wanted it to go off at a meeting of the trustees. The trustees has a lot of money in companyies doing businesses in South Africa. The students protesting Apartheid would be blamed. A major victory for South Africa. And a big set back for their enemies."

"And you agreed to do it."

The youth admitted, "Yes...but I didn't do it...Ventor gave me the bomb but I never set it. I never placed it. I couldn't. I was afraid!"

"Where is the bomb?" She demanded. "In my dorm," He told her.

They soon were coming back out and he ran back to the trunk and hidThe trunk smelled like vomit but he didn't care. He wanted to get home.

Before long, the car was moving again and they stopped. Ivan peeked out again and he saw the van stop and the young man was dropped off.

2013

As Ivan told her what had happened, the African American woman looked at him, bewildered by the brutality he had witnesses as a child. "I found out later what all of that meant and what they were doing. They told me they had killed a man but in doing what they had and interrogating this man, Todd they saved many lives. They later sat me down and explained to me that sometimes you had to takle the life of one person to save many more lives. This was something it took me a long time to get my head around. It was the hardest truth I ever learned and accepted."

She told him, "I'm sorry that happened to you. I thought teh hood was rough."

"They had extra marital affairs too. Part of the training of KGB they teach both male and fe,male operaties to use sex as a weapon. For extortion. They teach you to fake it. I had found out later on that my mother had been with a few men to try and get information from them. I don't know if the IAA does the same thing. But even my father..."

She looked into his eyes with curiousity her brown eyes flashing with concern as well. "When he was young...part of his training...he had to have sex with men and women...young and old...in a dungeon back in russia. It was so that they both could turn their feelings off during sex. To disassociate. To be coild and calculated on the inside...but at the same time...act as human as possible."

"They didn't do that to you, did they?" She asked, herr lips turning to a frown, her eyes wide. "No...they recruited me as their son and KGB and they tried to make me official through them but...after I got backl to Russia...after my mother was killed and my father had been imprisoned...not long after my grandfather died...they told me it would be nessecary for training..." A tear rolled d down his cheek. He expected her to laugh or sneer at him. That was what Grisha had said women from the ghetto tended to be like. He had covert prejudices but they were becoming more overt when in strictly Russian circles.

"It was to survive...thtat's what the Center told me..."

She softly hugged him. Despite stereotypes he'd heard from other Americans plus Russians about gang members, African American ones and females from there, she was not judging him. "It's okay..."

"This stays between us..." He said his voice raising a bit..."

She told him softly, "Yes. It stays between you and me. My lips are sealed,"

_Mai_

She found herself down at Playa Del Longo again. She had been at the tattoo parlor earlier getting 徵側) and 徵貳 tattooed. Respectivley o the left and right arm. It was in homage to the Trung sisters. Her father had taught her all about them as a child. How they were national heroes. She also had a tattoo on her back from a few months ago, commemorating Tran Hung Dao.

She smiled as she drove to the beach. She had always related more to her father's war like nature despite inherently preferring peace, she had been drawn to war. Yet he related more to her mother's religion as in that regard, her fathers Catholic views were too western.

She dropped in to see Romeo. "Hey what up, Mai? So when you gonna get down with the set, homegirl?"

"What time is it?" She asked him. He checked his cellphone. "3:38 PM. You didn't answer my question though. You already pulled a hoo ride for us. Might as well."

"In that case, put me down for 3:38PM on the 12th of never."

"Then what you doing down here if you aint trying to get down?"

"I thought you might still need some work anyway."

"Oh so thats how it is? You only show me love when you need something, right?" Baby Face and TV were smoking weed on the sofa and TV laughed at that. "Hey she's trying to play you, Rome. "

"No. Nothing like that. I know how this works. Favor for a favor. When I said work that means you pay and I earn it."

Baby Face stated, "Hey I got a way you can earn a little something something."

"No thanks. I'm not into Asian boys."

"What the fuck?" Stated the Vietnamese gangster. "You too good for your own? You all up on the white man's dick? Man, I swear what those Chinese dudes wrote on the wall at University of LS was some real shit that's true..."

"For reeal but hey thbose college bitches are upper class they aint hood girls like around here."

"Neither is she," Stated TV.

This got a laugh out of Romeo and TV. She rolled her eyes saying, " I have no idea what you're talking about. And I was kidding at least about the Asian part. Just trying to get a reaction and it worked. I don't date boys, key word being BOYS of any race."

"Oh you got a liqour liscence?" Baby Face asked with a sneer. "I like men. Men know how to talk to a woman. Then again I'm sure you never been with a woman. Only girls." She said with a smile. This caused his sneer to fade to a scowl and Romeo chuckled. "BF, man chill. This Indo is supposed to calm your ass down. How you gonna be hostile and stoned? That's like being full and hungry at the same time, dog!" Romeo said.

"Look, do you have anything I can do or not?" The Vietnamese American asked impatiently. T Mart came in, standing in the doorway having overheard the conversation. "I got a question."

He walked inside with a 40 ouncer. "I been hearing shit about you the streets been talking. I hear things from the streets of LS. You run with some pretty connected moterfuckers. Lamar Davis, Lester Crest, Simeon Yeterian, I mean, if all that's true you should be scraping together just fine. Even if you don't come from any hood, you still with it. So why do you slum it down here?"

She looked at the half Filipino gangster. "Just keep it a hundred and I might have something. Something real you can do."

"All right. I'll keep it simple. I can't really tell you too much cause if I did and things went wrong, you could ge t in trouble too for knowing about it so I'm gonna be vague."

"What?" Asked Baby Face. "That means simple, stupid.," TV said. The former flipped him off. "Let's just say I'm putting something together and it's gonna make me and three other people a lot of money and I know you gotta spend money to make money and I did. I put up the money for this um...'project' and I won't see a penny until the job is complete but in the mean time, our employer or client if you will, he's paying them for the prep work and they'll each be getting a quarter of the take. Same as me but I don't get paid till the end of it. They'll get paid at the end but they'll also have bonus money on top of that."

"And you can't make due on the snaps you get from fucking wit all those other people?" Asked Romeo. She said, "It's okay but to do what we're doing takes a lot of money. Like I saoid gotta spend money to make money."

"You don't gotta tell me that," Stated T Mart. "Thayt's the first rule of business and the hustle thats the name of the game you know? Just a lot of give and take,"

One of the girls who was sitting a table smoking a cigarette in the back with the other girls from before chimed in. She recognized her as Gina. "Okay, but what I don't understand is, if you put up the money first and you aint even getting paid for the prep work or whatever you call it and they each are getting paid, why don't you just take a bigger cut? You put up the most money and you'd be getting the least when the shit pays off. So why not just get a bigger slice for yourself? Fuck all this quarter shit."

The other members of the DNB seemed to agree with this all nodding and voicing approval at what the Vietnamese American female gangster had said. "That wouldn't be right and besides they're gonna be funding the next one. And oit'll be the same thing."

"Okay, I understand that," Baby Face said. "But then, what if the next time you do the same shit and one of your partners puts p the money and it's a bigger score, you'd be making more as you got paid for your final cut and your prep work paper so wouldn't you be fucking them over?"h

"No, because I don't know how much we stand to make from all of this and besides it balances out since I'd be making money this time around. And it goes around in a circle. It's the fairest way to do it. I mean they may not have put up the initial pay for the job but the other three will be risking their lives as much as I will."

"Okay, we were just curious," T Mart said. "But hey, I got something you could do though. Only...we're gonna back you up on it but you gotta go about doing what we need on your own and then call us when you get the 411."

Romeo added to what he said, "The homeboy Keo got snatched up by some Va Ho's down in Central Cypress Flats. Only I don't know the exact address. So I need you to go fuck some of those bitches up down there and let them know whassup. Shake their bitch asses down get at some of their BG's but make an example out of the big g's and the little bitches will spill the beans."

"Aint that what Mai's about to do? Spill the beans?" Asked Baby Face. "Why you gotta be racist?" Cherry asked. "What makes us any different than the Vagos who fuck with us?"

"They started it. I'ma finish it," Mai replied, "Cherry's right. I'm in it to get your friend out. To find out who has him."

"I'm just saying..."

"Look, it don't matter," Romeo said. "The homie's tough but he's got a loud mouth. He can take a beating but he's just gonna get the people to fuck him up more and probably kill him. I don't know what these Vaginas think they're gonna get by taking Keo. It aint like we got the funds to bail his ass out anyway."

Gina walked up to Mai saying, "Look, we misjudged before. You know how to handle yourself. You did a good job on those bitches from before. My bad," Cherry nodded saying, "Me too."

"That's fine. So if I get the whereabouts on him then what? Just goi there?"

"Nah, call us then we all go in. Wherever they got him holed up its gonna be more than a few of em. So like i said, bust on some older dudes and the little ones either gonna try and fight or be scared."

She left getting back into her stolen beige Dubsta and began to drive to the Vagos neighborhood. She put the radio to LS Rock Radio and the song Landslide by Fleetwood Mac played. Soon the demographics of the neighborhood began to change from East Asian to Pacific Islander. She smiled as she drove troug a primarily Samoan neighborhood. She spotted some gangsters on thje corner and their men were larger than any she'd ever seen especially for a gangster. Samoan men made blacks, whites and Mexicans look like dwarfs in comparrison. Even Paul's people, who she understood were one of the taller tribes, and with Paul being the tallest in the house, with Ivan second to him, it was crazy. In Vietnam the average male was five foot four. These men were huge. Still, she smilred when she passed by a house that was clearly not full of gang bangers and instead was the home of some hard working people most likely.

She spotted a ton of shoes and sandals on the front porch. This was one thing East Asians had in common with Polynesians was their custom of no shoes in the house. As she stopped at a red light. Soon she found herself in the barrio. She spotted a trio of Vagos. Three adults and two teens were chilling in front of a house. She pulled up keeping it on drive. "Hey what's up, mija? Wanna party or what, eh?"

"You got fire?"

"Sure. How much you want?"

"I already got some myself," With that, she pulled out her Handgun squeezing the trigger five times hitting the first man in the chest. The second cholo, a man wearing a yellow varsity jacket with a crew cut went for a .50 but she fired two into his skull with the second hitting the top of his forehead but going through the top of his scalp. "Matala!" Cried The third as one of the pee wees drew a handgun too. She let him have it with two in the chest.

She got out aiming at the next. "Where are they keeping Keo. You know who I mean."

"He's at a house just off Hangar Way..."

She got back into the car and took off and she texted Romeo the address. A text came back saying that they would be sending backup that way as they expected the Vagos to be deep.

Neto

He arrived in Sandy Shores dropping by Ortega's trailer. He spotted Trevor Phillips and five men exiting the trailer who were all bikers. "Hey Neto. Que paso amigo! What's happening? Tell me youtr poison. I got some better product if youre interested."

"Chale, wey. Who are these guys, Ortega?"

"This is Neto. From Rancho. These boys are Jonny Kleibitz of the Lost MC, Clay Simmons and Terry Thorpe. And these two are Malc and Deshawn."

Trevor chuckled, "Technically, those two are just patchovers."

Malc glared at Trevor. "That's Lost business, motherfucker not yours."

"Ah come on is that any way to treat a friend?" Johnny K glared saying, "We've been dealing with you cause your crystal is pure bit you need to stay away from Ashley. If you want to still have a deal with us you gotta stop talking to her and you dont sell her crystal anymore."

Trevor looked at hi with a growl. "You're really going to hurl accusations in mixed company when we have guests?"

"Technically, you're all my guests," Oretega said. "And there's not gonna be any pedo jumping off in my home away from home."

"We got your back, Johnny," Said Deshawn. Trevor turned to Johnny, "Let's get one thing straight, cowboy. You weren't with Ashley when you first got out here. You said you were done with her but then who the hell takes their ex girlfriend across state lines? She was already hooked on crystal before we met. I didn't put the pipe to her lips. Well..at leastnot that pipe..."

Johnny looked like he wanted to fight. "Jonny, it aint worth it, brother. Trevor, you better watch your fucking mouth," Stated Terry as he held the president back. "You Lost boys aren't from this state. and neither am I but I was here before you set up shop out here. So YOU are all MY guests. You want to let Ashley go but you don't want anybody else to have her. You don't want a girl on meth. You don't want a girl on a bike so what do you want, Johnny? Maybe the biker world isn't for you anymore."

"Damn you, Trevor that's not what it's about! It's about brotherhood!"

Trevor snorted. "Yeah keep telling yourself that."

Oretega butted in. "Hey, would you mind keeping on topic? We're supposed to be discussing that O'Neill problem. ¿Recuerda?"

Trevor nodded. "I agree. We can discuss this bullshit another time.."

"From what I understand, doing some jales with Oretega's boys out here, theyre hated by everybody. Trevor Phillips Industries, us, the Lost and Marabunta even. They have no allies so how do they keep on staying afloat?"

Oretga informed Santa Muerte, "They're supposed to be connected to the Triads."

Trevor laughed. "Yeah...sure...a multi national organization is going to get involved with a bunch of small time cousin fuckers. It's a nice story. No basis in reality. I'll be setting up a meeting wit them soon. I think they'll find Trevor Phillips corp is a much more multi faceted business. Able to make friends easily. That's why we're all friends, right?" He put an arm around Johnny and an arm around Ortega.

Neto crossed his arms. "So what about the O'Neills?"

Trevor let go. "Their cousin Barney O'Neill flew in from Greenwood Mississippi two weeks ago. He had a monopoly on the meth trade down there. The product they've been pushing has doubled and their profits are up. They have a certain purity to their product. I want toknow what it is. And I want in on it. We need to bring the bastard from the farm and get that motherfucker back here. We'll bring him back. We're going to learn their secret."

"Damn. So you want us to plagurize?"

Trevor explained, "Think of it like this. It's like buying out the competition. If he doesn't give us what we want, we cook and eat him for breakfast."

"Where is he gonna be?"

"He'll be at the O'Neill farm. I don't know if the entire family will be there but he will. And he's got a lot of men with him. We'll need to go in as hard as we can. If the rest of the family are there, they can die too. If not, well they'll just have to chalk it up to a missing person's case."

"How are we going to keep them from trying to hit us all back at once?" Asked Johnny. Neto looked at the bikers and then at Ortega and then at Trevor. "Why don't you let me handle that. i got an idea."

Neto knew that despite the Aztecas, Marabunta, Lost and Trevor Phillips all being at war with the O'Neill's, Marabunta Grande was not in business with Trevor Phillips Industries and as far as the Lost went, for whatever reason they did have some kind of an alliance on the streets of Sandy Shores with the Salvadoran street gang so he wasn't sure they'd be okay with this plan but what really mattered more was that he run it by Oretga and Trevor. Not them. He didn't have any pre existing business dealings with the Lost. He didn't owe them any explanation. They had also attacked them before too and he knew Trevor had been behind it before so he clearly didn't have any respect for the Lost.

Mai had told him about that attack. As the Lost members proceeded to go to their bikes except for Malc and Deshawn, who got into a Burrito, and Ortega as well as El Parajo got into their vehicles, the Salvadoran got into a Black Rebel with three other Aztecas.

Neto was told to get into Trevor's Bodhi. "Neto, I got a little side job for you."

As they drove, Neto said, "Shouldn't we worry aboutthe job right now?"

"I know but this needs a delicate touch. One that I can't make because things are fragile enough as it is."

"What is it?"

"Johnny has a bit of a meth problem. He's a lot sharper when he's sober. He's got two weaknesses. Meth and that biker lady, Ashley. I need you to bond with him the next time you smoke. Maybe pass the pipe to him."

"Hey you can lead a biker to a river but you can't make him tweak."

Trevor looked over at Santa Muerte. "I disagree. Biker and tweaker go hand in hand. Believe me. I'm pone of the two. I'm more surprised when I meet one that isn't a tweaker. And usually those are just pledges!"

"I can't put the cuete to his head and make him smoke it. I mean I guess I could. But I usually don't point the fusca at people unless I'm willing to use it, que no? You want him dead?"

"Nah homie. There's no need for that. Let him live. He'll be all right.

2014

They had shown up to the Red Dragon Brewery. They were smuggling meth by putting pieces of ice into beer. The Families, The Angels Of Death, and the Aztecas had shown up to the Yakuza owned beer factory. "The problem with introducing a new product is distribution. That problem has been solved. Red Dragon beer has its own national network of trucks."

The Yakuza leader, Yoshida Suzuki, wore a teal lapel suit. "The world around us changes, gentlemen. Berlin wall falls, Russia's no longer a super power. Then America becomes corrupt with greedy politicians and police. The world looks to Japan for economic leadership."

An Angel with shaggy curly blonde hair and a beard, standing at five foot nine, stated, "Enough bullshit. Talk prices."

The Aztecas and the Families agreed to what the biker was saying. "Yeah come on with it, baby time is money," Stated a CGF member. "Yeah come on, homes. Cuando?" Asked Tiny.

"20% above whole sale."

"20%? You're gonna put us outta fuckin business!" Stated the Angel. "Not if we run it and distribute it to you," The Japanese criminal calmly stated.

The Angel replied, "You run the crank business? No way! Go home, fucking slope!"A Yakuza member, a taller Japanese male, handed Yoshida his Katana. In a swift slash, he severed the biker's left hand. The man shreiked in pain as this happened as his bloodied severed hand it the floor leaving a pool of crimson. The other bikers went for ther pistols but the seven bodyguards Yoshihad had aimed their own MP5's at them plus on the second and third floor of the factory, he had more Yakuza guards with Assault Rifles aiming down. The Aztecas and Families took it upon themselves to not make any trouble. Yoshida put his blade in the face of the Angel.

"Now you have one hand left to wipe your ass with! Do you want to keep it?" The Angel looked at the Japanese gangster in fear and pain, "Yes...!" The Yakuza demanded, "Do we have a deal?!"

"YES!" Howled the gang member.

Yoshida snarled, "How about the rest of you?!"

"No problem, man! We got a deal!" Stated an Azteca.

"Yeah, whatever you say,cuz, we got a deal!"

"It's cool, homes!" The Vagos stated. "I'm glad to hear it," The man said putting his sword back. Neto turned to the bald headed cholo to his right in the Pounders gear. "Tengo entendido que usted y su varrio está tratando de mantenerse a flote después de esa mierda año pasado, pero usted y sus amigos de prisión que le dijo que la creación de este acuerdo acabo de nosotros involucrados con la versión de Tokio Trevor Phillips."

(I understand you and your varrio are trying to stay afloat after that shit last year but you and your friends in prison who told you to set up this deal just got us involved with the Tokyo version of Trevor Phillips)

The Vago looked back at him. "Hermano, fuma metanfetamina y matas a la gente como si nada. Así que si él es el Trevor este, lo que te hace?"

(Bro, you smoke meth and you kill people like it's nothing. So if he's the eastern Trevor, what does that make you?)

Yoshida looked at the Chicano gang. A few Aztecas were put in as the same as the Vagos. Today they were one. "We will be in touch with you about further negotiations. You'll receive your shipments in good time."

Yoshida then looked at them and said, "You. What's your name?" He looked at Neto. "Neto. They call me Santa Muerte."

"The saint of death. Your reputation precedes you. You've caused quite a lot of terror among your enemies. I believe we can do business and enjoy fruitful partnership. But I must warn you. I am not a man to be crossed,."

"Neither am I."

"You are in business with Trevor Phillips. I believe we can do business together but Trevor Phillips does not have the right kind of temperament for business."

"You asking me to be a double agent?"

"No. I'm simply asking you to reconsider who you do business with. Trevor Phillips couldn't even handle a deal with the Triads. He isn't just a bad business man. He's bad for business itself. You are not a Vago. If my sources on the streets tell me correctly, you are an Azteca and with you, Trevor has been treacherous I don't have to be an Azteca to realize this."

"Yeah. He killed Ortega. He's going to get his. Trust me on that. You didn't ask me to but it's going to get done."

"Well then that's good," The Japanese gangster stated. "A man like Trevor, he's bound to try and squash any competition. In my opinion if the Los Santos tong wanted to make inroads into Blaine County they should have just done so without permission. It worked for your crew and for the Salvadorans. I'm a big city man. I have no interest in Blaine County unless my services are needed. But unlike the Angels of Death and the Families, your friends are in Blaine County. The Angels Of Death are only starting to move into Blaine County but they are not established. I am not looking to make war with Trevor Phillips Industries but I would not object to him being out of the way."

"Glad to hear it. That bald baby needs to be aborted. Even if it is about 45 years past the third trimester."

With that, the Yakuza boss and his men got into a dark red Voodoo. He was surprised to see a Yakuza gang boss riding in a car that would be more expected of a car a street gang would be seen in. He could likely afford a more expensive car such as a Stinger or a Cheetah. But he was instead in a car that had often been made into a meant one of two things.

He was a fan of classic American cars which, even with classic cars instead of newer ones, was a surprise since the Japanese prided themselves on their own cars. Or it meant he was being smart flying under the radar. After all, while an Azteca, a Vago, a Tranny or a Ball Sack were to be seen in a car like this they would assume you were slinging but a Yakuza was better off seen in a car like this rather than a luxury car. He was playing it smart.

As the gate opened again, Neto went back to the Glendale and got in with El Pajaro Morena and Chela. "How'd it go?"

"It looks like we're on."

"You sure about this? A war with Trevor Phillips? I mean talking about it and actually doing it is two different things," Morena stated. "Mira, Renata, We gotta do this. He fucked over Ortega, he fucked over Johnny K, he fucks over all other partners he had. He fucked over Triads. He killed all of the O'Neills. It doesn't matter what we do. Whether you're friend or foe he comes after you."

"Orale...it's just going to be brutal. He's worth ten of the average gangsters. He's killed a lot of Aztecas. Ortega was a good carnal. If he had stayed in Rancho he would still be alive."

El Pajaro replied, "I've been smoking those redneck putos under him trying to get a line on where that motherfucker lives but he's all over the state now. We're noit the only ones taking a loss. He's going to be leaking all over Sandy Shores for killing el mero mero. It takes two sides to make a war, remember that, Santa. If it was just one sided it would be a massacre que no?"

_Paul_

It had been a few weeks and he had been working alongside Asian and black inmates as well as some Chicanos and white inmates but more were Asian and black in teh area he was made to mop in. He had eyes on the motherfucker he was supposed to kill. Two Family members were mopping in an another area. One was from Carson Avenue, a scrawnier shorter man with cornrows and two tear drop tattoos, and a member from Chamberlain Hills. He was darker skinned and large about 300 lbs. "I'm telling you, nigga, the AV is tripping, dude. They gotta get taught a lesson in respect. They fucked with my boy Tyree the other day, cuz. Just six of em stealing on him."

"Yeah well we handled ours. Those white boys know they been in a fight. Three against six, nigga we still held ours. Fuck them. They aint shit in here without their brown bodyguards watching their asses."

"Fucking Messicans, dude. They always side with the cracker, man. Always. Why they can't be more like us and fight back? Most niggas don't be selling out like that it's only a few that do," The Carson goon asked. The CGF member stated, "I don't know, but it don't matter. We can arrange to have the motherfucking bulls make the Vagos go somewhere or maybe we pay em to have em toss their cells. That's when we move on the Vanguard."

The Carson nigger looked over at Paul. "Hey. Roll up your windows, fool," Paul understood he was telling him to not eavesdrop. "You talking to me?" The gang member said, "Yeah, motherfucker, I'm talking to you! You see any other motherfucker standing here besides us? I said roll up your windows."

"Dude, I don't give two shits about what you two are talking about. I tune it out."

The Carson gangster sneered, "Oh really? You just happen to tune shit out when niggas talk about something of interest huh? How convenient."

"Yeah what is that like, gaydar? You got them feelers for who's a dick sucker and who aint?" The Carson gangster sneered. "No. I don thave any convenient timing. I just tune shit out when people bore me."

"Oh aint this a bitch you hear what he said, Phil? This lil halfbreed motherfucker thinks I'm boring."

The CGF member pulled out a shank. "You think I'm boring now, boy?" Paul snorted. "You need a shank just for me? You give five inches on me. Probably about 100 lbs too."

"Oh i got about five inches on you in more than one way. They call me Big Phil for a reason. I love turning out lil punks like you. Normally I turn out motherfuckers from the hood that aint got enough heart to survive but I aint never had another flavor."

Paul readied his mop for a fight. "I should have known we wouldn't be able to talk one minute without you referring to your dick."

The bigger man stated, "Think I'm bluffing? Redwood? Yeah I know you. The homie Rhino hated your ass. Only niggas that got love for you in my hood are Lamar and he's dumb as hell and Lil King and h aint nothing but a baby gangsta. The realest niggas like Rhino, Gerald, know what kind of punk you is."

"Bluffing? Maybe maybe not. I just think it's funny that niggers, even on the outside will bring that up in conversations even when it's not what we're talking about. You're supposedly straight and yet you talk about it more than your women do. Which makes me wonder which two things are true."

"What two things? This ought to be good," The Carson gangster stated crossing his arms. "Either you're a bunch of fags and that could very easily be since one in three of you are in prison. You talk about dicks more than your own women do. And if I wanted to find out if teh stereotype is true, I'd ask one of them the ones I talked to say you're the same as everyone else. But if you were that big as you make yourselves out to be, every time one f you raped somebody that person would be fucking dead. But if your women aren't saying it's ttue either it must not be true or you aren't doing a good job with them. I mean I'm no oil driller but I made friends with a couple of Lil King's homegirls. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Especially a black one."

"Oh this nigga's dogging on the sisters too, fuck this punk!" The larger one stated. "Nah chill out. Hold up. What does a sister being knowing about us versus other men? They don't be getting with other men the way we get with everybody's woman. So what you saying?"

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't want to fuck one of yours either, I mean shit. You look so much like them they look so much like you. Ever wonder what they're trying to say when black male comedians make movies where they dress up like an overweight woman? It's almost like they're trying to say you're all so ugly and androgynous a man could play them," He looked with a grin at the bigger one. "Martin Lawrence could be your mama."

The big man charged at him swinging the blade but Paul swung the broomstick catching him inthe side of the face. The other Families member went for his own shiv. He swung at Paul. "Motherfucker! Don't be talking about my mama!" Yelled the bigger man as he got up from the hit. Paul kept the Carson avenue member back but he had to swing again at the bigger man who charged at him. He swunbg the broom stick hard and the man held his arm out and it snapped the wood as it partially hit his chest too. He swung at huis head and it broke again.

The Carson Avenue member swiped at him and he got Paul on the forearm. He swung for his face and Paul ducked back and he did nick him on cheek. The young Mohawk kicked him imn the chest buit the man was cominmg back at him. Paul grabbed the mop bucket as the gangster came at him again. He threw it on his head dousing him with bleached water and he began to punch and kick the man's body as he fell down.

The BGA Captain Paul was syupposed to take out rushed forward with four black inmates rushing him to the ground, however, five American Indian inmates, including Vaaquez ran over intervening. "This aint none of your concern, Vasquez. This punk is attacking one of our brothers."

"I saw what happened and that's not what it looked like to me. I've taken the little brother under my wing and I've told him not to start fights in here."

"That don't mean nothing!"

Vasquez said, "Actually, it does. Big Phil here is a lifer. He killed a grocery store clerk with six of his homies. Six men needed for one clerk. And JT there, he killed an old woman for her purse. Now Paul aint innocent but he didn't do what you have and you both have gang ties and he doesn't."

"You're making a big mistake," The BGA Captain warned. "If it's a race war between us and you over this bitch I promise it's gonna be ya'll that take an L. You aint about that life, champ. Me I'm a consolidtated lifer. I got all the time in the world, baby."

"Your mistake is thinking ytou can threaten me. Threaten us. We're not gang bangers we're just men trying to serve our time but we come from a long line of warriors. We are NOT your bitches or anybody else's."

A CO came in demanding, "What's going on, here guys?!" He turned to each of the fighters. "Aint nothing," The BGA Captain said. "Just a little disagreement, that's all."

The guard turned to the Asian inmates. "You! Clean this shit up!"

The Asian members walked up having to clean up the mess. "That's all right," Big Phil told him. "I'ma make you my bitch, punk."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Vasquez told Paul, "Shut up!"

He told him as they moved along, "They're right about one thing. Starting a race riot in here aint smart. You know back in the 1970's my grandfather went to prison at Flamingo Bay. There were seven American Indian inmates. Totally outnumbered. They held their own but kept their heads down. A Chumash, a Tongva, a Mojave a Serrano, an Ohlone a Paiute and a White Mountain Apache. Didn't make trouble but didn't start shit either. When race riots jumped off, they stood back and waited and didn't strike until others came at them. We didn't fight often, the Indian car but when we did others knew not to fuck with us. That we don't go down easy. But part of that balance is knowing to choose your battles."

"The battles were already chosen by me."

"All the same, bro. You gotta watch out in here. I've heard a little biut about the shit you did on the streets. Mexicans call you Oso right? You like mauling people, Oso? You can't just go back to your cave and hybernate. This aint where you can go kill some guy and go back to your own neighborhood. I may not be a cholo I may not be Chicano, but I did grow up in the same city as a lot of these guys. We all live in the same neighborhood now, man."

Later That Day

He was just getting out of the shower with the other inmates. A Serrano inmate named Peter Watson asked, "Hey skin you coming to ceremony later?" He had dark brown skin, jet black hair, and despite stereotypes of no facial hair, he had a black goatee and mustache.

"Yeah I'll think about it. I'm not much of a praying type. Not anymore. Not since Liberty City."

"Hey it doesn't matter where you are, bro. Gotta have faith in something. If you want to be an agnostic skin on the outside, that's cool. Nobody's stopping you but if nothing else cermony can calm your spirit. If we'd all banded together like this, hell even shared different tribal ceremonies together, not fought other tribes we might have never lost the war."

He beckoned to a Tonva inmate who was covered in tattoos. He had medium brown skin, and was about five seven but was built like crazy. He had scars all over his body but also some track marks on his arm. "What about him?" The guy's name was Curtis Hernandez. "He's had a hard life. We all have. Or we wouldn't end up in here. Some of us are former addicts, some of us are still fighting them. Brother Curtis has a lot of anger in his heart. He'll be up for parole in four years. If he wants to make that parole he has to change."

"Don't tell the fish my business, Peter!" He yelled as he left the shower. "I'll fuck you up, dude!" Peter called, "I'm just trying to help you both!"

"All right," Paul said. "So that guy has a chance at parole. So what? I don't. I have no reason to change. To do anything anybody says I should. Especially Vasquez. I'm not looking for any redemption. I'm in here for life. I'm lucky I'm not on death row. Life without parole. I'm not leaving here any way but a body bag. I've got no reason to be peaceful. I;ve got no reason to give a fuck about my own survival either. I might as well just go out swinging. Against the Aryans, the blacks, I don't give a fuck. I got nothing to live for."

"That thinking is what got you in here."

"And what's gonna happen to me if I go down taking my enemies with me? Am I gonna go to hell? None of us ever believed in that shit. That's not a concept we have. Sin either."

"Knowledge of good and evil is still universal. Besides, if you won't look at it from that perspective look at it from this. Stress and anger can actually kill you. It shortens your life. You only a man of science? Fine. It's scientifically proven that angry people don't live as long."

"Yeah and our average lifespan is 45, dude. I'm already middle aged by that standard. I don't care."

"But if you go out like that your spirit will never be at peace. Just think about it all right?"

Later That Day

He was in his cell trying to read a Stephen King book. He was expecting things would jump off with the Aryan Vanguard or the Families. Just then, two black men walked by. "Hey, fool. Just so you know, you're finna get your ass stuck."

"I should have known some faggot from OCB would be by to give me a headache."

"Nah, this east side ballas on mine, bitch but it don't matter in here. We all one. And you put hands on a well respected dude. The 300 lb motherfucker? He aint joking. You are gonna be his bitch."

"Run out of ghetto boys to butt fuck? Come on homes. You should keep it in house rather than spreading it. I mean if you all have Aids then nobody has aids."

"Yeah that's all right, dog. Keep talking that shit, boi. See how hard you is with a shank in your motherfucking spine when you least it expect it. Cause maybe aint nobody told you but up in here the brothers run the joint."

"It looks like the Ese's are the ones that run the joint. But duly noted. Oh and as for getting me in the back? I'll never have it to one of you."

"Yeah we'll see. You gotta sleep sometime. You fucking Indians, man. If ya'll were born just a few miles south you'd be nothing but a punk in a hair net washing dishes and dodging the INS."

Paul called to him, "Hey!" The gang member looked back and Paul flashed the sign that Lil King had taught him well. BK. Baller Killer. "Aight. We'll see what's really hood when lights out. I see a million of youngsters coming in here off the street thinking you act hard enough nobody fuck with you but you got that wrong. You cross us you're a corpse."

A guard told the inmate to move along. Before long, the leader of the Vagos car, whom Paul had learned was called Sleepy. "I heard about went on with mop detail, ese. That's cool but you gotta do better than that."

"Hey, what if I was changing my mind about joining Vagos?"

"You aint the first to change their mind. Prison life is a hell of an adjustment especially if you're a lifer. Me, I aint ever getting out myself. Or at least not for another fifteen years if I can make parole. So you're looking to get down? This isn't the same as the streets. You ride with all Vagos if you do this. Y Marabunta tambien. Even if I say you're okay, it's gonna be a while before others trust you."

"Why is that? I mean I killed Vagos but so did a lot of these other dudes in here they kill each other over what barrio you're from or if you're an Azteca Vago or Marabunta. What's the logic in holding me responsible?"

"Logic, eh? Well primero, you weren't from no varrio out here. There's street pedo but it's forgiven on the streets but you killed Vago carnales for cuervos. You expect fuckers to just warm up to you?"

"I did't say I expected that. Just a chance. Remember, I'm not any traitor. I showed loyalty and they still turned on me. And if Santa Muerte's word out means anything, you'll know i aint a punk and I killed just as many Carson avenue bitches and Ballas."

"Santa Muerte...he's complicated, que no? He's got a lot of clout down in Mexico and he's got respecto on the streets of Rancho from his varrio and he's got respect from Nuevo Onda out in Arizona cause he did some jales for them. But cause of his jobs with them I mean yeah San Andreas Onda and New Onda don't beef anymore and yeah we got respect for Santa Muerte for dropping green and purple rags but at the same time, we just don't like to step on each other's toes too much and even if he's not New Onda, i got carnales above me who think he is New Onda so they might think he's trying to have sway on our turf. We're independent states we gotta respect the politics."

The Mexican sighed and said, "I'll make you a deal. You kill who we say, well make sure to back you and the Indian car up every time. But joining is another story and Santa Muerte's word it goes a long way but he's been arrested in Arizona where as he never has up here. So the mero meros the guys above me, they don't know him. They know people who knows him but sometimes it takes more than that. On the other hand you wouldn't be the first dude to do what you're talking about. There was a Mexican who used to bang from 84' to 88' for the families then he got locked up and he ended up in here with guys like me. He played it smart he dropped the green flag and got on board."

"What if I maybe had somebody that could vouch for me back where I'm from?"

"You mean Vagos?"

"Not necessarily but have you ever heard of the Red Warriors? They're allied with the Vagos in Canada. Not many Mexicans up there but they worked together. I used to be a member."

"I think I've heard of them but all my familia is in the south west and Mexico but let me talk to my compas. I think of them had a cousin up in Canada. A couple of them do. Either way, just get it done. At the very least you still get protection for yourself and we'll back your compas in the red car too."

"Okay. i'll try."

_Twenty Minutes Later_

He soon found himself in the bathroom. Sure enough, he spotted a black inmate coming in but it wasn't the BGA member from before. It was the Carson avenue goon. There was also two AV members in the two stalls near him. The two Family members were washing their hands and conversating. The other guy was a Family member from central San Andreas. As the further upstate toad moved got ready to leave he saw his chance. The two AV members came out. "Hey, we're gonna need to wash our hands too 'brotha'"

"Hey, cracker I would ask you what crawled up your ass and died but it sounds like you just shat it out. When's the warden gonna get some fucking bathroom spray up in this bitch?"

Paul stepped out of the stall. "Well well. A spruce nigger and a regular nigger."

The Carson Avenue men=mber turned to see Paul coming at him and he hit the larger black man in the axillary artery. Two staba caused him to bleed like a stuck pig. The man fell backwards and hit his head on the sink. "Oh shit! Greenhorn's already trying to earn a rep!"

The black gangster fell over his head bleeding and he looked up saying, "You fucking bitch...scared to fight me, punk...?"

"You're the large bastard who pulled a shiv on me earlier."

"You...fucking...aint gonna get away with this..Vagos can't protect you..."

"Nah, I didn't do this for them. I did it for me," He stabbed him in the throat even though his initial wound was enough. He then stood up with the speed of a cat. "You two bleach boys want to dance?"

"Hey, no problem. We aint strapped so it aint a fair fight. But we'll see you later," Paul started to move towards him. Rhe other said, "Shut up, Johnny. Hey. Far as I'm concerned the nigger was dead while I was still taking a grunt. Maybe one of the Vietnamese guys stuck him. Lord knows Phil made enough of them his punk."

Paul kepot his eyes on them as he rinsed the bloody shank in the sink. Two Salvadran inmates that he saw were Marabunta came in and witnesses the gruesome stabbing too. "You say a word about it you're dead."

He left looking to go get rid of it.

A minute later the AV members walked out and Johnny turned to the other. "Fuck that guy, Ben. I say we go air him out first chance we get. That kid is gonna be trouble. He's a loose cannon."

"He won't last. It doesn't matter if it's one of us or one of them that gets him. Guy's a crash dummy. He aint meant to survive in the grinder."

Ivan

_2013_

_Prison Break_

Paul was on the phone and Ivan watched as he was seemingly in a conversation he didn't want to be in. "King...look, I'm sorry that happened to Slim, man, Really. But I'm in the middle of something now, dog. Yeah. Look, I don't give a fuck about Stretch he's an asshole. If he was really that dead set about it, he would get it taken care of wqouldn't he? But no a Baller shoots Slim and suddenly he forgets what they talked about. No, for Christ sake don't get Lamar involved. That's fucking stupid. Why? Because he's stupid. He's my boy and all but come on, man. If he doesn't see what's going on he's either realy stupid or it's cause he doesn't want to see. All right. I'll talk to ya later, man I got a job to do, remember? Yes, I'll keep you in mind in case there's ever any major ones."

"You're not really considering that idiotic child being involved in any jobs, are you? If he can't keep it in his pants enough to not shoot up a fast food resteraunt what makes you think he has the intelligence to pull off the shit we have?"

"I don't know. Maybe if we ever need an extra shooter? I'm trying to help the guy out, man he's a teenage gang banger and he still lives at home with his mom. Only she's never there or at least not enough cause she works at the hospital. I don't get it. Why does somebody working at a hospital still gotta have a kid that lives in the ghetto? Even a peditrician. That's good money."

"From what I understand, African Americans don't have that good of oppurtunities," Ivan said. "I know, I. I'm just saying. A single mom who's a peditrician is a lot better off than say, a woman flipping burgers at Burger Shot, right? And there's plenty of them. Plenty of single moms where I work too and you know what's funny? They got tehm all working in the fucking makeup department. If that's not a subliminal message, I don't know what is."

Neto came in overhearing the conversation saying, "The kid's just stupid. But you agreed to do what you are so don't burn any bridges before you have to. And if you are gonna take that guy Rhino out, you better do it in a way taht doesn't implicat yourself. The Families are chavalas but they still know how to kill, bro."

Paul sat down. "I just don't understand it. He's not a bad guy, you know I see a lot of him in me. We got the same kind of ttempers both come from single moms. Dead dad. And yeah he might be thinking he's a lot bigger time than he is but if he's going to be doing things the underground way he should go bigger. He needs his own place. Move either his mom out of the ghetto or himself out cause he's gonna get his mom or his sister shot."

"Yes and how is that working out for you? Are you taking care of your mother?"

"Hey fuck you, boogeyman. I send money whenever I can but you know I can't go home. Even in Canada, you know the crown's law they got a little thing called twenty five to life in there too."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression you were running around on the streets killing people like an idiot."

Neto got between the two and he said, "Hey hey hey both of you calm down and shut the fuck up! Jesus, what kind of place is the world coming to where I gotta be the one keeping the peace? You know, Oso, the kid might have had some hardships and yeah New Arcadia is kind of a shit hole. It has been for a while. I've been there before."

"You have?" Neto nodded. "Reconstruction work but I didn't stay. Anyway, my point is, New Arcadia's pretty bad and Strawberry is pretty fucked up too but you're right. The kid has a mom with a pretty decent job for a working class family but tu sabes? That's just it. Strawberry used to be a middle class area too back in the 60's. Same with Davis. But sometimes, people are just born trouble. You and me were. But we had a lot less than he did. You don't gota worry about him so much worry about yourself."

"Hey, I'm just saying he's probably one of the few decent guys in that gang besides Lamar. I'm just saying maybe he needs a break."

Mai came in and Ahgent 14 was right behind her. "Heeeeey there's the face to the creepy voice always in my ear hole!" Neto said as he came inside. "What kind of weird shit are you gonna whisper into our ears today?"

"Just standard job details. I want you guys to get paid just as much as you do."

"Hey come on, homie..."He leanmed in close to the Caucasian man. "You don't miss whispering sweet nothings into my ear? I just think about you when I'm alone at night. I just want to to put my hands down your pants and feel that nice big...fat...fucking wallet and take out the feria you owe me for the bullshit you put us thriugh."

Ivan chuckled at Neto's head game with Agent 14 as he was acting very much like Trevor in the way he was getting too close in personal space, making homoerotic threats only for it to be a gay fakeout.

"We've got a bit of a problem. Some asshole got wind of what we're up to. Apparently killing a guy's closest associate puts a spot light on him. Anyway, now I'm told they've put a price on the professor's head. So we've gotta move. Now. Is that clear? Now remember the proffesor's paying you not me. Not me at all so keep him alive. Based on this new inmate transfer schedule, Boilingbroke are expecting a new arrival. One of you is gonna intercept the transport, make sure it doesn't get there. Two of you are going to be taking our prison bus and making your way into the facility in its place. You'll be playing inmate and guard. Stay in character as long as it's useful, then make your way to the rooftops and I'll get on the radio and give you a path to the prof. Meanwhile, the pilot will have picked up the plane, and be waiting on the evac in the air. Whoever stole the bus will be bypassing the prison and torching it somewhere discreet. After that, it's just a matter of getting your guy out of the clink and onto the plane. Everyone flies outta there except for the bus thief. Proffesor Rashkovsky takes control of the plane and three of you onboard take a jump the proffesor is out of US airspace and reunited with his precious car. Simple! Should be the easiest money you'll ever make!"

They left the apartment. Paul was dressed in a white shirt and orange pants as was the inmate look. Ivan wore a prison guard suit with a vest, Neto wore a blue Hawaiiin T sirt and gray jeans and Mai wore a black leather jacket black jeans and brown boots. Neto got into his blue Tornado, Paul got into a teal Glendale. Mai spotted a PCJ600 and knocked a man off of it and pointed her Glock 18 at him. "Give it up. The helmet too!" She ordered. He did as she asked and took off running. Ivan in the mean time, car jacked a man in a red Tailgater and began to drive off.

"Okay. Here we go. You're splitting into two teams. Transporter, officer, you're the ground team. to start with you'll collect our bus from the junkyard in Sandy Shores. Demolitions, you're the peremiter tea,m. You'll be hijacking the inbound Boilingbroke transport. The pilot's going to LSIA. And me? I'm gonna put up some smoke in a nice crowded 've given everyone an AP pistol and a special carbine so there's no fighting over who's the favorite."

Paul sneered. "Speak for yourself, asshole I just got the pistol."

Ivan explained, "That's the most a new inmate could have without drawing attention."

"Demolitions has got a jerry can and some sticky bombs too. Let's get to work."

Mai spoke to him through the ear piece. "So what's your take on this guy? Rashkovsky I mean? What would the KGB say about a guy like him?"

Ivan chuckled as he put the radio to Channel X. The song Holiday In Cambodia by Dead Kennedy's played. "A man who is a researcher or was a researcher for the US Army and then jailed for treason only to pay off an IAA agent to get four criminals to bust him out of prison? Yes, he'd be very popular in the Soviet Union," He said with sarcasm.

"Once the bus is secure, demolitions is driving it to Sandy Shores, the pilot is going to LSIA.

_Neto_

_"We've paid them off at LSIA, they'll open the gate, let you on the runways."_

Neto got into the airport and pulled his carucha up to the hangar. He climbed into the Velum. He was glad he had not been using crystal today. He needed his head straight for this.

He had gotten a text just before he had gotten through the gates but couldn't check it then and there. As he started to drive the plane down the runway he peered at it for a moment. It was from an unknown number that said **Our window of opportunity is closing FAST. Get that plane in position ASAP or we'll get our fingers slammed in it.**

"Don't text and fly. It can wait," He said with a chuckle.

_Mai_

She pulled up behind the bus and sprayed the Glock 18 at the driver. She hit the man as rounds hit him in the back through the seat via the window. She pulled the dead body out and threw it onto the side of the road. The driver was a Caucasian male in his mid-thirties with brown hair and blue eyes frozen in pain and horror. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you...it's just business...nothing personal."

Even as she had done what she had, she felt terrible fo it. She tried to not think about it as she drove the bus. "You got the transport? Okay. It's fitted with a geolocator so it needs to be going in vaguely the right direction. You'll bypass the prison and take it out to Sandy Shores airfield where you'll destroy it and wait for the jet. Do not attract police attention or the entire operation will be burned.

"How's everyone doing?" She asked. "I'm seeing sattelites. Lots and lots of sattelites where I'm going. Nothing too interesting here," Iorakote stated. "I'm looking down at the city, eh. I forgot how much I fucking lve flying!" Neto said with great enthusiasm. "I haven't flown anything for a couple of years!"

Ivan told her, "Im here. Just waiting on Paul."

"Iorakote, asshole. Want me to start calling you, John?" Ivan sighed. "Okay, point taken."

Mai told them, "I'm almost to the airfield. I'm gonna blow this baby sky high."

She finally arrived and pulled up. She began to pour the jerry can and she got a sticky bomb ready. Before long the bus was a fierball.

Paul

They got into the bus and he said, "All right. This time play it cool. Remember to show me respect. I am your guard after all."

"You got the bus? All right. Take it to Boilingbroke and avoid attention."

_They arrived in a very short amount of time. "Okay, get to it. As long as they think you're an inmate and a guard, they shouldn't raise the alarm. I said, shouldn't,_" Ivan nudged Paul forward with the Assault Rifle.

They approached a guard on watcha Caucasian wearing a vest, grayish black pants, a hat and sunglasses. Ivan put on an American accent. "Hi...got a fresh one coming in. Really bad guy, this one."

"All right, move along."

Just then, a Mexican American guard came out saying, "Hey, that's not who we were expecting!" He went for his firearm but Ivan was already firing the M4A1, nailing the guard with ten rounds in the chest. The other tried to go for his pistol but before he could, Ivanm was already firing a head shot into his skull. The alarm sounded off shortly after and Paul began to run towards a ladder. A guard fired at him from a higher level and Ivan aimed and fired up at the man nailing him with four rounds in the waist and two in the legs one in each leg.

Paul climbed the ladder with his Glock ready and began to run across the platform. "_So much for that. The facility is on alert. You move for Rashkovsky."_

_Neto_

He flew over the area and was still circling ahead trying to avoid any trouble so he had flown back to Los Santos airspace and trhen doubled around again to go back towards Blaine County just to make sure he didn't get clocked by any hostile planes. "How are you holding up down there? You guys all right?" He heard gunfire and Mai answered shortly after that, "Just had to deal with two more tough guys. I'm coming up to join you in a Buzzard just in case anybody tries anything."

Ivan

From the platform on a higher level he fired his Carbine down at the guards. He hit one in the chest and stomach, another in the head with five rounds to the temple, and another with rounds to the chest and right rib cage followed by the right side of his back. He was covering Paul who disposed of two guards with te pistol but Ivan knew it was important he do more of the heavy lifting. He reloaded and as soon as he did he cut down yet another guard who was coming at him from another tower. He hit Ivan with six rounds in the vest. Ivan returned fired with twelve rounds taking out the man's right and left knee cap. "Now you qualify for workers disability!" He taunted keeping up the American accent. Inmates were running back inside in fear of the gunfire.

_"The prison's on lockdown. There's only one path to Rashkovsky. OH SHIT. Look out, they called in NOOSE!"_

Ivan took out two more guards down below before taking five more rounds in the stomach himself from another guard at an adjacent guard tower. He fired hitting the man in the throat and face. "Asset is downstairs in the yard. Transporter, you're on security view. Officer, run interference."

Paul ran forward to a Caucasian bald inmate with glasses who had blood all over his orange jumpsuit. He backed up in fear at Paul, afraid the Kahnawake gunman was going to attack him as he had already been attacked by another inmate but he simply handed him the pistol from a deceased guard instead. "I thought they were sending professionals. I collaborate and nearly get a shiv for the pleasure."

"Hey, motherfucker, I got this far didn't I? dYou got two options. Stay here and rot or come with me but you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. If I wasn't a pro I would be dead instead of all these bulls. Now we gotta haul ass."

"Just give me the gun."

Paul handed him the gun. "Nice...there are some screws I hope we run into. Let's go!" He readied teh pistol and Paul rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to be rescuing you, not the otehr way around."

Paul spotted NOOSE guards coming and he let them have it with fully automatic spray. His rounds hit their vests however and they were not killed but Ivan was closing in behind them firing the Carbine and he hit two of the men Paul had already shot and his rounds did go through their vests.

"Asset acquired. Get to the pickup."

"The paycheck is in your hands. Transporter, protect Rashkovsky. Rashkovsky aint moving until we have some space here!

"Look 14, I know we're supposed to have fooled them into thinking I was a con but shouldn't Baba Yaga be protecting him from this point out? He's the one with the heavier firepwer," A NOOSE member came around the corner and Paul fired with just his right hand and hit him in the face, in the chin specifically. He got to cover as did Ivan and the other Russian and he reloaded the pistol.

Mai

She began firing rockets up at the towers as she knew teh guards were up there firing on the three men while the three men were down on the yards. She caused one of the towers to erupt in a huge blast she could see from all the way over where she was. "You should all be glad I'm here. In case any Lazers come in and try and rain hell down on you or try and hit you from the air, Santa Muerte!"

_Paul_

He managed to get an Assault Rifle off one of the dead Noosemen and had looted several corpses for their ammo. As he and Rashkovsky took cover behind a garbage container he took the vests off two of the guards. "Put this on as fast as you can," He ordered the Russian. "You think we have time?"

"Yeah. I'll cover you and my friend over there will cover me. You said you almost got shanked right? Maybe if you'd duct taped a phone book to yourself you'd have been more safe. That's what we call a prison proof vest where I come from. Now put it on."

The Russian took his orange and then white shirt off to put it on while Paul covered. A Noose agent came around the corner trying to flank them only to be shot in the face by Paul. He took out a chunk of the man's jaw as he let seven rounds rip into the bottom of his face.

Ivan was covering them from about twenty five yards away trying to take out any other enemies that were at medium or long range distance. Paul took out two more before getting to cover to put his vest on himself. He slid it on under his shirt and put teh shirt back over it. "He aint moving until the area is clear, come on!"

As Paul came out of cover, he picked off a guard near the gates hitting him with seventeen rounds in the chest and three in the face.

Ivan picked off two more guards and then he screamed, "Neto! Start heading down here, comrade!"

Agent 14 sounded off in all of their ears. "You're going out the way you came in. Let's go."

Moments later, the Caucasian IAA agent said, "We got a problem. Air traffic redflagged the plane and they're scrambling jets. Pilot, if they try to shoot you down, run evasive manuevers."

_Mai_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, homes!" Cried Neto. "Stay strong up there. You need to hold off those jets until the ground team gets Rashkovsky out of the facility."

Mai saw a few Lazers headed Neto's way. He was trying to fly evasive just like he was told to get away from them. "Target locked!" She called and let the first jet have it. The blast destroyed the first fighter jet and she whirled around to go after the next. She hit the second as she came back around and Neto was landing the plane and starting to park it on the road just outside the prison. She took out the last jet in a pull of the trigger and watched with triumph as the jet was caught in a fiery inferno, the pilot dead before he hit the ground. "If that didn't kill you, the fall did!" She called.

She could see a prison vehicle leaving the prison and was pulling up behind Neto. "The jets have gone offline, and hey it looks like the ground team have actioned the evac. Pilot, coordinate the pickup. Demolitions, do what you can do. We're almost there, people."

They got into the plane and Mai said, "Roger that but my name is Mai not demolitions. The transporter is Iorakote, the pilot is Neto and the guard is Ivan. If we're going to keep working together we should be on a first name basis. Which is weird imn that you can't even tell me yours. I mean Agent 14? Really? What are you an android on Princess Robot Bubblegum trying to kill a race of elite fighting aliens that are defending earth just so you can wreak havoc while your sister gets five finger discounts on clothes even though she's an android and shouldn't care about that?"

Neto chuckled, "What the fuck are you talking about, mija? Have you been taking quaaludes? Cause that was even weirder than any rant I've heard from Oso."

Paul AKA Iorakote or Oso snickered and replied, "I get it. Anime reference."

"I don't get it. But hey it doesn't matter. IAA agents are assholes," Ivan said. Mai pointed out, "He could at least give a fake name. Hell tat's what FIB agents do."

Agent 14 otherwise ignored the banter except he did acknowledge their names finally. "Neto, they have the with the ground team choose a place to land and get them outta there."

"Oye smart guy they're already in the plane. If you're such a big time spy you should have eyes on me and know that by now."

"Okay, get the plane out of there, Mai, keep up with them. When the rest of the crew bails, you'l be picking them up."

Mai spotted at least three San Andreas State troopers heading afte the plane even though they likely had no shot of catching them but a few got out of the cars with the intent of shooting Neto to stop the plane. She fired a rocket and obliterated the three of them. She hit the cars but also two more pedestrian vehicles. "Fuck...!"

She tried to breathe and tell herself what she had remembered from the war. _It's just collatyoral...just collatoral...that wouldn't have happened if the pigs hadn't been trying to go after them..._

"You need to evade the authorities before you bail out of there. Run evasive maneuvers, get clear, then head toward the drop zone. This all goes to plan, you renedvous on the beach in Palimino Highlands. And remember, Rashkovsky's paying you to get him out. I'm just a stranger who you know very little about," 14 reminded them She got the lock on a police maverick flying her direction and she dropped it out of the air. Luckily this one wasn't over traffic and it fell blowing up on the side of the oad a good distance from the freeway.

"We get it already," Ivan snapped. "Shut the fuck up!"

Paul asked the professor, "So who tried to fuck you up out there on the yard?" The man responded, "A couple of Aryan Vanguard idiots. They act like they've had their ideologies their entire lives but they were just meth heads from Harmony before prison. Me, I was somebody. But when you put a bounty on somebody's head, you can become rich in an instant if you try and collect. Luckily I can at least defend myself. Not all of this blood is mine. But they just showed their true colors what they really care about inside is just like what they care about outside. Money and drugs just like any other gang. Only, what good is the bounty going to do them in there?"

Neto told him, "Hey homes with that kind of money, a bounty on your head? They could practically run the joint. At least that prison. They could arrange inmate transfers, get more AV inmates from other prisons in. Get more of us transferred out us and any other rivals. Plus don't forget about commissary."

"Even commisary can run out and then you're shit out of luck until it gets restocked. It can make time inside easier but don't act like it's the end all be all," Paul said. "That said if I was in there I'd be buying as many candy bars and E Colas as possible. Beat the hell out of prison food. Not that I know. I've never done any hard time."

"Yes but my point is," The Russian professor stated, "That is the most they could hope for with it. They couldn't go to a nice beach in the Caribbean or the all they got for their attempt on my life are cuts bruises and time in SHU. The thing you would want to do with that kind of money, is what I am going to do once we get out of here."

Mai was following the plane over the area where the windmills were and she spotted more police choppers. She dropped them as well sending them crashing to their deaths. She hoped she would not run out of rockets she didn't want to have to rely on the Machine Guns in the chopper as that would be a lot more effort and more manual aim than automatic.

Finally they arrived at the drop zone. "So long! I hope they pay you good for this!" Said the professor. Paul, Ivan and Neto all jumped out with their parachutes. "WHOOOOO HOOOOOOO!" Paul screamed. Neto yelled, "Oh SHIIIIIIT! I AINT READY TO DIE JUST YET...FUUUUUUUUCK!" Paul hollered, "I thought you said you've flown choppers and planes before?!"

Neto yelled back, "I HAVE BUT NEVER PARACHUTED HOLY FUUUUUUCK CHINGADA MADRE!"

Mai landed the chopper at the beach as the three men landed. They soon disconnected from the choutes and got in. "That was insane!" Neto cried. "Hell you had the easy job, bro I thought I was fucked down there. All you did was fly."

"Yeah but I had Lazers gunning for me without a way to defend myself."

"It doesn't matter. We're home free!" Ivan said with a bit more cheer in his voice than usual. "High five!" Paul chuckled at the out dated gesture but did and so did Mai and Neto.

"I should say I'm impressed by your professionalism. I'm not going to go into it but Rashkovsky's part of something bigger. Way bigger.I may need to make a few more inquiries and we'll be ready to go on a job that requuires your, particular skill set...Don't retire on me just yet."

They headed back to Los Santos.

Neto

He sat at the table at his apartment checking his bank account. He had made $225,000. "AHHHHHH! ! Ahahahahha ha aye!" He roared with triumph as he pounded his fist on the kitchen table. He saw Paul was staring at the TV looking blankly at the screen as Weazel News showed the face of a smiling African American woman and they showed video footage of LSPD hauling a body out on a stretcher. "Hey homes, it's Strawberry don't sweat that shit. Have you ever even seen this much feria? And this aint even all. I've made a lot of scratch down in Mexico but the US dollar is worth more than pesos, fool!"

Paul stared at the tv still making Neto wonder what his deal was.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter I meant for it to be longer but I had to show only the start of Mai's mission where she's going aftyer the Vagos to rescue a gang member I promise to show what happened next chapter. Also to further Packie's story along from now on after this chapter every chapter will show what he is up to and if I have to take longer between updates so be it. _

_In case any of you were wondering what that was with Paul looking at the TV, though Neto didn't know who it was, that was the woman Paul pulled Rhino off of when he was raping her. Obviously, the most moral, loving compassionate member of the Families in this story, went back to her house a few days later and killed her so she wouldn't try and report him for rape plus all the dead Carson members. If that wasn't clear, then let me make that clear now. He killed her. And Paul was horrified to find this out. Which is also showing his empathy for her shows how different he is now in 2013 and 2014 as he's been pushed into the system and is becoming more ruthless and careless. _

_And the Red Warriors is based on the Canadian street gang Manitoba Warriors. First mentioned in New Arcadia, Zilla 2000's story but he gave me the ok to use it as tehm. _

_As far as the scene at the Red Dtragon Brewery, a year into the future, that is based off a scene from Showdown In Little Tokyo a movie with Brandon Lee where his partner is a white guy who was a military brat and grew up in Japan and so is obsessed with Japanese culture (Progenitor of the weeaboos movement) and Brandon's character is half white half Japanese only he doesn't much care for his Japanese side and the only side of his Japanese side he likes is Asian women and the martial arts his Japanese mother had him take. _

_Anyway in the movie there's a scene where the leader of the Yakuza, __Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa who Yoshida is based on is selling crystal meth and is willing to distribute it to the Crips, the Surenos and the Hells Angels. The Surenos and Crips were mouthy about the 20% but the Hells Angel was the one who got racial and like shown here, he cut his hand off. _

_The only other dispute the Surenos have about it is worrying about any heat but Yoshida tells them he has it taken care of. Even though he doesn't i mean he paid off LAPD but Brandon Lee and his partner, no. As far as that scene with Neto and the Lost and that, I will again, necxt chapter show what became of that. I promise I just wanted to get this updated sooner than later. _

_Anyway, I was also told Ivan is the least developed character so hopefully this chapter gave soome insight into his past. I thought the idea of his father dressed up as a Ramones member while they kidnap and help ight an Afrikaaner supremacist from South Africa on fire is pretty funny. And as far s what he said about the KGB that is true. _

_Also the center is a refewrence to the center in the Americans where KGB operatives gave their orders. Also what Yoshida was saying about Russia not being a world super power he didn't mean that in a modern context cause obviously it is but he was referring to how the criminal underworld changed along with how the world governments did with the fall of 89' and then onto the 90's and intoi the 2000's. I mean in the movie he says that and it was like 91-92 when it came out but this is a modern setting so i had to squeeze it a bit. _

_You can't tell me that doesn't sound like a GTA mission though. Where the Surenos, Hells Angels and Crip inspired gangs put their beefs aside at least for their own personal gain at least when inside a Yakuza front and the Yakuza distributes meth in a pretty clever marketing way i mean Idk what you would do if you actually want Red Dragon beer to drink and find ice in there but it's still at least sneakier than standing on a corner. _

_In any case, I intend for him to kind of be an enemy to Trevor Phillips i mean wouldn't Trevor see any distributer not in business with him, as a rival? So yeah and Neto wants to kill Trevor as of 2014 because of Ortega. We'll show you what will become of that later on. Once the story catches up to that point. And we see Paul's progress inside as he gets advice and how he acts accordingly._

_The scene where he stabs the CGF member and then tells the AV members if they say anything they're dead is based on a scene in Blood In Blood Out where La Eme member Carlos stabs a BGF member named Pockets because Pockets had been mad dogging him about stealing his customers. He acted like he wasn't going to do anything then shanked him and told the inmates who witnesses it if they say anything they're dead. Now Paul isn't yet anything but a rookie thus far in prison trying to prove himself to the Vagos but at the very least he has established with the inmates of each race that he will fight and he is hot tempered. _

_So yes in a sense he is a crash dummy in the sense of he is hot tempered but he will learn to be more sneaky. Then again, catching the guy in teh bathroom rather than the mess hall was a good move at least. _

_As for the amount of money I had them earn in the heist, I added that for the elite challenge of the gameplay walkthrough on youtube thanks to Fallout for that reference and so wioth that extra bonus you can instead of making 125 g's each make 225. _

_As far as Neto scraming he is afraid of heights Paul is not. But on the other hand there are things Paul cannot do such as drive a stick. He'll be the only character that doesn't know how to drive yet and the reason for that is that I can drive automatic but stick shift I haven't gotten that down yet. Guess I'm like Johnny Gat. _

_As for what Paul said about Big _Mama_ that's actually an opinion many _bnlack_ men and women have as far as why they _fimnd rtoles_ like Tyler Perry and Martin Lawrence offensive is because it's insinuating your mom or grandma is manly enough to be played by a man. _In this case_ Paul was using it as an insult but I have been listening to that opinion and I actually think I understand why they wouldn't find that funny. _

_In fact _i_ was reading this black male feminist's blog the other day and he made a black male _privillege_ checklist which was his way of saying they have it easier than black women even if not as easy as white men or women and what he was saying is he never has to have his gender and race of gender mocked by the other gender as they dress up like him. I don't agree with the idea of being a male feminist but that's a pretty good point. If I've ever made any blacks understand why redskin is equally as offensive as nigger, which _i_ think guys like Zilla and _Hmancyrax_ get it, I can understand how the dressing up like a woman thing is wrong too. And of course whites might cite Mrs. Doubtfire and _Tootsi_ as an example of them dressing up like white women and therefore it's not a race thing but I don't gotta be black to know it's not the same. _

_All though I will say at least one thing they do all have in common is Dustin Hoffman as Tootsie, which was way before any black comedians did it _i_ think, well he was still trying to get with a woman and _thats_ why he dressed up, _Mrs_ Doubtfire didn't expand on that as much cause he just wanted his wife back or at least kids, ok then Martin Lawrence was trying to get with somebody, I mean at least _teh_ Wayans brothers switched it around with white chicks. I mean I don't see how you could have a problem with that _movie_ though. That was _white_ face and pretty funny._

_Madea is actually supposed to be a woman full time so in that regard you might say that's more offensive. Then again _idk_. Maybe your opinion differs. _

_Also there was supposed to be a lemon I'm sorry I haven't shown it yet but I will./ I just have to each time i knw i want to update soon decide how soon i want to and so some things gotta wait until the next time. If you were anxious to see Maggie kill some Longos, well she did kill a few so hopefully that can tide you over till next chapter when she and the other Da Nang Boyz go after the Vagos. _

_As far as Malc and Deshawn they are in this story too and will be occurring characters I decided hell why not just patch them over. And maybe i can make it so that the other members of their gang were too i mean maybe thats unlikely to you but maybe it's not i mean face it the Los are more widespread than the Uptown Riders. And while The Lost might make fun of their kind of bikes idk if they'd forbid you to ride one all though I think some bikerr gangs exopect you to ride American bikes idk if it differs club to club._

_Also we in 2013, put Neto in a more insidious role as Trevor, since Johnny sorta distrusts him, is using Neto to get Johnny hooked back on meth. What do you think of that twist to the plot of GTA V? As for Ivan being called John as a child you may not know this but as ommon as Ivan is as a Russian name it is the slavic name for John so it makes sense. _

_As for Mai's tattoos, _Tran Hung Dao and the Trung sisters are national heroes in Vietnam. The Trung sisters i believe held off a Chinese invasion while Tran Hung Dao held off the Mongolian invasion. For all you war history buffs out there like me

Anyway till next time.


	29. Take The Blow

_Mai_

_Victor Charlie_

Mai kept a couple of guns stashed in the car. She had an HK14 in the trunk and a Hawk MM-1MGL Grenade launcher. She spotted several cars coming. Romeo came out carrying a Remington 870. TV carried a Smith &amp; Wesson M76. He grinned. "My grandpa used this in Nam against Nguyễn Hữu An. Smoked NVA and the Chinese."

Cherry carried a Mark-12. T Mart had a SR-25 Rifle while Gina had two Mac-10's. Baby Face had an AK-47. Along with them, there was three Da Nang Boyz, the first had a pair of baggy blue jeans, a Liberty City Penetrators jersey, a green Corkers hat on backwards plus an orange bandanna under that, and he had a Desert Eagle. The second wore a black t shirt and beige khakis and a black do rag. He carried an Uzi. The third was bald and wore sunglasses plus a dark blue t shirt. His hat was a summer green Fueds hat and over that he wore a black varsity jacket. He carried an MP5. Mai got her weapons from the trunk. They all had vests on.

"Oh shit! It's the Dumb Nam boys! Vamanos!" Yelled a Vago wearing a gold jersey with the number 13 on it, plus a light blue bandanna around his shaved head as he went for his pistol. Mai fired the H&amp;K letting the ese have it with five rounds in the thighs two in the left three in the right. As he fell over, crying out in pain, she let him have four more in the heart.

"You fucking Va Ho's are going down!" Yelled T Mart as he let a chola wearing a brownish yellow checkered shirt with light brown hair have six rounds in the chest the sixth blasting her right nipple off. "It's an Asian invasion, bitches! Bow down!"

A cholo in a Pounders cap with a yellow checkered shirt and slicked back hair and a mustache yelled, "Chinga tu madre! East Side Vagos don't bow to nobody homes!" He let six rounds off and hit one of the three Da Nang Boyz, the one in the orange bandanna and most hit him in the vest but one did graze his left arm. TV yelled, "YOU WILL BOW! NOT JUST BECAUSE IT'S RESPECTFUL BUT BECAUSE WE ARE YOUR NEW DADDIES!" He let the cholo have five rounds from his S&amp;W and as the gang member collapsed falling against his gold Tornado, a sixth round hit him in the upper lip.

"Fuck, ese, it's like Vietnam all over again! Didn't my abuelo kill enough of you fucking zipperheads?!" Cried a veterano with a shaved head in his thirties who wore a gray wife beater and blue jeans plus a gray bandanna around his neck as he fired a Mini Uzi at them as he exited his home. "Fuck off back to Tijuana you fucking wetbacks! Your mothers sucking off gringos just so she can get back in!" Screamed Baby Face as he let a seventeen round burst at a cholo of about twenty years turning the man to swiss cheese. "Fuck you, maricon! San Andreas is part of Mexico!"

"It USED to be Mexico!" Shouted Baby Face from cover of a wooden fence as he fired blindly around the side. "It was never Vietnam you fucking needle dick gook!" Mai put a stop to the gang members insults as she fired five rounds into his waist. As the man fell on his back, she put a few more into his head via his chin.

"We just want our homeboy!" Yelled Romeo. "Let him go and we won't turn your whole fucking hood into a wasteland!" A woman of Salvadoran descent fired from inside the house letting off an automatic and she hit and wounded the gang member who wore a do-rag. "Come and get him, motherfuckers! You'll be lucky if there';sa anything left of him once we're done!"

Mai got to the side of the house and the DNB member with the Uzi fired hitting the woman through the glass with at least twenty rounds in the chest. Mai grabbed a piece of glass and held it up to the window to see the reflection inside and she spotted at least three shooters that werevisible from the refletion. A gunshot was fired however and the piece of glass shattered and cut her hand. "FUCK!" She cried out.

Romeo fired inside hitting a twenty one year old Vago in the face. The blast took the man's jaw off blasting bits of skull out as it opened his face up.

Some Vagos were firing from across the street. A Vago carrying an AK-47 hit Mai with nine rounds and she fell over in the glass cutting the side of her face. Gina unloaded on the cholo who had done this hitting the man twice in the chest and once in the head. She swept the SMG's around and nailed two more East Side Vagos one a man in his early twenties, the other, a man in his late twenties. She hit te first in the stomach and chest the second she hit in the chest and as he fell down, the back and the base of his skull.

Cherry unloaded her weapon on a carload of Vagos who were trying to do a drive-by. She killed the driver and one of the passengers in the black Glendale but there was two more in the car and their automatic rounds hit the wounded DNB gang member with the Uzi in the back. The Asian gang member fell over and had nine rounds in the back. Four more bullets hit him in the back of the neck.

Cherry got to cover and reloaded. Baby Face took ten rounds in the stomach from a cholo with a handgun an TV unloaded on that cholo before he could kill his homie. T Mart unloaded his weapon on two cholos who were driving by in a yellow Tornado. He had wounded the passenger and killed the driver but return fire had hit him with three Uzi rounds on in the left hip one in the right arm and one in the right shin. Romeo went to the back of the house and three Vagos came from around back. The DNB gang member who had the Desert Eagle fired and hit one of the Vagos in the chest. He fired a second round and hit another cholo twice in the stomach and as the man fell to his knees he fired blasting the man's nose off as the powerful slug hit him in the face and blood sprayed all over his homie. Romeo fired his shotgun hitting the cholo in the waist.

As the cholo fell over crying out in pain and coughed up blood. Romeo was about to fire a kill shot but he dropped the weapon as he took two rounds from a Vago inside the house firing an M4 and two rounds went through Romeo's right shoulder. Mai's Assault Rifle clicked empty so she quickly snatched up the shotgun just as the wounded cholo was trying to reach for a sidearm. The DNB with the .50 fired hitting the cholo with the Assault Rifle in the neck. Mai put the hot shotgun barrel to his mouth. "You know why Kurt Cobain stopped doing press conferences?" The gang member howled as the barrel burned his right cheek. "He was always shooting his mouth off," She said and pulled the trigger blowing his head off. The blast split his skull and she watched gray matter and skull fragments burst from the top of his destroyed head and his blood spattered all over the Asian American woman's cheeks. Like a barbarian warrior covered in their enemies blood, she was unfazed by this. She handed Romeo his weapon back and reloaded hers.

The DNB member tried to kick in the door and he fired his Desert Eagle at the locked door only to blast the door knob off. He tried a back window. "Fucking Va Ho bitches! You think you can green light the homies on the yard? Fuck you! We're green lighting you motherfuckers! You..." His sentence was cut short as a round from inside hit him in the forehead. He collapsed in the yard. "Motherfucker! They killed Jay!" He smashed the window out with his shotgun and let off a blast.

Just then, Cherry came running around. "Hey, we can't get inside but I can see Keo is closer to the front door than back here,"

Mai nodded. "Leave that to me. Get clear!" They did and she fired a blast at the wall. The blast was deafaning and she was thrown back. The smell of smoke filled her lungs and as she got up with ears ringing, she saw the remains of what had been two Vagos defending the back a blown off leg lay next to the fridge. She readied her freshly reloaded Assault Rifle and she saw three Vagos guarding a wounded Asian gang member who wore a dark green t shirt caked in dark red blood. He had a a swollen face and a bloody nose and lips. He was so badly beaten she couldn't tell what he would normally look like. She took the three Vagos out with well aimed head shots. She then helped the wounded man up after untying him and he could barely walk. "Shit he's fucked up. Keo, hold on bro," Romeo told him and he carried his homie. They went back out through the front unlocking it and Romeo put the wounded banger in the car. "They tried...to get me to tell where our stash spots werebro...I aint say shit..." The Laotian gangster said.

The dude was tiny. He looked five three or five four at most. But he had survived a savage beating that would have probably killed somebody else. She saw three more vehicles coming at them. She fired her grenade launcher at them and the blasts took out the three Vago lowriders killing six more of them. "You did good, girl! Now just get outta here! I'll make sure you get paid good for this! We gotta get my boy some help!" Called Romeo. Cherry and Gina waved at her. A far cry from the catty judgemental female on female judgement from before. "Thanks," Gina said. "Yeah you're a down ass homegirl," Cherry added."

Mai nodded. "Don't mention it."

She got into her car and tore out oft there.

_Ivan_

_1989_

_Moscow_

The nineteen year old was angry. "So I can;t even go back home?! I can;t go back to get my dad out of custody and avenge my mom? What's the point of all this preparation if it was all for nothing? The Soviet Union is going to fall and there's nothing we can do?! Maybe I should have found out who I really am BEFORE. Then we might have had a chance. I could have started getting trained as young as they did!"

Gabriel, his handler, was an older Caucasian man. He had served in World War II. He had been the handlers for his mother and father too. A life long KGB agent. That wasn't what had infuriated him. Up until he started to figure out who he really was back in 1983, he had believed Gabriel to be his grandfather but he wasn't. In reality, his grandfather on his father's side had fought alongside Gabriel in World War II and had been killed fighting Germans. His grandfather on his mother's side had died during World War II. He had been shot as a deserter.

"I understand your anger, son. But you knew what you were getting into. Remember, you helped them do what they were trying to do. They were not sanctioned to do that. They knew how close this war is to being over so they acted on emotion. Something a good agent never does. If it wasn't for Mikhail being caught by the United States, he would have been killed by the center. They placed us in serious danger."

"That's another thing. My whole fucking life I believed I was named John my mom was Elizabeth and my dad was Phillip. Then I find out dad's real name is Mikhail and my mom's name is Nadezhda. I wouldn't have been able to even say those names six years ago."

"Your response may be justified but your emotions are delayed. The time to act out was when you were still a child. When you found out. But you are a man now. For six years you tried to get to this point. Everything you learned and everything you were trained to do was to bring you here."

"Yeah you know the difference, 'grandpa'? My mom hadn't been gunned down by the capitol police. That's the difference. I never asked for any of this. I was normal. I had a normal life. Next thing I know i'm not even American."

"You were born there. That was no lie,"

"You know what I mean. I'm only first generation American. Born to illegal immigrants. People who killed for a living."

"They were patriots. We may never be able to save your father. If we did and that is a big if, he would have to live somewhere far away. Not America and not Russia. Someplace like Cuba or Panama. It's a long way away but at least he'd be alive and free."

"There's not even going to be any Soviet Union to save though right? So what was the point of all this?"

"Ivan..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! THAT'S NOT MY NAME! I SHOULDN'T EVEN GO RESCUE PHILLIP! OH EXCUSE ME I MEANT MIKHAIL! I SHOULD LET HIM ROT! HE GOT MOM KILLED!"

"Keep your voice down... now listen...the country might dissolve. Maybe it won't. Until it days, our loyalty is all that saves us."

"And you think the way people are living out here is the way to live? You really think that? Working in salt mines? Not owning anything? No religion? And no toilet paper on top of that!"

"First of all, we're KGB. We have access to what a lot of people do not. Secondly, even if the USSR does fall, this will still be Russia and I will still be a patriot. And so should you. This is your motherland. Your fatherland. As for what patriots like us have that the common people do not, I am not going to deny there are some who are flawed. Part of where our country went wrong was when we listened to Stalin more than Lenin. But the answer is not to turn to the western way of life. Sometimes the hard thing about being a patriot and the most testing thing about it is knowing your country is not what it should be but sticking it out anyway because you know it could be better. I always heard about the American dream. What about the Russian dream? The Chinese dream? The Cuban dream? The Bolivian dream and Angolan dream?"

Ivan looked at the bald man. "I just wanted a normal life. I didn't want this."

"Of course you didn't. But the time for childish things is over. You have a duty as a man not only to your country but the world. And what I've said here about this country? This stays between us. I will help you do your job. What you were trained to do. If you don't want to help your father escape custody then do thisfor yourself. Or even if you do. Above all, do this for yourself and your country. I get that you love America. But don't you think it's unfair that people over there live in luxury? While people over here are freezing and starving to death?"

"There are people back home freezing and starving too."

"Yes but they have homeless shelters and soup kitchens. And toilet paper. What do the families out of work have here? America has a pretention of being better than everybody else because we all immigrate there and they don't have to come here. But what they don't tell you is that even in your own country you're never free from the long cold arm of American imperialism.,"

Ivan looked at him and said, "What about the Eastern bloc? All these countries we forced to join the USSR?"

"Maybe it wasn't justified. I can admit this. But can you say America is not guilty of the same thing for what they did in South Africa? For what they did in Central America? You saw your father help a South African freedom fighter kill a member of the Apartheid government. He was Umkhonto we Sizwe. Spear of the nation. You thought that was horrifying, yes? Imagine what the people in his country went through long before, during and after that. The Sharpeville Massacre, the shooting at the Soweto township. America is evil, too. We are TRYING, Ivan. But change doesn't come easy. It takes blood and sweat and tears. Your sister was a pacifist. That is her way. That is not your way. You are a fighter."

"I'll try..." He said. "But i don't believe in any of this...I'm just being honest. You said this conversation is between us. And I know you could get into trouble if you were to say anything that could be seen as unpatriotic. But that's another thing wrong with this too. It's all wrong. Their country is wrong but if ours is too...we don't even have free speech."

"I know. But the closer we get to becoming Westernized, the more we;'re going to become more like the USA. you think they don't censor free speech? You have a lot to learn, boychik. I will teach you everything you need to know. But first, how well is your Russian? How well did your parents teach you?"

"I can speak a little. Some sentences here and there. They were teaching me more how to shoot."

"Then that is something else we need to get you better at. This is your home now."

2013

Ivan sat on Sugar's couch telling her the story of what had happened when he first got to Moscow. "It took a long time for me to get to the point where I am now...to think the way I do today..." She listened to him. "I still don't know if it's right. There is no KGB anymore. There's no more war to fight. So as much as I try and believe in the revolution, I'm not sure I do anymore. I'm not even sure my father does. Wherever he is. How would he be able to? He's probably at some black site base rotting in a dungeon somewhere. Just like the kind of dungeon they put him in before..."

The Russian's eyes were filled with grief and pain. "He should have been released after two years. When the war ended but that's not how the US does things. They expect their prisoners and citizens returned but they don't show the same courtesy. So after twenty four years what man would be able to withstand torture? At least I know he wouldn't be the same. They broke him. But there's no point. It isn't like the war on terrorism. There's no information to give. If it was a matter of wanting dirt on the current Moscow government, he is not privy to that information."

Sugar listened to him and then asked, "Were you two close?" He nodded. "We were. Same with my mother."

He pulled out a piture of the two of them smiling. It was taken in the 60's when they first married. "That's them. I don't even know what he'll look like now. He's got to be in his 60's by now."

"I never knew my dad to be honest with you...so I feel you there. He split. I used to count the days he'd been gone until there was too many to count. Mama must have thought he would come back too."

"I'm sorry to hear that. This can't be easy. I at least knew my parents through my childhood. I think we both need closure. Is that...why you joined the Ballas? If you don't mind me asking?"

She sighed. "I used to...have a son.. used to be a working girl on the streets. I'm lucky I never caught nothing. I always made sure people wore a rubber. But a lot of times, I'd have to go into hostile hoods. I remember one time, I had to go to Chamberlain Hills. But I had my son with me. It wasn't like I left him for long. I wasn't there to fuck. A CGF guy owed me some money. I left my son outside cause there were some other kids playing...I came back downstairs when I heard gunshots and I just thought...just niggas shooting each other as usual. But then I saw my baby...covered in a pool of blood...and there was an older woman screaming where is his mother?"

She was in tears. "Where was his mother?" He hugged her and she sobbed. She brushed the tears away. "So that was why I got down with OCB. Leondre...he helped me..he looked after me without expecting sex. And he told me I could get revenge on the niggas that killed Javonte.. CGF didn't care. They only cared that one of their homies got blasted on too. They went shooting at Carson niggas that night but they aint hit nobody."

"I'm kind of glad they can't shoot. A lot of LS gangsters in general, I mean. I might be dead if they could,"

"Yeah me too," She said, a smile crossing on her face. She then asked, "Hey, what does that term I keep hearing in Russian mean? Chi..."

"Chernozhopyi. It means black assed. Grisha is just a fucking asshole."

She chuckled. "Yeah he seems like he is. But he aint wrong. My ass is black and beautiful. You wanna see?"

He was taken aback by the question. "What?" She told him, "Shhh...let's not talk."

She kissed him and his eyes widened as her soft wet lips met his. She tasted like raspberries. He kissed her back as it had been a while since he'd gotten with anybody that wasn't a stripper. He kissed her fully on the lips and she crawled onto his lap, the Russian already becoming erect. He put his hands down her back as their tongues met, exploring each other. His hands moved up the violent shirt revealing her caramel colored skin. He got her shirt up past her head moving it up to her bra which was black and lacy. He had been with many women in his life in both America and Russia but he'd never been with a woman that looked like her before.

She pulled his black jacket off and lifted up the man's own shirt. He kissed down her neck as she undressed him and herself. He took her jean shorts down removing them down to her panties and he pulled the back down to see her luscious round bottom. "Yes...it is nice..." Her lips curved into a smile. "Told ya."

She kissed him again and he lowered his mouth down to her bra moving the cups aside to reveal her cocoa colored breasts. He began to kiss the flesh of her fatty breasts and his tongue flicked down to her nipples causing her areolas to become erect with arousal. He took them in her mouth and she gasped at the sensation. "Mmmmmh...you like that chocolate, baby?" She purred as her breast found its way into his mouth and he tickled her flesh while carressing her right breast in his other hand. He moved her body upwards towards his face kissing down her stomach along her toned abs. She unleashed a sigh as he kissed her oval shaped navel and his lips kissed the exterrior while his tongue went inside of it. She was breathing harder with anticipation. her her mouth open looking up at the ceiling. He began to kiss lower down to her halfway off panties.

"Oh my goodness..." She said her eyes widening at that. "What's wrong?"

"Nobody's ever..."

He demanded with authority in his tone, "Say it."

"Eaten my pussy before..."

"Well that's not good. At all."

He began to make his way down kissing at her silky thighs and her eyes closed. She pushed him down and stradled him and continued to disrobe him the rest of the way. Soon he was only in black boxer briefs and she was kissing her way down his torso this time. The Russian closed his eyes as the woman's heart shaped lips kissed down to his waist line. She removed his boxers and began to suck him off. Her mouth providing lubricant on his exposed helmet his flaccid member began to harder as she moved her mouth slowly up and down.

He asked her, "You...don't want me to do the same to you?"

"I'm..a little nervous about it..." She admitted. "That it'll feel weird..."

"It won't."

She nodded bravely. Though she was no virgin to sex or even oral she had never had it done on her. This was a first. She said, "Let's go to the bedroom..."

He grabbed her and lifted her up. The ebony woman squealed in surprise with a smile as he carried her to her bed. They turned sideways so that they could perform oral on each other. She began to suck him off taking his large member in her mouth about halfway. He began to lick at her folds. She hummed against his cock as her lips shined the shaft providing sensation. His tongue probed into her wet opening and he saw her clit was swollen and ready for him. He licked her up to her clitoris and he massaged her pedals. She moaned against his dick. The sensation in his tip was strong so he couldn't help it. He thrust into her mouth a bit. She seemed to gag for a second but she gained control for a bit and she removed him from her mouth as her eyes welled with tears and she ran her tongue along the tip and licked down to th shaft. "Fuck..."

"You like that, baby?" She said with a wicked smile. Her mouth then opened and her eyes closed, "Oh...!" She gasped as his fingers stimulated her clit and his tongue went deeper into her hole tasting her. She rolled her eyes back into her head as he licked up her labia. His pinky fingered her perinium and she hummed against him. She jerked him off as she sucked him.

She sucked down as far as she could take him taking about six of the eight and a half inches down. She took him down further trying to take the entire eight. She managed to get down to the base but he was testing her gag reflexes. She fought for control of the reflexes. She moved back up his shaft. Meanwhile, his tongue explored deeper into her wet entrance tasting her juices as he fingered her. "Fuck..." He gasped. She let out a high whimper against his cock as his thumb toyed with her pernium and into her ass, He eyes rolled back in her head and she then closed them as she sucked him off the soundxs of her hums against his penis as well as the sound of her lips sliding saliva over the flesh as she blew him.

She pulled him from her mouth and continued stroking him as she moved down with her tongue licking around and down and she goit to his balls taking them in her mouth as she licked the,m. She smiled devilishy, "I like balls..."

She took his back in her mouth and even began to suck on them and he felt a sting as her teeth sunk into them but the pain was soon taken away by the pleasure. He went back to licking her cunt as she did this and she pulled on his sack with her lips and gently but firmly with her teeth a train of her saliva across the hair. She went back to sucking him his cock back in her mouth. He thought he might blow soon so he tried to focus on her. Finally he did lose control. "I'm going to..."

He pulled out of her mouth but she grabbed it again and said, "It's ok...just relax...let mama take care of you, daddy..." He wasn't used to being talked to like that and he didn't quite understand why blacks called each other mama and daddy and Mexicans called each other mami and papi but coming from her it was incredibly sexy. She said, "Just hold on..." She said with a purr and she began to suck him off more ferociously and she slobbered on him as she sucked. He finally blasted and she kept him in her mouth and she kept sucking taking the sperm on her tongue and her lips. Even as it dripped down to her chin she kept licking.

"Fuck..." He gasped...she smiled down at him her eyebrows raising with seduction at him. "Come here," He told her and she cried out in surprise. "Boy, what you doing?" He told her, "Giving you a mustache ride," She squealed and he had her sit on his face as he continued to eat her out. "Oh fuck...baby..."

She undid her ponytail and her long black hair fell over her face. He instructed her with his hands to start riding his face the way she would his manhood. She did, moaning as she grinded against him and his mouth hummed against her pussy. "Ivan..." She gasped as her hips grinded on his face, his tongue teasing her clitoris. "Uhh..."

He spanked her as he ate her and he began to finger her deeper his fingers tapping against the sponge inside her tapping her spot. "FUCK!" She cried as she had a clitoral orgasm. She took a minute to catch her breath. He still lapped away at her cunt. Her noises were getting him hard again. She grabbed his manhood demanding, "Fuck me..."

She lowered herself onto him and began to ride him taking his inches up into her slowly at first and only the first few inches. "Whooooo..." She gasped trying to get used to the size. "Am I hurting you?"

She nodded but said, "It's okay...it's just been a while..." She then smiled and said, "I guess it's true what they say about Russians.." She said her eyes widening with a smile. She began to gyrate on him circling her hips as she rode his cock. He realized they were not using protetion. She had said that she had never gotten an STD which was lucky for a hooker which made him wonder why she hadn't insisted her wear a condom. Then again if he was going to be paranoid about STD's the time for that would have been before they'd gotten hot and heavy and done as much as they had. His intuition normally served him well.

"Does it still hurt?" She answered in a higher pitch than the last time she spoke, "No...!" She began to move faster grinding on his cock as she got used to the feeling. He loved the smell of her, of the room that musky smell. He took her right breast in his mouth and carressed the left. "Ohh...shit..." She whimpered as he drove into her. He spanked her again and she yelped as he penetrated deeper. She circled in bigger strokes as she rode his baloney pony. He drove up deeper into her tight entrance. She grinned wickedly as she began to bounce. "We should have...done this...sooner..." She said between breaths. "I saw the way you be looking at me..."

He bit down on her nipples just a little bit not out of rage but of lust. His manhood drove deeper into her pink and he felt himself ramming into her g spot. He put his hands on her hips as she switched between bouncing up and down and circlular rotating. He began to finger her as he drove up into her and this caused the ebony woman to raise her pitch an octave. His other hand was on her hip. She took his fingers and began to suck on them tasting herself and she then made him place his hands on her breasts, enjoying as he squeezed it. He increased the speed as he thrust into her her vaginal canal able to accomodate more of him. "Fuck...you're so deep...so hard..."

He rotated his thrusts to match with her circular motion. His fingers stroked her clit as he kept fucking her. "Say something in Russian..." She ordered. "I don't care what."

"Mne pora drochit'? Khochesh' byt' moey blyadoshkoy? "

She closed her eyes.. "Yeah that's it..."

She began to bounce faster and harder on him and he thrust hard into her to meet her speed. "Podi ku'evo?"

(It's good isn't it?)

He drove up into her more and her breasts bounced as she moved up and down on his hard member and she was slick with arousal as ever and she started to finger herself as well as she rode him. He put his fingers back into her and she guided his fingers to how she wanted it done. She kissed him again as her pussy and ass bounded off him her lips smacking into his and her tongue kept his busy as she hummed against his mouth and he slammed up into her ramming into her g spot.

Soon, he could feel her walls start to tight and she grew wetter. "I think I'm gonna come baby...oh shit.,...oh fuck! It's in my stomach...it's in my stomach, baby!" She closed her eyes as she took his manhood into her and he grinned at the exaggeration but maybe he was really the biggest she'd ever been with. Even as hard as that was to believe for an ex prostitute. He took his mind off that choosing to not judge her for her past as she was not judging his. "Ivan...I'm close..."

He rubbed against her clit and he hammered against her g spot and her voice got higher and she yelped, "Oh shit! Baby! Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHHH!" She wailed as she came her juices all over his cock as her walls tightened up on his manhood. She rode out the wave of it as her sweat soaked body slowed down. But he had not finished yet. He drove up faster into her and she screamed, "OH SHIT!" Her eyes bulged out and he pulled her closer. He got on top this time pounding her.

Her breasts made a bouncing sound as they slapped around gravity and physics as hard at work as the two lovers driving their genitals together like animals in heat. He lifted her legs up as he pounded her and she cried, "Ohhh shit.,..I don't think I can take it...oh fuck.,..." He slowed to a stop asking, "You wanna stop?"

She breathed catching her breath and then said, "No...my mama aint raise no punk bitch," She pulled him in for a kiss and then she began to trust up into him all though he was in more control now and he continued to penetrate into her soaking wet throbbing hole his girth and length stretching and testing her walls as he went deeper into her. Soon as he penetrated her, he was starting to go balls deep and he hit her g spot deep. She sounded like she was not far from another orgasm. He looked at the horny girl under him her sweat soaked body under his her breasts pounding her bubble butt just under her pretty pussy moving up and down as she grinded up into him.

Her love cries music to his ears. He finally lost control pulling out. He ejaculated and it landed on her stomac, the bottom parts of her breasts and the top part of her thighs. They cleaned up and she lay with him catching her breat., She nudged him. "Don't fall asleep yet...I need round two soon..."

He chuckled. "Shit, woman. I am an old man. You trying to kill me?"

She smiled saying, "You aint that old. You aint turned gray down there yet," She kissed him. "Besides, you're making me tired but I'm still feeling energized so you gotta put me out to earn a nap," He kissed her back.

He was glad that tis was what the two of them were doing. He would rather be with her any day for free than to do any job for Ballas no matter how much money they offered.

_ Paul _

_The Red Road_

2011

_Teranto, Canada_

He had been asked to run a shipment of Colombian snow across the border. He had crossed at the Akwe crossing. He'd gotten it from the Puerto Ricans in the Bohan of course. Things just weren't the same with Elizabeta Torres behind bars but ever since she went inside, Hector had taken over. Now he was bringing snow back to his old homeboys from back in the day. Despite leaving Canada after what happened, he still kept in contact with his old friends from Ontario Six nations and Teranto Canada. He couldn't go back to Kahnawake to the east and he had snuck in through Akwe which was between that and Six Nations to the west.

He pulled up to the Red Warriors club house. He wore a plain white t shirt and baggy jeans. He pulled up to their spot on windmill street getting out. He knocked on the door. "Who the fuck is it?!" Demanded a deep voice inside. "It's Iorakote, man. Open up!"

"Bullshit. Iorakote's in Liberty City!"

"Little Joe open the fucking door. I know that's you. I don't know why you're being stupid in there."

The door opened and a scrawny first nations kid with slanted eyes and shaggy brown hair and dark brown skin opened the door. "What the fuck! He's back!" A grin spread on the youth's face. He wore a Toronto baseball cap. Little Joe was a Cree Indian, specifically of the Moose Bay Cree. He called to his older brother, "Chogan! Tet in here! Iorakote's back!"

A medium build Native man of similiar skin tone but shortewrr hair than Little Joe came in. His name was Chogan Fremont. "Iorakote... Tansi?

(How are you)

Paul replied, "Good. Kiya maka?"

(And how are you?

Paul spoke mostly Kanienkeha and English but he knew some words from other tribes too he had even learn very few French words since the Cree had been a tribe in contact with the French more while the Mohawk had been with the English and Dutch. I'm fucking cool. What are you ding back, skin?"

"Hey you know I'm still repping the R Dub, man. Nothing's changed about that. We might be separated by miles, and even a border but this is a brotherhood for life, man. And I brought you guys a little something something so we can make money om the streets."

"You expect to be paid for that, right? Cause I mean you didn't even tell us you was dropping in cause even if I had the money to buy whatever you got, I would have needed some time to piut it together. Things aint easy out here."

"Goddamn man, it's fucking Canada how hard can it be? It aint like Liberty."

"Yeah but that's only if you're a paleskin. Out here, rez boys aint got it easy. Or have you been down in the Statue of happiness too long?"

Little Joe stated, "Nah he's a Kahnawake boy."

"Still. Canada'd your land, boy. You aint from the southern part of the land. You're from up here. And we survived coming up, together."

Chogan and Little Joe had come from a broken home on the rez and had ended up having to be homeles on the streets on their own. As bad as Pal's childhood wqas it could have been worse. They'd gone through the foster system and Little Joe had been molested by a white foster parent. He'd escaped and they'd lived on the streets for three years hustling. That was how they joined the Red Warriors. Chogan had been molested too but he would never talk about it. He had gone back and killed the man who had done it caving his head in with a baseball bat.

They were technically wards of the government but they had avoided the law, both tribal and the crown and had hid out with different homies grinding till they got enough cash to get their own place. "Well it's not for sale. It's just yours to keep. I brought a pound up for you to sell on the streets. Sell it to those fucking college boys trying tro snag our sisters up ithat get off the rez and go to city colleges. Then when they try and get their pink dicks hard, they can't get it up."

Chogan laughed. "Man, this guy's stiull funny as ever. You sure yowon't get in trouble with the Puerto Ricans for this shit?"

Paul shook his head. "Since things have been so good they gave me one for sale or personal use . That's not normal but I don't look a gift horse in its mouth. All I need is 20% of this shit for hauling my red ass across the border but I'm happy to help my old brothers out."

"Hey I appreciate that," Chogan said. "Speaking of brothers, where's that crazy Indian, Vincent Windstorm? He still doing that biker dream or what?"

"He's off in the war, enit. He'll be back. If some religious fanatic doesn't hit him with an IED."

Chogan opened a beer and offered hm one. HE declined but he gave one to Little Joe. "You mean kinda like they knocked Love JMedia towers down, enit? Geez and you crazy Mohawk bastards worked so hard to build that shit."

"Yup. My grandfather god rest his soul. Never got to meet him," Paul said.

"Ya hey," Little Joe said and then put on a fake British accent. "These blasts...too accurate for sand people..."

The three Indians laughed at this. "So why's business bad? Talk to me," Paul said. "Well...it's like this...remember Ace?"

"Yeah..."

"The Mad Dogz got into it with him, man. They shot him. Put him in the hospital. He aint doing well. Shot him three days ago. We gotta level the playing field around here, man."

"So what are you thinking? An ambush?"

"Yeah something like that/"

Little Joe picked up a 9mm from a desk. "We're going after the Mad Dogz. They shot a guy from the Tribal Syndicate thinking it was us. Now I don't want to avenge those bitches but they basically laid them out just because they were wearing the same colors we do. They were allies with each other before that but now they're beefing. So we can go the Mad Dogz and have them think it was them."

"Why not just take out both gangs for good? This aint like the states. Canadian gangs are a lot smaller. We could do it."

"Yeah I know," Chogan stated. "But that'll take some time. I got an idea though. Come on. We can walk and talk."

They went outside. It was starting to snow. Chogan had a beat up old 84' Washington. They got in and Chogan began to drive. The song Concrete Soldier by Litefoot blasted as the three first nations gang members drove through the city. "Yo where we headed?" Asked Paul. "Victoria Park. Mad Dogz got turf around there. We gotta put these little bitches in the dirt. Only we need to take sdvantage of the fact that they hate the TS and we got the same colors."

Joe began loading up his pistol and he passed one to Paul. "Thing about these guys, P, they think they can push us around. Cause out in Manitoba we kick their asses. Same with Saskatchewan. But out here guys like us are getting fucked with. But we're Warriors, dude. We don't let anybody fuck with us. Ever. Shit aint the same now. You got Africans you even got Arab gangs. And Asians want a slice of the pie."

"Yeah but aint that what's been going on anyway for a while? This is Eastern Canada, bro,"

"Yeah but we're from Central and we're used to running shit. It's Cree land. And yours oviously. Point is just like you're home whether you're in Liberty or Quebec or Ontario, me I'm at home whether I'm in Alberta, Quebec, Ontario, you name it."

"Yeah but is this all you got out here? I mean I know it's bigger out there in Sacajawea and Manitoba but shit you're expanding right and you know the area pretty well. How are you gonna hold it down out here when you're not that deep?"

"It's easy, boy. We got a few people here and there that are down. Actually all this time you been down in Liberty we got ourselves a homegirl from your people. I aint sure if she's from Royal Mountain or if she's from Ontario but she's down. Matter of fact, here she goes now. We're taking her along for this shit too."

They pulled up and a First Nations girl with light brown skin and her hair in two braids. She wore a navy blue sweater and blue jeans. She was scrawny but very beautiful. She had one slight scar on her right cheek however. "Hey what's up, Aila? This is Iorakote. Aila, Iorakote. Aila's a Mi'kmaq on her dads side but her mamas Kanienkehaka."

He nodded at her with a greeting, "Shekon," (Hello)

She replied, "Kwwe," (Hi)

"Oh nisa'tarò:ten?" He asked her. (What is your clan?)

She looked at him as she was passed a Glock 17 by Little Joe. "Wakenyáhten," She replied. (I am turtle clan)

She then asked., "What about you?"

"Wakhskaré:wake."

(I am bear clan)

All though clanhood went through the mother and his mother was not a Mohawk, he had been taken in by the bear clan.

"What are we doing after this?" Paul asked Chogan. "We're going after the Angels. They gotta know to not fuck with our brothers at Steel Mountain. The Mohawk woman looked at Paul with a smile. "Enhsheronhiá:kenhte,"

(You make them suffer)

He chuckled. " aia:wens,"

(Hope so)

"The homegirl has been down for like three years bro. She took that rush in like a g. She's down," Little Joe said.

"Getting jumped is one thing. Killing Kahontsi's is another."

"As long as they bleed like anybody else it's not a problem."

"Shit, thats another thing, I almost forgot. The Project Boyz are still around too," Chogan said. "Still? You guys didn't take care of them?"

"There's only like maybe twenty or so of us out here, man. We're gonna have to start reaching out to make more friends around here."

Paul said, "Maybe we can use that to our advantage., Divide and conquer."

They pulled up to an area that had housing projects. Three young Somalian men were hanging out on a corner. The first wore a white jacket and baggy blue jeans. The second wore a puffy black jacket and baggy jeans plus an earring in his left ear and he had an Afro. The third had his hair in cornrows. The four First Nations gangsters put black bandannas over their faces., "This is for our homeboy!" Yelled Little Joe as he fired his 9mm out the window. Seven shots were spit and three of them hit the gangster with the cornrows, two in the stomach one in the gut. The second took nine shots from Aila. Three in the right shoulder two in the chest, one on the stomach two in the neck and one in the head. Paul hit the last one with three shots. Carefully aimed rounds hit the guy in his heart. "He yelled, TS for life motherfuckers!"

They sped away and Chogan ordered, "All right, now we gotta hit up the Original Project Boyz. Those bitches have been trying to keep us from moving in too. The fuck, bro we been here for thousands of years and they wanna say this is their hood."

The original project boyz sometimes known as the Op Boyz by their own set short for Operations Boyz as they considered any petty crime to be a "Mission" as many dumb ass gangsters and hood rejects tended to. They called the Atticus Housing Projects their home. All though Chogan's pride would likely never allow him to admit it, their gang was older than most First Nations gangs that existed in the country even Indian Clique one of the oldest. All though in America,Chicano gangs were mostly older than black gangs, in Canada the Afro Canadian gangs were older than First Nations gangs.

"Yeah that's true," Little Joe said as he sparked up a joint and took a puff. "They started affiliating with the Ballas. What kind of shit is that? This aint the states," That was the thing that was 's gangs such as the Project Boyz, having started in the 80's to protect themselves from

"As much as I hate to say it, the LS gangs are gaining power everywhere. We need some allies out here. We got our cousins out there in Manitoba and Alberta but that doesn't do much good out here."

"Yeah well I'm way ahead of you on that," Chogan told her. "Much as I don't want to get our people in the cities or the rex mixed up in any cartel shit, we reached out to the Vagos. They're cool. They're having problems with the Ballas and the Families out here. They're trying to fight them as hard as they would down in Los Santos but there aint that many Latinos up here."

"They're not Latin, They're Raza, bro. They're from the same continent we are. Mexico is just south of the United States and we're north of it,"

"Whatever you know what I mean. Anyway, yeah, so we were cool with so,me Ballas before but they started to trip on us too. So now it's on with them. You got some skins around the way that wanna claim purple and green too but they're nothing but lil wannabes that can't be original, dude."

Little Joe told his older brother, "There it is. Pull up on Edinburgh Street," The older gangster sneered as Paul took a hit and passed it to Aila. "Yeah I live here too motherfucker I know where we're going,"

"Ace. Just pull up," Said Little Joe. They got out putting their bandannas on again. Chogan spotted a few guys out hustling and they had lit a can on fire to stay warm. "Those don't look like bangers to me," Paul said. "You sure they aint just homeless?"

"What is this, skid row? Of course they're not homeless. They're just pretending to be cause they know the cops won't sweat a bum as hard as he would a guy slinging dope. If you think about it, that's pretty smart. They can keep warm and avoid the RCMP," The Cree said.

"They don't even know what's coming" Aila whispered as the four stayed ducked down behind the Washington. Chogan popped the trunk of the Greenwood and retrieved a Rifle. She smirked upon seeing the Marlin Model 336. "Cho, that's your dad's gun, enit? You fuckin sav,"

"Hey, until we can get a better deal on firepower it's what I got. Besides, that fucker has more than one Rifle he barely uses this piece of shit anymore. He's got newer guns than this garbage. Besides, we don't gotta worry about serial numbers,"

Paul snuck a look over at the men on the corner. There was now four or five of them. Though the black population in Canada was small, smaller than the Asian and First Nation population, and most were more recent immigrants, a lot of the Afro Canadians who comprised of about 2% of the population, were descended from runaway slaves from the American south. Some had escaped to northern states like Liberty or Narragansetts but if men like Solomon Northup could be free men and still be kidnapped and enslaved as far south as Tunica Parish, Louisiana many saw even the north eastern united states as too risky to escape to and instead went to Canada.

"All right, Aila, you're up," She looked at him, her eyebrows twisting in confusion. "Why me?!Why can't we just go in blazing? I'm a Warrior my ass would be a sitting duck in front of them."

"They've got the corner on lock. The guys we see right there is just what we can see. They'll underestimate you cause you're a female, baby. That's just the name of the game," Little Joe said. Chogan added, "You're an Indian guys are just like the Frenchie white trash in Montreal. They see you as sweet red prairie meat to be devoured and then tossed out like garbage. They're taught it from a young age. Their dads tell their sons don't just go out after black chicks. Get as many women of different colors as possible. Like a conquest.

"So you want me to put myself at their mercy?"

"Look, you're scrawny they won't see you as a threat. It's just long enough to distract them so that the three of us can see how many boys they got on backup," Chogan looked around. "I know these Post Op faggots got a couple of fuckers in case of a reup needed. We've got your back,eh. You've done this a thousand times setting up those Indian Clique chodes."

"I'll make sure they don't get you," Paul assured her.

She walked across the street putting her hoodie on. "Hey what up mama? Where you from?" Asked a gang member wearing a Torento Rex's hat and a dark red sweater plus baggy blue jeans. He was light skinned almost the same shade as Aila. "What's up, baby you shy?" Asked a darker skinned man in a black puffy jacket blue jeans, a diamond grill and dread locks. Across the street, Paul spotted two more. "See those guys over there? They got their own fire,"

They each were given more ammo. "How's Aila on ammo?" Asked Paul. "She's fine, bro," Chogan said. "Look you see up there in the window? Third floor stairwell," Paul looked. "I see something."

"That';s their lookout. That building has a buzzer. The pigs go through there on raids a lot of the time and usually they gotta get a manager to let them in. Especially when they got a warrant. Te irony of the shit is, they created the buzz in cause they don't want street bums sleeping on stairwells. So they still might do raids but not as often as before so now they try and catch these guys on the streets instead. I don't lknow why they don't just sell outta their own apartments instead but the managers probably threaten to call the cops."

Little Joe added, "Yeah that's true. Maybe it's cause the crusty's can't get in if they don't do it out front."

Chogan snorted. "Then why don't they just buzz the fiends in? Dumb asses."

He then spotted three more gang members chilling in a Cavalcade, a red one. "All right there's a few of them but we can take them. We have the element of surprise,"

Aila smiled at them. "One little two little three little Indians four little five little six little Indians..." The third gang member, a black male wearing Hinterland with cornrows wearing a gray jacket and a purple sweater. "This girl done lost her mind! You know where you at? Do you even got a clue what day it is?" She ignored him saying, "Seven little eight little nine little Indian tend little Indian tribes..." She pulled her firearm out and fired hitting the man with the grill in the face as the round hit him blowing the grill and a piece of the man's gums was shown bloodied attached to his lost teeth.

The other two were taken by surprise as her face was covered in his blood and before they could draw their weapons, she fired two rounds into the light skinned guy in teh basketball hat. She hit him twice in the chest and he fell clutching at his wound. She aimed at the third who had started to get his .45 out but she put the rest of the magazine into his brain. She retreated to behind the car to reload. The two re up guys came over with pistols drawn yelling, "Bitch, cmere!"

Chogan fired his Rifle hitting a man wearing a gray sweater with purple lettering on it though he couldn't see what kind. The man was about five foot eight. Chogan's rifle sounded off and the round pierced the man's abdomen and he clutched at his wound dropping his Sig. He fired again and hit him in the stomach again. He fell over face down in the snow.

Paul fired at the SUV as it rolled toward them. The passenger fired some kind of SMG at them discharging fifteen rounds at them. Paul fired seven shots hittiing him even though he was in cover. Four shots hit him. He aimed at the driver firing off three shots. Two went wild but the third hit the man in the right side of the neck. He ran to the side of the still rolling SUV and the SMG collapsed on the cold ground. Paul ran towards it and picked it up. It was a Mac-11. The lookout fired down on them from the third floor. Little Joe fired his pistol at the other re up boy hitting him with three rounds in the stomach and one round hit him where his right nipple would be.

He fell over and a fourth round hit him in the back.

He arrived at the funeral for Slim Skillz. There was Family gang members all over showing respect. He refused to wear a suit even to a funeral. Maybe others considered it a sign of respect but they had their custom he had his. "

Chogan fired his Rifle and he missed the guy on the third floor. He fired the fourth round and he hit the man in the right forearm as the guy stayed in cover firing behind the wall out the window. Little Joe and Aila took care of the other Project Boyz.

Another gang member came racking a shotgun and he fired at Chogan. The Cree ducked down and glass flew everywhere. He fired the Rifle at the guy and it clicked empty as he had spent up the four rounds. "Piece of shit!" He yelled throwing it on the ground ducking back to cover and rolling. This was the right move as another shotgun blast came and just barely missed him. "It's the Warriors! Get those motherfuckers!" Yelled a deep voice.

Paul chambered the fifth round in the Rifle as he snatched it up. "There's one in the chamber bro. I'm gonna take that guy out but you and Joe need to cover me,"

"All right, go," Little Joe said as he was ducked behind the back tire in a prone position. They came up discharging blindly at the gangster with the shotgun and he started to fire towards the trunk just as Paul came around the front with the Rifle. He fired hitting the man in the top of the head. He was aiming for his forehead or even hoping to gt his temple but instead, he took a chunk of the top of his head off and blood sprayed all over.

"Holy fuck you scalped him!" Little Joe said. "Twenty first century style!" The gang members eyes rolled back as blood shot out of the top of his beanie. He fell decorating the white snow red. Paul aimed his pistol and fired a final shot into his gut and the gang member twitched as he went into the throes of death.

"All you weenies are dead!" Yelled another gang member, this one, a Kenyan immigrant. Aila fired hitting him in the cheek. Chogan went back to the handgun and Paul asked, "You got anymore shells for the rifle? Need to pick that sniper off."

"That bitch aint a sniper. And no. I didn't think there'd be this many of them."

"He's got the high ground and he has a gun," Paul said. "He may not have a rifle or a scope per say but he's a sniper," The Mohawk was being stubborn bt now was not the time to argue. He ran across the street and the gang member rained fire down on him but he got to the door. Paul fired two shots into the glass kicking the rest out. He went up the stairs. The gang member still fired at Chogan, Little joe and Aila from the window. They stayed behind the car. "Fuck! If this asshole shoots my car up too much more we're gonna need another ride!"

Paul slowly made his way up the stairs as he was between the second and third floor. Paul came around the corner sticking only his hand out and he fired two shots in the direction of the Afro Canadian. The gang member panicked and fired four shots in is direction and the gun clicked dry. Paul came out firing. He missed and his gun clicked dry too and he knew the rival heard it. The gang member was reloading and his eyes went wide when he saw he was empty too. He pistol whipped the gangster in the face. He shoved him towards the window and it shattered cutting the gang member and himself.

He still hung him out the window. "Where's the stash?!" The gang member said, "The fuck you tallking about..I don't know what you're saying..."

"Don't bullshit me. You're the sentry. The guys down below are slinging. Where's the stash? I can't hold on much longer..."

"Aight! It's down on the corner. By the fire hydrant."Paul lost his grip on the man and he caught him by his hand., "Shit! You said you'd let me go! I mean fuck...pull me up!" Paul tried to pull him up. "You're too heavy!" The gang member gritted his teeth. "AHHH!" He fell from the third floor hitting the street below. Paul ran downstairs reloading. He went to check on the gang member. His neck had been broken from the fall. "Shit..sorry buddy..."

He went and checked for the stash. He found a pound of meth. Paul whistled to the other Natives. "Let's get outta here!" They collected their weapons. "We got a pound of meth off them. Hey you mind telling me why we hit these guys up? I get hitting the Mad Dogz up but I've never heard of anybody from this hood giving any of us any shit."

Chogan sighed. "All right maybe I told a half truth. The dogz have been fucking with us. Same with Saharan Mafia. But these guys are the enemies of the Vagos out here. But the cops are watching them right now cause tensions the same kind they have in the states been happening up here."

"So we just made enemies just to keep a friend?"

"It aint like that," Little Joe explained. "They've backed us up in the pen. Against the Families and the Angels Of Death. You might call this a way to show we're men of our word especially since this is a newer partnership homie."

They drove away and Chogan said, "You did good today, Paul. I wish you'd move back up north but I understand why you left. Still we miss you up here. We';re trying to make our clique bigger than we've ever been and after today we can get more guys to represent the RW. Some might move here from out west. Other dudes are getting out of prison and they can't associate with their old boys and maybe need a change of scenery anyway. We're gonna grow., But since you're here and you came bearing gifts, you should stick around for at least a week. We gotta hit the Angels and IC next."

Paul held up the SMG saying, "Yeah well, we got a couple of new weapons at least."

"Good. The RCMP raided us before and we lost our guns. We had about ten more boys than we have now. A lot of people got hauled off to jail. We had a guy get ten years. My buddy Roach. Fucking mounties got it out for us."

"Yeah that's one thing I don't miss about this country., But the Liberty Police aint any kinder. They arrested me a few times when I didn't even have anything on me. They knew what I was up to but they never got me when I actually had anything to find. Shit gets old after a while."

"Yeah you better be careful you don't get a plunger up the ass, P," Replied Little Joe with a grin. Paul flipped him off. "Where we headed now?" Chogan informed him, "We gotta get rid of this car. I don't really want to but she's on her last leg. Plus it'll piss my old man off and fuck him. I mean he's gonna be pissed about it but he aint gonna rat me out even if he is a bastard. Cause if he does I'll pull a patricide on him just like you did."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Paul asked with anger. "You said that in front of a stranger WHAT THE FUCK, CHOGAN!" The Cree gangster chuckled. "Relax, skin. We're all cousins here. Aila aint no snitch."

"Still don't need to be telling my business. And what about hittin the Angels after we get rid of this car then who's car we taking? We gonna jack one? I'm fine with that I just need a heads up if that's what's going on."

They pulled up to the gang house within twenty five minutes and a First Nations dude bigger in size than even Paul, standing at six foot five, two hundred fifty pounds of muscle came out. He had copper colored skin, about the same shade as a pure blooded Mohawk would be maybe a shade or two darker give or take. He had short greasy hair and wore a white t shirt and blue jeans plus black and white Eris sneakers. "Hey, Chaska. We need this piece of shit modded., By the way, this is my boy Iorakote. Brother from another. Ioarakote, this is my kiddie from another mother's titty,"

"Fuck you, Chode cum don't talk about my mom," Said Chaska. "Anyway, what do youse guys need it for? Just fireworks or what? Or is it time to get a new car?"

"Nah," Little Joe said with a smirk. "We're just gonna go make some Angels fall outta heaven."

"Oh yah huh? I wish I could be along for that. I hate those fucking dead beats. They woke me up at 3 in the morning with their stupid goddamn bikes."

"How do you know they were Angels?" Asked Aila. Chaska scoffed. "Who else goes around in convoys of twenty in the middle of the night? I was having some serious REM dreams, man. Good dreams. Was having a threeway with these two Ojibwa chicks."

"Were they flat like the plains or curved like the hills?" Little Joe asked with a shit eating grin, "Curved like the hills. Ass, titties and they were a bit on the chuby side too."

"Enit? I hate it when people think NDN girls got no ass. Heard some white boy out in Winipek say God took the Indian woman's ass and gave it to the black woman so she's got extra and we got none. Ya know and it's funny they say fry bread booty to describe a flat ass but eating that shit will make your ass look like J Lo! It's all that crisco. And the mexican girls get ass from all those tortillas.,"

"Yup," Little Joe said. "Indian girls got round asses and bellies. Just the way God made them," Aila rolled her eyes. "Would you shut up already? No wonder you're still a virgin," She said addressing Little Joe. Paul smirked saying, "Round asses, bellies and hearts," This got a smile outta her and Chogan nodded, "See even the haffer gets it,"

Paul growled, "Hey Chogan...why don't you Chogan my ball sack," Paul said. This got a laugh out of each of them. "Hey this guy's pretty funny. All right, give me a bit and I'll rig that piece of shit to blow. "

"HEY! You can't call it a piece of shit. Only I can. even if it is my dad's car and I hate the son of a bitch. It's like...I don't know. Old Yeller getting Rabies and Travis being the one to put it down."

Paul told him, "You're stupid. It's not like that. At all."

"Fuck off you know what i meant,"

"Let's go."

"You know what? I'm gonna follow you guys. That sounds like a good time. It's the club house over on Meridian Avenue, right?"

They drove off. Paul handed the SMG to Aila. "You take this. Since you went into the red zone first."

She took it but said, "Fully automatic...just not fully loaded. Still, thanks."

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers and there's just not as many guns up here as the states,"

"Still," Little Joe said. "We'll be getting more around here don't sweat that. Those Ese's can help with that. Ya know...this is really going to be better for everyone if the Angels take a beating. Nobody likes them anyway."

"Enit? I remember the biker wars not far from where we live. Kakhnawake. wasn't far from Kebec. In fact their biker wars were more violent than the States. Some little kid got blown up too. Shrapnel from a car bomb."

As they drove Chogan put his MP3 to Time Stand Still as they drove. "I knew I wasn't going to come back home without hearing Rush," Paul said with a smirk. "Yeah well if it aint broke don't fix it."

"More than I can say for your car," Aila told him. "This thing's a piece of junk. How are you gonna be running things and you got the most ghetto car ever? Scratch that. Even in the ghetto people got nicer rides. Paul, don't they got nicer rides in Bohan?"

"Yeah. Most of em are drug dealers though. No working man out there can afford a Sabre or a Stallion those are classic rides,"

"See that's where you're wrong," Said Chogan. "They're stupid in Bohan for that. Same with Los Santos and Carcer City and Vice City, Waston and New Arcadia. You gotta fly under the radar. I'm a rez dog. I'm supposed to be poor. If i'm making money off the game, I want to keep that shit secret. If people find out about it, I got to jail. And what looks more suspicious than a poor guy who can afford a classic car?"

They finally pulled up.

They spotted at least four Native guys talking to some Angels. "Indian Clits and Dead Beats. It must be my birthday," Paul asked, "Hey since when is a clit a bad thing can't we come up with a better diss name for them?"

"Hell I don'y know I aint the one that came up with it. Who cares? It's time to go to work,"

They put their rags back on and Paul, Aila and Joe got out while Chogan stayed behind them. They counted at least eight people. Maybe more when the Indian Clique members were factored in. "What's the plan?" Asked Paul. "We're gonna get the car parked right up on their clubhouse. I got the detonator and we haul ass outta here."

"We'll need a getaway ride," Warned Aila. "Chaska's coming," Chogan said obviously not worried. "He wouldn't miss a fight. Now youse guys need to clear out those IC apples plus the dead beats. There's more of those motherfuckers inside so as soon as you clear them out, get outta the way."

They started to head across the street and and one of the IC members, a lanky guy with dar,k brown hair, light brown skin and a red bandanna around his neck plus a white long t and baggy blue jeans saw them coming. "Oh shit! It's the Rainbow Warriors!" He yelled. Paul fired the shotgon and hit the gang member before he could draw a .380 and the blast took the flesh off the man's left arm. The pellets also hit him in the rib cage. He fell over and Little Joe gunned down two other IC members. He let off fifteen shots his aim was somewhat wild however and only eight of fifteen hit. He dropped an IC member who had a crew cut and wore a Native Pride hat with three rounds in the stomach plus two in the shoulder. The other, a Metis dude who was light skinned with yellowish brown skin, and brown facial hair and shaggy hair wearing a gray sweater and gray jeans, took a round in the right shoulder and another in the head.

Aila finished the fourth member off with three shots from her pistol carrying the SMG in the other hand. Two hit the gangster in the chest and as he fell over, she yelled, "This is what happens to Fort Indians!" She put a final round in his face. At the same time she was doing this and Little Joe was lighting them up, Paul fired his shotgun at an Angel, a Caucasian with bushy blonde hair bright blue eyes, standing at five foot eleven, and arms so hairy he looked like a blonde werewolf. He hit the man in the chest with the blast. The man fell over bleeding and a few more pellets hit another Angel, a bald caucasian man with brown eyes and a blonde beard. He hit him in the left jaw. He fired another blast hitting another Angel in the skull. He blew the top half off of his head off.

The Angels fired at them and Paul, Aila and Little Joe took cover behind Chogan's Washington and they fired at the windshield as Chogan drove forward. The windshield cracked as the bullets hit it. An Angel came out discharging a Mossberg. "Fuckin prairie niggers! This is why we can't have IC as friends! The Warriors always gotta send a war party after us!" Yelled an Angel with blonde hair and blue eyes standing at six feet tall and a beard. He looked not far from Paul's age. Paul fired from cover at the guy hitting him in the right leg. He blasted the man's knee cap out and bone was also exposed as he fell over plus his testicles were hit. The racist Angel was in a world of pain and his howls of agony showed it.

Aila, meanwhile, dropped three Angels as she unloaded with the automatic until it clicked empty. She killed two of them and wounded a third. Little Joe, reloading his pistol, went up and finished the third one off. The doorto the clubhouse opened and a man with an M4 came out firing. Chogan put a knife on the pedal of the car and bailed and it hit the guy as he was coming out. The man had got off about nine shots but as he was hit his Carbine rolled off the car. Chogan grabbed it. With one pull of the trigger, he hit the man in the Adams apple wit the shot. More were firing at them from inside the clubhouse and za few were coming out from around the side of it with pistols, shotguns and Assault Rifles drawn. Paul fired the shotgun hitting Angels until it clicked empty and Aila fired her Handgun arefully picking shots but then they ran out onto the street to get away from the clubhouse. Chogan got the detonator out and was goinng to pull it but he waited for Little Joe to get clear.

Just then, Chaska pulled up in a yellow Rebel and hollered, "Get in!" He opened the door part way enough to fire an AK-47 from the seat and he let off twenty rounds, hitting four Angels but there was still four more gunning and they were rolling in heavy. They started to shoot for the truck too and Paul saw that there was another Native female in the truck. They jumped into the back and as they did, Chogan hit the detonator several times.

The blast was deafaning and it broke the windows of both doors on the Rebel plus the one in the back and Paul's ears were ringing like crazy but the Angels were thrown to the ground as the Greenwood detonated blowing the clubhouse, along with several Zombies out front up with it. They tore away from there down the street. The girl in the passenger seat also fired a Handgun out the window as they drove away. She fired hitting two out of the injured Angels.

"Oh yeah, this is my boy Paul. Paul, this is Dawn Young Deer. She's down with the homies outta Victoria,"

She was pretty. She was maybe eighteen or nineteen and Cree like Chogan and Little Joe. Around Paul's age. She wore a black parka with a hood. Her hair was long and wore down unlike Aila who's was in braids. They drove back to the club house. Chogan announced he would be taking a nap but before he did, he told him, "Hey you know what? You brought us that white and you didn't have to, bro. So for that we're gonna show some grattitude. You can take that pound of meth with you when you go back to the states."

"I aint leaving just yet. I'm gonna stick around a bit.l If I head straight back it'll seem like I'm a dope dealer for sure. But why are you giving me ice to take back?" The Cree gangster shrugged. "I figured you probably don't have the good shit down in Bohan. It's the city those meth labs in the cities get shut down quick. This is purer quality grade tick tick, skin. I'm talking back woods rural lab shit. Got it off our Asian connections."

"Be careful with those guys, man. Especially the dudes mixed up with the Tong. If shit goes sideways you could end up at war with a international mob group and that won';t be good for any of us."

"I hear ya man...I wish you could stick around but the RCMP will be looking to lock your red ass up if not the tribal police. You gotta get outta dodge until you can clear your name. Look, I appreciate the blow. We'll talk later."

Paul went out into the main area of the clubhouse to see Little Joe, Chaska and Dawn huffing. "Hey, Mohawk. You want some?" Asked Chaska. "Nah...that shit'll fuck you up..."

"Man that's the point!" Little Joe said with a laugh as he was already fucked up. He looked at Dawn and said, "You shouldn't do this."

"Why not? Am I gonna ruin a future I don't have?"

She huffed next. Paul saw that Aila was about to do it too. Paul walked to the door. "Where ya going?" Little Joe howled after him. "For a walk," He said, angry at witnessing the self destruction. "It's fucking cold, enit? You'll freeze your balls off," Chaska said. "I don't care," He growled. He walked outside not even bothering to get a jacket. He'd left his jacket in the car but he wanted to feel the cold. He looked up at the night sky as the snow flakes fell on him from the heavens. The sky, the country, was all beautiful. He had forgotten what it was like out here. As he walked alone in the snow putting his hands in his pockets, he contemplated the beauty of what he was seeing now and the ugliness inside the club house.

Chogan was not a huffer but if he allowed it to go on he was an enabler. Maybe he didn't know. Either way things were fucked up. This was one aspect of back home on his own rez he didn't miss either. Even if the drug use wasn't as bad as a lot of other reserves or as bad as the it of Winnipek where city skins went through the same hell as those on the rez, he didn't like seeing people drown themselves in alcohol either. They had been victorious against their enemies today but what good was it? To survive to defeat their enemies only to come back home and destroy themselves?

_2014_

He knew he would have to stick that BGA member soon. He just needed the right opportunity. He had finished working out and he walked to go shower. Just then he saw two blacks in front of him. One of them was the Carson Avenue thug that had accompanied the CGF member he had stabbed. "You didn't really think the Aryans were going to let you pin that shit on them, did you? They may be racist mothafuckas and they may love to stick a brother as much as we like sticking them. But they aint finna let themselves get blamed for some shit they didn't do."

Paul could sense two more behind him. "I told you we'd be seeing you," The Baller from before was behind him along with another drove his elbow into the Baller hitting him in the face and did another to the gut of his friend. He then followed up punching the Carson gangster in the face. The other Family member was a Davis gang member. He swung on Paul hitting him with two blows to the face. The Baller from before was large his partner was about average height. The family gangster from Davis was about Paul's height. He grabbed Paul from behind and the Carson gangster got up punching him in the stomach. Paul head butted the Davis Neighborhood gangster and the man's nose bled.

He threw him to the ground so that he couldn't get away and just like that, Paul went from defending himself to being kicked on the ground and the four were rushing him. He tried to get up only to get a kick in the face by the Baller from before. He kept his head down as they kicked him in the sides. "What you covering your head for, bitch? You aint getting loced in."

Paul groaned coughing as they began to stomp him. The Carson thug stopped them and pulled out a shiv.

The Carson gangster added, "Oh and your sweat lodge homies aint coming to come back you up. It's not personal i'm sure they would if they could but uh...we arranged for a random sweep. So the guards are tossing their motherfucking cell and they can't move until they're done. We got maybe another two minutes. More than enough."

Just then, several men ran up tackling them. He recognized a couple of the Marabunta guys from the bathroom plus the Vago shot caller. There was five of them. They threw blows back and forth and Vasquez ca,me running up. "The hacks are coming you need to cut this shit out."

The Baller spat blood from a busted lip a Marabunta member gave him. "Fucking wetback bitches! Can't ever come at us with the same numbers. Always gotta be two ese's to one brother."

The Vago shot caller sneered, "You mean like you needed four mayates for one Indio?"

The gang members warned. "This shit aint over, cuz. We coming back. You think we fucked you up today? Just wait."

"I'll be counting the seconds," Paul said with sarcasm.

They walked off and the cholo looked at Paul. "You got cut, ese. Your arm," He looked and saw blood dripping down. "You gotta watch out in here. Half the time you think you're getting punched you're really getting stabbed. Or cut. You gotta always watch everybody's hands."

Vasquez turned to Paul, "When is enough gonna be enough? When you're dead? When one of us is?"

"I'm working on doing something that could help protect all of us," Paul said. "I'm gonna need him to get got as soon as possible though to make that happen. I'll ask for the work transfers for all of you right now. This little incident is going to be all the justification we need for it. But now you really gotta deliver."

"What is he asking you to do, Paul?" Asked the Tongva. "Don't worry about it. The less you know the better."

"I'm not a snitch. You know that. But if what you're going to do is going to put more of us at risk, I can't let you do whatever it is..."

"Right now, all I give a fuck about is getting this cut taken care of. You want me to stay out of trouble, bro? I get it. Even though I know you got my back. But the blacks intended for the screws to search your cells. They paid them off so that I'd be alone."

"That's why you shouldn't work out alone," Stated Vasquez. "I wasn't. There was other skins in the gym but I finished before anyody else did," The cholo gang leader shook his head at that rookie mistake. "Damn, this really is your first time, huh."

"Don't you worry, I'm learning quick."

Vaswuez asked the Vago shot caller, "How are you going to get a transfer based on this? You know better than to snitch. And if you don't you won't find whatever shank."

"Maybe not but I can suggest a search too. Get them to toss their cells. They'll find a bloody jailhouse knife. It aint snitching exactly but if we get it done fast enough it'll happen before they can get rid of the evidence."

"I gotta take him to the infirmary," Velaaquez insisted. "Chale, homes. We got it from here. We gotta discuss something. We'll see to it that he gets there safe."

"I can't let that happen. I already wasn't there before and look what happened."

Sleepy stated, "Look, I let you take Marty Gonzales under your wing without a problem, didn't I? No retaliation no pedo from the homeboys. It's a bad time to start deciding to try and go straight and narrow while still locked down but I'm not gonna go off about it. Now I need you to do me this favor. You're Tongva, I'm Mexica. I need this favor. I'm already going to be keeping the blacks off your asses."

"All right...he just better not get killed. The Aryans already shanked two of my guys last year. We don't want a repeat of that."

"No hay pedo, ese,"

As they walked Sleepy told him, "Listen, that's a bad flesh wound but I doubt the placas would call that attempted murder. I can do a bit more to justify getting your gente the transfer and away from the mayates if they seem to pose a more dangerous threat. And it's already going to take some doing to make sure they don't try and put you in pc. Sometimes fuckers get put in there whether they ask it or not."

"What are you saying to me?"

The Marabunta member told him, "A cut like that is just a little boo boo, pues. You need a manly gash. We know how to do it in a way that you won't die but it'll be enough to have the prison administration take it serious. Plus, for the homeboys you killed on the outside, it'd be satisfaction. Eye for an eye."

"You're not killing me. So what would be the satisfaction in that?"

"I'd still be satisfied. immensely fucking satisfied."

The Marabunta member was named Rafa. "Fine. But I better not die. Because I don't know if you heard of Santa Muerte? He's my friend. Some might say we're carnales. If anybody could and would find a way to avenge me it'd be him."

"Orale, puto," The gang member said. "But you're gonna be in pain."

With that, he stabbed him. He got him in the right arm and the right chest. Paul collapsed falling over in pain, as blood gushed from the wound. Rafa handed the shank to a Vago from Rancho. Sleepy helped Paul into the infirmary.

"Fuck that bastard got me..."

"He needs help!" Yelled Sleepy. The nurses and doctors came running.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed. So the Red Warriors are based on the Mantitoba Warriors. I wanted to give some insight into some of Paul's criminal past. So Dawn is visually based on Roseanne Supernault from Blackstone who plays Natalie Stoney, and she was also in Rhymes For Young Ghouls. Aila is visually based on Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs and her character of the same name in Rymes For Young Ghouls._

_Chogan is visually based of Michael Holdon who plays Josh on Blackstone, Little Joe is visually based on Cody Bird from Blackstone. Their characters Momo and Josh are troubled rez youth who huff and frankly they were bot scum fucks. If you see Blackstone which Zilla 2000 as seen two episodes of you would see why. They weren't there for Natalie's character. _

_As for Chaska he is visually based on Michael Spears. _

_Victoria Park is based on the Alexandria Park neighborhood of Toronto, Atticus is based on the Atkinson Co-op community._

_For some rez slang_

_a sav is a term describing a person who must do things in the most ghetto_

_way possible. No it's not derived from savage but salvage which when you know the context of that, it makes sense._

_Ace means to us what cool does to whites._

_Kaw is like saying not even._

_Frog skins is money._

_Rez rocket is a car the equivalent of a hooptie._

_Also Kebec is based on Quebec, Kakhnawake is based on Kahnwake since i changed and edited._

_Terento is Toronto_

_Winipek is based on Winnipeg, Canada as Winnipeg is derived from Winnipek the Cree word for muddy waters._

_Victoria is based on Alberta Canada._

_As for the Mad Dogz they are based on the African gang the Mad Cowz I know not all of certain gangs might be in the areas shown but Manitoba is the next province west from Ontario. _

_The Original Project Boyz are based on the Project Originalz gang in Toronto an African Canadian gang. I didn't get a chance to show it but the Warriors were hitting them up as kind of a favor to the vagos in Toronto and yes there are Surenos in Toronto and even Montreal it's kinda strange because you got cholos speaking English Spanish and French, yeah French. _

_Also since Zilla 2000 talks about how many blacks speak French in Louisiana well it's the same as far as a lot of Crees in Canada and Crees are the largest First Nations tribe in Canada. I mean some of my people speak French too but not as many as those who speak English and also Mohawk. I mean sure we were initially attacked by the French in like 1603 but I mean in later years we spolke mostly English and Mohawk out of spite for the French where as some tribes like Cree or Ojibwa had better relations with the French and bitter relations with the British. But at least my tribe and theirs sided with Tecumseh during the war of 1812. _

_The conversations they had on asses is based on stereotypes I've heard and it's not true and well even if it is true, it's not true for mexican women and what they were saying n response to that stereotype is what i basically would say. Cause i know the deal. Even if American Indian were flat there are curvier other nationalities within our people but there are curvy northern girls too. Especially with Cree women it can really vary even within the same tribe. _

_Some are skinny some are chunky some got ass some got none. _

_And the irony of when someone says frybread booty to say you got a flat ass well the thing is eating frybread gives women a fat ass I can tell you that shit foir sure and yes it is the crisco. So if you do got a girl with a smaller ass feed her frybread and see whhat happens. Or tortillas for that matter. Flour or corn, homes. And yeay the round booty round belly round hearts thing is def true. _

_As for the huffing i hate to say it but it is a common problem on a lot of rez's with drug use and all and it is shown on Blakstone. Seriously if you want to see a good drama on Rez Life heck it out on Netflix. And Pauls aving to walk outside is kind of my own way of saying what I might do if i was in a situation where people were using and even physically i can't stop them, well I just wouldn't want to witness it. If you want to knpow how i was about adults drinking even ause i had always heard about ythe alcoholism ibn my fmily I was the kid that would pour peoples beers out even if I kneew I'd get in trouble for it. I hate to see our own huffing though or drunk. It's such a waste. _

_And if you see Smoke Signals there is a scene where Victor starts chucking his dads beers at his dads truck and that is pretty much how I am in a nut shell. When you hate seeing people drunk you get rid of it no matter wat even if they can just get more. It's the solution a child would come up wit. And yes I do consider alcohol a drug even if drunks wouldn't agree we're taught that it is in school._

_Anyway, so that was the lemon for Ivan and Sugar. Thing about her is she is kind of based off Megan Good';s character in Waist Deep too anmd this sort of revealed that. I might have Ivan help her find the shooter of her son in future chapters. _

_As for the scene where Paul let the Marabunta member stab him, that is based on an episode of Oz where Miguel Alvarez allowed Chico to stab him so that their beef would end. This was obviously for a different reason but it does offer some satisfaction for the Marabunta member who may not have liked that they now have to be cool with him cause Sleepy said so. So yes they will be on lockdown due to the stabbing. They were on lockdown before but I had some time pass by. And now they'll be back on it again. Paul is going to have to kill the BGA member still but a trip to te infirmary will give him a sneaky way he might be able to get it done. _

_Also how do you think things will play out with the AV in there?_

_Also Fort Indian is another way to say apple or sellout because forts were a army thing and if you were a fort Indian you were helping the army. And as a matter of fact I hear this meme going around the internet about blacks and how the word picnic has racist origins and I don't know if it's true i mean many blacks say it is and the meme says why it is and if that meme is true then I get it but I just needed to see some proof then again maybe I should just ask Zilla or somebody who may know. Then again I can tell you that the term hold down the fort actually is racist cause back in the day it meant watch out for Indians. _

_So as for Ivan, I wanted to show a side of him where it;s just after the shooting at the start of the story and he's disillusioned about what he's done and what's happened. It took him years before he started to have the Soviet mindset. That thing about toilet paper i keep hearing that about communist countries. _

_You know I have issues with Communism and Capitalism. Honestly, I'm with Scarface on that one. On one hand he said what communism is not owning nothing be told what to do but then he said you know what capitalism is? Getting fucked. The two truths are not mutually exclusive/. That';s all im saying. Anyway, that's all fornow. Stay tuned. Who you wanna see in a lemon now? Also I'm sorry i wanted to include Packie in this but this chapter took long enough as it is and I wanted to get this updated again. I promise, next chaptter...I'll give you an overload of Packie in LC the next several chapters to make up for it. _

_Thing about my lemons too, I try to make te woman co,me first because I find it stupid how in movies and sex scenes you got couples having orgasms at the same time yeah that NEVER happens. Or almost never. I mean ideally the guy would get the woman off and then he'd blow. A lot of times the opposite happens but orgasm at the same time you gotta be some yoga type of person. I ad asked a question about that online and motherfuckers started saying how i must be inexperienced and it's like no, I've had sex before you're the ones who think something that isn't common is common look I don't care how many people have done it it's not common. They'd be the exception not the rule. Besides what's wrong with getting the woman off and then you nut? Nothing wrong wiyth it. Nice guys finish last. _

_So next chapter as we peek into one year in the future, Paul will meet the female doctor who will be handling his wounds. And they'll get their work transfer. That kind of ,manipulation may seem like dry snitching or whatever but on both orange is the new black and oz in any group you can often see the leaders of groups pulling strings like that for more regular inmates they can move you around get you reassigned that kind of thing. I won't say how but at one point Paul is going to the SHU though. _

_Anyway, rant and authors note over. Till next time. _


	30. Abduction

_Several Weeks Earlier _

_Neto_

_White Trash Compactor_

He was soon driving off to go and intercept whatever was going down with the O'Neill brothers. He rode with Ortega this time. "So what do you think of this guy, Trevor Phillips?" Asked Ortega. "I don't know. He's unstable. In a way, he's like me but if I fuck up too bad I'd be held accountable. Problem with a guy like that is who are you accountable to when you're independent like that?"

"No say. But he's all right bro he's done right by me so far. I'd rather work with him than a bunch of biker maricones who used to be run by a snitch."

"No disrespect, O but what the fuck. You know Los Aztecas has had snitches too. Don't you remember that one poor motherfucker that was Onda a few years back came from Aztecas, right? Then his supposed to be homeboys get jealous of him and say he's a snitch when he wasn't. They green lkit his ass tried to kill him and then crippled him instead and he fucking snitched anyway! The one vato that wasn't a snitch was given all the reason in the world to do it!"

"Yeah I hear you compa but he should have just..I don't know, used any influence he might have still had cause some people knew he was no rata. He should have had the putos that tried to smoke him iced themselves. Or taken it to Onda."

"Onda was the one that green lit him. I aint gonna get ahead of myself and speak out of turn but honestly, I like the way shit is down south. No mob to pay taxes too. Don't get me wrong I respect old school Onda and I like the inovative way that Nuevo Onda came out on top when they were the underdog and I respect Onda out of New Austin cause they weree setting up shot in a place where there was already older gangs in play. Hostile turf."

"Yeah that's some bizaro world shit isn';t it? You got New Austin Onda being a San Andreas based gang that's started by New Austin inmates and then on the other hand New Austin Syndicato is started by New Austin inmates in San Andreas sticking together. Talk about having shit reversed."

"Yeah well I wouldn't say that too loud if I was you, pues. Onda runs this state."

"I know. I'm just saying. Then again, I guess I'd rather do that than work with Trevor."

"Hey, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

Santa Muerte chuckled. "Si te gustan los jefes que son impredecibles y probablemente obtener alta de su propia oferta."

(If you like bosses that are unpredictable and probably get high off their own supply.)

It was true that he used meth now but he never did out of his own supply. In a way he kind of resented being introduced to the shit.

"Si tú lo dices. Oye, déjame hacerte una pregunta, hombre."

(If you say so. Hey let me ask you a question, man)

Neto looked at the gang leader.

"¿Es usted un Chiapaneco o un Cabezone? La verdad sea dicho que su acento suena como ambos y es un pedacito difícil de decir. Oigo a Chiapas más, pero el Yucatán está allí también."

(Are you a Chiapaneco or a Cabezone? Truth be told your accent sounds like both and it's a bit hard to tell. I hear Chiapas more but the Yucatan is there too.)

Neto sighed. "Ambos. He vivido en la Ciudad de México también. Así que también podría decir que soy un chilango."

(Both. I've lived in Mexico City too. So you could also say I'm a chilango. )

Ortega shook his head with a scoff. "No hay mames, wey. Mi familia es de allí y sí que sabes que un poco hablar como si fueras de allí también pero mierda sólo un fuera de towner nos llamaría chilangos. El término respetuoso es Capitalino."

(No mames, wey. My family's from there and yeah you know you kinda talk like you're from there too but shit only an out of towner would call us chilangos. The respectful term is Capitalino.)

Neto chuckled. "I show respect but only when given. Not if it isn't."

They pulled up to the spot getting out. Big Demon arrived as well and so did Gata, Renata, and Chela. To his surprise in addition to seeing Gordo and Tiny, he also saw Paul. "The fuck you doing here, bro?"

"Hey, let the homie get his feet wet. The Families are boys. It's time to work with men. Besides we could use an extra gun. Cause as much as I thought it was just going to be these rednecks here, it aint like that, carnal. They got some clients coming and I want to see who they are first."

Demon had a Spas 12, Gordo had a Mac-11 and a .44, Tiny had a M3, Gata had an AK-12, Pajaro had an IMI Galil, Morena had an Uzi, Chela had an AR-15, Dimples had a Heckler &amp; Koch FABARM FP6.

Johnny, Clay, Terry, Malc and Deshawn were approaching each of them with a black mask on. Johnny had an M4A1, Terry had an AK-47, Clay had an M-16 like he had used in Vietnam, Malc had a Mac-11, and Deshawn had a Type 54 Rifle.

Neto knew then that they had hidden their bikes a ways from the farm. That was good. Paul carried an AN-94 Assault Rifle. They heard motorcycles. "What the hell, I thought you told the prospects to hang back, brother?" Johnny said scolding Terry. "I did. They aren't ready for this," The blonde biker replied.

Clay Simmons had a pair of binnoculars. "Johnny we got bad news. Angels are coming in."

Neto looked at the black biker. "Serio? I thought those fuckers are in Northern San Andreas. They aint supposed to be down here. I aint even a biker and I know that. Holcans don't like them out here."

Demon shook his head. "Sabes que I'm gonna have to get some of the Holcan Brotherhood out here too Oso told me they had a shootout with the Angels out in Paleto."

"There's no time for that, homes," Tiny said. "We gotta just take them here."

"Motherfucker! Trevor was right! He maybe an asshole but these guys are bigger assholes if they want to cut into our business!" Johnny growled. Neto turned to Johnny and Ortega. "Orale. Which one is Barney?"

"No sé. I got an idea. One of us should get in close enough and take a picture of them while they're meeting."

Gordo chuckled. "Why don't we send the outta towner?" Neto told him, "Motherfu..." Gordo told him, "Tranquilo. You and me are good. I was talking about this poo butt right here," He beckoned to Paul.

Gata rolled her eyes, "Take a break, G. You don't gotta be an asshole every day of the week."

"There's guards over there."

"What are you scared?" Gordo sneered. "No. And your fat ass would get hit before you got within twenty five feet. But I',m saying there's really no way to do this without getting close enough and not getting exposed."

"Hey he is just a boy," Clay stated. "Hey, nobody asked your opinion you geriatric fuck," Paul shot back. "This aint 1973."

"You should show your Elders some respect," The man said. Neto told Paul, "Hey chill out, P, I got your back. Jut go in as quiet as you can I'll be watching over you with this. Anybody unessecarily in your way I'll take them down but you're going to have to hide the bodies. You got your phone, right?"

Paul nodded. He started to sneak in. "You may want to check your boy," Clay told him.

"Look, don't let his age fool can hold his weight. Vatos from Liberty just like you guys. I don't know why Demon's got him out here for this specifically when he's already doing something else for us but fuck it."

"They really call you Saint of Death?"

Neto chuckled. "I'm no Saint."

He aimed down his sight on the PSG 1. He had attached a suppressor to it. Paul was taking cover on the side of a barn. Neto was communicating via headset. "Okay, Oso, I'm gonna take these two down and you're gonna drag them inside the barn, entiendes? We gotta do it fast while they're distracted though by the bikers."

Paul agreed but then he said, "Actually, can you just take out the guy on the right side? I got the guy on the left."

"Have it your way," Neto said. He aimed firing at the back of the skull of the other guard. The guard who was still alive saw this and his eyes bugged out but Paul put a hand around his mouth disarming him taking his pistol and drug him inside slitting his throat from ear to ear and he let the man fall to the ground inside the barn as blood sprayed the walls like a geyser. Just then, Neto told him, "Shit, ese you need to hide. I see a couple cabrones coming your way..."

Paul hid behind a stable. One of the O'Neill guards came in and started to take a piss. Neto took him down with a shot to the brainstem. He told Paul, "Hey this might seem dangerous but try and get that last hillbilly inside."

Paul noticed cigarette smoke on the outside of the barn being blown. "Hurrty up in there, Pete," The man said. "The Angels is here. We gotta make sure they don't try nothing funny," The man wore a confederate flag hat, a Lynard Skynard shirt, and he had a graying beard and gray hair and blue eyes. He also carried an AK. "Psst!" Paul beckoned. He came in saying, "The fuck you doing taking a shit? I don't wanna see that..."

The man came in and saw Paul. Before he could raise his Rifle, Paul drove the blade into his jugular and removed it just as fast. The man fell over and sprayed blood all over him. "Gross! I got pig blood all over me!" Paul exclaimed almost a little too loudly. "You're doing good, loco. Now we just need you to get that picture bro. Snap one and send it to Trevor,"

He crept to the outside of the barnm on the other side and took a picture of a Caucasian male. He then sent it to Trevor.

Paul

A text came back from Trevor saying, **Nope. That's Elwood. Try again.**

He came out a little bit further seeing the men who were meeting with Angels. He snapped a shot but it wasn't good enough. It was a sideway picture but then, since he was the one taking all the risk and Trevor supposedly knew this guy, it made sense that he should be the one to be able to tell even from a sidways pic. He sent him another and the return text said, **Can't see his face.**

He rolled his eyes. _Really, Trevor?_

He ventured out a bit more. He took the picture and got the guy this time. Just then, a Caucasian male fell off the roof of the farm house. "What the fuck..." He breathed. Neto said, "Calma, carnal. That gavacho was drawing a bead on you."

The redneck who Paul had taken a picture of called out, "Goddamn it, Rufus I told ya not to get drunk on century duty!"

The Angel leader approached the redneck leader. "So you're looking to expand into Blaine County are ya?"

"Yeah you might say that. The Losers MC are down here and we think this county is just ripe for the pickings. You got a great local setup but we got the network to go all around Southern San Andreas."

"Yeah well I reckon we got a mutual enemy, don't we?"

He got a text back that said **Bingo.**

It was the guy. He was a Caucasian male of about five foot nine, with dirty blue jeans and a brown flannel jacket and a signaled to the others to start coming in hot. He fired a burst of rounds dropping three rednecks on the spot. He hit two of them in the back, the first one went down and he fell over with five rounds in his back and as he fell over he took four more rounds in the chest. The second gang member was hit in the back as well with eight rounds and three more hit the man in the back of the head. The third gang member was hit with several rounds in the face, the first of which took out the man's left eye socket.

Neto fired a shot hitting another guard with a shot through the throat. Johnny, Clay, Terry, Malc and Deshawn came in hot unloading rounds and three Angels were dropped instantly by the storm of rounds from the invading gangsters. "Go back to San Fierro ya fucking dead beats!" Yelled Johnny.

The Aztecas came running too and they were all blazing. In addition to Neto, Demon, Ortega Gordo, Tiny, Chela, Gata, Morena, there was also five more Aztecas from the Blaine County clique. A female wearing cholo style clothing dressed more like a male wearing brown khakis anda blue plaid shirt with her hair tied back and who had penciled eyebrows, the light skinned Chicana had an AK-47 a bald vato who wore his head shaved and had sunglasses on plus a Pounders jersey and baggy jeans, who carried a Mac-10, there was a paisa from the state of Guererro who stood at five foot seven with a crew cut and dark brown skin who wore a similiar style of shirt to the chola but with black dickies creased and a blue LS hat on backwards. He had a Mossberg 590.

The fourth was a cholo of maroon ancestry, though he did look indigenous he was from the Eastern coast of Mexico and had visibally partial black ancestry too. His hair was curly, though not kinky, and his skin was a mahogany shade. He wore a white wife beater and black jeans plus a blue bandanna around his neck. His weapon of choice was an fifth gangster was half Mexican and half Chinese but Chinese from Mexico. He had a shaved head and wore a long blue t shirt with dark blue jeans short and knee high socks. He had two Desert Eagles.

They let off a storm of rounds as they ran towards the cover of the barn. Ortega's G36 let off twenty rounds and hit one of the O'Neill goons plus two Angels. The O'Neill gang member took five rounds in the shoulder on the left side and two more exited out the front going through his sternum. "Chinga tu madre, cabron!" He yelled as the first of the Angels he shot was hit with six rounds in the abdomen. "Usted paletos han jugado con nuestro negocio por última vez!"

(You hicks have played with our business for the last time!)

The third Angel took the rest of the rounds as both legs and he tried to fire but he dropped the weapon he had in pain as he saw his friend writing in agony.

Malc and Deshawn got down near the house Malc letting his SMG spray and he hit another Angel with twenty three rounds in the abdomen. Deshawn emptied his magazine at two dead beats who were taking cover behind their bikes.

"Just like Liberty City, bitches! You couldn't kill me then you aint killing me now!" Yelled Deshawn as he hit one of the men in the forehead. Neto picked off two more guards overlooking the house. The chola with the Assault Rifle managed to mow down two hired O'Neill farm hands one she hit with seven rounds in the size of the head, decorating his brains all over the ground while the second, she destroyed the ligament in his right arm. An Angel fired from cover, hitting her. He'd hit her with a Handgun with four rounds in the back. "Shit, I'm hit!" She cried and the maroon Azteca rushed to her side to try and help her up.

The Angel, a Caucasian male with bushy blonde hair and a thick beard plus a denim Angels jacket snatched up an AK-47 dropped by one of the deceased O'Neill's and let it rip. He hit the already wounded chola with two rounds in the stomach and he wounded the cholo trying to help her with two rounds in the left leg. The man fell over but he wasn't dead.

He aimed at the The Lost MC members next and he fired hitting Terry with one round in the arm all though it was a graze wound. "Ahhh!" The Lost member cried out, "Fucking dead beat asshole!" He fired back letting the gang member have twenty rounds in the abdomen. "What's the matter we didn't kick your asses enough in Alderney?!" He shouted. Johnny saw more Angels riding in in gang Burritos and Zombies. He fired hitting the driver at first the rounds just cracked the windshield but as he stepped further to the left, the rounds went through the passenger door and window and the man was hit in the left thigh from four rounds through the door plus two to the collar bone.

Clay fired at the passenger as he got out of the passenger seat up front. The Angel carried a Mac-10 and Clay made short work of him. The 5.56 rounds hit the gang member in the clavicle and he sprayed blood all over the front of the van. "Nice shooting, grandpa!" Neto chuckled. "Yeah come sit on my lap, sonny boy, I'll give you some candy," Clay replied.

Neto laughed at this and Terry Malc and Deshawn mowed down the three Angels in the back. "Seriously old timer, the fuck are you doing just being a road captain? You're the oldest one here you're probably even one of the originals, right? You should be the Captain of this ship. Not just Road Captain. You got seniority. No pun intended."

"Heavy lies the crown, kid. I don't want it. I might be getting on in years but it needs to be young blood that runs the club. You might have heard of Billy Grey. He was an old timer too but he almost destroyed this club. Johnny is the first president I've seen in a long time that can handle the pressure."

"Yeah but you're not even VP. One of the worst things in life is complacency."

Neto's Sniper Rifle was dry now and he had his Assaut Rifle out. He let off a ten round burst hitting an O'Neill goon.

Meanwhile, Gordo came out from cover blazing his Magnum and he one of the meth dealers in the chest. The man in overalls fell over bleeding out with a collapsed lung. Demon fired the Spas 12 at three bikers who were driving right at him firing SMG's from the bike. He fired hitting the driver of the first bike and he saw the man had a woman on the back. The blast knocked the man off his bike and in turn did the same ti his woman. The woman was thrown off and she hi the ground hard only for her back to be crushed by one of the bikes but this also caused the bike behind her to throw its rider from it into the dirt. Demon was ready for him too sending a blast at the man's face.

Tiny saw that the Angels old lady was suffering and he fired into her head. An old lady got off one of the crashed bikes and started firing at Demon who took cover behind an O'Neill vehicle. Big Demon took a round in the right shoulder but Pajaro appeared firing and hit her in the chest hitting her with nineteen emptied every round into the O'Neill gangsters. Gata, Morena and Chela let off a storm of rounds with Gata dropping an Angel with a head shot, Morena hitting a gangster in the chest with four rounds and Chela hit an O'Neill goon with a head shot.

Malc took three rounds in the right arm from an O'Neill brother, and he sprayed blindly with his good arm from cover and he hit Daryl O'Neill in the left forearm. The redneck retreated.

Meanwhile, the one they were coming for was retreating into the house with several more goons. The Azteca who was part Asian was hit by a headshot from a redneck with a shotgun. The blast only partially hit him in the right temple but it was enough to kill the poor bastard. The paisa gang member was also mowed down by an already wounded Angel with an Uzi.

This Angels's triumph was short loved as he took two rounds in the back from the cholo with the shaved head. However, Barney O'Neill fired an M4 from the window and he hit the bald cholo with seven rounds in the Angels Burrito was rolling in heavy as backup but Ortega unloaded every round he had on them and took four of them down while the 5th was only wounded having taken three rounds in the right rib cage. Ortega cried to Neto, "Oye, compa we need to get this fucker and get outta here! I'm sure Demon would agree!"

"Yeah I got a big ass hole in my shoulder, so I aint complaining. Somebody snatch that piece of shit up!"

_Paul_

He had taken seven men down four O'Neill's and three Angels. HGe had to reload now. He tried to get into the house but he took five rounds from a redneck who fired an MP5 at his chest. He fell over but rolled to the left of the window before the man could sweep rounds at his head. The rounds went wild as he moved and he took the chance lifting the Rifle firing blindly into the window. He hit him with four rounds in the fire forearm, two rounds in the left arm and three in the stomach.

He went to the right side of the front entrance and he fired into a redneck in the kitchen hitting him in the right knee cap. The man fell over and Paul let him have a burst into his jawline. He reloaded coming in and he took five rounds in the back. He fell over. The redneck was a fat man wearing a white wife beater. His neck and face was sunburned. He looked at Paul with triumph. Suddenly, he fell over as he was shot in the back. Paul looked to see a familiar chola standing over teh man. It was Dimples. "What..."

"You and Santa Muerte saved me once. I owed you one..."

She offered him her hand. He stared at it a moment then he was helped to his feet. He heard the screeching of tires outside and saw a Lost van pull up. "Hey I thought the prospects were back at Stab City?" Cried Terry. "Guess not," Johnnny shot back. They fired upon the house. Barney fired out the window hitting Johnny with two rounds in the left shin and one round went through his right shoulder. Paul fired a burst of rounds into Barney's right leg and foot. The man fell over howling and his three goons with him turned their fire on him but Dimples fired dropping one of the men with a blast to the throat which tore into his neck and his head was barely hanging on.

Part of the blast also hit the man next to him in the right side of the chest. Paul kicked Barney in the face. The man was out cold and Paul grabbed the man lifting him up carrying him on his back. "Come on, Jethro. We're going for a little ride."

Dimples chuckled at this. "You're pretty strong eh," He shook his head. "I've been taking trash out all my life."

They waited until it was safe to go outside. Neto was covering Johnny. He instructed the Aztecas to retreat back to Ortega's gang hideout and that he would help Paul get the meth cook back to Ortega's trailer. The three prospects were shooting it out with what remained of the O'Neill bros but they were soon mowed down by Assault Rifle fire. "Shit! If they would have stayed back they'd be alive!" Yelled Clay.

Paul looked at Dimples and said, "I don't care if the bikers don't like it. We're taking him out of here in that," He ran for it and Neto, Demon, Morena, Pajaro, Gata, Tiny, Chela, Gordo, covered him laying down fire on the remains of the rednecks. They got into the van nd Paul got behind the drivers seat while Dimples guarded the outcold O'Neill brother. Neto joined them in the back seat.

Ortega drove up front. "This shit is too hectic, hombre. These fucking rednecks weren't as much of a pushover as I thought," Ortega stated. "Yeah well a bunch of methed out bikers the fuck did you expect? They're right wing gun nuts."

"I know, ese it's just that they're small time, que no? And that doesn't necessarily mean pushover, hell Trevor is small time but he's got juevos. These fools are just...I don't even know how they've even lasted this long," The Blaine County leader stated. They began to speed off. Paul called to Dimples, "Listen, thanks again..."

"You don't have to thank me. I owed you one. I sill owe Neto one too."

"Shit, I heard about that suicide mission you two pulled back in LS. I'd say with Dimples you made a friend for life," Stated Ortega. "That's bigger than just being a homie from the same clique to where your motivation to stand by your compa is based on money alone. This is way more real than that. You did good. Those pimp animales got what they deserved."

Neto sad, "We don't need to talk about tht right now, O," Dimples told him, "I'm not fragile, ese. We don't need to talk about it but you don't have to tip toe around me either. I aint no punk."

Paul called to the back seat, "Hey Neto can you check that assholes pulse? Want to make sure we're not carrying dead weight," Neto checked him. "Meth cow is still alive, homes."

Dimples sighed, "You know it's kind of fucked up we're working with the Lost today knowing we hit them before with the Families. Do you think they even have an idea we did it? It's some shady shit."

"Yeah well if they knew they'd have probably kil;led us or tried to anywa. In any case it's best if we keep that shit to ourselves," He then added, "And while we're at it, don't say anything around Gordo. I mean yeah it's his ass on the line too but I don't trust that pelon motherfucker. Something about his eyes I don't like. He acts like he's an OG but he doest have the maturity to be one. He's gonna be acting like he's 20 when he's 40."

"If he makes it that long," Neto retorted. "His mouth is gonna get him shot."

"Yeah but why would he say anything? He was in on it," Said Dimples. "Doesn't matter," Ortega said. "Loose lips sink ships and that motherfucker's got the loosest ones I've ever seen."

Paul chuckled, "You should see the guys from CGF," Ortega shook his head. "I'll pass. Anyway, like I said, a guy like that? It's not even like he'd have to say anything to the cops. He'd be liable to shoot his mouth off just around his homeboys. I think we all know just how many homeboys have went down since the beginning of time when somebody has to brag about they did this and they did that. Dry snitching Lamecharcos. Fuck.."

Just then, several rounds sounded off and he saw Johnny K get shot off his bike by a biker. Neto fired out the window as he saw a four man convoy of Angels came riding in. He let off the rounds and knocked two Angels off their bikes. Dimples threw open the van door and let her shotgun ring out firing two shots and she sent the Angels from their bikes as well. Johnny was unconscious with two rounds in his right forearm and one in his left leg. He wouldn't be able to ride for a while if he survived this. "Shit! Fucking dead beats tried to kill our prez!" Yelled Deshawn. Neto got out grabbing the fallen president. "If he can;t ride, we'll keep him safe! You guys head back to Stab City!"

"He better not die!" Warned Clay. "He won't. These gunshots aren't exactly good but he can survive. He's going to be in pain for a while though. You're going to have to make sure he rests for a long time before he rides again."

"Look, I know a guy...a guy that can fix him up. Works for Trevor. He's a surgeon at Sandy Shores Medical. I'm gonna call him up and tell him to meet you."

"He can't just meet you at Stab City?"

"The Angels might try and hit us back. We need a place for him to lay low. We can't lose him. Me and that boy been through too much together to lose him to any dead beats ya hear?"

"I'll do my best."

Terry called, "You save his life and if he's able to ride still, there'll be something special in it for both of you. We're gonna get outta here before the fuzz gets here!"

Neto shut the van door. He kept pressure on the wounds. Johnny woke up for a moment. "Ahhh shit! Christ...i'm fucking hit..."

"Stay calm, cabron. You get in a panic, your heart will start to pump blood faster and you'll bleed out. Your leather clad friends wouldn't want that shit happening."

"I've been shot before...even been knocked off my back before...but I never thought it'd happen again..."

"Shit he's getting pretty pale," Paul said. "That's his skin, homes. Puro juero. He aint like us."

"No, more than usual he's lost a lot of blood, skin," Paul said. "He's gonna need to eat as soon as he gets those slugs out of him too. Replenish his energy."

"Damn they fucked him up, eh..."

"I hope it's worth it to Trevor to get this guy," Ortega remarked. "I mean he better be able to do something with this."

"Yeah, I think Barney's gonna be cooperative," Neto said. The redneck tried to go for the door but Dimples hit him in the side of the face with the shotgun. "You're not going anywhere, puto. Sit down before I cut your fucking balls off!" Screamed the Honduran. "What the fuck do you want from me?!" Demanded the O'Neill cousin.

"You'll find out soon enough," Warned Ortega. "For now, shut the fuck up!"

Just then they heard sirens after them. The police were after them. Neto reloaded his Assault Rifle and fired out the window at the Sandy Shorees police cars. he hit a Caucasian officer with sandy blonde curly hair and green eyes and he hit him in the throat with five rounds. This was the passenger. The driver was a darker skinned Caucasian man and he fired his pistol out the window. Neto grabbed a spare Kevlar vest and held it up in front of him and the rounds hit it. Ortega fired at the officer hitting him with rounds in the chest, initially not killing him but the next five hit him in the throat and chin.

There was four more squad cars on their asses. Neto fired his Assault Rifle hitting the front tires on the first car. He soon ran out as he emptied on the second wounding the driver and killing the passenger. He called to Paul, "Oso, since you're not using it you mind if I take a crack at this thing?"

"Be my guest. I can't shoot it and drive,"

Neto took the 94 and fired out the door and this time he hit the driver with six rounds in the face. The car swerved out of commission. "Fuck they're gonna kill us! Shit! Watch the driving..." Johnny cried as Paul hit a pot hole. "I'm sorry! I'm trying to get away from the pigs!" He cried as he drove off road.

Neto fired at the cop cars lights on top. "I always wanted to do that. Just like Jumanji!" He then let out a psychotic laugh. They were driving near the windmills. Paul was driving them in circles. Neto took out two moire cars but they kept sending more.

Finally Paul yelled, "Hey everybody hold on!" He took a jump on the hill where the windmills were and they flew throiugh the air. A cop car followed them off the jump. The van turned to the side in midair and came crashing. Everybody was banged up. The cop car hit the windmill and it was stopped as it went through the car destroying it. Both cops in the car were killed instantly.

Dimples groaned, "About what I said about me owing you one...I take it back now you owe me one...that wasn't cool, cabron..."

Johnny was crying out and Neto yelled, "What the fuck, pendejo what if you gave this fool internal bleeding?!" Johnny groaned, "Fuck...my neck..."

The van had flipped to the right side up and Paul hit the gas again and they started to speed up. Neto asked him, "Clay said there was a guy who can patch you up. Tell us where to go and we'll get you squared away,"

Johnny moaned, "He'll be at the...Yellow Jacket Inn...fuck...I'm sure Clay called him to meet us...just get us there before more cops show up..."

Before long they finally pulled up. They helped Johnny out. Paul's arm was cut from glass from the window, and Dimples had a gash on her head. Neto yelled, "YOU'RE NEVER DRIVING AGAIN!"

_Conflicts Of Interest_

The Russian American knocked on the door of his boss's house. Grisha answered the door. "Oh well color me surprised. I didn't think the czar of Los Santos would answer his own door," Grisha was smoking a Redwood. "Very funny, mardak. Lucky for you, I am in a good mood. I suppose you are too, yes? Got yourself some pussy from a certain slut in purple?"

Ivan told him, "I don't know what you're talking about. Where is Andrei?"

"That fat idiot is in the living room jerking off your boyfriend Vasily."

He went into the living room and saw that Vasily and Andrei were playing chess. "You're a real piece of work you know that?" Baba Yaga said. "You should be in better mood after sex."

"Oh have you been following me now?"

"Fioletovyy bandana, fioletovoy kozhey, fioletovyye sinitsy, fioletovyye guby. I naverkhu i vnizu," Grisha said with a smirk.

Ivan looked at him as the Russian blew smoke in his face. "All jokes aside, you ever say that shit to me or around me again I'll fuck you up."

"Oh really? You think my father would allow that?"

"I'll break your jaw until it has to be wired shut. Then I'd break your arms and legs. So no writing daddy a note to have him come change your diapers. Don't you think it's time you put your big girl pants on? And stop relying on your father to solve everything for you? The man is getting on in years. He needs to be able to have a reliable heir to succeed him. He can't keep running this family until he's 90 just because of your incompetence."

"At least my father is alive and free. Yours is either dead or rotting in some cell somewhere. Yes, we've all heard stories of the great Mikhail. How he put the fear of God into the hearts of the IAA. Oh yes that's right you communists don't believe in a God."

"Yes and your church believes everybody even Satan will be forgiven one day so if all can be forgiven then whats the fucking point of accountability?"

The thing Grisha said next sounded fairly logical. "I don't know where you heard that bullshit. But for the sake of clarity, i personally believe anybody can be forgiven. Even Satan. Even the idea of an eternal hell fire is somethiung early churches got from pagan religions. If Satan is real there is no reason he cannot ask forgivness also. He has free will. No other angel has this. Think about it. What crime is there a man could do that would be evil enough to warrant an eternity in hell?"

"I don't know...you make a surprisingly good case. You didn't seem like a man of faith. Then again I am not so sure thats a bad thing./ Or a good thing for that matter you just seem like you lack the constitution for it."

"So what do you need?"

Grisha's father spoke up. "We have a job for for you. Overseeing a weapons deal."

Paul

2014

He'd gotten fixed up pretty good and he was now laying in the hospital bed. The doctor was a Puerto Rican with dark brown hair, brown skin and big brown eyes. She had both indigenous and African features. She was beautiful. She cleaned his wound. "Having a hard time making friends, I see."

He winced. "Oh I've got a few here and just turns out those friends arent't well liked."

"Yeah well prison can be a touch place."

"You're a nurse. What do you know?"

She looked at him with contempt for what he said. "I'm a woman in a men's prison. You really going to ask me that? I'm also the doctor not the nurse."

He chuckled speaking Spanish. "Que tal vez es cierto, pero tienes que ir a casa después de su turno. Tenemos que quedarnos aquí."

(That maybe true but you get to go home after your shift. We have to stay here.)

She looked at him, surprised he spoke it. "¿Eres latino?"

(You a Latino?)

"Chale Ninguna mierda de conquistador en mis venas. Pero estamos en una prisión. En el sur de San Andreas."

(Chale. No conquistador shit in my we are in a prison. In southern San Andreas)

"Bueno, ¿asumiste que yo era una enfermera porque soy una mujer o una latina?" She demanded. (Well did you assume I was a nurse because I'm a woman or a Latin?)

"Es posible que no lo sepas, pero eres un india. Al menos en parte. Sé que puede ser una palabra sucia de donde vienes," He told her.

"Así que soy Borigua con algo de sangre negra. ¿Y entonces?"

(So I'm borigua with some black blood. And so?)

"Nothing," He said with a smirk. "Maybe the painkillers got me all loopy. Besides, I did think you're the nurse but not for any of the reasons you said."

She told him, "Still, my name is Dr. La Guerta. Not Nurse La Guerta. Entiendes? ¿Lo entiendes bien?"

(Understand? You understand that well enough?)

He told her, "Okay, Dr. Laguerta. The reason I thought you were the nurse is because I kind of hoped you were."

"Why you got some kind of fantasy? Not gonna happen. Youre an inmate."

"Hey I said nothing about that. That's on you not me..."

"I wasnt thinking about it," She told him firmly. "A lot of inmates just think they have a chance."

"Well the reason why is I hate doctors but nurses are okay."

"Why do you hate doctors?" She smiled somewhat amused. "You hate us or the shots?"

"It was never about the shots. Growing up all the kids are scared of needles back home. It feels like forever ago and it was but I remember. They acted like it would hurt so bad but it's just a little poke and you're done. People thought that meant I might be a junkie some day like my dad was in the 80's. But I never was."

"Well if it's not the needles then what is it?"

"Nurses are delicate. Even with a guy of my size and height. They seem like they're touching you but they're also not. They're good like that. They even usually had soft voices. Even as an adult whether it'd be taking my blood pressure, drawing blood, checking my heart beat, taking my pulse there was always a gentleness to them. They had soft voices too almost every one of them. The kind that makes you halfway listen to whatever they ask and halfwway want to just fall asleep to their voice."

She smiled. "What?" He demanded. "Nothing I just don't think I've ever heard anybody describe anything like that in that way. So then what's wrong with doctors?"

He rolled his eyes. "They want to give us flu shots and all this other shit. I get that vaccines don't cause autism but that doesn't mean they won't fuck you up. They put mercury in them."

"If you say so."

Before long he was alone. He knew he would have to wait until night to steal what he needed to take the BGA member down.

_Mai_

She got a knock at the door. She half expected it to be Jill or Clyde but it wasn't. She was shocked to see her mother and father. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Có phải đó là cách nào để chào hỏi bố mẹ bạn? Hãy cho tôi một cái ôm!" Her mother, a middle aged Vietnamese woman, stood at five foot four. She had light caramel colored skin and almond shaped eyes. She had chest length black hair and was petite. She wore a red and white Ao Dai dress. Her hair was tied back. Her father was wearing a green silk shirt with gold Vietnamese symbols on it and black jeans. She was named Nam Ha Thu.

(Is that any way to greet your parents? Give me a hug!)

She hugged her mother and followed up with her father, Khôi Thu. "Chúng tôi nói với bạn, chúng tôi sẽ có trong thị trấn. Bạn đã quên?" Questioned the father. He was a small but strong man more noticably aged than her mother. Wrinkles from smoking in the past as well as the stress of war had aged him. His once black hair was now white with age. He still resembled his old self to a point and still had some resemblance of youth in his smile and his eyes when he smiled but what had not gotten him by war and stress age had done. He'd still lived a pretty good life however.

(We told you we would be in town. Did you forget?)

"Không, tôi chỉ không biết khi bạn có thể tới, bạn không bao giờ cho một thời gian cụ thể."

(No. I just didn't know when you would be coming you never gave a specific time. )

He then spoke in Engish. "We need a appoinment to visit our little girl? If we'd known you'd be that disconnected well..maybe the military wasn't a good idea."

"But dad..I wanted to serve our country just ike you did. You're the utimate patriot. You...you basically fought for America before you even became American!"

"I fought for Vietnam. I didn't want it to become like Russia. But you're right. My years of service earned me a place in the west. Still. I never wanted any of this for you. But...I understood the calling for it."

"No zoo dua yuav tsum yeej xwb koj tus kheej tshaj kom yeej ib txhiab battles. Ces tus yeej yog tsis tau muab los ntawm koj. Tsis yog cov tubtxib saum ntuj los yog dab los yog saum ntuj ceeb tsheej los yog hauv ntuj raug txim," Replied Nam Ha.

**(It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is cannot be taken from you. Not by angels or demons or heaven or hell. )**

Khôi replied, "Thov, cov poj niam, tsis txhob hais ib co lus uas muab txhua haiv hauj sam. Mai, Koj mus lub tsev teev ntuj?"

( Please, woman, don't quote that heathen Buddha. Mai, Have you been to church?"

Mai was putting on some tea for them to drink. "Tsis tau hnov nws? Hauj sam yog ib ncig ntawm ua ntej uas hneev nyuaj Tswv Yexus!"

(Heathen? Buddha was around before that blow hard Jesus!)

Just then, Ivan stepped up from the other room. "Well who is this?" He offered his hand to each parent. They shook it but Mai's mother asked, "Tại sao bạn sống với người đàn ông bạn không lấy được chồng?"

(Why do you live with men you are not married to?)

Mai was stressed by the question but suddenly Ivan took her by surprise in that he answered her. "Tôi là John. Không Mai cho bạn biết về chúng tôi? Chúng tôi đang tham gia. Chúng tôi chỉ sống với hai bạn cùng phòng khác để tiết kiệm tiền, nhưng chúng ta sẽ có được chỗ đứng riêng của chúng tôi rất sớm."

(I'm John. Didn't Mai tell you about us? We're engaged. We're just living with two other roommates to save money but we're going to get our own place very soon.)

The two looked at him. He was well dressed wearing a suit from Pursues. It was a lie obviously but she thought to herself, _My God, you're a life saver._

Khôi said, "We were going to go out to dinner with our daughter. She didn't tell us she was engaged, i'm afraid she's been very secretive ever since she was discharged from the Army. I have to admit I'm dissapointed, Mai. Why didn;t you tell us?"

Her mother added, "You join us! We go out."

Mai's heart started to beat but Ivan smiles slyly and said, "Nonsense. We can eat here. I will cook the four of us dinner. As Mai will tell you I'm quite the chef."

Mai nervously smiled and said with a chuckle playing along, "He really is..."

_Paul_

_Family Ties_

He arrived at the funeral. He didn't like to dress up but in a way, he somewhat respected the deceased the other hand he didn't. Slim Skillz had been a somewhat standup guy but he had put up with Rhino and his bullshit for too long. On the other hand, if he was really did try and kill Rhino or was going to try to, at least that was decent even if it didn't succeed. The Families were dressed up in colors. He saw green bandannas everywhere. G Note was crying as he was lowered into the ground. CGF members and Forum Gangsters dropped green rags down on the casket. They listened to the preacher drone on as he went onm about his religious bullshit. Finally he shut up and they lowered him in the ground.

After the shit that had happened before he didn't particularly want to be here. Stretch had glassy eyes as he sparked up a blunt. "I been waiting on that nigga to shut the fuck up so we can spark this shit," Rhino growled. G Note told him, "Nigga, have a lil respect. Its a preacher. We want to make sure all Slim's sins get forgiven."

Stretch scoffed So did Rhino. "Man, you know damn well t aint no afterlife. You just go in the ground and you become bird shit. The worms eat your ass, the birds eat the worm they shit you out and that's that," Rhino said. "Best we can do is get these niggas back. Make sure they aint above ground no mo."

"Man, you know that nigga's in hell. Just like we all will. It aint no thing. That's why I'm trying to stay alive long as I can."

He saw the unnamed black dude from before who had been angry with Stretch. He left and tossed a flower onto the asket and flashed the F sign. Stretch called out to the guy, "Yo you too bitch made to kick it with your homies? Fight for the living honor the dead, motherfucker!" Called Stretch. The man yelled back, "Man, eat a dick with your mark ass. I aint your soldier."

Lamar stepped up saying, "Man hold up, homie comeback here! It aint all bad!" The man warned Stretch, "Man some day you gonna mout off to the wrong nigga, 'Harold' and that'll be your last day."

Stretc went for his pistol yelling, "Oh you wanna make good on that, baby boy? What's cracking?" G Note got in the way. "Can't we have one day without no fights and nobody getting shot?"

"Shut up, bitch!" She went to try and get in Stretch's face but two black males held her back. They were both from Davis Neighborhood. "Hey it aint worth it girl. Don't trip. That nigga's been sipping is all."

"Man get off me we aint even from the same hood!"

Paul walked up to Stretch. He was an asshole but he knew he was in on the plot to try and kill Rino too so for now he'd have to play nice. "Hey is that guy gonna be a problem? You want him dealt with?"

Stretch laughed and Rhino said, "Ah hell nah. He aint doing shit to my homie. You lucky yo ass still breathing after taking a swing at me. if it wasn't for Slim and Lamar sticking they neck out for you I'd have been lit your bitch ass up. I'm saying, cuz. Slim's word meant something but now all you got is a punk ass BG, a dumb ass coke and oxy head, and that's it nigga."

"Nigga, i'm right here," Lil King said. "Shut your narrow ass up fool, adults are speaking," Stretch told him. Gerald was even present at the funeral. "ZOh yeaj and this mute motherfucker right here even he aint got no love for you!"

"First off, Gerald doesn't have love for anybody even Lamar and he's done more for him than I have. Either that or he's antisocial. I would be too if i had you as my neighbor. Second, we've seen what having you for a homie gets you. It ends you up right here."

Stretch demanded, "What you saying ths my fault? Were you there?!"

"No. You're OG. I understand that. You get to sit back. Thats your job now. Kick your feet up and get paid. And Lil King's still a a teenager so he's still learning the ropes. But you you're supposed to be at your prime. So tell me. Make it clear to me. How did your tough and mighty ass allow Slim to get shot? It wasn't a group of Ballas it wasn't two or three. It was one. You couldn't watch your boy's ass? Then again maybe he was sitting in the wrong seat and you should have been driving,"

He lifted his pistol up saying, "I'll show you how one Ball Sack got him nigga! Ob fucking serve!" He fired a shot but Stretch, Lamar, G Note and the two black guys from Davis grabbed his arm. Stretch took his pistol. "Nigga,. get your dumb ass in the car and wait for me. You trying to get the rollers all over this funeral, dog? I just got out the pen. You aint getting this back till you earn it."

Rhino stormed off and he turned to Paul, "So what's happening you want beef?"

"You got it all wrong. I want to help."

"Help how?"

"That guy threatened you. Sounds like a defector. Rhino also is kind of a pain in the ass. If you want him gone I can take care of him."

Lamar interupted, "Aint nobody offing nobody in the set..."

"L, shut the fuck up. Aight let me think a minute. Nah. Killing Rhino aint gonna do shit but leave me short another man and as for that other nigga, he's annoying but that's my dog. Maybe we could work something out though, cuz. For starters..." Just then several Caucasian men ran forward with their pistols drawn. "On your knees! Which one of you assholes fired that shot?"

"None of us did," Lamar replied. Just then, several rounds went off and each of the plain clothes officers were mowed down by automatic gunfire. Paul and the others retreated to cover behind a gravestone. Two CGF members were mowed down by automatic gunfire. Paul got his Glock 18 out and readied as he stayed behind the grave. Several Ballas came out of a van and a couple more emerged from cars. They were armed with shotguns, rifles and smg's and laying a barrage of gunfire. Male and female members of the Families were caught in the fire. Friends of Slim's who were non affilated but were from Strawberry all the same were also hit by strays. "FK, bitches! Fuck Slim! More of you going in the dirt today!"

G Note got behind the grave next to Paul. She had a Beretta out and yelled, "Punk ass Ball Sacks! Can't even show a little respect niggas always gotta shoot up a funeral!" She returned fire hitting one of the Ballas in the right thigh, a man wearing a purple sweater and a violet rag around his face with the hoodie over his head. He fell over, dropping a Mac-10 and his head smacked into a headstone. The non affiliated funeral attenders ran or ducked behind chairs.

"Where ya'll going? Buster ass Tranny's!" Yelled a black man wearing a Panics jersey with a red do-rag and a Boars cap on plus a mauve bandanna around his face as he discarged a 20 gauge striking a large black male wearing a black suit, a bald male of about six foot four. The man had half his arm blown off by the blast. Lamar came out firing too. "Fuck OCB! All you bitches getting booked!"

Paul drew a bead on a Baller with an AK-47. He fired just as the man was aiming at Peaches. He fired four shots hitting the man twice in the left knee cap, once in the calf and once in the waist. The man discharged 14 rounds as he stumbled and Paul fired a fifth round hitting him in the jaw. Lil King fired a handgun of his own letting off two rounds but after they were fired his gun jammed on him. He panicked and scurried to cover in fear. Stretch was hiding behind a gravestone. "What the fuck, nigga, I thought we were having a truce?"

Paul had a couple of magazines but he didn't have enough to take on all of the Ballas. "Bitch ass Lobsters!" Yelled G Note as she reloaded. Paul yelled, "Stretch if you thought there was a truce you're a fucking idiot!" He fired at a Baller with a purple varsity jacket hitting a man with four rounds. He saw the man had a .50 Desert Eagle. "A little light to be shooting up a funeral!" He yelled as the man hit his head on the ground.

"Man, fuck these Ballas are bums!" Peaches yelled. A Baller grabbed Lil King by the throat and pulled him in. "You snatched up Marvin we're taking this nigga!" Yelled the Baller, a man with cornrows wearing a red plaid shirt and two purple rags. "Fuck him! Take him then!" Yelled Stretch. "Aint nothing but a punk ass BG!" Paul yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Rhino fired from cover too but he wasn't landing any shots. Peaches let off several shots too. G Note was suddenly hit by a female Baller with a shotgun and dread locks in the face and she was about to shoot her but a male snatched up G Note. "Nah fuck that, baby. Two for one. Now we got your bitch, Stretch! What you gonna do?" He fired a Tec 9 at the CGF members who were trying to advance and covered his escape. "Let me go you ball sack pussy!"

"Yo,J, ths bitch is fine we should run a train on her punk ass when we get back to the hood. Show her who the realest is," He hit her with the gun in the back of the head knocking her out. Paul and Lamar were trying to make an attempt to get to Peaches and Lil King the former was put in the trunk of a purple Manana while the latter was put in the back of a van. Paul fired six shots at one of the Ballas who had Lil King hitting him with all of them but he clicked empty before he could shoot the others. He got to cover to reload but this bought them enough time to get him in.

Peaches fired seven shots at one of the Ballas that was taking G Note and she hit one the passenger but they sped off. She fired at the car as they ran off but Paul stopped her. "Careful. Your aim is all over the place if you're not careful you'll hit her too!"

"Those niggas gonna rape her if she gets back to Davis! If they don't their ho's will kill her! That's my homegirl!"

Paul ran down the street firing and he hit the back tire on the car but they turned the corner. He saw that they were driving away flat and all. He was going to try the other tire but realized they might crash and she could break her neck. "Fuck!" A Felon pulled up and three inhabitants fired at him. He fired at them hitting one of the men in the back seat on the right hand side with two rounds in the chest. They hit him with seven rounds and he was grateful to the Great Spirit he had a vest on. "The fuck's this Mongoloid cracka doing round the hood? He aint Families!"

He fired hitting the guy who said that in the forehead, a black man with dread locks and a white t. He ducked behind a gray Buccaneer and they sprayed at him as they drove. "Shit! That bitch killed Damon and JD!" Yelled the driver. Paul emptied the magazine at the last two and the car crashed into a stop sign. The driver was bleeding out and he checked out their weapons. One of the passengers, the first one he shot had a UMP. The driver had a pistol too. The song Balling By Chief Keef was blasting. Paul aimed the H&amp;K at the radio letting off a few at the stereo. "Just what the fuck," He said as the sparks zapped the wounded driver who was already bleeding out. His hair caught on fire from the sparks and he started screaming. "That'll teach you to shoot up funerals. And listen to bad music."

He ran back to assist the Families in the fight. Lamar dropped two Ballas and he said, "Come on, dog we gotta get up outta here before one time roll through!" Paul and Peaches got in and Lamar drove. Peaches had taken a few weapons off deceased Ballas. A few CGF members and Ballas were still shooting it out but started running away as the cops started to come and the Ballas retreated to the cars. "Sorry ass niggas!" Screamed Peaches. "Motherfucka can blast each other all day but soon as the rollers come they turn into bitches."

"We're not exactly sticking around ourselves. None of you have body armor on,"

Lamar told him, "Hey you don't need that shit homie, if you survive a shootout it';s luck. Cause niggas aim for your mug not your chest so a vest aint gonna do shit."

"That might be where they aim but that's not where they hit. Besides, if that was true, LD, then nobody would ever die from getting shot in the stomach or chest."

"What we gonna do about G Note and Lil King?"

"I don't know, I can maybe make some calls to a guy I know. Maybe he can get me the GPS on their phones no promises though. You sure they were just OCB? That doesn't seem right. Especially if Stretch made peace."

"Yeah but I heard one of them talking about Melvin., You may not know who that is but that nigga's from Carson and some flurple rag bustas snatched him up and popped his brother. Couple of bitches set him up he thought he was gonna get some pussy and he got bullets instead. But I don't know why they tryna put that on us. We aint do that. Matter fact, why would some Ballas even care if Marvin got snatched up?"

"Either they weren';t Ballas and were Carson guys or they were Ballas and Carson Avenue working together., Except it makes no sense. Didn't OCB snatch him up? What the fuck does CGF have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," Admitted the ebony female. "Maybe...no...nevermind."

"What?"

"I mean I heard Rhino was acting a fool in the projects and he pissed off Carson Avenue. Maybe they hitting us over this but it still doesn't make sense for OCB hittas to be coming at us over that or even with Carson cause they should be funking with each other now over that."

They turned into the tunnels to get away from the cops going through the LS River flood drains and he followed the tunnels until they would reach South Central.

_2014_

_Neto_

He liked the weather in the New Arcadia. He'd beenhere before. Despite claims that he was always a crook, he had been to New Arcadia before. He had been one of the workers rebuilding the city. This had been when he'd tried to fly straight. This was back in 2006. He'd witnessed some atrocities commited against migrant workers committed by the Romam Boyz of the 3rd ward though. He'd gotten some of the paisas to fight back.

He hadn't started any gang down there per say/. That was done without him but he at least had goten some of the Mexican and Hondurans to fight back when attacked. It didn't matter who he was. Whether he'd been a day laborer, an Azteca, Madrazo cartel, a Mexican soldier or a Zapatista, backing from a fight was not his way. Maybe it was because he had seen his family kicked around so much.

He pulled his Tornado up waiting at the bar where these two levas would be. He got a call on his cell phone. "Bueno."

"Oye, Santa. How you liking New Arcadia, perro?" Moncho answered. Moncho was an old friend of his from Arizona. O'odham, Arizona. He was with Nuevo Onda. Most vatos in any phase of Onda were behind bars but luckily he was not. He was written as a gang member in his respective barrio but not as Onda. If he had been discovered as Onda he would have never been freed. He had been called in as a favor to Mancho. Some vatos from New Austin Onda were having prpoblems with the gangs down here and it seemed history was rrepeating itself from the shit that happened in 2005.

It wasn't just the black gangs that were problematic down here. It was also the BSU. A gang of punk rockers, the dumbest shit he had ever heard. Straight edgers. They were known to war with skinheads which he had no problem with but also any drug dealers they encountered. The Roman Boyz and the 4th ward were proving to be a racial problem for La Raza while BSU were a financial one. "Que tal, Ramon. It's nice. Sun's shining. It's a hell of a lot nicer than the last time I'm here. So what did these fuckers do anyway?"

"They work for a mayate named Marcus Roman. That vatos a monster from what I hear. He's a BGA hitman but they green lit his ass. And yet he still works with this guy Big Joe. Anyway, Big Joe is a provblem for another day. Betteer yet I think our boys can handle the wards with support from New Austin we just need to break their best weapon. These two putos were sent to take out Ernesto. We got a hold of them."

"Text me the address I'll be there."

_Later_

He stood over the two tied up BSU members. Both of whom had been badly beaten. "You know, you two can take a lot of pain. I'll give you that. Maybe under circumstances we could have worked together."

"Fuck you," Victo growled. Neto told them, "You know you got no reason to hold back right? You're not going to walk aggain. You can survive this,. Just tell m,e who sent you."

"Fuck off," Miller growled. Neto grinned like the devil. "Sit yourself," He turned on the his MP3 player and put it on full blast. The song I Got You Baby by Sonny and Cher blasted.

"What the fuck is he doing?!" Shouted Miller. "He's using an IAA torture method! It won't work n us!"

Neto grinned. "Let's see how you feel after a few days."

They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a plot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around

Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

I got you to hold my hand  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so

I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

He went outside. One of the Aztecas outside chuckled. "That's pretty fucked up, ese. I can't hear that song once without it getting stuck in my head. These fools are goimng to be wanting to be deaf after this shit."

Neto chuckled in avery sadistic way. "Yeah they'll also want a lobotomy too so they won't remeber it."

_Neto _

It had been two days. He had to check on them. He ungagged them. "You ready to talk? We just want to know who sent you. Was it the fat mulatto or the skinny one?" Victor snarled, "Fuck you. You la raza brown supremacist piece of shit. You think playing this is going to make us give up our brother? That aint the way BSU is. We stand by our friends. We don't snitch on each other w domn't roll on each other. You aint in San Sunbelt. This is New Arcadia."

"Wat's funny to me is you PR's thinking you're Taino. Some of you maybe but the vast majority are just mulattoes who think they're Indios just to try and be exotic. Hey, that's fine by me. We can do this any way you want. At this point it's not even to get information ourt of you. I just want to see how long it is before you go crazy. You know, I didn't cripple you from the waist down. You can probably still get sympathy pussy. Probably squirt out a kid or two. Get a handicapped parking space," He said with a grin. "Fuck you...Ass pusher...yiou going down. Yoiu think Mark is going to be easy to take down? The BGA couldn't get him in Dockington. You sewer rats couldn't so far. The Ballas couldn't and they deep as fuck out here."

"Yeah but he's never met the Grim Reaper. Santa Muerte..."

"Fuck that..."Spat the Puerto Rican. "Saint of death bullshit. You know what,..whether it's the saint the law abiding citizens pray to in your country like the virgin of Guadalupe or pieces of shit like you whio pray to Santa Muerte..cartel caca like you...you aint te onky ones with saints. We have em too. I was raised Catholic...I'm not anymore but I hope there is a God, a afterlife so I get to see Mark destropy everything you hold dear. You tjink you're the grim reaper? Mark causes more death than you."

"Oh papa...I don't hold nothing dear. And as for causing death, I am death. I am eternal. There is more death than life. There are more people on this earth who have lived and died than there is alive right now."

"What you are...is delusional...even if you kill him...he has friends in high place. He's screwing somebody who could kill you a hundred different ways without a weapon," Miller spat.

"What's his name?" Neto cracked then laughed at his joke. "You fucking tweaker. You can't even get through a day without fucking ice? You're pathetic. That's why Mark will win. And you'll lose. He's straight edge. Straight edge beats junkie every time."

Neto smirked staring at both of them. "I don't know if that's true but you've got me, baby I've got you," He hit the Ifruit again and Miller yelled, "NO!"

They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a plot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around

Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

I got you to hold my hand  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so

I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

He left with a cackle.

_7 Days Later_

He put them in the car both of them with a bag over their head. "We know you're gonna kill us...just...let us get some sleep before you do..." Miller begged his eyes bloodshot red and his skin significantly paler due to starvation, as he put it on. "You're gonna be asleep for the rest of time but if you want to get some sleep before we see your buddy, that's fine by me."

Victor asked hoarsely, "Why...why did you give me...give us...water? But not food...?"

"

He put the bags over their heads and began to drive them away. Finally he stopped off at what was meant to be the address of Marcus Roman. It was about a thirty minute drive and he forced the two men into the house. He didn't see anybody inside. He looked around. "Not bad. Now both of you sit down. I'm going to make a call."

He shoved them to his couch. He tried to decide how he would do it. He then got an idea. Blowing up Mark's house would be too obvious. So he needed to be more subtle. He took the gags off their mouths. "You gonna kill us...?"

"No...I'm not...I'm gonna call Mark here to get you. The two of you are gimps so you can't do shit. You two just go to sleep. He'll be here soon enough. He better be."

They looked like they wanted to try and escape but they fell asleep soon. Deprivation had taken their strength and will to fight. He grabbed Miller's phone. He saw several texts and calls from Mark. He dialed the number. "Brother, did you take care of it? You had me worried there."

"I'm sorry, Miller can't come to the phone right now. He's a bit tied up at the moment. But if you'd like I can take a message and have him get back to you at your earliest convenience?"

"Is this Ernesto?"

"No. I'm afraid this is his secretary. Your two guests didn't make appointments with Mr. Santana so they had to be put on timeout."

The Creole's voice was filled with anger. "You son of a bitch...did you kill them? I swear if you..."

"You're gonna what? Kill me? You didn't have the balls to come here and try and kill Ernesto. You fuck with Onda you get run over. You go against the wave you drown. You have no right to be pissed off. You sent these two amateurs to do what you don't have the juevos to try yourself and they failed. But they're not dead. And that's the point. If you get home quick enough, you can take them to the hospital."

"Bullshit. It's a trap."

"Okay, fine. It's a trap. Just don't blame me knowing you could have saved it is a trap but it won't kill you. Only them if you don't get here in time."

"You gonna be there? I'm on my way."

"If i could, I would. Give you a hint. Takes minutes to kill you but it takes hours to undo."

"A bomb..." Mark hung up. Neto chuckled. "Nope. But you'd better haul ass. I'm giving you a fair chance to save your men. I know every good soldier values the life of his men."

With that he turned on the oven and began to flood the house with gas. He made sure every window and every door was closed. He had gloves on and he also took Victor's MP3 Ifruit and put it on as loud as he could playing the Sonny &amp; Cher song still for when Mark got home. Even though the two men were out, he thought, _Doomed couple music for the doomed couple. _ He made sure it was on repeat.

He then left. He made his way back to the Tornado. He was supposed to meet up with Moncho in some Honduran neighborhood and lay low. He would have rather gone to Lincoln Parish to lay low as it was outside New Arcadia but this was what the man said. He drove up the street and nobody seemed to notice that he'd been in Mark's house but he had exited the back way. They still gave him stares however.

A teenager with a cell phone started texting about the ride saying it was a nice ride if anybody wanted to catch him.

He drove through Latoyah Avenue realizing he needed to look at the map. Just then, a Cavalcade pulled up and three black men pulled up getting out. The first wore a black hoody with skinny blue jeans and a snapback with a flat brim. The second wore a white t and baggy jeans and had a mini afro. The third had dread locks. The first man carried a .380 Stainless , the second carried a Remington 870 shotgun and the third carried a .357. "Hey chico give up the whip, bitch! Real slow," The third man ordered.

Neto held both hands up. "Do you know who Marxus Roman is?" The 3rd ward gangster with the Handgun stated, "Yeah everybody know him now get yo ass up out the car nigga I'm the one with the gun!" Neto slowly told him as he started to get out, "You do know he's dead right?"

"Say what? The fuck you say?!" The gangster with the shotty demanded. "Says who?!" The gangster with the .380 scowled as the one with the Magnum got in the car. "Hold up... you saying you..." He took the moment he was distracted and grabbed his arm slamming it against the roof of the car. He grabbed the pistol and fired two shots as he got behind the man and the carjacker with the shotgun fired as well just as Neto got out from behind him and the blast sent the gangster with the .380 flying.

Neto put the gun to the side of the face of the man with the .357 before he could raise his pistol. "Get out of the car..."The guy started to panic, "Hey man...I..."

Neto pistol whipped him, "DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK, BITCH?!" He told him, "Open your mouth!" The man had a diamond grill. Neto chuckled. "All right get in the trunk."

The man did and he sped off and several black pedestrians came out running observing the two black gang members dead in the street. The man was kicking in his trunk and he hit a hard brake causing the gang member to hit his head. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES GOT SANGRE ON MY LOWRIDER! PIECE OF SHIT! ARGHHHHHH!" He stopped to call Moncho once he was near the Honduran barrio. He spotted a car going another direction speeding and he saw a black male behind the wheel. He wondered if that was the guy.

The Onda member answered, "You take care of it?"

"Yeah tell Ernesto it's handled. By the way, I need you to meet me in back of the safehouse. With a new car. And bring pliers."

* * *

_If you want to know what Grisha said to Ivan in Russian i posted the westernized spelling and pronunciation but this was what he said and i left it ambiguous without translation so that you could look it up yourselves as to wat was said just for te thrill of it i will translate most things when said sometimes i want you to see on your own usually yor curioisity will make you do it._

_Фиолетовый бандана, фиолетовой кожей, фиолетовые синицы, фиолетовые губы. И наверху и внизу is what he said. If you aren't able to copy and paste this then just ask and i'll tell you._

_The mission with Neto and Paul taking down the O'Neill's with the Lost, remember in an earlier chapter 28 Trevor asked Neto to get Jonny strung back out again. Neto will do it and now that he's injured from a gunfight, he has even more reason to take amphetamines the same as Neto did after a fight but the thing about that is Neto is gonna be sly about it. Instead of selling or giving him some meth when he visits him he's going to actually give Johnny some prescription pills that have amphetamines in them which would be the same thing and get Johnny addicted. Then he will later tell Jonny he is out of the pills and only has meth. Then he'll sell Johnny meth. And after that, Trevor will want him to do something else as far as that to send Johnny even deeper into addiction and slavery to ice. _

_As far as carbon monoxide poisoning goes, it takes minutes to kill you but in case the paramedics could save you it takes about 4-6 hours to exhale al the poison from your lungs. Of course, neto kept it ambiguous leading Mark to think it was a bomb which honestly Neto pulled a Joker there.(From bat,man not ballad) He made him believe he could save him but he set it up to where it was just out of reach. _

_So I don't know what the reaction on Mark's end in New Arcadia will look like but if I was mark knowing limited information, I would probably call the bomb squad and Alison have them go in only to find out its poisoning. _

_I meant for this chapter to be twice as long but again I wanted to get it up and don't worry I know i said before that I would have Packie in this but there wasn't enough time i swear every chapter from here on will have Packie next chapter will be an overload of Packie. _

_As far as the scene with neto and Victor and Miller those are characters from Zilla 2000's story New Arcadia as this is a crossover. I recommend checking it out._

_As far as Dimples she's gonna be a more prominent character. I couldn't think of who should represent her at first but I decided on Lady Benzo from Brownside. She's fine as hell. _

_In the next chapter you'll see what the job is for Ivan i gotta stop bullshitting with non liniear im trying to break the pattern but right now I can't all i can say is don't ever start non liniar time or you can't stop. Anyway, Zilla had come up with actors to represent Mai's parents but i forgot who they were so if you can remind me that'd be great. Unless their appearance here gave a different impression. You pretty much knew Ivan would cover for her but the way in which he did not only just saying they were fiancees but how he said it you gotta admit was unexpected. _

_As for the Families and Ballas thing I know it's confusing but it'll make sense later. Do you have any theories? Until next time. _

_Also there will be a lemon involving Packie next chapter._

_Also Laguerta is visually inspired by Lauren Velez. _

_Enjoy_


	31. Three Minus Two

_Ivan_

_Days Earlier_

_Laid To Unrest_

He'd stopped by Leondre's place. Sugar was there wearing a red blouse and blue jeans that went down to her ankles plus a purple rag tied over her ponytail. She was loading up two Uzis but not before cleaning them. Leondre offered his hand and Ivan shook it rather than slapping it so as to not be condescending. "What did you call me for? Are we making a move on our package?"

"Nah, it aint the time yet. These Carson niggas stubburn as a mule. What we gotta do is hit up these CGF niggas."

"Why? Isn't Carson the bigger concern right now?"

"Because this nigga Slim Skillz from their hood uses to shoot people from my hood on a daily basis. Plus that motherfucker got a homie named Rhino that's gonna be there. This fools a rapist. He raped my homegirl Tina five years ago and left her in a ditch. She aint die but I'm still heated about that shit."

"Where is Tina today?"

"Some Mexican bitch from Rancho shot her," Came a deep voice. He looked to see a scrawny but muscular black male. He wore a black wifebeater and low hanging blue jeans plus a burgandy bandanna around his neck. On his right arm was a tatoo that said OCB4L. Under that was a tattoo that said **RIP Clarence. **

He had his hair in cornrows and he was as dark skinned as Leondre and looked a lot like him. He was maybe in his early 20's at most. He looked around Iorakote's age. "That was two years ago. It's fucked up around here. You survive some shit one day then get killed the next. But I peeled that bitches cap. Now we get to go light up Rhino for her too."

He pulled out a picture of the woman. She was dark skinned and pretty had a smile that was very looked more like a college student than a gangster girl.

"That was two years ago. It's fucked up around here. You survive some shit one day then get killed the next. But I peeled that bitches cap. Now we get to go light up Rhino for her too. She used to love sex, she loved life then that nigga made her afraid to even get touched."

"This is 's my lil brother," Stated Leondre.

"Who told you he's going to be there?" Asked Ivan. "Look, it don't matter, dog. I got a little inside 411 from the green side. Of course that nigga really is more trying to get us to take somebody else out for him he aint even want us to get Rhino like that but I don't play by his rules. You sell out your own hood to another hood you don't get to dicate the way the game gets played. Whatever happens happens. Now is you in or out?"

"It's shooting up a funeral. Seems kind of fucked up if you ask me. Even if this man killed some of your friends there could be innocent bystanders there."

"One, if you aint down just say so. But in that case I better not see you around Davis again, mayne. Two, I thought you KGB motherfuckas were atheist so what you worried about going to a hell you don't believe in if you do? Three, I know for a fact that ya'll have gotten dirty in missions overseas. I remember that Afghanistan shit. Don't even front. Look, if it makes you feel better too, the nigga my brother's after also just smoked a whole family out in Davis, man. Not long after Slim got laid out. This nigga's a menace."

"Maybe so but I am not KGB anymore. Now I am just a hired gun."

"Yeah a hired gun with morals aint that a bitch? Where was these morals at when you were counting my money the last time I paid you?"

"You just gave 14 grand after the fact but considering what you are asking for for this Carson gangster, I'd say that's not only underpayment but it's payment for a job not even complete yet."

"Oh I see how it is. Aight big man. We see how we do today. Aint asking you to spray at any bystanders. But chances are it aint gonna be any. Slim aint friends with anybody but other Tranny's you feel me. So we dropping them. There's one nigga we can't hit just cause he's our little info man on this but he aint gonna be too thrilled when he sees us blow Rhino's brains all over Slim's casket."

"And if he doesa try something?" Asked Ivan. "Then I'll handle it," Leondre said. "If he shoots at you, you can kill him but unless he does don't fuck with him. While we at it we need to blast on that nigga Lamar Davis."

Ivan liked Lamar so he was not willing to do that. Still, he kept his mouth shut about it. Leela was there too. She wore a purple sweater with a hoodie and blue jeans. She wore a Boars hat on backwards. She had for herself an AK-47. Stone was there and he had an M4. He was handed an AN-94. He also went to his own car and retrieved an AA-12 and an MP5 just in case in addition to a Glock 18.

Ivan shrugged. "Okay, then. Where to?"

"Me, Sugar, Leela, OD, we rolling on these fuck boys but uh...I thought I'd have you and Stone set up a surprise. Mark aint coming around for this. He still got love for that nigga, Lamar. He wouldn't do it. I aint tripping I aint the boss of him. He has gotten soft though. The Mark that I heard about from back in the day that set it off, would have never had love for no snot rag buster."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"There's gonna be a hearse leaving the Los Santos County Coroner Office in about a hour. You and Stone gonna jack a hearse. We need you to actually be in the coffin."

"Fuck you," Ivan told him. "I'm not doing that."

"I'm talking about twenty g's. Plus your cut orf what we make off that Carson bitch."

"How do I know you won't leave me in there?"

"Where's the love at? Where's the trust? You got it wrong. For starters, we need yoyu to actually open that casket from within. I mean..my bad...I'm gonna have my boys lift you into the cemetery and it's gonna look like my boys are just undertakers. But what's really going on is they gonna be hard heads repping Covenant Ave. You come out the casket, unleash a bit of hell and while you're doing that m boys will cover you and besides, me an the others are gonna be hitting them up with a distraction too. Trust me, these bitches aint finna see it coming."

Ivan worried that Paul might be there since he;d heard he was spying on the Families. "All right. I'll do it for the price you said but only if it means I just kill Chamberlain Hills gangsters. No bystanders."

"Nobody asking you too. I aint the kremlin."

Stone turned to Ivan. "Come on, we gotta hit it."

He saw a car pulling up and it was a hybrid. He aimed his pistol at the driver. "Get out. It's not like I'm not doing you a favor," The woman, an African American with medium length black hair wearing a red midriff top and blue jeans got out screaming. Stone got in and he punched in the directions. "You're a man who has seen a lot and done a lot. What's your take on this situation?"

"Me? Shit, I don't know. I mean Lamar Davis the type of nigga that was born in the wrong generation. He maybe thinks he would fit better in 92' but yet he talks just like one of these swag fags from nowadays so for a nigga that wanna be on like back then, it aint even like he got it down. It'ds almost like he's a wigger but...black...if that makes any sense. I mean he grew up in the hood but damn talk about trying too hard to prove yourself. He's supposed to be OG by now and he still out there acting like a Baby Gangsta."

"Yes, except instead of being a white kid wanting to be black he is a black guy wanting to be an Apache."

"Yeah then there's that. This nigga gets clowned all day for that shit. Anyway, it don't matter. That nigga's a bitch but not as much as Rhino. That nigga's like a wild animal. No respect, no honor, no code. I heard shit about him up in the pen and it's funny cause he's been inside before but that was before he started getting accused of raping bitches. Cause if he'd did that and we heard about it in the pen his ass would get shived no question. But now I keep hearing about how many women he went out and raped got me wondering if he ever had a piece of pussy in his life that was voluntary."

"Probably not. But you never know."

"I mean I'd heard he fucked dudes up the ass when he was up in there but a lt of fools do that when they locked down. Not me, but I'm saying."

The song Black Pussy by DJ Quik played. They pulled up to the spot and saw a hearse pulling up. "Aight, follow this motherfucker. We taking him under the bridge."

Ivan did and he pulled it around the front of the hearse and Stone got out with the M4 aimed and the purple bandanna around his face. The hearse driver was an overweight black male in his early fifties with a perm and dark skin. "Aint this some shit?!" Stone told him, "Yeah, punk. Now take your clothes off. We're trading. You look my size/. Well..not exactly. Maybe me if I was about 100 pounds heavier but too big beats too small."

The gangster and the driver changed clothes inside the hearse while Ivan kept a watch out. Stone took his wallet too saying, "I know where you live now. Got you a place out in Alta. Well if you don't want my boys to come see you there you better not say shit to the cops. You know what? I changed my mind. Let me get those clothes back from you, playa."

"Nigga are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm playing?" The man stripped down to his boxers and Stone punched him in the face and he fell over with a busted lipand he told him, "That's just so one time don't think you was in on it. Then again who in their right mind would be the inside man for a hearse jacking? Now take a run home, dog! Run don't walk! Take those jelly rolls and get some excersze you need to hit up Muscle Sands with your fat ass for you fuck around and have a coronary before you hit retirement, pops!"

Ivan got into the coffin laying down with his weapons. Stone took off. "Shit, I kinda like this suit, homie. I might have to run this shit by Ponsorby's later on and see if they got this shit in my size this is dope. How you feeling back there?"

"I feel like a lead actor in a very disappointing Vinewood sequel."

"Yeah well it aint the end of the world. Just sit tight I'll have us there in a minute. Shit you might as well get a nap in. It's gonne be a bit before we get there. Hey..you think being dead is like being sleep? If that's the case, maybe you could be dead for like thirty minutes and then I'll be black Jesus and bring you back when we get there."

"Maybe I could take a nap if you'd shut the fuck up, Jesus,"

"Damn," Stone said. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the casket," He chuckled.

Thirtyt minutes later, they stopped and he came out opening the back. "We're here. Just sit tight."

The song Thug In Me by Spice 1 played but they left the engine running as they got out of the hearse. Ivan could feel himself being carried by other men besides Stone. "Just hold tight in there a little longer. Damn, I wouldn't want to be you right now I get claustrophobic like a motherfucket just being in an eight by two."

He heard a voice outside. A black male approached them saying, "Hey what the fuck ya'll doing? It's already a funeral up in here your shit gotta wait till we done."

"Sir, I'ma need you to step back. Show a little respect for the dead. This man is very heavy."

"Respect? Nigga you're not showing respect for the dead by crashing our motherfucking funeral! Kick rocks..."

"Sir I'm..oh shit...I'm about to drop him..."

He opened the coffin after dropping him. "Damn, man, what is you stupid? I hope whoever's family sues you for being so stu..." Ivan kicked the coffin door open and said, "They won't have to," With that, he opened fire with the AA-12 striking the man in the chest. Ivan handed Stone his M4 from inside the coffin while the other Ballas pretending to be Paul Bearers rretrieved pistols from their jackets and began opening fire on the funeral.

Leondre, OD, Leela, and Sugar had also been ducked behind some gravestones and they came out shooting too. A CGF gang member wearing a green button up jacket and blue jeans plus a Feuds hat yelled, "Oh hell no! Ball sacks tryna pull a Trojan Horse on us!" He returned fire with a 9mm from behind a gravestone as did several other gang members. Leondre was spraying up CGF members in the front row with a G36. He mowed down five of them right away with one magazine.

Sugar hit two of them a male wearing a dark green suit with a shaved head which she hit with five rounds in the chest and two in the neck and she hit a female dressed in all black. "What's bracking now?!" Yelled Overdose as he fired two Uzi's hitting a Forum Drive gang member with rounds in the chest and back but as both gang bangers and civilians scrambled to cover, at least six rounds went wild and he hit a civilian, a black woman in her mid thirties with short hair. A few more of his rounds also hit a young black man in his mid twenties who was light skinned and stood about five foot eight. He hit him in the back wounding but not killing him like the lady. "Damn, nigga watch your aim, fool!" Shouted Leela.

"Shut up, bitch you know a bullet aint got no name on it! Fuck these people! They at a Family funeral they deserve to get got."

"Nah, she's right, dumb ass watch that shit. Just cause strays could catch you don't mean you gotta be careless,"

OD came up blazing as he came out from behind cover. He aimed at a bald black male. "Rhino! Your bitch ass going down!"

Stone got to cover behind a gravestone with a Star of David on it and asked, "Who's them niggas? We aint call any extras," Sugar shrugged, "They started busting soon as ya'll did. We thought they were with you."

Ivan spotted Paul sure enough but he didn't recognize him as he had a baklava on. Ivan fired hitting a CGF member in the face and he tore his skull to pieces blasting it up in chunks. At leat four Forum Drive members fired on him and hit him in the chest with 9mm rounds. A lot of the gang members were retreating to cars for heavier weapons. The Family members were grabbing weapons from dead Ballas.

Stretch was hiding behind a gravestone. "What the fuck, nigga, I thought we were having a truce?"

Paul had a couple of magazines but he didn't have enough to take on all of the Ballas. "Bitch ass Lobsters!" Yelled a CGF hood rat. Paul yelled, "Stretch if you thought there was a truce you're a fucking idiot!" He fired at a Baller with a purple varsity jacket hitting a man with four rounds. He saw the man had a .50 Desert Eagle. "A little light to be shooting up a funeral!" He yelled as the man hit his head on the ground.

"Man, fuck these Ballas are bums!" Yelled a light skinned black woman. A Baller grabbed a teenage CGF member by the throat and pulled him in. "You snatched up Marvin we're taking this nigga!" Yelled the Baller, a man with cornrows wearing a red plaid shirt and two purple rags. This made Ivan wonder why a group of Ballas would care if Carson Avenue's OG had been snatched up.

"Fuck him! Take him then!" Yelled the Families leader. "Aint nothing but a punk ass BG!" Paul yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Rhino fired from cover too but he wasn't landing any shots. Ivan wanted to intercede but G Note was suddenly hit by a female Baller with a shotgun and dread locks in the face and she was about to shoot her but a male snatched up G Note. "Nah fuck that, baby. Two for one. Now we got your bitch, Stretch! What you gonna do?" He fired a Tec 9 at the CGF members who were trying to advance and covered his escape. "Let me go you ball sack pussy!"

Rhino fired from cover too but he wasn't landing any shots. . A light skinned black woman from CGF was grabbed by a Baller female. "Nah fuck that, baby. Two for one. Now we got your bitch, Stretch! What you gonna do?" He fired a Tec 9 at the CGF members who were trying to advance and covered his escape. "Let me go you ball sack pussy!"

Ivan saw them carry off the two Family members. He called to Leondre, "Friend, I don't think all of these men are Ballas! They yelled about the kidnapping of Marvin. Why would they be opposed to this if they were Ballas?"

They sae several more Ballas coming out. Stone checked the corpses of one of the Ballas that had been gunned down by the Families. "Yo, L! These niggas aint from OCB. They from Carson. They dressed up like us trying to blame us for it."

"The fuck?" Overdose spotted a wounded 'Baller' that he knew was not from his hood. "You know what happens to false claimers, blood?" He fired the entire mag from his left Uzi into the back of the man's head. There was still some Family members left behind despite Paul and a few others escaping. "What do we do about those people the Carson guys snatched up?!" Called Ivan. "Not our problem!" Called Sugar. "Just help us smoke all these fakes here!"

Rhino was still there and he ran behind a grave and he fired his pistol at them and he hit one of the fiveBallas that had carried him in the casket. He got his Assault Rifle ready and he started firing hitting at least four more CGF members. He hit the first member in the chest with six rounds and four more in the forehead. He hit the second with six rounds in the chest. The third gang member, he hit in the stomach. The fourth he hit in the stomach and then the back.

Leela emptied her AK-47 into two of the Carson members in purple. Stone picked on of them off as they tried to run to cover hitting him in the back with seven rounds one of which got his spinal cord.

Rhino was taking off down the street and OD followed him firing at him but he wet empty however, one round did go through his right shoulder. The gang member kept going, however. He stopped a gray Willard and he pulled the driver out of the car, a Caucasian male in his early 30's. "Get your cracker ass out the ride!" He yelled, pistol whipping the man. He sped off as OD was reloading. Leondre fired his Rifle at the back of his car but Rhino stayed down flooring it. "Fuck, man! That bitch is getting away!" The man who had been carjacked was hit by a few stray rounds from the Carson members.

They fired at the other Carson members, Ivan took one down with a head shot. "So many fucking men in purple how am I supposed to differentiate?!" Stone advised, "Just cap anybody that aint us or my boys that carried ya ass!" Ivan saw each of the bodyguards get mowed down by the Carson members. "Fuck! It's a wash let's get outta here! All we managed to do was shoot up a funeral!" Yelled Leela. They ran back to the hearse but the Families members had torched it. He went back to his shotgun and he fired into the stomach of the man who had done this.

Leondre got the van they had arrived in and he said, "Come on! We gotta dip!" Ivan, Sugar, Stone, Leela, and Overdose got in. They sped away. "I can't believe that little bitch got away!" Yelled OD. "Yeah, maybe if you worked on yur aim you would have hit him!" His older brother scolded.

"Fuck you! You didn't him him either!"

Ivan listened to them argue as they sped off with the cops on their way to the bullet-ridden funeral. They tore south going through alleys in Vinewood.

_Paul_

_Left Out To Dry_

He pulled the stolen purple Felon up to Forum Drive. Lamar got in as did Peaches. "Where we headed, dog?" Asked Lamar. "We're getting G Note and Lil King back, bro. We can't leave them. And even if Stretch and Rhino and G don't care then it's up to us."

"Yeah I'm down for that," Peaches said. "So we hitting those lobsters up on Covenant Ave?"

"Yeah. You know anybody who might be willing to help us out? Any other backup we can use?"

Lamar sighed, "Stretch said we on our own with this one cause he said the Ballas called up and started saying how if we made a move against them, they kill them both you feel me?"

"I got an idea..." Paul dialed Neto. "Hey bro listen there's no time to explain what I need. Can you meet me at the Gas Station on Grove Street? A couple of friends of mine were kidnapped at a funeral and I want to make sure they make out okay."

"Yeah um...shit I'll get right over there...hold on...what?" He could hear talking in the background. "But why us why not the Familes?"

"They're lmited on how much manpower they can spare. Can you help or not?"

"CGF is limited on manpower? Yeah I'm gonna call bullshit on that. Hell, I'd even say it was bullshit if Forum tried to say it. They got at least 50 people maybe more."

"Come on, bro, do me this favor. He looked at the two black gang members then straight ahead ads he drove and then he said, "Si tú y Demon quieren que siga espiándolos, necesito estar en buenas condiciones y esto me marcaría muchos puntos con ellos."

(If you and Demon want me to keep spying on them I need to stay on good terms and this would score me a lot of points with them. )

"All right...you got a deal. Hey weirdly enough, Gordo wants to come help. He said he doesn't want to see them get killed either."

"Uh..shit let me check. Hey, my friend Neto will come but he can only spare himself and one extra man, Gordo. He's cool with the Families, right?"

"Hey, I mean, it's only you dog they your homies I mean I aint gonna look a gift horse in its mouth and if he got love for us, then that's cool," Lamatr said,

"Yeah, send him. Families and Aztecas been known to fuck a Baller nigga or two up together time to time, anyway," Stated Peaches. Paul was reluctant to have Gordo alonmg he knew Neto didn't like him and frankly he didn't either.

"I guess bring him along since he's a friend."

He hung up. Lamar turned to Paul. "Damn my nigga I mean...you aint tell me you speak Spanish."

"I understand better than I speak it but yeah. I understand Puerto Rican Spanglish a lot better so I'm just trying to read between the lines and learn shit from where it's similiar. Besides, it's Los Santos."

"Well shit, I mean you should let a nigga know what they be saying behind closed doors you know? Just in case they might ever try and pull some shit over on us. I mean I aint hating on them they aint Vagos but I'm just saying better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, I'll try to. No promises though," Paul said. He wondered if he should do that and literally be a double agent but then he brushed the thought away as already it was difficult enough doing that for one gang and it would lead to trouble if he did. After all, Neto was his room mate all though Lamar was part of why he came there. Of course, Mai had also used that reason too but he had his own reasons for being out here too. He was sure Mai did as well.

Still he felt a little guilyt he and Lamar hadn't hung out in a while. Peaches pulled out her cell phone saying, "You know what you just gave me an idea, too. I got a couple of niggas that might help us out too. They OG's, big time though and they aint bitch niggas like Rhino so don't mouth off to them, okay, Iorakote?" Paul eas taken aback that she knew his real name. "How did you..."

"Shh!" She said as she dialed. "Yo, H, can you come meet us over on Covenant Avenue? We got a rescue job we gotta do. Yeah...G Note...yeah...look can you and your brother at the very least roll through? Aight boo. Much love I appreciate you."

She hung up. "Aight we good."

"How the fuck do you know my real name? I never told you that."

"Why is it a problem? It's unique. Besides I heard you aint even like your government name."

"I don't I just wondered who told you and I'm surprised you can even pronounce it."

"Why cause I'm black?"

"Cause you're American."

"Well aint that some shit. I didn't think ya'll fuck mooses up in Canada!"

"Look, it's just a fact. Americans usually don't even make an effort."

"Yeah well don't get it twisted I mean I am who I am but that don't mean i can't appreciate other people's cultures this is the melting pit you feel me? Rhino might hate Mexicans but shit you know I'm eating tacos on Cinco De Mayo with my homies from the barrio, I got a few. They don't bang but we cool. And best believe Chinese new year, I'm eating Chow Mein."

"Well I'm from Canada. America might see itself as the melting pot but Canada is more like a mosaic."

"What's that mean?" Asked Lamar. "What's a mosaic?" Peaches rolled her eyes. "It's a painting, stupid. But I don't get it either."

"It's like a way of saying each culture is unique and like a painting of its own and usually Canadians respect that,"

"That's cool," Lamar stated. "But what about up there I heard the tribes get treated like shit."

"We do. I said it's a mosaic. I never said there would be people who tried to destroy them," He then added light heartily, "And second, we don't fuck mooses. You can'yt get them to hold still long enough to try. Grabbing their antlers for leverage isn't as practical as you think," This got the two blacks to howl with laughter. They pulled up to the gas station and Neto and Gordo were waiting there. They beckoned to follow them behind the garage off Grove Street. "You got some artillery for us?" Asked Paul. Neto nodded.

"Guacha..." He said popping the trunk. Paul saw something he liked instantly. An AK-107. He also had on him, a Handgun. A Glock.

Neto looked at Peaches. "You need anything?"

"Nah, we good. I got my boy coming along to help us."

They arrived. in a green Manana. A lght skinned black man was driving it. He had his hair in braids and his skintone was almost close to Paul's level. He was thin and wore a dark graycheckered shirt and gray khakis. He also had a Swingers hat on. The second was overweight and wore no gang colors either instead wearing an LS Feuds jersey on that was white and he wore a Corkers hat. He had on shades and was darker skinned than the first man and older.

"Aight ya'll, this is Paul or Iorokote,, and Neto and Gordo. Guys, this is my partnas Big Sway and his little bro H Bomb. They from Davis."

They also had two younger gang members with them. The first was a dark skinned black man with an Afro pick in a medium sized afro and he wore baggy blue jeans that sagged below his waist plus a long white t. He looked to be around Paul's age. The second was maybe a couple yeas older and even darker and had dreadlocks and he wore a white wife beater and sagging black jeans. "What about them?" Asked Neto. Big Sway told him, "Don't even worry about them they BG's they just along for the ride."

The man in the white shirt nodded., "I got heat for those ball sack ass niggas."

"Yeah let's go put a hole in those flurple rag bitches, cuz," Stated the one with dreads.

Lamar took a Beretta ARX160 Assault Rifle, plus a .50 Desert eagle. Peaches had an IWI ACE Big Sway took a Winchester Model 1912. H Bomb had a AR-18. The two gang members had guns too the first one carried a Desert Eagle and an MP5. The second carried a 9mm and an old school Tec 9.

"Before we do this I gotta ask you guys. What's in this for you?" Asked Paul addressing the two OG's from Davis. "What putting holes in Lobsters aint reason enough?" Chuckled Big Sway. "my brother more of a soft touch mayne, he was more for the treaty in nine deuce but me, I say fuck that shit."

H Bomb explained to Paul, "Niggas in my hood got run out by a lot of OCB and East Side Ballas. We rep the West Side of the D aint even just hoods and sets out here, loc. Fools trip over what side of town you from. Wheter you East Side or West Side of Davis or East Side. We still got a lot of heads out in Davis but some niggas moved over to the Berry. I mean I feel it I got that West Side SC love but Davis is our stomping ground and it aint right cause you got a bunc of dudes from our hood that be hiding about it. In my day we didn't hide from shit. Whether it be Ballas or a rival family hood even if you get hit up you rep your shit,"

Paul shrugged. "Doesn't seem that smart you ask me. I mean I get neghborhood pride but if you get killed what victory is there in that? At least if you pretend you don;t bang you can catc them off guard," Lamar disagreed. "Nah lil homie that's bitch shit I rep my hood hard and so do these niggas cause real not only recognize real but real respect real," he dapped both OG's plus the two BG's."

"And shit, if it's such a bad idea to do it, wy am i still here?" Big Sway asked. The Families put on green rags while Neto and Gordo put on blue rags. Neto handed Paul a blue one for himself while Lamar handed him a green one. He looked at both of them seeing that they were eying him to see which one he would wear. He used both. He put the green on bottom and the blue on top. It wasn't like it mattered he didn't bang for either side he was just cool with both.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Gordo. "We're going to be going house to house. I know that's reckless as fuck but it's the best way we can find out where they got Lil King."

H Bomb told him, "If you tryna do that, then you're gonna wanna find that nigga Fig."

"Fig?"

"Yeah. He a OG from Grove Street repping OCB in the pen and the streets. I aint saying he the one calling shots for the whole set but he run a smaller crew based outta Grove Street."

They soon began to creep through the hood. They moved throug back alleys They spotted two female Ballas walking a dog, the first was a light skinned black woman wearing a shoulderless blouse that was violet in color and she had short hair and a nose ring. Her red g string hung out of her jeans shorts. The second was a darker female wearing a white midriff top showing off her toned stomach and she had two piercings in her navel one purple and one dark red. She also wore shorts but hers were black and higher up. She had longer hair. They also clocked three Ballas chilling on the corner with 40's.

"All right...we're gonna make a distraction for you guys on the street so you can go door to door," Neto told Paul. Big Sway racked his shotgun. "Now that you mention it, I think we need to do that too. We'll make it nice and hot for these slobs while you go and get your boy."

H Bomb looked at his brother's shotgun. "We aint robbing stage coaches, bro. You couldn't have picked something more modern?" Big Sway disregarded what he said. "Shit, my pops was blowing away Ballas in the 70's with a piece like this. This is real DNFG shit right here."

They decided, "Fuck it, you know what we may as well do a drive-by on these marks get as many of these bitches out there as possible then pull out and cover our boys," They got into the green lowrider and started advancing. As they drove down, H Bomb put the song Eastside Rip Riders by Bloods and Crips. The trio of Ballas took notice as the car started speeding up towards them.

One of the Ballas, a tall dark skinned black man with large lips and a do-rag wearing a black jacket and purple do-rag and dark blue jeans saw tem coming and let his beer hit the street as he went for his .40 S&amp;W. It was too late however, as the DNFG member with the Tec unloaded twenty two rounds at them and he hit the man instantly in the chest and the throat and the gang member fell over choking while his homie, a shorter but equally dark black man with longer dreads, was hit with five rounds in the chest and two in th stomach. The third took four in the right shoulder.

The gang member with the MP5 let them have it too and he hit the gang member who was already wounded, the third one mopping him up with seven rounds to the head. Peaches saw the two female gang members about to intervene and she fired upon them letting them have it with a twelve round burst hitting the woman in the g string with three in the left ass cheek. The second was hit with six rounds in the back.

As they drove by a house where two Ballas were chilling, one female and one male passing a blunt, the gangster with the Tec and the one with the MP5 unloaded on them spraying them with rounds. A Baller of maybe eighteen or nineteen with cornrows wearing a white t and purple gym shorts ran firing over his shoulder trying to hit H Bomb but he was hit in the back as Big Sway fired the shotgun. The blast went through his shoulder blades and exited out of his chest and he fell to the pavement coughing up blood that gushed from his mouth as fast as it had from his entry and exit wounds. Two more ballas exited a house and Sway fired two at them and he missed one shot but hit with another wounding one of them, a black man with light skin and shaved head wearing a purple and gold Varsity jacket and blue jeans standin at five foot nine.

More Ballas came outside and started firing back at the car so they pulled to a stop getting out and still came out blazing. By this time, Neto and Gordo came in firing as well to provide cover. As the car did pull to a stop however, the dread locked gangster with the Tec took two rounds in his left shoulder and one grazed his right thigh. He reloaded his Tec in cover from behind the Manana. H Bomb came out shedding lead and he hit the gang member his brother had wounded in the yard hitting the man with six rounds in the chest and four in the head.

Neto spotted a Baller female coming out with a 20 gauge. She was overweight by about fifty pounds and short, and light skinned wearing black sweat pants and a purple sweater and a black rag over her face. Part of her flabby stomach was hanging out of the sweatetr. She fired trying to hit H Bomb but Neto lit her up with seven rounds in the back. As she fell over, her shotgun discharged and Neto put a few more in the back of her head.

Gordo discharged his Mac-11's hitting a Baller as he was coming out his front door. "You putos should have never fucked with our varrio!" He yelled. "Now it's back on you, motherfucker!"

"Why you Tranny's working with Ass Tossers?!" Yelled a Baller. "Don't you know they want your asses dead?!" Yelled a Baller as he fired a Mac-10 at Gordo who ducked behind a parked gray Merit. Neto blazed the Baller who said this with ten rounds hitting the gang member in both legs but on the left he hit him more in the shin and up to his knee cap while on the right it was more his shin and ankle.

"Puro one eigt, ranker!" Yelled Neto as he hit the guy and he hit him in the chest with five more. Meanwhile, Paul kicked a door in. "Wheres Fig?!" He demanded aiming the AK at a black male wearing a brown jacket and a gray flannel shirt. "Who?" The man, was middle aged and his wife a black woman with short curly hair backed up in fear and her son a young male of nine or so did as well. "Figuera, motherfucker! Belizean nigga about yay high!" Lamar held up a hand.

"We don't bang...you got the wrong house..." Paul told the two CGF members, "Come on," He then looked as the two blacks left and said, "I'd keep your heads down. Just like they showed you in drills in school. It's gonna get worse before it gets better."

They kicked in another door and saw three Ballas on a couch. "Where's Fig, you bitch ass nigga?! I want my homegirl back!" Yelled Peaches as she let a Baller in a black beanie in a dark red sweater have it with five rounds to the face. The second rolled off the couch taking cover behind the armchair. He fired a 9mm from cover. Lamar mowed down the third gangster with a shot to the face. "That's yo ass Mr. Ball Sack Man!"

Meanwhile, the Davis Families members were ducked behind a parked white Primo and firing upon the defending OCB members. Neto and Gordo ran to cover behind the Manana and the two OG's followed suit.

"Hey fuck all ya'll! OCB for life!" Yelled a baller with an AK-47 as he fired at the DNFG members. He hit the dread locked gangter with three rounds in the right shoulder and the gang member fell over dropping his empty Tec. He grabbed his 9mm however and discharged the 13 rounds like a maniac.

He hit the Baller who had hit him striking the man once in the right knee, once in the waist on the left side and once near the bladder. He had to reload but he was helped to his feet by the other Davs anger who was discharging his MP5 at any house even near where Ballas are.

"Durell! You gonna fuck around and hit a civilian, stupid!" Yelled Sway. He stopped and concentrated his fire hitting a Baller with an Uzi with five rounds in the face. "That's more like it, cuz!"

A window opened and a shotgun blast rang out and the dread locked gangster was hit from behind. He fell over dropping his 9mm as his wife beater was even more stained with blood. He was crawling on the ground and the OCB thug came out firing. "Fuck all ya'll!" He yelled firing after hopping out of the window. He let off a second blast and he took the Davis gang member down. "Ah fuck! They blasted Byron, nigga!" He was empty on the MP5 but he fired on the guy with the shotgun hitting him with the Desert Eagle. "Fuck your set! Grove Street is Families turf!"

He hit the gang member once in the stomach three quarters of an inch above his belly the second hit him right in the stomach sack itself and he collapsed blood dripping from his lips.A Baller wielding two Glocks descended on them firing rapidly and Durell took two rounds on in the left leg which grazed and one in the right shoulder a through and through. He hit the rival with a Magnum shot to the throat yelling, "165, motherfucker better ask somebody, coz!"

Meanwhile , Paul drew a bead on the gangter behind the couch and he came to the side letting off a storm of rounds. He reloaded and then they checked another house. They burst in and saw more Ballas this time, a female with a shaved head and light skin with a purple rag around her forehead and gold hoop earrings rolling a blunt in her lap. Paul initially wondered how they didnt hear the shooting but the blast of Sunday Service by The Game playing at full volume.

Peaches unloaded her Isreali Assault Rifle into the woman as she stood up in a panic spilling the weed everywhere. The other Ballas tried to make a move but Lamar swept them up as he emptied the mag into them filling them and the couch with rounds before reloading.

Paul saw a Baller firing out the window in a back bedroom. He saw a black male in his late twenties wearing a white t shirt and gray jeans with a short haircut but initials carved in the back of his head. He was firing an MP7 out the window and Paul crept up on him seeing he was firing at Neto. He went to fire at him but he was empty so he clubbed the gang member from behind in the back of the head. The Baller fell over bleeding and Lamar grabbed him. H Bomb made his way over to te window looking in saying, "Aye, that's Fig right there, homie."

Lamar punched the OG in the mouth. "Where Lil King and G Note at, bitch? You better tell or I',ma..." He pistol whipped him. The gang member groaned in pain. "Man, fuck ya'll Tranny's! I aint telling you shit I hope the homeboys cut them to pieces..."

Just then, a Mini Uzi was fired at Paul by a dark skinned black man. The man wore a black pair of khakis and a gray t shirt. "Yo, get that motherfucker, homie! That's another OG right there!" Paul chased after him reloading. As he came out the back door, the black guy fired several rounds at the door frame and the rounds bounced off it and the barred up screen door sending sparks. He did not get hit but he felt one of the sparks singe his face. The gang member ran down hill towards the LS River firing over head.

Paul drew a bead on him firing at the back of both legs. He tried to grab his SMG but Paul fired hitting him in the right hand and kicked it away. "Where's G Note and Lil King? Don't play dumb. I know you know who I mean."

"The fuck...from CGF? Nigga I don't know! I aint had shit to do with it!" Paul stomped on his hand. "Who are you?!" The guy yelled, "AHH! YOU BITCH! IT'S LEONDRE FROM COVENANT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"We know it was your guys that shot up Slim's funeral. They took Lil King and G Note."

"Hold on...nah that wasn't us! I mean yeah we shot that shit up but we aint take your homies. That was Carson Ave! yeah they dressed up like Ballas somebody must have tipped those motherfuckers off we was coming or somebody knew something we aint want em to know, dog...It was Carson! They mad about that nigga Rhino raping a girl and we pissed as fuck about him throwing a baby. I swear it was Carson, dog."

"All right...but how do I know you aint saying that just to save your own ass?" The OG groaned, "Motherfucker, I'm OG. You aint finna spare me. I don't give a fuck who you are. CGF or Aztecas whatever...you aint spoaring no OG...cause if you did, I'll see your punk ass on the rebound!"

"You aint gonna be running into me anytime soon. And the only reason you'll see anything after today is I let you," He picked up his wallet looking at pictures of his woman and his kids and saw where he lived. "That better be where they are or we'll come for your family next. But if you feel like trying to come at us for this, I understand. Rhino from CGF says hello. Payback for Slim."

He fired a shot hitting the Baller in the left earlobe blowing off a huge chunk of it. He screamed out loudly in pain and Paul ran back to the house. "I don't know for sure but I think they might be in Carson. We gotta go hit them up there."

"What about him?" Asked Neto looking at Fig. Big Sway fired the shotgun into the OG's chest and send him crashing against his own TV. "What about him?" He said echoing Neto's own question back at him. H Bomb said, "This is where we part ways. I aint riding on Families."

"Damn, cuz prison turned you ino a little bitch," Sway said. "You supposed to come outta that motherfucker more manly. You and me gonna have a discussion when this shit is over best believe that. You aint no motherfucking Muslim, nigga you may not eat pork but you can't be no Muslim gangsta."

"Don't ever come at me funny about my religion again. You don't know about it."

"Whatever, nigga. Jesus, Allah, you just another nigga that found convieniant religion in the pen. Don't change what you did in the 90's though."

With that, they each got into their respective vehicles and began to drive for Carson Avenue with the exception of H Bomb. He went back to Davis. Before long, they arrived there as well. Neto and Gordo got out first and were already blazing at Carson gang members. They hit three of them off the bat. Neto nailed two Gordo hit one.

Paul came in making sure his magazine was fresh and he saw some Carson guys already getting heavier artillery to defend themselves. He fired hitting a bla ck male with a gold jacket and blue jeans and green Eris sneakers on as the man was racking a 12 gauge. The man's shotgun blasted in the air as he fell over.

Peaches unloaded her Isreali Rifle at a four man group of hitters as they came shooting at them and Lamar raked his Rifle as he took down two men shooting at them from the roof tops. Big Sway let a Carson gangster have it with a blast in the stomach yelling, "Break yourself, lil nigga! You Strawberry bitches are soft compared to us!"

"Fuck ya'll CGF niggas!" Yelled a Carson banger in a black do-rag and a white sleeveless shirt as he tossed a Molotov at them. Luckily none of them were hit by it but it did set a nearby car on fire. The Davis BG with Sway sprayed up at him hitting the gangster yelling, "You throw like a girl!" Just then, he took ten rounds from a man with an M4 coming from inside the apartments. He fell over bleeding. Paul and Lamar started going door to door going into the interior. Lamar wounded a Carson member in the leg, a short black male of about five six, with five rounds to the left knee.

As he fell over writing in pain, Paul hit him with the butt of his Rifle demanding, "Where are you keeping Lil King and G Note from Chamberlain Hills?! Give me one answer I don't like and you're dead. In other words, anything besides where they are."

"They...fuck...they in room 202 on the second floor, aight...don't kill me cuz..."

Lamar fired into his skull then looked at Paul who shot him a look. "What? You didn't."

Paul rolled his eyes and they kept going pushing through to the second floor going back outside. A Carson member in a green and white varsity jacket and blue jeans with a green rag tied African style around his head and shades came out discharging a shotgun. He hit Paul with part of the buckshot but the vest caught it. He let off seventeen rounds striking the man in the left thigh, the middle of his waist, the bladdder, th stomach and the kidney. He fell down the stairs hitting his head on the third to bottom step.

They went up watching out for his blood and they saw a Carson female who Paul recognized as the one who had taken G Note despite having a bandanna at the time he remembered the detail of her hair. She fired hitting him with six rounds from a Mac-10 but Lamar let her have it with the rest of his magazine into her face. Lamar helped Paul to his feet but he had dropped his Rifle in falling over and it was empty so as he started to reload, a Carson member with an AK-74 sprayed at them from across the yard. Paul dropped the Rifle and went prone while getting his Handgun out which ge fired blindly from what little cover he had behind a barbecue.

Lamar helped Paul to his feet but he had dropped his Rifle in falling over and it was empty so as he started to reload, a Carson member with an AK-74 sprayed at them from across the yard. Paul dropped the Rifle and went prone while getting his Handgun out which ge fired blindly from what little cover he had behind a barbecue. The BBQ lid was shot off in a hail of rounds, however and he almost took a few in the face but he fired off five shots and he didn't see how many but he saw at least some of them hit the guy in the abdomen. He reloaded his Rifle and they went over to see if he was still alive.

He looked downstairs to see that Peaches, Neto Big Sway and Gordo were still holding their own against the Carson members but were pinned down and had taken cover in an apartment of a Carson Avenue member that Gordo had killed. They were firing from the windows and the doors.

Lamar saw the Carson gangster reaching for a sdearm and he fired hitting the man in the gun hand and also wrecked his pistol. The man howled in pain and Paul grabbed him hoisting him to his feet. "You know the thing about urban warfare?" Paul asked the Families gang banger much to the black males confusion. "It tends to send you over the edge," He tossed him off the second floor balcony and he hit the ground hard near where the pool was. He broke one of his legs but he wasn't all the way down and he took several stray rounds in the back and in the side of the head but sinde he was facing sideways, it was hard to say whether the bullets came from the Carson members or the CGF, Davis Families and Aztecas.

He tossed him off the second floor balcony and he hit the ground hard near where the pool was. He broke one of his legs but he wasn't all the way down and he took several stray rounds in the back and in the side of the head but sinde he was facing sideways, it was hard to say whether the bullets came from the Carson members or the CGF, Davis Families and Aztecas.

Lamar chuckled. "Ha! Over the edge. Youse a funny motherfucker, you should get into comedy," Paul fired at the door knob kicking it in. He saw the Carson gang members had Lil King beaten and tied to a chair while G Note was untied and on the floor her pants halfway down to her ankles while she was struggling and there was three members in line while two others kept guard over King. Paul took out the two guards with a headshot near Lil King blowing their brains all over the teens face mixing their blood with his and he flinched.

He and Lamar fired at the rest of them. Again, like the Ballas back at Grove Street, they hadn' heard the shooting because they had the music blasting so loud. Paul averted his eyes but offered his hand to G Note while firing his Handgun into the stereo. "Come on...we're getting you outta here."

She stood up hugging him after pulling her pants up. This took him aback and he almost wanted to pull away but she'd been through some shit so it wouldn't have been right. He hugged her back. "Thank you! God thank you..." Lamar asked, "did they hurt you...? I mean..."

Paul told him, "Shut up and untie him," He did as he asked and he asked, "You ok, King?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah...bitches got the drop on me but I aint letting that happen again. Lets get outta here."

G Note asked Paul, "Can I borrow your piece right quick?"

He reluctantly handed it to her and she approached the man who had been closest to her who was still barely alive with a round in his neck. She pressed the pistol to his balls. She fired six shots into it and the man screamed in pain but passed out seconds later. They started to downstairs but one of the Family members who was still barely alive grabbed Paul's pant leg. "Hey..."

"What?" He demanded pointing the Rifle at his forehead. "You're going to be dead in a minute anyway so what is it?"

"You...know...it was...Rhino...what set em up, right? Yeah...that nigga knew we knew where his mama stay...he came to us hat in hand...talking about...he'd help us get G Note and King and smoke Lamar by telling us when the funeral was...if we let him hit G Note when he had time..."

"I'll find out if that's true soon enough," Paul said firing a headshot into the man's temple. They went downstairs and they saw that the coalition of Rancho, Strawberry and Davis gangsters had laid down eight more Carson members but they were still outnumbered. Just then, Gordo tore out of the apartment running firing both automatics and he hit one of the Carson members wounding one and killing another. He got into the car he and Neto arrived in. "Hey get the fuck back here!" Yeled Neto. "CHICKEN SHIT!"

Gordo yelled, "Fuck you, homrs nobody told you to get mixed up with Carson Ave, fool. We were supposed to just hit Ballas! I'l tell Demon you got killed being stupid and I wasn't there. Or that you got killed and I dropped as many as I could before I left."

Neto came out of the apartment to fire on Gordo's car and he hit the tail light but he was hit in the back with several rounds from a Carson gangster with an AKS. Luckily he had a vest on too but he fell over. Peaches took care of the gang member who did it. They got into a van hotwiring it while Paul and Lamar held the reenforcements off and he told Neto, "Come on, you're riding with us!"

"I don't have much choice do I?! Man, that fucker Gordo is dead when I see him!"

"That's if we make it outta here," There was several gunshots at the side of the van and they opened it to see that Carson members were pursuing them, two in a Manana,two in a Buccaneer and four in a Cavalcade. The two cars fired on them with Assault Rifles. Big Sway told Peaches who was driving, "Pull up alongside these bustas!" She did and he let the driver of the Buccaneer have it with a blast to the face. Lamar sprayed the passenger. Paul took aim at the passenger of the Manana who was firing on them with a P90. He hit the man with twelve rounds in the chest and throat. Neto took out the driver. G Note fired the Glock out the window hitting one of the passengers with a headshot.

King fired a Mac-10 from a deceased Carson goon and he fired it out the window hitting the passenger in the front seat of the SUV. Peaches made short work of what remained and they drove off.

They got clear of the area and Neto was soon dropped off in Rancho. He asked Paul, "You coming?" Paul shook his head. "No, I think I have a little stop I need to make."

Neto nodded. "Orale. So do I."

_Neto_

He walked up to find Gordo talking to two other Aztecas and he ran up striking the man in the face. He used about half his strength. "You motherfucker!" He yelled and kicked him in the chest. Demon, Gata, Morena and Tiny came out running to stop him. "Whoa tranquilo carnal what happened?!" Demanded the Mexican Samoan leader.

"This piece of shit just left me to dry in Carson's hood. He helped us kill some Bolas but when the Carson's got too deep, he drove off without me."

"That's bullshit, ese! I thought you were dead!" Stated the fat gangster. "I can back it up, bro."

He called Paul back and put him on speaker. "Hey, Oso. Did that fool Gordo leave me for dead or what, eh?"

"Yeah, you saw what happened same as me. I don't doubt you're a bad ass but you might not have made it back if we had't given you a lift."

"Yeah and wasn't I just on the phone with you earlier and he said he wanted to come?"

"Yeah. Oh is he in the hot seat right now? I hope you plan on fucking him up."

"Yeah..."

He hung up. Demon shook his head. "You gotta get violated for this shit, bro."

"Fuck that, I didn't do anything wrong. You're gonna take the word of some rez dog ranker who aint even from the varrio? Fuck that Canadian bitch! This is America, homes! He's just as much an immigrant to this country as us if you want toget technical bout border laws."

"Yeah and you've always considerdd me a dumb paisa so you don't respect us either you aint abourt raza you aint about nada."

!

He turned to Demon. "Let me fight him. I at least deserve to fuck him up. If he beats me, you can violate me. If I beat him, I beat him and then you fuck him up some more and tax his punk ass."

Gata and Renata whistled, "You fucked up,, Gordo!"

Neto threw a punch without waiting for Demon's approval. Gordo threw one back and Neto just laughed at it. "Is that all you got? COME ON, BITCH!" He screamed and he head butted the overweight male breaking his nose following up with a hard right jab in the gut. "I was a boxer in my teens, motherfucker," Neto told him. "If you would have been smart you'd have known that."

Gordo tackled him throwing wild punches at his head and tackled Neto to the ground hitting hm four times but Neto kicked him off however, Gordo's phone fell. As the two men exvchanged blows, with Neto blocking and dodging more of Gordo's blows, Dimples walked up picking up the dropped phone. She snooped through it and her eyes went wide. "D, what the fuck, eh. Look what Gordo sent..."

Demon took the phone from her looking. Neto had Gordo on the ground and was kicking him in the chest in the nose, in the ribs. He yelled, "Stop!" To both of them. He walked up holding up the phone at both men. "What the fuck is this?!" He demanded. Neto looked to see what the OG was talking about. It was a text sent from Gordo to Rhino. It said, **You know that guy Oso, the half breed motherfucker that hangs around us and you is just spying on guys fo us, right? I'm just telling you cause I don't like him, you don't like him and if you guys find out some other way, you'll start a war with us. I got love for CGF so if you deal with him quietly, we don't have to have war. **

"What the fuck!" Demon yelled grabbing Gordo by the collar. "Are you serious? You just told that fool our secret. You would have just gotten a violation for the cowardly shit you pulled today but now..."

Neto growled, "Now you're dead," He started punching Gordo again and again pinning his chest. Gordo flailed to defend himself but was helpless against the more muscular man's rage. Neto hit him with blow after blow splitting his cuts open busting his eyebrow open. He then started slamming his head into the pavement. "I'M GONNA SPLIT YOUR COCONUT OPEN AND DRINK WHAT COMES OUT!" Yelled Neto as he slammed him again and again. He then said, "No you know what? Your head doesn't look like a shaved coconut. I wonder if you're more like a bowling ball.,..."

He gouged out both eyes one with each thumb and the blood gushed all over them and Gordo screamed in agony cursing in Spanish until his words became unintelligible. Neto stomped on his face one more time and he was silent. "THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO ABANDON THEIR FUCKING COMPAS IN A FIGHT!" He screamed. Demon sighed. "Get rid of the body. And you better tell Oso what's up."

Neto got his phone out as he loaded up Gordo into a trunk of the car that Demn tossed him keys to. "Take him out to Grand Senora. I'll have Ortega meet you."

_Paul_

He got the text from Neto about what Gordo had pulled. It was either just in time or too late as he walked into the projects. He still had the green rag he had used in the shootout with the Ballas and Carson's. He'd gotten his Glock back from G Note. Rhino was indoors in one of the interior parts of the projects in the hallway.

One of the CGF members was taking a piss in the hallway. Rhino was disgusted. "Why the fuck you gotta do that, mayne? No wonder the hood always smells like a sewer,"

"My motherfucking toilets clogged, nigga what you want? People been pissing outside for thousands of years."

"Yeah in the bushes not a fucking hall..."

Paul opened the door at the other end of the hall slowly. The hall was mostly dark. The gangsters had intentionally unscrewed the hallway light bulbs so that it would be so that they could sell dope in the dark. He knew it was like this. The landlords had replaced it five times but they kept doing it. It was perfect for him too as he now had a full magazine in the Glock. He'd put on a silencer. He knew Rhino stayed at one of these apartments too. The one he was standing in front of.

"So how's the shoulder, boi?" Asked one of the other four CGF members with him. "I heard the Ball Sacks took a blast at your ass."

"They did. But they aint get me."

He checked his texts and he looked down.

His dark eyes flashed in surprise in the dim light of his phone. Paul felt some relief knowing he'd only just gotten it. "Motherfucking bitch...I knew that fool was shady..."

"Who you talking about, loc?" Asked the peeing gang member. Paul stepped out from the shadows. "That'd be me."

He fired a single shot between the man's eyes. The other gang members went for their weapons but he was already firing at the next ones nailing the second, a gangster in a Corkers shirt three times in the chest once in the heart. He aimed at the third, a large black man of about six foot five two thirty in muscles but Paul brought him down to size with two shots one in each knee followed by one in the forehead. The fourth got his .45 out but Paul fired two into his hand one going through the palm the other blowing off his index finger. The guy cried out in pain and Paul grabbed him throwing him into Rhino as Rhino was starting to aim his pistol.

He collapsed onto him and Paul opened the door behind them to Rhino's apartment. He fired a shot into the back of the CGF members head and Rhino tried to clear the man's body off him as his brains anbd blood spattered all over the blad man's face and Paul fired two shots into each leg. He kicked the man's pistol from his hands across the room. He grabbed Rhino and forced him up and shoved him onto the couch. "You fucking bitch! You been playing us from the jump. I knew your ass couldn't be trusted."

"Yeah well I knew Gordo couldn't be trusted. Believe me, it would have been bad for me if anybody besides your butt buddies in the hall found out. He's being dealt with too, I'm sure. As for you," He fired a shot into the man's crotch and he cried out in pain and Paul turned his TV on loud and Republican Space Rangers drowned him out. He got in close. "That was for what you let the Carson fuckers do to G Note and what you were planning to do to her," H fired another round into his stomach. "And that girl you raped and killed from Carson. And that family you killed in Davis."

"What you talking about..."

He flicked over to weazel news. There was an interview with a little boy who was crying over his dead grandmother, sister and two brothers. "The night Slim got killed, you went to the Ballas neighborhood and started killing people. You didn't think I heard about that? G Note knew about it. Lil King knew about it."

"_Weeks ago, in a brutal murder, 66 year old Greta Williams of Davis, San Andreas, was murdered in her home as she was drinking coffee. She was shot by a .30 Rifle by two men. She was shot in the face at point blank range. In the bedroom also shot was twenty four year old Mary Williams, her thirteen year old brother Marcell, and their eight year old brother James. It was believed James and Marcell were asleep when the fatal shots were fired. The only survivor was thirteen year old Antony Williams Jr who hid in the closet. After questioning, the little boy who has been placed in proitective custody, identified Lorenzo Jenkins, known by his street name as Lil Rhino, as the shooter. The suspect had an unknown accomplice with him. He is believed to be armed and dangerous. If you see do not approach. call 911..."_

"There's just no stopping you. You're a monster. I thought I'd seen evil butman, you're worse than anything I've seen!" Rhino snarled, "Fuck you! You kill people same as me you hypocrite. It was the wrong house happens all the time. Whoever did it/ You think you better than me? Peep this here. Whether I did that shit or not, five oh on they way probably right now with N.O.O.S.E niggas about to kick in my door. You got two options let me get arrested and go to prison or kill me and have them book your ass for multiple shootings."

Paul shook his head. "No, you'd just snitch on me robably everybody else too."

Paul went to his kitchen under the sink and found some bleach. "You know what? Thing is, you're probably right. And by the way dumb ass, Slim tried to have you killed, you dumb ass. So did Lil King. Tjhey were gonna kill you as soon as you hit those Ballas."

"Shit, Slim? Hell no. I don't believe you but it don't matter either way that nigga's dead. As for King I knew that little pussy was janky. That's what Stretch told me. He told me what you and King set up. This shit with Gordo was gonna be a good way to get revenge on you. But the truth comes out eventually...so go head motherfucka kill me. Slim gone but King his problem's just starting, nigga. My partna's still out there on the streets aint nobody ID him yet. He's gonna find that little snitch too on the news and put some hot ones in him. And then Lil King too. I already put the word out."

Paul told him, "You know, I was gonna empty the whole mag into you but I decided why should I? This is better," He pinched Rhino's nose with the green rag over it until the man was forced to open his mouth and he poured bleach down his throat. The man screamed with agony as he forced it down his throat. Paul had gloves on but you could never be too careful. As Rhino screamed and started choking vomiting up blood as the leach destroyed his insides, he fell on the coffee table. "I'm not as creative as Santa Muerte but I did my best. Who knows, maybe the cops will get here in time to save you maybe not. I doubt they'll want to save a piece of shit who kills rapes women kills grandmas babies and kids. And they say Marabunta is bad. But it's you who I know personally."

He started pouring bleach around all the areas he'd been near. He also took some and poured it all in the hallway too. Rhino was still on the floor coughing up blood writhing in pain screaming.

He walked out into the hall and left teh same way he'd come out. He spotted a black male at the bottom of the stairs smoking a cigarette and he knew he was from CGF too. He hadn't planned on killing anybody else but he had to cover his tracks. He had the rag over his face so he fired two shots into the back of the man's legs emptying the rest of the magazine into them and the man screamed in pain trying to get his pistol, a .380 rom his waistband. He didn't see Paul. "Carson for life, motherfucker! That's what happens to rapists!"

He left prompty taking his bandanna off putting his pistol away. Two CGF members started approaching him saying, "You trying to get some loud?" He ignored them and this infuriated them. He was nervous as he didn't have his AK on him and he was empty on the pistol. "Yo I'm talking to you!" He crossed the street. They started to follow him but then started running the other way as they saw several cop cars coming in sirens blaring as he went down an alley way and several N.O.O.S.E members hanging off the sides oc vehicles came out with Assault Rifles raised. "Fucking down now!" They yelled pointing at the gang members. "We aint do shit!"

The N.O.O.S.E members started to go towards the projects.

_Ivan_

_Earlier That Week_

He turned to Markovich "What do you need me to do?"

"We're going to Cypress Flats. We've set up a deal with an Asian street gang., They're the bigger Asian gang in the area between themselves and Da Nang Boyz but they have a lot of trouble with the Chicano street gangs. They might be able to handle the DNB's with their current stockpile but the Vagos are another story."

"So are they paying for this? I am just saying that maybe this time around it's better if there is an exchange of money before hand. That way if there is trouble, nobody gets the money and what we are selling."

"Yes. They have paid ahead. We are men of our word so we will bring them their guns."

Baba Yaga crossed his arms. "I see. And they just take you at your word?"

"They know that all though we are ruthless to our enemies, we are fair to our partners. They understand this. They are the same way."

He nodded. "Okay. I will be ready to go when you are,"

"I will be ready after I finish drink, yes? Wait in living room. By the way...you have mutual aqquiatance here. He has done a job or two for my son independently. It is to my understanding you know each other."

"Who?"

"Go see..."

He walked into the den seeing Andrei playing chess with an older black man. "Mark? What brings you here? I did not know we knew the same people."

"Why not? You knew the boy Simeon right? Well Russians and Armenians be tight like a motherfucker. I mean cause you know that fool pay protection to the Armenian mob and he might even be one of them and since they cool with him they cool with Mr. Markovich."

"Yes, but you are not from Russia or Armenian. If there was a third world war Armenia would support Russia and both would be against the US."

"Hey I'm just a simple man, dog. I'm about the money. You know back in my day niggas hustled on the streets too and we had paper but it was also about respect and reputation. Now it aint about shit but the benjamins. And trip homie, you best believe as money hungry as all Americans be, I don't give a fuck who it is if Merryweather or whoever was offered money by an enemy of America they probably go for it and fight against it. Cause you aint been in America for a while but one thing I can tell you as a guy who never left is that this is a nation of mercenaries, partna."

"This includes you? You would offer your services to the highest bidder? No offense to you but I don't think Grisha is anywhere near the highest bidder."

The Russian mobster storted after taking a drink. "Think again, idiot. You forget yourself. I have enough money to buy you if this was still legal, Ivan. Oh but you are communist so maybe I pay you in cabbage soup instead."

Mark chuckled and said in a jovial manner, "Brah i aint just American I'm African American which basically means I don't got a country. Not over here nor over there. And as for highest bidder it aint even like that I'm just trying to get by and one of the best ways to do that is to expand my horizons. You know back in the 90's there was a hood nigga that made it outta South Central and built himself an empire. That's good cause where he came from fools didn't think that big. But Ballas always been about expanding beyond the hood that's why we been in business with the Bravta so long. I aint saying I don't love the hood. I just don't put all my eggs i one basket. And yeah some of the top players from back in the day started fucking with Russians, with the cartel getting that big money. But a lot of corner niggas didn't show initiative so these same fool if they still around, they doing the same thing today as they were back then."

"Yes, well the time to expand horizons and build empires was about twenty years ago, my friend. You and me we are dinosaurs now. Dinosaurs in denial," Mark chuckled. "Speak for yourself! You what how old, forty?"

"Forty three,"

"See that's your thing, man. You should be saying forty three years young. Not old. And look maybe you right I should have been on this when I was a YG and all that and aint been in the pen but shit you still see motherfuckers fifty years old and up at community colleges so just cause you aint get yours earlier in life don't mean don't get it now while you still got time. Better late than never, ya heard?"

"You should be a motivational speaker, Mark. Like that Brucie Kibbutz guy who runs that website."

"Ah hell nah. I aint trying to sell testertone to nobody. That motherfucker gonna fuck around and start some more foul ass trends out here too. It wasn';t enough he used that shit just for juicing next thing you know people gonna be taking that for gender transitions too. My lord. The fuck is happening to our state., Shit maybe I am getting old," He said looking down at the chess pieces. "Or at least older."

"I'm pretty sure the male to female transition is higher than female to male but point taken."

Grisha snorted. "Faggot. You would know the statistics on that."

"I was told to research it for you. Your father said you need to stop putting on your mother's old clothes. It's not healthy for grieving process."

"'You leave my mother out of this," Warned Grisha. "I wonder what my father would have to say if he heard you disrespect mother of his children?"

Ivan chuckled, "I knew you wouldn't be able to make a threat against me without it involving checking with daddy first. When are you going to put on your bi boy pants and handle things on your own? Never mind what your he would do. What are YOU going to do about it, Grisha?"

"Keep testing me you'll live to regret finding out," Warned the Russian underboss. "Im saying though, Grisha you gonna let somebody bag on your mama like that? Shiiiit, I wouldn't be relying on my dad for that cause if even my dad had come at my mom funny like that I would have headed up with him."

"If you weren't a moron," Ivan said addressing Grisha, "You would know that wasn't a dig at your mother. It was at you. It's not her fault you wear panties."

Just then a red headed woman and an auburn woman walked up. The red head the brunette stood five six and had blue eyes and was petite weighing about 125 lbs. She wore a black leather dress. Her breasts were large in size and her ass was round. The redhead was a darker shade of red haired and it was nearly brunette. Her measurements were 32D-24-34 not far from the other woman. She wore a black crop top that was shoulder less revealing much of her back with silver sparkles around the breasts of it and her navel was pierced. On her back was a tattoo of wings.

The last one was a more petite redhead but who was nonetheless very pretty and she had curly red hair and very luscious lips.

They all kissed Grisha. He looked at Ivan with a sneer. "I don't see you with a woman, my commie friend. Maybe if you could afford more than rags for clothes and cabbage soup you wouldn't be such a yokel."

Ivan smirked looking at Mark. "What is it you Americans like to say? If there's a will, there's a way," Mark laughed at that and said, "Oh shit! Grisha gonna need some ice on that burn. Gimme some, baby," He held his hand out and Ivan dapped him. Markovich came into the room. "We are ready to go. Let's get a move on."

Andrei knocked over the chess board pieces. "What the fuck!" Mark protested. "The fuck you do that for, mayne? You knew I was winning you know that's bullshit. We could have finished when we got back!"

"Is San Andreas, no? I felt mini earthquake. Very dangerous state earthquakes."

"Man you woofing my nigga," Mark complained. "You know that's bullshit. I had your ass in check two more and it would have been mate. You KNOW that was bullshit,"

"Knocked over chess pieces means draw, no?"

"Nah knocked over chess pieces means you forfeit motherfucker!"

"Yes but we both had pieces knocked over by earthquake. So we both forfeit. We play again when we get back. Maybe then one of us wins,"

There was three other Russian guys accompanying the Markovich's aside from Ivan, Vasily and Andrei. The first was a blonde haired white male in his late thirties or possibly early to mid forties with a fucked up nose indicating it had been broken in a fist fight in the past. His eyes had an almost Asian shape to them despite being blue. Eyes that white Russians often had were Caucasian by color yet Asian in shape. There was something unsettling and menacing about the way he looked. He wore a brown leather jacket black dress shirt and black slacks and black loafers.

The second Russian gangster was darker haired but with blue eyes and bushy brown eyebrows. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans. The third Russian was bald and muscular and he wore a charcoal suit from Ponsorby's. The boss introduced each of them. "This is Evgeny, Sergei, and Anatoli. You three, this is Baba Yaga."

The dark haired one, Sergei extended his hand. "You my friend are a man of legend. Your reputation is known in Moscow for what you did for the KGB and you are known in the US for how you have done jobs for Faustin and Rascalov, and for Petrovic. I am curious how you managed to work for crime families that were enemies of each other?"

"They were not enemies when I worked with them. But as far as Bulgarin I never respected that pig. Whoever killed him did the world a favor."

"There's many who would disagree," Stated Anatoli. "He was a successful man successful empire."

"Yes and where is he now? Now the only players left in the game are Mr. Markovich and Petrovic and he's in Liberty City."

"Enough," The Bravta leader stated. "Now we go."

They got into the usual type of truck arranged for them so that Andrei could go with them. Mark rode shotgun with Ivan. "You nervous about this shit? I am a little," Admitted the Baller. "That does not sound like talk I expect from an original gangster. Especially one who has loaned his services as a gun slinger not only to the South Side Ballas and Covenant but also to the Brotherhood. I know there's been some shootings lately involving deals but this time they have played it smart."

"Yeah you say that but look, I aint saying I'm scared just nervous. Thing is, the Psychos aint on good terms with Ballas you feel me? They beef with everybody. They like the East Asian version of South Siders if you ask me. They aint got no love for Aztecas, Vagos, Ballas or Families. Or for Da Nang Boyz."

Andrei assured him from the back of the truck, "Yes but you don't need to worry about that. The one thing the Ballas differ on is not having any turf in the Beach. There's been Families who have been through there, there's a number of Vagos and there are of course the Psychos. No Ballas down there."

"Hey you don't gotta have a set in the city for them to not like you," Stated Mark. "Andrei is correct. If you are incognito about your gang affiliation, there is really no reason for them to know one way or another. At this point you're just an extra gun in case things go sideways."

"Speaking of things going sideways, what kind of tools you got back there for me?" The bigger Russian answered, "You get Makarov. Twelve rounds for sidearm. For Assault Weapon you get AK-74M."

"Cool. I can work with that."

"Baba Yaga, you get AKM and MP-443 Grach. Plus this," He held up a Sniper Rifle in the back. It was a VSS Vintorez.

"Damn, I gotta know if you ever used that in missions tryin to take us capitalist pigs out and shit?"

"I've used it back on the east coast. As for missions for the motherland, I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

"Oh it's like that? Come on, dude. In a way, you motherfuckers owe me one, dog."

"How?"

"Because it didn't matter what hood you grew up in back in LS in the 70's and 80's, dog. I aint no bitch but I'ma be straight with you. It don't matter if you from Strawberry, Davis, El Burro Heights, Rancho I don't give a fuck where you from what hood you claim how hard you is with a Tec. Everybody was scared of ya'll launching nukes at us and LS being obliterated. I wasn't trying to see us go out like Chernobyl that was some fucked up shit."

"Hey, if anybody would have been first to launch it would have been the US. They're the only ones who ever have done that. We wanted to disband all nuclear arms but your NATO alliance didn't so we didn't. I'm not saying we shouldn't have nuclear power until an alternative is able to be implimented worldwide. But that's not on us."

"Look, i get all that, tright but we could protect ourselves from other hoods but you could be the baddest motherfucker on the block they send a nuke at your ass you done. And if you aint killed in the primary blast zone you gonna wish you was. I mean I seen way too many documentaries about Hiroshima and you don't get it we had to think about whether or not if shit did hit the fan, would me and my family and my friends be able to make it into the bunkers? My guess is no. Best we could hope for is to maybe hide down in a tunnel near the LS River. I know it didn't happen but iu'm just saying. And actually I hold both of ya'll accountable making the world think your dick measuring contest was gonna fuck around and get everybody killed."

"You forget, Mark, I was living in the capitol when this was going on. I only became KGB later. If I had become an agent during the 70's when it mattered we might not have lost this war. As for your question, No. They were around but towards the end of the war when it started and I wasn't using Sniper Rifles just yet."

"Aight, cool but i'm just saying truth be told if things went like that really you'd both be at fault cause it's not just a matter of how ya'll would be trying to wipe each other off the map. You'd be catching everybody else in process. Shit, I' sure there's people back there that aint have shit to do with Stalin or none of that and just trying to live their lives. Me, fuck, man I aint the government you can't look at every American as the same."

"But your country is supposed to be a government of the people, no? If this is true how can we separate American people from their government? Either your average citizens are mostly powerless and they can't really control what the government does. If this is the case you do not have a democracy. I know the USSR wasn't but at least we didn't make any pretense to be. On the other hand, if it is true that the government represents the people since you do elect your leaders every four years, this means that yes, even the average citizen just trying to get by has blood on their hands and bears the guilt of the government. Sure, you may not know about it but I am just telling you. Those are your two options of how to see it. Neither one makes America look good."

"Shit you got me there but uh...if you actually believe America's government does represent the people then I got ocean front property to sell you in Arizona, g."

"Fair enough."

They arrived at their destination. There was a group of East Asians waiting on them. A Cambodian man in his early to possibly mid twenties with a shaved head wearing a gray jersey and baggy blue jeans waited. With him, was an Asian gang member with light yellow skin and slanted eyes and longer black hair with a gray bandanna tied around his forehead. He wore baggy blue gym shorts and a gray tank top looking like he just got done playing basketball.

Grisha arrived opening the door to the back of his vehicle to show them the guns. They began to load them up. "I like this. These are top of the line," Stated the leader, who had a Mac-10 in case anything went wrong. Grisha introduced the associates. The leader introduced himself as Mao Oum. "That there's my boy Monster," He beckoned to the longer haired Asian.

They loaded the rest of the weapons up into the Psychos van. Just then, one of the Cambodian gang members was hit in the side of the face by automatic fire. They ducked down and took cover behind their vehicles. "Who the fuck is crashing our deal?!" Demanded Grisha. Sergei, armed with an AK74, fired back. "I bet it's those Da Nang bitches!" Yelled Mao. "Nah it's probably those Va Ho's!" Screamed Monster. Ivan heard the men who were attacking them advancing on them. They were heavily armed and there were several of them in Baklavas. They had AK variants and a few shotguns. One of them discharged a shotgun at one of the East Asian gang memberes and hit him in the right arm blowing it in half.

Ivan heard the men who were attacking them advancing on them. They were heavily armed and there were several of them in Baklavas. They had AK variants and a few shotguns. One of them discharged a shotgun at one of the East Asian gang memberes and hit him in the right arm blowing it in half. Ivan fired hitting one of the men in the throat and Mark managed to get one of them in the face with a head shot. "I aint a language specialist but those fools are Russian, right?" He called. Ivan listened to what the rival gang members were yelling. "Yes!"

Andrei grabbed a Striker and started unloading on two of them blowing the top of the first ones head and the next, he hit with a blast to the shoulder. He came running around the side as on of the enemy Russians tried to flank them. He grabbed the man by the throat slamming him against Grisha's vehicle.

Grisha hit one of the Russian enemies as did Evgeny, Sergei, and Anatoli. Vasily laid down covering fire from an M3. "Who the fuck are these assholes?!" He cursed as he blew the knee cap out of one of them. Anatoli dropped two of theem but more were coming up the street in a dark gray Sentinel and four men got out shedding lead. Anatoli was mowed down instantly as one of them fired a G36 at his face hitting him in the left cheek and the chin.

Mao fired fron cover blindly and he hit one of the initial Russians to shoot at them with thirteeen rounds in the torso. "Why these bitches trying to kill us?! I thought you guys ran everything Russian in LS?!" Grisha returned fire and shouted back, "These are Kenny Petrovich's boys!"

Sergei came out firing hitting one of the men in the newly arrived car and he mowed down the others alongside Vasily.

Mark laid down fire at two of the Russians with the 74 making them retreat to cover but more were coming. "Grisha! Vy i vash otets uzhe razozlilsya nepravil'nyy chelovek!" Yelled one of the Russian mobsters.

(Grisha! You and your father have pissed off the wrong man!)

Monster grabbed one of the weapons they'd bought, an Excalibur rifle and he began firing upon the rival Russians and he saw an SUV full of them trying to do a drive-by and they did hit one of the Psychos but he lit them up filling all four men in the vehicle with lead as he emptied the thirty round magazine. "This is the beach mother fucker! You can't just come through or hood like that!" He screamed,.

Ivan fired his Sniper Rifle destroying one of the men's skull starting with the brain stem as the man was trying to get to cover. He hit another mobster in the sternum. A third one was trying to shoot at Mark and Ivan hit him in the juggular and watched the blood spray from him like a geyser.

Most of the Russian enemies were gone as the Cambodians and Russians finished most of them off but Sergei had taken a few rounds from the last four of them in the side but he was still going. "This is for Anatoli you shit heads! Fuck Kenny!" He yelled. Baba Yaga joined at his side and the Russian was glad for this. Mark ran dry on his Rifle and he went for his pistol as he didn't have time to reload and he fired from cover behind a parked Feltzer. He hit one of the Russian goons three times in the right arm wounding him and another in the stomach.

"Can't we ever just make a weapons deal and get paid?!" He cried. "Why it always gotta go like this?"

"Because these pieces of shit do not realize this aint Libery City!" Grisha yelled back. "Then allow me to give them a west coast welcome!" Yelled Mark as he fired two more shots finishing off the man he had already wounded. Sergei took three more rounds from one of the Liberty Bravta goons one in the left shoulder, one in the side and one in the right side of the chest. Sergei helped him walk.

"Shit...Baba Yaga is going to save me...I'll be the talk of the party when this is over!" Groaned the Russian gunmen. Ivan called to Grisha, "We need to get out of here. Before the cops show."

"You aint gotta tell me twice!" The Cambodian leader stated though it wasn't towards him. There was still two more Russians but Vasily and Evgeny dealt with them. Grisha said, "Okay, we go, but first, Ivan, let him go. See if he can walk himself," Ivan didn't know why he asked him to do this but he set the wounded Russian against one of the enemy cars. Grisha picked up a shotgun from one of the dead goons and racked it and fired hitting Sergei in the stomach. The gang member fell over in shock coughing up blood. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Demanded Ivan.

Grisha told him, "He was wounded he wouldn't have made it to a hospital. I just saved us the trouble. He was a liability."

"That is not your choice to make!" Grisha pointed the shotgun at his face and said, "No? It's not? You got something to say, old man?" Ivan glared at him. "I didn't think so. Now shut the fuck up and get out of here. Nothing happened here but a disagreement between competitors. Sergei was an unfortunate casualty."

They began to drive back in silence. Ivan was guming md. He could tell by the silence of Mark and Andrei that they felt the same way. They got bak to the mob house and as soon as they were in the driveway, and he was alone after the other goons went inside to take a load off, Ivan approached Grisha. He drove his knee into his testicles and punched him in the face. He had been trying to smoke a cigarete and the Russian tried to scream out but Ivan put a hand over his mouth and put the MP-443 Grach to his temple. "I'm going to take my hand from your mouth. If you make a noise I don't like I'll knock your teeth out,"

He did as he was told. "You think you're going to get away with this? I'll have you killed for this!" Ivan punched him again. "No, you won't. Your father doesn't know that you killed one of your men. Correction, his men. Just because you're a sociopathic dick and thought you could. If you say a word to him I'll tell him what you did. We never had this conversation."

With that, he kicked him in theh stomach and the Russian mobster coughed gasping for air as Ivan walked away.

_Neto_

_Que Sera Sera_

He hadn't done any crystal in a while. He didn't plan on doing any since he knew Big Demon's niece's quinceanera was today and he was told to be there. Even Paul was invited. When a Mexican gangster invited you to that shit, you didn't say no. He wore a black suit. They all had to be dressed up. He pulled up with Oso in the seat next to him. "Gotta love Rancho," Stated Paul. Neto chuckled. "What are you serious?"

He shook his head a very solemn expression on it. "No. We're out there in West Los. Probablt the only place in LS we're really ever safe from our enemies cause o a good night we're all in there so if anybody fucks with one of us they fuck with all of us. But it can get a little comfortable there. I still remember the motels bro. It was only months ago."

"So what, eh? We still work out here. You wanna move back too? You don't have enough crackheads in the city you want them right outside, ese? Tu sabes where I come from, it makes Rancho look soft but it's still rough for an American city I know that much. But I never would have dreamed I'd be staying in a high end apartment in West Los. And you're from a rez with what, 8000 people, eh? You never seen a city like this. I bet they don't got apartments that look like that either."

"I didn't say any of that. Where I come from is pretty poor too but I'm just saying being in Rancho, it's good to be reminded of reality is all."

Neto nodded as they got out after parking. "Yeah well it's a lot more chingon out here than those fuckin boludos in Chamberlain Hills."

They went inside and saw everybody in there. They started slapping hands with Aztecas. He could see Gordo was drunk off Pisswasser and Cerveza Baracho. Big Demon was wearing a charcoal suit. Gata wore a blue dress, Morena AKA Renata wore a black dress, while Chela was looking classy in a teal dress.

He introduced Neto and Paul to his relatives as well. "This is my sister, Daniela," He said introducing them each to a light brown skinned woman with jet black hair close to Demon's age. He pointed out, "That's my neice, Fabiana," He beckoned to the girl who was being celebrated a medium brown skinned teen in a pink dress with dark brown hair big brown eyes and a very large smile.

"And thats my older niece, Amalia," He beckoned to a girl who was about nineteen years old. Then again she couldn't have been more than twenty. She was from a different relative of his, Demon's cousin, a light skinned Samoan woman who much like Demon's poarents had been on Mexican and one Samoan, she too, had married a Mexican man but he had died at a young age. Her daughter was the only resemblance of him left. Amalia was beautiful with mocha colored skin and high cheek bones and big brown eyes that were often like that of a deer. Neto saw she was innocent looking and had a naturally sweet face. She wore a green blouse the same shade of green as the Mexican flag and casual blue jeans that showed off her butt which was round and bubbly definitly big enough to be considered a barrio booty, the Raza equivilent of ghetto booty, all though she wasn't some neighborhood slut and not a chola either it didn't mean good girls couldn't and didn't have ass too.

"Hey come come she don't have to get all dressed up, perro?"

Demon answered him, "Cause she's mi familia, eh. Your pendletons aint going anywhere fool," He put anarm around her and she smiled and he kissed her on the cheek. Neto noticed Paul looking at her. He tried to look away so as not to draw attention to himself. "Hi," She said smiling at him. "Hey.." He said shyly.

"This is the little homie, Oso. His real name's Iorakote but his government names Paul"

. "I like your name," She told him. "It's unique I never heard it before,"She had a high voice it was breathy. "I like yours too. It's very pretty."

She smiled shyly saying, "Thank you,"

Neto spotted Big Demon getting mad dogged by a big Samoan across the way. He told Paul, "Hey chill out over here carnal. I'll be right back."

"You sure?" Asked the young Kanienkehaka gunman. "Yeah, it's cool. Just...you know...mingle..."

He saw Big Demon having words. He was more muscular than the man he was having words with but the other guy was wider like a wrestler or a Football player. They were about the same height. The Samoan man had brown skin and typical Samoan features but he was also part black and his hair was in an Afro. "The fuck you doing here, Sione?"

"This is mi sobrina, puto. What are you doing here? You obviously wouldn't give a fuck about her cause she's more Mexicana than Samoan."

"That's bullshit," Stated the fatter man. "I care. She aint a scrap."

"Hey you wanna start some desmadre right here, fucker? This isn't the time or place for your bullshit. Sons Of Polynesia, Aztecas, that shit don't belong here. This is neuteral ground."

"Hey I'm cool, homie. You just stay away frome me I'll stay away from you and it's all good," Daniela protested, "Can't you two stop all this drama between you two? We used to be tight when we were kids!"

"Look, mija, I aint here to start anything at a quenenera. This fools just dead to me but you're right he is familia...no he's a relative. He aint my family he's just related. You're mi familia. Daniela. Fabiana is my familia. This fool is just a stranger with some of the same sangre..."

"Hey, I'm good with that punk but you aint keeping me from my niece either, fool."

Neto put an arm around Demon. "Calma carnal...it aint worth it."

He brought him back away from them. "What's that shit, perro? Familia is everything."

"What do you know about familia, ese? You're the Grim Reaper you don't have family. You're death. Leave the family shit to me entiendes?"

Neto got a dark look in his eyes. "Listen...I'm here for you. But everybody has a family. And if you ever speak that way about mine again, I'll make sure you never see yours. Trucha what you say to me, because I respect the hierarchy and I respect my elders but if you ever speak about me or my family..."

Big Demon held up a hand. "Enough. I don't need to hear this shit," He stormed off and went to go talk to his neice and his anger faded. Neto turned to Daniela. "I know you don't know me and if you don't want to tell me that's fine but what was that about?"

"I wish they'd stop, eh. That's Foga. He rolls with Sons Of Polynesia. They're a Samoan gang from the beach. They started to protect themselves from Chicano gangs and black gangs in LS. But then they started taking up the Families banner,"

"Yeah he looks kinda black to me. I mean mixed with it anyway but still. Full blooded Polynesians don't got hair like that."

"Well that's the thing they're both half Samoan but Demon's Mexicano. He says that since the Aztecas were started by a Samoan guy they can claim it too it wasn't Mexicans that started it. Foga sees him as a hypocrite for allying with any gang that allied with the south side alliance like the Vagos since Vagos picked on Uso's back in the day. Thing about that though is the Aztecas at one time were one of the first multiracil gangs in LS. And it was started by a Samoan cause an older barrio wouldn't let other brown nationalities in. He sees it as all the same though and he sees the fact that Sons of Polynesia are mostly Islander as keeping it pure."

"Orale, I get that but then what does Demon think he's a hypocrite for?"

"Because the Sons fought brown and black gangs in the start. They're kind of the same as the Da Nang Boyz in that way but just like the Da Nang Boyz, they took up the Families banner. i don't know why the Sons overlooked what the black gangs did and just focused on Mexicands but I guess the Da Nang Boyz were getting hit harder by Raza than by blacks. So they allied with Families too."

Neto knew all about the green light on Asians. "See the thing is, I understand why you'd beef with vagos at the beach., But this shit in San Andreas where we push everyone else around that's mostly the South West. You got to most other cities, the mayates are hitting Asians up way worse than we do nationwide. So why the fuck don't they fight them on the east coast?"

"They probably do just probably not in the same way as a South Sider would. Besides it's mostly the Da Nang Boyz here that ally with Families."

He shrugged. "Demon said we got pedo with the Psychos too but at least they don't start bowing to any of the gangs they fought. I'm not even complaining that they didn't bow down to us like the Armenians did. I'd respect them less if they did but I respect them more, even as an enemy that they didn't start wearing green. They got the balls to stand on their own just like Aztecas did for decades. Sure., we fell in line under Onda but hey that's our gente. If the DNB's and Psychos decide that's ever what they want for themselves in or out of the pinta, that's up to them."

"Yeah well fuck all of that okay cause I got my daughter here. Family is family but all gang bullshit stays outside. We aint doing that here. See you don't understand. They've shot at each other que no? They're familia and they've tried to kill one another. Do you know how wrong that is? It's just as bad as shooting up funerals. I grew up around gangs. Mama tried with Sione the best she could but he got involved with the wrong people. He made one mistake when he was a teenager went to juvie and joined the Aztecas. He's tried to hold onto the best parts of him and the worst part is they're still there but he also took away a lot of ugliness from there."

Neto noticed that the girl who'd been talking to Paul asked, "So do you..wanna dance?"

"I don't really dance much.../"

"Come on, I'll show you."

He was reluctant but she took his hand. She showed him how to move with the music. It took hi abit to get it down to move with her but he did. Suddenly, the song El Chico Del Apartemento Cinco Doce by Selena started playing and they started to dance more seriously cumbia style and h was doing all right. He followed the other Raza who were dancing to it and Chela, Giggles, and a couple of the other cholas started clapping watching them with smiles as if they were big sisters watching their big brother and they started goinbg, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" With each clap and Neto did the same. Paul blushed and Amalia smiled. Neto thought it was down right adorable.

Later, the party was starting to thin out. Fabiana, Amalia and Daniela and co. went home. Just then, a dark blue Tornado pulled up and started firing. "What the fuck!" Foga cried out as one of his fellow Samoan gang members was mowed down by automatic rounds. An Azteca was hit too but wounded. Demon returned fire as did Neto and Foga. "Fucking Mara Putas! No respect!" Yelled Giggles. Demon got into his ride. "Fuck them, I'm going after them. Shooting up my neices party, vato? Fuck that."

Neto climbed in and Paul did too. "We're going with you. Let's teach these Mariposos some respect for celebrations that should be off limits.

He saw Foga driving his dark green Cavalcade speeding up the block after the lowrider. He had two more Samoan bangers in the car with him firing at the Marabunta car. They sped after them. Demon tore up the street. "Fuck. Dumb shit's gonna get himself killed."

"What are we on our way to do?" Asked Paul. Demon ignored this. Neto readied his pistol. "I thought there was no love olst between you and him?"

"There aint. But if anybody's ever gonna snuff that fucker on the calles it's gonna be me. Not some Mara Cuca payasos with face tattoos."

The lowrider car had stopped in the LS River they weren't too far from Marabunta turf in East Vinewood. Demon got out lighting up one of the men who shot up the party. He was a man with his face tattooed with skull tattoos on them. He hit the man four times in the chest and once in the head. Foga and the other Samoans made short work of the other Salvadorans in the car but they were soon fired upon by two Marabunta members who had the high groung who had been smoking weed near the sewer entrance.

Neto aimed, firing and hit one of them in the right leg. The gangster fell down the steep hill down and he hit him with two in the back as he slid down. Paul took the other out with a head shot. "Aight we gotta get outta here before one time rolls through," Foga stated. "Yeah, I'm going back to check up on the others make sure nobody got hit besides bangers. Aint right involving civilians."

"So this is what you Ass Tecas have to deal with, huh?" Foga sneered. "Yeah well I hear you're getting your asses plastered all over the Beach by Vagos and the chinos so don't even start."

Foga got back in his car saying, "We good for now but don't ever let me see you again, man."

"I wouldn't dream of it, cabron."

They got out of there as they started to hear sirens.

_Packie_

_Making Made Men_

Packie pulled his green Vincent up to where Gordon was. He had two Irish American goons with him. One of them was dark haired with blue eyes and gelled hair wearing a black leather jacket and a gray sweater with a Crucifix necklace and his brother was a blonde Caucasian with long hair and blue eyes. Both were in their forties, possibly even fifties but looked to be in their 30's. The blonde male stood at six one while the darker haired one was six two. "Who's these guys?" Asked Packie. "My old man did time with theirs That's Liam and Donovan Fitzgerald."

"Where you two from?"

"Purgatory. Old school McReary mob. We used to work for your brother," Stated Liam

"Which one? Gerry or Derrick?"

"Your oldest," Stated Donovan"He was a god leader back in the 80's but that was all back in the 80's when we were your age. Even Derrick was young then."

"Yeah, I'm sure. The good old days before he started snorting H. All right, so you remember the days when we ran this town. You ready to fucking do this? Take the city back from the wops?"

"Yeah. And the Chinese and the Puetro Ricans and the Jamaicans. We can run the whole roost just like the olden days," Stated Liam "So what are you suggesting?" Demanded Patrick.

"We take back Purgatory while you guys run Dukes. Like you said. We ruled in the 80's even still had some balls in the early 90's but the dagos and gentrification...it was a mess. I remember the worst of it."

"Yeah well we all got respect for a good soldier but no offense, boyo but your last names aint McReary."

"Come on, Packie," Stated Liam. "I think you know better than I do that Derrick and Gerry both know that you don't gotta be a McReary by name or blood relation to be a McReary. It's not like the mafia only has guys named Gambetti in their family."

"You got a point. And you did stick by Gerry when the transition went from Derrick to him and I'm sure he'd vouch for you. At least, he would if he wasn't in a prison hospital."

"Yeah I heard. Ancelotti's right?"

"Hey, I was sorry to hear about Derrick and Katee. Both good people," Added Donovan "You make a valid point lads and you're right Gerry would say that. Maybe we can talk about Purgatory and who runs it but today I say we make these pieces of goombah shit regret ever crossing a McReary?"

"I've been killing wise guys for up limeys is an Irish tradition and killing guidos is an Irish American tradition," Liam stated. "A fucking men to that, broham," Patrick said as they arrived at their destination. Packie spotted a Patriot following them. "Hey, there's some guys tailing us," Warned Donovan.

Packie looked in the rear view seeing Dwayne Forge was behind them and had three gang members with him. "They're with us. Helped us take out some Ancelottis," Remarked Gordon. "They don't look Irish to me," Stated Donovan. "Black Rirish," Stated Liam with a chuckle earning a laugh from Gordon. They pulled alongside them as they waited outside the Libertine Hotel. "What we doing here, man?" Dwayne asked. "You said you had some oppurtunity for me and my boys here. I know you been holding up on your end of the bargain but business is slow these days."

"Yeah well if the junkies aint coming to you fast enough you can get some dough with us today and have enough to tide you ove until the hop heads come knocking on your door offering to suck your cock for a rail."

Dwayne frowned. "That's not funny, son, they really do try and offer that around the way. Even when I was a shorty it was like that. Pretty girls turned into just busted. What a waste,"

Gordon laughed, presumably at the irony of a drug dealer lamenting over the destructive nature of drugs in the ghetto.

A maroon Cognoscenti pulled up and four Italian men got followed. Inside his suitcase, Packie had an MP5 plus a Sig P226 in his jacket. Gordon had an Itaca 37 in his suitcase. The Fitzgerald's both had Silenced 9mm's. Dwayne had an Uzi as did one of his friends, a light skinned black male wearing a white do-rag a blue and white track jacket and stonewashed baggy jeans. The second of his goons had a Glock 45 while the third of his friends had a .50 Desert Eagle.

They checked in and the woman behind the desk greeted them. "Welcome to the Libertine. How long will you be staying?"

"We're guests at the Poppy Mitchell Bacheolorette Party. Strippers."

"Oh um...okay..." She called up and checked and said, "Okay, so that's room 407 on the fourth floor. It'll be a presdential suite."

"Thanks, doll."

He went into the elevator and Gordon said, "The fuck did you have us pretend to be strippers for, Packie? Most male strippers are fags. You got something you wanna tell me?"

"It's an alias, you idiot. Besides, you're the one who hasn't been to the St Patty'd Day Parade in a few years. So maybe you've got a preference for tube steak yourself,"

They were in reality going to the sixth floor. "How did you know where these wops would go?" Asked Liam. "Let's just say I got an inside tip on it. The Ancelotti's have got this whole floor reserved for themselves. So Old man Giovanni will be there. We fold their don, at the very least they'll panic in the joint and think about backing off."

They arrived on the floor they were meant to be on. "Hey, youse guys can't be here," Said a tall Italian male standing at six foot eight. "Mr. Ancelotti paid good money to make sure only staff came up here and invited guests."

"What, he doesn't have room for a few old friends?"

"I asked you nicely. You gotta go."

"Yeah? Well I don't see any security from the Hotel telling me we can't be here. Get it in writing from them and maybe we'll consider fucking off."

"No listen hear you little bug eyed Celtic motherfucker. We paid good money for this floor which means we're the security on this floor and we're the ones telling you!"

The others were remaining calm. A second Italian bodyguard came out this man was about five foot ten. He was muscular and Sicilian American with a Meditternean tan, hazel eyes, and a large nose. "Is there a problem here, Gino?"

"No problem, Corrado. These gentlemen were just leaving."

"Yeah sure buddy, no problem," Packie said. "But before we go, I got a question for the two of you. You're both Italians, right?"

"That's right. 100% Sicilian," Said the big man with pride. "My folks came from Polermo," Stated the shorter man. "Why you ask?"

"Well, I'm a history buf and I wanted to know if you guys knew where Italians come from,"

The bigger man smiled saying, "Who is this guy?" With a bit of ridicule in his tone. "Roman Empire, of course. Greatest Empire in history. What about it?"

Packie thought, _Yeah unless you count the Mongolian Empire, Russian, Quing, Ming and Ottomans you dumb fucking greaseball. _Packie nodded at Donovan who got by his side. "No,"Packie said boldly. "It was from a Greek fucking a goat."

The two men charged at Packie and Donovan. The two men held their ground Packie taking the smaller one on while Donovan threw down with the bigger guy. Donovan threw a hard left jab to the big man's face and the big man grabbed him slamming him against a wall but the blonde Irishman kept swinging and he tackled the bigger man. Packie drove a knee into the shorter Italian's gut and the man doubld over and Packie punched him hard in the face.

"The hell are you two fighting them for we got guns let's just kill these fucking guineas," The smaller man heard this and went for his own pistol. He kicked Packie in the gut and punched him in the face trying to grab the gun but the McReary brother tackled him against the wall grappling him for the gun. He grabbed it and they struggled for it. The guy was starting to get the better grip on the gun. He pistol whipped Packie and he fell down.

The gun went off however discharging at the wall and Packie's left ear was ringing The Ancelotti goon went to try and aim ah him went to shoot but Gordon rammed into him sending him staggering and Packie fell on the floor but he got his pistol from his coat and he fired before the Italian could recover his aim fully. He struck him three times in the abdomen and he fell back against the wall with bloody hands pressing on the bullet wound as he slid down.

A door opened and two men came out of one room carrying firearms and another opened and three more came out. "Shit, they heard the shot!" Cursed Dwayne. They saw the grioup of eight men and started opening fire. They all looked for cover wherever they could get it as the bullets started flying. Packie looked for nearest cover and he started firing, yeling, "All right boys! Let's clip these assholes until all the marinara sauce in their body spills out of their pomade haircuts!"

_Neto_

They were already on their way to the next job. The fundin had already been taken care of. Neto was driving there by way of a dark blue Voodoo, Ivan was going there is a red Infernus, Mai in a black Cheetah and Paul in a teal Tornado. They all had Agent 14 in their ears. _"Okay, you're going for the codes. I'll tell my contact to meet you off Elgin avenue."_

Luckily, it wasn't a long drive there. _"My contact neeeds to be able to get in and out quick. Make sure the entrance to the lot isn't blocked by your vehicle."_

"Yeah thanks, asshole we know how to drive and park," Neto muttered.

They arrived shortly after and Ivan and Neto got into position with the Sniper Rifles while Mai and Paul waited below. The car pulled up and a black male was driving and a Caucasian woman with brown hair and blue eyes in her 30's got out. She had neck length hair a bob cut and wore beige khakis and a white shirt under a gray jacket. "You hear for the access codes? Humane lab?"

She had a briefcase. Mi nodded. "Alright. When I get the all clear, well give you the codes," She put a hand to her ear saying, "Can I get a sign off? We need to be sure about them," She turned her attention back to them. "That bank, that was you, right? Or someone associated to you?" Paul snorted. "No. What do we look like?"

"What you're getting into right now is a whole different ball game, my friends,"

She put her hand to her ear again. "You got the go ahead?" She smiled at Paul and Mai. "We got it,"

Neto had a bead drawn on the bitch wanting to take her out just for the fuck of it. He didn't like Agent 14 so it stood to reason any "Contact" of his was trash too. Just then, several cars pulled up. "The FIB? What are these clowns doing here?!" Several shots rang out and her driver was hit. "Shit!" She took off running as the FIB started firing. Neto chuckled. "Some IAA agent she is. Runs when the bullets start flying,"

"Yes but she had a nice ass," Ivan remarked. Neto chucked, "Trucha, bro. You don't want to make Mai mad by cheating on her," She told them, "Not funny guys this is serious! Back us up!"

Paul fired his Glock 18 at one of the FIB agents, a Caucasian male with thin blonde hair and he hit him in the throat. Neto was already picking one of them off with the H&amp;K PSG 1. Ivan fired as well hitting an African American agent with a shaved head in the face and his face was caved in blown through. Paul went to the trunk of his car where he had a grenade launcher that he had purchased from the Aztecas. He fired it in the directions of the FIB. "Do not surrender! Take them out!" Agnt 14 yelled. "We are burned if you are caught."

They were trying to flank from the other side and Mai got her M4 from the trunk and started picking off FIB agents as they were trying to advance from behind them. She hit one with a head shot another in the throat and another she hit with rounds in the thighs on the left leg piercing the artery. "You need to clean up those agents. They're chasing a payoff and they will keep coming."

"Your words sound kind of contradictory! How are we supposed to clean them up if they keep coming?" Paul asked. They fiored up at Ivan and Net o on the stairwell but their vests protected them as they rained fire from above switching positions on the fire escape. Pal got an AK-74 from the trunk and started unloadimg as well. The grenade Paul fired destroyed two FIB cars but in turn blew up each of their personal vehicles too. "Nice going, pendejo!" Yelled Neto as he slid down the ladder. "It was an accident I'm sorry!" Paul cried.

They carjacked a man on the street in a Sentinel and started to speed away as the cars gave chase. Paul was driving while Neto, Ivan and Mai held them off. "You got the briefcase?" He hollered. Mai held irt up. "Right here. Look we can replace the cars we al got insurance but be more careful, okay?"

With some swift driving he mamnaged to get them away from the heat. They arrived minutes later at the planning room. "That was too close..." Ivan stated. They stayed indoors the rest of the day/

_Mai_

She put her clothes back on staring at Karen with some resentment. "Don't give me that look. You know what you have to do. It's your job. You don't want to get burned do you? I can make it happen."

"I'm doing everything I'm supposed to. I've got their trust. "Paul isn't anything other than a street hood. Neto...he's not with the Zaptatistas anymore. He hasn't confided in me enough. I've been living with the guy for months so I think if he was up to terrorist activity, I'd know about it. Which means you would know about it."

"And what about Ivan Azarov?"

Mai chuckled. "You asking me if he's still KGB? I think you know better than i do why that's not likely."

"Don't be a smart ass. You know what I meant. We've been trying to do surveillance on him regarding his search for his father. We intercepted a phone call he made in Moscow last year regarding that. He's spent most of his time on the Eastern Seaboard in the US but he did go to Russia again at one point for one week. I want to know why."

"You expect me to just say, 'Hey Ivan, did you make any phone calls last year in Moscow?' Yeah that won't raise any alarms. Fucking idiot,"

There was a side to her that her friends knew. It was that of an easy going girl from South Yankton, an army veteran and an office worker. The IAA worker on the other hand, was a bitter and resenful woman. Sure, it was true that deep down her personality with Ivan and Paul and Neto was how she was with friends but the problem was, being an IAA agent, she had to be who she would be if she was not undercover. With her bitter side which now felt more like her true side, she knew what she was and she hated herself for having to decieve these men who despit ebeing brutal were basically good guys.

She saw Paul as the one who had the best chance of turning his life around if they were to get him help. She was not bitter as her true self. It was that her true self had become bitter because who she actually was as an easy going woman, was being used for false pretense. She had been taught that the best kinds of lies were as close to the truth as possible. And sure, she did love classic rock and leather jackets and she was a car girl. And yes, she could hang wit the boys at a ball game and have just as much fun. And she was bi sexual. None of that was a lie but what was a lie was the notion that she was only who she said she was. She wasn't just some ex military veteran that was out of the military. There was no real reason why she should have been commiting these crimes and she wondered why they hadn't suspected it.

Of course, her cover job at the office was just to appear normal. Paul still had his job with that store and as far as she knew, Neto did under the table jobs alongside other undocumented migrant workers. As far as Ivan went, he still was an exterminator. And this side of him was entrapped in both his job by day and by night. He was an exterminator of rodents and men. "I didn't say to say that. Come on. You're good at what you do. If you weren't you would have never been able to do extra recon to catch some of the worst terrorists out there even after we officially withdrew."

"Then what more do you want? i'm doing what you asked me to do. I know Ivan is trying to find a way to get his dad out of prison but he doesn't know where he is. He's shared more with me as far as that than Neto has on his end. All I really know about him as far as what he will talk about is what he's done in the cartel. But he hasn't told me anything about being a revolutionary. He talks about being a Mexican soldier, a gang banger and a cartel goon but he won';t go into that."

Karen went and got a file off the nightstand opening up a file with a picture of Neto in m,ilitary fatigues. "Yeah. He's considered a traitor to his country. He had a tragedy happen to him as a result of working with the Madrazos prior. He had a wife and an unborn daughter in the movement. Madrazo cartel was behind their deaths. That much I can tell you about it."

"Jesus..." Mai said looking down. "What about his parents?"

"They were killed by the Zeroes, a rival cartel back in 99' back when they were first founded. They'd engaged in guerilla warfare all over Central and Southern Mexico in the 1990's. He was just a teenager at the time. They were wanted in particular for the shooting of a police chief in Morelos. Needless to say the army didn't like Neto's parents too much. When the founder, Rafael Sandoval founded it even though he'd been with a different cartel before, he founded the Zeroes. He recruited some Mexican soldiers who werre willing to work for him as his muscle but he had to agree to let them go after his parents."

"So...what..you want me to find out if he's up to any activities that he may not even be up to? Isn't there bigger threats to national security than him?"

"Yes, normally but a Zapatista and an ex KGB member working together in any way is potentially dangerous for this country. We don't need another missile crisis and we don't need another Villista invasion in the south west."

"Pretty sure you're confusing Pancho Villa with Emiliano Zapata. One was in the northern part of the country one was in the south remember? But ok I'll keep an eye out."

"In the mean time, keep as you were. You want them to trust you so keep doing heists and jobs with them until they trust you enough to share something good," The brunette added, "One more thing. "How did your reunion dinner with your parents go?"

* * *

_That's it for now. _

_Isidora Goreshter is the visual basis for the brunette the tattooed one is based on Angel Rivas and the brighter red head is Piper Fawn. Pasha D. Lychnikoff is the visual basis for Evgeny he played Svetlana's dad on Shameless and a Russian mobster on Ray Donovan and Slotko Yegenev on Gang Related. Joaquin Pheonix is the basis for Sergei._

_As for Foga he is visually inspired on Setu Taase from Gridiron Gang. Monster is based on Doua Moua from Gran Torino, Mao is visually based on the gang member Diamond from the TRG Gangland Amalia is visually based on Q'orianka Kilcher but personality wise somewhat on my ex's cousin and same background being Mexican and Samoan a beautiful combo. So that person looks basically like Q'orianka Kilcher cause they l;ook alike and sund alike but the body of the person I based her character on especially her butt if im being honest and plus she was taller by several inches than Kilcher i wont say my height per say but maybe five nine, five ten. They had the same eyes though same face almost identical._

_I forget the name of the actress but Demon's sister, Fabiana's mother is visually based on the same woan who is Maria in Zilla 2000's story Into The Deadlands._

_So we've established that Mai is IAA, we know a little bit more about what made Neto into who he is, and we know that Mai and Karen may have bumped some uglies too. No lemon between them now but maybe in the future if you want one._

_So that's the end of Rhino and the murder he was accused of doing that he was wanted for was actually based on an actual murder two Rolling 60's members commited in the 1980's. I thought that was one of the more fucked up things they've done. Also to have that twist as far as G Note and Lil King goes would be extra fucked up and we see also how Gordo was a turn coat._

_Neto beating him down was somewhat based on when Tuco beat No Doze to death on Breaking Bad but this was more brutal._

_malieek straughter is the basis for Overdose and H Bomb is visually based on BG Knocc Out from Nutty Blocc Compton Crips a rapper and his brother Dresta is visually the basis fo Big Sway _

_As for Leondre, he's not dead just wounded but in any case, now you can kinda see where the CGF vs OCB vs Carson thing came in i can see how it might have been confusing it was just complicated. _

_If you didn't figure it out though, Stretch told them when the funeral would be with the hopes they'd kill Lamar which they failed to do while Rhino told Carson with the intent of getting to have Lil King killed for trying to set him up, plus he wanted to have G Note killed after he had his way with her a few times. _

_So Grisha didn't get killed but two other bitches did and we can agree while he may not be as bad as Rhino he's at least as bad as Gordo. _

_I'll try to have some lemons next chapte too plus next chapter in 2014 Neto will hit the 17th ward back for Mark's attack on the Aztcas in New Arcadia._

_And again with Ivan shooting up that funeral, yes it is again in no liniar timing and i know some of when each thing is happening is obscure but it'll be mor in line next chapter. I know im a procrastinator, sue me. _

_I'll try and make it more liniar with the exception of Packie's story obviously. Speaking of which I initially was not going to think I would have time to have anything from Packie in this chapter and I thought you know, I can at least halfway deliver it is true my hands are cold as fuck it's freezing where I live and even indoors with the heat on my hands are freezing so it's harder to type. Idk why whenever it's cold my hands and my feet are always coldest other people tend to get colder like in their arms or abdomen but me it's my hands and feet and I wondered for a long time what the medical reasoning is for that in my case. Why there and not somewhere else like everyone else?_

_Also, so Donovan and Liam are visually inspired by Scott and Dean Winters who potrayed Cyril and Ryan O'Reilly on Oz and are brothers in real life. Zilla knows who i mean we both watch that shit. Speaking of which when you read this, you wanna tell me what your interpretation of Cyril's split personality was with Jericho as far as what that means as far as his brain goes? I have my theories but I wanna hear yours to compare notes. _

_In any case, hopefully I have atl least partway delivered after all part of a Packie appearance that will be continued in the next chapter is better than none at all right? Besides you can't tell me the banter between the characters wasn't realistic and entertaining. _

_As for the big guy who Donovan took on I wanted to have him be visually inspired by Brad Garett from Everybody Loves Raymond (I call it everybody hates raymond cause fuck that show and fuck Patricia Heaton for helping get Drawn Together cancelled) because im six one and a half and he makes me look as short as I make most people in ther five foot to five foot nine spectrum feel. And I don't even know if I'm that tall i mean i guess yes globally, I'm probably in one of the top percentages of height but in America I'm not sure if 6'1 is tall for the avrage in America or if it's the new average or just an inch above. Idk why I think the average height is six feet nowadays i think people are getting taller but I thought I heard the average adult male in America in most cases is a few inches under six feet. Give or two an inch or so depending on what ethnic group you are. _

_Anyway, point is, I aint killing Brad Garett's character off at least not yet so I'll probably have him get KO'd and appear later since Donovan is based on Cyril I want him to have a boxing background same as him and have them have a brutal fistfight with Donovan's edge being he's a boxer while Gino's is his height over Scott Winters who is my height._

_I had the insult to the Ballas from Aztecas be to call them Bola and to call Marabunta Mara Cucas in addition to Mierda Bunta or or Mara Puta which Zilla has adopted which im glad to see as well as calling Families Tranny's as realistically somebody would say Cuca means pussy or cunt it it would be like saying gang of cunts or pussies. Despite pussy and cunt meaning the same thing literally, to call someone a pussy vs a cunt is different context wise. _

_Also as far as insults Neto called them Mariposo too which literally means butterfly but if you call somebody Mariposo it's calling them a homosexual. Soif this suits your Marabunta story at all feel free to use it. There's a list of insults from Spanish speaking countries that vary very differently and i will reveal more by each country's slang in due time as per request or by futyure updates but just a it of advice fotr not only zilla but any others like Zane who have also used some of my stuff in the past I just got a suggestion, like if you don't have frends that use this slang but they are friends who read your stories but who don't follow mine, you may have to explain to your audience what these slang words mean ill help if you need my help that was one thing about authors like stelm and other black southern ff authors is that i don't know a lot of southern black slang so by you explaining some of what it means that helps. _

_There's other stuff people have explained i did know but you never know who knows what so i was grateful to see it anyway if i didn't know what something means. I wouldnt know what fuck boy was if nobody else explained it for some reason if i went by what it sounds like alone I would have thought it was a way to say you were gay. _

_Next chapter possibly a lemon like I said Neto and one of the homegirls which one I'm not sure. And probably one with Packie too. Plus another flashback of Iorakote's gang activity in Canada. Plus another prison flashback but all though I made some time For Packie and I did do the heist set up pretty quickly to the Human Labs Heist, there just wasn't time for all that on top of it. So while the last chapter was about 1/3 as long as it was supposed to be this is the stuff that is the other 2/3 that was gonna be in there. _

_Also in that last bit about Neto so Rafael Sandoval is based on _Osiel Cárdenas G_uillén who founded the Zetas and he will be an antagonist to Neto in addition to Madrazo. In fact h hates them both about the same but you know now what Sandoval did to his parents but you don't yet know the full story on why he hates Madrazo. I mean you know what they did but not how it happened. But you will._

_Oh and last bur not least, the convo between Baba Yaga and Mark is sort of based on what a Primera Flats OG who banged from the 80's into the 90's and stopped in the late 90's told me about what it was like growing up when the Cold War was still going on he basically said he had fears about all that and he wasn't a punk mind you. Granted we aint friends anymore but that was over a disagreement I'm not gonna get into here but I know he wasn't wak it's just no matter how tough you are how hard to kill everyone rational fears nuclear war as at least a possible risk. _

_And while I didn't talk to anmy say, Crips, Bloods, Maravilla, 18th, street, White Fence, Florencia , TRG's, or Hoovers about it, as I did the Primera Flats guy, you can pretty much safely assume that no matter what gang you were in, you probably at least had that worry in the back of your minds even if you won't admit to being afraid and I think that convo is what Mark really represents is that 80's gangster who was not a bitch just like my old friend wasn't but also knew it's almost impossible to survive that so I kind of added sort of an additional dialogue in the story here as like a continuation of that convo I had and it's like yeah you could b a gang member at war in the streets but that's nothing compared to nations at war so a gang banger in LA in the 80's would and did feel the same thing a law abiding LA citizen would which is why should beef between two governments over shit I aint involved in, put my life at risk? So no matter what gang you may consider the worst in LA, the one thing each one have in common since they're all people just like you and me, is they'd have a rational fear of that which is pretty universal among even the gangs that are bitter enemies. _

_Anyway enough about that. By the way to Fallout, idk why you think Mark is going to kill Neto or why you would even think that i would allow that that's not happening this is a collaboration so while they will do considerable damage to each other's respective sides, neither will kill the other. I'm letting Zilla decide the fate of Ernesto and Miguel as he sees fit but Sunbelt is now discontinued as one of the three writers who wrote it passed away I think anyone whoever read the story of the one we lost would know what a drag it is we won't see stories from him anymore. but Concrete Jungle is not discontinued so Neto's not dying at least not by Mark's hand. _

_So those of you who read this chapter by the way if you haven't checked out New Arcadia, give it a look it's a very original story it's centered mostly to do with OC's and not really cannon characters unlike his Roman story which does but at the same time, if GTA was gonna do a game set in Baton Rogue and New Orleans I can see it being like that. I doubt they'd ever make Felix, Task or Adayh into characters and I'm about 50/50 on Lee or Alison._

_ But still if they did that's how I'd see it. And since Zilla has been generous on cooperation and collaboration i wanna let you know that there's one of my oc's I'm willing to lend to you at your disposal if you wanted in a few of your chapters for whatever you wanted to since you let me use Danyen too. In fact I even got an idea on somethingf you can use it for but you dont have to it's really up to you and if you don't even wanna hear it thats cool too. But just letting you know offer's on the table._

_I don't know if what you said is true about follows from me going to you im not doubting you got extra follows but it could be coincidence and might not even be cause of me but if it is, I hope that is true and that if that did happen, the first time, it brings you more followers this time around. Glad i got a loyal reader. Cause many come and go_

_And to the other reviews your support is much appreciated as well._

_Till next time_

_Onkwehonweneha_


	32. New Arcadian Nights

_Paul_

"I've heard the Aztecas call you by different last names and then everyone calls you Santa Murte. What;s the deal?" They were all in the apartment.

Neto told him, "My real name is Ikal Nayal. Ikal means spirit. Nayal means to bend down or fall or be forgotten. During my times with the Zapatistas...they called me Espíritu Caído. Of course, this way of naming, I mean it's a Mayan name but the way I was named wasn't done the traditional way. Anti-Indian discrimination is strong in Mexico. I wish I could say I never met a Spaniard in my life down there but I have. Even in the southern parts. It's like a Brown South Africa in that regard. So my parents named me in a way more like Spaniards but I was glad it was at least in our language. I came up with the name Neto years later after my parents died. I knew to defeat my enemy I had to become my enemy so I had to live more like a mestizo. In the city. With a Spanish name. Speak Spanish more than Mayan."

Paul asked, "I don't get it, bro how is it not the Mayan style? Sounds like a pretty indigenous name to me."

Neto explained, "Ancient Maya had three and sometimes four different names: first: the paal kaba or given name; second: the surname of the father; third: the "naal kaba,the combined surnames of the father and mother; and fourth: the "oco kaba"or nickname."

Ivan observed, "I notice in a lot of families with Spanish names you sometimes have four names too."

"Yeah that's true and in that way it was somewhat of an eas enough transition from our language to Spanish. But they still didn't want us namingourselves Indio names and not in the style of our birth, the child was brought before a priest, who did the child's horoscope and gave him or her the name to be used during childhood."

Mai listened patiently.

"For boys, the "paal kaba" began with the prefix H; and X was used for girls. To these prefixes they added names of mammals, reptiles and birds. Thus were formed the names, such as: J Balam that means Jaguar. and X .. ATafter puberty, boys and girls bore the surname of their father. So, if the progenitor of the characters we're using as an example was named Chel, they changed their names to Ah Balam Chel and Ix Cuat Chel, respectively. The surname was acquired through a ceremony called baptism, in which a priest sprinkled rainwater on a group of boys and girls, and then invited them to burn incense and ground corn in a brazier."

Ivan was impressed by this rich history too she could see him listening with interest.

"When the the ritual completed, the brazier was moved away from the town, banishing forever the evil spirits. From then on, young people were considered fit for marriage. The Yucatan Peninsula Maya married very young, sometimes as young as twelve or thirteen. Upon marriage, both men and women changed their names a second time, giving way to "naal kaba. The "naal kaba " replaced the previous name and consisted of the prefix Na plus the name of the mother, which was followed by the name of the father. So, if the mother of Ah Balam Chel o Ix Cuat Chel had the surname Chan, the new names would be Na Balam Chan Chel and Na Cuat Chan Chel, respectively."

Ivan obsered, "That's a lot to remember."

"With Maya , in the origin of all civilizations, we find the belief that giving a name gives power to the recipient, determining their destiny and possibilities; so, even if we have difficulty accepting it, our names shape our personalities throughout life," Santa Muerte explained.

He looked down. "I miss my parents."

"Me too..." Paul said. "Well my mom anyway."

Mai said nothing but Ivan said, "Same here. But only my father is still alive."

"We're all just lost children, eh..." Neto said sadly.

_Neto_

_2014_

_Montezuma's Revenge Pt 1_

He pulled up to the Irish Channel and Cheetah got in as did Cruz. With him, Neto had his homeboy Tincho from Arizona, a part of Nuevo Onda. Tincho was American Indian, of Pima descent and Navajo on his mothers side while on his father's he was Yaqui and Tohono O'odham. He stood at five foot eleven with deep brown skin a South Western desert hue, jet black hair tied back in a ponytail and a black beard and goatee. He was dressed untypically for a cholo dressed more like a metal head. He wore a black Slayer T shirt with red lettering on it and below that was a picture of their 2001 album cover God Hates Us All.

He was one of those cholos that didn't like rap at all. In Los Santos all though West LS barrios embraced Hip Hop before East LS did, due to the more diverse demographics, West LS Cholos found themselves not only around blacks but whites and so while many listened to early rap, a lot also embraced the metal scene merging rocker attire with cholo gear. Tincho had simply cut out the middle man so to speak. He respected Chicano artists and Native American ones but he mostly dismissed rap as "Nigger bullshit" and that brown people would never break mainstream in it the way some other bands in their time had more well known artists ranging from Santana to Slayer to Tito &amp; Tarantula and even Selena.

If Puerto Ricans, so called "Latinos" and a small amount of East Coast Mexicans had been there from the start in the 70's alongside blacks helping create Hip Hop, they sure hadn't gotten any credit for it. It was fucked up since Raza had been involved from the jump and yet when it came to the diversifying of rap people made a bigger deal out of white boys breaking into it rather than the brown that had been doing it before them. Raza was the next door neighbor and the jueros were just tourists in the projects.

Due to Tincho's unique ethnic background especially his Yaqui side being on both sides of the border and in Sonora and in Arizona, oddly enough despite not being from any one barrio and actually having grown up on the Navajo rez being enrolled in it, when he'd gone to prison, he'd made friends with not only the American Indian nmates but also the Chicano as well as Mexican National inmates. In the Arizona state pen, most inmates were brown. There were five major groups there. The whites were classifed as woods, blacks as kinfolk, Chicanos as Raza and Mexican Nationals were paisas. The Natives were classified as chiefs.

It was a sad reality to hear it too because this difference applied to Neto too. He;d gone behind bars in Arizona before too and while thinking of pendejos like Gordo he could see where there would be instances of beef within the same people based on what side of the border they were from, he didn't hate all Chicanos. He didn't see them all as dumb white washed. Tincho didn't like the divide either.

He had backed up a non affiliated Chican in a fight against some AV members and the chiefs had advised against this but he had said he was Mexican too even if he only spoke a little Spanish the Yaqui were both sides. Their response to this was that even if he could justify this, it would make him related to the Yaquis down there and by that standard at least partialy Mexican but then how would he justify the relationship with Chicanos who often fought with their own Mexican relatives not to mention in Arizona and the SW really the entire nation it was the Mexican American gangs that were largest and held the most clout. Strictly Paisa gangs might be able to hold weight but were often like the brown version of local neighborhood black gangs in the east coast or midwest rez gangs.

However, he had also helped Chicanos in that fight because to him the difference was superficial. They were the same people. In Europe, Saxons and Celtics hated each other and Igbo and Hausa hated each other in Africa and in Asia the Quing Dynasty and Samurai of the Tokugawa Shoganate hated each other but they were still classified as Asian. A Celtic or a Sax was still a wood and whether Hausa or Igbo you were a mayate either way inside.

He was able to come to an understanding and have an uneasy truce between the three brown groups based on nationality however anybody repping Rifas was fair game. He hadn't planned on joining any gang inside but it was the best way for him to do so and assure protection without AV retaliation. Of course, it was redundant anyway because unlike Paul who he heard had also done something similar on the inside to get in good with the Vagos, that wasn't like that in Arizona. The chiefs were not as outnumbered in Arizona as the American Indian inmates in San Andreas. Still, his own ethnicity, plus his promise that upon release he would start trying to get rez gangs to cooperate with New Onda rather than fight any and all who was not from their rez.

After all, all though some strings had been pulled to get him a job at the tribal casino despite his record since it was up to the tribe to decide to, they only required he pass a drug test and not cause any trouble. Plus everybody, even tribal police understood why he had done what he did. He'd killed a black guy for raping his sister in the city. Usually, when American Indian women got raped, which was two times the national average rate, it was by white men but 8 in 10 it was non Indian offenders in general and while white boys were the primary abusers, and 20% of those who did were abusers, blacks were still secondary in that other 80% to whites.

The tribal court at the time didn't yet have the ability to convict a non tribal member. The other thing was the US courts did jack shit either. So Tincho had castrated the man and fed him his own balls. The white man's court wanted to convict Tincho for it but the tribal court was the one to do it. He was given a sentence of voluntary manslaughter and sentenced to ten years which he did six of. He was now twenty eight years old. All though he'd been tried as an adult, and sentenced as one, he had been seventeen when he did it and this had been considered when he was sentenced.

All though he'd been expected to suffer financially when released as many American Indian cons did, he'd been hired at the casino. It was the ultimate fuck you to the US justice system.

"Who's this?" Demanded Cruz. " That's my companero Martin Garcia from Arizona. I know we got south siders in damn near every state and I know that Ernesto hasn't called in anybody from San Andreas yet but then he is San Andreas too. I think we need all hands on deck for this situation. I mean the BGA got Dockington backing their play it's probably only a matter of time before they try and reach out to San Andreas BGA and ask for shooters from there too.'

"I thought BGA out west aint doing as well, bro? I thought Onda had them stretched thin?" Neto nodded. "That's true. And like us most are behind bars. Onda in San An had to close the books but with BGA it's not like too many Ballas or Families are looking to join them anyway. They barely control the blacks on the yard in all honesty they're bigger in Northern San Andreas than Southern. Ballas and Families are starting to form their own prison counterparts. BGA couldn't stay relevant I guess."

Cheetah asked, "So where we going, wey? We finding that puto concrete soldier?"

"Not today, Guepardo. Today, we go after where it hurts most. Thing about changos, they're very simple. All they give a shit about is feria,"

"That's with anybody, hermano," Stated Cruz. "Chale. With us that's part of it and yeah I was with the cartels for years and it's all about the money but I mean with barrios there's honor and respect. A history, que no? Shit even the blacks back west had some of that from the start. Ballas, Families, they started cause of whites attacking them. They started their own cliquas to protect themselves. The cuervos out here we're even making noise before the 80's. They're nothing but a neighborhood."

"Yeah but isn't that what it was in LS?" Asked Mancho. "Yeah. But Onda created cooperation where there wasn't any. This neighborhood shit really pre dates a lot of this Onda, BGA and AV bullshit, perro. With the mayates, they created a lot of their cliques after the 65' riots in Rancho. With us it was 43' a lot of barrios already existed but you better believe with all those 'patriotic' gavachos pulling us out of cars stripping zuit suits off, raping our hynas, more cliques started sprouting up. With the Wards out here though there was no gang identity that stretched beyond any hood."

"That's true," Cruz said. "They couldn't even work together before Joe. Then again, neither could we out here. That's irony for you, ese."

They headed towards the 17th ward. "None of that answers where we're going or what we're doing," Stated Cheetah. Cruz said, "There's a car in the ward full of heroin, okay? It's not the good China White shit. It's tar. But it'll do in a pinch. I don't know if it's their personal stash for their corner boys needing a re-up or if it's being held for Mark or Joe. Or that Mulatto lame, Cake. Either way, I got word from one of the junkies from their hood that they cut off. Supposed to be a good amount of weight in that car."

"So who owns this car?" Asked Tincho. "Local chavala named Kaos. With a K. He's an OG from 17th ward before anybody from there was ever representing morado," Stated Cruz. "He's put in work on other wards back in the day too. This fool did a nickle in the state pen we're talking hard time. Funny thing, he hates the Roman Boyz despite working with Maurice Roman now, word on the street is he saw a lot of Roman Boyz who went to Sunbelt when the hurricane hit as punks cause despite all the damage done he never left even when others from his hood evacuated. Back in 05' he shot this big time earner for Maurice Roman named Leonard Robinson. I don't even know what he did to piss him off but Kaos went and put a shotgun in his back and blew him away on Brandy Street," Explained Cruz.

"How do you know all this?" Asked Neto. "I got eyes and ears too. They may think we're dumb mojados but we listen and we observe. Tu sabes...they act like out west you guys are racistas for doing what you do but the SW is the exception not the rule. East coast, south, midwest we're the victims, carnal. We try and fight back here but it aint like San Andreas or even New Austin or Arizona. But still, some gente out here don't get it but on the other hand, they're eigt times more likely to kill us than the other way around who can blame you west coast cabrones for getting a little vengeance?"

He added, "Which reminds me too, what's funny about Kaos is that Maurice was gonna send his son Marrick the middle one to go and blow his brains out but the very next day, the hurricane fucked the city up. I hear since then though the Roman Boyz have made four different attempts on his life shot him different times and he still lived through it all. They don't try now though cause of the co-op."

Neto chuckled. "So what, ese they're all buddies now?" The veterano shook his head. "Wouldnt say that. Just that they might hate each other but they love the feria they stand to make together. So even where they might not like each other, the Romans still like the money they're kicking up to their hermanito and the 17's like the supply of drogas they get from a BGA connect."

They pulled up and saw their contact. He was a tall black male with a fade. "That's their tecato. They cut him off," The black guy approached the car. "You got what we need?" Demanded Cruz. "Yeah..yeah I'm telling ya baby. This is it. I mean they aint never let me go straight to it or nothing but I mean I be around and I see them go there sometimes at night for it. They move it but i mean you know...they cut it up too. So it aint as pure."

"Orale.. we got a little bit of horse we'll give you but you aint getting jack shit till we're outta there with what we came for."

"Say my man...where you get that shirt? That's nice, dog," He touched Martin's shirt. The gangster rose from the car screaming, "You don't put yourfucking hands on me, nigger! Ever again or you're fucking dead!"

A few blacks who were not gang members but nonetheless offended, started to make way over towards the car. He looked like he wanted to fight but he saw Tincho was not willng to back down despite being shorter by four inches the junky was scrawnier and Tincho was more athletic. He knew it wouldn't be easy. "I'm saying why he gotta call me a nigger? That aint right. You aint from round here is you, amigo?"

"Never mind where I'm from, faggot. You just keep your hands to yourself. You're in the wrong here!" Growled Onda member.

"Omar...you better tell your boys over there it's cool..." Stated Cheetah as he cocked his pistol noticing the five blacks coming towards them. "Say my man, you got a problem?"

"It aint no problem...we just bullshitting."

Cruz told Tincho, "You gotta chill, homes. You're Onda, right? You can't be having a temper like that. You're supposed to be calculated, pues,"

"Fuck that. You touch somebody in the joint that's asking for an ass kicking," Muttered the Pima.

"Well you better tell your boy watch his mouth," The leader of the blacks said. "Why don't you all walk away? None of this concerns you," Neto said. "Oh it always concerns me when I hear the word nigger..."

"You people call each other that all the time. Now fuck off," A second man said, "You people? The fuck you mean you people?"

"Just let them get outta here," Stated Cruz. Neto smileds saying, "No I always wanted to respond to this. I think you know exactly what I mean, pendejo. We don't got white guilt over here like those bitches over in the French neighborhoods eh we don';tgotta coddle your feelings. I meant what I said, fool did I stutter?"

"You wanna start prloblems iun our neighborhood, huh? We aint corner boys but we don't take no disrespect. Come on step out."

"Fuck you, leva come over here you're the ones eavesdropping. Come over to the car."

"We don't need this right now. Too much attention already," Stated Cruz. "There's five of them and four of us six if you count Omar,"

"We've faced worse inside," Said Tincho. "But you're right. This doesn't help. Neto, we got what we need. Drive, dude. Fuck these losers."

"Who you calling a loser, fuck boy?!"

Cheetah stood up and pointed his pistol at them. "Y que, puto? The fuck asked for your input? You wanna start some desmadre?!" They backed off. Neto put his hand on his gun. "Calma, carnal. Now Omar...you sure the car is where you say?"

"Yeah."

"Good...and don't tink about running over to the projects to try and tell anybody we're coming. Cause we're gonna roll through them no matter what but if they do know were coming we'll assume you talked and then we'll kill them and then you," He put his own pistol at the junkie's neck. "Comprende?"

"Yeah...where I'm supposed to go while ya'll do your thing?"

"Wait for us over in the Downtown Business District. In the alley next to the Civil War Museum."

The guy high tailed it out of there. Neto put his MP3 on. The song Southsiders by Mr. Yosie played. As they pulled up to the ward. Neto eyed the shotgun houses in Holly Park. He popped the trunk. There was an Armsel Striker which he took for himself plus his trusty Assault Rifle. Tincho was also given a Beretta AR70/90 and he also had a .44 Desert Eagle, Cruz got an AR-18 and Cheetah took an MP5 plus an M3.

A dark brown Glendale pulled up and four Chicano men in brown clothing got out. The one who'd driven was a female with light brown skin and had a brown rag tied around her forehead. She also wore a checkered button up brown and black shirt over a black shirt plus khakis. The second was a male dressed similar but he had on brown plaid shorts and his plaid shirt was brown and yellow while his shirts were brown and white. In place of a bandanna he had a beanie sporting the Ohlone Pirates hat plus shades. He stood five six and had a goatee. The third wore a white t and had slicked back hair and darker brown skin plus a mustache. He wore baggy blue jeans shorts knee high socks and a brown bandanna around the neck.

The fourth was a girl in a white wife beater or what would have been one were it not cut in half revealing her toned abdomen. She wore black suspenders and a fedora. The first gangster carried an AK-47, the second carried an AKS, the third carried an M3 while the fourth carried two Uzis. Cheetah threw up a gang sign an O and they through an M back.

"Orale. Time to grind up some chanates..." Neto said.

Meanwhile in Holly Grove, a few hustlers were standing by watching whatever bad bitches might come through plus waiting on the fiends. Kaos, an African American male with dark skin, standing at six two with long dreadlocks, and a goatee wore a black Vice City Mambas jersey and baggy blue jeans plus he had a New Arcadia Sinners hat on backwards over his hair as he sipped on a 40 eyeing the fiends carefully. He was forty one years old and had been shot in five different occasions in his life.

All though the Roman Boyz had wanted to smoke him over their boy back in '05 and it had been delayed by the hurricane, they'd tried again later on. In one instance, he and Marrick Roman had gotten into a shootout with each other five years ago. It had resulted in two dead Roman Boyz and two wounded and two dead 17th ward members plus a wounded boy who died four days later. Despite what could have been considered a loss, he had wounded Marrick in the shootout. Cause of that bitch nigga Joe, they had to come to an understanding. In a way, he respected Marcus Roman little nigga was on the grind just like him back in the day. A true child of New Arcadia. He even had some respect for Martin Roman despite niggas seeing him as white washed he'd represented boys from out here round the way too. He'd even defended him on a weapons charge once.

He still had no love for Maurice or Marrick, however. The song BNK by Bone Thugs N Harmony played on the stereo but he saw a Baller change it. This bitch was maybe twenty at most and he was wearing skinny jeans a purple snapback with the brim flattened. These niggas today didn't know how to dress for shit. He wasn't saying baggy jeans made a nigga look like a CEO but if what white folks say about baggy jeans and prison being gay was true, how was it any less gay to wear the skinniest jeans around. Plus youngsters didn't wear hats right. In his day you curved the brim but these dumb asses now always had their shit tilted up or to the sides. It was like they were trying to look like Will Smith in Fresh Prince but even he had curved the rim when he did his upwards off to the side look.

With their hats, plus the skinny jeans plus the throw back high top niggas were suddenly wearing for some reason again, on top of all that these mofos looked like grown ass toddlers. Like the twins from 22 jump street. The Baller changed the station to Servin' by Gucci Mayne. Kaos snarled at him, "Aye nigga turn that shit back, mayne."

"You always listen to that old shit, dog. You gotta stay relevant."

"Nigga, I was running these streets when you were still swimming in your daddy's nutsack. On the hood, mayne turn that ole bitch shit off," The Baller looked at him, "Hey blood, you tripping, homie most your niggas on the corner be my age."

Kaos pulled out his .45 aiming at him saying, "You don't turn that bullshit off, I'ma smoke that ass. Trill shit, baby boy."

Another black male, darker than Kaos but with darker skin and shorter dread locks standing at six three walked up putting a Glock 17 to the back of the Ballas head. "You heard what he said, fool! Turn that bitch ass shit off, nigga! Matter fact..." He pulled the trigger twice hitting the radio. A few Ballas walked forward towards them reaching for their waistband. "Look, dog, it's cool. Put them toolies away."

"Stack what the fuck nigga you just shot up my motherfucking radio!" Howled Kaos. "Man, I'll buy you a new radio. Matter fact you aint gotta listen to that bitch with a ice cream on his face but you do need you an Ifruit on some real shit my nig..."

"Hey stay cool, ya'll," Said a light skinned black male with semi short hair wearing a long black t and blue jeans standing at five seven. "We from the same hood, nigga. Aint no call for no bullshit..." He was known around the way as Threat.

A six foot tall overweight African American named Strate with his hair in a nappy ponytail, a large nose and chubby cheeks wearing a camouflage jacket and pants with both legs rolled up tried to also keep the peace. "Look, cause of this stupid mothafucka I gotta get a new radio you feel me? But next time get your own tunes and don't be fucking with mines," Warned Kaos.

Just then, a skinny white teenager of about seventeen or eighteen came out saying, "Who's doing all that popping off?"

"Man, get your narrow ass back home to your mama, bot you aint about that life."

"Nah that aint true dog I'm down for my hood."

This got a laugh from the regular 17th ward hustlers and the Ballas. "He a real gangsta, huh," Stated Threat. "This nigga like a modern day OG Loc. With all the perpetrating that come with it."

"Nah dog I'm like OG Loc and Moses only keeping it real naw I'm saying?"

"I aint fuckin with you," Said Threat with a laugh pulling out a cell to call a girl up. "Hey cher, what you doing? Yeah..hey I'm just trying to take you out or something. What you wanna do? You got an old man? Fuck that nigga he aint got nothing to do with me! I'm saying though you can't have fun? Nah...?"

His demeanor changed and he took the phone from his ear and screamed into it. "Well fuck you and that nigga you heard meh?! Stupid ass bitch!"

This got a laugh out of Kaos and Strate laughed their asses off at that.

The white boy who was fronting was a wannabe rapper named Lil Christ. He looked like a discount Eminem. "Look, my dude you could get up outta here you got talent ya heard me but you aint about that gang life. I'm saying be the Slim Shady from Dixie cause I aint feeling Yelawolf. You need to either really be out there killing or you finna get your ass smoked. I worry about kids these days. Rapping about shit you aint really about. Me, I lived it and you know I had some airplay back in the 90's local shit mostly you know that but i mean you aint see me make it and I'm really than any nigga from any wards. You don't want this. Go to school get an education. Don't be talking about the guns and shit."

"What you saying you wasn't feeling me?" The gangster shook his head. "I aint saying that. I liked Trill Time. I mean the shit was funny to me though cause you aint even use a real gun you had a lil fake shit with a laser beam nigga.. that shit was corny as hell," He chuckled and the others did too. "I mean I'm just giving honest feedback. But it aint really about the bars you got them just change wat you represent. You could get the money and bitches and that's what it all boil down to I don't care if you trapping or banging like these ole dumb ass LS dick riders, it's all about trying to have that wealth. But you can't get that if you dead."

"I'm not understanding cause you was giving me praises before," Stated Lil Christ. "Yeah cause I mean I been away in the pen for some time nigga I did five and just got out I mean I thought you might have been real and about it at first but then you went and did that interview saying you aint about it now you got niggas dissing you and it's too late to take it all back cause you got fools out here that really doing that."

He then grinned thumping him saying, "And change that name, fool you gonna offend Christians too."

Threat called over one of the young Ballas. "Hey, lil nigga, I need you to go on get me something to eat."

"What you want, big dog?" The gangster replied, "Get me a poh boy dressed up. And a cold drink," He handed him a 20. "What kind?"

"Let me get a Orang-O-Tang,"

He went up to get orders from others.

A male voice called out, "Who dat?"

Just then, several rounds went off and two Ballas went down falling over and four gang members were firing at him. Kaos grabbed his pistol and started firing back.

_Neto_

Neto saw the four OM gangsters unloading on Ballas. They dropped two outright. Neto fired at a Baller as he went for a Beretta hitting him with a round in chest and as the man fell over, blood pouring from his chest and back it also did from his mouth and the gun went off once. Tincho, Cruz and Cheetah sprayed at a group of men who were hustling. Cheetah hit one first striking a black male standing at five foot five with a shaved head and dark skin with seven rounds to the gut and as he fell over and took three more in the face.

Cruz hit a black male wearing a blue sweater and black jeans with a New Orleans Sinners head band on with ten rounds in the back and four more in the chest as he fell over. Tincho hit two of them, one with four rounds in the right forearm and the other with six rounds in the chest and two in the clavicle artery. "Hell no! Get the heavy heat!" Screamed an overweight gangster. Neto fired hitting a Baller wearing faggy millenial clothes in the heart. The OG from the other side, Kaos, retreated to his crib as did a black male with short dreads and a lighter skinned guy as well.

They came out brandishing more powerful weapons and a few more Ballas and 17th ward hustlers ran inside. Others came out with regular gangster weapons such as AK-47's and shotguns while others had Mac-10's but he spotted a few guys with P90's and at least one CM901 with a holographic scope. The man with that, the fat one, was aiming better. He hit one of the OM members, the gangster with the AKS went down taking six rounds in the gut and as he fell he took three more in the right shoulder.

"Motherfucker!" Yelled Cruz as he sprayed at him. "Get to cover!" Neto called to the OM members. "I'm gonna try and flank these vergas! Just push forward but do it carefully! i'm gonna try and find that car."

Tincho ducked behind a parked blue Baller and rounds went through the passenger windows raining shards down on him. He tried to stay out of the way even as rounds did go through and he was almost hit by a Baller with a Mac-10 but that Baller was mowed down by the chola in plaid who took him down with six rounds. Her victory, however, was short lived as Kaos fired the P90 and hit her in the left rib cage with at least twenty rounds. She collapsed bleeding. Neto went from cover going behind the wall of a shotgun house but not before taking four rounds in the abdomen from Kaos.

"Fuck ya'll! You aint running us outta our hood lil bitch this aint San Andreas!" He screamed. A Baller wearing a red sweater with dollar bill signs on it plus skinny jeans and black high tops and a purple Boars hat on backwards fired an Itacha 37 striking the cholo with the M3 with three rounds in the elbow. Neto came found an open window to one of the shotgun house rooms. He hopped in the window to see it was empty and he began going through each door finding it safer than to try and flank them going around the building as there were black gansters on either side of the row houses trying to converge on the South Side alliance which was pinned down near the parking lot.

Tincho and Cruz were reloading having had to actually retreat due to the superior firepower of the blacks but they couldn't go too far back either as there was some goons out on the street trying to set up blockades with cars to make sure that even if the cholos lived through the ambush they wouldn't as soon as they tried to make a break for it. Neto came out of a door shooting at a Baller, an African American of about five nine with light brown skin wearing some kind of red jersey, a maroon bandanna, a New Arcadia football cap and baggy jeans, who was firing an AK trying to hit Tincho from 100 yards away. He fired off three rounds the first hitting him in the chest the second in the stomach and the last round took off the top part of his head taking a chunk of his skull off leaving his brain exposed underneath it as he fell, his eyes rolling.

The Ballas saw him and sent a barrage of rounds at the room but he was already firing into the next door going through the next room. A black couple, both in their 20's panicked upon seeing the cholo, despite being short, being built like a tank brandishing a shotgun and assault rifle and wearing a day of the dead mask. The male got in the way of the woman in fear and he hit him with the butt of the gun and he doubled over.

They stayed down as automatic rounds from outside came crashing through their walls too. He came outside again discharging shot after shot as the cylinder rotated and he dropped five more gangsters. He came out seeing another gang member and this time, he let the FX-05 pick off a regular 17th ward hustler who had been firing an Uzi. He went back in and he saw Tincho, Cruz, Cheetah and the other two OM members still alive advancing dropping four more 17th ward members.

The gang member known as fired off a flurry of rounds hitting the cholo with the M3 in the stomach. Neto found the row house they were shooting from and he let out eighteen rounds hitting the lighter skinned gangster in the back. The scrawny light skinned OG hit the female gangster with four rounds in the left shoulder wounding her. Cheetah unloaded the last ten rounds of his H&amp;K at him wounding him. As the man fell over, the cholo fired his M3 hitting him in the chest ripping the cavity apart. Tincho managed to hit Strate in the stomach with what seemed like at least twenty rounds. Cruz hit Kaos in the left calf and he fell over in pain but retreated into cover crawling.

Cheetah was out of rounds for the MP5 but he picked up one of the Uzi's the wounded chola had dropped promising her, "We're gonna get you outta here, mija..." The scrawny black male with shorter dread locks was firing the Colt trying to defend his wounded friend but with a few rounds neto took out his scope and destroyed the gun and the black male had to retreat towards where Kaos was firing his Glock wildly at them but he was cut down as Cheetah sprayed the last seventeen in the Uzi at him. He got him in the left leg, the left hip the stomach and chest and he fell forward bleeding.

Frate was still alive but bleeding like a stuck pig. Tincho pointed the Desert Eagle at him and pulled the trigger four times shooting him once in the stomach once in the heart once in the throat and once in the face aiming for between his eyes but his hands shook slightly and instead the blast shot the tip of his nose off.

Kaos was still firing from inside trying to defend himself and still more Ballas were firing at them. Cruz cut down two more. Cheetah kept the wounded chola safe behind him. Neto approached Kaos firing the shotgun after he had freshly reloaded. He fired hitting Kaos in the left hand blowing it off. The man screamed like a woman as his hand muscle was turned to ground beef. Neto ordered gruffly, "Keys. You know what I'm talking about."

"That's what this shit is about?! Man fuck you!" He reached for a Walther P99 but Neto fired his shotgun at his other hand. "Keys. Now you can';t waipe your own ass. Or drive."

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING SCRAP BITCH!" Neto kicked him in the calf. "Keys., Or I'll start getting a lot more personal."

"Aight! On the dresser!"

Neto found them. He was glad he had gloves on so as to not leave prints. "Is it all in the car? Don't lie to me."

"Yeah...it's all there...you won't live to sell one ounce of it...believe that..."

Neto grinned behind the mask. "You know the thing about death? They say you shit yourself and piss yourself. Which...when you get put on death row almost makes you want to not have that last meal. It's an indignity. But then after so long of eating shitty prison food who in their right mind would turn down their last meal? Your favorite meal whatever you want. It's not like you'll be the one cleaning up. In that case if I was in prison, I'd eat a lot too as a final fuck you if you know what I mean. But thankfully I'm not."

"Why...why you telling me this bruh...just take the keys and go...I gave it up so you won't kill me...I got four kids..."

"You're going to shit yourself and piss yourself as soon as you die. But you might not bleed out for several minutes. My thing is, I';,m Santa Muerte. Saint of death. My philisophy is why wait? Your bowels and your bladder are going to empty. I might as well cut out the middle man and do it for you."

He fired into into his stomach and his bladder with the Assault Rifle and he screamed crying out and Neto left as the dying man's cries grew fainter and fainter. Just then, two shots rang out. A skinny white teenager maybe seventeen or eighteen fired at him and he hit him once in the stomach. He charged at him punching him and knocked him out cold. "Put him in my trunk," Ordered Neto and Cheetah did as he said.

He found the car. A red Picador. He lifted the tarp over it up. He found it. Eight kilos of heroin. He started the car up and Cheetah brought the wounded chola into the back staying with her. Cruz got into the car they'd arrived in and took off yelling, "I'll meet you back at Ernesto's!" Tincho got into the car with Neto and Cheetah ran back to the car with Cruz. Neto dialed Lester as they took off and he saw Cruz and Cheetah pull out of the car shooting it out with four 17th ward soldiers and they mowed down four of them but there was still eight more from the road block but he had an opening. "Go, perro!" Yelled Cheetah. "We'll hold these fuckers off till you get outta here! Just make sure Cassie gets the treatment she needs!"

Tincho tried to comfort her talking to her even as she was muttering in Spanish. "She needs a doctor quick."

They sped off. Neto called Lester as he heard sirens saying, "Lester, I'm in New Arcadia just listen. I can hear the police are on the way to the 17th. They'll be looking for probably at least five 'Latinos' okay? I need you to mix up the APB do whatever you can. Have them redirected to the 3rd ward instead. Let them think it's a shooting involved at the 3rd and shake those fuckers down. Buy us some time."

_"Okay...it'll take me a few minutes but I'll see what I can do..."_

He laid low n an alley for a few minutes before they finally got the text that they were clear. They dropped her off in Jefferson meeting up with the surgeon who would take care of her, a male who was a colleague of Carmen. They dropped the heroin off as well.

Ernesto came out shaking hands with both and Ernesto introduced him to Tincho and Tincho to Miguel and Ernesto. Miguel held up a rolled blunt without a word and the Navajo gangster followed him inside. Ernesto told him, "You did good carnalito. They're going to be pissed but they're also gonna be hurting financially. I expect the Romanz to try and hit us back for this if not the 17th. So two keys go to us two to them, two to Los Vagos and two to Marabunta. If they go looking for drugs they'll probably expect it to be all in one place. The OM's. But it won't be."

He patted him on the back.

_Meanwhile_

They arrived at the Heritage Not Hate Museum where they'd told the junkie to meet up. Cheetah told him, "Your information was good, fool. Now get lost," He said after tossing him an ounce of smack. As they drove off, Cruz said, "Orale, now we gotta see Santa Muerte."

_Neto_

They were at a church in the lower 17th. Neto had started to hammer Lil Christ's left hand as he put him up on the cross. He screamed in agony begging for him to stop. "Come on man..what you want...money...a record deal?! LET ME GOOOOO!"

Neto chuckled. "In a minute you're gonna wish your name really was Jesus,"

He began to hammer his other hand and he shrieked. They had broken in but had done so in a way that it wouldn't be noticed. He put a gag in his mouth. "In three days they'll come in for service. Maybe you'll still be alive again. Maybe not."

"This is so blasphemous it aint even funny," Said Cheetah crossing himself. "I don't buy a word of that bullshit, homes. For starters, Jesus dying on the cross in several hours? Crucifixion was one of the most brutal forms of execution. You wouldn't die within hours. It took some people weeks. And they didnt break his legs cause it says they didn't break the legs of the body afterwards and that's what they normally do. Plus if you're alive still to break your legs during crucifction is a mercy."

"What are you talking about, ese?" Asked Cruz. "When you break their legs they suffocate without their legs to support them."

He went back to hammering Lil Christ's other hand and he screamed louder. "You know what the difference between a hooker and Jesus is? A hooker is still okay after a few nails," He then let out a sadistic laugh at his own joke. Finally, he put him up on the cross and stood it back up after they'd taken it down. Neto turned to Cheetah, "Besides, isn't calling yourself Lil Christ blasphemous to Catholics too?"

He held up his cell phone and showed the Electric Tit video of the boy rapping. He was surrounded by blacks and held up a toy gun in his video "Trill Time" and the boy was saying "I fuck with savages you a fuck boy you can't hang," Neto chuckled. "I'm just a simple Mexicano so I don't know what fuck boy means to this day. It sounds gay though. Maybe I can't hang. But you can and you will."

He gagged him and then turned to the other two. "So what do you think? Should we close the blinds, leave the gag in his mouth and wait for the children of the lord to come in and find their messiah or should we break his legs and watch him smother to death?"

Cheetah shrugged and Cruz rolled his eyes, "You're sick you know that?"

"True but not relevant. Well if you two fuckers won;t help me let's leave it up to chance. A coin toss..."

He was about to do it but he said, "Oh shit wait I got an idea," He let out another maniacal laugh and he grabbed a marker normally used for announce,ments and began writing on the boys forehead, **All hail the king of the Jews. **

With that he turned to the other two. "So...heads we let this puto hang. Tails we suffocate him so it's a sure thing Roman style."

Indeed, it was either going to be a long and slow death which may not even happen as they possibly would leave it to chance of someone reporting it or finding it sooner or a quick death but it wouldn't be nearly as symbolic. He flipped the coin.

* * *

_All right it was a short chapter and I know I didn't make good on my promise to have Packie here but I got a legit reason this time I wanted to focus more on just this 2014 mission Neto did mostly so that I can focus on the rest of what i wanted to update next chapter plus zilla is almost done with his update so this gives him something to build on. I'll leave the news update to him all though I did wanna run one thing by you. _

_Anyway, I know Slim Jesus who Lil Christ is a parody of is from Ohio but I still thought this would be funny. _

_Anyway, so they hit up the 17th ward and I admit in my laziness I forgot to count how many bodies so forgive me Zilla but hell another reason this is rushed is that i got a doctors appointment tommorow so i gotta be ready for that and i wanted this out of the way for it. _

_So Tincho is based on a friend of mine not gonna go into much details on here as far as authors note about it but anyway my friend isnt a gang member but he thinks like he could be Arizona Eme. _

_And now you know Neto's true name. I had him flip the coin because it's up to the reviewer how Lil Christ should die. Usually every vote or the most vote counts but in this instance I .leave it up to zilla since we're working together so you can say how it is in the news report of it. _

_As for Kaos he is visually inspired by Krayzie Bone Strate is based on Wish Bone Threat is based on Layzie Bone, and the guy with shorter dreads on Flesh N Bone. He wasn't killed only badly wounded. Omar is based on Michael Wright from Oz the Heritage Not Hate Museum is based on Confederate Memorial Hall in New Orleans. _


	33. Hellish Memories

_Packie _

_2009_

"Come on, ya fuckin guidos!" He yelled as he let round after round hit one of te Ancelotti's. He mowed down a man in a black leather jacket as he came through the door hitting him with ten rounds. "We're putting la cosa nostra outta business!" Yelled Gordo as he fired a shotgun all but decapitating an Italian mobster. "Your thing is gonna be our thing now!" The Hustler with the Glock .45 and he hit one of the Commision members in the chest with five rounds. One of the mafiosos returned fire with an M4 and he hit the gangster with six rounds in the chest.

The gangster fell over bleeding and Dwayne cried out, "Shit! Jamarcus!" He checked his pulse seeing he was alive but barely. "You all right, son?" The gang member was bleeding out but he declared, "I aint done yet, money..." He tried to help him up but one of the wise guys fired a shotgun blast at both him and Dwayne. Dwayne missed the most of it but he took one pellet which grazed his arm.

Liam fired his pistol hitting one of the Ancelotti's in the face the round tearing into an Italian gang member's riight eye. The man had a large nose olive skin, a reddish floral shirt under a black sports jacket. He'd been good looking up until that last second. Donovan seized the pistol off one of the other deceased Italians and fired that one in addition to his own firing like a wild west shooter. Liam yelled, "The Romans were fags! We kicked your asses then and we'll kick your asses now!"

"Fuck you! We won the Gaul wars!" Yelled an Ancelotti. You Irish pigs were weak then and you're weak now!"

"Rome still fell Gepetto!" Shouted Gordon back. He fired the 37 blasting the man's skull with a blast and took out the left side of his face as the blast only partially hit him but it was enough. Both dark red as well as brighter red blood stained the walls of the hallway. "You set me fucking brother up! That's gonna cost you on the streets!" Yelled Packie. Two mafia goons came from a side door just to their right but Dwayne let them have it with the automatic hitting the first three times in the face with the 10 and the next he hit with seven rounds in the chest. Packie kicked in one of the doors and started firing his MP5 at every Italian he saw.

He mowed down four of them before diving in a slide behind cover of a couch and he slapped the new magazine home. "Giovanni! I see you! I wonder what it's gonna do for morale in Alderney State when their don is fucking dead!" He came up firing again and Gordo, Donovan and Liam were shortening his bodyguards while Dwayne and his two remaining gangsters were holding off the other mafioso trying to reinforce their boss. A second North Holland Hustler took rounds in the neck falling over dead before he hit the floor. Before long, his last goon was mowed down too but not before taking two Italians out with fifteen rounds fired into both of them but he was no match for the M4 that a third Ancelotti was packing.

Dwayne emptied his magazine into the man and reloaded. He then took the other Uzi off one of his dead friends and the ammo for it. "I'm sorry, son. Rest easy, now."

Packie spotted the old man going through a side door and he fired the MP5 hitting two of his guards. He chased him out the door as the old man bolted. He grabbed his pistol instead and fired his Sig five times. He hit Giovanni with a round in the left shoulder and once in the back. To his shock, the big Italian was back on his feet and helped the smaller frail old man. "Let's get outta here, boss. These mick bastards are gonna regret this."

They fired but the doors closed and the rounds went through the door but not where the two Italians were on the other side of it. Packie felt several rounds hit him in the chest and he fell over. He looked to see an Italian with dark hair and brown eyes and he was a young guy wearing a red dress shirt and black pants. "Motherfucker..."

Packie fired the Sig wildly as he fell over. He struck the man twice in the left leg and two guards carried the goon out. "Shit that was Rocco Pelosi. He's a big time guinea for Giovanni. Whenever Giovanni takes a shit, Rocco's there to wipe his ass and cup his balls while he does it so they don't sag into the bowl. You all right, Pack?" Asked Gordo. "Yeah, better than him. Come on, let's take the stairs and try and beat the old man down there. We don't want him getting away!"

They went down the stairs and they could hear cops coming up. Dwayne suggested, "Hey man we need to split up. I lost my friends back there but the cops is gonna be all over us. You two better come back with me to Northwood,"

Packie sighed. "Fine. Liam, Donovan you can take my car, all right? Don't let yourselves get caught. They're probably gonna be raiding us in Dukes soon so we need to not be there. You two get back to Purgatory but get rid of the car."

"Sure thing, Patrick," Stated Donovan.

They headed through another hallway while the Fitzgerald brothers took on the cops. "You think we should have left them back there like that?" Asked Dwayne. "Maybe, maybe not but either way, that's what they asked us to do so we gotta honor it," They got to the stairway on the other side of the hall and as they opened the door about half of the cops going up this stairwell too were already up the stairs but there were still a few of them on the floor below. Packie let the MP5 spit hitting one of the N. .E members in the face. The cops fired on them and they took cover going inward toward a room. Gordo fired the shotgun twice striking a cop in the left leg. "Come on, guys we gotta get the fuck outta here!"

Dwayne was out of ammo for his SMG so he took the M4 off one of the dead cops. They kicked in one of the doors and went in just as the pigs tossed in a smoke grenade. "We have to make it outta here! If we don't, we won't be able to do anything if the guidos try and ice me brother!"

Gordo grabbed a hostage, a brown haired Caucasian woman who was quite pretty in a black cocktail dress. "Back off r the bitch gets it!" He yelled. Packie knew that momentarily, they would either try and shoot the girl in the leg in a non lethal area to get her to drop and then shoot him or they would shoot him with a lucky headshot. Gordo seemed to be aware of this too and he shoved the girl forward before they could react and one of the cops caught her but it caused enough of a distraction for her and Packie to fire on them.

The woman was caught in the crossfire and Packie took out another cop with a headshot while Gordo stuck one in the neck and Dwayne fired at the chest and all though the vest took the damage, he fired into the man's thighs hitting arteries in both legs. They scrambled down the stairs and ran until they reached the bottom floor. Packie took a couple of smoke grenades off one of the dead pigs.

There were police officers coming through the hotel lobby a few of which held up fingers to those who were already in and tried to get them to get out of the way while others tried to get those by the door to evacuate so they tossed the smoke grenades at them. A few of the cops were soon privvy to the same smokey treatment as their suspects and Packie came out firing at them. An elevator door opened and several residents came out just as the firing started and they started running out of fear. This created difficulty for the LCPD. Packie saw an opening and they took it.

One of the police officers fired hitting Dwayne in the back twice. The black male cried out and Packie and Gordo helped him move. As they got outside and more cops were firing at them, they fired among a crowd sending people running every direction making it harder for the cops to shoot them. Packie got into Dwayne's vehicle getting it started but several shot rang out as an LCPD beat cop engaged them and Packie ducked down. "Shit! We're screwed!" He saw four N.O.O.S.E. agents who had just arrived and had MP5's. To their relief, however, the beat cop, a Dominican American's brains were blown all over the driver window and Packie looked in the rear view mirror to see the Fitzgerald's had made it out too and were brandishing Assault Rifles now. They fired upon the nearby N.O.O.S.E agents which made them priority. As Packie sped off, he saw the two Irish goons hit each of the cops but he was unsure if it was wounds or kills.

As the Fitzgerald bros high tailed it to the ride Packie had arrived in, Liam got in yelling, "Too ra loo ra, motherfuckers!" He yelled.

They sped off.

Packie drove them uptown but he said, "Shit, Dwayne, it's probably not a good idea for us to go back to where you live. Just in case."

Dwayne groaned but said, "Aight...I know one other place where maybe...it might be cool if we lay low. A friend of mine stays there...and a friend before him that died used to stay there..."

"Cool. I got somebody I know that can take these bullets out of your back. Or at least do her damndest to try. She's kind of a coke head but I'll make it worth her while."

"You putting my life in the hands of a fiend? Shit, I'm screwed..."

"No, you're not. Just hold on. She used to date this asshole I used to consider a friend, well actually she's dated a lot of guys. But she's still saved his ass from bleeding out. Just sit tight, boyo. We'll get you there. Where is this place?"

" Xenotime St-Galveston Ave..in Northwood..I never wanted to go back there but I guess I don't got a choice now."

Packie got on the phone as they drove but was careful to take side streets and back alleys through Algonquin. "Hey, C, it's Patrick McReay. Yes you do. Remember all those snowy days in Bohan? Oh ok so you do remember. Listen, I need your help. Got a friend with a problem the kind of problem I need someone like you for. Well, you better do it cause if you don't, I'm going to tell your dad just what you 've been up to. Both online and on the streets. Then again, you're a bad girl I'm sure you don't care what daddy thinks..you kiss your mother with that mouth? Cause I don't speak much Spanish but I know enough to know you need your mouth washed out with soap. Attagirl. Yeah. it's on Xenottime St Galveston Ave in Northwood. Yeah, well, you better. Pretty sure nurses aren't supposed to be doing blow in the projects."

"I think Gerry's gonna be pretty happy with us, Packie," Stated Gordo. "We taught those guidos a lesson," Packie rolled his eyes as he put the radio on and the song Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners played. "You're fucking stupid, Gord. All we did was shoot up a hotel. And we didn't even get the head honcho in charge I just wounded him. And Rocco. That's just going to give the Italians more reason to come after Gerry inside and use whatever contacts in the LCPD to make thinsg tougher on us. Yeah, real fucking happy. He'll be ecstatic."

"At least we got outta there alive...ah shit...Cherise...I miss you...come back to me..." Stated Dwayne. "Who the fuck is Cherise?" Asked Gordo. "Hell if I know. He's lost a lot of blood. We're gonna have to get rid of this piece of shit too. Thing about a Patriot, Gordy boy, no matter where it is, the ghetto or the suburbs it attracts atention. We gotta get torch it."

They carried him inside and Dwayne groaned saying, "Jayvon...you snitch motherfucker...try to take what's mine...ungrateful...all you bitches!" Gordo whistled, "He is losing it."

They came inside and took the elevator. Luckily the guard was on the phone and didn't pay them any mind. Soon, the nurse came. Carmen Ortiz was there and they laid Dwayne on the pool table. "Packie, you're such a fucking asshole! Why you gotta blackmail me and shit?! Elizabeta's in the pen and we aint got a connection no more."

"We got a connection till I say we do, darling," He looked and saw she had a teen with him the teen was an inch shy of six feet with light brown skin short hair and green eyes. "What's Pablo doing here?"

"I don't trust you so he's just an insurance policy to make sure you and your goons don't try nothing,"

Packie laughed. "You were friends with one of the biggest coke queens in Bohan and the best she can send is her coke mule?"

"You shouldn't underestimate me," Stated the boy. "You've seen what I can do on the streets."

"You sure this kid's, Rican, Carmen? I mean he's got the name but he's about six inches too tall to be from the island. And that's when they're an adult!"

"Just shut the fuck up and let me get to work," She said getting her medical kit out to help the wounded black gangster. As she started to work on his bullet, Packie asked, "No really, why are you here? Seventeen year old Uptown?"

"It's still uptown," Pablo said. "It aint her hood and it aint mine. Never be too careful."

"You sure that's the only reason?" Packie asked. "Get your mind out of the gutter cabron," Stated Carmen a bit defensively. Minutes passed by with Dwayne in pain. Gordo wanted to give him some alcohol but Carmen said that wasn't a good idea because of the bleeding. She dug one of the slugs out. "You owe me big time for this," She said as she started to get the other bullet out. Packie rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You'll get paid when I feel like it."

"Who's place is this, anyway? I don't get why he wouldn't want to come here. This place is nicer than some of the areas we got in our neighborhood. Guess gentrification is only bad f you're not allowed to live in your own area after it happens."

"Yeah well that's usually what happens," Packie said. Carmen focused on what she wads doing with her eyes on the wound but said, "Didn't I see you working with Niko in Bohan, Packie? I swear I've seen you even your brother at one of Elizabeta's parties. Niko didn't tell you? This is his place. He got it last year," She got the bullet out. As Dwayne rested after she patched him up, Packie sat on the couch watching Dwayne wondering.

Just then, Packie got a was from an unknown number but it was an Alderney area code. It said, **Don't fuck with my family or I'l fuck with yours. **

It was them that he realized Gerry had gotten a hand on a cell phone inside and he was out of the hospital but more importantly he thought about the implications of what the text meant. This was what Gerry had said to Niko when he first met him. As a result, Derrick was now dead and he had also unwillingly caused Kate's death. With this text, all though to the untrained eye itw ould be confusing as he and Gerry were family, so to fuck with his family would be to fuck with his own, it made perfect sense to him. He wished he didn't understand what he was asking and he intended to ignore this text for a while and pretend he didn't see it but he knew Gerry would find a way to keep contacting him.

He had asked him to find and kill Roman Belic.

_Mai_

_High Priority Case_

She had been called to see Lester for another job. She had called Clyde and Jill along to come with her. She knocked on the door and was shocked to see Baby Face from the Da Nang Boyz open the door."Hurry up, come in, girl before one of these Mara bitches sees me."

"Who the hell is this?" Asked the ex football player. "What the fuck. Clyde?"

"What are you doing in East Los Santos? It's not safe for you here. There's Marabunt and Vagos in this neigborhood."

"Hey, they were just as likely to take you for a homegirl as me for one of the homeboys but they're not outside as much during the day time. They're all partied out and sleeping it off. Still, I'm being careful. What're you doing with a pro ball star in the barrio?"

"A job. He's an ex ball player. And I don't want you getting the word around that he is an ex ball player. It's better if he's incognito."

The Vietnamese gangster told her, "Then have him wear a fucking mask! Aside from that, you don't get to be incognito."

They went inside and Lester turned to face them. "Welcome my loyal minions," The four gave him a blank stare and he chuckled saying, "This is awkward. Okay listen. "_I need another favor. Some documents are about to change hands that would be very useful for me. Security system plans - seems we both have eyes on the same prize. The exchange has been set up at a construction site on top of a skyscraper in Downtown so you'll need a helicopter. Bring the briefcase to the warehouse. Make this happen and I won't forget it._"

"All right, come on," Mai said. "I know where we can find a chopper."

They left the house and got into Baby Face's car, but not before Mai, Clyde and Jill got their weapons to take with from their respective cars. a dark blue Merit. He drove and asked her, "Aight, where to, girl?" She told him, "Puerta Del Sol. Sometimes I see a chopper at the helipad there."

The Asian gangster put the radio to West Coast Classics and the song 187 Proof played as they drove. "So...how do you know this guy, Mai?" Asked Jill. "I've done a few jobs for them here and there at the beach. They're having a hard time out there with the Vagos and the Psychos."

"We aint having a hard time, okay? It's just you know every little bit of help is good and I mean shit you needed some money. "Tại sao các bạn nói cho những mi chang kinh doanh của chúng tôi?"

**(Why are you telling them our business?)**

"Họ là bạn của tôi. Chúng tôi đã làm việc cùng nhau kể từ khi nhận được trong thị trấn. Bên cạnh đó, nếu bạn đang thực sự là một fan hâm mộ bóng đá này nên được một giấc mơ trở thành sự thật cho bạn."

**(They're friends of mine. We worked together since getting in town. Besides, if you're really a football fan this should be a dream come true for you. )**

"So how do guys like you get caught up in the life?" Asked Baby Face. "Hey what can I say?" Jill said. "It's hard all around. Jobs aren't guranteed anymore. You know they say the days of trying to do this line of work is over and that we shouldn't do it but that doesn't make any sense. That'd be fine if that meant there was more jobs available now to keep people out of trouble but that's not what's going on. There's less jobs now for people that need them most and yet they expect us to not try and earn things the other way?"

They soon arrived at the helipad within a half hour. They got in after Mai wired it to work and she started to take them up in the air with each of them putting headphones on as they flew up in the air. They soon arrived. Mai turned to the others. "Hope you're ready."

"Let's do it!" Clyde said, hung ho as fuck. Jill nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's lay these pussies down," Baby Face said.

She was soon there in a short amount of time. She lowered the chopper down to the roof and there were men down below who started opening fire on them. Baby Face had an AK-74 with him and he started raining fire down on the men down there. Clyde had an MP5 and Jill had a UMP and they both fired on the men below them as Mai lowered the chopper. They got off the chopper making their way across the roof top. Mai took cover behind a wooden barrier as one of the unseen enemies fired at her. "You pieces of shit!" Yelled one of the shooters. Clyde opened fire and hit the man who said this, a Mexican American. He yelled, "Since when do construction workers pack fucking Rifles?!" Yelled the ex ball player.

A Caucasian male came out blazing an M4A1 at them and Baby Face hit the man with twenty rounds in the chest. Mai had a Rifle similar to him and she fired at one of the goons shooting at them from the scaffolds. "You're not supposed to be here, assholes!" Yelled one of the men. Mai fired hitting the man who was shooting at them from the higher position nailing him with 5 rounds in the chest and he fell.

Mai spotted the briefcase and she ran grabbing it. They got back into the chopper with Jill covering them as four more men came running out, the first a Caucasian with curly black hair and a goatee standing at five foot seven, the second, an African American standing at six four, the third a Caucasian with a shaved head and fourth was a Japanese American. They fired up at the chopper as they took off and Jill mowed down the first two guys and Clyde took down the third while the fourth was mowed down by Baby Face. "That was...pretty easy...what the fuck?" Baby Face said as they flew off. As she flew away from the building, Jill observed just how many more men there were on the lower floors. "Jesus. Can you imagine if Mai didn't find this thing? We would have had to go up all those stairs."

"What are you complaining about I'm the one with the bum leg," Clyde grumbled. "I was talking about you, hon!"

"Well don't! I don't know this guy and he doesn't need to know my business!" Baby Face scoffed, "Look, man your business is your business and that goes for you and your lady but all the same you should treat her with more respect. I'm a fan of yours too so no need to be disrespectful."

"What are you looking at my girl? Besides, a lot of you gangster types disrespect women calling them bitches and ho's so don't talk to me about disrespect."

"Hey that's them that aint me. Second, I aint looking at your girl anymore than any other one. Third, you know there's a lot of Vinewood celebs that crashed and burned harder than you and they still made a comeback. Bit of advice, you aint shit witout fans and believe me you don't want word getting around you're not a man of the people. Cause you were rookie of the year when you went pro you hit the ground running. Nobody's judging you for that leg injury but if you ever hope to make a comeback, I'd watch how you talk to fans."

"You threatening me, kid?"

"No, I'm not. I'm saying some shit you need to learn though. And I aint a kid. The things I've seen where I live a motherfucker like you couldn't even imagine it. Shit, if there were more people like you who went to my neighborhood and told people what's up about staying outta trouble they might do it. Some of us, it's too late for but you can't tell me it doesn't work cause I've seen it happen."

"Yeah well no offense but I'm not from out there," Clyde said, mellowing out. "My old team mate, you know Tommy Carter, he's from your part of town. Maybe a guy like him is more in a position to do something like that. Strictly for the kids."

"Yeah, Carter's cool but he got traded over to Liberty City."

"I knew that..." Clyde lied. "All I'm saying is, think about it."

They flew back to Lester's warehouse.

_Paul_

_2011_

_Rez'd Out_

He'd been getting a ride into the country from one of his homeboys from the Akwe rez. Like him, he was Kanienkeha. Paul had snuck in before but this time around it was riskier to try seeing as he was still a wanted fugitive for killing his father, Harlan Tailfeather. Where as Danyen was enrolled at Akwe and he had the right to travel freely back and forth. The snow was starting to melt again and this time around, he'd been told to meet the Red Warriors not in Teranto but instead at the Warm Lake reservation two hours from Teranto.

"So...you're sure about this? It aint my business what you do. But be careful. Truth be told, gangs are pointless. They're not something the Great Law would be okay with,"

"You're not breaking any laws yourself by bringing me here. It's just a ride. I'm the one who had to ride in the trunk. Besides, all kinds of shit done on the rez's now breaks the great law."

"Yeah well, you're lucky they didn't break out the dogs. If I was Arab they probably would have. Lucky for me, and you this aint my first time crossing. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. I don't want you getting me shot either. I mean like I said, I have ,my own hustle on and off the rez around upstate but I aint selling drugs or running guns."

"No, you and your brothers just sell illegal tobacco. Make no mistake, you're not clean yourself, skin. You just aint wanted for a murder is all. And you aint disenrolled."

"Yeah but that's tobacco. Uncle Sam has no right to tell me what we can and cannot sell. Or regulate it. i mean Jeez, talk about false equivalency, bro. For starters, our tobacco is natural. Less toxic than the nicotine companies."

"Tobacco even pure tobacca has some nicotine. Besides, it went from being a gift you bring to an Elder. It's the only plant our men were in charge of. It's for the sacred pipe."

"No, bro it's free of those addictive ingredients in commercial tobacco,"

"Still, it was really only intended for ceremonial purposes and prayer rituals not recreational."

"Okay, but what about the coca leaves, bro? That's from South America and that was originally used on mummies 3000 years ago. It was harmless back then cause you had dudes consuming coca leaves from thousands of years ago up until the conquistadors came. And look what it is now. Look at what you're bringing to the rez now. You got pride brother so why are you trying to be just like your dad?"

"I'm not like him. I don't drink and I haven't hit women. And I'm the one who killed him."

They pulled up to the spot on the rez. Paul was pretty sure he had the right address but he felt the need to knock anyway just to make sure. Danyen waited by the car. Chogan answered the door smelling strongly of weed. "Hey what's up, I. Come on in, man. Who's that with ya?"

"That's my guy, Karonkon:kie."

"Tell him come in, too."

He spotted Chaska, Little Joe, Aila, and Dawn all seemingly high. "Why are you always getting em high, man? They aint gonna be ready for any kind of work you keep doing that."

Just then, several gunshots rang out hitting the wall and the windows. It started off with just the bang of a couple of pistols. Then was followed up with automatic rounds. Chogan took two rounds in the right shoulder and cried out, "SHIT!" Little Joe overturned the table taking cover and went for his 9. Dawn and Aila took cover too but Aila was still dizzy from huffing earlier. "IC for life, bitches! Fuck the Keyboard Warriors! E thug bitches!" Hollered a man from outside.

Paul ran outside to check on Danyen afraid he might have been hit. He was in fact, returning fire with a Rifle. It was a truck load of Indians that had done the drive-by all of them ragged up in white and black. "Who the hell are those idiots and what have you dragged me into?!" Demanded Danyen. "There's no time to explain. They're some dicks trying to kill us and we gotta go after them."

"I'm not looking to get involved in yoyur gang bullshit!" Paul told him, "The time to be on the fence aint right now. They tried to smoke you. That's really all there is to it."

Chaska and Dawn came outside too getting into Danyen's ride. "Ah what the hell who are these two?!" He demanded. "Just drive after them bro. You drive we'll shoot."

He rolled his eyes flooring it and Paul took the Rifle. There was at least four guys in the back of the dark red Rebel that had opened fire on them. "You disrespected the wrong people!" Yelled Chaska as they fired at each other on the roads. Dawn fired a Beretta while Chaska let off a Glock. At least one of the Indian Clique members was carrying a C3 Rifle which he fired trying to hit Danyen in the head.

Paul fired hitting the tire on the back of the truck first the right then the left and it swerved throwing the four from the truck. They were injured but not dead as the truck had slowed to a skidding stop at less speed before it did throw them. "Oh shit! It's the Brownstone brothers!" Cried Chaska. "Who?" Asked Danyen. The Canadian Red Warrior stated, "They're a family of assholes from South Yankton. There youngest brother Baby G's a fuckin wannabe rapper. Then you got James and Lucas. James is a fucking volunteer fire fighter on the side and Lucas, the oldest is a fuckin drop out drunk who plunges toilets for a living."

Paul got out as they pulled to a stop with the "Fuck RW's! And fuck anybody that takes a white half breed in their hood!" Yelled a Sioux who Chaska pointed out to be Baby G. "Why you gotta act like a sapa, punk?!" Shouted Chaska. Paul fired the Rifle hitting the oldest one, Lucas, a Lakota wearing a black sweater and blue jeans with his black hair tied back. He was overweight. He had fired off three shots hitting Paul in the chest. Luckily his Kevlar was on but he would be fucked if the dude with the Rifle fired at him. Luckily, that guy was running to the tree line, firing at Danyen and Dawn who despite having lighter firepower, were forcing the guy to retreat. Paul fired hitting Lucas twice in the head. "Fucking white bitch! You killed my brother!" Screamed Baby G.

"Fuck you, apple! At least I can speak my language!" Replied Paul as he fired back at the rapper who was firing sideways at him. Paul fired hitting him in the chest twice and the gang member fell over. The man fired wildly from his downed position but he couldn't hit him. "You fucking bitch! You think you can kill me, nigga? I'm the realest motherfucker in the territory! You just a White Indian nobody. You don't fit in with them or us."

Paul smirked. "I know your little story, dumb ass. You got a kid with an Irish bitch. If I'm not Indian enough what's that gonna make your son? Yeah, I saw just what he looks like too. He's got his mamas pale skin. Maybe when I'm done here I'll go empty every drop of green blood in that mick slut next just so he can be a true orphan. By the way, our music sucks. And even if it didn't, they'd never sign you over. Even if you were a breed like me."

He fired a shot into his hand and then into his right knee leaving him writhing and screaming on the ground. "You live you're 50 cent. You die, you're 2pac," He said walking away. Several shots were fired at him from James Brownstone. "Fucking white Mohawk bastard! You killed my brother!"

He fired every round. "Your mama's gonna be losing every one of her sons today!" Yelled Paul back. James was a light skinned Ogala Lakota and all though he had two Native parents his skin was lighter than Paul's all though Paul's eyes were green while his were brown. "You're lighter than me,m punk you look like an uncooked hot dog, you pink motherfucker!"

"Fuck you, I'm full blooded Ogala!" Paul fired at him from behind the tree. "You look more like you just got a sex change operation! You wanna be a man and go toe to toe?"

"Sure, boy. Come on out. You don't want to lock horns with an Ogala bull."

"You Lakotas sure are cocky."

"Yeah we held out longer than you did," Paul snickered as he came out in the open. "Yeah but we won more battles than you. How are you gonna be a gangster and a fire fighter part time? Be honest, James. It's just cause of the calendar shoots, right? You wanted to be around nothing but men and long hoses sleeping in close quarters. Don't you have a gay porno to star in about now?"

He tackled James throwing a blow at his head. The man grabbed him throwing him into the tree. He punched Paul in the stomach, winding him. "At least I got a real job!" He growled. He hit Paul in the jaw and Paul responded with a knee to the gut, then a punch to the groin. He grabbed James by the hair and punched him in the left eye. He rammed into him sending him back. He followed up with three more punches and a kick to the chest as he fell down. "Get up!" He yelled kicking him in the side. "Get the fuck up!" James threw dirt in his eyes and he fell over and the Lakota blindsided him. He got him on the ground and began to choke him. They were next to an old tree that had fallen over a couple weeks ago and nobody had bothered to take care of it.

His eyes were watery. "This is for my brothers, white boy!" Paul growled, "Fuck you..." The Ogala spat in his face. Paul reached snatching off one of the branches it wasn't that bit but it was sharp enough and he jammed it into his enemy's right eye and he let out a scream shrieking falling over and Paul closed the eye that had gotten dirt in it and he grabbed a handful of dirt and started shoving it down his throat. The man let out a choking sound as he forced more into him., he kicked and groaned trying to fight but Paul beat him into submission.

As James was now choking, Paul whispered, "A pure blooded Lakota wouldn't have light brown hair," He packed him full of more dirt and as much as he tried to spit it out he kept putting it in. Dawn came upon this and helped Paul up. "You okay?" The Cree girl asked. "I'm fine...just get me to that river over there..."

He did his best to rinse his eye out. "Assholes have been giving me shit about being a half breed for fucking ever. In the city it's non natives but in the rez it's always gotta be some asshole full blood. I don't think he was one but thats not the point."

"Every full blood doesn't look down on mixed guys, Iorakote. It's as unfair to see us as that as it is to think all mixed bloods would help our enemies over us. It's divide and conquer."

"If you can see that much of the bigger picture, why are you huffing?"

"To forget...Aila too. What does it matter? I'm not judging you for your being Metis so don't go thinking you're better than me, okay?"

"It's not the same thing."

"You...you killed your dad. You think he's the first drunken dad to take his problems out on his kids and wife? He's not."

"You didn't know him...Danyen did..."

"Well maybe it's a Mohawk thing, aye? Look, let's get outta here I'm worried about Chogan."

Danyen and Chaska had wounded the gangster with the Rifle and had taken it from him. Chaska had his Rifle trained on him. "What the fuck was that about? Shooting up the house? There's kids in the house next door."

"Fuck you...Fed Warriors...you guys fucked with us before...that's what you get..."

Danyen was panting. "One of those assholes got away. I got the rest."

The gang member lay there with bloody teeth as he grinned looking up at Paul. "Well well well...if it isn't Mr. Patricide..."

"How the fuck does every asshole know about that? Well guess what, buddy. Your friends the Brownstones are all dead."

The guy, a Creek chuckled. "You're gonna regret that. They had lots of haters but they had lots of homies too. You're all dead..."

Chaska fired the rest of the magazine into the Indian Clique gang member's torso. "So are you,"

They ran back for Danyen's car. They got in and started looking for the last gang member. "You really ice the Brownstones?" Asked Chaska. "Yeah."

"He stuck a stick in James's eye," Piped Dawn. "Damn! Well remind me to never piss you off."

"He told me not to lock horns with a Lakota bull whatever the fuck that means."

"That guy gives Lakotas bad names."

"Yeah, what's with that?" He asked. "I try to get along with all nations but for some reason Lakota guys always think they're better than everyone else, why?"

"Don't put me in with those idiots. Lucas was white washed, always hanging with Angels Of Death Baby G was acting like a sapa and James was like a cross between the two. I don't hate half breeds...I mean...half bloods..and I don't think I'm better than any other kind of Red nation. All though I know we're all better than those IC fags."

"Yeah but aren't you Nakota and not Lakota?" Asked Dawn. "Same deal kinda like he's related to Senecas, Oneidas Onondagas, Cagyugas and Tuscaroras, well Dakotas and Lakotas are our relatives. The Winnebago too. But that's just the rez they come from it's a lot of knuckleheads out there. A lot of rez boys want to act black. Or just try to prove something to each other."

Chaska sighed and said, "Sometimes, I get tired of this bullshit, I really do. My mom wants me to go to ceremony or church, to pick one and not bang anymore. Maybe she's right."

"That's good," Danyen said. "No, don't take like that," Said Dawn disagreeing. "IC's gave up their Rez pass when they started sucking up to angels in the prisons. Every tribe has its traitors. I'm Cree and I'm glad to be but i can't stand Cree's that rep their side."

"Who are we looking for, anyway?"

"I saw that punk. That was Daryl Southwind. He's a little bitch. That motherfucker is always shooting at our boys on the streets but in the pen he was always minding his p's and qs."

They spotted a man running down the road. "That's him!" Yelled Dawn. "Pull up alongside him," The gangster never had a chance. He turned around to fire but the Cree chick was already firing her piece seven times striking him with five in the back. "Let's go finish him," Paul said. "No," Stated Dawn. "He's not gonna survive that."

They headed back to the rez soon after. They came inside to see two Cree women patching up Chogan. "You guys handle it?"

"This guy just killed all of the Brown hole brothers," Said Chaska. "They're done. They were the last of their family too. Little bitches."

"Right on," Said Chogan. "You should be proud,"

"I'm not," He said. "They were dicks and maybe I would think it was cool if they had at least one more member of their family to survive them. Maybe somebody who wasn't a fuck up."

Danyen followed him outside. "You feel about the same way I do about all this, right? What we did today, it wasn't anything positive..."

"I know, bro. I'm just trying to get by. For fucks sake, down in LC I got people thinking I'm Puerto Rican just cause I look like some of them."

"That's actually pretty smart," Stated Danyen. "It at least will give you a low profile. What do you call yourself down there?"

Paul chuckled. "Get ready to laugh. Pablo Rosa."

Danyen did laugh. "Nice touch."

"You know, I was thinking about what you said about my dad and your dad. Remember that time outside the bar when it snowed? Back in 98'?"

"No, I don't. Question is, how do you? It was a long time ago, man."

Paul looked at his own breath in the air. "You'd be surprised what I can remember."

_1998_

Paul and Danyen were playing out in the snow. Both of their dads had promised to take them to the park where there was a Christmas festival of some kind going. But they were in the bar. Paul's father, Harlan Tailfeather came out reeking of booze. "Dad, are you gonna take us or not?"

His dad's normally white teeth were yellow from smoking cigarettes. He was smoking one right now. He wore a Teranto Rex's hat on backwards and a blue jean jacket. His hair was long, dark brown and messy, his skin light brown, usually a darker shade in the spring and summer but like everyone it lightened with the colder seasons. "Yeah, we'll be ready soon, boy, don't ya worry. Me and Burke are almost done. Just finishing up a darts game."

Danyen looked down let down at the fact that his father too, was in there drunk. He put the cigarette out and said, "Hold on a second, kiddo. Gotcha something to tide you over,"

He went inside and inside the bar he could hear the song Tuesday's Gone by Lynard Skynard blasting on the jukebox. His father came out with two glass bottles of Hepsi, a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth. "Just uh...both of you have these while we finish up in there. I'm gonna go take a piss and get your father, all right, Danny?"

He went back inside. Danyen held his bottle. "It's warm," Paul looked over at the snow about six inches . He said, "I got an idea..."

He buried the two sodas in the snow up to their necks. Then they started having a snowball fight. They didn't have gloves on as they'd both lost theirs the last time they played in it two days ago but it was still fun. Their hands were red as they kept pelting each other. Soon, other kids got involved. There was a lot of Rez boys there but there was a couple of East African and some Chinese kids. They divided into teams. Before long, however, those kids had to go and it was down to Paul and Danyen again. Just then, finally as it was starting to almost get dark, their dads staggered out of the bar drunk with Paul's father more ripped than Danyen's.

"Can we go to the festival, now?" Asked Paul. His father back handed him and he fell in the snow. "You little shit! Look what you did!" He screamed. He was screaming because the sodas they had buried in the snow had frozen over and exploded. Danyen went forward to help Paul up and Harlan knocked him over as well. Danyen's father, Andy Farmer, was a medium skinned Mohawk, darker than Paul's father and he had shorter hair that was slicked back but starting to recede. He was a few inches taller than Paul's dad too and overweight but strong and sturdy.

He punched Harlan in the face. "Get your hand off my boy!" He yelled. Harlan swung back. The two men began exchanging blows and all though Harlan was an experienced bar fighter and brawler who always got back up no matter how often he got knocked down, he was outmatched today. The two eight year old's watched in horror as they beat each other bloody. "You woman beating sack of shit! You beat your woman your kids and now my boy?! I always thought the rumors weren't true!" Snarled the drunken larger man.

He had a bloody nose but Harlan was taking it worse. Finally, the bartender, an American Indian woman of Cayuga descent with braids, came out firing a shotgun in the air. Harlan was out cold. "The cops are on their way!" She called out. "Paul, honey, come inside. I'm gonna call your mom. Andy, you better take Danyen and get outta here, eh."

"What's going to happen?" The young Metis child asked in tears of fear. "Your daddy's gotta go to jail for a couple of nights until he sobers up," He was in tears and the bartender hugged him close rubbing his hair. "Come on, sweetie," Andy went to go to his boy. Paul took one last look at his friend and he saw that despite what had happened, he was licking at the brown colored snow from the soda taking a piece of the snow biting into it as if it were a snow cone. Rez style.

_2011_

"Look, I'm sorry all that happened I don't remember it. My dad quit drinking I'm sorry your dad didn't stop being a piece of shit..."

"Yeah well it took me years to realize your dad was in the right. With all the rez kids they take away from their houses, I never knew why they never either took me away or just put him away forever."

"It's Canada, bro. Laws aint like that here. A lot of the genuine Indians that made a mistake end up doing harder time while the worthless Indians get out in a few years. You took care of him though. He can't hurt you or anyone else anymore."

"Yeah but...I just...I don't know. I didn't want to even leave my mom and go to another home anyway so that would have been the problem too. And with the way the tribal law enforced that out marriage law, well it made living on the rez impossible too. I both get it and resent it. As a tribesman, I know about the greater good but as an individual I wish tribal counsil would have made an exception just this once. It's him who should have gone."

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry you have to carry that around, bro. How do you even remember all this?"

Paul sighed dryly looking towards the house where he knew everyone in there was getting drunk and loaded. "I don't drink, Karakon:kie. So I got no choice but to remember. I don't get to escape it like other people do. I have to live with it."

_Neto_

_2014_

He sat among Tincho and the various gang members among Ernesto's circle. "So tell me? How did you meet Santa Muerte?"

Tincho, nursing a cervez barracho said, "Prison. He did some in AZ. They deported him after that. Just cause you serve some time doesn't mean your deportation case drops. What can i say? We got Sheriff John to thank for that. You know I've thought about moving on to LS or even New Mexico. They've even pulled me over a few times."

"Why? You're Navajo," Stated Miguel. "Doesn't matter to them. They don't care."

"Yeah plus you're a beaner anyway, same as us," Said Cheetah. "Hey you sure you're full blooded? No offense but i never seen a full blood with facial hair,"

"None taken but it is possible. also pure blood and full blood are two different things but as far as i know I got no other ancestry in me and trust me my family records goes back to the Spanish missionaries they kept records. As for facial hair, take a look at depictions of Cuatemoc. i know northern Indians don't have as much as southern but he had at least a solid mustache and he had no white blood. It never gets that long. And i wouldn't let it even if it did. anyway, look at Eskimo's too."

"so your family is Christian?" Asked Cheetah. Neto chuckled. "Yeah. Catholic mostly but oddly enough I never believed in it. i guess i've been lucky in that regard. So anyway, tis guy comes into the yard and you can tell he may have never been to a pen in the US but he has been to jail before. a lot of guys come on the yard and it's their first time you see the fear in their eyes. But Neto..man all i saw was death. First day in, he beats the shit out of an Aryan who was six foot six just for looking at him. I know he;d been doing some jobs on the outskirts of the city and the sherifg's picked him up. Anyway, figured he needed our protection. He really didn't but everbody was curious anyway and he was one hell of a soldier inside."

"The reason I ask is..." Cheetah put the tv on. The news of the slain rappr came on. Tincho's dark eyes went wide with rage. "Neto what are you fucking crazy?! Even if they don't figure out exactly who did that do you know how bad this looks?!" Neto chuckled, "Says the guy who caused a scene calling a guy a nigger in the middle of their turf. Funny I thougt you had balls not that you're crazy but you can't extend me that courtesy?"

"First, it was Cheetah and Tincho. Second, that's a far cry from crucifying a white boy in the middle of a church."

"What the fuck, Neto!" Growled Tincho. "It was already bad enough we got noticed so now that junkie Omar is probably fucked if anybody saw him so they'll either kill him or try and torture him and then kill him. Not to mention the cops. You might have called that nerdy crippled dildo sucker from San Andreas but how long can whatever he did to the pigs communications last? Plus, last time I checked you suspected that he had a hacker of their own, right? Didn't that Felix guy take out one of their drones?"

Ernesto also stood up. "Yeah, what the fuck is the matter with you, stupid? You just killed a rapper. Whether he sucked or not whether he was liked or not is irrelevant. You crucified the little fucker in a church. So you're gonna have bible thumping rednecks, and wiggers, and bible thumping chanates, the Ballas, the ward people, mad at you too. In case you haven't noticed, this is the south. That's most of the population!"

Neto laughed. "I like to make a statement. They diden't respect the Mayan or Aztec or Incan empire when they were taking away religion and burning up our books and scientific discoveries and medical knowledge. Why should I care if I offended their delicate sensibilities? Remember, he's the one that named himself after a dead Jew on a stick. Come on, homes! You said this is the south. Where's their sense of humor? It'll give the anti rap crowds all the fire they wanted to be a gangster so bad, I gave him what he wanted. He's another inner city statistic."

"When has anybody, ever crucified somebody in the hood you dumb shit?!" Growled Tincho. "Look...I don't disagree with what you're saying, I don't even disagree with your reasoning for it but the police and the media are not going to give a fuck about why you did it. They're going to see it as an anti Christian terrorist act. For fucks sakes, I'm not even from this place and even I know it's the bible belt! They're just protestant here and Catholic in my state but it's still going to be very bad. It won't fuel any anti rap flames. It'll be anti immigration."

He pointed his .44 at him. "I should take you out right now, man. You were called in as an ally and a weapon. Now you're just a liability. Give me one good reason I shouldn't."

"Because I've got military skills and as talented as Tincho and Cruz and Cheetah is none of them are ex military and as much as you may have taken a lot of turf in New Austin and I mean damn near half the state, you're also a burned out old man. Guacha...you went head to head with the Concrete Soldada and got beaten down. I fought him and I won. I didn't kill him but I won. From what I've read this fucker barely loses any fights."

He then said, "So there's your reason. But if you want me to beg? FUCK YOU. Pull the trigger," He stepped up grabbing the gun putting th barrel to his own head. "DO IT, BITCH!" Tincho got between them as did Primo. "That's enough," Stated Primo."

"He's right," Declared a lower voice. They looked to see a dark skinned Mexican national of about thirty five. He stood at five ten and had medium length slicked back black hair, and wore a blue denim jacket and blue jeans. "If anybody is in charge of Neto, it's us. But really, there's no controlling this vato," Stated the man. "Who are you?"

"El Chivo de Akimel," He was saying he was from the same city as Tincho. He had a shorter male, a Chicano with him on his right and the guy wore a business suit but had a mean look to him. "This is mi companero Snapper. The homeboy just got married to Maria."

"And him?" Ernesto asked. To his left was a man with a shaved head "That's El Caballo. " El Caballo, a dark skinned male of Chicano and Zuni ancestry, of about twenty six years, also wore a suit. It was smart. They weren't dressed like gang members not even El Chivo. If he had a hairnet shades and his jacket buttoned the wrong way, maybe but otherwise, no. They were not dressed up like gangsters.

"You vatos are being too loud. I'm not trying to rein in on your parade. We're here to help with what happened down here. But a lot of you are dressed like pachucos. That's how a lot of fuckers got profiled. I'm not saying dress like a lame but I'm saying when you're ragged up and you fit the definition of what a 90's LS banger looks like, you might as well wear a neon sign saying arrest me."

"Neto hasnt gotten caught though," Cheetah stated expressing respect. "Maybe not for a while but he has before," Stated Martin. "Besides, he can just vanish across the border. That aint as easy for guys like me or Ernesto. I like your style it's brutal it's upfront but that worked in prison it won't work out here. Even if we know that this is all our tierra, we know that the cops, the government city council won't see it that way. They see US as the fucking invaders. They use terms like 'their neighborhood' they forgot who we are and who they are and where they are. Well I haven't. But you? You just gave them justification."

"They started this. Now you're all turning on me cause I did what was nessecary? Oh and dont tell me killing that juero wasn';t nessecary. You saw the part where he fired at me right? Was I supposed to let him kill me?"

"Look, we don't want you dead we're just telling you don't fuck up like that again," Stated Tincho. "You gotta use your brain. And look, I made a mistake myself and I'm sorry. I put the mission in jeapordy and so did Cheetah. Really the only one who behaved professionally was Cruz. I admit that. "

"Va a empeorar antes de que mejore, carnal," Stated El Chivo.

(It's going to get worse before it gets better, carnal)

Snapper added, "Vamos a tratar con las chavalas. Usted los golpeó grande en la sala decimoséptima. Ahora necesitamos fortificar nuestro territorio."

(Let us deal with the chavalas. You hit them up big time in the seventeenth ward. Now we need to fortify our territory.)

Cheetah was concerned. "You're looking to move in on our turf?"

"No," Stated El Caballo. "We were hoping that you would start an Onda chapter out here. You and Cruz. Primo. You got enough numbers. The OG's from the 50's who started what they did started out with less than any of us have. If you don't want to do that you can always just have Ernesto and the brothers out there running things since it's one state over but at the same time it might make shit easier. We hear how hard it is for us out here. In the Sudan State pen, no bueno. We gotta start carving them up like turkey."

El Chivo told Ernesto and Santa Muerte to come to the window. "Guacha..." He showed them a dark blue Glendale outside. Four cholos were around it. The first one had longer hair and tattoos all over his neck and chest wearing a black wife beater. His hair was in braids and wore shades. He stood at five seven smoking a cigarette. The second gangster had more short gelled hair almost somewhat resembling a pompadour. He was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt buttoned only on top with gray dickies creased. He wore a Pounders cap on backwards. The third gang member was half Chinese and had yellowish brow skin standing at five six. His head was shaved and he wore a plain white t with a gold cross plus blue jeans. The fourth was wearing a gray hoodie and blue jeans and stood at five ten and had longer wavy hair.

"Son mis compañeros de la van a estar alrededor para ayudarte a todos con jaleas y protección. Sólo hasta que te pongas en marcha,"

(Those are mi companeros from the pinta. They're gonna be around to help you all out with jales and protection. Just until you get set up.)

"You're sure this isn't a takeover? It feels like one," Primo said. "It's not," Snapper told him. "If it was, you'd never see it coming. We want you to win. Besides, Ernesto has connections to San Andreas even though he's from Sunbelt. So you got San Andreas representation. What's wrong with a little bit of Arizona touch?"

"Truth be told, I haven't been in contact with San Andrean carnales in a long time. I mean don't get me wrong they're cool and when I first got back to town and saw how much things changed, I missed LS but New Austin is home."

"Orale...well maybe we'll have to get more San Andrean homies out here if shit gets worse," Stated Cruz.

As the Arizona Onda guys got ready to leave Ernesto approached Neto. "You're on crank aren't you?"

Neto snorted. "What are you talking about? You see any track marks?" He showed him his arms. "If you weren't shooting it you probably snorted it or were smoking it."

"Neto aint no fiend, that's bullshit, ese. I read a story about some gavacho out in San Andreas, biker dude who went down after just a bottle to the head. Meth makes you a pussy and Neto aint no pussy," Cheetah said.

"It's different for everyone, C," Ernesto said. "I'm not saying you don't know anything but trust me I been around. I've seen a lot."

"Then why aren't my pupils dilated?"

"Maybe you're not high right now but I've seen more than a few signs. I'm watching you."

"Great. That turncoat fool Felix probably still wants to kill me cause I killed his friends even though it was the only thing we could do, and now I got the big cheese suspicious of me. New Arcadia is such a wonderful place!" Cheetah told him, "Hey I got respect for you homes. You stood like a man against the Concrete Soldier and made him taste the concrete. Felix can't see it now but he's new. He'll come around."

"I dont give a fuck if he does. Fools been brainwashed by rainbow warrior bullshit all his life and now he comes around we're supposed to trust him? He may not like me but I don't trust him. He better not fuck us over."

"It's cause of what happened to Loka that he turned on him."

"So he has a crush on homegirl. Firme. I respect that it'd the one thing I respect he's liking a woman that may never give him a normal relationship. She's a good kid. But the fact is, I doubt what was done to her was the first monstrous thing the Bitches Stand United ever did. I've been looking at news articles online seeing what's happened these last few years. He may not like it but he needs to man the fuck up and if he can't see why their deaths were nessecary from a strictly rational view, then he's a hypocrite. Killing is killing. You don't see me switching sides."

_Paul_

_Paying The Piper_

He'd gotten out of the hospital and had stolen what he needed from the medical supplies. He had gotten a wire from the Vagos inside that Neto had reached out. He dialed him on the number he'd given him. "Que huele, carnal?" Asked Paul. His Spanish was improving especially in here. He already knew some of the Puerto Rican dialect of it from Liberty City plus what he'd heard Neto tell him and what the hlomeboys in here spoke. Not to mention some of the Chumash and Tongva Indians who spoke it too.

"It's good to hear your voice, ese how you holding up in there?"

"I'm getting by. That's about all I can do. How about you? Where are you Rancho or the apartment?"

"Neither. New Arcadia, pues."

"Yeah well what's with the new number? What the hell you doing down there? What's going on? How's Mai and Ivan?"

"Ah well you know La Chinita. She took your arrest pretty hard. At this point I don't know if she sees you as a little brother or like a son. Or if she sees you as a son or a brother but knows that you aren't really and wants to suck your noodle?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Actually, in here I'd actually accept that cause it's been too long. Never tell her I said that, bro. I don't want her thinking less of me."

"Yeah I was kidding about the last part but she does see you as familia," Neto's voice turned more somber. "Sometimes, I can hear her crying. She could be over some of the other shit that's gone down or what she did in the war but she didn't used to do that before you went inside."

"I'm sorry...tell her not to worry. I'm safe."

"You're not, homes. Even if you do got some backup there's still people that want you dead. I mean I don't know if shit's happened in there but on the streets people were talking about you. They're actually making a bet down in Strawberry and Davis about whether you'll get shanked by the Families or Ballas. Isn't that twisted?"

"Yeah well you just can't know friend from foe sometimes. You tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I'm sorry...I know it's too late but I fucked up.. Listen...I miss you guys...and my mom, man. But I don't want her knowing where I am. Can you...can you find a way to check on her? Or at least...ask some of the guys up in Canada to watch out for her? I got gang enemies there too from my RW days. "

"Consider it done, little homie. Listen, about that, I called because I need to ask a know that friend of yours from the rez you used to tell me about? I'm gonna need a little sometinmg something from him. Situation in New Arcadia got pretty bad."

"You need frajos? Shit, man I thougt that shit only mattered in the pen or the rez. You're not in either place."

"Not what I had in mind. I need some of that other thing. I need a few frybread recipes, bro. So we can make our own Indian tacos. The south has good food, I love barbecue but they need to see how we eat back west where we live and up north where you came from. Thing is, I know everybody makes different frybread but I've really heard that they make it best up there. They had me try gumbo. I want them to try our cuisine. Think is, I got a couple of homeboys down here kind of remind me of you and they had me try theirs and mixed it with gumbo but at the same time, I think it takes three to do the amount of cooking we're gonna have to. You and me can probably make decent fry bread and tacos ourselves but I just know they make it better tan you and me."

He knew what he was really asking. He was saying that the black New Arcadians had the advantage of an arms dealer. They had guns but were at a disadvantage as the guns the New Arcadia hustlers had were newer and had fancy accessories to them where as the South Siders only had regular Rifles without scopes or grenade launchers on them. Neto was asking him to get him explsives seeing as it was harder to get guns in Canada, even if somewhat easier than England, it was still less easy than America. But it was easier to get bombs up there. Everyone was doing it.

From the Angels and every biker gang they warred with to the First Nations gangs on the rez and even the Asian and African immigrant gangs. The biker wars had been largely due in part to so many explosives. "How much fry bread are we talking?"

"We're having a big block party. So anywhere from fifty to a hundred. A hundred is better but the lowest I can go is enough to make 50 pieces of frybread. At least then we can have a frybread miracle by breaking it in half. Kinda like that movie you showed me,"

"You got the crisco to make it?" He was asking if Neto had the money to pay for as much as he wanted.

"Crisco aint an issue, bro. Neither is flour," He was saying even if it did cost more than he couldn't afford he'd be happy to make up the difference by offering keys of coke or China White."

"Okay...I can make a few callds and see how many frybread mamas are willing to give their recipes. You know what they say. A woman is pretty secretive about her bannock recipe. Matter of fact, I know just the guy who can bring you those recipes. He doesn't have a mama but he's been around other skin's houses and tried their moms and he watched and learned. He might just be that third wheel you need. Then again, if you want to cook it yourself and think you can do it on your own be my guest but if you need it he'd be willing to lend a helping hand."

Of course, Danyen wasn't a literal orphan. He was saying hhe had no alleigance to any gang only the money but he did deal bombs and some guns on the side but there was more demand for bombs on the US side and more for guns on the US side. He was saying if Neto wasn't sure about how to use these kinds of explosives he shiuld let him help.

"I appreciate that carnal."

"No problem. Look I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon. I'd call you back on your pre paid but I think the better way to do this is to have my guy meet you. If you don't hear from him within a week thhe answer is no and I have no control over that. You take care, all right? I know that's our land thtere too but tey've turned it into Africa and they're not going to want to give it back so easily. Starting a fry bread tresteraunt is good but competing with gumbo joins is going to be hard in that city."

"It's so weird, Oso. In New Austin the numbers are more in our favor and that's only a state away. I don't get it. Anyway you stay safe in there, all right? And hey, we're gonna get you out of there."

"No, you won't" Paul said. "I'm serious bro. We're not going to let you rot in there we'll find a way to get you out. Don't get comfortable in there."

"You're not a miracle worker, Neto. i'm done with hope. I know what lies ahead for me and even if i don't know if it's dying old or getting stabbed I know I'm going to die in here. It hasn't been easy...coming to terms with that. It's a whole different mentality, skin. It's...it's like you don't even give a fuk anymore. I mean you always had that way about you too but I never did not like this. Anfd even with you I mean you're crazy but I know you'd die before going to prison."

He hung up. It was probably rude and in fact he knew it was but he didn't want to think about the outside world. This was his home now.

He saw Vasquez standing there wth crossed arms. "You know, maybe there is a way you can get out of here some day. I've heard of instances where they pardon inmates on religious holidays. They pardon Jewish inmates during Hanukkah and Muslim inmates on Ramadan. If you can help me run these sweats in here, get yourself spiritually intuned, we might have a shot of that."

"Who told you it was okay to roll your window down on my conversation?" Paul demanded. "That was a private conversation between me and a friend."

"Bro, nothing is private in here. They monitor calls, letters, you name it."

"Let';s say I do wat you say and I actually agree with you. Why should I get my hopes up?"

"Hope is good, bro. Why would you want to stay here?"

Paul scoffed. "Vasquez, get outta my way."

"You're wrong. You know you're wrong."

"Maybe so. Who gives a shit? We're all wrong. We're all in jail."

He walked to the bathroom. He'd watched the BGA member like a hawk. He usually went to talk to take a shit around this time. He went in and sure enough, he was. The smell was awful but he'd have to wait. He used his shirt to cover his nose as he got in the stall next to him. He saw his pants around his legs. He knelt down and injected him with the syringe. "What the fuck, man...!" Declared the BGA OG. The man was just having flushed and had started to pull his pants up when he stuck him. The black male started gasping as he was having trouble bleeding.

"You fucking bitch...!"

He collapsed and Paul could see him under the stall. "That's what we call an air embolism. It's blocking your artery off. Just so you know, this is nothing personal. I mean it is but who it had to be was random."

He got out of there pocketing the syringe. A Marabunta member named Lalo took the syringe from him. Lalo was from El Burro Heights and he had a tattoo of an M on his left shoulder blade and a G on his right. "You better get back to your cell, perro. The screws are going to start tossing them."

_New Arcadia_

Marcus Roman had been getting calls like crazy not only from Joe but from Maurice too. Finally he answered one. "What you want?"

"That aint no way to talk to your father, boy. Now you know what this is about. The 17th niggas been hit up by those taco eating motherfuckers and now I got Joe texting me like crazy, your mama don't want him or that Ethiopian motherfucker in our house tracking mud all over the floor. If they come see me, boy...I don't wanna have to throw these hands but I will ya heard me?"

"Go ahead and try. That worked out good for Marrick didn't it? Anyway, one he's Somalian. Big difference. Second, it aint really my fault 17th ward and the LS dick riders out there don't got any good leadership. Joe's putting it all on me to take care of. It's supposed to be about cooperation. Not have me do all the work while everybody else kicks back and gets paid."

"Nigga, hush! You been taxing the 17th and threatening their boys if they don't pay you so how you gonna take their paper and not take care of them?"

"I don't know who you're giving me a hard time, 'pops' I'm already on the way over to deal with some of those bitches that hit the 17th. See if i can get more information out of them. If not, at least they'll feel the heat either way. This aint LS. They aint rolling over us."

"Yeah well this aint Dockington either so don't think you can just run away again if you fuck up here. And I don't doubt you're probably gonna have that chink motherfucker and that mick bitch with you. Hanging with those BSU white boys made you soft scared to handle shit on your own. Well you tell Bruce Leroy there one thing for me regarding my daughter. Aint no daughter of mine gonna get shacked up with a slope you heard me? It's bad enough you got yellow fever and Martin's an Uncle Tom and Hakeem stinks like tacos with his Rican side piece. I don't need that final nail in the coffin. If I even catch him looking at my baby girl sideways, thinking he gonna put her in a kimono or bind her feets up I'll napalm that Genghis Khan looking motherfucker. Be tghe Tet Offensive all over again. You..."

"Drop dead, Maurice," He said cutting him off and hanging up. He had thought about getting some of his soldiers with him but he wanted to prove to that bitch he could handle his shit. He put the radio on and the song Immortalized by Disturbed on to get him revved up.

He pulled up to the Aztecas block and he spotted a couple of lookouts. They were looking to see if he was an enemy or a potential client. He had an idea, a dangerous idea but an idea all the same. He let himself fall against the steering wheel letting the horn honk under his weight. The car rolled a bit as he took his foot off the pedal but it slowly stopped eventually.

One of the Aztecas, a light brown skinned dude with a white wife beater and a fedora with a blue bandanna tied around it plus a Catholic Rosary bead. "Hey you okay, dog?" He asked. The other Azteca, a darker skinned Honduran, wore a dark blue checkered shirt and a crew cut with khaki tan shorts and knee high socks. "Go check him out, pues. The juras will show up if this fucker draws attention!"

The lighter cholo touched his shoulder saying, "Hey..." Just then Mark slammed the door into him opening it and he knocked him over. The cholo had the wind knocked out of him. Before he could do much else, he threw his head into the open door and slammed it three times smashing his face up he let the cholos bloody head hit the pavement. The other gangster came around the car aiming his Handgun but Mark rammed into him breaking his arm and he punched him in the face.

Despite the wounded first cholo's injury, he tried to shoot Mark but Mark fired the other gang members pistol into his face destroying his upper lips and rippping into the flesh under his nose.

An Azteca heard the noise coming out with a 12 gauge. "Motherfucker!" He yelled firing at Mark but he ducked down behind the Blista. He came out firing the dead cholos pistol firing four shots into the chest of the man with the shotgun. He popped the trunk and grabbed the AR-18 from there and started laying more Ese's out as they came through. He fired a burst hitting a man who appeared to actually be part black despite looking predominantly Mexican. He was surprised they allowed him in but it was probably only if they denied their black side the same ads a mestizo was usually expected to.

Still, mostly Mexican or not it pissed him off to have one of them be part black and still be willing to gun down African Americans and Creoles who were at least partially related by blood. Mark was no angel he had killed plenty of his own race. Ironically the one race he had never killed before it seemed was Asians but he had had killed blacks along with brown and white. But it hadn't been because of them being black. Whatever the case it angered him and he gritted his teeth as he let the maroon cholo have it in the stomach with six rounds. "Where's Santa Muerte?! I know you got that bitch up in there somewhere!"

"Fuck you, white boy!" Screamed an Azteca brandishing an Uzi. "Get your Shawn King looking ass outta here, puto!" Mark was taken aback by this since he was used to hearing mayate but because of his lighter complexion and his mixed look plus the Azteca being darker than him, his face felt hot from that. Plus in the hood growing up, some blacks had mocked him for that, mostly African Americans who were non Creole as well as a few Haitians here and there had tried to smack him and watch him turn red until he started carrying a screw driver to school.

He fired hitting him in the right knee cap. "Chico! You got some splaining to do!" He yelled in a mock Cuban accent. The gangster fired hitting him in the chest from his position on the ground growling in agony and anger. Luckily he had a vest on.

Mark let off a burst until it clicked empty and then retreated to the Blista for cover as three more came out. "Where your chola bitches at? Did I kill em all?!" He shouted with a smile. "Come on, ese I wanna rearrange some of their faces!" A cholo came out with a shaved head in a Pounders jersey with a light blue ball cam and blue baggy jeans on firing a 37 but Mark ran to cover behind a parked Admiral. "Chingate! Cabeza de chorlito!"

He hit Mark in the back with one of the blasts and the black male fell over with a groan as the wind was knocked out of him. "Next one's coming at your frente, cabron!" Screamed the cholo. Mark had dropped his Rifle and got his M911 out and discharged five shots at the man in the chest and as the man fell over bleeding he yelled, "Bit of advice! Don't warn me!" He fired a shot into the man's neck. He got up hoping he didn't have any internal trauma. He could hear sirens on its way and he didn't know how soon they'd be there. He saw four more Aztecas. He fired the shotgun he took off the dead Azteca hitting his chest.

The cholo dropped his .50 Desert Eagle discharging. He fired another shot into the face of an Azteca veterano in his thirties taking out the top of his head. He got to cover behind the wall of the apartment they were near. The Aztecas fired at him but he stayed out of their cross hairs. "Rookies..." He muttered and he came out firing the shotgun and hit one of the men in the right arm tearing it down to the bone. "They should send me to LS to clean house!" One round hit him in the left arm grazing him and another cholo fired a Mac-10 at him most hit him in the back but two went through the shoulder exiting out. He cried out as he staggered falling over but he was headed for his Rifle as intended.

He grabbed the Rifle and saw the knee high socks of one of the gangsters running towards him he didn't have to aim as much so he fired one arm under the car his Rifle sending rounds into the man's ankles and calves and he fell over screaming in pain as the socks turned red. He came around from the other side of the car executing the man. An Azteca fired at him with two pistols and almost got him in the face. He fired the Rifle into both knees. He then fired at the man's hands so he couldn't hold a weapon. The man was writing on the ground screaming. "Where's Santa Muerte?! WHERE IS HE YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" The Azteca cried out, "I don't know...! I've only seen the fool twice! He aint from around here..."

"Yeah? Tell me something I don't know."

"He's...he's addicted to methamphetamine..."

"Really? I mean damn...he shrugged off wounds he shouldn't have been able to. But he has his shit pretty together for a junkie. Aint that a bitch," He said with a grin. "You sure he aint around here?"

"No...try Lincoln Parish.."

"Nah I'm good on that right now. That place is a fortress. That's for another day."

He aimed his pistol. "What the fuck...you said you'd let me go..."

"No I didn't. I just asked you to tell me something and you volunteered. Maybe in your blood loss induced state you remembered wrong. But why should I trust you? You're a traitor. Your homies can't trust you so neither can I. Either way..." He grabbed the Rifle and began to hit him in the face with it. The man cried out as his nose bled and he heard the sickening crack as he hit him. The guy opened his mouth to scream but Mark hit him again knocking his teeth out silencing his cries. He hit him again and again and again until the man's face was swollen and barely recognizable and he stopped moving.

Just then, several shots were fired at him and his Rifle was shot from his hands. Mark looked to see a Mexican male of seven feet tall holding an AK. It was rare to see a Mexican that big but when one did it was a bit unsettling. Mark was temporaily disarmed. The man hit him with the butt of the Rifle in the chest and Mark gasped doubling over. The big cholo tossed the gun aside. "I'm gonna kick your ass. You fucking bitch! Give me some chon chon! In the pinta you'd be my bitch!"

He raised his fists and sent one into Mark's face. Mark weakly got up throwing one back and the man staggered a bit but laughed. He hit Mark in the gut and it felt like a truck hit him. He did manage to grab the pistol. He had three shots left. "Get up and fight!" Yelled the man. "I'll pass," Mark said and fired two shots into his chest and the man didn't initially fall but he planted the last bullet between his eyes and he fell. "You know the saying. Bigger they are the harder they fall. Shouldn't have thrown your chopper away."

He looked down at his corpse. He sighed as he went back to his car running, he for some reason, felt himself thinking he was glad Alison wasn't here to see this. Sure, she knew what he could do but all the same, she was too good for him. Most of who she would kill deserved to die but he knew that one day, he deserved to as well.

_Neto_

_Optical Illusion_

He sat in front of Ernesto, Miguel, Primo, Felix,Tincho, El Chivo, Snapper, El Caballo, Cheetah, Cruz, Task and Adayh. "I got a plan to hit the 3rd ward back. It's going to be loud and it could potentially bring a lot of heat on the whole city but it'll take some of the heat off our gente. Not all of you have to be involved with it. I'm going to do this solo, mostly. I just need some help with some of the heavy lifting it's going to take. I'm gonna need one of you to stop by the clothing store. Task, I need you to go out and get these items," The Lakota looked at the list. "What are you gonna do with all that?"

"Let me worry about that but be sure to get one of each size. And enough for at least four people. Then you're gonna meet me in the 6th ward. After that, you probably should go lay low on the Creek rez. We need all the help we can get and if shit gets worse we'll definitly need you but for now we want to try and keep it mostly South Siders in on the gunning. At least where i'm going."

Adayh sized up Neto with a stare. "You sure about that?" The Muskogee's booming voice asked lowering with emphasis on the question. "There's no stripes to be earned if you get killed pulling a Kamikaze stunt. Sure, people will respect you but you won't be around to know about it."

"I'm not planning on dying. I got other revenge I have to get before I even think about dying. Now...you two go get that shit, I'm gonna go meet my homeboy Oso's guy. As for you guys, there is something I may need your help with."

He handed El Cabello a piece of paper. The Zuni gang member whistled. "That's a tall order,"

"Can you do it or not?"

"Yeah...we're gonna have to head out soon though. So you need all that plus two cars?" Neto nodded. "Better yet...just get one car," He then said, "Kaos's car is still here. Use that one."

He got into the dark gray Tornado and began to drive out of the area. He got a text telling him where to meet up. He began to drive towards Brandy Street. He put the MP3 on and the song Humita De Copal by Lila Downs played. A dark red Prairie. A young First Nations male got out. He and Neto were the only brown faces among a sea of mostly white and some blacks. "You Santa Muerte?" Neto nodded. "Yeah. And you are?"

"Danyen. All right so...follow me..."

They were parked in an alley. The steets were busy but the place was packed with tourists going about their business. "So you're the guy Paul called me for, huh?"

Neto handed him a briefcase full of money. He counted the bills. "So...you really needed me down here for just some sticky's?"

"There's something a little extra. Actually...the sticky's are just for today. I may need something a little heavier for a rainy day," He slid him a piece of paper. "Damn. That'll take some doing. In fact, I'm gonna have to go up north for that."

Neto got into the car. "I don't get it," Stated the Kanienkehaka and Oneida man. "How can you stand this place? So many damn Frenchmen. We get too many of those motherfuckers back in my old stomping ground. And this is where those assholes sent the guys even they couldn't stand."

"Truth be told? I hate it here too. I mean some of the hynas out here are fine but it's nothing I haven't seen back west. I'm sure people out here hate LS too. If you found one New Arcadian that enjoyed LS I'd be shocked. Anyway, it balances out that way. For me this a business trip but I don't gotta live here at least. I feel sorry for the vatos down here that do. Never seen so much Santeria in a place that wasn't Haiti or the Dominican Republic. The only way I can even describe the streets down here is pure anarchy. One thing I do like though is there little 60 day rule."

"What's that?" He asked. "They didn't tell you? Eye find it, bro. Later."

He began to drive to the 6th ward. He arrived in a short amount of time and Neto met up with Task and Adayh. "We got what you need," Task stated. Neto paid them each ten g's. "I know that's not as much as you may ideally want to make but that's not bad for just getting some clothes, que no?"

Task whistled. "Damn. You aint kidding. Thanks."

The Creek gunmen's eyes raised. "To what do we owe this generosity?" Neto grinned. "Por La Raza todo, Fuera de La Raza nada,"

They shook hands and the two departed. Neto began to drive to the outskirts of the 3rd ward. Tincho pulled up driving the late Kao's Picador. "All right, as promised, but what do you want me to do with them?" He asked. A van pulled up and the Nuevo Onda members were inside. El Caballo and Snapper and the barrio gangsters who took orders from them who he'd seen at Ernesto's safehouse before were inside. "Who's those guys?" He asked the Navajo and Yaqui gang member. The other barrio gangsters began to go to work on Neto's customization.

"Just some guys from my city. They come from beefing neighborhoods just like LS but they squashed it in the pen. Thing about Chivo, Calbello and Snapper and those guys is after you went back to Mexico after doing a few jobs for us, they folded a Family set that was giving us problems in the pen and the streets. These guys are a bit unhinged for my taste but they would go into the ghetto guns blazing chasing them through their own neighborhoods. The ones that lived moved or dropped their flags. They named themselves after some Family set that hasn't even existed in LS for years, Temple Drive Families. Well now they don't exist in Akimel either. The BGA hates them for that. Specially Chivo but Cabello and Snapper did a lot of the dirty work too."

El Chivo pulled up in a stolen white Willard. "Orale, carnal. Let's get this shit ready. Let's make our presence known and then get the shit moved."

_Ten Minutes Later_

A 14 year old African American teen by the name of Dwayne Howard was riding his bike through his neighborhood when he saw a Willard pull up. A carload of blue clad men aimed weapons at him. "What's up, fool? Where you from? You from the 3rd ward?!" Demanded one of them. The kid was scared and he said, "I'm...I'm not from anywhere..."

"Don't lie to me. Tell the truth and maybe we let you live!" The boy said, "Yeah...I'm from the neighborhood..."

The man talking said, "Good! Then you'll be our live witness. We're on our way to smoke all your homies."

They pulled of speeding and the boy was shaking. He let his bike fall and he got out his cell phone and began texting.

_3rd Ward_

A twenty five year old light skinned black male wearing a baggy blue jeans, silver earrings, a white t shirt with Method Mad on the front by the name of Danny "D Train" Larue, a man who was half African American and half Haitian Creole had just gotten the text. "Oh shit, homie the Ese's about to hit the hood they riding up in a Willard. Strap up, niggas!" Dozens of black males began to set up posts on either sides of the road some from cover, others out in the open. Danny was a friend to Marrick and so he didn't want to let him down since he was out riding for the hood and he left him behind to watch out for shit here even though he was capable of riding too. Still, the Roman Family was hood royalty.

They got Colt Rifles with scopes on them. Others grabbed M-16's with Silencers on them. They finally saw the car speeding towards them. Danny opened fire on the as did six other gang members and they saw blood hit the windshield and the car kept coming for some reason but as the ward gangsters kept spraying it up, with two ward thugs firing shotguns, one firing an M3, the other firing a Spas 12, the four occupants inside were definitely dead and finally all though the dozen gangsters had to move out of the way, the car crashed into a telephone pole. Danny and four homies approached the car looking to see all four occupants dead with their brains blown out, bullets riddling their bodies up.

A darker skinned black male with cornrows standing at five foot five, a 19 year old named Tiny T, pulled the blue bandanna off the face of one of the men in the back seat to reveal a white male in his mid forties with graying hair. "What the fuck..." Danny also removed the rag from the drivers face and took the man's hat off. It was a blonde haired blue eyed white male in his late 20's. He looked to see a knife had been holding the gas pedal down. "What the..."

They never saw the explosion coming. All five of them were caught in the blast and two more were wounded.

_Neto_

He looked through the cans to see the diversion had worked. He'd blown up the car on the east side of the row of shotgun houses and now he had the Picador ready on the west side of it. He put a second knife onto the gas pedal and stayed out of sight.

As the car came speeding up the road, the black gangsters sprayed that car as well with rounds. It too eventually crashed into a Moonbeam as they shot the tires out. As soon as four gang members went up to it, Neto detonated it and it exploded. Neto gave a nod to El Chivo who let out one more of the poor bastards they'd snatched up on his orders. Only it wasn't a poor bastard but a female. A red haired Caucasian woman. They took off the blindfold. As intended, she was wearing a brown checkered shirt and black jeans. She didn't look like a gang member per say but she was wearing gang colors. "Ok, mija. You wanna live?"

She had a thick accent. God he hated that shit. "Yes...please don't kill me..."

"I won't...or at least I'll give you a headstart. We'll play an adult game of hide and seek. I'm it. You run up the street screaming your head off and try and get one of the neighbors to let you use the phone. They'll be your hiding spot. But you better hurry up! You don't want me to find you!"

She took off running in the direction he told her too. He watched her with the cans and sure enough, she was riddled with rounds as one of the gang members with an itchy trigger finger fired a Bushmaster XM-15 striking her with five rounds in the chest. Neto then signaled for the other fellow gang members to get out of there. He went to his trunk and began to drive towards them. He retrieved his Sniper Rifle from the trunk. It was an Accuracy International Arctic Warfare. A Sniper Rifle from the UK, one that most would never associate with Mexican bangers. While this didn't necessarily mean one couldn't get their hands on it, as Neto could, the average cholo didn't have access to it. He fired hitting a gangster on the roof of one of the row houses on lookout.

He hit him in the chest the gangster was about six feet and had long dreads, dark skin and eyes so dark they he almost couldn't see the whites of them. He fell off the roof with a cry. Neto fired at one of the gang members on the street who was near the slain bait and took him out with a headshot. The round went through the back of his skull which made it implode inward but explode out of the front of his face destroying anything resembling it.

He was wearing his Santa Muerte mask again and he hefted his Assault Rifle with him too. The gangsters returned fire from a distance including the gangster who had unintentionally shot the red head but they were too far away and none of the rounds hit him but some did come close. In under two minutes he had already taken down 11 gang members without breaking a sweat but now was where the real fun would begin. He was using an old war tactic of the art of war. He zoomed in on a apartment building where five black males emerged with Assault Rifles and Shotguns. _Weapons stash house. _He thought. He fired hitting one of the men, a black male with partial Arab ancestry and straighter hair with dark skin and a red and white shirt and baggy jeans. The man took the round in his throat spraying blood all over his friends.

As soon as he'd fired before they could get a bead on him he was already moving to the other side of the shotgun house. He could see it was lighter on the east side. He came out firing the H&amp;K G3 and he mowed down four gang members in a storm of twenty rounds. He made his way into the parking lot of the apartment which was packed with cars. Two thugs came in blazing, one with an AK-47, the other with a 20 gauge. He fired blindly from cover wounding both. As they fell down, he got to cover behind a red Cavalcade and he fired finishing them off and as soon as he did, he moved again. He strafed cover to cover staying out of sight firing every so often. Most people would not dare to try and move to cover so quick as he was.

"How many motherfuckers they got?!"

"At least four! Wetback bitches hiding like girls, mayne!" He tossed a sticky towards both of them and hit the detonator. The blast kicked up a lost of noise and his ears were ringing even though he tried to cover them. At least this time he wasn't high as it could have been worse. The black banger with the shotty was blown in half and his intestines were hanging out of an open wound. The second had lost his head as well as every limb. Five more gangsters came through firing and he took six rounds from an Uzi but he emptied the magazine into the rest of them letting the thirty round rip them apart.

He left a few more sticky's under a few more cars before going out the opposite way of the way he came. They gave chase and he felt a few rounds hit him in the back plus one grazed his arm another grazed his leg. He didn't know how many were actually behind him but there was in fact seven. He set off the blast in the parking lot and five more cars went up taking a few more with it in the blast radius. He took some sharpnel in the left shoulder and he cried out in pain but he forced himself to go on. He had a little bit of crank on him. He quickly snorted it and pushed forward. As he reloaded he spotted two black females both firing pistols at him. He fired hitting one in the chest, a black woman in a pink blouse. She looked mixed, however.

She fell, bleeding. "Shit! He killed Janessa!" A thicker and slightly darker skinned black woman wearing a black skirt, a black midriff top and with long brownish hair looking to be partially Asian, fired as well striking Neto four times in the chest. He fell and one round grazed him in the right arm. He sprayed the Rifle sideways as he fell and hit her in the legs. She screamed as the 7.62 rounds bombarded her shins turning her mocha colored legs red. He fired a kill shot to her face hitting her in the nose and he split it in half. _Bet that's not the first time she's been split in half by a gun..._

"Keesha!" Yelled a male as he fired at Neto who was now using cover of cars on the street. "OH I'M' SORRY. DID I TAKE AWAY YOUR TOWN BICYCLE?!" He aimed at a third hood rat this one was light skinned and had a long weave wearing a brown jacket over a brown crop top and blue jeans with a gold belt. He fired hitting her in the thighs first the left then the right but one hit her in the crotch. "FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY!" He yelled with a laugh as she fell over screaming as 4 more rounds hit her in the belly, two in the back and one hit her in the right ass cheek as she rolled over. "AND YOU DO ANAL HOW GENEROUS!"

Neto made his way around the long way to the other side of the apartments where he'd seen the stash house. He went inside. "Yo, that's Marrick's spot, nigga blast his ass!" He wasn't sure if they meant that it was Marrick Roman's apartment or if it was an apartment where he kept his guns. Either way, he was going in there. He came in firing hitting two members who were guarding it with chest shots. Others fired from outside the apartment trying to spray him up. He stayed low and he got to a back room where he spotted a gun sticking out under a bed.

He lifted the mattress up and saw a stockpile of weapons. He saw AK's, M-16's, Tec's, Uzi's, G36's, Spas 12's and even an AA-12. He was pretty much done with the Sniper Rifle for the most part but he stuck it out the window wanting to use up the last of the rounds. He struck a gang member in the stomach and dropped him right away, this one, a black male in his late twenties with a shaved head and a long Rick Ross beard. The round hit his spine. He thougt to himself, _And the vatos out here act like the wards got us at a disadvantage like they're so much tougher than the LS fuckers. It's not like they even have that many recruits as the Families or Ballas._

He tossed the Rifle on the bed but not before firing it into the face of a Roman Boy who tried to enter the front door. The man fell over face down in the door way. He left three sticky bombs on the stockpile and then with the Shotgun he blasted out the window hopping out. He ran several yards away before detonating just as three more Roman Boyz were coming through the door. They soon painted the walls finally made his way back to his own car but he fired over his shoulder to cover his exit. He found one of the wounded Ward members having taken a blast from the shrapmnel of the explosions. He pulled him into his car, a dark skinned black male who's right hand was blown off.

He floored it. He needed to get back to Lincoln. He dialed Lester. "Les, I need you to disable any cameras in the 3rd ward of New Arcadia. For this I will give you ten thousand dollars."

Even though he had been smart and planted some innocent victims who were not part of the hood scene to be killed, he had still wanted to be sure.

As he got out of the area, he first decided to stop by that same house where he'd left Victor and Miller. He went inside kicking the door open taking the body with him. He used the man's bloody stub to write all over the walls. He then raided the owner of the houses dresser and discovered red lingerie. He stripped the ward gangster to his boxers and dressed him in the bra. He laughed to himself.

On one wall in her living room it said Mark. On another it said Marrick. On another it said Maurice. On another it read Martin. On the floor he wrote Courtney and on the floor next to the couch where the two BSU members had been he had written in blood, **Did Rome not fall?**

_Ivan_

_2013_

He and Sugar were on a date out on Vinewood Boulevard. They had just seen a movie and were on their way to go eat. "That was fun," She said with a smile. "We should do this more often."

"Yes, we should," He agreed. They stopped into an alley and she asked, "Can I ask you a question? Just be for real with m,."

"Sure."

"You ever been with a sista before?"

"No. Incest is frowned upon in my country," She smiled. "Come on, I'm nbeing serious."

"No..I haven't...but I like you. We may not be the same age but still."

"Yeah I don't care too much about that either. To be honest..you're my first Russian."

"What do you like about us?"

"You first," She said with a smile. "Okay...well..I like your skin tone. Your lips. Bigger than most girls back home..." He kissed her. "You?"

He ran his hands up her shirt as he did and she moaned against his lips. "Mmmh...what you're doing right now, for starters," She said with a smile.

"What do you think? Right here..."

"No, stop...you're crazy..."

He slid his hands down her short as he kissed her. "You're trying to persuade me...fuckin pervert..." She growled and then kissed him back. "All right but we better not get caught."

"That's half the fun, isn't it?"

She said to him in his own language, "Vy prosto khotite, chtoby uvidet' moi soski poluchit' trudno v kholodnoy, gryaznyy starik."

(You just want to see my nipples get hard in the cold, you dirty old man.)

Just then, a voice called out, "Baba Yaga!" He turned and she tried to cover herself zipping her shorts up when there was several bangs of gunshots. She screamed and he was hit. A shotgun hit him and he fell against the wall. He had on armor but he still felt the trauma. Several more shots rang out and he took three rounds in the left arm plus a few pellets in the right arm. He felt intense pain as he fell over. She got her own pistol, a Glock 17 out and returned fire but the black Sentinal sped off. "Fucking...Petrovic..." He groaned as he started to lose consciousness.

"Ivan! Stay with me!" She said with worry in her voice. His vision blurred and all though he felt panic, seeing her face also put him in a state of tranquility.

_This can't be it...not nw...I haven't found my father yet..._He thought before he drifted off.

_Neto_

He sat alone in Rancho smoking crystal and he looked out at nature. He had tears on his cheeks. "Perdonome, jefita. Te fallé."

(Forgive me, mother. I failed you)

"What the fuck, ese?" Tiny spotted what he was doing and Neto cursed, "Shit!" Tiny shook his head. "This is what you do? I thought it was bullshit, carnal."

"Look, I haven't had an easy life, all right? I'm just trying to get rid of the pain," Tiny sat next to him. "No bueno, perro. You don't want to be a tweaker. You're better than that. What's eating you?"

Paul also walked up as he was in the neighborhood. He was practically an Azteca or at least a hang around an esquina. He was surprised Demon hadn't blessed him in. "Neto...?"

The Mexican rolled his eyes. "What is this my intervention?"

"Come on, carnal. You smell bad. Like that shit you're smoking. Let;s get you some yeska and then you're gonna tell us what happened."

"What are you my therapist? Therapy is for fags."

"Look, pues either you tell me and we keep it between us or I gotta tell Demon. I don't want to put you on front street like that carnal he wouldn't kill you cause you didn't fuck up too bad but you would get a v and you don't want that and I don't want that."

Neto sighed. "All right. I'll tell you..."

_Neto_

_1999_

_Tuxtla Gutiérrez_

_Chiapas, Mexico_

The sixteen year old boy was on his way home from school. As he came through, his mother greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Her name was Itzel. She was a very deep dark shade of brown her eyes dark and almond shaped and her hair long and black. She wore a pink blouse . "¿Cómo era la escuela?" She asked.

(How was school?)

He said with anger, "Lo odio. Los criollos y los mestizos siguen llamándome un estúpido indio,"

"No dejes que sus palabras te hagan daño, hijo. Hay cosas peores que se pueden hacer en cuanto a la opresión. Es dañino, lo sé. Me llamaron a mí ya tu padre lo mismo, pero tienes que saber cuándo elegir tus batallas."

**(Don't let their words hurt you, son. There are worse things that can be done as far as oppression. It's harmful, I know. They called me and your father the same thing but you have to know when to pick your battles.)**

"No me hace daño. Simplemente me da ganas de matarlos,"

**(It doesn't hurt me. It just makes me want to kill them.**

His father, Ekchuah came in the room. He was a man of about five foot six but strong in his arms sturdy in body size. His hair was jet black with a bit of wave to it, his skin tone near what Itzel's was but a shade or two lighter. He wore a brown jacket, a blue and white checkered t shirt and black jeans.

"Ikal, No vuelvas a decir eso. Al menos no hacia nuestras relaciones mixtas. No es culpa de ellos no saber quiénes son. Los españoles trataron de engendrar de ellos, para golpear fuera de ellos. Aquí abajo son mestizos, en América son hispanos o latinos. Sabemos lo que realmente son incluso si no lo hacen. Sus rasgos no mienten. Su sangre no miente. Recuerde, Emiliano Zapata fue considerado un mestizo. También Tupac Amaru II. Incluso tenía un nombre español. El enemigo lo llamó José Gabriel," His father told him.

(don't say that again. At least not towards our mixed relations. It's not their fault they don't know who they are. The Spanish tried to breed it out of them, to beat it out of them. Down here they are mestizo, in America they are Hispanic or Latino. We know what they really are even if they don't. Their features don't lie. Their blood doesn't lie. Remember, Emiliano Zapata was considered a mestizo. So was Tupac Amaru II. He even had a Spanish name. The enemy called him Jose Gabriel)

Neto switched back to Yucatec Mayan with a sigh. He had to speak Spanish in the schools he didn't want to at home. "

"Má tin naátik..."

(I don't understand)

His father stated , "El punto es, los mestizos no existirían sin algún lugar en la línea, una pura sangre vendiéndonos. Al dormir con el enemigo, el caminar con el enemigo. Como La Malinche. Va a haber indios puros de nuestro lado y contra nosotros y habrá mestizos que están a nuestro lado, así como contra nosotros."

(The point is, mestizos wouldn't exist without somewhere down the line, a pure blood selling us out. By sleeping with the enemy, siding with the enemy. Like La Malinche. There's going to be pure Indians on our side and against us and there's going to be mestizos who are on our side as well as against us.)

"Pero ¿por qué tengo que hablar su cerdo sucio idioma latino? Se burlan de mi acento cuando lo hago. Y cuando lucho, me meto en problemas."

(But why do I have to speak their filthy pig latin language? They make fun of my accent when I do. And when I fight, I get in trouble.)

"J"un t'aan ma'u tsook t'aano'obi," Stated his father.

(One language is never enough)

His mother agreed. "El conocimiento es poder. Algún día, todo tendrá sentido para ti. No dejes que tu mente se vuelva aburrida. Siempre trate de aprender.

(Knowledge is power. Someday, it will all make sense to you. Don't ever let your mind become dull. Always try to learn.)

Just then, the sounds of automatic gunfire filled the air outside. "Ikal! ¡Correr!" His father commanded him.

(Ikal, run!)

"Estoy, no dejando dejarme quedarme y ayudarle a luchar!"

(I'm, not leaving let me stay behind and help you fight!)

"No, eres demasiado joven. Tienes que ir con Eladio. Te llevará a Yucatán. Chiapas no es seguro para ti ahora. Cuando esté a salvo, te enviaremos por ti."

(No, you're too young. You need to go with Eladio. He'll get you to Yucatan. Chiapas is not safe for you now. When it is safe, we'll send for you.)

"¡Soy un hombre! Puedo luchar."

(I am a man! I can fight)

Itzel shook her head, "Si mueres, no tenemos a nadie más. Eso es lo que quieren. Es muy peligroso."

(If you die, we have nobody else. That is what they want. It's too dangerous.)

His father however, stated, "Multa. Usted puede luchar con nosotros."

Neto was ready but then his father put him in a sleeper hold. He was careful to do only that. He carried the boy to Eladio who waited at the window. "¡Sácalo de la ciudad! Es mi único hijo."

(Get him out of the city! He's my only son)

Eladio, a man with dark skin but still mestizo in stock, carried the boy to his truck while other Zapatistas mounted up to defend themselves from the attackers of the compound. Before he departed, Itzel kissed her son's hair. "K'a'ak'ate. Xíiktech k'áatech, Ikal."

Tears formed in her eyes.

(Goodbye. Have a safe journey. I love you, Ikal)

His father ruffled his hair one last time as he readied his AK-47. "

"Yu'um bootik."

(God go with you)

They went to join the others in defending their territory, as neither the government or other invading forces had a right to invade. "Ka xi'ik teech utsil..." Eladio stated.

(Good luck)

"Eso sería todo. ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!" Barked Ekchuah and they began to fire upon the masked invaders who were firing upon Indigenous men and women.

_Present Day_

"They...decapitated both of them after capturing and shooting them of course. The fucked up thing is aside from that Zapatistas won that battle. The Zero guys, they were a new cartel and they hired soldados and tried to muscle us over but we held our own. They took out five Zapatistas but lost eight of their guys. Maybe if I would have been able to stay, I could have stopped them from getting killed."

"

Tiny listened to that. "Fuck, bro. No wonder you're down...but this shit is not gonna help. Trust me. I did meth for four years, hermano. I also did PCP when I was a pee wee. It's gonna fuck you up and whatever you think it's gonna do to take the pain away, it's only gonna make it worse."

Paul was honest. "I don't think you would have made much of a difference. You weren't trained back then and you might have gotten killed."

"What the fuck, man, remember the Wild West? A sixteen year old tried to defend his padre's ranch too. The fuck you think you're the only one who could bust a grape when you were a teenager?"

"Not saying that but for starters my dad was a drunken moron I got the drop on him I had a shot, I took it. These guys were ex military. And as for Jack Marston, he might have fired a shot or two at the army but he and his mom ran like they were told to. Sometimes you gotta live to fight another day, bro."

"Well I didn't get to track down my enemigos at the Rio Bravo, que no? All I got is emptiness."

"Killing yourself is no way to go about it, carnal. Hand to God, ese. All coka is fucked up but meth is straight outta hell," Tiny advised. "Some reglas have good reasons for being in place. You're not you when you're tweaking. It clouds your judgement. We need you to be sharp."

"Look, spare me the Baptist sermons, all right? It makes me stronger in fights."

"So you think that's why you beat Gordo?"

"No, I beat him cause he left me for dead,"

"Not what I meant. I meant do you think you wouldn't have been able to take him without it?"

"I didn't say that!" Neto said getting offended. "I could beat the shit outta that bitch if I was sober!" Tiny shrugged. "Then you don't need it. Look...Mayans were very spiritual people. Maybe you need to get involved in some of that. What you do now, even what you did with the cartel it might not impress your parents but you were a Zapatista too, right? They would be proud of that."

"Saint of death. Yeah that's what they would have wanted. Instead of most wanting you to have a better life than they did they wanted me to be a murdering sociopath like the guys that killed them," He said with bitter sarcasm.

"Look, I had a rough childhood too, bro. You already know some of it but not all of it," Paul said. "Truth be told, I don't want to see you fuck yourself up either. You're like the brother I never had. It aint fair for you to destroy yourself the way my old man did."

"Carnalito is right, Neto. Whatever you decide to do, I'm behind it if it helps you. Even if it means getting out of the game. You know, I've thought about it I mean I got kids at home que no? But I been at this shit since the 80's so I don't know much else. But you'e still yoing you're only really nine years older than Oso. You act like you're a burnt out old fucker like me," He said with a chuckle and Neto laughed against his own will at that.

As they were talking, a Cavalcade rolled up and a purple clad African American male leaned out of the passenger side pointing a Mac-10 out the window. He let off a burst of rounds spraying at Paul, Neto and Tiny. Paul went prone dropping to the ground while Neto dove for cover behind a parked Zaibatsu car. He got his pistol ready as did Paul as the gang member rolled past several more houses spraying at male and female Aztecas and shooting up the houses every which way. "YOU ALL DONE FUCKED UP!" Yelled the shooter. Neto turned to see blood on the sidewalk and he looked to see Tiny holding the side of his neck. Four rounds had struck him there. "Shit!" Neto cried out as the Azteca OG collapsed on the sidewalk. "Shit, stay with me carnal!" Neto said, still high. As he looked around trying to keep pressure on the wounds, suddenly the streets of LS looked like back home. He yelled out, "

"T'aan le kaanano'!"

(Call 911!)

Paul looked at Neto even as he too tried to keep pressure on Tiny's wound and he asked, "Bro, are you okay?"

_Mai _

She hadn't seen Paul or Neto all day and Ivan wasn't taking any calls either. Just then the buzzer rang and she said, "Hello?" It was Jill. "Hey...can I come up...?"

She buzzed her in and hugged her and she noticed she was wearing sunglasses. "Something wrong?"

"I was just...wondering if maybe I could stay at your place for a night or two? Me and Clyde are taking a break."

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's 10 at night."

Jill turned away. Mai told her, "Take off the glasses."

She reluctantly did. "Clyde did this to you?"

"We were both drunk earlier. We both hit each other. I mean I hit him too..."

"Yeah but you have a black eye, Jesus!" She went to the fridge to get ice for it. "I hit him too..." She repeated. "Did you hit him first?" Jill looked down not answering. "Yes? Did you?" Jill shook her head. "No, I didn't, okay? But..."

"But nothing! You need to stay away from him. God, I've heard about Football players being this way. You're lucky he's not BJ Smith or it would have been a lot worse."

"He's not a bad guy he just has a temper and he...he's not happy about not playing anymore."

"Stop making excuses for him. He's a piece of shit. I thought he was just a little too defensive with Baby Face earlier. I expected Baby Face to be the douche but he wasn't."

"That guy's nice," Jill said with a smile. "He gave me his number. Clyde saw it and got pissed off. He tried to give Clyde his too in case there was another job down the line and we could work he turned it down. Now he's mad at me..."

"Does Baby Face know about this?"

"You mean Xuan? He has a name you know..."

"Jesus...you're like a school girl with a crush."

"It's not like that ..I..." She looked down her eyes starting to water. Mai hugged her and said, "It's okay. You can stay here. I'll let my room mates know when they get here."

She thought to herself, _Okay, Clyde. Question is should I tell Xuan about this or should I fuck you up myself? Problem is if he finds out, even if he barely knows her he has some chivalry so he'd probably kill him. With me, all he'd get is a few broken bones. Batterers never stop usually so on one hand I wouldn't be able to explain it to Jill if he disappeared on the other hand, we might be nipping a potentially bigger problem in the bud down the line. _

* * *

_The warm lake reservation is based on the Alderville First Nation which is a band of Mississaugas who are _sub nation_ of Ojibwa. Joseph Brant had sold them some land or bought some I can';t remember which._

_So sadly I had to kill Tiny off. Didn't want to but I think it's about time one of the good characters died. If you didn't realize, the drive-by was retaliation for the hit that Paul and Neto did in Davis. _

_El Chivo is based on Peter Mark _Vasquez qho_ played _Chivo_ on Blood In Blood Out who if you remember, was the inmate from AZ _Miklo_ sent back to start Arizona Eme while Danny Trejo's character _startd_ Texas Eme. Of _course_ this isn't really how the factions started but it was at least somewhat of a reference to it. _and_ Ray Oriel who played Spider in Blood In Blood Out was Snapper_

_El Caballo is visually based on Alex Meraz. El Chivo will be in my story more but El Caballo amnd Snapper will be more so on New Arcadia since it's the same universe. _

_The first woman Neto shot from the wards was visually based on Vanessa Blue the second was Melody Nakai the third was based on Ashanti._

_So what Neto did was basically that Road House trick where he puts the knife to hold down the pedal and basically the New Onda members knocked out some random tourists plus a local or two and put them in the car and they dressed them up in gang attire so they had killed civilians thinking they were _Aztecas_. Plus it was better if he went at it alone _because_ with no brown bodies at the scene, there was no evidence any Aztecas were even here. In fact, it could possibly even be used to implicate the BGA as having done it since the word on the street was they had also green lit Marcus Roman in _Dockington_. All they would have to do is get a mask like him, do that and frame hi,m all though there's not as much motive for hitting the wards as for killing Mark directly. I'm not syaing this would fool anyone it just leaves room for doubt. _

_As for _Danyen_, _Danyen_ is a character from Zilla 2000's story New Arcadia and of the same tribe as Paul and since Paul has smuggled drugs across the US/Canadian border, I figured it was only right that down the line the next time he went over there he snuck drugs in his car rather than risk going into the less inhabited areas where the countries border which is still risky factoring in still being caught plus _environment_, and instead going with _Danyen_. _

_And he also brought Neto his bombs. So what Neto did in the wards is gonna bring down a lot of heat. _

_As for _Ivan_ he's obviously not dead but I wanted to have a character get wasted GTA style. As for Mai's dinner with Ivan, I meant to show that i will next time _

_As far as the scene with the Hepsis and Paul from his childhood that is based on a part of the book Reservation Blues by Sherman Alexie with the exception of the beating. And it was Pepsis but you get the drift plus it was in Montana not Canada but still a cold area is a cold area. And as far as what Danyen did, that's what one f the girls in the book did with making it a Pepsi float. It's sad but creative. _

_As far as Carmen's appearance in this story to me it makes sense I mean she was at a lot of the Bronx parties Torres was and Packie was there one time, Francis was there another so they could have met each other in fact that's more likely than meeting Kiki. All though all ackie would have to do is get arrested and he'd meet her too probably. _

_Since they don't specificy her nationality in GTA Idk if she is Puerto Rican, Dominican or Mexican. The first two are th most likely but in order those are ethe three biggest groups in NYC but if Rockstar didn't specify how can i know? Really i onder if i should make her all of the above. Anyway yes again this is a running gag but that was Paul with her. It may not be exactly right but he has feigned being a Puerto Rican while living in Bohan ad I mean not all of the Ricans mind and hell hes accepted as a Chicano in LS but his reasonng as far as in LC is kind of like how the real life lawyer ib Fear &amp; Loathing In Las Vegas was a Chicano lawyer from East LA but due to fear of being followed by cops when working with Hunter A Thompson and due to his size he instead said he was Samoan to hide. That's kinda what Paul is doing here but it really wasn't his own idea initially and in a later chapter I may need to show a flash back of some of his jobs for Elizabeta Torres and the Lords out thre possibly Manny Escuela too. _

_Just to empehsize their relationship. Obviously he too would know Carmen for that reason plus living in close proximity._

_As far as Mark shooting the 7 foot guy that's slightly influenced by that scene in Indiana Jones when a big dude wants to beat up Harrison Ford and he just shoots him. And yes the chon chon line was from Blood In Blood Out it seemed appropriate._

_Also I didn't before have a visual basis for Clyde but I went with __Lochlyn Munro. Tell me he doesn't seem the type. If you've seen him in anything you'll see what i mean_

_As far as Giovanni Anceolotti since there is no visual basis for him in GTA I decided he should be visually based on __Mark Margolis who was on Oz, Breaking Bad and was also in Scaface. _


	34. Striking Back

_Packie _

_2006_

_Black Irish_

He cracked open a beer tossing one to Gerry one to Michael and one to Gordon. "All right so, what the fuck are we doing in Algonquin again?" Asked Packie. "We're going to see some business associates of the Peg. Guys from North Holland."

"We're doing deals with crack dealers now? What the fuck happened to this family?" Packie asked. "Since Derrick went to fight in the cause, kid you know that. I don't like it any better than you do. But the more we do now, the better we can save up until we start to take over again. And that is the end game, boyo. Bringing us back to the glory days. Not working for wise guys or project rats. The days when we had the balls and we had the power and no chicken shit commision had any say whatsoever in what we do."

They went outside getting into a gray Willard. "Where to, Gerry?" Asked Packie. "We're going to South Bohan. Some business associates the Peg wanted us to meet at a place of mutual ground. Or at least, semi-mutual. The four of us and two of the guidos are going for a sit down at the Triangle Club. We're meeting a new contact. Now the families aren't going to want to touch dope directly and they won'ty be handling any of the white. They'll just be there to make sure things go smoothly."

"How are we on weapons, Gerry?" Asked Packie. "We got a shotgun in the trunk and two AK's. Gordon, you get the shotgun."

"Ah what the fuck why does Michael get an AK? You want one of your longer range hitters to be a guy who's family tree doesn't go in a straight line, don't ya?"

"Because you're better at shotguns and getting yourself in debts to guineas over Swingers game. I just don't understand it, Gordy. Swingers are a good fuckin team. Best in the league you bet on them and somehow you manage to pick the games that they lose on to bet. Jesus! You sure you and St. Michael aren't brothers?"

"No, his last name is Seargeant, Gerald you know that," St Michael said. "No shit, you don't know he's saying you're a retard and he's your brother which makes you both inbred retards," Packie stated. "That aint true, Gerry! My parents met in High School! It aint right you ripping on my parents like that!"

"Oh, I'mn sure they met in High School. Because they went to the same house. They also met in middle school and grade school and they used to check each other's junk out during diaper changes," Packie stated. "You know how most women scream 'fuck me' or 'Oh god' during sex? I get the feeling Mrs. Keane said, 'I'm so telling mom'!"

Gordon and Gerry laughed at that. "Enough about my mom, Packie! You don't see me disrespecting your mom,"

Gerald told him, "That's because I'd kill you. And I really hope you don't do that, Mikey boy cause if you get killed I'll be short two men. Cause we'll lose St. Michael the patron Saint of retards and incest babies, and then Gordon's going to end up being served as sausage to some fat goombah's last spaghetti dinner if he keeps getting in debts. Then again, Gord, if you keep getting balls deep in debt I might just have to cut out the greasy middle man and kill ya myself."

"Gimme a break, you two! It's not like I know they're gonna fuckin lose ahead of time or else I would bet on the other team. Every team has off days. Players get injured."

"How do you get injured? Half of ball games are just standing there playing catch! And a lot of those guys are fat fucks!" Packie remarked. "Fuck you, Packie it's an all American pass time! You don't like it, go move to Russia ya commie!"

The Irish gang member replied, "Then no wonder this country's fat! From playing baseball and watching baseball. I shit you not, Gordo. The last time I went to a Swingers game they were playing the Corkers and they lost and you know what the fucking score was? 1-0 at the bottom of the 9th. Probably getting paid or having guys try to kill you because you didn't get paid and owe money is the only thing to be excited about."

"All right all of you, shut the fuck up. We're here," Stated Gerry.

They pulled up to the Triangle Club. They got out and saw Ray Boccino and Anthony Corrodo were waiting. Anthony wore a black track suit with white stripes while Ray wore a black suit. "Gerry, how ya doing ya fucking mick bastard?"

"I'm getting by, ya Sicilian mullie..."

"Hey! That aint funny. That aint even remotely funny. That's our language and we're the only ones who can call Mulignans that."

"Now why would a fine tan Sicilian fella like yourself want to go and disrespect your Nubian brothers like that for?" Asked Gerry. They walked into the titty bar where the song In Those Jeans by Ginuine played as white, black and Puerto Rican strippers grinded on the pole. They walked past the heavy set bodyguard, a dark skinned African American. "See, that could have been one of your cousins, Ray.

"All right enough of the jokes you ginger prick. We go business. That's our guy right there."

They approached two black males. The first one wore a red puffy jacket blue jeans and Hiterlands while the second wore a blue jacket and a white do-rag with a white shirt under the blue and he wore stonewashed black jeans. "Gerry McReary, this is Tre Stewart...shit I'm sorry...Playboy X and his friend uh.."

The other black gangster said, "Marlon Bridges, son."

"Whassup, money? So this your boys from Dukes, huh?"

Ray nodded. "That's them."

"That right? We got dudes repping Dukes, Alderney, and we from Uptown. Oh yeah then you got my business partners over here they local. Come on over, son."

There was four Puerto Rican men and an overweight woman with her hair in cornrows. "This is Jesus, Javier and Jose Truchez."

Javier nodded, "What's going on, manito?"

"They run this here joint, dog. And that's Elizabeta Torres. Queenpin of South Bohan," She shook the hands of each of them. Gerry wasn't too sure about her he could tell. Packie suspected she was okay.

"And this nigga right here is Manny Escuela. HHe's the heart and soul of the streets," Manny offered his hand to dap Gerald declined but Packie and Michael did. "That's love right there, b! Real street shit. You ever need anything in Bohan come see me."

"That fucking camera better not be on, amigo. Capische? What we discuss is never recorded. Keep that cameraman the fuck outta here," Warned Ray. "Chill, loco. He's out in the car waiting with my boy Pablito."

"Who?"

"New kid fresh outta town. I think he from upstate or some shit but shorty needs guidance so,..."

"Ah ba ba ba I don't give a fuck about him or your camera man. We're here on business."

"You know where you're at, fool? This aint Alderney. This Bohan," Elizabeta told him, "Manny, tu calmate!" Ordered Elizabeta. "He's just a little on edge."

There was customers all over the place. Most of them black or brown. "You got somewhere more private we can talk business?" Elizabeta smirked. "How about the Champagne room?" Antony was shocked. "This place has a champagne room?"

"Yeah. The honeys get down with the customers if they pay enough," Stated Jose. "Just long as they pay up don't rough the bitches up or leave no stains that can't be cleaned up it's all good."

"And you're okay with being here as a woman?" Asked Packie. "Si, papa! Shit, get some of these chicas back here. Oye, Jesus, get some of these chicas back to give our guests a lap dance while we talk business! I like boys but there's nothing wrong with liking girls too."

"You wanna discuss business around strippers?" Gerry asked with narrowed eyes. "They know better than to repeat any of what they hear here," Stated Javier. "They ever do?" He made a neck slicing motion. "It's a wrap."

Playboy X stated, "Hey, I aint trying to say no to no free lap dance. Shit this club's partly mine, anyway."

"Don't say that too loud, cabron. It's a discreet partnership," Stated Javier. "Man chill. We all friends here," Said X. Packie could tell Gerry didn't like Playboy. "You mean Dwayne's club, nigga," Stated Marlon. "Man, watch your mouth. This aint the time for that,"

They soon found themselves surrounded by strippers. Elizabea smiled after doing a line off a strippers ass crack. "Let's talk business, eh! Inter Burough cooperation, no?"

_Neto_

He sat in front of Demon. The funeral would be in a few days. "It's my fault," Paul said. "I shot their OG. i don't think I killed him. I shot his ear off though. They wanted me to kill him but I didn't.I don't know why. I mean I did try to but I didn't finish him off."

"That probably wouldn't have made a difference. The streets have been talking," Stated Dimples. "A Baller was sent up to Central LS with a shot off ear so whoever did shoot wasn't him. I can't believe Tiny's gone, eh...hijo de puta!" She cursed. "His ruca's taking it pretty hard. It's about what I'd expect. She's blaming me for it and I expected her to. But...I'm not letting his familia pay one cent of the funeral. It was fucked up how he went but if nothing else, I'll do one last thing for my homeboy."

"I'm sorry she blames you, man. It aint your fault. It was the guy who shot him."

"It's not my fault directly but in the bigger picture, it is, carnal. I'm supposed to look out for my hermanos. And I didn't. If i'd been outside if more of us had been, I would have started blasting."

"That would have been what they wanted," Stated a voice. They looked to see a dark skinned Mexican male walking up. He wore a white t shirt and long plaid shorts white and brown in color. "Que huele, hermano," Big Demon slapped hands and bumped shoulders wit the guy. He stood at five nine with slicked back dark brown hair that looked almost black in color. He was in his mid twenties. "I heard about Tiny. That was fucked up. I looked up to the homeboy."

Dimples, Gata and Nata looked at him with a curiousity. "Sandro? When did you get out?"

"Just today. No parole I did my time so I'm outta there. Anyway, I aint looking to get loclked up again but at the same time, they killed mi carnal so es tiempo de guerra."

Big Demon agreed. "We can't hit them right away. They're expecting that. we gotta wait until they're not expecting it. Besides, even if we did go and hit them today and they weren't off guard, the puercos would expect retaliation. So we'll play nice for now."

Demon turned to Oso. "The next time you got a chance to kill a Baller OG, you kill him. That was a massive fuck up and if you were part of our cliqua we'd have to violate you give you a head to toe. But you're not. I'm just telling you for your own benefit, ese. Mercy on the streets is a no no."

_Weeks Earlier_

Mai

Ivan smiled at the two Vietnamese immigrants as he had made a traditional Vietnamese dinner. She could tell that her parents were not exactly okay with her being with a white guy. Of course, she wasn't really but this was part of the cover so of course, in order to be convincing she had to keep it up.

Of course, she also suspected that her father knew what was really going on. There were things he knew about Mai that her mother did not know even beyond just being military. Her mother on the other hand was a little less westernized. On the other hand, he had made a traditional Vietnamese dish known as Bò bảy món.

They all ate soon and Nam Ha stated, "This is delicious. Almost like you are honorary Vietnamese!" Despite her referral of her daughter to be with an Asian, she still was courteous and polite as a Buddhist. And if Mai did say so herself, he did make pretty damn decent Bo bay mon. "Bạn tâng bốc tôi, bà Thu. Tôi đã đi đến một trường dạy nấu ăn."

**(You flatter me, Mrs. Thu. I went to a culinary school.)**

Mai smiled lying, "Anh làm việc tại một nhà hàng."

(He works at a restaurant.)

Even as she was an IAA agent and part of her job was to lie to people she still had trouble lying to her parents mostly out of guilt.

Khoi Thu ate lstening. He swallowed and asked, "Vì vậy, sau đó, làm thế nào bạn có hai con chim tình yêu đáp ứng?"

(So how did yoiu two love birds meet?)

"Mai đi vào một ngày của tôi. Tôi chỉ làm việc ở đó và một ngày cô bước vào. Cô trở thành một thường xuyên và chúng tôi chỉ mới bắt đầu nói chuyện nhiều hơn một chút mỗi lần."

(Mai came into mine one day. I was just working there and one day she came in. She became a regular and we just started talking a little more each time.)

"Please...speak English..this is America..." Mai scolded him, "Dad! He was just trying to be polite!" The older Vietnamese man said to her in Hmong which Ivan did not speak, "Kuv tsis xav tau nws mus rau patronize kuv los yog koj niam los yog koj qhov teeb meem."

Ivan smiled, "I'm sorry?" Khoi turned to him a sheepish grin on the Asian man's face. "I am sorry it's just..no needf for such a grand gesture on our behalf. We're just simple people the same as you."

Her mother replied, "Kuv xav tias nws yog zoo hais tias nws kawm tau peb cov lus thiab hais tias nws qhia nws!"

(I think it's nice that he learned our language and that she taught him!)

Mai had in fact not taught him to speak Vietnamese but maybe it was better if she thought she had. Even if her dad did have any idea of what Mai was up to himself, she would rather he not find out that she was not only living with a man she was not married to but that he was an ex KGB agent who had the IAA's attention even if they had kept their distance and not made it known that they were aware he was back in America and had been for several years. What Maiu wasn't sure about however, was the agent who had been watching Ivan before in Liberty city.

She knew that it didn't matter whether he was in in LS or LC. Karen Daniels had watched him in both places but she wasn't one of those agents that was all about the action. There had surely been another case agent on him to have followed him in Liberty City and to have so much information about him and what he was up to on the east coast. She wanted to know who it was that had followed him before and if they were still but it was unlikely they were alive and whoever had been, it seemed that Mai was this person's replacement.

Then again, if som,ebody in Liberty Cit's criminal underworld had gotten close to Ivan and had learned a lot about him, it wouldn't have made sense for them to follow him to LS to maintain surveillance even fom a distance Ivan might have made them. And if he had therre would certainly be no explaining it. In a way it was quite a genuis move because whoever the las agent was in the Azarov investigation, it didn't matter if they were alive or dead.

The fact was, he had changed city's and if Ivan had at all suspected that person of being a government spy, whether he killed them or not was irrelevant. The one move he wouldn't anticipate was that a relativley young woman who was ex military and had broke bad and was a friend of Lamar Davis, would also be a fellow crimnal who would earn his trust and commit both felonies as well as capitol crimes in his presence.

Crimes that a civilian would be unable to commit without ending up on death row.

"Well, it's a little harder to teach her Russian, I have to say. Then again, Russian is a difficult language. Anyway, so Mr. Thu, Mai tells me you fought in the Vietnam war?"

"Yes but for my own country not necessarily for Americans. I know we lost but you fight regardless. That's what a patriot does. What about you? You look to be in your forties. I don't imagine you were too young to remember the Berlin wall. How was it for you living over there?"

Mai wondered what he would say. She knew he was actually ex KGB and if he had a say in it would be current KGB but for the most part he wanted to get his dad out of prison. "It was...kind of a nightmare. Much like your country I imagine after the fall of Saigon. But our problems started around the end of World War 1. I'm sure you knew this much. But the Soviet Union was...cold. You get used to it but then you don't, really. You just come to expect it and it all seems familiar and it's not new but just when you think you can handle how cold it is over there, it's at night when you're trying to keep warm that you notice how freezing it really is. Even if you have a blanket. In my case, two, but it was still cold. Anyway, for a man with aspirations to make a better life it was no place to stay. Russia has changed for the better now but at the time I came here, I didn't know it would. I wanted to start my own restaurant but i didn't want any Kremlin coming in. American food is better and there's more of it."

"So you ended up working at a restaurant," Said her father. Ivan smiled. "Sure. And i know it's only a stepping stone but all the same, it's a means to ane end. I may not be in my 20's anymore but I still have dreams. Dream I plan to fulfill. If college students can be my age and not give up home, there's no reason for me to. That's what this country is about, right? New beginnings. Better late than never, yes?"

"Agreed," Stated Mai's father. Mrs. Thu raised her wine glass with a smile saying, "I'll drink to that," Each raised their glasses.

_2014_

_Neto_

_Loose Ends_

He was still in some pain and seeing Cheetah die had infuriated him to no end. He knew that they had found out about what happened due to one survivor. They'd shown the motherfucker on the news. The one with the dreads had lived. He didn't know why that asshole wasn't in police custody whether in or out of the hospital but he was getting out of recovery today. Cheetah had almost killed him. He admired the man and now he was gone without getting to see his child. He would make not only that tinto suffer but the juero and the chino.

He'd spent so much time on Mark he;d forgotten the other BSU members. He saw the bastard get picked up by a Baller in a dark red Felon and he followed them. "What's good, dog? You aight?" The dread locked goon shook his head. "Man, hell nah...Kaos gone...Threat gone they murked so many of my dogs, man."

"I know it hurts bruh but the homie Orlando been hitting those Messicans up like a motherfucker. They going to be sorry they ever set foot in our city. Pretty soon we'll have our hands on that bitch who did all this."

Neto followed them along the way. The song 95 by El Pinche Mara featuring Loka Familia played. They stopped off at a 24/7 near the 14th ward. The man driving was known as Lane. He would deal with him first. He leaned in saying, "Hey, on the real, get some rest, blood. We'll have you home soon. You'll be back on the trap in no time."

The black gang member went to get the bathroom key but first he dropped off a few things in the car handing the dread locked thug a can of Sprunk. "Drink that up, mayne you'll feel better," Neto took advantage of the still tired freshly discharged hospital patient and he pressed the silenced glock to the back of the trunk of Lane's car. He fired and popped it open. He climbed inside holding it shut. The dread locked 17th ward goon, Stack, thought he heard a noise behind him but he saw nothing was wrong as Neto had already shut the trunk.

His car would have to stay behind at the store but he already knew the cops were looking for it anyway. If not most of the BSU and every ward gangster in the city. It wasn't bad enough to be warring with the 17th and the 3rd but virtually every ward was against them it was just a matter of the few wards being at te front of it. Of course, back in LS having every black gang against them was a challenge too but the numbers were in their favor. He was expecting to have to hear some kind of terrible southern rap as they drove back but at least Lane was at least decent enough to know that his friend who'd survived gunshots would probably not need his ears blasted.

"Hey homie, when you get better we finna throw a party for ya ass ya heard me? O's finna be real glad you still alive and kicking man we thought we lost all ya'll for a minute..."

"I thought so too man...I kinda wish ya'll had...shit aint right without my boys here."

"Hey i feel you man. That's life though you feel me? Joy and pain. Sunshine and rain. You gotta soldier on, bruh. New Arcadia niggas got more heart than that. They done already took the South West from Ballas too and I know you aint feeling the colors and shit but ward niggas feel it on a real recognize real tip. But i mean shit they already got the city where Ballin' started now they gotta take the city where our ancestors first came here to? I mean damn we fought during the civil rights to live here and not have to go north we tried to make the south less of a hell and now that we did that they want to take it? Not without a fight my nig. Over my dead fucking body. Or a thousand of theirs."

"I don't know, homiei been watching some of these interviews on the TV between Vasqez and Stokes and that shit got me thinking. Maybe they are gonna take over. I mean we can hold off but damn my nigga I mean Latinos outnumber us in most cities now."

"Look my nigga these Hispanics are everywhere but this still our home. They act like we went straight outta Africa to New Arcadia. Nah. Our peeps got shipped to Europe, to the Carribbean South America, sold and resold like a motherfucker. So where we supposed to really call home it wasn't a one way stop and some niggas got resold and relocated."

"Yeah but shit you ever wonder what happened if we just went home like Akon said? Said we'd be kings over there again," The Baller snickered. "It aint no kings over there. Aint even really any rich people except the government. Man, fuck Africa. They the ones sold us into slavery to get us over here. I aint tryna be cool with them niggas either. Even that bitch Mujai his family probably was a rival kingdom that sold ours up the river, mayne. Aint nothing but kids without shoes and war over there. You need to lay off that Akon shit."

"You need to lay off tem infomercials and poverty porn, dog it aint all bad over there they just take the most extreme examples of it. Besides, think about the Mali Empire my nigga tat was doing it big. We dying over here we die over there but at least there it's home. Even if I aint never been there."

"Nah but look the Aztec empire they gone and the Aztecas don't seem to get that but on the real the Mali Empire done too niggas gotta get off that ish same with Egypyt. My point is how many times is niggas gonna keep getting shipped off and relocated before we get a permanent home? If we go back to that motherfucker we taking the capitol city too cause we built that shit."

"Man whatever, fool."

When they were far enough away, Neto hit the detonator on the bomb he had left under his car which had been just out of sight of the 24/7 parking lot. Though it was a ways away the explosion was heard for miles. This freaked Stack out for a moment. "Shit mayne what was that?" Lane told him, "Chill out, g. It aint nothing. This the Little Difficult. Somebody's always bucking out here. Probably some niggas blasting somebody over a woman. Or money you know how it is."

"I know what a gun sounds like, S. That was an explosion."

"We're cool. That was all the way the other direction. It aint hit us so we good, nigga."

Finally they stopped. Neto decided now was the time to make a move. He thumped the trunk and Lane came around to the back to see what was what. "Hold up, bruh I'm walk you in. I just gotta see what's making noise back there..."

"Yeah I heard some shit back at the store thought it was just my imagination...dog I don't need no help nigga I can walk inside on my own..."

As Lane saw the trunk open partly he said, "Man who fucked with my shit?! Aint this a bitch I gotta fix this shit gonna cost me a ..." As he opened it fully he found Neto's silenced Glock pointing in his face. He never had a chance as the silenced pistol let off a pop hitting him in the right eye. He got out of the ride and got in the front seat before Stack could get out and stared it back up but not before locking the door. "We're going for a little drive."

"Man, what the fuck! ya'll didn't put me through enough bullsit yall gotta kill my homeboy and follow me home now?! Then go and shoot me then!" Neto shook his head. "That's too easy for you. Because of you, a good man is dead. And we've lost the Rose District. Maybe we won't hold onto it but it's not becoming Roman Boyz turf."

mean damn we fought during the civil rights to live here and not have to go north we tried to make the south less of a hell and now that we did that they want to take it? Not without a fight my nig. Over my dead fucking body. Or a thousand of theirs.

"Man, fuck ya'll. You started this shit murking two of his partners," Neto yelled., "YOU STARTED THIS, BITCH! ALL OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS I'M STUCK IN THIS DIXIE SHIT HOLE LONGER THAN I HAVE TO BE!"

"What you doing round here if you don't like it?" Asked stack. "I don't have to live out here but other compas do and I got New Austin gente next door to you. We got a one for all mentality. Unfortunately they gotta live here even if I don't."

"What you think LS is all that? Man LS and LC get too much hype."

"Yeah well both cities get just as much hate as love so it balances out. Say what you will but you don't end up with populations of millions if you suck. Where as this place is where you go if you get booted out of Budd City or Las Venturas. A third rate gambling city."

They pulled up to the Mississippi River. He pulled up to a secluded area and said, "Orale...you know you Ball sacks hit us back and a lot of carnales died. But sometinmes it's not how many you kill but who you kill. You're a hero to the mayates out there. They see you as a wounded warrior. A guy who survived gunshots against the man who was killed by some assholes. They think you're lucky," Neto pulled his machete out.

The guy yelled, "I aint afraid to die! I was clinically did on the operating table for three fucking minutes so if you want me to beg you aint getting it. Fuck you and your Halloween mask!"

Neto advanced towards the weakened man. "How do you know?"

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know you';re not afraid to die? You've never done it before."

1 Hour Later

He'd checked into a motel and he was watching with a grin as the news was on. They were live at the scene of the abandoned vehicle where Stack's severed head was left bloodied on the hood of Lane's car and in his blood the words** Los labios sueltos hunden los barcos ** was written on the windshield. That was as much for the Ballas as for the Romans. It was only right. They'd killed Omar not that he gave two shits about a junkie but they'd also killed Cheetah brutally and the Azteca pee wee had also been blown up. Mark Roman had left him a message in response to what he had. He gave the kid that much he had guts and he had some smarts as far as war tactics but he lacked creativity.

The fact that they'd played his tortrure song was pathetic and lacked originality. The best they could come up with in response to his lacy surporise was do a pun on were lucky in war and smart but they were also like children. They were so used to winning as they had in this city the last year that they couldn't handle losing. What was more, even if the Aztecas had lost more soldados seemingly, most of the,m were soldados who had yet to earn enough of a rep that LS pachucos commanded. Their first real kill of significance was Cheetah. He'd heard about Mark killing some other people before that when he wounded Loka but he hadn't met them.

Neither had Ernesto at that point. He also figured the next person to die would be Felix in the war. He wasn't hoping for it but he wouldn't shed a tear either. He'd been a rainbow warrior all his life and now he wanted to be down. He had a lot more to show before Neto would have any respect for him. Felix would no doubt continue to go aoive and beyond to prove himself, however and he had to admit the pinas at the club was some funny shit but he'd heard they were gonna call in the National Guard. He had to get in the last laugh. Of course he wasn't sure he'd be able to leave until it was lifted. He knew there would be a curfew which meant he'd need to be sneaky and do shit in the day or try. He would advise Ernesto and co. lay low. Neto, unlike them and unlike their enemies, was used to living in a place where he'd see military convoys rolling down the street. Even when he was just a boy he remembered seeing tanks go by.

The Zapatistas had taught him there was ways to get around even during enforced curfew. He was going to fuck Mark and his chino up but first he would be fucking the gavacho up that had hit him.

He took a swig of the pisto thinking, _That was for you, Cheetah. I finished that roach off for you. __Descansa en paz._

_Sudan Correctional Facility._

_5 Days Later_

There had been a shanking and they had just gone into lockdown. It had been days since then but eventually the lockdown was lifted and today was the day. Curtis Roman had been the culprit in it. Getting to him would be hard but if not him, one of his soldiers would do. Gilberto ""Silent" Rodriguez had his eyes on the prize. Silent was a Mexican national who had come to the United States from Sonoro, Mexico at the age of fifteen illegally. He had worked as a day laborrer before gaining citizenship and even when he went to an ESL class in High School, he worked.

Much like a lot of paisas in New Arcadia he had come to work and not to gang bang and the harsh economic reality for a Mexican or a Chicano was about the same for a day laborer in NEw Arcadia as it was in New Austin. When doing jobs, he'd been robbed by some Families gang members a few times. He'd also been deported twice between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. In school he'd been called a wetback, a beaner and a spic by white and black students alike and mocked for his accent. He'd fallen in with a gang at High School where Chicanos and Mexican nationals banded together to protect each other.

Silent was of Chichimeca descent, though a mestizo who was raised Catholic, he was 77 % Indigenous. Unlike a lot of Mexico's tribes, the Chichimeca had never been defeated by the Spanish. It had been what some had considered a stale mate while others would consider it Chichimeca victory. Of no short amount of irony, people often said the same thing about the Korean and Vietnam War. He was proud to come from a people who despite converting to Catholicism strictly to get the Spanish off their back and stop harassing them, had never been defeated by them.

In his 20's, he'd gone to prison and had become a member of the New Austin Syndicate. He'd also gotten married and had a few kids. He was a strong man, of about thirty four years with light brown skin, his hair in a pompadour style like the old school pachucos. He had no tattoos to display his New Austin syndicate status something that would have once been problematic but now people saw the benefits of it as they also had with gangs not wearing colors. Only tattoos expressing Chichimeca and Mexican pride were on him. He stood six feet tall and was ripped but he had been a scrawny little bastard in High School and had not started growing taller until he was eighteen.

One thing that he had done in order to protect himself in addition to cliquing up was to pay for Tae Kwon Do classes. It had paid off well. He was a black belt and h e had taught carnales in the pen and the calles martial arts and encouraged others to learn either from him or an official instructor though he prefer they learned from him so as not t have to register their hands as lethal weapns.

He had been arrested at the bordering area between Loiusiana and New Austin having been on a business run. He'd gotten six years for a gram. He would ironically be getting released soon but he had gotten a wila from the carnales in Oakley, Loiusiana. He was one of the few Naw Austin Syndicate carnales in the Sudan correctional facility while the redst were out there but he had established a rapport on behalf of the carnale at Oakley as well as New Austin pintas with barrios that were under Mexikanemi control. They were walking on the tira him and four other men. To his left was a Mexican of about five foot seven, Bobby Quinteros. Bobby was a Chicano from Jenner who had been raped a couple of times by the mayates in here.

Poor Bobby had a fifty year sentence so he likely would never get out and he didn't have much to lose. All though in a place like San Andreas or New Austin, a guy could never be a gang member if he had been raped and would be haunted by this, and if a Mexican Mafia member had been raped and the carnales found out about it later, even if he'd killed the guy, they would be killed. Your manhood was everything however Loiusiana was not the South West. One could not afford to be picky in here.

While Bobby was not a canidate for membership in any street gang, it was possible to get protection especially if he helped out today. Personally, G never like that idea of considering a man who had been sexually assalted a bitch even if he killed his attacker. He had never been anbody's punk but it could happen to anybody in the pinta. In Mexico, the blacks G had known were peaceful for the most part even in the big cities on the Pacific and Atlantic coast but here it was different and he didn't understand it. Mexico's blacks had even less people and they were more poor than American blacks yet they didn't act like fools.

He had never considered himself a racist or harbored racist thoughts until he got to America. The irony with Bobby was that he had been a Spanish Lord on the outside but his so called brothers had not protected him. G viewed Spanish Lords as well as Rifas to be traitors. It was one thing to beef with with Onda. When the war had been on New Austin Syndicate had. But the Rifas were just bitch boys for the niggers as were the Spanish Lrds in Dockington. And when it came to the gavachos, the Undertakers were no different.

That was what was funny to him. The BGA considered the Rifas and Lords brown allies while Undertakers were white offshoots but it was stupid because it was a form of paternalism and subserviant cowtowing. He had no love for the Aryan Vanguard not in San Andreas or New Austin but at least they had the decency to admit they were woods. The funny thing to him was that sellouts actually expected they would be rewarded for their complacency in their own people's demise. This was what the Lords in Dockington seemed to think as they did nothing about Dockington BGA harming raza civilian or gangster alike.

To his right was a Marero named Wino. He didn't like the fool not on a personal level or as a member of Marabunta Grande. He was a dark skinned Honduran with a shaved head of about five foot eight and kind of overweight except he was losing weight because he also had a heroin addiction. On the outside, he had killed a store owner for not paying protection out in Lincoln Parish. Still, he was better than a tinto any day. Plus he had lost a few of his homeboys to Curtis Roman.

He spotted that cocky asshole. He had just come from the ball court he and several of his homies sweaty. He recognized Leroy Johnson from the 2nd ward. Leroy, despite initially being an enemy of the Roman Boyz on the street, had a long friendship with Maurice Roman due to time they had done together in the 90's. In 2003, he had killed one of Maurice Roman's top earners, a dealer named Skip from the wards. Skip had been young and arrogant and had a big mouth. All though he was a hell of an earner for Maurice, making an average of $1200 a week and that hat was just from marijuana sales, he had a lot of enemies as he beefed with every other ward.

There had been a couple of shootings between the 2nd and 3rd mostly due to a dispute over a dope spot in Frenchtown despite both gangs hustling there Nobody had died in either of these shootings but a few had been hit in drive-by's. Finally, there had been a showdown on May 18, 2003 and Leroy and Skip shot at each other. Leroy had been wounded but he had killed Skip. Leroy was arrested that night and despite understanding that he would be losing a good earner he had been somewhat relieved as it meant less heat. Maurice had made assurances that the Roman Boyz on the inside not hurt him. H'd even put money on his books.

As a result, Leroy had taken Curtis under his wing. The 2nd ward had been part of the violence on the streets towards la raza as well so they had partial blame too. They were heavily outnumbered. The only thing they had going for them was the element of surprise. It had been five days since the stabbings and the mayates expected retaliation but it had not come. Curtis being the cocky bastard he was, thought they were shook. He was about to see how wrong he was.

Unlike Silent, Wino and Bobby had nothing to lose. Silent was no bitch either but he did want to get out of prison and a shanking or anything else on his record might stop that from happening but he knew if he didn't obey that meant death and they had to hit them. New Austin Onda and New Austin Syndicato were already moving on BGA members in New Austin prisons now and putting a hurt on the Undertakers as well. This ran the risjk of pissing off their Aryan Vanguard allies from the AV affiliated faction but oh well.

At least with the AV, if they decided to take somebody out they would do so of their own will. The Undertakers were nothing but puppets. In reality it was like the prison gang equivalent of a puppet club that had not been patched over and never would be. He also spotted a Baller from the 17th ward a muscular black male of about six five and next to him was a black male from Treeport with the tattoo of Swamp Town on his chest. He was a Families member. In addition to him, was a pimp named Gutta Boi from the 3rd ward. He had one of the men to rape Bobby. On the outside, he'd ran smack and whores until a couple of girls testified against him and he got fifteen years.

Bobby looked nervous. Wino had the eyes of somebody ready to fight to the death. "¿Listo?" Asked Silent. **(Ready?) **

The two men walked past a sea of black faces. "Boo, nigga! The fuck you looking at?!" Demanded Roman, ready for confrontation. "No problemo, boss," Stated Bobby. "Yeah then get to stepping beyotch," Leroy scolded Curtis, "Man, Negro you gotta learn to be a poor winner."

They let the guard down turning their backs just long enough. Bobby walked up to Gutta Boi and walked up to Gutta Boi. The pimp sneered, "What you want, cupcake? Come back for more?" Bobby hit him with the shank in the groin and the black male screamed as he stabbed him again and again the third piercing his right testicle. Silent wasted no time. As Lrpy went to rush Bobby, he punched Leroy in the face and the older black male stagered back turning over. That was all Silent needed. He stabbed the black male in the back of the neck. The man screamed from agony falling over. Three black inm,ates rushed Silent and in doing so his blade was knocked from his hands but he used his martial arts to defend himself catching a right hook from the Baller and he kicked the man in the chest following up with an elbow to the face.

He broke the arm of the second one in two places, and the third he hit with four punches one in the nose one in the throat one in the stomach and then an uppercut. He saw a BGA Captaim coming for him on his right and he plunged the shank into his chest. The BGA member was horrified to see the blade had hit metal. He had taped small hard cover books to himself for body armor. With a swift move, Silent hit the BGA Captain in the nose with the heel of his hand sending it up into his brain killing him instantly.

Wino, meanwhile, had managed to stab the Baller from the 17th, slashing his throat and stomping on his head and chest as well as his open woudnd as he bled on the floor. He squabbled with the Families member next as the shank was dropped and the two exchanged blows. Curtis came at Silent swinging the knife but Silent grabbed his arm but not before Curtis slashed his forearm. Silent head butted the black inmate breaking his nose and followed up with a hard blow to the mouth. He didn't know how badly he fucked up those gold choppers of his but he saw his gums bleeding possible from the blow and the teeth cuttying into them.

Curtis did get one punch in hitting him in the jaw. He tried to regain his shank but Silent grabbed his arm and said, "What is it you moyos used to say in the 70's?" He brought his leg down on his arm breaking it causing a compound fracture and he dislocated his other shoulder. "Was it Socket to me?" Curtis roared with pain but he was alive. Silent was going to grab the shank but the CO's started firing rubber bullets and they struck Wino with one as he was going crazy with the shiv as was Bobby. Wino had swung the blade on a couple of non affiliated African Americans including one Creole plus a third man, a Haitian.

Wino went after another black inmate who had mostly gotten out of the fight not wanting to go the hole or get time on his sentence. In a way, Silent understood that and respected that he was just trying to do his time. He wasn' BGA but much like Silent he'd had no choice. He didn't know why Bobby was targeting him as well if anything Marabunta should have. He stabbed King in the right side but the blade fouled on his rib. King roared with pain and Bobby struggled to pull iy out. The CO's rushed Bobby and began beating him.

Both Silent as well as Curtis stayed down with Silent covering his head as did just about every other inmate. Wino and Bobby were taken to solitary. Curtis was taken to the hospital as was Leroy. He saw the look of horror on the Roman's face as he saw the back of Leroy's neck. To Silent's surprise, he himself was not taken into solitary. It had all happened so fast but because there were three of them andmultiple blacks and it had been hard to tell who's shank was who, and he was cut while Curtis had broken limbs, it looked like self defense. Of course, it looked suspicious he had on body armor but then a lot of inmates did that anyway as you never knew when shit would kick off.

Leroy's shirt, in addition to the blood there was jelly like spinal fluid leaking out of the gaping wound in his neck. He was losing consciousness as well as equilibrium and coordination and his shirt was slick with oozing brain matter that looked like egg whites. He would have to go to the hospital as the knife had pierced his spine.

_Minutes Earlier_

The men working the lunch prep were getting ready to start. Both brown and white inmates worked the kitchen and two Caucasian males walked in getting ready to start working. There were three Marabunta members and these two were Undertakers. Other inmates that were supposed to beworking walked out knowing they had to take a hike. "What's on te menu, boys I'm starving," Stated an Undertaker. A Salvadoran with light brown skin and a handle bar mustache and slick hair standing at five eight walked up approachimg him as the other two Marabunta members, one who was Honduran the other Mexican and Cuban, poured a pot of scalding water on the man'a friend burning him badly and he screamed.

Before the other realized what was happening the other two put the empty pot on his head blinding him and began punching and kicking him and bent him over. The Salvadoran gang member pulled the white inmates pants down with a sadistic grin as he pulled his shank out. "You are, baby," With that, he proceeded to spread his ass cheeks and stabbed him in the anus multiple times. Both white and black inmates had used brown men as commodities in the sex trade. Today was the day they intended to make that stop. Nobody was beyond Marabunta's wrath or touch. The man fell over whimpering bleeding badly out of his anus, his pants around his ankles. "Now you got your shit pushed in you fucking cornudo," Chided the Salvadoran/

It did not matter if he lived or died. If he died it would be another life they had taken exacting revenge. If he lived, while it was not rape in the traditional sense and really was more along the lines of a brutal stabbing, the state would see it as sodomy and so would the inmates and this would mean that this man, had been somebody's bitch, even if the point was to wound or kill him in a humiliating way it was all about how it looked in there. So even if he didn't die, he would either be killed by his own compas or he would have to PC up. If he did live he'd likely be shitting in a bag the rest of his life.

_Lincoln Parish_

He, Ernesto, Task Adayh, Tincho, El Cabello, Snapper and Felix sat at a table playing poker. "Well?" Asked Santa Muerte. Ernesto told him, "A few of them got stabbed in there. Some pimp who was turning out vatos on the inside just like he did pussy on the outside got castrated and bled to death, one OG got his spine severed. They had to give him surgery and he died o the operating table. He would have been crippled anyway. Plus some jueros got fucked up in the kitchen. One of them caught a shank up his shit hole. He's pretty bad. They don't know if he'll make it. Plus a dead Tranny, a dead Ball Sack and a BGA Capitán. Not bad for a days work."

Adayh made a dark and frankly crude remark about it saying, "When they say you're supposed to keester a shank I don't think that's hat most people had in mind," This got a laugh out of Neto and Ernesto. Neto replied, "I guess got torn a new asshole. Or maybe two or three," This got a laugh from Ernesto and Adayh.

"Everything's a fucking joke to you," Stated Felix. "Excuse me, Mr. BSU. You forget where you are? This aint the United Nations, pues. Come on. Let's just address the elephant in the room. You don't like that I killed Vic and Miller."

"Yeah, thaty's right. I may not have gotten along with them all the time but they didn't deserve that."

"Oh and Ernesto deserved to get rubbed out? You want to be on our side, you need to remember who did what. If they had tried to kill you what are you going to do, let them? No. You're going to do what you have to. I did you a favor. You probab;ly wanted to kill Victor yourself right? Come on, homes. That Puerto Rican maricon? He thought his shit don't stink. A lot of them are like that."

"For a guy who's a brown supremacist, you don't seem very tolerant towards Boricua," Replied Felix. "He does have a point there. They are Taino," Stated Task. "I know. But I got what information I could out of him about a lot of you. He wasn't willing to talk...the first few days. But I searched the contacts in his phone and saw the names anyway. And your name came up too. When you go days without sleep, you start to..drop your guard. I also admit i did pry a little bit. I injected them both with Sodium thiopental."

"What's that?" Asked Task. "Truth serum," Replied Felix. "It doesn't always work," Neto said. "But the trick is to get them to think it does. It doesn't make it impossible to lie. Just difficult. Unless you're a compusive liar. Anyway he told me about your little arguments. Thats the thing. Most mestizos from any country are torn being being Indian and being Spanish but Puerto Ricans? They're something else. I don't know what it is. He told me that he told yoiu the Mayans are extinct. If that were true I wouldn't be here. I'm not denying Mexicanos can be bullies too. It happens. But the fact of the matter is we're in the same boat with Guanacos and Chapines and even you Peruvians. We can get deported. A Dominican too. See I get along with Dominicans pretty easily. They're pretty straight with me. They taught me what coculo means," Ernesto laughed.

"But Puerto Ricans and even Cubans they get a privillege a lot of other people don't. If you're a PR you get US citizenship already from the start. You're in. Never mind already having your identity split in three. To be Arawak, Spanish or Africano? But to also get to me American, well shit. Now you're split four ways. And then Cubans got the wet foot dry foot policy. I'm not saying I beef with Boricua. I just don't like the ones from America. The ones from PR itself are fine. But Victor? He was a bitch. I got more respecto for Mark even than him. But if iut's any consulation before he did, for a brief second before the song replayed he whispered to Miller that he wished he listened to you."

Felix seemed disturbed by this news. He looked down. "Lot of good that did...but why did you have to fuck with their spinal cords? That was fucked up. Insult to injury. They were already poisoned."

"That wasn't me," Neto stated. "Yeah right. I'm supposed to take your word for it?" Neto told him, "I don't give a fuck what you believe. Those are the facts. When I found out their spines had been severed even I thought what the fuck."

"Well if it wasn't you then who did?" Neto shot a glance at Ernesto. Neto told him, "All right...it was Miguel."

"Wow, you're really gonna blame his son?"

"He's not lying..." Ernesto stated. "What..."

"You're not going to do shit about it either," Neto told him. "But why?"

"It's not rocket science. Two guys tried to take his dad out. What did you think he would do offer to suck them off?"

"You know, going to war with the Romans won't be easy with Ana on their side."

"That's not her real name. IAA agents always use psuedonyms. Kinda like I did when i worked for Madrazo and when I came here. Nobody knows the bitches real name. Not even Mark. He might think he;s special cause she spreads her pink for him but she's probably a bigger slut than any hood rat. But I know a way to find out her true identity. It won't be easy but it can be done."

"How?" Asked the Creek gun runner. "Oh I can't tell you. It's a secret. Ana thinks she's smart. She's smarter than most people think she is but not nearly as smart as she thinks she is. i'm not gonnna say how I know but let's just say working with a cartel that got training from them I learned a few tricks along the way. They cover their field agents tracks pretty good but there is a way..I'm not going to tell any of you about it until I get results. But I can tell you this. The IAA may have people that work for them all over the world but most are pencil pushers. Maybe 1% of the,m end up as field agents. So it is like finding a needle in a haystack but I'm going to burn a shit load of hay stacks."

The truth was, all though he had no reason to distrust the others. Miguel looked at Tincho. "Hey so tell me something, Tin. How is it you're Onda? I mean don't get me wrong, eh I know you put in work amnd shit but you don't dress like a pachuco you dress more metal and I haven't heard you bump even one rap CD. I aint saying listen to blacks but shit. No Mr Criminal, no Chino, no Brownside, Conejo, or Ms Krayzie? Is it cause you see it as mayate shit like the old school veteranos or what eh?"

"It's not just that. Those guys have talent but they can't really be mainstream."

"Brownside would have been if E didn't kick the bucket."

"Yeah but that's just it we can't even break mainstream on our own we need a handout? The fuck, man. Just like that bitch Snow Tha Product. They act like she's such a great artist but truthfully she's got nothing on Rob or Frost. But because she tries to sound black, they like her. They also wanna fuck her they pronbably don't actually like her music. Anyway, I know Puerto Ricans helped start Hip Hop in East LC but that doesn't seem to matter. The blacks didn't want to share the radio waves. And you didn't see any major brown artists until Frost came out. Why hould I respect rap? ven if it has barrio roots they don't respect us so I say we don't respect it. The black dudes only seem to like if it's a woman like Snow or a guy like Fat Joe. They don't want that original Raza flavor they want a brown face to say the same things they do but our history aint the same."

"Orale, pues but then why you like Rock? Didn't the moyos start that too?" Tincho chuckled. "Not entirely. Afrocentric guys will have you thinking they were solely behind it but really if you wanna be fair you can only say about one third credit. The other two thirds was Raza and white boys. The blacks brtought their blues influence, white boys had the British and Richie Valens, he was a Yaqui like me he made it bilingual. So did Lalo Guererro . He had all styles salsa, norteña, banda, rancheras, boleros, corridos, cumbias, mambos, cha cha chas, swing, rock &amp; roll and had Liittle Richard. So I'd say in a way Rock's beginning was more mixed than rap's was."

"True but I haven't heard any black rockers except the 70's, vato," Stated Ernesto. "Maybe Living Color and Lenny Kravitz that's about it."

"Yeah and that's another thing. I don't like white motherfuckers," Stated Martin. "But just like you can't deny the 'Latin' genres that were older than rock that contributed to it being bilingual, you also can't deny that since blacks influenced rock with blues, the whites brought in that blue grass and country sound to it. Ever notice how Johnny Cash sounds like a mix of country and rock?"

"True, even if it was true, if the mayates are so proud to start rock why did they let white white boys steal it from them? Same with Metal and punk. We don't get as much representation in rock either but you see more of us doing it now than blacks and we get more mainstream known guys than we do with rap. More people can tell you who Carlos Santana or Tom Ayara is than Conejo or Lil Rob."

"True," Stated Tin. "The other thing too, little known fact a lot of black guys in his day considered Chuck Berry a black hillbilly. And Jimi Hendrix caught shit from black nationalists for being too cool with white rockstars they even called him the electric spade cause by the close of the 60's and the start of the 70's black rockers were less and less common. Anyway, race aside, sorry but there's just no way rap, even Conejo or Brownside beats rock or metal it's just talking bro, no instruments."

"Yeah but metal is screaming, ese and I can't understand that growling bullshit," Miguel said. "Maybe, but you gotta admit, Metal is underground still. Rap aint. It's mainstream. Rock thrived because of its diverse origins but rap started with two kinds of people and only one ever got time to really thrive ogff it the other got ignored and then they let white boys in instead of giving their neighbors our just dues. So yeah, maybe you can call the veteranos in East LS old timers but they can also name a bunch of Chicano rock bands from their day that were big time when they came out that did get radio play. Thee Midnighters, Los Lobos, all of that. And besides, it still takes more talent to play guitar, bass drums and scream than to just rhyme and make beats on a synthesizer."

He lit a cigarette and said, "Besides, take for instance, Rage Against The Machines. Or even that one guy, Nate Dogg. You can say they actualluy are the exceptios to rap having instruments and singing respectivley. Rage is metal rap and Nate Dogg's singing makes him R&amp;B just as much. Same with Bone Thugs but that's a merit that goes more to the crossed over genre than rap. So Nate Dogg's singing reflect R&amp;B talent not rap. Rage Against The Machines, that's probably 60% metal 40% rap but you couldn't just hand their instruments over to a rap group and tell them to do a cover of a Rage Against The Machines song."

"Why do you like Rage, bro? Zach De La Rocha is a Marxist mayatero, ese," Stated Felix. "What kind of Mexican has dread locks? He aint even black."

"Got a point, I hate him personally. I respect that he supports the Zapatistas but he aint a Zapatista. Neto is. That dude's a major cuck. It's one thing to want Leonard Peltier outta prison but why does he give a fuck about Mumia Abu Jamal? It's nt our fight. However, those vocals are fucking Satanic."

"Satanic?" Asked Miguel. The Onda Metalhead chuckled, "Means cool, bro."

Neto looked down saying, "Firme bro. But I aint no Zapatista. I can't go home. I got no right to call myself one anymore."

He got up and left. Felix watched him as he left and the Mexican-Peruvian man seemed to notice a moment of humbleness in the Mayan gang banger he had not once seen before noticing also sorrow and pain in his eyes.

_Mai_

They sat at a bench in Vespucci Beach. "What are you doing here, Ana?" Asked Mai. "I just thought Id check to see how you were going. We worry about you out here."

"Shouldn't you be back in the south? Or wherever Devlin has you posted?" The Chinese American woman wore a red blouse her raven hair cut in a short bob and despite the heat she wore black leather pants. She was wearing sunglasses.

"Oh come on, Mai. It's not like Edward is any better. That guy is a sociopath."

"Well I guess both of our handlers are cold old bastards. The difference is, I'm not fucking him."

"No, but I know you're close to Ivan," Stated Ana. "It's not like that. We're just friends."

Neto and Paul were walking along the boardwalk. "Since when did the young one get a pooch? Isn't it a little hot for a Husky?" Asked Ana. He had a Husky with shorter hair. "He takes good care of him and makes sure he doresn't get overheated. Rescue dog. I don't mind. I like dogs. You're not wanting me to keep tabs on him either are you?"

"He's of no interest to me. Just a rez banger without any military skills all though his late fathert was of some interest in the 90's but that ship has sailed. Just have to wonder where he fits in all of this. An ex military girl, an ex KGB agent and a paramilitary guerilla fighter. He seems to be good friends with Santa Muerte but I also have to wonder if he's getting influencd by Ivan too."

"He's not a threat," Assured Mai. "I hope not. But then if he is, it's up to you to use your own influence to make sure he isn't. He can either be influenced by you, by Neto or by Ivan and two of three of those options aren't a good idea,"

"He can also be his own man, you know," Ana smiled. "You care for him. Is it a desire o see if the younger boys got any better at fucking or is it just a maternal thing since he's an orphan?"

"He's more like a brother, Ana and for your own benefit I should tell you, you're kind of a cunt at times. I'm not like you. I don't feel the need to toy with younger men the way you do and I actually do respect the sanctity of marriage."

"Thats good, Mai. Use that. And if he does follow his own path that's just as good as him listening to you and not two potential terrorists. I'm just saying I hope he realizes what following the Saint Of Death or the Boogeyman will take him towards. He's no problem to me or to Devlin. There's no reason for him to be seen as one. Until he becomes one. And it's good that you're such a ...,sentimental type. It makes yo a better agent. People trust you."

"I don't know about that," Mai said. "I'm just not hearrless like you and Karen. I can't just act like the rrst of the world doesn't matter," They looked on as Paul and Neto walked still somehow unaare of their presense but Mai was dressed incognito ina hoodie with the hood up and they couldn't see her from that distance. Neto seemed to notice the two and Mai knew she was made so she would have to make something up. "I'll talk to you later."

She walked away and Ana sat there with a smirk. "Mai? I thought that was you. Who's that?" Mai told him, "Just an old friend from college. Not even really a friend more like an aqquiantance. Though Neto was aware of Ana's presense but not of who she was he looked at her a few seconds more but then looked away. Paul was going to pick up the dropping of his dog. Neto told him, "Don't pick it up, eh. That's mas puto homie. These yuppies do that shit."

Mai riolled her eys, "No, Neto that's fucking gross, Paul you should," Paul was about to start to pick it up and Neto rolled his eyes saying, "Lambe..."with the baggie when a mwhite male on roller blades rolled all over it. "Goddamn it, man! You're supposed to pick it up!" Paul looked at Neto who was looking at him and then he suddenly got hostile. "YOU MIND YOUR OWN FUCK HOLE! AHHHH!" He screamed sticking his tongue out like a Maori warrior and he lunged at him making like he was going to hit the guy and was prepared to if he was trouble and the guy flinched backing up and because he was on roller blades slipped on the shit and fell over trying to catch his balance and went face first in it. Mai cursed, "Jesus! Let's get the fuck outta here before this guy presses charges!"

Neto laughed, "MAN I FUCKING LOVE THIS KID!"

Ana chuckled softly and all though Neto had noticed her to a point, he did not realize that her sunglasses were recording what happened.

Neto

He knocked on the door to Nata's house. La Morena had called him telling him to come over. "It's open," She called. He opened the door and looked to see her sitting on the couch wearing nothing but a white t shirt with her stomach revealed. She had on silver high heals which made her legs look all the more sexy. She had her legs crossed with her right crossed over her left. The heels accentuated her long and sexy legs as her shins were thin but her her thighs were thick and curvy and though she was sitting down, so to was her butt he could tell. He'd already known the Yaqui girl had ass but seeing her in her pink and white underwear was even sexier. Her breasts were small, b cups but it didn't matter.

She wore silver hoop earrings as well. She had a half full glass of wine on the table. She'd been drinking but he wasn't sure by how much. He didn't question why she had not put clothes on. If she gave a damn if he saw her like this she would have put them on before getting the door. He tried to play it cool. "Que tal. You all right, mija?"

"No. I'm fucked up over Tiny. He didn't deserve to go out the way he did. I'm pissed off at the Ballas. And I'm not too thrilled with Oso either cause of not killing Leondre."

"It aint his fault I mean they would have hit us back no matter what. I'm pissed about Tiny too but I gotta be honest. He was an OG. If you don't get out of the game by the time you get his age, you might slow down but the other side doesn't. Their OG's might but not their chavalitos looking to earn stripas. I hate to say it but he was probably going to die either way. I don't know too much about that butterfly effect bullshit but that's the one thing that would probably be the same either way."

She told him, "I know it's just...Tiny was always there. He'd had my back so many times. I don't know...Gata's at the mall with the other homegirls and I don't want to go out. But at the same time I don't want to be alone."

"You want me here?"

"Yeah...things are fucked up around here. First Dimples getting raped and then Tiny getting shot. Everything just feels kind of fragile."

He suggested, "I...got some mota if you want to smoke?" She nodded. "Si mon."

He nodded and went to go sit down as he would need to roll some up but she blocked him with her leg. "What are you doing?" He asked. She got a serious but also powerful expression on her face. "I dunno. What do you think I'm doing?" She rubbed her foot along his thigh moving it towards his crotch. He could feel his member getting hard as she did this. She put her other foot on the back of his leg moving up and she used her foot to pull him to her.

He fell over and she pulled him to her kissing him. He tasted the wine on her breath. "Whoa...you sure you want to do this?"

"What...you don't want me?" He told her, "It's not that. You just...I know you been drinking.

"Y queee papi? I only had a few glasses. I know what I'm doing."

He grabbed his belt and started to pull it off and she kissed him and he reluctantly kissed her back. She grabbed at his pendletons and he began to let their tongues meet. He began to kiss down to her neck and she rolled her eyes back with a sigh of anticipation as he kissed further down her neckline to her chest his hands trailing up her shirt and shirt and she shivered with his touch. She stripped his shirt off to reveal his muscular frame and she began kissing his chest. He kissed down to her stomach. Though he'd advised Paul that eating a woman's ass was a good thing to do during sex, Paul had told him about paying attention to the navel. All though Neto saw it as sexy when hynas wore crop tops he often paid more attention to ass and titties.

He kissed around her navel, which was almond shaped. He licked inside her navel and she let out a breath that almost sounded like a hiss of lus and she bit her bottom lip and a low feminine hum escaped her lips and he began to kiss down to her panty line and he moved his hands up her shirt feeling her breasts. He could feel her nipples hardening in his fingers with arousal and he began to move her panties down her silky thighs which he began to kiss as well and his fingers began to tease at her underwear and he moved them aside feeling her moistness and he began to toy with her folds sliding in and out of her entrance and he began to kiss at her lips in her nether regions.

He got her to sit on his face. She began to smother him with it as he requested and she chuckled, "Can you even breathe down there?" He replied, "Mmmmph...!" The humming of his mouth against her ass turned her on her panocha getting wet. He began to move up towards her hole his tongue snaking to her pussy and she began to suck him off as she got on top of him. He groaned against her lips as she took his length into her wet and warm mouth. "Mmmmh..." She hummed against his foreskin sliding it down peeling it back with her lips as she sucked him off and deep throated him.

She began to jerk him off as she blew him. He pulled on her hips and her butt cheeks to get her to ride his face his tongue moving along her labia and back into her entrance. He nibbled her way to the edge of her cunt. He teased her but made his way across from one knee to another because he knew that a lot of what he was supposed to do to pleasure a woman was to get them yearing. He kissed her inner thighs moving from thigh to thigh. He began to move towards the crevice next to her lips. She took his cock from her mouth a second and was moaning and breathing as though she had been holding her breath for three days.

He started with a slow lick starting near th anus which took her by surprise causinga yelp and he made his way all the way up from above her anus to her pubic hair. He began to do four second licks, kind of like a St Bernard up and down her labia. He repeated again and again and she moaned more her face flushing as he had before long, done this at least twelve times. He used his tongue to move her lips aside, her clit had convulsed a few times as he had licked her his tongue having passed over it. He was glad her clit was sensitive because some women had clits that didn't get sensation like that and it took eating their pussy that much longer usually leaving him with a sore jaw. Not that he wasn't up to the challenge and in it to do it for the long haul. He just liked women who had more sensitive clits than the ones who's body played hard ball.

As he had isolated the clit from her lip, he began to lay pressure onto it almost as if tp punish it for hiding from him. He ran his entire tongue over it. He sucked her clit into his mouth as though his tongue was the bad cop and the clit was the one wh killed his partner. He kept an airtight vacuum chamber in his mouth as he took her in. After a few teasers with the swirl of his tongue, as she was getting more used to it and sucking him off more intensely his tongue began to batter her clit like a boxer with a punching bag. She moaned with intensity at the sucking of her clit and he figure it might be too much so he went back to the St. Bernard licks. "Ohmagmmmmmm..." She tried to say against his cock. He half expected her teeth to crunch on his pito and pain but somehow didn't all though he did feel her teeth on the skin a moment later. He didn't mind.

He mixed it up between the clit circles and he moved his tongue with penetration into her hole tongue fucking her. He could tell from the redness of her cheeks she was close and pre cum bubbled on her lips as she removed his manhood from her mouth again and soon the white sperm bubbled onto her lips and chin as he orgasmed before he could warn her but he continued to eat her out not intending to stop. She sucked him up dutifully swallowing his load but as she got used to the salty wad going down her throat she had to take a breather removing his dick from her mouth.

He moaned once again sending vibrations into her snapper and this drove her went back to the vaccum and began moving his tngue up and down on her pleasure bead but he moved side to side as well as it would make his mouth muscles less tired. "Oh fuck...fuck..dios mio...PAPi! AYE!" She had an orgasm in his face and he lapped her juices up but he was not about to stop. He kept repeating the same thing and she put his softening cock back in her mouth intending to give it mouth to mouth ressesitation to get him ready for the real deal buit she also didn't want him to stop this any time soon. He wanted her to have multiple orgasms. He repeated the same process five times over and she had several more riding the waves of it over his face, "Ahhhh! Fuck...NETOOOOOOOO!" She whimpered as she came and he lapped at her womanhood. Finally her magic hands came from above stopping him pulling his head up to her, kissing him.

He had eaten her until she could take it no longer.

_Paul_

There was a knock at the door. He and Mai were alone and he didn't know where Neto was at the moment and Ivan was still in the hospital from his gunshot wounds recovering. He didnt know how whoever was knocking got in without being buzzed in. He opened the door to see two African America women one lighter skinned the other darker skinned both clad in violet clothing. He pointed his Walther P99 in the faces of both surprising them. "The fuck do you want?" The lighter skinned one's eyes widened. "We're friends of Ivan...we heard he lived here and we..." Paul told her, "No you don't. Get your asses inside."

Mai also had her firearm drawn trained on the two as they came in. The darker skinned one said, "You think you're gonna pat me down, motherfucker cause that aint happening."

"I don't like Ballas. But I don't want to touch you either so you're going to pat each other down and if you don't got a good reason for being here I'm wasting both of you."

The two patted each other down. They both had firearms which he ordered tehm to set down. "You happy now?" Asked Leela. "Getting your jollies off watching sistas feel each other up?"

"Look, I got shot at the other day by a couple of you ball sacks. So why are you here?"

Mai told him, "Iorakote...calm down. Let me handle this. Girls...have a seat...and tell me how you know Ivan."

Paul nodded and he whistled. His Husky came in and he said, "And if I find out you had anything to do with shooting at me the other day or with shooting Ivan, I'm going to feed you to Gobbles."

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. So the lemon will carry on next chapter but for _now_ good old cunnilingus will do. _

Also_ Packie's job at the Triangle Club will _too_ next chapter. So as far as those _shankings_ the Sudan correctional facility is based _on_ Angola and is referenced in Zilla 2000's story New Arcadia. Ana is _als_ an OC of his. The recording of Paul's altercation will be something I told him he can reference in his update and also that scene with the dog shit and Paul's hostility is based off a scene from I Love _You_ Man. Also the way he went off was actually a lot like Trevor. _

_The way I described Renata's clothes when she and Neto started to get busy there's a picture of Tonantzin Esparza where she is wearing just a shirt and panties. As far as Neto's skills of going down on her that's pretty much the way a lesbian would. See I always _instinctivley_ ate that way humming against the labia anyway and the first few times was a trial run of learning and _idk_ if any of you get any indication of my skills from what you read here like if you think it dictates how bad or how good they are but just realize that over time my skills got closer from eating a girl out the way a guy does and the way a lesbian did. A lot of these _tenciques i_ mostly already did the only thing _i_ never tried was sucking on the clitoris _and the_ airtight vacuum. It's just a fact though women do eat pussy better than men so it stands to reason we should do it more like they do. But I've given women orgasms _im_ not saying every time but as far as my first encounters I did better than average so I'm not worried. And I learn more every time and i aim to please. _

T_he term "truth serum" refers to a number of mind-altering drugs that make you incapable of lying, or so the theory goes. Yes, such mind-altering drugs exist, but their effect does not completely inhibit a subject's ability to lie._

_Some truth serums, like sodium thiopental, slow the speed at which your body sends messages from your spinal chord to your brain. As a result, it's more difficult to perform high-functioning tasks such as concentrating on a single activity like walking a straight line or even lying. It's this concentration that you need to think up a lie that truth serum takes away._

_So if any of you didn't pick up the cue, Mai's father is a former IAA agent. The thing Neto is talking about as far as knowing a way to find out who Ana his is that when you join the CIA you are allowed to tellone member of your family. It just so happens her father was the one who she told. So he's not sure if Ivan and she are really together or if she's investigating him but he suspects him either way. And as for Neto basically his idea is if he finds who Ana may or may not have told he can find out who she really is her true identity and either burn her or just extort her_

_As far as the history of Rock and Roll and what Tin/Tincho was talking aboyut that's pretty much true. As far as the shankings go that is based on a real La Eme shanking where some Emerops shanked another Eme member and he actually didn't die despite the matter leaking he was even able to walk again and was willing to try and commit a murder to get back in good graces but honestly a surgery involving a spinal cord like that has more capacity to go wrong than not. _

_So I guess what I wanted to imply as far as this is that Leroy survived the initial stabbing and did go through surgery but will die later in recovery which I'll let Zilla handle the reactions to that. Curtis Roman is a character in New Arcadia I had him get injured and I don't know if that goes against your plans if it is you can tell me ad I'll edit it but as far as King and him I didn't have them get killed off. As for the stabbings of the Undertakers that was a reference to American Me and Oz. Also to call somebody a cornudo basically is like saying a faggot a bottom boy Think of it as like saying cornhole in Spanish. As far as whether or not the guy who got stabbed in the asshole lives or not I leave up to Zilla but it won't be much of a life if he does. _

_As for the death of the witness to the shooting at the 17th ward theh writing in blood is a reference to Triple 9. That argument between Neto and Felix has been somewhat oif a long time coming but in a way Felix saw there's a side of him that isn't entirely just a sociopath. And as far as the shanking to where you had three Ese's versus a ton of blacks that too was a real shanking in which Rene "Boxer" Enriquez and two other Eme members commited against black inmates when they were highly outnumbered and they expected to be killed but they weren't. I can't remember what barrio one of them was from but there was one guy from Venice and Boxer is from Artesia 13 I just forget the third guy's hood. _

_As for Sugar and Leela they actually wanted to see if Paul and Mai would be willing to come along with them to go get revenge on Petrovic's men for shooting him which we'll see next chapter. So until next time._


	35. Walk On Water

_Neto_

She snarled with hormones, "Quiero que me cojas," Her voice was lowered sexy and demanding. "Te deseo."

The Mayan drove into her sex feverishly she, spreading her legs for him as he began to enter her at a slow pace. He squeezed her chi chis as he entered her and she wrapped those sexy legs around him her toe nails scratching his left ass cheek. He didn't mind. He closed his eyes feeling the wet and tight sensation of the cholas pussy around his cock and he lifted her right breast to his mouth sucking on it while kneading the other softly as he increased his speed inside her. She breathed out letting a longer gust of wind than usual as he went in and out of her but she thrust upwards to match him and she put her hand on top of his hand which was on top of her breast guiding his hand to her other breast.

"Quiero que me des duro hoy..." She hissed. He responded, "Voy a devorarte," She giggled. "Ya tienes!"

She dug her nails into his shoulder blades on each side as she let out gasp of lust as he entered in and out of her box as he licked her teta. He moved his mouth to her other breast while moving his hands down to her legs lifting one each in the air as he positioned her more pushing into her pleasure mound. His cock pulsated with sensation as he entered her and she moaned with lust as he drove into her walls.

He moved his fingers down to her folkds toying with the edges of her labia as he entered her and he moved up to her hood as he did knowing to not go to the clit right away. He'd been with tons of Azteca homegirls in the past but that was down in Mexico. Even so it'd been a few months since he'd had sex. He spreaded her wetness with her fingers slowing down a moment. She took his fingers to her mouth sucking them and she licked her lips. "Damelo duro...aye papi...aye...aye ayyyyeeeeeeeeeee..." She whimpered stretching her moans out as he began to go faster into her.

She stared intently into his eyes as though he was a life long lover forcing his face forth for a fiery kiss as they fucked. He began to go deeper into her her walls wetter and loosening now as he pounded down into her cunt.

She had him stop a moment so she could mount onto him. She began to take him in slowly one inch at a time to get herself ready for the sensation. He let out a breath of air himself and she put both hands on his face still insistent on kissing and she ruffled his hair as she went up and down on his pole. "Me excitas..." She cooed.

He grunted and gave her a swat on her ass cheek and she let out a high yelp "AH!" As he did but he let out a gutteral growl licking and sucking on her tits a bit more roughly this time as he thrust up into her and her circular hip motions, "Uh...Neto...uhh...ahhhhhhh!" She wailed as her face got a bit redder and her mouth opened and her pupils changed in size.

He swatted her bubble butt again putting more umpfh into her cheeks with force. "You like that, huh?" He growled and he sunk his teeth into her neck sucking on her flesh and she gasped at first trying to get used to it but then she was able to tolerate it a few moments later. He carressed her bouncing butt cheeks, now both covered in red marks from his hands and he rubbed them almost as if the butt fondling equivalent of kissing it better. "Me encantan estos muslos, mija. Y tu culo..."

He used his thumb and not even the two fingers he normally used, to massage around her swollen clit as he drove into her wanting womanhood. She purred, "As lo que quieras, guapo..."

The minutes passed on by going past them. Her dripping slit felt like heaven as the cholo went in and out of her. She carressed his arms kissing his chest humming with pleasure from her mouth. He stood up picking her up in the air as he fucked her and this increased her moans in octave noise and her moans were half of that of pleasure and half of surprise as it was very spur of the moment to pick her up. She'd never had that done before. He held her up as he thrust into her and the penetration was almost too intensde but she got used to it and she held onto him taking every inch of him deeper and deeper.

He drove in and out of her and she got louder. She moaned, "Aye papi chulo..! Nadie me lo das... como tu..."

He smacked her ass again spurred by her words and he thrust deeper inside her pounding her wet and soaking mound as he held her up. He spun her around a moment and she let out a high pitched squeal high enough to get a dogs ear to perk up a mile away. It was a constant series of thrusts and boucing as her luscious ass plus her small but firm tetas bounced as he drove into her not to mention the look of her body bouncing, her ass rolling even as she took his pole like a champ.

"¿Te gusta?" He whispered in her ear. "Siiiiiiii...!" She wailed as she bounced back and forth and up and down as he gripped tight on her hips. He slammed deeper into her. He held her up fucking her for nearly twenty minutes before he had to set her back down again. He bent her over the couch this time fucking her doggystyle. He toyed with her folds as he drove into her damp panocha and he began to finger her asshole too as he poked her wanting hole.

"Dame esa leche! Ven conmigo!"

"I'll try..." He growled spanking her again. He pulled her hair as he fucked her on the couch her legs shaking as he hit her g spot and he toyed with her clit and he licked the sweat from her back. "Fuck me...aye...CABRON!" As he went faster into her twat he pulled her hair as she thrust back into him letting her slick walls slide on his knob. "AYYYE PENDEJOOOOOOOOO!" As he had learned these past several minutes all though she used effectionate terms during her dirty talk while getting pounded like an Iraqi prisoner, she also was the type to curse at him and use insults during sex to spur him to fuck her harder.

"MAS FUERTE!" She screamed as his hot breath was on her neck and he lay his abdomen across her sweaty back kissing it as his cock punched downward into her gaping hole. Her butt bounced with motion as he penetrated her as hard and deep as she could take him. "AHHHH! Se siente rico..." She moaned. His cock was slick with her juices as he penetrated her walls and he fingered her clit and fold with enough presciscion and the proper speed and rythym he could have been a pianist.

She was close now. "Voy a venir! AHHHHHHH! OOHHH...DIOS...MIO...NETO..." She wasn't quite there yet but she would be soon. He increased the friction. He toyed with her anus, her clit and her cunt was taken care of as he jack hammered into her. "Ohhhh...mmmh..." She came soon after her moans increasing in a higher tone but then they got lower but still femimnine as she rode out the wave of her orgasm. She panted doubling over, "Fuck..." Her juices spilled out on his jumk. "Give me a sec..."

He gave her a moment and she said, "Okay...keep going... Un pocomás suave..." He began to go back into her and before long he was penetrating her again he did start slower as she asked but after a few minutes at the steady pace she told him to go faster. He was starting to feel himself lose control with the sight of her ass and her breasts he could see even from behind her, her sexy back as he pushed into her.

Finally, he lost control. He pulled out, "I'm gonna..." He pulled out of her and she tensed up he exploded on her back and partly on her ass. She panted there for a moment. They both took a second to clean up and she laid down. He was hot and sweaty but he obliged her to lie with her. She rubbed a hand through his hair. She noticed a scar there. "You never did tell me the story of what happened here..."

"There's not much to tell. I got shot."

"Really?" He looked at her nodding.

2011

_Tense Past_

He was on leave now from his service. He'd been with the cartel for a couple of years. Despite his military service and his affiliation to the cartel, he whas still with the Aztecas at heart and if anything it further solidified the alliance between the street gang and the cartel. He walked the streets of Culiacán Rosales, Sinaloa.

He walked toward the black Cavalcade. A large Mexican man with deep brown skin and a muscular build with a crew cut and shades opened the door for him. He got in and he saw Javier Madrazo. "¿Qué Huele, pues?"

(What's up, man?)

Neto eyed the cartel leader with curiosity. "Tú eres el que me llamó aquí. ¿Qué quieres?"

(You're the one who called me out here. What do you want?)

Javier made a tsk tsk sound, "No seas una fresa, Neto. Te llamé aquí por tu propio beneficio. Buscamos a uno de los hijos de perras a cargo de Los Zeros."

(Don't be a fresa, Neto. I called you here for your own benefit. We tracked down one of the sons of bitches in charge of Los Zeros.)

Neto eyed the cartel leader with curiosity. "¿Cúal? ¿Estás hablando de uno de los treinta?"

(Which one? Are you talking about one of the big thirty?)

"Sí. Spencer Trujillo. Ese hijo de puta es responsable de la muerte de al menos diez de mis hombres. Buena gente. No sé si él es una de las personas que son responsables de la tragedia en su familia, pero es probable que al menos sepa quién era si todavía están vivos," Replied Javier.

(Yes. Spencer Trujillo. That motherfucker is responsible for the deaths of at least ten of my men. Good people. I don't know if he's one of the people that are responsible for the tragedy in your family but chances are he will at least know who was if they are still alive.)

Neto had heard of him. He was a man of Mexican and Colombian descent born of two cartel lineages as Trujillo's mother had been the daughter of a major Colombian kingpin while his father had been a drug smuggler who had been a partner of said Colombian kingpin's drug operations but had demanded a full partnership due to taking most of the risks. It was unlikely that Trujillo had been one of those who killed his parents though he may have certainly been there, it wasn't likely he had pulled the trigger.

He had only been nineteen at the time a year into his service with the army when he had joined. Of course, hhe had bbeen one of the 30 recruited but he would have likely been sent in to get his feet wet but the likelihood of Neto's parents, both of whom were veterans of anti government guerilla warfare getting killed by a rookie soldier was unlikely.

No, it was likely one of the older soldiers but all the same if he didn't talk hhe would bleed. In fact as he felt anger in his chest he decided that even if he did talk he would bleed. Javier told the driver to drive them. "¿Adónde vamos?" Asked Neto.

(Where we headed?)

"Vamos a Chiapas. Esa es tu antigua tierra azteca, ¿no? Te alegrará saber que algunos de tus viejos amigos de la cliqua estarán allí."

(We're going to Chiapas. That's your old Azteca stomping ground, no? You'll be glad to know that some of your old friends from the clique will be there.)

They took a long drive. Hours passed before they reached Chiapas. Finally at dusk, they were there. They got out and Neto looked to see Sleepy, Tata Maria, and Casper. He glared at them all. "Pinche ratas. ¡Me dejaste para ser arrestado! ¿Después de esa mierda en el zoológico?"

"Perdonome, Neto. No era así, hermano. Es sólo que todos tuvimos que salir de allí o habríamos sido arrestados. Hubieras hecho lo mismo. Usted ha hecho lo mismo," Sleepy replied.

**(I'm sorry, Neto. It wasn't like that, 's just we all had to get out of there or we would have been arrested. You would have done the same. You have done the same.)**

They all walked up to a parked gray Burrito where they had took his usual Rifle plus the Glock 18 he was carrying. Sleepy took an M-16, Tata took an AK-12, Maria took a AN-94 Casper took a Spas 12. For himself, Javier had a Barrett REC7

"Orale. Estos cabrones estarán dentro de este club. Sólo porque este no es su territorio no significa que no están tratando de hacerse cargo de las ciudades que van más allá de su alcance. Algunos de sus guardaespaldas estarán embalando así que esperan que resistan, además sé que tienen un arsenal arriba," Stated Javier.

**(All right, These fuckers will be inside this club. Just because this isn't their territory doesn't mean they aren't trying to take over cities that go beyond their reach. A few of their bodyguards will be packing so expect them to resist, plus I know they have an armory upstairs.)**

In addition to Madrazo, and the two guards he had with him including the muscular vato, he had another carload of Madrazo goons coming with him. Neto recognzed one of them. Pepe "zel Morado" Guzman was a Negro. He was from Costa Chica de Guerrero, Mexico. He was forty years old and ugly as all hell but he had class to him.

He always dressed like a rich man always wearing designer suits despite coming from one of the poorest parts of Mexico. He was a full fledged Madrazo Cartel member. He was above Neto in rank as Neto was mostly a glorified hitman all though Neto had some businesses and fronts here and there in Chiapas and Yucatan. Still, all thoughh Pepe was above him he was obviously lower on the tier than Javier who was second only to his cousin.

He also had three mestizos from Guerrero he did not recognize but he could tell that was where they were from. El Morado lit a Cuban cigar with the image of Hatuey on the side. "Ahhhh Santa Muerte. Como esta? No he hecho la lista ahora, ¿verdad, muchacho?"

**(Santa Muerte, how are you? I haven't made the list now, have I, boy)**

"Chale, wey. No que yo sepa. Pero si sigues fumando esos malditos stogies te llevarás a una tumba temprana."

**(Not to my knowledge. But if you keep smoking those fucking stogies you'll drive yourself to an early grave. )**

"Bueno, tengo cuarenta años. Este perro viejo ya ha cazado mucho más de lo que se esperaba que durara. Estoy en tiempo prestado de todos modos. Lo único que puedo hacer es disfrutar del paseo antes de estrellarme y quemarme, ¿no?"

**(Well, I'm forty years old. This old dog has already hunted a lot longer than I was expected to last. I'm on borrowed time anyway. The only thing I can do is enjoy the ride before I crash and burn, no?)**

Neto noticed all four of his old Azteca friends mad dogging El Morado. "Hey, tómalo con calma."

**(Hey, take it easy)**

Javier nodded. "Basta hablar. Vamos a golpear esos putos."

**(Enough talk. Let's hit these bitches)**

They put baklavas on over their faces. With the exception of the Aztecas who put dark blue bandannas over their faces. They forced their way past the bodyuards Neto knocked the bouncers to the ground hitting one with an AK butt to the face. As they stormed in and behind him, the three Madrazo thugs with El Morado fired their MP7's into the two bodyguards. Neto went inside but he yelled, "¡No hay civiles! ¡Sólo estamos aquí para ceros!"

**(No civilians! We are only here for Zeros!)**

Javier growled, "¡No eres el capitán aquí, lo soy!"

**(You're not the Captain here I am!)**

Mexican Cumbia music was blasting in the club and people were dancing and grinding against each other. Neto fired a burst off and people took off running in fear just as he saw that Zeros were starting to fire at them. A few civilians caught strays from the Zeros anyway but most of them ran out of the way. Neto fired hitting a Zero bodyguard in a gray suit, a man with dark brown skin slicked back hair and a goatee and mustache. He hit him with six rounds in the chest. The man fell down as his lungs were crushed by air. There was a lot more Zero's in the club than they anticipated.

Sleepy let off a burst of rounds firing fourteen rounds hitting one Zero in the chest, a man who was of Amerindian and African descent with features from both, dark skin and wavy hair. The man fell with three rounds in the right side of his chest but he fired two rounds one of them striking Tata in the left forearm. She fired her Rifle into his chest further and watched the maroon gangster bled from his mouth moments before four more rounds entered his mouth knocking teeth out and tearing his lips up.

Sleepy's remaining rounds hit a dark skinned mestizo male of about five six with a shaved head in the chest and as the man fell more rounds hit him in the back and right shoulder. "Maldito Cero putos!" He yelled.

**(Dirty zero bitches!)**

Casper let the shotgun ring out striking a Madrazo goon in his right arm tearing it in half at the elbow and his bone popped out. As the man screamed he fired again tearing the flesh from his face off to reveal a bloodied red and white grinning skull. Just then some automatic fire rang out and one of the men with El Morado was hit struck seven times in the gut as a few gang members who were not Zeros but instead Marabunta Grande affiliated with them, fired at them. A few Marabunta females fired Handguns down at them from the second floor and they hit one of Javier's men.

Javier hit one of the females who did it with nine rounds in her chest and she fell. "¡No puedes resistir a la familia Madrazo!"

**(You cannot resist the Madrazo family!)**

The strobe lights were still going and so was the music even as the deejay ran for his life among the patrons. As Neto went upstairs, firing at one of the Marabunta hynas, he struck the female, a woman with wavy black hair that was rather pretty and it looked like it had hairspray in it. He hit her in the forehead. Three light skinned Marabunta members retreated but fired pistols to get away from the Aztecas and the Madrazo goons. Neto noticed in his side vision, that a woman who was a dark skinned female not affiliated with either cartel or gang, was shooting it out with a few Madrazo goons downstairs. He took out two more of the men Javier had broyght with him and Neto was going to shoot her but then he noticed she was shooting one of the Zero's as well. She was just trying to survive it seemed but she had skills that almost seemed military.

She was a very pretty indigenous woman and he wondered what she was. _Nahuatl? Mixtec? Maya? Zapoteca? _It didn't matter at the moment. Only finding Trujillo mattered and surviving this shit. Just then, Tata was struck five times in the chest by a Zero with an AR-15. She fell over bleeding and Neto, despite his anger at having been arrested at the zoo some years ago he cried out, "TATA!" Casper avenged her firing a shot into the stomach of the man who had done this. The man doubled over dropping his Rifle but Casper fired again. "Hijo de puta!" (Son of a bitch!)

A Marabunta member came towards Neto swinging at him but he dodged just barely. The man had ran out of ammo for his pistol and had resorted to blades. "Vamos, puto dejar de correr!"

**(Come on bitch stop running!)**

nOne of the men that was under El Morado, though wounded, went to put his SMG at the back of the Marero's head however that Marbunta member swung his blade behind him on instinct and cleaved the poor bastard in the face. The Marabunta, fast as lightning turned around and kicked the man freeinmg the blade from his skull. Casper went to shoot him but Casper was struck by two rounds from an M-16 as a Zero member, this man of Criollo ancestry, with pale skin a graying mustache and silver hair the man looking to be in his fifties, sprayed at them. Casper fell over but Maria let him have it with the rest of her magazine and she shredded the old bastard.

Pepe took down two more Zeros plus a Marabunta member as he was wasting no time ging for head shots. Casper got to his feet seeing that the Marabunta member with the machete who was clearly high as a kite off something, moved towards Neto again. " No puedes correr desde El jaguar!"

**(You can't run from El Jaguar!)**

The man hissed like he was a cat and swung the blade. Neto barely moved out of the way but the blade did cut his cheek a bit. Neto fired into the man hitting him in the right shoulder but he had to reload. The man jumped up kicking him sending him flying back. The rounds to the shoulder didn't seem to have fazd him. He noticed Maria was now pinned down taking cover as more Zero reinforcements arrived. They sprayed at the Madrazo and Aztecas on the top floor. Pepe did his best to thin them out as did Javier but they kept coming. Plus the woman on the bottom floor did as well. She had retreated to the ladies room for cover.

Casper went to shoot El Jaguar as he was about to try and pounce on Neto with the machete but Casper hit him in teh back of the head with it and was going to fire but it was empty. Though stunned a moment, El Jaguar swung his blade slicing Casper's left arm off. Blood sprayed all over his white t El Jaguar who cackled like a maniac licking up the dark red liquid as if he was an animal or a vampire.

Neto reloaded and stood up taking the chance. He fired round after round into the Marabunta member the first striking him in the chest, the second in the right lung a third in the stomach the fourth in the heart the fifth in the throat and the sixth in the clavicle. As the gang member fell over covered in his own blood and Casper's he was still smiling even as he coughed up blood. Neto fired a final shot between his eyes blowing his brains out along with bits of skull and gray matter.

He ran to Casper's side trying to stop the bleeding and he had heard of instances where one could be saved but he was bleeding at a rapid rate, they were nowhere near a hospital, and they were in the middle of a shootout. "Lo siento, Casper ..."

**(I'm sorry, Casper)**

Casper's face was turning pale and he said, "Estamos aún ahora ... cabron..."

**(We're even now...asshole...)**

With that he lost consciousness

Three Marabunta members fired on El Morado with Handguns. They struck the Black Mexican in the chest. The first Marero was a dark skinned man with short hair and the numbers 1 on one side of his face and 3 on the other. The second was a lighter brown skinned pelon but he looked equally ruthless. The third was the lightest skinned of them, his skin a light beige but he still looked ethnically Mexucan and he had a thin mustache and slicked back hait.

They fired at both Javier and El Morado striking them both but Javier took one in the left shoulder while El Morado took four in the chest. Javier pulled El Morado to cover. "Chingada..." Coughed El Morado as Javier returned fire from cover behind a plant. "Santa Muerte! ¡Ha golpeado cerca del hígado! ¿Qué carajo hago?"

**(Santa Muerte! He's hit near the liver! What the fuck do I do?)**

"¿Izquierda o derecha?" Called Neto. **(Left side or right?)**

"¡Izquierda!" **(Left!)**

"¡Eso es bueno! Menos sangrado interno!" **(That's good! Less internal bleeding!)**

Neto stood up and started firing the Rifle like a mad man striking a Marabunta member in the face and he mowed down three more Madrazo goons. He spotted Trujillo and Trujillo fired his Rifle at him but his weapon jammed. Neto charged at him and started punching him in the face. He hit the older

Neto stood up and started firing the Rifle like a mad man striking a Marabunta member in the face and he mowed down three more Madrazo goons. He spotted Trujillo and Trujillo fired his Rifle at him but his weapon jammed. Neto charged at him and started punching him in the face. He hit the older man again and again drawing blood with each blow. "¿Dónde está Sandoval, culero?!"

**(Where's Sandoval, asshole?)**

The cartel thug threw a punch back and blindsided Neto. He threw another punch and followed up with a left hook. This only made Neto angrier and he body slammed the cartel member into the wall. He grabbed Trujillo by the hair and walked him into his office. "¿Dónde? Vas a decirme lo que necesito saber."

**(Where? You're going to tell me what I need to know)**

Trujillo spat blood at him. "¿Necesito saber? ¿O quieres saber?"

**(Need to know? Or want to know?)**

Neto slammed his head on the desk and twisted his arm around to break it. "¿Por qué no tomas una conjetura salvaje. ¿Hace alguna diferencia? En treinta segundos te voy a follar si no me dices lo que pido."

**(Why don't you take a wild guess. Does it make a difference? In thirty seconds I'll be fucking you up if you don't tell me what I ask.)**

"¡Él no está aquí! ¡No sé dónde está!"

**(He is not here! I do not know where he is!)**

"La primera parte creo ..." Neto stated. "¿El segundo? No tanto," With that he broke his arm.

**(The first part I believe. The second? Not so much.)**

"Vete a la mierda! ¡Vuelve a Yucatán, puto campesino!"

**(Fuck you! Go back to Yucatan you peasant!)**

Neto broke his other arm and he screamed. "¿Esperas que crea que no sabes lo que es tu jefe?"

**(You expect me to believe you don't know where your boss is?)**

Neto removed his mask. "Supongo que no tiene sentido ocultarse. Tu sabes quien soy. Soy el hombre que busca el pedazo de mierda que mató a mis padres. Y ese hombre es Rafael Sandoval. Y todos sus cobardes tenientes y capitanes. Usted no puede ser el que disparó el gatillo, pero usted es uno de los treinta originales."

**(I guess there's no point in hiding. You know who I am. You know who I am. I'm the man looking for the piece of shit that killed my parents. And that man is Rafael Sandoval. And all of his cowardly lieutenants and captains. You may not be the one who pulled the trigger but you are one of the original thirty.)**

He took the machete that he had taken from the dead Marero. "Vas aderramar tu tripa de una manera u otra. No eres el único Cero que puedo joder por información. Pero tu cadáver será un buen ejemplo."

**(You'll spill your guts one way or another. You're not the only Zero I can fuck up for information. But your corpse will make a fine example. )**

Neto stabbed him in the stomach with the machete and twisted the blade. Trujillo's eyes went wide with pain as blood oozed from his mouth and he pulled the blade out making sure to do as much damage as possible as he pulled it out and his intestines were exposed a ghastly smell in the air. He turned around to see a 14 year old boy with brown skin somewhat shaggy slicked back hair and deep brown eyes that almost looked innocent. The boy was carrying a pistol and Neto made him for a Marabunta member. "Mara por vida, homie..."

The kid pulled the trigger striking Neto in the forehead.

2013

As he lay next to her she was astounded. "You got shot?" Neto nodded. "Yep. Shot by a pee wee. Got a plate in my head because of it."

"Damn...that;s fucked up. How did you survive?"

"That woman in the club. She was a Zapatista. She had gone there to recruit some of the people at the club. I mean she liked to dance too but she'd even been known to recruit women that were...whores for the Madrazos. Both girlfriends of the cartel as well as prostitutes."

"Tell me about her.." Neto sighed. "Maybe another time..." A dark look in his eyes.

Just then, several rounds went off lighting up her house and he tackled her to the floor shielding her. It was at least one Uzi and one pistol being fired. "Stay down!" He yelled and she screamed in panic. They heard retaliatory fire outside. They got up and got dressed as fast as they could. El Pajaro knocked just as they were coming outside. The Salvadoran had a smoking pistol in his hand. "That was the Families, ese! We don't know what set but they just came through spraying."

Neto looked at Nata and then back at the Azteca. "Guess we're gonna have to hit the streets and find out."

_Three Days Later..._

_Mai_

_Insurgent_

She got into a dark green Merit while Neto jacked somebody for a dark blue Tornado while Ivan was rolling in a stolen dark orange Pheonix. Paul drove a white Cavalcade. Mai knew he hated those vehicles and they likely wouldn't be hanging onto them which was why he didn't mind getting rid of them. Ivan on the other hand, liked sports cars but he hated the color and so he had somewhat of the same reasoning as Paul. Neto on the other hand loved anything that was a potential lowrider but in this case he didn't mind wasting a lowrider so long as it waasn't his all though in some way he must have hated to waste one too.

To Mai, this car reminded her more of the kind of cars she used to drive in the days when she was broke living in South Yankton as she had blown a lot of her money on a new place so she could only rent cars. It wasn't her preference but it would get her from point A to to B and that was what counted at the end of the day.

She pulled out as did the others it was best if they were all in seperate vehicles. She put the music station to LS Rock Radio and the song Fly By Night by Rush played as she drove but still whats she heard in her ears first was Agent 14. _"Okay, let's get those armored vehicles. Get down to Davis Quartz Quarry,"_ He instructed.

_"You know I'm really looking forward to the day I don't have a spook breathing down my neck."_

_"Calma carnal,_" Stated Neto. "_If he was an IAA agent he wouldn't be able to tell us anyway. He works for a _non specified group_. That's going to have to be sufficient enough nd creepy and ominous enough for us for now until we get our _pay day_ and never see his fuckin ass again."_

_"He hasn't told us who he worked _fot_. I can smell IAA. That's what he is. He wouldn't be a very good agent if we knew who he was. All though I am not sure what the deal is with this Agent 14 shit. They usually just give their agents pseudonyms anyway. So it's not like the telling us a fake name would give us any idea of who they really are."_

Mai in fact, did know Agent 14's real name but to her it wasn't relevant. He wasn't even essential to her investigation into what Neto and Ivan might be into. "You sure you're okay enough to go out with us on this, Ivan?" She asked.

_"If I'm not its a little late to turn back _mnow_, _isn'tr_ it?"_

_"You know, if these insurgent LAP's, light armored personnel vehicles came with electric driverless capabilities, I might look into the financing options. Use it for the kid's soccer run. Not that I have children...that I know...officially...who needs the paperwork, right?"_

_"Hey, cabron, that's not funny," _Stated Neto to Mai's wonder.

_For cars not kids, who needs it when I can recruit degenerates like you to go on errands? Hey by the way would you mind picking up some milk wjhile you're out? I'm joking."_

"14, what the fuck do you even listen to yourself talk?" Asked Mai. All though she didn't want to draw attention to herself as an agent, he was being incompetant. Really, if he was so concerned about concealing his identity, for starters he would just use a real name as it would at least be more incognito than Agent 14 which even if you weren't IAA, it still drew attention to you being an agent of some kind. The fact that he was now making small talk of such a stupid nature on ajob like this was very unprofessional.

_Neto made a crude gesture which she caught as they drove on the freeway. "_Si mon_, _pues_. I got some horchata you can suck right here. Straight from my _Manmary_,_" Mai had to laugh at the play on words of man and mammaries as he made a jerking off motion.

_"You'll only be asked to collect what needed for the larger operation. So unless we're taking advantage of a guard's lactose intolerance, you won't be sent to the farmers market. Rest assured."_

Neto had to laugh at that_. "None of the _jotos_ that go to farmers markets would eat or drink dairy, anyway. _Bunch_ of vegan hipster _mariones_. Like the _type_ you find in Mirror Parque. If you like veggies _thats firme_ but only _putos_ become vegan."_

Mai rolled her eyes, "Can we please not talk about dairy? It doesn't bring back a lot of good memories."

_"Yeah, why not? We just ate beef the other night with your parents, remember?"_ She smiled saying, "_No, you ate it and they did. I ate everything _ele_ and told you I was full, remember?"_

_"_Yes_ but I thought you were full. Did you not like it?" _She told him,_ "_No, I did take a few bites to be polite I just...Im not that much into dairy product or beef."

"_Why are you a vegan to?_!" Asked Neto. "N_ah Mai's probably lactose intolerant. A lot of East Asians were and many still are. My ancestors used to be too but between adapting to it after all these years and having Kraut ancestry on my _moms_ side, I don't mind it."_

_"Hey don't disrespect your _mothe_ homes _familia_ es todo,"_

_"I know that. I wasn't I love my mom I just was talking about Germans in general. Anyway, a lot of Asia still has _teir_ own diets they haven't been in the west as long so a lot of them still got their traditional cuisine. _That's one_ thing about Asia they got luckier on than the Americas or Africas descendants. They still got their cuisines and didn't have to have a big overhaul like us with fry bread or _Kahontsi's_ with _chitlins_ and pig feet. They still got a healthy diet."_

_"What are you talking about fool? Marco Polo made contact with China long before Columbus came here they've been trading for longer than yours and my _gente_ did with Europeans. I see a lot of beef at these restaurants out here."_

_"That's in America. In China _theres_ not that much beef eaten as say, pork or chicken or duck. And I know Mexico eats a lot less beef on average than America too with more emphasis on sea food, _chickenh_ and pork. Besides, a lactose intolerant person can have a burger but not eggs, cheese or things like that."_

"I'm not lactose intolerat, you guys. I just...cows kind of freak me out..they have ever since I was fifteen,"

_"Why? You're from South Yankton how can you be scared of cows? _They're everywhere_!"_

_She sighed. "_Look okay...when I was young, me my mom and dad went on vacation up to Canada. It was beautiful. When we got back there was some trucker on a freeway who was transporting cows to go to the slaughterhouses but there was some accident there hand there was a swerve and the truck got openhehdh and hcows spilled out all over the highway at a high speed and like six of them fell out into the roads and died. Their bodies were still out there when we pulled up. My mom told me not to look but I saw it. It was emotionally scarring."

Neto started laughing and she said, "Its not funny! It was fucked up and really gross!" Neto replied, "Hey, I don't know why you're afraid of cows, even dead ones. Who wouldn't want to meet a chica with six penises?" Paul laughed and so did Ivan and Paul said, "I think you and me have been in this city too long we're becoming twisted freaks like the people on Vinewood Boulevard."

"That is NOT funny!" Mai growled. "_Don't have a cow, Mai,_" Paul said between laughs and this got Neto to laugh harder. _"Orale, _mija_, if you go to Hawaii you can get yourself a _mumu_,_" Paul was howling at that and he swerved and she said, "Calm down, little brother before you crash!" She sighed. "Ivan, at least you're being mature about this..."

Ivan said, _"I'm just kind of speechless, really. I was UTTERLY shocked by your story,_" This got Neto and Paul to roar with laughter further and Ivan laughed as their laughs were contagious. "Jesus, are you guys stoned? it's not that funny!" She however couldn't stop a smile from crossing her face and she kind of nearly laughed but she stifled it.

They drove mostly in silence through the Grand Senora Freeway. She was now listening to What Could Have Been Love by Aerosmith, Paul was listening to City Of Dreams by Charlie Row Campo featuring Wicked from Brownside, Neto was listening to La Llorona by Lila Downs on East Los FM and Ivan was listening to Will They Die 4 You by System Of A Down on Channel X.

They were not far now. "_Looks like you're _almost_ at the quarry. Merryweather _have_ rented the place to do some tests on the Insurgent _LAP's_. It's a live fire test so expect resistance once you engage. Try and hold off engaging for as long as possible, though. Your best chance of success will come if you retain control of the situation."_

Mai was ready for that. She had a grenade launcher in the trunk as well as an M4A1 Assault Rifle, a UMP just in case, plus a Sig Saur P226, and an H&amp;K PSG1. Paul had an AA-12 with explosive rounds, an MP5 with armor piercing rounds, a Glock 18 for a sidearm and a spare Uzi in the car for a pinch. Ivan had an AK-74, a Makarov for a sidearm,and in case the Rifle crapped out for any reason he also had a P90 plus three grenades. Neto had an M3, and an AEK-971. It was a weapon that had been used in the Second Chechen War.

They arrived at the place in the middle of the desert. They parked on the side of the road watching as cars went by as they each got their gear. Neto got out of hihs car. Everybody good?"

Paul told him, "I'm driving this piece of shit in there. You coming?" Neto got in. Paul drove first driving straight at the barrier. The two Merryweather guards at the front started firing M4's at him but he ducked down flooring it and he smashed one of them, a muscular white male of about six feet with a punk rock style haircut crushing him against the barrier and the man's spinal cord was broken as he smashed through it and rolled off the hood.

His partner was an African American of about six four who was about Neto's complexion and though his weight cracked the windshield he did not die he was just wounded and he rolled off the side but Mai made short work of him firing a single shot from her Semi Auto and she hit him in the back of the head.

_"These vehicles are fast, armored, all terrain, perfect for militarized police, policized military and concerned citizen interests. Whether you're driving this into a theatre of war or a crowd of protestors in downtown LS, you can rest assured. Did I mention youve got an option for leather seats and satellite radio?"_

"_Insurgent LAP Mark three integrity test on my signal. And fire!"_ Called a Merryweather instructor as Mai began to aim at Merryweather solders through a scope. She pulled the trigger striking one in the ches sending him crashing to his death. It took them a few moments over the sounds of their testing with live rounds for them to realize they were being attacked. Until it was too late. Ivan and Paul started moving down the quarry but using their height advantage from where they were and fird upon the armored Merryweather goods. Paul struck two of the guards, the first he hit in the face with a storm of rounds from his MP5 whichh went hinto his brain stem up top and his sponal cord on bottom.

Neto fired off his Assault Rifle hitting a bald Caucasian man in the face with six rounds in the chest and Mai covered the three of them further through the hit a male of American Indian descent through the scope with a neck shot. He went down like a sack of potatoes but she had to move over to where Paul and Ivan were being engaged as they came took five rounds from an Assault Rifle from an Asian male Merryweather goon but Ivan made short work of him with the 74 hitting the man in the right arm in an fired at the second, a white male with a muscular body of about six foot five with blonde hair. Paul dropped him with rounds to both knees and the abdomen but he wasn't dead yet. Mai fired a shot into his chin just to make sure he would be.

Paul fired at the second, a white male with a muscular body of about six foot five with blonde hair. Paul dropped him with rounds to both knees and the abdomen but he wasn't dead yet. Mai fired a shot into his chin just to make sure he would be.

Neto meanwhile, was using guerilla warfare tactics running between rocks to hide behind and firing from the position of cover. Ivan soon did the same. Ivan tossed one of his grenades at four Merryweather goons who were engaging him before ducking back behind the stone. The blast killed thrhee out of four of them as debris was kicked up and heads and limbs flew allover and blood decorated the white sandy surface of the ground. The surviving private security member had his left foot blown off and he was bleeding badly and pieces of his shoe lace were sort of burned into the open wound. The guard, a man with pale blonde hair and pink oily skin was screaming in agony sounding not like a mercenary but one of their victims. Paul fired the H&amp;K finishing him with five rounds to the face.

The surviving private security member had his left foot blown off and he was bleeding badly and pieces of his shoe lace were sort of burned into the open wound. The guard, a man with pale blonde hair and pink oily skin was screaming in agony sounding not like a mercenary but one of their victims. Paul fired the H&amp;K finishing him with five rounds to the face.

Ivan's Rifle was shot out of his hands by a Merryweather goon of African American descent and he dropped tro the ground firing his sidearm striking the man six times in the chest whic did not stop him but the 7th round did hit him in his right eye. Ivan had a lot with him as he hauled the P90 down too leaving his H&amp;K on thhe ground, he ran back up the hill and he was about halfway down the quarry.

He grabbed the P90 and came down shedding lead as two Merryweather goons zeroed in on Mai. She felt several rounds hit her in the back as she was flanked by the fuckers. She fell over and luckily, Paul fired his AA-12 striking one of the men in the stomach and the explosive round caused the man's internal organs to explode out of his body as the powerful rounds destroyed him, a round striking his left knee and blowing not only it to hamburger but the ligament in his shin as it blasted through bone and tendons and muscle with ease making his leg look like the rresultof a slaughterhouse grinder after the cows had gone through. He was dead before he hit the ground. The other man was rattled with rounds as Ivan flanked him.

They finally got to the insurgent at the bottom of the quarry. Mai and Ivan got into the Insurgent with Ivan manning the .50 on the back. Neto took one of the Merryweather vehicles and drove his way up with Paul riding shotghun and he ran over the very next Merryweather agent in his way. "Sabes que you mercenaries aint shit!" He yelled.

He got out and got into the other Insurgent he had stolen as they drove out. Mai, meanwhile, drove as Ivan fired at Merryweathetr goons whoh were now after them in SUV's. They drove alongside Paul and Neto in the Insurgent without the weapon on it as they sped out of there with Ivan covering them as more Merryweather goons came.

A Merryweather vehicle pursued them and fired at Ivan and he took five rounds in the armor but he let the shooter have it with .50 rounds and he took his face off and his head blowing it to chunks. "IF WE'D HAD THIS BABY IN THE COLD WAR WE COULD HAVE ROLLED THROUGH THE CAPITOL!" Hollered Ivan.

"Calm down, comrade, we're not out of the woods, yet," Mai said as they drove through the desert. Other Merryweather vehicles tred to come at them from the sihde firing not only at Mai and Ivan but also at Paul and Neto. Paul kept them back with the AA-12 as a round was fired at the side of the Granger hitting its gas tank and the four mercenaries inside went out with a blaze.

Ivan fired at the next vehicles shredding them with rohunds and two of them went up in flames and exploded. Mai told him, "Ivan, pull over! I think yhou should drive and i should shoot!"

"Why? We can't afford to stop now! It's too dangerous!" Paul fired his AA-12 at the next two attacking Grangers taking out the drivers in both causing one to crash while te oter he riddled the vehicle wit rounds until it exploded all while Neto made evasive manuevers with the vehicle. Mai told him, "It's more dangerous if the guy who got out of the hospital dies!"

Ivan let a burst of rounds off at another attacking Merryweather vehicle. This one was a Mesa. He fired at the driver destroying the man's skull all over the windshield and all over his friends. In fact, a piece of bone from the man's skull hit his passenger in the front seat a piece of it acting like shrapnel hitting the passenger in the throat. He bled all over the seat and Mai chuckled. "Ha! Now theres a tracheotomy for ya!" The man fell dead against the dash board and Ivan made short work of the other two. "I told you, is nothing to worry about,malysh! I have it all under control!"

Several rounds hit him in the back as a black crusader came barreling after them. A round whizzed past his ear and nearly got him in the face but Ivan let them have it with seventeen rounds in the front seat and twenty in the back. As two more crusaders were after him and Neto's Insurgent. Paul grabbed his Uzi and sprayed out the window hitting a passenger in the back of a white crusader in the chest and throat. "This is for all the innocent women and children you fuckers kill!" He emptied the magazine into the vehicle destroying all four men with rounds and he grinned sadistically, "Say Santa Muerte, you don't mind if I borrow a couple of your sickels do ya? I want to do some reaping myself."

"Knock yourself out, Oso. I didn't even get to use much of the shotty. Crying fucking shame!" Paul took the Benelli and aimed out the window as Neto got him close and fired striking a Merryweather good, a man of Nicaraguan descent with curly hair and deep brown features looking like an Olmec statue. He struck his elbow blowing it open. The man cried out with a squeal of agony and Paul made short work of him as he fired at his face blowing off the left side of it. "Hey now you look like a district attorney!"

Mai stopped the insurgent saying, "You drive. You almost just got killed!" Ivan shouted, "Damn it, Mai what are you doing you stopping is what's going to get us killed!" He saw more Merryweather vehicles coming and he fired as fast as the belt fed weapon would let him. He watched the cars explode and Neto yelled, "_Quit fucking around you two!"_ As he drove Paul up the street while the remaining Merryweather goons pursued and he got out. Paul was using Neto's Rifle now firing into the heads of the goons."

Ivan roared in anger getting out and he got in the drivers seat and began to drive them towards the drop off point. A Merryweather Buzzard was inbound as was three more Grangers full of them firing upon them. Mai let off a storm of rounds aiming at the helicopter and there was a man of Asian descent firing an M4 Carbine down on them. Mai let the guy get bombed by rounds which got the left leg and he fell from the chopper crashing to the unforgiving desert below. She fired round after round into the cockpit and finally it began to catch fire and went crashing to the earth. She brought the .50 around obliterating the last of the Merryweather cars with precise rounds.

"You didn't have to fucking undermine me!" Yelled Ivan with anger. "I didn't want to see you get hurt is all! You're not lie you were in your twenties. You're not as young as you used to be. I'm sorry if that's a harsh way to put it and if it was you a week before I wouldn't have even worried but you almost died!"

"I have been around longer than you! I can take care of myself!" Mai rolled her eyes. "Is masculinity really that fucking fragile that you have to say that to me?" He replied with a snarl, "Is your femininity so fragile you have to overcompensate among male colleagues just to prove you are just as strong if not stronger? And bring my masculinity up when that wasn't the fuckihngh point?!"

'

"In all honesty, Mai, you did kind of sound like a feminazi just now. Just saying," Paul told her. "Shut up! I wasn't talking to you! This is an adult conversation. No millennials!"

"Well fuck you too, Mai! Besides a millennial is somebody born between the start of Aids and Y2k and last I checked you weren't born in the 70's like Ivan!" Paul stated. Neto replied, "In all seriousness, Ivan, she was just looking out for you, homes. I don't see any wrong in that."

"The time to address that is not when there are Merryweather mercs after us! You don't pull the Insurgent over during a fucking firefight!" Paul agreed. "It's not why you did it or even what you did it's the way you did it."

"Whatever. Let's just get this fucking thing where it belongs."

Agent 14 came outside. He was accompanied by an Asian male wearing a brown jacket over a white shirt and jeans with slicked back hair plus a darker skined Caucasian male in a grayish blue sweater and matching pants. "I tell you I only need one of these? Other ones a spare. You're gonna be going in the one without a gun. Don't want to draw attention. Pull the electrics strip the plates, EMP will go in, Merryweather won't notice the difference. Alright, let' wrap this up."

Ivan sighed as they left. "i'm going go get a drink. There's bound to a bar somewhere around here otherwise the rednecks in this part wouldn't be able to stand living in this shitty county."

Mai sat on the porch saying, "I'm getting a cab."

Neto turned to Paul saying, "Hey for now homes, I think we should find a motel and lay low for a day or two. I'm gonna call Ortega and see if he can give us a ride. If none of the places around here got vacancies we can always crash at his place."

"You think there's room?" Askes Paul. "I've been in tighter spaces than that,"

_2014_

_Neto_

_A Race Against The Clock_

_1:25 AM_

After the fight at the funeral his pride was wounded. All things considered he had done well enough against Mark but the bitch had been tough. Neto knew some martial arts from his army days but it was nothing to what that skinny cunt had been up to. If she weren't his enemy he would admire her but he vowed revenge on her. Nobody dared mock him for it because all though Neto had been no match for Ana, they knew they could not take him either. Even Felix who was about Mark's height who he knew still disliked him did not want any part of Neto.

They sat in silence licking their wounds. "Skinheads, huh?" Said Tincho. "And here I thought white guys in Arizona were bad."

"It's New Austin, bro. That's what all the gavachos are like out there," Loka stated. "Skinheads, I can handle," Neto stated. "I just need some time to rest my arm up but as of right now? I got one juero in mind I gotta take care of."

"You mean the faggot with the skater haircut? Fuck him. That little shit aint worth a bullet. Hell, I never was into that gay shit but locked down you're surrounded by fags all day and let me tell you, the Aryans in the state pen back home would have three words for him. Anal cream pie."

"No, he's not," Neto said. "I've got a little something else in mind,"

Adayh's eyebrows raised. "Oh?" He turned to Task and Adayh. "I'm not asking you two to get involved but I am going to need...an empty house on Task's reservation. Can you loan one to me? Even if just for a day or two?"

"I'll see about talking to Meskka, sure," Task asked. "Any chance you can tell us what you got in mind? I'm not saying we're not going to get you what you need but if Mark and co. come asking, I'm going to need a plausible alibi. Cause if we don't know where you are or rather where you are so we can say we weren't anywhere near there, we need to have an idea what you're up to."

"I don't plan on letting the guy know where he's even being kept. It won't matter where he starts off. It'll only matter where he's going. Now...Adayh...do you have any spare medical supplies? Stitches?, anything?"

"I can probably get my hands on some of it without suspiscion after the shit Task and me traded for before. What are you going to do, stich his mouth shut like they do in the movies?"

"No," Neto said but grinned. "But I like the way you think. You sure we're not related? You sure you aint Mayan?"

The Creek shrugged. "You tell me. Between the tikals in your country and the burial mounds and lost cities in mine, I'd say it could be. Anyway, why can't you tell us?" The big man's eyes narrowed with a hint of suspiscion. "If I did, it would ruin the surprise. All I'm going to say is...keep your eyes on the television. And I need your solemn word , all of you that no matter how weird this shit gets, keep your mouth shut."

The American Indian, Mexican, Central and South Americans all vowed this.

_Four Hours Later_

They'd come up with the house he was going to use. He decided he needed Task and Adayh's help after all. The juras were likely going to be after him so they needed to be careful. Neto rode in the trunk of a dark blue Felon they had stolen. They were stopped and checked for their id and with a few minutes passing they were on their way again. He was tired of this martial law bullshit.

They began to tail Link as he stopped off at some strippers house. The dumb mick had been none the wiser. Finally, they pulled to a stop in an alley and Task and Adayh let him out. "It's one thing to want to put a man in the trunk. It's another to want to ride in the back with him," Task stated. "Like I said we can't take the chance. You two aren't gang bangers. This will only take a minute."

He then told them both, "Actually, my arm is still pretty fucked up. Can one of you help me in there? But for the sake of you two having deniability, don't speak. Leave the talking to me," He then looked at Task saying, "You,"

"Me?" The Lakota asked surprised. "Yeah, you. Even if most people don't know you two are in on this, not many would be surprised that Adayh would help us if they found out. You on the other hand are more neuteral. So it'd be less likely that you were to help me on this. Look, you're covered so any tattoos you may have is covered plus your face. You're good."

"I don't know about this shit..."

"I've got about fifteen g's that says otherwise," Task reluctantly sighed and took the mask. "Now your job is to kill the bitch if she make any sudden moves and to stand there and look intimidating," Neto instructed.

They went inside with the ski masks on. Neto had a gun in his good hand as did Task as well as duct tape in the other. He could hear the sound of loud sex in the apartment. They'd left the window open. He snuck in silently creeping through the house. _Dumb asses..._

He went in to see Link fucking some black bitch her sweaty tits bouncing in the air. They snuck through the living room making way to the bedroom. He was fucking her missionary. Neto almost wanted to laugh. The way they were embraced it looked like a frozen turkey fucking a slightly burnt turkey.

Finally, he and Task burst in pressing guns to the back of Link's head and Neto grinned behind his mask, "Well lookie lookie. Can I hav some? I like mine rare..." The girl screamed and Task pointed his pistol at her to make sure she shut up,

Yepa yepa what toe do I pick?!" Neto cried. "What the fuck, Neto, I know that's you..."

Neto told him, "Awww you remember me? I'm touched especially after our little fender bender. You didn't write. You didn't send send any get well flowers. Just selfish..now put your chonies on, fool..."

"What?!" Neto told him, "Boxers, pendejo, put em on. We're gonna take a little ride,"

As Link's erection went soft and the girl with him covered herself in fear, Neto, though he tried to not look caught a glimpse and said to Link, "You should stay out of the pool," With that he hit Link in the face with his good hand knocking him out cold with a one hitter quitter.

As Link's erection went soft and he put his boxers back on, and the girl with him covered herself in fear, Neto, though he tried to not look caught a glimpse and said to Link, "You should stay out of the pool," With that he hit Link in the face with his good hand knocking him out cold with a one hitter quitter.

He hit the ground with a hard thud. With that, Neto duct taped his mouth and hands and feet and said, "Nighty night cupcake," Neto then aimed at the girl and she begged, "Please don't kill me..." Neto said, "I'm not going to kill you. Can't promise the same for your litle boy toy here, though. This paddy is on his way to the afterlife but first we're gonna have a little fun with him."

He then looked at her and said, "You want to know the difference between me and Mark?"

She sniffed in tears of fear. Neto chuckled, "All it takes to get a mayata to shut up is a fusca drawn on her? Chingow, I gotta remember that the next time I go to the movies! Now answer me puta! Do you know the difference between me and Mark?"

She whimpered, "What?! Please don't hurt him..."

"The difference is..." He said in a calm voice going from ten to one, "Is that you aren't pregnant," With that he applied a sleeper hold knocking her unconscious. He duct taped her mouth and her hands and stuffed her in the closet. He checked to make sure both were unsconscious. She was and he made sure her nose was uncovered. He then looked at Task saying, "Think he's still out cold?"

Task shrugged. Neto shrugged back and then said, "Sack tap!" He punched Link hard in the balls but the man didn't react. "Good," With that, before he got reaady to leave, he went on the black strippers desk top and went on Electric Tit and typed in Justin Bieber. He found a playlist channel with all of his songs and hit play and cranked the volume up starting with Baby by Ludacris.

He texted the Creek to bring the car around and make sure the coast was clear before they followed. When they were clear Neto put Link in the trunk and climbed in himself. Task took the mask off once inside the car. Luckily for them, they had tinted windows on the car so even if somebody had been watching the car which they had made sure there wasn't they wouldn't be able to make out the two Rez guys.

_Later That Morning_

Link woke up in severe agony. He looked down to see he was in a bath tub full of blood. "Have a nice nap?" Link started to sit up but Neto aimed the piece at him. "Sit down."

"Mark's going to kill you for this..."

"Would you listen to yourself? 'Mark's gonna get you for this' that's what you low ranking BSU chavalas always say and when it's Mark it's 'Ana's gonna get you for this' I get that you guys stand united and I'm not saying Aztecas never rat pack but shit I can handle things on my own."

"Is that why you brought one of your cholo butt buddies with you? And it looks to me like Ana cleaned your clock,"

"That she did and we'll get to that but...I'm all about order and the order is you fucked me over first she'll get hers later. Speaking of clocks, we don't have a lot of time. Well..YOU don't have a lot of time. Tell me. Do you watch movies, Link? Ever see that movie with the Brazillian doctor who harvests tourists organs for rich gringos? Well it turns out most of that is bullshit."

Link looked down noticing stitches on either side of his stomach on the left side and right side. "Jesus, what did you do to me...?"

"Most vital organs, your heart, your lungs, won't survive outside of a hospital setting. Kidneys on the other hand...you can take healthy kidneys and put them on ice for two whole days and they can go back to work without ever missing a are people all over the world who are willing to pay twenty, sometimes thirty grand for a new pair of kidneys and they don't give two shits where they come from either."

"You cant take my kidneys..." Link said weakly. "I already have!" Neto said holding up a bloody bag with what looked like two kidneys inside of them. "Now like I said, your kidneys will do just fine for a while without you. Unfortunately, you can't last long without them. Poisons are going to begin to build up in your blood, it'll make your skin change color, it's going to feel like somebody reached inside your guts and just started twisting..."He said with a sadistic laugh. Link recoiled in horror. "Eventually you're going to start puking blood. Eventually, you're going to and your body's going to go into convulsions and your muscles are going to seize up so hard that your bones will break."

"How do I stop it...?"

"You could go to the hospital. All though seeing as you're a fugitive just like me cause of that shootout in New Austin, you're probably going to have to spend the rest of your life getting dialysis in prison infirmary. Or you can buy them back from me. For twenty thousand dollars

"I don't have that kind of money laying around..."

"Then I suggest you find some," He handed him a Glock 17. "You have four hours to meet me at this address. See, I don't want to be in New Arcadia. But it's pretty hard to get out of here what with the National Guard going on. So I'll have to be smuggled out. Can't go back to LS the feds will want me there. No, I gotta get back to Mexico. Only the pilot I've got waiting for me is taking a lot of risk smuggling a fugitive across. So ten of those g's are for him. The other ten will be for me to get everything I need down there to start a new life. You have four hours to be at this address...if you're late or if you don't have the money or if you bring the cops or tell anybody about it, I'm going to take your kidneys and I'm going to sell them to a businessman I have lined up in Mexico City."

Link took the pistol and aimed at Neto's face pulling the trigger. Neto laughed. "There's no bullets, stupid! Not yet. First we have to get you to where you're going," He blindfolded him. "Wait...I only have four hours starting from when I get to where you want me?! That's not fair!"

"You're right. Fine. Four hours starting from when you get where I'm taking you,"

They drove back to New Arcadia. He made sure Task and Adayh blasted loud musicso that not only could Link made any noise but while Neto was also back there, Link would be unable to use familiar sounds to indicate where they might be as some kidnapping victims often did. The song Walk On Water by Ozzy Osborne blasted and did just what he expected.

He dropped him off in an alley off Brandy. He cut the duct tape from his hands but left the blindfold on. "We've got people watching you. A couple of carnales from Sinaloa. You won't see them but they see you. Your job is not to focus on them. Your job is to get me my goddamn money. And you better not take this blindfold off until sixty seconds have gone by. You're being watched. I took the liberty of setting up cameras too so your face is on a few vatos lap tops too. I'm way more connected than you think."

"What do I do after sixty seconds?" Asked Link, his heart pounding. "In sixty seconds you're going to look in the dumpster and find two magazines for that piece I gave you. Use them sparingly and only if you have to."

He sped off and Link counted to sixty. He pulled the bag off his head and the blindfold that was tied on his eye around it under it and he searched inside the dumpster. Sure enough, he'd given him two .45 magazines. He slapped the first one home and pocked it. Link knew there was a chance he might get killed but he had no choice.

He went to the other end of the alley with the gun spotting a man who was an obvious tourist in a Patriot. He pointed the gun at the man, a Caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh god..." Based on his accent he was from Minnesota. "Give up the ride," The guy did as he asked.

Link tore up the street and he stopped in the first store he could find. He found an electronics store. He burst inside to see a Caucasian male in his mid-thirties. He aimed at him saying, ""Open the register. move it! don't make me hurt you. come on!" The man did as he said and gave him all the money. "Where's the rest of it?"

"I don't know, man just take the register..."

"I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to! WHERE'S THE REST OF IT?!"

"I swear it's all there!"

"That's like two hundred bucks! All this expensive shit you got here there's only two hundred bucks?! I can barely get a blender with that!" The guy said, "Most customers just use credit cards. Receipts are in the drawer!"

Link rummaged through the register and spilled quarters and the man begged, "Look just take something from the store and sell it on Craplist!"

"I don't have time for that. I need cash!" He then had an idea.

He got back into the van retreating out of there. He thought of the strip club.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

He had a gun on three strippers, one was a blonde one was a brunette and one was a black chick. "Aww come on dont tell me they pay you three by credit card too!"

"I saw a documentary where a stripper could make three thousand a night on a pole! Now granted she was a nine and you're a six if I'm feeling generous but you should at least be good for a grand! This is only $500!"

""It's 10:00 in the morning and a tuesday! Stated the red haired southern belle. "It aint Venturas, baby," Stated the black girl. "You think I don't know that?" Link shot back. The manager, an old white male with gray hair and a gray mustache said, "It aint too late for you son," His New Arcadian accent extra thick. "It's getting there. I got like six hours before my skin starts turning colors."

"First step is admitting you have a problem,"

"I need money..." The southerner said, "Son, drugs are a temporary solution to a permenant problem," Link was baffled at the accusation. "You think I'm a tweaker?!" The older man said, "I learned not to label others, lest I be labeled."

"You don't know shit, old timer!" The old man asked, "Did you know you're bleeding?" He looked down to see the stitches on his left side had opened up. As he was looking down, the bouncer a Caucasian male lunged for Link. He pistol whipped the guy and knocked him over and started pistol whipping again and again as he fell over. He beat him until the man's blood-covered Link's face. "Just hold on a minute!" Hollered the manager. Link aimed the pistol, "You think this is a joke?! I'm a desperate man!"

_Thirty Minutes Later_

He ran out of the second strip club. Three gangsters from the 9th ward were chasing him up the street firing pistols at him. He'd shaken down each of the strippers and the patrons. Indeed, these strippers had more money and he had gotten three g's off one of them and another two from all the rest. Plus a solid grand from the patrons.

They chased him up the street the first, a lighter skinned high yellow black male with a shaved head in a white wife beater and baggy blue jeans, he was a man of Creole descent and he had a silver cross necklace around his neck. The second was a black male with darker skin of Haitian descent wearing a New Arcadia Sinners jersey and skinny blue jeans and a snapback hat on. The third was an African American of medium complexion with a long beard and a shaved head and he wore a black hoodie.

"That's ya ass, cracker!" They fired at him and though they largely missed, one round grazed his right wrist. He returned fire with the .45 firing five shots in a panic and only one hit striking the man in the Sinners jersey in the left shin.

He'd taken a black bandanna from the Creole guy who had been wearing it. Now he had a face disguise. He got into the van and floored it with his head down but the three 9th ward gangsters fired at him and blew out the back windows and put holes in the back windshield.

_Neto_

He, Task and Adayh were cleaning the blood from the tub but they made sure to have the TV on. Finally the Weazel news broadcast came on and it showed the number of stores and businesses Link had knocked off. "You gotta hand it to the Irish. They really know how to grind in a pinch," Neto said with a laugh. "So this is what you meant by things may get weird," Adayh remarked.

_Meanwhile_

There had been sirens everywhere. He'd had to steal two more cars. He was now in a dark blue Manana. He figured not only was every cop in the city looking for him but by now the New Arcadia branch of the FIB had to be on his ass too. He stopped into a mini mart. He was out of New Arcadia and he didn't know just how much he had he figured he had maybe close to eighteen grand by now maybe nineteen but he wasn't sure. What was certain was since he had robbed the electronics store, two strip clubs, a store in East New Arcadia, a gas station in the 3rd ward, a Burger Shot, a Vietnamese resteraunt, a student store on campus, and an adult movie store, he couldn't risk sticking up anymore places in the city.

He went into the store approaching the clerk. a heavy set older white male with brown graying hair and glasses wearing a dark blue shirt. The man eyed the blood on his shirt. "I need directions," Link said. "You know if you put a table spoon of nail polish remover and a cup of water there that blood will wash right out."

"Do you know where this is?" Asked Link. "Yeah," The older redneck clerk said. "That's Paucity Point. You going up there into God's country, huh?" The man said with a smile. "I don't need the tourist guide, I just need to know how to find it," Link said with urgency in his voice. "I'm not sure I like your attitude..."

"Well I'm sure I don't give a good goddamn what you like," The old man said, "Son, I'll ask you not to blaspheme in here..."

"Listen you old shit I need to find this address. Now are you gonna help me or not?" The clerk said, "Let's say not and we'll just leave it at that," He didn't have time for this. "Oh you want to leave it like that, huh?"He pulled the .45 out and aimed at him. "You see what happens, dumb ass?! I'm just gonna get the directions and be on my way!Can't imagine you got much in this dump worth taking but whatever you got you can give over just for pissing me off!"

The aged clerk stared at him in silence. ""Jesus Christ, are you deaf or something?" The clerk responded, "Son, you've cursed his name twice. And there's not gonna be a third time.."Link snarled, "You've got to be about the stupidest god..."" **BOOM!**

A shotgun blast came through the counter and almost caught him but some of the debris hit his already bleeding arm. He retreated down the candy aisle firing two shots back at the old man. The old man fired at him and he almost lost his head as he ducked down. He saw a storage closet and retreated there but not before the clerk fired a third shot from the 20 gauge and a few pellets got Link in the left leg as he ducked in the back. He used cleaning supplies to block the door off.

Outside, the clerk kept the shotgun trained on the storage room door but called the cops. Link was trapped inside knowing he was screwed.

_Neto_

It had been a few hours since he had dropped him off. "Do you really think he's gonna make it? Get all the money you asked him to get?" Asked Ernesto. "Who knows but either way, when he shows up we'll make ourselves scarce. His sense of self preservation is what he's thinking about and not long term consequences. What's funny is from what I've learned he's pretty smart but even a smart man will do stupid shit when he's desperate. And it doesn't really matter if he has the exact amount or not. The point is he'll bring what he has and hope I'll be generous enough to let it slide. The options there is where it'll get interesting. Either we can kill him which might be the most boring idea."

"What's the other option, perro?" Asked Miguel. "We can let the cops kill him. Or arrest him. Either way, he'll be off the streets. Even if his friends and their FIB fuck toy get to him before the good ole boys who hate white Yankees as much a minority, well, there won't be much they can do to keep him out of jail. Even if it is a reduced sentence. Or option three...the really really funny shit that would transpire if I give him his 'kidneys' back and he tries to get whoever to stich em back in before he gets caught. Honestly, that would be so funny I might consider helping him fly under the radar long enough to get to a discount surgeon to see what would happen."

"What about the girl? Didn't Task say there was a girl?" Asked Tincho. Neto laughed, "I left her alive, Tin. Granted, she's gagged up in her closet listening to every Justin Bieber song ever at full blast but she's alive," Tincho shook his head with a whistle. "So in other words, she's alive but wishes she wasn't."

Neto said, "Pretty much," With a cackle.

Just then, Felix said, "Look..." The news was updating again and this time it was outside a store. "I recognize that place," They showed the image of Link's face on the TV saying he had been shot by the store clerk and wounded and was hiding in a storage room. "OH SHIT! HE GOT FUCKING CORNERED BY A FUCKING GRANDPA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Neto roared with laughter. Ernesto, Tincho, Miguel all laughed and Adayh said, "I think I remember that guy. He tried to get me to convert."

Task looked at Neto saying, "Remind me to never piss you off," Felix said nothing but the look in his eyes said, _Yeah, no shit_

* * *

T_hat's it for this chapter I'm sorry I gotta break my no Packie promise but I was in a rush to get this going. If any of you don't know who Link is, he's a character in New Arcadia by Zilla 2000 as this is a fanfic by him._

_It's pretty obvious that Neto didn't actually take Link's kidneys out. He just made him think he did. So he had him running around for basically nothing. Of course, I'm sure Mark and Ana would see him as naive or at least ignorant for not knowing the real side effects of losing your kidneys aren't like that but Neto took a chance on Link not knowing the facts._

_Zilla's end of this will also be covered as he would have Ana and Mark following Link's trail of mayhem. How do you think Link will get out of this pinch? Well...with the exception of what _me_ and Zilla talked about I don't actually know how he can avoid a jail sentence but that's up to him. Sorry to say to those of you who only read this story or to those who only read New Arcadia and not mine well it might be wise to read both. That way you'll know what's going on in thew 2014 chapter. Honestly it's consumed some of my story too but I've tried to make it work and roll with it. It's a collaboration._

Anyway_ the idea of a redneck shooting over blasphemy seems somewhat possible at least to me. As for the heist my _god i_ really want to get this shit out of the way so next chapter I will have to knock out the last few setups and the mission itself._

_Tego Calderón is the visual basis for Pepe. Haven't decided on who should represent that woman in the club that was a Zapatista but those three gang members i showed that shot El Morado are based on the characters Lil Mago, El Sol, and Scarface, and Lil Mago and Sol have appeared in New Arcadia so this is showing their origins in Mexico._

_Despite them being rivals in Mexico, Neto and these Marabunta members will be allies also that kid that shot Neto is visually based on Smiley from Sin Nombre too and given his age in Sin Nombre he would be 14 in 2011. Despite hating getting shot, Neto will not seek revenge on him even knowing that he did it because when he first got put onto the gang when he was young he had to kill some older guy too he understands it._

_Also the kidnapping of Link and the kidneys thing was based on an episode of Justified._

_Anyway, there will be more flashbacks and more violence next chapter. I still have to show Neto and co. going after the Families for the shooting as well as show how Paul and Mai avenged Ivan's shooting while he was in the hospital so yes it will be non linir im sorry im sorry._

_As far as Neto having Walk On Water by Ozzy playing that's a nod to Beavis &amp; Butthead Do America when Bruce Wilis put them in the trunk and blasted it and got police checkpoints with them in the trunk. Im noit sure if ive done that nod to it before with that songbut i like that song and it's very ominous sounding at the beginning. _

_I've been busy with turning 25 this month as far as updating so sorry it took so long. Paucity Point is based n poverty point, Loiusiana_

_Also the lemon in this chapter was carried over from last chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed._


	36. Wounded Pride

_One Week Earlier_

Vasily emerged to tell the Russian mobsters, "Baba Yaga has been shot. And I'm not so sure we can safely say Grisha didn't dpo it. He's in the hospital."

"What are you talking about you fucking idiot? If I had done it, Ivan would be dead. Papa, I still need to teach the Boogeyman a lesson for putting his hands on me."

The Bravta boss was sipping a glass of Jerkov Vodka. "Yes, I heard about your little scuffle. I can see why you lost. If it had been me, it wouldn't have happened. It takes KGB to bring down KGB. I hope you don't think that just because you are my son, you can abuse your authority."

"You know he was the one who killed Sergei. He wasn't killed by an enemy," Vasily stated. "Shut your lying mouth, Vasily!" Snarled Grisha. Markovich approached his son. 'Did you kill him, son? You told me he died taking bullets to protect you and Baba Yaga. I am not mad. Just do not lie to me."

"Yes...I killed him. To save him would have been unlikely and a waste of medical supplies."

"See? Now was that so hard? Now come. Give your father a hug," Grisha was reluctant but he did as he asked. The old man slapped him on the back. "You're very irresponsible. You've learned more about the business than you know from last year but you still have long way to go. I can't have you killing anybody else without my permission. Not from our crew. Is that understood?"

"Yes..."

"Good. That also means you will not retaliate against Ivan when he is recovered. I am serious. If you do, I will name somebody else as my successor."

"Understood. But won't you discipline Ivan for beating me up? It was your place to correct me, not his. He should have asked you. We were both wrong,"

The Bravta leader nodded. "Yes. And believe me, I will have a talk with Baba Yaga," Grisha smiled. "This good," With that, Markovich pulled his silenced pistol out of his jacket and fired a shot into Grisha's left shin. His son shreiked in pain and he pistol whipped him. "You fucking idiot...you ever kill one of my soldiers again without my say so, I give you a fucking vasectomy. And believe me, I want grandchildren so do not test me. I will have a talk with Baba Yaga. He has my permission to knock sense into you as much as he deems nessecary. At this point even he would make a better leader than you," He then leaned in closer as he held his wound crying. "Oh and if you are thinking you will pull a patricide on me just to take my legacy sooner than my time, just know I sleep with one eye open. And since I have your sister who still can give me grandchildren, you should know I will kill you if you try to kill me. I brought you in this world I can take you out of it."

Grisha groaned, "papa...please!" His father had no sympathy. "Shut the fuck up! You are supposed to be a son not a daughter! You think I have not been shot in leg before? I took a Makarov bullet when I was your age in the thigh and I didn't cry. What is it Americans say?" He looked at Andrei then remembered. "Walk it off!"

Andrei went to get some medical supplies and his father said one last thing, "You may think my parenting is harsh but you are an adult man and you still act like a boy. Snorting coke instead of taking care of business. Disrespecting our soldiers. Disrespecting the Soviet Union, our heritage! If you think I am cruel just remember I could let you bleed out because you are also a waste of medical supplies. And oxygen and brain cells. You disappoint me. The only time you do not disappoint me, is in that you never disappoint in disappointing me."

_Paul_

_2011_

He pulled up to the Cree reservation again and looked to see Chogan standing in the doorway with a Glock 40 in the doorway looking pissed off. He also saw Aila and Dawn and Chaska. Plus a couple of more Natives he didn't recognize including a very beautiful Native woman with almond colored hair wearing a turquoise blouse and a white skirt. She had Little Joe laying on a table as she stitched his face up.

Chaska also had his right arm patched up but it was bloody. "What happened here?" Paul asked. He had Danyen with him. Chogan angrily stated, "First, some Angels jumped my little brother., Five of em. They don't care he's still in his teens. And they're grown ass men in their thirties. Thank fuck we got Kat here to help. Then, Chaska was moving some ice into the city for me when some Indian Clique assholes rolled up and tried to get him in a drive-by."

A Native that Paul did not recognize was there. He was about six feet tall and light brown, of Ojibwa descent and had somewhat shaggy hair tucked under a baseball cap plus a white t and baggly blue jeans. "That's my boy, Ray, from Minnesota. Moved here two years ago. If it wasn't for him, I don't know if Ska would have made it back."

"You came all the way here just to get to a doctor? That's like an hour and a half drive."

"We were already almost back here when they started spraying. Anyway, I busted back at them so even if going to the hospital was an option it aint now," Stated Ray.

"We gotta hit these bitches back," Stated Chogan. "To top it off, they took my car when they beat Joe up. Fucking Dead Beats are gonna get it. Listen..Iorakote...do you by chance happen to know anybody that can supply us with something heavier? My weapons guy just went to Flint Mountain and he's looking at five years. Seized the guns he had on him and I don't know where he got his guns before."

"He didn't tell you?" Asked Paul. "Nah, man. We wanted it that way anyway. Deniability for if the RCMP or tribal PD came knocking. Only now, I'm not so sure that was a good idea on my part."

"I mean...I can maybe call my friend Vince. It'll take him some time to get here though. I can have him meet us in Terento. We hitting the Angels again? And IC?"

"For sure, man. Can't let them fuck with my brother, like that!" Chaska had the bullet out of him and he said, "You know what, homeboy? I'm coming with. I'm not letting them get away with popping me. I bet they thought they shot me in the heart too instead og the arm. Little dumb asses."

Ray said, "Hey I'm down, homie. Just say the word and i'm with you. They took shots at me too. Bottom line, they disrespected us and sometimes respect is al a man has. Shit, on the streets it can be the difference between life and death. And in their case, it's gonna be death. I mean they think they can push us around just cause their crew's been around longer?"

"Yeah, it's not like that even matters," Aila stated. "We're the ones that stand tall for our people, man They're the ones friends with the Angels when almost every Indian gang hates them even ones we don't get along with can't stand them. It's just a universal thing. We may fight each other and that sucks but we know where we stand with the Angeels and if it ever came down to it we'd band with all our enemies if we had to stand up against the Angels in every province but the IC's still want to stick by them."

"Apples. Every last one of them," Stated Dawn. "Well we better hit the road if we're gonna go and wait up."

Chogan told the woman, "Hey look after him, okay?" The woman nodded.

Paul eyed her. she was Tuscarora she could speak Kanienkeha. He was the first Iroquois tribe to join the confederacy and she was the sixth. "Nahó:ten iesá:iats?" (What's your name?)

"Ko:r ióntiats, Ok ní:se'?" He introduced himself. (My name is Paul. And yours?)

" Kateri ióntiats," She replied. (My name is Katherine)

She added, "Most just call me Kat," He asked her, "You're a nurse? I mean you were patching up and digging out bullets. How much do you know how to treat? I mean what all can you do?"

"Iontken'toráhkhwa', Ió:to, Satathrè:nen, Satia'tátshon testat," Replied Kat. (Poultice, inflammation, wounds, burns and ulcers.)

"Very nice," He said. Chogan called from outside. "Paul! Hurry up!"

They took a black Rebel that Ray had arrived in. "Ray and Chogan rode up front while Paul, Chaska, Aila and Dawn rode in the back. "So how do you know this guy, Vincent? The one you're trying to get those guns from?"

"We're the same nation. How we met...eh that's a long story for another time. But all that matters is, I trust him, he trusts me. Dudes a biker. I don't ride but he offered to show me some time if I had the free time."

He dialed Vincent. "Hey, Vince, it's Paul. Listen, I know it's been a minute but can you meet me in Teranto? I need some fireworks and I wouldn't exactly be able to pay you right away but we're having a major Cree celebration up here and we need them. I can promise I'd have the money within a week and I'll even give you some collateral until I do,"

"Hey, Paul. Um...that's kind of a tall order, bro. I mean I'll see what I can do ya know but there's no gurantees. I'm gonna have to ride to the other side of the bordert to even get it to ya and honestly, I'm gonna need to cross over before I can even think of picking any up. Too risky crossing over with them. Especially when I usually ride a hog. What do you want? Just a few firecrackers?"

"Honnestly, a few Roman Candles would be good, bro. An extreme machine or two. Plus a few 300 Saturns. We're having a big celebration and we want our show to be the best."

"All right but it'll cost ya. I'm thinking 30 thousand in Canadian, plus 20 in US."

"Goddamn, dude."

"Yeah well, it;s a tall order and I'm giving it to you without an upfroint payment. Plus you still gotta think about the risk I'd be taking. I don't gotta have em on me. If any of those kids get hurt with one of those things, I got a huge lawsuit on my hands," Translation, he was saying that if any of the guns lead to either the Warriors or their enemies getting shot to where an investigation led back to him as to how the guns got into the country he would be looking at serious prison time.

"All right well I don't know if I can get that kind of money in a week but what I can do is gurantee you that I won't return to the states until you are paid off."

"All right we have a deal. Now where am I meeting you?"

"Red Cougar Hotel in Teranto," Vincent was surprised. "They actually have those there? I thought they were only in the Pac Northwest and Western Canada?"

"They just had one open up a year or two ago. It's a nice enough place."

He got off the phone. Aila smiled a bit saying, "Nahoten ieri'wase?" Asked Aila. (What's new?)

Danyen replied, "Not much,'

"So once again two flint boys show up on Cree land, eh?"

"Hey, I'm not a criminal, that's this guy, i'm just trying to make ends meet," Stated Danyen. "I'm the driver. I move Iorakote across the border. That's it. I aint a gang banger. And I might be from a rez but I aint a rez dog."

"And yet you're here."

"I know...I'm just saying. This isn't some regular thing for me. I'm just in it for the money."

They arrived in good time and checked into their rooms waiting for him to get there.

Paul took a nap.

_2013_

_Neto_

_Bombing Down The Avenue_

They headed into the motel Neto had stayed at when he first arrived in L.S. that Pajaro was now staying at. Big Demon and Gata were inside loading up weapons on the bed while Ortega was at the table with Chela. They also had a couple more gangsters in the room who Neto did not recognize. "This is El Camello. De Guadalajara," El Camello had light brown skin a mustache, a soul patch and a shaved head and wore sunglasses. He looked to be in his 40's but possibly could have even been in his 50's. He was shirtless for now while ironing his shirt but Neto saw a tattoo of the Virgin of Guadalupe on his back in the center while on the right wide there was a tattoo of a Mexican woman with the name Camila under it.

He finished ironing and put on a crisp white t. "OG vato, right there," Stated El Pajaro. Ortega nodded. "Yeah that's my primo. Always holding it down for calle diecioco. Mara Cucas in Mexico are afraid of him."

There was also a light brown skinned Chicana wearing a black t shirt and white khaki pants who was very beautiful and she wore a white fedora. "That's Calaca,"

"Q vo le,. I heard about you, dog. Santa Muerte..."

"It was all just rumors, I'm sure," Neto said. "I didn't do it!" He said in a light hearted manner. "Oh and that's Grumpy, Zorra, y Licha," Stated Demon.

Zorra and Licha were both from Ortega's varrio all though they stayed in Rancho and lived closer to Demon, since even the Aztecas in Blaine were originally Rancho gangsters, it made sense that they moved back. El Camello, it seemed, was a nomadic cholo same as Neto.

Grumpy was from Rancho but stayed out in Blaine. Grumpy had tattoos all up and down his body and some were on his head. He had the varrio tatted on his head and on his neck he had a tattoo of Huitzilopochtli, the god of war. Grumpy was one of those guys where he had so many placasos that to spot and figure all of them out could take days.

Zorra was a light brown Chicana with long black hair a small nose big lips and big eyes. She wore a black skirt, a blue bandanna designed top, and mascerea She wore a pounders jersey and sunglasses and blue jeans. Licha was also a Chicana and she wore a bluish green Corkers cap plus a white wife beater which Neto could see her bra under which was black. She had lips similiar to Zorra but was a few years older and had lip gloss on.

Big Demon had an AK-74, Pajaro had two Uzi's, Nata took an M4, Gata had an MP5, Calaca had an AK-47, El Camello had a Mossberg 500, Chela had two Kimel AP-9's, Grumpy had a G36, Zorra took a Tec 9 and Licha had a Mac-10. "They also took my car," Demon grumbled. "I don't know what they're planning on doing with it, if it's bombing it or what eh but it aint happening. Not with my ranfla, eh."

Santa Muerte suggested, "Could be payback over that Banshee, que no?" They went outside where Neto and Nata got in with Big Demon and Gata. It was a dark brown Glendale. "Where we rolling to, ese?"

"The Tahitian. Carson Ave, hermano. That;s their spot. It's a center for those Family levas to sling piedreas outta their casa. Not anymore. Not today. They might think I'm dumb enough to take my car back too or that maybe they think they're gonna do to us what you did to them with the Banshee. But I'm not stupid. If they were willing to give it back that'd be reason to suspect it. But if they fight to keep me from it, that's something else."

"Si mon But what makes you think that's what they want? I mean how do you know they even got the car at this place?"

Demon put the song Mom &amp; Dad by Midget Loco on. "Little chavalito from the varrio was riding through on his bike. He had a cuete too and he knows how to drive but there were too many of them. Even for somebody like you, Santa, I wouldn't have asked to go in there alone."

"By now you should know I can handle that many on my own, D. They aint shit. I mean really, this is more manpower than we need to even do all this. If it was just me you sent out there, there wouldn't be any carnales at risk out here. Cause you never know how this could come aint living in East Los where it's all fortified and shit As much as Los Vagos want us out of Rancho or Marabunta wants us gone from LS period, the Tranny's would love to take advantage of the fact that we're the underdogs between us and the yellow rags."

Though Neto could take care of himself, he couldn't necessarily always guarantee he'd be there to stop the next bullet for the next Azteca. East LS, though dangerous was safe enough from Famlies or Ballas. As a rule, niggers were scared to go to El Burro Heights or even Murietta. Even the most hardcore Ballas or Chamberlain shooters didn't dare go east of the 10 but they weren't afraid to ride through Rancho since a lot of them used to live out there. With East LS, they had never lived there. As a result, Rancho was more of a battleground than East Los ever had been and probably ever would be.

"Si mon," Agreed Gata. "They're counting on the idea of us losing more every day to Marabunta y Los Vagos and then with us being the weaker of the two gangs, they can come in and take our hood out from under us. Chingada, can you imagine? Carson or Chamberlain Hills getting a fuckin base on the East Side of Central too?"

"All right first off, we aint weak, Esa," Stated Demon. "Don't ever let me catch you saying that again. We've just had better days. That doesn't mean we're getting run out of our block and if the Vagos couldn't do it, neither will Ballas or Families. And speaking of Vagos, as much as I don't trust the ones near us, we got a few of them coming to Tiny's funeral. Also some from the beach too. Now them, I don't mind. But either way, even with the V's we got pedo with we gotta put that aside even if just for one day even if the truce is shaky cause sabes que? Tiny's got cousins from other neighborhoods. Maybe other vatos might not have even let them come to the funeral just cause of mala sangre but I'm old school. Familia es familia. I gotta let them come. Our hoods might fight but that's mostly young vatos. Veteranos, we fought when we were young like you kids but we understand each other now and truth be told if somebody, God forbid in mi familia was killed and was living there, they'd give me a pass to let me come pay respects too. This is a sign of good faith."

They pulled up to the spot each masking up. Neto spotted a couple of Carson shooters right off the bat. He fired three rounds, the first striking a black male with dark skin and cornrows in a Magnetics t shirt. To his right was a female banger, a dark skinned black girl smoking on a cigarette. She wore a white wife beater as a lot of males tended to and she had a green checkered shirt but she had it partially tied around her neck. She flicked the butt out and reached for a Beretta but Neto fired hitting her in the jaw.

He resorted back to the Assault rifle. Big Demon fired his 74, striking two Carson bangers yelling, "Hijo de puta! Where's my fucking car, cabron?!" He struck the first a light skinned black dude with a shaved head in a green varsity jacket and he hit him with six rounds in the right chest blowing his nipple off and the next few rounds tore into his Adams apple. The second gangster was hit with three rounds in the face one blowing his right eye out of its socket.

A female Carson gang member wearing a dark green midriff top and blue jeans plus a dark blue rag over her head and a green one under her face and she fired aiming at them. "CK! Ponte trucha!" Screamed Gata as she sprayed striking a trio of black males, striking the first, an African American dark skinned man with ear piercings in both ears baggy blue jeans and a green and white striped t, the rounds hit him in the chest and the stomach.

The second gang member, was a man of Kenyan American descent, much darker wearing a white t and a gold chain necklace and baggy black jeans. He took five rounds in the neck and two in the shoulder., The third, an African American with lighter skin wearing a snapback skinny blue jeans, green high tops and glasses took four rounds in the waist.

Neto almost laughed because with the skinny jeans he looked like a ghetto hipster. Still, said ghetto hipster reached into his pocket pulling out a .38 but Nata pull two in the back of his head. El Camello let off a blast striking a Carson gang member in the right shoulder blowing his arm apart watching bone and muscle get destroyed. Grumpy spotted a green Baller SUV tearing up the street with three gangsters inside it firing handguns and SMG's. He unloaded the magazine on the four inhaitants of the SUV. He struck the driver with six rounds in the heart the passenger with three in the shoulder and ten rounds into the gangsters in the back seat. The front seat passenger rolled out of the car, his wound bleeding as he carried a Mac-11 in hand that discharged wildly as he hit the ground letting off nine rounds.

Pajaro sprayed off thirty rounds from each Uzi and struck five Carson bangers as they fired from behind cover of a car. He killed two of them, the first, a light skinned female with an Afro and a nose piercing wearing a green bandanna top and blue shorts. He hit her in the side of the nose. The second was a bi racial man of African and Caucasian descent a man with blue eyes and light brown almost blondish facial hair and dread locks. He was hit with thirteen rounds in the gut, two in the groin one in the left leg and one in the right femur.

The Families were starting to bring out heavier weaponry to defend their turf and as Neto turned he saw Ortega pull up with three additional Aztecas. The three Aztecas went forth towards the wounded gang members Pajaro had hit. The first carried a Remington 870, the second carried an AK-47 the third had two Mac-10's. Each killed one Carson goon. Zorra fired off twenty rounds striking a Carson BG in the chest. Calaca drew down on a female carrying a 12 gauge striking her with seven rounds in the chest followed by five in the face. "¡Mírate chingonas!" Neto said with a grin.

One of the Aztecas, the one with the shotgun took seven rounds from a Carson goon firing from cover. Rounds from the MP5 struck him and he went down as two slugs pierced his left lung. Ortega fired striking the gang banger who had done it in the mouth. "You little chavalitos wanna kill mi compas?! Take my ride?! Is that what's up, putos?!" He emptied an entire magazine into another Carson gangster. He reloaded behind cover.

Neto let off thirty rounds striking a Carson avenue member with ten rounds in the gut, another he hit with twelve rounds in the chest, arms and legs, and the third, he struck with five in the back just as he had taken a slug from one of the two strangers that were VLA. The man fell over falling down the stairs of his apartment.

A bald older African American with light skin wearing a Corkers jersey and black jeans opened fire with an M-16 striking Neto with twenty rounds in the chest. He fell over into cover behind a parker gray Felon. "Fuck ya'll bitches! South Sidas aint shit! Fuck your set!" Yelled the OG. "Yo, is that ese in the skull mask dead?!" A male Carson guy yelled, "That's that nigga Santa Muerte!"

"WHOEVER BAGS THAT BITCH IS GETTING THIRTY LARGE! ON MY MAMA!" Yelled the Carson leader. Big Demon reloaded and fired striking the older black male in the right arm. "Why you running, fucker?!" Yelled Demon. "This is your varrio! You shouldn't be scared of us!" The black male did in fact take the stairs two at a time diving into a beige Manana with the engine running and a driver none of them could see floored it as the two Azteca soldados with Ortega fired after him. However, the gang member with shotgun was hit once in the back left shoulder he fell down screaming. Neto saw the Carson bitch with the shotgun had somehow stayed alive this long. He was almost impressed.

She fired another shot blindly from cover and struck him in the back of both legs and the back. He fell over bleeding and Ortega tried to pull him to cover and the gangster screamed, "I can't feel my legs...! I can't move...!" The Carson girl cried out, "Go see some mariachi with your bum asses!" Neto saw she was reloading and snuck over to her. She tried to hit him with the shotgun, to club him with it but he grabbed it catching it with quick reflexes. He twisted her arm breaking it. "Not so tough now, are you puta?!"

"Please man, lemme go...!" She begged. He used her as a human shield to catch a couple of Mac-10 rounds aimed at him and the Carson goon stopped firing upon seeing it but not before she was further wounded. Neto demanded, "Where;s the Stallion? And don't play stupid,"

"They're taking it over to LS Customs...I swear! I aint mean all that mariachi stuff!" Neto chuckled, "You're not exactly doing much for your gangster girls you';re making em look weak. You always break down in front of enemigos? Nah i bet you goyt fucked into the hood, huh? What's your street name? Blowup Doll? Town Bike? Door Knob? Dances With Syphilis? Cmon, mija. You can tell me. It's a 'safe place' no judgement here!"

Neto then decided to slam her head through the window of the car., He shattered it and busted her skull open and cut her face open. "I honestly wanted to see what was harder. An ozomotli's skull or a window. But you both broke and only one of you is leaking!" Her eyes rolled back in her head as she let out a scared whimper. 'You boot lipped coward. Speaking of lips...say adios to yours,"

He put her face down lips first on a broken shard of the glass. It ripped through her bottom lip with ease and blood was everywhere and she shrieked. He pushed deeper and the glass pushed up into her gums above her top teeth. Her feet kicked as she writhed in pain as blood and saliva went everywhere. She fell on the ground fading out of consciousness and he said, "Does that hurt? At least you feel pain. That vato over there can't feel his legs! If he lives he's fucked up for life!"

He finally put her out of her misery bringing his foot down on her bloody ripped up face with a stomp and there was still a small piece of glass jutting into her and it pushed deeper into her as the glass then broke causing more bleeding as it ripped more of her gums. "Boot lip is true...you just got one to the face! But your gums are red. Myth busted!" He shreiked. His foot and all his weight and strength also broke all over her front teeth. Neto then chuckled picking up the pieces of her teeth yelling, "Oooh shit you think the tooth fairy will give me a dollar for this?! Or a dollar per teeth?! Will it be 50 cents for half a tooth?! HAHAHA!"

Several rounds were fired at him from a Carson thug with an M4 and Grumpy pulled him to cover. "Get your stupid ass down, fool!" He cried. Ortega looked at the carnage Neto had just caused and said, "You need serious professional help. There's a guy out in Vespucci, Dr Freidlander. When this is over you need to see him! You're one sick vato!"

Demon asked, "Did you find out where they're taking my car, ese?"

"Yeah to the LS Customs over by the airport."

The last Azteca that was with Ortega took six rounds in the back from a Carson gangster, a female with an AK-47. Chela let off six rounds from each gun striking the black female in the stomach and chest. The woman fell over with half a dozen rounds in her and as she fell over puking blood, Chela let off four more rounds from the gun in her right hand.

They got to their respective vehicles and Demon yelled, "Oye, you guys clear outta here! We got the rest from here! Gracias para los esquinas. Vamanos!" They took off heading out of South Central as sirens sounded and they drove away. Each gang member took the time to reload. "We just got away from the juras by the skin of our teeth, D! You sure we should start shedding vallas near LS International?" Asked Nata. Demon assured the younger gangster, "Mira, a lot of the west side varrios that lived around there back in the day used to use the airport's arriving and departing flights to do hits. It was pretty smart. They'd time it with a plane overhead. To be honest, I was a little jealous."

Before long, they pulled up to the spot. "You think we missed them?" Asked Gata.

Neto shook his head. "Just wait. We might have but on the other hand, if they didn't have a customer right now pretty sure the door would be open,"

Finally it did open and they saw a green Stallion pull out. "What the fuck...those little bitches painted my wheels in chavala colors?!" The car spotted them and two black males were inside it. "Oh shit!" They floored it. Neto saw the passenger had a Mini Uzi that he was preparing to spray should the cholos open fire on them but he didn't fire. He probably was worried about the sound too as no planes had yet taken off. "Kill those cabrones, perro!" Screamed Demon. "If I shoot I could fuck your car up," Neto said. "It's already fucked up, N! Look at it! Even bullet holes in that shitty paint jo would be an upgrade. They already fucked it up so I gotta drop a few g's down and get it repaired anyway so what's a few bullet holes and bloodstains?"

They followed the speeding car out of there. Gata warned, "Remember to time it with the plane! There's one about to take off!" Finally, there was an arriving plane overhead and Nata fired her M4 out of the window striking both men. They crashed the car with the driver leaning against the steering wheel coughing blood up. The passenger was slightly better off and he tried to exit the vehicle and went to aim the Uzi at the Yaqui woman but he was surprised by how dizzy he was having his his own head pretty hard in addition to four rounds in the right rib cage. The rounds discharged and went wild from his weapon as he fell over and she approached putting a final shot between his eyes. "Aztecas por vida puto. Hasta la muerte!"

Demon pulled the driver out. "Think you're fucking slick? Wanna take my car? Look at what you did to my paint job, you little bitch!" The guy spat blood in his face having taken five in the back. "Fuck you...looks better..." Big Demon threw him against the hood of the car. "Well you can't argue taste," He said. "But I'm gonna need to repaint it twice. Second painting will put it back to its original color. But first I'm gonna paint it red," He fired his magazine into his face blowing his face off completely and the powerful 7.62 rounds blew his brains out. "And a few shades of gray..."

He shoved the man's corpse aside. "I'm gonna get this off the street. I'm gonna call a tow truck but Neto, I need you to be the one to steal it, all right?" Then we'll get it repaired later but I need it off the street and we gotta lay low."

"Orale. I'll do that."

Just then Demon got a tet and Neto saw an image of a dark brown Chicano male with a shaved head on the screen indicating that was who it was from. "Who's that?" Demon replied, "El Pavo. Carnal of mine from down in the Beach. He's a Vago OG down there. At war with the psychos, the Da Nang Boyz and you probably guessed it, my dumb ass primo too. He'll be at the funeral. We gota solidify more alliances on the streets cause shit is gonna get hot out here. Okay...take the hynas back to the varrio. Might have blocked the sound out but two dead chanates is still gonna draw every black and white cruiser around."

_Packie_

_2006_

"So what's the deal, gentlemen?" Asked Ray. "And ladies..." He said looking at Elizabeta. "What are we doing out here?"

"We know that the families don't like to...officially touch yayo. We know you got Rico up your ass. Believe me, they would like to take me down too," Stated Torres. "So what we're suggesting is that you.. let us operate in Alderney, even in Westdyke if some desperate houswives want a little pick me up. As far as distribution, don't worry we would handle that. On the other hand, we know you get access to some things that aint readily available in the barrio. We want access to some of your lawyers. For free."

"That's it? Thay's doable. I'll have to talk to the skipper but I'm sure he'd be on board. Whoa whoa wait a minute, amiga hold the fuckin phone," Stated Ray. "This is Bohan. I know for a fact this is Lupasella's territory."

"Papa, there are no Luapsella's in our neighborhood. You have mi palabra. But yes, they are in this city and yeah they got their little operations out here. And they probably wouldn't want any Alderney family muscling in on their turf. So we would have to deal with that."

"I don't see how it's any of those mothafuckas busimness what we do though," Playboy X stated. "I mean we're not really cutting in on their business so what's it to them if we make a little money together, right? Do it our own way with our own corners burough to burough. Hood niggas, barrio cats, mob guys all getting paid what the problem is? They should know just as much as me that war's bad for business."

"It doesn't matter," Stated Gerry. "They'll still see it as muscling in on their turf if we make any move without giving them a taste. And let me tell you, I have no intention on giving them a taste.

Packie looked at Gerry and then at Ray. "Guess we'll have to do a preemptive strike against the Lupasella's then won't we boys?"

_2014_

_Neto _

A black male stared at him. "You're not going to cause the Roman Brothers anymore trouble. You've done enough."

"Chinga tu madre, pendejo..." Neto said. "Who's gonna stop me? You and what army?"

"I don't need no army, papa. I'm not like you scrapas. I can stand toe to toe. Trinity's aint scared to go one on one. We send you south side bitches running on the east coast."

"Never heard of you so that doesn't mean shit. If they aint on the west coast they must not be all that. I know we got carnales on the east so even if we're losing we were able to set up shop. I'd like to see a bunch of you try and set up here. See how well that wirks for you. Ive seen some Spanish Lords south of LS who also threw a Trece under their corona. Out here we own them. We'd own you too. Or wipe you off the map,"

"Supongo que tendré que detenerme por Liberty y Alderney algún tiempo y empezar a pisotear Trinity's,"

(I guess I'll have to stop by Liberty and Alderney some time and start curb stomping Trinity's)

"No llegarás tan lejos. Im que va a romper ambas piernas y se cerciora de usted no puede conducir o yo va a encajar su cuello,"

(You won't get that far. Im either gonna break both your legs and make sure you can't drive or I'm going to snap your neck. )

Neto raised his fist as did the man. "So who do I make your name out to on your grave?" The man cracked his neck. "Marco. But if anyone dies, it'll be you. You want to get to Ana you gotta get through me. You been asking too many questions we know who you are."

The man had a few inches on Neto standing at six feet. Neto threw a punch and the black Dominican easily side stepped it and countered with a punch to the side of his face. Neto came back with another blow but the man caught his arm and flung him to the ground with a kick in the got up huffing and Marco smirked. Neto swung again but he ducked it. He jabbed him in the stomach and Neto doubled over. "That all you got? I thought you were the saint of death? Santa Murte...it doesnt work on Dominicanos."

"Death is universal, mayate. It comes for everybody except death himself. Death is like energy. No birth no death,"

"You talk too much. But you served in a third world military. I was a Marine. Thing about Marines, loco? Once a Marine always a Marine," Neto lunged at him again and Marco tripped him and kicked him in the face. Neto got to his feet. He charged like an angry bull at the Dominican but the man evaded each punch and when he tried to kick him Marco blocked it with his knee. Neto threw a right and he caught it and then a left and he caught it. Marco drove his knee into his gut but Neto took the only shot he had. He head butted him in the face finally landing the first blow at him. He saw blood pour from the Dominican's nose and lip. Neto already had a cut on his lip and he'd bitten his tongue. His jaw was sore.

He closed his eyes a moment and remebered what he'd learned in the Zapatistas, one of his teachers had been ex military as well. Marco had the upper hand and Neto was charging in angry because of it and it wasn't helping. It was time to remember the art of Wíinkilil. His parents had taught it to him too, mostly his father but he hadn't practiced it since he was sixteen and he hadn't again for years until he relearned in his adult life.

He had been angered and that was not good. This guy was a Marine so it was unlikely he would be able to anger him. "You sure you're a Dominican? And not a Haitian?"

"I'm a citizen of this country, asshole. More than I can say for you," Neto sneered. "Yeah. You had to be. Cause four years ago the D.R. kicked all you cucolos out. If you're not in the D.R. you must be a Haitian," Marco's expression changed but he said, "You don't know what you're talking about. Shut up and fight," Neto made a tsk tsk sound. "You cat eating puto. You're not fooling anybody. Not me not real Dominicans. It's funny when mayates expect mestizo Dominicans to say they're black meanwhile there's a ton of you on the Dominican side too."

"That's rich coming from a chundi," Said Marco brushing his nose with his hand. "Maybe, but I know Haitians and Dominicans hate each other. How do I know you're Dominican?"

"For starters I speak Espanol,"

"So do a lot of Haitian illegals. You call me illegal to the US and it's true. My country borders it," He leaned in a little and said in a condescending whisper, "Guess what country borders the Dominican Republic?" Marco said, "Are we gonna fight or are you gonna keep bumping your gums, b?"

"Fun fact. Before St Dominic was your country's name the whole island was called Haiti. I mean there are still Arawaks over there but you got Africanos in Haiti. Language aint shit. A Haitian wants to sneak over he'll learn Spanish. Try and get with Dominican hynas so the kids might have 'good hair' I know how you think. Admit it. You're a Dominican 'citizen' maybe but you're no real Dominican

"Better than your sur rata putas. I wouldn't fuck one of those trashy chola hoochies with your dick. All their fake eyebrows and mascara," Neto chuckled. "Oh I'd fuck Dominicans. I just wouldn't marry one. They got some fine bonitas there. But they're just practice girls."

Marco threw a punch this time and Neto blocked it catching his wrist and he flipped him to the ground the same as he did. He gave him a kick in the side of the face and was going to ax kick Marco's arm to break it but Marco used his other hand to punch it and break free. "You're just trying to piss me off so I lose focus. Fuckin scrap."

"No. I'm not pissing you off. I'm telling you facts, perro and you're choosing to get mad at them. It's not my fault you're a fake Dominican. It aint my fault you got deported either. Then again, maybe you're just a Dominican mechanic. Maybe thats why. Dirty occupation all day will have people thinking you're Haitian," He threw another punch and Neto caught his left wrist. He tried to throw a right but Neto grabbed his other wrist and he flipped him to the ground following with a kick to the chest. He winded Marco and this bought him some time.

Neto threw a hard right into his already bleeding nose. He hit him again and busted his lip. He hit him with a left in the jaw and then another right in the mouth. He followed up with a blow to the gut winding him longer and he got up and stood up and body slammed him. He threw two more blows before Marco's foot shot out kicking him in the face. Neto fell off him and Marco followed up with another kick. He stood up and kicked Neto in the side. "There's black Dominicans you ignorant scrapa...we're a better country because we're diverse. Mexico aint exactly a rich country either."

Neto stood up grinning trying to ignore the pain in his side. "Yeah but you aint the majority. Otherwise you'd need as much charity as Haiti. And last I checked Mexico lived longer than Haitians."

Marco stood there with his dukes up. Neto faked like he was going to come at him and Marco raised his hand in defense and Neto kicked him in the stomach. Marco punched him in the face but as he grabbed Neto's arm and punched him again and Neto dropped to one knee, Neto spun with a kick knocking his legs out from under him and before he hit the ground Neto was already dropping an elbow to his face. They both were bleeding but it was starting to rain and it washed the blood from them even as more blood came.

"Adecuado. De Puerto Príncipe a Nueva Arcadia. Dos ciudades de desastre. Si hay un Dios, debe odiar a tipos como tú."

(How fitting. From Port Au Prince to New Arcadia. Two disaster cities. If there's a God he must really hate guys like you. )

Marco charged at him but this time he swung a machete he pulled from his pants. Neto barely dodged and Neto remembered he had his in the car. "You got me wrong. I'm not Marabunta..."

"Marabunta is full of pussies. Only gang more cowardly than Aztecas and Vagos. Don't tell me you don't got one. I heard you took it off a dead Mara Cuca or maybe it was cartel. Come on, motherfucker let's see who's the best. México versus República Dominicana. Al igual que el fútbol, no?"

(Mexico versus Dominican Republic. Just like football, no?)

Neto got the machete from his car. "Orale. Let's dance," They swung their blades at the same time and they crashed into each other. Marco lunged at him and Neto blocked it and tried to sweep around it but Marco knocked him back ramming into him with a right shoulder. He went to swing the blade across his chest and Neto barely managed to block it. Still, the force of it sent him falling against the car.

Marco swung the blade down at him. He ducked under it and rolled to the side. He tried to come at Marco from the side but Marco blocked it. "What do you Trinity putos got against us anyway? I've never even heard of you maricones!"

"You scrapas always start shit."

"What did we do? Did we fuck one of your Dominican putas? Beat your ass?" Marco snorted. "You wish. The Aztecas in Liberty are a joke. Almost as much of a joke as they are in Blaine County. You let some redneck kill Ortega. That's weak shit. Out east it's Marabunta..."

"You do know we've fought those cabones longer than you right?" Marco shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You're all scrapas tat suck Onda dick in the pen. Puro mierda..."

Neto saw the darkness in his eyes. "They killed somebody close to you, didn't they. Homies? A girl?" Marco swung again and Neto deflected it and their blades clinked against each other. Neto recognized the anger and a hint of loss in his eyes. "Tu familia..." Marco swung again and Neto dodged but he did cut him a bit across the back. Neto spun around to face him. "That's what you cowards do. Trinity's don't hurt innocents the way you scrapas do."

"'Scrapa scrapa...you're a broken record. If I wanted to hear that I'd go up north and listen to some Rifa puto call me that while his farmer ass corn holed a pig," Neto then said with an evil sneer, "As for your family? Those Mareros were doing el mundo a favor. Kept them from making more levas like you. I hope they went slow,"

Marco roared swinging at him but Neto took the blade and blocked yet again. The rain was coming down heavier now and both were soaked in their own blood plus the rain. Neto and Marco both slipped. Marco took the chance and pounced on him trying to bring the machete to his throat. Neto was panicked for a moment so he did the only thing he could as he didn't have a free hand. It was a long shot but it would have to do.

He spat blood in the black Dominican's face including his eyes. This temporarily blinded him long enough for Neto to head butt him and he saw his nose bleed further and wondered if he broke it and he kicked him off and Neto went to bring the blade down on his skull but the Dominican barely raised the blade to block it. The blades connected again.

Neto slashed at his leg and he did cut a strip of flesh from his left shin but the Dominican was determined to keep coming at him. He hit Neto in the face with the blade handle and was going to try and bring the blade to his skull. Neto blocked it and he followed with an uppercut knocking the man back. Neto could have finished him then and there but he wanted him to get back up. Marco did and they once again had their blades crashing against each other like ghetto swords. Neto hated to admit it but all though he had gotten the upper hand fist to fist, Marco was the better man with the blade. An ex military Marabunta member probaly could have matched him but Neto was just like any other barrio soldier. A Marabunta member used their blade as a primary weapon while Neto, though some had thougt due to brutality he could be Marabunta, only used machetes as a secondary weapon and that was if his Rifle or Handgun was disposed of.

It wasn't that he didn't like machetes. He did. In fact he saw what the Salvadorans saw in its appeal but at the same time he was only a beginner. It was for that reason that Marco was able to knock the blade from his hands. He pulled the pin on a grenade and held onto it just as Marco had the blade at his throat. "Go ahead, cut me, puto. You think you can get away in time? Cause you're fast but not even you're that fast. If i die, you die."

"I'm prepared for that," Marco stated. "But I know you. You aint just a gangbanger or a cartel bitch. You're a domestic terrorist. I've seen the shit you did down in Jalisco. You're a monster. If I die taking you out, so what? People have died for far less noble causes."

"Spoken like a true sheep. 'There's not to question why there's but to do or die' right, puto? You ever stop to consider that the people you work for are full of shit?"

"Have you?" Mirrored the Dominican. "I have...and that's why you rankers aint gona be able to protect Martin Madrazo much longer even if he is on your payroll."

"You know too much for your own good. Too much to stay alive..."

Just thhen a voice called out, "Drop the weapon! You're both under arrest!" They turned to see two National Guardsmen with their Rifles drawn on both of them. The first was a Caucasian male with a blonde buzz cut and cold blue eyes. The second was a man of Pakistani American descent. "Do you know who this man is? I can't let him go."

"We decide who gets let go and who doesn't. Both of you drop your weapons."

"I've got a live grenade, bro. Make him drop the blade first. If I let go we all are fucked,"

"Drop the blade," The second reservist told Marco. Marco did as he was told and stepped away with both hands on his head and he got on his knees. "Don't shoot. I'm a veteran. I'm not resisting. I'm cooperating..."

Neto told the two soldiers, "I can't let you take me in," He threw the grenade and they yelled, "DOWN!" The explosion went off but they were both outside the blast radius. He ran past a shotgun house and he dove into an open passenger door of a dark blue Manana Primo was driving. "Step on it!" The Ondero floored it and the first National Guardsman went forward to fire at it. They kept their heads down as they did. The two men's squad was just up the street from them. They were likely to alert them and have them on their asses. "Get rid of the ranfla, bro. It's way too hot."

He then had an idea. "Hey listen, get rid of the car and then get yourself a cab back to Lincoln but I got an idea, ese. Can you name me a big time hustler from the 3rd that works for the Romans and Joe that would be missed if they were taken out or arrested?" The Azteca OG thought a moment. "That'd be that fool, Fave. He pulls in a lot of feria for those two. Young vato too. Only like nineteen or some shit."

"He's got his whole life ahead of him. All the more reason to ruin it,. I gotta get the heat off me," He was soon dropped off in the 3rd ward after Primo showed him what he looked like. They'd stopped at a clothing store and paid a black female junkie to buy the clothes. Neto put on a pair of skinny jeans, a swag fag snapback hat and a hoodie to cover his head. "I look gay as hell."

"True but you look the part. Just be quick about switching back to your regular clothes, entiendes?"

Neto went a few blocks down with a Handgun and he spotted a few soldiers cruising by. He did his best to imitate an African American voice as he put a bandanna around his face. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, BITCH! THIS CHOPPA CITY!" He struck one of the soldiers in the chest and once in the arm. He hit the next soldier with five rounds mostly hitting the armor. He made his aim seem like it was worse than it was to seem like the average New Arcadian street soldier. Still two went through a female soldier's right forearm. He was already running before anybody could react. He got to the heart of the hood running to the house where the drug dealer was. He found him. He was wearing a black hoodie that was somewhat too big for him and for Neto.

Neto was glad he was alone. "What you want?" Neto said, "Your clothes," Neto then punched him as hard as he could with his good arm. Thankfully it was enough. He dragged the dealer into his own room and switched clothes with him. After wiping his own prints from it and putting the 3rd ward dealers all over it, he dropped it next to him to keep it realistic. He then and slammed the dealer's head into it. He busted his head open and Neto checked his pulse. It looked like he had run head first into a wall and knocked himself out in a panic. Sure, somebody could find out the truth if they wanted to but the average soldier probably wouldn't care to and all that mattered was a gangster had taken shots at men in uniform.

He went into the man's room and left him out in the hallway as the soldiers came through from both sides. "I got him! Dumb ass knocked himself out!" Cried out a soldier. Neto stayed ducked down in the room. He got out of the window peeking out to look to see if he was clear to hop out. He kicked out the screen and put it inside. Then hopped out. Neto started to get out of the area. The people had been gathered out as the soldiers had rode through shhaking people down but he knew how to stay out of sight. He had set up a charge near the side of a parked red Cavalcade and luckily nobody was near it. He detonated it and the explosion caused everybody to freak out and panic and run. There were some soldiers nearby too and he was afraid even in different clothes they wouldn't notice him.

He just got a text message from Primo. It said to meet him off Cujo Avenue in the 3rd and he'd pick him up. He snuck his way over that direction feigning as if e was running in fear from the bomb he set off. Nobody was supposed to leave the area but who could really control the fear of people who had been near a bomb? Plus if he got to the street before any cop or soldier stopped him he would be good to go. The other day he'd been out past curfew and had hid under a car.

He got to the street and a cab pulled up. Primo was in it. "Take us to Metra, Lincoln Parish," Ordered Primo. As they drove away they saw tons of New Arcadia PD cruisers headed towards the ward. The cabbie was a Creole who thankfully did not speak Spanish so Neto looked to Primo stating, "Los romanos mierrán ladrillos cuando vean lo que empecé en su barrio,"

(The romans will shit bricks when they see what I just set off in their neighborhood, man)

Primo raised an eyebrow. "¿Que pasó?" (What happened?)

"Acabo de sacar uno de sus principales asalariados del estante. Incluso si son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para averiguar lo que pasó, no pueden probarlo. No con esta presencia militar. Por lo tanto, incluso si no está muerto, su vida ha terminado. Está considerando dos cargos de intento de asesinato. Tal vez traición dependiendo de cómo la corte lo hace. En su mejor escenario, va a la prisión estatal. Además, hace que los romanos se vean mal. Antipatriótico. Incluso si no lo son, sólo se necesita un pedazo de pan podrido para estropear todo el pan," Neto said with a chuckle.

(I just took one of their top earners off the shelf. Even if they're smart enough to figure out what happened, they can't prove it. Not with this military even if he isn't dead, his life is over. He's looking at two counts of attempted murder. Maybe treason depending on how the court does him. In his best case scenario, he's going to the state it makes the Romans look bad. Unpatriotic. Even if they aren't it only takes one rotten piece of bread to spoil the whole loaf.)

Primo was impressed. "Así que mientras esa perra Stokes está tratando de que todos nos deporten, su gente aterriza en el radar de seguridad nacional,"

(So while that bitch Stokes is trying to get us all deported, her people land on homeland security's radar.)

It was true that in the last several days following so much gang violence, five members of the Aztecas had been deported to Mexico and Honduras and four Marabunta members had also been deported to Mexico and to El Salvador. In addition to quite a few arrests. It was only right that the wards feel some of the heat. After all, Neto had to admit splaying out Lil Christ as he had, was a bad judgement call. It had backfired and only hurt their side. So this would make up for it. Even if only one or two ward goons ended up at Gitmo sucking off guards it was more than enough.

_Paul_

otmshcheniye

The two women had explained why it was they were here. "You'd think you two would want to get back at the guys who dis Ivan wrong. I mean I saved his life but damn you two are his room mates."

"We did plan on it. We just hadn't...you know...planned just yet. We didn't have anything specific in mind. Just go in and spray as many of them up as possible."

"Damn, that's why men in the game are stupid, dog. You always want to just buck on any nigga from the other side without thinking about it. That's why ya'll see the women as ho's but we're the ones that take time to plan a hit so that it's done right."

"First off, I never saw women as ho's. I mean unless they were one but there are men who are too. Second, I was a Red Warrior. Now that may not mean shit out here but we got the middle and eastern provinces in Canada scared of us and yeah there's Families and Ballas there too but they know we're not pushovers. Besides, if you got such a plan why aren't you out there taking care of business yourself?"

Leela looked at Sugar. "Damn, this one got an attitude..." Mai spoke up saying, "Look, your 'plan' is to get the two of us involved in a mob war between two Russian crime families. If that's all you've got on the drawing board, that's not good enough. I mean, thank you for saving his life or at least getting him yo a hospital believe me I was freaked out when I thought he might die. But if that's all you got on the drawing board is just that we're going to hit them back, that's not exactly good enough."

"We didn't say it was just that..." Protested Leela. "Nah, girl let me handle this," Stated Sugar. "Listen...Ivan died for about a minute on the operating table. And I can't be sure but when I was holding him in my arms I could have sworn his heart had stopped beating just before help got there. If he wasn't wearing a vest,...I hate to think what would have happened."

"Look, i hear you...all right listen...we're a man short but I'm in. I don't know about Mai if she's coming but I'm doing this for Ivan."

Mai said, "I'll come along it's just you know when you two had guns drawn on you, we have had Ballers try and kill us before I don't know if they were from the same neighborhood as you or not and Paul might have some experience with rez gangs and Canadian gangs in the city but I'm not used to that. So even if it wasn't guys from your neighborhood, people tend to be suspiscious of an entire gang when they're wronged by one regardless of whether it was just one hood."

They went downstairs getting into Sugar's car or at least the car Sugar was driving which was a dark red Oracle. "I mean I hear ya," Stated Leela, "But don't ya'll hang out with Lamar Davis? I mean niggas in the hood don't got good aim and they could have been clapping at that fool so even if ya'll aint did nothing, if he was with you maybe it just seemed like you were getting shot at but they were aiming for him? Cause you aint did nothing maybe when you first got here but I promise you that fool has pissed off enough people to invite a thousand bullets his way."

"Yeah, I might think it was just an accident if it was one or two times but it wasn't," Paul said. Mai told them, "I worked with a Baller named Mark. Or ex Baller I'm honestly not sure since his set doesn't exist anymore and he's mostly just doing jobs for Ballas and even Lamar. That's just it, I mean I know purple and green hates each other but I swear iI've seen some of you working together since I've been here."

"Yeah, it be like that sometimes," Leela stated. "People will still value the all mighty dollar over neighborhood pride or even past beefs. It's not even really accurate anymore to say Ballas and Families are enemies more like certain Baller hoods and certain Family hoods are enemies. With us, we got beef with Carson and definitely Davis Neighborhood niggas. We don't care one wy or another about CGF but I swear those bitches don't seem to know what a truce is. I mean Stretch sees the bigger picture but Lamar's a knucklehead."

"So wait, Ivan really died for a few seconds?" Asked Paul. "That's fucked up," Sugar said, "I know. I was kind of...scared myself about it. I mean people get shot in Davis all the time but it'd been a while since I was near somebody that did. And then our big homie Leondre got shot in the ear the other day by some Aztecas and that was close too..."

Paul remained silent about that as he realized they didn't seem to know that was him. "So he has only one ear?"

"Nah it got reattached but it really cleaned out his ends on medical bills you know? It aint like in movies. They never show how much you gotta pay."

Leela nodded. "Yeah in Vinewood if you make it to a doctor or a vet you somehow good but you assed out on dead presidents when you gotta pay outta pocket., I had a homeboy once that got shot and he lived and they tried to get him to pay like 60,000 for treatment."

"He didn't have insurance, did he?" Asked Mai. "He had insurance they covered most of it but he still had to pay 20 g's still. The system's fucked up. Either of ya'll been shot?"

"I have in war," Mai said. "Me too," Said Paul."Back home but it was nothing major. Never had to get serious hospitalization for it. Rez doctors dug it out of me."

"You know I never seen a rez boy with green eyes," Said Sugar. "Fuck's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "Just chill she just saying you got pretty eyes, damn!" Leela said. Paul looked out the window and put his sunglasses on.

"Anyway, on the real I gotta ask, did you guys ever do any jobs for the crime family he's with?" Mai shook her head., "I can't say that I have. But you know he is trying to find somebody. And as far as his affiliation to the Bravta, that's just probably in case he ever gets sent to prison hell have some protection on the inside."

"I'm not sure if the Bravta's deep enough out here," Paul said. "They are for sure in Liberty City. In the prisons back east you can't cough without running into one of those heartless motherfuckers but here is a very different environment. You're more likely to find bikers out here than mob families."

"Yes and no," Said Sugar. "We've had them coming in and out of here since the wall came down but it's been a little here and there over the years. They had hella AK's to sell for cheap and I'm just saying it's not like Ammu Nation was trying to deal with us since we had records."

They pulled up and got out. A dark skinned black male wearing a Boars cap and a black t shirt greeted them. He was tatted on both arms and on his neck. He stood five ten. On his right arm he had the number 400 tatted on him under that the word Grove St. He had tattoos identifying him as a Vago Killer a Family Killer and an Azteca Killer. On his left arm was tattoos of a black Jesus cloaked in royal purple standing above graves with names on it that were obviously the names of deceased friends. Names of dead Covenant Avenue members such as Lil Tasha, Mel, Heavy, and Big Red. On his upper arm was a tattoo of Jesus being crucified a crown of thorns matting blood to his kinky hair. Also was a black Mary weeping at her dead son and on the cross next to him, was the two murders except the one who didn't repent was supposed to be a member of the Families while the one who did repent was a Baller.

If they weren't in a serious situation, Paul would have laughed. Even so, whoever did the ink on him put some of the artists back home to shame but then a lot of the guys back home learned to be tattoo artists in jail and nowhere else where as in LS a hungry tattoo artist could make serious cash out here. With him was a man darker than him. Tyson wore a purple t shirt and white khakis. He had a mustache and goatee and some of his facial hair went down to his jaw line. Leela kissed him and he put his arms around here. "How you doing baby? Who's these two?"

"Those are Ivan's room mates. That's Mai and Paul. Mai, Paul, this is Tyson. And that knucklehead nigga right there's my little brother Slim jim.

"Aint ya'll affiliated with CGF?" Asked Tyson. "We're guns for hire. We work for whoever pays."

"So in other words ya ass is untrustworthy," Growled Slim Jim.

"No, it means that you can trust we don't give a shit about you or the Families. If you're not in our inner circle the only difference between a friend and a foe is whoever pays."

"Aight, I respect the honesty," Stated Tyson. "Aint every day you hear a motherfucker upfront about theirs and uh..." He kissed Mai's hand, "Pretty either," Leela back handed him. "Excuse you, Negro you forget who's man you are?" He chuckled, "Chill baby girl, i was just being polite, it's a gentlemen's custom," Leela rolled her eyes. "Mmmm hmmm. And I'm sure you practice kissing men on the cheek too cause that's what GENTLEMEN do in the middle east and Europe."

"Nah but this America, baby. It's different," This time Sugar rolled her eyes. "Girl you lucky you this nigga's boo cause any other ho lift a had to a OG gets a beat down. And you lucky he aint from Covenant too. You pulled that with Leondre..." Stated K Low.

"Shut up, boy or i'll smack you too," Shot Leela. "Wait I thought Leondre was your leader?" The Ballas looked at her then each other and chuckle. "Nah, Leondre's OCB royalty. Me, I'm from South Side Ballas. We chill over in Strawberry and Rancho but we be in Davis too. Oh by the way, this is Tamara, and that's Vicki."

Tamara was a shade or two darker than Paul but just barely. She wore a dark red blouse and apple bottom jeans plus a black bandnna tied around her head. Vicki wore a black shirt and a purple bandanna around her neck. Vicki was lighter skinned than Paul but very pretty. She had smokey eyed makeup and black lipstick and straight black hair. "So you guys all know Ivan?" Asked Mai.

"Nah, I aint met him personally but he's helped Leondre out and as far as I'm concerned that's as good as helping me."

"I guess..."Paul said. A pickupo truck arrived and a large Russian male was in the back of it. In addition to this, two men got out of the front.

Leela saw them and said, "Oh and this is Vasily, Andrei and...Mr. Markovic?"

The older Russian mob boss indeed had come along too. This was rare and probably not a good idea but it was a show of loyalty. From what Mai understood, the dad was okay while the son was a douche bag. "You are friends of Ivan, yes?" Mai shook his hand. "yes, it's nice to meet you."

"

They were in front of a dance club. All of the Ballas put ski masks on as did Paul and Mai and the Russian mobsters. Markovic had an AK-47, Andrei carried a Spas 12, and Vasily carried an AN-94. Mai had an M4 with a scope on it and a Sig. Paul took his C3 plus two USP's. Sugar carried an AK-74, Leela had an MP5, Tyson had an M231 Rifle, K Low had a Mosseberg 500, Vicki had a G36, and Tamara had two Uzis.

"What is this place?" Asked Tyson addressing Markovic. "This is Club Temptation."

Mai nodded. "It's a Russian spot. I've danced there a few times," Paul raised his eyebrows. "I didnt take you for at tecno girl,"

'

"There's a lot about me you don't know," She said. "Guess you learn something new every day."

"Damn, yeah I used to pass by this motherfucker a few times. That bitch looks lit as fuck up in there. They got some bad bitches going in and out of there."

"Hey, I'll listen to tecno too long as i can move my ass to it," Said Vicki. "Word? We might just have to go up in there some time," Stated K Low. "No offense but I didn't take it for a Bravta hangout," Mai stated addressing the crime boss. "Just cause of the customers I thought it would be presumptuous to assume it,"

"It's not..." Stated the Russian mob leader. "Yet. I've been trying to reason with the owner on a price in which he would sell me the place. We've talked about a quiet partnership too. It has been a hard bargain. Maybe it's just because he doesn't want Grisha in the club doing rails with club girls. I cant say I blame the man,"

"Who the fuck is Grisha?" Asked K Low in a whisper. "It's his son, rudeness! Shush!" Said Leela. "I don't see you tolerating your son doing that in a place of business," Paul said.

"I wouldn't. My son is a moron. I had to set him straight this morning about a disagreement. The point is he does things I tell him not to and it's going to get him killed. Then I will be without a legacy. But no I don't believe in shitting where you eat. A lesson my son has yet to learn. That and respecting his brothers in arms."

The old man had eyes on the building. "This is ideal real estate for our operations. Of course safety for the patrons matters. But this has everything you could want in a night club. 18,000-sq feet, dj's, bottle service, an intimate lounge even star gazing,"

"Star gazing? In L.S.?" Asked Tyson. "I don't know about all that, bro. The last time the stars came out I shit you not the dumb asses in this town were so shocked to be able to see the sky through all that smog they called 911."

"You can see the stars outside the city limits as you go to the desert towards Venturas," Stated Andrei. "I can honestly see why you want the club," Stated Leela.

"Yes, but it seems Kenny Petrovich drives a harder bargain than me. Or at least that is what he thinks," Leela questioned, "Hold up I thought we were here cause these bitches shot Boogey Man?"

"We are but that doesn't mean we can't use the opportunity to fuck the enemy over twice," Replied Vasily. "Enough talk. We move now," Said the mob boss. They went forward and they saw two Russian bouncers outside both large in size. Paul fired a round each from his silenced pistol knee capping both men. They made their way past them and the men cursed. It was starting to get dark which was about the time of day when the dance clubs got more packed.

As they walked past, K Low aimed his .357 Desert Eagle at each of the two downed men. "This is for every bouncer that told me I can't get in the motherfucking door, nigga," He fired a shhot hitting the first with a head shot blowing the man's skull and gray matter all over the entrance and he turned on the other who was reaching for his backup piece as he'd had his kicked away by Paul.

"And this for every bouncer that threw me out," He shot the second in the chest. They made their way inside and loud electro music was blasting. Mai saw three armed bodyguards coming towards them with pistols. They called to one of their comrades in Russian. "My pod atakoy!"

Paul fired hitting the man that called for help. He nailed him with six rounds in the chest. Sugar let a burst of rounds off gritting her teeth and she mowed down two Russians the first she hit in the right shoulder and as he fell over, she let him have four more in the back tearing into his left shoulder blade. "That's for Ivan, motherfuckers!" She yelled. The second, she hit in the stomach and chest and as the man fell over bleeding, she fired a kill shot to his head.

The first was wounded and tried to return fire but Leela put an end to him with a burst of slugs to the face. Mai picked off two men who were reinforcements aiming at the man's solar plexus as she fired she hit him in the chest. "Stay down, asshole!" She yelled as he fell over. She did not spend shot after shot the way both Ballas and Russians were carelessly throwing them away. She aimed for the second firing at his left knee cap and she watched the burst of red both in spraying geyster of blood as the rounds tore through the ligament as well as the explosure of open bone and muscle as two more rounds went through.

Five more Petrovich men came out firing Assault Rifles and this time all the patrons were fleeing. They already had started to when the shooting first started but this only made them flee faster some not even waiting for it to be clear.

Tyson fired up striking a Russian male with red hair and a beard who stood five ten, in the throat. Tyson was like Mai in that he had his on semi auto and was trying to be careful how many rounds he fired. Tamara fired both Uzi's tearing into one of the Russian mobsters, a Caucasian male in a gray blazer and black slacks with spiky blonde hair in the chest.

As seven rounds ripped into the man's chest cavity the man fell down and as he hit the floor in a pool of his own blood he was trampled by a few fleeing clubbers. Mai took several shots in the back and she turned to see a Russian male firing at her with two handguns. Her rifle fell from her arms but she hit the ground as the mobster let loose round after round at the Vietnamese American.

She rolled on her back firing her P226 and she struck the man with five rounds in the gut, two went into his lower intestine, one went straight to his liver, one went to his gall bladder and one hit him in the center of where his belt would be. He fell over, his charcoal colored blazer soaked in blood.

Vicki let sixteen rounds off striking a Russian mobster in the forehead with the first three and the next nine struck a taller Russian in the chest. The last few rounds struck a bottle. K Low, who had ducked behind the stairwell as mobsters fired at him, discharged his 12 from cover and observed, "So much for motherfuckin bottle service!"

Leela called to Sugar, "LEFT!" Sugar saw a Russian gunning for her and she let him have it with the rest of her magazine. Two rounds struck Leela from behind in her right shoulder. "Fuck!" Tyson rushed to her aid. "Hang on, baby girl I got you!"

Andrei emptied his weapon into four Russian mob enemies and there was a fifth one whom he slammed against a wall just as he ran out of ammo for his shotgun. The Russian groaned in pain as Andrei slammed his head into the wall. "Ty slishkom tolstaya, chtoby byt' odnim iz nas."

(You're too fat to be one of us)

"Yes, I love to eat. You look like one of the three elves that mascot for a snack I like. I just can't tell which one. Was it crackle...pop or..." He broke his neck. He watched as the Bravta member fell to the ground dead and said with a smirk, "Yes, that was the one."

Vicki was pinned down by three mobsters and one round grazed her left leg. K Low had to reload behind the stairwell. "Man, why the fuck aint Stone here?! L I get but what the hell!" Markovich let off a twenty round burst as three rival goons came in the door. Vasily yelled, "Sukiny deti rasstrelyali moyego luchshego druga! Vy dolzhny rasstrelyali menya tozhe, pridurki!"

(You sons of bitches shot my best friend! You should have shot me too, assholes!)

Vasily was hit six times from a Russian with an AK but it hit him in the vest. Vasily got to cover near K Low. "Vy mozhete iznasilovat' drug druga v ad!"

(You can sodomize each other in hell!)

Vasily came out firing and hit him in the right ankle and the man fell over and Vasily yelled, "Cocksucker! Yesh'te svinets der'mo!"

(Eat lead shit!)

As the Russian goon fell and took more rounds in the chest stomach and throat, K Low asked, "Hey what he say?" Vasily told him, "He was talking about me, not you," K Low shot back, "I figured that, homie but I wanna see how fools talk shit in other languages. It could come in handy later!"

Paul reloaded and he saw at least four Russians taking cover behind a table. He fired striking one of them in the chest and as the man fell over two rounds hit the Russian mobster, a chubby light brown haired Russian of Jewish descent took the last two in the right eye. "WHO SHOT BABA YAGA YOU PRICKS?!"

"Somebody shoot that Siberian motherfucker!" Yelled one of the Petrovich goons. Paul took six in the chest and as he fell four more hit him. Sugar took out one of the ones who hit him and Tyson got the rest of them. Three rounds hit Tamara in the chest from a Russian goon firing a pistol and she let him have it with both Uzi's. Another Russian fired on her however and struck her in the right forearm. Paul emptied his magazine into three Russians killing two and wounding the third. He approached the third sticking his USP in his face and demanded, "The man who shot Baba Yaga. Where is he? Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Shit...!" Paul hit him with the butt of his Rifle. "You sure about that?" The man coughed up blood. "It doesn't matter! He's dead...! Get over it..."

"Wrong, asshole. He's not and trust me whoever did it, you'll prefer it if we find him than if Ivan does."

The man groaned. Markovic approached. "So he will not tell you who did it? Give him to me. I will find out,"

The old man dug his nails into the gunshot wounds. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the Russian mob goon. "If you want to help me, the club owner is in his office. He thinks I am small time and that I won't kill him if he doesn't give me this club. He claimed he could spot my ,men a mile away and that he would shoot anybody who tried to come after him and that between this and his protection from Kenny, he wasn't afraid of me. I need you two to convince him otherwise."

He began to interrogate the Russian goon in their language while Paul and Mai went into the room where the manager was. Andrei and Vasily had beaten him to a bloody pulp and tied him to a chair. "You two work fast," Mai said with a chuckle. "Yes, well this idiot doesn't seem to get the point," Vasily said before smashing the club owner's own baseball bat over his left knee. The man screamed and cursed in Russian. The man screamed and Vasily said, "If you don't do what Mr. Markovich asks, it's going to get worse. My big friend here can do more damage than me."

"FUCK YOU BOTH!" Screamed the bloodied club owner. "Kenny Petrovich will shove scud missiles up your ass! By the time he's done with you, your pathetic excuse for a family will be wiped off the map! It will be like you never existed!"

Vasily smirked. "Fair enough. Andrei?" He held the man's other good leg and Andrei changed his stance. "Remember, my friend. Put all your weight into it," Andrei stomped on his other knee with all his might and put as much weight into it as possible. The sound was even more sickening. "ARGGHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SON OF A WHORE MOTHER! FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Vasily punched him in the face knocking the chair over and then Paul and Mai pulled the chair up. "You two want to take a break? Make sure the cops aren't on our asses? This place is going to be crawling with red and blue lights in a minute."

"Sure, if you think you can be more persuasive," Stated Vasily. Andrei added as the two ex KGB agents left, "We should have a small window to get out of here since this place is owned by Petrovic...or was...so he has paid the officers off to keep them at a distance."

Paul grabbed the mobster's head after they had untied his arms. They still left the legs tied up. He slammed his face on the desk. "Where's the guy that shot Ivan? Baba Yaga?"

The man groaned. "Fuck you...what are you, eighteen? You don't look old enough to vote..." Paul left him and Mai broke the man's left arm. He shreiked like a woman and she punched him hard in the jaw. "We just want a name."

"Yes...and I want you to suck my pisser but I doubt either will happen."

Mai pressed her Rifle to his groin. "You sure? I'll gladly give you a 'blowjob' but you won't like the one you get if you don't tell me."

"His name is Adrian Sokolov...he was brought in from Hove Beach..."

Mai smiled. "Now was that so hard?" She kicked the chair over. The Bravta leader yelled to the club owner, "I am coming by later this week and we will discuss business!"

They got out of the club retreating to the car. Mai, Paul, Sugar and Leela got in the car. The other Ballas and the Bravta members got into their respective vehicles. "You did good, comrades!" Stated the mob boss. "Ivan would be proud."

_Paul_

He sat on the roof top of the Chamberlain Hills projects. Downstairs everyone was going about their business as usual. He was smoking a blunt. He watched the skyline. "Thought I smelled bud."

He looked to see a woman he didn't recognize. "You want a hit?" He asked. The woman was very pretty visibly of mixed ancestry she was Native American and African American. Most times when a black person claimed Indian blood it was the same as a white man. Most didn't have it and if they did it was less than 1%. She on the other hand looked right down the middle all though maybe slightly stronger Native features just by a percent or so. Her skin was a caramel shade her hair long and black and her eyes were big and brown.

"No, I'm good. I just...what are you doing here?" He told her, "I came up here to get away from all that down there,"

"All that, huh? Yeah I feel you. Where you from?" He put the blunt out. "Hell..."

"Seriously," He told her with a sigh, "Canada. Doesn't matter where," He was being purposefully aloof. "Canada? Don't see too many Canadian boys in South Central," He spoke without looking at her. "Pretty sure I'm the only one. Anyway we're not all pussies up there. And we sure as hell aint all polite friendly northeners."

She asked, "Mind if i sit with you?" He shrugged. "Free country..." He stopped himself and then said, "Free enough world."

She was wearing a pink blouse showing off her stomach. It was a blouse with buttons around the breast that accentuated them He wanted to look and see what shape her navel was but didn't want to get caught staring. It was cute and definitly an innie but he didn't look again. Her legs were tan and pretty and she wore a denim skirt. He was wearing a Pounders jersey and baggy blue jeans. "You come up here a lot?" She asked.

"Nope. First time."

"Hmmm...now don't take this the wrong way but you've got to be friends with some of the guys down there, right?" Paul looked down. "Maybe a few,"

"Hmmm...that's gotta be Lamar Davis. I mean yeah he's kind of crazy but he can be funny and he's at least loyal,"

"Lamar's an idiot," He said. "But he's okay."

Lil King was walking through with a blunt in his left ear down below and he spotted Paul. He nodded up to him and Paul returned te obligatory gesture back. "So you know Lil King too? He reminds me of my little brother."

Paul sighed. She was cute but at the same time he didn't want to get too close to anybody. "What's your name?" He asked. "Ashley. How about you?"

"Iorakote."

"Nuh uh..."

"Yeah."

"I never heard that name before," He nodded. "That's kind of the point."

"How so?" He told her, "It doesn't matter,"

"Why are you beingt so...distant? I'm just trying to be nice..."

"I don't need a friend..."

"Fine...fuck you too then..." She stood up. "I'm sorry..." He told her. "i just miss back home is all."

She softened her gaze. "Why don't you go there? You're only a couple states away," He sighed. "Not that part of Canada."

"Central? Northern?" He replied, "South East. I aint saying what part though."

"Oh...French Canada."

"It's NOT FRENCH. Those assholes just live there."

She said, "I'm sorry..that i said fuck you."

"It's okay...I can be an asshole. I just miss back home."

"What's it like back there? You don't like Los Santos?"

"I do but...it's America."

"Is it really that different in Canada?"

"No but..it's different where I come from," He said.

"Well you won't tell me where you're from so I can't really...get an idea. Can't you describe it?"

"It's the rez. I mean that doesn't narrow it down but it does more than Eastern Canada. Anyway...it's just out here, I gotta deal with people's ignorance. All the time. I mean...nothing's about community out here ya know? It's all about individual needs. That's what this society's based on."

He got a text message from Lil King saying to meet him downstairs. "I gotta go for now. Maybe I'll see you around."

He went downstairs and Lil King slapped hands with him. "What up?" Paul shook his head. "Nothing."

"I saw you talking to Ashley, g she's cute you should ask for her number," Paul rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"We gotta talk about something. Let's take a walk," They walked out of the projects and he said, "You heard anything else about that other nigga loyal to Rhino that's got it out for me?"

"No, he didn't say who it was. Just that there was someody else from the Hills looking to kill you for trying to kill Rhino. I don't want to jump toconclusions but I'm not above saying it's Stretch."

"Nah, Stretch wouldn't sell me up river like that,"

"I'm really not so sure about that. Look, it's good to be loyal but not to people that aren't loyal back. To me there's hardly any difference between him and Rhino."

"Look, man, this is what it is. I gotta stay grinding with all them, you feel me? I'm all about my paper and I know niggas always say that but i need my own apartment. I gots to get the fuck away from my sister and my mama. I don't know if I wanna go back to New Arcadia or if I should just get me another spot in LS...but I don't want what I do on the streets coming back on them. I already lost my pops to the streets. And Stretch is the one running the show. I got love for LD he showing respect too but he really needs to run this Forum shit by Stretch or we're all finna be in a lot of trouble."

"You could go back to where you came from. I mean it's an option. Especially if you think your mom and sister will be ok if you do. I mean not only would the Ballas and Vagos not have a reason to go after them, there won't be you to kill in the city. Just go home and start over."

"Nah...New Arcadia may as well be Africa, dog. For as far away as it is. I mean think about it. We can't go back. I cant go back there you can't go back to your reservation or even your country. You don't get to go back, homes. You make a certain choice it';s a wrap. Aint no turning back. Even if we did, what would be there for us? You'd have people trying to lock you up, maybe even kill you for that rez dog shit you used to pull up there at the border and the me I definitely got niggas who would love to clap me. My pops was big time when he was alive and my brother had stripes before he went to Sudan too. I want to be there for my brother but he won't be able to leave the state. And he was a man before I was. So he's gotta be a man and stay outta trouble on his own when he gets his date but I don't know if he can,"

"What do you want to do, King? What'd you call me down here for?" Lil King replied, "Exactly what we're talking about, homie. You say you got my back. Well...I mean shit could be going on I might not even know about and I only really kick it around the Hills and the Drive for the most part. If Rhino had all that bullshit going on with whatever the fuck that was with OCB or whoever..plus them niggas from Carson, I don't know what kind of friends that janky motherfucker has in other hoods. I mean you're the one that found this shit out anyway so it's kind of on you."

"All right, I'll watch your back as best as i can but I'm not exactly friendly with other Family neighborhoods or the Ballas. I'll see if I hear anything on the Azteca side of the spectrum but thats the best I can do and I doubt I'm gonna hear anything about that."

"Yeah, just be careful around them Azteca types I know they don't hate niggas as much as Vagos and Marabunta but I see the way some be mad dogging us too."

"Lil King, I got good news and bad news. The bad news is you're small time. I'm sorry but it's true and so am the Aztecas were to have a full scale war with the Families instead of just a few hoods, granted you might be at risk in crossfire but at the end of the day you're a baby gangster. If Demon or anyone else wanted any of you dead, he'd aim higher. Think Gerald or Stretch. Even Lamar. Or G Note for that matter. She's considered OG too even if she's a woman."

"Yeah I know...man Rhino really fucked up with her, didn't she?"

"Yeah...and don't go telling anybody from the Hills or the Drive about what really happened to him because just remember, you benefited from his death too and same with G Note. And because he is dead, I probably helped you guys avoid a civil war among yourselves."

"Nigga, would you look around? It's South Central. We already got a civil war! Ball sacks might be most likely to get it from a Family hitter or even an Ese but we the most likely to get got by another Family hood."

Paul walked up to him closer for a sec and he leaned in and said, "I meant a civil war within CGF. You're probably gonna have one anyway but I helped you avoid one the rest is up to you guys and it's outta my hands. Just...if you want to trust Stretch, that;s your choice but don't repeat what you and me talk about to him."

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_EMP_

Paul already hated this goddamn job but it was time to work again. Agent 14 was waiting for them. Paul wore all black, black khakis, a black t shirt and for the time being a vest over his shirt which he planned on putting under his shirt. Mai was wearing a red and black jacket over a black t shirt and blue jeans. Neto wore a leather jacket and dark gray almost black jeans. Ivan wore a black suit with a white tie from Ponsorby's.

"Okay, well done. Should take this up for a living," Neto chuckled at the sarcasm. "Like I said, nothing complex or dangerous. Exactly the way I want you to approach this next little task. We are going to borrow something off the navy. An EMP. They're not gonna mind."

Mai looked at the white IAA agent. "I seriously doubt that,"

"Thing is, plane is kept on a plane. The plane is kept on a boat. The boat is kept in the ocean. Very simple. Just borrowing something off the government. Like a library. You are going to bring the plane here," He pointed to a spot on the map on the board We're going to upload the EMP, sell the plane to fund the rest of the operation write off g the late fees, easy. We're going to borrow a helicopter from here and we should be good to gto, alright? Great, good, call me."

"How many planes are there gonna be?"

"Wait a minute, I can't fly,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, dude. Don't act like it's some thing the average joe knows how to do. Even the average hitman can't. Or the average soldier unless they're in the air force!"

"I thought you were professional."

"Why don't you fly the plane?" Asked Paul. "You're the fucking government agent here. What do you contribute to this shit? Oh I get it. You 'arranged' all of this for us to do you give us the information but what do you actually DO? What's one thing you even contribute because as far as I know all you do is sit on your ass telling us what to do while you take none of the risks. Sure, you don't take any of our cut but we're the ones who have to pony up the dough to even set up a job like this. I can honestly say I preferred working for Lester."

"Look, it's no problem. Paul, I'm going to have to ask you to sit this one out. The rest of us know how to fly. Don't worry, we will still have you along for the final job but we do need a man who knows how to fly a plane."

"Wait, where did you learn to fly?" Asked Pul. Neto told him, "I've only done it a few times but I did it for the cartel a few times. It wasn't the kind of planes we'll be taking it was more like cargo planes full of yayo but I think I can figure it out. I mean I didn't drive a Hydra but...I'll figure it out."

"This is such bullshit, man!" Paul grumbled.

Ivan told him, "I'm sorry but this job has to be done. And for the sake of fairness the cut will go to the man who goes with us today. I don't want to exclude you but if we really have to steal these planes there is nothing I can do."

"Bullshit..." Paul growled. "I'm not working with this motherfucker again..." He said looking aat Agent 14. "You're acting like a child," Paul pulled out his pistol. "Really? You wanna disrespect me some more in my own house? Neto, put on some music we're done with this fucker,"

"Real mature...then again they say you don't get your brain fully developed until age 25. Come back in four years when the training wheels come off," Neto got in front of the pistol as he seemed to sense that he was going to shoot.

"Calma, carnal...look, if you need the feria, go see Demon. I want you along on this shit too but if you tried to drive a plane you don't know how to drive you'd end up crashing. You're too young to die. I mean I've seen people younger than you die but that doesn't mean it should happen so yes there is such a thing as too young to die."

"Whatever, man. Fine, I'll sit this one out but I aint gonna sit the entire job out and when we're done, we're done with this guy."

He left the apartment and Ivan called up Vasily. "Hey, listen, I need some help with a job I have right now. One of our guys won't be able to do it because he doesn't know how to fly but you do. Can you get a cab over to my apartment?"

"Sure thing, friend if it pays."

"It'll pay, don't worry."

They waited twenty minutes and Vasily finally showed up driving a dark red Infernus. They got into their respective vehicles with Neto driving in a black Dominator he'd stolen while Mai and Ivan roide together in a gray Casa Mesa. They gave the headset Paul would have used to Vasily. Ivan quickly explained in Russian what it was they had to do. "The EMP is out at sea but get over to El Burro Heights first. There';s a boat there you can use as tender."

As they drove, Mai put the radio to Los Santos Rock Radio and the song I Love Rock &amp; Roll by Joan Jett played. Though it was her genre, Mai hated her and especially that song. She was a pretentious vegan hipster who used to be a slutty smack head.

Ivan turned the radio to Channel X and the song Christie Road by Green Day played. "Enjoy this calm before the storm. There won't be an actual storm according to my weather app but there'll probably be explosions and waves caused by things crashing into the sea. Hopefully not you or the plane we're after. Only the bad guys will crash into the sea. It'll be uplifting but traumatic as well. So yeah. Enjoy the calm."

They soon arrived and got into the boat. Mai started it up and began to drive them out. The Dinghy began to make its way through Terminal. "Take the boat on a south easterly bearing and you'll see the vessel you're boarding. "You know what an EMp is right? An Electro Magnetic pulse. Goes off and fries all the electronics in the 're keeping it in a Hydra jump jet. Forty year old technology. But anything newer would rely on circuitry and get taken out by the pulse."

"Really? Is that what it stands for? And here I was looking for Ecstasy Making Pussy!" Neto said. "Yes, I know an EMP and an insurgent are not standard issue for a raid like this. Based on Rashkovsky's in depth knowledge of the facility and the schematics he provided, we've been abl to draw up a plan with a high probability of success. The human factor discounted. The drawback is the shopping list but you have it in your hands nowg and you're running down the aisles and filling up our cart. Come on."

"Rashkovsky? That traitorous snake isn't dead yet? I'd heard there was a contract on him by every gang in prison."

Ivan told him, "You've got it all wrong now, friend. The proffesor betrayed his new country. So while he may not be loyal to Mother Russia e certainly isn't a patriot of this country either. As a matter of fact, it makes me question the motives of any government agency no matter how secretaive who would even pay for a man like him to escape in the first place."

"Isn't financial incentive reason enough?" Mai asked with a chuckle. "Sure, but I doubt Uncle Sam needed any of his money. That's what hired guns are for."

Vasily shot Ivan a confused look. "When we finish this job, you and me need to have a conversation so that I can understand what te hell is going on."

Finally, they arrived.

2014

French Quarter

The rexovering cholo sat across the table from the two rednecks in the bar. It was noisy enough nobody paid them any mind. Ernesto sat next to Neto. "So you're serious. You'll pay each of us ten large for one guy?"

Ernesto nodded. "It can't be traced back to us, either. Anything goes wrong, we never met."

"And just why should we trust you?"

"You know who I am, right?"

"Yeah...we heard of ya..." Stated the first redneck, a Caucasian with dark graying hair and blue eyes who was overweight wearing a dark blue sweater in his forties possibly fifties stated. "Aint a man worth his salt that don't know about what you done in San Andreas. And what you got going on in New Austin. You run the state. But mistter, you're in Louisiana. Now I just got out of Sudan and with all due respect, neither us or you run New Arcadia. Not they way we'd like to anyway."

"And I know about you. Lawrence Dixon. Fifty four years old. Did twenty years in the state pen for offing a hooker back in 87'. You were thought to be the vato running shit in Vice City but in reality you still get your orders from the dixie boys in Sudan. And you got shit going on kinda sloppy out here. Now maybe you're going to turn a corner and make the Dixie mob big again. I don't know., But you been out seven years. Seems like you could have done that already. Either way, you're already a convict older than me got a long rap sheet and you probably need the money. And you've been known to kill. So I don't think this is above your pay grade."

"Just what did this boy do, anyway?" Asked Lawrence. "That's not your problem," Neto told him. The other redneck, a man witha blondish brown bullet and a beard nd mustache wearing a confederate flag t shirt and ripped blue jeans, in his thirties said, "Do you know who you're talking to? Lawrence is a fuckin legend in this state., And as for me, my uncle is Simon Bishop. Now we'll do your damn job but you best not fuck us over. I prefer my Latinos Cuban. Good cigars, been assimilating here longer, more patriotic good food prettier women. But we'll do what you ask. All the same? He don't look like much," He said looking at the image of their target. Neto started to say, 'We're not..." Ernesto shot him a look. Neto corrected himself. "All right look. He may not look like much but looks can fool.l So wen you see him, no words, don't even let him see you. Just both of you walk up and put one in his head. If you have to, put the whole clip in him."

The younger redneck was Lyle Bishop. "What do you take us for, amatures? We'll be back in less than two hours," Dixon told them.

One Hour Later

A gray rebel pulled up waiting. Lyle sat drinking a pisswasser. "You sure we can trust em?" The older mobster replied, "Them personally? No. But he's a man of his word when it comes to money. It's the other man I'm not so sure about. Younger folks got no respect."

They saw the man leave the Vietnamese resteraunt. He walked in the back parking lot and the two started to head towards them. Lyle carried a 9mm while Lawrence had a .357. They approached the Chinese American male. Lawrence was going to fire but Lyle got in the way and was pointing the pistol at the back of the Asian's head. "Give us your money."

"Why?" Asked the Chinese American BSU member. "You gonna use it to buy yourself a new dress, you little bitch?" Lawrence growled all though frustrated with Lyle for making this a robbery in addition to a shooting. "The wallet, asshole. Give it up!" The man turned facing the barrel of the gun. "Sorry, I left it at your sister's house. Right by the bedside table," The younger redneck pistol whipped him. The Asian staggered back falling his lip bleeding. He forced him to his feet and said through gritted teeth, "I aint asking again, boy!"

He handed over the wallet but just then the back door to the restaraunt opened and Lawrence fired a shot from the .357 in the direction of a pretty Vietnamese woman in her 20's and the shot barely missed her but she screamed in fear retreating back to the restaunt. The Chinese American used this distraction to grab the 9mm from Lyle. The two grappled for control of the pistol and he got the better grip on it but it went off twice hitting the Asian BSU member in the stomach. The man, however, had a Kevlar vest on under his shirt and jacket. He wasted no time with the 9mm he had taken. He fired two shots striking the younger redneck twice in the chest. The man clutched his bleeding chest as the first round him him. The second went through his right hand and thr4ough the chest.

He groaned falling facedown. Lawrence went to fire a shot at the BSU member but before he could get a shot off, the younger man fired a single shot striking the older man between the eyes.

Lee stood up, feeling the trauma from the force but was otherwise okay aside from the lip. His heart raced as he stared at the two men he had just downed. Given what had gone on recently he wondered if this was the Aztecas doing but as he checked the tattoos of the two men he saw they were dixie mob. Dixie mob didn't take orders from Mexican gangsters but then, if this was a simple robbery, why him? It had seemed they had been waiting on him. He would need to ask Mark what his thoughts were. After all, these were dixie guys and this was his home state so if anyone could tell him about the southern organized crime syndicates it would be him. He dialed the Roman brothers cell.

_Mai_

She was reluctant but it seemed the situation in New Arcadia had gotten out of control. Neto wanted nothing to do with her but Karen had insisted she would need to get him out of there.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. So lets get down to it. _

_Ray is visually based on Tall Paul_

_Kat is visually based on Jana Mashonee_

_Tamara is visualy based on Tracey Cherelle Jones_

_Tyson is visually based on _Mo McRae who played Tyler on Sons Of Anarchy, Deonte on Ray Donovan and Derwin on the shield.

_Michelle is visually based on Bianca Lawson from Save The Last Dance._

_Fave is visually based on Kofi Siriboe. Like other characters I've mentioned as being connected to the Roman Family he doesn't have to have any deeper significance to him in Zilla's story aside from the fact that he will be arrested for what he did. Or was framed for. Not sure what the exact sentence would be but he's in deep shit. _

_Zorra is visually based on the rapper Babi Loka_

_Licha is based on La Silent_

_El Pavo is based on Conejo_

_El Camello is visually based on Mr. Yosie_

_K Low is visually based on YG._

_Jeffery Carter is the basis for Lawrence Dixon who is a Dixie mafia member and Simon Bishop is based on the Dixie Mafia leader Peter Mule. Both are Loiusiana state gangsters. _

_Also I want to address Fallout look man to be honest I had no prior issues with you or even your oc idea but it's jus the way you went about saying how Neto would get killed by Mark in one review and then in another saying how he would get beaten by Marco. Well as you can see that's not true if you're reading this and no I didn't have Neto win either it was a draw. _

_Maybe I overreacted and I was willing to apologize but you don't wanna hear me that's fine. Just keep my characters out of your mouth and I'll keep your oc idea out of mine. Truth be told I was GONNA make him an oc and i thought I could have made him a palatable character but see it';s not just like you did this once this disrespect. You did it more than once and you didn't even say it to me, dude. You don't gotta accept my apology but i did what a grown man is supposed to I reached out. But if you don't want that fine lets put it behind us and not menytion each other or each others stories. _

_Cause I didnt hate you or have any issue with you prior to that. You didn't try and dog my character Neto once or twice. But three times. I counted. You said how he would lose. Get something straight you want to read the story great. Don't try and act like you're the one writing it. That's between me and Zilla 2000. And not vfor spoilers but he and i agreed some of our characters will be killed by the other characters protagonists. I allowed him at a later time to kill a couple of my OC';s not Neto and I agreed to let him kill a couple of mine off. As far as the war it's going to be a war neither side wins. _

_You know it's understandable if you lost interest in Concrete Jungle I don't care it's your choice but before you were reviewing both and then suddenly you just started picking favoroites which is FINE but don't go acting like you know how the story is gonna go or that my character will die. Also, whatever your actual ethnicity ois when you told me about John Steel I don't really give a shit now but itr raises an interesting question. If you are native why are you rooting against the native characters like Task and Adayh and Felix? That makes zero sense., Also don't act like you know what goes on on the rez. I'm not even from the rez vbut i know who i am i know my language and my history. And the fact is the Mexicans are native too so it actually does make sense why Adayh would want to lean more towards Aztecas. _

_It's very unusual. I'm not saying Native fans can;t be a objective and love all characters regardless what i am saying is we are o underrepresented that when we do see our own in a story we tend to root for our own. Because Mark, Adayh, Alison, Ana, Task and Felix all are rich characters and Felix and Task are protagonists as well as Mark._

_An objective reviewer, would hope the war just ends and they work together since Zillas story is more like the GTA IV era games where they work together sometines and they don't sometimes. Anyway, like i said dude i dont hate you if anytghing you maybe had a problem with me in that you were passive aggressively dissing my oc's. And then you had tried to submit an oc to me while at the same time talking down Neto i don't get it. I really don't. Notice you never actually denied it right? I also expressed my annoyance at your assumptions before in a previous chapter and you said nothing._

_So again, if you don't want to talk this out, fine. But keep my story and my story's oc's yes even in Zilla's story. Don't try and make him be the middle man in all this I didn't want him involved in this at all but you're the one who felt the need to passive aggressively insult my oc's in reviews to him. So you left me no choice._

_You also asked him what my problem with you was I tolkd you what the problem was! You don't listen. I'm the one that was disrespected first and you were in the wrong here. I've already wasted too much time on this little feud so please let's stoip it. I'll leave you alone if you do the sae if you don't want to squash it then ill just keep your name outta my mouth and your oc's if you do the same._

_To everyone else, disregard all that. Now onto slang explanation. The term mirate means look at you since mira is look. _

_Ozomotli is Nahuatl for monkey. As far as what the Aztecas were saying about te airport that is true there is a Sureno gang in LA called Lennox 13 as I may ave mentioned before who often used their close proximity to the airport to disquise their gunshots using the sound. Now the interestingf thing is in GTA SA you got Cesar's hood next to the airport kinda and so all though by GTA V Aztecas are meant to be 18th street with maybe some Varrio Nuestra Estrada and F13 influence, i gotta wonder if since GTA switches what gangs represent which in what universe, I have to wonder if maybe in GTA SA the El Corona neighborhood, despite being based on El Serrano (Which in GTA SA they got wrong GTA V is more accurate because El Serrano is a hilly area and yes it is gang infested and was oftenj a body dump spot for Mexican Mafia gangsters) I gotta wonder if at least gang/varrio wise, if the Aztecas in SA weren't supposed to be based on Lennox 13._

_In fact, the Lennox neighborhood looks more like the El Corona neighborhood in GTA SA than it looks like El Serrano. Granted yes, cities do change in twenty years but not so much that there'd be hills now when there weren't then especially when I know there were hills in the 80's and 90's in ES too. Of course the gang that claimed El Serrano was El Serrano Rifa and probably the one thing Rockstar did get right is the dance club you take Denise to is close to their hood and the cholos from that area do claim it. Plus if you remember the gang map the Ballas and Aztecas lived next to each the night club was in a Baller hood but irl, it ids or at least it was ESR turf. _

_All though Kat is Tuscarora she speaks Kanienkeha same as Paul and the reason is that is the language usually spoken in longhouse meetings between the six tribes same with Onondaga. The other four are as well but it's just Mohawk (Kanienkehaka) Seneca and Ondondaga are considered the "Elder" tribes of the six nations while the Cayuga, Cayuga and Tuscarora are considered the younger brother tribes. The other reason is that all though I intend to learn Tuscarora too it is a highly endangered language and only 3-9 people speak it. The only Haudenosaunee/Iroquois languages that are not endangered are Cherokee and Mohawk. I mean Seneca, Cayuga Tuscarora and Onondaga are at risk languages too but they have more speakers than the Tuscarora do._

_Also the Huron/Wyandot of Michigan are Iroquoian in language as are the Cherokee and Tuscaroras neighbors the Nottaway but both Nottaway and Huron's language are dead all though there has been some attempt at reviving the Huron language, it;s easier said than done and it can only really be partially saved. For those of you who have seen Last Of The Mohicans, you know Magua, Wes Studi's character is supposed to be a Huron who was adopted by Mohawks but he wasn't actually speaking the Huron language. _

_He was speaking Tslagi (Cherokee) white directors are kind of lazy about that. Historically when using a real Native actor since a lot of natives play different tribes they would have that actor speak their langtuage and try and say oit was the language of the tribe they played. So you would have Navajo guys speakiung Navajo but for the movie they pretended it was Cheyenne. Or in the case of a lot ofd western flicks they got white jewish and italian guys playing Natives and since they did not speak a language they would have them speak in English and then play the audio backwards so that it "Sounded Indian" the one brilliant thoing though is that since white directors and producers did not know what was being said, Navajo actors would pretend to bbe talking aboutr treaties or what have you in a movie biut really be saying shit like how the director has a tiny cock. It was revenge for stereotyping., _

_So when Native audiences saw these in theaters people would crack up laughing when people would say such funny shit in a solemn tone spoken in a solemn tone so the director wouldn't know. This phenomena was actually talked about in a documentary called Real Injun where they showed some of the funny shit actually being said in old western flicks. _

_You would think a 1992 movie like last of the mohicans would have learned by then but i guess not then again if a language is mostly extinct what can ya do? Anyway so that is why Kat can speak Kanienkeha. _

_Also, as far as the mission with packie, i at least showed you where this was going even if I didn't show much so they will be at war with the Lupasella's who are based on the Lucheese family in NYC. In GTA IV they never appear in game they are just mentioned. I swear i will pick it up next chapter i just needed to get this updated. _

_As for Paul, and the setup mission i had to cut it short and I will pick it up next chapter but I found it realistic because he as no reason he woyld know how to fly and if i said oh yeah he knows how to fly too it would ring as false and make him a Gary Sue. So he has to sit this one out. And Vasily fills in for him. _

_I also do intend to show the shootout between the rez gangs of the Red Warriors and Indian Clique plus the Angels Of Death for beating Little Joe up. There will also be a lemon whic Paul will be party to. Who will it be? I know who but for all of you it's everybody's guess. Who do you want it to be with? It could be Laguerta, it could be Dawn it could be Aila it could be Kat it could be Ashley or it could be Amalia who he danced with. I'm about 80% sure who it will be but who do you think it will or should be?_

_Also that girl Ashley Paul talked to on the roof was based on Amber Stevens West._

_This was the first chapter where I showed Grisha's dad fighting and despite his age he is a tough old man. _

_Next chapter we'll see the war with Paul and the Warriors, we'll see Packie against the Lupasella's, Neto Ivan and Mai will finish the EMP raid and move onto the next setups, a possible flashback of Ivan during a KGB mission in Central America his first, and finally, yes, finally, we will have the Ballas do ythe trade with Carson for their kidnapped OG. Plus Neto will look into getting revenge on the Ballas for Tiny's death. As for the rez fireworks convo between paul and vincent they were saying certain fireworks as metaphors for certain kings of guns. If you know your fireworks well you can probably guess. either way it's not literal just codes. Also the Red Cougar is a spoof of the Red Lion Hotel_

_I also set up wit Mai going to the south because Zilla wanted her to step in so I wanted to show her going to New Arcadia but i have no idea what he's doing with it._

_We may write together but in some things much like an actor on walking dead who is killed off but was a fan and a cast member me and zilla arent privy to every single plot twist. Just a lot of them. Also next chapter all though we now know Ivan is ok, we have to go a bit non linear for when he first wakes up. Just as we did in showing Paul and co. hit up the Russian enemies this would obviously take place where I had left off with Leela and Sugar at their apartment but it's obviously before this Humane Labs Heist Ivan is back at. _

_Anyway, that's all for now. _


	37. Baba Yaga Strikes Again

_Ivan_

_Weeks Earlier_

He could see himself laying bleeding in the street as Sugar screamed at him to stay with her. He saw the driver and the shooter taking off in a speeding car. _This is it...I'm dead..._he thought. He began to see what looked like images fading in and out of his sight he saw himself being rushed into a hospital, he saw Sugar and soon Leela. He saw Mai, Neto and Paul. Vasily spoke to him in Russian at his bedside but he could not hear what he was saying.

ai lit incense near his bed. Paul came later and burned sage and even later Neto started doing some strange ritual with what looked like an egg. It seemed each culture had their own means of spirituality and dealing with the possibility of him dying. Sugar and Leela both prayed to Jesus. Even Leondre and Stone came by. He was seering all of this and yet he was still outside in the LS metroipolitan area. He didn't understand it.

He looked to see a Caucasian male floating above him in the sky it was a blue cloudy day. The man was wearing some kind of strange blue outfit. "Welcome, brother brother...welcome..you see they said I was a charlatan. A fraud. A nothing. But I, amm a miracle. Look and behold in wonder. And ask yourself, what does mighty Cris Formage, leader of the Epsilon Program, do with his enormous...power?"

Ivan tried to respond but he couldn't. No sound came out. The dead did noot speak. But then, the dead didn't hear or percieve either did they? And yet here he was doing both. He just couldn't respond. "Why he uses it to watch people, of course. Join me, any time you like, in watching. They never find out. And they can't harm you. It is the greatest pleasure on earth. And trust me, I've lain with the greatest multitude of women..." With that, he floated away.

Just then, he sat up gasping.

_Paul_

He woke up with a knock at the door. He looked to see Dawn and Aila outside. "What's up?"

"Can we come in?"

He looked around then said, "Sure," They had a couple of wine coolers. "Where's the others?"

"They were getting high..we don't want to be around that..."

"Really? That's a first."

"We're tired of huffing, gasolne and blow. All of it. We want to get clean but...it's not easy. Chogan's an enabler."

"But you got those," He said looking at their bottles. "Yeah but this is light weight. The kind of shit you see white girls drinking at sororities," Stated Dawn. "Still, Indians and alcohol don't go well together,"

"It's better than huffing," Said Aila. "Chogan's acting stupid. So is Ray," Paul looked at them both and said, "I've seen you both do it."

"Yeah but your dad was a drunk too. Don't judge."

"I'm not a drunk though. That shit causes hallucinations, memory loss, it'll fuck your liver your kidneys up..."

"So what? We're not going to live long lives anyway. Did you forget? We're from the rez. We die young."

"You know..." Paul said. "Sometimes, I want to save our people from all our misery. And you and Ray and Little Joe, you make me wonder why I even bother. You're just gonna do what the fuck you want. That's the thing, enit? It aint about what whites think about us or the rest of Canada, even. At the end of the day they brought the alcohol and drugs here. Yet they see us as drunks. But you're not the bigest burden on them. You're the burden on the fucking sober skins that gotta pick you up."

"Maybe we need you to be strong for us when we can't..." Aila said. "And as for memory loss, maybe we want to forget some things."

"Yeah but for every bad memory you're also flushing away any good memories too."

"What good memories?" Snorted Dawn. "Nothing good about where I come from. Alcoholism, poverty, diabeties, the church, and it's funny cause I was raised Catholic!"

"I don't have many good memories myself," Paul stated. "But I have so,me. My Mother My friends back on the rez. The thing is even if you got bad days, if you have a good day any potential good day, you're just going to erase it."

"You kill people, Paul. Don't act like you're all high and mighty."

"I do but I don't kill myself. Women are supposed to be warriors. Same as us. I expect better from you, from Chogan, from Little Joe...well maybe not Little Joe. He's young dumb and full of cum."

They laughed at that as they thought about how dumb the tenage banger was. "No but really though," Aila said. "You expected a couple of rez gang bangers to do better than all the things that make the rez the rez? You sure you're not huffing, baby cause that's pretty delusional," Paul told them, "No because I live down in Liberty City. This Canadian gangster shit...all due respect? It's child's play. Compare to Bohan."

"Yeah we hear all about America's ghettos, bro," Stated Dawn. "Davis, Bohan, Little Havanna but they couldn't survive the rez out here either and people sleep on the rez's out here. Bever forget the first skid row was up here not down there. And the Angels of Death may have started out in San Fierro but I can promise you the ones here are way more dangerous. We may not have ties to Colombian or Mexican cartels but people still get hurt out here. We're just trying to survive."

"What's the point of survival if you're just going to kill yourself? Why even bother? Why not just let that next bullet kill you? If you want to die so badly, kill yourselves slowly, why wait? Fuck it, homegirl. The rez suicide rate is so high. Why don't you just let the Angels kill you today? Or better yet why not Indian Clique? Yeah...we're good at killing ourselves aren't we? We had the white man as our biggest enemy ever for 500 years and more but we killed each other for thousands of years. That'ds what we do best isn't it? You two can stay here. i'm going for a walk..."

Aila moved in front of him. "Get out of the way."

"No...look I'm sorry...it's just...things haven't been easy...I don't want you to go.."

He looked into her eyes his green cat like eyes sstaring into her brown puppy dog eyes. "Fine...but what are you trying to escape? You know my story..."

She directed him back to the bed. "My dad...was in and out of jail most of his life. He tried to be there for me when he can but he is a jail bird...and my mom...she...killed herself when I was little. Hung herself. I had a sister that the crown took away from us. My dad and me were coming home from a lacrosse game and we found her hanging on the front porch..." She looked down, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe she would just leave me like that..."

He was hesitant but he offered her a hug. She accepted it. "My dad...he's always saying how he thinks the white man killed her Mom was depressed she had a drinking problem but she tried to get clean for me and Lilly. But...they took her away. I just...I don't see how she could do it...even if she was sad they took her away, I just don't see her as the type. She would have wanted to stay strong...for me..."

He wanted to say something to comfort her but he was out of words to say. "Hey..." He told her finally. "Tóhsa satoríshen..."

(Don;t quit)

He meant, don't give up.

Dawn looked down saying, "I don't want to say what my story is. Maybe one day..."

"What about Chogan and Joe?"

"They're from broken homes," Stated Dawn. "Same as me. Their dad's a fucking asshole. Luckily he's back in jail again though god only knows how long."

Paul looked for his cell phone. "Can I ask both of you a question? When did Chogan start huffing? I mean when you woke me up. I just wanna know how long it's going to be and make sure he's not high when Vince comes around."

"He must started. You been asleep maybe three hours. A high from huffing gas can last between four to five hours."

Paul sighed and texted Danyen. "Any idea where Karahon:kie is?" Dawn asked "Who?" Aila told her, "That's Daynen's Mohawk name."

"I thought Danyen was?"

"Nah, Danyen is just the Kanienkeha way to say Daniel but Paul doesn't know why he prefers the other way. Maybe it's just a way to be less assimilated, I guess. Goes to show sometimes a half blood can be more awake than a full blood. No offense," She told Paul. "None taken."

"Why do you ask where he is?" Asked Dawn, the Cree setting her wine cooler on the bed side table. "Because, whenever he gets back here, at least I know he aint huffing and if Chogan and Ray are too fucked up to function right,"

Paul sighed. "I wish this guy would hurry up..."

Aila smiled, "There is one way we could pass the time..." She kissed him. He was surprised but he kissed her back. "That is ONE idea..."

Dawn crawled onto the bed next to him. "Ever been with two at once?"

He shook his head. "Can't say I have. You sure you want to?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm not tioo drunk or high to make a descision. My highs gone i got a bit of a buzz but not really. Don't be a pussy. Girls get horny too. So shut and whip off those pants so we can fuck..."

Paul said, "You ghot a dirty mouth," She crawled toward him her eyes black and she demanded in a cat like manner pushing him down as she and Aila crawled over him. "What are you gonnad do about it?"

_2014_

_Neto_

They pulled up to the canton and Neto was angry. Not only had there been the brutal murder of Isabella but also Adayh had been beaten down too. He was getting tired of that Dominican monkey showing up everywhere too. Luckily, he had made a call. In the year since he'd first arrived in Los Santos, they had made peace with Marabunta or at least an uneasy truce. His connection to the sam Onderos looking after Pul had seen to that but now they reached out to Marabunta in Liberty City. He was on the phone with Ivan. "Can you take care of it?"

Ivan reploed, "_Sure. Consider it done."_

_Ivan_

_Liberty City_

He had been mostly laying low in the last yar. It was a shame to see Paul was locked up. He didn't know why Neto and Mai weren't talking but he was still fine with bohth of them. After Neto had done some jobs gfor the Bravta he was inclined to help him. He had been given an address. He pulled up knocking on the door. He was greeted with a Glock 17 in his face pointd at him by a man of Salvadoran descent. "The fuck are you, juero?"

"Get that gun off of me. Santa Muerte sent me,"

A voice yelled, "Did he say Santa Muerte? Let him in!" The Salvadoran said, "He could be lying, manito!" The shot caller replied, "If he is, he'll die for it but let's give him five minutes."

He was let in and he was soon in a room full of tattooed Mexican and Central American gang bangers most of them dressed in variations of blue and white. The leader was a shaved headed Salvadoran. "What about Santa Muerte?"

"He gave you a call, yes? About a problem with some Dominicans you have been having? An enemy of an enenmy is a friend. Do you remember this man?" He showed him a picture of a black male of Dominican descent. "Yeah I know that fucking nigger. Him and his Trinity but buddies gave us a lot of trouble. They're trying to keep us from setting up out here but we're already dug in,"

A Mexican female gangster added, "Plus you already got a bunch of independent paisa gahngs out here. They may not be south siders and they may not be friends but you can bet they hate them same as us."

"You know what a Dominican is?" Asked a Salvadoran. "A monkey that hasn't even evolved. They think they're any different than Haitians. That's hillarious bro. Carribbeans are trash."

"Are any of these men you are at war with friends with the man in this picture?" The Raza gangsters chuckled. "He's ptractically their messiah. I guess they know his real name but he's got some code name he goes by. You get one of these Dumb Minicans to talk, you'l find out that fuckers real name."

"I plan on it. I even know where they stay but the area where they stat is heavily fortified. I'm going to need some backup."

"So what we're supposed to get killed so you don't is that it?" Asked a female Salvadoran. "I dn't know why you're so gutless. Los Santos Marabunta are ruthless. Besides you still fight them on a daily basis even if you aren't nessecarily winning. Isn't it time to turn it around?"

"Sent that fucker Santa out here," Stated the gangster who greeted him at the door. "He maybe an 18 puto but I got respect for him Zapatista, cartel and an Azteca? That's like an urban legend, ese."

"He's busy with a problem in New Arcadia. I can help you. I am ex KGB."

"Yeah? Orale, these fools are up in Northwood, mano. Let's ride. I'm Spooky by the way," Stated a lomng haired Salvadoran wearing a Swingers jersey and baggy blue jeans as he puffed on a joint. He pointed to the Salvadoran who had drawn on him. "That's Casper," He beckoned to another female, a brown skinned woman with dark curly hair and thick lips. "That's Giggles," Giggles was Mexican and wore a dark blue midriff top a white bandanna and white jeans.

The Salvadoran girl was nicnkamed Torta. She was bisexual but she learned more towards women. Ivan got into the Cognescenti with Torta, and Cricket. They looked to see a bald headed Caucasian male and asked, "Who's the gavacho?"

"That is Patrickl McReary. He used to be from Meadows Park just like you but he moved to Los Santos last year."

"Why is he here?" Asked Cricket. "Because I'm a friend of Ivan and Neto. We also met last year. Trust me,ytou won't regret me coming along."

Spooky and Giggles rode in Spooky's blue Stallion. They were on their way to Algonquin. "So what makes a guy like you move to Los Santos?" Asked Torta addressing both men. "I needed a change of scenery," Packie stated and Ivan added, "I have something out there I was looking for. I still am looking for it."

The song Blackout by Lighter Shade Of Brown played as they drove. Ivan turned to Packie as they moved towards the toll booth. "What kind of firepower are we dealing with?"

"Hey, Spooky's got some cuetes in the trunk if you need a spare," Stated Cricket. Packie answered, "We got a couple of Rifles and shotguns. I think you'll like what I got you. Remind you of back home."

They were in Northwood before long. Ivan put on a disguise. It was a curly haired wig and a fake mustache plus a hoodie with green dollar bills on it blue jeans and a white lettering and blue sagging jeans. He looked like a white Dominican and that wold have to do. The Mexican and Salvadoran gangsters cracked up at the site of him. So did Packie. "What are you laughing at? Disquises are a large part of KGB operations,"

Packie chuckled saying, "That doesn't mean you don't look ridiculous, comrade...or should I say chico?"

Ivan shrugged. "At least it's authentic."

They got out and the Maraunta gang members put on bandannas and ski masks. Packie put on a ski mask too. Packie retrieved for himself an M4A1 a Beretta, and a Mossberg 500. Ivan had a Makarovc, a Saiga 12, an AK-74 and a Dragonuv. Cricket had an AN-94 and Torta had an M3. Spooky carried two Tec 9's while Giggles carried an Uzi.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot we called in a couple of paisas that hate these Dominican bitches as much as we do. Pocos Pero Locos," Stated Cricket

"You let the Jotos in on this shit, wey? What the fuck?" Spooky demanded. "I aint cool with them," Cricket told him, "Yeah I know but right now the Dominicanos and the Lords are more of a problem than hate them as much as us. It aint nada to me. They stay in Algonquin we stay in Dukes. They're the ones that gotta live next to those faggots. We're taking em off the mapa hermano. Or at least setting them back."

"All right. My instructions were to take out a man known as Willy Valerio. Do you know him?"

"Yeah we know that motherfucker. Ever since the Northwood Drug Dealers and Trinitys started beefing he been trying to keep it together. They were tight in the 90's but they fight now. So they're trying to start a truce meet right now. We couldn't have picked a better time to hit them putos."

"And you're sure that he knows Marco?" Giggles nodded. "Yeah he and the Northwood crew are like familia. They used to band together and hit our homies and Mexican crews."

Another carload of Marabunta pulled up and three gang members were inside it. Cricket instructed them to pull around to the back of the housing projects. Inside the car was a Guatemalan female driver plus two bulky cholos a Nicaraguan and a Honduran. A burrito also pulled up going around to the back. "PPL's right there," Announced Torta.

The Mexican nationals were dressed in variations of red white and green. A Mexican American with a crew cut wearing a red plaid shirt and a white bandanna was driving. He had with him a cholo wearing a dark green sweater and blue jeans and slicked back hair plius a hairnet. He also had a female wearing a green bandanna a red tank top and white jeans.

"See that fool wit the hairnet? He's like something outta every LS cholo flick but he's a paisa! That fools from Guadalajara And now he's in LC. He's never set foot on the west coast plus his clique aint south side they're just independents . Still, he's the one in charge of that crew. The hyna there, the sexy one that's Panchita de Veracruz. The guy in the white pano that's El Raton."

Ivan approached one of the Dominican gangsters while the Marabunta guys drove around to the back of the projects. Packie was with him.

Two Dominicans stood out front in the courtyard. "That shit was fucked up. They never got the puto who did it either. See that spot right there? That's where they dropped him. Sent him flying from the top. Didn't even shoot him. A lot of brothers fell that day to protect him but the mothafuckas didn't even shoot my boy they just sent him flying down. That's where he landed. Blood everywhere..."

The other one said, "I was thirteen when they smoked Teddy, man. I looked up to him. Used to always act like I was familia, man. Part of what made me want to get pout on. Shit still feels like yesterday."

"I feel you, pana.

"¿Dime a ver?Who you be, manito?" Asked a Dominican dealer. "Mi llamo Juan," Stated Ivan putting on his best Spanish accent. BCuriously, though it had even been unknown to Neto for a while he could speak Spanish as well as Russian and Vietnamese.

"Who's this?" Asked the Dominican, a guy with light brown skin curly hair a goatee and mustache wearing a white do-rag was sizing them up. "That's mi hermano. He's cool."

"Where you from, mano?" Demanded another Dominican dealer. "From Dominican Republic, papa."

"What business you got in Northwood, b?" Ivan replied, "I'm here to see Willie Valerio. Y Pietro."

"I don't know you, son and I'm pretty sure that means Willie don't know you. Get the fuck outta here, man."

"I'm a Trinity, papa. From the island. You need to show respect. Got sent here to discuss business with Willie. Hermanos down south have taken interest."

"Wait right here, fool we'tre gonna check you out," Stated the Dominican and he shouted in Spanish to a gang member to run upstairs. "You don't understand, amigo. The hermanos from the prisons sent me up here. I was supposed to deliever a package for Willie."

"What package?" Ivan stuck the Makarov into the man's gut and pulled the trigger three times. The man fell over and Packie fired his Beretta into the other striking him in the head. They retreated to the cars snatching up the rest of the guns and Packie said, "So much for going in quietly. You forget we're outnumbered, right? I aint even supposed to be in Libertby, I got Commission assholes and the LCPD after me!"

"Don't worry," Ivan said as he readied his Assault Rifle. "Right now anybody who is looking for you already knows you skipped town so the last ting anybody would anticipate is for you to be back. We won't be staying long. I grew tired of this city along time ago. I'm sure in a few years I may get tired of LS too and find somewhere else to go. Maybe Vice City."

"A fucking men to that, boyo! Same kinda skimpy babes in two pieces but in Vice they're all natural. No silicone implants."

They ran back towards the projects. "Remember we are looking for Willie Valerio or a gangster named Prieto."

"What do they look like?"

"Willie is a curly haired Dominican guy, average build, goatee in his late thirties. Ultra nationalist. Doesn't like anybody that aint Dominican. The other one is Afro Dominican."

"That ought to fuckin narrow it down," Packie said with sarcasm. They moved into the building and came under fire. Ivan took cover on the left and Packie did on the right. In the back, Marabunta and the Pocos Pero Locos were shooting it out with the Trinity's. The Trinity's dropped one member obf PPL however they took five casualties themselves. Spooky sprayed two trinity's with rounds striking the first, an Afro Carribbean in a gray jacket and blue jeans with a shirt rocking the Dominican flag and it hit him with sixteen rounds in the gut. He was rattled falling over as the rounds riddled him.

The second Trinity was a female, a mestiza in a red top with a green bandanna and dark blue jeans. The rounds struck her in both breasts. She fell bleeding and five more struck her in the back of the head. Giggles said to Ivan, "Oye, once we take this first wave out, talk to some of the PPL's. They might not know Marco's real name either but he's killed some of their boys too and that girl Panchita went to school with a couple of bitches that fool used to see.

Panchita had an M4 and landed six rounds into a Northwood Drug Dealer wearing a gold shirt blue jeans and a puffy silver coat. He fell over. Cricket whistled. "Chingow! Chiquita just took out one of the Gomez brothers!" torta asked, "Which one?" He replied, "Alonso Gomez, ese!" She stted as she fired the shotgun striking a Trinity in the chest a man of Caucasian descent primarily Spanish and French ancestry. The man's chest cavity was blown out.

Just then another Dominican started firing upon Ivan knocking him down as thirteen rounds from an AK-47 struck him. "You came in the wrong hood,puto! This the jungle! We run these calles!" The man had tan skin and a long black ponytail. He had a pointy nose and wore a black wife beater and gold chain and sagging blue stonewashed jeans with Hinterlands. He saw Alonso dead on the ground and fired at torta sending her scurrying to cover but one 7.62 round did graze her left thigh. "PUTA PARA LOS CUNDANGOS! You killed my brother, cono!"

g

Packie fired the Mossberg striking him in the left arm blowing it in half at the elbow. Muscle band btissue were tore away and bone was revealed as the gang memebr fell over. "Hijole, blanco! You just shot Oscar Gomez!" Cried Cricket. "Trying to give a fuck..." Packie said as he looked at the fallen dealer going into shock and then as he aimed the already smoking shotgun at the fallen gangster added, "Nope," He fired striking the man in the chest finishing him off.

Ivan got up firing his AK-74. He noticed a few more PPL's had arrived in the projects, most likely due to the ones already there. Just then, two of them were struck down. Two Snipers had set up nests to try and pick them off. Ivan got to cover. The PPL's were cursing. The female who had been driving the backup Marabunta car was struck in the chest from a Sniper Round. Packie cried out, "You take out the guy on the left I'll get the guy on the right! Everyone else, stay in cover!" Ivan zoomed the Dragonuv seeing an Afro Dominican drug dealer from the same crew as the Gomez brothers laying down fire. Ivan zoomed in on his jaw line and fired. The man went down instantly in a burst of found the next one a bronze skinned man with slicked back hair in a green hoodie and a blue rag on the top half of his face with a red one on the bottom plus he was using a white rag to keep prints off.

Packie saw him and the Dominican saw him back. The Dominican fired first and barely missed the Irishman's head as he moved just an inch. Packie fired and strck him through the left eye. Ivan could see more Dominican gangsters coming from across the street some on foot others in SUV's. He aimed at a passengter wigth a Mac-10 in a speeding Patriot as he fired at them from the car. Ivan struck him in the gut and he fell out of the vehicle falling onto the street. He next fired at the driver decorating the steering wheel with his brains. He then fired at a Trinity member who was firing Glock 17. Ivan almost laughed. He struck him in the abdomen and the round severed his spine.

Two more men hopped out of the vehicle that had crashed when Ivan shot the driver yet Ivan took them out too. Finally the Rifrle emptied and he decided it was toomuch of a liabilty to use too mnuch more so he ran it back to the car. He grabbed the AK again and headed back to the projects this time ascending the stairs. He moved up to see Torta and a Trinity female fighting each other with machetes. "Come on you fucking sewer rat! Let's see what you got!" Screamed the female. Cricket mowed down three Triniy's firing at them from a hallway on the second floor. The first was killed right away from the twenty round burst. He domed the two wounded Caribbean men to finish them.

"Just so you know, the Oscar brothers were tight with that puto you're looking for. That much I know for a fact."

The PPL's had lost a few more toa coupke of Trinity's who were firing an AK and an M-16 respectivly on the stairwell on the other side of the hall. Packie went forth letting off twelve rounds striking the first with six rounds, two in the chest two in the gut and two in the throat. He missed with the next five and hit with the last rond striking the Dominican with the Vietnam war Rifle in the face. "Gracias, companero! This is for your boy. We got pictures of two novia's of te Trinity bitc you're after!" Stated El Raton. Packie had them text it to him and he ran back to Ivan but not before they said, "One stays on the fourth floor another is on the 7th!"

Packie showed Ivan and Ivan instructed him to text the pictures and then said, "Me and the Salvadorans are goiung to take this end ov the stairwell. We'll take the fourth floor you take the 7th with the Mexicans."

"Fuck you, Ivy! You just want me to walk up more flights of stairs. Your knees hurting old, man? Osteoporosis kicking in yet?" Ivan shot back, "A coke head like you should have no problem. Unless the speed has you feeling your heart will explode?"

_Packie_

He ran up another flight of stairs only to take cover as two local hoodlums fired at him. A PPL girl took seven rounds in the chest and fell down the stairs. Packie blindly fired from cover but ran dry. He blindly fired the pistol from cover striking one man with five rounds in the left leg. El Raton kicked in the door of a apartment where a Trinity opened the door to fire at them only tpo shut it again. They came in firing laying out three Trinity's. Just then a man in ablue Lettermans jacket fired at Packie. "Oh shit! That;s another one of his boys!" Cried Perico. The gang member fired a P90 striking Packie in the vest. "You aint taking over Northwood, B! This is our turf! Respect the game!"

El Raton fired an Uzi at him from cover. "I respect the game just not te player!" Packie discharged every round in his handgun striking the gang member however he saw he had on armor. The Dominican struck El raton in the face with a headshot and then he fired at Packie who got back to cover. Packie fired the shotgun around the corner without looking in his general direction and with luck, he hit him. "Luis! I'm hit, bro!" A man in a darker Letterma's jacket tried to help his friend up. Packie aimed the M4 at the Dominican man who was wounded and the man known as Luis said, "Just hang on, bro. We're gonna scoop Henrique up and get you to the hospital. Calmate bro..."

Packie pulled the trigger striking the man in the back ofthe head blowing blood and brain matter over the tall Dominican. Packie aimed at the taller one but it clicked empty. The Dominican was not empty but he did not shoot. Instead he hit Packie in the chest with the butt of an M4 and followed upwith a head butt. "FUCK YOU!" He knocked Packie down the stairs. The Locos aimed at Luis but Packie said, "Just go! I got this asshole! Clear out the next floors!"

Luis kicked him in the chest and he groaned but he caught his leg pulling him to the ground following with a punch in the groin. "I remenber you! You kidnapped Gracie! ¡Vete al infierno!" He threw a hard right jab to the face. Packie drove a knee into his gut and hit him with a hard left uppercut. "Yu didn't do anything about it then. What are you gohna do about it now?!" Packie tackled the larger man slamking him against the wall winding him and followed up with a one-two combination of blows to the Dominican's face.

Packie then grabbed him and threw him down the stairs and let the large man take a tumble. He grabbed his weapons and readied them going back up to make his way to the 7th floor. A few more members of Pocos Pero Locos made their way up the stairs fighting through the projects but had taken a few casualties along the way. "He's all yours boys!" Patrick said to a pack of PPL's he had not been introduced to as well as a few Locas and he said, "You two, lassies."

He fired the reloaded M4A1 striking a couple of local dealers who were not gang members but were defending their barrio. He struck the first, a man in a jersey with the Dominican flag as the design in the left knee cap. The man fell over and Packie sent give more rounds into his gut. The second he took down with seven rounds in the chest two in the throat and one in the head. He almost got hit by rounds from a Dominican with an Uzi so he took cover in the stairewell again.

_Ivan_

He found a Dominican of African descent wearing a green bandanna and a red t shirt and a gold chaim and baggy blue jeans plus a white Swingers cap over the bandanna. The gang member had an AKS which he fired at Ivan striking him with fifteen rounds. The Salvadorans at his side shot it out with his men. "That's Pietro, homes!" Called out Cricket as he fired at the gang member only for the man to vanish back into his apartment for cover. "He's the one that put that fool on!"

Ivan waited for the Marabunta gangsters to clean up his men and Ivan fired his Saiga at one of them, a mestizo with curly hair and a goatee and a red do-rag and baggy black jeans. He struck him hard in the chest ripping away all the flesh from his right nipple tearing into his pecks. He aimed for the nearest one to him, a guy whp was meztizo as well but of a lower indigenous percentage and looked more white in skin but just had brown features. He struck the man in the stomach with two rounds and the man hit the wall.

Ivan then fired hitting Pietro in the left calf and the man fell over into hi apartment the door still halfway open. He retrieved a Beretta M9 as a sidearm to try and fire from his downed position as he couldn't get the Rifle out the door and it was ruined anyway as on of the shotgun blasts hit it, but Ivan fired at his hand and he screamed as the shotgon blew it off. He forced the man furyher into his apartment pushing him towards the couch. Ivan showed him a pictutre of Marco. "Who is this asshole?!"

The guy yelled, "Fuck you! I never seen him before."

"Is tjis how you want to play it? Fine... " He fired at his other calgf and he howled with agony. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE, CABRON! WE'LL BURY YOUR HOLE FAMILY IN THE SAHARA DESERT!" Ivan pressed the hot barrel to his already bleeding injuries and it sizzled. "You smell something cooking? Did you leave the stove on?"

"DIOS MADRE! FUUUUUCK...!" Spooky and Cricket stood with him while Torta and Giggles kept them covered from enemies in the hall. "Do you smell something cooking?" Asked Cricket. "Smells like dark meat..." Stated Spooky with a grin. The OG Trinity member was pale from blood loss. "Eres carne oscura demasiado ... estúpido..."

**(You're dark meat too, stupid)**

Cricket chuckled saying, "Es cierto, pero comer carne oscura es malo para usted. More greasy. ¿Qué piensas, Spooky?"

(True but eating dark meat is bad for you. More greasy.)

Spooky chuckled and grabbed a piece of the slab that had been the Trinity member's head. "He took a lick to Ivan's horrr but Neto had told him Marabunta was full of sick fucks. "Nah, he tastes like shit, ese. He's overdone."

"Enough fucking around!" Ivan said both to them and to Prieto, "I want to know who the asshole in this picture is. What's his real name?! He goes by Marco. Who is he really?"

The man spat in Ivan's face. "¡Coma mierda y muera, pedazo comunista de basura!"

**(Eat shit and die you communist piece of trash)**

Cricket had grabbed something from the Dominican man's kitchen. "You know what always helps dark meat, ese? A little bit of salt does the trick," He doused the salt all over the man's open wounds. He shreiked wailing as he writhed in pain. "Oscar Nunez! His name is Oscar Nunez and he's gonna fuck all you up!"

Ivan pulled out his Ifruit phone and said, "I'm not so sure about that."

Just then, he saw Two brown skinned beautiful women forced through the door at gunpoint. Torta had her weapon on one Giggles did on the other. Giggles said, "These are two bitches that fool used to date!" They each kept a machete on them also. Ivan instructed the Salvadorans to keep their faces covered but he showed his. He had it recording and gave it to Cricket to record. He first asked the two Dominican women several questions and made it clear they had better not lie.

"Hello, Oscar Nunez. I understand you have come into conflict with a friend of mine, Santa Muerte. I don't know what your problem is with him..."

"He's a fucking scrapa!" Spooky hit the OG with his gun and Ivan turned to the Marabunta member saying, "Cut his tongue out," The gang member did as he asked without a word but the black Dominican shrieked. "I understand you and some friends of yours in an organization I'm not going to say the name of have killed a pregnant woman and her unborn child. This is quite hypocritical of you, Mr. Nunez. Considering your family was innocent and was slaughtered by an older generation of Marabunta. If you had killed them you would be justified but by killing a child you have lost all moral high ground."

The Afro Dominican gangster was still writing and Spooky held it up. "I don't doubt your old gang friends are loyal but there's only so much pain you can take. It's omne thing for you to threaten a man in prison who has no way of retaliating against you and who will never get out of prison. A man who is faced with enemies much closer to him than you. Who could shank him at any minute? But when you threatened me, you made a mistake. You could have probably handled Santa Muerte if you were lucky. But I am years ahead of you. Neto doesn't have the patience I have. Like the kind needed to extract information. I also know exactly who you work for. You and your friend Charlie. You think you are the only ones who can get information? That man has been after me for years."

He signaled Cricket to show the cameraphone to where he had two Dominican females on their knees. He approached the first one a brown-skinned woman in a blue tank top who was in tears of fear. "As I understand it, you dated Alicia Guillen here for a year and a half? On again off again. Tell me, Ms Guillen. Why did you break up the final time?"

She sobbed and sniffed and he held up a hand to his ear. "I didn't get that. Should I say it in Spanish?" Maria whimpered, "He...he...went to the Marines not long after that...I was happy for him. I wanted him to turn his life around...Trinity's...marabunta...Spanish Lords...it's just Latinos killing each other. For what...? Colors? Territory we don't own?"

Ivan chuckled. "Is there anything you wanted to ask Mr. Nunez?"

"Why, Oscar? Why are you still...doing this? La gente de nuestro barrio se une a los militares para escapar de la pobreza. Pueden matar en el extranjero, pero no tienen que seguir matando. ¡Eres mejor que esto!"

**(People from our neighborhood join the military to escape poverty. They may kill overseas but they don't have to keep killing. You were better than this!)**

Ivan chuckled. "Key word, 'were' but we'll get to that in a moment," He approached the other female a brown skinned woman with chocolate brown hair this woman was of Dominican descent, stood 5'2 and wore gray shorts a gray jacket zipper over a red midriff top revealing her toned abs. She had no curves to speak of but she was cute. She was twenty nine years old. "And that brings us to Alicia. Would you like to tell the audience about the baby?"

She asked, "What...?" He pistol whipped her with the Makarov and caused her nose to bleed. "Do not play dumb. You know what I' talking about," She sobbed as her cheeks soaked with tears and her bottom half of her face soaked with blood. "We...we were pregnant... we were just friends with benefits but we cared about each other..we were going to go steady when I got pregnant..he even said he would marry me...but...we lost it..."

"I understand it's a traumatic loss to lose a baby. What if I told you...your beloeved Oscar killed a pregnant woman and her child? A woman of Mexican American descent?"

"Thaty can't be...Oscar..he hated Mexicanos and Salvadorans but he would never...!"

He asked Spooky for his phone and he quickly did an eyefind search. He showed her the grisily details of the murder down in New Arcadia just four days ago. "This was on the news..." Stated Maria. "But he couldn't have...!" Ivan shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. What matters is he knows it's the truth."

Alicia was shaking and crying looking less sure. Or perhaps she was just shocked. "I don't know if you believe me but let's just say your boyfriend has been quite the trouble maker and he thought it wouldn't cost him because he's a super assasin with no family left. But family isn't just your relatives...I only have one last question, Alicia. If he did do it, whether you believe he did it or not what would you say to him if you could if you knew without a doubt he did it?"

She sobbed saying, "Why, Oscar...how could you do this...? We would have had a baby of our own...the man I knew could have never..."

Ivan stopped her saying, "Tha's good enough. Now...Oscar, you feel tempted to threaten Los Santos gangsters in Rancho. They are not a threat to you. Paul Hoffman is not a threat to you. Neto was equal in skills. But you are not my equal. Vy dumayete, chto vasha Dominikanskaya ulichnaya banda zhestkaya? Dazhe yesli by ya ne byl byvshiy KGB ya vse yeshche byl by chlenom BRATVA. My v bol'shem kolichestve stran, chem vy. U nas yest' bol'she resursov, chem vy. Troitsy, kak murav'i po sravneniyu s nami! U vas yest' neskol'ko der'movyye rayonov v Liberty i Olderni i kroshechnogo ostrovnogo gosudarstva. My v kazhdoy byvshey sovetskoy strane, my vo Frantsii, Ispanii, Portugalii i Kanady. Eto o vas i i Neto, no vash boss byl posle togo, kak menya v techeniye nekotorogo , eto pro tebya i menya. Eti Barrio soldaty zdes' prosto vypolnyayut prikazy. Vy videli, chto ya mog sdelat' s nebol'shim ekipazhem. Teper' sleduyushchaya veshch', kotoruyu vy sobirayetes', chtoby uvidet' to, chto ya mogu sdelat' sam."

(You think your Dominican street gang is tough? Even if I was not ex KGB I would still be a member of the Bratva. We are in more countries than you. We have more resources than you. The Trinity's are like ants compared to us! You have a few shitty neighborhoods in Liberty and Alderney and a tiny island country. We are in every former Soviet country, we are in France, Spain, Portugal, and Canada. This was about you and and Neto but your boss has been after me for some , this is about you and me. These barrio soldiers here are simply following orders. You saw what I could do with a small crew. Now the next thing you're going to see is what I can do by myself.)

Ivan then took the machete out of the hand of Giggles and said to Alicia, "You can be with your daughter now," With that he cut her throat and she bled all over the place her eyes wide as her blue top was turned red and she collapsed. He then put the bloody blade to Maria's face. "Lick it off. Now."

She whimpered, "No!" Ivan chuckled. "Come on, chica," He said putting his fake Dominican accent on again. "Show me how it was you kept our soldier boy happy for a year and a half! Andl lick it all up like the good little barrio whore you are as if your life depended on it. Because it does..." She whimpered licking it up her face twisting in disgust as she licked up the salty blood. Finally he said, "Now give me a kiss..."

She looked at him in horror. "Now! Close your eyes."

She did as she was told but he pressed the Makarov to her lips. She opened her eyes wide and started to make a sound but he warned hert, "Shut up."

Ivan stood up and looked coldly into the camera phone. "Vy dumayete, chto vy zhestko? Ty ne. Vy malo ligi. Neto yavlyayetsya nizshaya liga iz-za svoyego vozrasta. YA bol'shiye prosto isporchennyy amerikanets, kotoryy imeyet dostup k slishkom mnogo igrushek. My tret'yego mira, rodivshiyesya i vospitannyye vyzhivshikh poverty.I sovershayet ubiystva, kogda vy dazhe ne byli dyuyma v shtany vashego ottsa. YA takzhe khotel by skazat' privet Ana. Ne dumayte, chto ugrozhayet moim druz'yam dal'she. YA znayu, chto ty za mnoy tozhe. Vy skoro poluchite to, chto vy khotite. No u menya yest' druz'ya v Kitaye. Yesli vy sdelayete chto-nibud', chtoby kakoy-libo iz moikh druzey, chto menya besit, ya udostoveryus', chto eti dva poluchit' nanes vizit.

(You think you are tough? You are not. You are little league. Neto is minor league because of his age. I am the big are just a spoiled American who has access to too many toys. We are third world born and bred survivors of poverty.I was committing assassinations when you weren't even an inch in your dad's pants. I also would like to say hello to Ana. Do not think of threatening my friends any further. I know you are after me too. You will soon get what you want. But I have friends in China. If you do anything to any of my friends that pisses me off, I will make sure these two get paid a visit.)

He held on a back up cell phone h had a picture of two Chinese peasants in rural China. They looked like farmers. He then turned to the Marabunta members. "Let's get her out of here. I still need to get Willy Valerio."

He then turned to the camera one last time before saying, "Oh and Marco? If you think about going near anybody else that isn't involved in this war, just remember there's still her little brother I can hurt. His name was Juan. You two used to play catch. He'd be about sixteen now. Wants to be a baseball player. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to him. I know you still care. See, to you he is a child maybe but he i old enough to be tried as an adult, old enough to be married in some states. He's also old enough to join some of the neighborhood gangs around here. That baby you murdered was not even given a chance to do anything."

_Packie_

He made it to the 7th floor. Just then a gangster with a shotgun fired at him barely missing him but a few pellets did get him in the side of th leg grazing him. He fired his own Mossberg back. He struck the man, a Dominican in red clad cloathing with light brown skin and wavy hair wearing glasses. The man fell over breathing hard sounding like he was in pain. He coughed up blood. "Motherfucker! ¡Hijo de un coño irlandés!" A voice shouted behind him and Packie was tackled and thrown against the wall. The wounded Dominican rasped, "L...you came back...I knew you weren't a punk..."

"Just hang on manito, I got you..." He kicked Packie in the chest. "You killed Armando, asshole! Now you shoot Henrique?!" Packie kicked him in the left knee cap kicking it in. Luis cried out cursing in Spanish falling over. Packie weakly stood up. "Sorry boyo. This aint anything personal. Before I kill you, do you know who this guy is?" He showd him a copy of the picture of Marco that Ivan had texted him. "Yeah. Oscar Nunez. He was cool with the Gomez brothers and he was sort of cool with Henrique and Armando..I didn't like the guy. He was an asshole but he's dangerous. He's going to kill you and your whole family for this."

Packie sneered, "I don't got any family left. This city saw to that," Luis tried to lung for a pistol but Packie fired a single shot into his right palm and then his left. The Dominican cried out in pain. Luis asked him, "So this is it, huh? Laid out by a fucking paddy...all right...Do me one favor before you kill me...downstairs in my car there's an enevlope. It's addressed to muy sister outta town. She's gonna find out what happen here to me today so...I want her to get my last words to her. There's also letters to mi madre and the rest of my family... just send them out..."

"Sure," The McReary said. "Who am I to denty a guy his last wish?"

He aimed the M4 at his face and pulled the trigger squeezing off round after round until nothing remained to resemble a face. Only a meaty mess of a former man, broken pieces of tooth mixed with torn lips and bits nd pieces of bloodied gum chunks, his eyeball sockets were revealing his eyes looking like a burn victim's eyes and his right eyeball was dangling from the socket. His nose was split into three pieces, his cheekbones had been caved in.

Ivan appeared carrying a woman with him and said, "We have to go! We need a place to lay low for 48 hours. The cops are going to be here if they're not already! We can't risk going across the bridge just yet. Do you have a place in Algonquin?"

Packie said, "Yeah I know a couple of guys that can help us all lay low!" The Pocos Pero Locos members would be fine to go back to their hoods or at least as fine as they could be if they stayed in doors and not on the corners but the Salvadorans and Packie and Ivan would need to stay out of sight for a bit. Packie would call Liam up for that.

They headed downstairs seeing theh LCPD were there. The PPL gang members had already taken off. There were several LCPD cars in fromnt of the projects plus several N.O.O.S.E members. Packie advised the Salvadoran gangsters, "Hang back! We'll thin out some of these pigs!" Packie aimed the Sniper Rifle down at a N.O.O.S.E member and shot him right in t5he mouth. Ivan fired aiming for areas body armor did not covr such as as necks, chins. They dropped five N.O.O.S.E members pretty quickly and Packie got into the car thatwas meant to be Luis's. He told Ivan, "Meet me in Purgatory but shake these cops irst! I got a place for us to lay low."

Ivan fired the Saiga 12 taking out three members of the LCPD hitting the first with a round in the right knee then a shot to the face the second with rounds to the gut the third with a round to the throat. Ivan dragged Maria into cover waiting for Packie to pick off the rest of the cops with his clearly supirior Sniper Rifle. Finally, he did and they had a window. Ivan put Maria in teh ytrunk of the car and he, Cricket Giggles and Spooky got into the car while Spooky got into the other car with Packie.

_Two Days Later_

Ivan had Willy Valerio in quite a compromising situation. He was sounding one more video of her to Marco. He was going to let him die a slow death. He was doing this in a form of Russian execution. The arms of the Dominican male were bound behind his back, and a rope around his wrists was tied to a winch. He was left hanging by their arms in this less than compromising position or iolently jerked in what was known to have been a form of Strappado or reverse hanging.

It might have seemed minor except weights had also been tied to his feet as he hung which would soon cause his shoulders to dislocate and on top of that his flesh was ripped with pliers. They were in an abandoned warehouse in Alderney. Nobody could hear his screams.

Willy screamed as the weight was crushing him and as more and more strips of flesh were torn from his legs down to the bone. "You motherfucker! OSCAR IS GOING TO FEED YOU YOUR BALLS! ¡Te hará sentirte arrepentido de haber nacido! AHHHH!" He screamed as his shoulders arms, legs and hips were in severe agony and were irreperably damaged. "I've got to say! Your friend here is pretty tough. He's been going through this for forty five minutes."

He looked at the camera as Packie held it. "This was used to interrogate people suspected of witchcraft. It was believed that if you could endure this kind of pain, you were a witch," Ivan then chuckled. "Must be some kind of witchcraft. The full weight of the subject's body is tsupported by the extended and internally rotated shoulder sockets. While the technique shows no external injuries, it can cause long-term nerve, ligament, or tendon damage. The technique typically causes brachial plexus injury, leading to paralysis or loss of sensation in the arms," Willy groaned with agony. "I don't think you'll be killing PPL or Marabunta guys any time soon. Killing you will be a mercy to you. If I spared you, all you would be is a gimp."

Finally, he lost consciousness from the pain. "Normally, this would not be done for more than an hour without rest or it would cause death. But then, this isn't interrogation. It's punishement. For you."

He then brought the camera to where Maria was tied to a chair. "This, my friend is known to my people as the head crusher."

Maria begged, "Please...you said you'd let me go!" She cried. Her head was attached to a medieval device. "I don't remember saying this. I told you I would kill you then if you didn't do what I said and I meant it. But I never said you were getting out of this alive."

Ivan said, "You're probably wondering where I get all this stuff. I still have friends in Liberty City, too. Men with access to a lot of antiques from history," Maria's jaw was pressed over the bottom bar with her skull underneath the domed cap. He began to turn the screw and Maria began to shreik. She began begging i Spanish so fast that Ivan didn't even understand her even though he knew some Spanish. He heard Oscar in there and a few pleas to God but that was it.

The cap began to compress her skull, "PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HAVE MERCY!" She wailed. Ivan showed her none continuing to compress her skull. She began to bleed and he showed today he was far more ruthless than any CGF member any Baller any Vago Marabunta, Azteca ,Trinity, or Rifa. She screamed herself hoarse as her teeth were crushed and her jaw was shattered.

He continued to compress further and she passed out from the did not matter. Her eyes were squeezed from their sockets as he kept going. Finally, her brains were forced from her was a ghastly sight. Packie threw up beyond his own control. Ivan scolded him, "Goddamn it...I was going to leave these two here but now we're going to have to move the bodires. Either that or clean that shit up."

Packie groaned his voice having slightly changed after vomiting, "I can't help it...god you sick fuck...you need therapy...I thought the Mexican was twisted..."

Ivan took the camera from him and looked into it. "Oscar...I know you're probably fuming with rage. On the way over here, I talked more to Maria. She told me a little bit more about your relationship with her. She said that you two were in love. It may not have lasted but she seems to have fonder memories of you. She still wouldn't believe you could kill a baby. Now maybe you don't love her now but you did at one point. You still wouldn't want to see her killed. And that's the point. You made threats against me, and against other friends of mine and Neto's. Not even Neto knew I would go this far. He just expected me to kill Willy and a few of your friends to make a point. This is to show how serious I am. I have also found out a list of some other girls you have been with. I have a list of other friends of yours. I found all this out in days. I am beter at reconssisance than you or Ana ever will be."

He paused then walked over to the trunk of the car showing a Puerto Rican boy of about sixteen. He was gagged. "I don't make threats. I make promises. And even then, I don't need to say I'm going to do it. I just act. I am not going to kill this boy unless you try and go after anybody else innocent. You have showed me your hands I have shown you mine. Neto might still have some honor. I don't give a fuck. I'll gladly kill this little shit if you fuck with me. I think you know how to get a hold of me or Neto. If you want to settle this, you reach out and you and me can go for a round or two. If you agree to this, I will make sure the boy is let go. I'm a man of my word. I'm not like you or this Concrete Soldier. When I say I'll let an innocent woman and child go, I will. But you've also seen what I can do."

He looked into the camera one last time. "I know you saw him as like a little brother to you after your family died. And he saw you this way. He lost his sister. You're all he has left. Don't let him down."

With that he ended the recording. They shut the trunk and he turned to Packie, "Okay... I'm going yo try and clean this vomit up with bleach and anything else we may have touched...and then we're going to head back across the bridge to Algonquin. I'm going to send this off to the right people."

_New Arcadia_

Neto had been called here by the mysterious man. He had offered a way to get at Mark. After the death of Isabella he was more than willing to. After all, Mark had killed a child after promising to let go. Sure, maybe he had not done it personallly but he had to be in on it. How else would Marco and Charlie know about the Azteca's woman? A Caucasian male with brown hair and a scrawny build was waiting for him. Neto drew his pistol on him. "Who the fuck are you, white boy?"

"Relax...I'm a friend of a friend..."

"Who?"

"My name is Patrick but I have an alter ego. Just like you. Only I don't kill out of contracts or gang loyalty like you. I do it for fun. They call me the New Arcadia Killer."

"So that's you, huh? What the fuck do you want with me?"

"The nemy of nmy enemy is a friend, friend," The white man said with a smile. "You hate Marcus Roman. I just like toying with him and his little play thing. You know he has more than one, right? He's got himself a vanilla piece of pie too not just lemon."

"So?"

"Well..Marcus Roman is smart. He's calcultating and he's ruthless. But when a woman he loves or a brother in arms is threatened he flies off the handle. NBe becomes volatile. To the untraines, that can be dangerous if they're in his way but if they can be cool and calculated they can use it against him. I'm willing to help you apply that needed pressure."

"And what do you want me to do? I know you aint just doing this out of the goodness of your own heart."

"That's right. Here's what I'm offering. I'll give you the redheaded musahark's address and you can do whatever you want to her. Give her some brownie dick! She's fucked white guys and black guys. I know you Mexicans like red heads," Neto shook his head. "Not THIS Mexican. And I aint a rapist either. I despise them."

"Well fine, decapitate her set her on fire. Anyway, all I need from you is to bring me three people. It won't be my usual M.O and I don't even really want these particular killings to be tied to me. Let's just say if I should ever die, I might have a will where I confess to these omnes too but only when I die. For now, I want you to bring these three to me. And I'll do what I do best. But these three won't be for Mark and Alison's trail to me. It'll be to watch this city fall apary."

He handed him a picture of a pretty blonde Caucasian girl with blue eyes, a light skined black male with almond skin and hazel eyes and a pretty Vietnamese girl who looked like she could be a model. "You're going to kill these three? Why?

"I don'yt think that's any business of yours, is it?

"If I bring you these three it is. You aint planning on raping them are you?"

"God no! And I'm not even gonna have you do it all at the same time. No...see...I see how badly the recent eveents are impacting your people. La raza, right amigo? Not exactly avorrabl odds to be 3% of the population in a city that's 60% niggers. What this will do is create some level playing field. Get white and black after each other again," He then put on a charming boyish smile. "Just like the good old days, right sport?!" Neto looked at the Vietnamese girl. "And why her?"

"Well...the way I figure it, the rednecks in this state are already fed up with the crimes of trhe ghetto and the barrios. It's only a matter of time before reactionary skinheads get involved. Hell they already have come after your people. This would just set the skinheads more on blacks. And vice versa. And by killing an Asian, I can get the Vietnaese involved too."

"They aint like the Vienamese on the west coast the ones out here mostly don'ty bang," He grinned. "True and Asians are avery patient people. Even with racism and rude westerners. But when you push them too far HEE YAH! They go Bruce Lee on you. I personally would like to see what kind of fury they unleash.

"What exactly is your plan? To start a race war?"

"Would ypou look around? There's already one going on! One you can't possibly win. This aint the South West where you guys can take everyone on and win. You need a four way war. You already got theh rednecks and the blacks pissed at you. You haven't done anything to piss the Asians off. Yet. So if they're putting a hurting on ivory and ebony too it takes some pressure off you/ And if this race war turns up and the three of them go at each other it gives your people some bretathing room.

"Okay but who are these three?

He told him, "This blonde girl is a former mudshark. She's been with men of all races but most of her boyfriends have been black. She's currently with a white guy now but let's just say her freshmen yeatr of college she took on two black guys at once. Some whiyte guys wouldn't go for her after that. She's damaged gods. Others wouldn't care. But if she was to be I don't know...robbed and brutally murdered by a Negro thug, I'd say that would piss the mullets off in this town."

Neto looked at the Creole. "And him?"

"Student at the university. Grew up in the 3rd ward. Used to be friends with the Roman brothers back in their elementary school days. He managed to not get involved with the gangs and yet still get along with everybod. He's got a 3.0 GPA. He was honor roll in High School. So...if a couple of intolerant vigilantes, angry about a hot little blonde number were to beat him to death, I'm pretty sure it would get the nignogs stirred up. As much as blacks hate your kind they hate us more. Look how quick they forgot that kid in the hoodie that Peruvian laid out in Florida once a cop unloaded on that fat buck in Missoiuri at a store. They didn't riot in Florida but they sure did there!"

"And what about the Vietnamese girl?" Patrick explained, "She's also a college student. But she' the little sister of a Vietnamese mobster. So even if the Asian comumunity as a whole doesn't go agaist the good ole boys and the ward thugs, these Vietnamese gangsters will. They may not have the numbers but they are ruthless killers."

"And which race are you gonna blame for her death?"

Patrick let out an evil grin. "Ebony and ivory..killing together in perfect harmony...it makes sense, right?" He said his smile fading. "They're an invisible minority and both groups like to target them just like your people."

"Okay, but what if you're caught in the crosfire? You foregt you fall into one of those four categories?"

"I don't fall into anyt category except the brotherhood of great men who killed for pleasure. You know who my favorite Mexican American was? Richie Ramirez. I LOVE that guy! I share his exact views of humanity. It disgusts me. If I could, I'd kill everybody but I know that's not possible and it'd just get boring with nobody to kill. But I do hope to be among one of the greats. I even have a few disciples under me who have studied my...methods. They are fans of mine. Like my own children."

"Who was your favorite mayate then, BJ Smith?" Neto asked with sarcasm. Patrick rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly! I much prefer the crazy one who shot up our nation's capitol!"

Neeto sighed. He got back into his car and Patrick told him, "Don't forget. We'll want to bring them here a few days apart from each other. All this does take planning. You have your list of things to get I have a few of my own. Actually, you know what? You let me worry about that..."

Neto began to drive away. He got to the college within a short amount of time. It was dark out and this was perfect. He spotted the blonde bitch, sure enough. He put on a ski mask and ran up behind her putting some chloroform in a napkin he pressed it to her mouth. She tried to scream but he put her out.

Just then, he spotted a black male coming towards him. "Tricia? Where'd you go, girl?" Neto saw his reflection in the side mirror of a car and realized he was one of the other people on his list. What were they doing together? Neto had no choice he had to act now. He jumped out at the black male but instead of using the chloroform he used another thing he had brought along. A tranquilizer gun. He fired into the black male's chest. "What the f..." The male tackled him but he started to lose cordination. He dialed Patrick's number. "I've got the second package...I didn't expect it to be there but the mail man dropped both off at the same address. What do you want me to do?"

Patrick said, "Shit...all right well you better put one in the trunk and none up front with you. Can't risk them waking up next to each other and putting two and two together. Don't let them see each other. Bring them both back here."

Neto hung up and began to drive with the black male in thew passenger seat looking like a sleeping or drunk passenger. He avoided main streets and any place he knew had cameras. Thanks to Lester he had gotten a layout of the city sent to his phone so that he could know which areas had cameras and which didn't. He pulled up to where Patrick was within a half hour.

He then dragged her to the car and put her in the trunk tying her up. He began to drive to where Patrick had said to bring her. Neto drove past a New Arcadia Police cruiser and his heart started pounding. He played it cool however, as he was stopped at a red light. The cop nodded at him giving a courtesy wave. He wondered if the man would pll him over being in some wheels like this.

He gave a wave back. Finally the light turned green and he took a left trying to get away from the intersection. After another twenty minute driveHe spotted Patrick with a couple of Caucasian males and at least one African American male and one Caucasian female looking to be of Russian descent. "This looks a little crowded, homes. Who the fuck are they?"

He spotted Patrick with a couple of Caucasian males and at least one African American male and one Caucasian female looking to be of Russian descent. "This looks a little crowded, homes. Who the fuck are they?"

Patrick stated, "These are muy students in the arts. The ones I've taken under my wing. They're also my assistants. All right, we got what we need. You guys take the 'stuff' and the girl," He said to one of the white males a man with red hair and a goatee wearing a maroon sweater and blue jeans, the black male who wore glasses and had what looked like a combination of an Afro and dreadlocks who looked more like a nerd than an aspiring serial killer and the girl who wore a blue college sweater and jeans who had black hair and blue eyes. He turned to the other two Caucasian males and said, "You two are going to help me with the guy."

They got the girl out of the trunk and loaded her into a dark green Willard and they took the black male and began to tie him up. "We need to keep him tied up and unconscious," Neto said as he left to go get the last victim. "His role in all this will be a little more complex than the other two since he's a dude..."

Neto began to drive back to the college. He saw the third female get out. An Asian female wearing a pair of black pants and a white blouse.

He followed her as she drove away from the university wanting to get more into a secluded area. He kept his distance as he drove. They drove for a ways and she stopped on the side of the road on a mostly empty street. He pulled up alongside her to see she was talking on the phone to somebody in Vietnamese. He fired two darts into her neck as she had the window down. She tried to cry out but he got her by surprise. She passed out soon and he got her out of the car and into the trunk. He began to drive back to Patrick. He got a text from Ivan indicating he had done what he had asked and then some.

Neto wondered what this meant. He pulled up to the spot and he got out. "All right, fool, last one. Now what do you got for me?"

Patrick grinned. "Well done. Now here ya go."

He handed him a slip of paper withh an address on it. "Orale..."

He got in the car and began to drive to where it was. "Alison Trueblood, huh?" He had a good twenty minute drive ahead of him. He put the radio on and the song Jupiter by Tito &amp; Tarantula played as he drove. After a tedius twenty minutes he arrived. He got to the FIB agent's house and began to jimmy the lock. He was extra qquiet about it. He got inside and slowly walked inside. He could hear a woman's soft snoring. He walked into her room, silent as a ninja, something h had learned to be over the years. He stood over the sleeping white woman. He didn't know if she was a light or heavy sleeper but it didn't matter. She wasn't waking up now. He stood over her and pulled his cell ut. He took a picture of himself standing over her bed. She looked like a sleeping angel. Unlike Ana, she didn't seem like the type who would be with somebody like Mark. Though she was a different race, she reminded him of someone from a different part of his life. A part of him that hurt. He didn't like that.

He aimed his pistol at thwe obvlivious sleeping woman. All it would take was a single shot and he could make sure she never looked pretty again. Of course that would mean he would have to kil;l Mark which would also mean having to kill Ana and Marco and Charlie. He wanted to kill Marco and Charlie anyway but picking them off one by one was easier than trying to have all of them come at him. He took another picture, this time of him standing over her with the gun on her. The redheaded woman did not stir aside from the rise and fall of her belly as she slept. He left the room as quietly as he had entered and soon was out of fhe house and back in his car. He sent the pictures to Lester in a text and asked Lester to send them to Mark preferably doing so from an encrypted blocked number.

Now he decided to drive to Lincoln Parish. He wanted to go check on Adayh who had gotten a pretty bad beat down from the youngest Roman.

_1 Day Later_

Sawyer and Regina arrived at the scene of a murder. "What do we got?" Asked Sawyer. "Deceased white female, aged 20. She was raped and strangled."

"Any leads?" Asked Locke. " We got one of her dorm room mates over there. Said she was last seen with one of her class mates. Daruis Roux."

"I know him. He's a good kid. He's from the 3rd. He got outta there."

"Well it doesn't look like he was such a good kid after all..." Observed awyer. "You know what? Not today, all right?" The ebony police officer stated. "I am not in the mood for yoir racist bullshit. Just because a black man and a white woman were seen together doesn't mean that he was the one that raped her or killed her."

"I'm just considering a large possibility. We both know 80% of crimes involving whites and blacks re black commited against whites. And somehow we're the racist ones?"

"You might want to read a book. A history book it might do you some good," He replied, "Yeah that was history this is the present. Black on black crin is a tragedy of poverty, right? White on black, it's a racist problem in society. But if it's blacks killing white college students, then it's just, what, frustration at inequalities in society? Let me guess, Regina. They can't be racist cause they don't have instituional power. Not even when they attack us 'crackers' for being in their neighborhoods."

"Don't put words in my mouth," She warned him. "And we don't know that he was killed by Darius or ven a black male at all. Black on white crime or not whether we kill ya'll more or not there's still an 80% chance one of ya'll got her."

A beat cop with the NAPD chuckled, "Not with the companhy I hear she likes to keep," Regina said, "Excuse me? That is her boyfriend right overthere," She said beckoning to a Caucasian male in a sports jacket. "All right, Regina, let's give you the benefit of the doubt. He didn't kill her he didn't rape her. Why didn't he protect her from whoever did? If they were together, the gentlemen's thing to do would be to walk a lady back to her ca."

"And you fancy yourself a gentlemen? So you'd have walked me to my car?" Sawyer smiled. "I would but you strike me as the type who would get offended by a man walking her to her car or even holding doors open," He then asked, "Where is this Darius , anyway?"

"He hasn't been seen in a couple of days either. Could be on the lamb. Maybe he is worth looking into. We'll put out a bolo for him too."

_Lincoln Parish_

_Creek Reservation _

He sat on a couch with Adayh watching TV but the larger man had fallen asleep. Just then, the door burst open and four people emerged. He saw Mark, Lee, Buck and Jimmy. "You thought that shit was real funny, didn't you?!" Mark roared as he swung a baseball bat at Neto striking him ijn the side of the arm. "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY GIRL! NIBODY MESSED WITH LINK EITHER!" Adayh woke up and tried to go for hius gun but Lee had a 9mm trained on him. "Don't even think about it!"

Mark went to swing at Neto again but the Mexican tackled him a rage and they went sprawling across the living room. Neto threw a hard right into Mark's face. Mark countered with a jabn to the stomach. Lee also began to rush him too kicking him in the side and Jimmy and Buck began joining in. Neto got to his feet coming up swinging despite the bonbardment of blows hitting his face. He head butted Jimmy in the face and the man bled instantly and Neto hit him as hard as he could and caused his bloody nose to break and sent the red haired Caucasian male flying back. "Cherry headed motherfucker!"

Lee grabbed Neto from behind and Mark began to punch him. Neto took fiuve blows from Mark and Mark busted his li open and caused a cut on his left cheek and Buck hit him as hard as he could too but the tyounger man was not as strong and it didn't seem to faze him so he grabbed the bat. "Hit him, Bucky!" Mark encouraged. Neto backed into the wall ramming KLee off of him and Buck swunbg the bat at him and Neto barely dodged it and he grabbed the bat and pulled it forward causing the white kid to stumble head first into the wall.

Mark yelled, "Fuck off!" As he threw a punch as Neto's nose being careful to not hit his forehead. Neto head butted him directly in the forehead and drove a knee into his stomach. "Fuck do you mean fuck off?! This is a fight! It aint your house!" Neto hit him with a roundhouse to the face and Mark's nose was bleeding and so was the left side of his face. Lee hit Neto from behind with a kick to the back and send him sprawling. The spry Asian jumped onto his back and began pounding the back of his head. He turned Neto around and started hitting him in the mouth the nose, the jaw but one of his punches did hit his forehead and he hurt his hand on it. He stood up kicking Neto in the sideand the other three began kicking him too like it was a jump in. Neto covered his head best as he could but they kicked and kicked. "Brothers..." Began Mark.

"Stand...!" Added Lee

"United!" Jimmy growled as he kicked him in the ribs. Buck wailed hhim in the side with the bat and yelled, "BITCH!" Adayh stood up from the courch tackling them to knock them off but Mark took advantage of him still being wounded and he threw him off towards the couch and he hit the ground yard and he yelled, "Sit your big ass down, we'll get to you in a minute."

Neto had time to get up, however. He stood up and punched Buck with only half his strength in the face. It was enough to knock the youth unconscious. "Bucky!" Cried Jimmy as he ran at Neto again. He swung two blows at the side of Neto's face. Net caught his arm this time and flung him to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Mark threw a hard jab to Neto's abdomen and followed up with a kick to the stomach and Neto almost fell overbut he caught his leg and flung him to the floor. Neto body slammed him and began bombarding him with punches. He hit him about eight times ery hard imn the face before Lee kicked him off. Neto yelled, "You fucking baby killer!"

Mark spat blood, "Fuck you talking about?!" Lee threw a hard punch and he caught Neto in his already bleeding cheek and caused it to bleed more but Neto caught his arm and flipped him to the ground after blocking and reversing a punch from his other arm. Neto delivered a series of blocks and counter blows dropping Lee to the ground he kicked him hhard in the ribs cracking one of them. "You can stand united...you're also gonna fall united..." He growled reaching for his machete but Mark fired a shot knocking the blade from his hand. Jimmy and Mark tackled Neto Jimy did his best to hold him down. Mark fired a shot into his chest but he had a vest on. "Who the fuck wears a vest to watch TV?!" Asked Jimmy as he tried to keep the stronger man from getting up.

"Help me get his vest off!" Yelled Mark. Lee weakly got to his feet and helped Jimmy pin him and the three got his vest off as he struggled. Mark carried a hunting knife and he said, "I think it's time for the saint of death to be dead!" He stabbed Neto in the chest and Neto cried out in pain as he did. "This is for Victor and Miller, punk!"

Neto gasped in pain. "I'm just getting started!" Just then, he was hit from behind in the back of the head by the Creek warrior who had managed to get his pistol. He clobbered Mark hard and snarled, "That was for your little chair match you surprised me with..." Mark tried to get up but was dazed. Lee went to grab his shotgun but Adayh fired at him and told him, "NO!" Just then the Creek felt a Handgun at the back of his head. "Put your gun down, now," Said a low and throaty female voice. Neto saw Ana had a gun to the back of his head. "You're the ones in the wrong here," The larger man said.

"That's a matter of opinion," Ana stated. Just then, they heard a shotgun racked and they looked to see Mai standing there with a Benelli M3 trained at Ana's head. "you're fast but do you think you're fast enough to dodge a shotgun? This fight is over. This has gone on long enough. You're supposed to be babysitting Mark and instead you're encouraging his degenerate behavior. At least I'm here to bring Neto back home."

Neto groaned, "My home..is Chiapas...y Yucatan...but I can't go back..."

Lee spat, "Well you sure as fuck can't stay here! You've worn out your welcome."

Ana smirked. "I've seen you with Handguns, Rifl;es, Assault Rifles and Machine Guns and I have to admit you're good with all of them but I've never seen you with a shotgun. You really think you're faster than me?"

"I wouldn't really have to be at this range," The Vietnamese American replied, "But yeah, I'm a surgeon with this thing."

Ana challenged, "You think you can take me on without a gun?" Mai said, "I'm willing to try if you keep these three away from Neto and Adayh. Netop's going to need medical treatment," Neto wa breathing in a fucked up way. The Creek observed, "He has a collapsed lung."

Ana dropped her Handgun and Mai dropped her shotgun. The Creek warrior pulled Neto to one side of rthe room while Le and Jimmy helped Mark up and they pulled the unconscious Buck to the other side. "Why? Neto's the more danggerous one. He just knocked a kid out."

"Yeah wel that says more about your boy toy than him. Shouldn't bring children to an adult's fight," Mai lunged at Ana and Ana caught her right hook and flung her aside hittinh her with a karate chop in the back. Mai followed up with an eblow which Ana also caught but this was her faking what her actual move was. Mai drove her knee into Ana's belly and followed up with a left jab. Mai tried to throw another punch buit Ana flung her aside and she kicked the Vietnamese American woman in the back. "I decided I'm tired of waiting for you to beat around the bush," Ana stated. "You're clearly not doing your job. So Neto's coming with me. He threatened a federal agent. He also is responsible for multiple other casualties. I'm going to get him to talk."

Mai begged to differ. "You aren't taking him."

They exchanged punches and kicks again, Ana caught a kick from Mai and she kickred her other leg out from under her dropping her to her knees and she followed up with a strike to Mai's face busting her lip open. Mai head butted Ana in the stomach winding the Chinese American and she followed up with a punch to the face and the IAA agent's lip bled next. Ana smiled and then did a spin kick catching Mai off guard sending her hitting the wall. Ana threw another kick and Mai barely dodged but it did crack the wall. Mai used the opening and punched the IAA agent in the groin. The woman doubed over and Mai went to kick her but Ana caught her leg and flung her over. She grabbed her by the hair with a smile. "After all these years since I seen you, you still like touching my pussy, huh? Still think about it?" Mai's face grew hot and she said, "Shut up...!" Ana grinned and evily said, "I missed you too," And she licked the side of her face.

Lee raised his eyebrows. "Am I missing something?" Mai drove her elbow into Ana's face. She got up and delivered a haymaker to the Chinese woman's face followed by a bolo punch. She kicked er in the stomach and stood over her. "This ends now!" Ana smiled. "Sure. But first, catch..." She tossed her sunglasses at Mai who caught them on instinct but she knew it was a mistake. They flashed and blinded her as well as everyone else temporarily. Ana grabbed the pistol and loaded it back up pointing it at Mai.

She told Lee to grab his shotgun. Just then, they saw red and blue lights flashing and Jimmy said, "Shit! The cops are here!" Seeral reservation police were outside with Handguns and shotguns. A few had Rifles too. The police chief said, /"You're tressspassing on soverign land! Come out with your hands up!" Lee looked and he aw at least twenty people outside with guns. Though most were cops he saw a few civilians both men and women carrying shotguns and Rifles ranging from 25-45. "You're all under arrest!"

Lee said, "Fuck him we can take thm we faced worse!" Mai replied, "Ana...you know better than that. Sure you've faced worse odds but you're also down to three shooters. You, Lee and Jimmy. You have a wounded man and an uncoscious kid. They might only be cops but they've got you surrounded. You might kill a few of them but you'd all be killed too. You're not wearing a vest. You even know when you're outmatched."

Meska was even out there and he had a shotgun. "We don't want any trouble from any of you! But you are on oyr land and you did break into a house and discharge a firearm!"

Mai told her, "I can get all of you bailed out if you promise to not tresspass on the reservation. Not without permission. I didn't come without permission. Neither should you."

Ana said, "Fine. But this isn't over. We've only postponed this. As long as Neto is a potential terrorist we'll be watching him."

Each of them were arrested. As they arrived at the jail, Mark was taken to be examined for his head while Lee, Jimmy and Buck stayed behindin a cell. They were seperated from the others who were mostly Native most of them very tall in stature looking at them menacing.y. The tribal officer in charge, a brown skinned Creek man who wore a uniform but unlike most rez cops, had long hair said, "You better not starrt any shit in here. Or I will integrate the jail."

Lee had his eyes on the TV and he saw that there was a story on some blonde girl who had been raped and murdered. It said they had a suspect in custody.

Meanwhile, while Neto, Adayh and Mai had not been arrested, Neto had to go into surgery due to his lung.

Two Days Later

Patrick, and two of his disciples, Sean and Luke were after the man known as Darius. They had released him and he was disoriented in a park but had no idea who had kidnapped him. He was now asking strangers what time it was and where he was. Patrick told the other two Caucasians, "Remember, we gotta sound convincing,"

They puilled up and snatched him into the van and began beating him mercilessly. Sean yelled, "You like raping and killing white girls, nigger?!" He hit him with a crow bar breaking his left arm while Luke punched him again and again. They beat him until he was bloodty and pulled over. Patrick got out and Darius said, "I didn't...I swear...she's dead...? No..."

Patrick nodded. "Yep. By the way, this might sting a little bit..." He held a knife in one hand and a shirt in the other.

_Meanwhile_

Sawyer had just finished eating and was brought his bill along with a napkin with a cute brunette waitresses number on it. He left her a $20 tip and went outside. He got a call from Regina and answered, "Yes?"

"Sorry to bug you on your day off but they just caught the guy. You were wrong about who he ewas but...you guessed the race right. It was a guy named Warren Little. His semen was found at the scene."

"Did ya'lll arrest him yet?"

"Just did."

Just then a van pulled up and a body was tossed out. Sawyer saw a masked man, no, two. He dropped the phone nd unholstered his weapon. "NAPD! Freeze!" He yelled. One of them had a sawed off shotgu and fired at him. "1488, brother! WHOO!" They fired the secon barrel. He returned fire from the cover of a dark red Sultan. He fired off five shots and one of them wounded the man with the shotgun in the left arm./ He told the waitress to call 911 and he also got on the cell phone and called it in telling Regina what was going on. The male was a black male and he recognized it was Darius, whom he had suspected was the one that had done it. The man had beeen castrated and beaten badly and he had on a confederate flag t shirt. He "Just hang on, son. You're gonna make it..."

_Two Hours Later_

He and Regina were at the hospital. They had found out that all though Darius was a friend to Tricia, he had never dated her or a any other Caucasian girl he had only ever dated blackgrls but more than that, he was gay. It was just all his ex's had been black. His boyfriend was a gay Caucasian male with blonde hair in frosted tips and blue eyes. He wore a bright green vest and orange pants. The surgeon came out and broke news to the man and he started breaking down. Regina asked Sawyer, "You said they found markings on him too, right?"

Sawyer nodded. "They carved a Swastika into his back."

"Jesus! They didn't even wait to see that we already caught the guy to do something?"

Even Sawyer despite his dislike of blacks, saw this as wrong. Any cop in New Arcadia such as himself, even if trhey went into this job with the best intentions, could and would be jaded by the streets of the wards and start to develop prejudice after seeing attrocities of gang violence. But just as sickening as it had been to sometimes see little girls killed by strays in shootouts, this was just as gruesome. Especially if the boy was queer. "So we got two deaths within days of each other. This is gonna cause a shit storm."

"I know," Regina said. Despite their antagonism towards each other they had common ground in the dread they felt. "I aint looking forward to it."

_4 Days Later_

Patrick had before gotten a sperm sample from the sperm bank from the man they had arrested. Sean after all, worked there. They'd only needed a little bit. It didn't really matter who really did it. That it happened was enough to set the city against itself. NNow they were dropping the Asian girl off. Her name was Maya Pham. Patrick left her in a park with a bullet in the back of her skull. This time rather than a sperm bank however, hehad snuck into the 9th ward where a black gangster known as Jamal Pierce and a Caucasian friend from the neighborhood, Arnold Landsale a blonde haired blue eyed wigger, had been both getting it on. They had both had sex with their respective girlfriends in the same room. They had even possibly swung. He wasn't sure how comon this was in the hood but it was perfect. He had retrieved their condoms from the trash the next day. He had made sure to pinch out just enough around the girl;s mouth and between her legs on her thighs as if they were trying to not cum inside her.

The police would soon find her. She was not the sister of the leader of the Vietnamese gang but she was th sister of one of his soldiers. The fact that these two had been from the 9th was sure to sopark a gang war.

Now everything was set in motion. He grinned, pleased with himself.

_One Week Later_

Neto was out of the hospital probably a day or so sooner than he should have been but he was pissed at Mark and wanted revenge. During surgery to fix the damage to his lung, he had died for a minute on the operating table. The chief's daughter had released the air from crushing his lungs a few times before then and he was grateful to her for it. He was in front of Mark's house now. He kiced the door in. He had Cruz with him who had a mask over his face. Miguel was also there. They jumped him and Neto threw a punch while the other two kept their pistols trained on him. "Where's your friends? How's the head, baby killer?"

"I didn't have shit to do with that!" Mark growled. "You were out of line ging after Alison!" Neto sneered. "Leave it to a fucking snitch to get moralist on me. And I don't believe you. You were the last person to see Isabella...you said you'd let her go. By the way remember that trick you did getting me to overdose? You could have killed me. And I was dead for about a minute at the hospital."

"Good you fucking racist bitch...you should have stayed gone."

"Racist? Let me tell you something homes That shit we got going on in LS? That's the exception not tjeh rule Really the South Wesrt in general. I always hear you mayates sayimg how we're racist if we look at you funny or some of us won't date you. Even if there's plenty of mudshark putas that do. Or if we don't admit the Olmecs were Negro cause tey were 't But you know what you vatpos do? I looked up the eyefind statistics. Your race is eight times more likely to murder somebody from mine than the other way around. Yeah, nationwide, the FIB statistics show that in 82.5% of black on brown violence it's you killing us. Only 17.5% of the time, is it us. So you can call us monsters for taking South Central from you changos. You all started this shit and you weren't even given an order to dio it ypou just do ity on your own free will."

"Take those statistics and shove them up your ass I bet that aint even true...you just another scrap low life," He tried to make a lunge for a gun he had but Neto grabbed him and slammed his head down. "Sorry did I hury your head? Should have thought about that before jumping a guy who was already recovering from our last fight!"

Neto had a bag of heroin he poured it on the table. "I know down here, you guys like smack more than meth or even crack. Well take a whiff!" He forced Mark's head down. "No!" Mark tried to fight back but Neto forced him down. "Breathe..." He made him snort and would not stop until he did. Finally he left Mark on the floor falling over with snot on his nose as he overdosed.

As Mark was starting to lose consciousness he said, "I showed restraint unlike you. I could have killed Alison but I didn't. She doesn't deserve it. Unlike you, I can tell a difference between a hostile and a civilian. I was just showing how serious I am. Even if you survive you better not come around. You attacked Adayh, you got Tincho and Chivo deported yesterday I KNOW that was you, and you burned Felix. You have to be stopped."

He left. Meanwhile two minutes later, Alison came home. She spotted Mark on the floor bloodied and saw he had overdosed but she knew it was not his doing. "NO!" She cried. She tried to revive him. She got the medical kit from her bathrom but she didn't have any adrenaline. Sghe carried him outside and loaded him into the car. She tried calling Lee, Ana, Jimmym, Regina, each person was either not answerting or went to voice mail. In Ana's case she got a busy tone. "Shit!" She had no choice. She dialed Sawyer. "Hello?"

"Sawyer! It's Alison. I need serious help...I just found Mark on my floor he bverdosed I think somebody drugged him."

"What..drugged him with what?!" She sobbed as she drove. "Don't you have any adrenaline?! I domn't have any...I need to bring him back...I think it was heroin..."

"Wait a minute are you on a cell phone? Talking about heroin? Who are you? I don't know you. How did you get this number? Never call here again. Prank caller prank caller!" He hung up. She still sped to his house. She pulled up out in front of his place carrying Marcus's heavy body and she banged on the door. Sawyer answered and he said, "Jesus, you brought him here?!" A brunetee woman was wearing just one of his shirts and black underwear. She asked. "What happened? Who is that?!"

"He overdosed!" Sawyer told her, "Look can you go get my first aid kit out of the bathroom and bring me a red sharpie pen?"

She did as he asked and they opened up Mark's shirt. He drew a circle over his chest plate and got the adrenaline ready. "All right just syay calm," Sawyer said trying to assure her. "Now what you're gonna do is stab him through the chest plate and plunge the needle into him. One good stab. It has to get through."

"You're askig me to?" The teary eyed redhead asked. "Alisom Trueblood, the day I show up at your place with an overdosed junkie I'll inject them."

She said a silent prayer and injected him with it. Mark sat up gasping. After several minutes rthey calmed him down and he was able to communicate again. "What happened?" She smacked his arm. "Damn you don't you scare me like that again!" She whimpered. He hugged her and her tears wet his cheeks. "I'm sorry...it was Neto...he did this...he said he died duringsurgery and they brought him back...this was revenge...I'm gonna make him hurt for trhis."

Alisomn said, "No! I'm tired of this. It's bad enough we got a serial killer on the loose and now tensions mounted up from these last couple of weeks with those three other murders...I don't want to lose you...you two were supposed to have a truce..."

"The only way I aint killing that bitch is if he leaves town. NOW."

"Promise m you're going to stop the violence I can't lose you, Mark...I love you..." Sawyer rolled his eyes. "I love you too..." He kissed her. Sawyer said, "Graeat you love each other now would you two please get the fuck outta my house?!"

They left smiling and Mark hugged her close one more time and brushed a strand o hair from her face. "Hey...I appreciate you taking care of me when I had my concussion. You and Ana both," He frowned. "Why wasn't she here?"

She was uncertain and the look in her eyes reflected it. "I don't know,. I'm sure she had a good reason. It was a busy signal...this all happened so fast...I was just out to get some groceries so we could finally cook together...you promised me more of those home cooked meals and I wanted to show you what I could do..."

"Sounds good," He said. "But mayhbe just for tonight we can order takeout? I'm not feeling good..."

She drove him home and she was not going to let go of him for the rest of the night but she still wondered just where Ana had been.

Later as they lay in bed, Mark had told her what had happened. That Neto thought he had killed a baby. "Did you?" She asked him softly. "No...I was horrified when I found out. I don't know who really did that...I mean...I spared her so..when they did that they were undermining me. I could never kill a child...but Neto didn't know that..."

hHe suddenly began to tremble. "What;'s wrong...?"

"I saw something...when I was gone for those minutes..." She asked, "What is it?" He said nothing but he buried his head in her chest and she put a hand in his hair holding him close. He fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

_Meanwhile_

Neto and Mai were on their way back to LS on a plane. "You killed him?" She asked. Neto shrugged. "I think so but then that assshole has an unnatural abvility to cheat death. To cheat me."

"This isn't funny. I got those charges against Ana and them dropped and she said they would let us leave but that she couldn't do anything about any agents who might be watching you if you are up to something. Now's the time for you to be a good boy."

Just then, she got a phone call from Ana. "Hold on..."

She talked to her a minute and then got off. "She heard about what you did. Mark was clinically dead for about three minutes . But they saved him. She's not too thrilled. She said she's goin to hold up her end of the deal and not come after Paul or anybody else from your neigjborhood but there's another problem. Did you ask Ivan to to kill some Trinity's in Liberty City and Alderney?"

"Yeah, why? It was over Marco killing a baby."

"Well, it seems like he went farther than he needed to. Ivan's till in Liberty and I'm gonna need to let him know he needs to get out of there. He managed to piss Ana off and Marco. So any heat you may have had on you, well at least you're leaving. Mark might still try and get revenge on your homies in New Arcadia but you are going to stay the fuck away from there. Let things cool down. She's going to encourage a truce. Who knows if he'll be for it? But Ivan just brought down a world of trouble on hiself. I can help you but I might not be able to help him. He needs to get to LS. So when we land you need to tell him to come home. I didn't think it was possible to piss off people in high places more than you but it turns out Devlin has wanted Ivan dead for over twenrty years too."

Neto said, "I just told him to kill a few Trinity's. I didn't tell him to do anything more than that. If he went beyond that I don't control it."

They both sat in silence wondering just what all Ivan had done out there and what kind of shit storm he had brought upon himself. Neto broke the silence, "There's one other thing...he brought Packie with him too."

* * *

_Rolando Molina is the visual basis for Cricket_

_Demetrius Navarro is the visual basis for Perico_

_Catalina Sandino Moreno is the visual basis for Panchita_

_Peseta is LA barrio slang for punk._

_The Vietnamese girl who was killed Maya is visually based on _Jing Tian

_Pocos Pero Locos are based on the Vatos Locos paisa gang in NYC. While Vato Locos means crazy dudes or crazy guys _poco peo_ locos means Few But Crazy which was _teh_ name of one of the rap groups associated with Chin Grande which honestly you can't tell me that doesn't sound like the name of a gang. It screams gangster._

_Also the blonde girl is visually based on the porbstar Allie James her background as far as Patrick described is due to her doing a lot of IR scenes though the first scene i ever saw her in she was fucking her "Dad" who was lonely since her mom had died and she fucked him in exchange for him lettingt her go to a country concert. I mean I don't think too many minnenial girls would want to ask to go to a country concert but whatever at least it's the right genre for incest. Oddly enough theree was a blonde girl i used to kmow that looks a lot like her and had mostly dated black guys as far as i know but my exz at the time suspected her of trying o hit on me over faceblook I didn't think it was true i mean I domn't even like blomndes and if that is what it was I was oblivious but anyway the reason I had that method of death, IE strangulation is because i saw this other scene Allie James did where some guy breaks in and it's staged as a rape porno so she's pretending to be a victm to appeal to the rape fantasy fetish except at the end of the video even though it's obviously not real theguy strangles her to deatjh. It's pretty dark and even if a lot of people et off to rape fantasies (Many men plus one inb four womnen) if you find even fake scenes of dead chicks hot you need help._

_That's like this hentai i saw on Resident Evil girls it was like Ada, Jill Shea and Claire and they were all lynched oh yeah and Sherry too and they were all nude and had pissed themselvews so basically somebody thought dead nude chicks hanging peeing themselves is sexy. Just what the fuck._

_Maria is visually based on Nata Rivera from Glee who was also on Fresh Prince Of Bel Air, 11 episodes of the bernie Mac show and CSI Miami. She dated Big Sean before so it's not a stretch to say she'd be a previous love interest to Marco. To zilla im not trying to like write Marco's backstory for you per say and I didn't have Ivan go after anyone like Ana or Devlin or Charlie any of your oc's I'm just I guess imnbventing a way that Ivan could do a blow against Marco so I guess you can cakll this girlfriend in the fridge trope. I mean his backstory is still yours to largely build up but you've mostly left out a lot of details about his past i mean even the bit about his family was told by me first storuywise though i got it from you so just like i glossed over the resteraunt robbery and you filled in the blanks I was doing that here._

_It doesn't have to really have a major aspect of his character _i'm_ just saying this would be a way to get under his skin unless he's a robot which no man is. It's a pretty horrific way to die the way Maria did._

_Anyway, this just probably now will get him to hate Ivan more than Neto. Really Mark still has more reason to hate Neto than Marco Marco is just some guy who stepped into a fight that wasn't his to get involved in. And yeah I did have Ivan show the parents of Ana he won't go after them just like Ana and co won't go after Paul or Nata or Gata it's more to show he too can get access to stuff on them and this was more of a way to punish Marco cxause Neto has had more run ins with him plus the baby thing._

_Which leads me to my next point. Neto does not actually know that Patrick killed Isabella and he doesn'tr know that Mark is blameless either. The reason he assumes Mark is is because of the circumstances of Cheetah's death. I know Mark will later let him know he had nop part of this but Neto dowsn't know that as of yet and he assumes Mark went back on his word here is what Neto basically thinks Mark did he thinks Mark said he wouldn't kill her and technically didn't but he thinks Mark had Marco and Charlie do it so that he did kill her but echnically he didn't phsysically do it he think Mark is using a loop hole. As miuch as he doesn't like Patrick and thids was a one time job for him he agrees that Patrick's method would lead to more tension and take some of the heat off La Raza._

_I'll let Zilla handle more of teh backlash on that but if the Vietnamese do retailate idk what tactics would be used against them i assume immigration same as brown._

_I didn't show it but I did reference it that Tincho and Chivo got deported follwing the violence I was intending on having it be Mark that caused that but if Zilla wants it can be someone else who did. Still, Neto believed he would. _

_Anyway, Patrick is basically framing people for three different murders all though in the case of Darius it kust looks like a retaliation skinhead atack where as with the two girls he used sperm from unsuspecting men to stage a rape scene. I'm sure they may learn that this didn't really happen this way but initially media and public reaction is otcry before people hear all the facts so I imagine Patrick doing what he did would start a shit storm. _

_As far as Packie being there, by 2014 I will have had all 5 of them meet I didn't show how they wil but next chapter I will. Also I stalled on the rez thing and Paul's threeway but I will next chapter I just wanted to get this upated._

_Also I didn't show Ivan going after Willy I more implied it off screen basically he would have found Willy the leader of the Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers and had him go against fifteen to twenty shooters and kidnap Willy himself. I can either write that next chapter and have him do it out of liniar but have it be he did it after the shootout in Northwood or since me and Zilla 2000 have both written for each others characters give him an oppurtunity to write for Ivan I really don't care either way it's juist an option. _

_I know Neto was going to leave the area soon and I found out a little lat that Zilla was doing a certain Azteca twist within the 4th ward and he wanted Neto to get them back for this but I was under the impression he would ha e to wait six months after Neto left so I had Neto leave I mean if this creates conflict with your story you can let me know and I can try and edit it to fit it. But i would assume with this 4th ward antagonist we would have waited longer before Neto goes after him unless you just planned on having the actual murder that sets shit off happen. _

_Anyway Patrick as well as Sawyer and Regina are allcharacters in New Arcadia I hope I got them right. And yes the overdose sscene was based on Pulp Fiction and a reference to SA that referenced that scene. Basically all though Neto almost just killed Mark because Mark almost killed him, I wanted to show how close he came. _

_Also I wanted to show from earlier in 2013, Ivan waking up imn thehospiral to Cris Formage a cut scene you see online when wasted by another player. _

_Anyway this was a pretty dark chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it. I was gonna make it longer but this is already pretty long. Next chapter Ivan does the trade off in 2013 for the Carson OG, Neto goes to avenge Tiny I'll show what happened with Packie in his 2006 flashback, the rest of the heist that Paul got excluded from plus Pauls rez mission and maybe a flasghback or two. Oh and the lemon. Of course. I;'ll also show just how they met Packie in 2013. I just didn't have time. If I had done all that it would be like 40,000 words. Anyway. _

_Till next time. _


	38. Renegotiate

_Neto_

_2011_

_El Corazón Quebrado De La Muerte_

Neto woke up with a bandage on his forehead. He looked up to see the woman he'd seen at the night club. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde estoy?" He asked.

(Who are you? And where am I?)

The woman replied, "Estás seguro. Le dispararon en la cabeza. ¿Te acuerdas?"

( You're safe. You were shot in the head. Do you remember?)

"Sí. Yo ... fue baleado por Zeros. Pensé que estaba hecho para. Dijiste que estoy a salvo. ¿Dónde está seguro? ¿Donde es aquí?"

(Yeah. I...was shot by Zeros. I thought I was done for. You said I am safe. Where is safe? Where is here?)

She said, "Si tienes que saber, estás en Chiapas. Eres un hombre muy estúpido. Estar involucrado con Mareros."

(If you have to know, you're in Chiapas. You're a very stupid man, you know. Being involved with Mareros._

"No soy de Marabunta si eso es lo que estás pensando. Esos hijos de puta son mi enemigo."

(I'm not from Marabunta if that's what you're thinking. Those sons of bitches are my enemy. )

She scoffed. "Marero sólo significa pandillero. Sé que estás con los aztecas. Aunque por lo menos Marabunta admite lo que son. Una pandilla. No deshonran el nombre del imperio de los mexicas uniéndolo a una pandilla."

(Marero just means gang member. I know you're with the Aztecs. Though at least Marabunta admits to what they are. A gang. They don't disgrace the name of the Mexica empire by attaching it to a fucking gang.)

Neto chuckled. "Mira ... los aztecas no eran bárbaros sanguinarios, pero tampoco eran buenos salvajes. Como es, soy maya. Pero Aztecas, y las pandillas chicanas, todos piensan que son aztecas. Incluso si no es cierto, no llegaron a donde estaban por ser débiles."

( Mira...the Aztecs were not bloodthirsty barbarians but they were not noble savages either. As it is, I'm Mayan. But Aztecas, and Chicano gangs, they all think they're Aztecs. Even if it aint true, they didn't get to where they were by being weak. )

"No se pueden comparar los conflictos precolombinos con los de las pandillas. En aquel entonces era por orgullo, tierra, honor. Y cuando vinieron los Gachupines, fue para evitar que nos destruyeran."

(You can't compare pre-Colombian conflicts to gang banging bullshit. Back then it was for pride, land, honor. And when the Gachupines came, it was to keep them from destroying us.)

Neto sneered. "Estás viviendo en una fantasía, ruca. Es fácil para todos romantizar el pasado. Mis padres hicieron eso. ¿Y mira dónde las consiguió? No fueron asesinados por Gachupines, sino por mestizos. Además, estos fuckers en Los Santos, ya se varrio , o drogas, al final del día, están haciendo lo mismo que nuestros antepasados. Luchando por el césped. La única diferencia es que pasó de ser imperios y tribus a vecindarios y camarillas. Pasó de Codinga los tocados de plumas a los pañuelos. Y pasó del guerrero jaguar en las selvas de tierras bajas a los pachucos en las selvas de hormigón. Es lo mismo, diferente. Supongo que podrías decir que somos todos guerreros desechables y que los cárteles son como nuestros Tlatoani y Ajaw's."

(You're living in a fantasy, ruca. It's easy for everyone to romanticize the past. My parents did that. And look where it got them? They weren't killed by Gachupines but by , these fuckers up in Los Santos, whether it be gang territory or drugs, at the end of the day, they're just doing the same thing our ancestors did. Fighting over turf. Only difference is it went from being empires and tribes to neighborhoods and gangs It went from Codinga feathered headdresses to bandannas. And it went from the jaguar warrior in the lowland jungles to the pachucos in the concrete jungles. It's the same thing, different setting. I guess you could say we're all disposable warriors and the cartels are like our Tlatoani's and Ajaw's.)

"

She listened to him, her dark eyes frowning as much as her mouth was and then she finally said, "La diferencia entre ahora y entonces era por lo menos que estábamos a cargo. Y tampoco había drogas. O la prostitución. Ahora la gente mata sobre una esquina de la calle que no poseen. No son comerciantes de bienes raíces. ¿A quién bromeas? ¿Cartels y cliquas? Eso es pequeño cacahuete comparado a quién está realmente en la parte superior que ríe de todos nosotros chuntis mudo en el fondo, wey."

(The difference between now and back then was at least we were in charge. And there also wasn't drugs. Or prostitution. Now people kill over a street corner they don't own. You aren't real estate dealers. Who are you kidding? Cartels and cliquas? That's small peanuts compared to who's really at the top laughing at all us dumb chuntis at the bottom, wey. )

She sighed in a hostile huff and then said, "Puedes estar en desacuerdo conmigo y no estoy diciendo que el pasado fuera utópico. Ninguna sociedad lo es. Pero los errores cometidos fueron los nuestros. No es para que nadie más nos domine o nos diga cómo debemos ser. Todos deben ser capaces de controlarse a sí mismos. Pero cuando te encuentras en un agujero, lo primero que dejas de hacer es cavar. Y ahora mismo, usted es tan profundo como un minero chileno. Deja de cavar una tumba para ti y para el resto de nosotros y al menos señale las armas en la dirección correcta."

(You can disagree with me and I'm not saying the past was utopian. No society is. But the mistakes made were ours to make. It's not for anybody else to rule over us or to tell us how we should be. Everyone must be able to control themselves. But when you find yourself in a hole, the first thing you stop doing is digging. And right now, you are as deep as a Chilean miner. Stop digging a grave for yourself and the rest of us and at least point the guns the right direction.)

She then softened her tone and said, " Mi nombre es Nenetl. De Cuernavaca. Y no debes hablar mal de tus padres. Sé quién eres, Ikal. Viene de uno de los imperios más civilizados de la tierra y sus padres eran luchadores por la libertad."

( My name is Nenetl. From Cuernavaca. And you shouldn't talk badly about your parents. I know who you are, Ikal. You come from one of the most civilized empires on earth and your parents were freedom fighters.)

"Mis padres eran comunistas. Al igual que todos ustedes. Me enviaron para que pudieran morir. Ni siquiera intentaron y sólo luchar para escapar conmigo. Si no entiendes lo que tengo contra los comunistas, pregúntale a un cubano."

( My parents were communists. Just like all of you. They just sent me away so they could get killed. They didn't even try and just fight to escape with me. If you don't understand what I got against Communists, ask a Cuban.)

He tried to sit up and failed. She smacked him with a rolled up newspaper. "¿Que carajo? ¿Te parezco un perro?"

(The fuck? Do I look like a dog?)

"Sí. Ya sabes, puedo decir de tu anterior comentario que no te gustan los mestizos. Por sangre, eso es lo que soy, pero te salvé la vida. Incluso realizó cirugía en usted y ayudó a poner esa placa de acero en su cabeza. Sé lo que pasó por lo que puedo entender que hasta cierto punto. Sabes, eres un cholo. Y eso no era originalmente un término para los pachucos. Viene de cholotl. Palabra azteca para el perro. O más bien, un perro y un híbrido humano. Los españoles nos llamaron así y nos llamaron mestizos después de que nos violaron. Pero en cuanto a estilos de vida hoy en día, usted es el mestizo y yo soy el Indio. Incluso si eres puro de sangre, para el gobierno soy el indio sucio y tú eres el mestizo hablante de la ciudad hablando. Usted comenzó como un indio, pero se convirtió en un mestizo a través de la mentalidad. Avergonzado de lo que eres. ¿Cómo es diferente de los mestizos de la ciudad que solían burlarse de ti porque no hablas español primero? Así que sí, eres un perro. Hasta que actúes de otra manera. Su trato es parecido a un perro," She said with some venom in her tone.

( Yes. You know, I can tell from your earlier remark you dislike mestizos. By blood, that's what I am but I saved your life. Even performed surgery on you and helped put that steel plate in your head. I know what you went through so I can understand that to a point. You know, you are a cholo. And that wasn't originally a term for the pachucos. It comes from cholotl. Aztec word for dog. Or rather, a dog and human hybrid. Spaniards called us that and they called us mestizos after they raped us. But as far as lifestyles nowadays go, you are the mestizo and I am the Indio. Even if you are pure in blood, to the government I am the dirty Indian and you are the slick talking city mestizo. You started off as an Indian but you became a mestizo through mentality. Ashamed of what you are. How are you any different from those mestizos in the city that used to make fun of you because you didn't speak Spanish first? yes, you are a dog. Until you act differently. Your bedside manner is doglike. )

He tried to stand up but felt pain. Her voice softened a bit. " ¡Tómalo con calma! Vas a tener que aprender a caminar de nuevo. Te he alimentado a través de una paja porque los músculos de la boca son débiles. Tendré que entrenarte."

(Take it easy! You are going to have to learn how to walk again. I have fed you through a straw because your mouth muscles are weak. I will have to train you.)

Neto looked down. "Chingada..." (Fuck)

2014

He awoke to find Mai had shook him awake. "What?" He scowled. "You were having a nightmare."

"The fuck do you care...?"

"The only reason you're alive right now is me. You may not like me right now but that's a fact. You and that big guy back there would be dead if it wasn't for me," Neto chuckled. "You forget about the coushatta tribal police?"

"Really, Neto? You're going to hate me because I'm IAA but give credit to the rez police?"

"I never said I was giving them any credit. But juras on the reservation have a lot less power than regular police. Regular police having that unlimited power is what makes them fucked up. The same goes for the IAA. Besides, I don't even need to tell Oso or Baba Yaga what you really are. You're going to do that yourself. Or I'm going to take a parachute off this plane and go kill that Criollo bitch and all his friends. I've killed Zero cartel leaders and believe me they were harder to get to than that fucking chango."

"I'll tell them," Mai said. "Well...maybe on Ivan I'll tell Paul if I can find a way to get a hold of him."

"Yeah, what is your bosses going to say about us knowing what you are? They expect you to report back to them. They're going to want to know why I've been gone for a while."

"We had a tail on you."

"No. I made them. Back on the interstate headed east into Loiusiana. I aint stupid. I know counter surveillance. I also know what happens if the IA finds out you or Ana are blown. Come to think of it, I don't know why the fucker Ana works for hasn't gave a burn notice for her. Or any of those others under her."

"They're rogue. That much should be obvious," Mai stated.

"Yeah...we'll have to find a way to blow the whistle on those putos. You might give a fuck about Ana but that bitch needs to die. You know...Mark and all them think they're winning but look at what he has on his side. IAA dick up his ass. ^I got respect for Ernesto but his son is a fucking idiot. Some may think i am too but if I really wanted to I could have killed the Romans, the BSU and taken down all the wards. The tintos in LS may not run the city anymore but they're still a bigger adversary than those backwoods swamp ratas down there. Their population in New Arcadia is higher but there's only what, 378,000 people. There's 360,000 tintos in LS. A good chunk of them are Ballas and Families. In New Arcadia there's 226,800 of them and just like LS only some are gangsters. The only reason they got La Raza on the run is cause we're outnumbered by them."

"I am so tired of these fucking wars. Mexican American vs African American vs Asian American. Can't we just get along? A wise guy said that..."

"Actually it was a crack addict that said it. Think about why we smash them out here! We do it cause they started it. Marcus Roman doesn't see the logic in that but any war stems from an event. Why did they attack Mexicans in New Arcadia? We went in to work doing jobs they wouldn't do and they hated us for it. Their ward gagsters attacked paisas. I was one of the few that wouldn't run from them. That's how petty they are. Also we built their goddamn city back. When do you ever see them doing that for our neighborhoods? Africa and Haiti also gets aid from Mexico too. Don't ever see it coming the other way. At least African Mexicanos had a certain degree of self respect. They're a lot like Africans in that way. But these fuckers here? They create racists. "

"So why didn't you kill them then? If you could have?"

"Well for fucks sake it was a courtesty, Mai. I was down there to help not do it all. If they wanted me to do it all they could have asked. But correct me if I'm wrong Ernesto's the hot shot in New Austin. In reality, he should be the one shutting down New Arcadia. He could have done that too probably a year ago. Before his wife died and he started getting softer. I shouldn't have had to show up at all! The Ernesto I heard about would have never let that punk Lee put hands on his son. He would have put a hole in all their heads and called it a day."

"He's a family man, Neto. You can't blame him for trying to slow down."

"I was a family man too once...you want to know what happened to mine?"

2011

He was driving with Nenetl through Sinaloa. "Este es un negocio arriesgado. Contra el cartel de Madrazo. Ya era bastante malo cuando tuve los Zeros siempre detrás de mí, pero ahora estos tipos van a tratar de matarme también? ¿Y qué es lo que les impide venir detrás de usted después de eso?"

(This is risky business. Going against the Madrazo cartel. It was bad enough when I had the Zeros always after me but now these guys will try and kill me too? And what's to stop them from coming after you after that?)

The Nahua woman replied, "Tenemos que hacer una parada, Ikal. Tenemos que hacerles saber que no dirigen este país y si la policía no se pone en pie con ellos, lo haremos."

(We have to make a stand, Ikal. We have to let them know that they do not run this country and if the police won't stand up to them, we will. )

They had AK74's with GP-25's mounted on them. There were ten of them. Graciela Diaz, a somewhat heavier set brown skinned woman from Oaxaca, of Nahuatl descent standing at five foot one, with chinita eyes and big cheek bones. She was a woman with a good heart and made a mean carne. Next was Antonia De La Hoya, a light brown skinned woman of Chichimeca descent a petite woman from Hermosillo, Sonora. She was an explosives expert and could turn almost anything into a bomb. She had almond colored hair and big brown eyes standing at 5'5. Then there was Lupe Zermano from Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua, and had medium brown skin and short black hair and somewhat sunken in eyes and he stood at six feet tall. He was a young vato, maybe 22. He was Tarahumara and he was a skilled Sniper and a hunter.

Maria was a light brown skinned mestiza from Zacatecas, Durango, and she was of Huichol ancestry. Her indigenous name was Taiyari. She had obvious indigenous features with the exception of her green eyes that made her look like a cat. She was five feet tall. The fifth was a man of Zapotecan ancestry with dark brown skin and a shaggy haircut and somewhat of a crooked smile. He stood at five foot seven and had a wiry build. He was from Oaxaca de Juárez, Oaxaca. Next was Moira Garza a dark brown skinned woman of Purpecha ancestry.

She was from Morelia, Michoacán. The seventh warrior was a woman of Yucatecan Mayan descent, much like Neto, who was named Yatzil Arroyave and she was dark, darker than Neto even and very beautiful with a wide flat nose resembling Olmec statue heads and luscious lips, her eyes were almond shaped like that of a typical Mayan but somehow they also got very big like that of most Mexican women when she was happy or excited. She stood at five foot two. She was originally from Mérida, Yucatán, the same as Neto was originally.

Even if he considered Chiapas a home away from home as well. It was strange to him that he could consider more than one place a home. The eighth was a man from Querétaro City, Querétaro and was of Mazahua descent named Tsijiari Santos. He was a dark skinned brown ma standing at five foot eight and he, like Neto, had grown up not speaking Spanish. He was still only learning now so he could communicate with other Mexican Natives who may or may not speak their own language but for sure did not speak his. He and Neto had become good friends these last several months and Neto had helped him with Spanish. He even offered to teach him English as Neto had been fluent in that for several years too due to his time he'd spent in New Arcadia and the time he'd done in Arizona.

The ninth was a Mayan man from Chiapas named Itkan. He was five foot four but muscular and was forty years old and had six children. He and Neto sometimes spoke to each other in the mother tongue. The tenth was a medium brown skinned man from Mexico City, a mestizo named Tlayolotl Lopez. Tlayolotl was Nahua and gay. Something not widely accepted in Mexico. When the Catholic church could not beat the queer out of him, he had run to the Zapatistas.

In addition to all them was Ikal, himself and Nenetl. Nenetl held her Rifle looking at each of them. They all looked nearly the same as they had baklavas on but Neto had each of them down as to who they were based on height and build. "Vale, recuerda que no estamos buscando robar ninguna de sus posesiones. Solo tomamos sus armas. Sus vehículos y drogas deben ser destruidos,"

(Okay, remember we're not looking to steal any of their only take their weapons. Their vehicles and drugs must be destroyed. )

Neto held his breath as he got ready to make his move on the cartel convoy as they got into position. He took a deep breath as he kept his finger on the trigger as gthe convoy of SUV's rolled through.

_Mai_

Mai looked at him. "What happened? That day, I mean?" He sighed. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time. Lomng story short, we lost a few people but most of us lived. We destroyed their shipment. And we started a war with the Madrazos. A war I wasn't wanting to start but...it made sense why I had to. If I was truly done with the cartel and was willing to fight for Mexico I had to fight all of the thing's that is destroying our country. Not just the government but the cartels. All of them. Not just Zero's. This was to test my loyalty. I passed but...I wouldn't know what it would cost until later."

"You cared about her. Nenetl. She was your wife, wasn't she?"

He didn't address that directly but he said, "You spend months being nursed back to health trying not to get attached to them but that's easier to say and harder to do. I gave a fuck. Nenetl...she was a strong woman. She was willing to die for La Causa. So was I. It's easy for either one of us to say we're ready to fight no matter what the costs until the costs actually come to collect. Then it knocks away any sense of readiness you had for it. It leaves you breathless..." He looked down, a haunted look filling his dark eyes. Mai thought he might cry but he didn't. And if he would, he would not do it around her or anybody else.

"What happened to her?"

Neto looked out the window of the plane without responding.

Louisiana

Joaquin "Ave" Avena had just parachuted into rural Loiusiana. He had a way to go to get to New Arcadia. He looked to see he was in the middle of a abandoned farm. It still had a lot of its razor wire intended to keep cattle in. Joaquin, a Mojave Indian on his father's side and a Kumeyaay Indian of Baja Norte on his mother's side, was a man of average height, standing at five foot eleven with dark brown skin, jet nlack long hair tied in a ponytail that he was considering cutting, black almond shaped eyes, a typical bell pepper type nose sterotyped with Native Americans and lips of average size. They were not big but not small and were considered full.

He wore a white wife beater under a yellow and black plaid shirt and he wore black dickies. He was from Cypress Flats, South Central Los Santos. He was twenty seven years old and had been a Navy Seal two years ago having served in Afghanistan where he had fifty three confirmed kills. He watched as the plane that dropped him off flew off into the horizon. Neto had been forced to leave so he was sent in his place.

_New Arcadia Police Station_

A protest had just broken out outside of the station. Sawyer and Waters looked outside seeing that a crowd of mostly blacks with a few Caucasians, some brown and even a couple Asians here and there were on one side and it looked like they were counter protesting a group of white men and women that were white nationalits. Locke suspected some of them may have nt just been white supremacists but white supremacist gang members.

A bald headed Caucasian man screamed with a loudspeaker, "We're tired of white women getting raped and killed by packs of savage niggers!"

"What about the young brotha who got mutilated by a couple of crackas when he was innocent?!" Screamed a black woman. "I'd say he's trustworthy now!" This lead to a flurry of obescenities and insults on both sides.

Amont the multi racial crowd was Jimy , David and Lee of the BSU. "Fuck you Nazi pricks! Go live on an island somewhere you can fuck your mouthers and sisters!" Lee yelled. A fat skinhead who had a shirt on that had the image Sharp in reference to the Skinheads Against Racial Prejudice, crossed out to indicate that they were racialist skinheads. "I so sorry no speaky english..."

Jimmy got in the face of one of them and screamed, "The fuck's your problem, man? You make our entire race look bad with your fucking bullshit. I'm white you don't see me fucking sweating people."

"Yeah that's cause you're one of those BSU faggots. And no, you're not white. If you stand for muticulturalism you stand for white genocide. I know all about your Bolsheviks Stand United circle jerk. Even for a bunch f mostly white guys that like metal you still manage to fuck black bitches. You are not white if you stand with them. You want to stand on that side, go ahead but you are not a white man. You are Anti White. Just like these Antifa dickheads that only hate racial pride if it;'s white."

You would think the heavy metal and lack of Hip Hop would keep them away," This got a laugh out of the others.

A blonde Caucasian woman with blue eyes wearing a blue business suit who looked more like a news lady than a white supremacist got on camera and was saying, "We're tired of seeing our women raped and our men arrested just for defending us from minorities."

"What about the statistics that show that 80% of whites who are killed are killed by their own race?" Asked the black reporter. "That's because we live among each other same as you people. That doesn't mean we're not still the ones who are more likely to die at the hands of blacks in most interacial crimes but they want to cherry pick when a white cop kills a black person even though that happens less often than blacks killing blacks or blacks killing whites. What about when black cops shoot white boys? Are black officers incapable of bias?"

A black female yelled, "You're the ones most likely to be sex offenders!" The blonde rolled her eyes. "God I'm so sick of that anti white myth. Look at the total percentage of child abusers. 51% white 25% African American, 15% Hispanic 2% American Indians 1% Asian Americans."

"You just made my point for me, baby!" Said the black woman. "No, I didn't. We're 63% of the population. And our molestation rate is below our percentage. American Indians are 1% of the population and yet their rate of molestation is twice that of their population by an increase of 100%! With blacks, given their population it's 92%. So the most likely to be pedophiles are first American Indians then blacks then Hispanics then white and then Asian. The American Indian decline of family and society is to blame for that and with blacks you commit more crimes overall than any other race combined if you look at proportion. You Antis love to make the argument that just because of 70% of those convicted of violent acts against children were white. But they lumped in Hispanics as whites! That's why it happened."

"You can't honestly believe that means we're mostly child molesters!" Yelled a woman of Cuban American descent.

"What about the Vietnamese girl who got raped by a white and a black guy?" Screamed an Asian American man. The few Asians with him screamed in agreement, "Yeah!"

A black male with light brown skin almost yellow in color who was wearing a gray suit and tie asked, "Yes, I don't see the Asian community up in arms screaming for a lynch mob or attacking innocent Caucasians," The black male was Ronald Lime, a well known public figure from Red Stick but who in recent years had spent some time living in North Holland.

"Wiggers aren't white people, Sambo," Growled a blonde haired Caucasian male with a blonde beard and a Thunderskin tattoo on his neck on the right side. Ron Lime said, ". "Why you always gotta try and drive people apart, man? We're trying to bring people together. Imagine if Europe had ended up where it would have if the axis powers won the second world war. What do you think Europe would look like? Can you honestly tell me with a straight face it would be better for anyone? Even you?"

"Europe would still be white!" Yelled one of the Neo Nazis prompting a flurry of agreement jeers. "It would be entirely white!" A young African American male said, "We're not trying to divide this country. You are. You guys wear that traitor flag," He pointed to a skinhead in a confederate flag t. "Then talk about bein real Americans and now ya'll want to rally behind the Swastika. Hitler lost, yall it's time to move on. That wall came down."

"Wall? You mean the Berlin wall?" Asked one of the Neo Nazis with reddish brown curly hair that almost looked brown red and blonde. "That's not Nazis, that's Communism. Do you even read history?!"

The BSU members and the various white nationalist groups continued to sling insults and obscenities at each other. The same Neo Nazi then sneered at Jimmy, "You think the niggers or even Genghis Khan here is going to back you up if you ever end up in prison? You hate guys like me but I bet inside you'd be begging real Aryan men to stand up for you. You think I don't hear the way some of you BSU fags working in the wards let niggers talk to you? You let them call you white boy. Can you call them black boy? I don't think so. Can you even call them boy? If you're not a white nationalist you're a cuck."

"I know what this is about," Lee sneered. "You're just mad some Mandingo banged your sister or your girlfriend, right?"

A brunette woman with a nose piercing and feirce blue eyes wearing a leather jacket and a black midriff top who would be attractive were it not for her white supremacy sneered, "I'm right here. And I would never commit bestiality I don't care how well hung a spade is. And Tobias is all man...all American...can you say the same?"

"Hey I could get any white girl I want too. You'd be surprised how many snow bunnies are willing to try me,"

"Yeah? You claim we're losing our women to niggers but you're losing yours to us, you dirty chink. 90% of whites marry white. Yet 40% of you slopes marry out and I notice it's mostly the women. They want all American steak, not your little piece of sweet and sour pork," This got a laugh out of the fat skinhead plus the blonde male in the Thunderskin tattoo. Lee's face turned to a scowl at what was said to him and one of the skinheads, a white male he didn't recognize with a shaved head and gray eyes but who looked college age said, "Yeah this guy did like an Asian chick that wouldn't go for him."

"You don't know me," Lee said. "Okay sure. And that chink slut didn't know you either. At least not in the biblical sense. How does it feel knowing your women only like sucking dicks that are pink? Your women worship us cause thy know we're the master race."

Lee took a swing at him and the man hit him back and suddenly the two crowds started fighting with both sides swinging signs at each other. An Anarchist who was affiliated with Antifa kicked a skinhead in the teeth yelling, "Say goodnight, white pride!" The brunette punk rock skinhead smacked him from behind with her sign in the back of the head, saying "Say goodnight, Anti White!"

The fat skinhead punched Jimmy in the face but Jimmy drove his knee into the man's stomach and bombarded him with punches., NAPD officers swere already outside and they started arresting protsters of all races and Lee grabbed Jimmy and Dave and said, "Let's get the fuck outta here."

They ran up the street and three cops started chasing after them. "I told you we shouldn't have come to this fucking thing!" Yelled Dave. "To hell with that! I saw brothers there and we gotta show support. Plus I could have swore some of these Klan assholes tried to kill me."

They ran down the street cutting down alley ways. "Why' you have to park so goddamn far?!"

"It doesn't matter where I parked. We aint getting in until we lose them," They ran past several buildings. They finally ditched them in an alley and Lee panted saying, "All right...I'm gonna meet you guys at the park. I'm heading there throughSt. Phillip. Dave, you go through Barracks, Jimmy you go through St Ann..."

With that they each began to take off their respective directions. Just then, a dark gray Bobcat pulled up and opened but before Jimmy could see who was in it he was zapped with a tazer. He collapsed screaming. He was pulled into the truck and he looked through blurred vision as a dark silhouette punched him out knocking him unconscious.

Later That Night

Jimmy awoke to find himself in the middle of a farm somewhere in Louisiana. He didn't recognize it but he soon felt sharp pain surging as he realized he was tangled up in a razer wire fence. "I'd stop struggling if I were you," A deep voice said. "You're cut up so I don't think you're going to be doing any male modeling for speedos any time soon but you can survive. But you keep struggling like that, you might just sever an artery. "Who the fuck are you, man and where did you take me?!"

"It doesn't matter who i am. Your friends have a lot of enemies and that's all that matters. And each and every one of you are going to be taken out."

"Who are you? You so afraid we're gonna find you?"

"I'm with the national guard., And we don't take kindly to people committing racial violence in our name,"The BSU members's heart skipped a beat as he realized that whoever this guy was, he knew what really happened, something he wasn't sure any of the Aztecas knew.

He got behind him and he was placed in the wire fence in a way that strategically he couldn't move too much or he would get cut up more. Just then he felt a sharp pain on his back as the man began to carve something into him. Jimmy couldn't see what it was but it was the numbers 57' 74' and 84' and for the sake of humor he put a w on his left cheek toward the center and another on his screamed with agony cursing him out the entire time. "The sun is going to be up soon and it's gonna be hot today. Over a hundred I heard. A few days of sun. Bad day to be bleeding out like this. Don't worry...I aint gonna let you bleed out. Some of your cuts I'll stitch up but if I were you I'd hold very still. I'm gonna let the sun roast you. After all, the sun maybe orange like your hair but it's no friend to gingers."

"My friends are going to do so much worse to you...this aint shit.,.."

He stitched up some of the worse cuts on his back and shoulders. The number carvings were left alone and he would let the outside temperature dry the blood. Still, it was not going to feel good when not only was his ghostly white skin left out to bake but he would also have hot sun on open wounds.

Jimmy spit at him. He hit him and the masked man chuckled. "You know, when the sun comes down on you, you're going to wish you had that saliva back."

With that, he left him. "GET BACK HERE! LET ME GO!"

"You're going to die of thirst. Or heatstroke. You could always struggle against the razor wire if you want after all if you want it to be quick."

He got into the Bobcat and drove off. As he drove off, he texted a picture he'd taken of the pantsed redhead earlier. He smirked to himself as he drove away. Neto was brutal towards his victims often in a very bloody and messy and painful way. Joaquin was more of a surgical kind of killer and even his torture was usually surgical too. This involved no mutilation aside from carving into his skin but it would be a very painful way to go. Even with some of the wounds stitched up

_2013_

_Ivan_

They arrived on the carrier. They masked up as they got off the boat and started to head up through the carrier. Ivan had his AN-94 ready, Vasily his AK-74, Neto had a G36 and Mai had an M4A1. As they came up the stairs, Mai firedfirst spotting a soldier coming towards them with his Rifle readied. She took him down quickly with a headshot putting one right between his eyes.

A red light began flashing in the area and an alarm went off. They came down some more stairs and Mai and Neto found themselves in an inside hangar near a plane. Mai and Neto took cover behind a crate while Ivan covered with his Rifle from behind a generator. He laid down three soldiers and a female voice called, "Code Red! We have bbeen compromised."

"They've out out a mayday signal. Keep pushing to get to the jet."

Neto spotted a female Caucasian soldier with reddish hair and freckles and she fired at him but struck Mai in the vest. Neto returned fire striking the woman in the neck. The soldier fell over clutching hopelessly at her wounds. Another four soldiers came firing heavily at them. Vasily let one of them, a White American with blonde hair blue eyes and a scar on his right jawline came out firing hitting Neto in the chest. Vasily let him have it with an AA-12 shot to his right ankle. As he fell over another destroyed his left thigh.

Neto fired on another soldier, a Panamanian American woman of African descent who had short hair. Neto recognized the accent as she yelled to her team mates, "Spread out! Don't let them escape!" He struck her in the chest knocking her over as well as the left arm and as she fell he yelled, "Trabajando para Americanos, eh puta? ¡Supongo que 1989 no significó nada para ti! Esto es para la ciudad de Panamá y Manuel Noriega!"

He fired another burst and landed four rounds into her forehead. The next man he hit was a white American who was originally redheaded but now bald and yet had red eyebrows and facial hair. The man took three in the left leg and as he fell over Neto finished off the magazine into his chin yelling, "¡Vete a la mierda ya tu malvado imperio! Cuauhtemoc vive! Moctezuma vive! Y Juan Banderas, puto!"

He reloaded and Vasily took down an African American male soldier striking him once in the head just with a graze wound before the man got to cover but he took out his entire right cheekbone. "Khoroshaya strel'ba! Nam nuzhno dvigat'sya vpered, moy drug!" Ivan called.

(Nice shooting! We need to move forward, my friend!)

"Da, no my ne dolzhny ostavlyat' zhivykh amerikantsev! Yesli oni kogda-libo vyyasnyat, kto my i otkuda prishli, u nas problemy," Shot back Vasily.

(Yes but we shouldn't leave any of the Americans alive! If they ever figure out who we are or where we came from we're in trouble.)

Neto pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it to five soldiers laying down heavy fire from cover behind some crates across the way. "¿Te gusta la piña colada? ¿Y quedar atrapado en la lluvia?" The blast hit each of them.

Mai yelled, "Come on, we gotta get to that flight deck!" Agent 14 stated, "There's a supply room off the hangar bay if you need to stock up."

Mai yelled, "Try not to take anymore damage! We all need to be able to fly outta here!"

Ivan and Vasily went through a halfway open shutter while Mai and Neto went up a ladder. "Too bad we can't just take these ones right here!" Neto said. "I know but we can't."

"The hydra's at the far end of the flight deck. It has verticle take off and landing capabilities. So whoever's flying better know how to get airborne."

"To think, our friend thinks he's issing out. Missing out on getting shot at? Id rather that was the case for me."

"He IS missing out,"Neto stated over the headset. "He would love to kill a ton of soldiers, are you kidding me pues?" Mai reminded them both, "Mind on the job! We all gotta fly outtta here but we need to decide who's going to fly THE hydra. I've got some expirience flying but with vertical I'm a beginner. And it's been a few years."

Ivan volunteered. "I will do it. I haven't flown one of these things since the 90's though so I must warn you."

"Okay as long as you don't crash it. What about Vasily?"

"I can do it but it's been a while."

They made it to the flight deck and Ivan started firing his H&amp;K Sniper Rifle. He struck two soldiers one through the heart, a Mexican American female and the next was an American Indian male who he took out with a jaw shot and it obliterated the jawbone. He fired hitting a third soldier in the neck, a Caucasian male with black hair and brown eyes in the throat. "Come on! Don't get yourselves shot over a fucking plane!" He took six rounds in the chest before taking cover behind a jet. Neto and Mai were aiming well placed headshohts. Mai took out a Caucasian male with a round in the nose while Neto hit a Chinese American male in the right eye.

"We gotta waist em all!" Yelled Neto. "There isn't time for that!" Mai shouted back. "Or ammo for that matter!" Agent 14 said, "One of you is flying the Hydra home. The rest, making sure it gets there."

Neto replied, "Thanks, Daddy Catorce! While I have you, how do I wipe my ass? And when I go number one should I shake it off or just put pieces of toilet paper to dry off?!"

The agent ignored the Madrazo hitman's sarcasm.

Ivan and vasily cleared out five more soldiers together. "This is like the cold war all over again, yes?" Remarked Vasily. "Not really, only the proxy wars had any real fighting," Stated Ivan. "The rest was just espionage bullshit. You know as well as I do how boring our job could be."

"Yes well if we had fought, i don't think Americans would have it so easy. Just look at what two relics like us can do to a bunch of young recruits! Imagine us in our peak years! We could have won the war for Mother Russia if it had ever gotten to raiding carriers the way the Navy Seals raided Panama."

"I don't know about that. And we shouldn't congratulate ourselves too early. Beating these fuckers on solid ground is one thing. In the sky is another."

Vasily made it to the Hydra while the others covered and finally they got to the planes. Vasily was flying. They took off but soon they were airborne. "Fuck, I hate flying, man!" Yelled Neto. "What are you talking about? You don't fear anything!" Protested Ivan.

"Minimal interval takeoff now! They've got our hydra!" A female voice said. "Roger that. Zancoudo Six will down the jet," Replied a male voice.

Neto replied, "It's our ship now, puta! Possession is 9/1's of the law. Dormita usted pierde!"

"You can't get the jet back if you shoot it down you fucking morons!" Yelled Mai. Vasily responded to the Vietnamese American, "I don't think they care."

"Down those jets before they down you. I am not puling the EMP out of your wreckage," Stated Agent 14. "It's funny how you managed to tell us to be safe and not killed and stil manage to sound like a selfish dick!" Mai shot back. Ivan also added, "If we don't make it, you're not getting the EMP anyway. Whether you get the EMP from the wreackage or not will be irrelevent because we will be dead. Our problems will be over. So if this was your idea of a threat, it will not work. You can't kill us twice!"

Vasily fired first on a military jet as he locked on one. "Strelyayte raketami seychas!"

(Firing missiles now!)

He hit it and dropped it out of the sky. Mai was the next to fire and she dropped one after sending two missiles the fitrst only damaged it but the secomnd destroyed it. She had to whip the jet around. "It's like Pearl Harbor out here, ándale!"

"Yes, well who are we, the Japanese or the Americans?" Asked Vasily. Neto replie, "Depends on if we succeed, homes!" Mai said, "Don't really like that analogy. That means we'll win now but it'll bite us in the ass later,"

"Oh fucking well!" Neto said. "Nobody survives in the end."

Neto took one of them down and did a spin to avoid incoming missiles. Ivan fired at one that was pursuing Vasily and he sent it crashing to a fiery grave. Finally, after Mai, Neto and Vasily finished the rest off, they were able to fly back to the airfield. "You're almost with us. Be careful setting the hydra down you will not be popular if you mess this up."

They landed finally and Mai said, "About goddamn time. I hate the fucking desert. "

Agent 14 was there waiting. He got out of a Patriot with a couple other men. "People, go to work. EMP comes out of the jet goes back into the 4x4. We use the jet to make some money, destabilize an oil state and we prep the Insurgent to go back into the Merryweather fleet," He looked at the four hired guns. "Now you. We're moving onto phase two. And that means taking the insurgent, once it's fitted with the EMP and getting it into Humane Labs so we can turn the lights off. It also means getting a Valkarie attack chopper from, well this will teach em who to listen to...Merryweather Security at the port of LS. Once we're done with that, we'll go back to your place, get started on that thing I know nothing about. Details are on your board. Your board at the apartment. Go!"

_Neto_

_Ball Sack Exchange_

He pulled the Glendale to the calles and made sure the doors were unlocked. Nata and Chela were going with him and El Pajaro was too. "Demon meeting us?"

"Si mon," Pajaro stated. "They're meeting up with some niggers from Carson ave. I guess some kind of kidnapping shit. It was on the news too, the Ballas kidnapped one of their OG's

Chela loaded up an Uzi. "Fuck em. Nothing but Peseta's in both hoods. Gotta chop those levas up."

Neto was clad in some brown khakis a black t shirt and had a blue bandanna tied around his forehead. The three Aztecas got in the car. Pajaro informed the Yucatan born man, "Están haciendo algún tipo de intercambio con la avenida Carson cliqua en Autopia Parkway."

(They're doing some kind of exchange with the Carson avenue cliqua over on Autopia Parkway.)

"Banning, huh? Okay then," Neto said. "Bueno. Dos enemigos por el precio de uno. Todavía tenemos una puntuación para resolver con ellos también. ¿Es sólo para nosotros?" Asked Chela.

Pajaro replied, "Alguna mierda de secuestro, ¿recuerdas? Algunas mujeres establecieron al hermano de Marvin Washington y lo terminaron. Ni siquiera sé cuánto le exigieron, pero digo que matamos a alguien que no es nosotros. Ese dinero es nuestro."

(Some kidnapping bullshit, remember? Some women set up Marvin Washington's brother and ended him. I don't even know how much they demanded for him but I say we kill anyone there who isn't us. That money is ours.)

Nata added, "Gata va a estar allí. Lo mismo con Dimples y Ortega."

(Gata will be there. Same with Dimples and Ortega)

"You sound pretty sure there's gonna be money at all. This is the Tranny's we're talking about, P. They could just be passing fake bills off as the real deal. Either that or they'll stuff in some big bills but really have it be a bunch of ones under it. Would you just hand over a bunch of feria to Mierda Cucas?"

"If I wanted to see my homeboy alive, yeah. And if they want that they'll do the same. Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty sure the Carson's are going to start shooting as soon as they do the exchange. But when you got a comarada's ass on the line, you do what you gotta do so they live. The only question is if we start blasting these fuckers off the bat and let it be a threeway shootout or we can let them tire each other out first and then hit back the ones remaining."

"Yeah, I can get on board with that but we're there for the Ball Sacks that killed Tiny. That comes first. Before any feria before any Carson sokas. Tiny was a good man, bro. I may not be one myself and maybe we don't always make good choices but I know a stand up muchacho when I see one. Anyway, I don't know if Demon's got any spare artillery waiting up for you to use but if he doesn't, I got a few spare tools in the trunk."

He put the radio to East Los FM and the song mi querido chunty by Flakiss played. They pulled up spotting a few more gang members had arrived courtesy of Demon but Neto didn't know these guys by name. Only in face. The first was a brown skinned Chicana with coconut colored hair wearing a Pounders cap on plus a black wife beater the way a vato would and khakis. She had an AK-74.

The second was a cholo with a white wife beater and blue long leans shorts and knee high socks and he wore a pair of shades plus a teal bandanna tied around his bald head. He had two Skorpions. The third, a male in his forties who looked like he'd just gotten out of the joint with a pompadour hairstyle and a mustache plus dark brown skin who wore a large black t shirt and a pair of brown khakis and he had a gold crucifix. He had a Beretta M12.

The fourth gang member wore a dark blue plaid jacket over a white wife beater and he wore a pair of shades over that and black khakis. He had an M3 Machine gun. He was of Salvadoran descent. The fifth was a Honduran female with light brown skin and jet black hair slightly overweight wearing a teal and black striped blouse and blue jeans. She also wore a black bandanna around her forehead. She was armed with a Mossberg 500. The sixth gang member was a paisa from Matamoros, Tamaulipas, Mexico. He was of Chichimeca ancestry and had mahogany skin and large lips with jet black hair and a mustache and goatee. He was about 70% Chichimeca and 15% European and 15% African, the latter of which was at least somewhat mr apperent, though subtle, it showed more than any Spanish ancestry.

Neto knew that all though the olmecs were not Negroids and in fact had been genetically similiar, with large lips and flat wide noses, Northern Mexico's people had more pinty noses so while large lips were a common Meso American feature, the northern Mexicanos were of desert hunter gatherer stock rather than the tropical people of the Mayan lowlands. So while it would not have meant one was partially black in the central Mexican and Southern Mexican states, in the North, it was obvious even if his features were mostly mestizo, the fact was his city was on the eastern seaboard of Mexico where more mayates had been as far as Mexico's small African population. The ocean towards Cuba. It made sense.

Still, his loyalty was for la raza but given the city this guy was from as he heard him talk to the Honduran in Spanish and recognized the accent, he wondered if that fool had worked with any of the cartel in his neck of the woods. The Zeros were out there. He carried a Russian PP-90.

Neto had an AR-15 with two thirty round magazines duct taped for quick reload. Ortega approached Neto saying, "It took some doing and I was careful about it but I got something for you, carnal," He handed him a a Mondragón rifle. "Where did you get this?" Demanded Neto. "The Zapatistas would have never turned this over to a gang banger, homes."

"Any other day, you'd be right but not today. It's rightfully yours. That piece you hold even more dear than the Assault Rifle you used in the army. They would have never turned it over to me or any of my men but your old varrio works with my compas down there. We're practically the same cliqua. They know you plan to kill Javier Madrazo with it and they believe one day you will come back to them."

"Si...Madrazo...y Sandoval. But how did they trust you with it?"

"They may not like us low life pandilleros since we don't fit the revolutionary agenda but they know I'm a man of my word. That's more than I can say for the younger vatos. They wouldn't have trusted a young soldado with it. Besides, even if I wanted to steal it for myself, I don't have access to no fuckin

7×57mm Mauser vallas."

"That's not true. It's not just used by Germany. It's used in the Dominican Republic and Mexico

"It's been in my family since 1910..." Ortega nodded. "No reason it shouldn't still be..Some woman down there told me that your great grandparents used it when fighting alongside Zapata. As well as men like Abraham Reyes."

"Yeah...that's true. What woman, eh?"

"A woman says she knows you. Said she fought alongside you in combat."

"Who is it? Graciela?" The Azteca shot caller shook his head. "Maria? Antonia? Lola? Who was it?"

"None of them."

"Then whoever it was is a liar."

"Then where did I get the Rifle, pues?"

"Look, I don't know who you think you ran into down there and I don't know if you're talking about who I think you';re talking about.

Gata had a Franchi LF57 Demon carried an M3 shotgun and Pajaro had a PP-90M1. Chela carried an M4, Ortega had an AK-12, and Dimples had two Milkor BXP's. They waited for the Ballas and Families to arrive. Neto climbed onto the top of one of the containers watching thbrough the scope.

Neto watched over the meeting witht the Rifle making sure to stay hidden. The Ballas had arrived had a pair of binnoculars on him too. The truth was, he wished he instead had a Sniper Rifle but this was gis Rifle rightfully. It had been taken by his great grandfather from one of Diaz's men under the man who created this Rifle in battle. It had decent enough range. Neto realized, however as he ookef through the cans, that Ivan was among them. He cursed under his breath. "Shit..."

The other Aztecas were hiding inside Boxcars. "_Que _Traes,_ carnal?_" Asked Big Demon. (What's wrong, bro?)

"I just spotted my fucking room mate with the Ballas, ese! El cucuy."

(The boogeyman)

"Shit..."

"We can't kill him, homes...he's needed."

"For what? Maybe you need him but we don't," Argued Pajaro. "Fuck that Russian puto."

"Look, we'll try and not kill him but if he take a shot at me, he's going down. I understand your sentiments perro but I'm not dying for them. If he hails ass outta here, fine. But what the fuck is he doing with Covenant Avenue?!" Neto replied, "Lo está pegando en algún puta de su vecindario. No puedo soportar la Avenida Covenant tampoco, pero ella tiene al menos un poco de mi respeto que le salvó el culo. Él está bien para un guero. Y ella está bien para un mayata."

(He's sticking it in some puta from their neighborhood. I can't stand Covenant Avenue either but she has at least a little bit of my respect she saved his ass. He's alright for a she's okay for a mayata.)

There was an awful lot of them. "No promises, N. I get where you're coming from but if he tries to kill me or any of my homies, he's dead," Stated Gata. Neto thought to himself, _For your sake, I wouldn't try it. He'll kill you._

Ivan

He arrived at the train yard. He couldn't help but sense that they were being watched. "I don't like this. We should get out of here. The Carson's are late. This could be a trap."

Martin was in front of them blindfolded and gag tied so Stone removed the gag and tie from his mouth. "Whassup, partna? Yo ass gonna behave if I ungag you?"

"Man, fuck you...you really think the homies is finna hand yyou niggas any money you dreaming."

"They best be bringing the paper, mayne cause if they aint, they'll be bringing you to the Davis morgue. On Ballas. Your boy fucks around on this one, they'll be putting daisies on your gravestone. Real talk," Warned Leondre. Overdose cocked his Glock 18. "I say we drop this bitch right now...or at least cut his tongue out..."

Leela scolded, "Damn you stupid! You cut his tongue out, Carso's gonna say no deal and start spraying."

"Theyt don't gotta find out! Keep the gag in this nigga's mouth so they just think we beat his ass and his mouth bleeding. What nigga you know got snatched up that aint bbeen roughed up a little bit? Shit, Marabunta snatched me up once and even I got roughed up a lil bit. Them Salvadoran mothafuckas can't punch for shit though. Name me one boxer from there you can't do it. Messicans be pussies too but even they got boxers. Salvadorans be like Samoans not having no olympic medals and shit."

"For a guy that wants me to shut up...you sure talk a lot, Loc..." Groaned Martin. OD put the piece to his jaw line. " I'd shut the fuck up if I was you, blood. You aint even a human being to me my nigga. You C Food. Which means your ass was meant to be cooked and grilled, fool. I can always get that guap and then put a hot one in your head after them C Food niggas grab your bitch ass. Crab ass nigga."

Mark, who was also there as extra muscle, that on top of being affiliated now with the South Side Ballas outta Strawberry said, "Hold up youngin you got snatched up by Marabunta and you lived to tell about it? Homie either you woofing big time or you got a good story to tell that I need to hear cause I wanna know how you got outta that shit alive."

OD smirked, "I aint never lying, dog. You wanna know what happened? Aight so what had happened was we was eating over at the Well Stacked Pizza that used to be out in Rancho when this hooptie pulls up and..."

"Shut up," Stated Leondre. "You can tell that story another time, fool. For now keep your eyes peeled for any niggas looking to try some funny shit. And watch out for the rollers too. We aint trying to get caught slipping."

"Man if you think they paying you niggas one red cent you're delusional," Groaned Marvin. He then looked back at Leondre and imitated a deaf man. "Oh shit I forgot I was talking to Helen Keller in this bitch. Can you hear what the fuck I'm saying to ya?!" Leondre smacked him in the side of the face near the ear with his gun causing a ringing in his ear and sharp pain and the Carson Avenue gangster fell over crying out as tears of pain welled in his eyes. "You feel that? That's about what it's like twenty four seven for me. Keep talking and I'll make sure we're twins."

Finally the Carson gangsters arrived. Three cars pulled up and four got out of of the first two while the third had two Carson's. The OG was carrying a suitcase full of money. "You niggas got my paper?" Demanded Leondre. "Yeah. You all right, Marvin?"

"You're not talking to him. You're talking to me. This shit goes sideways, and any of you C Food bitches try shit, he'll be my human shield. Believe that..."

"What's with the white boy?" Askd a dark skinned Carson member with cornrows and a black jacket over a green t shir and baggy blue jeans who also had a diamond grill. "What's with the teeth?" Asked Ivan back. "He aint a boy. He a man older than all us. Like I said, you don't talk to him ya'll talk to me and while we at it I expect you to shut the help up," Leondre stated.

"Nigga who you think you is?" Demamnded the light skinned Carson OG. "You little punk thinking you got baby nuts dropping in this motherfucker? I was running these streets when you was in diapers my nigga. I know all the OCB big homies from back in the day. Them niggas was walking that line with me. They're real men. They been around as long as me. So you might impress these young bustas on the corner to them you the big homie but to me you a child it aint shit you can tell me about gang banging. I been banging since the 70's lil nigga."

"Yeah don't nobody give a fuck. Are we doing this shit or not?"

"Yeah...let my boy go."

"That hardly seems fair. You leave the money first."

"Same time," Stated the OG. Leela didn't agree with that. "Nah, cause what if they got less money than what we told em to bring? They could try and trick us."

"Man, you need to gaffle this bitch, Leon. The big homies from Covenant on the yard would have choke chained that bitch."

"Who you calling a bitch, nigga?!" Leela aimed her Uzi at him and the other Carson's aimed at her. Which lead to the Ballas drawing on them. Stone had his AK-47 ready. "hat nigga? Make the first shot. I love offing C crabs."

Ivan stepped in the middle of the guns. "How about one of the Families counts out the money in front of us all while we hold onto Marvin until we're sure they're not bullshitting us?"

The Carson OG nodded. "I'm with that. Why don't ya'll put your guns down?"

"We will when you do," Grinned Leondre. "Fuck that I aint putting shit down," Declared a Carson female with light blonde hair and light skin wearing a green sweater and blue jeans. "Then neither are we," Vowed Sugar. One of the Carson bangers, a light skinned black male with an Afro was selected to count out the money. "Hey man, if they try anything ya'll got to dump on all them cause I aint looking to get my ass shot off out here, cuz."

"Don't worry about it, playa we got you," Stated a Carson banger with dreadlocks. Finally he counted it all out. They let Marvin go and one of Leondre's men a Baller Ivan didn't recognize in a Panics jersey with short curly black hair gold colored eyes coffee colored skin standing at five seven wearing baggy blue jeans closed the briefcase full of money. He cried out, "Hold up, L some of these bills is fake!" Just then a gunshot went off and the gang member was hit in the neck. He fell over clutching at his throat as blood sprayed like a geyser. "Motherfucker!" Yelled Overdose and he started firing back with his Mac-10 and he struck one of the Carson's in the chest, the one with the cornrows took a fall after seventeen rounds hit him.

The gang members spread out but started opening fire on each other. Ivan fired his AK-12 striking a Carson Aveniue gang member in the forehead before the man could take cover behind a dark green SUV. The man's brains were splattered all over the side mirror and he smacked into the side of the door. Sugar fired her M3 striking the female blonde black girl in the back as she tried to flee but fired over her shoulder. Stone took two rounds in the right side of the chest falling over. "Hey somebody get the paper!" Yelled Tyson as he fired his M4 at a Carson gangster. Just then, it seemed several more Carson g's arrived from the shadows of the trainyard. "Where the fuck all these bitches come from?!" Exclaimed Overdose as he sprayed like a mad man before ducking behind a Violet Cavalcade.

"They were waiting to try and gank us, man! I told you can't trust these Carson BG's for shit!"

Ivan took nine rounds in the chest as a Carson avenue gang member fired an M-16 at him. He took cover on the right side of a parked dark red Merit owned by one of the Ballas. Stone got his Ifruit out and started yelling, "Hey, we need backup at the train station, homie! Get as many niggas from the set out here as you can! Yeah! I don't care if you're headed the other direction this is an OG call, fool! Turn that motherfucker around and come back!"

Ivan fired upon the Carson avenue gangster who had fired upn him. Due to the constant exchange of gunfire, neither gang could get near the money but the Carson's wanted it back. Even if some of the bills were fake a lot of them weren't. Marvin had been given a .44 Desert Eagle which he fired striking an OCB soldier in the face blowing his brains out and obliterating his forehead in a burst of red, gray and skull bits erupting from the entance and exit wound out of the top of his head.

"Fuck OCB! We gotta dump on all these lil marks, brah!"

Sugar struck a Carsom avenue BG in the stomach with a blast just as he came out from cover to fire blindly. Five more cars arrived and OCG reenforcements had come but at the same time, on the south side entrance so had three green lowriders containing Carson Avenue backup. Stone yelled, "Fuck Strawberry ole bitch ass nigga!" He mowed down three Carson Avenue thugs in a storm of rounds before he needed to reload.

_Neto_

He fired the shot striking the Baller with the money from a distance. It was a lucky shot fior a gun without a scope but he was no lightweight. He expected to have the Families and Ballas looking to him right away but instead, they started firing on each other. It was perfect. Granted, he had expected them to just shoot from the start anyway rather than even attempt to negotiate but since they didn't do that, he had to improvise. It seemed Ballas and Families weren't as quick to shoot each other as they had been in the 90's.

Now it was all about the money. But now because of one shot, they thought the Families did it. He watched with admiration at the chaos he'd caused and while he wasn't surprised the Ballas hadn't caught on, he expected Ivan would have at least realized it was from a third party but then maybe hje did only theh shooting after that happened so fast that he may not have had time to.

"_Should we move on em?" _Asked Dimples. "Not yet, esa. Wait a minute. Let them tire each other out for a second."

"Santa Muerte's right. Let them shoot it out. We'll pick up whoever's left,"

El Pajaro grumbled, "Yeah if there is any left."

"Are you worried you're not going to get to kill anybody, carnalito?" Asked Ortega with a chuckle. "No eh it fucking stinks in here like Hobo Piss. I'm not looking to stay in here too much longer."

"How do you know what hobo piss smells like?" Asked Gata. "What's the difference you been doing something I don't know about?"

"Shut up pendenja! I say hobo piss cause fuckin bums crash in these boxcars all the time."

Neto watched as the gunfight ensued and he saw bodies being dropped in both sides plus reenforcement arriving. Neto saw a Carson Avenue BG with a 20 gauge attempting to flank Ivan. The black youth had his shotgun readied about to fire it at the back of the ex KGB agent's head. Neto fired striking him with a headshot and blew his brains all over the back of Ivan. Ivan turned to look and he saw him speak yelling to one of the Ballas but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Ivan grabbed the case full of money but Neto fired a shot at him which he was aiming for the suitcase but it instead hit the ground next to him. He fired again and he knocked it from his hand and Ivan dove for cover but fired in the general direction.

Just then, several Ballas, most of them backup, started to converge towards the boxcar. A Baller carrying an AK-47 with a scope yelled, "Hey somebody's up there, man! We being watched!" There were five of them. The second man had a Remington 870, the third had two Glock 18's the fourth had an MP5 and the fifth had a P90. They fired up at Neto but he was already jumping off to the other side. Before they could get ready to pursue him the boxcar doors opened and the Aztecas had them in their sights. The five OCB members never stood a chance.

The OG who was middle aged Neto had seen earlier fired his M12 which he had on a single shot to be more accurate and he nailed a Baller with a shot to the groin. The second was mowed down by La Gata as she prayed into his throat who yelled, "That was for Tiny, motherfucker!" The third was blasted through the forehead by Demon which blew his entire head off the fourth was riddled with twelve rounds in the chest by Ortega. Dimples put twenty rounds into the gut of the fifth as she fired ten from each SMG.

El Pajaro fired like a mad man striking an OCB member behind a parked purple Manana in the back and as the man fell over with none smoking bloody holes in his back he sprayed catching a female Baller in the side of the head just as she started to fire at him. He then aimed at a Carson Avenue thug striking him with the remaining magazine . Ortega ordered, "P watch your ammo, fool! You shouldn't have spent that many vallas from a 32 round mag!"

Pajaro reloaded putting a 64 round Helical magazine in and he sprayed striking two Carson members, the first went down from ten rounds in the chest and the next ten rounds struck the second, a light skinned black dude with a shaved head with 5 in the chest 4 in the gut and one in the chin. The Azteca from Eastern Mexico mowed down a Baller but he was struck with a bullet in the head from the OG from Carson as he fired a pistol rapidly before retreating.

The Azteca female with the hat fell as a result of gunfire from a Baller with a Glock 18 as he let off fifteen rounds striking her in the chest. The Salvadoran with the M3 Machine Gun fired forcing the gang member to cover and one round did strike the black male in the left leg. Neto fired the AR-15 striking down three Ballas the first taking seven rounds in the gut the second taking five in the collar bone and the third took six in the right leg and four in the face. Neto felt a push of force as an OCB member discharged at Itaca at him. A few pellets hit him in the right side near the hip but the rest was absorbed by the vest.

He let off the last six rounds at the Baller who did it, a female with dark skin of East African descent. He struck her in the face one hitting her in the right cheek another in the left one in the nose blowing it to pieces one in the mouth one in the forehead and one in the upper lip. Since he had the magazines taped right the reload time was almost instant as dark green Felon rolled up with four men firing upon him with Uzi's, clearly backup for Carson. He riddled the car with rounds before it could stop letting off eighteen rounds striking the front seat passenger with four in the left elbow and one in the armpit and he hit the driver and twelve hit the driver in the right lung. The last round grazed a back seat passenger in the cheek but did not kill him. However, he and his remaining partner fired hitting Neto's Rifle and the rounds hit him and it.

Were it not for the meth he had snorted up on the boxcar off a knife out of sight he would be in more pain. He rolled into the boxcar and took cover as they crashed and he rolled to his Rifle and he came up firing striking the third gang member in the side of the face. The fourth gang member was blown away by Nata. Neto finally made it to the money and grabbed it and with the Rifle slung over his shoulder he grabbed the dropped Uzi from one of the dead gang members firing as he ran back to his car. "Those Ass Takers are making of with our payday, nigga!"

Ivan and the Ballas were starting to advance so Demon said, "Bastante seguro que sacamos la mitad de su vecindario, wey! Vamanos!"

(Pretty sure we took out half their hood! Let's go!)

They got into their respective vehicles. "No conseguimos a los tipos que mataron a Tiny," Chela said with a frown. "Y si lo hicimos, no es como si lo supiéramos de todos modos.

(We didn't get the guys that killed Tiny. And if we did, it's not like we would know it anyway.)

Neto said, "No creo que lo hicimos, pero lo haremos mejor recon la próxima vez."

(I don't think we did but we'll do better recon next time. )

_Ivan_

He saw Overdose take a round in the leg. He wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw Neto. It was a full fledged shootout with the Aztecas. He saw a man grab the money. He saw an Azteca firing Skorpions and he tried to hit Ivan. Ivan fired back striking the man with a headshot. He's seen several more gang members going down. He fired taking down several more Aztecas but he saw that the Aztecas were trying to make a getaway. He spotted a wounded Azteca, a female Hoduran with ten rounds in her gut. "Who sent you?! Why are you shooting up our meeting?!"

She spat blood in his face. "Fuck you."

She went to grab her weapon and Ivan fired into her forehead. Leela and Sugar looked down at her. Stone and Overdose took down the rest of the Carson members still in the area. "We need to get up outta here," Leondre declared.

They sped away.

Neto

As they got back to the hood in Rancho they sat counting the feria in the front room of Gata's canton. "We gotta head to Tiny's funeral soon," She said in the silence as the Aztecas counted up the real bills. "Yeah. It's in two days," Replied Nata.

"Santa, be sure and drop by Ponsorby's and get yourself a tux," Demon ordered. Neto nodded. "I will."

"So what do we got?" Ortega asked. Big Demon sighed. "Carson's were funny about the money gave a lot of fake bills to throw off the Ball Sacks. So all in all about 40 g's. Not even close to what they asked for but I guess we can't complain, can we?"

Chela pointed out,"True but that's not enough to split between all of us. Even four ways that wouldn't be enough payoff for the risk we took."

"You're right," Dimples said. "What are we going to do? We all put in work. I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything but I'm just saying. We did this for Tiny more but then we got focused on the feria we knew they were holding the Tranny for."

"The only way we can make more outta this than it is," Stated Ortega, "Is if we arrange a deal and buy some yayo, flip it and double our profits."

"Sounds good to me," Demon said. "Firme. But who you thinking of for buying it? I mean we normally get our own coka wholesale, que no?"

"We got a few options. We can talk more about this after we bury Tiny. But off the top of my head we got a few options. We can go to that fool, Trevor Phillips and buy some crank off him, or even those bikers he works with or we can go to the Madrazos and get some yayo..." Demon saw Neto didn't like that idea. "Or another varrio if they're good for the weight," He said to placate Neto. "Or...and this is kinda big time...we can see the Triads. They're sitting on some heroin."

Ortega added, "None of us should worry about it right now. Just go home, sleep on it. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Packie

2006

The meeting had seemingly went well and they at least agreed for now. Now everyone was just kicking back. Some were getting lap dances. Packie was one of them.

They started to head out of the club. Manny approached the Puerto Rican teenager. "What's up, herrmano? You ready to head out?" Pablo nodded. "Yeah. Can't wait to go up in there, mano."

"I feel you but this aint no kinda place for someone like you to be, b."

"Back where I come from shit is rough too," Pablo protested. "Yeah but is this all you want to be? Look, I love the streets. The streets love me back but there's an gly side to it. It's gangs, dope prostitution you don't want that shit, b. It aint nothing nice. Yo don't want to to end up out here fucking up. The streets can be clean again but not if smart little brothers like you don't get an education. You still in school right?"

"Yeah but it's fucking boring and Bohan school are ghetto as fuck and they still got bullshit algebra tests, man.

Just then, several gunshots went off and a nearby member of the Spanish Lords took two rounds in the chest. The Lord, was a man of Puerto Rican descent with light brown skin almond shaped brown eyes, a black track suit with gold stripes on the side a gold chain and a white do-rag. He fell over clutching his wounds in pain and they looked to see several armed men in tuxedos advancing towards the club opening fire. Ray ducked for cover behind a parked Lords Patriot as did the other Pegorino associates. Gerry returned fire with his Handgun. "Well well well! Look who decided to grease us with their presence!" Gerry called playing on the term grace us with their presence.

"Into the club, manitos! I got armas up in there!" They went inside and Elizabeta stated, "I aint no man, chulo!"

"Pana, your dick is bigger than everybody in here!" Replied the Lords member. Manny pulled Pablo into the club too. "Okay, hermanito! You can come in but it aint gonna be as special as you imagined your first time to be!" Javier led each person whodidn't have heavier firepower to a room. "Everybody gets one. Even the ladies."

He handed a white female stripper a Handgun as well as an African American light skinned one. The mafia members came through letting off automatic rounds at two Lords who had not arrived with Manny and instead had just been patrons yet all the same had tooled up as soon as the threat came in. The first to get shot was a Mexican male of about five foot six with dark skin and a fade haircut wearing a white t shirt gold chain and a pair of baggy stonewashed jeans. The next was a Puerto Rican male who was visually maroon in features but light skinned with curly hair, eyes that were almost gold in color and who wore a gold Panics jersey that was gold and had no purple. The first Lord fell dead instantly as two shots landed in the back of the head.

The second had time to raise his pistol to discharge a shot but he did not hit anything as the next five rounds from a mafioso's MP5 connected in his chest. He fell over gritting his teeth as his Glock discharged and he hit the ground. One of the Lupasella men, a man carrying a Silenced 9mm fired a finishing round into his forehead.

Manny instantly dropped that man with five shots from his pistol and Ray fired his Desert Eagle striking another Lupasella associate in the gut. Packie, Gerry, Michael and Gordon returned fire from the cover of the stripper stage. Packie let his AK ronds strike an Italian with dark skin and slicked back hair and a mustache wearing a coal colored suit with gray loafers who could have passed for Arab. He hit the man in the right elbow sweeping left into his abdomen and two rounds hit his chest plate, three hit the left side of his chest and two more went into his right lung.

St. Michael also let off sixteen rounds which struck a tall Italian who's features looked more Nordic or at least Northern Italian as he had blonde hair gray eyes and a blonde beard looking more like a Viking than a wise guy. As ten of those rounds struck him in the abdomen, with three in the waist, three in the gut, three in the chest and one in the right ribcage plus three in the left arm and three in the center of his face, his features were obliterated. "Well well well, boyo! You made the guido look less ugly! I didn't think that was possible!" Gerry remarked.

Anthony, the Pegorino associate yelled, "Hey we're on the same side asshole show some respect! You don't see me calling you a drunken fuckin mick!" Gerry replied, "Well excuse me, Antonia, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but maybe when some of my brothers from the Emerald Aisle try and kill you cause of a deal we sucked you into, you can call me a drunken mick. Until then, grow a pair, Sally!"

"Hey, I could always kill you too ya know!" Anthony said. "Anthony, calm down. Gerry shut the fuck up!" Ordered Ray. Gerry zeroed in on an Italian in a black tracksuit who was discharging a shotgun at St Michael. He fired and let eight rounds take him down. "I can multi task! Sorry if your boy can't. Also I don't take orders from you, Boccino! You may be a middle man between Pegorino and me but you and Tony here are the help. In my neighorhood, I'm the fucking don. You don't gotta be 'made' to be one of us! And if you killed me, Packie would kill not only you but every guinea in town regardless of Family. Plus me brother Derrick would come back from the homeland with him with enough RPG's to make all of Italy into nothing but a Roman ruin."

Elizabeta yelled, "You two can measure your dick sizes later! Enough macho bullshit! These Lupasella's are ruining my high!"

One of the Lupasella's yelled, "You're all going down! Pegorinos aint allowed in our turf! No fucking paddy's either!"

"This aint your turf, papa!" Screamed Manny as he and Pablo dropped one Lupasella goon each. "This is the streets, man! Aint no fucking mafioso running shit around here!" The mafioso Manny hit went down with six shots in the chest and two in the forehead while Pablo hit the other goon with three in the stomach and two in the neck. Packie let off his Assault Rifle striking three mafiosi as they came in the front. "We need to get away from these assholes!"

"Word!" Yelled Playboy X. "We need to get up outta here before five oh come through, money!"

They ran for their respective cars. "We need to get outta here and regroup. Then we hit the Lupasella's where it hurts," Stated Ray.

_Paul_

He had never been with two women before in his life. It came as a surprise that any woman his own age would even want to get with him. Every woman he'd ever been with up to this point had been significantly older than him. He didn't know if it was because he was an old soul or because he'd been an akward teenager. Even as he'd lived in Bohan associating with thugs and hustlers, not everyone eve knew he was slinging. He'd stayed under the radar mostly.

When junkies would be cut off by gangsters, he'd still serve them but he made sure they knew not to fuck him over. He'd killed before at the age of 14 and he could do it again. Besides, it wasn't so much that they intended to rip him off because he never fronted anybody anything. It was just that the crackheads didn't want to pay off the dealers they already owed on top of the extra money they'd need just to buy the drugs when their debt was settled and they were expected to pay like anybody else.

They wanted to get high. Even small amounts. Of course, these junkies would get found out eventually and some would be murdered but that was the way the game went. So he'd never had much time for girls. The ones in High School paid him no attention fot the most part. He'd had a few friends here and there of both genders and some of his homeboys had alluded to a few femalrs liking him but he did not take it as truth. To Paul nothing was truth until it was confirmed. At least in his mind.

That was what he liked about older women and Mohawk women as well. Since the women on the reserves pursued the men due to men being ing higher demand and it being a matriarchal society. With older women, they knew what they wanted. While Paul had never been with a Kanienkehaka woman before, only Cuban, Puerto Rican and Dominican on a few occasions, having only just lost his virginity this year a few days after his 19th birthday, he hadn't know n about the ladder. But some sexy women from Bohad had liked him enough, mostly neighbors. He'd been told about Mohawk women by Mohawk men who had been with them before.

They'd been describd as hot, crazy in bed and also crazy in that they'd beat the shit out of any woman trying to steal their man. It was true that in Kahnawake women competed like crazy over men. Every now and then however, just like any kind of woman some were willing to share. He'd also never been with a Cree woman either. It was funny because some of the most beautiful Cree were said to come from Saskatchewan were among the prettiest in Canada. The irony to him was that he had once read a book about Blackfoot Indians known as Fools Crow and even the Blackfoot who were rivals of the Cree, considered their women to be the best lovers.

He would find out soon enough if that was true. He locked lips with Aila again, her lips tasting like the lolipops she always usually had. That was something he'd come to find about her. Her nickname was Lollipop on the rez because she was always usually when not gang banging with one in her mouth. Of course, Paul had to associate it with something other than that but who wouldn't? She had a fraternal twin sister who was also known as Lollipop but Aila always had red ones while her sister had purple.

They both were sexy. He tasted Dawn's lips next as they both kissed him and Aila went to taking his shirt off. He had some chest hair due to his mixed ancestry but Aila didn't seem to mind. She rubbed his chest trailing down to his abdomen. This made his already hardening dick even stiffer. Dawn tasted like wine cooler where as Aila had tasted like that and cherry due to her lollipop but at the same time, she smelled good, her perfume intoxicating.

She kissed him as though he were a long lost lover rather than a random rez dude she was hooking up with out of boredom and horniness. Maybe it was due to her abuse in the past she had endured as well as abandonment issues. Sadly a lot of guys on the rez could be dicks too and so if a man was actually treating them nice, the gravitated towards them but this was the same kind of way girls often fell for the wrong guys because it would be an act. True colors weren't shown early in a relationship. of course this wasn't a relationship. He doubted they even liked him like that. He was sure they didn't. He was just another swinging dick but he was in no position to , the way Dawn kissed him, there was a neediness to her though she may never admit it.

If this was all he could do, he might as well learn to be good at it. His personal best time in dealing with the older women who'd taught him things, was 45 minutes but he wanted to see if he could top that. He had never had athreesome but he knew he had to pay attention to both not one more than the other. He ran his hands up Dawn's sides lifting her black blouse up with it to reveal her brown bronze skin her toned stomach. She looked breathatking and she was wearing blue daisy dukes shorts. In Canada no less. Aila on the other hand was wearing a black blouse and jeans the former of which she promptly removed. He began to kiss Dawn's neck and she opened her mouth in a gasp as he did his lips moving around to her left ear. She let out a sigh, a breath of anticipation.

He began to caress her breasts pushing aside her dark blue bra and squeezing them gently but firmly. She let out a hot breath on him as she ran her hands down his stomach. He felt self-conscious as he was still overweight but they didn't seem to mind. He was hardly the first rez guy that had been overweight. At least he had a decent enough face and maybe that was good enough. He showed no outward signs of his self consciousness however and he began to move his lips to Dawn's breasts. He knew leaving either woman with less attention than the other was not good and he wouldn't do that but he could tell she was in somewhat of a worse place than Aila was despite knowing what Aila had gone through, Aila was stronger as a person.

He kissed her flesh slowly gentle and she closed her eyes letting out a slight moan and Aila began to kiss her bare shoulders as well causing her to shiver. She got goose bumps on her nipples as he kissed her left breast from the front while Aila kissed her from the back burying her face into the back of the Cree woman. She shivered, her chocolate nipples hardened at the kissing from both sides. She closed her eyes with a sigh as his tongue darted out at her nipples. She titled her head back her glossed lips parting as he took her breasts into his mouth.

He began to lightly suck her breast. It seemed as though Aila was just as aware as Paul of her vulnerability so she was making her feel as good as she could. Paul began to move down to her stomach kissing her toned sexy abs and she opened her mouth putting her hand on his head with a soft breath as he kissed around her navel. Aila moved to her breasts while he kissed her stomach.

She opened her mouth letting out a breathy moan and as Aila began to pay attention to her breasts with her mouth, she shivered as the Mohawk girl's lips kissed her nipples. She kissed Dawn back as Paul moved down to her shorts and he kissed down to her thighs, while she and Aila kissed each other. Dawn then moved to take Paul's pants off toying with his erection as her hands reached into his boxers toying with his erection. He poured some of the wine cooler all over Aila's belly and though he was not a drinker when it came to body shots he made exception. She let out a squeal and a giggle. He began to lick it off her and she laughed at the tickling sensation as he licked it off her stomach. His tongue flicked inside her navel circling the interior of it making its way the bottom of it. He move his tongue downward in a lapping motion and she let out a bit of a squeak as he did licking the juices of the wine cooler from inside her belly. He also rubbed her stomach moving up to her breasts as he kissed her

She began to jerk him off moving to get back on top of him and she straddled him and began to suck the young man off and Aila soon joined her and while Aila was sucking on the tip of his cock pulling his boxers down, she was moving down to his balls wasting no time with them.

He shuddered at the sensation of the two. They licked down each side of his manhood, Aila with a semi evil grin on her face as she sucked him off while Dawn closed and hummed against his shaft as she blew him. "Fuck..."He groaned. He put his right hand in Dawn's hair while his right tugged at each of Aila's braids as she blew moved back to to near his face but she began to run her hands down his chest and rubbed his arms as Aila took him halfway down her throat. He sucked in a breath as the woman took him deeper. He beckoned to Dawn to lay down with her thighs near his face while Aila sucked him off. She did as he gestured for her to do and she wrapped her thighs around his head.

He began to kiss her legs again and she shivered and he began to kiss up to her labia. Aila had him lay sideways on the bed. Her beautiful ass stuck up in the air. Dawn's butt was bigger but it didn't change the fact that Aila's still looked damn good too. He began to gently finger her from his position on his back looking upside down up into her put her fingers in his hair with a moan as he started to work She whimpered as he began to slowly at first, tease her folds. The Cree woman let out a gasp as his tongue found her perrinial and he began to lick her there teasing the border between her two holes and while it was mostly still on her warm increasingly wet cunt, he still teased the border of her ass with a quick flick of his tongue. She moaned in a sexy way and breathed, "Fuuuuuuck..." In a whisper and she began to ride his face as he pulled her more onto him.

Aila, meanwhile, continued to suck him off her lips pushing his foreskin down the helmet peeling it back and it drove him crazy. She jerked him off and moved her hands down jerking him off and she licked the head off his cock down to the shaft and the balls. He groaned laying back as she did with one hand gripping Aila's hair and the other fingering Dawn. He moved his tongue up to her clit and she let out a moaning hiss as he did this. Aila meanwhile, moved her lips back up to his began to toy with Alila's folds fingering her from the back in a doggy style position. "Ohhhhh...!" Whimpered the Kanienke'haka woman as the Cree stuck two fingers in her pussy toying her from behind and she began to move her mouth to kiss her bottom all the while taking a second, a shaky breath as she felt Paul's tongue swim inside her penetrating her pleasure zone the way she was anticipating his cock would, hopefully soon enough.

He hummed his mouth against her labia and she cried out her mouth opening wide as he did this. She began to arch her back as his tongue went up her slick opening. He made his way up to the bump just above the opening about the size of a pea. He started with slower light strokes as he tastes her essense Meanwhile, she ate Aila's pussy from the back leaning over to finger her at the same time and Aila hummed against his cock as she did, her pleasure moans s purred by Dawn's mouth. It was like a trifecta of pleasure, the three hooked up to each other by their mouths and genitals almost like a flesh generator.

He thrust his cock upwards a bit pushing a bit deep into Aila's throat but she was able to roll with it however she seemingly choked a little bit or at least gagged but she cidn't stop and it was sexy as hell to him because it was like the way women did it in porn.

His tongue flicked against Dawn's clit again and she shook a moment having a spasm and her belly puffed out with a heave and he gave a wicked grin looking at her saying, "You taste like pineapples," The Cree girl blushed her deep brown skin turning red as a tomato as he said that and her black hair fall over her face as his tongue lapped up into her cunt. He wasn't the type that do alphabetbs on a woman because to him, he understand that while some women liked tat, for a lot of them it was simply applying attention to an area for a little bit of time but wasn't alwaybs bgood for finishing. After all, if every time a woman was close you moved how was it any benefit to her?

He also understood that every woman was not the same with regards to what they liked. There was no one size fits all scenario. He licked more directly onto her clit. Meanwhile, cum bubbled from his cock around Aila's lips and he didn't even realize he had ejaculated just yet as he didn't feel it but she continued to suck up the foamy essense. He finallu drove Dawn to orgasm as his tongue tapped against her and his fingers massaged her clitoral hood. "Ohhhh! ooohhh...shit..."

She panted as she rode the wave of her orgasm and she went to join Aila in sucking him off but she did so more exausted. Paul straddled Aila to come forward so he could eat her next. He pulled her thighs to him and began to lick her labia which was already moist not only from the foreplay but also from the attention Dawn had given her there. He began to finger her to brace her for him while Dawn proceeded to slowly suck him off slowly and deeply. Her blowing was more passionate like a long sucking kiss while Aila's had been all about bringhing him yo his knees, literally she had shown another reason she had the nickname she had.

He groaned laying back as Dawn toyed with his balls and Aila continued to lick his shaft but they were in a 69 position or at least she sat o his face sucking him off on the other end while Dawn was already at his waist but he ate her pussy now as she sucked him off. Aila licked the side of his already wet shaft, "Mmmm..." She purred as his tongue began to explore her cunt deeper. He tried the same method of eating her as he had on Dawn and Ailla closed her eyes sucking in a breath putting her hands in his hair as his mouth hummed against her labia. She moaned with ecstacy as his tonge found the inside spongy cushion inside her. Her almond shaped eyes aquinted as she hummed with pleasure with a mouth full of cock while Dawn toyed with his balls.

He felt finally as thouh he would explode as Dawn blew him. He tried to hold on, pacing himself. He began to spell words in Kanienke'ha on Aila's labia as she rode his face. "AHHH!" She cried out and slipped and fell off the bed. She giggled as she fell and she got back up and Dawn removed his manhood from her mouth. "Are you okay?"

She chuckled. "Yeah...guess that's why they say not to eat and drive at the same time, eh..." She got back to Paul's belt line and they both began to blow him. Aila licked his right side of his shaft while Dawn took his left. Finally, the sensation of the two rez girls blowing him got the bust of him. His semen coated Dawn's chin while Aila got some on her lips. "It happened so fast...sorry..."

Aila smirked rolling her eyes, "Sure you are..." Still she continued to jerk him off, rolling the skin back on his cock which created a strange sensation as if his dick couldn't decide if it wanted to go flacid due to the ejaculation or stay hard due to the very hot Mohawk woman giving him a hand job. She licked her lips and then went to lick his seed up. Dawn watched, almost as if she was afraid to join in but he noticed the lust in the Cree girls eyes as she watched Aila greedily slurp away at his length again and she went to do the same. He soon came again and it was the same cycle with them repeat. He took a second to recooperate watching as the two women kissed and fingered each other. It wasn't long before he was hard again. "You like seeing us touch, baby?" Asked Aila. He watched his green eyes glowing with lust as he watched the two embrace.

Dawn finally said, "Get over here," She ordered, trying to turn up her own seduction to match Aila's. "Let's see how big boys handle tiny girls," She said almost in a whisper.

Finally they wetrre ready for him. He entered Dawn first and she slid onto his cock and took him in one inch at a time. Her tight entrance almost felt too small for him. Aila continued to ride his face and his mouth tasted her soft warm entrance and his tongue swam upinside her. Meanwhile, his manhood began to thrust up into Dawn's pussy, the Cree girl having just the slightest amount of pubic hair tickling him as he entered her. Aila's eyes rolled back in her head as he tasted her juices her wet pink hole rowing damper with arousal as his fingers on his left hand massaged her clit while his right cupped Dawn's left breast causing the gangster girl to open her mouth wider letting out a softer and higher moan ascending an octave as his cock went in deeper up into her cunt as he pushed deeper into her. Aila's legs started shaking as she sat on his face and his mouth hummed against her labia. "Mmm mmm hmmm!"

He sounded off against her driving her crazy and as she moaned his groans against her wet pussy were almost like a response even if only through language by humming. "Mmmm hmmmm?" She shivered as her nipples were filled with goose bumps and she leaned forward kissing Dawn as she faced the other direction her lap warning Paul's head while Dawn began to bounce up and down on his cock increasing the speed, her hip movements more aggresive.

"Mmmmm!" She whimpered and Aila kissed her lips the two both letting out feminine moans against their locked lips as Aila felt the sensation of his tongue against her clitoris while Paul thrust himself deeper into Dawn while toying with her nipples. He hoped this moment wouldn't end.

2014

It did, however, end. It had been one of the best sexual encounters of his life but it now seemed ages ago. As he finished jerking off, he washed his hands. He was pissed that he would never get to fuck a woman again. He'd gotten some advances from female guards but he was trying to show restraint as it seemed like a trap in the form of pussy. Even if it was an instance of someone who just wanted some cock if she was too busy to meet a guy on the outside, there had to be some restraint, didn't there?

He came out of his cell and Vasquez shook his hand. Even though he was still a gang member now, he was also still in the Indian car. The Vagos said that was the best way he could try and pretend to be an independent at least as far as the DOC was concerned and still maintain good relations with the American Indians and the Mexican Indians. "You gonna come to a sweat, come on brother it'll be good foryou," Vasquez asked. He sihed and said, "Sure, when?"

"Tomorrow. After lunch. This is good, bro. I know you're in here but that doesn't mean we can't walk the path to the red road,"

Paul thought to himself, _Easy for you to say. You might actually get out of here one day._

He passed by the cell block where the vatos kicked it. The bloquero went to stop him but then recognized him. The gang member was a Vago from Central San Andreas. He told the young Iroquois, "Go see Cero. Vatos got a little news for you."

He walked up to the Marabunta member's cell to see the young wiry muscular Salvadoran doing pushups. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah.,...here...put this somewhere safe..." He handed him a slip of paper. Paul looked at it but quickly pocketed it. "What the fuck do you expect me to do about that? How did he even get it in here and how did he find out?"

"Santa Muerte es un hombre lleno de recursos. Es la razón por la que tienes el wila. Pero fue ese ruso el que hizo el reconocimiento. Bueno ... al menos en parte eso es," Replied the Salvadoran as he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel.

Paul sighed. "¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Podemos ponerlo en la lista? ¿Tienes un pedaso que puedo pedir prestado?"

(So...what should I do? Can we put him on the list? You got a shank i can borrow?)

"Vamos a hacer que el bibliotecario lo deje. Pregunte por el libro Un cuento de dos ciudades de Charles Dickens. ¿Entender?"

(We'll have the librarian drop it for the book A Tale Of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. Understand?)

"Yeah," The Salvadoran said, "Miqui, ese. Que sepas..."

Paul departed. Two AV members, which he reconized as the guys in the bathroom walked by. "Hey how are ya hey how are ya!" Grinned the first one. "I'm not in the mood," The second sneered, "Why not? Is it that time of the month?"

"Yeah. I was gonna ask you for a tampon. Bend over and pull it out," The first approached him and said, "Look here, punk..." He grabbed him and the other went to put him in a headlock but Paul head butted him backwards and caused the man's nose to bleed. He then punched the first man in the gut and grabbed him by the throat. The man tried to reach for a shank but Paul drove his knee into his groin. "I always watch people at the waist. If you two ever give me problems again, I'm going to rip out your shit bag and use it as my tobacco pouch!"

"What's going on here?!" Demanded a Salvadoran American female bodyguard. "Officer, we didn't do anything."

Paul glared. "I saw what happened," She stated. "You don't all want to end up in SHU, you better keep going. No more fighting."

They departed and he vowed to kill them the first chance he got. "Can I go? You saw I didn't do anything..."

"You can go..." She said and as he started to walk away she grabbed his ass. "But you owe me one."

He walked away. She wasn't particularly ugly, at all. She was in fact rather average in the face which most women were and because of Vinewood or Hip Hop videos everyone got so accustomed to supermodel faces but if her face was about a 6 her body was an 8 or a 9. Still, even if she was willing to fuck him, he was afraid of doing it cause he didn't want to et green lit for it. Except he had to wonder if Onda members were doing the same thing. BGA members certainly had fucked female guards and so had Aryan Vanguard inmates for favors or just available pussy. He wondered if North and South Siders had done this too or if it was a breech of a code of conduct. He would have to ask.

For now he was all about his business. He went about his day, had a workout, showered, ate and went back to his cell. He asked for the book when it came by. He opened the book and found it. It was a bone crusher shank. He knew he had to keester that shit. It was going to be excruciating. He did as he'd been instructed to by Onda. He wrapped it in toilet paper to cushion it. After this, he covered it in saran wrap from a sandwich he'd eaten. Now he had to grease his tracks. He filled his insides full of Vaseline. He gently inserted the knife up his rectum. Even though he knew he had done it right, it still hurt.

Almost like he had a broomstick all the way up to his neck. It put an enormous amount of pressure on his intestinal tract., He gritted his teeth. He was encouraged to try to get used to sleeping or even working out with a knife stashed up in his bowels. As he walked out, he was told, "You get used to it..." By the Marabunta member.

He approached the Caucasian guard, a man with blonde hair and gray blue eyes and a red face and a mean streak. His name was Richard O'Connor, an Irish American with an intense hatred of Mexican Americans and he'd referred to Paul as a spic a few times as well as any other American Indians who had no Mexican blood but who nonetheless got along with them. The hack was starting to head to go take a smoke break., Paul snuck after him. "What are you doin inmate? Get back to the lunchline."

"I gotta take a piss."

"Then go take one. You know where the bathroom is,"

"Come on, man, that's where the BGA is."

"What do you got against the BGA? You a gang member?" Paul replied, "No but you know that doesn't matter to them."

"All right, you better make it quick."

He pressed out as if he was going to defecate but in reality was releasing the knife. He reached into his pants and unwrapped it. He quickly stabbed the man in his brachial artery and however well trained the IAA agent may have been, he didn't expect the fish to make a move like that. He grabbed his arm to try and defend himself but Paul shoved him down and said, "you know what I find interesting about the IAA? You guys are supposed to be overseas yet it seems like a lot of you motherfuckers are here in the states. I gotta say, a corrections officer is a pretty good cover, Officer O'Connor. Of course we both know that's not your real name. Lucas Howard."

He fished the man's phone out of his pocket and was careful to not touch it and instead used the knife to fish it out without touching him. It clattered to the floor. "You just fucked up..." groaned Lucas. "Not really. I know this is in a blind spot. No cameras. Speaking of which, the next time you try and take a picture of me just to threaten my friends you better cover your tracks, moterfucker. I also know the names of the other two guards that work here who are IAA. They're going to vanish. And I know they'll hire new guards and you'll probably have friends from the agency replacing you but now I'm onto you. I hope it was worth it."

He quickly found a way to dispose of thhe shank and then a Vago took the cell from him. "Get rid of it."

"We will but we can't just yet. We'll toss it when it's safe to."

Paul watched as the cholo, a Vago from Rancho named Fernando Murietta deleted the picture the ex IAA agent took of him that was in his sent inbox. He deleted it. "Orale, let's get back before anyone notices we're gone."

"What about the other two?" He asked. "Don't sweat it, ese. Outta town hitters. Out of country, even,"

He then looked at Paul and said, "Sigue así, serás uno de nosotros. Una píldora."

(Keep it up, you'll be one of us. A pilli. )

When the corpse of the guard was discovered, they were all put on lockdown as was expected.

_Mai_

She was sitting at home watching the news. Neto was silent but she was glad to be home and she knew he was too. He stood up and she asked, "Where you going?"

"Out," He replied. She asked him, "Wait. Before you go. Did you talk to one of the Roman's before you left? I mean you thought you killed him and you clearly didn't."

"Yeah...but it was before I attacked Mark and after your fight with him."

"Which one? What did you say to him?"

(Days Earlier)

_Lincoln Parish_

He had been called to meet with Muujai. They each had one person with them. Neto had Miguel and Muujai had some Kenyan American with him. "You called this meeting. What do you want?" Demanded Neto. "Straight to business, then. How ould you like to se the Roman dynasty fall?"

"I wouldn't call them a dynasty but I'm listening."

"Some of the heads up in the state prisons just outside Carcer have greenlit them. I know you boys want to strt your little Onda chapter. Don't get it twisted. We're still enemies but if you cooperate with us on this, you might just be given a few months to build and recruit. We'll ractice a good neighbor policy."

"And all that if we do what?"

"The BGA like I said and some brothers from the Midwest put our heads together. We're tired of the anarchy in the wards. It's time to bring order to New Arcadia once and for all. We're thinking of bringing in the Apostles. Sure, people may not like it at first but the Ballas came. Why not the Apostles? It beats having a snitch run the city."

"What's any of this got to do with us? Or Onda in this state?"

"All you have to do is say nothing and do nothing at least towards the Romans. Who knows? Maybe we'll hand you over Marrick or Maurice if you'd like. Same with that chink Ana or the Dominican you hate so much. I can make it happen. But Mark is a rat and he needs to die at the hands of us."

"What makes you think you can? Or they can?"

"The man who founded the Apostles in the first place. He's serving a life sentence but just like Onda has many soldiers willing to do what they ask, he also has 60,000 Apostles in and out of prison waiting for his beckoning call all around the south midwest and the east coast. He also has a couple of specialists. I know of one man they have who like you is ex military. A Green Beret. Mark may be a snitch but he is deadly. If anybody could get near him and kill him, it'd be this man."

"You expect me to trust you? And you're willing to sell out your own people?"

"Those niggers are not my own people," The Somalian corrected him. "I am an African. And they are the sellouts. No knowledge of self. They speak better French than Swahilli! Or any other African language. Some BGA may speak Swahili out of respect this is true. And some African Americans are rightous. Like Malcolm X. A true son of Africa. Named Omowale. That means the son who came home. But most are not that way. Most see us as distant foreigners that have nothing to do with them. I tried to be as a brother to the people here but I've often been called spear chucker by blacks more than whites. It's very eye opening. This is a city of Creoles and they would rather be anything but a black African. I love black people but I hae niggers. Malcolm was a proud black man. So was Marcus Garvey. Martin Luther King Jr and Frederick Douglass were a couple of coons. House niggers. I may not be from America but I understand the way Willie Lynch syndrome works. And I know all about yellow niggers selling out. You hate niggers as much as I do. But the difference is I know how to tell the difference between the two."

"Again, what does this have to do with me?" Muujai smiled. "You dont? Frederick Douglass was an Uncle Tom/ He had a white bitch after his first wife died. Dr King, wanted to be friends with the crackers. Sound familiar?" Neto had to admit, it did. "So you're what, a pan African? And you plan on taking your people back?"

"Don't misunderstand me. I may indeed have to return home one day as I hope all my lost relatives will though many will perish here out of love for their master but not yet. There is unfinished business here. We are both losing men to Marcus Roman's war. He, his family and Joe have all become a liability. I reason wtith you across racial lines not only as one tribesman in touch with his mother roots but also as one soldier to another,. One rebel to another. I fought the Americans in Mogadishu. You've fought their puppet regime in your country and their cartels. You know what it is to be driven from your own country. Into exile. We are more alike than you realize. We also have that chink slut who has taken an interst in both of us. I suggest you convince your 'carnales' to take us up on this offer. We might just serve you most of the Romans. But Mark and Joe are ours to kill. You kill that Dominican and I get to kill the Chinese woman. Though for the sake of you gaining your manhood back, I'll let you take a second round at her."

"I haven't lost my manhood," Neto said. He didn't admit it but he was more embarassed by the fact that he'd lost against someone of another race than another gender. "And I will pay that bitch back. And you do make some valid points. But why should we do anything you say? We can start our own Onda chapter. I can even kill all the Romans myself. It's just it will take longer since I don't have that many soldados out here," Miguel said, "Hey!" Neto told him, "I'm not saying anything against tyou or your padre. I;m just saying that you don't have near teh amount of soldados out here as your home state and that's true. We're both in hostile lands."

"Neto then looked at the Kenyan with Muujai. "What about him?"

"He is a brother representing us in Dockington. You don't worry about him. "

"Well one thing doesn't make sense, homes. You say the BGA and th Apostles are planning on sending some vatos to kil him and some people to just take over the cities and give the gangs here some structure. Do the other BGA guys know about your side deal?"

"That is not your concern. All you need to know is I have the power to make it happen. I am more international than most BGA. I suggest you strongly consider my offer. We may even sweeten the deal and allow you to start an Onda chapter in Dockington or at least get some convicts from San Andreas transfered there. Only time will tell. But this is only if you wait and do not tell the Romans about this and if you do not try and kill Marcus again yourself. At least I should say, do not go after him unprovoked. Let nature take its course. If you tell your crew about it, make sure they keep silent about this."

"What about their lawyer?" Muujai chuckled. "Martin Roman? He is the biggest coon of them all. Like Marcus, he is addicted to white pussy. But he thinks because he gets ward soldiers out of jail he is still down. He will be killed too. He may try and stay out of it but at the end of the day he is there lawyer."

Miguel whispered to Neto. "ŻCuál es el trato con los mayas que se llaman coon? ¿Pensé que los rednecks los llamaban que ahora lo utilizan el uno en el otro?"

(What's the deal with mayates calling each other coon? I thought rednecks called them that now they use it on each other?)

Neto replied, "No sé. Creo que ha llegado a significar venta ahora. ¿A quien le importa?"

(I don't know. I think it's come to mean sellout now. Who cares?)

"I hope you think long and hard, Mr. Santa Muerte. This offer is as good as it will get. And it will never get this good again," Stated Muujai as he and his comrade departed. As they left, Neto turned to Miguel, "You ever heard the term about rats on a sinking ship?"

"Si," Miguel stated. "Mark's the rat," He nodded towards the departing vehicle. "And the BGA are your sinking ship."

"What do you think we should do? We gotta tell mi papa eh?"

"Yeah. But all of that could also be a ploy to get us to not go after Mark and to try and get us to be docile. Doesn't it smell like somethin Marcus would do?"

"Maybe," Miguel said. Neto decided he would drop him back off. "You should tell Ernesto where you were. I got an errand to run,"

_New Arcadia_

He snuck in to Martin Roman's house. He was silent as could be. He waited in the closet. The black and white couple collapsed onto the bed giggling and kissing. "Oh Mr Roman, I'm in a lot of trouble," The blonde Caucasian woman whimpered. "How will you get me off?"

"Oh, I'll get you off, baby..." He kissed down her body. The blonde wore a black midriff top showing off her toned abs and her ample cleavage. He pulled her black skirt aside revealing her lacy black thong. She giggled as he kissed up her creamy white legs, kissing up her left shin. "Oooohhh..." She cooed as the African American lawyer kissed up her legs. "You keep doing that to me, you may have to come into the big house," She teased. Neto almost burst out laughing. It wasn't enough they were a Dalmatian couple in the south. They were also role playing plantation times. Martin chuckled. "All right...but don't tell nobody. I get caught letting you say that to me, I could lose my black pass and my ghetto pass,"

"I think marrying the blonde girl did that," Martin said, "Hey!" She smiled wrapping her legs around his back. "Relax. you know you're my Zulu warrior. Besides, you're a guy and they always go for the blonde."

He grinned and began to kiss up to her thighs and she breathed hard sucking in a breath. Neto opened the closet door slowly little by little. A less skilled man would be unable to do so and even in the dim light only from the hallway in the otherwise black room, they'd had a few to drink and they were too busy getting hot and heavy.

He began to kiss her stomach finding her oval shape and his tongue darted into the interior and she let out a pouty whimper, her nipples hardening and her belly rising and falling as it snaked into her her big lips curving into an aroused smile. He slowly pulled her panties down and began to toy her folds. She let out a soft cry of passion as he did and the African American lawyer started to eat her pussy. Neto had to stifle himself from laughing as it would ruin the surprise. He looked down and remembered he was still dressed up like a clown. He didn't know why he had bought the clown suit, it had just come to him and he even had the painting on his face. Normally, he'd go with a day of the dead mask but that was more his M.O and if he was to wear a blue bandanna or mask in this city that meant trouble and strangely enough he didn't plan on harming Martin. As the lawyer got undressed he knew he'd have to make his move. He knew they kept a pistol for their protection which Neto had already recovered.

"Fuck...fuck me!" Demanded the man's wife. He slid into her entrance, already slick with her juices from arousal and some of his saliva. He began to penetrate her and she wrapped her legs around his back. She pulled him in for a fiery kiss as his hands slid up her blouse toying her nipples and his helmet shoved deeper into her tight warm entance, "Uhh...!" She moaned and as they kissed she hummed against him, "Mmmmm!" As he caressed her left thigh with his free hand. With that, Neto stepped out of the closet and made the honk noise of the clown noise and the woman shreiked panicking falling off the bed scrambling for the cover to cover herself up. Neto in a somewhat creepy put on voice cried, "Oh baby, don't stop now! We're almost there!"

Martin scrambled for the gun under the pillow and Neto shoved him down saying, "Looking for this?" He then unzipped his clownpants and pretend to jack off. "What do you want...dude what the fuck..." Neto peeled it back but it was just a banana peel. He squished the first part all over Martin's face. "Ahhhhhhh yeah all over your face you dirty whore..." He turned on the light to reveal it was just a banana he'd shoved in his pants, one he'd taken from the living room table. He took a bite off the rest of it. Were Martin not terrified, he might have found this funny. Upon realizing it was him, Martin said, "You're here to kill me?"

"No. Just to chat. If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you both when you first got in here. Anyway, I thought you may want to know, a friend of mine who your brother just got in a fight with wants me to leave New Arcadia. I'm getting bored here so I just might. Unless Marcus Roman decides to start anymore trouble. Anyway, I had an interesting conversation with a certain member of BGA. I'm not going to say who..."

"Let ,me guess, Big Joe?"

"Again, refer to my last statement. Now, the BGA considers you, Mark, Marrick and even Maurice to be a liability for the Army. They're sending in some out of town specialists to deal with all of you. Now, I personally dont give a shit if your brothers and your father all die. But you seem like a decent enough man. Except for the fact that you cover for your familia too much. If it weren't for that, you'd be clean. If I were you, I'd take her and get out of town. It'll be a couple months from now, maybe even a year but let's just say, you've all been greenlit by some higher ups not only with BGA but some street and prison gang they work with. It'll probably be easier if they kill you than for me to get near any of you. Fit in easier around here."

"What gang? And why are you telling us this?" He said, "I'm keeping it just vague enough to warn you to get out while also not giving Marcus Roman a hint. Let's just say some high ranking guys don't like the lack of order in New Arcadia and even though you've got a system that worked for a while with the wards working together it's still small time bullshit and it's still chaotic. New Arcadia needs some real structure from a real gangster city to finally give the wards some structure. They can;t do that when Marrick and Maurice and Mark are in the way."

"This will never work. And what city? Can you at least tell me that?"

Neto took the magazine out of his gun and tossed it in the hallway and then set it down. "No..." Neto began. "All though...when Task and Adayh hit up the Swamp Town Families and pretty much wiped the floor with them, this city hasn't had that many green rags has it? Mostly purple, independents and blue and yellow. And if you tell Mark a word of this, I will come back here. You take care of yourself, counselor," He then took one last look back at Martin and then said, "You should stay out of the pool," Remarking on how his presence had ruined the mood. With that, Neto let out a creepy high pitched clown laugh uncharacteristic of his normally deep and booming voice as he left their house which unsettled them both.

(Present)

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Why the clown getup?" Neto shrugged. "Self entertainment."

_6 Hours Later_

_Neto_

He had left one of the guards, An African American female who's ID said Shantell Harris, likely an alias, in a grave out in the desert between Los Santos and Las Venturas. Some may have thought he'd take her somewhere around Sandy Shores but they were mistaken. He'd buried the bitch deep. Now he had the second guard in the trunk. They had already been shot by two out of town hitters, both were Marabunta from Chiapas. They'd already headed back home after the hit and the car was left for him to take care of. He now had the man on a boat. He was an Asian American, of Japanese descent and they'd put a single bullet in the back of his head. The closest shore was Del Perro Pier. He was about six miles from the shore. He finally sunk the body of the deceased guard, Alan Nakamuri, after attaching it with cement blocks to sink it. He then drove back.

If there was no crime there was no body. There was no real way to not make this entirely non suspicious but there was only one body that they would know about for sure. The rest wouldn't be found and while that bitch Ana would possibly suspect Paul had done it, she had to also consider that IAA or not, C.O. or not, prisoners had all the reason in the world to go after a guard. The only thing they truly had was speculation. Neto had also been careful to change cell phones too as he suspected she or Devlin could track it. Now Ivan was Marco's problem and vice versa and as stupid as that Dominican punk was, even a Marine like him, if he set foot in San Andreas, he was dead. He might take some people with him too but he'd established counter surveillance and let the varrio know what he looked like. He'd done the same for that white boy Charlie too just in case anyone came to try anything.

He would stay out of that swampy shithole of a town but at the same time , he knew he wasn't in the wrong in any of this. And neither was Ernesto. As he drove back to land, deciding it would draw less attention if he instead drove back towards Blaine County, he thought about it. Indeed, he had not started shit with Marco. He'd stuck his nose in a fight that wasn't his. Really, so had Mark since he supposedly hated the BGA yet he stopped the Vagos from killing them. Even killing Victor and Miller was justified. Every so called atrocity the Aztecas had done was justified. That fuckin snitch had an unreasonable expectation. His friends were supposed to be off limits. Yet he could fuck with whoever he wanted. And he snitched too. If somebody didn't end up killing him for that, he would likely end up snitched on himself.

He'd seen guys like Mark before in the Arizona state pen. They'd be tintos that thought they were hot shit until they got fucked up ass by their own race or until they got stabbed by another. Either way, even if Karma was not real, at least not good karma, bad karma certainly was and the kind of bad karma that stacked against snitches, Neto knew, the Roman Family would soon find themselves much like their ancient imperial namesake. They would be torn apart from within while being sacked from without. That was certain. The only thing that was uncertain was just who the vandals would be in this scenario. He smirked at the thouht of that and at the arrogance of Mark, Ana and Marco because he knew they would try and go after the Russian next. Neto didn't like to admit it but Ivan outranked him. Maybe it wouldn't always be that way and maybe when he reached his 40's he'd be just as chingon or mas.

But for now, he had to give respct where it was due. They'd threatened Paul and Renata and Gata. She would not like that Ivan threatened her parents and Marco would not appreciate what he had done either. Perhaps Neto would see those cocksuckers again some day. He certainly also respected Adayh and Task and some of the others down south even if his image of Ernesto was somewhat ruined from the varrio legend he used to hear of. But for now, the IAA would have to be satisfied with fighting the Bravta. There was a lot of ex KGB in the Russian Mob and Ivan was not the only one.

They would either die fighting him or exhaust their resources. Forcing a stale mate. Neto sneered as he looked up to the moonlight saying, "We'll continue this when I return, Marcus," He said aloud with a somewhat evil and maniacal cackle. "Should your luck run out before I return.,..then I'll see you in hell..."

_2013_

_Ivan_

He was waiting on Sugar to get back from shopping in Davis. He sat on Leela's porch for now enjoying a beer she had offered him. "To be honest, I'm surprised you're not out there with her," The dark skinned ebony woman replied, "Why's that?" Ivan said, "I thought girls love shopping?" She chhuckled. "That's true. We do. But I aint got anything I need right now. I only roll with her to the all when we both need something so we can make a day of it. She's the same way. I'm straight. She'll be back soon anyhow. Anyway...so ya'll two are serious, huh?"

"I don't know what I'd call it," He admitted. "She's a nice woman. She saved my life and I intend to repay her for that. If this is a relationship, I wouldn't exactly call it a normal one. We didn't meet at a concert or on Love Meet."

"Normal's overrated, bro. And as for Love Meet, how that gonna look when somebody has kids? 'Mom, Dad how did ya'll two meet?' And they go 'Well we both signed up for a dating site and we were a match' I mean come on, now. No good love story ever started like that."

"I'm pretty sure every love story is just a story," She rolled her eyes. "You don't mean that. Didn't your parents love each other?" Ivan sighed. "Yes. It wasn't exactly under normal circumstances either. Both being KGB. You might have even read about them. They were a big deal back in the 80's. Their best friend was a fucking FIB agent. Anyway, since they both had their missions you could say that's what their marriage was. At least at first but they grew to love each other. But my mother was killed and my father is locked away...somewhere. I don't know where. That's why I'm back in America. To find him."

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that. Well after all you done for us you know I'll try and do what I can. But I mean, you know that aint that unsusual your people getting married in that kind way. It's a lot like an arrabnged marriage in a way. Don't get it twisted I aint no Mormon or no Muslim but I'm just saying maybe I can kinda see how the ancients got down and see the upside to it. On one hand it wasn't any casual hook ups or you choosing who you married but at least back then you not having somebody was less likely since parents found somebody for you."

"Yes but you forget that today's monogamy laws are ore of an equilizer than back then. I love the idea of being with as many women as possible as tmuch as the next man. But monogamy alllows for more chance at finding a mate. In the ancient world the rich men and the war lords, the feudal kings could have 100 wives when the poor man had only one. And if the king wanted he could even take her."

"Well dont go thinking monogamy doesn't have its flaws cause it does believe me. I been with a lot of men that couldn't keep it in their pants."

"Well surely you believde in it now? To be with Tyson an all."

"Yeah fo sho but I'm just saying there can be a upside and a downside to any arrangement. Like for instance let's say you get married and lve each other but you grow apart and you realize you aint right for each other. It happens to some of the best people. But on the other hand we hear all the horor stories about arranged marriages but what about when they work? It might nothave all been about love but you can't tell me ancient people didn't ever love each other it's just marriage came first love came later."

"Inrteresting. I never thought about it that way but you could be right."

"Hell yeah! Besides, I always hear motherfuckers talking about they love they boo as much as the day they married thenm. TYou supposed to love her more the more you be with him. And same the other way around."

"By the way...I wanted to tell you...when I was dying...I could have sworn I saw you and Sugar praying for me. I don't think it really happened but it was strang. Must have been an overactive sub conscious."

"Nah we really did that. Where were you seeing us praying though cause I aint been to church in a long time."

"My hospital room," The black woman's eyes widened in shock. "Okay that's freaky. Me and her were both in your room doing that and I don't know how you could have seen that cause you were out like a light."

"Maybe it was an out of body expirience. They say when we die the only reason we see lights at the end of the tunnel is this chemical known as DMT released in our brains. So we see things maybe it triggers memories of people we knew or cared about. They say the things we see are due to this being released and due to lack of oxygen. They say when we die nothing we are seeing is real. It's just like a computer replaying your greatest hits as it dies before shutting down for good."

"I don't believe that," Said the opinionated Baller female. "I mean, that's what atheists say. And I know you a Soviet or ex Soviet so you niggas had to be atheist but it's not even like you chose it you know? If you choose to not believe in a higher power that's on you but the choice should at least be there cause if my pastor tries to scare yoyu ino believing isn't it just as wrong for the Soviot Union to outlaw religion? There's a lot to be said for personal choice. Besides, we might know the scientific reasons behind seeing shit but that don't mean it aint real cause for all we know they just speculate that you see nothing and hear nothing once you dead too. It aint like they came back from the brink of death."

"Actually many have. I have. I saw some things and some of them were real so maybe spirits are literally an out of body expirience. Or maybe my spirit left mt body briefly but I didn't die but if that is true then why didn't I die?"

Leela shrugged. "You had machines breathing for you until you came to. You know, Tyson got shot once. Took a shotgun blast from some Vagos in a drive-by. To this day I don't know how he ever came out of it. He lost a lot of blood," She frowned. "I prayed like crazy that day too, you feel me? I mean look...maybe we're hypocrites to only pray when the chips are down. I don't know. But isn't it just as hypocritical to praise God when you got it good but not when you got it bad? That's the other side of the argument just the way I see it anyway. Besides if there is a God and he knows we're selfish, ungrateful, hypocritical assholes who only pray when we need something then he also knoews it's cause we're human beings and none of us is perfect so he's gotta forgive us for that. But...whatever happened, he puylled through. I never did find the fool who did it though. They say it was a little dude that did it like a YG trying to earn stripes . I wanted to go after him but when I learned it was a kid..."

She smiled sadly and said, "I aint gonna pretend I aint never shot nobody that young I have but only when I was that age give or take a few years. But...I don't know, I think when I prayed, I may have asked God o heal Tyson and that if he did, I wouldn't go after the kid that did it. That was one of the hardest choices I ever made in the game cause women get in gangs for love, for revenge sometimes family too. Usually revenge or love though. Where as niggas do it for the money or neighborhood pride or to get all the ho's and all that other bullshit. But...I don't know if it was cause of that prayer, that deal but somebody answered. You can't tell me that it was just chance. And what I mean by people that don't believe in nothing saying you just rot in the ground, yeah some people may have come back after a minute or two but it's not like you ever asked somebody that's been dead for a year or two."

He shrugged. "Maybe we can try a Oija board?" She shook her head. "Mmm mhmm! No. That's getting into some things too dark even for me. See to me God is real and the bible is true but it may not be the only truth you feel me? There's lots of pieces of the puzzle maybe everybody in the world hafd their little piece of it and we all just trying to put it together. Like I got Creole in my background from way back and some of my people practiced Voodoo and some other shit but mostly we been Baptist a long time. I don't think or myself as Voodean. More like...Baptist plus. If that makes any sense?"

"It does. From a certain point of view. Honestly, I saw my friend Neto and my friend Paul doing what I think were Native American and Mexican traditions."

"Oh," She said pausing a moment. "Well, there you go maybe that worked too. That could be the positive side to magic or whatever you want to call it just like Oija boards are the negative. I don't know enough about either one to really speak too much on it or even condemn em for it cause if they prayed as hard for you as me and Suge did then who's to say it didn't work? I won't condemn that maybe it's just like anything it can be used for good or bad. So you saw them too, huh?"

"I saw ..." He chuckled. "I also saw the founder of the epsilon program."

Leela laughed and said, "Okay, now there you WERE tripping balls they must have had your ass on some heavy painkillers, boy cause that motherfucker's crazy. You know how many celebrities they sucked into that shit?"

Ivan chuckled. "I'm well aware of it, yes."

_Mai_

_Humble Pie Belly Ache_

She got a knock at the door. She had a job coming up. She answered it to see Clyde wearing a cast with both arms. He had with him an African American male standing at 5'9 wearing a black t shirt and baggy jeans. He couldn't have been more than 19 or 20 at most. "What are you doing here and who is this?!" She demanded. "He's cool, he's just helping me get around."

Mai told the guy, "Can you give us a minute?" The guy looked at Clyde and Clyde nodded. "I'll be right outside if you need me, C just yell," She shut the door and told Clyde, "If you do holler and he thinks about coming in without my permission I'm going to shoot him. So they finally fixed your jaw, huh?"

She'd put him in the hospital after finding out he had put hands on Jill. She'd broken his jaw and both arms. He'd tried to fight the Vietnamese American but aside from a few blows it had not gone well for him. Rather than go by the sexist notion that a man who hit women couldn't likely beat up a man, which in itself no matter how noble, was inherently sexist since it implied women were still weaker, rather than get a man to fuck him up, she'd done it herself. He'd had to have his jaw wired shut as a result of it.

She'd made sure Jill wasn't with her when she found him. She had promised Jill she wouldn't do anything but for that night she'd insisted she meet some guy she'd been in touch with from East Vinewood who she had connected with on Love Meet. So they'd met up for "coffee" while Mai went and handled him.

"What do you want, Clyde?"

"I'm sorry..can you just tell Jill, i'm sorry?"

"Thing is, Clyde, she doesn't want to hear from you. That's why she's got a restraining order against you. You might be sorry but a lot of guys just say that to get women to let their guard down and the next time you get loaded you'll do the same thing again."

"Come on you can't honestly believe nobody ever changes! I've known couple that used to beat the shit out of each other that stopped and they've been together eighteen years!"

"First of all, were any of them football players? Second, keyword, beat each other. You and Jill didn't have a lovers quarrel. You beat her up. And now you got emasculated by a now you have nothing. Now you get to be an average joe like everybody else."

"Is that what it'll take? If I let her beat the shit out of me she'll take me back?"

She scoffed. "Did you really not hear a thing I said?" He started sobbing dropping to his knees. He buried his head into her legs. "Clyde...Clyde...honey, I really don't want to kick you in the face cause you just got your jaw fixed but if you don't get off me in five seconds you're going to have to eat through a straw for another month."

He stood up or tried and fell over. She helped him up. "You know we used to be friends too ya know..."

"That was before you beat Jill up,"

"We all make mistakes! You're out there in the Beach helping guys that aren't even out of High School yet kill each other!"

"Yeah and what are you doing with that kid? Are you trying to teach him to be just like you? A has been who uses coke and has a drinking problem and beats his girlfriend up?"

"No..he's got a scholarship at the university. He could play ball. He can be better than me. Im trying to teach him what not to do! For fucks sakes, Mai you may not forgive me and Jill may not forgive me but you gotta believe me! I'm trying to change..."

"I don't 'gotta' do anything except pay taxes and die. If you're really trying to change then start over, try and meet somebody else. Treat her right so that it's a healthy relationship not a toxic one. You had your chance with Jill."

"There's somebody else, isn't there?"

Mai paused. If she said no, he might try and violate the restraining order and try and think he had a chance. If she said yes, and he ran into her, he might accuse Mai of trying to poison her against him even though he had abused her. "It's not your business," She told him. He chuckled, "Is it you? I've seen the way you've looked at her and I know you swing both ways."

"Bye, Clyde," She opened the door. "It was a joke!"

"Yes and it was very funny but you're very annoying."

She sighed as he departed.

* * *

_The name Nenetl is Nahuatl for doll and is pronounced like Nenet as it looks since the tl is sileent. Basically the way Nahuatl works,TL: at the end of a word should just pronounce the T-the L should be silent._

_Hu : should be pronounced as a W._

_LL: should NOT be pronounced as a Spanish double L, use the English pronunciation of LL._

_X: should be pronounced as SH. MEXICA is MeSHika._

_Anyway so thats it forthis chapter i know i didn't have as long of a lemon it will continue into the next chapter and yes it will be good but for now I'll leave this as just a sneak peek going into the next chapter._

_So as far as those Neo Nazis at the rally, I haven't decided on any kind of actors for who should represent them except for the guy who was talking shit to Lee not the fat one because that guy I'm thinking emile hirsch as representing Tobias. As far as Ron Lime he's based on Don Lemon. As far as the blonde white supremacist chick I don't have an actress for her or any of the other white supremacist characters in the march (Maybe Zilla can help me with that?) but her name is gonna be Caitlyn White and she's visually based on the white supremacist female Fading Light on Stormfront. _

_Me and Zilla have both checked out the page idk if it's out of curiousity for Zilla or knowing your enemy in my case it's both but oddly enough not everyone on there is always even rude to non whites some of the actualkly are respectful and just maintain that they want to presere their heritage. If they can do that without trying to infringe on mine, whatever. I agree Europe is yours., Everywhere else is not. But Fading Light is the one Storm Front poster who is pretty much always rude to non whites even when we use good arguments she talks down to everybody. _

_She basically tried to deny that Thomas Jeffetrson raped his slave she thinks it was more likely an overseer since many of them were low skilled criminals and she said in the case of my people, that Europeans did not steal any land from us and that we drew first blood which is a lie. She tried to say the only land Europeans ever settled on was land Natives were not usin even for hunting. Again, where is her evidence of that? She also claims that if white nationalists could be on the forefront without fear of persecution she'd show her face but she said the liberals would probably get her career destroyed I think shes just afraid of physical retaliation. I mean say what you will about Tom Metzger he is a pos but he's not afraid to show his face. You know stormfront is pathetic when they make actual neo nazis that do taint our streets with their protest look brave at least compared to them_

_Anyway that seems to be the new argument, I need to take a look at the FBI statistics but a lot of white people are now sayin that the most likely groups to be pedophiles are Mexican Americans and American Indians. I may have created her but me and Zilla have made a few characters we intend the other to kill he has one for me later and I figured some of this group can be potential antagonists for BSU because even if they didn't kidnap Jimmy, they still want to fight BSU members and kill more people from the wards over what is happening in New Arcadia. _

_As for Jimmy he's a character on New Aracadia so if you haen't read the latest chapter check it out._

_Also, the numbers he carved into his back of 57 74 and 84 is basically the founding dates for Eme factions._

_Original Cali Eme = 1957._

_Arizona or New Eme= 1974_

_Texas Eme or Mexikanemi = 1984._

_Zilla said his character will need to try and find out what that means in each instance so he will be on somewhat of a goose chase im not entirely sure I'll have to see what he writes for it. . As far as Paul shanking the guard that was the guard who took his picture Marco showed Neto to threaten him. As far as how you would keester a shank that is one way an Eme member would tend to do it._

_We also discussed how it would look if Culebra and Mark met and in this though Joaquin is a main character in Ballad he's only a supporting character here but would be a challenge to Mark all the same. _

_He is to Mark as Marco is to Neto. Mark will see what Joaquin did as violation of the truce but there was some overlap as Neto had to get a new phone and he'd already sent him out there to start fucking with the BSU. He'll basically leave Jimmy out there for two days and yeah he will have a pretty bad sunburn but he'll live now it's just down to Mark finding him. I don't know Loiusiana as well so I leave it to Zilla as far as where in Louisiana it will be that farm_

_Hoop means to keester lista is Eme slang for the list as in the hit list_

_Miqui is Nahuatl for kill_

_Pilli is Nahuatl for Honored One but is used to refer to a member of La Eme._

_As for Neto's speaking out loud regardin Mark, that is somewhat taken off of Dragonball Z after Vegeta knocked Goku out when he states he intends to fight him once he's done with Buu. I just thought Vegeta's dialogue really in all that part of the saga was bad ass like from the time vegeta first turns Majin to the final atonement episode was when to me Vegeta was best. It's also a bad ass thing to say saying you expect to see him in hell. _

_As for the thing Paul said to threaten the two Aryan Vanguard members that is a line from Blackstone and I found it so lulzy and gold and it's such a rez way to threaten someone, worthy of GTA level reference, that i needed to put it in here. Zilla 2000 is always saying Paul has decent one liners some i come up with others I don't like that one. _

_Now onto the rest of the hstory what'd you think of what little i did show of the lemon? Plus the heist with Vasily also Marvin ( I need to go back and edit cause i sometimes called him Martin) is back in Carson Avenue hands, and as far as the money you could have probably guessed Carson would try somethin like that._

_Next chapter, they do more on the heist, Paul will finish that three way and hit up the Canadian Angels Of Death, more in detail on that flashback with the 2006 shit and I'll have Packie and co. hit the Lupasella's back, Neto will get back to business in LS with trying to go after takin down Trevor as by 2014 he is angry that Trevor killed Ortega and also since I have played both the spare Ortega outcome and the kill and it doesn't matter either way, so in Ballad I have it as Treor killed him straight up where as in this, he spared Ortega and Ortega retaliated. The reason why will be revealed later also Tiny's funeral next chapter too. _

_Plus the Ballas will have to deal with fallout from Carson Ave, we'll get back to what happened with Ivan and the LS Bravta. Also Lil King, Paul and maybe Lamar will do a job for gerald but after that, Lil Kin will have a tagger crew looking to murder him. Let's just say you'll understand why. Find out why next chapter. _

_And since I didn't get to this chapter I'll show Packie finally arriving in LS and how he meets the crew._

_A_

_Also of the possible groups for the Aztecas to make a quick drug deal with who would you like to see it be? Vote vote vote! _

_As for the lemon Neto interrupted and showing up dressed as a clown that was a reference to the really bad movie mr Jingles which i enjoyed cause it was so bbad it was good. The stay out of the pool line and don't stop now we're almost there are both references tho thaht as well as the creepy clown laugh. Also, that side deal with Muujai i came up with it off the head I mean me and Zillla 2000 discussed their plans to have the Apostles/GD's assassinate the Romans and I also set up the circumstances in which they'd send it off and the conversation between Muujai and Neto is somewhat based on the scene in Oz when Adnebbisi sold out the homeboys to El Norte. At least the part of saying those aren't my people. _

_Anyway the side deal he attempted won't matter anyway cause while Neto technically didn't break the agreement since Mark and the BSU jumped him first and yes Neto did retaliate, Muujai at least as i wrote him here wouldn't consider that a breach. He might as far as Martin knowing about it and that's kinda why Neto implied the Families and he didn't specify the city cause he predicted Martin would tell Mark even when told not to. This too is an act of te art of war feeding your enemy false information which he suspected Mark was doing sending Muujai on his behalf. So now Neto is considering two possibilities, one, is that Mark cooked this scheme up. Or two, it really is a sinking ship which is reality._

_Also some of the dialogue between Martin and his wife who's name i forgot but I remember is based on Billie Piper, was somewhat based on some dialogue between Julia Styles and _Mekhi Phifer in the movie O. Which I didn't realize at the time was somewhat of a modern take on Othello.

_Also as far as Neto calling Ivan El Cucuy thats like the Mexican version of the boogeyman. There seems to be confusion as some people think that John Wick will be in Zilla's story that's not what that is it's just Ivan's nickname and he's more visually based on the Russian from the strain. In any case since different characters in my story have different nicknames I mean Neto is Santa Muerte, Neto plus Ikal his mayan name and Paul is Pablo among Puerto Ricans, Oso amon Mexicans, Redwood among the Families and Io'rakote among the rez gangs, I figured Ivan should be known as the boogeyman in another language too._

_Also if this causes less confusion I can always have him referred to as boogeyman in English or Spanish more instead of Russian so as not to confuse with John Wick and yes that is where i got the name but no he is not visually or personality wise based on him. He's also going to occasionally be known as John as that was his name as a child and it'll be good for when he'll need to put on an American accent._

_Until next time. Enjoy._


	39. Not So Merryweather

_Paul_

He had never been with two women before in his life. It came as a surprise that any woman his own age would even want to get with him. Every woman he'd ever been with up to this point had been significantly older than him. He didn't know if it was because he was an old soul or because he'd been an akward teenager. Even as he'd lived in Bohan associating with thugs and hustlers, not everyone eve knew he was slinging. He'd stayed under the radar mostly.

When junkies would be cut off by gangsters, he'd still serve them but he made sure they knew not to fuck him over. He'd killed before at the age of 14 and he could do it again. Besides, it wasn't so much that they intended to rip him off because he never fronted anybody anything. It was just that the crackheads didn't want to pay off the dealers they already owed on top of the extra money they'd need just to buy the drugs when their debt was settled and they were expected to pay like anybody else.

They wanted to get high. Even small amounts. Of course, these junkies would get found out eventually and some would be murdered but that was the way the game went. So he'd never had much time for girls. The ones in High School paid him no attention fot the most part. He'd had a few friends here and there of both genders and some of his homeboys had alluded to a few femalrs liking him but he did not take it as truth. To Paul nothing was truth until it was confirmed. At least in his mind.

That was what he liked about older women and Mohawk women as well. Since the women on the reserves pursued the men due to men being ing higher demand and it being a matriarchal society. With older women, they knew what they wanted. While Paul had never been with a Kanienkehaka woman before, only Cuban, Puerto Rican and Dominican on a few occasions, having only just lost his virginity this year a few days after his 19th birthday, he hadn't know n about the ladder. But some sexy women from Bohad had liked him enough, mostly neighbors. He'd been told about Mohawk women by Mohawk men who had been with them before.

They'd been describd as hot, crazy in bed and also crazy in that they'd beat the shit out of any woman trying to steal their man. It was true that in Kahnawake women competed like crazy over men. Every now and then however, just like any kind of woman some were willing to share. He'd also never been with a Cree woman either. It was funny because some of the most beautiful Cree were said to come from Saskatchewan were among the prettiest in Canada. The irony to him was that he had once read a book about Blackfoot Indians known as Fools Crow and even the Blackfoot who were rivals of the Cree, considered their women to be the best lovers.

He would find out soon enough if that was true. He locked lips with Aila again, her lips tasting like the lolipops she always usually had. That was something he'd come to find about her. Her nickname was Lollipop on the rez because she was always usually when not gang banging with one in her mouth. Of course, Paul had to associate it with something other than that but who wouldn't? She had a fraternal twin sister who was also known as Lollipop but Aila always had red ones while her sister had purple.

They both were sexy. He tasted Dawn's lips next as they both kissed him and Aila went to taking his shirt off. He had some chest hair due to his mixed ancestry but Aila didn't seem to mind. She rubbed his chest trailing down to his abdomen. This made his already hardening dick even stiffer. Dawn tasted like wine cooler where as Aila had tasted like that and cherry due to her lollipop but at the same time, she smelled good, her perfume intoxicating.

She kissed him as though he were a long lost lover rather than a random rez dude she was hooking up with out of boredom and horniness. Maybe it was due to her abuse in the past she had endured as well as abandonment issues. Sadly a lot of guys on the rez could be dicks too and so if a man was actually treating them nice, the gravitated towards them but this was the same kind of way girls often fell for the wrong guys because it would be an act. True colors weren't shown early in a relationship. of course this wasn't a relationship. He doubted they even liked him like that. He was sure they didn't. He was just another swinging dick but he was in no position to , the way Dawn kissed him, there was a neediness to her though she may never admit it.

If this was all he could do, he might as well learn to be good at it. His personal best time in dealing with the older women who'd taught him things, was 45 minutes but he wanted to see if he could top that. He had never had athreesome but he knew he had to pay attention to both not one more than the other. He ran his hands up Dawn's sides lifting her black blouse up with it to reveal her brown bronze skin her toned stomach. She looked breathatking and she was wearing blue daisy dukes shorts. In Canada no less. Aila on the other hand was wearing a black blouse and jeans the former of which she promptly removed. He began to kiss Dawn's neck and she opened her mouth in a gasp as he did his lips moving around to her left ear. She let out a sigh, a breath of anticipation.

He began to caress her breasts pushing aside her dark blue bra and squeezing them gently but firmly. She let out a hot breath on him as she ran her hands down his stomach. He felt self-conscious as he was still overweight but they didn't seem to mind. He was hardly the first rez guy that had been overweight. At least he had a decent enough face and maybe that was good enough. He showed no outward signs of his self consciousness however and he began to move his lips to Dawn's breasts. He knew leaving either woman with less attention than the other was not good and he wouldn't do that but he could tell she was in somewhat of a worse place than Aila was despite knowing what Aila had gone through, Aila was stronger as a person.

He kissed her flesh slowly gentle and she closed her eyes letting out a slight moan and Aila began to kiss her bare shoulders as well causing her to shiver. She got goose bumps on her nipples as he kissed her left breast from the front while Aila kissed her from the back burying her face into the back of the Cree woman. She shivered, her chocolate nipples hardened at the kissing from both sides. She closed her eyes with a sigh as his tongue darted out at her nipples. She titled her head back her glossed lips parting as he took her breasts into his mouth.

He began to lightly suck her breast. It seemed as though Aila was just as aware as Paul of her vulnerability so she was making her feel as good as she could. Paul began to move down to her stomach kissing her toned sexy abs and she opened her mouth putting her hand on his head with a soft breath as he kissed around her navel. Aila moved to her breasts while he kissed her stomach.

She opened her mouth letting out a breathy moan and as Aila began to pay attention to her breasts with her mouth, she shivered as the Mohawk girl's lips kissed her nipples. She kissed Dawn back as Paul moved down to her shorts and he kissed down to her thighs, while she and Aila kissed each other. Dawn then moved to take Paul's pants off toying with his erection as her hands reached into his boxers toying with his erection. He poured some of the wine cooler all over Aila's belly and though he was not a drinker when it came to body shots he made exception. She let out a squeal and a giggle. He began to lick it off her and she laughed at the tickling sensation as he licked it off her stomach. His tongue flicked inside her navel circling the interior of it making its way the bottom of it. He move his tongue downward in a lapping motion and she let out a bit of a squeak as he did licking the juices of the wine cooler from inside her belly. He also rubbed her stomach moving up to her breasts as he kissed her

She began to jerk him off moving to get back on top of him and she straddled him and began to suck the young man off and Aila soon joined her and while Aila was sucking on the tip of his cock pulling his boxers down, she was moving down to his balls wasting no time with them.

He shuddered at the sensation of the two. They licked down each side of his manhood, Aila with a semi evil grin on her face as she sucked him off while Dawn closed and hummed against his shaft as she blew him. "Fuck..."He groaned. He put his right hand in Dawn's hair while his right tugged at each of Aila's braids as she blew moved back to to near his face but she began to run her hands down his chest and rubbed his arms as Aila took him halfway down her throat. He sucked in a breath as the woman took him deeper. He beckoned to Dawn to lay down with her thighs near his face while Aila sucked him off. She did as he gestured for her to do and she wrapped her thighs around his head.

He began to kiss her legs again and she shivered and he began to kiss up to her labia. Aila had him lay sideways on the bed. Her beautiful ass stuck up in the air. Dawn's butt was bigger but it didn't change the fact that Aila's still looked damn good too. He began to gently finger her from his position on his back looking upside down up into her put her fingers in his hair with a moan as he started to work She whimpered as he began to slowly at first, tease her folds. The Cree woman let out a gasp as his tongue found her perrinial and he began to lick her there teasing the border between her two holes and while it was mostly still on her warm increasingly wet cunt, he still teased the border of her ass with a quick flick of his tongue. She moaned in a sexy way and breathed, "Fuuuuuuck..." In a whisper and she began to ride his face as he pulled her more onto him.

Aila, meanwhile, continued to suck him off her lips pushing his foreskin down the helmet peeling it back and it drove him crazy. She jerked him off and moved her hands down jerking him off and she licked the head off his cock down to the shaft and the balls. He groaned laying back as she did with one hand gripping Aila's hair and the other fingering Dawn. He moved his tongue up to her clit and she let out a moaning hiss as he did this. Aila meanwhile, moved her lips back up to his began to toy with Alila's folds fingering her from the back in a doggy style position. "Ohhhhh...!" Whimpered the Kanienke'haka woman as the Cree stuck two fingers in her pussy toying her from behind and she began to move her mouth to kiss her bottom all the while taking a second, a shaky breath as she felt Paul's tongue swim inside her penetrating her pleasure zone the way she was anticipating his cock would, hopefully soon enough.

He hummed his mouth against her labia and she cried out her mouth opening wide as he did this. She began to arch her back as his tongue went up her slick opening. He made his way up to the bump just above the opening about the size of a pea. He started with slower light strokes as he tastes her essense Meanwhile, she ate Aila's pussy from the back leaning over to finger her at the same time and Aila hummed against his cock as she did, her pleasure moans s purred by Dawn's mouth. It was like a trifecta of pleasure, the three hooked up to each other by their mouths and genitals almost like a flesh generator.

He thrust his cock upwards a bit pushing a bit deep into Aila's throat but she was able to roll with it however she seemingly choked a little bit or at least gagged but she cidn't stop and it was sexy as hell to him because it was like the way women did it in porn.

His tongue flicked against Dawn's clit again and she shook a moment having a spasm and her belly puffed out with a heave and he gave a wicked grin looking at her saying, "You taste like pineapples," The Cree girl blushed her deep brown skin turning red as a tomato as he said that and her black hair fall over her face as his tongue lapped up into her cunt. He wasn't the type that do alphabetbs on a woman because to him, he understand that while some women liked tat, for a lot of them it was simply applying attention to an area for a little bit of time but wasn't alwaybs bgood for finishing. After all, if every time a woman was close you moved how was it any benefit to her?

He also understood that every woman was not the same with regards to what they liked. There was no one size fits all scenario. He licked more directly onto her clit. Meanwhile, cum bubbled from his cock around Aila's lips and he didn't even realize he had ejaculated just yet as he didn't feel it but she continued to suck up the foamy essense. He finallu drove Dawn to orgasm as his tongue tapped against her and his fingers massaged her clitoral hood. "Ohhhh! ooohhh...shit..."

She panted as she rode the wave of her orgasm and she went to join Aila in sucking him off but she did so more exausted. Paul straddled Aila to come forward so he could eat her next. He pulled her thighs to him and began to lick her labia which was already moist not only from the foreplay but also from the attention Dawn had given her there. He began to finger her to brace her for him while Dawn proceeded to slowly suck him off slowly and deeply. Her blowing was more passionate like a long sucking kiss while Aila's had been all about bringhing him yo his knees, literally she had shown another reason she had the nickname she had.

He groaned laying back as Dawn toyed with his balls and Aila continued to lick his shaft but they were in a 69 position or at least she sat o his face sucking him off on the other end while Dawn was already at his waist but he ate her pussy now as she sucked him off. Aila licked the side of his already wet shaft, "Mmmm..." She purred as his tongue began to explore her cunt deeper. He tried the same method of eating her as he had on Dawn and Ailla closed her eyes sucking in a breath putting her hands in his hair as his mouth hummed against her labia. She moaned with ecstacy as his tonge found the inside spongy cushion inside her. Her almond shaped eyes aquinted as she hummed with pleasure with a mouth full of cock while Dawn toyed with his balls.

He felt finally as thouh he would explode as Dawn blew him. He tried to hold on, pacing himself. He began to spell words in Kanienke'ha on Aila's labia as she rode his face. "AHHH!" She cried out and slipped and fell off the bed. She giggled as she fell and she got back up and Dawn removed his manhood from her mouth. "Are you okay?"

She chuckled. "Yeah...guess that's why they say not to eat and drive at the same time, eh..." She got back to Paul's belt line and they both began to blow him. Aila licked his right side of his shaft while Dawn took his left. Finally, the sensation of the two rez girls blowing him got the bust of him. His semen coated Dawn's chin while Aila got some on her lips. "It happened so fast...sorry..."

Aila smirked rolling her eyes, "Sure you are..." Still she continued to jerk him off, rolling the skin back on his cock which created a strange sensation as if his dick couldn't decide if it wanted to go flacid due to the ejaculation or stay hard due to the very hot Mohawk woman giving him a hand job. She licked her lips and then went to lick his seed up. Dawn watched, almost as if she was afraid to join in but he noticed the lust in the Cree girls eyes as she watched Aila greedily slurp away at his length again and she went to do the same. He soon came again and it was the same cycle with them repeat. He took a second to recooperate watching as the two women kissed and fingered each other. It wasn't long before he was hard again. "You like seeing us touch, baby?" Asked Aila. He watched his green eyes glowing with lust as he watched the two embrace.

Dawn finally said, "Get over here," She ordered, trying to turn up her own seduction to match Aila's. "Let's see how big boys handle tiny girls," She said almost in a whisper.

Finally they wetrre ready for him. He entered Dawn first and she slid onto his cock and took him in one inch at a time. Her tight entrance almost felt too small for him. Aila continued to ride his face and his mouth tasted her soft warm entrance and his tongue swam upinside her. Meanwhile, his manhood began to thrust up into Dawn's pussy, the Cree girl having just the slightest amount of pubic hair tickling him as he entered her. Aila's eyes rolled back in her head as he tasted her juices her wet pink hole rowing damper with arousal as his fingers on his left hand massaged her clit while his right cupped Dawn's left breast causing the gangster girl to open her mouth wider letting out a softer and higher moan ascending an octave as his cock went in deeper up into her cunt as he pushed deeper into her. Aila's legs started shaking as she sat on his face and his mouth hummed against her labia. "Mmm mmm hmmm!"

He sounded off against her driving her crazy and as she moaned his groans against her wet pussy were almost like a response even if only through language by humming. "Mmmm hmmmm?" She shivered as her nipples were filled with goose bumps and she leaned forward kissing Dawn as she faced the other direction her lap warning Paul's head while Dawn began to bounce up and down on his cock increasing the speed, her hip movements more aggresive.

"Mmmmm!" She whimpered and Aila kissed her lips the two both letting out feminine moans against their locked lips as Aila felt the sensation of his tongue against her clitoris while Paul thrust himself deeper into Dawn while toying with her nipples. He hoped this moment wouldn't end. He gripped tight in her hips as he thrusted deeper inside the Cree woman and she let out a louder cry as he went in deeper into her. She dug her nails into his chest sucking in a breath as she rode him. Aila also gasped as his tongue found her g spot teasing it and she continued to grind on his face to get more friction. His tongue sabored every drop of her juices and he noticed the young Mohawk girls face was starting to flush too as he ate her snatch. She let out a high pitched squea as he lapped up deeper into her. "Fuck..." She cried. "Mmmm baby..." She whimpered her hands on his hair as he continued the cunnilingus.

He thrusted up deeper into Dawn and she dug her nails into his chest. He groaned as the feeling of her twat was like heaven. He grunted against her pussy humming quickly following that and she let out another cry. Meanwhile, Dawn sucked in a breath as she took his manhood deeper and she went from riding him to starting to bounce up and down on him. He was wet around the mouth from his own saliva and Aila's juices but he kept his mouth buried against her snatch as though her pussy lips were her mouth and he was locked in a kiss there too. He bombed his hardened manhood deeper up into Dawn. She was starting to sweat and he smacked her on the ass with a free hand and she let out a cry as he did and this spurred her to ride him harder and faster her hips rotating on him like he wa a bronco.

She fingered her own clit a little as she rode him alongside his own fingers that toyed her labia and she took his hand guiding him whers she wanted it. She moaned in Cree saying, "e'kosi...!"

(That's the way...)'

He was not sure how much longer he would last as Dawn was very tight but he felt he might as long as he had Aila to eat so that his focus wouldn't be on the sensation in his loins. Dawn began to finger Aila again as well as kiss her as she rode him more aggressivley taking him against her g spot. She suddenly switched positions breathing hard but turned around on him with her ass facing towards him. She put him back into her but she bent her head backwards to look at Aila who grabbed her and kissed her from behind carressing her breasts. Aila finally was close from being eaten she using Dawn's lips as a means to hold on before she came as much as Paul was using his on her before Dawn could get him off.

Her womanhood enveloped his chin and he could smell and taste her muskiness as he increased his tongue movement along her clit. He was doing something as he ate her pussy using Kanienkeha words. He wondered if she was aware of it or not. He spelled her name on it and then decided he would spell out a prayer along her labia. Granted, he was not a religious type, even traditional spirituality to him, was not his thing but for different reasons than Christianity. Still, he remembered the prayer that an Elder man of the Turtle clan had taught him. Though Kanienkehaka prayer was usually individualized and not ritualized, there was one kind of prayer you could tell.

He wasn't doing this to actually pray but just to get her off and he knew this was a lengthy prayer and he intended on spelling out every letter of every word. It took him countless minutues to get through every word but all the while he kept poking up into Dawn at the same time as she rode him reverse cowgirl. Finally Aila lost control. Her juices erupted onto his mouth and she wailed, "Uhhhh! Fuck! Ohhh..."

She had four orgasms her walls having spasms as they convulsed with each orgasm less intense than the last but still it was ecstacy for the Kanienkehaka woman as she rode his face. She rolled off him huffing to get her breath as her knees knocked together. She watched with fatigue as Dawn rode him.

He let out a breath against her neck and she moaned as he did. He felt her start to tighten around his manhood. He strummed her clit and he wrapped his arms around to her back and she did the same around his head and he took her right breast into his mouth, "Ahhh!" She whimpered as he thrust into her and his lips met hers in a fiery kiss.

Finally, she started to orgasm and he felt her tighten over his member and she convulsed over it and wailed as her red face bounced up and down just as she did, her slick, soft pussy slid up and down on his shaft. He licked her sweaty breasts and she cried out with her mouth open as she rode out the wave of her orgasm and his cock felt as though he had broken a dam inside her. She collapsed on top of him, sweaty, hot and panting.

"You can come just from dick? Either we're wired different or he must have talent..."

Dawn, exausted told Aila, "Find out for yourself..."

Aila switched places with her and she began to lower herself onto him. He closed his eyes a moment as he welcomed the sensation of her pussy next and he brought Dawn's thighs back to his face and began to eat her. His tongue began to lap into her wanting womanhood and Aila, who had been masturbating while watching conginued to stroke her folds even as she began to lower her hole onto his pole. "Mmmmhmm..." She gasped as she began to take him in. She had shown a lot of confidence, even cockiness in their initial foreplay and oral sex Dawn had been more timid and Aila had been more dominant but it seemed even Aila had a side to her that was somwewhat submissive too as she wasn't taking him in as fast as Dawn had. At the same time, despite Dawn's more mousy nature, she also had a dirty side to her.

Dawn's cheeks had not stopped flushing as he continued to eat her pussy, her hair was all over her own face as he continued to lap at her womanhood and he wondered if it felt at all to her the way it did when a man nutted and the woman kept sucking. He hoped so. Aila's stomach heaven in and out as she rode him her thrusts emphasized with each pant and each breath. Though Paul had never had a threeway before and he had to admit it was pretty goddamn awesome, the one downside though, was that he couldn't put his mouth all over either woman who was riding him as he would be preoccupied with eating the other one out. It was a challenge paying equal attention to both but he was willing to do his best. He thrust deeper into Aila stretching her out. She huffed as she rode him, her hips rotating in a leftward motion as she circled her hips on him.

Everything about her movements made him want to just drill into her further like a jackhammer with all he had but then it would be over too soon and he knew he had to pace himself. He continued eating Dawn who was letting out softer shaky moans as her sensitive swollen clit was stimiluated again by his tongue. He caressed her ass from the back gently fingering her bottom and she let out a moan, "J...jesus...oh god...!" She closed her eyes as she trembled. Finally, she told him to stop. He slowed down and stopped pumping into Aila as well. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She said. "You just tired me out. I need to just lay here. I think I'm gonna watch..."

"Are you sure?" Aila asked her. "Yeah," She said giving a reassuring smile. "Hopefully after this is over, we can get in a nap too it's not fair if he gets to be all rested up for the job and we'll be all tired," Aila grinned back. "Deal."

Aila moved over and watched as they continued to fuck. Paul slid his hands up Aila's side feeling her bare skin. This seemed to get her more into it as she thrust her wet pussy over his manhood with more enthusiasm. Her skin was soft and warm and he pulled her stomach to his feeling her heat. He kissed her and she moaned against his lips, her teeth accidentallu bumping into his. She pulled back a moment playing sligfhtly hard to get but her big brown eyes flashed with lust as she stradled him. Her skin was h glowing in the dim light looking cinnamon colored. She looked good enough to eat. He took left her breast into his mouth and she rolled her eyes back into her head as he did this while still penetrating her deeper.

She ran her hands on his chest as she began to bounce up and down on his manhood taking him in inch by inch. He groaned, "Fuck..." She whispered in a feminine hushed plea, "Fuck me..."

He was spurred by her voice. He grabbed a breast in each hand squeezing gently but firmly. He did it a bit harder after that and he kept going and she winced a bit but got used to it after a minute as the pain turned to pleasure. She took one of his fingers and sucked on them as he drove up deeper into her.

Finally she rolled off him and got into her hands and knees. He was pretty sure she was intent on doggystyle. "What are you waiting for?" She demanded. "Bury that bone..." She said with a growling command. He grinned entering her from behind and he entered her from the bac,k and he began to squeeze her butt cheeks as he began to thrust into her from behind. "Ohhhhh!" She cried out as he stuck it into her and began to increase speed and he toyed her folds from the back reaching around her with one hand and cupped her fight breast with the other hand and he kissed her neck as he pounded her from behind. Her hair was flying everywhere as they began to go faster. She thrust back against him as he took her.

He fingered her clit as his cock rammed against her g spot. She breathed hard in a shaky breath as her legs shook. She looked back at him as he plowed her. His helmet ramming her g spot, and she got even more wet. She backed herself up more fast into his pole.

She wanted to give him as much as she got. His fingers were as soaked as much as his dick and he gripped her hips as he plowed deeper into her. He smacked her on the ass and she yelped, "Ahhh!" Her tits were warn in his hands as her body heat increased. Finally he felt her tighten on him as she started to come as he rubbed her labia and her clit further and he drove into her roating his own strokes as he bare backed her.

He whacked her on the ass again and she wailed, "FUCK! AHHH! Ohhhh shit...come on..." She was close as he kept drilling into her. He stroked her clitoral hood teasing her and he drove against her spot with all he had and she cried out, "Ahhh! Paaaauuuuuul..." He smacked her ass again earning another high pitched squeal and he buried himself deeper into her dripping cunt and she began to come. Her walls convulsed over his Johnson and he drove deeper as her walls throbbed over his cock and her wetness increased. Her legs knocked together as he pounded her and she collapsed onto her stomach moaning and her noises quieted to breathing as she tried to recover from her kept going penetrating her and she continued to moan prepared to keep going.

Dawn had recovered and she started licking her labia from under her even as he kept fucking her and Dawn's tongue teased her pussy as well as his manhood. He exhaled and he felt he would explode soon. He pulled out exploded all over her butt cheeks and Aila smiled giggling at the warm and sticky sensation. To Paul's surprise Aila's, Dawn began to lap it up off of her and Aila's mouth dropped open in a cry of surprise as did her eyes widen as she began to not only lick his load off of her butt cheeks but also was borderline rimming her.

In fact she was. She moved towards Paul next and she began to suck up the mess around his manhood and Aila,, taking a second to recover, soon joined her sucking himn off. "Oh..shiiiiit..." He groaned as they began to blow him and they sucked him off lapping his nut up and they began to bring him to a second orgasm almost instantly. He exploded soon after, and got some of Dawn's lips and Aila's chin and left cheek. They licked him clean and he shivered at it. Aila turned to Dawn whispering, "That made me come when you...did that too..."

They began to turn their attention to each other next continuing to eat each other. This went on for about ten minutes and he had to get in the shower. Their time was almost near for when they would need to do their job and there wasn't much time to sleep. He started to lather up with soap. Just then, the two joined him. "Hey, occupado," He said playfully. "Oh well," Aila said. "You got us dirty, so move over, Injun," She said with a dirty grin.

They began to each wash each other and he would have wanted to take them in the shower too but he wasn't sure there was time. But there was always later after what they had to do.

Angel Baby

Paul came outside the motel door as they were waiting for Vincent still. Danyen came back smoking a cigarette and he offered one to Paul. Paul declined and the two females following his lead also declined. "I thought you don't smoke, homie?" Asked Ray. "I don't smoke mainstream cigs and I barely ever smoke these but these are authentic tobacco rolled. Not just that pure poison they sell at the stores."

"Yeah, homeboy's got his side hustle going across the border. It aint caine but it pays."

Danyen nodded."Anybody will buy it. And I'll sell both sides of the border. Don't matter where they're from. If they got the frogskins for it i'll sell."

"Shit speaking of cross border hustle, Paul, you know the homegirl Kawisenhawe from Broker, right?"

He saw a woman of Mohawk descent. He'd seen her around Liberty City even as big as it was since he;d gone to the pow wows out there foir their nation. She was the same skin tone as he was despite not being as mixed and having darker eyes. She stood five foot ten. She had a petite figure and wore a black blouse, blue jeans and a turquoise necklace. She was in her late late 30' possibly early 40's. s. "I've seen her around but no I never met her."

"She's an OG by now. Raised in Broker but her roots touch back to the same rez as you, homie. And her man was the dude that started the Warriors."

"Yeah? You were with Smoky Lambert?" Asked Paul. Smokey was their founder, a Metis of Cree descent who had been one of several inmates at the Stony Penitentiary System to found the RW's in 1992. He'd started it off just to protect First nations and metis inmates from racist white bikers like the Angels Of Death but ended up fighting other Native gangs most notably, IC. All though he killed both Angels and IC gang members, it was a car bombing of an Angel that earned him a life sentence at the same prison he once swore he'd never return to.

"Yeah," She admitted. "For a while, anyway. But it's hard enough waiting for a guy who you know wil get out some day. You can't for a guy who never will."

"Still, he's got my respect."

Finally, it was time to roll out.

Vincent was there. He approached Paul. Paul shook his hand. "Skennen'kó:wa ken?"

"No, Paul, I don't have the great peace. I'm risking some serious charges bringing this shit across the border. And you don't even have the funds to pay me right now. And if you guys get killed out there, going against the Angels, I definitly won't get paid. You and Karahon:kie are the only dudes here I know."

Kawisenhawe stepped out saying, "You know me too, Vince," He was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. "I thought you were out of the life? You got kids now. You got a man."

"Had a man," She corrected him. "And we separated. We still take care of the kids but raising kids isn't easy. And it it isn't cheap either. Chogan's gonna help me get some of the funds we'll take off the Angels."

Chogan had a truck too as he had pulled up and he had several kinds of guns in there. He had an AK-74 for himself, a Mossberg 500 Shotgun which Dawn took, Aila was given a C3 Rifle, Kawisenhawe took two Uzi's, Chaska took a Remington 870, Danyen took an AK-74 just like Chogan, Paul took an MP5, Ray took an M4. "Let's go chop these bitches down for what they did to Joe," Growled Chogan.

"We got your back, bro. We'll make sure they know they fucked up," Replied sighed. "I'm coming with you guys. I shouldn't be but despite Paul being kind of a careless asshole, I do give a damn what happens to him and all of you really. You're still blood to me/. We're related. Plus I don't know if I trust you guys to properly wire up the shit you're going to need to when you get to the clubhouse. And if I can make sure at least Paul and some of the rest of you survive, I get my money and I can go back to Liberty."

They got in their respective vehicles and started to mount up. They drove for about a half hour to get to the club. They started with the extreme machine."All right, see that monster truck right there?" He beckoned to a large black one parked next to several Angels bikes. "There's two IC guys out in front of it but if you can take em out silently, you can get the extreme machine under that truck. Then you just gotta keep your distance and light it up. It'll cause a big bang if a couple of those get lit off in the parking lot and they're not aimed at the sky."

Paul said, "You know, when I told you to get fireworks, I didn't actually mean fireworks."

"I know but look at it this way. You won't have to pay nearly as much. Besides, these bad boys will blow everything up too. You ever wonder about how people are afraid of fireworks causing bodily harm or death? It can and it will. You just wanted to blow their clubhouse up right?"

"Yeah...and we're lucky the Indian Clique guys have been partying with some of these punks some of the time," Paul stated. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah they just want to get with some of the white biker groupies."

"Let me be clear. I don't want to kill any Onkwehonwe here today," Said Vincent. "Truth is, neither do I," Paul admitted. "But these guys attacked my friend Joe, Chogan's little brother. He's still only a teenager and these are grown men in their fucking 30's. They gotta pay the piper."

Ray sneered. "IC aint no fucking Indians, bro. Dont kid yourself. They're Apples. Anybody that parties with an Angel is a piece of shit sellout that deserves a bullet."

"That's your opinion. A lot of them are the same tribe as you and some could even be mine," Vince said. "So what? Real Crees don't get down with Dead Beats. It don't matter how many of us beef with each other. Rez gangs, gangs started in the pen, wherever we started a lot of people started off having to defend themselves against the Angels. That's how a lot of these cliques got started. Angels are bullies. Even some of my worst enemies know that. Yet these bitches don't? They make a deal with the bikers for money. Every rez gang seems to hate each other it seems like but at least most motherfuckers except them know the Angels are bitches!" Chogan spat.

Chaska nodded. "Yeah and the Clits shot me, man. That's gotta get answered too."

Paul said, "All right, who's coming with me?" He had his hunting knife readied. Chaska said, "I'm with you, bro. I need to whittle up some of these Clit bitches."

They hopped over the fence on the other side of the club house and spotted two gang members. The first wore a white oversized t shirt and baggy blue jeans plus a black bandanna tied over his long brown ponytail. He had light brown skin. He looked around their age. He ouldn't have been more than twenty. He was drinking a beer and next to him was First Nations youth with shorter hair and darker skin and more almond shaped eyes. The guy wore a black t shirt and black baggy jeans and a white beanie. Paul pounced on the scrawnier one driving the knife across his jugular and he pulled it across slitting his throat. The man's blood got all over the white shirt and he collapsed on the pavement. His partner saw this and cried, "The fuck?!" He went for his 9mm but Chaska pounded on him before he could grab it and he rushed him to the ground getting behind him. The guy fought trying to struggle but Chaska put him in a headlock as they grappled on the ground.

Chaska put a hand over his mouth before the youth could cry out and Paul took his pistol from him. Paul looked at his dead friend and spotted the tattoo on his right arm that indicated he was of Woodland Cree ancestry and he saw the man's other arm. He saw a tattoo indicating he was Bear clan and he also saw the Warrior Society Flag above it from his own tribe. It seemed the man was both Mohawk and Cree. Paul was not crazy about killing any of his own people at all but in the pre-Colombian past his tribe had fought others just as most had. Crees being Algonquins, this was nothing new. Except, here he had also committed a major wrong among his people as this guy was also not only Kanienkehaka but of the same clan as he had been through his father since he'd been kicked from the rez. You weren't supposed to kill a member of the same clan. Even when six nations had fought among themselves, it was expected for example that if the Kanienkehaka had been at war with the Seneca, they still could not wage war on those of the same clan since they were family.

Chaska snapped the other Indian Clique members neck. "What's wrong, bro?" He asked looking at Paul. Paul told him what he'd done. He wasn't sure if a Sioux guy would understand that/. He'd often butted heads with Lakotas in the past but the Nakota it seemed, got it. "Shit...that's fucked up but you didn't know," He whispered. "You'll probably have to get a cleansing ceremonty. Isn't Vince from your tribe? He'll know what to do. In the old times, that's what you'd need is a cleansing ceremony, man. Ever notice our people didn't really have post traumatic stress from war the way the white man does or even we do when we fight his wars? It's cause of the cermonies."

He then told him, "Besides, you didn't know."

Paul sighed and other Warriors snuck in from the back entrance. Vincent came forward and he told him what he had done quickly laying it down speaking in Kanienkeha. Vincent assured him they'd deal with it later. They set up the fireworks under the monster truck which was parked pretty close to the clubhouse. "How many do you think are in there?" Asked Kawisenhawe. Chogan answered her as he peered through a window sneeking a look as the party was going on inside, as loud rock and the sounds of loose women and the jeers of bikers filled the air. "Looks like maybe `15 bikers. Plus some Indian change. Little Icky bitches are playing pool with those fucking peckerwoods."

"You're gonna need to get clear. All of you. I'll light off the fireworks but then we're gonna want to split up. Where's the IC hanging out around here?"

"They got a gang house around 31st street and Providence."

"All right then half of us should go hit them up there and the rest should stay here to handle them here."

"Fine, but who's gonna stayt and who goes?" Asked Paul. "I'm staying to kill some fuckin Dead Beats," Stated Chogan. "Same here," Said Kawisenhawe. "Stony's in prison for life and that aint cool and I may have gotten tired of being a gang chick but I never stopped hating the Angels Of Death. To me they're just a modern day cavalry on bikes instead of horses,"

"I thought that was the RCMP but point taken," Said Ray. "I'm gonna kill the Inbred Clique. To me a traitor is worse than the enemy iself," Chaska agreed, "Me too. I mean I'm gonna help you here first against the Dead Beats but I want a shot at the pussies who shot me, man."

"All right we need to decide who's gonna fight whatever reinforcements come after us and who's gonna fight the IC's. Who else is staying with us on the Angels?" Asked Chogan. Aila said, "I'm with you, Cho," Dawn sighed. "I'm going after the IC's. Some of them raped my friend Marie at a party. She wasn't even affiliated."

Paul also said, "I'm staying to get rid of the Angels and what few IC's there are here but after that I'll comne by and lend you guys a hand. Save some for us, eh?"

"I guess I'mn going after the IC's too," Said Danyen. "That way it's at least somewhat close to even. You got more on the side of going after the Angels than IC's."

"What are you talking about how is that?" Asked Chogan. They beckoned to a beat up old red Peyote and Paul recognized Little Joe in his signature fedora getting out of the car with a young Metis guy in his late teens of about eighteen or nineteen who had driven him. There was also a white Felon parked and four members of the Warriors got out wearing red. The first was a man of Cree descent with light brown skin and almost Asian looking eyes and a black beanie a red t shirt and black jeans.

The second was a female with a nose piercing and a red bandanna around her head plus a a white midriff top and black jeans. The third was a guy of Potami descent tall and husky with dark brown skin and a short haircut and a mustachge wearing a gray sweater and a red baseball hat on backwards. The fourth was an overweight woman of half Induit and half Russian descent wearing a red sweater. She had light brown almost yellow skin. Chogan approached Little Joe, "The fuck are you doing out here, bro? You're supposed to be resting."

"And miss out on all the fun? Fuck that shit, homie I can still hold a gat. Let's go clip some Angel wings!" He had an Uzi. The Native guy who had given Little Joe a ride, was of Wabanaki ancestry, specifically, Abenaki and Mimac and scrawny as hell but he was mixed too and Paul could tell. "Oh I forgot to mention, Paul, this is the homie, Josh."

"What's up," Josh said, nodding. He had a Glock 40.

Vincent warned each of them to get a good distance from the clubhouse and away from the entrance. Finally he fired a shot from the Hunting Rifle he also had with him and he lit the fireworks up. They began to go off and exploded and before long the monster truck exploded catching a good part of the club house with it.

The blast was deafening and inside the club house, eight Angels and three Indian Clique members were killed instantly limbs blown in every direction from the explosion. Several more were injured as the firework were still going. As several tried to run out of the back, Paul, Chogan, Littlre Joe, Dawn, , Aila aimed at the other boxes on fireworks that Vince set up near the back entrance. They opened fire as the door was opened and the purple explosions started going off and the Angels were burned instantly coming out, an Angel with curly reddish brown long hair was caught on fire screaming as the fireworks burned him as well as his cut up scorching the AOD logo.

Paul still couldn't quite here just yet as his hearing hadn't returned but four Angels had left the back and were on the ground writing in pain as it licked away at their skin. Three Indian Clique members came running out armed with Handguns only to be mowed down by the four Red Warriors who owned the Felon. Two more Angels came out on armed with a Rigle the other with a shotgun and they came out firing but before they could get off too many shots, Chogan opened fire with his AK and Little Joe let off his Uzi tearing the two men to shreds as twenty rounds from Joe and twenty from the AK left the two bikers between a rock and a hard place. The two men collapsed onto each other, their bloodied denim vests shredded. Aila aimed at one of the Angels who was on the ground screaming in pain, his bloodied face still being eaten away by the fire. She fired her Rifle into his forehead putting him out of his misery.

Dawn fired her shotgun into the back of another Angel, a man who was half Caucasian and half African but had straight hair due to his mixture despite his dark skin. Theman may not have been killed instantly as the one Aila had shot but he at least was not conscious and he probably wasn't alove and would probably be gone after that. One of the RW members had been struck by one of the men that Chogan and Little Joe had shot, however, the man with the long hair. "Shit, they hit Junior!" Cried out Chogan as the man had fallen against the sidewalk with four rounds in his chest.

Just then, they heard automatic fire as a convoy of Angels started rolling through and several of them fired Sub Machine Guns from their bikes. They struck the overweight female gang member hitting her with nineteen rounds in the belly. She went down coughing up blood and the other two RW's from the Felon opened fire with their Handguns, each knocking off two Angels from their bikes but soon the male was hit in the forehead from six Uzi rounds and only the female in the red rag was left of the four. Chaska yelled, "Fuck you, Dead Beats! You don't want to fuck with us!" He fired his Remington striking a man on his right arm knocking him from his Zombie breaking his neck from the crash. Danyen yelled, "All right guys, if we're hitting that IC club house, now's the time! Before the Angels try and warn them!"

Dawn got ready to o and Paul grabbed her arm saying, "Hey, you be careful, okay?"

She kissed him and said, "I will," Little Joe grinned saying, "Did I miss something, home fry?" Paul told him, "Now aint the time, man,"

Little Joe's signature grin was wide his cheek bones seeming to levitate damn near to the sky as he grinned, "Hey, I never knew me getting jumped could bring people together. Good for you, cousin,"

Aila rolled her eyes but she continued firing upon the Angels reenforcements. They rode off in the truck that Chogan had brought while the rest would head back in Vincent's and any other seats that might be needed would be filled with the Felon that was now three seats empty. Paul fired at an Angel firing at him from across the street as the man had two Uzi's. Several of them had gotten off their bikes and were trying to flank the rez gangsters. Paul hit the guy with eleven rounds, five in the stomach, three in the left leg, one in the right, one in the right knee, one in the left foot. The man fell over coughing up blood and Paul felt a round graze his right wrist and he cried out in pain taking cover as another Angel fired at him. He fired blindly from cover behind a parked gray Merit on the street letting off twenty rounds and he saw several of them did hit the guy in the side wounding him. Vincent fired his M4 striking the already wounded Angel i the forehead blowing his brains out.

Kawisenhawe sprayed both Uzi's dropping one Angel with sixteen rounds in the back on the eastern side of the street opposite them and she sprayed thirteen rounds from the other and struck an Angel with a similiar weapon to her in the stomach dropping him instantly and as he fell to the ground a few more of her rounds struck him in the nose blowing it into several pieces the fragments hitting the ground as dark red sprayed like a geyser as he was now noseless. "Talk about a bloody nose!" She cried out.

Vincent yelled, "All right, I'd say that clubhouse is done! We should get a move on and catch up to the guys at the IC house! Everybody in!"

"Wait how far away is that house, anyway?" Asked Kawisenhawe. Paul answered her, "About five miles," As they drove, suddenly more Angels were on their ass. "Fuck! Paul toss more extreme machines out the back and shoot em, bro!" Paul turned to Aila, "Hey, you toss, I'll shoot, deal?" She nodded. She threw one out and he fired as soon as it hit the street and they started going off and it hit one of the Angel bikes causing it to explode and it also knocked a second one off his bike burning him up and as he lost skin he lost even more as he was scraped along the pavement.

The Angels returned fire upon the truck and hit one of the boxes igniting it. "OH FUCK! THROW THAT ONE, AILA!" Screamed Paul and she quickly did it as quick as she could and she took out three bikes blowing them up, the first, a six foot ten Caucasian male with a shaved head had both legs blown off as his Zombie exploded, the second lost his left hand and was knocked from the bike before it exploded but he hit the ground hard at a fast speed. The third was killed instantly by the debris.

As the Peyote rolled up alongside, Little Joe and Josh opened fire knocking an Angel off his bike as they did a drive-by to cover the truck. Chogan was in the car that the red bandanna girl was driving and he was firing his AK out the window and he destroyed the face of an Angel hitting him and sending him rolling off his bike. "FUCK ALL YOU DEAD BEAT FAGGOTS! NOBODY KICKS MY BROTHERS ASS BUT ME!"

Paul nodded for Aila to throw another box as now they had two Angels Of Death gang vans chasing them. Aila's threw one and he fired again and it landed on the hood of the first one and as he fired the fireworks distorted the drivers view as the frong of the van caught ablaze and the van crashed. Soon it exploded. "Last one!" Called Aila and she tossed it and he fired the rest of the magazine into it and it exploded taking the other Angel Burrito out in a blaze. "Now they're fucking firecrackers!" Yelled Chogan. Little Joe chuckled adding, "Naw, bro now they're fire crotches! I saw Aila catch a couple of dudes dicks on fire, bro! Won't be riding any bikes any time soon!"

They pulled up to the gang house where they saw Dawn, Chaska, Ray and Danyen shooting it out with the IC members. Four IC gang members already lay dead in front of the house and the remaining members were firinbg from inside the house with Shotguns and SMG's and pistols as the four made their advance. They pulled up as Chaska fired striking one of the gangsters in the window and he had to duck down to reload. "About time you guys showed up!"

Dawn hit one of the IC members, a man with a buzz cut with a shot to the throat. The gang member was dead before he hit the floor. "Fuck your hood!" Yelled Ray as he spent the 30 round magazine dropping two IC members, one, with fourteen rounds in the chest and stomach, and the next with ten rounds, five in the throat, four in the chest and once in the head. They finally made their way in, kicking the door down and Kawisenhawe came in spraying both of her Uzi's dropping three IC members riddling them with rounds. Danyen also saw one come out of a bedroom firing a 20 gauge but he cut him down with twenty-one rounds before the man could shoot the Broker Mohawk woman.

Chaska spotted something on the table. "Jackpot! I was just here to kill these lames but it looks like it's Christmas time! Where did these IC bums come across weight like this?!" There were ten bricks of meth. "Don't know, don't care. Grab it, man. We gotta get the fuck outta here!"

Vincent checked the truck they had taken that had belonged to Chogan and saw that they hadn't used the one box of fireworks they'd been given to use on the house. "P, shoot that so we can finish this house off and get outta here!" Paul put it inside as Aila and Dawn covered him but it seemed more IC gang members arrived to try and stop the Red Warriors who were shooting up their drug house. Aila dropped one of them with twelve rounds in the groin and legs, Chogan emptied a magazine into two of them and Little Joe also sprayed them up as did Josh who emptied his magazine into two gang bangers wounding one and killing the other.

"Fuck the Weekend Warriors!" Screamed an Indian Clique member. "You pussies are nothing but IC rollouts! Fuck your rez, bitch!" As he fired a .45 and he hit Chogan with one round in the left arm and once in the left hip. The female with the red bandanna had emptied her mag but had one in the chamber. She fired striking the rival between the eyes. Finally, the house started to go up as Paul fired from a fresh mag into it. They all started to get out of there in their respectve vehicles. Danyen and Vincent as well as Ray and Chaska finished the remaining IC members. Soon they were all on the road looking to get the fuck outta there. As they started to head towards the freeway they could hear sirens.

As they got back to the rez, they started to have a party but luckily no drugs, just alcohol, and weed. Chaska approached Paul, "Hey bro I got a question for you. You fuck Dawn?"

He sighed. "Is that what Little Joe told you?"

"Hey man, it's no sweat if you are, bro. She's got her issues but...she's a good girl, man. She's been screwed over by a lot of dudes in her life. I mean me, I'm not the commitment type but I've kept her company some lonely nights. I've got my own demons, ya know? Anyway, just don't use her if that's what you're thinking of doing cause she's real fragile."

"I appreciate your concern for her, man but you got nothing to worry about from me. I'm not a player. But if you are worried why don't all you guys encourage her to not huff or do blow or any of that bullshit anymore? Try and encourage her not to drink? It means nothing coming from me cause I'm sober but if you tell her, maybe she'll listen."

"You know, I heard about you trying to get the homegirls to stop using. That's cool, dude. I respect that. Look at first I thought yo were crazy for that but you earned my respect, skin. Thing is, I know I shouldn't be drinking or huffing gas or paint either. Like I said I got a lot of demons myself but...I'm trying too. I used to do meth ya know. I kicked that shit. It was hard but I did it. Just cause I don't quit cold turkey doesn't mean I never will. Anyway, you're wrong about one thing. It won't mean more coming from me. From me I'll just come of hypocritical. But you always been straight edge as far as that goes. They may mock it sometimes but they wish they could do it. And I wish I could myself. And I will eventually. It's just...rez life is shitty."

"Hey, I know, C but we gotta stop destroyin each other and destroying ourselves,"

"Look, I know you're on that Red Power kick, same as Danyen and Vincent. A lot of you Mohawk fuckers are like that. Light skinned, mixed, assimilated but you guys still fight and you still believe. But a lot of us Sioux and Cree, rez and city life makres a lot of us want to give up. The Oyate rez's south of the border are even worse for us. You should see what Cedar Ridge is like. It's a wasteland. Anyway, the thing is, same kind of bullshit down there. You got rez dogs representing Ballas and Families for fucks sake. Not even being original. But I know a few guys who rep Warrior down there. I recruited some of em to try and end that shit on the rez. But up here I feel like an asshole cause..we started out to defend our people in prison but we ended up fighting IC. You didn't want to kill them and neither did Danyen and Vince but they aint R Dubs like you. But even you feel that way except when you gotta fight you fight. I want to see our people do better too but sometimes you just gotta fight."

"I guess you're right. Listen, I respect the hell outta you, man. Don't have those douchebags we killed earlier have you thinking every Lakota will have a problem with you man cause I know you said me and you et along cause I'm Nakota not Lakota but that aint fair, dude. I got a homeboy down in South Yankton, hell he's a better man than me he comes from all that impoverished bullshit but he aint a user. I aint seen him in a while though I heard he lit out for the south cause the rez doesn't got much opportunity. Aint sure the south does either. You would have liked him. Anyway, that's all I'm saying. You and m me we're brothers. Fuck IC. Until they can ditch their biker butt buddies."

He patted Paul on the shoulder saying, "And hey, if you can get Dawn and Aila to not even drink anymore, I'll be gratreful for it cause I've seen homegirls OD too, not just homeboys. You hear what I'm saying to you?"

"Yeah," Paul said. "I do."

_One Hour Later_

A Caucasian male in his early 40's with dark brown hair a brown beard that was graying and brown eyes sat in his living room with several Angels Of Death. He was the chapter president of Teranto. He saw the news that the clubhouse had been destroyed. "Who the hell do the Warriors think they are?!" He growled. His name was Lucian "Lucifer" Delarue. Just then, his Treasurer, Gabriel Dubois, a Caucasian with light brown curly hair and gray eyes in his mid thirties with a darker beard picked up his cell phone. He had a French Canadian accent. "Hello?"

The man cursed in French as he spoke on the cell then he quickly got off and said, " Indian Clique has been hit too. Their house on 31st was blown up."

"Wait just a goddamn minute, Gabe. Aint that the same house that was where they keep the ice? The ice I supplied them with?"

The biker gang member nodded. "I think so. It looks like it was either lost when the house went up or the RW's may have stolen it."

"Damn it, Lucian, this is why we can't do business with fucking Indians. Can't trust the friendly ones to safeguard it from the hostile ones," Said Michael Snowden, Lucifer's Sgt At Arms. "No, let's not go rushing to any judgements here. Gabe, you're friendly with some of the IC boys, right? The younger generation, I mean. Meanwhile, I want to talk to Jason Hollister. He's the one in charge of the kids who ran that dope house. It's up to him to try and get it back."

"That's who I just got off the phone with," Gabe told him. "He suspects that the Warriors are slinging his meth as we speak. He wants to retaliate."

"Well, let's let him do that. Let him send a few of his boys out to where the Warriors lay their heads and have them take care of a few of them just to send a message. Let's let the rez gangs kill each other for a bit. We are going to sit back and wait. As much as I want to take these sorry assholes outside and fuck them in the street, they'd see that coming. We already took too heavy of a loss. If the IC wants to send their soldiers to jail I won't stop them. It lets the Warriors know they can't disrespect either of us. Meanwhile, I want you to try and find out who's running it this time. Stony's locked up and we dealt with that asshole from Moose Bay that used to run it."

_Meanwhile_

Chaska and Dawn were driving to the corner store to get something to drink. "I'm gonna get some beer. You want anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm quitting. You should too."

"That Mohawk dude really got under your skin, enit? Is what Joe said true?" She chuckled, "Joe is a loud mouth. Nothing haoppened and even if it did, it's not your business..."

"Hey, whatever, you know? I'm not jealous or anything. I'm actually happy for you,"

"Paul's a nice guy but we're friends you know? Anyway you really shouldn't drink. I don't want to see you drink and then drive,"

"How very nice of you to care. Look, all right, what about a soda? Water? Look, I won't get anything to drink...maybe nothing alcoholi but I am gonna play the lotto," She smiled but rolled her eyes. "You're wasting your time, bro. You know the odds of winning that thing?" She went in and go a bottle of orange juice. He bought a pack of Redwoods and a scratch ticket. He began to go outside to scratch off the numbers as Dawn paid the clerk. He read off the numbers. "Come on, baby..."

Just then, a dark blue Sultan pulled up and the window rolled down. A man pointed a .50 Desert Eagle out the window. "IC for life, motherfucker! WK!" A First Nations man was behind the trigger and he pulled it once striking Chaska in the chest. Chaska staggered back falling over his breathing labored as he bled out. Dawn saw what happened and she cried out, "No!" She retrieved her VP70 from her purse and came running out of the store as the gangster who shot him rummaged through his pockets. He saw her and fired at her and two shots went into the store and he took the lotto ticket from the fallen RW member. Dawn came out of the store firing at them as they sped up the street. The driver also fired at her, firing a 9mm from the driver window. She took cover behind Chaska's ride but fired blindly from the side. The store owner, a Cree man also came out firing a shotgun and he blew their back lights out and flattened one of their tires as they rounded the corner tearing out of there.

Dawn rushed to Chaska's side as he'd been coughing weakly but now he was non responsive. "No! Chaska! Hold on!" She cried trying to get him to respond. The store owner called the police. He looked on the ground for the bullet casings Dawn had fired off and he said, "Give me the gun. I'm the onmly one between us who has a ermit to carry. I'll cover for you this once..."

She reluctantly handed it over as she cried over the fallen friend. "Chaska...I'm so sorry!"

"When are you going to realize this gang shit is detrimental to your health? Just go. But let this be a lesson to you," The guy said. "I feel more sorry for girls in gangs. You were never here, understand me?"

She left still crying and she was afraid to walk home as she was a mile from there and now didn't have her gun on her. She thought of Paul.

"Mistahi nimihtâtên êkâ ôta ê-ayâyan..." She said in a shaky breath. She wished he was there to comfort her and and she wished Chaska was just here at all instead of laying there lifeless.

**(I very much regret that you are not here.)**

_Violent Duct_

It had been a minute since he'd dropped into Strawberry to see how things wre. He saw Lamar and Lil King out front talking to a couple of Family members but they weren't anybody he recognized. One of them had to be in his 40's. He was a light skinned black guy with cornrows wearing a dark blue green plaid shirt and black dickies. The next was a younger man of about Paul's age, wearing a gray Dust Devils jersey with blue baggy jeans and a gray Dust Devils hat on backwards. He had a dark complexion and a goatee as well as dark eyes and stood about 5'11. The third was darker skinned than all of them and he had a white t shirt saggy blue gray jeans a shaved head and a gold Crowex watch. He was 5'10.

"Hey what up, Redwood? These my niggas from Davis, man. You already met H Bomb and Sway. This Devil Loc right here. This nigga been putting in work for the turf since before nine deuce you feel me?" He beckoned to the light skinned guy with the cornrows. "That there's Lil Banks."

Lil Banks was the one with the Dust Devils gear. "Whassup," Stated the gangster as he smoked on a loose. "And that's Banks with a dollar sign, fool. Not no S," He held up his right arm to reveal a dollar sign tattoo and said, "I'm bout it. Been bout it since I was a BG. That's why they call me that. But if you want me to be a hundred, I should really be called Big Banks."

]

"Fool shut up the only reason niggas call you that is cause your real name is Terrance Cash. You aint no hustler. Cause if you was you wouldn't still be out here."

Lamar introduced the darker skinned g in the white t. "And that's my homie Flash," The gangster was back on his cell phone and didn't look up but gave a wave of the hand s acknowledgement. "You the motherfucker that shot Leondre in his ear?" Paul looked at Lamar and then back at him and said, "No."

"Bullshit, nigga, you know you did that shit," Said Lil Banks. Lil King agreed. "Yeah I mean he came through and got me and Note up outta there but I aint seen shit."

"Yeah he probablt did do it if it's the Redwood I heard about," Stated Flash even as he texted. "You know a motherfucker might have did some shit if they donb't answer you but if a he say he did it he probably lying either that or he's stupid trying to catch a case. Niggas be snitching around here all the goddamn time. You would think they be scared of getting they crib sprayed but they willing to take that chance."

"Well I told you no," Paul said. "So what does that tell you?" Devil answered that taking a puff on the spliff he had before stomping it out. "It means you probably still did do it. But if you aint said shit one time won't know shit. That and if you aint leave no fingerprints and shit behind. But if it wasn't you that was doing that, it would have had to be a CGF boy, an Azteca or Sway or Bomb only I know them two would have domed Leondre and so would any Ass Taker. They aint trying to take chances. Somebody who would only take a motherfucker's ear off. That's wanting to send a message."

Lamar beckoned gor Paul to follow him inside. Gerald stood in the doorway blocking them both. "E_h fool, I got a stick up for you if you interested. The Lost selling yayo down at Mission Row by the Unicorn, and we are talking weight. I can move this stuff if you can get the right discount, you know what I mean. Bring the package round to my spot, I'll hook you up, if you caught and they sweat you, you don't know me._"

He then shut the door. "Hey G! Get back out here, dog! You still aint paid me on my last lick with dude, man!" The door slammed shut and Lamar opened the barred up screen door and tried the handle but it was locked. "Nigga, I know you didn't just lock me out!"

Lil King was checking his Bleeter as the conversation about OCB went on but he said, "I feel that but then what's the message they was trying to leave? Murking a Cum Stain OG seems like a better message than taking a niggas ear,"

"Yeah, who you think you is, cuz? Motherfucking BJ Smith biting niggas ears off and shit?"

Just then they saw Gerald go into his apartment and Lamar said, "Hey I gotta get at ya'll later, dog. i gotta make that paper and G still owes me my commission. Yo Gerald!" King walked forward saying, "Yup I'm there too. Whatever he doing, I'm taking a piece."

"Hey you still owe me a hundred dollars my nigga did you forget about that?" Asked Flash. "Naw it aint like that, g. I got my niggas posted on Forum but the clucks aint out for feeding time."

"Oh we gonna have a problem, partna? I want my money," Said Flash in a menacing tone. "Hey chill we supposed to be boys, man you gonna sweat me over some shit you know I'm good for?"

"It aint about that, King. It's principal. I give your ass a pass next thing I know these ho's out there front of the liqour store is gona pull that janky shit next. I aint having it."

"So what you trying to head up?" Lil King asked. "I don't need to head up. I got this," Flash revealed his tucked up Browning HP. "For real? You want to take it there? That aint a road you can come back from."

Devil told them, "Both of ya'll niggas cut that bullshit enemy's the Ballas and the Ese's not each other."

Paul overheard the argument and said, "Well I got a way we can resolve this without bloodshed. Or at least without any Family bloodshed. King, you up for a drive?"

"Yeah," Flash asked, "Hey where you going, King? We aint done here, nigga!" Paul told him, "Just hang out here. Have a brew, fuck some Chamberlain hoochies,do whatever. We're gonna go get the money he owes you. But only what he owes."

They climbed into a stolen black Buffalo Bravado. Flash turned to Lil Banks. "See that's what I like to hear."

Lil Banks called, "Hey hold up, loc! Can I roll with ya?" Paul turned and said, "Ask Lamar. Aint up to me," Lamar said, "Yeah, you can hop in and if you want some of this cheese cool but you aint getting nothing outta my cut cause that nigga Gerald gonna pay me what he owe. Or I'ma put some hot ones up in his melon."

"Why? You that mad at him?" Lamar told him, "I consider myself a patient mothafucka but not when I'm owed. And the way I look at it, you getting paid, I'm still owed my commision, and motherfucking King owes niggas too. Damn. Consider yourself lucky you not only getting pizaid but you also aint oweing nobody."

"First off, the reason I get paid is I'm running around doing errands for that introvert asshole. Second, I'm not that far from anti social myself so I almost know where he's coming from I just can't be silent the way he is. At least not when dealing with bullshit. And third, you say I'm getting paid but if anything I'm underpaid. I do jobs for G when I need some quick cash but in reality he pays like shit. You want real money, you need to start talking to Martin Madrazo. Or Lester Crest. Gerald, and even that guy Simeon you work for, they're small time."

"Maybe but Simeon do be funny though," Paul replied, "I guess our definitions of what funny is different. To me he's just a whiny bald asshole with poor taste in clothing. And prett terrible taste in cars. He's an idiot in just about every way I can think of except for the reposessions of dead beats. All though if he keeps reposessing from gang bangers that's gonna bite him in the ass."

"Yeah but that's why he's got niggas like me and my boy Frank to deal with shit like that. Anyway, you probably right about the payoff cause I aint done a run for him in a while but still I'm the one brought you to him, right? If anything I deserve a finders fee. I aint asking it to come out your pockets but it should from his cause I know what you been doing for that fat ass nigga and he wouldn't even be sitting on any of those birds if it wasn't for you and some of the other outta town freelancers he got running around the streets for him."

Lil Banks replied, "You know, we could always run up in that nigga's spot and jack his ass for everything he's worth. You can't tell me he done moved all the weight he got up in there. Plus you CGF dudes get your work from him anyway. I understand everybody gotta eat but I know G aint cartel connected or nathin like that. Not like Devil. Hell not even like Marvin from over in Carson."

"Hey we can't be doing that," Lil King stated. "Cause I may be from outta town myself but I know the game and I respect the game. Everybody in the hood aint killas. Some are just hustlers. It's easy for people to say Gerald aint really Families just cause he aint greened out or he aint out putting in work but some niggas are born to hustle not kill. Me I do a lil bith of both but G's strictly yayo nigga. He aint living up in the Hills like Martin Madrazo but that's cause one time be all up his ass if he was. Shit, you see them fools from the Berry that did get up out the hood from hustling and look what happen they get found out by IRS. Only a matter of time before they get these cartel bustas too. You think G aint smart but I watch him. He play it smart he don't be flashing money like rappers. He keep it low profile like a slum lord."

Paul asked as they drove, "Well have any of you done any stock exchange? That's a good way to earn some money too. Let's say you got some money you don't got any plans for."

"Man I aint tryna hear that. I barely even trust the bank with my shit, g./ I keep my shit up under my matress you can't trust banks no way and I sure as hell don't trust stock brokers. Got me fucked up," Said Lil Banks. "They'll rob your ass blind. Maybe you Liberty City motherfuckers down with that shit but I aint with it."

"Why not? All the serious players know that's where to go. Yeah you can lose money but you gotta spend money to make money anyway. How many times has your product gotten lost when the cops raid your stash? You don't consider that pissing your bank roll down the drain too just as much? It's kinda like playing the lottery. Do you play the lottery?"

All three Families members chimed in with variations of yes. "Okay well that's the thing. Your odds of getting a winning ticket is low. With stock exchanges it's like a lottery you have a bigger chance of winning and sure, you lose money but it's not like you'd complain when you win, is it? Plus if it's just a little extra bit of money, that you don't even really need who cares if you lose it?"

"I need it," Lil King said. "Shit even if I had a million it woudn't be enough you feel me I'm hungry and the thing about that is the way it is now a million aint even really all that much now. Cost of living's higher now than it was back in the day probably be more in ten years. I feel like you need at least 12 million to really be set for life. I mean Pac made 12 million a year see that's money. You can retire early with that shit."

"You can retire early with a million and much less than that if you invest right. A little think called interest, dude."

"Yeah about that," Lil Banks said. "I aint tripping on you or nothing but Flash is prolly gonna ask you for interest I'm just telling you straight up. You are a few days late my nig..."

"You gotta be kidding me , right? This nigga's talking about money we won't even miss well what about Flash this nigga acting like 100 dollars is all he got to his name you know damn well he aint hurting. That's chump change to him I know any day of the week he's good for a grand or two a day. He makes the kind of scratch on the corners the girls do at Vanilla Unicorn and he's sweating me?"

"We're here."

They pulled up to under the bridge where usually homeless vagrants and occasionally, Ballas would sling to them. Today, however there were Lost MC members and he also saw some silouttes of who he could only assume were the people buying from them. Lamar handed out weapons. For himself he had an M3 shotgun with a silencer on it. For Lil King, two Uzi's, for Lil Banks, an M4, and Paul was given an AK-74. "Man, why you got me carrying this weak ass heat?"

Lamar told him, "You get what you get, dog. You earned stripes in the hood and you get respect but at the end of the day you still a BG."

"Man that's fucked up, homie. Red here only got a few years on me and Lil Banks that nigga can;t even go in a liqour store yet. Plus he aint even from the Hills or Stawberry."

"Neither are you, fool," Stated Banks. "You from the south my nigga. Now maybe one day we can wash that moonshine stank out ya ass if you keep it hood around here cause after all the original big homie came from Treeport but he was made real out here."

"Why you gotta hate on the south? You aint been there," Stated Lil King. "I aint been to Syria either to know I'd hate it. Truth is, niggas down there reject you if you leave. In San Andreas, you could be born even raidsed somewhere else if you move here and get with the way shit is oit here. We're more open than people down there. Besides it aint like it goes that way the other way. Aint like you considered southern if you move there you could get on board with the culture down there and they still see you as an outsider. Fuck all that southern hospitality bullshit. In truth, niggas down there stuck up like a motherfucker. You aight King but if I ever catch one of them New Arcadia niggas out here with that accent they're getting lit up."

"Hey but wasn't your family slaves down south? Most niggas trace their roots back there."

"Not me, homie. My people came here in the 1600's to New Hampshire."

"Shut up," Paul told him, "We gotta keep our eyes on the prize."

They moved across the street and Paul fired his AK striking a Lost MC member of a Caucasian descent with curly blonde hair and blue eyes and he took five rounds in the chest and he fell over coughing up blood. The next gang member opened fire with a Glock 17 and tried to shoot Paul but Lamar was already letting the shotgun blast off at the ganhg member. He struck him in the left knee and the next blast also hit him in the right knee and he fell over with both knees blown out. They hurried to cover behind the pillars as both the Lost MC members and their buyers started firing back. Paul didn't get a look at the color of clothing one of them wore but he saw one of them was Chicano.

The Lost members retreated to their vans while the buyers grabbed stronger artillery from their cars. Soon, they had Paul and the others outmanned and outgunned when initially they only had them outmanned. Paul struck one of the buyers who fired a Mac-10 from behind cover hitting the man in the right arm. As the man came out falling out of cover with a gaping hole in his arm, Paul struck him with a burst to the face. The man had light brown skin, brown hair cut in a crew cut. He wore a gray and black plaid shirt and blue jeans but he noticed the tattoo on his other arm. It said Jamestown St. _Vagos? _He pondered. _Why the hell would the gang that has connections south of the border need to buy blow off hillbilly bikers?_

An African American Lost member fired at Lamar who took cover behind a yellow Peyote. Lil Banks wasted no time firing his Carbine and he struck the biker in the right eye killing him instantly. "Fuck a bike, cuz! That shit aint hood! Ole oreo ass mark!"

Lil King saw three Lost MC members coming from near the gang burrito and two Vagos. The first Lost member was half Chinese and half Scottish with light skin but still Asiatic eyes and he had a thick beard. He looked more white than Asian. He carried an AK-47. The second Lost member was a red haired Caucasian male only he'd shaved his head but his beard gave off the indication of what he had been. He had ice blue eyes. The third was also a white male with spiky blonde hair and who was clean shaven and frankly looked too soft to be a biker. The two Vagos consisted of a Chicano standing at 5'9 with medium brown skin and black hair and gold colored eyes while the second was a Guatemalan male standing at 5'2. King struck the first biker in his overweight gut hitting him with six rounds which went into his large intestine.

The second biker was struck in the center of the forehead as well as part of his scalp as Lil King unloaded on him. The third took six rounds into his left thigh and as he fell he took three more in the waist and two more in the left hip. The first Vago was struck six times in the face and killed instantly. The last one fired but tried to retreat however as King sprayed wildly the last of the rounds from both SMG's, he hit the gang member in the back with multiple rounds and as the man tried to cry out which omnly sounded off as a failed choked out groan, he smacked his face on one of the pillars. So if the gunshots hadn't killed him, the trauma to his head would. And even if he was alive, it wouldn't be for long seeing as he would be unconscious with entrance wounds in the back and exit wounds in his chest.

He had to reload but as he did he caught a bullet in the side of his hip which just grazed him but he cried out. Paul, having just reloaded after spending his magazine at several bikers in cover, fired and struck the shooter, a Vago carrying a Beretta M93R, in the chest. The rounds went into his spine. Lil Banks unloaded his magazine dropping two Vagos and one Lost gangster. Paul spotted the cocaine key. He grabbed it up and Lamar, who fired his M3 into the temple of a Vago blasting the top half of his skull all over the pillar and bits of the chunks of his brains also landed in the fire inside a pit that was normally used for keeping bums warm. Lamar unloaded two more shots before having to reload again and the first shot only wounded a tall biker of about six foot six and he hit him in the right knee and thigh. The second biker was hit with the second shot in the stomach.

Lamar found another key. Banks found a third. "Aight let's get up outta here, pimp! I aint waiting for the rollers!" Cried Lamar. They got into the car and sped off. They high tailed it to Chamberlain Hills. "What the fuck were Vagos doing at a deal with the Lost MC? I thought they don't even get along at this point?"

"Hell I don't know, motherfucker maybe they're still saying fuck any beef just to get the pay day! Wouldn't be the first time somebody put mony over beef!" Lil King said, "Yeah but why the Ese's gotta go to the white boys for a cocaine connect what's that shit about?"

"Exactly," Paul said. "Should be the other way around," Lamar shrugged. "Vagos got ties to south of the border that's true but maybe the feds is sweating their boys in the cartel so they can't be seen meeting with no amigos down south. Maybe this is just a way to throw the pigs off. Don't matter, nigga they're all dead!"

"Yeah word. Fuck the Va Ho's," Agreed Lil Banks. "Only thing I don't get is why the fuck there weren't Ballas at the spot. You know they wouldn't be cool with Vagos or bikers doing deals on their turf."

"Yeah that's a good point," Redwood stated. "Maybe it's not a Baller spot anymore. Or maybe just for today, fort the same reasons we think the Vagos are staying clear of the cartel, the Ballas are staying away from that spot too. Maybe there was a bust. Or maybe the Vagos cleared them out."

"Probably," Said Lamar. "I know the Lost aint the ones that got them up outta there. Vagos can try and run us off the block cause they got the numbers but the Lost aint never gonna try no shit like that in the hood. Even if they had as many heads as the Families, no matter how hard they think they is, they'll never try and muscle in on a South Central clique. Cause they can't even come south of downtown like that and normally we wouldn't get caught up in Vinewood either but if they show out we'll burn that clubhouse down."

"I'm pretty sure you'd stick out like a sore thumb in East Vinewood, L. Hell even I would and I'm not from this city. I think you're right that the Lost wouldn't come to the hood to start shit with the Families or Ballas but don't get carried away. Cops would pull you over in a heart beat and it'd be them you need to worry about. Not the Lost."

"Hell yeah! Biggest gang in the city. Here I thought NAPD were the worst motherfucking pigs in the country but LS cops?" Lil King whistled. "They're something else. After that bullshit back in the 90's with the rap game plus being tied to the Ballas I'm surprised anybody sees those motherfuckers as heroe, mayne!"

"Yup. Isn't that shit funny? Waston has had the least amount of police shooting unarmed people while LS has the most. Question is as far as runer ups go is New Arcadia closer to LS or Waston in corruption?"

"LS. No question,"

"Well," Paul said. "Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Maybe none of this this even has to fall back on us. That's a known Baller hangout. There's a shit load of dead vagos and Lost MC. If the cops, or the bikers and cholos need somebody to blame, the most obvious would be them."

"True. They won't really know anything different anyway cause we didn't take any losses this time."

They pulled up to the projects. Gerald came out and they tossed him the bricks. Paul walked up and said, "Hey we expect fair compensation for a fair day's pay, pal. Lamar didn't even get his comission last time."

Gerald grunted and went in without a word. However when each of them checked later, they each found they had 9 grand in their accounts as a result of the job. Lil King paid Flash what he owed and he said, "Now you can get up off my dick," Flash was friendly again and he said, "Yo Banks what's say you let me get some of that shit, partna?"

"Fuck you, nigga I don't owe you money. Only nigga seeing any of this is D Loc."

"Man, you a hater."

"Yeah I'm a hater cause I don't got a gambling problem and I aint dumb enough to borrow any?"

Just then, Lil King spotted a dark skinned Ethiopian American woman with neck length hair and a black blouse and short blue jeans shorts. "Who is that?" He asked. "I don't know. Aint from around here. And if she is she aint from the hood. Prolly headed to the swap meet,"

Lil King walked up to her and Flash yelled, "Hey it aint worth it! Don't be fucking with them East African hoochies! Keep it West Side my nig! Those bitches got too much Arab in them."

King ignored it as he was looking not only at the woman's legs but her ass. Lamar chuckled. "That's my dog...get that ass."

_Ivan_

_Valkarie_

They were getting dressed for their next setup. Paul wore heavy combat clothing all black and a ski mask. Ivan wore a black suit an a ski mask. Neto and Mai wore the same as Paul. Neto got into the dark blue Glendale, Paul got into his dark blue Dominator, Ivan got into his Cheetah and Mai got in her Kuruma. Agent 14 sounded in their ears as usual. "Alright. You on your way to the LS Naval Port? I'm monitoring closed channels, so I'll et you know if there's a problem on the horizon. Get the chopper and get out. That's the order of the day," He said as Paul went down Palamino Ave.

"You can approach Merryweather's position from the frnt or the back. By land or sea or air or from both directions.

"Missionary or doggy, eh? All right. Doggy it is," Neto said. "Which one of you wants missionary which wants anal and who wants oral?" Mai scoffed, "Dude, you're disgusting. You've been hanging around that pervert Trevor again, haven't you?"

"No, mija, I was strictly asking who's going in fron the front who's going in by air and who's going in by sea," Ivan chuckled. "Sure you were, Mr. Death. Sure you were."

"Well, Cucuy, what's it going to be?" Ivan said, "I guess I will approach from the sea. I'm going to take a little shortcut to get there but I will meet you all there."

Paul put the radio to West Coast Classics and the song Just To Let You Know by Eazy E. Neto in his car was listeng to Baila Esta Cumbia by Selena Quintanilla on East Los FM . Mai was listening to Good Times Bad Times by Led Zeppelin on Los Santos Rock and Ivan was listening to Bonzo Goes To Bitburg by The Ramones on Channel X.

Before long they were all arriving. "Okay, remember hey know the warehouse better than you. They know the hiding spots. Watch your sixes. Watch your threes. Keep it two by two. Over."

Ivan was ready with his H&amp;K PSG 1. He kept a watch on the main gate. The rest of them parked their rides and they each got into Mai's Kuruma. Paul had an MP5 across his lap plus three grenades on his belt and a Striker strapped around his back. Neto had an AK-74 with a grenade launcher mounted on it. Mai had an M4A1 with a scope.

Ivan told Mai, "Just drive straight. I'm going to shoot from the car since it's armored," In the days that had gone by, Mai had seen to that, upgrading her vehicle in such a way. "You sure you can hit them at that distance from this speed?"

"I've been around the block a few times. Yes I can hit them."

She shrugged. "You're the boss," She drove for them and they didn't seem to notice until it was too late. He picked off the first Merryweather guard, a muscular Caucasian male with reddish brown hair with a head shot obliterating his skull. He made short work of the other man with a shot to the throat. A Merryweather jeep was coming up the road so Mai brought the car forward for cover as Paul and Neto got out and began advancing as did Ivan the three men engaging the newcoming mercenaries.

Neto took out one of the men firing at the man's chest going through the passengers armor while the driver was driving towards him anmd Paul. "He's gonna ram us!" Called Neto. Ivan aimed the scope at the windshield and pulled the trigger and watched it turn red. "No," Ivan said. "He isn't."

Paul ran to cover behind the car. Ivan took another shot and hit a Merryweather soldier, this one was Africa American and the shot went through his chest. "You're all just government thugs!" Yelled Ivan. "Now the 99% have guns, assholes!" Ivan picked off a soldier behind a barricade and he saw a second one firing at Paul as Mai drove forward but Paul let his MP5 ring out and he hit the muscular Caucasian Merryweather merc in both legs and the stomach and the man fell over. "I should have gotten a better automatic!" Remarked the rez hitman. "It's a little too late for that now!" Mai said. "We go in with what we got!"

"Chale, cabrona! Oso, you want to get a better cuete than the Heckler and Cock, then you can always do what I used to do. Scavenge. Take the armas off their cuerpos, homie! Good rule of war. You aren't out of ammo while your slain enemies lay there with a full magazine in his Rifle. The Americanos and the Japanese both knew that at Iwo Jima, fool!"

Ivan took several rounds as the Merryweather agents were returning fire and Mai put the car in reverse as Neto and Paul were getting into cover but not before Neto dropped one of the guards. "I'm taking fire!" Ivan cried as a round grazed his elbow while several more hit him in the chest and back and he scrambled to the cover of the car. Mai yelled, "We got a chopper, inbound!" It was coming from across the railroad and was started to fire a volley at them. Mai popped the trunk yelling, "Boogeyman! We got a SA-7 Grail!"

Paul grabbed the launcher instead saying, "I's been showing me how to use some of the weapons he's used. I got this!" Neto called out, "Oso, you sure?" Paul zeroed in on the chopper waiting for it and then said, "Locked!" He fired the heat seeking missile and it knocked the chopper out of the sky and exploded as it hit the ground. Neto, meanwhile, engaged the enemy from behind the car firing at Merryweather guards from behind the fence. He struck three of them before reloading but they just kept coming.

"Fuck all you putasos! Go smile for the camera at Soldier Of Fortune, putos!" Neto hollered before he fired off a grenade sending two more Merryweather guards, one African American, one Mexican American, flying. Mai pulled the car forward about a hundred yards. "Fuck, another goddamn chopper!" Paul cried running with the launcher screaming, "I need another missile!" He took a few rounds in the chest just as he got to cover behind the car. He loaded it up and fired to the east just as the second chopper was whirling around. Luckily he hit it on point just like Ivan had taught him. A man fired on Neto from behind a jeep and he struck Neto with multiple rounds but Ivan made short work of him putting a round in his left eye.

Another guard fired on Ivan near the water but Paul took care of him firing the rest of his magazine from his MP5. He reloaded and Mai pulled the car forward again. "You could get out and help, ya know!" Neto cried. "Sorry hon. I aint getting paid on this one so the best I can do is pull the car forward as needed and give each of you protection from that. But until the actual job I'm not getting paid so I'm not doing the heavy lifting. Sorry."

"Cono!" He yelled back. "That's all right, I'll remember that when I sponsor one! I aint doing shit but kicking my feet up!" Mai smiled, "I look forward to that."

"There's people by the containers!" Paul alerted Ivan as he reloaded his Sniper Rifle. "I'm on it," The Russian mobster replied zooming towards one. He clipped one of the men in the side of the face. He spotted another near a jeep and he dropped him with a shot to the neck severing his spine. Paul tossed the MP5 back into Mai's trunk and looted one of the Rifles off of one of the Merryweather corpses, just as Santa Muerte suggested. It was te same kind of Rifle as Mai. He fired striking another Merryweather goon with ten rounds in the stomach and ten in the chest as the man came at them from the water. Mai rolled the window down in her car and periodically leaned her Rifle out to fire at the advancing Merryweather goons. She struck one of them, a Caucasian male in the chest and face, six in the face, five in the chest. "Fuck the government!" Yelled Paul.

Mai then pulled the car forward again and the three men ran after it. Ivan had eyes on a helicopter but it was not the one they were after. The alarm was sounding off but that was normal. Ivan zoomed in with the scope picking off two more Merryweather guards that were inside the warehouse. Ivan ran around to the right side of the warehouse to check for more guards but Neto and Paul were already ambushing the warehouse. They made their way about halfway in exchanging rounds with Merryweather. Mai finally got out and started helping and she picked off a mercenary from fifty yards with a head shot. They got in closer and Ivan zoomed in on a Merryweather guard at the far side of the warehouse putting a round through his windpipe. Neto fired another grenade off destroying four Merryweather goons behind a jeep. Their limbs flew all over the warehouse, and it was impossible to tell who's was who's and while three of four of them were killed instantly the fourth was still screaming as the flames ate at his flesh like arsenic. Neto finished him with a burst of 7.72 rounds to the face.

"Killing government death squads? I'd do this shit for free but to get paid for it? That's living, baby!" Cried Neto as he fired striking a Merryweather goon across the way of German American descent striking him in the chest. The man did fall as his right lung collapsed from the trauma. Agent 14 sounded off again, "Merryweather's channel's blowing up. I'll take that to mean you've made contact."

"Who us? Never! We're just sitting here having a friendly conversation about the topic of globalism and the free market trade!" Ivan cracked. He spotted another Merryweather agent went across his line of sight and he pulled the trigger as the man came from cover and he saw the man fall over. They made it towards the other side of the warehouse and five Merryweather soldiers fired at Mai and Paul lobbed a grenade at them spitting the pin from his teeth. They went up with their jeep and four were killed outright including one man who lost his head in the explosion while the fifth was going into shock as he had lost a leg and was going into shock. "The fuck, you trying to one up me, carnalito? Not cool!" Santa Muerte cried as Paul finished the last of the five with a blast from his Striker to the face obliterating the man's skull structure.

"I see the chopper!" Cried Mai. She emptied her magazine at a Merryweather agent and reloaded. They finally made it to the chopper and Ivan was the one who would be driving it. Neto told each of them, "Mirate! I called a tow truck to come down to the port and get our caruchas outta here! We don't want LSPD or these fuckers getting a hold of our shit!"

"You're going to have to pay them either way so what would it matter if the Davis impound got it?" Asked Paul. Neto replied, "Because let's just say the people who are going to be towing our shit outta here are junkies and they'll gladly take a payoff in white instead of green. They even got some fool from their neighborhood who could get our cars out of the Impound Lot for free if I asked this bitch to."

They were soon taking off and Agent 14 sounded off saying, "They've dispatched air units. Point and pull the triggers you cannot bring the bogeys back to us. "That bird's got a beak and talons but not many feathers if you get me? It's well armed with barely any armor. Pilot, keep the helos at a distance. Gunners, make your shots count."

Neto began to fire at an attack chopper and he struck two of the Merryweather goons on it outright yelling, "WELCOME TO THE LAND OF FREEDOM BITCHES! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Paul, amused by this, also screamed, "I'LL CRY WHEN I'M FINISHED KILLING!" As he and Neto each brought down a chopper. Mai also fired but she silently did as she was supposed to dropping a helicopter aiming directly for the pilot as Ivan vegan to fly them away from the Port Of LS. They were soon over Vespucci Beach.

One was firing at them and it was starting to smoke. Mai fired striking the helkicopter but she made sure it was over the water so that it wouldn't hit any civilians. The sun was starting to set and the sky was orange and pink and a bit purple as they flew over West Los Santos.

Before long, they were over Tongva Valley but still being pursued. Finlally as they started to get to Blaine County they took all hostiles down. "Bring the chopper down easy. You don't want to mess this up now. My people are waiting to babysit the bird just north of the Alamo Sea. Drop it when you're done."

They landed and the men came from the house as they left. "Okay, we've got it from here."

* * *

_That's it for this chapter, guys. Okay so the fireworks thing with the rez mission against the Angels, initially I was going to use that and have it be actual explosives like C4 they would use on the Angels and IC but instead I thought what would be more rez than fireworks? So they used actual fireworks. Now in this instance they only use extreme machine as a tool of warfare but in the future, if you enjoyed this I can always use more as far as firework warfare goes. What do you think? Woud you like to see that?_

_Next chapter the Russuan Mob as well as Leela will go hit up the member of Kenny's hit squad who shot Ivan. Plus some fallout from that shootout between the Aztecas Ballas and Families will happen as the Families are none too thrilled with the Ballas and the Ballas are not thrilled with the Aztecas. _

_Alex Rice is the visual basis for Kawisenhawe, and that is her real Kanienkeha name in real life it means she holds the ice. I had her be from Broker because all though her family is from Kahnawake, she lived in Brooklyn much of her life as many of my people do but just like a lot of my people that live in Brooklyn, would go back home in Canada during summers. _

_Kiowa Gordon is the visual basis for Joshua. He was in a few things including the Red Road. He was in trouble with the law in that show a lot so I thought I could justify him being a gang banger here. _

_Also we say goodbye to Chaska, initially I was thinking of killing either Dawn or Aila off but I decided against it and initially there was gonna be another character death but I didn't go through with it this time. Still before he went out he had a noble enough talk with Paul._

_ Jeffrey Dean Morgan is the visual basis for Lucifer, the president of the Toronto Angels of Death. As for those Families members one of them is one of the guys that fucked over Paul at the start of the story. It's not the OG. One of the youngsters. The OG is based on the rapper Sin Loc. Despite similiarity in Devil vs Lucifer that's not meant to make them parralel to each other. What that is is a reference to the name Sin Loc in the instance of Devil though I may call him D Loc or DL (hhehehehe down low) and in Lucian's instance I just thought from Lucian to Lucifer would be clever plus as the leader of the Angels since the mythical creature known as Lucifer is an angel not a demon._

_Haven't decided on a visual basis for Lil Banks or Flash yet but as far as Lil Banks go let's just say I actually knew a guy that went by that name. He was a sorta wannabe Sureno though but that name seemed more like a black gangsters name than a Mexican gangster name. _

_As far as having Mai drive the car out in front of the others to use for cover all though I hate watching the online missions with commentary, I watched the video from bay Area Bugs so I made an excption to my rule just this once. I actually used a few of the tactics from their video. _

_Anyway as far as the lemon goes I know the first prt of it I'd already shown before but I filled in the rest of it and I basically made it like that because Paul's seeing it as a memory so pretty much anytime he'd remember it he'd see it from start to finish anyway all though at this point his memory of doing those two are in his spank bank. I won't lie I've got a few of my former sexual encounters in my spank bank too when I don't have a woman so no shame in it..and if there is eh who cares?_

_So for now the Angels are hanging back but trust me they are gonna hit the Warriors back soon and they will inflict casualties when they now, they're just letting IC take the risk for now but they did get their meth. _

_Anyway, until next time. _

_Until next time. _


	40. Heists And Holiday Homes

_Ivan_

_Baba Yaga's Return_

He recieved a knock at the door. Nobody else was home as far as he knew. So either it was somebody for them who would have to wait or it was somebody for him which was only about a one in four chance of being the case. "Just a minute," He said over the intercom. He threw on a white t shirt and blue stonewashed jeans. This was more casual than he usually dressed. He answered and was shocked to see Leela and Sugar outside the door as well as Vasily and Andrei. "What's going on?"

Leela was chewing bubblegum. "Aint you gonna invite us in?" Ivan said, "Yes, of course. Come in," He asked each of them if they wanted anything to drink. He got Sugar a Cognac, Leela was fine with Hennesy, Vasily took a shot of Jerkov on the rocks and Andrei was fine with a can of E Cola. It was from Paul's 12 pack but he'd just replace it.

"So what brings you all here?"

"We can tell you why. But the who part, you wouldn't believe," Vasily began. "We found the man who tried to kill you when you were with Sugar. He's one of the Brotherhood's most notorious hitmen from St Peterberg. Evsei Reznikov call him the Merchant Of Death."

"Great. So Kenny called in one of the assholes from Tambov. Lucky for me he wasn't brave enough to try and make sure the job was done," He then took a sip of the Vodka he had for himself but admitted looking down, "If he was going to kill me thougg, his best oppurtunity was then and there. My memory is a little foggy from that night burt I remember getting shot and blacking out. I wouldn't have been able to do much."

"Don't say that," Sugar said putting a hand on his arm. "You're here and you're alive. That's how it's supposed to be,"

"Yeah, he fucked up. We're rolling with you while you get his ass," Leela stated. "What do I need you for if you're leaving it up to me?" She scoffed but smiled saying, "He aint gonna be alone. So yeah we'll save him for you but we're going to keep all his homies off ya ass cause best believe even if he doesn't need no backup, he's got it. I Eyefinded this guy too. He's dangerous. Evaded the authorities back home. Wanted for killing a cop, former Spetnaz guy," Her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened as she reread that on her cellphone. "How the fuck did he swing that? Those guys are meant to be damn near indestructable."

"Nobody is indestructable. I wish I was," Ivan stated. He then asked, "What is the part you don't think I will believe?"

Sugar looked to the other two Russian mobsters and Leela did the same. "You want to tell him what you told us?" Asked the lighter skinned Baller. "Grisha," Andrei stated bluntly. "It was Grisha who looked into it on your behalf."

"Well, now I'm starting to think that this man is not the one that shot me, then. Maybe he's just somebody Grisha wants dead."

"I understand your skepticism, old friend," Vasily stated. "But it's true. He checks out. Maybe if he was just some man that Keny had around the city watching out for his west coast operations you would have a point but the fact is, according to Lester, he flew in a few weeks ago when yoiu were shot into Los Santos International. The time matches up. It seems like Kenny called in the merchant of death just to deal with you."

Ivan sighed. "Where is Grisha now? I want to talk to him," Vasily annswered, "He's waiting for us at the observatory. That is where he said we should meet up before we begin our assault on the Petrovic family. He wanted revenge on you after you beat him in a fist fight but his father shot him in the leg. I'm sure you heard about this. So either Grisha's anger has faded towards you or he simply is focusing on Boris and is angered with him. I hope he does not try and stage a coup. With the war we have with Petrovic, an inter family war would be the worst thing for us all."

"Good, because he has some explaining to do. If he expects me to just forget his asshole behavior from before just because he has shown me a little beneveolnce he's mistaken."

"Maybe he changed," Leela suggested. "It's not impossible."

"Yes, anybody can change but most won't. Grisha doesn't seem the type to hae remourse."

Vasily leaned in whispering to Ivan, "He's even been treating Andrei with more respect. Instead of intentionally getting vehicles tioo small for him and making him run to the meeting places we have to go to, he just gets the truck he can ride in the back of. Maybe his father's discipline has humbled him."

Ivan replied to his best friend, "Do you know the biblical saying spar the rod, spoil the child?" Vasily chuckled. "Yes but we are both Communists. We are not Russian Orthodox or Jewish or Eastern Orthodox. Religion is a tool for control of the masses. We both know this. Why do you ask, comrade?"

"Because in this instance, there's truth in it. He is spoiled. So either the rod was spared ore it was used too much. Either way it's cause for rebellion."

"There's nothing wrong with disciplining your children even as adults. Americans have lost their way. Their kids disrespect them and now their laws tries to punish you if you discipline them. It's a madhouse, this country."

Ivan whispered back, "My point is that no matter how effective disciplining a child is, Grisha is not a child anymore. Any lessons he could hae learned have fallen on deaf ears. I hope for our sake he has turned over a new leaf and doesn't attempt patricide. We'll have to keep an eye on the old man and make sure that doesn't happen. I still need Markovich to find my father. And even if Grisha did try and be more courteus to me, I doubt he has the same resources to find my father that Boris does. Even if he wanted to do me a favor he would be unable to do this one. Revenge and money is all he could ever offer people like us. He's just a capitalist. His father is more old school."

Ivan turned to the female gang members and said, "Okay, I'll ride with you two. We'll meet Grisha at the observatory. Do we know where we're going after this?"

Vasily shook his head. "He didn't say," Ivan smirked. "I guess the young fool is capable of following at least one of the rules of the art of war. A good general knows where his men are going but keeps it from his soldiers and just leads them. This way if they get caught there is nothing to divulge to the enemy. I didn't think I would see you call him a general."

"I'm not. But if I was, his father would still be the czar."

With that, Vasily and Andrei left and Ivan followed Sugar and Leela downstairs and they got into a bright red Felon that Sugar had arrived in. As Sugar drove them, they had the radio on West Coast Classics and the song 21 Questions by 50 Cent featuring Nate Dogg played. Sugar and Leela both sang along to it. "Girl, Nate Dogg's voice though, damn he was fine!" Bellowed Leela. Ivan chuckled as they listened and he said, "But do they really ask twenty one questions?"

Leela answered that, "Yup. 50 asks 17, Nate asks 4. Believe me, boyt I'll analyze the hell out of a song don't even get me started," She chuckled. "Come to think of it Suga, you kinda look like the girl from the video."

Sugar smiled her full lips curving as she did. "Girl you tripping. Anyway, I can love somebody if they aint got mad stacks or a fancy whip but I don't know about loving a nigga that don't smell so good. You gotta take your ass to the shower and then we'll talk."

Leela howled with laughter as did Sugar. "Well on some real shit, all doggs go to heaven," Leela said as she sparked up a blunt passing it to Sugar. Sugar declined saying, "Hey i'm trying to drive!" Leela shrugged, "More for me and Boogey, then."

She passed it to him. He reluctantly took it and took a hit. He coughed up smoke and she smiled saying, "You aint never got high before have you?"

Ivan coughed up nearly both lungs and then said, "No, I have I just don't do it that often. It's smart of you to not do it when you drive," He said turning to Sugar. "Even if it is harmless it imapirs your mental state."

"Nah, I drive all the time and I'm good to go," Ivan scolded, "Not a very good idea," She shrugged. "Hey how else is a bitch supposed to get her munchies on? I aint finna take the damn bus to Up N Atom!"

"Good, don't" Sugar stated. "The buses in this town are fucked up. Especially the main ones through old South Central. My mama used to tell me about a bus that ran through the Central back in the day, the 90's well I remember them days and even though that was Ballas turf, niggas still got into it with each other. Maybe Families got on thebus some of the time I don't know but I swear the 54 bus was ghetto as fuck. If you got on there you were looking for a fight. We used to have to ride it before we had a car. You growup around here you learn the 54 aint nothing cool."

They finally pulled up to the observatory. Grisha was waiting smoking a cigarette with a few more Russian mobsters plus Andrei and Vasily beat them there. "You sure about this, Ivan? I don't exactly trust these guys. I mean you beat the one with the pontyail up what if he tries to kill you when the bullets start flying?"

"Or worse, what if he's the one that set you up?" Asked Leela. "I'm saying we got your back. Cause you boys at the apartment is one thing I didn't get any bad vibes on them but him he seems ruthless."

"I don't know why you wouldn't get bad vibes from Vasily," Ivan chuckled. "Or me for that matter. We're both ex KGB. We killed more men in the 1990's even after the Cold War ended than you two have in your entire lives combined. I'm not saying that to brag or to undercut whatever stripes you earned for Covenant Avenue. If the Ballas are a gang that respects women, unlike the bikers, this is good. I'm just saying that me and Vasily are not good men either. I do not believe in your God but if there is a heaven or a hell, I know which one I'm going to."

"Don't say that," Sugar said. "You're a good person. And you don't know that you're going to hell."

"Yeah besides at the very least you're loyal, Vasily's loyal I get that about you," Said Leela. "Even Andrei is loyal to a fault. I don't mean that in a bad wa he's just loyal to that bitch Grisha even though he treat him like dirt. I mean I don't know how there could ever be a guy from where he from in our set or even you for yhat matter. If it was up to me you'd both be down but it aint. I'm just saying how I see it but if you was Ballas he'd never be getting dissed like that."

"You can't tell me that nobody ever disrespects each other in the Ballas," Ivan protested. She chuckled saying, "Maybe not but he'd get love from the ladies. Women like a man that could pick him up. Yeah he maybe big and all but that aint no reason to call that nigga fat. Big Pun's fat. Andrei's got strength. He can hold his own in a fight and he aint die of a heart attack so he's strong. Bottom line, you gotta respect your homies."

He got out and walked up to Grisha. "Baba Yaga...how are your wounds?" Ivan said, "They've been worse and better. How about yours?"

"Well, I was contemplating putting a bullet in you for it but it turns out my father was insistant that I don't do that. And you know what happened next. But getting a bullet dug out of my leg that didn't have to be there got me thinking. We got off on the wrong foot. What do you say we try again?"

Ivan sighed. "I guess it's worth a try."

"And you brought your 'friends' along?"

"Yes. They insisted. Besides, Sugar saved my life."

"Sentimentality. Americans are good at that. Fine. But I havea few extra soldiers coming with too. The Petrovic safehouse is going to be a fortress. They're in Chumash. Ineseno Road."

Vasily brought Ivan the weapons he was going to use. It was a Dragonuv Sniper Rifle and in the car he had an AK-74 that he'd brought with . Ivan had his Makarov in his coat as well. In addition, he was given three RGD-5 grenades. Grisha also gave him an extra weapon. "You and me have had our differences but if nothing else, you are an efficient killer. So this is my gift to you."

He had one of his Bravta soldiers gave him a Saiga 12 shotgun and shells for it. He beckoned to Ivan's Sniper Rifle. "You're going to need to use that when we get to the safehouse."

They got back into their respective vehicles. They began to drive out to Chumash. In addition to Andrei and vasily plus Grisha, Grisha had three Bravta soldiers with him plus Evgeny. They were driving off in a black Sentinel. As they drove, Leela tossed her blunt out the window. She got on her cellphone saying, "I'm getting us some backup from the set. I just don't trust that guy. Words is one thing. Actions are another."

"I can take care of myself," Ivan said. Sugar said, "Look, if he's really for real about making peace with you and plus he's got that gun running alliance with us, then it shouldn't be no big deal if we have a couple more people from Davis come through is it? Look, I'm not saying you don't have good guys in their crew too it's just I don't know them. I know you. I know my hood. I can't vouch for them and really you're only aqquaintences with some of those dudes."

"Yeah, cause if he has a problem with you having some of us along with him,that means he was gonna try something. How do you know that shotgun aint about to blow up in your face the second you try and use it? Matter of fact I wouldn't even try and use it if I wasyou. Vasily gave you the Sniper Rifle so I doubt that's shady but I just don't trust..."

Ivan, in a somewhat hasty move, fired a shot from the Saiga 12. Leela cursed, "What the fuck, man?! What are you doing?! You trying to get us booked? That is not smart!"

"It didn't blow up in my face. It's not going to. And if it had blown up in my face just now you would have been right but I wouldn't have known and it wouldn't have mattered anyway. And you would have either killed him maybe or died trying to get revenge. Or maybe not. Or maybe he would have been killed going against Kenny's gang without me there to back him up. Or maybe there was no enemy safehouse. I don't have time to play the what if game. I need these people to get my father out of whatever hole they threw him in. Besides, we're going to be leaving bullet casings all over a safehouse and we're going to leave god knows how many bodies. What is one more?"

"How do you even know he's alive?" Sugar asked. "I know that you want him to be alive but you don't know..." Ivan snapped, "SHUT UP!" This made her jump back. Leela defended her friend. "That wasn't nessecary. She's just trying to help. Would you get your head out of your ass? It doesn't matter if we're going to be laying out Bravta soldiers at the safehouse. You just fired a shot on a freeway. We'll also be disquised when we get to the safehouse so that's the difference but with what you just did, if anybody saw that shit, hell if there's a traffic camera around here you just got us in trouble."

She turned the car around. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "I'm turning this motherfucker around so you can go pick the goddamn shell out of the road so that there's one less piece of forensic evidence. I get you aint been in the KGB intelligence service since 91' man but that doesn't mean you can't still have you know, some intelligence. You gotta think, stupid! That's not even like you. What's going on with you lately?"

"I have no family left," He growled. "My mother has been dead for years my father is locked away and I have a brother and sister...somewhere. My sister wants nothing to do with me and my brother...I don't know. Plus I almost died not too long ago. In fact I was clinically dead, remember?" He turned to Sugar. "I'm sorry..." She glared at him but just kept her eyes on the road. "Look, man, we're out here doing this thing for you," Leela told him. "Even if Grisha don't got your back or even if he do you don't know that. But we got you. You're real. That's more than you can say for a lot of people in this city. But don't be disrespecting Sugar cause she's a sister to me."

"She said my father wasn't alive..." Sugar shot back, "No I said he might not be. You should learn to listen. What do you even got to go off of that he is? I want him to be alive too. I want you to be reuinited. I used to get mad at all the people that had their pops growing up when so many people in the hood don't. But the way it is i the hood, that aint how it's supposed to be. The people that got their dads taking care of business they're the ones who got it the way they're supposed to. My pops was like that when he was alive. But I still saw most of my friends aint even know their dad. And yours got taken away. So you got that in common with a lot of people in my hood too."

Leela nodded stating, "She's right, dog. You can hope for the best but you may want to prepare for the worst. If you still got political prisoners up in the joint from the COINTELPRO days, what you think they're going to do to a guy that was not only a Russian spy but decieved this country into thinking he was an American? In the nation's capitol at that? I've heard stories about the interrogation methods that they do, bro. It's not pretty."

"I know what the IAA does to its political prisoners. And I know what your regular prisons do to its civilians. The one loophole in the 13th ammendment. Prison time. Your prisons are a lot like our 'therapists' back home. Meant to rehabilitate but only makes you worse. Believe me, I know all about the horrors of this country's foreign and domestic policy which is exactly why if my father is still alive I need to get him out of custody. I've been planning this for years. I justdon't know where he is."

"How can you plan it if you don't know where he is?" Asked Leela as they pulled over and Ivan putting his mask on, went out and got the bullet off the freeway. Luckily nobody was around. They pulled out of there and Ivan said, "Because I have enough money stashed away for him to disapear. I've got a man who can make him passports, new ID's birth certificates for just about any country that doesn't have extradition to the United States. If my father has been in prison all of this time that means he has been in there for twenty four years. No matter how bad of shape he is in, he deserves to spend his remaining years free."

"Aight, I get that you got some of that down but you still gotta know where they keep him and don't they make it their business to make sure nobody knows?"

Ivan nodded. "I make it my business to find out anyway. You two don't have to worry. When I get him, I'm leaving and I'm mnot coming back to this country."

Sugar scoffed. "So you're leaving, huh? Just like that?"

"You had to know this was temporary. You and me, neither of us intended to get mixed up with each other. It just happened. It was a random moment."

She pulled over and slapped him. "Get out of my car! Go on! Out!" Leela stopped her. "Hold up, girl. I get that you're pissed at him but we still giotta make sure these fools aint looking to pop him. Ivan, you gotta watch your mouth. Sugar's a tough bitch a bad bitch and all that but she's still got feelings too, dude. I aint gonna have you disrespecting her. She's had too many sorry niggas dog her like that."

"I'm not trying to disrespect anybody. And yes I do care about her. And you are my friend, Leela. The same with Leondre and even Stone, all though I think he may be a little racist. So is Overdose. But this was my plan for a long time. All these years. I just had to wait before I had the resources. I wouldn't ask either of you to put me above your families if it came to that. Why would you expect that from me?"

Sugar was silent and angry. Leela sighed. "Look, maybe you don't think OCB can even help you in the same way that your Mafia boys can. And maybe we can't. We don't got houses up in Vinewood Hills. Or at least not anybody in my neighborhood. Some in the past used to hustle till they were millionaires but those days are gone. This aint the 80's and this aint the 90's. If five o see you getting too long around here they either squeeze you or book you. Either way, you won't be rich. But the thing is, we can still get shit done. You could ask Leondre. Hell, you could even ask Tyson. You may not know him but he's my boo and he's grateful you had my back before. At the very least would it have killed you to try to ask us?"

Ivan looked out the window as they went through Vespucci towards Chumash. "You have enough on your plates already. You have an on again off again war with different Families neighborhoods, you have constant warfare with the Vagos and Marabunta and now the Aztecas. Even if you had the resources you can't tell me a war with four different gangs doesn't have you stretched thin. You're only human. These assholes I work for, Boris and Grisha Markovich, they may have enemies but they have money to waste. And they can reward me for the kind of favors I do for them."

Sugar scoffed. "So that's what this is about? Money? Not finding your pops?"

He grited his teeth. "Listen. Stop jumping to conclusions. I was just saying that they can come up with information easier than you can. They're international. Do you get that?"

"So are we, I mean kinda," Leela answered. "We got Ballas that joined the military and started recruiting at bases overseas. That's the thing to do now. Everybody's doing it."

"Yes but the instances where you do this is far and few and like you keep saying, 'your neighborhood' do you have anybody in your turf that either served in the armed forces or has connections to people overseas? Even if you do that might not be enough. They know you they don't know me. With Bravta, I am one of them."

"Look, I'm not saying don't ask the Mafia for help. But don't put all your eggs in one basket either," Leela said with a shrug as they finally pulled up to their destination. They saw a purple Manana parkee across the street. There were four Ballas. He recognized Overdose from Davis and he also spotted Tyson from the South Side Ballas out of Strawberry. He also had two soldiers with him.

"What's up, dog? How you holding up?" Asked OD holding his hand out. Ivan dapped him. "I'm okay. And yourself?"

"I'm cool man but I aint the one got hit with a shotty, bro. I took a few pistol shells before but never no shotty. That's some hardcore shit. Even with armor on."

"If you say so. I didn't feel so hardcore when the nurse had to clean my bedpan."

OD chuckled. "Hey but they gave you a sponge bath though, right? They supposed to. I'm pretty sure you can sue the hospital if they don't."

Tyson also shook hands with Ivan. "What's going on, boss? How you holding up?" Ivan replied, "Just wanting to find this asshole who shot me."

"Yeah well look, my boy here?" He beckoned to one of the South Side Ballas, a man with dread locks and lighter caramel colored skin standing at five eight with a scrawny build. The man wore baggy blue jeans shorts and a Panics jersey plus a Boars cap on backwards. "He partied with some of those guys before. Now this was before ya'll started beefing with the Petrovic guys so maybe he thought they were with you but point is, he partied with some of the younger generation up in that place and even a couple of bitches they had along with them."

The African American Baller nodded. "Yup. They got some bad bitches in there. Them Moscow girls something else. At least when they young..." Tyson shot him a look and he cleared his throat. "Anyway, so from what I was told before though, that's supposed to be a vacation house for Kenny sometimes when he comes out to San Andreas for vacation. He'll hit up the beach and soak his toes in th sand, all that old people shit. There's this guy in there, Viktor,that's Viktor with a K not a C, he told me that they had this big ass blowout party when his son was still alive. Both the kid and the old man getting their freak on. We always been cool with the Bravta so some of the homies were there too. I wish I could have been there myself but I was doing a bid at Boilerbroke."

"So you think the boss is in there?" The young gang member nodded, "I mean, I'd say at least a 50/50 chance. He always come around at least four times a year."

"Good," Grisha said walking up, overhearing the conversation. "Then we can take him out in addition to Baba Yaga getting his man."

"Won't your father want him alive?" Asked Ivan. Grisha chuckled. "Old man Petrovic is not a man you can easily reason with. When his mind is made up, theres nothing you can do to change it. Father has talked about having a face to face sure, so I suppose we could bring him in and force a sit down but Kenny would not let himself be taken alive. He'd make sure he killed you or you kill him. And even if by some chance we did manage to get him back home, my father may be a man of resolve but Kenny Petrovic is an old friend of his so I am not sure he would even be able to pull the trigger. I do not have such inhibitions. Kenny means nothing to me. And it might take him a minute but in time, he would see that I would be doing him a favor. It would show I am ready to step up my responsibility."

He then narrowed his eyes at Ivan. "So do we have an agreement? You get the merchant of death and in return you leave Petrovic to me?"

"Sure," Ivan said. "I can't say I hold your ambivilance towards the man or hatred. In fact I respected Kenny a lot more than I ever did Faustin, Rascalov or Bulgarin."

"Sometimes, enemies respect each other," Grisha said with a shrug. "Gentlemen in war. Okay. Now we are going to get set up on the left side of the safe house."

Tyson nodded. "Cool. We'll take the right side then."

"Baba Yaga, since you have the Rifle, you should pick off as many Petrovic soldiers as possible. As many as you can."

The men snuck across the street as it was now dark. He aimed down the sights from the hills. It was dark except for the light from inside where a party was going on. He spotted two guards out front smoking cigarettes and he saw Sugar and Leela ducked behind a parked gray Merit hiding just out of sight of the two Russian mobsters. He fired a single shot as the first one took a drag on his cigarette severing the cigarette and striking him in the mouth. The man's brains were decorated all over the front patio as the round exited. The second mobster had just stomped out one cigarette and was in the process of lighting another when Ivan put one in his heart.

The two Baller females were on either side of the door. Leela had an M4 while Sugar had a Benelli Super 90. Sugar knocked on the door. Ivan meanwhile spotted another guard up top out on the balcony. He fired striking the man in the right temple killing him instantly. He zoomed in on a bedroom window where he spotted a scantily clad brunette woman in leather bra and panties performing oral on a mobster on the bed. Ivan fired a shot striking the man in the forehead and before the woman had time to get her mouth an inch away from his cock, he fired a shot through her back puncturing her right lung.

He zoomed back to Sugar and Leela as the door opened and a large Russian male of about six foot nine looked surprised to see the two. Ivan wasted no time. He put a bullet between the man's eyes and he got some brains and blood all over them. Meanwhile, Grisha, armed with a G36, started his assault with his soldiers as well as Vasily and Andrei and Evgeny. Andrei carried an AA-12 which he fired obliterating a Petrovic soldier's skull and he struck another sending a round into the man's bowel and he ran up the stairs and grabbed the man by the throat with one hand and slammed him into the wall breaking his neck.

Ivan converged on the house and the Ballas and the Markovich soldiers began to cut the Petrovic mobsters apart. Four gang members dropped dead from rounds instantly as OD fired two Uzi's and Tyson let off a burst from his AK-12. His fellow gang member who had partied with the Petrovic crime family in the past was armed with a Remington 870 which he used to strike a Russian mobster in the stomach blasting the contents within it all over the wall as they were soon inside the party house. Scantily clad Russian bikini babes fled screaming from the house and two took stray rounds from Overdose and the OCB member with him.

A few of the bikini babes, however were fighting back opening fire with AK's of their own. The OCB member with OD struck one of them in both breasts, the woman being an E cup, a blonde in a black bikini. She went down and the gangster snickered saying, "Damn. Almost a shame to waste them titties. They was real too."

"How can you tell?" Asked OD. "I'm more of a ass man myself."

"Me too but I like titties too. Anyway fake ones look like melons a little too perfect but pear shapes is how the real look. I should have motorboated both of them shits before I dumped on her," This got a chuckle from Overdose but it was short lived as a brunette Russian girl in a red bikini with C cups and a bubble butt fired an AK-47 striking the OCB member with seven rounds in the chest and four in the stomach. "Here's your motorboat," She said in a thick accent. She fired at OD but he took cover behind the sofa however he sprayed from cover blindly and struck her with five rounds in her left bare thigh.

"Fucking gutterslut!" Yelled Overdose. Ivan got his Saiga ready and he saw an SUV speeding towards the house and three men fired MP5's out the window at him. He aimed striking the driver first and let the SUV crash into the car. He then let off the ten round magazine shredding the three passengers. The passenger in the front seat was still alive but breathing hard with a wound in his chest. Ivan opened the door and sneered, "Don't be anti social! Come say hello!" He slammed the man's head on the dashboard and then pulled him from the vehicle and let his bleeding head hit the pavement. Ivan kicked him in the side rolling him onto his back and then brought his foot down with all his weight on the man's throat crushing his windpipe.

The gang member with Tyson fired striking another Petrovic thug in the chest but his triumh was short lived as he was struck with two 7.62 rounds from a rival mobster. Tyson quickly made short work of him striking the man in the forehead but just then, a redheaded Russian woman in a yellow bikini grabbed the wounded South Side Baller from behind with a gun to his head. "Bitch let him go!" Yelled Tyson. "Not a chance," She said with an evil sneer.

She forced him into the bathroom and locked it behind her and yelled, "Get him, boys!" With that, four Petrovic members emerged firing AK-47's at him. He dove for cover behind the couch unable to get to his homie and he took a round in the left leg and anohter grazed his right shoulder and another hit him in the left hip. Meanwhile in the bathroom the Baller recognized the Russian mob female who had taken him in there. She had disarmed him too. "I remember you. We partied together."

"Yes we did," She said with a smile. "You were quite the stud. Too bad you won't be of much use now," She pressed the pistol to his forehead. She then unbuckled his pants and asked with an evil grin, "But before we say our goodbyes would you like me to go down on you one last time?" The gang member sweated as he undid his pants and zipper. She took him in her mouth and he was nervous as she did opening his own mouth. He soon began to scream as she brought her teeth down with full force.

From outside the bathroom, Tyson heard his homeboy crying out but could not get to him. The Russians were starting to converge to where he was. Just then, Leela yelled, "Baby!" She fired her Rifle striking the first one in the sternum with six rounds and she shredded the second with twelve rounds in the gut. Sugar caught the third with a blast from her Benelli taking half the man's head off and she struck the last one in the shoulder blowing a chunk of the muscle between the arm and shoulder out. The gang member fell going into shock.

Vasily and Evgeny were firing their weapons, Vasily with a P90 from the balcony and Evgeny with an AKS. "We've got company!" Cried the latter as they saw five Petrovic vehicles had arrived and more armed thugs converged on the beach house. Ivan began to fire his AK-74 down on them striking one man with six rounds in the right and left shoulders and two in the forehead before he could get out of the car. The next he mowed down with ten rounds in the left leg right leg and abdomen. Vasily made short work of four Petrovic soldiers emptying a magazine into their Baller SUV before any of them could get a foot on ground. Evgeny fired striking one man in the forehead and he aimed at the next one but the man got under the balcony. Grisha managed to also pick off three of the invading mobsters along with his men but in the process, he lost three of the soldiers he had brought with him as one took a 20 gauge blast to the abdomen, the next took twenty rounds from an AK-74, and the last took sixteen in the chest and then the back as he fell, from an M-16.

In a rage, Grisha dropped the three of them making his way upstairs demanding, "PETROVIC! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT YOU COWARD!" He made his way to a room and he spotted him and the older man had a Desert Eagle trained on him. "What do you think you're going to do with that, old man?"

"Grisha," Began Kenny. "Isn't it a little past your curfew to be out this late? This is a party for adults only."

"What would you know about parenting? You couldn't even keep some Serbian yokel from killing your own pathetic offspring."

Kenny fired a shot striking Grisha in the chest but Grisha had a vest on all though he did fall back. Grisha fell over firing the Rifle at Petrovic who bolted but fired two more shots one narrowly missing Grisha's head the next hittng a piece of his ponytail. Grisha fired wildly and two rounds did manage to strike the older man in the right leg. The man fell over and Grisha went to pursue him when he suddenly was slammed against the glass window overlooking the beach. It knocked the wind out of the Russian underboss. A blonde haired blue eyed male with a mustache and a mean look standing at six feet tall who was middle aged stared at Grisha. He then struck the man with the butt of his shotgun knocking the wind out of him longer. The Russian hitman stood over Grisha racking the shotgun. He had two mobsters with him and he had them help Petrovic off the floor. "Otvedi yego v mashinu! Etot bezopasnyy dom byl vzloman," Cried the hitman.

**(Get him to the car! This safehouse has been compromised.)**

He then looked down at Grisha. "Grisha Markovich. I know you do not have the initiative or the courage to stage a raid like this. Who sent you? Your derilict father?"

"You shot one of our soldiers. ...you probably thought you killed him even...,but you didn't..."

Ivan came up behind punching Evsei from behind and he knocked the shotgun from his arms. "You thought you could kill me you shit?!" Ivan kicked him in the stomach but as he did the Russian thug grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground followed up by a kick to the side of the face. "Baba Yaga...you should have never betrayed Kenny. You just missed him. I didn't miss you but I guess I was not thurough enough."

He lunged at the ex KGB agent and forced him through the shards of glass. The two exchanged blows and Grisha watched for a moment and then snapped out of it going for his Rifle. He aimed Evsei's leg looking to give him a flesh wound so that Ivan would have the upper hand but it was empty. He had to reload. Andrei made his way into the room and helped Grisha to his feet, he was not too badly wounded aside from being ct on the left arm and he had a piece of glass in his left shoulder and a cut on the side of his face. More Petrovic reenforcements arrived and were spraying at them. Ivan meanwhile, threw a hard left hook into Evsei's face causing the man's lip to bleed. He drove a knee into Ivan's ribcage and he flipped him to the ground and Ivan landed back first in the shattered glass. Evgeny and Vasily had moved downstairs and were trying to stop the Petrovic gangsters from getting upstairs.

Meanwhile, the Russian-Jewish gangster kicked Ivan getting him on the ground and knocked the wind out of him. He scooped up a few shards of glass and stabbed him in the face cutting into his cheek. "ARGHHHHHH! FUCK!" Cried Ivan as he bled badly. Grisha tackled the highly trained Russian assassin. He struck him with one good punch but it was short lived as the man delivered a four punch combo to his face and stomach and followed with a kick sending him against the wall. Ivan tried to get up to help but Evsei kicked him in the face causing him to bleed more and Ivan was temporarily blinded as blood got into his eye.

Meanwhile, Tyson insisted that they get to his friend in the bathroom. The three Ballas kicked the door in and they looked to see his friend on the floor his pants down bleeding at the crotch as half his penis had been bitten off. They looked to see the Russian whore who had done it. She smiled at them with bloody teeth a piece of flesh still in her teeth. Tyson fired at her but she was already jumping out the window. "She bit my fucking dick off man...!" Cried the gangster as he was shaking and starting to go into shock. "Just hang in there, bro we're gonna get you fixed up. They fixed Joghn Bobbitt they can fix you...just stay with me, blood..."

The guy started to be unresponsive. Tyson, despite his wounds attempted to carry him but Leela made him stop and instead had Overdose do it. "Where's Ivan?" Asked Sugar.

Meanwhile, Evsei charged at Grisha again and was starting to strangle the underboss.

Ivan remembered he had a ballistic knife in his boot. He flicked it out staggering half blind towards the enemy and with all the strength he had left, plunged it into his back. Evsei screamed as the blade penetrated him. Ivan removed the blade and stabbed him again and Evsei drove an elbow into his forehead knocking the ex KGB member back. Ivan weakly went for his Makarov and Grisha grabbed his Rifle off the ground and Evsei took a shot at Ivan but missed as Ivan dove towards the bed but he fired at the wounded enemy as the man went out onto the deck throwing his shotgun over and he dove off the balcony to the sands below. Ivan and Grisha scrambled for the balcony and Ivan fired his pistol like a maniac off the balcony at Evei. One round from Ivan and onefrom Grisha grazed theh wounded gangster but they mostly missed. Grisha reloaded before Ivan could but an SUV pulled up with a few mobsters inside and Evsei was grabbed and pulled in just as Grisha started opening fire down at the vehicle.

He was about to try and hiut the driver when the front passenger window rolled down and none other than Kenny Petrovic fired an H&amp;K MP7 up at them. Ivan and Grisha both ducked down as the old man sprayed up at them. A Bobcat also pulled up and a bloody mouthed Russian female got in yelling in a taunt holding up a severed bloody member saying, "I save the rest of his sausage for later!" Tyson gritted his teeth joining them on the balcony firing his AK-12 at her but she ducked down and he missed her but Leela also fired at her. They missed her but did strike a Russian mobster male standing next to her who was firing back. Still, Kenny, Evsei and the mutilator woman had escape.

Ivan was not having it. He jumped from the balcony firing at Kenny's vehicle but as he hit the ground he was injured. Sugar ran down to him helping him up. "Stop! You're not invincible! We'll have to get them another time! Come on!"

He groaned, "Take me back to y apartment. Mai can stich me up," She agreed to it but said, "If she aint here you're gonna have to settle for me and Leela."

Tyson stood there in anger saying, "What kind of crazy bitch bites off a man's dick? I get it if you were being raped but what she did was twisted."

"Don't worry. Overdose has got Darell on the way to the ER as fast as he can. While we're at it we need to clear out too, or we're gonna end up on a gray goose."

They all retreated for their respective vehicles. Grisha yelled, "I owe you one, Baba Yaga!" Ivan shot back, "You don't. I'd say we're even."

Meanwhile they were soon all headed out of there as the sirens sounded converging to the beach house. Ivan winced in pain. Leela was driving this time. "You need to be more careful. I normally don't care about age and with you I don't but you're not twenty anymore. You can't jut go jumping off balcony's like that. He's almost killed you twice now!"

Ivan groaned in pain as she tried to stop the bleeding. "The first time was a fluke. A lucky shot. This is really only round one. But I didn't run. He did. But whether you call this round one or two, the next one will be his last. He's a pretty good fighter but it was smart he ran. That's the only reason I didn't kil him."

_One Week Later_

_Mai_

_Deliver EMP_

It was time for them to get rolling with the next job. There was only one more thing to do before the job itself. She was ready for it. She had an M3 shotgun this time around but the same kind of Assault Rifle. The guys had the same weapons as last time with the exception of Redwood who had a G36. They got ready, heading out. She wore a black leather jacket over a lace black blouse plus leather black pants. Ivan wore a black suit and black slacks plus a charcoal tie. He also had stitches on his cheek from where he had been stabbed. Paul was dressed in a black leather jacket over a black t shirt and jeans with a vest on under all that and Neto was just dressed in black tactical gear. They got into a Huntley SUV that Neto had stolen.

The Mexican national began to drive them to the insurgent. It started to rain as they went down Vespucci Boulevard. "Alright let's get the EMP in the LAPV to the HLAR. The LAPV's still at the safe house on North Calafia."

The four of them were silent. Agent 14 "Obviously, this is a malware style attack, so we need to get the Trojan in without it being identified. It's a genuine Merryweather Insurgent with no obvious signs of tampering so once it's in place, it shouldn't be flagged as suspicious. Until it's too late, that is. We're providing you with some firearms to make minimum noise impact when dealing with guards. The rest is up to you. If there are guards in each other's sight lines you'll need to coordinate your take procedure for a gang of criminals like us, I'm sure but I thought worth a mention."

"This is the weirdest job I've ever done," Paul said. "We're going to be attacking government private security for the government. I guess the only smar thing about this is how quiet we're playing this,"

"Yes. Perhaps that will make Uncle Sam think twice about letting a bunch of contract killers who are responsible for war attrocities in the middle east that even the US military would say was unthinkable, operate on US soil. I imagine within a few months, Merryweather will be asked to leave."

Paul admitted, "You seem to know the most about them. I don't know much except that they're like soldiers for hire. And that a lot of veterans don't even like them."

Mai admitted, "I don't. The US Army isn't perfect. I know we've done some pretty fucked up shit. Neto, Paul, Ivan, we've warred with all of you and I'm not saying that's right but at least in the twentieth and twenty first century we've been better at being on the right side of history. And when we do fuck up, that's what military courts are for. Court martials, dishonorable discharges, you name it. But Merryweather never gets held accountable for it."

"Do you honestly think your military court system holds peoprle accountable?" Asked Santa Muerte. "I'm not gonna pretend it's perfect. No system is and I'd say it's maybe at least if not more flawed than the US justice system depending on what aspect of it you're talking about. But when somebody gets a dishonorable discharge, it may not mean anything to you but among us, it's like being a social pariah. They're not elligible for any of the benefits. It's like going to war but getting none of the good things you could expect. No college, no veteran money, nothing."

"So in other words, you've left with pretty much what you started with? The way most armies have been for most of history? You would pretty much be expected to deal with the memories of everythin on your own and make your own way? Don't take this the wrong way cause I know you deserve your money you got from it but to be fair, Americans are way too comfortable. Therapy, counseling and all this other shit."

"Hey don't look at me, Ivan. That's FDR's idea. New deal. Shouldn't we get something for what we did? I mean it's pretty much the same principal as somebody making their wealth in war the way they did in the Roman days. You made your riches through what you plunder from your enemies but we can't do that now. Now we have laws against that. So we need the GI Bill."

"I'm just saying," Ivan stated. "My grandfather served at Stalingrad against the Germans. Do you think the men who gfought in the bloodiest battle in human history got a parade or any of the things US veterans can come to expect if they served honorably? These were men who charged into storm of German artillery. They had two choices. You can either be shot by a German bullet if you fight or be shot by a Russian bullet if you choose not to. It wasn't much of a choice. So those that fought with honor did only the thing that they thought would save the Motherland and make their families proud. But it didn't get better for the country after the war the way it did for you people here. It only got worse."

"Pitfalls of communism?" Asked Mai. Ivan sighed. "Maybe. I don't resent Gorbachev the way a lot of people do. Even in my own country. He inherited a mess. Kind of like your president after Lawton Jr. It's easy to blame a man who has inherited a mess for things like a national debt but if this is what he inherited, how is this his fault? It's Stalin who truly fucked our country up."

Agent 14 spoke up again. "_This is almost my favorite part of the process. Putting on the finishing touches. It's like the night before Christmas or the morning before a test. Yeah...I got a degree. In prison. The anticipation is killing me so I guess were all in danger. You'll be _haoppy_ to know we got a good price for the Hydra. That jet's a _collectors_ item. Real nostalgic appeal. I just hope it gets used _for what_ it was built for, you know? And it's out there bombing orphanages instead of _sitting in moth balls_ appreciating in value. The buyer does have a questionable human rights record, mind you. So here's hoping he's not just rolling out for air shows."_

"Uncle Sam, hard at work for the benevolence of everybody else, ladies and gentlemen," Ivan said with an eye roll.

They soon arrived and got out, "Everyone, in the Insurgent and get over to Humane Labs."

They got in, with Mai driving. "You see the EMP glow in the trunk. That's our payload. You should think of this as a dress 're getting a feel fr the props, the stage will be set, you'll be working with other actors. Only this is the kind of dress rehearsal where if you screw up, you die. 'Hey man who's name we don't know if we're breaking into the lab now why don't we just go for the target'?Because you'll die. Either Merryweather will kill you or I will kill you for shitting on my very carefully constructed plan."

"Agent Catorce, why don't you come say that to me oin person, cabron. Then we see who kills who?" Neto challenged. Agent 14 ignored it. "You're approaching the target. Pull up outside and we'll talk logistics."

Mai parked the Insurgent as it continued to rain in the night sky. "We've hacked in and put the CCTV on a loop. It won't be stable for long so you'll have to move quick. Let me show you. I'm sending you the live feed."

The camera of the front entrance was sent to Mai's cell phone and she got view on the gate. "I've transferred control of the cameras over to to you. We don't have very long so scan the area quick and make sure you know where the guards are. The guards'll raise the alarm if they see anything suspiscious. If the alarm goes, we're blown. Look out for their sight lines and take them out in pairs if you have to. But you only need to drop them if they're in the way. The aim is to get the Insurgent to the bay at the rear of the facility. Clear a path to the bay. There are multiple Merryweather guards between you and the bay. The bay is near the main switchboard for the facility and its primary generator. It's where the EMP will do the most damage and where it's least likely to be discovered. The more damage the EMP does the longer the lights will be out and the higher our chances of a succesful mission. You only need to take out the guards in your way. Alright, good luck. Get to work."

Ivan did exactly that aiming at the guard at the gate firing and taking the guard down silently with a headshot.

Mai, Neto and Paul began making their way across the courtyard as Ivan kept watch with the Rifle. He had eyes on another Merryweather Insurgent coming his way. Mai then made her way inside too and found his way up some stairs and drew a bead on a guard walking across the coaurtyard. She took the man out with a shot to the throat the powerful round obliterating his windpipe. Paul and Neto found a guard standing next to a scientist and they looked at each other with a nod coordinating their shots. Paul took the guard down with a head shot and Neto put one clean through the scientists neck from the back as they both made their way down the stairs further into the courtyard. Mai watched from the rooftop as she picked off another guard but she made her way down to them. Ivan still was keeping watch outside the facility.

They climbed up to another rooftop before making their way to a platform. "Get familiar with your surroundings. You'll be back here soon!" Agent 14 told each of them. Mai spotted another guard as she stood on the top of the platform looking towards the lower level. She quickly put one in his brain. Paul went downstairs as he was just near Mai and he spotted a guard on a platform on the other side overlooking the platform. He fired a shot through the scope clipping the guy in the throat. They made their way inside and Neto found another scientist. He quickly put one in his back. The man went down with a silent cry coughing up blood as he fell to the ground. Neto qithdrew his hunting knife from his boot as he quickly went over to the downed Caucasian scientist. The guy let out a soft moan and Neto softly whispered, "Shut up," Before putting the knife in the back of his skull.

Paul got behind a parked vehicle spotting a scientist and he whispered to his team mates, "I got this one," He put one in the scientists brainstem. Just as he did, Mai fired her silenced Assault Rifle nailing a second scientists that he couldn't see and she let off a ten round burst nailing the Caucasian scientist in the stomach, the lungs, the heart and the sternum. "Concentration is key, people. Take an anphetamine if you have one!" Agent 14 said.

_Neto_

He heard the IAA agent's invitation so he wiped the blood off his knife with a purple bandanna he had taken from a Baller. He then put some meth on the knife and snorted it off. _Don't have to tell me twice. _

"Ahh that's good shit,"

"What's good shit?" Asked Mai. "Nothing, you know, just the four of us out here killing Fairy Weather putos. It's like we're a family!"

"Mind on the job, Neto," She reminded him. Neto found a Humane Labs van and started it after fishing the keys off one of the corpses and he began to drive it the way back. Ivan made his way down the hill to get into the Insurgent. Meanwhile, on the ground, Paul zoomed in on another guard and fired putting it through his neck. Ivan pulled the Insurgent inside the facility throughh the gate pulling it up just outside where it needed to be. "You'll need to hack the security pannel to get the Insurgent into the bay. Go to work on it."

Mai began to hack into the security pannel. Within a minute she got it unlocked. "Paige Hairris you got nothing on me," She said with a grin. "Alright. The Malware is Installed. Pull out," Mai got into the van Neto stole and they began to drive out of there, exiting through the front gate. "I feel sorry for the janitors. He's going to have a hard time explaining that one. Even harder to clean it up," Neto stated.

"That's his problem, not ours," Ivan replied.

"There's a Merryweather team imbound. They have no reason to suspect you. Do not engage," Agent 14 warned. They drove past them making their way out and Agent 14 added, "Okay, hurry up they're seeing live images on the feed," Alarms had gone off as they were driving away.

Soon the four of them got changed as it was almost dawn and each went their separate ways. "I gota get some sleep," Paul yawned. "Aint right to just be going to bed just now. It's too far away for home so I'll probably just go get a motel around here."

Mai nodded saying, "I'll see you back then. I could use the drive,"

"I don't feel like sleeping," Neto said. "Ortega's out here. Maybe I'll go see what he's up to. Or Trevor,"

"I'm going to find a place to crash too," Ivan said.

2013

_Packie_

He was walking through Mission Row. It was strange to him, being in this city. He'd been to other places these last few years but still, this was different. A Mexican American man with light brown skin was walking by him. "Hey homes. You got a cigarette?"

"Sorry, boyo. No smoke."

"Boyo? Where you from, eh?" Just then, several gunshots went off. Packie withdrew his Handgun as he saw two African American men firing at him. "The fuck you doing in our hood, bitch?! You know where you at motherfucka?!" One wore a purple and gold Panics jersey and had curly hair and wore black sagging jeans. The other wore a purple striped shirt and wore a Boars hat on a snapback, brand new plus baggy blue jeans,. Packie returned fire striking the man in the jersey. He hit him four times. The Mexican American had a 9mm of his own. He fired back striking the second black male in the forehead with two rounds. "The fuck, amigo? Were they shooting at me or you?!" Asked Packie.

"I thought they were blasting at me, homes! Me and them got beef. But you're a white boy near South Los Santos so you gotta watch out."

A Baller yelled, "Yo, that motherfucking cracker and thaty wetback bitch just dumped on Tony and Darnell, dog!" Another yelled, "The fuck aint enough they do that in the pen it's gotta be the streets too?!" Packie yelled, "You shot at me first, assholes!" As he took cover behind a parked dark green Greenwood. "Fuck the Va Ho's! Eat my shit!" Yelled the other Baller. Packie struck the first one in the chest twice and as the man fell over he fired two more into the man's abdomen and one more in his chin. The Ese fired his 9mm into the other Baller. "What the fuck is wrong with these guys?! I'm not even from LS!"

"That doesn't matter to them! Shit, my car's in the impound lot, perro. Look, you're gonna have to cover me while I wire this shit so we can get outta here!" The cholo busted the window open and got inside and began to try and hotwire it. A Baller in knee high socks and long baggy blue jeans shorts plus a purple plaid shirt fired at Packie and one round hit the windshield of the car. "You on the wrong corner, bitch! Only Ballas, bums and customers come round here, mayne!"

"I see two out of three. So when's the dealers getting here?!" Packie yelled as he emptied the remaininbg mag, taunting the gangster as he fired at him. He ducked down to reload as the gangster fired from cover. "You done fucked up! When we get after you city aint nowhere you can hide!"

Packie hit another one with a headshot. "Fuck you Va Ho's! We taking this corner back!" Yelled a Baller. Finally, the guy got the car hotwired and Packie got in and the cholo floored it as Packie fired out the window after a shot shattered the passenger window. He landed five shots wounding a Baller as they tore up the street. "Shit, homes, I owe you for that shit back there. Where you from?"

"Dukes, Liberty City. And it's no problem but I'm really not sure if they were trying to kill you ot me."

"Who the fuck knows? Better to just say they were gunning for both of us. I'm Hector by the way. Y tu?"

"Patrick McReary. Friends call me Packie."

"You got a place to stay?"

"I was looking for a motel but a lot of the places around here are booked."

"Hey, it aint much but I know a place you can stay. Granted you'll stick out like a sore thumb unless you stay inside but you'll stick out less at a motel than an apartment. Plus nobody's gonna believe a gavacho has the balls to stay at a motel in the varrio."

"I guess. So what's the deal with that shit? I mean we got gangs back in Liberty too but it's mostly corner crews and stickup kids. Maybe a few crews imtitating LS and Carcer City guys here and there but there's a lot more independents out there."

"Hey, don't even sweat it. The Ballas are some bitches. Los Vagos? We used to be okay with them i the 90's before the riots started. Had a sweet little drug running operation even but those days are long gone. Crack palaces burn down and alliances die with it. That's just how it is out here. Now these putos got a chip on their shoulders. But I don't give a fuck."

He dropped him by the motel in Rancho. "So listen, man I got a job I need to pull off only my boys from the clqua don't want to do it with me. They've got strikes and they say they don't want to do any small scores to risk a third strike. Burt me I just got misdimenors cause I been careful. Anyway you looked like you can handle yourself. You did good enough against the moyos back there so I can only assume whatever you did back east wasn't legal. You in?"

Packie said, "Well, I'm gonna need to take a shit and have a shower, probably grab a bite to eat, see how a guy goes about getting laid around here, preferably with a woman who was born a woman, as unliklely as that may seem in this city, and then get a good nights sleep. Talk to me tommorow and maybe we can. What's the job gonna be?"

"Knocking off a store in Strawberry. I understand wanting bigger dollars but sometimes you just need quick cash."

"Well, I'm fresh in town so I do too. Let's just say I've had a bit of a setback myself."

2014

_Hove Beach, Liberty City_

_Ivan_

_Coke Czar_

Ivan pulld up to Comrades in Broker which was a known Bravta hangout. He knew it was dangerous to even be back here given that Markovich was at war with him and now with his son Grisha being a problem, but he still had some friends in the old neighborhood. Who despite orders to take him out, might still be somewhat sympathetic. He spotted one of them coming outside a bar. He was a dark haired Caucasian male of about five ten with brown eyes wearing a black leather jacket over a white t shirt and grayish black jeans. "Sasha Romanov..."

Sasha, like many in the Bravta, was a Russian Jew. Only he was Russian American, born in Hove Beach but he was well spoken in both Yiddish and Russian and was well aqquianted with the streets and always had been. He was younger than Ivan by a couple of decades, in his late twenties at most but it had been a long time since he had seen him. Not since 2008. Ivan had gone all over the east coast between 2008 and 2013 but he hadn't been nessecarily banned from the neighborhood back then. Though the heat from law enforcement had been after Ivan at the time and he sure didn't want to get arrested because no matter how different he looked, if they caught him and found out who he was, he'd be taken into government custody. Sasha turned to Ivan.

"Baba Yaga?Chto ty zdes' delayesh'?"

(Boogeyman? What are you doing here?)

He then gave Ivan the customary kiss on the cheek and they hugged and he then let a cigarette. "The fuck are you doing back here, man? I thought you were gone for good. I heard about that bullshit with Markovich. It aint safe for you to be back here. Some fucking Dominican hit our neighborhood looking for you. There was some stink caused out in Northwood. Kenny had to tell them you weren't with us no more. He'll be looking to cut your throat and me for talking to you without killing you."

"I did something...in Algonquin, I admit but I had help. Let's just say this Dominican threatened friends of mine. Both on the streets and in prison. Initially it was just between some Mexican friend of mine and a guy down south but this Dominican, ex Marine who is with a gang from Northwood got involved with some...people in high places. They killed a baby, this same man who attacked Hove Beach. So as much as Kenny may want me dead or even my boss, I assure you Oscar is not a man to get involved with. That man he had with him, the scrawny white one is a serial killer in New Arcadia. He's from up north."

"I thought I'd seen pictures of that motherfucker."

Ivan asked him for his phone number and he gave it. "I need to show you something," He texted him several pictures including of Mark, the Romans, all of his BSU affiliates Oscar AKA Marco, Ana, Devlin, Patrick and Charlie. "These are trhe guys that attacked you," He showed him Ana and Devlin. "These are the ones they work for. The older man has been trying to kill me for years. Anyway, it doesn't matter if you saw me or not. Even if Kenny is not aware we spoke, he at least knows I am in town. Should any of these people come up from New Arcadia you will know what to expect,. This is not to threaten them. That part is over. This is just if you encounter anymore trouble. The Salvadorans and Mexicans I worked with also took some losses too so I may need to pay the Dominicans one more visit before I go back to Los Santos."

"Well if Marco comes after you can tear him apart piece by piece. That little Dominican Schwartza shows up around here again, I'll bury that ape nose up his ass. Same with those other two pricks he hangs out with. And if the Trinity's try and come after us? Well we won't just fuck them up and all the people that associate with them, we'll supply their enemies. I can't stand those border hoppers but they haven't bothered us so I'll give them the benefit of the doubt. Where as those Dominican monkeys have. Just after you left there was some other guy that worked with Ray Bulgarin, you know the guy?"

"Yes, didn't he get killed?"

"Yeah. By a Dominican Schwartza. As a matter of fact, isn't it that same guy who got laid out in that shootout in the projects? I gotta say, Kenny may be pissed off at you but that gut has caused problems for all of us. We respected Bulgarin. We already had a few skirmishes with those Hinterland wearing faggots. So you might have just earned your way back into Mr. Petrovic's graces but...this shit with Markovich is gonna have to be settled."

Just then, they heard an African American male in a winter coat and dirty brown pants with a missing leg was getting into it with a group of Russian males. "Come on, motherfucker I know one of ya'll took my leg!"

Ivan recognized another Russian mobster this one wore a trrench coat and black slacks. He had brown hair blue eyes and five o'clock shadow. He too was a Russian Jew but he was born overseas. He was in his mid thirties and like Sasha, was also an old friend to Ivan. Grigory Krushnic. He was laughing heckling the black male in Russian. He then shoved him as the man desperatley tried to grab his collar and he said, "I do not have your leg, man. You are in wrong neighborhood. Now fuck off."

"Hold on a second," Sasha stated and he went across the street with his Walter P99 drawn. He grabbed the black male by the coat and shoved him dow. "Do you got a hearing problem on top of being a gimp, asshole?! The man said he didn't have your fucking leg! It's not enough you beg people for change around here you gotta accuse people of stealing your fuckin peg leg nobody has any use for? Maybe some other bum thought to use it for firewood."

"Don't play with me, Sasha! I see the way these guys in the neighborhood look at me funny!"

"They look at you funny cause your smelly black ass hasn't had a shower in a week. Now get the fuck outta here before I take you to the dumps. Do you know what happens when we take outsiders to the dumps? You don't come back," He pistol whipped the man and he fell over bleeding. He struggled to his feet and Sasha fired his pistol near the man's other leg and caused the man to jump. "I'm sick of you fucking guys! Go back to Firefly where you belong!" Ivan walked up and said, "That was really not necessary."

"The hell if it wasn't. He's just acting like a victim now. You think he wasn't a bastard when he had his leg? How do you think he lost his leg?"

"You tell me. You're the one who seems to have a problem with him."

"Look, these motherfuckers from Firefly they try and harass our guys when we drive near there. Whistle at the babes from teh neighborhood yet they can't be civil to us. I get that they like how much ass a Russian girl has but without us there would be no Russian girls. And they disrespect us constantly. They've jumped a couple of merchants under our protection, vandalized the temple even."

"He didn't look like a gang banger, Sasha. He just looked like a disabled man. I thought you were better than that. If I wasn't trying to help warn you against the new enemies you have I'd..."

"What, you'd shoot me? You aint about to threaten me in my own neighborhood are ya? That would be a bad move. After all the jobs we did?"

"No. Not at alll. I'm saying the old you I knew wouldn't have done this but what I just saw you do...reminded me of somebody back in San Andreas."

Grigory finally realized who Sasha was talking to. "Baba Yaga? How are you doing, friend?! Wow!" He exchanged a hug as a jovial smile crossed the Russian gangster's face. "What are you doing here?" Sasha told him a few sentences in Yiddish and his smile faded. "It's not so safe for you to be here right now. I respect what you did in Northwood but Kenny will see it as you bringing us trouble. This is bad timing. For old time sake, we won't tell him you were here."

"Actually, I want you to tell him you did see me. I want you to feel him out for me so I can see if he's willing to work with me. If we work together we can take down Oscar and his Dominican gang. You don't know who Devlin is but Kenny Petrovic has heard of him. Even if he faked ignorance before, he is awware of who Devlin is. Mr. Petrovic knows how to play his cards close to his chest."

He then turned to his two old comrades and said, "They can't threaten his son. I know his son was murdered the las year I was here."

"Yeah but he's got a daughter, remember?" Asked Sasha. Grigory stated, "Listen, old friend, I will talk to my brother and my father. They both have a lot of respect in the neighborhood still and my father is coming here soon from overseas to help Mr. Petrovic. The truth is, Ivan, we've been getting ready for a war with the Trinity's after the stunt they pulled. I don't exactly trust these gangs thy fought with but as the old addag says, enemy of my enemy..."

Sasha sighed as he took a drag on his cigarettte. "Yeah that's the thing. If it's not the Dominicans it's the Yardies. I got a couple of doped out shit lock wearing bastards holed up in Schottler too that have been causing us problems these last few years. Problem is, they got two new room mates. I want to do it clean whn we move on them. Anyway, I can't make any romises but if we can convince Kenny you'ee cool and that you'll try and get old man Markovich to the negotiating table, are you in?"

"Yes, I am."

_Two Hours Later_

Sasha and Grigory stood in frong of the boss. "The reason we couldn't shoot him," Lied Grigory, "Is there was a cop parked nearby when it happenened."

"That's fine," Kenny said. "I don't want you to kill him anyway."

"No?" Kenny said, "Use youe friendship with him. I hear he really is still only looking for his father to this day. I told those men who attacked our family that he is not under me. Baba Yaga is a formidable adversary. He won't go down easy for at all. They truly are stupid. Those men were with the government and yet they didn't seem to put two and two together. They did not realize that if Ivan was still in league with me, wouldn't it have been my soldiers that helped him storm the projects rather than some low rent barrio trash?"

"Whoa, those guys are fucking government agents? What like FIB or N.O.O.S.E?!" Asked Sasha. "Neither. Nevermind about that. This is a blessing in disguise. We may have lost some good men after what they did but it also means that when they go to look for Ivan, their trail will put them in San Andreas. I pointed them in the right direction. I told them I didn't know where Ivan was. I assumed he must still be out there. But you tell me he is still here even though I did not know this and even this 'Marco' who is supposed to be from this city did not realize he was under his nose? Let them and their goons go and kill Marcovich and his spoiled son and all of his soldiers. Maybe they get Ivan maybe they don't. Whatever happens, they will take them out in order to get to him and be doing me a favor."

"So this means we won't retaliate?" Asked Grigory. "No, we will. You set up a meeting with the Mexican and Salvadoran crew and see if they are willing to do a three pronged strike against the Trinity's. It will only be a few men from us."

"What if they threaten your daughter again?"

"Then I'll cut their tongues out. But they ultimntaley know the price of gang warfare. They attacked us without any knowledge or at least out dated knowledge. Even if their goal is finding Baba Yaga and killing him, and they somehow expect me to not retaliate. But Marco and Charlie and this Patrick are just coming in from out of town. Marco is a running man. His life is down south now. They won't stay behind to babysit Northwood. Their friends will have to pay the price for what they did. Just like we had to suffer losses because of Baba Yaga. If they attack me in my home, I annihalate their army."

Paul

He was approached to take another person down. This time, it would be one of their own. Apparently, the vato had been talking shit about him too calling him a wannabe everywhere from a wannabe Native to a wannabe Vago. Yet would also talk shit about his half breed status. It was funny how that worked with skins. You'd call one another white yet then you'd bash someone for only being half Indigenous which would still imply one was indigenous still. The vato was named Reymundo Suroeste.

Reymundo was of Apache and Tarahumara ancestry and had been locked up since 2006. Paul had been somewhat friendly to him before bin the days and months gone by. And vice versa. He'd even mentioned how he had mixed primos who had lighter eyes just like him.

But that was the the way a lot of Natives were. Even when you knew someone wasn't white you called them that anyway because it was an insult. Of course, the irony is, he'd seen a few of that assholes family members visiting. A lot of them looked more Spanish than Indigenous. That wasn't the reason Paul was knocking him off. A lot of inmates had access to cell phones and therefore could get access to the internet. This guy was on Life Invader a lot for a guy who was locked up and a few Vagos including Sleepy who had been on his friends list, had noticed he was starting to buy into some black and brown unity bullshit. He was starting to share shit from a Chicano Marxist website called the Nican Tlaca Movement. A website that claimed to be about equality between the tribes yet it insisted that all tribes in Mexico should identify as Mexica or Nican Tlaca. The reason tey used for it was that the Aztecs supposedly had the most remaining of their pre Colombbian traditions even though no modern Mexican today was exactly an Aztec in the way it meant to be one in te 1300's, just as no Italian today was exactloy a Roman, it was still their ancestry.

Except the great fallacy in this was the fact that Mayans in Central America and parts of where Neto was from had retained their culture to a large degree. There were more Mayans that did not speak any Spanish than there were people of Nahuatl descent. Plus they claimed to represent black and brown unity and were against brown killing brown and brown killing black. They claimed to be against the barrio violence but when Paul was on the outside he only ever saw their posts speaking against gangs under La Onda and their drug partnership with the Aryan Vanguard. He never saw them say anything against North Side Rifas. Whether it was because Nuestra Syndicato were allies of the BGA and they too believed in black and brown unity, he wasn't sure. Still it didn't matter. A criminal organization was a criminal organization and Raza on Raza violence was just that whether you were from Northern San Andreas or Southern San Andreas. It wasn't that they nessecarily chamopioned North Siders so much as they never condemned them. And in one post he had seen, he'd called out the south Siders for allying with the whites and since they said nothing of Rifas, it presumed them giving them a pass.

What was more hypocritical was they often accused Chicanos and other Natives who disliked blacks of simply being pawns of white supremacy or learning whaht the spaniards taught them yet they never went as hard on black supremacists who claimed the Olmecs were theirs. In fact, he'd noticed on their Life Invader pages they only ever cussed out whites they deemed racist and brown people they considered vendidos but no matter what their black allies said about Chicanos, they never banned them. They were the definition of cucks, of mayateros and if somneone like him wanted to support those assholes on the outside that was one thing. The irony was, the vato had called him a mayatero too because Paul had been friends with blacks on the outside before and had used more of their slang in a past tense. It was one thing if the guy himself was having a change of heart but to accuse somebody else of something in a past tense while currently doing the same yourself was hypocrisy at its finest. Even if this guy had always talked like a vato and never like a mayate, he was still fucking up.

But he was a Vago on the inside doing time for his varrio. To be part of an active gang and post nonsense about how all people of color are the same was insane. He'd tried to hide most of his status's from fellow Vagos on his friends list by customizing his privacy settings but he had slipped up on one and forgot to block one gang member from seeing it and as a result, the vato had reported to the other carnales that this guy was posting pictures of Brown Berets and Black Panthers standing together. It was clear where his cora was. It was gone. Maybe he thought by seeming like a more tolerant guy, he'd get paroled. Either way he hadh to die. In addition to all of that, he was also snorting cocaine a lot and had become hostile to other carnales.

Yet he was too stupid or to proud to PC up. He recalled some of the shit he'd said to Paul when they were cool. "You're more than a lil gang banger you know. You're a warrior for outr people. Don't get all caught up in this pachuco bullshit."

Other times he'd said, "That 'vato' shit is played out homes. This aint the 90's. Homies on the yard don't talk like that anymore," He'd taken a turn for the worse when he'd caught him saying vato among his peers. He'd said "What are you the speech police?" Before proceeding to bad mouth hiom in Spanish. He'd also said Paul's father was an Apple for ever dating a European. He'd killed his father so it didn't really matter now but still. It was disrespect to his family. Even if Paul was himself for preserving the bloodline he couldn't help what his mother was.

He had been assigned to kill him but honestly he wondered if maybe somebody he trusted should get to be the one who did it. For one thing, he saw Paul as an enemy now. But he also underestimated him,. The one obstacle would be that Reymundo was more jacked than him. Paul had lost significant weight inside. Several inches off his waist and if he had been losing it in weight alone and not building up muscle it would have been about eighty eight pounds. Since he'd lost weight, his fallic size had gone from average to above average too. But though he was gaining muscle, mostly in his arms and somewhat in his pecks, his stomach wasn't entirely as sculpted yet. This vato was in his early thirties and had been in prison for eight years so he had been lifting a lot longer than Paul.

Paul still mostly ate with the Indian car so as to maintain deniability about being a gang member. He walked up with another shank. The carnales l watched Paul and Sleepy nodded at him and Paul nodded back. They ran up to a few of the Asian American inmates on the yard, inmates they knew to be members of the Da Nang Boyz. The cholos rushed them and started jumping them. The Asian gangsters did their best to hold their own but there was six of them against ten Ese's. Reymundo stood up from lifting weights to go and get up and Paul looked at his cell phone to see he was posting a meme from the movie Sangre Por Sangre. It had a picture of the cholos with guns to Popeyes head and it said a real vato keeps his mouth shut no matter what.

The irony of course, was that Popeye was a snitch in the movie and while Reymundo was not a snitch, he was on the lista and it was because of the things he said. The CO's rushed forward to break up the fight and Paul grabbed a weight and smacked the muscular man in the face with it. He was a buff Apache male with dark brown skin and his hair tied in two braids his body adorned with tattoos from the varrio he claimed out of Blaine County. The man fell against the bench bleeding as Paul stood over him with the twenty five pound weight. "You fucking bitch ese!" Cried Reymundo spitting bloody teeth out.

He tackled Paul throwing blows to his gut and it knocked th wind out of him and the Apache pounced. The man reached for a shank snarling, "YOU FUCKIN HALF BREED BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Paul was afraid he would get caught, perhaps even more than being killed only if he did manage to kill Reymundo he was afraid that he would get caught for that but the commotion was enough that the guards were distracted since of the Da Nang Boyz pulled out a shiv and had stabbed one of the Marabunta members in the chest and now the CO's were trying to wrestle him to the ground. Paul still had hold of the weight but Reymundo knocked it from hius hands. He went to stab him in the ribs but Paul kicked him in his chest sending him crashing against the floor. He had landed on his own blade as he fell sticking himself in the stomach.

Paul grabbed him by the braids pulling the guy's own shank out of him as he bled. "You're no warrior. You don't deserve this," Paul cut his braids off with the knife. The green lit Vago tried to scream but Paul shoved his severed braids down his throat and he started to choke on them and Paul grabbed him by the face, "Who's the gavacho now, bitch?!"

The guy groaned trying to spit them out but he shoved it deeper down his throat and then began to strangle him. He pushed his head down next to the dropped cell phone where the Life Invader post was still visible. "Well look at that. People liked your status. They think you're real. Should have followed your own advice and kept your mouth shut, Reymundo. And you shouldn't have underestimated me. Maybe once I was a punk kid that didn't know shit about shit. But now I'm the last thing you'll ever see in this world. Oh and you used too much coka so you're a reliability. I hope you enjoyed your last visit with your familia."

He still struggled as his face changed color and his eyes were full of tears his veins bulging as he struggled against Paul. His tongue started to turn blue as he lost oxygen to the brain. Paul finally got off him. He grabbed his cell phone to get rid of it too. He knew they would be in lockdown a while when they found him. He wiped his prints off the weight. Thousands of people used these fucking things a day. There was a camera in the weight room but luckily it wasn't near where Reymundo was. It was closer to where the Chicanos and the Asians got into it. He was just out of sight.

_One Week Later_

Lockdown was finally lifted. The guards suspected that Reymundo was in fact killed by Onda but they couldn't prove it and they weren't sure exactly who. They questioned Paul after the fact asking if he'd had any physical altercations. He had said no and they had said they had known for a fact that Reymundo had threatenened him once in the cafeteria. Paul had said this was true but he had told him to step or shut up and he hadn't done anything but swore he would get him later. He pointed out this was a couple of weeks before the killing.

Still, he had also politicted against other Vagos in some instances, mainly ones who were also from Blaine County, some disputes about who had control over which corner and this was not allowed in Onda either. Poliiticing against a brother was against the reglas and could and often did result in death. In fact most of the Onda involved stabbings in the 1980's that involved Ond going after their own, when it wasn't over drug disputes, was often because of politicing.

He was approached by a male CO, an Asian American Johnny Takanawa. Johnny was a mean looking man with a shaved head and a mustache. He took him into the warden's office. "If I'm here to see the warden, where's the warden?" Johnny replied, "Do yo know who I am?" Paul said, "You're Officer Takanawa. What's to know?"

"Actually, I'm the best goddamn friend you got in this place. I can't say I agree with the company you keep, either. They may not like them," He said beckoning out the window to black inmates as Paul sat down in the chair. "But they're none too fond of guys like me either. Then again, what do I give a shit? i'm not the one that has to live here. Anyway, let's just say i'm a friend of a mutual acquaintance. Ivan Azarov."

"Ivan, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm ex IAA. Now that may seem unlikely to you but let's just say me and Ivan agree more often than we disagree. And what we agree on is that some of the people your friend the Saint Of Death has gotten into it with. You recently took out a C.O. The others may not know who did it but I know it was you."

Paul was silent. "Oh come on don't give me the silent treatment. You're already in prison. Now listen. A certain individual I used to work for named Devlin is the one who made sure that picture of you was taken. Ivan has made some...inroads towards stopping those people who dragged you into a war in the south you had nothing to do with."

"Good. Cause I don't plan on ever visiting anywhere in the south east of New Austin. As a matter of fact, if I had to live the rest of my life either here or as a free man out there, I'd pick here."

"Some would call you a man of convictions for that. Others would say you're a lunatic," Paul replied, "Let em say what they want. I already trusted a New Arcadian once. He probably knew I was gonna get shot and set up too. And he did nothing to warn me. Then again, neither did Lamar Davis. As far as I'm concerned they're all guilty. So why am I a lunatic for not wanting to live in some city that would have nothing i enjoy? They hate it here too. Maybe there is no right or wrong with that. They're just not meant for San Andreas and I aint meant for New Arcadia. I mean it's still Turtle Island and all but only Creeks are really from that soil. I come from forests and mountains. Not swamps and marshes. Besides, I don't know anybody out there. Don't care to either. So it's in their best interest not to fuck with me any further."

"Listen, I'm gonna teach you some things you'll need to survive in here. Maybe, just maybe me and our mutual friend can get you out of here in a year or two. But I'll need some favors done when you get out."

"Sure...I guess. Can you get me laid in here?"

"There's plenty of swinging dicks. Pick one."

"Very funny. You know what I mean," The guard laughed. "Well I hear you got that covered. Something pink on the inside Salvadoran on the outside?"

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you would if i asked. I'm a greedy man. I've had a threeway before and I liked it. It was fun. They were younger about my age. Maybe now I want to try older women. Maybe a fourway or a fiveway. What do you think?"

"I think you're forgetting where you are. But if you stay in contact with me and can be discreet and do what I need you to do when I ask you to do it, maybe we can work something out."

"You asking me to snitch?"

"No. But I may ask you to kill someone in here now and then."

"I got no problem with that," The guard grabbed a file off the table and set it down. "One other thing. These are some of the assholes that set you up as far as threatening you. Now I know you already know who shot you, left you for dead and landed you in prison but these guys knew enough to find out who you were."

He showed him several pictures. "This is Marcus Roman. Grade A psychopath. He'll walk into your house, blow you away and then go into your fridge and make a sandwich. He's been greenlit by the BGA in the past. The DOC intercepted a wire a few years back with orders to kill on sight. Of course, you're a living testament to how much they suck at it. The Dockington BGA have more balls than their pussy counterparts here. Still, they couldn't kill him and never will. If anyone ices him it'll either be his own hand, the cops or somebody close to him. He's running the wards down there. He and neto fought a couple times. Neto almost killed him but he's not so easy to kill. Your boy tried to overdose him. Of course, he tried to do the same before that."

"He's a fucking Creole. I know one when I see one," Spat Paul. "Never met one I could trust. You wouldn't think there'd be that many of them to ever go to Liberty City but I've met them. They were in San Andreas too. Actually never met a Creole man before. Only women and I hate them," He took a breath and said, "He looks around my age. How'd he last against Neto?"

"He had help. He's not the type to play by the rules in a fight. Even if he's evenly matched and is one on one he'll try and grab an object to smash you over the head with it. The thing about this guy is, if he's not a hypocrite, he'll at least not call foul if you ever use the same kind of tactics on him. He's also accused of being a snitch. Now I can neither confirm or deny if that's true but he's thought to be by BGA leadership. And given his tendency to stick his dick in female government agents, I wouldn't put it past him. It explains why he's not in jail."

"Well, he doesn't look like a snitch," Paul observed. "Maybe the type to pay of cops or have them work for him and make them think it's the other way around but dropping a dime? How is anybody willing to work with him? Even if you set aside their little mini LS race war I heard about down there and you put gang rivalry aside and start working with him, how can you ever be sure he won't snitch on you next?" He was referring of course, to the Aztecas he';d been told about from Sunbelt down in New Arcadia as well as the ones from Lincoln Parish. "As much as it sounds like a risk to be his enemy, being a friend sounds much worse."

The guard cleared his throat,"Which brings me to our next person. We'll call her 'Ana' she uses him for a lot of jobs. I'm not entirely certain just how they met but she's had her hooks in him for a while. She's cold as ice. Emotionless. I doubt she's actually human. More than likely assembled from the body parts of femme fatal from all over the world."

"She's actually kinda hot," Paul stated. "I only really for Indigenous women but if I ever did deviate even for just a day, Asian women would be at the top of that list. She also disproves the stereotype that Asian women don't have ass. They say the same about us you know," Takanawa sneered. "Hey, don't take it personal I'm not actually saying.."

"If you were going to be another Westerner who tried an Asian woman, I can tell you Japanese women are ten times more beautiful than peasant chink trash," Paul paused. "Did I miss something? You're both Asians," The man sneered. "True but I can't stand the Chinese. Historically, we always hated each other. I've known Ana for a while and I've told her to her face I can't stand the Chinese. You know they could never beat us in a war by themselves, right? Not when they faced us as the Qing Dynasty and World War II doesn't count since they had to have Western help to do it. Sure, we ganged up on them during their Boxer rebellion with European countries but we were able to kick their asses in a war without help. They're nothing but peasant farmers, poor communist trash. They wouldn't know civilization if they saw it."

"That seems kind of harsh. I mean every race has inter tribal conflicts but don't you think you should put the differences aside?"

"The only thing I see wrong about the Nanking Massacre was that more of them weren't killed. I lost a grandfather in the battle of Shanghai. And my great uncle got revenge at Nanking. Maybe you see it that we should try and unite the way your people tried to. There's always going to be those who don't want to. You can't focus on them. Only on those who will and make due with what you have. But we have control of our country so we don't have a common western foe to unite against."

Paul looked at her saying, "Still, gotta like a woman with shorter hair. And she looks like a femme fatal. But looking at her she looks like the type that would rock your world before putting a bullet in you."

"That's exactly what she is. Kuroi mibōjin."

"Huh?"

"Black widow," The Japanese American prison guard said. "That's what I call her."

Paul looked at the picture of her once again in a red blouse and black leather jeans and the other in a darker red Chinese dress with one bare thigh showing. He didn't want to think about that later but damn if she didn't look good. She looked like the type that would punch a man during sex. Paul had never had that done to him but he wished he had. He'd asked a few to do ythat. It was funny because he'd had anal with women before but for some reason many were unwilling to punch him perhaps because of fear of hurting or angering him. It was a thin line between pleasure and pain though and besides you would lret a woman get away with more while she was riding your dick.

He wasn't entirely sure that was her angle but she looked the type. Definitly a dom and not a sub. That was rare even today. many women despite claiming to be modern were unconventionally conventional and expected men to still dominate. Still, hot as she might be as a non First Nations exception to who he considered attractive she looked like the type that would use her looks to get close and kill. Were he ever in the same room with her, his initial instinct would always be to stay at least ten feet away. There was no shame in admitting women were bad ass and there was always somebody tougher. He'd heard that Neto had been put through the ringer by her too. Of course it hadn't exactly been one on one since he'd fought others that day but still.

Were it him, he wouldn't even try to fight her on fair ground. After all, it wasn't her style either. He could tell and even if he ever could match her fist to fist, skill for skill he knew she'd have a trick up her sleeve. As much as he respected Neto he thought it was dumb of him to fight her. She was the type to always try and be two steps ahead and if she wasn't, she would have a man who would be willing to step in. In Paul's case he knew there wasn't any winning any fair fight with someone like that. Were he in that situation, he would have said to hell with honor. This was the wild west and he would have put one in her forehead from a distance.

He showed him a picture of an older white male. "That's the man she's married to. Old white trash piece of garbage. Devlin. I used to work for that fucking asshole. He's the one who pulls the strings. She pulls hers and she pulls Roman's," He looked to a picture of a darker skinned black male. "That's Marrick Roman. Middle son to the Roman family. Likely going to take over some day when Maurice kicks the bucket,"

He showed him the son and father. "Hmmm. A little mom and pops crime family, eh?"

Johnny nodded. "Just remember every gang started out small at one time. Though I doubt the Roman family will ever have any control of any corners in San Andreas. They wouldn't want to anyway. Still, just to be on the safe side, i'm going to do a little profile of every man and woman of notable Creole ancestry in West Los Santos just to be on the safe side."

"And if they're related?"

"If they make trouble, back east I'll kill everyone in the household in the west."

He showed him a picture of an attractive red haired woman. "I forgot to mention Marcus Roman's in a love triangle with this woman in addition to Ana. Alison Trueblood. FIB. She's from Waston originally. As far as I can gather, she never had the typical Waston accent which is probably a good ting if you're the one fucking her. So she's no southie. From one of the more upscale Waston neighorhoods but she used to fuck this mick cop that worked for Frank Malone."

"No shit? Milky Malone?"

"Yeah. I aint certain but he may have even taken the bitches virginity. She broke it off when she found out he was more of a criminal than a cop. Which is ironic. Now she's fucking a criminal who's an informant. She's damaged goods. Don't let the cute face fool ya."

"Well she almost looks too honest to be a fed. If you could judge from a cover anyway. She doesn't seem cold the way Roman and the Black Widow does," He then chuckled. "So she's attractive for a redhead white girl and she doesn't have an accent. You sure she's from Waston?" The Asian guard laughed at that joke at the expense of women from Waston.

"She's digging her own grave. Now as far as I can tell she had nothing to do with the pictures taken of you or Neto's friends from Rancho but if this war gets escalated again I want you to burn their faces into your memory. Agent Trueblood doesn't play dirty the way the rest of them do but if we need to, we can get to her just to hurt the rest of them. Her dear old Da is still in Waston."

"That probably won't be nessecary," Paul stated. "If she's mixed up with a ward gangster in a city like New Arcadia she's likely to get killed eventually anyway. He's got her dick sanded."

He was shown two more pictures. "This is 'Chalie' and 'Marco' now I don't have as much on Charlie yet but Ivan's on that. Marco is a former Trinity gang member and according to Neto he's the one who showed him the picture of you."

"Fucking asshole. What did I ever do to that prick?"

"Not a thing. That's just it, Redwood. It's not personal to them. They're cold. Calculated. They were involved in a pretty grisly murder in New Arcadia involving a serial killer and a baby. Of course, Mark and Black Widow haven't caught the guy yet and neither has their red headed witch but I've known all along."

"He's the one that killed that Isabella woman I was reading about?" The Japanese American nodded. "If you knew about this why do you let it happen?"

"Kids like you you expect heroes. You got all the bad guys in the country and then you got all the bad guys from outside the country. And us? We're the fucking pivot. Needless to say, unless the New Arcadia comes after me, which would mean a painful death for him, I truly don;t care who he kills. I'm more worried about the men trying to blow us up. Or at least I was when I was IAA. Domestic bullshit is not my problem and now that I retired it's definitely not my problem. Anyway, I thought you should know what you're up against."

"Thanks, I guess. I don't think I'll ever meet any of these people even if I wanted. Fifteen to life."

"We're gonna get you out."

"You expect me to trust a government agent? A guy who's supposedly out yet he's working as a CO just to watch out for me?"

"Ex government agent. And I don't care if you do but I'm a man of my word. Besides, between you and me, Devlin doesn't know i'm alive."

"He doesn't?"

"No. I'm not supposed to be in this country. I was burned years ago. But you'd be amazed what surgery can do. And faking death, dental records,all of that. You don't worry about any of that. Now get back to your cell."

Later he was taken to his cell. He slept for a while but was woken up. He looked to see the Salvadoran American bodyguard. "On your feet," She ordered. "What'd I do?" She looked him over like a steak. She said, "You're in big trouble, bitch."

She cuffed him and moved him from his cell. "Where are we going?" There didn't seem to be any guards or inmates on the tier. He realized dinner had just started and he had slept into the first few minutes. She smacked him on the buttocks with her night stick and said, "No questions. Keep moving."

He sighed. _Well, time to pay the piper. _

_2013_

_Humane Labs Heist _

Ivan got the door for the other three. "So we're good to go. I think," Agent 14 said as he waited in the planning room as they entered. "You've done great. And this won't be a problem. No one is going to want to admit that anything happened here. According to my sources, well, Mr. Percival won't be successfully bidding on any government contracts if he can't stop himself from being robbed. You'll be fine. It's just gonna require a little finesse. Two teams. Chopper, ground crew. All of you will be flying together. Ground crew is going to jump into the labs and set off the EMP, make their way towards the information while the power is crew holds position in the air, deals with incoming security teams. Once the ground crew has what we're after you coordinate an evac and meet my contact with the file. Are we clear?"

He walked out saying, "So remember. If we never meet again, we never met at all. I love you all which is why we pretend that nothing's happened."

"Yeah, if I never see you again it'll be too soon," Neto replied. Ivan sneered saying, "Something tells me this isn't the last we'll see if each other."

Paul growled, "Don't even think about wire tapping my phones. I may not know your name but I know your face."

Mai just looked at Agent 14 in silence saying nothing at all. With that, the four of them go ready and went outside.

They got outside with Ivan getting on the back of Mai's Akuma which she had recently purchased while Paul got into a black Glendale Neto had out front. They began to drive out.

"The bird is waiting where you left it just north of the Alamo sea. You're all flying in together so you've got to get over there. I want this operation over and forgotten about as quickly as possible. So the amount you are paid will depend on how fast it's done. I hope money's a good motivator for you."

"It should be!" Mai said. "Otherwise we wouldn't just let you come to our apartment whenever you feel like it! Seriously. Ever heard of knocking? It's already a close enough call with three men and one woman in the house but they've been pretty good about it. But sometimes a girl wants to just take her bra off and her clothes as soon s she gets in the door and take a shower. I don't want some government agent in there waiting when I do!"

Ivan chuckled. "That's a nice image,"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Don't be a child."

Agent 14 chimed in again. "Ground team, I'm gonna run you through your specialized equipment for the mission. One, night vision goggles-when we trigger the EMP, the lights go out and you need to be able to see. Two, rebreather. You're going out through a cooling tunnel. The rebreather's compact and it'll give you enough oxygen to make the , flare you make the beach shoot a flare and the chopper crew will fix your coordinates. Four, parachutes for the drop. Fivve, Special Carbine with suppressor. Six, pump shotgun with supressor. Seven, grenades. Eight, sticky bombs. Five through eight you should be familiar with already."

Neto chuckled. "I think I'm holding onto this shit even after this job,homes. Night vision goggles? We could have used that back in Chiapas. Oye, carnalito, you been practicing the flying lessons and the parachuting?"

Paul sighed. "Yeah, just not exacty a pilot yet but yes I've been parachuting about three times. I aint really afraid of heights. My only thing is getting to land right. I haven't exactly got that down yet."

Neto said, "I'll try and help you with that. Shit, I've got agoraphobia, perro but fear can be a good motivator. You Kanienkehaka vatos are crazy for not being afraid of heights, ese!"

"Didn't you Mayans build pyramids?"

"Yeah but we didn't live there. I come from the Mayan lowlands. Key word, low."

Paul, being a person who was a forrest dweller from the eastern woodlands of Kanien:keh, to the Adirondak Mountains and beyond, did not share his fear of heights. He'd jumped from tall tree to tall tree. He in fact, had worked on steel before but he didn't tell people that very often. So he had also jumped across scaffolds much like the generations before him who had done the same building the Rotterdam tower. Still, it wasn't the heights he had nerves about. It was the consequences of fucking up. He could control himself going tree to tree or even scaffold to scaffod but a parachute was something he was a novice at.

"Pilot-gunner here's what you're , just in case. Grenades, just in case. And sticky bombs just in case. And we're giving you night vision goggles too. You know as well as I do this operation is the product of hundreds of man hours and millions of dollars. Unless you believe in string theory and an infinite multiverse this is our only shot at this. All that work all that money for nothing. That's a lot of pressure for four people to shoulder. But pressure can turn shit into diamonds. Or it can turn diamonds into dust. What's gonna be today? I'VE GOT FAITH IN YOU! Well,... as much as you can have faith in a bunch of rag tag reprobates. Hastily assembled and motivated solely by their greed. Well, their greed and bloodlust."

They finally got into the chopper and Mai got them airborne. "Okay, here we go. Pilot's taking controls. Airial gunner gets first choice on position. Side facing minigun placements are in rear. High cal explosives in the co pilot sea. Keep in mind there's a longer fire return interval on that one. Ground team, you take the last two positions on the bird and you get ready to jump.

Mai was flying them over the water to the drop zone. "Okay, now. Fly out to the lab to gain altitude. You'll need to be high for the ground team to hit their drop zone and for your bird's electrics to be clear of the EMP. When you're above the lab, we trigger the pulse. Power down there goes out and the ground team can jump. Chopper team will hold position above the lab. Trying to stop the ground team from getting swamped inside."

Finally, they reached the drop zone. "Triggering the EMP. Get ready to jump."

They did and Neto screamed, "HIJO DE LA CHINGADA! FUCK! I NEVER GET USED TO THIS!" Paul yelled, "Holy shiiiiit! WHOOOOO!" Neto landed without much issue but Paul chlipped the side of a semi trailer and fell the wind knocked out of him. Luckily it wasn't much of a drop to the ground. Neto helped him up. "You all right, Oso?"

Paul caught his breath. "I think so."

"Orale, Bear. It's feeding time, wey,"

"Ground team time to switch to night vision."

They did. "Okay ground team, lets go, blow the doors and get into the lab!" Neto set up sticky bombs and let them go off and they got it open. The alarm went off as the two made their way inside. "What we need is being stored in a research station in the center of the facilty," Neto spotted a guard coming and he opened fire with the Carbine dropping him with eleven rounds in the chest. "Move quickly, get through the lab and get the data,"

Paul fired the supressed pu,p shotgun striking a guard in the chest killing him instantly. He struck another in the neck and Neto fired the Carbine emptying the magazine into two soldiers. He reloaded and Paul fired two more shots from the shotgun dropping an already wounded guard and the man cried out as Paul's shot tore his neck flesh apart. "Looks like some systemns are riding on an emergency generator. Long as the main switch is off that won't cause us any problems."

Paul switched to his Rifle as they came down a hall and he saw a muscular Caucasian Merryweather guard with his hat turned backwards wearing body armor on the outside of his uniform. "Thanks for letting me know where to shoot, asshole!" He fired a burst between the man's eyes and blew his brains out. "Keep moving and be ready for resistance. You're no good to us dead. Not quite yet."

Neto growled, "The fuck is that supposed to mean? We aint your pawns, puto! Just remember a pawn can still checkmate a king!" He fired his own shotgun nailing a Merryweather goon in the chest where it met the neck and the vest did not cover. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR TINY BALLS, ROID RAGE BITCHES!" Neto yelled. "YOU'RE HUNG LIKE A FIELD MOUSE! WOMEN LIKE TO BE FUCKED BY METH HEADS! OR AT LEAST GUYS WHO FUCK LIKE METH HEADS!" He fired striking another Merryweather guard in the left arm and the man fell over going into shock and he stomped on his arm and its exposed bone. "Oh sorry I'm so clumsy! Didn't see you there! Hahahaha!"

They came to a doorway entrance where Merryweather was making a stand. "Frag out!" Yelled Neto as he tossed one in the doorway. It went off killing two and wounding two. As they came through, the flames were surrounding the charred corpses and one of the Merryweather guards who was wounded was still writhing in agony as the flames ate his arm flesh . Paul put him out of his misery with a burst to the temporal lobe. He finished the other one as well before the man could aim his sidearm at Paul.

They both took several rounds from return fire but luckily they both had vests on. They took cover behind a wall and Neto fired his shotgun off four times killing one and wounding the other as he blasted the man's left knee cap out. He went forward and brought his boot down on the man's nose and he did so at angle so as to send the cartilage into his brain. Paul had seen people do this with the heel of their hand but he had never seen it done with a kick all though it stood to reason it was possible, he'd just never seen it done at the perfect angle.

Neto dropped two more guards and Paul fired at a third as he tried to flank him, hitting the Merryweather agent in both knee caps and then rthe femural artery in his right thigh. "FUCK FAIRY WEATHER!" Screamed Redwood. "You should be coming up on the research station."

They made it down another hall and Paul cut down two more guards as he put the rounds through their body armor but in the process took two rounds grazing him in the left. Neto also took a roynd that went through his vest but he was on meth so it didn't slow him down much. "FUCKER!" He yelled firing the shotgun at the skull of the already deceased guard. "Enough, man! He's dead already," Paul urged.

They converged down the hall and they spotted another duo and Neto fired the pump off in a rage emptying every round dropping both men and reloading, "ARGHHHHHHH!" He roared with rage.

Meanwhile

They spotted a Merryweather chopper coming in and Ivan fired from the co pilot seat blasting one out of the sky as they flew ahead. He also had a homing launcher with him just in case as he had to wait for the recovery time. He had Mai fly him around the side of an attack chopper and he yelled, "Say goodbye!" He fired and it clipper the tail of the attack chopper splitting it apart as it exploded midair.

They still had three more choppers coming their way.

Back in the lab, Agent 14 spoke to Neto and Paul, "The network infrastructure of that place is state of the art. It won't take long to pull the data."

They both entered the keycards at the same time. Paul plugged in his flash drive and got the data off the compute. The two then headed for the elevator. "Transfer's complete. Go down the corridor get in the elevator."

They took the elevator with their weapons trained on the door but then Neto suggested they go on either side of the door. They did and as they opened, sure enough, two Merryweather agebnts fired inside. The two came from cover both firing into the skulls of the Merryweather guards, Paul blowing chunks of brain matter out from the one he took down while Neto's shotgun blasted the skull into three bloody pieces. Neither man resembled a human anymore. "Somebody won't be a male model any time soon!" Neto taunted.

"Keep going. You need to get to the cooling tunnel. That'll take you to the sea."

Paul shredded three Merryweather guards as they turned the corner and as they got down the hall, he tossed a frag as he saw two more dug in. "Lucky for you you some guards dropped some flares by the pool. Look for them."

They made it out and Agent 14 said, "Alright, get the breathing apparatus and get in the drink," The two began to swim through the cooling tunnel with the flares lighting their way.

Mai, meanwhile, had parked the chopper on the beach and Ivan was posted up on a hill with his launcher just in case anymore trouble came. They waited. Finally, Paul and Neto emerged from the sea where Mai had parked where she knee they would be. "Chopper should be inbound. Let's go get ready."

Mai flew back to where Ivan was and Ivan had his missile launcher trained on the Merryweather attack chopper as it proceeded to pursue and fire upon the Valkarie. He fired and it was a direct hit and watched with admiration as it crashed to the earth. "There's more coming at you! Look out!" 14 warned. Paul and Neto fired upon a chopper that was behind them as Mai flew to Ivan. They dropped two buzzards from the sky and Ivan dropped another one. Ivan then boarded the chopper and they were back in the air again. He fired from the co pilt seat and dropped another chopper. Finally, the choppers stopped coming.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be!" Neto called out.

"You clear? Alright I'm done. Meet my contact at the Land Act Resovoir and you'll be paid. You know, I've lost a lot of operatives in the field. I'm happy you weren't some of them."

Neto replied, "I'm not happy you weren't one of them!"

Just then they heard a female voice on their headset. "Okay, you've had your fun. Bring the chopper in and I'll give you a debrief. You want to be paid don't you? That's what this was about? Not just the shooting and the explosions. That's what you've done. Yo've made this country safer but that doesn't mean I've got to like you."

Neto sneered, "Bitch, please. You're just a female version of Agent 14. And you sound like twice as much of a cunt as he is! If you don't pay me, you're getting a machete up the ass!"

They looked to see Karen the agent from before. "When I ran agents in the field, I had to entrap them , cajole them. Threaten them with deportation. You never gonna know what I had to do. Now all you gotta do is give them a couple bucks and a few kind words. I guess there is no accounting for stupidity. But, and I'm serious now, as stupid as you are, you are not gonna talk about what happened here. Because your usefulness to us, well, it just ran out. And for god sake I hope you'e professional enough to get rid of the evidence.

"Yeah? And I'm never gonna give a fuck," Paul snapped. "I'm tired of you government agents. I always wondered what it'd be like to meet one of you Uncle Sam cocksuckers and it turns out you're just as full of shit as the Crown. If not more. I'm not impressed. And you can't deport me because I've got soverighty. That means dual citizenship."

It wasn't of course true yet. He would have to become reeenrolled again but he planned to he didn't care what it cost. "And if you deport me I'll sneak back in," Neto stated. Ivan replied, "And if you try and deport me, I'll kill your entire family while you watch."

"Boys, play nice," Mai warned. She said, "Sorry. Testerone and three very macho cultures. You know how it is."

"Now all you gotta do is give them a couple bucks and a few kind words. I guess there is no accounting for stupidity. But, and I'm serious now, as stupid as you are, you are not gonna talk about what happened here. Because your usefulness to us, well, it just ran out. And for god sake I hope you'e professional enough to get rid of the evidence."

As she departed Ivan sneered, "You don't scare me, Karen. I know who you are and I even met one of the men you tricked before. You're not as discreet as you think you are.I know who you work for too. All the way to the top. Don't ever try and fuck with me. You won't win."

Karen smirked then looked at his stitches. "That's a pretty nasty cut. You should be more careful. As dangerous as some men maybe there's always somebody more dangerous."

With that, the four destroyed the evidence blowing the chopper up as well as all the weapons they'd used but Neto insisted on keeping his night goggles and encouraged Paul to do so as well.

"She's right about one thing though. You need to be more careful at who you go after, Ivan. This isn't the 80's."

Ivan chuckled. "As long as I have Sugar and you, I think I'll be fine. You know, she and her best friend don't even think I'm evil? They don't get any bad vibes from me. Their radar is busted if you ask me."

"Well you're not a bad guy,"

"No, I am. I didn't start off that way but I became what I had to to survive. Over time, I just...lost sight of what I was fighting for. When the Uniuon fell, I was like a Samurai with no master. Now I guess I am Ronin. Anyway, I've killed for money ever since. I tried to tell myself it's for country and freeing the world from globalism but...I'm just not sure I've stayed true to it."

Neto sighed, "Well I am bad. Bad to the bone, homes. I was a fucking revoliutionary fighter, first time in my life I ever did anything right. Then everything fell to shit and I'm back to the same old bullshit. I don't even want to see my old compas cause I know they'd be ashamed. Zapatistas look down on gang banging cause it's self destructiomn. They recruit some ex bangers but the smart ones don't go back. You can't teach an old dog new tricks I guess and I've done too much to ever do right again. Fuck I got so good at doing dirt, I don't know why I should ever try and do anything else. America aint ever gonna fall, homes. Truth be told, I was evil for most of my life, I mean..I have since my parents died. I try to use my evil for good but...that's easier said than done."

"Never say never," Ivan replied. He turned to Paul. "How about you, Oso? Do you think you are bad? Or evil?"

"I don't know," Paul said. "I don't think it really matters does it? Isn't morality all in perspective? I'm not out here killing innocents or raping but I hae taken a lot of sons and daughters, husbands and wives, I'm sure. They all had grieving families. But it's not like my own homelife back east was all it's cracked up to be. I've done bad and good. I live in the morally gray shades of life and that's probably where I'll always stay."

Neto chuckled. "How about you La Chinita? What do you think your moral area is?"

"I'm not bad," She stated. "I've done some bad things, things I'm not proud of but I have't lost sight of what I'm trying to accompkish and what I believe in."

Ivan raised his eyebrows, curious. "And what might that be?"

"Maybe some day, I'll tell you."

_24 Hours Later_

A congressmen named Henry Jenkins, a Caucasian middle aged male with shaggy brown hair and a graying beard entered his Hotel room in LS. He spotted a Russian American male waiting for him. Secret Service tackled him and he asked, "How did you get in here?!" They cuffed him and he said, "No, wait a minute," They stood him up. "Who are you?"

Ivan smiled at him. "Henry, don't you remember your brother?"

The middle aged male, only a year younger than Ivan, dropped his jaw and his eyes widened. "John?"

* * *

_Ok that's all for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. FINALLY the Humane Labs Heist is over. So as far as the character Takanawa (I may change his name from John to Jimmy or maybe something else for now chalk this up to pre edit laziness) is a former IAA agent that faked his own deat h and got facial surgery he used to work with Ana and for Devlin and is now watchihng out for Paul. Paul doesn't understand his views towards the Chinese as I don't see how Asians even today can beef with each other they still are somewhat under European colonization at least in terms of resources going to white countries but at the same time not as much as the Americas so maybe the need to unite isn't as strong. I know not all Asians hate other groups but some still do._

_Anyway I wanted him to have an air of mystery. As for Paul and the characters from NA he can't meet them yet but he at least knows what his friends are dealing with. I'm not trying to give a spoiler as far as Zilla's next chapter merely to show the aftermath of whatever he has Marco and Charlie do plus introduce new Russian OC's._

_Evsei Agronis the namesake and background basis for the new Russian character Evsei all though visually he's based on the Russian mob member Viktor Bout including his nickname Viktor Bout is Tajik but just like Evsei Agron who he is based on as far as his background so he has a Jewish Russian mobster background just like his real life counterpart who was one of the first Ruissian mobsteres in the United States._

_In Zilla's story, Mark had a Haitian rival named Brian and in a way Evsei is going to be in the 2013 timeline to Ivan what Brian was to Mark. What do you think though should I have him be alive as late as 2014? This way I don't sell him short as a threat to Ivan I mean we obviously know that he hasn't killed Ivan by this point but that doesn't mean he can't come back at a later time._

_Anyway, I wanted to have Ivan and Sugar have a mini fight and still also emphasize the best friend dynamic with her and Leela and also bring back Tyson (AKA Tyler from SOA) and yes his friend did die from the wound he got from the bikini girl. _

_As far as Ivan and his fight with Evsei he got pretty fucked up and this is only their first hand to hand. The way I had him jump off and retreat is a little bit kind of taken from Saints Row games where an antagonist will jump to escape somewhere or be saved in some way and you have to get them another time. _

_As for Henry he is inspired by the character Henry Jennings fom the Americans. I obviously don't know where the show is gonna end so I'm kinda taking the cannon a bit in my own direction in this universe and showing them as adults. Since Ivan's father is based on Phillip from the show who was middle aged in the 80's he'd be a senior citizen now but Ivan still doesn't want him to rot in prison._

_As for the way each character said they see themselves morally I wanted to show how each of them see themselves and so each is unique and at the same time, sort of show where each is anyway on the moral meter. As far as the way they talked to Karen telling her off, that too was unique in each way to each character. _

_So yes, I ended this with a cliff hanger. And as far as Ivan's past we'll get a flashback into his paxt and finally as i intended to this chapter show what happened in Neto's past that sent him to the US. _

_As for Packie, I didn't have it in me to write a flashback so I put him in 2013 LS and show how he maybe could have met that guy he robbed the store with and we don't get a sense of that guy's name but supposedly he is a Vago and Psackie at one point said Jesus H and normally that just means Jesus H Christ or short for it but Packie would you think just say Jesus H Christ so it's speculation at best that H is his name but I decided to roll with it and have the H be for Hector. _

_Since Packie is new in town, he'll stay at the same motel as Paul, Ivan, Mai and Neto did when they first got there. Anyway till next time. Enjoy _


End file.
